TAN SÓLO UNA OPORTUNIDAD
by adrinag1
Summary: Después de los funerales de Stear su hermano Archie se encuentra sumido en una gran tristeza. Sin embargo un secreto escondido que él eventualmente descubrirá, le ayudará a tomar una importante decisión y al mismo tiempo le dará las fuerzas necesarias para ir en busca de su más anhelado sueño: Candy!...aún cuando tenga que enfrentarse a varias personas y hasta a él mismo.
1. En las penumbras del dolor

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 1: En las penumbras del dolor

A lo lejos se podían oír el repicar de campanas que con tristeza anunciaban aquella tarde un sombrío acontecimiento que se estaba desarrollando en el cementerio privado de los Ardley. Esas campanadas eran las únicas voces que se escuchaban ente el doloroso silencio que prevalecía en el lugar en donde se estaban llevando a cabo los funerales de un miembro de la familia.

De entre todos los presentes, se podía distinguir la figura de un joven al que este evento lo había afectado mucho. Archibald se encontraba devastado ante la realidad que estaba viviendo, el sepelio de su hermano Stear. Aún cuando el servicio religioso había terminado y casi todos se habían marchado, el joven miraba impávido a su madre quien se sujetaba de su padre; la mujer estaba a punto de perder la compostura mientras lloraba sin parar. No era para menos ya que todos estaban conmocionados ante de lo que eran testigos...era un espectáculo lleno de angustia el ver a Patty, aquella chica que fue tan especial para el inventor, desgarrándose por dentro debido al gran dolor que la embargaba al tiempo que se aferraba firme a la cruz de una tumba vacía.

Con tristeza el joven castaño aún se lamentaba por los eventos que se habían desarrollado durante esa misma tarde... después de que el féretro vacío fuera depositado bajo tierra, una devastada anciana lloraba amargamente sobre sus rodillas. La Tía Abuela estaba desconsolada ante la pérdida de uno más de sus hijos y en cuanto Archie se acercó a ella para consolarla, la matriarca se volvió para decirle,  
>-¡Prométeme que jamás irás a la guerra!- su mirada estaba firme en la de él -...¡Tú también Neal!- ahora se había vuelto hacia donde estaban los Leegan -...ustedes son lo único que queda de la familia...Anthony se ha ido, Stear ha muerto...yo no podría con otro dolor como éste- sus brazos se posaron firmes en el suelo como tratando de sostenerse -...yo no tendré las fuerzas para vivir más si algo llega a pasarles- gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.<br>-...- el joven castaño la miraba impotente, pero era su deber apoyarla por lo que le respondió -nada nos sucederá a nosotros, no piense en eso Tía...por favor venga conmigo- la tomó del brazo y en cuanto estuvo de pie tanto Sarah como Eliza Leegan se acercaron a la matriarca para ayudarla a caminar de vuelta a la mansión.

Esta fue una traumática experiencia para el sensible muchacho quien jamás había visto la vulnerabilidad de la matriarca...ante sus ojos se dejó ver lo que ella era en realidad, una madre agobiada por la partida de sus queridos hijos. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente dolor el haber perdido a su sobrino favorito, ahora tenía que lidiar con la desaparición de uno más de ellos. Efectivamente, el cuerpo de su hermano jamás fue recuperado y muy al contrario de lo que sucedió con el joven Brown, tuvieron que conformarse con un sepelio en donde sus restos estuvieron ausentes. Con este hecho sería muy difícil para la familia llevar un duelo y resignarse a dejarlo descansar en paz.

Pero entonces, sus pensamientos fueron llevados de nuevo al presente cuando su querida amiga Patty gritaba desesperada mientras se rehusaba a aceptar que su querido Stear había muerto. Entre lamentos se le escuchaba decir que el joven le había prometido regresar y ella se rehusaba a aceptar que ya no podría hacerlo...en el delirio de su angustia, golpeaba la tumba exigiéndole volver para cumplir con lo prometido, reclamando también que no fue suficiente el haber recibido sólo una carta en donde le explicaba los motivos por los cuales partió a la guerra.

Todos miraban a la histérica jovencita en silencio pero Annie fue quien se acercó a ella para convencerla de regresar, finalmente Patty cedió a la petición de su amiga y ambas abandonaron el lúgubre lugar que la hizo perder la cordura sumiéndola en la desesperación.

Sin embargo, después de convencer a sus padres para que también regresaran a la mansión, Archie por fin tuvo la capacidad para reflexionar un poco sobre la muerte de Stear y el efecto que ésta había causado tanto en la vida de la familia como en la suya propia. El joven no había tenido un sólo momento de paz desde que recibieron el fatídico telegrama en donde les informaron de la desaparición de su hermano, su intensa búsqueda y de la decisión de darlo por perdido al tiempo que su nombre se contaba ya entre las listas de las numerosas bajas del frente francés.

Primero, había tenido que consolar a la afligida Tía Abuela seguida por una muy histérica Patty, no sin mencionar también a una angustiada Annie quien no se despegaba de su lado y que constantemente lloraba sumiéndolo aún más en su propia depresión. En sí nunca tuvo el tiempo o el espacio para pensar en si mismo y en vez de eso, se convirtió en el ancla que la familia necesitaba... esto realmente lo tenía exhausto y a un punto de la quiebra emocional.

Pero todos estos lúgubres pensamientos se desvanecieron al darse cuenta de la pequeña figura que lo miraba a la distancia, escondida detrás de un árbol mientras presenciaba a lo lejos el funeral de su querido primo...se trataba de Candy, quien había permanecido a cierta distancia para evitar un enfrentamiento con la Tía Elroy quien le había prohibo terminantemente el asistir.

Al percatarse de su presencia, el galante joven se apartó de los demás para acercarse a ella y cuando la tuvo al frente, su única reacción fue el de abrazarla para buscar el consuelo mutuo ante la gran pérdida de ambos. Archie la envolvió entre sus brazos, consciente por vez primera de la cercanía de la muchacha al tenerla junto él. Su mente entonces sólo trataba de recordar en que momento del pasado había sucedido algo parecido, pero no encontró ninguno.

Al cabo de unos minutos se separó de ella...ambos se miraron con tristeza por un momento y pensando que ella lo seguiría e iría con él, se encaminó en silencio junto a los demás para dirigirse de vuelta a la mansión, ya que sus padres lo estaban esperando.  
>Inconsciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y aún distraído por la sensación de haber tenido a Candy tan cerca de él, continuó su camino, pero entonces sintió como unos pequeños brazos sujetaban el suyo y se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había estado acompañando durante todo el trayecto... por alguna extraña razón, no lo había notado. Al volverse a mirar de quién se trataba, se sorprendió en descubrir que era Annie quien sollozaba en silencio junto a él, mientras continuaban sumidos en su gran pesar.<p>

En ese momento Archie sintió en su interior una desagradable sensación que le oprimió el pecho, por alguna razón ahora le incomodaba sentir a esta muchacha a su lado. Por un momento creyó que se trataba de Candy pero al reconocer su error, no pudo evitar girar sobre su hombro para comprobar si la rubia aún seguía en el mismo lugar de antes... para su disgusto, ella ya se había marchado. Bajó la mirada y continuó sumido en sus cavilaciones hasta que por fin entraron en el salón.

Mientras tanto en la capilla no muy lejos de ahí, Candy se encontraba de rodillas frente al altar, sumida en una oración sin fin que era interrumpida por los recuerdos del gentil inventor... recordó no sólo su primer encuentro sino todas y cada una de las aventuras que vivieron juntos. Pero las palabras dichas por el inventor en la plataforma del tren donde se encontraron por última vez, la embargaban. Con un gran suspiro la chica se culpó por no haber reconocido en esa extraña despedida el mensaje que Stear trataba de decirle...el que jamás se volverían a ver. De manera extraña, Candy estaba convencida de que su primo de alguna manera intuía que nunca más regresaría.

Con estos pensamientos, la chica comenzó a llorar desconsolada mientras una figura se presentó a su lado sin que ella lo notara. No fue sino hasta que una varonil voz llamó su atención que la chica se percató de la presencia del hombre junto a ella,  
>-¿Es usted la Señorita Candice?-<br>-Sí...¿quién es usted?- lo preguntaba al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.  
>-Permítame presentarme, soy Vincent Brown, el padre de Anthony.-<p>

Candy lo miró fijamente sin creer lo que veía...jamás se imaginó tener un encuentro con el padre del fallecido muchacho, por lo menos no ahora bajo estas tristes circunstancias. El hombre le ofreció el brazo al tiempo que le sugirió que salieran al jardín, ahí podrían hablar más a gusto, ella aceptó y fue tras él. Una vez afuera el Sr. Brown continuó diciéndole,  
>-Acabo de llegar a Chicago con los padres de Alistair, ellos deseaban mucho ver a su hijo pero jamás pensaron en encontrarse con estas terribles noticias.-<br>-Deben sufrir mucho...al igual que cuando usted perdió a Anthony- sus lágrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro.  
>-Por muy doloroso que sea el sufrimiento debemos superarlo...- agregó tristemente el marino.<p>

Para la chica estas palabras retumbaban en su mente...ella sufrió mucho con la muerte de Anthony pero eventualmente tuvo que superarlo, sin embargo se preguntaba si el sufrimiento que tenía ahora por Stear se volvería también un recuerdo...uno tan sofocante como lo era el de Anthony.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando el padre del joven se acercó a ella diciendo,  
>-Sé que Anthony fue feliz al conocerte...tanto como lo fue Stear al conocer una chica tan gentil como lo es Patty.-<br>-...- de la emoción Candy lo abrazó y mientras lo hacía se preguntaba si el calor que desprendía el hombre era el mismo que se sentiría junto a un padre...uno cálido y dulce.  
>-Candy...me despido...- se apartó de ella para mirarla mientras colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros -...reanudaré mis viajes por el mundo, navegaré por mucho tiempo...-<br>-Cuídese mucho- respondió ella.  
>-Gracias...espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos te vea sonreír- ella asintió solamente y sin más el hombre le hizo una venia para luego encaminarse por los jardines hasta perderse de vista. Fue un extraño y breve encuentro que Candy jamás olvidaría.<p>

Por otra parte, el ambiente en la mansión era tenso...en cuanto llegaron Patty se había desmayado sucumbiendo ante la debilidad causada por la falta de apetito y por no haber podido conciliar el sueño por varias noches. Mientras una muy preocupada Annie atendía a su amiga en la habitación contigua, Archie continuaba en la sala con sus padres quienes se lamentaban por todo lo ocurrido,  
>-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiéramos vivido juntos...no fuimos los mejores padres- se reprochaba Janis Cornwell.<br>-Debimos llevarlo con nosotros a Saudí Arabia- se recriminó el Sr. James.  
>-...- Archie los miraba impotente -...es inútil querer culparse, Stear tenía esa idea fija en la cabeza y no importando donde estuviera se hubiera enrolado en el ejército- dijo muy a su pesar.<p>

Entonces Janis se levantó para lanzarse a los brazos de su hijo,  
>-¡No quiero que mueras...prométeme que nunca nos dejarás!- su hijo permaneció mudo y mientras seguía llorando la mujer comenzó a delirar en su gran dolor de madre -Archie...has llegado a ser tan alto como tu hermano...¿era Alistair más alto que tú?-<br>-Sí madre- respondió como en un susurro.  
>-¿Era más grande, más fuerte que tú?- el joven no podía creer que su madre lo estuviera comparando con su hermano, no comprendía del todo lo que ella pretendía.<br>-Sí...-  
>-¡Es horrible!...su cuerpo no nos fue devuelto y no pude mirarlo por última vez, no pude ver a mi hijo una vez más...nunca veré el hombre que llegó a ser, los únicos recuerdos que me quedan son de cuando era tan sólo un pequeño...¡jamás volveré a verlo!- de lo desgarrador que fue su dolor, la pobre madre se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Archie.<br>-Madre...por favor- fueron las únicas palabras del galante muchacho mientras gruesas lágrimas se vieron por su rostro, en ese momento Archie se desahogaba llorando por primera vez desde la fatídica noticia.

No obstante en la habitación, Patty había estado escuchando todo lo dicho por los señores Cornwell...ella estaba como perdida en su mente sólo repitiéndose que Stear nunca más volvería a estar a su lado y que jamás le podría dar un beso que le fue negado con su partida. La chica se atormentaba ante la idea de que el inventor no se despidió de ella y que sólo unas cuantas líneas en una carta que le dejó, fueron la despedida entre ellos.

Para la tímida y gentil Patty esto fue demasiado y comenzó a descargar todo lo que llevaba en su interior rompiendo cuanta cosa estaba en la mesa frente a ella. En ese momento Annie entró acompañada por Candy, quien recién había llegado al escuchar sobre el desmayo de Patricia. De inmediato, Candy la sujetó de sus brazos y le pidió calmarse pero la inglesa gritaba histérica,  
>-¡Ya no quiero vivir!...¿de qué sirve estar con vida si Stear se ha ido?-<br>-No digas tonterías- trataba de calmarla.  
>-Déjame...quiero morir, deseo reunirme con él- lloraba y gritaba desconsolada.<p>

En ese momento llegó Archie a escena y fue testigo de la gran furia que invadió a su querida Candy, la chica le había dado una sonora bofetada a su amiga en un intento de calmarla,  
>-¡Eres una tonta!- la rubia respiraba agitada ante el asombro en los ojos de Patty quien se llevó la mano al rostro -...¿crees que muriendo harás feliz a Stear?- argumentó.<p>

Todos fueron presa de un gran silencio, Annie lloraba sin saber qué hacer mientras Archie contemplaba la escena anonadado...sólo se escuchaban los sollozos sordos de Patty y la fuerte respiración de Candy tratando de calmarse. Sólo fue después de unos momentos que por fin la rubia se animó a decir,  
>-Todos queríamos mucho a Stear...lo único que podemos hacer es estar unidos para darnos fuerzas y superar este gran dolor...en vez de recordarlo como un soldado que murió traigamos a la memoria a ese gentil y tierno Stear a quien todos queríamos mucho.-<p>

Todos miraban conmocionados a la rubia, ella tenía razón...de alguna forma ellos cuatro aún se tenían y contaban mutuamente para salir adelante. Archie entonces entendió que no sería fácil vivir con el vacío que su hermano había dejado en cada uno de ellos, pero en ese momento tomó la resolución que él no sólo cuidaría de Annie y Candy, sino también de la que fue la novia de su hermano.

Al día siguiente y mientras se encontraba caminando solo por los jardines, Archie recibió una visita inesperada, se trataba del fiel asistente del Sr. Williams. El hombre por fin hacía su aparición ya que no se le vio durante los funerales,  
>-Señor Archibald, por favor reciba mis más sinceras condolencias.-<br>-Gracias George...veo que a ti también te ha afectado su partida- agregó mirando al sombrío rostro del Sr. Johnson.  
>-Su muerte ha sido una gran pena para todos...recuerde que los conocí a ustedes desde muy pequeños.-<br>-...- Archie entonces comprendió lo mucho que tantas personas habían querido a su hermano, pensó que aún si no hubieran sido parientes y sólo amigos, le hubiera tenido un gran aprecio.  
>-He venido para informarle que llegaron los efectos del Señor Alistair- le explicó George sacándolo de sus cavilaciones -pensé en traerlos de inmediato y en estos momentos se encuentran con sus padres-<br>-Iré en seguida, te lo agradezco.-

Sin demora el galante joven se dirigió hasta la habitación de sus padres y debido al gran pesar que lo invadió, decidió permanecer detrás de la puerta que estaba entreabierta; ante la idea de ver las pertenencias de su hermano, sintió que se sumiría aún más en su dolor y no quería que su familia fuera testigo de su quebrantamiento. Por lo que se quedó de pie ahí escuchando,  
>-...mira James, aún en el frente no dejaba de hacer sus inventos...- era Janis hablando.<br>-Prometiste no llorar más querida- su esposo la consolaba.  
>-Es difícil no lamentar su pérdida señora- intervino Patty -todos lo queríamos mucho...yo, más que nadie- y se la escuchó llorar una vez más.<p>

Al oír esta conversación, Archie se dio cuenta de cuán grande era el dolor de Patty,  
>-Gracias Patty por haber amado tanto a mi hermano- fueron sus pensamientos mientras las lágrimas corrían sin parar por su rostro.<p>

El castaño joven decidió que por esa tarde había tenido suficiente tristeza y nostalgia como para sumirse aún más en su dolor, por lo que abandonó el lugar en silencio para refugiarse a sus habitaciones. Ya tendría la mente y ánimo en otra ocasión para contemplar los objetos que alguna vez estuvieron en las manos de su querido hermano Stear.

Lo que no sabía este atribulado muchacho es que todo se estaba confabulando en su vida para llevarlo muy pronto ante una encrucijada, una en donde tendría que poner a un lado estos tristes y nostálgicos sentimientos. Para eso tendría que sacar fuerzas internas que ni él mismo sabía que poseía y enfrentarse a sus propios miedos...todo para decidir si estaba dispuesto a darse una oportunidad, la cual podría darle lo que tanto había estado anhelando y soñando por tanto tiempo. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Bienvenidos a una más de mis historias. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta este Fic es uno dedicado a Archie.

Muchos de los eventos y diálogos se basaron en el manga, sólo hice algunas variaciones. En especial la parte de Patty que en lo personal se me hizo un tanto extrema y evité aquí para no incomodar a nadie.

Gracias por su apoyo y espero que esta historia les guste también.

Un abrazo  
>Adriana<p> 


	2. Réquiem por quienes se han ido

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 2: Réquiem por quienes se han ido

En un oscuro cuarto de lo que alguna vez fuera el refugio de un alegre inventor, las penumbras lo cubrían todo, ya que las oscuras cortinas negaban el paso de la luz. Tal y como fue dejado el día que el joven se marchó, el laboratorio de Stear quedó intacto y nadie se había atrevido a entrar hasta que su hermano se aventuró a hacerlo.

Mientras contemplaba el lugar lleno de polvo y sin vida, Archie sintió que una gran nostalgia lo invadía de nuevo...la última vez que había estado ahí fue la noche en que el primogénito había estado trabajando hasta muy tarde en un pequeño objeto del cual no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero que lo había intrigado mucho cuando se escuchó una tonada musical a plena media noche. Aquella vez no le dio importancia y pensó que era una más de sus locuras...pero ahora que ya no estaba cómo extrañaba las excentricidades de su hermano mayor.

Después de los funerales todo había cambiado radicalmente en la familia...sus progenitores ante el gran dolor que sintieron, se habían marchado hace unas horas esa misma tarde de vuelta a Saudí Arabia, asegurándole que vendrían a verlo cuando el trabajo de su padre como embajador no estuviera tan saturado y el conflicto en Europa concluyera. Algo que el castaño joven dudaba ocurriera pronto, ya que lo más probable es que no volviera a verlos en meses o tal vez años, pero eso de alguna manera ya no le afectaba tanto.

Por su parte la Tía Abuela estaba devastada y la única compañía que toleraba en ese entonces era la de Eliza y Sarah Leegan, por lo que tenía que soportar la presencia de las mujeres casi todos los días...algo que lo irritaba mucho y le estaba cansando.  
>Esa tarde había discutido de nuevo con la anciana porque a Candy se le había negado cualquier participación en la familia, al punto ya de negarle la entrada...después del funeral y de haber ayudado a Patty con su crisis emocional, se le pidió que abandonase la mansión por orden de la Sra. Elroy. Esto a Candy no le afectó en absoluto pero al galante joven sí y es que no toleraba más los desplantes de los que su prima era objeto; como su paladín que era, quería ayudarla pero sus argumentos frente a la estoica matriarca fueron inútiles y no dieron resultado.<p>

Sin embargo, con la reciente visita de George la familia se enteró de otras desagradables nuevas...los rumores indicaban que la salud del Tío Abuelo Williams ha empeorado al punto que se temía lo peor, y el Sr. Johnson sólo llegó para confirmarlos. Esto complicó aún más las cosas para la atribulada Elroy, haciendo que su carácter fuera aún más difícil de tolerar.

Entre estos pensamientos y harto de sentirse impotente por ser incapaz de hacer nada, Archie salió del laboratorio a toda prisa y se refugió en su habitación...todo lo vivido había causado que se sintiera solo y abandonado. Ante su su frustración, descargó su cólera rompiendo cuanto había en el lugar, haciendo añicos todo cuanto se atravesó en su camino...por largo rato el castaño muchacho se enfrascó en esta violenta reacción hasta que sintió que toda la furia contenida hasta entonces, que le había estado asfixiando y quemando por dentro, por fin encontraba una salida dejándolo totalmente exhausto.

Después de permanecer inmóvil sobre su cama y rodeado por el desastre que él mismo causó a su alrededor, el joven encontró un oasis de paz en su mente cuando se recostó y comenzó a rememorar los únicos momentos en los que fue realmente feliz: aquellos años de su niñez cuando estuvo al lado de su querido hermano Stear y su primo Anthony...y también los que tuvo al lado de Candy.

Como si se trataran de un elixir que embriagaba su ser para no pensar más en su presente realidad, las memorias se sucedieron una tras otra a su mente y aquellos juveniles años vinieron a él como un collage de imágenes. El joven se sumergió entonces en ese mundo infantil de risas y travesuras al lado de quienes fueron sus grandes amigos; fue en ese momento cuando por fin el cansancio físico tomó control de Archie para sumergirlo en un profundo sueño que lo había estado evadiendo ya por varios días.

Fue entonces que tuvo una extraña vivencia en su mente...se encontraba con Stear y Anthony, los tres pequeños jugaban por los jardines cuando de pronto se toparon con una figura de un hombre alto que estaba de espaldas contra el sol. Deslumbrado ante la imagen, no pudo distinguir su rostro pero el desconocido quien llevaba un traje típico escocés tocaba la gaita. Cuando el hombre se giró y comenzó a alejarse de donde estaban, su hermano y primo fueron tras de él siguiéndolo. Sin embargo él sintió una gran angustia al no poder ir tras ellos, por alguna razón no se podía mover y mientras les gritaba que lo esperaran, los otros chiquillos desaparecieron con el extraño dejándolo solo y llorando.

En cuanto sintió que esta desolación lo invadía, el joven súbitamente abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se trataba tan sólo de un sueño. Sin querer se había quedado dormido y al volverse para ver el reloj se enteró de que eran poco antes de las cinco de la mañana, miró hacia la ventana y se percató de que aún no había amanecido. Se levantó para sentarse en la orilla de la cama mientras trataba de alejar el sueño y la pesadez que aún tenía llevándose la mano al cuello para frotarlo. En ese momento recordó vivamente el extraño sueño que tuvo preguntándose qué significaba, últimamente había tenido varios con relación a su hermano, pero ninguno tan intenso como éste.

No obstante cuando pudo reponerse y calmarse un poco, una idea vino a su mente. Entonces se dirigió al guardarropa y después de buscar entre los numerosos atuendos, extrajo uno que no había usado en mucho tiempo: su kilt y tartán escocés. Sin prensarlo mucho se vistió de prisa y cuando estuvo listo, también sacó una caja que estaba en uno de los estantes y al abrirla una inmaculada gaita brilló intensamente ante sus ojos. El instrumento lucía impecable aún cuando no había sido usado desde hacía mucho.

Sonrió al tiempo que la tomaba entre sus manos y después de mirarse unos momentos al espejo, salió de la habitación. Envuelto bajo las penumbras que todavía cubrían la mansión, se dirigió hacia un lugar apartado de la propiedad...hacia el cementerio privado de la familia. Rodeado por la neblina matinal que se había levantado justo antes del amanecer, se dio paso hasta llegar a un lugar en particular.

Primero se detuvo ante una tumba que ya daba muestras del tiempo que llevaba ahí... por orden de la Tia Abuela esos restos habían sido traídos desde Lakewood poco después de que la familia se mudara de manera permanente a Chicago. El joven se colocó sobre una rodilla para poder sacudir con todo cuidado la tierra que se había acumulado sobre la lápida y develar claramente el nombre inscrito: Anthony Brown Ardley. El joven después de contemplar la inscripción por un momento, se puso de pie y procedió hacia otra no muy lejos de ahí. Esa tumba aún estaba adornada por las flores que fueron depositadas recientemente y también se agachó frente a ella para rozar con sus dedos la cruz y la inscripción. Conteniendo una lágrima que amenazaba con salir, el joven se irguió de inmediato.

Entonces la gallarda figura se alejó unos pasos y con la vista puesta en ambas lapidas, empezó a tocar el instrumento en sus manos. La gaita en ese momento comenzó a producir un eco con sus notas que se esparcieron por todo el lugar...cada rincón y paraje eran envueltos en esa melodía que los tres jóvenes Ardley solían tocar juntos desde que la aprendieron en su infancia.

Extrañamente se trataba de la primera vez en la que la gaita tocaba solitaria, siempre que había sido escuchada era acompañada por otras dos. Sin embargo las otras se encontraban ahora en silencio, ya que la realidad era que fueron acalladas para siempre...sólo ésta volvió a cobrar vida bajo las manos de su dueño, el único sobreviviente de los jóvenes Ardley.

Conforme las notas fueron sucediéndose unas tras otras para formar esa inconfundible melodía escocesa conocida como "Crusader's March", los pensamientos de Archie nuevamente llenos de esas viejas memorias vinieron a su presente junto con las amargas lágrimas...esos recuerdos se convirtieron en lo único que aquel joven realmente poseía: los momentos felices de una realidad ajena y muy distinta.

La gaita siguió tocando sin parar y una vez que Archibald agotó todas las lágrimas que llevaba dentro, por fin la melodía se detuvo y el silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar.

Entonces se percató que a sus espaldas los rayos del sol ya se asomaban por el horizonte, y se giró para contemplarlos mientras sus ojos color miel eran deslumbrados por el resplandor del alba; se llevó la mano al frente para tratar de cubrirse y no ser deslumbrado. Pero esta visión tuvo un gran significado para el elegante joven, así como la neblina comenzó a disiparse, la tristeza y su pesar se fueron desvaneciendo.  
>Esos cegadores rayos de luz fueron para él como aquellos invisibles que trae consigo la esperanza, la que va dirigida para aquellos que se atreven a poner a un lado toda penuria, y disfrutar la realidad de que cada día era una celebración por el simple hecho de estar vivos.<p>

En ese momento, el galante joven comprendió que aún cuando no contaba con la carismática figura de Anthony o el ingenioso intelecto de Stear, él representaba futuro de su familia...el clan ahora dependía del único sobreviviente de su generación al ser el último heredero de los Ardley, y su única esperanza para seguir existiendo. No sucedería como en el sueño de esa noche en donde se quedó inmóvil y sólo llorando, sino que tendría que darse de valor y fuerza para continuar adelante...sí decidió que eso es lo que haría!

Conforme el sol despuntaba, Archibald se volvió a mirar las tumbas nuevamente...y fue en ese instante que se prometió que llegaría a ser todo lo que se proponía y de paso también ser feliz. Lo lograría no sólo por él mismo sino para honrar la memoria de su hermano y primo, que seguramente ahora se estaban haciendo compañía en el más allá.

No obstante y meditando en esto, un pensamiento lo embargó. Para ser realmente feliz el joven necesitaba de algo que parecía estar totalmente fuera de su alcance; aún así, tomó la decisión de que no se dejaría vencer y lucharía no importando lo que tuviera que hacer o cuanto tiempo le llevara...estaba decidido, iría tras sus sueños y ya no se daría por vencido. Con suerte, se decía, todo cambiaría en el futuro y tal vez hasta conseguiría realizar aquel sueño que tanto deseaba.

Pero para poder reponerse y alejar de sí toda esta tristeza necesitaba tiempo, pensó que lo mejor sería alejarse un tiempo para meditar en lo que le estaba sucediendo y en ese momento decidió que partiría a Lakewood...la visita al lugar de su infancia no sólo le daría el espacio y tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas, sino que también lo usaría como pretexto para llevar los efectos personales de Stear que habían llegado del frente, y los que aún se tenían en la mansión en Chicago. Pensó que lo mejor era salvaguardar todas las pertenencias de su hermano en un sólo lugar.

Después de tomar esas decisiones y tomando un gran suspiro, se quedó pensativo unos momentos y con la vista a ambas lápidas, levantó su mano como en un gesto de despedida para después encaminarse nuevamente hacia la mansión. El homenaje que sin planear se había dado, ya estaba concluido...tal vez esto era lo que Anthony y Stear trataron de decirle que hiciera a través del sueño pero un escéptico como lo era Archie no estaba seguro, aún así ya se había realizado.

Sin embargo, lo que el atribulado castaño aún desconocía era el hecho de que los tres jóvenes Ardley compartieron algo muy especial por cierta chica y él en parte lo ignoraba...se trataba del cariño que tanto él como Anthony tuvieron por cierta jovencita pero que también fue compartido por su propio hermano, algo que Archie desconocía. La verdad pronto saldría a la luz y se desarrollaría en medio de una conmoción emocional que involucraría a la chica en cuestión: Candy.

Al volver a la mansión, se encontró con el mayordomo quien le indicó que la joven Annie había llegado y que lo estaba esperando en el salón. Dudando si debía subir a cambiarse o ir de inmediato al lado de la chica, optó por lo primero...dar explicaciones a su novia del porqué estaba vestido de esa manera, ahora por el momento no le convencía. Así que después de entrar a sus habitaciones y cambiarse, se dirigió hasta donde la visita lo esperaba. Al llegar se encontró con Annie quien se veía visiblemente preocupada, la saludó con su acostumbrado beso en la mano y se sentó en el sillón frente a ella.

La chica entonces le comentó lo preocupada que estaba por Patty, le narró con todo lujo de detalles lo que había hecho y hablado con la inglesa...mientras Archie escuchaba paciente estos pormenores con su mano en el mentón y asintiendo a lo que escuchaba, su mente divagaba. Últimamente con todas las emociones a flor de piel se sentía cansado y hasta se podría decir, un tanto molesto con su supuesta novia. En lugar de recibir el apoyo que necesitaba por la gran pérdida que tuvo, era a él quien se le veía constantemente consolando a la chica frente a él. Annie era dulce y tierna, algo que admiraba en ella, sin embargo frente a las dificultades reaccionaba como una chiquilla inmadura que sólo lloraba sin parar...¡como si con eso se resolvieran los problemas!

Lo que él necesitaba a su lado era la compañía de una joven valiente y decidida, capaz de enfrentar toda circunstancia sin miedos...alguien en definitiva como lo era Candy. Desde aquel día del funeral, Archie quedó impresionado ante la reacción de la rubia y lo bien que supo manejar la crisis emocional que tuvo Patty. A pesar del dolor que también ella sufría, se mostró firme, poniendo todo bajo control y no dejando que la situación la dominara.

En eso escuchó la voz de Annie que lo trajo de vuelta a la conversación de la cual no había escuchado ni la mitad,  
>-¿Estás bien Archie?...parece que no has escuchado nada de lo que te dije- preguntó la chica.<br>-Lo siento Annie- el joven se disculpó al tiempo que se ponía de pie -...estoy cansado y parece que últimamente me cuesta mucho concentrarme.-  
>-Tal vez lo que necesitas es descansar más- lo miraba preocupada.<br>-Si...eso es exactamente lo que haré- desvío la mirada al tiempo que colocó las manos en los bolsillos -...he decidido que me tomaré unos días libres...iré a Lakewood para llevar allá todas las pertenencias de Stear- su voz se escuchaba calmada mientras trataba de controlar su fastidio.  
>-Esa es una buena idea...si quieres puedo acompañarte- sugirió tímidamente.<br>-Gracias pero prefiero hacer esto por mi cuenta, si no te molesta...necesito tiempo para arreglar todo en el laboratorio de mi hermano y pienso que lo mejor es que lo haga solo- finalizó diciéndole al tiempo que se volvía a mirarla.  
>-Entiendo- respondió ella mientras bajaba la mirada con tristeza ante la negativa que recibió.<br>-Partiré mañana temprano así que será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa, tengo que prepararlo todo y me llevará horas el poder hacerlo.-

Sin decir más, la chica entendió lo que su querido Archie trató de decirle y en silencio ambos se dirigieron a la entrada para pedirle al chófer que los llevaran a la residencia Britter. No hablaron de nada durante el camino y al llegar, Archie sólo entró por unos momentos para saludar a los padres de la chica y se despidió cortésmente de ella, asegurándole que la vendría a ver una vez que retornara. Por su parte Annie tomó al principio la decisión del joven con relativa calma, sin embargo algo la tenía inquieta y al no saber lo que era, la invadió entonces un dejo de preocupación.

Esa tarde y con sumo cuidado, Archie se dedicó pacientemente a colocar en cajas todos y cada uno de los inventos y pertenencias de su hermano. No fue fácil para el sensible castaño el entrar en las habitaciones de su hermano para sustraer de las gavetas y el guardarropa, los trajes y vestimentas de Stear así como sus objetos personales. Conforme doblaba las prendas el inconfundible aroma del inventor invadió el lugar sintiéndose como si el joven mismo se encontrara a su lado observándolo. Esta sensación incomodó mucho al elegante muchacho y varias veces se perdió en los recuerdos al mirar las prendas en sus manos que le recordaban ciertas vivencias con él. Al sentirse así, en más de una ocasión sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero su reacción fue el de sacudir la mente de esas memorias y continuar con su labor.

Poco antes de la cena concluyó con su cometido y con la ayuda del mayordomo se colocaron todas las cajas en el automóvil. Al dirigirse nuevamente hacia el segundo piso supo que aún había una más por llevar...se trataba de aquella con los objetos que les fueron enviados desde Francia. Sin abrirla, tal y como la dejaron sus padres, bajó con ella y para su alivio, por fin acabó con esta triste y difícil tarea.

Durante la cena, los comensales permanecieron en silencio...últimamente la Tia Elroy estaba muy callada y reservada. Aún cuando sólo ellos dos compartían la mesa, era poco lo que se hablaba durante la comida. Pero esa noche Archie rompió el silencio informándole a la matriarca que al día siguiente partiría hacia Lakewood para llevar las pertenencias de su hermano, y que se quedaría allí por unos días. Extrañamente la anciana sólo asintió con la cabeza y continuó cenando...el joven la miró compasivo, sabía perfectamente que su querida Tia aún sufría por la pérdida de su hermano y cualquier indicio que trajera a la mente de la dama los recuerdos de Stear, visiblemente la afectaban. No se dijo más nada y continuaron comiendo hasta que terminaron para luego retirarse a descansar.

Esa noche por extraño que parezca, Archie halló un poco de paz para poder sumirse en un sueño reparador que por primera vez no fue interrumpido por sueños alusivos a su hermano. Esto fue un respiro del que disfrutó antes de poder enfrentarse a los recuerdos y fantasmas que aún lo esperaban en Lakewood.

Al día siguiente y muy temprano comenzó con el viaje, lo hizo sin contratiempos y se podía decir que hasta disfrutó manejar por varias horas hasta donde se encontraba la residencia de verano de la familia. Una vez que arribó, se sintió como liberado al encontrarse nuevamente a las puertas del lugar...todo parecía intacto, tal y como lo fue el último día que estuvo ahí; la tarde de invierno en que él y su hermano dejaron Lakewood para embarcarse en su viaje a Inglaterra.

El Portal de las Rosas continuaba majestuoso, tal y como lo conservaría su primo...las flores se apreciaban magníficas al tiempo que desprendían su dulce aroma que envolvía suavemente todo los alrededores. Archie sonrió al descubrir que la familia aún conservaba intactas las queridas rosas de Anthony. El portal fue abierto para que entrara y después de estacionar el auto, les pidió a los dos hombres que le ayudaran a colocar ciertas cajas en el que fue el laboratorio de su hermano, y las demás en la que fue su habitación. Y mientras ellos lo ayudaron con esta tarea, el joven se dirigió a la entrada para después desaparecer por el segundo piso. Su intención era el ir a la que una vez fue su propia habitación y descansar un poco.

Al entrar en el lugar descubrió con agrado que todo continuaba tal y como lo dejó la última vez que estuvo ahí. Como si se hubiera detenido en el tiempo, Lakewood simplemente permanecía igual, sin muchos cambios...sin embargo se entristeció un poco al darse cuenta de lo único que era diferente y que por ende estaba muy marcado en el lugar: la ausencia de su querida familia. Aún cuando la residencia conservaba la esencia de todos ellos impregnada por doquier, se percibía el eco de los recuerdos y es que eso era lo único que quedaba de aquellos que partieron para no volver más.

Aún con todo esto en su mente, se sintió tranquilo y de alguna manera todos sus pesares no parecían embargarlo tanto como lo llegó a suponer...así que decidió que se tomaría la tarde para descansar y que al día siguiente pondría orden con las cosas de Stear.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho se recostó un rato para descansar...últimamente se sentía exhausto y para su sorpresa no tardó en quedarse dormido. No fue sino hasta un par de horas después que se despertó totalmente repuesto y perezosamente se dirigió a la ventana para ver con agrado que aún estaba claro...el atardecer aún tardaría en aparecer. Se cambió de ropa dejando atrás su saco y corbata, optando por lucir una de las camisas de seda que encontró en el perchero y que solía usar cuando residía en el lugar.

Cuando se encontró deambulando por los jardines decidió caminar por el rosedal...respirar la fragancia que las innumerables rosas desprendían lo llenó de una apacible serenidad. Se sentó en una banca para contemplar todo su entorno y con agrado comprobó lo bien preservado que estaba el jardín. Voces del pasado lo llevaron a los recuerdos en donde su primo Anthony estaba presente... lo podía visualizar claramente con sus tijeras de jardinero en mano bajo el sol que no sólo lo bañaba a él sino a sus queridas rosas. Aunque el recuerdo de su primo parecía lejano y perdido en el tiempo, todavía podía recordarlo con una nitidez tal y como la última vez que lo vio cuidando del jardín...mientras el rubio dibujaba una gran sonrisa.

Un pensamiento vino entonces a la mente del joven -Anthony era muy feliz al dedicarse a sus amadas rosas- se dijo quedamente y agregó -Stear lo era también al inventar- pero su rostro cambió al pensar en él mismo -...sin embargo yo ya no disfruto de aquello que tanto me gustaba- el muchacho se refería al placer de antaño que le daban la pesca y la lectura. En ese momento sintió muy a su pesar que él carecía de una pasión y muy al contrario de los otros jóvenes, no contaba con algo que realmente le causara satisfacción. Suspiró molesto ante este descubrimiento y tomó la resolución de que no se detendría hasta que diera con aquello que realmente lo llenara.

Se puso de pie y continuó caminando hasta que llegó al bosque aledaño. Sumido en sus pensamientos, se perdió por los senderos que rodeaban la propiedad y sin querer llegó hasta un lugar que nuevamente lo llevó a recordar a su hermano, se trataba del Portal de Piedra de Stear. Frente a la imponente entrada con las dos figuras de roca a los lados custodiando el acceso, Archie se acercó para tocar el firme y duro material.  
>Recordó que cuando eran pequeños la familia aprobó que cada uno de los tres niños diseñara a su gusto una de las entradas a la propiedad. Anthony sin pensarlo propuso decorar la entrada principal con sus amadas flores y así nació el Portal de las Rosas. Por su parte Stear extrañamente eligió diseñar una entrada lateral que era la que se encontraba ahora frente al galante joven...una que curiosamente carecía de un invento creado por el ingenioso joven, ya que el primogénito sólo optó por que fuera algo sobrio y duradero.<p>

Con esto en mente, Archibald continuó su camino hasta que se escuchó claramente el sonido del agua... había llegado hasta el lago donde se encontraba su propio portal. Frente a él se mostraba una compuerta de madera que era cubierta por una cortina de agua. Archie entonces recordó que él había preferido diseñar este Portal de Agua y aunque el mecanismo usado fue diseñado por su hermano, en esencia esta entrada reflejaba mucho del gallardo joven. No sólo era por la elegancia con que había sido construido sino por la serenidad y paz que sus aguas al caer producían. Meditó que cuando fue diseñado él había querido reflejar su pasión por la elegancia y la pesca, sin embargo ahora todo tenía una connotación diferente: reflejaba la delicadeza y sensibilidad que eran características en él al tiempo de la tranquilidad que inspiraba.

Y es que eso era precisamente él, un oasis de serenidad en donde muchas personas a su alrededor en ese momentos buscaban para sobrellevar la gran aflicción que tenían...no solamente se trataban de la Tía Elroy y de sus padres, sino que también Annie, Patty y hasta la misma Candy buscaron cierto consuelo en el joven. En ese momento Archie entendió el importante papel que estaba en sus manos y como el único sobreviviente, comprendió que desde ahora en adelante tendría que llevar a cabo muchas de las numerosas responsabilidades que vendrían...así como el agua no dejaba de fluir por el portal, él tendría que constantemente renovarse y darse fuerzas para continuar siendo el soporte que su familia y amigos necesitaban. En una palabra, tendría que tomar las riendas de su destino y empezar a fungir como lo que era, el heredero de los Ardley, así como trabajar en las empresas de la familia y ser su esperanza para el futuro.

Al llegar a esta conclusión, respiró aliviado...ahora ya tenía una idea de lo que tendría que hacer, ya no podía demorar más el participar activamente en los negocios de la familia. Estaba decidido, una vez que regresara a Chicago hablaría con la Tía Abuela para pedirle que le permitiera involucrarse con las empresas, y también le hablaría con George para que fuera su guía en su proceso de aprendizaje. El joven Cornwell se había decidido ya por la carrera de abogacía y ésta comenzaría muy pronto...pensó que si contaba con el apoyo de ellos no sería ningún problema trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo. No sería fácil pero valía la pena intentarlo.

No obstante, mientras que Archibald había viajado hasta Lakewood para huir de la tristeza que se sentía en la mansión en Chicago, y llenarse de nuevos bríos para el futuro que lo estaba aguardando, lo que el joven nunca se imaginó es que los fantasmas que habían permanecido ocultos y apacibles en la residencia de la que fuera su hogar en la infancia, vendrían a su encuentro para llevarlo por tortuosos caminos emocionales que el atribulado muchacho jamás se imaginó. Había uno en especial en el que estaría presente su propio hermano Stear y que lo afectaría de sobremanera cuando se develara por fin el secreto mejor guardado del inventor. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Hola a todos! Gracias por los comentarios que ya me hicieron llegar con respecto a esta historia. Perdón si no hubo mucha acción en este capitulo pero había que dejar en claro varios puntos para poder seguir desarrollando el Fic.

Les agradezco mucho el que le den una oportunidad a Archie para ser el protagonista, creo que se lo merece!

Seguimos adelante y espero sus comentarios. Buen fin de semana a todos!

Abrazos  
>Adriana<p> 


	3. Confesiones y promesas

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 3: Confesiones y promesas

Cuando el atardecer despuntaba en el horizonte y la noche empezaba a cubrir el lugar, fue que Archie decidió retornar. Caminó sin prisa y al llegar a las puertas de la casa la mucama le indicó que todo estaba listo para cuando decidiera tomar la cena. El joven le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le agradeció por su ayuda...le indicó que cenaría de inmediato.

Como la residencia en Lakewood era raramente visitada por algún miembro de la familia, sólo había tres empleados permanentes en toda la propiedad...un jardinero que también fungía como vigilante, una señora entrada en años que mantenía limpio el lugar y el mayordomo, quien era el supervisor y por tanto el responsable de todo. Esa noche el joven por primera vez en mucho tiempo tomó la cena totalmente solo en el gran comedor y no le agradó en absoluto el sentimiento que le causó.

Una vez que terminó, indicó a los demás que estaban en la cocina a la espera de sus órdenes, que podían retirarse a descansar. También les indicó a los hombres que al día siguiente colocarían las cajas marcadas con ropa en las que fueron las habitaciones de Stear, para que Mary acomodara todo en el guardarropa mientras que las demás cajas se llevarían al laboratorio que estaba a un costado de la propiedad. Todos asintieron al escucharlo y se despidieron.

Una vez que se encontró en el segundo piso, Archie en vez de dirigirse a su cuarto sin querer se dirigió hacia el otro lado, estaba tan distraído pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer al día siguiente que para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba justo frente a las que fueron alguna vez las habitaciones de Anthony. Por un momento, se quedó parado frente a ellas sin saber que hacer... pero un impulso hizo que alzara la mano hacia donde estaba la manija de la puerta y entonces se detuvo; no estaba seguro de qué es lo que estaba haciendo. Sin pensarlo mucho y en una acción un tanto inconsciente, lo siguiente que supo fue que se encontraba dentro del lugar.

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, sólo se podía distinguir una tenue luz de luna que se asomaba sutilmente por entre las gruesas cortinas. Se dirigió hasta ellas y las abrió para tener una mejor vista de la habitación...todo mueble en el interior estaba cubierto por sábanas blancas. Por un momento sintió escalofríos al pensar que esta visión frente a él los objetos se reflejaban como si trataran de fantasmas, y fue entonces que recordó las historias que los tres chiquillos inventaban cuando eran pequeños. Sonrió al recordar una en especial, aquella que se refería al hombre de sombrero de copa y negra capa...aquel que deambulaba por las habitaciones vacías justo cuando el reloj del sur marcara las diez. Curiosamente en ese momento las campanillas de dicho reloj marcaban esa hora.

Deambuló por un rato tratando de reconocer el lugar y curiosamente descubrió que todo seguía intacto, tal como lo había ordenado la Tía Abuela. Desde que Anthony murió el lugar fue cerrado de forma permanente y a nadie más se le permitió ocuparlo.

Justo cuando se dirigía a la entrada para abandonar el lugar, una memoria perdida en el tiempo vino sin previo aviso a sus pensamientos...eran las voces de tres muchachos hablando emocionados sobre un evento que se llevaría a cabo. Con nostalgia Archie comenzó a recordar la conversación de esa velada.

**Retrospectiva**

_"Era la noche antes de la cacería anual de zorros de los Ardley y los tres primos disfrutaban de una pequeña reunión que se organizó en las habitaciones de Anthony. Estaban celebrando por fin la Presentación oficial de Candy ante los miembros de la familia, este era todo un acontecimiento y ellos no podían sino disfrutar de la alegría del momento._

_Anthony se encontraba en el sillón junto al escritorio, riendo con Archie y Stear quienes estaban en un sofá del lado opuesto de la habitación. Los jóvenes recordaban y narraban cómo fue que cada uno había conocido a Candy, se escuchaban las anécdotas entre risas, ya que los encuentros con la jovencita fueron únicos y muy peculiares. Esos fueron días felices y eran dignos de ser compartidos._

_Anthony con una hermosa sonrisa les narraba a sus primos...  
>-Recuerdo que estaba caminando por el Portal de Rosas, cuando escuché un llanto. No sabía de donde provenía, así que me dirigí hacia la entrada...cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a Candy...no sabia el porqué estaba triste, pero noté de inmediato algo muy especial en ella, se veía tan frágil y vulnerable...- Archie y Stear se miraron, el rostro de Anthony brillaba con tan sólo recordar ese primer encuentro.<em>

_El joven Brown continuó diciendo,  
>-No pude hacer nada al verla llorando...- se detuvo cerrando los ojos por un momento -...lo único que supe es que sólo quería estar a su lado para consolarla, pero no me atrevía a decirle nada, únicamente permanecí junto a ella...- pausó -...es curioso porque en cuanto me vio, inmediatamente dejó de llorar y pude ver en su rostro un cambio; del llanto pasó a un gesto de curiosidad y de ahí fue que los dos comenzamos a reír- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro -...¡realmente era mucho mas linda cuando reía que cuando lloraba!- exclamó emocionado y desviando la mirada a las rosas en el florero agregó -Candy tiene la habilidad de cambiar un momento triste en uno alegre...es por eso que me gusta tanto...- confesó tímidamente.<br>-Candy tiene ese don- exclamó Stear._

_Entonces los hermanos notaron el rostro ruborizado de Anthony, y aunque habían estado siempre muy unidos, jamás ninguno se había atrevido a hablar de sus sentimientos hacia Candy; esta era la primera vez que su primo se abría ante ellos para expresarlo abiertamente. En ese momento, el rubio se levantó del sillón y encaminándose hacia la ventana dirigió su mirada hacia los jardines. Era una noche clara y la luna iluminaba las innumerables rosas._

_El galante joven en ese momento recordó a su prima y cerrando los ojos, se imaginó a esa niña que aunque frágil por fuera podía irradiar una gran fuerza interior, una que la alentaba a continuar a pesar de todo lo que la vida le había puesto en contra,_

_-Quiero que Candy sea feliz...- dijo Anthony de pronto -mañana por fin será oficial, pasará a ser parte de nuestra familia y sé que será el principio de una vida llena de felicidad para ella.-_

_En ese momento Archie meditaba en esto y recordaba cómo fue que habían conocido a Candy. Con su usual porte elegante, miraba hacia arriba mientras se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. Recordó que Stear permaneció a su lado callado mientras reclinaba sus brazos sobre las piernas, seguramente meditaba también bajando la mirada. Ambos hermanos sabían muy bien que el corazón de Candy le pertenecía al joven Brown y se alegraban mucho por eso, ya que Anthony era como un hermano para ellos...aunque los chicos Cornwell hubieran querido ser el elegido de la Pequeña, ella ya había hecho su elección._

_Ninguno de los Cornwell podían sentir envidia, no había rivalidad entre ellos, sin embargo existía un dejo de nostalgia por no ser el Príncipe de Candy; desde ese momento ambos se encontraron frente a frente con un sentimiento de conformidad, uno que los llevó a asumir únicamente el rol de ser el paladín de la jovencita._

_El silencio reinó en ese momento en la habitación...los tres galantes muchachos seguían absortos en sus pensamientos y ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Anthony había abierto su corazón a sus primos y los hermanos simplemente estaban ahí para apoyarlo. Pero súbitamente el joven Brown se volvió a mirarlos, con su rostro ahora denotando una seria expresión les dijo,_

_-Archie, Stear...ustedes saben muy bien del sentimiento tan especial que tengo por Candy...pero quiero que sepan que yo estoy al tanto de lo que ustedes también sienten por ella...- ambos jóvenes se quedaron sorprendidos y anonadados al tiempo que la mirada del joven rubio permanecía tranquila pero muy fija en ambos._

_Los Cornwell se quedaron boquiabiertos, no se atrevieron a decirle nada. Archie se sintió en ese momento descubierto y por lo tanto los nervios lo invadieron. No solamente estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que Anthony lo mencionara, sino porque entre los hermanos mismos jamás se habían atrevido a hablar entre sí sobre lo que sentían por Candy. Su hermano mayor estaba al tanto de lo que él sentía por la chica pero nunca el primogénito le habló de sus sentimientos... por lo que el joven recordó el haberse girado a donde estaba Stear para escuchar si lo negaba o afirmaba. El inventor sólo se quedó callado sin responder. _

_Anthony, con rostro apacible pero a la vez con un deje de tristeza continuó diciendo,  
>-Hoy hable con Candy sobre mi Madre, hacía mucho que no hablaba de ella y me di cuenta entonces de que en la vida nada es para siempre, que todo puede cambiar súbitamente en un momento...- entonces el rostro del joven rubio cambio y ahora reflejaba una mirada sombría -...quiero que me prometan algo, que no importando lo que suceda...- hizo una pausa, como tratando de deshacer un nudo que se había formado en su garganta y agregó -...que nosotros siempre velaremos por la felicidad de Candy-<br>-¿A qué te refieres Anthony?, ¿qué es lo que estás tratando de decir?- por fin Archie se había animado a intervenir.  
>-Que si algo llegara a pasar...- los miraba fijamente- si por algo yo no pudiera hacerla feliz...- pausó un momento para desviar la mirada a un lado -...que uno de ustedes lo haga...-<p>Stear y Archie no pudieron decir nada, estaban totalmente sorprendidos ante la declaración de Anthony. En ese preciso momento, vieron de lleno la fragilidad de su primo al descubierto frente a ellos. Anthony siempre se había mostrado fuerte y decidido, nunca derrotado; pero lo que ahora veían frente a ellos era a un chico sensible, vulnerable y casi derrotista. Esa faceta del rubio jamás la habían conocido y nunca antes se le había visto.<p>_

_Stear al escucharlo se levantó de inmediato y fue hacia donde el joven Brown se encontraba. Lo tomó de los hombros y con voz firme le dijo,  
>-¡Vamos Anthony! ¿Porqué piensas en cosas así?...sabes muy bien que el único en el corazón de Candy eres tú...además, ¿porqué piensas que algo te va a pasar?, no digas tonterías, tú serás quién se desposará con ella y la harás muy feliz...-<em>

_Archie continuaba sentado, lo que sentía por Candy no le permitió hablar y es que él la amaba con toda su alma, pero sabía muy bien que ella prefería a Anthony...sí, lo prefería a él y nada cambiaría eso. Pero en cuanto escuchó a su primo hablar así, se dio cuenta de que era un tanto probable de que existiera una posibilidad...una muy remota en donde las cosas fueran distintas y de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, el menor de los Cornwell también tuviera una oportunidad con la joven. Sin embargo, al escuchar todo eso de los labios del mismo Anthony, pudo sentir con claridad como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Candy sería suya sólo si algo impidiera a Anthony desposarla y esto no le gustó en absoluto. El sólo hecho de pensar que algo pudiera ocurrirle a su querido primo lo angustió mucho, prefería que las cosas siguieran su rumbo y que Anthony fuera feliz con Candy, aún cuando él sufriera en el proceso._

_Mientras tanto, Anthony levantó el rostro y mirando fija pero seriamente a Stear, continuó  
>-¡Solo prométeme que lo harás, Stear!- el inventor sabía que Anthony estaba hablando muy en serio y eso lo desarmó, el primogénito comprendió muy bien que su primo no desistiría en ello, por lo que le respondió diciendo,<em>

_-¡Te lo prometo! Pero no veo el porqué de esto...tu serás un novio muy feliz al lado de Candy y nosotros estaremos ahí acompañándole, así que dejemos esto de una sola vez, ¿Entendido?-_

_El corazón de Archie seguía agitado, nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en que efectivamente Anthony llevaría al altar a su gran amor y simplemente él estaría ahí para acompañarlo. Esto lo sacudió internamente hasta el punto de no poder seguir sentado, por lo que se levantó y dirigiéndose hasta donde estaban los otros, colocó su mano sobre la espalda del joven rubio y con un sentimiento de dolor que trató de ocultar lo mejor posible , exclamó  
>-Tú eres el elegido de Candy y nosotros estaremos con ambos cuando finalmente estén juntos...- trató de dibujar una sonrisa -...por favor no hables así, ya que tú mismo comprobarás que el cuento de hadas de Candy sólo tú podrás hacerlo realidad...-<br>_

_Entonces el rostro de Anthony se iluminó con una gran sonrisa. En ese momento, se sintió reconfortado y aliviado, pero sobre todo feliz por la promesa de que los hermanos Cornwell estarían con él cuando finalmente desposara a Candy. Sus ojos asomaron un destello de lágrimas, no podía contener la emoción del momento...¡Por fin, él sería feliz!...Tendría a su lado a Candy, él ya no estaría solo en el mundo._

_Los ojos de Anthony derramaron lagrimas de felicidad y sólo pudo decir frases entrecortadas por la emoción mientras los abrazaba,  
>-No saben...cuanto me alegro de tenerlos...ustedes son lo único que me queda en este mundo... saber que me desean esta felicidad, me llena de tanta dicha!-<em>

_Sin embargo en el corazón de Archie, había un huracán de emociones, por un lado quería la felicidad de su primo, pero por el otro...¿como podría renunciar al gran amor que sentía por su Gatita? Lo que sentía por ella le quemaba el interior y no sabía como controlarlo. Por lo que sólo se abrazó a Stear y Anthony sin decir nada más."_

**Fin de la Retrospectiva**

Volviendo al presente, el galante joven meditó mucho sobre aquella conversación que los tres tuvieron aquella vez, y lo que más le intrigaba fueron aquellas palabras que habían sido dichas por su primo...-¿A que se habrá querido referir Anthony cuando dijo que él estaba al tanto de lo que sentíamos por Candy?...él sabía muy bien mis sentimientos pero...- se detuvo a pensarlo bien -¿Acaso Stear compartía lo mismo que nosotros por Candy?-

El joven sacudió la cabeza, eso sería imposible...su hermano jamás comentó o dijo algo que lo indicara. Quería mucho a la pequeña pero siempre pensó que el cariño de Stear por Candy era más bien fraternal, como si se tratara de un hermano. Lo más seguro es que al principio gustara de la chica pero al saber la preferencia que ella mostró por Anthony, lo hubiera desalentado a tener esperanzas de conquistar a Candy...¿no fue así?

Entonces sus dudas llevaron a Archibald hacia otra conversación, una que se dio al otro lado del mundo en la escuela en Londres.

**Retrospectiva**

_"En aquella ocasión, Archie estuvo a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos a Candy ante la amenaza que ya se veía en puerta con Terry pero fue detenido por Annie...ese día la tímida chica confesó su amor por el menor de los hermanos y en su dolor de ver que Archie sentía algo especial por Candy, huyó de todos. Aquella tarde bajo la lluvia y mientras buscaban a Annie su hermano Stear le dijo,_

_-Olvida todos tus problemas bajo esta lluvia...no te culpes, tú sólo reaccionaste y confesaste tus sentimientos...en una época yo también pensaba en Candy...- y mientras el inventor agachó la cabeza para concentrarse en limpiar sus anteojos agregó -...si tan sólo pudiéramos lavar todas nuestras penas con esta lluvia...-"_

**Fin de la Retrospectiva**

En aquella ocasión en el Colegio en Londres, Archie no comprendió del todo lo que su hermano quiso decirle, estaba muy preocupado por Annie. Pero ahora que lo recordaba algo empezó a inquietarle mucho...si bien recordaba el cariño que Stear profesaba por Candy, jamás el inventor dijo algo que indicara que él amara a la rubia. Cuando su hermano empezó a salir con Patty, él asumió que todo había cambiado y que era feliz con la tímida chica; sin embargo entre más lo pensaba más se convencía de lo contrario.

Sintiendo ya un dolor de cabeza por todo esto, Archibald abandonó el lugar y se dirigió a su propia habitación. Sin embargo, había un último recuerdo ligado a la conversación que los tres primos tuvieron aquella noche y sin poder evitarlo, vino también a su memoria.

**Retrospectiva**

_"Después de tan emotiva charla, los chicos Cornwell se despidieron de Anthony abandonando el lugar. Ambos hermanos meditaban sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir y esto los dejó absortos en sus emociones. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna hasta que llegaron a sus habitaciones  
>-Buenas noches Archie- finalmente dijo Stear.<em>

_Archie solo sonrió y abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua a la de su hermano. Una vez dentro, se dirigió a la ventana mirando hacia el jardín sin siquiera prender la luz. Recordó claramente que en ese momento las hojas de las rosas caían y volaban sin control llevadas por el fuerte viento que se había desatado. La luna se había escondido tras las nubes, por lo que solo se veían sombras y daba al espectador un paisaje lúgubre y sombrío. Fue entonces que pudo divisar una figura en medio del jardín, ¡Se trataba de Candy! Recordó claramente que la chica se encontraba inmóvil, sosteniendo a Klint en sus brazos mientras que el viento ondeaba sus ropas y cabellos sin cesar._

_¿Pero qué hacía ella a esas horas en el jardín? Archie no supo el porqué pero algo en su interior le dijo que algo no andaba bien. Primero Anthony les habló de cuidar de Candy si algo le sucedía...y ahora ella se encontraba en el jardín bajo esa oscuridad deambulando como perdida entre las hojas de las rosas y envuelta por el fuerte viento._

_Pareciera que todo indicaba que un infortunio se aproximaba y un fuerte dolor que lo invadió en el pecho se hizo presente al pensar en su querida Candy. Sólo consiguió tocar el cristal de la ventana cubriendo con su mano la figura de la jovencita de manera protectora, mientras la otra se cerraba en un puño lleno de impotencia y dolor. ¡Cuánto la amaba y se resistía a dejarla ir!_

_Quería ir al encuentro de la chica, pero sabía que si lo hacía corría el peligro de declararle todo el amor que sentía por ella. Su interior continuaba aún muy perturbado por la conversación con Anthony, por lo que decidió que sólo la observaría desde su ventana. Habían sido demasiado las emociones para él en ese día y un encuentro con Candy hubiera sido más que catastrófico, Archie estaba muy vulnerable en ese momento y él lo sabía muy bien._

_Finalmente, tomó fuerzas...decidió alejarse de la ventana para recostarse en la cama. Cruzando sus brazos bajo la cabeza y mirando al techo, recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de Anthony y de la promesa que él acababa de hacerle...aunque, pensándolo bien, él no le había prometido nada ya que no pronunció palabra alguna._

_Después de mucho pensarlo y con el paso de las horas, el joven sintió que una gran tristeza y dolor lo fueron invadiendo. Se incorporó para encaminarse otra vez hacia la ventana y para entonces todo estaba tranquilo...Candy ya no estaba a la vista. El fuerte viento había cesado y la luna brillaba de nuevo sobre el jardín, pareciera que todo había sido solamente parte de un sueño y ahora todo regresaba a la normalidad. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la luna pensando en aquellas personas a quienes tanto quería...  
>-Candy y Anthony merecen ser felices- se recordaba una y otra vez.<em>

__

_Ambos jóvenes eran tan buenos y habían pasado por tantos infortunios que su deseo para los dos es de que fueran felices, no importando que esto significara que él perdiera algo tan preciado como lo era Candy. Así que en ese instante, tomó la decisión de guardar el gran amor que sentía por la pequeña en el lugar más profundo de su alma y lo sellaría allí mismo...por el momento. Decidió que eso era lo mejor para todos...pero al mismo tiempo una voz interna le recordó que nada está escrito en la vida...después de debatirlo, finalmente se dio por vencido, ¡dejaría que el destino decidiera por ellos!"_

**Fin de la retrospectiva**

Pero volviendo nuevamente al presente, Archibald recordó furioso que fue precisamente esa promesa lo que causó que alguien más se presentara en escena para arrebatarle su oportunidad con Candy...si él no le hubiera dado tiempo a la chica de sanar su dolor por la pérdida de Anthony, Terry jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conquistarla. Le dolió mucho el darse cuenta que fue su indecisión, lo que finalmente le hizo perder la única oportunidad que tuvo de declararle su amor cuando estuvieron en el Colegio en Londres.

Estaba cansado de hacerse a un lado y ver cómo otros eran felices con aquella jovencita que él mismo quería para sí. Este fue un momento en donde Archie fue cegado no sólo por su cariño hacia Candy sino por su amor propio. Todo este fluir de emociones lo estaban llevando irremediablemente hacia un camino que aunque tortuoso y difícil, le daba un rayo de esperanza. Entre más lo pensaba más lógico y viable le parecía...y eso era tomar nuevamente las riendas de su vida e ir en busca de aquello que tanto deseaba: el cariño de Candy.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Hola a todos! Les agradezco el que continúen leyendo la historia y a quienes recién me están leyendo, les agradezco de antemano sus comentarios y opiniones.

Recibí un mensaje que me decía que sentía que la historia iba un poco lenta, por lo que decidí en esta ocasión subir dos capítulos. Espero que los disfruten.

Abrazos

Adriana


	4. La carta del adiós final

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 4: La carta del adiós final

Esa mañana el joven con la ayuda de la mucama Mary, fue colocando muchas de las pertenencias de Stear en la que fuera su habitación. No sabía exactamente cuál sería el destino de toda esa ropa...la Tia Abuela no había aún tomado una decisión, pero lo más probable es que se donara a una asociación de caridad. Lo mismo sucedió en su momento con las cosas de Anthony, así que no le extrañaba en absoluto que tuvieran el mismo destino.

Sólo se conservarían aquellos objetos personales de valor...pero en el caso de su hermano, casi todos eran inventos así que no fue difícil el acomodar lo que estaba destinado a la que fuera su recámara. Sus padres se negaron a tomar algo de su primogénito, sólo se llevaron algunas de sus fotografías y decidieron que todo lo demás se regalaría, con respecto a los inventos dejaron que Archie decidiera.

Así que a excepción del traje de gala escocés y la gaita de su hermano, Archibald decidió que se desharían de todo lo demás...inclusive sus libros de ciencias se donarían a la biblioteca pública. Sólo colocó en una pequeña caja un par de anteojos, el larga-vistas como le llamó a sus binoculares y el telescopio de Stear. Esos fueron los objetos que el joven castaño quería conservar.

Después de separarlo todo, dejó que Mary continuara con la labor y él se dirigió al laboratorio. Al entrar percibió un fuerte olor a humedad y sin demora, abrió la ventana para ventilar el cuarto...era un lugar pequeño, casi del tamaño de un ático. Por los años que no se usó estaba lleno de polvo, pero aún así Archie pudo observar los numerosos objetos que se encontraban esparcidos por los estantes y el único escritorio disponible en el lugar. Con resignación suspiró hondo al darse cuenta de que esta tarea le llevaría si no todo un día, por lo menos el resto de la tarde.

Con paciencia, llamó al jardinero y al mayordomo para que lo ayudaran a desempolvar un poco, mientras él miraba cada objeto para separar aquellos que se conservarían de los que serían descartados. Poco a poco el lugar se fue vaciando, ya que fueron muchos los inventos que Stear dejó a medias...nunca tuvo el tiempo o la paciencia para terminarlos. Varios no funcionaban y muchos les fueron totalmente desconocidos a su hermano.

Al final, se colocaron en el estante sólo aquellos que conservarían...aunque algunos no mostraban signos de que funcionaran, aún así Archibald decidió conservarlos por valor sentimental. Uno de ellos fue el detector de mentiras que resultó ser solamente una lámpara-Stear como lo llamó el inventor. Otro fue el que inventó para encontrar a Candy cuando ella viajó a México, al mirar el instrumento con una cara y fusibles que asemejaban ojos, se dibujó una sonrisa en el semblante de Archie... vaya que su hermano tenía ingenio para hacerlos reír y es que el inventor era tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que se necesitaba una prenda de la chica para rastrearla cuando ella ya se había marchado!

Una vez que los hombres terminaron de sacar todo aquello que era inservible, trajeron las cajas con los inventos que venían procedentes de Chicago. De nuevo, uno por uno fueron catalogados y finalmente para el atardecer sólo quedaba una caja...se trataba de aquella que traía sus pertenencias del frente de guerra francés.

Como esta sería una situación muy delicada y privada, Archie agradeció a los dos hombres y les indicó que se podían retirar, ya que él mismo terminaría con todo. Al quedarse solo, el galante joven miró con seriedad la caja, ya que por alguna razón un sentimiento de aprehensión lo invadió. No sabía lo que contenía y definitivamente no sería fácil para él hurgar entre los últimos objetos que su hermano tuvo en sus manos. Pero esto ya no importaba, tenía que hacerlo...así que tomando una gran bocanada de aire para soltarla en un profundo suspiro, la abrió para saber el contenido.

En la caja se encontraban varios objetos y una pequeña caja. Primero fue sacando aquellos inventos que eran los que hacían más bulto. La tristeza lo invadió al notar que casi todos estaban inconclusos...seguramente Stear no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para terminarlos. Para cualquiera que los viera, sería imposible saber de qué se trataban y cuáles eran las intenciones del inventor al crearlos; por lo que para evitarse más sufrimiento, decidió colocarlos en una parte del estante y a éstos en especial, los cubrió con un paño...esos objetos por el importante significado que tenían, no merecían estar a la intemperie para que se oxidaran y con el tiempo simplemente desaparecieran.

No le llevó mucho tiempo acomodarlo todo...pero luego al sacar los demás objetos notó algo singular: eran un par de marionetas. Era una pareja sonriente y el joven supo de inmediato que se trataban de los mismos Patty y Stear. Con lágrimas en los ojos vio que mucho del cariño de su hermano por su novia se fue con él al frente y ella estuvo en sus pensamientos hasta el final de sus días. Esto fue muy emotivo para Archie y con todo el cuidado los colocó a un lado para traerlos de vuelta a Chicago.

Era extraño, Patty seguramente los había visto cuando llegaron las cosas y estuvo con sus padres cuando las revisaron...se preguntó el motivo del porqué la inglesa no se había quedado con ellos. No importando la razón, él se los daría personalmente a su regreso.

Continuó sacando los inventos hasta que sólo quedó una pequeña caja. Al abrirla descubrió varios objetos personales: un par de lentes, una fotografía que fue tomada con sus compañeros de pelotón de guerra, una más de él con su uniforme y el avión que estaba pilotando...al ver las fotografías Archie no pudo contenerse y dejó caer una lágrima. Ver a su hermano en uniforme y posando orgulloso frente a lo que siempre fue su sueño de volar, lo llenó de orgullo. Sin embargo, el que Stear realizara el sueño tan anhelado le costó la vida misma -...pagaste un precio muy caro...- se dijo casi en un susurro.

Esto lo comprobó al sacar de un sobre la placa de identificación de Stear. El metal de aluminio tenía inscrito Alistair Cornwell, su rango, compañía y regimiento...además había una nota en donde el ejército francés les explicaba que sólo retornaban una, ya que la otra se había perdido con su hermano.  
>Al leerlo, un sentimiento de nostalgia volvió a invadir a Archie...contemplando aquella placa de metal se dio cuenta de que esto fue realmente el único vestigio que quedó de su hermano... la guerra no sólo se había conformado con llevárselo sino también con borrar con cualquier rastro de Alistair. Había sido un final muy cruel para alguien tan bueno y gentil como lo fue su hermano.<p>

Así que el muchacho decidió terminar de una vez por todas, ya habían sido suficientes emociones por ese día para seguir sumergiéndose entre tanto dolor y recuerdos, por lo que empezó a guardarlo todo. Pero cuando quiso colocar las fotografías de vuelta a la caja observó que había una llave en el fondo. Con extrañeza la levantó y se preguntó curioso por el lugar que esa llave resguardaba. Tal vez lo averiguaría después y sin darle mucha importancia acomodó esta pequeña caja junto a las marionetas y colocó todo sobre el escritorio.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba por revisar las tres gavetas en el mueble...abrió una en donde se encontraban sólo tornillos, tuercas y herramientas. La otra tenía documentos en donde Stear había hecho planos de diseños para sus inventos...el joven sonrió levemente ya que con eso por fin descubriría el uso de algunos de los aparatos en el estante. No obstante, cuando quiso abrir el cajón colocado al medio notó que estaba cerrado y bajo llave.

Entrecerrando los ojos se cuestionaba el porqué de esto y mirando hacia la caja sacó de su interior la llave preguntándose si ésta lo abriría. Una vez que la insertó pudo descubrir que ésta giraba sin dificultad y la abrió sin problemas. En su interior habían tres objetos -¿qué es lo que guardabas aquí Stear?- se preguntó al notar que debió ser importante, ya que la llave se la había llevado consigo al frente.

Primeramente extrajo una pequeño paquete de terciopelo, al abrirlo descubrió una fina caja tallada en madera de color azul con dos preciosos cisnes que entrelazaban sus largos cuellos. Archie pudo admirar la belleza de la pieza y descubrió que se trataba de una caja musical, porque en cuanto la abrió se escuchó una dulce melodía que invadió todo el lugar. Al mirarla con más detalle se dio cuanta de que la adornaban pequeñas orquídeas pintadas al frente y los lados, pero lo más intrigante fueron las iniciales que cada uno de los cisnes llevaban a su dorso..."A y C" se leían claramente. De inmediato el castaño asumió que se trataban de las iniciales de su hermano y prosiguió con el siguiente objeto que consistía en una pequeña caja de madera.

El contenido era un broche antiguo. Se trataba de un finísimo objeto ovalado en oro blanco con una piedra azul al centro, lo más probable es que se tratara de un topacio...la piedra estaba rodeada por los típicos cardos escoceses que son la flor nacional de Escocia. Pero lo más intrigante eran las iniciales también en plata que estaban alrededor de la piedra ..."A, A, C, A". De lado izquierdo estaba una A, luego en el centro A y C, y finalmente de lado derecho otra A. Un raro diseño que jamás había visto antes.

Con mucha extrañeza, Archibald trató de adivinar su significado pero simplemente no lo supo. El nombre de su hermano era Alistair Cornwell Ardley y sus iniciales serían solamente tres: A,C y A pero aquí había una letra de más. Aún confundido no quiso indagar más y también colocó el objeto entre aquellos que se llevaría consigo de vuelta a Chicago. Por un momento dudo en traer los cisnes pero en un impulso también decidió llevarlos consigo.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de cerrar la gaveta distinguió un sobre al fondo; lo extrajo con cuidado y vio que no tenía remitente, al abrirlo Archie descubrió que se trataba de una carta y comenzó a leer:  
><em><br>"Mi Amada Candy,_

_Sólo aquí me atrevo a llamarte así...hay tanto que quiero decirte que no sé por dónde empezar, ignoro si podré expresarlo, pero quiero describirte todo lo que siento en estas líneas._

_Desde aquella tarde en Lakewood cuando nos conocimos, debo confesarte que de alguna manera mi ser se enlazó al tuyo...algo muy dentro de mí quedó prendado sin remedio de aquella chiquilla que acababa de conocer. Pero para mi infortunio, tu corazón ya estaba lleno de otra persona y me dio gusto saber que fuera Anthony el elegido. ¿Y cómo no iba a ser feliz? Si uno de nosotros tendría tu amor...era más que evidente que los tres estábamos locamente enamorados de la pequeña traviesa!_

_Con los trágicos eventos que sucedieron y al morir Anthony, decidí no declararte lo que sentía; por lo visto Archie tampoco lo hizo. Fue una gran pérdida para todos nosotros el que partiera y pensé que el darnos tiempo, sanaría ese inmenso dolor por el que atravesábamos._

_Creo suponer que durante nuestra estancia en Londres, no fue desconocido para ti el saber que Archie y yo sentíamos algo muy especial por ti. Por mi parte, traté de ocultarlo lo más que pude, no obstante para mi hermano no le fue tan fácil el hacerlo. Por eso, cuando te abriste de nuevo nos sorprendió mucho saber que fue a alguien más a quien tú preferirías...Terry es un buen chico...ahora sé que él te corresponde y eso me reconforta._

_Sin embargo, por segunda vez, me sentí desplazado; creo que mi orgullo me llevó a buscar el amor en otro lugar. Patty me ayudo a encontrarlo, aunque nunca se comparará con aquel que siempre he sentido por ti, Candy._

_Ahora que he elegido un nuevo camino en mi vida y que partiré pronto a Europa, es cuando pienso, ¡cuanto te voy a extrañar! Por favor, no quiero que pienses que esto es una locura mía o que sólo lo hago para volar aviones...es algo que quiero hacer, algo noble que ayudará a que esta terrible pesadilla termine pronto._

_Ayer en la estación de trenes, quería decirte todo esto, pero no me fue posible hacerlo, había tanto que decir y simplemente no tuvimos el tiempo...por lo tanto te lo confieso aquí...Candy, quiero que sepas que siempre has sido, eres y serás el amor de mi vida!_

_También debo confesarte que tengo miedo...mucho temor a lo que pueda pasar. Desconozco cómo serán las cosas allá en Francia, y no sé si regresaré o no; pero quiero asegurarte de que tu recuerdo siempre estará conmigo mientras yo viva. Tal vez volvamos a vernos, es probable que regrese a casa de una pieza; pero muy dentro de mi siento que esta ha sido la despedida para nosotros...nuestro último Adiós._

_Para serte sincero, te confieso que solo existen dos personas quienes realmente han sido importantes en mi vida...tú y mi querido hermano Archie. Y no hay nada el mundo que desee más que el verlos felices, ese es mi mayor anhelo._

_Hoy el decirte adiós fue muy duro para mí, verte partir en el tren fue algo mucho mayor a mis fuerzas y a lo que podía tolerar... es por eso que he decidido no despedirme de mi hermano; sabía que no podría ir a Francia si se lo decía. Archie no lo sabe aún, pero partiré en unas horas. He decidido venir a Lakewood en mi camino al puerto para despedirme de ese lugar que fue tan importante para todos nosotros, y en donde viví los mejores momentos de mi vida a tu lado y al de los demás. Sé que ambos me perdonaran algún día por esto, créanme que lo hago pensando en ustedes. No quiero que nada ni nadie los lastime o les haga daño y si para protegerlos tengo que sacrificarme de esta manera... pues lo hago con gusto y con mucho orgullo._

_Ahora que estás en Nueva York junto a Terry, mi deseo es que seas feliz a su lado, que ambos disfruten de toda la dicha y felicidad juntos...porque mientras seas feliz yo también lo seré. El Destino es caprichoso y nunca sabemos lo que nos depara; pero lo que sí puedo decirte con certeza es que Anthony, Archie y yo estaremos siempre contigo... y aunque sea en Espíritu cuidaremos de la más hermosa, tierna y adorable chica que jamás hayamos conocido!_

_¡Tus tres Paladines estarán siempre a tu lado y nunca te abandonarán!_

_Nunca olvides que por siempre te amaré mi Dulce Candy...mi corazón te pertenece...y que al final de mi vida, mi último pensamiento será tu recuerdo y mi último aliento pronunciará tu nombre!_

_Tuyo por siempre  
>Alistear Cornwell Ardley"<em>

__  
>Del impacto que tuvo Archie al leer esto, dejó caer la carta de sus manos y un inmenso coraje lo invadió al tiempo que cerró los puños impotente...nunca se imaginó ni en sus más remotos pensamientos que su hermano mismo guardara tanto amor y pasión por Candy...<br>-¿Porqué nunca me lo dijiste, Stear?- reprochó con coraje -¿Porqué nunca confiaste en mi?-

Sin aguantarse más, salió corriendo del lugar...la voz de Stear pronunciando esas palabras escritas en la carta hicieron eco en su mente y el joven sacudía fuertemente la cabeza para no escucharlas más...continuó corriendo y no se detuvo sino hasta que sus piernas no dieron más y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, colocando ambos brazos para sostenerse mientras respiraba con agitación. De alguna manera el sensible muchacho se sentía traicionado por la persona a quien más quería y confiaba.

Esto fue sin lugar a dudas un gran shock emocional para el ya dolorido corazón de Archibald... no conforme con el dolor que su ausencia había causado, Stear continuaba afectándolo emocionalmente y esta vez lo hacía desde el más allá. Descubrir la verdad sobre lo que su hermano siempre sintió por Candy y la intensidad, le hizo sentir un gran vacío en el estómago que casi le causaron náuseas.

Ahora entendía muchas de la palabras de su hermano, Stear amaba a Candy tanto o más que él pero siempre se mantuvo a distancia...primero por Anthony y luego por Terry. El inventor prefirió guardar esos sentimientos encerrándolos como lo hizo con esos objetos: en lo más profundo, escondido, alejado y fuera del alcance de otros. En ese momento entendió que el principal motivo de esa carta fue para que Stear se descargara de lo que sentía, pero a la vez fue ocultada para que nunca nadie la leyera...esa había sido su intención. Sin embargo el destino había sido cruel con el primogénito cuando hizo llegar precisamente a las manos de su hermano la llave que desvelaría el secreto más celosamente guardado del inventor.

Si también su hermano llegó a pretender a Candy, ¿porqué entonces empezó a salir con Patty?, Archie sabía la respuesta y es que el inventor mismo lo explicó en la carta: por orgullo propio. Al igual que como sucedió con él y Annie, ambos jóvenes al verse derrotados en su afán de conquistar el corazón de Candy, dirigieron su mirada hacia otra persona para ocultar su derrota.  
>Pero...-¿es esto lo que precisamente había sucedido entre Annie y yo?-...se preguntaba con temor al sospechar la posible respuesta. Y fue en ese momento que el joven se puso de pie al estar frente a la verdad...si Archie estaba con Annie era porque se había dejado vencer. No es que Terry lo hubiera derrotado, sino que simplemente se había echado a un lado para darle libre paso al rebelde en su conquista por Candy.<p>

¿Y todo para qué?...para que ahora ese aristócrata estuviera tranquilamente en Nueva York siguiendo adelante con su vida mientras Candy aún trataba de reponerse por su rompimiento con Terry... ¡Pero qué estúpido había sido!...Pero no sólo eso, la chica seguía a merced de los Leegan y la Tia Elroy...por su causa ella perdió su trabajo, esto era algo que el joven ya no toleraba más. Por lo que con los puños cerrados y sintiendo una furia incontrolable en su interior, Archie se encaminó de nuevo hacia el laboratorio de su hermano.

Al llegar tomó nuevamente la carta en sus manos y después de leerla de nuevo, ciertamente supo lo que tenía que hacer...  
>-Stear- habló como si su hermano lo escuchara -...no sé qué más habrás ocultado, pero tarde o temprano lo descubriré para demostrarte que yo puedo ganarte en esto...- el joven sabía que su hermano fue muy inteligente y supo guardar bien las apariencias, pero no tenía otra opción mejor que jugar con más inteligencia y audacia el juego que el inventor sin querer, había establecido entre los dos. Tarde o temprano descubriría el significado de los otros dos objetos que también habían sido escondidos.<p>

Así que guardó el sobre con lo demás y se dirigió a la casa convencido que una vez que llegara a Chicago, haría lo que debió haber hecho hace mucho tiempo...poner en claro su situación con Annie de una vez por todas y así como su hermano trató de confesarle a Candy sus sentimientos, él también lo haría...de alguna manera hallaría la forma de conseguirlo. También haría hasta lo imposible para ayudar a su prima, si tenía que enfrentarse a su familia no dudaría en hacerlo con tal de que Candy estuviera bien. Ahora ya todo estaba decidido para Archie.

No obstante, lo que Archie no sabía es que los otros dos objetos guardaban en su interior otra verdad que más tarde le sería develada...pero antes el joven tendría que poner en claro mucho de lo que ahora estaba sin resolver y que estaba tratando de esclarecer, pero hasta entonces la voz de Stear guardaría celosamente un secreto más. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Espero que hayan disfrutado estos dos capítulos. Ambos fueron un aporte para la GF 2013 y que pueden encontrar como minifics. Ahora ya son parte de este Fic de Archie.

Les mando un saludo a todos y les mando mis mejores deseos hasta donde se encuentren.  
>Gracias por seguir comentando...esa es mi paga!<p>

Un abrazo  
>Adriana<p> 


	5. Tiempo juntos para compartir

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 5: Tiempo juntos para compartir

Mientras Archie continuaba con su visita en Lakewood, la vida en Chicago seguía adelante para aquellos que eran importantes para el elegante joven. Candy continuaba con su trabajo en la pequeña "Clínica Feliz", ubicada en una parte remota de la ciudad a orillas del parque, en donde se atendían de forma casi gratuita, a los numerosos pacientes que se presentaban día a día. La joven, aunque se encontraba satisfecha y contenta con este nuevo empleo, extrañaba el poder laborar en los grandes centros médicos. Y es que después de que todo hospital le cerró sus puertas por la infame influencia que la Sra. Leegan tenía con los directivos, no tuvo más remedio que conformarse con esta opción.

Aún así, el propósito de la odiosa familia no se cumplió...Candy continuaba en Chicago muy a su pesar. Sin embargo, los encuentros con Neal y sus despliegues de admiración por ella no habían cesado. Ya habían sido varias las ocasiones en que recibió costosos y elaborados arreglos florales, que sin remordimiento, fueron a parar a alguien más o simplemente dejados a un lado de la clínica para que algún transeúnte se los llevara.

Candy estaba exhausta por todo lo ocurrido en su vida y recordó con tristeza que en el día del funeral, cuando regresó a su vacío departamento...con todo lo sucedido y mientras se sentaba en la oscuridad de la sala, pensó en que tan sólo había pasado una semana desde que una mañana Albert simplemente desapareció. El rubio se había ido dejando sólo una nota y explicándole en breves líneas, que había recuperado parte de sus recuerdos y en especial vinieron a su mente los nombres de ciertos lugares. Pensaba en visitar algunos de ellos para así, tratar de recobrar del todo su pasado. Desesperada, esa misma mañana salió en su búsqueda sin poder encontrarlo. Albert nuevamente había desaparecido de su vida para continuar con su solitaria y vagabunda existencia.

Por otra parte y durante el sepelio, no hubo tiempo para consolarse con sus amigos, ya que tuvo que soportar una vez más los desplantes de la Tía Abuela; no tuvo más remedio que marcharse del lugar bajo la sentencia de que ya no era más bienvenida en la mansión. Cuando regresó a su casa y después de ayudar a controlar el ataque de histeria de Patty, Candy por fin se desahogó en privado mientras se preguntaba,  
>-¿porqué todos me abandonan?...primero Anthony, luego Terry, Albert, Stear...todos se han ido...me encuentro aquí con mi soledad, rodeada sólo de viejas memorias- se repitió varias veces con amargura, sintiéndose muy abandonada.<p>

En esa ocasión lloró por horas y sólo pudo encontrar cierto consuelo pensando en que se dedicaría de lleno al arduo trabajo en la clínica, para ayudar a las muchas personas que la necesitaban. Sí, Candy continuaría ejerciendo su profesión de enfermera asistiendo a otros, al tiempo que ella misma buscaría sanar su dolorido interior.

Pero las cosas dieron un giro en los próximos días cuando recibió una agradable visita, se trataba de su querida amiga Annie. Durante la hora del almuerzo, ambas chicas se sentaron en el parque para charlar mientras saboreaban un sandwich. La trigueña había venido con el propósito de hablarle de su novio, por lo que comenzó a decirle,  
>-Archie se ha ido por unos días a Lakewood- le explicó la tímida jovencita.<br>-Todo esto ha sido muy duro para él, no olvides lo mucho que quería a Stear- comentó la rubia.  
>-Lo sé, pero...ha estado comportándose de manera muy extraña...casi no nos vemos y decidió hacer el viaje a Lakewood solo- suspiró desganada -...últimamente se le ve muy pensativo y ausente, especialmente desde que llegó la noticia de la desaparición de Stear.-<br>-Debe ser por el duelo que lleva...recuerda que es un proceso que sólo él puede llevar...no te preocupes, cuando regrese volverá a ser el mismo de antes.-  
>-¿En verdad lo crees?- y ante la afirmación de su amiga agregó -...siento que hay algo más y no quiere decírmelo...¿podrías hablar con Archie cuando vuelva?...creo que él no te lo ocultaría a ti...si algo más le preocupa estoy segura que te lo dirá.-<br>-...- ante la petición de su amiga Candy la miró sorprendida.  
>-Por favor...prométeme que hablarás con Archie, averigua qué es lo que le pasa- suplicó la chica.<br>-Está bien, pero te aseguro que todo está bien...él sólo necesita tiempo.-

Annie al escucharla dibujó una gran sonrisa y abrazó emocionada a su amiga. Últimamente la tímida e insegura jovencita había pasado por momentos de angustia de sólo pensar en la distancia que su querido Archie había interpuesto entre ellos. La chica estaba segura que todo volvería a la normalidad una vez que Candy hablara con el joven...sin embargo la Srta. Britter estaba muy equivocada y sin saberlo, había cometido un gravísimo error al pedirle a Candy que hablara con su novio, algo por lo cual se lamentaría después.

Esa misma tarde al despedirse del Dr. Martin, Candy comenzó el camino de regreso a su departamento; pero justo al abandonar la clínica una conocida voz la detuvo en seco y con desgano, se volvió para mirar de frente a quien le hablaba,  
>-Hola Candy- era Neal, quien se acercó a ella con un ramo de rosas rojas.<br>-Creo haber sido muy clara...no me interesa salir contigo...¿que parte del "No" es la que no entiendes?- exclamó exasperada.  
>-Sabes...te ves muy linda cuando te enojas- respondió cínicamente el joven.<br>-De una vez por todas, déjame en paz y lleva tus regalos a alguien más...no me interesan y no pienso aceptarlos- se giró para darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos.  
>-Así que continuas con tus desplantes...¿Hasta cuándo piensas esperar por ese idiota actor?- preguntó con furia el joven Leegan -¿te quedarás sola esperándolo hasta que él se digne a venir a ti?...lamento decirte que estás perdiendo el tiempo y mientras tanto perderás las oportunidades que se te presentan...- al terminar de hablar arrojó el ramo de flores al suelo junto con una revista y se alejó colérico del lugar.<p>

Candy se volvió a mirarlo por encima del hombro con ojos llenos de furia...no comprendía del todo lo que Neal trataba de lograr con ella. Le había dicho hasta el cansancio que no estaba interesada, pero en esta ocasión las palabras de Neal si le afectaron...¿Será que ella aún tenía cerrado su corazón a otros con la esperanza de que Terry regresara algún día?

En ese momento vio la revista y se agachó para recogerla porque distinguió la fotografía de Terry en la portada. Con curiosidad empezó a leer el encabezado: "Famoso actor de Broadway abandona los escenarios y desaparece sin dejar huella",  
>-¿Cómo?- se pregunta sorprendida y abriendo la página conde se encontraba el artículo, continuó leyendo.<p>

La editorial dedicó sus páginas centrales a explicar que la gran estrella de la actuación, había abandonado la Compañía Stratford y que ahora se desconocía su paradero. La chica no pudo creer lo que leía...lo último que supo de su querido Terry, era que su obra de teatro "Romeo y Julieta" era todo un éxito y que muy pronto se comprometería con Susana Marlow. Pero ahora parecía ser que abandonó todo eso y que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.  
>El corazón de Candy se detuvo por un momento mientras sus ojos se entristecían,<br>-Seguramente nuestra separación le afectó mucho- se dijo con la mirada cristalizada mientras admiraba la fotografía del joven Grandchester luciendo su traje de Romeo.

De la impotencia que sintió, apretó la revista con fuerza entre sus manos...pensaba que no era justo que ahora también esa terrible situación afectara la carrera de Terry. No obstante, eso ya no era de su incumbencia, el rebelde joven del San Pablo era ya parte de su pasado y ambos habían decidido ir por caminos separados...fue en ese momento que las palabras de Neal volvieron a hacer eco en su mente...pero lo que más le dolió fue descubrir que había cierta verdad en ellas: ¿realmente dejaría pasar alguna oportunidad para ser feliz?, ¿seguiría esperando por quien fuera alguna vez su amor, regresara?...la chica sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que se alejó corriendo del lugar y tiró la revista al suelo,  
>-No Candy...¡Terry jamás volverá a ti!...¡lo nuestro ya no puede ser!- se decía con dolor -...si por el momento estás sola es simplemente porque te estás dando tiempo para sanar y esperar por quien realmente te hará feliz...- se repetía para convencerse a sí misma -...no te dejes intimidar por los demás y espera tranquila, muy pronto aquél quien es para ti llegará...¡sé paciente Candy!- y gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro mientras continuaba alejándose rápidamente. De nuevo, esa noche Candy lloró mucho sintiéndose más sola que nunca.<p>

Un par de días después Archie por fin retornó a Chicago y una vez en la mansión, de inmediato se dirigió al salón donde se encontraba la Tía Abuela. Tal y como lo había decidido, hablaría con la estoica anciana para hacerle saber sus planes de comenzar a trabajar para las empresas de la familia. Al escuchar su petición, la matriarca lo miró asombrada...nunca pensó que el sensible de su sobrino se repusiera tan rápido por la pérdida de su hermano, y quisiera asumir de inmediato algo que ella ya había planeado para él cuando fuera el momento apropiado. Pero al escuchar sus razones, supo que el tiempo para preparar al único heredero de la familia, por fin había llegado.

Con toda la formalidad que años en las empresas le dieron, la Sra. Elroy manejó la propuesta con su sobrino como si se tratase de un asunto más de negocios. Consintió que en cuanto Archibald estuviera listo, le pediría a George que le asignaran un puesto junto al asistente del Sr. Williams, para que fuera involucrándose y aprendiendo los pormenores del manejo de los consorcios de la familia. El joven le agradeció por la oportunidad y le pidió que todo lo realizaran de inmediato, ya que quería aprovechar el tiempo disponible con el que contaba en ese entonces, antes de comenzar en unos meses más tarde con sus clases de abogacía en la universidad.

Satisfecha con la propuesta, la Tia Elroy le respondió que si ese era el caso, comenzaría la próxima semana. Pero había algo más que tratar con la anciana y cuando Archie le mencionó a Candy, el rostro de la dama cambió por completo y con enojo le respondió diciendo,  
>-Archibald, he sido muy clara al respecto y no volveré a decirlo...Candice ha renunciado a la familia y por tanto su presencia aquí no es bienvenida...hemos sido muy tolerantes con esa chiquilla y aún así, ella sigue rebelándose y haciendo lo que le place...en cuanto el Tío Abuelo se recupere, le pediré que proceda con la anulación de su adopción- su voz fue terminante.<br>-No Tía Abuela- argumentó firme Archie -...Candy sigue siendo parte de la familia y mientras lo sea tiene derecho a ser tratada como una más de nosotros...por culpa de los Leegan fue despedida del hospital donde trabajaba, siendo toda una Ardley no merece ese trato- la anciana lo miró entonces con ojos muy fríos.  
>-Te equivocas...ella misma ha dicho que no quiere ser parte de los Ardley, pues bien, la complaceré en eso y mientras tanto te pido que no volvamos a tocar el tema...cada vez que hablamos de ella me da una terrible jaqueca- desvío su mirada -por favor, retírate...tengo asuntos muy urgentes que atender- concluyó diciendo para no dar pie a más argumentos, evadiendo el tema con respecto a su trabajo en el hospital y en especial sobre los Leegan.<p>

Archie aún presa de su enojo, le hizo una venia antes de salir...el joven no se daría por vencido y mientras se alejaba, se repetía constantemente que de alguna manera lograría que la Tía Abuela cambiara de parecer con respecto a Candy. Y es que el galante joven estaba muy preocupado por la enfermera...estaba al tanto de los sucias tretas de Sarah Leegan y de la manera en que Candy fue despedida del hospital. Le dolía la presente situación de su prima trabajando en esa pequeña clínica, así que se propuso que de alguna forma la ayudaría para que la reincorporaran en su antiguo empleo.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin muchas novedades, Archie se había dedicado a visitar en varias ocasiones las empresas de la familia, ya que el lunes mismo se presentaría a trabajar. No obstante, mientras se preparaba para lo que sería su primera experiencia laboral, Annie continuaba asfixiándolo...la constante presencia de la chica en la mansión lo hacían convencerse más y más de que algo había cambiado en su relación. Ya no disfrutaba como antes de los paseos y conversaciones con ella, el joven lo atribuyó al estrés por el que estaba atravesando después de la muerte de Stear. Sin embargo, empezaba a sospechar que la verdadera razón era otra muy distinta.

El primer día en la oficina fue mucho mejor de lo que Archibald se esperaba. Con el apoyo y la valiosa ayuda del Sr. Johnson, el joven se sintió bienvenido de inmediato y comenzó con el arduo proceso de aprendizaje. No sería fácil familiarizarse con todos los manejos de los diversos negocios y consorcios, pero confiaba en que, eventualmente aprendería la metodología, que había llevado a que su familia alcanzara el éxito en el mundo financiero.

La jornada transcurrió de manera rápida y para cuando se dio cuenta, eran ya las cuatro de la tarde. George le indicó que por ese día habían concluido, pero que por ciertos asuntos que él tenía que atender no regresarían juntos, pidiéndole que avisara al chófer de que lo llevara de vuelta a la mansión. Archie lo pensó un poco y le respondió que no sería necesario, ya que necesitaba ir al centro de la ciudad para comprar un par de libros sobre finanzas que necesitaba. Le aseguró que regresaría a casa por su cuenta.

El hombre asintió y el elegante muchacho salió de las oficinas para perderse entre las bulliciosas calles de Chicago. Para cuando terminó con sus compras, miró nuevamente su reloj y con agrado vio que aún era temprano...eran poco después de las cinco y por lo tanto, decidió caminar un poco para despejarse y relajarse del arduo pero productivo día que tuvo.

En su andar, descubrió que sin querer había llegado hasta donde se encontraba el parque y sin pensarlo mucho, se encaminó por una de sus veredas. Entonces de pronto, se percató de que se encontraba frente a la clínica donde trabajaba Candy, por lo que sonrió ante su fortuita llegada al lugar. Así que sin más, entró al lugar para ser recibido por una voz que le decía,  
>-Lo siento mucho ya cerramos, por favor vuelva mañana- se escuchó desde otra habitación.<br>-...- al reconocer la voz, el joven sólo sonrió y se sentó en la sala de espera.

En eso una apurada pero distraída enfermera, buscaba algo en su bolso mientras salía del consultorio y sin volverse al extraño que la miraba, le dijo:  
>-Regrese mañana a las diez...el doctor Martín ya se fue a su casa.-<br>-Prefiero que me atienda usted, señorita enfermera- respondió el muchacho.  
>-...- en cuanto oyó esa voz Candy se dio cuenta de quien era y de inmediato se acercó a él exclamando -...¡Archie!...perdón, pensé que se trataba de un paciente...me alegra mucho verte, ¿cómo estas?-<br>-Vaya bienvenida que me das- respondió poniéndose de pie mientras se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa -...todo bien...¿sabes? hoy fue mi primer día de trabajo.-  
>-Lo supe por Annie, felicidades...por favor, tienes que contarme cómo te fue...pero primero tengo que cerrar la clínica.- el joven asintió y después de que ella encontrara las llaves en su bolso, ambos salieron y cerraron el lugar.<p>

En cuanto Archie estuvo al lado de la chica no pudo evitar el recordar la carta de Stear...su mente se llenó en ese momento de las palabras de su hermano y esto causó que se retrajera un poco en sus pensamientos. No le agradaba mucho saber que el inventor hubiese tenido casi los mismos sentimientos como los que él sentía por Candy...por lo que leyó, intuyó que tal vez el amor de Stear fue tan intenso como lo era el suyo. Esto en cierta manera lo incomodaba... siempre aceptó que fuera Anthony el elegido de su querida prima, pero nadie más...y eso también incluía al aristócrata malcriado de Terry.

Caminaron juntos por un rato y estuvieron hablando sobre cómo iban las cosas en la clínica, así como el primer día laboral de Archie...en sí nada no charlaron sobre nada en especial, pero cuando Candy comenzó a hablarle de Albert, el joven se enteró de su partida y pudo notar lo mucho que le había afectado a Candy...con sorpresa ante la noticia, la joven le explicó que había salido en su búsqueda después de leer la nota de despedida que le dejó; pero hasta el momento no había podido dar con su paradero y le preocupaba mucho no saber nada de él. Archibald entonces se dio cuenta del triste ánimo de la rubia y tomó la decisión en ese instante que ahora que Albert se había ido, era su deber cuidar de ella.

Al llegar a los departamentos Magnolia donde vivía Candy, ambos se despidieron y ella le agradeció el que la hubiera acompañado hasta su casa. Sin embargo, mientras caminaba sólo de regreso, el joven sentía que a pesar del corto tiempo transcurrido juntos, algo había cambiado sutilmente entre ellos; de alguna forma todas las penurias por las que ambos estaban atravesado, los había unido más. No recordaba haber tenido una charla así con la chica...en definitiva, la relación entre ellos con todo lo que estaba sucediéndoles, ya no volvería a ser la misma.

Sin embargo, se lamentó mucho el no haber podido hablar más con Candy, pero la realidad era que la carta de su hermano lo había distraído mucho. Se prometió dejar a un lado su contenido, para desde ese momento en adelante, disfrutar más de la compañía de la chica.

Al día siguiente y después de terminar con el trabajo en la oficina, el galante joven decidió que en lugar de volverse a la mansión, le atraía más la idea de acompañar otra vez a Candy de regreso a su casa...como la clínica no se encontraba lejos de la oficina, le resultó muy conveniente. Aunque fuera tan sólo por una rato mientras llegaban al departamento de la chica, se daría de nuevo la oportunidad para platicar con ella. Así que una muy sorprendida Candy recibió esa tarde de nuevo, la visita de su primo.

Toda esa semana Archie continuó con la misma rutina y para cuando llegó el viernes, ya se había hecho costumbre entre ambos el que el joven la fuera a visitar después del trabajo. En su andar no hablaban de cosas importantes...después de que el joven supo la partida de Albert, no volvieron a tocar el tema y la mayor parte del tiempo sólo charlaban despreocupadamente sobre las actividades diarias que los dos tenían.

Pero cuando el joven retornaba a la mansión después de acompañar a su prima, era recibido por Annie quien lo esperaba para cenar. Así que después de charlar un poco con ella, la llevaba como era su costumbre, de regreso a su casa.

Esta rutina se fue dando poco a poco con el transcurso de los días y después de una semana ya era parte de las actividades diarias. Archie estaba repartiendo su tiempo con ambas chicas...sin embargo, entre más tiempo pasaba el joven con Candy, más callado y pensativo se volvía con Annie. Al principio la tímida jovencita no mencionó nada y toleraba en silencio los graduales cambios en su novio.

Pero todo eso cambiaría el día que Archie y Candy fueron atrapados en la lluvia. Esa tarde tuvieron que correr hasta el departamento al no encontrar un taxi y una vez ahí, la chica lo invitó a pasar para que pudiera secarse un poco mientras paraba de llover. Mientras el joven se quitaba el saco y la corbata para ponerlos frente al fuego de la chimenea que recién había encendido, la chica se fue a cambiar y al salir tuvo una idea: tal vez ésta era la ocasión perfecta para hablar con él, tal y como se lo había pedido Annie,  
>-Tu ropa tardará un poco en secarse, ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar?-<br>-...- tomado por sorpresa no supo que responder.  
>-Albert siempre se quejaba de que no soy buena cocinando, pero creo que una sopa caliente te ayudará para que no te de un resfriado- le decía bromeando mientras se colocaba el delantal.<p>

El joven se dirigió hacia la ventana y pudo comprobar que en efecto continuaba lloviendo, es más, la tormenta se había intensificado y le sería muy difícil el poder encontrar un taxi que lo llevara de vuelta a la mansión. Así que decidió aceptar la invitación,  
>-Cenaré contigo pero con la condición de que me dejes ayudarte.-<br>-Ya lo tengo todo listo, si quieres sólo prepara la mesa...encontrarás todo en el estante- le respondió desapareciendo por la cocina.

Prepararon todo lo necesario y los dos se sentaron para disfrutar de una sencilla pero suculenta cena. Entre risas y bromas pasaron una velada agradable. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los dos charlaron amenamente sin preocupaciones, hablando de agradables recuerdos y divertidas anécdotas. Archie en lo particular disfrutó mucho de estos momentos, ya que desde que su hermano murió no había reído como lo estaba haciendo y ciertamente no de esa agradable manera.

Perdida en la conversación, Candy se olvidó de preguntarle al joven lo que Annie le pidió. Pero en realidad la rubia no pudo notar algún cambio drástico en el joven...es más, Archie actuaba como siempre. Tal y como se lo había dicho a su amiga, lo más probable era que los cambios en su carácter se debían más bien al hecho de que todavía estaba en un proceso de duelo ante la pérdida que tuvo. Entre más convivía con su primo, sus dudas se fueron despejando cada vez más, concluyendo que no había nada por lo cual alarmarse.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, la lluvia ya había cesado y Archie se despidió de la chica agradeciéndole por la velada. Salió del lugar y de inmediato tomó un taxi que lo llevó hasta la mansión. Durante el trayecto, el joven sonreía satisfecho ya que había sido un día muy especial para él... no recordaba el haber tenido un tiempo a solas con Candy como lo disfrutaron esa noche, y se alegraba el haber tenido la oportunidad.

Sin embargo al regresar a la mansión, con su mente aún distraída con Candy, no se había dado cuenta de la hora y no fue sino hasta que el mayordomo le indicó que tenía una visita, que Archie recordó que Annie seguramente lo estuvo esperando. De inmediato, fue al encuentro de la trigueña y se disculpó con ella lamentando que lo hubiera estado esperando por horas...le dijo que no se había percatado de la hora, y en si no mentía, pero no le habló del motivo guardándoselo para sí.

Annie con toda la dulzura que la caracterizaba, le respondió que no se preocupara y que no tuviera problema, pero le pidió que la acompañara hasta su casa, ya que era un poco tarde y de inmediato mandaron llamar al chófer que los llevaría hasta la residencia Britter. Durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada y una vez que llegaron a su destino, Archie sólo la acompañó hasta la puerta en donde se despidió de ella sólo haciéndole una venia... esto fue muy notorio para Annie y con esto comprobaba que ahora el joven se comportaba muy distinto y a la vez, distante con ella. Sin embargo, no mencionó nada y se despidió de él no sin antes recordarle que al día siguiente sus padres habían organizado una fiesta, y que lo esperaba temprano para que la acompañara. El joven Cornwell sólo asintió y subió al automóvil para desaparecer por la ciudad.

Por alguna extraña razón, Archie sintió que este no era el momento de hablarle a Annie sobre sus encuentros con Candy. No era que quisiera ocultárselos, pero simplemente no tenía el ánimo de confiarle que ahora que la enfermera estaba sola, era también su responsabilidad velar por ella. Mientras que Annie vivía rodeada de lujos bajo la protección de sus padres, Candy luchaba día a día para seguir adelante sin nadie que la cuidara.  
>Archie no estaba seguro hasta qué punto Annie entendería que ahora que Albert ya no estaba con Candy, era su deber el estar al tanto de su prima. Tal vez más adelante le hablaría de eso pero mientras tanto, este sería su secreto.<p>

Sin embargo Archibald, no era consciente de que la situación conforme fuera avanzando, se saldría de totalmente de control...sobretodo con la llegada no de una, sino de un par de figuras del pasado de Candy, las cuales cada una a su tiempo, vendrían a trastornar no sólo la vida de ellos, sino también las de los demás. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Saludos a todos! Vengo hoy con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Por sus comentarios veo que esta historia está gustando mucho y eso me motiva a seguir adelante, gracias!

Por favor, no quiero que mal entiendan las intenciones de Archie al no querer hablarle a Annie de sus visitas con Candy. Recordemos que durante su estancia en el San Pablo, Annie se mostró celosa con su amiga y esto no pasó desapercibido para Archie.

Aclarando esto, les deseo un lindo fin de semana...a quienes tienen una cuenta y me regalan un comentario, ya les respondí individualmente. Aquellos que no cuentan con una, les agradezco desde aquí el que me hagan llegar sus opiniones de la historia.

Abrazos enormes y seguimos en contacto!  
>Adriana<p> 


	6. El camino del dolor

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 6: El camino del dolor

El fin de semana había llegado y mientras Candy disfrutaba del día libre para ocuparse en limpiar y arreglar su departamento, Archie continuaba adelante con su vida social. En esa noche de sábado se trataba de una cena formal en casa de la familia Britter.

Los anfitriones habían decidido invitar a los socios comerciales de la familia para celebrar con una fiesta, un nuevo negocio que el Sr. Britter había cerrado con éxito. Habían sido varias las familias invitadas y el salón se encontraba sumido entre el barullo de la conversación mientras la música tocaba suavemente para los invitados.

Annie caminaba entre la gente del brazo de Archie y como buena anfitriona, saludaba a cuanta persona se encontraba en el salón. Sin embargo, cuando se percataron de la presencia de alguien en especial, ambos jóvenes se acercaron a la chica que recién llegaba. Se trataba de Patricia O'Brian. Al encontrarse, ambas jóvenes se abrazaron mientras el elegante joven la saludó sólo con una venia. Annie había invitado a su amiga a la cena, ya que partiría al día siguiente hacia Florida con su Abuela Martha, y necesitaba hablar con ella antes de que se marchara.

Ante la inminente plática que se daría entre las chicas, el joven se disculpó con ellas diciéndoles que iría a tomar algo y así ellas podrían charlar tranquilas. En cuanto se alejó, ambas jóvenes se volvieron para mirarlo partir,  
>-Estoy muy preocupada, Patty- le comentó consternada Annie.<br>-Pues yo no veo que haya cambiado mucho, se comporta como siempre- respondió la inglesa.  
>-No...hay algo que le preocupa y hace que a veces esté ausente. Últimamente está muy callado y pensativo...Candy dice que no es nada pero yo sé que sí, que debe haber algo- bajó la mirada con tristeza.<br>-No sé que decirte...sólo hay que esperar, te aseguro que pronto volverá a ser el mismo...por favor, prométeme que me escribirás para tenerme al tanto.-  
>-Está bien...si en verdad lo crees así, te mantendré al tanto por carta.-<br>-Sí Annie, deja de preocuparte y disfrutemos de la velada, ¿quieres?- y sonriéndole la tomó del brazo y ambas se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los aperitivos para poder comer algo.

Mientras las chicas disfrutaban juntas conversando, en otro lado del salón Archibald se encontraba cerca del balcón, solo y bebiendo una copa de vino. Últimamente no se sentía con muchos ánimos para socializar y prefería quedarse callado por su cuenta. Le hubiera gustado mucho que Candy asistiera, pero la rubia no era muy bien vista por la madre de Annie, y como se habían invitado a los Leegan y la Tía Elroy, se decidió que la presencia de la chica no sería de mucha consecuencia. Mientras se deleitaba con el espumoso vino, el galante joven meditaba en esto y algo en su interior hacía que le hirviera la sangre; ya que no podía tolerar más los numerosos desplantes de los que era objeto Candy...es más, le enervaba toda la hipocresía que lo rodeaba, él podía disfrutar más de una tarde en el parque con su prima que una insípida reunión como ésta. La conclusión a la que llegó no le gustó y con desgano llamó al mesero para que le diera otra copa de vino...por lo menos disfrutaría de uno de los pocos gustos que tenía en este tipo de reuniones: saborear de una buena bebida.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz, y el joven no tuvo necesidad de girarse a ver para saber de quién se trataba,  
>-Veo que estás disfrutando de la velada- le decía la chillona voz de Eliza.<br>-¿Qué se te ofrece?- respondió secamente sin volverse a mirarla.  
>-Escuché un rumor de que estás trabajando en las empresas de la familia...veo que no quieres perder el tiempo, tal vez ya quieras establecerte y tengas en mente formalizar tu relación, ¿no?-<br>-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.-  
>-Ah, sí que lo es...además, déjame decirte que Neal también le ha pedido a la Tía Abuela lo mismo, ya que quiere empezar a trabajar; según él tiene a la chica perfecta para contraer matrimonio...aunque no nos ha dicho quién es, estoy segura de que debe tratarse de una distinguida señorita de sociedad... no como algunas que pretenden ser lo que no son- agregó con malicia.<br>-No sé a quien te refieres- se giró para por fin verla.  
>-...- la pelirroja se volvió para mirar con desdeño a Annie y agregó -...tal vez algunas disimulen bien, pero me alegro que otras no lo consigan y tampoco sean tomadas en cuenta... sabes muy bien que me refiero a Candy...hasta sus mismas amigas la ignoran y sólo te digo lo que intuyo, porque ella no fue invitada.-<br>-Escúchame bien Eliza, no sé que es lo que te propones pero déjame decirte que aún con las sucias tretas de tu familia, Candy sigue en Chicago muy a tu pesar y para tu información, ella no está sola...yo estoy aquí para apoyarla y no descansaré hasta que la Tía Elroy le devuelva los derechos que tiene como hija del Sr. Williams- se lo dijo de manera firme, pero controlando el tono de su voz para que los demás no escucharan lo alterado que estaba.

La joven Leegan sólo se cruzó de brazos y con una mirada fría agregó,  
>-Ya lo veremos...yo misma me encargaré que esa harapienta abandone Chicago de una vez por todas, y que jamás se la reconozca como miembro de la familia...olvidas acaso que el Tío Abuelo está muy enfermo y que puede morir en cualquier momento. Si eso sucede, la Tía Elroy asumirá el control de todo y ella misma se encargará de que Candy deje de ser parte de la familia y sea desterrada para siempre de nuestra presencia...no lo olvides Archie, ¡la Tía Abuela no tolera a esa huérfana!- y se alejó dejando su ponzoña sobre el impotente joven.<p>

Archibald se quedó furioso ante lo dicho por su prima, trató de controlarse de la mejor manera posible, ya que era poca la paciencia que le quedaba con la actitud de su familia. Pero lo que más le enfureció fue que en parte ella tenía razón...hasta la misma Annie, quien era la mejor amiga de Candy, no incluía a la rubia en su círculo social, evitando su presencia en reuniones como ésta. Pero no sólo eso, resulta que ahora los Leegan buscaban la manera de obligar a Candy a abandonar la ciudad. No conformándose con afectar su trabajo, también querían intervenir en su vida privada...¡vaya problema!...era muy injusto todo lo que Candy tenía que tolerar y aguantar. De sólo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago.

Después del desagradable encuentro con Eliza, Archie se reunió con las chicas y los tres comenzaron a hablar sobre los planes de vida de Patty. La inglesa quería continuar con sus estudios en América, ya que Londres no era seguro por el momento debido a la guerra, y les habló también sobre la idea de tomar la carrera de filosofía en una Universidad en Florida, una vez que concluyera con sus estudios en el colegio. La tímida chica de lentes trataría de seguir adelante con su vida...algo que Archibald en ese momento admiró mucho en ella.

Así que sin más incidentes y encuentros no tan gratos, la noche transcurrió de los más normal y los tres amigos disfrutaron de su convivencia, ya que muy pronto se separarían por una larga temporada de su querida amiga Patricia.

A la mañana siguiente y muy temprano, el joven Cornwell acompañó a Annie y Candy a la estación de trenes para despedirse de Patty. Pasarían algunos meses antes de que las tres amigas se volvieran a ver y por eso el adiós entre ellas fue muy emotivo. Por su parte, Archie decidió permanecer en silencio y se resignaba con sólo ver furtivamente a Candy...en sí, no quería levantar sospechas ante los demás, de que se dieran cuenta de la familiaridad con la que ellos se hablaban y veían últimamente.

Pero antes de que Patricia abordara el tren que estaba a punto de partir, el galante joven le extendió un paquete. Ante el gesto de sorpresa en la chica, el joven le explicó que se trataba de las marionetas de su hermano, aquellas que llegaron procedentes del frente. Ante el asombro de recibirlas, Patty no supo que decir...lo abrió de inmediato y ante el asombro de todos, uno de los últimos inventos de Stear fue visto por los presentes. Con emoción, la chica tomó entre sus manos a los dos muñequitos que se asemejaban mucho a ella y al inventor...sin duda alguna, pudo notarse que el primogénito de los Cornwell tuvo muy presente a la que fue su novia durante sus últimos días en los campos de guerra. Con emoción y mucho cuidado, Patty se abrazó al regalo...sintiendo como si lo hiciera con el mismo Stear.

En ese momento, Archie lleno de emoción le dijo que seguramente a su hermano le hubiera gustado mucho que ella las conservara. La inglesa al escucharlo, sólo empezó a llorar agradecida mientras asentía en silencio... entonces Annie y Candy la abrazaron conmovidas, ya que fue un momento muy emotivo para todos.  
>Entonces se escuchó el silbato de tren anunciando la partida y después de abordar, Patty se despedía de todos entre lágrimas por la ventana...las chicas sólo caminaron un poco sobre la plataforma para acompañarla mientras el tren se deslizaba por las vías. Por su parte, Archie miraba conmocionado la escena, ya que con ese regalo y de alguna forma, sintió que también se estaba despidiendo de una etapa que fue de suma importancia para su hermano... aquella que fue Patricia O'Brian.<p>

Una vez que el tren partió, Candy se disculpó con la pareja, ya que necesitaba ir de compras y sin más, se despidió de sus amigos ahí mismo en la plataforma. Por su parte, Archie y Annie se dirigieron de vuelta a la mansión y mientras viajaban en el auto, la tímida chica le agradeció al joven por haberle dado tan preciado recuerdo de Stear a su amiga. El menor de los Cornwell sólo le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras meditaba que seguramente eso es lo que hubiera deseado su hermano.

El inicio de semana se dio sin muchas novedades, ya que entre más se sumía Archie en los negocios, se encontraba cada vez más ocupado. Aún así, el prospecto de encontrarse con Candy lo motivaba a hacer todo el trabajo lo más eficiente y rápido posible, para poder salir a tiempo. Sin embargo, por unos días esto le fue literalmente imposible y tuvo que quedarse hasta muy tarde para poder ayudar a George con un negocio que estaban a punto de llevar a cabo.

Por ese motivo al llegar el viernes, no hallaba la hora de poder finalizar con sus labores y dar por terminado el día. Así que después de poner todo en orden, tomó su portafolios con los documentos que revisaría el fin de semana, y se despidió del Sr. Johnson quien junto a la secretaria, aún continuaban trabajando. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía media hora antes de que Candy terminara con sus actividades, por lo que decidió encaminarse al parque y mientras deambulaba por el lugar, trataba de relajarse un poco.

Sin embargo, cuando se aproximaba a la clínica pudo distinguir la figura de alguien a la puerta. Para su desgracia, cuando se acercó lo suficiente para verlo, comprobó que se trataba de su antipático primo Neal...quien llevaba en sus manos un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates. Al acercarse más, el joven Leegan se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico Cornwell y de inmediato huyó de escena, alejándose a toda prisa. Este encuentro desconcertó mucho a Archie...  
>-Me pregunto qué es lo que Neal buscaba aquí...- se decía intrigado.<p>

No dándole más importancia al asunto, entró para encontrase con la novedad de que Candy aún estaba atendiendo a un pequeño paciente. Uno de los niños se había caído mientras jugaba, y la preocupada madre lo llevó de emergencia para comprobar si no se había fracturado el brazo. El doctor Martin lo revisaba y para alivio de todos, concluyó que parecía ser tan sólo una lastimadura.  
>Archie esperó paciente en la pequeña sala de espera y mientras lo hacía, se escuchaba el llanto del chiquillo...el joven entonces meditó sobre la gran labor que su querida Candy realizaba. Su dedicación para ayudar a los demás era admirable y entre más difícil era su situación, más férrea parecía ser su determinación de seguir adelante.<p>

A los pocos minutos salieron todos del consultorio y al ver al visitante, Candy se acercó al galante joven con una gran sonrisa,  
>-¡Qué sorpresa en verte Archie!- exclamó emocionada.<br>-Hola Candy...buenas tardes Dr. Martin...señora, hola pequeño- respondió saludando a todos.  
>-Dame unos minutos...necesito limpiar todo esto y pronto estaré lista para irnos- le dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta.<br>-...- Archie se volvió al pequeño quien traía lágrimas de dolor en su rostro, el chico tendría cinco o seis años -...pronto pasará el dolor...- le dijo mientras sacó su pañuelo y se agachó para limpiar las lágrimas de su cara -...Candy es una excelente enfermera y con la ayuda del Dr. Martin pronto te recuperarás para que puedas seguir jugando.-  
>-El joven tiene razón- intervino el doctor -...pero debes de ser más cuidadoso.-<br>-Sí...- fue la respuesta del pequeño con su brazo inmovilizado y vendado. Archie entonces se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que el chico sacaba de su bolsillo un par de anteojos y cuando se los colocó, no pudo evitar el recordar a Stear.  
>-Se lo agradezco mucho, joven- intervino la madre -...vamos Alex, da las gracias y regresemos a casa- exclamó con dulzura la mujer, quien le ajustó sus anteojos, y el chiquillo entonces, se despidió de todos.<p>

Al ver a la mujer salir del lugar con el pequeño Alex tomado de su mano, Archie no pudo evitar el recordar a su hermano...pensaba que ojalá y así hubiera sido la relación de ellos con sus padres, ya que su madre raramente estuvo con ellos de pequeños y fue la Tía Elroy quien se encargó de cuidarlos. Ver a este chico con su mamá, le hizo traer a su memoria viejas nostalgias y situaciones que aún no estaban del todo perdonadas en su vida...¿de qué les sirvió a ellos haber nacido entre el lujo y opulencia de una de las familias más poderosas de América, cuando no contaron con el afecto y cariño de sus progenitores?...se preguntaba un tanto dolido.  
>No es que sus progenitores no los hubiesen querido, eso no lo dudaba, sino que fue poco el tiempo que les dedicaron y su ausencia se marcó profundamente en la vida de cada uno de ellos. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado que él y su hermano hubieran tenido muchos más recuerdos de tiempos compartidos con sus padres!<p>

En eso, sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el hombre a su lado, el doctor estaba a punto de partir,  
>-Me retiro...fue un largo día y yo necesito de un buen trago para relajarme- bromeó.<br>-Adelante doctor, y que tenga un buen fin de semana- respondió Archie mientras el hombre se despedía de su enfermera y abandonaba el lugar.  
>-Lista...ya podemos irnos- exclamó Candy al salir del consultorio.<p>

Mientras iban caminando, Archie continuaba un tanto distraído pensando aún en el pequeño Alex...Candy notó este cambio en el joven y con curiosidad le preguntó,  
>-¿Sucede algo?-<br>-Ah...nada...perdón...- se disculpó -...es que ese chico me hizo recordar a Stear cuando era tan sólo un chiquillo- le dijo mientras miraba al cielo.  
>-¿Así era Stear de pequeño?- interrogó curiosa.<br>-Sí...era muy inquieto y en más de una ocasión se fracturó- le respondió dibujando una leve sonrisa al recordar sus aventuras infantiles.

En ese momento, Candy se dio cuenta de que aún estaba muy presente en Archie el dolor de su pérdida. Annie tenía razón al preocuparse por él; así como lo estaba haciendo ahora, el joven se comportaba ausente y distraído, en definitiva esto seguramente se debía a que extrañaba mucho a su hermano. Como buena enfermera que era, la rubia decidió que de ahora en adelante ayudaría a Archie a recuperarse del todo para que volviera a ser el alegre muchacho de antes.  
>Así que con una gran sonrisa le dijo,<br>-Te propongo algo- dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos del galante joven -...es una linda tarde, ¿te gustaría ir a comer helado?, conozco un lugar no lejos de aquí en donde preparan mi sabor favorito de chocolate...¿qué me dices?-  
>-...- Archie la miró embelesado...esta pequeña en verdad sabía cómo levantarle el ánimo, le emocionó mucho la idea de pasar más tiempo con ella, así que le respondió -...acepto con la condición de que yo invite, ¿ok?-<br>-Trato hecho...pero una cosa más...me gustaría me platicaras más sobre tus aventuras con Stear cuando eran pequeños, ¡me gustaría escucharlas todas!- a lo que él respondió asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Candy había aprendido en la escuela de enfermeras que cuando un paciente sufre por el dolor de una pérdida, lo mejor era dejarlo hablar...el que la persona trajera a su memoria los recuerdos agradables y lindos de quien ya partió, le ayudaría a sanar. Con eso, la persona poco a poco iría sustituyendo los recuerdos dolorosos por otros más placenteros, los cuales lo acompañarían por el resto de su vida. El error de muchos, consistía en pensar que el dolor era un problema que hay que superar y resolver...muy al contrario, se trataba de aceptarlo y de que formara parte de un camino por el que había que transitar, ya que el sentimiento iría cambiando y transformándose a lo largo de la vida.

Así que una vez que estuvieron sentados en el pequeño establecimiento, Archie comenzó a hablarle de sus numerosas travesuras con Stear mientras saboreaban su helado. Entre más hablaban de las divertidas anécdotas, el joven se sentía cada vez más relajado. Rieron por horas al rememorar las hazañas que el inventor tuvo a lo largo de su vida...y cuando Candy vio en el rostro de su primo un semblante diferente, uno lleno de paz y alegría, le comentó diciendo,  
>-Archie, debes sentirte muy afortunado al haber tenido a alguien como Stear a tu lado- el joven la miró extrañado ante este súbito comentario -... el dolor que nos causa la pérdida de un ser querido nos recuerda que estamos vivos, que tenemos un corazón lleno de sentimientos y que hemos amado...si permitimos que la tristeza continúe invadiéndonos, no estamos honrado plenamente la memoria de quien partió...yo más que nadie te puedo decir eso- lo miró seria al recordar todo el sufrimiento por el que atravesó al morir Anthony.<p>

Archibald la escuchaba atento...su prima tenía mucha razón en hablarle así. Nunca antes se imaginó que lo que estaba viviendo podría verlo desde otra perspectiva. Desde el funeral, día a día luchaba ante el dolor de haber perdido a su hermano; pero ahora con lo que Candy le decía, se dio cuenta de que no había porqué luchar... fueron varias las pérdidas en su vida, primero Anthony y luego Stear...pero él continuaba vivo y tenía que salir adelante yendo por ese camino de dolor con la frente en alto, honrando la memoria de sus queridos parientes.

Desvió la mirada hacia un lado y se quedó callado unos minutos antes de responder,  
>-Tienes mucha razón...ahora que Stear ya no está conmigo físicamente, debo reconocer que siempre me acompañará en mi interior...-<br>-Las personas mueren pero viven eternamente en la memoria de quien los ama- agregó Candy con la mirada baja.  
>-...- Archie se volvió a verla con extrañeza.<br>-Eso es algo que Anthony mencionó antes de morir- levantó su rostro para encontrarse con los de él -...Stear siempre vivirá en tu memoria...y también en la mía.-  
>-Candy...- fue todo lo que le respondió, él estaba muy conmovido.<p>

Nunca antes nadie le había hablado al joven Cornwell de esta manera. Cuando Anthony murió el dolor había sido tan fuerte como el que sentía ahora, en ese entonces más de una persona le había dicho que tratara de olvidar y superar el dolor. Aún su propio hermano le aconsejaba el no pensar mucho en su primo y con ello todas las memorias que los tres jóvenes compartieron juntos, fueron puestas a un lado...todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos fueron guardados como si se tratasen de viejas fotografías, colocadas en el viejo baúl del olvido.  
>Pero en esta ocasión sería distinto, tal y como Candy se lo mencionó, tendría muy presente las experiencias y vivencias de su hermano, solamente que esta vez sería con aceptación para que todo aquello que su hermano sembró en él, no se perdiera...y la verdad era que todos y cada uno de nosotros, continuamente estamos plantando semillas que seguirán creciendo en los demás aún cuando hayamos partido.<p>

No hay nada más hermoso en la vida que el arriesgarse a amar y tomar el riesgo de vivir... querer a otros implica que eventualmente un día los veremos partir, pero sin embargo, vale la pena tomar ese riesgo porque es mejor contar con esos recuerdos que el nunca haber amado.

De ahora en adelante, Archie se hizo la promesa de que no sufriría más para así honrar la memoria no sólo de Stear, sino también la de Anthony. Desde ese momento tendría una nueva perspectiva ante la vida y ese dolor lo ayudaría a tener un cambio en sus prioridades...estaba decidido, no permitiría que la angustia le cubriera más la visión de qué es lo que realmente deseaba en la vida...aquello que justamente se encontraba frente a sus ojos y que en ese justo momento, le estaba sonriendo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos y fue entonces que ella se puso de pie. La nostálgica charla la daba ya por terminada y así, ambos jóvenes abandonaron el lugar mientras caminaban pensativos. Lo hicieron en silencio mientras llegaban hasta el departamento de Candy,  
>-Gracias por acompañarme...extrañaba mucho tu compañía estos últimos días- dijo Candy con una sonrisa.<br>-Discúlpame por favor, hubo mucho trabajo y tuve que trabajar hasta tarde...pero te prometo que la próxima semana tendremos más tiempo para que charlemos- llegaron hasta la puerta del departamento.

En ese momento el casero del edificio se acercó a Candy interrumpiéndolos, llevaba en las manos un ramo de rosas y una caja de chocolates para la chica. En cuanto los vio, el rostro de la enfermera se tensó...ella sabía perfectamente quién se los había dejado,  
>-Señorita, un joven vino a buscarla pero como tardó en regresar no pudo esperarla, por lo que me pidió que le entregara esto- le dijo el hombre.<br>-...- la rubia no respondió.

Al momento de escuchar esto, el semblante de Archie cambió de inmediato por uno muy duro y serio...no estaba seguro de quién podría ser ese otro muchacho, pero no importando su identidad, sintió que los celos lo invadían y con tono posesivo le volvió para Candy para preguntarle,  
>-¿Quién es el que te manda flores?- ante el silencio de ella volvió a preguntarle -respóndeme Candy, ¿quién es él?-<p>

En ese momento la jovencita vio un cambio radical en su primo, y una faceta de Archie que nunca antes se había visto, se mostró ante ella para su desagrado. Lo que ambos no sabían, era que este sería el detonante de una serie de eventos que le dejarían ver a Candy una parte de la personalidad de Archie que el joven había tratado de ocultar...una que eventualmente le daría a la enfermera una pista de los verdaderos sentimientos que su primo tenía por ella. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Hola a todas! Muchsisisimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Estamos próximos a los 50 y se ve que ha gustado mucho la historia.

Sé bien que es un capitulo un tanto nostálgico pero quería cerrar estos sentimientos antes de que vengan otros, creo que ya saben a quien me refiero...una de las personas del pasado de Candy.

Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios, y espero seguir recibiendo sus opiniones que son mi paga para este proyecto que les traigo con mucho cariño.

Buen día y reciban abrazos a la distancia

Adriana


	7. Un amor embarazoso

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 7: Un amor embarazoso

Archie miraba fijamente a Candy en espera de su respuesta, ella aún nerviosa sin saber que responder, evitaba mirarlo...aún y cuando continuaba con su vista sobre las rosas en sus manos. Desde que Neal había comenzado con sus galantes atenciones hacia ella, la chica había preferido ignorarlo, no compartiendo este detalle con nadie; ni siquiera Annie, estaba al tanto de las situaciones románticas de quien era protagonista el joven Leegan.

La rubia sabía que si le decía a su primo que se trataba del odioso Neal, seguramente Archie lo confrontaría y su relación con la familia Ardley se complicaría aún mucho más. Pero la voz interrumpió sus pensamientos para continuar con el interrogatorio,  
>-Responde Candy, ¿quién te ha enviado esto?- el joven ya se escuchaba impaciente.<br>-...- sin saber qué decirle sólo le respondió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza -...d-ebe tratarse de-e...- tartamudeaba nerviosa -...¡un paciente!- fue la idea que le vino a la mente.  
>-¿Un paciente?-<br>-Eh...sí...deben de ser de alguien a quien atendí en el hospital y ahora me lo agradece así.-  
>-...- Archie no confió mucho en su respuesta pero al verla tan nerviosa y tensa , prefirió no cuestionarla más.<p>

Sin embargo, esto no se quedaría así. Archibald eventualmente averiguaría quién era el joven que le llevaba flores a la chica hasta su departamento. Así que sin más, el elegante muchacho se despidió de su prima y se alejó del lugar aún sintiendo un deje de celos. Por su parte, Candy respiró aliviada sintiendo que su primo había creído la excusa que le dio; pero entró furiosa al departamento y se prometió que la siguiente vez que viera a Neal, se las pagaría...acabaría de una vez por todas con sus absurdas galanterías.

Cuando salió del edificio, Archie se encontró con el casero y en cuanto lo vio, se acercó para preguntarle,  
>-Disculpe, por favor...estoy preocupado por Candy y me gustaría saber más sobre el joven que le trajo esos regalos. ¿Lo conoce?...-<br>-No, lo único que le puedo decir es que lo he visto rondando por aquí un par de veces...se ve que es un muchacho de dinero, ya que lleva ropas elegantes como las de usted- le comentó.  
>-Tal vez no sea nada, pero quiero asegurarme de que Candy esté bien- le explicó -...si lo ve de nuevo por aquí le pido que me avise.-<br>-Pierda cuidado, estaré al tanto por el bien de la Señorita- y ambos se despidieron.

Una vez de regreso a la mansión, Archie se preguntaba quién podría ser aquel desconocido. Su interior se estremeció ante la idea de que tal vez podría tratarse de Terry Grandchester, y de sólo pensar en su nombre, no pudo evitar que una ola de celos lo invadiera. Jamás permitiría que ese aristócrata se volviera a acercar a Candy...nunca permitiría que él o alguien más intentaran lastimarla. Así que tomó la resolución de que no pararía hasta dar con la identidad de ese misterioso joven.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron sin novedad, pero en una tarde en donde Archie no había llegado a la clínica a la hora de la salida, Candy regresaba sola a su departamento. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, se topó de nuevo con la desagradable presencia de Neal a la entrada del edificio. En esta ocasión el joven llevaba otro ramo de rosas y al verla llegar, dibujó una gran sonrisa.  
>Con todo el fastidio que le causó este nuevo encuentro, la chica se acercó a él para reclamarle,<br>-Neal, por favor déjame en paz...no quiero ni nunca querré salir contigo, ¿entiendes?...¿qué tengo que hacer para que ya no insistas?-  
>-Hola Candy...¡vaya recibimiento!- se acercó a ella para hablarle cerca al oído -sabes...te ves muy linda cuando te enfadas...- le susurró.<p>

Lo siguiente que el joven Leegan supo es que la chica le había dado una sonora bofetada, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que los tomó a ambos por sorpresa. Sin embargo, el carácter altanero de Neal lo hizo reaccionar y sujetó con firmeza la muñeca de Candy, atrayéndola hacia él para evitar que le diera otro golpe...el joven estaba furioso, pero la adrenalina de sentirla tan cerca le hizo olvidarse del golpe y concentrarse en el aroma de la chica a su lado. Si ella no respondía con tiernas palabras, entonces ahora lo haría a su manera.

Empezó a forcejear con ella y cuando la atrapó con su otra mano por detrás de su cuello, la atrajo hacia él lentamente, sin despegar los ojos llenos de deseo de aquellas esmeraldas que lo veían aterrorizadas... Candy sintió un gran hueco en el estómago ante el agresivo gesto de Neal, en el que seguramente terminaría besándola. Pero justo cuando casi sus labios estaban por unirse y el señorito sonreía ante su victoria... alguien intervino, empujando a Neal mientras separaba a Candy de su abrazo.

Todo lo que Candy pudo distinguir ante la rápida sucesión de eventos, fue que alguien se abalanzó sobre Neal para propinarle un certero golpe que lo tiró de espaldas hacia el piso. La chica sólo se cubrió la boca con ambas manos mientras era testigo de cómo el otro joven estaba de pie, amenazante frente a Neal. Se trataba de Archie, quien había llegado justo a tiempo para evitar que el canalla de su primo se aprovechara de ella.

El chico Cornwell respiraba agitado, aparte de sentir la furia recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, estaba lleno de ira. El esfuerzo que hizo para separarlos y el certero golpe que le propinó a su primo, dispararon en él una adrenalina que lo puso en alerta en caso de que se suscitara una pelea.

Por su parte, Neal aún en el piso, se sostuvo sobre los codos y con una mano se limpiaba la sangre que salía por su boca. Con lentitud y sin despegar su colérica mirada sobre Archie quien estaba listo para atacar, se puso de pie...se miró la mano y notó la sangre que la manchaba, luego se volvió a mirar a Candy quien continuaba inmóvil mirándolo con horror. Supo que con la intervención de su primo ya nada podría hacer por ese día, así que dio dos pasos hacia atrás y luego salió huyendo de escena...no sin antes amenazar a Archie diciéndole que esto no se quedaría así.

Una vez que el cobarde de Neal desapareció del lugar, Archie respiró aliviado y se volvió a mirar a Candy. La chica aún continuaba temblando ante lo que acababa de suceder y seguía sin moverse. Archie se acercó lentamente y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella...parecía una pequeña asustada, se decía él en su mente...así que sin más, cerró toda distancia entre ellos y el joven posó su mano en la espalda de la chica para acercarla hacia él y abrazarla. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos y mientras el ritmo del corazón de Archie se sentía ya más relajado al verla segura, pronto calmó el de ella...la respiración que también se sentía agitada en Candy, pronto volvió a ser normal.

Las manos de la rubia aún temblaban, por lo que al sentir el cálido abrazo, se aferró al saco del joven para poder controlar esos tremores que aún la continuaban invadiendo. Archie sólo se quedó inmóvil, sintiéndola y aspirando su dulce aroma...disfrutando de ese instante y de tenerla entre sus brazos...su objetivo era que la jovencita se tranquilizara un poco, sabiendo que ahora ya no corría peligro alguno. Sin embargo, el galante muchacho tampoco pudo evitar el sentir la gran emoción de tenerla así, aferrada a él, de esta manera tan íntima.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Candy levantó su confundida mirada para encontrase con los ojos color miel que la miraban con ternura...por un instante no supo qué decir al verlos, pero desviando la mirada hacia abajo le dijo,  
>-G-gracias...- tartamudeó.<br>-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó con dulzura en un susurro.  
>-...- ella sólo asintió con la cabeza y poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de él, se separó finalmente del abrazo...muy a su pesar, Archie sólo la dejó ir.<p>

Se separó un par de pasos de él caminando hacia atrás. Con el rostro un tanto ruborizado y con la mirada fija en el piso, le dijo,  
>-Será mejor que entré en casa...Neal aún puede rondar por aquí y no me gustaría que se volvieran a pelear- se giró para comenzar la retirada.<br>-Espera...- la chica se detuvo en seco al escucharlo -...hay algo que necesito saber, ¿desde cuándo ha estado Neal acosándote?-  
>-...- sin girarse a verlo, Candy tomó un gran suspiro antes de responderle, sabía que no podía ocultárselo más -...desde que lo ayudé en una pelea callejera, hace unas semanas...- confesó y entonces la chica sintió como el joven se acercaba para tomarla de los hombros. Ella en ese momento se giró para verlo y mientras colocaba su mano sobre una de las de él, continuó diciéndole -...si no te molesta lo hablaremos después, quisiera irme a casa...han sido muchas emociones por un día.-<p>

Al escucharla decirle esto, Archie solamente la soltó y colocando su manos en los bolsillos se alejó un poco de ella. Candy sólo se despidió con un adiós y desapareció con rapidez por las escaleras del edificio.

Archibald se quedó unos momentos sin moverse...aún estaba extasiado con la sensación de haber tenido a Candy entre sus brazos. Por primera vez, ella estuvo indefensa y él había salido a su rescate, protegiéndola. Esta fue una sensación que produjo en el joven mucha satisfacción y orgullo, ya que había defendido a su amada...tal y como sucedía en los cuentos. Sin embargo, el encanto del momento fue roto por la misma chica cuando ella salió huyendo del lugar...esto desconcertó a Archie, no entendió del todo el porqué de esta reacción, ya que de alguna forma se sintió rechazado.  
>Así que confundido y con un puño dolorido por el gran puñetazo que le propinó al canalla de Neal, Archie se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.<p>

Pero lo que el joven Cornwell desconocía, era que una vez que Candy entró con rapidez en su departamento, cerró la puerta y se quedó ahí inmóvil; recargándose en ella mientras volvía a sentir la agitación de la que fue presa antes. Pero en esta ocasión la emoción era totalmente distinta de aquella que sintió con el odioso de Neal...ya que fue causada por su primo Archie.  
>En su mente, ella rememoraba cada una de las sensaciones que tuvo al sentirse bajo los brazos del joven castaño...recordó la delicadeza de su abrazo, el dulce aroma que él despedía y la seguridad que sintió junto a su pecho, una que por un momento la hizo sentirse protegida. De sólo pensar en todo esto, Candy sintió un gran revolotear de mariposas en su estómago, mientras que su respiración se volvía aún más agitada.<p>

Nunca antes había experimentado esto con su querido primo Archie...en ese preciso momento comprendió que algo se había despertado en ella con sutileza, y esa sensación no le gustó. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza para tratar de sacudirse todo lo que sentía, se agitaba de un lado a otro tratando de negar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Sus pensamientos de inmediato la llevaron al rostro de Archie, quien la miraba dulcemente mientras se abrazaron...-¡no!- se gritó...-él sólo me estaba protegiendo de Neal, eso es todo...- esto se lo repitió varias veces, hasta que sus propias palabras la fueron calmando.

Una vez que se recuperó, respiró hondo y se dejó caer en el piso para sentarse mientras continuaba recargada en la puerta. Juntó sus rodillas y rodeándolas con sus brazos, se acunó en ella misma mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su rostro sin cesar. Ahora sus pensamientos estaban llenos de su amiga Annie.  
>La chica permaneció en ese lugar hasta que el cansancio la invadió y sin cenar, se fue directo a su habitación para dormir...dejaría que el sueño la invadiera para poder olvidarse de lo que sucedió esa tarde.<p>

Lo que Candy no comprendía del todo es que hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía segura bajo el cuidado de alguien. Desde que Albert se fue, la soledad en la que estaba viviendo la había hecho un tanto vulnerable y a pesar de ser tan independiente, extrañaba la sensación de que alguien velara por su bienestar. En una palabra, al sentir el tierno abrazo de Archie, la chica se dio cuenta de cuánto le hacía falta el volver a sentirse amada y acompañada.

No obstante, al día siguiente en vez de recibir la usual visita de Archie y para sorpresa de Candy, fue Annie quien llegó a la clínica. Al recibir a su amiga, le pidió al Dr. Martín que le diera la tarde libre y el galeno aceptó al tiempo que le dijo que ya merecía un descanso, había estado trabajando mucho últimamente.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a una cafetería que no estaba muy lejos de ahí y una vez que ordenaron las bebidas, Annie comenzó con la plática,  
>-Candy, estoy realmente preocupada por Archie.- la otra jovencita la miraba atenta -...ayer llegó de muy mal humor y apenas me dirigió la palabra.-<br>-...- la rubia continuaba en silencio.  
>-Cuando le pregunté qué le sucedía, sólo me respondió que no era nada...lo conozco muy bien, sé que algo le molesta pero no quiere decirme de qué se trata- suspiró impotente.<br>-...- era obvio que la enfermera sabía el motivo...Neal...pero no estaba segura de querer compartir esto con su amiga, ya que de alguna forma se sentía responsable no sólo por la actitud de su primo, sino la pelea misma.  
>-¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?- se soltó a llorar la trigueña, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos -siento que estoy perdiendo el cariño de Archie...- estaba desconsolada mientras que la rubia trataba de animarla, diciéndole que no era tan malo como ella pensaba.<p>

No obstante, esta reacción de Annie causó un gran pesar en Candy, de cierta forma ella se sentía en parte responsable. El humor de Archie no había sido el mejor desde que su hermano murió y ella vino a agravarlo todo causando que el joven se peleara con Neal. Sin embargo, no fue su culpa el que el joven Cornwell se diera cuenta de los avances del desagradable de Neal...ella trató de ocultárselo, pero no tuvo éxito. Así que ahora, se encontraba frente a su amiga que de alguna manera, pagaba las consecuencias de una situación muy ajena a ella.

Al pensar en esto, Candy entonces descubrió que en parte, había sido su culpa y le dolía lastimar a Annie de esta manera. Sin embargo, en ese momento un sentimiento más la invadió... aparte de la culpabilidad que la incomodaba, sintió aquella de la traición.

En sí, la soledad que sintió desde que tuvo la ruptura con Terry, se acentuó más con la partida de Albert. Lo que Candy no sabía era que la tristeza que últimamente la había estado embargando, era causada por la gran soledad que trataba de ocultar día a día...pero aquella sensación de estar entre los brazos de Archie, le hizo recordar el sentimiento de ser querida y de estar unida sentimentalmente a alguien...pero en cuanto visualizó esto con Archie, de alguna manera sintió que estaba traicionando a Annie, ya que se trataba del novio de alguien más...tal y como lo era Susana con respecto a Terry.

Por ese motivo y desde que ella regresó de Nueva York, Candy había cerrado su mente y corazón a una realidad que la había estado atormentando y que se negaba a aceptar: que ella también ansiaba tener una pareja. Sin embargo, pasaría algún tiempo antes de que ella descubriera esta verdad, pero para su fortuna, estaba en el camino correcto para descubrirlo y pronto llegaría a su vida el joven por quien realmente, había estado esperando.

Pero había algo más importante que hacer por el momento, por lo que no queriendo ocultarlo más, Candy desvió su mirada hacia la taza en sus manos y le habló pausadamente a su amiga frente a ella,  
>-Annie...no es lo que piensas...ayer...- pausó, no sabiendo si lo mejor era decírselo, pero continuó -...el día de ayer Archie tuvo una pelea con Neal.-<br>-...- confundida ante lo que escuchaba, Annie se quedó callada hasta que pudo reaccionar preguntando -...pero, ¿porqué?-  
>-Porque el idiota de Neal ha estado acosándome desde hace semanas- la rubia levantó el rostro para por fin encontrarse con la mirada de su amiga, sus manos se apretaban en un puño.<br>-¿Quieres decir que...?-  
>-Sí, el señorito Neal tiene la absurda idea de que ente él y yo puede haber algo...-<br>-Perdón Candy, no lo sabía...¿es por eso que Archie estaba de tan mal humor?-  
>-Lo siento Annie, creo que fue mi culpa por no habértelo dicho...desde que se fue Albert, Archie ha estado acompañándome a casa...ha estado al pendiente de mi y ahora que se ha peleado con Neal no sé lo que pasará en la familia...de seguro la Tía Abuela se pondrá furiosa- finalizó diciendo muy preocupada.-<br>-Ahora entiendo porqué Archie se ha estado comportando muy extraño últimamente...debe ser por Neal- agregó Annie y Candy sólo asintió.

Después de la confesión, ambas permanecieron en silencio y no volvieron a tocar el tema. Annie era una chica muy sensible y noticias como ésta la afectaban mucho, por lo que a los pocos minutos se excusó con Candy y pidieron la cuenta para marcharse del lugar.  
>Una vez afuera de la cafetería ambas se despidieron, pero no sin que Annie le comentara algo más a su amiga,<br>-Lo que me resulta extraño es que Archie no me haya mencionado nada.-  
>-Tal vez no quería preocuparte...también es probable que con tantas cosas en la cabeza se le olvidara decírtelo- la rubia ya no hallaba más que decirle para excusar la actitud de Archie.<br>-Si...eso debe ser...gracias por decírmelo, nos veremos pronto- y se despidió de ella para tomar un coche que la llevara a casa.

El descubrir que su novio se había estado viendo con su amiga, a Annie no le gustó en absoluto. Como sucedió en antaño, la tímida e insegura jovencita no necesitaba de mucho para dudar de sí misma y sentirse menos ante Candy, por eso prefirió cortar con la plática, ya que no quería que su amiga se diera cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, ahora que la rubia le explicó la situación, era entendible el comportamiento de su querido Archie...simplemente estaba protegiendo a su prima. Así como lo habían hecho en antaño, ambos hermanos Cornwell siempre estuvieron al pendiente de la chica y en cierta manera, no podía intervenir en eso ya que ellos siempre fueron muy protectores y defensivos con ella.

Sin embargo, ¿porqué Archie nunca le mencionó nada sobre sus encuentros con Candy? Esta pregunta motivo que la trigueña guardase un deje de duda y a la vez, sembró un sentimiento de celos muy dentro de ella. El verdadero motivo radicaba que su adorado joven, jamás se mostró así de protector con ella, por lo que Annie se propuso que esa misma noche confrontaría con esta pregunta a Archie.

Después de la cena, la tímida jovencita le propuso al galante muchacho que fueran de paseo al jardín, a lo cual él accedió. Durante la caminata por los elegantes jardines ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin embargo Annie se dio el valor para hacer algo un tanto atrevido para ella: se tomó de su brazo con ambas manos. Ante el sorpresivo gesto, Archie sólo la miró de reojo y no hizo nada para separarse...sólo dejó que la chica tuviera ese íntimo contacto con él.

Caminaron un poco por la vereda y cuando llegaron hasta la fuente, fue entonces que Annie se animó a preguntarle,  
>-Hoy salí con Candy...y estuvimos hablando...-<br>-...- el joven la escuchaba en silencio.  
>-Me habló sobre lo que sucedió con Neal- en ese momento Archie se puso tenso y Annie lo percibió, pero continuó diciendo -...por favor dime una cosa, ¿porqué no me habías dicho que te has estado viendo con Candy?-<p>

El joven Cornwell entonces se detuvo en seco y se giró para ver a Annie...sus ojos la miraban serios. Entonces la chica tuvo el presentimiento que tal vez este cuestionamiento, no había sido después de todo una buena idea. Pero estaba equivocada y lo descubrió con la respuesta que su novio le dio,  
>-Desde que Albert se fue, Candy no tiene a nadie...vive sola en su departamento con un trabajo no muy estable...recuerda que es mi pariente y es mi deber cuidar de ella- su respuesta fue muy directa.<br>-...- la chica se soltó de su brazo ante el sentimiento de culpa que la invadió, se sentía avergonzada por los celos que la habían llevado a cuestionar el proceder de Archie cuando obviamente, él sólo estaba velando por el bienestar de su amiga.  
>-Discúlpame si no te lo había dicho antes...- agregó después el joven al verla reaccionar así.<br>-Es que...habías estado actuando muy distante conmigo...pero ahora que Candy me explicó lo de Neal, lo entiendo...-

El castaño muchacho entonces se dio cuenta de que Annie también estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido con Neal. Era consciente de que tarde o temprano se enteraría, pero nunca esperó que la chica a su lado le fuera a reclamar de esta manera. Pero entonces comprendió que todo lo que a él le estaba sucediendo, de alguna manera también afectaba a Annie; por lo que la tomó de las manos y le habló con suavidad diciendo,  
>-Por favor, quiero que entiendas que todo esto que está pasando Candy, no debe ser causa de preocupación...por ahora no sé que es lo que trama Neal, pero no dejaré que lastime de nuevo a Candy...por favor, entiende que ahora ella me necesita.-<br>-Pero yo te necesito a ti- interrumpió casi entre lágrimas.  
>-Lo sé...- y se llevó una de sus manos a la boca para besarla -por eso te pido que comprendas lo que está pasando...sólo dame tiempo, estoy bajo mucho estrés con el trabajo y con la muerte de Stear...pero ahora que se ha presentado este inconveniente, mi humor no ha sido el mejor...por favor discúlpame si te lastimé, prometo que no volverá a suceder- y la miraba arrepentido.<p>

Annie sólo asintió y su impulso fue el lanzarse a sus brazos a llorar. Al ver su reacción, Archie sólo suspiró en silencio con resignación, mientras acariciaba la negra cabellera de la chica. Esta era la típica reacción de su novia, algo que de alguna manera ya le estaba cansando y hasta fastidiando...pero desde que estaban juntos, el joven había aprendido a tolerar. Sin embargo ¿hasta cuándo continuaría haciéndolo?, se preguntaba.

Durante el fin de semana siguiente, Archie todavía estaba furioso por los avances de Neal, por lo que decidió hacer algo para terminar de una vez con esta ridícula situación por parte de su primo. Especialmente porque la próxima semana el odioso muchacho se incorporaría a trabajar en las mismas oficinas donde él estaba. Así que, esperó paciente a que el joven Leegan saliera de la residencia para seguirlo en el auto hasta que se detuvo frente a un restaurante. Cuando Neal estaba a punto de ingresar, fue detenido por una voz que reconoció al instante,  
>-Quisiera hablar un momento a solas contigo- le pidió el joven Cornwell.<br>-Ah, sí...¿se puede saber de qué?- respondió con arrogancia.  
>-Sabes muy bien que es sobre Candy.-<br>-No es de tu incumbencia...así que si no te molesta, papá y mamá me esperan a comer- pero cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecer por la puerta, las palabras de Archie lo detuvieron de nuevo.  
>-Para tu información, todo lo relacionado con Candy me incumbe...y si no me equivoco, tus padres estarán también muy interesados en saber sobre tu interés en ella...a ellos sí creo que les concierne- agregó cruzándose de brazos.<p>

En ese momento Neal se quedó inmóvil y de una pieza. Se giró lentamente hacia su primo y Archibald pudo notar el nerviosismo y la impotencia que sus palabras causaron en él, lo que le confirmó que seguramente los señores Leegan no estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía en la vida romántica de su hijo. Por fin, Archie contaba con los medios para detener a su odioso pariente y agregó diciendo,  
>-Si insistes en molestar a Candy, ahora mismo entraré a decirles a tus padres que quien ha estado molestándola eres tú...que le has enviado flores y regalos aún cuando ella no está interesada en ti...ah y por cierto- el elegante joven recordó las palabras de la pelirroja -...creo que también la Tía Abuela estará muy interesada en saber que empezarás a trabajar en las oficinas porque es tu intención formalizar una relación con la protegida del Sr. Williams- pausó para disfrutar de cómo Neal cerraba los puños enfurecido -...si mal no recuerdo tu hermana me había mencionado que estabas interesado en alguien y que se trataba de una señorita fina de sociedad...¡y vaya que Candy sí lo es!...a Eliza también le dará mucho gusto el saberlo...¿no lo crees?- para entonces ya lo tenía sujeto del cuello de su saco con ambas manos.<p>

Ambos jóvenes continuaban retándose mutuamente con la mirada. No obstante, Neal sabía que llevaba las de perder...sus intenciones eran las de conquistar de alguna manera a Candy y que cuando lo lograra, convencer a sus padres de que la aceptaran...algo que no sería fácil para una de las más arrogantes y aristocráticas familias de Chicago. Pero para eso necesitaba tiempo, y si Archie les contaba ahora de su romántico secreto, todo sus planes se vendrían abajo y perdería la única oportunidad de que Candy fuera su novia.

Por lo que ahora, todo recaía sobre las manos del enfurecido joven Cornwell frente a sus ojos. Neal no era tonto y si algo aprendió bien en la vida, fue a aceptar cuando era el momento de dejarlo todo y tomar la retirada. Por lo que dando un gran suspiro, bajó la mirada y dijo en un tono casi imperceptible,  
>-Está bien...si prometes no decirle nada a nadie, dejaré de molestar a Candy.-<br>-...- Archie sólo levantó la ceja como gesto de desconfianza y lo soltó.  
>-Por favor, tampoco no le digas nada a Eliza o a la Tía Elroy...-<br>-Sólo lo haré si la dejas en paz de una vez por todas- por fin respondió -...y quiero que esto te quede bien claro: yo estaré al tanto de Candy y no permitiré que te le acerques, ¿me has entendido?- le dijo señalándolo con un dedo.  
>-...- Neal sólo asintió.<p>

Pero cuando Archie se dio la media vuelta y empezó a alejarse, en ese momento el joven Leegan sintió cómo la cólera lo fue invadiendo, al punto de entrecerrar sus ojos con odio mientras veía a Archie marcharse del lugar,  
>-Esto no se quedará así...me las pagarás...y verás que al final yo seré con quien se quede Candy, la obligaré si es necesario pero nunca me daré por vencido. Por ahora tú has ganado...¡pero te demostraré quien soy yo y de lo que soy capaz!- y dándose la vuelta, se acomodó el saco para con arrogancia, entrar en el exclusivo restaurante y encontrarse con sus padres.<p>

Por el momento, las cosas parecían ir bien encaminadas para Archie. La amenaza que resultaba Neal parecía ya no estar presente, sin embargo, una más se acercaba y ésta ya se podía percibir con claridad en el horizonte. Pero en esta ocasión, le llevaría más tiempo y energías el poder poner un alto a esa persona que también pensaba y tenía las intenciones de arrebatar a Candy de su lado. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Hola a todos! FELIZ DÍA DE LA AMISTAD!

Les traigo este capitulo como un regalo para este día...como el anterior estuvo un tanto nostálgico quise animarlos con esta actualización.

Ahora vemos un Archie más romántico!

En dondequiera que se encuentren les mando un abrazo enorme!

Adriana

PD Me alegra escuchar que el anterior te haya servido Jimena Andrew!


	8. Encuentro con un fantasma del pasado

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 8: Encuentro con un fantasma del pasado

Después del encuentro de Neal con Archie, las desagradables visitas del señorito Leegan a Candy, terminaron abruptamente. Con alegría, la rubia se percató de que ya no le llegaban a su departamento las usuales flores que arribaban sin falta cada tercer día. La chica suspiró aliviada, creyendo que aquel encuentro que tuvo Neal con Archibald aquella tarde, fue lo que puso punto final a sus acosos...sin embargo, Candy estaba muy equivocada.

Debido a que el arrogante de Neal había comenzado a trabajar también para George, ambos sobrinos decidieron el tener cierta tregua; después de que Archie amenazara a Neal con ir a sus padres y decirles lo que su hijo pretendía con Candy, el muchacho no tuvo más opción que retroceder y desaparecer de escena por el momento.

Curiosamente, la relación que los dos jóvenes mantuvieron, se volvió estrictamente profesional, una que no fue más allá de la exclusivamente laboral. Ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar nada sobre Candy. Sin embargo, lo que Archie no sabía era que Neal estaba al tanto de todos sus movimientos, ya que quería encontrar un punto débil en el chico Cornwell y así atacarlo cuando fuera el momento indicado...pero por ahora, Neal sólo se mantendría a raya y en el completo anonimato.

Por su parte, Archibald continuaba adelante con su trabajo...algunas de sus tardes eran dedicadas exclusivamente a Candy, mientras que todas las noches las pasaba en compañía de su novia Annie. Así que entre tanta actividad, era poco el tiempo libre del que disponía; por lo que decidió que los fines de semana se dedicaría a ponerse al corriente con sus estudios, ya que en un par de meses comenzaría con sus clases universitarias y había mucho que estudiar antes de ingresar en la prestigiosa institución.

No obstante y con lo atareado que estaba, descuidó por completo su vida social. No contaba con amigos y su círculo social se había reducido solamente a su familia...su hermano y mejor amigo, Stear, ya no estaba con él...pero esto ya no le preocupaba mucho, porque seguramente se haría de nuevas amistades una vez que comenzaran con las clases. En una palabra, Archie se había vuelto un completo solitario; dividiendo su tiempo entre las dos mujeres que eran importantes en su vida. Su mundo consistía ahora en su trabajo, su novia y Candy...era curioso pensar que dos chicas pudieran ser tan importantes tanto en su vida personal como en la sentimental.

No obstante, le disgustaba la idea de que se viera con Candy sin mencionárselo con todo lujo de detalle a Annie...en efecto, su novia estaba al tanto de que se veía con la enfermera para saber si estaba bien, pero desconocía la frecuencia de sus encuentros. Algo que en realidad, ya le estaba empezando a incomodar al galante joven.

Sin embargo, su situación pronto daría un giro total y mucho de lo que ahora ocupaba su mente se encontraría de lleno con otra realidad, una que casi lo obligaría a tomar una drástica y dolorosa decisión.

Y esto sucedió precisamente aquel día, mientras caminaba por una de las veredas del parque. En esa tarde, el muchacho estaba haciendo tiempo para poder verse con Candy y acompañarla a su casa. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión y mientras se acercaba a la colina detrás de la clínica, pudo distinguir a lo lejos la figura de un hombre con las manos en los bolsillos. No hubiera sido nada fuera de lo ordinario sino fuera porque el hombre llevaba puesta una gabardina, y al mismo tiempo, se escondía misteriosamente bajo una boina y una bufanda que le cubría parte de su rostro.

Con desconfianza, se fue acercando al desconocido, ya que tenía que pasar junto a él para bajar por las escaleras que lo llevarían directo hacia la clínica...pero Archie fue tomado por sorpresa cuando notó que esa persona miraba fijamente hacia donde se encontraba Candy, quien en ese momento jugaba con los chicos en el patio.

Se fue aproximando con cautela y cuando el desconocido se percató de la presencia del joven, se volvió para mirar quién lo acechaba. En ese momento ambas miradas se encontraron: los ojos azul-mar miraban fijamente aquellos color miel y sólo le llevó un instante al misterioso hombre el poder reconocer a Archie. De la sorpresa que se llevó, la enigmática figura bajó con lentitud la bufanda que cubría su boca y fue entonces que Archibald se dio cuenta de su identidad...¡se trataba nada menos que de Terry Grandchester!

El joven Cornwell fue presa del asombro y no fue sino hasta que el otro muchacho se giró para ignorarlo, que por fin reaccionó,  
>-Terry...pero...¿qué es lo que haces aquí?-<br>-...- el otro simplemente continuó ignorándolo mientras miraba hacia la clínica.  
>-Contesta...- se acercó hacia él -...¿qué es lo que buscas aquí?-<br>-Nada de tu incumbencia- le respondió por fin el inglés con mirada fría y a la defensiva.

Se acercó más a él y ambos observaron cuando Candy entraba a la clínica, desapareciendo en ella con los niños. En ese momento, Terry tomó la pequeña valija que estaba a su costado y se giró para pasar junto al joven y comenzó a alejarse. Archie se percató de todo y trató de llamar su atención diciendo,  
>-No sé que es lo que pretendes pero no dejaré que te acerques a Candy.- amenazó.<br>-...- el trigueño se detuvo y sin siquiera volverse le respondió diciendo -...tú no eres nadie para impedirme nada, así que no te atrevas a entrometerte conmigo.-  
>-Maldito...- se dijo Archie entre dientes.<br>-Veo que no has cambiado- lo miró sobre el hombro -...sigues con esa misma actitud; pues bien, déjame advertirte que será mejor que te apartes y no te cruces en mi camino- continuó alejándose.

Lleno de furia ante las palabras del inglés, Archie cerró los puños y conteniéndose para no abalanzarse sobre él, le respondió casi en un grito,  
>-No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimarla...¿me oyes?...¡no tienes derecho a acercarte a ella después de lo que le hiciste!-<br>-...- Terry se detuvo, no respondiendo nada y sólo se quedó inmóvil en donde estaba.

Pero en lugar de responderle, el joven Grandchester reanudó su andar hasta desaparecer por la vereda sin siquiera volverse a mirar al joven que le hablaba. Este encuentro fue de mucho estrés para el castaño muchacho, ya que si Terry andaba merodeando por el lugar, lo más probable es que un encuentro con Candy sería casi inminente. De alguna forma tendría que evitarlo...la chica se estaba aún reponiendo de la ruptura de ambos en Nueva York, para que de buenas a primeras el aristócrata se presentara ante ella como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero, ¿cómo podría evitarlo?...no lo sabía, sería difícil adivinar cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Terry.

Archibald estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido entre el rebelde y su prima. Annie le había contado lo que Candy le confió: que la ruptura de ellos se dio por un accidente en donde Terry casi perdió la vida, y ahora él tenía una deuda de honor con aquella chica que había quedado lisiada por salvarlo. En si, el que estuviera vivo le había costado al inglés su libertad. Pero aún así, el joven Cornwell nunca disculpó su manera de proceder, no cuando se trataba de su querida Candy.  
>Recordó que en aquella ocasión, cuando la chica se había desmayado en el tren a su regreso de Nueva York, había sido él quien había ido a la estación de trenes por ella. En cuanto Candy fue llevada a la mansión de los Ardley, Archie pudo distinguir en la afiebrada chica el dolor que ella padecía, uno que fue la principal causa de haber enfermado de gravedad. El sólo recuerdo de ese rostro acongojado y lleno de angustia, era una visión que constantemente lo atormentaba.<p>

Sin embargo, cuando Archibald se preguntó a si mismo si los motivos del actor eran de buscar una reconciliación con Candy, la idea no le gustó en absoluto. Sintió una rabia incontenible con el sólo hecho de pensar que ese chico rebelde estuviera buscando de nuevo a su Gatita...un momento, se detuvo en sus cavilaciones...este pensamiento sobre Candy le hizo sentir escalofríos y es que, ¿desde cuándo sentía que la chica era suya?...  
>Confundido, sacudió de su mente esta idea para sólo enfocarse en que haría todo lo que estuviera de su parte para que la rubia no tuviera un desagradable encuentro con Terry. Así, evitaría que las heridas de su rompimiento que aún no sanaban, volvieran a herirla.<p>

Por lo que sin más, Archie continuó con su camino y al llegar hasta la clínica, decidió no comentarle nada a su prima...tomando aire, lo soltó en un gran suspiro y mientras dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa, quiso aparentar calma ante la difícil situación y el encuentro que acababa de tener. Esa tarde transcurrió de lo más normal y como era su costumbre, acompañó sin pormenores a Candy hasta su casa.

No obstante, algo inquietaba de sobremanera al joven Cornwell, nunca antes confió en Terry y por supuesto que no lo haría ahora. Como consecuencia de esto, al día siguiente durante el trabajo se le notaba distraído y ausente...pensaba en los posibles motivos de la presencia del aristócrata en Chicago y ninguno lo convenció lo suficiente, era seguro que el arrogante inglés fuera en busca de Candy para tener una reconciliación. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, le pidió a George si podía tomarse la tarde libre y después de obtener su consentimiento, se encaminó nuevamente hasta el lugar donde ambos jóvenes se encontraron la tarde anterior. Desconfiaba mucho del inglés y de su proceder.

En efecto, no se había equivocado. Cuando llegó a la cima de la colina, pudo comprobar con desagrado, tal y como lo temía, que la misteriosa figura observaba de nuevo y con detenimiento hacia la clínica. El trigueño sólo permanecía en silencio mirando hacia donde estaba Candy, sin hacer nada más. Con la mirada, seguía de cerca los movimientos de la enfermera, quien entraba y salía del lugar haciendo pasar a los enfermos. Al notar esto, Archie no pudo tolerarlo más y se acercó a él de nuevo con amenazas,  
>-Creo haberte dicho que no te acercaras a Candy- respiraba ya agitado por el coraje.<br>-Y yo fui claro al decirte que no te entrometieras conmigo- Terry se volvió a verlo con ojos desafiantes.  
>-No me importan tus amenazas, por lo que escúchame bien: no tienes ningún derecho a cercarte a Candy, no después de lo que le hiciste- Archie estaba a la defensiva, dispuesto a atacar.<br>-...- el trigueño sólo se quitó la boina y junto con la bufanda, las tiró al suelo; se estaba preparando para pelear.  
>-Ya tomaste una decisión con respecto a Candy, la dejaste ir...tú fuiste quien la dejó ir- agregó señalándolo con desdén acusador.<br>-Vaya, vaya...es una sorpresa saber que aún después de tanto tiempo, la sigues amando- respondió con una risa burlona -...¿hasta cuándo te darás cuenta de que ella nunca te corresponderá, elegante?- sus palabras fueron muy hirientes para el castaño quien bajó la guardia, justo en el momento en el que estaba listo para atacarlo.

Al mirar su reacción, Terry supo que había acertado en su conjetura, por lo que agregó diciendo,  
>-Es una lástima que no seas correspondido, tendrás que conformarte como yo, con mirarla de lejos.-<br>-¿Y de qué te sirve que ella te prefiriera cuando tú simplemente la dejaste ir por otra?- esto lo dijo con la quijada dura, a Archie le enervaba mucho esta verdad.  
>-...- el inglés entonces cambió súbitamente su burlona actitud por una llena de furia, y cerrando sus puños de manera amenazante dijo -...yo no tuve opción, no fue algo que elegí, fue en contra de mi voluntad...además, tú no eres nadie para reclamarme...¡no, cuando eres igual que yo!-<br>-...- Archibald lo miró confundido, al no haber entendido el significado de sus palabras.  
>-...sí elegante, tú y yo somos iguales...sigues buscando el amor de Candy aún cuando tienes a otra chica a tu lado...los dos estamos atrapados en una relación, cuando en realidad es otra a quien queremos...- finalizó diciendo con la boca entrecerrada del coraje al igual que sus puños.<p>

De alguna manera, Terry estaba sacando de su interior toda frustración contenida y al mirarse ante el reflejo de él mismo que era Archie, sacó a relucir la verdad que lo había estado consumiendo por dentro. Sin embargo, sus palabras habían sido una estocada directa, un golpe bajo a lo más profundo y vulnerable en el joven castaño...una verdad que lo golpeó duramente. Archibald sabía que todo esto era cierto y para enfrentarse a su propia realidad, decidió desquitarse con Terry...por lo que no pudiendo contenerse más, se abalanzó contra el trigueño dándole un certero golpe en el rostro.

Entonces, el inglés hizo gala de la experiencia que había adquirido con las innumerables peleas callejeras en las que participó, y atacó sin remordimientos a quien percibía ahora como su enemigo. No fue difícil para los dos dejarse llevar por la vieja rivalidad que comenzó cuando eran adolescentes y estuvieron juntos en el San Pablo. Con cada golpe que se daban, los dos trataban de desquitarse por cómo el destino había jugado con ellos, alejándolos de la persona que ambos deseaban.

La pelea continuó por un rato y se golpearon al punto que ambos se habían lastimado seriamente, pero este despliegue de violencia sólo pudo detenerse cuando un policía los vio y se acercó a ellos para detenerlos. El hombre amenazó con llevarlos a la estación de policía si no dejaban de golpearse, y en ese momento ambos por fin pararon con la pelea.

En cuanto ambos detuvieron esa absurda violencia, Terry se llevó la mano a la cara para limpiar el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, luego tomó sus cosas y en su cinismo, empezó a alejarse no sin antes decirle a Archie,  
>-Esta es una advertencia...no te entrometas más conmigo, déjame solo...no pienso escuchar tus consejos cuando tú mismo estás en la misma situación...arregla las cosas con tu novia y mientras tanto no vengas a decirme nada, ¡tú menos que nadie tiene ese derecho!- y desapareció detrás de los árboles.<p>

El policía miró confundido a Archie y le preguntó si se encontraba bien, a lo que respondió que sí...el joven, aunque tenía varios moretones, éstos no eran graves; lo único que realmente tenía lastimado eran los nudillos que le estaban sangrando. El galante muchacho nunca había sido tan violento como lo era su contrincante y raramente se había enfrascado en alguna pelea; pero aún así, se había defendido con dignidad ante su oponente. Mientras miraba sus dolidas manos, decidió que de ninguna manera permitiría que Candy lo viera así, por lo que decidió que era mejor volver a casa.

Una vez de regreso a la mansión, Archie le pidió al mayordomo que no dijera nada, ya que el fiel hombre al verlo golpeado y con moretones, se preocupó mucho. El cansado joven le aseguró que no era nada grave y sólo le pidió su discreción, en especial que no mencionara nada a la Tía Elroy para que la anciana no se preocupara. James asintió y una vez que el joven llegó hasta su habitación, el hombre lo alcanzó después para llevarle algunos medicamentos y vendas. En cuanto Archie se lavó las heridas en sus puños y cara, el mayordomo le aplicó antiséptico y con cuidado vendó sus nudillos.

Mientras el buen hombre asistía al muchacho, Archie agradecido le explicaba,  
>-Gracias James...fue una pelea que no pude evitar...cuestión de honor- se excusó diciendo.<br>-Entiendo Señor...no se preocupe, lo disculparé ante la Señora Elroy durante la cena; le diré que está cansado y que no desea ser molestado. Esperemos que para mañana sus heridas hayan sanado.-  
>-Te lo agradezco, puedes retirarte- y James sólo asintió saliendo del lugar.<p>

En ese momento, Archie se dirigió hasta el espejo del baño y pudo notar los diversos moretones que se le empezaron a formar en la cara...¡ese maldito inglés lo había golpeado sin piedad! Pero al contemplarse en ese estado frente al espejo, no pudo evitar el recordar las heridas más profundas que tenía y eran precisamente las que llevaba en su interior. Tal y como el rebelde se lo había dicho, él buscaba el cariño de Candy aún cuando sabía que no era correspondido... cerró sus puños de coraje y muy a su pesar se dio cuenta de que compartía mucho en común con ese aristócrata...el odio que ambos se tenían se debía a que los dos se veían reflejados el uno en el otro, tal como en un espejo. Archie era exactamente igual a Terry y el inglés veía mucho de él mismo en el joven Cornwell. Por eso chocaban tanto, debido a que los polos similares e iguales siempre se rechazan entre sí.

Al enfrentarse a esta verdad, el joven se agarró fuertemente de los lados del lavabo y con la mirada baja, no pudo contener verse frente al espejo...  
>-¡Maldita sea!- refunfuñaba enojado -...ese aristócrata malcriado tiene razón, no puedo pedirle que se aleje de Candy cuando yo mismo estoy tan atado como él...- y del coraje, tomó la botella con loción que estaba a un lado y la lanzó contra el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.<p>

Estos pensamientos lo habían estado persiguiendo y lo seguían atormentando, pero en lugar de deprimirse lo llenaban aún más de coraje. Muy malhumorado, pasó el resto de la tarde encerrado y como era lógico, no pudo dormir mucho...había mucho en su mente como para poder hallar paz en su interior y descansar.

No obstante, al día siguiente también se negó a salir de sus habitaciones, y cuando el mayordomo explicó tanto a la Sra. Elroy como a Annie que el joven se sentía indispuesto, ambas damas se sorprendieron. Ante la preocupación que esta actitud causó, se sugirió llamar al doctor, pero James les aseguró a las dos que esto no era necesario. La tímida joven Britter acató los deseos del joven y se retiró del lugar sin decir nada, pero la Tía Abuela no estaba dispuesta a tolerar estos desplantes...por lo que insistió en ver a su sobrino y se dirigió hasta su recámara. Una vez ahí le exigió el salir y cuando por fin Archie se presentó ante ella, la anciana horrorizada descubrió los moretones en su rostro y las vendas en sus manos.

Pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle por su estado, el joven le explicó diciendo,  
>-Estoy bien Tía...no tiene porqué preocuparse.-<br>-¿Quién te hizo esto?-  
>-Eso no importa, fue una cuestión de honor- le respondió con tranquilidad.<br>-¡No permitiré que te rebajes a pelear como un peón!- reclamó la dama.  
>-Usted nos ha enseñado que ante todo, debemos conservar el honor...pues bien, el mío estaba en juego... así que si no le molesta, permaneceré en mi habitación hasta mañana y le pido no ser molestado- y prácticamente le cerró la puerta en las narices a la matriarca.<br>-¡Esto es inaudito!- respingó la Tía, alejándose muy enojada del lugar.

Después de este encuentro con la anciana, Archie supo que no podía seguir ocultándose y seguir evadiendo lo inevitable. Tenía que poner en orden su vida y había algo que ya no podía demorar más. El encuentro con Terry le había abierto los ojos ante la verdad que él mismo trataba de no ver e ignorar, y que este violento encuentro sacó a la luz: él no estaba enamorado de Annie, porque su corazón aún pertenecía a Candy.  
>Como el caballero que era, tenía que ser honesto y decírselo a la que era entonces su novia, tendría que hablarle a Annie con la verdad...aunque sabía muy bien que ella sufriría al principio, era mejor hacérselo saber cuanto antes para evitar que ambos seguieran viviendo en esa ilusión... en esa mentira.<p>

Por lo que decidió que tan pronto como definiera cómo le hablaría, esa importante y seria charla con Annie, tendría que esperar. Se trataba de una conversación que de una vez por todas terminaría con su relación, la cual de alguna manera empezó por una petición que la misma Candy le hizo. En efecto, su noviazgo con Annie había comenzado cuando la rubia le pidió el cuidar a su amiga, y entre el rechazo que él sufrió por parte de su prima al preferir al inglés, fue muy fácil dejarse envolver y ser atrapado en esa situación.

Lo cierto es que las cosas habían cambiado y ahora más que nunca era consciente de lo que que deseaba...ya no continuaría adormecido en la realidad del conformismo en la que estuvo atrapado por tanto tiempo. Había llegado el momento de luchar por su sueño, ese anhelo que ya contaba desde hacía mucho con un rostro: ¡el de su querida Candy!

Pero había algo primordial por hacer y esto era evitar que su prima se encontrara con Terry. Por lo que un par de días después, decidió salir de su aislamiento y con el objetivo claro en su mente, se dirigió hasta la clínica para poder encontrarse con Candy cuando saliera de trabajar.  
>En cuanto ella lo vio, el joven se acercó con cierta formalidad para invitarla a tomar un café. Candy estaba ajena a todo lo que había sucedido entre Archie y Terry, por lo que con su usual alegría, aceptó la invitación.<p>

Al principio ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero conforme pasaron los minutos, la chica se dio cuenta de la intranquilidad de su primo, por lo que le preguntó si todo estaba bien. La respuesta que recibió, la tomó totalmente por sorpresa,  
>-En estos momentos siento que muchas cosas han estado cambiando en mi vida, no ha sido fácil, pero me estoy adaptando- y sin dejar de mirarla fijamente agregó -...pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi...-<br>-...- ella entonces lo miró confundida al notar la seriedad en sus palabras.  
>-Dime Candy, ¿te has visto con Terry?-<p>

De la impresión de escuchar ese nombre, la joven sintió un duro golpe en el estómago y su cuerpo empezó a temblar sin control...estaba muy nerviosa, no había escuchado hablar sobre Terry desde que leyó sobre su desaparición. Pero la chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el joven a su lado, quien en tono insistente volvió a preguntarle,  
>-Respóndeme, ¿lo has visto?-<p>

En ese entonces fue que Candy se percató de lo cambiado que estaba Archie...lucía diferente, su carácter ya no era el de antes; ahora se mostraba serio y se podría decir que hasta posesivo. La chica con asombro, lo desconoció y al escucharlo hablar así, sólo bajó su mirada para evadir los ojos inquisidores que la cuestionaban. Pero fue precisamente en ese momento, que ella se percató de los moretones en las manos de Archie... tuvo un mal presentimiento, el que si su primo preguntara por Terry tuviera algo que ver con las lastimaduras en sus manos,  
>-¿Cómo te lastimaste?- preguntó en voz baja evadiendo su interrogatorio.<br>-...- el muchacho continuó con la mirada fría sobre ella sin responderle.  
>-¿Acaso estuviste en una pelea?...¿Con quién te peleaste?- insistió ella, quería saberlo.<br>-Eso no importa- fueron sus palabras -...sólo quiero que me prometas que no te verás más con él-  
>-¿Fue Terry quien te golpeó?- de sólo pensarlo, se llenó de temor.<br>-Será mejor que no te acerques a él- le dijo evadiendo la pregunta, su tono era por demás muy posesivo y autoritario.  
>-Pero...si no he visto a Terry desde que dejé Nueva York...-<br>-Mejor así...si se atreve a buscarte, ignóralo, evade su compañía...sabes bien que ese aristócrata sólo te traerá problemas- dijo en tono cortante.  
>-Archie...¿porqué me hablas así?, tú no eres de esta manera...te desconozco...- fue lo único que pudo responderle.<br>-...- él sólo continuaba mirándola con intensidad.

Esa tarde, Candy se había topado de frente con una faceta distinta en Archie, una que vio sólo por unos instantes en una ocasión...aquella vez en que él casi le declaró su amor cuando estuvieron en el San Pablo. Pero ahora todo era distinto, sus vidas y las situaciones en las que se encontraban eran muy diferentes de aquellas cuando eran tan sólo unos chiquillos. Al descubrir esta parte de la personalidad en su primo, la desconcertó mucho...en verdad que lo desconocía.

Sin embargo, este sería sólo el comienzo, ya que muy pronto las vidas no sólo de Annie, Archie y Candy estaban a punto de cambiar, sino también, las de otras personas que vendrían a escena para involucrarse y complicar aún más esta situación...aquella que ya de por sí, envolvía un complicado triángulo amoroso. Sólo faltando algo por definir: si Archie seguiría perseverando, para no dejarse vencer y ser eventualmente correspondido. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Muchas gracias Yeya por tu comentario...ya está corregido el error! Te lo agradezco mucho y te envió abrazos enormes...

Adriana


	9. Tocando fondo

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 9: Tocando fondo

En aquella cafetería donde Archie trataba de convencer a Candy de que no permitiera que Terry se le acercara, una muy confundida chica no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba...si Archie se lo estaba pidiendo con esa seriedad, era porque la amenaza de un encuentro con Terry era inminente. Pero lo más preocupante para la chica no era el que se viera con el actor, sino la actitud que el joven Cornwell mostraba ahora con ella.

Por lo que decidió no llevarle la contraria por el momento y le aseguró que era imposible un encuentro con Terry, pero para tranquilizarlo, le dijo que lo evitaría. Satisfecho ante sus palabras, Archie mostró de nuevo su lado gentil y caballeroso con Candy. Sin embargo, aún le hablaba a la chica con un deje de seriedad que no pasó desapercibido por la enfermera.

Sin embargo y mientras esto ocurría, en el otro lado de la ciudad, el joven quien era la causa de esta incómoda plática entre Candy y Archie, se encontraba dormido. Terry había llegado a Chicago hacía unos días cuando abandonó Broadway y la compañía de teatro Stratford. Después del rompimiento de su relación con la enfermera y de la partida de Candy, el inglés no pudo hallar paz en su nueva vida: una que lo ataba a una mujer que no amaba y un compromiso que lo asfixiaba. Aún así y con toda su vida personal hecha pedazos, continuó trabajando en la obra de teatro; sin embargo, poco a poco fue presa del dolor y se dejó llevar por una adicción que le daba una sensación de libertad temporal: el alcohol.

Eventualmente, Terry fue sumiéndose en una espiral cuesta abajo que lo llevó a tocar fondo. Gradualmente, dejó de asistir a los ensayos y al final, ya no se presentó más a trabajar debido a que quedaba totalmente inconsciente después de beber por días sin parar. Su carrera como el gran actor que en un momento dado llegó a ser, fue drásticamente truncada por sus aflicciones personales...sus últimas actuaciones habían sido un rotundo fracaso, al no tener mente para concentrarse y hasta olvidarse de sus diálogos.

Así que al verse sumido en un pozo sin fondo y con su vida transformada en un rotundo fracaso, entonces Terry decidió ir en busca de aquella persona que lo ayudaría de nuevo a encontrar el camino correcto...ya que se encontraba perdido en un laberinto que lo estaba volviendo loco. Por lo que no lo pensó más, y fue en busca de la única persona a quien él amaba.

No obstante, cuando llegó a Chicago no tuvo el valor de ver a Candy cara a cara. Aún así y tratando de pasar desapercibido, fue en su búsqueda al hospital San José; pero ahí le informaron que la chica no trabajaba más en el lugar. Por días, la buscó sin éxito por los diversos hospitales de la ciudad. No fue sino hasta que en una ocasión, cuando caminaba por el parque, que se topó con aquella clínica... una rústica y sencilla pero que contaba con la luz que había estado buscando: su amada pecosa.

Fueron varias las ocasiones en que pasó largas horas sólo observándola, mirando a la chica que fue su gran amor. No se había atrevido a acercarse a ella por sentirse indigno, tenía el temor de que ella lo viera como un completo fracasado. Su orgullo, en definitiva, no lo toleraría.  
>Pero aquel día en que se encontró con Archie, un nuevo sentimiento invadió al aristócrata muchacho...al ver el gran interés que el elegante aún guardaba por Candy, despertó los terribles celos en Terry. Aún cuando no se sentía con derecho y mucho menos ser digno de la chica, decidió que no permitiría que el joven Cornwell la apartara de su lado...pero, ¿cómo lo haría?, se preguntaba.<p>

Harto de su patética situación, esa misma tarde que se peleó con Archie, regresó al sencillo cuarto que rentaba, para sumirse en una borrachera sin fin. Terry se encontraba totalmente solo y sin compañía; apenas salía de la habitación y casi no comía...el rebelde no tenía ánimos para nada y en sus pocos ratos de lucidez, se la pasaba preguntándose qué es lo que hacía en Chicago y principalmente, qué es lo que buscaba ahí.

En el delirio causado por la resaca del alcohol, se la pasaba recordando una y otra vez la dolorosa despedida que tuvo con Candy. Aún cuando ésta le dolía mucho, las escenas volvían a su memoria como en el ensayo de una tragedia...aunado a esto, también recordaba el fracaso en su brillante carrera. Fue en ese momento que sumido en su depresión, también lo invadió el sentimiento de culpa, uno que aunado a los miles de pensamientos negativos, involucraban no tan sólo a su familia y a su destino, sino también a él mismo.  
>Con el paso de los días, sus problemas y la depresión se adueñaron cada vez más de su mente y finalmente, tomaron control de él...pero al mismo tiempo, cayó en la cuenta de que ya nada tenía remedio y de que todo estaba perdido para él.<p>

Fueron estos sentimientos de derrota los que lo orillaron a abandonar su cárcel: a Susana. Se sentía atrapado y la situación lo estaba asfixiando al punto que sentía que moría lentamente. En su mente se veía como si estuviera en un profundo pozo, oscuro y sin salida, excavando él mismo su propia tumba... cayendo más y más profundo para hundirse en un mundo de tinieblas sin fin.

Ese encuentro con Archie fue catastrófico para Terry, ya que le recordó que en efecto tuvo por un momento en sus manos, la dicha y felicidad cuando estuvo con Candy en Londres, pero que la dejó ir por su orgullo...sí, su orgullo fue la causa por la que había huido del San Pablo dejando a la chica atrás. También esa fue la razón por la cual cuando ambos se encontraban en América, no había ido en su búsqueda a Chicago.  
>Quería probarle a Candy y a si mismo que ahora que había renunciado a ser hijo del Duque, sería Terrence Graham y ya no más un Grandchester. Pero desafortunadamente, había fallado... había fracasado como hijo del Duque y ahora también como él mismo, por lo que se sentía totalmente perdido...este pensamiento lo llevó al borde del abismo y por días, estuvo a punto de caer por el precipicio.<p>

Sin embargo, cuando esa tarde se escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, el inglés se despertó para tomar conciencia de su entorno...se encontraba en un cuarto de miserables condiciones, en donde las botellas vacías estaban esparcidas por doquier, ropa y zapatos tirados por todo el lugar y un repugnante olor a alcohol que lo hizo tener náuseas.  
>Con dificultad, se levantó para responder al hombre que insistía en llamar a la puerta; sin abrir y con la mano en la cabeza tratando de contener la gran jaqueca que padecía, le pidió que se fuera y lo dejara tranquilo. La voz le dijo que era el casero del edificio y que como llevaba días sin verlo, estaba preocupado...así también le pidió que le pagara la renta semanal, que ya estaba atrasada.<p>

El actor trató de concentrarse mientras la resaca lo hacía sentir mareado y cuando logró despejar un poco su mente, le respondió que bajaría en un rato más, ya que primero quería tomar un baño...el hombre aceptó su argumento y por fin desapareció dejando nuevamente a Terry con su soledad.  
>Una vez que su mente se despejó un poco más, el inglés se dio cuenta de que había tocado fondo... jamás en su vida había estado en tan deplorables condiciones, y fue este pensamiento lo que lo llevó a decidirse...<br>-¡Ya no puedo más!- se decía con coraje y lleno de ira.

Entonces hizo algo drástico; tomó un baño, se rasuró, cambió su ropa, colocó todas las botellas en una bolsa y salió para tirarlas mientras abría la ventana para que el terrible olor del lugar desapareciera. Pero más que un cambio físico, lo que este joven necesitaba era un cambio de actitud y curiosamente, éste ya estaba en camino.

En cuanto estuvo presentable, Terry bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja. Detrás de una puerta que estaba entreabierta, se encontraba el hombre al que estaba buscando. Se trataba del casero del edificio, un hombre mayor de esbelta figura, canoso y que llevaba lentes. En cuanto lo vio, el hombre se acercó a la puerta para invitar a pasar al joven. Entonces Terry sacó de su bolsillo un sobre y le explicó que contenía el dinero de la renta y además, dos semanas más por adelantado.

El casero miró con curiosidad al joven que se veía demacrado, cansado, ojeroso y muy delgado; entonces se animó a preguntarle,  
>-¿Se encuentra bien?...se le ve agotado.-<br>-No es nada, sólo necesito comer algo y descansar- respondió con fastidio.  
>-Bueno, si no tiene otros planes podría acompañarme, acabo de cocinar y hay suficiente comida para dos- le dijo con una leve sonrisa.<br>-No quiero causar molestias.-  
>-Al contrario, yo siempre estoy solo y me vendría muy bien tener compañía...por cierto, mi nombre es Bernard...Bernard Stern- y le extendió la mano para presentarse.<br>-Terrence Graham, pero puede llamarme Terry- agregó al tiempo que estrechaba la mano del hombre.

Esa velada, ambos compartieron una suculenta cena. Terry no había comido en un par de días y como tenía mucha hambre, devoró la suculenta comida frente a él. Bernard se dio cuenta de esto y le ofreció más hasta que por fin, el joven quedó satisfecho.  
>Una vez que terminaron, lo invitó a tomar café frente a la chimenea y el inglés aceptó. Cuando se acercaron al fuego, Terry pudo distinguir en la mesita junto al sillón, un juego de ajedrez. Con curiosidad, se acercó al tablero y concentró su mirada en el juego. Al notarlo, Bernard se acercó para preguntarle si le gustaba ese juego, el muchacho respondió que sí, al tiempo que hizo un movimiento para que las piezas negras avanzaran.<p>

Emocionado ante lo que su invitado había hecho, el hombre mayor se sentó en su sillón para tomar el reto y él hizo otra jugada. Sin percatarse, ambos se vieron atrapados en el juego que por un hora los llevo a un amistoso enfrentamiento en donde Bernard ganó, pero no sin que su joven contrincante le diera una buena contienda.  
>Al final del juego, Terry se disculpó diciendo que necesitaba salir a comprar algunas cosas y antes de despedirse, le agradeció por la cena y la compañía. Para Bernard, este joven inglés resultaba todo un misterio.<p>

Al día siguiente, el actor decidió reanudar sus furtivas visitas a la clínica donde se encontraba Candy. De nuevo, permaneció escondido entre los árboles mientras sus ojos seguían de cerca a la joven enfermera. Aún no se atrevía a presentarse ante ella, pero el sólo hecho de poder verla y escucharla a la distancia, era un bálsamo que Terry necesitaba para aliviar un poco el dolor de su afligido espíritu.  
>Así que una vez que la chica salió de la clínica para dirigirse a su casa, el inglés emprendió también el camino de regreso hasta el lugar donde se encontraba viviendo por el momento.<p>

Una vez que abrió la puerta del edificio, se encontró con Bernard y el hombre al verlo le preguntó si tenía tiempo para una partida de ajedrez. Aún cuando estaba cansado, Terry sintió que la compañía le haría bien y en silencio ambos jugaron una partida en donde esta vez, el joven le ganó al mayor. Bernard quedó impresionado por su joven amigo y por el gusto de haber tenido un buen contrincante, y de nuevo, lo invitó a cenar.

Durante la comida, lleno de curiosidad el hombre mayor le preguntó al muchacho su razón de visitar Chicago, a lo que Terry le respondió,  
>-Estoy de paso...- le dijo sin darle mucha importancia.<br>-Puedo preguntarte a qué te dedicas...- inquirió curioso el casero.  
>-Trabajaba en Nueva York, pero por el momento no tengo empleo- fue su respuesta.<p>

Sin embargo, al escuchar estas evasivas respuestas, fue cuando Bernard se percató de los finos modales y las bien cuidadas manos del joven frente a él. Con su proceder, había intuido que el inglés pertenecía a una familia rica, y cada vez más se convencía que también era un chico culto y educado. En definitiva, todo le indicaba que no se trataba de un muchacho cualquiera; por lo que siguió adelante con sus preguntas,  
>-Por tu acento intuyo que eres inglés, ¿qué te trae a América?-<br>-Vine aquí en busca de mi sueño- se detuvo entonces para mirar hacia un lado.  
>-¿Y lo has conseguido?-<p>

En ese memento, Terry soltó ambos cubiertos y bajó la mirada...pensando que el joven se había molestado ante su interrogatorio, Bernard se disculpó diciéndole,  
>-Lo siento, no quise entrometerme.-<br>-...- Terry continuaba mirando hacia la mesa y la expresión en su rostro cambió por una muy sombría y triste.  
>-En verdad lo lamento...yo...- pero antes de que continuara, Terry lo interrumpió.<br>-Vine a América a realizar mi sueño de ser actor...- levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la del hombre -...y de estar junto a la chica a quien amo...sin embargo, no he logrado tener ninguno de los dos.-  
>-Pero estás aquí intentándolo.-<br>-No...- negó con la cabeza -...he fracasado y nunca podré lograr ninguno de mis sueños- respondió golpeando con el puño cerrado en la mesa.

Ahora Bernard lo entendía todo. Este joven estaba huyendo no sólo de los problemas sino de si mismo. Era por eso que se había encerrado por días...lo más probable era que se la pasara bebiendo para olvidarse de todo, mientras se ahogaba sus miserias en el alcohol. Esto el casero lo sabía muy bien, ya que en su juventud pasó por algo similar...él había sido un renombrado profesor de Sicología en la Universidad de California, pero por expresar sus ideas y defender a sus alumnos frente a la gente equivocada, fue expulsado y se le negó la oportunidad de ejercer más en su profesión. Perdió muchos meses de su vida tratando de culparse y culpar a otros, mientras se sumió en la depresión que casi le costó su salud. No fue sino hasta que enfermó de gravedad, que se dio cuenta de que necesitaba cambiar esa depresión que lo había invadido, por una mejor actitud... sin querer, encontró un refugio en el ajedrez. Después de recuperarse, tomó sus pocas pertenencias y viajó hasta Chicago donde se estableció en un simple empleo como casero del edificio, encontrando por fin un poco de paz.

Ahora frente a él, estaba otro joven en su misma situación. Como el buen erudito en sicología que era, sabía cómo analizar la personalidad de cada persona, por lo que de inmediato supo que este muchacho no escucharía razones convencionales; por lo que decidió usar algo mejor, le hablaría con una metáfora.

Se levantó de la mesa y fue en busca del tablero de ajedrez...con extrañeza, Terry observó al hombre colocar el juego frente a él mientras que Bernard le decía,  
>-La vida es como un juego de ajedrez...con piezas blancas y negras, pensamientos positivos y negativos...dime una cosa, ¿cuál sientes qué eres tú?-<br>-...- confundido, el inglés miró al tablero y respondió -...las negras...-  
>-No, no es así.-<br>-Lo que sí le puedo decir es que no pertenezco a las piezas blancas- agregó con cinismo.  
>-No eres ninguna porque no somos piezas de ajedrez...somos el tablero- explicó el hombre.<p>

Aún más confundido que antes, Terry sólo miró desconcertado al tablero...no entendía nada. En ese momento, Bernard supo que tenía toda la atención del chico, por lo que le explicó,  
>-Los pensamientos que tenemos son como llaves en nuestras manos y jamás debemos permitir que éstas controlen nuestra vida. Es nuestro espíritu el que lleva los pensamientos y los usa de acuerdo a si son útiles o no...en si, los pensamientos son nada, pero si nos dejamos controlar por ellos, caemos en el engaño de que pueden dirigir nuestra vida. Esto en realidad no es así- pausó un momento y alejándose unos pasos se recargó sobre la ventana cruzando los brazos y agregó -...hay que identificar aquellos pensamientos que te hacen mal, mirarlos y aceptarlos...como si se tratara de un río que sólo lo ves pasar... hay que dejar de luchar internamente con tus miedos que te dicen que no puedes, y sólo observarlos hasta que eventualmente se vayan de tu vida, porque entre más se lucha con ellos, más te lastimarán.-<br>-...- el actor no sabía que decirle, lo miraba pensativo.  
>-En un ajedrez existen piezas negras porque son parte del partido, no se puede jugar tan sólo con las piezas blancas...lo mismo ocurre en la vida, somos en parte pensamientos negativos y en parte positivos... - entonces Bernard se acercó para colocarse junto al chico -...pero además hay otra cosa más, como bien sabes y así como en un juego, hay que arriesgarlo todo en la vida. Si no jugamos arriesgando lo que tenemos, nunca tendremos la posibilidad de ganar. A veces, se nos presenta la disyuntiva de que hay que sacrificar alguno de los peones para proteger a la reina...no es una opción que nos agrade mucho pero a menudo, debemos de sacrificar todo lo que no es valioso para salvaguardarla...¡ y es que la reina representa nuestros sueños, Terry!-<br>-...- en silencio el inglés se puso de pie para quedar junto al casero.  
>-Si sigues dejando que esos sentimientos de fracaso te dominen, acabarás destruyéndote a ti mismo...eres muy joven como para dejarte vencer...tienes toda una vida por delante y créeme que todo tiene remedio, no importa de qué se trate...sólo la muerte es inevitable...¡lucha por tus sueños, sigue adelante y así como eres buen jugador en el ajedrez, te darás cuenta de todo el potencial que tienes cuando juegues tus mejores estrategias en la vida!- recalcó emotivo.<p>

A Terry jamás nadie le había hablado de esta manera, ya que durante toda su vida siempre fue objeto de críticas...pero en esta ocasión, se encontró con alguien que le ayudó a visualizar un poco la luz en el caos interno en el que estaba. Tal y como Bernard le dijo, sus problemas continuarían, pero el que alcanzara sus anhelos dependería de la actitud que decidiera tomar... y la suya, definitivamente sería otra muy distinta de ahora en adelante.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el hombre quien le dijo,  
>-Ante todo, no olvides que debes concentrarte en tu objetivo...ten paz mental para saber cuáles serán tus mejores jugadas...si actúas impulsivamente tal vez no sea lo más acertado por hacer.-<br>-...- en ese momento, Terry le extendió la mano y le agradeció diciendo -tomaré en cuenta lo que me dice...se lo agradezco mucho. Debo irme, ya es tarde...seguiremos con el juego y la charla otro día, ¡adiós!- y sin más, se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Esta era la típica reacción del joven inglés, evadir a las personas cuando se sentía vulnerable, ¡y vaya que lo estaba ahora! Con todo lo dicho por Bernard, Terry se dio cuenta del grave error en el que había estado sumido últimamente. ¿De qué le servía su orgullo y carácter si se dejaba vencer por las adversidades?  
>Entonces recordó a Candy...a pesar de que no estaba trabajando en un gran hospital sino en una rústica clínica, la chica aún mostraba su característica alegría que era única y que él tanto adoraba. Desconocía las razones por las que ella trabajaba en ese lugar, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que ella continuaba haciendo todo con dedicación y empeño.<p>

En ese momento, algo se había iluminado dentro de él para marcarle el camino a seguir y ese era un camino que ya estaba definido...estaba decidido, iría en busca de Candy para buscar una reconciliación. Pero antes, tendría que regresar a Nueva York para terminar de una vez por todas con el absurdo compromiso, uno que aún lo ataba a Susana.  
>Por primera vez, se dio cuenta del gran error que estuvo a punto de cometer, uno que estaba acabando lentamente con su vida...pero ya no más, arreglaría todo y volvería a ponerse de pie para seguir adelante y restaurar no sólo su truncada carrera, sino el cariño de la única mujer que amaba.<p>

Así que una vez que se despidió del buen hombre, subió a su habitación para tomar su gabardina y dirigirse a la estación de trenes. Una vez ahí, compró un boleto para poder partir lo más pronto posible...quería estar de regreso a Nueva York cuanto antes. Por la plática que tuvo con Bernard, decidió y por fin entendió, que ese asunto no podía demorarse más. Partiría al día siguiente hacia la gran cuidad.

Su idea era que en cuanto estuviera frente a la chica, le explicaría que no podían seguir adelante con su compromiso. Le aseguraría que aunque no se vieran más, arreglaría todo para proveer a ella y a su madre, un sustento que las ayudarían a vivir cómodamente y continuar adelante con su rehabilitación. Por primera vez, Terry le hablaría abiertamente sobre todo lo ocurrido y le haría saber el gran daño que ambos se estaban haciendo: él sintiéndose atado y ella siendo rechazada...y es que, ambos se habían enfrascado en una relación forzada que nunca se construyó sobre fundamentos sólidos. Asimismo, también le confesaría algo que lo carcomía por dentro y que era tiempo que ella lo supiera: que de ninguna manera él la amaba, y dudaba mucho el que alguna vez lo llegara a hacer.

Ese encuentro con Susana sería muy duro, pero Terry sabía que sólo hablándole así, ella por fin podría darse cuenta de que él no la amaba y por lo tanto, entender que él no deseaba permanecer ni un minuto más a su lado.  
>Estimó que el viaje de ida y vuelta a la Gran Manzana lo podía hacer en dos días, así que sólo necesitaría dos más para encontrarse con la joven Marlow y hacer todos los arreglos necesarios. También decidió que era tiempo de contactarse de nuevo con Robert Hathaway para pedirle una nueva oportunidad, y así reincorporarse a la compañía de teatro. Conocía muy bien al director de la compañía, por lo que no dudaba que Robert se la daría...pero si había que comenzar desde abajo con un papel secundario, lo aceptaría con gusto; de esto no tenía duda y es más, ahora lo veía todo como si se tratara de un reto a superar.<p>

Por lo que una vez que se decidió y planeó bien lo que haría, volvió a la habitación para recostarse sobre la cama...colocando sus manos tras de la cabeza, en ese momento respiró aliviado. Sintió que el haber tomado una resolución con respecto a Susana, lo había liberado de una enorme carga. Ahora, era sólo cuestión de viajar al día siguiente y como solamente se ausentaría de Chicago por unos días, quería regresar tan pronto le fuera posible. Lo cierto era que se quería dedicar de inmediato a su otro objetivo...el de hablar con Candy y convencerla de que volvieran juntos. Su intención era llevarla consigo de regreso a Nueva York y comenzar una nueva vida con ella, mientras retomaba de nuevo su carrera como actor en Broadway.

No sería fácil, pero después de escuchar hablar a Bernard, supo que en efecto, tendría que sacrificar algunos peones en el juego que era su vida, para conseguir proteger a su reina y ganar el juego. En este caso, uno de los peones era su propio orgullo y sin dudarlo, por Candy lo haría...por su reina, daría hasta la vida misma.

Lo única cosa incierta y que le causaba dudas, era la reacción que tendría Candy al verlo... después de todo, fue ella quien decidió por ambos el terminar su relación y hacerse a un lado. Sabía que era una testaruda, pero confiaba que el amor que se tuvieron, aún continuara latente y muy fuerte en ella, así como lo estaba en él.  
>Así que sin más, el inglés se quedó dormido mientras que su mente se relajaba al imaginarse una nueva vida al lado de su Pecosa...una y otra vez se repetía que todo saldría bien, al tiempo en que confiaba que Candy volvería con él.<p>

Sin embargo, lo que Terry ignoraba era que el haberse enfrentado a Archie había desencadenado otro evento que eventualmente, también llevaría al joven Cornwell a tomar una decisión similar y los pondría a ambos, en un choque directo para conquistar el cariño de Candy. Lo único que faltaba por saber era si la rubia dejaría que el gran amor que sintió por Terry renaciera o se daría la oportunidad a que otro más, viniera a su vida. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Saludos a todos! Llegamos de nuevo a otro fin de semana...a disfrutar se ha dicho!

Les traje un capitulo dedicado enteramente a Terry, porque veo que hay varias fans de él leyendo la historia y pensé en hablar un poquito del rebelde del San Pablo. Quise describir a una persona deprimida y sumergida en dolor que eventualmente, sale adelante con nuevos bríos y ánimos. Para mi, cada uno de los personajes de la historia merecen un trato digno y más tratándose de Terry, el gran amor de Candy.

Espero que no les haya resultado enredosa la explicación que le dio Bernard, pero algo tenía que pasarle al actor para que se diera cuenta de que efectivamente, había que salir del oscuro lugar donde se encontraba. Y para eso, llamé a un profesional, jeje.

También, lamento decirles que estaré viajando la próxima semana...estaré ausente por casi veinte días. Tengo un capitulo más terminado y estoy escribiendo uno más. La próxima semana les actualizo, pero después, tal vez no pueda hacerlo. Les pido una disculpa por adelantado y agradezco la paciencia y comprensión que me tendrán. Prometo a más tardar, actualizar a finales de marzo.

Sin más por el momento, les deseo un buen fin de semana. Cualquier duda o sugerencia, ya saben que pueden escribirla y con gusto respondo. Si no tienen cuenta, lo haré a través de este espacio en las notas.

Abrazos  
>Adriana<p> 


	10. Verdades que surgen

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 10: Verdades que surgen

Mientras que Terry continuaba pensando cuál sería la mejor opción y el paso a seguir, no muy lejos de ahí en la mansión de los Ardley, otro evento de gran trascendencia estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo. Uno que en definitiva, sería de grandes consecuencias no sólo para Archie, sino que también involucraría a otras tantas personas más.

Archiibald, después de recuperarse de la pelea que tuvo con Terry, decidió acabar con su encierro y se reincorporó a su vida social. Pero después de analizarlo y pensarlo mucho, decidió que por fin había llegado el momento de hablar claramente con Annie. Al día siguiente después de su encuentro con Candy, le mandó un mensaje a su novia para que se encontraran en la mansión por la tarde.

Al recibirlo, Annie de inmediato se llenó de alegría, por fin se vería con su adorado Archie...lo había extrañado mucho durante los últimos días y ansiaba mucho verlo. Así que al presentarse puntualmente ante las puertas de la mansión, el mayordomo le indicó que el joven Cornwell la estaba esperando en el estudio. Emocionada con la idea, la chica se dirigió de inmediato hacia donde él se encontraba.

No obstante, ese entusiasmo que mostraba inicialmente, pronto cambiaría por un sentimiento totalmente opuesto...ya que al entrar en el lugar, se encontró con la figura del joven Cornwell dándole la espalda y con un frío recibimiento. El castaño estaba mirando a través de la ventana y en cuanto se percató de su presencia, con semblante serio se volvió para mirarla mientras que ella se acercaba a él,  
>-Me tenías muy preocupada Archie, sólo me dijeron que estabas indispuesto...¿dime, te enfermaste?, ¿estás bien?- su voz albergaba un tono de preocupación.<br>-...- el joven sólo se volvió a mirarla sin responder, y en cuanto ella notó la seriedad con la que la miraba, le volvió a preguntar,  
>-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió, Archie?- se acercó a él para tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas.<br>-Nada que no tenga remedio- le respondió secamente mientras soltaba su mano con sutileza de las de ella.

Este gesto hizo que Annie se sintiera mal ante el desaire del que era objeto. Miró fijamente al muchacho y supo que su actitud era de alguna manera distinta; poniéndola de inmediato en un estado de alerta. Por su parte, Archie sólo le hizo una indicación para que se sentaran y ella lo siguió hasta la pequeña sala, donde ambos tomaron asiento ante un incómodo silencio.

Por fin, después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, en el pesado ambiente que se sentía en el lugar, Archibald comenzó a hablar diciéndole,  
>-Lamento mucho no haber podido recibirte en estos días, no me he sentido bien.-<br>-¿Estás enfermo?...¿has visto al doctor?- interrumpió ella preocupada.  
>-No tiene nada que ver con eso- negó con la cabeza y mirándola fijamente agregó -Annie...hay algo que necesito decirte, que es muy importante y nos concierne a los dos.-<p>

Por el tono de voz que se escuchó, la chica sintió como si un duro golpe le diera directo en el estómago y su cuerpo se tensó, poniéndola a la defensiva. El joven, con consternada expresión, le habló suavemente tratando de no sonar insensible o duro en sus palabras,  
>-Annie...como sabes, desde la muerte de Stear muchas cosas ya no son las mismas, yo he sentido que mucho ha cambiado en mí...sé muy bien que ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo en mi vida desde que mi hermano partió.-<br>-...- la chica lo miraba fijamente mientras temblaba, no sabía el porqué pero intuía que algo grave estaba por venir.  
>-Lo he pensado mucho...- pausó ante lo que declararía, ya que le era tan difícil admitirlo -...y por más que lo pienso, no encuentro otra solución...no es justo que te involucre más en mi confusión... esto es muy difícil para mi, créeme que le he estado dando vueltas al asunto, pero he llegado siempre a la misma conclusión: en nuestro caso, lo mejor será que pongamos una pausa a nuestra relación... en verdad que lo lamento y te pido me disculpes por pedirte esto- bajó entonces la mirada, no le era fácil confesar esto -...por ahora no me siento capaz de darte lo que te mereces- y mientras se lo decía, las palabras de Terry retumban con fuerza en su mente, haciéndolo sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.<br>-...- Annie se quedó petrificada ante las palabras de su querido Archie, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, ya que jamás se esperó o imaginó que llegaría el momento en que él diría algo como esto. Atónita como estaba, sus ojos ya derramaban gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por su pálido rostro.

Al escuchar su sollozo, Archie levantó la vista para encontrarse con los azules ojos de la chica, la cual obviamente estaba destrozada ante la realidad que ahora ambos enfrentaban. Las palabras dichas por el joven Cornwell le daban a la joven el indicio que la relación entre ambos, se estaba dando ya por terminada. Y para el castaño no le quedaba duda alguna...esta confesión que por fin le había dicho a Annie, confirmaba que en efecto, así era.

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro fijamente por unos instantes, Archibald estaba ansioso por escuchar lo que le respondería, pero Annie simplemente se quedó muda, llorando calladamente mientras con una mano se cubría la boca y la otra apretaba fuertemente su pañuelo. Fue muy duro para el galante joven verla en este estado, pero no tuvo otra opción...así como Annie desplegaba su tristeza por la separación, era tal cual como el interior del joven se sentía últimamente al verse junto a ella. Existía en esta situación una gran verdad que decía: hay quienes aman y quienes son amados, no importando a que parte se pertenezca, de todos modos se sufre igual.

En este caso, Annie estaba sufriendo por amar a Archie, y él se atormentaba por no poder corresponderle como ella se lo merecía. El ver a alguien más angustiarse y padecer, por no poder recibir y disfrutar del amor que anhela, es un gran pesar... y lo era aún más cuando está al alcance de uno el poder darlo, pero que se es incapaz de entregarlo.

El ambiente en el lugar se volvió tan tenso que ya resultaba en extremo incómodo. Archie tomó nuevos bríos para hablar y le dijo a la chica,  
>-Annie...por favor, dime algo- le suplicó.<br>-...- al escucharlo, ella sólo se cubrió con ambas manos el rostro y salió corriendo del lugar. Archie no tuvo en ese momento las fuerzas para detenerla y la dejó ir. Sin embargo, sabía bien que tenía que darle un punto final a todo esto, alargarlo significaba también prologar el sufrimiento en ambos, por lo que unos minutos después salió del lugar en busca de la joven.

La encontró recargada en una de las columnas de la entrada, mientras lloraba desconsolada. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba y con mucha fuerza de voluntad le dijo,  
>-Por favor, no llores Annie...entremos para que hablemos y puedas tranquilizarte...no puedes regresar a tu casa así como estás...- alzó su mano para colocarla sobre el hombro de ella, pero ese contacto fue lo que disparó una violenta reacción en la muchacha.<br>-¡No me toques!- le gritó al tiempo que se hizo a un lado para evadirlo.  
>-...- Archie se quedó de una pieza, jamás la había visto actuar de esta manera.<br>-Aléjate de mi...- lo amenazó al tiempo que el chófer llegaba con el auto.

La dolida jovencita sólo pasó junto a él sin mirarlo y una vez dentro del auto le pidió al conductor que la llevara a casa...pero antes de irse, finalizó diciendo con la mirada al frente y evadiendo el mirarlo,  
>-No quiero volver a verte...¡por favor no me busques!- y dio la señal al chófer para que se alejaran del lugar, dejando a Archie estupefacto a la entrada de la mansión.<p>

El joven jamás se imaginó que Annie respondiera de esta manera. De alguna forma, Archie era consciente de que ella lloraría por el dolor causado, pero nunca pensó que sus palabras causaran tal despliegue de ira contra él. Contrariado ante esto, el castaño sólo se quedó de pie con ambas manos en los bolsillos, mirando cómo se alejaba el auto mientras se preguntaba una y otra vez, si había hecho lo correcto.

Mientras tanto en el automóvil, Annie lloraba desconsolada...le dolía mucho el descubrir que había estado en lo correcto al sospechar que los sentimientos de Archie por ella, de alguna forma habían cambiado. Fue una triste y dolorosa realidad el descubrir que en efecto, había acertado ante sus sospechas.

Fue en ese momento que recordó a Candy...ella le había hablado a su amiga al respecto, pero la rubia simplemente le había dicho que no era nada de importancia, ¡ojalá y ella se hubiera equivocado!, se repetía una y otra vez. Sin embargo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de consuelo, no podía presentarse en su casa en el estado en el que estaba; por lo que le indicó al conductor que cambiara de ruta y se dirigiera a otro lado de la ciudad, hacia el departamento de la enfermera.

Mientras tanto y ajena a todo este drama, Candy se encontraba estudiando unos manuales de enfermería. Aunque ya no trabajaba en los grandes hospitales de la ciudad, la chica aún necesitaba mejorar sus conocimientos médicos para poder asistir al Dr. Martin en atender a los pacientes y sus dolencias. Desde que laboraba en la pequeña clínica, le era muy difícil poner en práctica los nuevos conocimientos adquiridos; por lo que sin importar esto, aún así decidió que continuaría superándose.

Sin embargo, en el momento justo en que decidió detenerse un poco en su lectura para prepararse una taza de té, se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Desconcertada ante quién sería el visitante, se dirigió a la entrada preguntando de quién se trataba...pero sólo hubo silencio. Una vez que abrió, se encontró con el deplorable estado de Annie...la chica había llorado tanto que sus ojos estaban rojos y su piel lucía más pálida que de costumbre, por lo que su aspecto alarmó a su amiga,  
>-Pero Annie...¿qué es lo que te ha pasado?-<br>-¡Oh Candy!- la chica gritó en un lamento y se lanzó a sus brazos comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Sin saber que hacer, la rubia permaneció a su lado sólo abrazándola, mientras trataba de calmarla implorándole que se tranquilizara para que pudieran hablar. Al cabo de unos minutos, por fin ambas se dirigieron a la mesa y después de quedarse un momento junto a ella, Candy desapareció por la cocina para luego regresar con dos tazas de té. Al verla en este estado, la rubia intuyó que seguramente se trataba de algo muy serio, muy pocas veces la había visto así de desesperada.

Una vez que regresó, la enfermera animó a la dolida jovencita para que tomara la bebida, y le sugirió que se calmara un poco para que pudiera contarle sobre lo sucedido. Annie sólo asintió mientras bebía un poco del té; sin embargo, las lágrimas aún corrían por su rostro y esto preocupó mucho a la rubia. Candy permaneció por un buen rato en silencio para darle el tiempo y espacio necesarios, con esto esperaba inspirarle la confianza necesaria para que le hablara...y mientras, la fiel amiga esperaría paciente a su lado.

Cuando por fin recobró la compostura, una muy dolida Annie comenzó a narrarle todo lo que sucedió. Con todo lujo de detalles, la trigueña tuvo que rememorar cada palabra pronunciada por Archie...aquellas que la habían lastimado tanto. Mientras la escuchaba hablar, Candy no podía dar crédito a lo que decía, ya que jamás se imaginó que su primo decidiera terminar con la relación. En efecto, el joven Cornwell había estado comportándose de manera muy extraña últimamente, pero jamás pensó que su noviazgo con su amiga también estuviera afectado al punto de terminarlo.

Una vez que concluyó con el relato, la tímida chica le habló sin rodeos a Candy,  
>-¿Viste que yo tenía razón?- se lo echó en cara con voz recriminatoria -...Archie estaba actuando muy distinto, yo sabía que algo como esto pasaría...- y volvió a llorar recargando su cabeza sobre los brazos en la mesa.<br>-Lo siento, Annie- la enfermera acariciaba a su amiga en la espalda -...no sé qué decirte, esto también me ha tomado por sorpresa...¡él nunca mencionó que lo de Stear lo hubiera afectado tanto!-  
>-Aho-ra...t-tod-do ha...ter-min-nado- tartamudeaba ante su realidad entre lágrimas.<br>-Por favor, necesitas calmarte...ponerte así no solucionará nada- le aconsejó.

Sin embargo, en ese momento hubo un cambio de actitud en Annie...con desdén, miró a Candy...sus ojos fríos la miraban penetrantes, como si fueran de hielo. Entonces, cerrando ambas manos en un puño, le reclamó diciendo,  
>-¡Es fácil para ti decirlo!-<br>-Annie...yo...-  
>-Como a ti todo el mundo te quiere, no tienes problema...en cambio yo, ¡sólo tengo a Archie!-<br>-No digas eso- le respondió a la defensiva la rubia -...si eso fuera cierto yo no estaría sola como lo estoy ahora, ¿acaso has olvidado que yo también he perdido a quienes amé?, ¿necesito recordarte a Anthony y a Terry?-  
>-Eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero- agregó Annie con furia -...tú siempre has tenido a alguien junto a ti...¡todos gustan de ti!...¡mírame!, estoy así porque he perdido al único hombre que en verdad quiero y al que le he gustado- se levantó, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa.<p>

Al notar esta reacción, Candy supo de inmediato que toda la frustración que su amiga había estado guardando ahora se manifestaba, y lo peor era que lo estaba haciendo en contra de ella. En el gran dolor que la joven Britter sentía, su interior se defendió transformando toda su tristeza en frustración y luego en coraje. En efecto, ahora Annie le hablaba con desdén desde su dolor para tratar de canalizar y sacar de si, la ira que sentía.

Annie ahora la miraba fijamente y con la respiración agitada; entonces finalizó diciéndole,  
>-Ahora estarás satisfecha...no sólo tendrás la admiración de Neal, sino ahora que Archie está libre...¡también tendrás la de él!- sus palabras fueron muy hirientes.<br>-¡Cómo te atreves a decirme eso!- se levantó Candy de la mesa indignada ante lo que escuchaba -¡yo jamás he dado motivos para que pienses así!-

En ningún momento se lo esperó, todo sucedió tan rápido que Candy no supo lo que pasó sino hasta que sintió un gran dolor en su mejilla y es que...¡Annie la había abofeteado!  
>Aún jadeante por su acción, la dolida Annie cerraba los puños con coraje mientras que Candy se llevó la mano hacia la mejilla para tratar de controlar no sólo el dolor físico, sino el emocional que sintió en ese momento.<p>

Después de unos segundos, Annie continuó diciéndole,  
>-Sabía muy bien que esas visitas de Archie no eran tan sólo para cuidar de ti...siempre supuse que sus intenciones eran otras, pero decidí creerles a los dos y callar...¡ahora veo que me equivoqué al confiar en ti, Candy!- y sin decir más, tomó su bolso y antes de que la otra chica pudiera responder a sus acusaciones, Annie abrió la puerta y desapareció tras de ella dando un sonoro portazo.<p>

Una vez que su amiga abandonó el lugar, gruesas lágrimas contenidas empezaron a rodar sin parar por el rostro de Candy. Aún dolida, no por el golpe sino por las palabras pronunciadas, se preguntaba cómo es que todo había llegado hasta este punto. Siempre consideró a Annie como su hermana...aunque habían tenido problemas en el pasado, juntas lograron superarlos... pero ahora, todo se había complicado y parecía indicar que su amistad entre ellas, también llegaba a su fin.

No obstante, le desconcertó el que Annie le mencionara que Archie aún le tenía un cariño especial. Desde que lo conoció, sólo lo consideró su amigo y primo, su paladín que siempre cuidaría de ella...pero ahora, parecía que aquel sentimiento que alguna vez le tuvo y del que ella tenía conocimiento, aún estaba latente en él.

A Candy no le era indiferente que el joven sintiera admiración por ella, pero ante las circunstancias de preferir a Anthony y luego a Terry, optó por ignorarlo y en cierta manera, le sugirió con sutileza al joven canalizar esos sentimientos hacia su amiga.

Pero ahora que todo estaba de cabeza, la realidad en los sentimientos de Archie se volvieron a hacer presentes y su mente cuestionaba...-¿Será que todo esto es por mi culpa?...¿Archie, realmente siente algo por mi?- se preguntaba con angustia. No era fácil para Candy hacer frente a esta realidad.

De lo mal que se sintió, se sentó colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa y se recargó en ellas para llorar amargamente. Este encuentro con Annie había ocasionado un gran shock emocional en Candy, que lo único que le quedó por hacer, fue desahogarse hasta que todo el dolor interno que sentía aminorara tan siquiera un poco. Esa noche fue de gran pesar para la rubia.

Los siguientes días fueron de mucho estrés para los tres jóvenes envueltos en este "supuesto" triángulo amoroso. Archie se presentó varias veces en la casa de Annie, pero ella se negaba a recibirlo. Aún así, el joven continuaba insistiendo, ya que estaba muy preocupado por la chica. Por otra parte, los señores Britter estaban muy consternados y tristes ante la noticia; pero poco podían hacer y sólo se dedicaron a ver cómo su hija se encerraba sin comer, mientras trataba de superar ese sufrimiento que tanto la agobiaba.

Por su parte, Candy evadió el verse con Archie por completo. Le pidió al Dr. Martin que la dejara salir más temprano y por varios días, salía a diferentes horas para evitar un encuentro con su primo. En un par de ocasiones escuchó cómo alguien llamaba a su puerta en el departamento, pero permaneció en silencio ignorando al visitante...sabía perfectamente que se trataba del castaño joven.

En cuanto a Archibald, todo estaba de cabeza. Su ex novia se rehusaba a verlo...cuando trató de encontrase con Candy, la chica simplemente lo evadía, por lo que eventualmente se sintió perdido. Supuso que ese comportamiento de la enfermera era por su rompimiento con Annie, ya que seguramente su ex novia ya le había contado todo a la rubia y ella, obviamente estaría decepcionada por la presente situación...él entendía esto. Pero aún así, el joven no comprendía del todo el motivo por el cual la joven rubia simplemente lo evadía.

Su vida se volvió sin querer, en un caos cuando sus intenciones fueron solamente tratar de poner orden en su vida. ¿Porqué siempre le eran las cosas tan difíciles para él?, se preguntaba con amargura. Él sólo trataba de ser honesto no sólo con los demás, sino consigo mismo...en cuanto quiso ordenar su vida sentimental, todo había salido mal y ahora ambas chicas se negaban siquiera a verlo ¡vaya complicación!

Harto con la situación, se dedicó a trabajar sin descanso. Para olvidarse de la depresión en la que estaba, se refugiaba en la oficina hasta tarde y cuando por fin regresaba por órdenes de George, se encerraba en su habitación sin hablar o verse con nadie.  
>Fueron varias las veces que al llegar y sentirse solo de nuevo, lleno de frustración y sumido en la depresión, se servía coñac en una copa para luego sentarse en el sillón. Con la bebida en la mano, contemplaba absorto la oscuridad de la noche a través de la ventana. Sólo en una ocasión bebió el atrayente líquido para luego despertar al día siguiente con una terrible jaqueca. Por ese motivo, durante días sólo se servía la bebida para contemplarla hasta que caía rendido por el sueño, para luego despertar por la mañana aún sentado en el sillón y con el cuerpo entumecido.<p>

Archibald quería hallar una solución a esta situación, pero su agotada y confundida mente no hallaba la respuesta. Sin embargo, ésta llegaría de la manera en que menos se lo esperaba y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se pudiera dar cuenta de que todo tenía una razón de ser, un porqué y sobretodo, un tiempo y un momento determinado en la vida.

-

En cambio, las cosas habían resultado de una manera muy diferente para otra persona quien en esos momentos viajaba de regreso a Chicago. Se trataba de Terry, quien después de su encuentro con Susana, había tomado el primer tren que lo llevaría de vuelta hacia la ciudad. El atormentado joven, recordaba los eventos de los últimos dos días sentado en el oscuro vagón, mientras todos los demás pasajeros dormían.

**Retrospectiva**  
><em><br>"Después de haber llegado a Nueva York hacía un par de días, el joven inglés se dirigió sin demora hasta la casa de la familia Marlow. Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que estuvo ahí y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta del motivo de porqué dejó de visitar el lugar: lo sentía como una presión, una cárcel que ansiaba abrir sus puertas para aprisionarlo y nunca más dejarlo salir._

_Entonces, cuando el joven estuvo a punto de llamar a la puerta, tomó aire y lo contuvo un momento, para luego dejarlo escapar. Listo o no, hizo sonar la campanilla para anunciar su presencia. En cuanto ésta se abrió, Terry se topó de frente con la madre de Susana... de inmediato, esa mujer dibujó una mueca de disgusto en su rostro, mientras le reclamaba sin parar el porqué las había abandonado sin decirles nada. Fastidiado ante el acoso de la señora, el joven se dio paso para ir en busca de la joven a quien venía a ver._

_Una vez que ingresó en la sala, distinguió su objetivo: Susana estaba en el sillón leyendo un libro mientras su pequeño y delicado cuerpo era abrigado por una manta. Se le notaba enferma y muy delicada...frágil era la palabra que la describía perfectamente. En cuanto la chica vio de quién se trataba, en su enfermizo rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa mientras débilmente le decía,  
>-¡Terry!...¡Por fin has venido a verme!-<br>-...- el rostro del actor permaneció inmutable mientras se acercaba a ella, quedándose de pie a su lado.  
>-Se te ve cansado...le diré a mamá que te prepare algo y luego podrás subir a tu habitación a descansar...- fueron sus animosas palabras, creyendo que el joven había por fin recapacitado para volver a vivir con ella, y permanecer a su lado.<em>

_Sin embargo, el rostro de Terry permaneció serio y tenso. Su única reacción fue acercar una silla para colocarse al lado de ella. A la joven parecía no importarle su actitud, en su ensueño de ver de nuevo a su adorado Terry, se olvidó por completo que el joven había desaparecido de su vida por meses sin explicación alguna, y sin que nadie supiera de su paradero. Pero a ella no le molestaba, lo único que en realidad le importaba, era el tenerlo a su lado._

_Hastiado con esta parodia, el inglés tomó asiento mientras colocaba su gabardina en el respaldo y la pequeña valija a su lado. Luego, con ojos muy fríos y el rostro inmutable, comenzó a hablar con la chica. Confundida, la chica escuchó lo que Terry había venido a decirle: que su vida había sido un rotundo fracaso y que había tocado fondo al sentirse impotente ante la situación que ellos dos estaban viviendo; pero que ahora que lo había perdido todo, estaba dispuesto a darse una nueva oportunidad y comenzar de nuevo._

_La jovencita quiso interpretar sus palabras de acuerdo a lo que ella deseaba y mientras dibujaba una débil sonrisa en su rostro, le aseguró que juntos podrían empezar de nuevo y que lo apoyaría en todo para que salieran juntos adelante. El joven por su parte, no daba crédito al escucharla hablar de esta manera...parecía que siempre que trataba de decirle algo, la chica lo ignoraba para que ella simplemente, sacara sus propias conclusiones. Aún antes del accidente, ella siempre se comportó de esta manera, y esto era uno de los muchos otros tantos motivos por los que Terry evitaba hablarle con seriedad a Susana...le enervaba esa infantil actitud en la joven._

_Después de que ella le habló sin parar sobre los miles de planes ficticios que su desvariada mente planeaba, Terry exasperado por fin la interrumpió alzando la voz unas octavas,  
>-Creo que no me has entendido, Susana...mis planes son comenzar una nueva vida, pero lamento informarte que en ninguno de ellos estás incluida...-<br>-Pero si estamos comprometidos, ¿cómo puede ser así?...pronto nos casaremos, ¿verdad?- sus ojos lastimeros lo veían con intensidad.  
>-No Susana, por eso he venido...huí todos estos meses por un sólo motivo...yo no te amo y no quiero casarme con alguien a quien no quiero...-<br>-Cuando nos casemos aprenderás a amarme- respondió ella con ilusión.  
>-Por favor, entiende...no te amo y jamás llegaré a amarte- su tono de voz era frío, uno que él jamás había usado antes con ella...uno que era igual al que solía tener en el colegio ante las monjas y que usó varias veces ante su propio padre.<em>

_En eso, otra voz interrumpió la discusión que ellos dos tenían, se trataba de la Sra. Marlow,  
>-Creo que el que no entiende es usted...deben casarse, ya que tiene un compromiso con mi hija, uno que deberá cumplir le guste o no.-<br>-Se equivoca, señora...- interrumpió él poniéndose de pie -...no dejaré que entre ustedes dos acaben con la poca dignidad que me queda...por lo que les dejaré esto muy en claro...no habrá tal boda y es más, jamás volverán a verme. Depositaré una generosa suma de dinero para que ambas vivan cómodas y sin preocupaciones, pagaré a los mejores especialistas y hospitales para que Susana reciba la mejor atención y si necesitan algo, podrán contactar con mi abogado que estará al pendiente de todo.-  
>-¿Y así piensa que pagará la gran deuda que tiene con mi hija?...¡mírela!...¡ella está así por su culpa!- le dijo señalando a la chica.<br>-Se equivoca mucho, señora...- y dirigió su mirada a la joven -...si está así, fue por un accidente. Ella misma fue quien eligió, sin que nadie se lo pidiera, el tomar mi lugar...- dirigió entonces la mirada al techo -...si pudiera, cambiaría gustoso su lugar...desearía ser yo quien sufriera físicamente en su lugar...pero eso no es posible. El pasado no puede ser cambiado, eso lo sabemos muy bien...- hizo una pausa mientras miraba de nuevo a la rubia -...pero lo que sí sé es que desde ahora en adelante, puedo tomar las decisiones correctas para tener un futuro mejor...Susana, nunca podré pagarte lo que hiciste por mi, pero quiero que quede claro que no lo haré ni con vida ni con mi libertad.-_

_Tanto la joven como su madre no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban, ambas sabían que el Terry que siempre fue complaciente y pasivo con ellas, se había transformado en alguien totalmente diferente. Uno que demostraba fuerza y entereza, y que por ningún motivo, se dejaría manipular y chantajear como ambas lo habían estado haciendo hasta entonces.  
>Aún con el impacto que sus palabras ocasionaron en ella, la joven tuvo un momento de lucidez en su enajenada mente. Con lágrimas asomándose en los ojos, se dirigió al actor diciendo,<br>-¿Eso quiere decir que te vas?...que...¿nunca más te volveré a ver?-  
>-...- Terry sólo asintió, consternado al verla así.<br>-¿Vuelves con ella, verdad?- la joven apretó con fuerza la quijada.  
>-Eso es algo que es irrelevante que hablemos en este momento...-<br>-Esa chica siempre ha sido un obstáculo entre nosotros...-  
>-¿Obstáculo?- el joven se acercó a ella para recargar su brazo en el respaldo del sillón detrás de ella, y con mirada amenazante continuó diciendo -...Susana, quiero que esto te quede bien claro de una vez por todas- sus ojos la vieron con intensidad y ese azul mar se volvió como una tormenta entre témpanos de hielo -...jamás te he dado motivos para que pienses que hubo algo entre nosotros, llegaste a mi vida como un intruso que se interpuso entre la chica que amo y yo...vives en un mundo de fantasía en donde crees que puedes manipular a todo y todos a tu antojo, pues déjame decirte que eso se acabó...¡que ya no lo harás más conmigo!-<em>

_En ese momento ella se quedó estupefacta ante la manera que él le hablaba, y mientras el joven se alejaba un poco de ella, agregó,  
>-Entonces ya lo saben...aquí están los datos de mi abogado- le dio a la mujer cerca de la puerta una tarjeta que sacó de su gabardina -señora, puede llamarlo por cualquier cosa que necesiten...pero también quiero dejar esto muy en claro, no podrán contactar conmigo directamente y por favor eviten el ir a buscarme, ya que no pienso ser tan cordial como lo soy ahora...mi paciencia en todo este asunto ya se ha agotado...- y con estas palabras, se volvió a mirar a Susana, quien lloraba a mares y alzaba la mano pensando que con esto le impediría el que se fuera -¡adiós Susana!- fue su cruda despedida mientras tomaba sus pertenencias.<em>

_Con paso firme, pasó junto a la madre de la chica quien aún no podía creer lo que sucedía, y sólo se escuchó el ruido de la puerta de la entrada que se cerraba. En el momento en que Terry salió de esa casa, dejó atrás la prisión que lo había sumido en la desesperación...una que lo llevó al punto de la depresión que lentamente estaba acabando con su vida, y que por poco lo lograba._  
><em>Terry finalmente se había liberado del chantaje y la manipulación de la que había sido objeto desde el accidente, su verdadero carácter volvió a resurgir y con ello su entereza...ahora caminaba confiado por la avenida con una sola idea en su mente: recuperar el amor de Candy y la de volver a trabajar como actor.<em>  
><em><br>Esa misma tarde fue en busca de Robert Hathaway. El veterano actor recibió con sorpresa su visita y después de hablar por un buen rato, acordaron que Terry volvería a formar parte de la compañía Stratford. __Robert sería muy pronto el director de una nueva obra y decidió que le daría una nueva oportunidad a su amigo, por lo que le ofreció un papel el secundario con la posibilidad de tener el estelar como actor sustituto. Terry no podía creer su buena suerte, y le agradeció al hombre la confianza que le tenía.___

_Sin embargo, Terry estaba al tanto que no podría reincorporarse a su profesión sin antes hacer algo sobre su vida sentimental, por lo que le explicó brevemente a Robert que necesitaba un par de semanas antes de comenzar con los ensayos, ya que tenía un asunto personal aún pendiente. Con seriedad y ante la determinación de su joven amigo, el Sr. Hathaway le indicó que no habría problema alguno, ya que la obra no comenzaría con sus ensayos sino hasta un mes después, por lo que dispondría de ese tiempo para arreglar todo asunto pendiente. Pero asimismo, le indicó que si le fallaba esta vez, no habría otra oportunidad."  
><em>  
><strong><span>Fin de la Retrospectiva<span>**

En el tren y aún viajando, Terry continuaba sentado en la oscuridad y mirando a través de la ventana hacia el oscuro paisaje. El actor estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones sobre todos los eventos ocurridos en Nueva York...no había sido fácil, pero de alguna forma había salido adelante. Sin embargo, en cuanto había hablado con Robert sobre su restitución en la compañía, supo en ese momento que tan sólo dispondría de unas semanas para volver a encontrarse con Candy y convencerla de ir a vivir con él a Nueva York. Su intención era que se comprometieran para después de establecerse en la Gran Manzana y por fin casarse.  
>No sería fácil, pero confiaba que el amor que ambos se tenían, superara las barreras que otros habían impuesto entre ellos.<p>

No obstante, algo en su interior continuaba inquietándolo ...se trataba de la presencia de Archibald. Desde que los dos se encontraron, el inglés supo que el elegante estaba más que nunca a la defensiva con Candy. Tal vez la protegía como el pariente que era, pero lo dudaba. Reconoció de inmediato en las palabras y la actitud del joven Cornwell, que el muchacho aún albergaba sentimientos muy profundos por su pecosa.  
>Así que tal vez no sólo tendría que convencer a la chica de aceptarlo de nuevo y darse una nueva oportunidad, sino que también debía mantener a raya al galante primo. Mientras meditaba en esto, el tren continuaba con su viaje y en tan sólo unas horas llegaría a su destino en el centro de Chicago.<p>

Era curioso el pensar que en tan sólo unos días, varias personas habían abierto sus corazones para mostrar los verdaderos sentimientos que guardaban. En todos y cada uno de ellos, el confesarlos y afrontarlos no había sido fácil; pero sin embargo, ninguno de ellos podía contenerlos por más tiempo. Lo cierto es que muy pronto, las consecuencias de todos estos actos se manifestarían, poniendo a varios de ellos en un choque directo...uno que sería de desastrosas consecuencias, y principalmente lo sería para Candy. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Les agradezco mucho el que me tuvieran paciencia para publicar este capitulo. Desafortunadamente, me encuentro muy ocupada en mi viaje. Apenas y encontré un espacio para poder editar este capitulo que ya tenía terminado. Y para complicar todo, la página de Fanfiction presenta algunos problemas, pero me las ingenié para publicar, aun que tarde varios días en encontrar la manera.

Es un episodio muy duro el ver a los dos galantes jóvenes enfrentarse a sus realidades, pero como todo en la vida, o lo hacemos o éstos nos arrastran con ellos.

Espero que les haya gustado y no les haya resultado fuera del contexto de la historia original. Traté de apegarme lo más que pude a los personajes.

No podré actualizar sino hasta dentro de dos semanas, por favor les pido paciencia. Una vez que regrese de este viaje, me pondré al corriente con la historia. Trataré de adelantar lo que pueda durante mis estancias en aeropuertos...haré todo lo posible, porque por nada del mundo dejaré esta historia inconclusa!

Les mando un abrazo y mil bendiciones hasta donde se encuentren!

Adriana


	11. La confesión de Archie

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 11: La confesión de Archie

La vida para el menor de los Corwell continuaba llena de estrés y para complicarlo todo, su situación había empeorado desde que terminó con su relación con Annie, ya que después de que la Srta. Britter se había negado a recibirlo y durante la semana que el joven se presentó diariamente a las puertas de su casa, finalmente Archibald se había dado por vencido. Si la obstinada jovencita se negaba a verlo, lo aceptaría y no la buscaría más. Pero en cuanto consideró que si esto sería igual con Candy y si se daría por vencido, su corazón le indicó que no...es más, sintió el impulso de seguir insistiendo e ir en su búsqueda.

Eso fue precisamente lo que hizo después de que por varios días, no se presentó en la clínica... quería darse un tiempo para que tanto él como la chica, acabaran de asimilar la presente situación. No obstante, cuando la rubia se dio cuenta de que el joven no fue a buscarla más, Candy se relajó un poco y volvió a su horario habitual de trabajo, continuando con sus numerosas obligaciones. Sin embargo, aquella tarde en que su primo se presentó al mediodía, las cosas se tornaron un tanto complicadas para ambos.

En cuanto la enfermera vio que Archie llegaba, la chica tímidamente se excusó con él diciéndole que se encontraba muy ocupada en ese momento para que pudieran hablar, y en efecto así era. Parecía que se había desatado una epidemia de gripa por la ciudad y muchos de los pacientes eran chicos o ancianos que presentaban graves cuadros gripales, por lo que la chica iba y venía por el lugar, atendiendo a los numerosos pacientes que llegaban. Al verla tan atareada, Archie sólo le indicó que volvería después, y una vez que se marchó, Candy suspiró aliviada.

A la enfermera le dolía mostrarse así de seria y distante con él, pero de sólo recordar lo que sucedió con Annie, creyó que esto sería lo mejor. Aún estaba muy dolida por la acusación de su amiga y se negaba a creer que ella fuera en parte responsable de la ruptura entre ellos. No obstante, al ver de nuevo a su primo, un sentimiento de nostalgia también la invadió: de alguna forma ella extrañaba mucho la compañía de Archie, esas charlas y caminatas que los dos solían tener. Ahora que tanto el joven Cornwell como Annie no formaban parte integral en su vida, Candy se sentía más sola que nunca.

Así que por unos días, Archie respetó este rechazo por parte de Candy; pero el castaño no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente, por lo que al día siguiente volvió a la clínica justo cuando la enfermera estaba cerrando el lugar. La presencia del joven Cornwell la inquietó mucho, ya que no se imaginó que él continuara insistiendo con sus visitas.

Tras un breve momento de silencio en el cual los dos se miraron fijamente, Archie por fin tuvo el valor para hablarle,  
>-Espero que ahora sí tengas tiempo para que hablemos- le dijo con ambas manos en los bolsillos.<br>-...- sin saber que responder, ella sólo bajó la mirada.  
>-¿Me permites que te acompañe a casa?- insistió.<br>-...- aún sin hablar, ella pasó a su lado y comenzó a caminar. No supo que responderle pero Archie interpretó su silencio como un sí, y ambos comenzaron su andar.

Lo cierto era que aunque el silencio que reinaba entre ambos era un tanto incómodo, los dos se sentían bien juntos...tanto uno como el otro, habían extrañado esas caminatas que se ya se habían hecho muy habituales en ellos. Sin embargo, en la mente de los dos jóvenes habían miles de pensamientos y argumentos que giraban sin parar. Candy no dejaba de pensar en el sufrimiento de Annie, mientras que Archie sólo trataba de idear la mejor manera de preguntarle el motivo del porqué lo había evadido todo este tiempo. En cuanto estuvieron a tan sólo un par de cuadras del edificio donde vivía la joven, el castaño por fin se dio el valor para preguntarle,  
>-Dime una cosa Candy...¿estás molesta conmigo?-<br>-...- al escucharlo y de la sorpresa, ella se detuvo en seco sin mirarlo.  
>-Te he venido a buscar varias veces y siempre por una cosa u otra, no me fue posible verte...-<br>-No, no es eso...es que...he estado muy ocupada- interrumpió desviando la mirada a un lado -lo siento, pero tenía algo importante que hacer y la semana pasada sólo trabajé hasta el mediodía...- se excusó.  
>-También fui a buscarte a tu casa varias veces...si estás enojada conmigo será mejor que me digas el porqué, hasta donde yo sé no te he ofendido en absoluto- ella entonces lo miró de frente -...¿acaso te he dado algún motivo?- sus ojos la cuestionaban insistentes.<p>

En ese momento, Candy supo que no podía seguir adelante con la máscara de indiferencia que le había estado mostrando a su primo, había que hablarle con la verdad. Así que después de tomar un gran suspiro, le dijo sin rodeos,  
>-Estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió entre Annie y tú...ella...- de sólo recordarlo, sintió cómo las lágrimas se asomaban -...ella vino a mi apartamento y después de contármelo, me dijo que en parte yo tenía la culpa por lo ocurrido...- lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas -¡Archie, Annie me culpa!- y entonces se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para soltarse a llorar.<p>

Al verla así, Archie no pudo resistir su impulso y la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla...quería de alguna manera consolarla por el gran daño que él indirectamente le había causado . El hecho era que todo lo había tomado por sorpresa y fue un completo shock para él, jamás creyó que Annie se desquitaría con Candy por lo ocurrido...es más, él jamás la mencionó como la causante de su separación. Aunque Candy en cierta forma era parte del motivo, no era enteramente su culpa el que él decidiera poner fin a una relación en la que ya no se sentía feliz.

Así que mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza, el joven se dio cuenta más que nunca que había hecho lo correcto. La única persona con quien quería estar y la que él creía que lo haría feliz, estaba ahora entre sus brazos. Candy le había robado el corazón la misma tarde en que se conocieron y desde ese día, Archie nunca se había sentido tan atraído hacia alguien más, ni siquiera con la misma Annie. Jamás se había sentido en tal conexión con otra persona como con la rubia, ya que ahora que ella lloraba junto a él, podía sentir plenamente su angustia y sufrimiento. Le dolía verla así y su único deseo era el permanecer con ella...poder consolarla.

En cuanto Candy sintió el peso de la cabeza de Archie sobre sus rizos, reaccionó separándose de su pecho. Avergonzada por el impulso de ambos, la joven se sonrojó al tiempo que con la mirada en el piso, le indicó,  
>-Será mejor que me vaya- pero justo cuando estaba por irse, una mano la detuvo por el hombro, manteniéndola justo en su lugar. Luego, con delicadeza, Archie llevó su otra mano hacia al mentón de la chica para levantarlo y así lograr que ella lo mirara de frente. Con su aterciopelada voz le dijo,<br>-Por favor, quiero que entiendas una cosa: tu no eres la culpable de lo que pasó. Annie no debió culparte por algo que sólo nos concierne a ella y a mi...así que si hay que señalar un culpable, ese soy yo...además, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo para que pienses de esta manera?, ¡por favor, dímelo! - sus cejas se fruncieron levemente ante la idea.  
>-...Annie...ella...dice que tú ya no quieres estar con ella por mi causa...- cerró los ojos ante la realidad de estas palabras.<p>

Decir que Archie se había enojado, era decir poco, ya que sintió como un fuego se encendía en su interior...la ira lo fue invadiendo y cada parte de él hervía con coraje. ¿Cómo se atrevía Annie a acusar a Candy de esto?, simplemente, ¡era inaudito!

Al ver la tristeza y el sufrimiento de la rubia, Archie no pudo más que volverla a atraer hacia su cuerpo, y seguir abrazándola con más intensidad que antes. Envueltos en esta situación, el joven por fin pudo comprobar un aspecto en el carácter de Annie que de alguna manera, había evitado reconocer que existía. Si los dos no estaban juntos era porque ellos y solamente ellos, eran los únicos responsables. Candy de ninguna manera había actuado o dicho algo para entrometerse con la pareja, y aunque era cierto que él guardaba un sentimiento especial por su prima, el cariño de Annie no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que él se olvidara de la rubia. En una palabra, la intensidad del amor que se dio con Annie palidecía con aquel que sentía por Candy.

Además, la trigueña no tenía ningún derecho a lastimar a Candy... fue precisamente él quien puso un alto a la farsa de relación que llevaban. Aunque resultaba doloroso, era mejor cambiar las cosas ahora que seguir continuando así hasta llegar a un punto de no retorno...uno al que llegarían inevitablemente cuando se comprometieran, o aún peor, si se casaban.

Por la mente de Archie la imagen de una muy inmadura Annie se fue dibujando...si la chica era capaz de culpar y lastimar de esta manera a la que fue casi su hermana desde la infancia, ¿de qué no sería capaz?...esto cimbró al castaño hasta lo más profundo.

Pero por el momento, había cosas más importantes que hacer y una de ellas era el de llevar a Candy a su casa, para que pudiera tranquilizarse y descansar un poco por lo abrumador que le resultaba todo esto. Así que la giró a un lado para que ella se recargara en su pecho y abrazándola por el hombro, empezó a caminar con ella. La rubia sólo se dejó llevar y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ambos estaban a la puerta del departamento.

Una vez ahí, Candy sacó las llaves de su bolso y se las extendió a su primo, quien de inmediato abrió la puerta y la condujo hasta la sala donde se sentó junto a ella. La chica, después de sollozar por unos minutos, por fin se tranquilizó y una vez que recobró un poco la compostura, se volvió al joven para decirle,  
>-Será mejor que te vayas...si no te molesta, quisiera estar a solas- sus ojos se clavaron en el piso para no mirarlo.<br>-Candy...- le dijo Archie con su suave voz, mientras la giraba de los hombros para que se volviera a verlo -...si bien es cierto que nunca he dejado de sentir algo especial por ti...mi rompimiento con Annie se debió principalmente a que no la amo lo suficiente para continuar adelante...ella no merece que yo le dé largas y no ponga una fecha de compromiso. Annie merece que alguien se dedique enteramente a ella, que le dé todo lo que se merece y más...conmigo y mi indecisión, sólo perdería más tiempo...- y levantando el mentón de la chica para obligarla a mirarlo agregó -Candy, te aseguro que en toda mi confusión por la que he pasado últimamente, hay algo que sí tengo bien en claro...- suspiró para darse el valor de decirlo -...es que no tengo el deseo de comprometerme o siquiera pensar en casarme con Annie, ni ahora o en el futuro. Eso es algo que desde hace algún tiempo he dejado de concebir para mí.- terminó diciendo con voz baja.

Al decir estas palabras que salieron de lo mas profundo de su ser, Archie bajó la mirada y se soltó de Candy para girarse a mirar de frente. Recargó sus manos en las piernas y se dedicó a contemplar un punto indefinido en la pared frente a él. Archibald se había quedado frío al escuchar sus propias palabras y su honesta confesión...una que reflejaba perfectamente lo que su interior le había estado gritando con desesperación. En ese preciso momento, también agregó algo más,  
>-Candy, eres la única persona que me importa y más ahora que...- interrumpió la frase al no poder confesarle que se sentía más sólo que nunca y lo mucho que la necesitaba. De nuevo, su orgullo le había impedido sincerarse con ella, perdiendo una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.<p>

Por su parte, Candy se quedó atónita...no supo qué decirle y sólo pudo contemplar a Archie mientras el joven se sumía en su mundo aparte. Esta fue la primera ocasión en que ella vio claramente la vulnerabilidad del joven a su lado. En los días del Colegio en Londres, cuando ella misma le había pedido cuidar de su amiga, la enfermera asumió que Archie en verdad amaba a Annie...pero ahora, con todo esto que estaba sucediendo, se dio cuenta de su error y de la gran equivocación que tuvo al pedirle semejante cosa.

Ante el shock de toparse de frente con esta realidad, Candy trató de decirle algo, ya que quería consolarlo. Así que con reservas, alzó su mano para poder posarla en el brazo del joven, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera tocarlo, Archibald se levantó de súbito y sin mirarla, le dijo,  
>-Tienes razón...será mejor que me vaya- y sin volverse aún, evitando verla, se encaminó hasta la puerta y mientras la abría para salir agregó -...te daré tiempo para que pienses las cosas, Candy...si deseas que continuemos con nuestras charlas y paseos, te espero en tres días en la cafetería donde nos vimos la última vez...si no te presentas, lo tomaré como una señal de que no deseas verme más...- otra vez, era su orgullo el que había tomado el control y estaba hablando en ese momento.<br>-Archie, yo...- trató de decir algo pero antes de que pudiera continuar, el joven la interrumpió,  
>-Ya lo sabes, Candy...a las seis de la tarde en la cafetería...¡adiós!- y se marchó sin volverse a mirarla, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.<p>

Todo esto sucedió tan rápido que la chica no supo exactamente qué decir o pensar. Lo cierto es que Candy desconocía que Archie había llegado ya a un punto de quiebre. No sólo estaba decepcionado por la conducta infantil de Annie sino también por la insistente indiferencia con que Candy lo trataba...¡estaba harto!...así como había sido honesto con la trigueña y le había hablado de frente, quería que Candy hiciera lo mismo: que si quería continuar adelante con su amistad o tal vez algo más, esperaba que se lo demostrara. Ya no más juegos infantiles en donde se evitaban y ella trataba de esconderse. Por lo que, Candy tendría tres días para pensarlo...tal vez ella para entonces sería capaz de tomar una decisión...una que tal vez no le agradaría, pero que a la larga y en definitiva, sería lo mejor.

Así una vez que salió del edificio, el joven se volvió para mirar a la ventana de la habitación de Candy...tras un largo suspiro, empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja. Esos tres días hasta antes de su encuentro, en verdad que serían una larga espera y un gran suplicio para él.

Aún sentada en el sillón, Candy trataba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido con Archie. Aunque ella era consciente de los sentimientos que el galante joven tenía por ella, jamás se había dado la oportunidad de que él le hiciera saber lo importante que ella era en su vida. Confundida, se preguntaba en ese momento si ella habría sido la principal causa del rompimiento de Archie con Annie. Pero después de darle vueltas al asunto por un rato, acabó con un dolor de cabeza y mil preguntas sin respuesta; por lo que decidió que por ese día, ya no pensaría más en eso y con todo su ánimo por los suelos, se dirigió a su habitación para dejarse caer en la cama y tratar de descansar un poco.

Los siguientes tres días fueron de mucho estrés para ambos jóvenes. Mientras Archie trataba de concentrase en la oficina, el pensamiento de que Candy se rehusara a volver a verlo lo acechaba constantemente. Fueron varias las ocasiones en que se arrepintió por haberle hablado a la rubia de esa manera, jamás debió permitir que su egocentrismo le diera esa clase de ultimátum a la chica...¡se odiaba cuando actuaba así de impulsivo!

Por su parte, Candy tampoco podía concentrarse mucho en sus obligaciones. Las palabras de Archie la distraían periódicamente de lo que hacía y había momentos en los que sólo se quedaba mirando a la nada, pensando en qué era lo mejor por hacer. Lo que la enfermera sintió en ese momento es que estaba ante una disyuntiva...por una parte, sentía que si continuaba adelante con la amistad de Archie, de alguna forma traicionaba a Annie, dándole así la razón por las acusaciones que recibió. Pero por otra parte, Archie era el único de sus parientes y amigos con el que contaba. Desde que Albert y Patty se fueron, y después de que Annie decidió ya no volver a verla, la rubia se había quedado completamente sola, sin nadie a su lado.

Era una difícil situación que llegó a su punto de máximo estrés cuando al tercer día, Candy terminó con sus labores exactamente las cinco y media de la tarde. Así que en cuanto cerraron la clínica y se despidió del Dr. Martin, la enfermera se dirigió con paso lento hasta la entrada del parque. Una vez ahí, miró hacia ambos lados...uno la llevaría sin problema hasta su apartamento y el otro directamente hasta la cafetería donde Archie seguramente ya la estaba esperando. Volvió a mirar su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaba un cuarto de hora para las seis.

Sintiéndose aún confundida, optó por irse a casa, ya que no quería prolongar más esa incertidumbre. Pero conforme iba avanzando en su camino, varios recuerdos empezaron a llegar a su mente; en todos y cada uno de ellos Archie estaba presente. Recordó las innumerables veces que desde que lo conoció, el joven Cornwell la cuidó y protegió. Siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella y como su buen paladín que era, jamás la había abandonado.  
>Era muy difícil para Candy el aceptar que ahora que Anthony y Stear no estaban, sólo Archie estaba ahí para velar por ella. Pero no sólo eso, la realidad era que ahora que Albert, Patty y Annie ya no formaban parte de su mundo, se encontraba totalmente sola...el único buen amigo que le quedaba era su primo.<p>

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de esto, la joven se detuvo en seco...en ese mismo momento se había dado cuenta del grave error que estaba por cometer...habían sido ya muchas las pérdidas que había tenido en su vida como para también dejar ir a Archie. Así que sin pensarlo más, volvió a mirar su reloj y con pánico, se dio cuenta de que tendría que apresurarse si quería alcanzarlo. De inmediato, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr en el sentido contrario para tratar de llegar a tiempo a la cita y deseando que Archie la esperara tan sólo un poco más.

Mientras tanto, en la cafetería un solitario joven miraba con insistencia el reloj ubicado en la pared. Pasaban ya diez minutos después de las seis y no había señales de Candy por ningún lado, por lo que Archie se dedicó a mirar a los transeúntes por la ventana a su lado en espera de poder verla, pero algo en su interior le decía que era muy probable que ella no se presentara a la cita. Siguió tomando el café que tenía en sus manos al tiempo que se culpaba constantemente por lo ocurrido..."-¡no debí hablarle así a Candy!-"...se reprochaba una y otra vez. Era por esta razón que Archibald siempre necesitó de su hermano...Stear siempre lo ayudaba a controlar ese impetuoso carácter que constantemente lo metía en problemas. No obstante, ahora que su hermano mayor no estaba ahí para aconsejarlo, tendría que aprender a analizar las cosas con más sabiduría y actuar con mayor madurez...pero tratándose de Candy, para él eso no era nada fácil.

El galante joven volvió a mirar el reloj y notó que eran ya las seis y veinte. En ese momento pudo comprobar que en efecto, Candy no se presentaría. Frustrado, dio un largo suspiro lleno de resignación y después de terminar de un sorbo el café ya frío en sus manos, se levantó para sacar el dinero y dejarlo sobre la mesa para pagar la cuenta. Aún sumido en sus cavilaciones, tomó su saco y empezó a caminar distraído con sus pensamientos pesimistas hacia la puerta.

En ese momento distinguió a una figura que llegaba a toda prisa al lugar...para su fortuna, se trataba de Candy. Cuando la chica entró en la cafetería, buscó ansiosa entre los clientes del lugar aquella persona con la que se vería. Así que en cuanto Archibald la vio, su mundo pareció iluminarse de nuevo...¡a pesar de todo, ella había ido en su búsqueda! No podía creerlo, se sintió conmovido al punto que no se dio cuenta de que permaneció inmóvil en el mismo lugar, mientras se deleitaba viéndola.

Cuando por fin la rubia pudo distinguirlo, le hizo una seña con la mano y de inmediato se dirigió hasta donde él estaba; aunque se le escuchaba agitada por la carrera que había dado, la chica le habló emocionada,  
>-Siento mucho llegar tarde...- su respiración era entrecortada por el esfuerzo de correr a toda prisa -me alegra que aún estés aquí- agregó con una sonrisa.<br>-No te preocupes...- le respondió él animado y ofreciéndole el brazo. Los dos se encaminaron hasta la mesa donde él había estado sentado, junto a la ventana.

Para Archie la presencia de Candy lo llenó nuevamente de esperanza. A pesar de que mucho había sucedido entre ellos, el lazo casi invisible y frágil que los unía, parecía no querer darse por vencido aún cuando parecía romperse. Así que no importando la razón por la que Candy estuviera ahí con él, para el joven lo verdaderamente importante era que hubo un motivo en la joven rubia para ir a su encuentro...y éste tal vez no era sólo la amistad, era también probable que se tratara de él mismo.

Ambos tomaron asiento y de inmediato, el mesero se acercó. La chica pidió un té mientras que Archie reiteró su preferencia por el café y para cuando el hombre se retiró, las miradas de ambos por fin se encontraron... con el esfuerzo de correr a su encuentro, los ojos de ella brillaban por el ejercicio mientras que los de el joven lo hacían con admiración.

Al principio sólo se quedaron callados y este silencio hizo que Candy desviara su mirada hacia la ventana, tratando de distraerse con la gente y autos que cruzaban por el lugar. Al notar su timidez ante el encuentro, Archie decidió comenzar con la conversación,  
>-Me alegro que te hayas decidido a venir...te lo agradezco- bajó su mirada ante el hecho de que había confesado parte de la ansiedad que sentía.<br>-Quien te lo debe agradecer soy yo...- y con timidez agregó -...tú fuiste el que estuvo aquí esperándome.-

Algo de que la rubia no era totalmente consciente, era que aunque tuviera que esperarla toda una vida, Archie lo haría...para él, no importaba el tiempo...aunque la espera se hiciera eterna y pareciera que el tiempo se detuviera, él lo haría con gusto. Es más, no sólo haría esto...por ella, ¡haría lo que fuera!

Una vez que se acercó el mesero con su orden, Archie decidió comenzar con la tan ansiada charla,  
>-Tu presencia aquí me dice que aún seguimos siendo amigos...-<br>-Nunca hemos dejado de serlo- interrumpió ella.  
>-Sé que no ha sido fácil con todo lo ocurrido con Annie, pero quiero que sepas que ahora eres de las pocas personas que conforman mi mundo...y déjame decirte que desde que Stear se fue, tan sólo son unas cuantas- su afirmación fue muy audaz, pero quería dejárselo claro.<br>-Lo mismo siento yo...-

Al escucharla, el castaño quedó sorprendido,  
>-Estoy aquí porque eres el único amigo que me queda- ella se concentró en mirar la taza de té en sus manos -...pareciera que...todos se han ido, dejándonos solos.-<br>-Candy...- fue lo único que él acertó a decir.  
>-Sí, Archie- ella se dio el valor para verlo a los ojos -...ambos hemos pasado por mucho, la gente que ha sido importante para nosotros se ha ido, ya no están a nuestro lado...por eso...-<p>

En ese momento, ella desvió la mirada. Confesarle a su primo algo como lo que estaba a punto de decirle no era fácil. Candy tenía que encontrar las palabras justas para decirle que lo quería y mucho, pero tan sólo como el gran amigo que era. Pero justo en el momento que iba a continuar hablándole, dos manos tomaron las de ella y con sorpresa, Archie fue el que habló,  
>-Por favor, quiero que entiendas que no me importa si el mundo entero me abandona. Lo único que sí sé con certeza es que no quiero perderte...ambos hemos pasado ya por muchas pérdidas como para que dejemos que esta situación con Annie nos separe.-<br>-...- la chica, llena de sorpresa, no supo que responderle mientras sus manos continuaban en contacto con las de él.  
>-Candy, sé muy bien que mis sentimientos no te son indiferentes...sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti y aunque por el momento éstos no me son correspondidos, tengo la esperanza de que algún día me des la oportunidad de demostrarte cuán importante y valiosa eres para mi. Mis sentimientos van más allá de la amistad...yo...- y sin poderse controlar más, por fin se lo confesó -...siento algo muy profundo por ti y desde que nos conocimos jamás ha cambiado y por el contrario, sólo ha ido en aumento.-<p>

En cuanto escuchó estas palabras, la rubia sintió como si miles de mariposas le revolotearan por el estómago. Una cosa era intuir que Archie guardaba ciertos sentimientos por ella, pero otra muy distinta era escuchar decírselas. En cierta manera, esto era una confesión...y una de la que jamás creyó lo haría. Esto era enteramente nuevo para Candy, ya que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de vivir algo así: tanto en el caso con Anthony como en el de Terry, ambos jóvenes jamás le hablaron de sus sentimientos de manera tan abierta, por lo que esto resultó ser toda una experiencia...un verdadero shock del que no sabía cómo responder.

Pero para el joven que esperaba ansioso una respuesta, los minutos de silencio que siguieron ante su confesión, sólo le indicaron que era probable que la chica no supiera responder a su declaración. Por lo que, sin darse por vencido y aún con sus manos en las de ella, insistió,  
>-Por favor, dime algo...- ella lo miraba atónita -...si lo deseas, podemos seguir siendo amigos por el momento, pero quiero que entiendas que jamás me daré por vencido...mientras haya una oportunidad para mí, esperé paciente por ti...-<br>-...- la joven continuaba sorprendida y al escuchar estas palabras, lentamente se soltó de sus manos mientras con timidez bajaba la mirada y él las dejó ir.

Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron para Archie una eternidad, ella por fin le respondió,  
>-Será mejor que me vaya...- Archie sólo la miró incrédulo mientras ella se ponía de pie. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella agregó sin volverse a mirarlo -...eres un buen amigo y no me gustaría perderte también...te agradezco que hayas sido sincero...pero, en este momento no estoy en plena capacidad de saber si puedo corresponderle a alguien. Aún me estoy recuperando por lo de Terry y no estoy segura cuánto tiempo me lleve el poder hacerlo. Sin embargo, me gustaría que continuáramos siendo amigos, como lo éramos antes...- y se volvió para verlo a los ojos -...sabes, extrañé mucho tu compañía en estos días...- su voz casi se quiebra al confesarlo.<p>

Escuchar estas palabras hizo que el corazón de Archie volviera a latir. Saber que ella lo había extrañado tanto como él lo había hecho, le devolvió la vida. Aún cuando si por el momento esto sólo significaba que fueran sólo amigos...pero al joven Cornwell esto no le importaba. El que Candy estuviera a su lado era lo relevante y no importaba si tuviera que esperar paciente por su oportunidad. Lo esencial era que ahora ella era plenamente consciente de sus sentimientos, y era tan sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la chica decidiera si los correspondería o no. Mientras tanto, ellos volverían a su rutina habitual y de nuevo, compartirían tiempo juntos.

Así que sin pensarlo, Archie se puso de pie y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, le dijo,  
>-¿Puedo acompañarte a casa?-<br>-...- Candy al ver esta reacción, supo que su primo había entendido lo que trató de decirle, así que respondiéndole con un asentimiento, también le dedicó una sonrisa.

Después de pagar la cuenta, los dos salieron del lugar y comenzaron su andar de regreso al departamento de la chica. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a volver a tocar el tema del que hablaron en la cafetería, y como era su costumbre, ambos se abocaron a charlar sobre los pormenores del día.

Aún cuando para Candy este encuentro con Archie le dejó ver en claro los verdaderos sentimientos que el castaño tenía por ella, la chica aún no tenía bien en claro los suyos. Pero por el momento, esto no les preocupaba a ninguno de los dos. Sin embargo, lo que ella no sabía es que los eventos que estaban por suscitarse le darían muy pronto una respuesta... y justo vendría a ella cuando se encontrara ante la disyuntiva de dos jóvenes tratándose de ganar su corazón. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Hola a todos! Ya estoy de vuelta en casa y lo primero que quise hacer fue terminar con este capitulo que escribí a pausas en aeropuertos durante mi viaje.

De nuevo, les agradezco la paciencia con la historia. Durante mi estancia en México me fue imposible siquiera escribir un par de líneas por lo que tuve que demorarla un poco.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! Algunos de ustedes no tienen cuentas y no me es posible responderles directamente...así que desde aquí: GRACIAS! Recibo con gusto sus comentarios y se los agradezco.

Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo y bueno, ya esta todo casi listo para que se de el encuentro entre nuestros queridos galanes. He recibido mensajes preguntándome si es un Fic para Terry...mi respuesta es que ese se los dejo aún. Esta es una historia para Archie pero estoy contemplando (aún nada seguro) si le doy a este Fic dos finales alternativos. Por favor denme su opinión y con gusto vemos si es posible.

Un abrazo a todos y seguimos en contacto! Buen fin de semana!

Adriana


	12. Los sentimientos de Terry

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 12: Los sentimientos de Terry

Una vez que algunas de las cuestiones se arreglaron entre Candy y Archie, la vida de los dos jóvenes volvió a su normalidad. Ambos volvieron a tener la oportunidad de compartir y disfrutar de nuevo de esas caminatas, acompañadas de amenas charlas. En los días que siguieron, aún cuando Archie sólo pudo acompañar a su prima en un par de ocasiones, los dos se alegraron mucho de poder hacerlo...no obstante, lo que ellos desconocían es que alguien los había estado siguiendo. Esa persona estaba muy al pendiente de sus movimientos y se encontraba muy cerca. Se trataba de un antiguo conocido: Terry Grandchester.

Desde que el joven actor había regresado de Nueva York, su único deseo fue tener un encuentro con Candy, para así tener la oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella. Pero sus intenciones fueron estropeadas constantemente por la presencia de Archie.

Sin embargo, el día que el galante muchacho no se presentó a las puertas de la clínica, fue la indicación para Terry de que su oportunidad por fin, había llegado. Este encuentro entre Candy y el inglés no sería fácil ya que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para ello. Aún así, encontrarse con la enfermera era el objetivo del actor, ya que no perdería la oportunidad de tratar de convencerla de volver con él.

Esa tarde en particular, Candy se encontraba distraída con sus actividades diarias y preparándolo todo para el día siguiente. Una vez que terminó con todo lo que necesitaba hacer, uno de los chicos se fue a despedir de ella diciéndole que un muchacho la estaba esperando afuera. Confiada en que tal vez se trataba de Archie, salió del lugar mientras cerraba la clínica en espera de ver a su primo. Archibald le había dicho que esa tarde tendría una junta con George y que no le sería posible verla. Pensó que tal vez los planes habían cambiado y se alegraba por poder verse con él.

Por lo que cuando sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, con una sonrisa se volvió hacia la persona diciendo,  
>-Pensé que no vendrías hoy...- la frase quedó interrumpida al ver de quién se trataba en realidad. La chica se quedó sorprendida y de una pieza al ver de frente al joven. Del impacto, las llaves cayeron al piso mientras sentía un fuerte golpe en el estómago causado por el remolino de nervios que la invadía en ese momento.<br>-Hola Candy- le dijo Terry con el rostro serio, él sabía bien que ella lo había confundido con el elegante y no le gustó en absoluto.  
>-¡Terry!...- la chica estaba anonada ante la presencia del que fuera su amor, ya que había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron.<p>

La reacción de Terry fue levantar las llaves y extenderlas a la joven frente a él. Ella lo miraba atónita, después de unos segundos y con todo el nerviosismo, tomó el objeto de las manos del actor. La mirada del joven inglés era penetrante y ciertamente resultó muy incómodo para la enfermera...Candy no supo que hacer, por lo que colocó las llaves en su bolso y dándose valor, caminó pasando junto a él para alejarse del lugar. Pero fue detenida en seco cuando lo escuchó decir,  
>-Candy, me gustaría que habláramos.-<br>-...- ella sin volverse a mirarlo respondió diciendo -...no hay nada de que hablar...-  
>-Claro que sí, hay mucho que tenemos que decirnos...sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas entre nosotros- su voz sonaba un tanto arrogante y hasta se podría decir, autoritaria.<br>-Terry, será mejor que dejemos esto en claro de una vez por todas- aún con el manojo de nervios que la traicionaban, se dio el valor para girarse a verlo y decirle de frente -...ya no hay nada entre nosotros...- cerró sus puños de coraje de sólo recordarlo -...todo terminó aquella noche en Nueva York, tu vida ahora está al lado de Susana...-

Terry sabía que Candy haría uso de estas palabras, estaba preparado. Conocía perfectamente a la rubia y supo de inmediato al verla a la defensiva, que a ella aún le afectaba la situación de Susana. El muchacho se fue acercando a ella con lentitud hasta sólo quedar a unos pasos y ella por su parte retrocedió un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para no sentir la proximidad de él...  
>-Sabes bien que la única persona que realmente me interesa eres tú.-<br>-...- escucharlo decir esto, casi la hizo tambalearse. Por lo que bajó la mirada y se abrazó a si misma tratando de guardar la postura.  
>-Jamás me he interesado en otra...y en cuanto a Susana, ella no será más un obstáculo para nosotros...he venido para que aclaremos todo de una vez y podamos estar juntos de nuevo- su voz se escuchaba firme, tanto que Candy no pudo evitar encontrarse con su mirada.<p>

La rubia no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Terry le estaba diciendo que había venido para una reconciliación y le pedía que ambos volvieran a ser una pareja. Por un segundo quiso creer aquellas palabras, pero de inmediato desconfío de la situación y en cuanto el inglés dio un paso más hacia ella, la chica reaccionó diciendo,  
>-Lo nuestro ya terminó, Terry...por favor, no insistas.-<p>

En ese momento, el actor no pudo controlarse y dejando caer el saco que traía entre las manos, la tomó de los brazos y con el rostro lleno de coraje le argumentó diciendo,  
>-¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga para hacerte entender que ya nada ni nadie nos impide estar juntos?-<br>-...Terry, me lastimas...- fue su única respuesta.

Dándose cuenta de su error y de lo arrebatado de su proceder, la soltó. Para Terry, las cosas siempre resultaban muy intensas cuando se trataba de Candy...por lo que tendría que controlarse más frente a ella, si quería que la joven rubia escuchara lo que venía a decirle,  
>-Lo siento...- se disculpó al tiempo que se alejó un poco de ella desviando la mirada a un lado -...he venido para que sepas que ahora existe una oportunidad para nosotros...-<br>-Pero, ¿y qué hay de Susana?...ella aún necesita de ti, que estés a su lado- lo interrumpió.

Se volvió para mirarla, pero en esta ocasión los ojos azul mar en vez de mostrar su usual arrogancia, estaban implorantes. Esto de ninguna manera pasó desapercibido para la rubia,  
>-Candy, por un momento...tan sólo por un momento te pido que dejes de pensar en otros y pienses en ti...en nosotros...- se acercó a ella al punto que pudo sentir su calor y aroma. Ella por su parte, sintió lo mismo y quiso huir, pero él la detuvo con suavidad por el brazo -...aunque trates de ocultarlo, tu nerviosismo y tu mirada me dicen que aún sientes algo por mi...-<p>

Con lentitud, la mano de Terry se fue acercando hasta rozar el rostro de Candy. Al momento de sentir ese contacto, la chica cerró los ojos y tragó en seco...él tenía razón, aún cuando su mente le decía que ya no había nada entre ellos, la realidad era que su corazón le decía otra cosa, latiendo descontrolado. Aún así, esta situación no estaba bien y ella tenía que hacer algo, por lo que en un momento de fortaleza, se soltó de su brazo dando un paso hacia atrás,  
>-No, Terry...te equivocas...-<br>-...- él sólo entrecerró sus ojos con ira al sentir el rechazo.  
>-Tu deber es estar al lado de Susana, lo nuestro se acabó...la oportunidad que tuvimos ya se ha ido y no volverá...-<br>-¿Porqué eres tan obstinada?- reclamó.  
>-¡Porque si insistimos en esto, sólo nos haremos más daño!- y con lágrimas en los ojos, agregó -por favor no insistas...déjame sola y no me busques más...-<p>

Al verla llorar, Terry supo que lo mejor era dejar todo por el momento y esperar a que ella se tranquilizara. Conocía bien a la chica y sabía que si la presionaba, sólo los llevaría a un punto en donde los argumentos, los conducirían a una pelea. Así que tomó un gran suspiro y después de dejarlo ir, le respondió:  
>-Estaré en la ciudad por varios días...pronto regresaré a Nueva York, pero no lo haré sin que antes me des la oportunidad de que hablemos y pueda explicarte todo. Volveré mañana y espero que para entonces hayas recapacitado en lo que te dije...entiende esto, no me daré por vencido...¡no tratándose de ti!-<br>-...- Candy no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Así que mientras el actor levantó el saco del suelo y comenzó a caminar, ella sólo lo miró alejarse del lugar.

Este encuentro fue muy intenso para ambos y en definitiva, Candy nunca se lo esperó. Así que cuando el joven se fue, ella se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se encaminó en el sentido opuesto. Miles de pensamientos y emociones invadieron entonces a la enfermera. Ver de nuevo a aquella persona que había sido una parte importante de su pasado no fue fácil, especialmente cuando recordó la dolorosa despedida que tuvieron. Aún cuando Candy vivió los momentos más emocionantes de su vida al lado del actor, éstos estaban siempre acompañados por los más amargos.

Ajena a su entorno y sumida en sus pensamientos, la enfermera no se percató de nada sino hasta que llegó a su departamento. Una vez que entró en el silencioso y vacío lugar, se soltó a llorar en su alcoba...ya no podía contener más las emociones que la embargaban. Ver a Terry abrió de nuevo aquella herida que tanto le había costado sanar, y la realidad era que le había costado mucho aceptar la separación como para que de buenas a primeras, Terry volviera buscando una reconciliación. Recordó no sólo lo amargo de su despedida bajo la nieve, sino lo doloroso que le era el hecho de saber que él aún la amaba y que ninguno de ellos, podía hacer nada al respecto. Susana no tan sólo se había convertido en un obstáculo, sino en un inquebrantable muro entre los dos que jamás permitiría el que se volvieran a acercar...este pensamiento era lo que en verdad, la angustiaba tanto.

No obstante, al otro lado de la ciudad, Terry estaba atravesando por algo muy similar. Se había encerrado en la habitación y mientras estaba en el sillón, meditó en todo lo ocurrido...se sentía devastado. A pesar de que le había hablado a Candy con el corazón en la mano, ella simplemente lo había rechazado. El inglés no comprendía ese necio altruismo que era tan característico en Candy. Para él, éste era un gran defecto en la chica...no podía entender porqué siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella misma. Era una obstinada al velar siempre por otros aún a costa de su propia felicidad.

Acosado por el fracaso que tuvo, sintió que se ahogaba en la habitación, por lo que tomó su saco y decidió salir a caminar. Tal vez el deambular por las calles de Chicago, le ayudaría a pensar mejor qué argumentos usaría al día siguiente; unos con los que trataría de convencerla de que ahora, ambos tenían una oportunidad de estar juntos.

Y justo cuando se disponía a salir, se encontró con Bernard. El casero notó de inmediato la intranquilidad en su joven amigo y lo invitó a pasar. Pero Terry no estaba de humor para tener por compañía al hombre y mucho menos jugar una partida de ajedrez, por lo que se disculpó con él y se dirigió a la puerta donde salió a toda prisa.  
>Intrigado por la reacción de su joven amigo, el viejo profesor supuso que algo le molestaba y decidió que en cuanto pudiera, buscaría el momento para hablar con Terry.<p>

Esa tarde, el joven inglés deambuló sin rumbo por las calles. En más de una ocasión, se sintió tentado a entrar en uno de los numerosos bares con los que se topó, pero su orgullo se lo impedía... si entraba a beber, seguramente terminaría intoxicado y se enfrascaría en cualquier pelea que se presentara para desquitar la frustración contenida. Como le había prometido a Candy que se vería con ella al día siguiente, no quería emborracharse y aparecer ante ella como un completo fracasado. En efecto, Terry ya se había cansado de jugar el rol de perdedor...tal y como lo había decidido, desde ahora demostraría que él era digno del cariño de su querida Candy.

Así que sólo se dedicó a caminar sin parar, perdiéndose en las bulliciosas calles y avenidas hasta que rendido por el cansancio, decidió descansar un poco en uno de los parques de la ciudad. Sentado bajo los árboles del ya oscuro lugar, observaba a las parejas que paseaban lentamente bajo las luces de los faroles. Contemplar estas románticas escenas le confirmaron lo mucho que necesitaba de Candy. Meditó que la mayor parte de su vida había transcurrido en soledad... nunca antes, sino hasta ahora, se percató de la solitaria vida que había llevado. Antes jamás le importó, pero desde que conoció a Candy, su único anhelo era estar al lado de quien él creía era la persona destinada para él. Fue en ese preciso momento que decidió que no importando lo que tuviera que hacer, no se detendría hasta conseguir que la jovencita estuviera de nuevo junto a él...este reto se volvería desde ahora en adelante, lo más importante en su vida...más aún que su carrera y hasta él mismo.

Por lo que meditando en esto y con un gran suspiro, se puso de pie...era ya el momento de regresar para descansar. Era consciente de que necesitaría de toda su fortaleza, inteligencia y concentración para poder enfrentarse a Candy y su testarudez al día siguiente. Así que comenzó de nuevo su andar.

Pero una vez que llegó a la entrada del edificio se encontró de nuevo con Bernard. Como el humor de Terry se encontraba ya más calmado, cuando el buen hombre lo invitó a pasar a su casa, el joven aceptó. Una vez dentro, ambos disfrutaron de una taza de té y como los ánimos se encontraban mejor, se dispusieron a jugar una partida de ajedrez. Pero con toda la situación aún rondando por la mente de Terry, el inglés se encontraba distraído con sus pensamientos puestos en Candy, y su concentración en el juego brillaba por su ausencia.  
>Bernard no quiso importunar al joven directamente con una incómoda pregunta, por lo que sutilmente comentó,<br>-Creo que si quieres conservar a tu reina, deberías concentrarte más en el juego.-  
>-...- Terry levantó su mirada del tablero para ver a su contrincante quien aún observaba el juego.<br>-Estás a punto de perder a tu reina...- el hombre entonces se encontró con la mirada del joven.

Terry sin inmutarse, elevó una ceja como señal de que aún no estaba del todo derrotado,  
>-Eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo...tratando de defenderla para no perderla- hablaba en cierta manera en sentido figurado, ya que se refería principalmente a Candy.<br>-Pues debes de ser más audaz en tu jugada...si te distraes, cualquier otra pieza te la puede arrebatar.-

Con estas palabras, Terry supo que necesitaba hablar con la única persona que sabía le daría un buen consejo en ese momento. A veces resultaba más fácil hablar con un extraño y en su caso, esto era lo más sensato por hacer, ya que se encontraba solo en la ciudad. Así que con una postura menos arrogante, le preguntó con voz suave,  
>-¿Qué es lo que debo de hacer para no perderla?, ¿Cómo puedo evitar que se vaya de nuevo de mi lado?-<p>

Bernard entonces supo que el joven se refería a la chica de la que le había hablado, por lo que tomando un gran suspiro, respondió diciéndole,  
>-Sólo tú tienes la respuesta en tus manos...pero, es importante que sepas cuál es la mejor solución que debes tomar, ya que tal vez tengas tan sólo una oportunidad para hacerlo. Cuando se trata de la persona que amamos sólo hay dos posibles realidades a las que te puedes enfrentar, en especial en la situación en la que estás...dejarla ir o perderla...si ella es libre para decidir, podrá elegir entre volver a ti o no. Pero si insistes en retenerla, es probable que las cosas no funcionen y simplemente se alejará para siempre, dejándote con un sentimiento de derrota...-<br>-...- Terry lo miró confundido, no comprendiendo del todo sus palabras -¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- inquirió.  
>-Si la chica es para ti, nada ni nadie podrá interponerse entre los dos para que estén juntos... pero de lo contrario, te puedo asegurar que si su destino no es estar a tu lado, no importa lo que hagas, al final ella partirá de tu vida dejando una gran pérdida en ti...es tu decisión el cómo decidas llevar la presente situación, la que eventualmente llevará a la joven a tomar la suya- finalizó diciendo con voz firme.<p>

En ese momento, Terry aún no entendía del todo estas palabras, pero no le importaba. Sabía que tenía que jugársela el todo por el todo y no se detendría si tenía que enfrentarse a lo que fuera que interfiriera entre ellos. Pero en ese momento, ciertos cuestionamientos vinieron a su mente -¿Era Susana el verdadero motivo por el cual Candy se rehusaba a darse una oportunidad más con él?, ¿ó se trataba de algo más?-  
>Y fue entonces que la imagen de Archibald cruzó por su mente...de sólo pensar que el elegante tuviera algo que ver, lo llenó de rabia. Jamás permitiría que ese arrogante pariente de Candy se la arrebatara...así tuviera que vérselas con él y todos los Ardley, él jamás se daría por vencido.<p>

Al mirar al inglés sumido en sus cavilaciones, Bernard supo que había hecho lo correcto al poner en claro todo lo que estaba en juego en la vida del muchacho. Tal vez el joven recapacitaría para actuar de la mejor manera después de entender bien sus palabras, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Y en ese sentido tenía razón, Terry y su arrebatada manera de proceder era impredecible y sólo cuando estuviera de frente a la situación, se comprobaría si realmente había entendido del todo lo que el viejo profesor quiso compartir con él. Así que para finalizar, el viejo maestro terminó diciendo,  
>-Sólo espero que la chica comparta este sentimiento que tienes con la misma intensidad y pasión que muestras...te deseo suerte...-<p>

Terry sólo lo miró fijamente por un momento, y después de responderle con un asentimiento, tomó su saco y se dirigió a la puerta. Justo antes de salir, se detuvo un momento para agregar,  
>-No pienso darme por vencido tan fácilmente, lucharé por ella así tenga que usar hasta el último recurso que tengo...la perdí una vez y no pienso volver a apartarme de ella. ¡Gracias por tu ayuda!- y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si.<p>

Bernard simplemente se quedó mirando hacia la puerta por un momento, y luego se volvió a mirar al tablero frente a él. Meditó en la arrebatada reacción de su joven amigo y dando un gran suspiro se dijo en voz baja -...te deseo la mejor de las suertes, sólo espero que seas un buen jugador y que no importando lo que suceda, el resultado lo puedas aceptar dignamente. Por tu propio bien, ese es mi deseo...- y continuó jugando en solitario la partida de ajedrez frente a él.

Mientras tanto, Terry entraba en su habitación y de inmediato se dirigió hasta la cama. Una vez que se recostó en ella, cruzó los brazos bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía relajado y seguro. La plática con Bernard lo había motivado a seguir adelante y luchar por su Pecosa...más que nunca supo que ella era lo que más deseaba en el mundo y como en un juego de ajedrez, sacrificaría todo con tal de protegerla y permanecer con ella. No permitiría que nada ni nadie más se interpusiera entre ellos.

Pero lo que el joven actor ignoraba, era que la respuesta a toda esta situación no estaba enteramente en sus manos, sino en las de Candy. Sin siquiera planearlo y sin querer, tanto él como Archie, se encontrarían de frente en una línea de fuego en donde Candy se encontraba en una encrucijada en donde sólo ella podía dar un punto final a este conflicto...ya fuera decidiéndose por uno de ellos o por ninguno. La solución final dependería enteramente sólo de ella y nadie más podía intervenir.

-

A la mañana siguiente, Candy salió a toda prisa de su departamento. No había podido conciliar el sueño en casi toda la noche, y solamente se quedó dormida cuando estaba a punto de amanecer. Así que era obvio que se le hubiera hecho tarde al no escuchar el despertador, por lo cansada que se encontraba. Una vez que llegó a la clínica, de inmediato se puso a trabajar atendiendo a los numerosos pacientes que ya habían llegado, y que la estaban esperando.

De alguna manera, Candy agradeció el hecho de tener tanto trabajo, ya que la distraía de sus pensamientos. No tuvo tiempo para seguir meditando en lo que había sucedido el día anterior con Terry y en el hecho de que el inglés había amenazado con presentarse esa misma tarde para que continuaran con la charla. Pero al recordar esto, hizo que los nervios invadieran de nuevo a Candy... ella no estaba del todo segura si quería una reconciliación con Terry. Toda la noche se la pasó en vela pensando si deseaba darse otra oportunidad con él, pero estaba confundida...había pasado mucho entre ellos como para pensar que era factible el que pudieran volver a estar juntos.

Susana era parte importante de ese impedimento, pero había algo más...desde que volvió de Nueva York, su corazón de alguna forma había cambiado, haciéndose a la idea de que ella nunca más volvería a los brazos de Terry. Esta afirmación había cruzado tantas veces en su mente, que en verdad la había aceptado. Tal vez la oportunidad para ellos ya se había ido para siempre...o tal vez no...esa duda era la que la desgastaba anímica y emocionalmente sin poder encontrar una respuesta definitiva.

Absorta con estos pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la hora sino hasta que el Dr. Martin, con una sonrisa, le indicó que tenía una visita esperándola en la recepción. En ese momento, Candy sintió miles de mariposas revoloteando sin parar en su interior...seguramente Terry ya había llegado. Así que, lentamente se cambió y con los nervios a punto de traicionarla, se despidió del doctor para dirigirse a donde la visita se encontraba. La chica jamás se imaginó que quien estaba ahí esperándola fuera Archie...en cuanto lo vio, la joven enfermera palideció.

Con toda la conmoción del encuentro con Terry, se había olvidado por completo de Archie. Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta que era muy probable que ellos dos hubieran tenido un encuentro antes, ya que su primo hacía unos días atrás, le había pedido que se alejara del inglés. Nerviosa ante lo que podría suscitarse entre ellos, le pidió al joven que se apresuraran a salir.

Ignorante de lo que sucedía, Archie aceptó con gusto...pero justo cuando se alejaban de la clínica, una voz familiar los detuvo de súbito a ambos,  
>-Candy, como quedamos, he venido a hablar contigo- la voz del inglés era firme y la joven tan sólo cerró los ojos, ya que lo que tanto temía estaba sucediendo...ahora era inevitable que Terry y Archie tuvieran un fatídico encuentro.<p>

Todo resultaba en cierta manera irónico. El destino insistía en enfrentar a estos dos jóvenes y de colocar a Candy en un punto medio entre ellos...esta situación no le dejaba otra opción a la chica más que tomar una decisión por los tres. Sólo ella podía dar una solución definitiva a esta complicada situación en donde dos jóvenes se enfrentaban para tratar de conquistarla. Para ese momento, no había duda en la rubia que tanto Archie como Terry guardaban profundos sentimientos por ella, esto resultaba más que claro...lo único que restaba por saberse era si ella se inclinaría por alguno de ellos.

Muy pronto, esta resolución que se requería saber de inmediato y que había estado evadiendo a Candy desde que todo comenzó, sin lugar a dudas vendría a ella...pero lo haría de la manera más intensa, una que ninguno de ellos tres, jamás se hubiera imaginado que podría llegar a suceder. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Hola a todos! Aún con la Guerra Florida en sus comienzos y un viaje relámpago que hice, no dejé de actualizar este capitulo.

Espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen sus comentarios que me ayudan a saber si la historia les está gustando. Terry y Archie están a punto de enfrentarse, pronto llegaremos al punto donde la historia pude dar dos giros...así que déjenme su opinión si les gustaría tener dos finales.

Les mando un abrazo enorme y seguimos adelante con este Fic.

Adriana


	13. Sentimientos a flor de piel

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 13: Sentimientos a flor de piel

Las dos varoniles figuras que se encontraban frente a Candy, se estaban mirando con ojos desafiantes. La hostilidad que Archie y Terry sentían el uno por el otro, se podía percibir claramente en el ambiente...ambos estaban en guardia esperando sólo por la más mínima provocación para comenzar con sus argumentos, y una inminente pelea.

Candy miraba aterrada la escena y supo de inmediato que si no hacía algo, estos dos jóvenes se enfrascarían de seguro en una riña...había que detenerlos a toda costa. Pero ella misma se encontraba paralizada ante el nerviosismo que se apoderó de ella.

El primero que rompió el silencio por la tensión generó, fue Terry,  
>-Candy, ven conmigo para que podamos hablar- le ordenó sin despegar sus ojos del elegante.<br>-Ella no irá a ningún lado contigo...- interrumpió furioso Archie al escuchar la manera en que el inglés se dirigió a su prima.  
>-¿Ah, no?...¿y quién te crees que eres para decidir por ella?- refutó con arrogancia.<br>-No has cambiado, ¿verdad?...sigues siendo el mismo antipático arrogante de siempre.-  
>-Y tú un entrometido...esto no te concierne a ti, ¿porqué no regresas con tu novia y dejas de molestarnos?- se lo dijo con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro. Terry desconocía lo que sucedió con Annie.<br>-¡Eres un maldito!- le gritó el castaño antes de acercarse más a él, su poca paciencia se le estaba agotado -no dejaré que la lastimes de nuevo...-  
>-¿Acaso pretendes entrometerte?...Candy será tu pariente, pero ella y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente que no le concierne ni a ti, ni a tu familia- argumentó furioso.<p>

Mientras los dos muchachos continuaban agrediéndose e insultando, la chica miraba impávida no sabiendo qué hacer. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue interponerse entre ambos...por lo que se colocó frente a Archie para evitar que éste se lanzará en contra de Terry. Pero conforme los dos continuaban enfrentándose, no pasaría mucho antes de que se empezaran a golpear, por lo que Candy por fin intervino,  
>-Archie...Terry...por favor...- les dijo, pero ambos parecían no escuchar sus palabras.<br>-Ella no tiene ningún asunto pendiente contigo...la heriste y la alejaste de tu lado, así que no trates de venir a arreglarlo con tu estúpida actitud- se le escuchó decir a Archie.

Con toda la furia hirviendo en su interior, Terry supo que la situación se estaba saliendo de control, así que en su arrebato, tomó a Candy del brazo para llevársela de ahí. Con lo sorpresivo de esta acción, ella no pudo reaccionar y se dejó llevar por el actor. Al notar esto, Archie dio unos pasos tras ellos y gritó,  
>-¡Suéltala!...no te atrevas a tocarla o...-<br>-¿O qué?- lo interrumpió el inglés y se volvió a mirarlo furioso.

En respuesta, Archie pasó junto a Candy y la hizo a una lado para darle un certero puñetazo a su contrincante. La tan temida pelea ente ellos, había comenzado. Como Terry no se dejaría golpear tan fácilmente, de inmediato hizo gala de sus habilidades como experto en peleas callejeras, y los dos comenzaron con el duelo. Los puñetazos no se hicieron esperar y mientras se propinaban golpes aquí y allá, Candy miraba horrorizada la escena.

Ver a Terry de nuevo, le había hecho recordar a Candy a aquel joven que había conocido en el San Pablo. Desde aquella vez que lo vio por primera vez, ese rebelde muchacho fue adueñándose poco a poco de sus pensamientos y finalmente con sus encuentros, la fue conquistando... el espíritu solitario e incomprendido de Terry llamó tanto su atención que el lazo entre ellos fue tan fuerte, que con el tiempo se convirtió en amor.  
>Aún temblando por lo que sucedía, Candy se miró el brazo de donde la había sujetado Terry. El sólo contacto de su mano en ella, había disparado un sin fin de emociones...ese toque lo sintió como si fuera de fuego y la quemara. Fueron muy pocas las veces en el pasado que había sentido esto, ya que hubo poco contacto físico entre ellos. Por lo que al sentirlo de nuevo, hizo que su corazón latiera desenfrenado, al recordar lo que alguna vez compartieron...Candy entonces tragó en seco.<p>

Mientras los miraba en la ruda pelea, la chica se dio cuenta de que si no controlaba lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por Terry, dejaría que todo lo que había avanzado en tratar de olvidarlo, se perdiera. Volvería al punto en donde se encontraría otra vez vulnerable a los avances del joven inglés.

Sin embargo, al ver a Archie defendiéndola como lo hacía, también despertó algo en ella. Sabía bien que ellos dos no se toleraban, pero por la manera en que su primo arremetía contra el actor, supo que no era solamente a causa de su odio que le tenía a Terry; sino que en parte, también lo estaba haciendo por ella. Fue en ese momento y de repente, que a Candy le quedó muy en claro que era lo que estaba sucediendo...¡ambos jóvenes estaban en pleno duelo, y era por ella!

Descubrir esto, hizo que Candy se sintiera casi desmayar. Las miles de mariposas que sintió al ver a Terry otra vez, dieron paso a un severo golpe bajo que sintió cuando él la jaló hacia él. Ahora al ser testigo de la escena, le producía una sensación como de náuseas en el estómago, ya que sus nervios le estaban haciendo perder el control por completo...porque su otrora adorado Terry, se enfrentaba a su querido Archie. Descubrir que ambos la defendían con tal intensidad, fue demasiado para ella.

Así que colocando su mano en el estómago para tratar de controlar la incómoda sensación que padecía, les pidió que se detuvieran...pero ninguno de ellos la escuchó. Trató varias veces de llamar su atención pero fue inútil. No lo consiguió sino hasta que con todas sus fuerzas gritó,  
>-¡Basta!- del esfuerzo, la rubia se puso de rodillas en el suelo aún con su mano en su vientre, y la otra tratando de sostenerse en el suelo.<p>

Al escuchar el grito, ambos jóvenes se detuvieron en su enfrentamiento y se volvieron a verla. Terry tenía sujetado a Archie de la camisa y estaba a punto de darle otro puñetazo, pero escuchar la voz de Candy lo detuvo. Lentamente fue soltando a su oponente y al notar que la chica se encontraba de rodillas, sin tardanza alguna Terry se dirigió hasta ella. Se arrodilló a su lado y le habló diciendo,  
>-¿Estás bien?...¿qué te sucede?- verla así hizo que hasta el tono de voz le cambiara por uno suave, ahora se le veía preocupado y se le escuchaba muy consternado. Sin pensarlo, colocó su mano delicadamente sobre el hombro de la jovencita.<br>-...- Candy sólo se volvió a mirarlo.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron sin remedio por la proximidad a la que estaban...verse de esta manera, los hizo sentir de nuevo todo aquello que alguna vez compartieron. El azul mar se vio frente a las esmeraldas y ese encuentro, hizo que los dos sintieran una ola de calor y sensaciones que los estremecieron por igual. La intensidad de sus miradas los llevó de nuevo a aquella vez en donde ambos se habían visto por última vez de esa manera...eso ocurrió en un soleado día de verano en tierras escocesas, justo antes de que Terry le arrebatara el único beso que se habían dado.

Por unos momentos, Candy pudo admirar de cerca aquel varonil y expresivo rostro. Los meses no habían pasado en vano...Terry lucía más deslumbrante que nunca, sus facciones habían cambiado y se le mostraba más maduro. Aquel jovencito rebelde del colegio estaba dando paso a un muy atractivo hombre. Pero sus ojos, esos de color mar, se desplegaban ante ella como una tormenta que no daba tregua ante lo que deseaba...ese era el inglés que estaba frente a ella y que en definitiva, haría suspirar a cualquiera robándole el aliento con aquella personalidad tan arrolladora que poseía.

Sin embargo, la chica al sentir todo esto, supo que si no tomaba el control de la situación, se rendiría ante sus emociones y terminaría en los brazos de Terry. Por lo que, haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y temblando asustada, le dijo quedamente,  
>-Terry, por favor...¡vete!-<br>-...- al escucharla decir esto, el inglés sintió como si un balde de agua helada lo hubiera bañado. De nuevo, Candy lo rechazaba y justo lo hizo cuando él pensó que casi lograba convencerla...justo cuando se habían mirado así.

Sintiendo la derrota, se puso de pie y su expresión se endureció. Alzando una ceja en señal de desaprobación, pasó junto a ella y le dio la espalda. En este momento, Archie, quien había estado a un lado mirando la escena, corrió al lado de Candy para ayudarla a incorporarse. Le tendió la mano y ella se puso de pie...de inmediato, la chica se giró para mirar a Terry quien continuaba ignorándolos. Este gesto no le fue indiferente al joven Cornwell y con ira, supo que su prima aún continuaba pendiente de ese arrogante actor. Por lo que Archie, no tolerando más la situación, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del lugar sin pronunciar palabra alguna...al final, este joven también se sintió derrotado.

Mientras el castaño se alejaba del lugar, Candy se volvió a verlo por un momento...quiso llamarlo pero las palabras no le salían de su interior. Sólo alzó la mano como intentando detenerlo, pero no fue suficiente, Archie se había marchado.  
>Entonces dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia Terry que aún continuaba de espaldas. La enfermera tampoco tuvo fuerzas para hablarle y sin aviso, también Terry comenzó su andar, no sin antes decirle,<br>-Espero Candy que para la próxima vez que nos veamos, no estés con tan desagradable compañía.-  
>-Pero Terry...-<br>-Sabes bien que no lo soporto y no toleraré que intervenga más...- la interrumpió y amenazó. Luego también se alejó, desapareciendo tras los árboles.

Una vez concluido el enfrentamiento, la cruda realidad cayó como un golpe en la conciencia de la enfermera. Ambos jóvenes la habían dejado sola...al final, Candy se había quedado tan sólo con su soledad y sin poder aclarar nada con ninguno de los dos.

Al verse abandonada, gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro. Del frío que sintió al sentirse sola, se abrazó a si misma y comenzó a recriminarse por lo sucedido. Se culpaba por no haber tenido el coraje necesario para poner un alto a este odio entre las personas que le eran tan importantes. Si tan sólo ella hubiera intervenido mostrando mas carácter, ninguno de los dos se hubiera peleado de la manera tan brutal como lo habían hecho; sin embargo, hubo algo que se lo impidió hacerlo y no sabía con exactitud que era.

Cansada de todo lo vivido, Candy tomó otro camino muy diferente al que los dos rivales habían tomado...lo último que necesitaba era tener otro encuentro con alguno de ellos, aunque por lo que había visto, era seguro que ninguno de los dos la buscaría por el momento. Triste y desolada, se dirigió hacia su departamento. Una vez ahí, se refugió en su habitación y se desahogó llorando desconsolada hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Poco después, Archibald regresaba a la mansión y su humor no era el mejor. Subió a su habitación y se encerró de inmediato. Una vez dentro, se dirigió al estante de donde se sirvió una copa de coñac. Pero al tenerla en sus manos, no pudo beberla...por alguna extraña razón, el rostro de su rival se dibujaba en el dorado líquido...furioso de sólo pensar en Terry, arrojó con rabia la copa y ésta se estrelló contra la pared rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Entonces lleno de fuerza, se dirigió al sofá y recargando sus brazos sobre las rodillas, apretó con fuerza sus manos contra las sienes. De nuevo, tras este encuentro con Terry, un sentimiento de derrota lo había invadido. No podía olvidar ese gesto de Candy al buscar la mirada del inglés...Archie no podía entender cómo era que la rubia insistía en preferir a ese arrogante malcriado...le enervaba la manera en que la había tratado y hablado. Sin embargo y al final, ella lo prefirió a él. No pudo soportar esta verdad y por eso decidió marcharse dejando a Candy con ese rufián...había sido su orgullo lo que le impidió quedarse y no hubiera soportado ser testigo de cómo ellos se dieran tiempo para hablar. Por suerte y antes de alejarse por completo, se volvió a mirar a Candy una vez más y pudo comprobar que Terry también se había marchado del lugar, dejándola sola.

Aún así, había muchos factores por considerar antes de sacar una conclusión definitiva. Cansado con toda esta situación, se dirigió a la cama para recostarse, ya que un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invadió...seguramente esto era resultado de los numerosos golpes que recibió. Pero si algo lo consolaba era que había defendido su orgullo con dignidad, ya que la golpiza que su contrincante recibió, fue una verdadera paliza. Aunque sus puños y rostro le dolían, no le importaba, ese aristócrata se lo merecía.

Por horas, el castaño se quedó mirando al techo pensando en cual era la mejor manera de actuar. La conclusión a la que llegó fue dolorosa: no importando lo mucho que le confesara a Candy lo que sentía por ella, la presencia de Terry de seguro impediría que tuviera cualquier oportunidad. Así que ya entrada la noche, suspiró con derrota y decidió que no buscaría más a Candy por el momento.

Sin embargo, las cosas fueron muy distintas al día siguiente. El joven se presentó a trabajar de no muy buen humor porque estaba cansado y muy dolorido, el encuentro con Terry no sólo lo dejó exhausto físicamente, sino también emocionalmente fatigado. Cada vez que en su mente se dibujaba el rostro de su oponente, la furia lo hacía sentir un fuego interno...no obstante, tampoco pudo dejar de pensar en Candy, y parecía que sus pensamientos lo arrastraban sin remedio hasta ella.

Una vez que salió de trabajar, decidió caminar un poco por la ciudad y despejar su mente. Lo hizo también porque sabía que si llegaba temprano a la mansión, la Tía Abuela se daría cuenta de los moretones en su rostro, y lo último que necesitaba era un sermón por parte de la Tía Elroy. Aunque en esta ocasión trató de evadir lo mejor que pudo los golpes del inglés, un par de ellos eran aún visibles en aquel gallardo rostro.

Así que deambuló por un par de horas hasta que se detuvo frente a una florería. Algo había captado su atención en el lugar: se trataba de las orquídeas azules que adornaban la vitrina. Curiosamente, se trataba de su flor favorita. Entró en el lugar sin pensarlo y una joven se acercó a preguntarle si necesitaba algo, Archie sólo le respondió que quería admirar las bellas flores de la entrada. Entonces la encargada, le explicó que las delicadas orquídeas recién habían llegado del invernadero... el castaño las miró extasiado, eran hermosas, ya que desplegaban toda la delicadeza y elegancia que les era tan característica. Por eso eran sus favoritas, de alguna manera reflejaban parte de su personalidad.

Mientras las contemplaba, un deseo le nació desde lo más profundo de su corazón: quiso compartirlas con Candy...pero había un problema, él jamás le había regalado flores a la rubia y no estaba seguro de cómo su prima tomaría el regalo, en especial después de lo que sucedió el día anterior. Absorto como estaba, se debatía entre llevarlas o no, y finalmente sucumbió ante la idea de comprarlas.

La joven encargada de inmediato tomó un ramillete de las delicadas flores y armó un finísimo ramo que fue engalanado con un moño de color blanco. El resultado fue un exquisito arreglo que desbordaba no sólo belleza, sino elegancia misma. Archie al ver el resultado, quedó complacido. Por primera vez en su vida, compartiría algo tan íntimo de él con otra persona, y la verdad era que muy pocas personas sabían que esta era su flor favorita: sólo su hermano Stear y Anthony llegaron a saber sobre este secreto tan personal.

Al salir de la tienda suspiró satisfecho, de seguro a Candy le agradaría mucho recibir tan lindas flores...se las daría como un regalo de disculpa, por haberse marchado de la manera en que lo había hecho el día anterior. Con la furia que sintió al ver a Candy preocupándose por el actor, se había marchado sin siquiera despedirse de ella...pero el joven confiaba que con el obsequio, Candy lo perdonaría. Aunque, aún lo atormentaba la idea de que ella le reclamaría sobre la pelea con Terry, hizo a un lado estos lúgubres pensamientos y confió en que la chica le daría la oportunidad de disculparse.

No obstante, no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba otro joven en la misma situación. Terry también estaba deambulando por la ciudad, tratando de hallar la mejor manera de pedir perdón por la manera tan arrogante con que trató a Candy. Al joven inglés le enervaba mucho la actitud tan altanera y entrometida de Archie...si no hubiera sido por el elegante, se decía a si mismo, seguramente él hubiera podido hablar con la chica y convencerla de que se dieran otra oportunidad. Parecía que cada vez que él y Candy trataban de estar juntos, alguien se entrometía para no dejarlos solos. Primero fue Eliza, luego Susana y ahora, parecía que también Archie se había resuelto a interponerse entre ellos...a Terry, toda esta situación lo enfurecía mucho.

Pero no importando lo que los demás hicieran o dejaran de hacer, él tenía que hablar con su querida Candy. Aunque después de lo que había sucedido, no estaba totalmente seguro si la chica le daría una oportunidad para hablar...por lo que tenía que arreglar eso cuanto antes y lo más lógico, era disculparse con ella.

Así que de inmediato, se dirigió hasta la florería más cercana y en un impulso, al igual que lo había hecho su rival, le compró a Candy un hermoso ramillete...con la diferencia de que se trataban de rosas rojas. Estaba decidido a ir a buscarla para pedirle perdón y no importando qué tuviera que hacer, no se iría sino hasta que la chica le diera la oportunidad de escucharlo y tratar de arreglar las cosas entre los dos.

Así, sin quererlo, dos jóvenes compartieron la misma idea: ir en busca de Candy y ofrecerle cada uno su presente. Sin embargo, solamente uno de ellos llegaría primero, adelantándose al otro para poder hablar con ella. Y para el infortunio de Archie, fue Terry quien se le adelantó.

Mientras tanto y ajena a todo lo que ocurría, la enfermera se preparaba algo de comer, a la vez que trataba de limpiar un poco su departamento. Últimamente no había tenido el tiempo o el ánimo para hacerlo; por lo que como ese día terminó temprano de trabajar, optó por realizar un poco de labores domésticas.

Cuando se encontraba atareada sacudiendo y limpiando su pequeño departamento, se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Extrañada se preguntaba quién seria la visita. La chica se alisó el delantal que traía puesto y se dirigió sin demora hacia la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era Terry quien venía a verla.  
>De la emoción, ella se quedó sin aliento: ver al apuesto joven con un hermoso ramo de rosas a su puerta, fue demasiado para ella...sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir desenfrenado y las piernas le temblaban, al tiempo que su estómago trataba de contener un gran revolotear de miles de mariposas.<p>

Por su parte, Terry también se quedó mudo, al contemplar a su querida Candy como toda una ama de casa. Verla así, le despertó la añoranza que tenía por tener un hogar...uno con ella a su lado. El inglés no pudo evitar imaginarse que de seguro, todo sería así cuando estuvieran juntos.  
>Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera disfrutar un poco de su ensueño, las palabras de la jovencita lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad,<br>-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí, Terry?...¿a qué has venido?- preguntó nerviosa.  
>- He venido para que hablemos...-<p>

Tragando en seco, Candy supo que tenía que hacer algo para detener el tren de emociones que la envolvían...si no lo hacía de inmediato, corría el riesgo de rendirse ente los encantos de Terry. La verdad era que ésta era la primera vez que recibía rosas de parte de él...nunca antes lo había hecho. Es más, las únicas flores que recibió antes fueron aquellas que le habían dado Anthony y el arrogante de Neal. Por lo que la chica, no dejó de emocionarse ante el galante gesto, sobre todo viniendo del deslumbrante Terry.  
>No obstante, lo único que se le ocurrió decirle, fue el pedirle que se fuera,<br>-Creo que...fui clara...no hay nada que hablar entre nosotros...por favor...márchate...- se había armado de valor para confrontarlo, aún cuando sentía que los nervios la traicionaban.

La jovencita no contaba que el joven inglés estaba preparado para esta respuesta, por lo que no desistió de su cometido,  
>-Por favor, Candy...- le habló con suavidad -...permíteme pasar y déjame aclararlo todo- sus ojos imploraban.<br>-...- ella, al escucharlo hablar así, no supo que hacer.

No fue sino hasta que sintió el sutil contacto de la mano de Terry en su rostro, que la chica por fin reaccionó...el toque de él iba acompañado de una suave y tibia caricia. El inglés estaba haciendo gala de sus encantos, aquellos que la habían conquistado alguna vez y que ahora volvían a mostrarse sin darle tregua...para Terry, el verla así, fue irresistible y no pudo evitar el tocarla...era como ver en persona a la esposa que tanto había deseado tener,  
>-Te suplico que no nos niegues a darnos una oportunidad...una palabra tuya y todo volverá a ser como antes- suplicó de una manera que jamás antes había hecho.<p>

La joven respiraba de manera entrecortada y temblaba antes las palabras del que otrora fuera su gran amor. En su mente, Candy se repetía una y otra vez que todo esto era tan sólo una ilusión, que no era posible volver con él y que jamás lo haría...no mientras existiera el muro que la presencia de Susana era en la vida de Terry...aquél que los separaba sin remedio. Pero al mismo tiempo, su interior le gritaba que tal vez ésta era la oportunidad para ellos...aquella que tan dolorosamente les fue arrebatada.

Y mientras la mente y el corazón de Candy se debatían en esto, una figura del otro lado del pasillo miraba incrédulo y con gran desagrado, la escena frente a sus ojos. Se trataba de Archie, quien recién llegaba al lugar.  
>En su camino al departamento de la chica, el galante joven se llenó a si mismo de motivación y ánimo pensando en lo mucho que a Candy le agradaría su visita...se la imaginaba feliz recibiendo el hermoso regalo de flores que le traía. Sin embargo, todas sus ilusiones se rompieron en mil pedazos al ser testigo de cómo Terry acariciaba el rostro de su querida Candy.<p>

Como si fuera un golpe certero, su orgullo se resintió de nuevo y no pudiendo controlar su ira, se dio la media vuelta para alejarse de ahí. Sin demora y para que ellos no se dieran cuenta de su presencia, bajó rápido por las escaleras y se dirigió hasta la entrada del edificio. Una vez ahí y lleno de cólera, tomó el ramo de flores y las tiró sobre el césped a un lado de la entrada...así como sus flores fueron a dar al piso, sus emociones también lo hicieron. Con prontitud, se alejó del lugar y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, tomó un taxi que lo llevó de vuelta a la mansión.

Una vez en su recámara, el dolido joven tomó la botella de coñac y se lo sirvió en la copa. La diferencia fue que esta vez y de un sorbo, ingirió todo el líquido...y no dando tiempo a que le hiciera efecto, se sirvió una vez más. A continuación, se dirigió hasta el sofá para sentarse ahí y contemplar la ventana...entonces con mucho resentimiento, se preguntó porqué todo en su vida estaba de cabeza y últimamente todo le salía mal.

Por su mente, la imagen de Candy respondiendo según él, a las caricias de Terry, lo estaba atormentando. Aunque en realidad la jovencita no hizo nada para corresponder a los avances del inglés, en la mente alterada de Archie así sucedió. Por lo que volvió a tomar del embriagante líquido para poder olvidarlo todo.

Conforme avanzaba la noche, el castaño se fue sumiendo en el sopor que el alcohol iba produciendo en él. No obstante, su mente divagaba en su pesar y sufrimiento, por lo que las recriminaciones que se hacía a si mismo, no se hicieron esperar. Se preguntaba con dolor, porqué precisamente en la tarde que fue a verla y que por primera vez le llevaba un regalo tan único y especial, aquella que era su flor favorita, todo esto había ocurrido.

De sólo pensarlo, tomó de un sorbo lo que restaba en la copa y sintiéndose un tanto mareado, se dirigió hasta la cama. Una vez ahí, sus ojos que se cerraban por el cansancio y el efecto de la bebida, se posaron sobre un objeto en su cómoda. Tomándolo entre sus manos, admiró la caja con los cisnes y el recuerdo de su hermano vino a su mente. En cuanto la abrió, se escuchó la suave melodía invadiendo el lugar...esto de alguna manera, le ayudó a calmar un poco los amargos ánimos de su alma. Pero en cuanto quiso cerrarla, observó el broche que se encontraba dentro de ella.

Aún cuando su coordinación no era del todo precisa, con delicadeza tomó el broche que se encontraba en la caja. Ya en sus manos, por un buen rato se dedicó a admirarlo. Su mirada no podía dejar de ver aquellas iniciales que lo adornaban, aún cuando no sabía su significado y éstas continuaban guardando el secreto de lo que su hermano quiso plasmar en el objeto, agradecía el hecho de poder tener consigo algo que fue tan importante para Stear. Después de contemplarlo por un buen rato, finalmente lo introdujo de nuevo en la caja y ésta fue colocada con cuidado sobre la cómoda. Pero debido al estado casi inconsciente en que se encontraba, no se dio cuenta de algo muy importante plasmado en la caja misma...al joven le llevaría unos días más el descubrirlo, pero por el momento, lo que Stear trató de plasmar, se encontraba aún oculto ante los ojos de su hermano menor.

Minutos después se recostó sobre la cama, dejándose llevar por el cansancio físico y emocional que sufría, sumiéndose en un profundo sueño. Sin embargo, esa noche el menor de los Cornwell no encontraría paz ni aún en su dormir, y todo fue debido a un intenso sueño que tuvo.

Su mente lo llevó de nuevo a aquellas imágenes en donde se veía de pequeño y se encontraba jugando en Lakewood con Anthony y Stear...los tres niños corrían con alegría por todo el jardín. Como si fuera algo recurrente, se volvió a escuchar el sonido de las gaitas y al volverse a ver de dónde provenían, distinguió otra vez al hombre a quien sólo se le distinguía como una sombra por tener al sol detrás de si. Los rayos del sol lo deslumbraban al tratar de mirar al desconocido, sin poder reconocer de quién se trataba.

Tal y como había sucedido antes, Anthony fue el primero en correr sonriendo hacia el hombre; pero en esta ocasión y antes de dirigirse al lado del extraño, su querido hermano quien se encontraba a su lado, le habló diciendo,  
>-¡Contamos contigo, Archie!- le dijo Stear antes de dirigirse hasta el extraño y desaparecer junto con él y Anthony en el horizonte. El pequeño Archie, al verse de nuevo solo, lloraba desconsoladamente porque era incapaz de seguirlos. La realidad era porque no podía moverse.<p>

Al sentir la desesperación que experimentó en el sueño, una sensación de impotencia lo invadió y fue lo que por fin lo despertó. Archie se levantó angustiado mientras respiraba agitado por la emoción. Habían sido pocas las veces que soñaba, pero el volver a ver a su hermano y que le hablara con tal claridad, fue mucho para él.  
>Así que de inmediato, se levantó para tomar un vaso con agua y tratar de calmarse. Se sentía mareado, tenía sed y una jaqueca ya lo empezaba a molestar...seguramente era por los efectos del coñac que había bebido la noche anterior. Al volverse a mirar hacia el reloj se dio cuenta de que pronto amanecería, así que decidió quedarse despierto. Se daría una ducha y empezaría a preparase para ir a trabajar...lo que en realidad sucedía, era que el joven temía volver a quedarse dormido y soñar de nuevo con la extraña visión que tuvo.<p>

Lo que Archie desconocía era que la bebida lo había relajado tanto, al extremo de que su espíritu se había liberado de la pesadez que los problemas y sus pesares generaban en él. Tal vez el sueño fue en verdad un mensaje que su hermano trataba de hacerle llegar...o tal vez no. No obstante y muy pronto, se sabría la respuesta a esta misteriosa visión y a las otras incógnitas que aún rondaban a su alrededor. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Wow! Ya van más de 100 comentarios! Muchísimas gracias, sin la valiosa ayuda que ustedes me dan, esto no hubiera sido posible.

He recibido varios comentarios con respecto a los dos finales que se contemplan dar. Quiero ser clara que este es un Archiefic y que en definitiva, nuestro elegante amigo tendrá su final feliz. Pero, también se me ha sugerido darle un cambio de rumbo a la historia y manejar otro para darle gusto a las Terry fans.

Aún lo estoy meditando y de ser posible, que si lo es por el curso de eventos que sucederán después, las complazco con gusto...pero nuestra prioridad es Archie. Ok?

Recibí un comentario acerca de que hay mucho drama en la historia no saben cómo me gustaría que fuera de otra manera, pero creo que si ponemos todo color de rosa en el punto de la historia donde tomamos ésta, no sería verosímil. Aunque, les voy a dedicar todo un capitulo sin drama y lleno de momentos felices...trataré de incluir un poco de humor (a ver cómo me sale jeje).

Les mando un abrazo enorme. Les comento que estoy tan inspirada que ya voy en el capitulo 15. El siguiente será muy emotivo, de una vez les advierto. Saludos hasta donde se encuentren y seguimos en contacto!

Besos

Adriana


	14. Memorias de guerra

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 14: Memorias de guerra

En los días que siguieron, Archibald se había concentrado en trabajar con más intensidad que antes. Después del intenso sueño que tuvo, trataba de distraerse lo más posible con sus labores en la oficina y así, evitar pensar tanto en la visión que tuvo como en Candy. Sin embargo, muy pronto recibiría una visita, una que daría un nuevo giro a todo en su vida.

Esa tarde de viernes, el Sr. Johnson se había abocado en tratar unos asuntos de fianzas con los contadores de la compañía, y Archie tuvo que estar presente en las largas juntas de negocios que se llevaron a cabo.  
>Cerca de las tres de la tarde, la mayoría de los empleados se habían retirado a sus respectivos escritorios para continuar con su trabajo. Entonces George, quien se encontraba con Archie a solas en la sala de juntas, se animó a preguntarle algo que había notado en él últimamente,<br>-¿Se encuentra usted bien?-  
>-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió cuestionando el joven.<br>-Lo comento porque se le ve cansado...tal vez ha trabajado mucho y por eso lo he notado ausente, señor.-  
>-A decir verdad, sí...hace ya varios días que no he podido dormir muy bien que digamos- le respondió con una leve e irónica sonrisa, debido a que le había costado conciliar el sueño.<br>-Si lo desea se puede retirar a descansar, ya terminamos con todo lo que era importante para hoy- sugirió el buen hombre.  
>-Tal vez tengas razón...pero primero, prepararé los documentos de los que hablamos hoy y luego me iré a casa. Gracias, George- diciendo esto, se levantó y se dirigió a su oficina.<p>

Aproximadamente media hora después, una de las secretarias se acercó al joven Cornwell que estaba a punto de salir de la oficina...  
>-Me alegro de encontrarlo todavía aquí, señor- le dijo tímidamente.<br>-¿Se te ofrece algo Mily?- le preguntó mientras colocaba los documentos en su portafolios.  
>-Sí, es que hay una persona que busca a un representante de la familia y como el Sr. Johnson está atendiendo a uno de los abogados, no estoy segura de qué hacer...-<br>-Lo mejor será que le digas que espere...en cuanto George se desocupe lo podrá atender, yo estoy por retirarme y voy de salida...-le sugirió.

La pobre mujer no supo cómo explicarle lo que sucedía, y Archie pudo notar la preocupación en su rostro, por lo que volvió a insistirle,  
>-Mily, a menos que sea una emergencia, creo que esa persona podrá esperar.-<br>-Usted no entiende...la persona que está en la sala de espera es...bueno, él...- ella balbuceaba sin explicarle nada en concreto.

La reacción de Archibald ante el nerviosismo de la chica fue la de levantar una ceja, no entendía la razón de porqué le era tan complicado a la joven el decirle al visitante que esperara hasta que George se desocupara. Pero como el buen caballero que era, decidió darle una mano y tomando sus cosas, salió de la oficina diciendo,  
>-Vamos, si quieres yo mismo se lo diré- y se encaminó hasta la sala donde la persona aguardaba.<p>

Grande fue la sorpresa de Archie al descubrir quién era aquel visitante. Una vez frente a él se dio cuenta del porqué del nerviosismo de la chica, el extraño portaba el uniforme del ejército francés...se trataba de un hombre joven, probablemente un par de años más grande que él. Al verlo, Archie palideció.

En cuanto el joven soldado lo vio, de inmediato tomó su bastón y se incorporó para acercarse a saludar a quien por fin lo recibía,  
>-Buenas tardes...mi nombre es Donald Lamont- le dijo extendiendo la mano mientras se sujetaba firme a su apoyo, parecía que aún le costaba balancear su cuerpo con la pierna lastimada.<br>-Archibald Cornwell...- le respondió el joven estrechando la mano, pero aún sorprendido por la presencia del soldado.  
>-Ah...tú debes ser el famoso Archie- agregó con una sonrisa -¡Stear me habló mucho de ti!-<p>

Escuchar el nombre de su hermano estremeció hasta lo más hondo el interior del castaño. Ver a ese muchacho le hizo recordar a su querido hermano y a la vez, lo dejó paralizado. La joven secretaria notó esto de inmediato, y les sugirió el entrar a la sala de juntas para que pudieran hablar en privado. Archibald se volvió hacia ella después de salir del sentimiento de confusión que se había apoderado de él, y le hizo una seña al soldado para que lo siguiera.

En cuanto lo vio moverse con dificultad por el pasillo, el estómago de Archie sintió náuseas... de sólo pensar que tal vez su querido hermano pudo haber terminado así, lo hizo sentir muy mal. El castaño le abrió la puerta para que pasara y una vez adentro, lo invitó a sentarse en el sofá de la pequeña sala. Acto seguido, entró Mily con una charola con té para los jóvenes, y después de servirlo, se retiró para que pudieran hablar tranquilos.

Donald saboreaba el té mientras observaba con curiosidad el elegante y sobrio lugar donde se encontraba. Por su parte Archie, no dejaba de mirarlo...notó que ese joven portaba orgulloso el uniforme, y a pesar de sus heridas, no dejaba de sonreír. El castaño no pudo evitar una y otra vez imaginarse a su hermano que de haber sobrevivido, seguramente también hubiese regresado a América portando con orgullo ese uniforme.

No fue sino hasta que el joven visitante habló, que el silencio se rompió entre ambos y Archibald fue sacado de sus cavilaciones,  
>-Nunca me hubiera imaginado que la familia de Stear fuera tan importante.-<br>-¿Nunca te habló Stear sobre los Ardley?- preguntó curioso.  
>-Yo lo conocí como el Sargento Cornwell y jamás mencionó pertenecer a esta familia...creo que nadie de nosotros nunca se imaginó que Stear fuera de dinero.-<br>-A mi hermano nunca le importó el estatus familiar, siempre fue sencillo en su proceder...-  
>-Ni qué dudarlo- interrumpió el otro.<p>

De nuevo, se generó un silencio que incomodó principalmente a Archie. Desconocer el motivo de la visita del soldado lo ponía intranquilo. De seguro traería noticias del frente, y éstas involucrarían a Stear. Por lo que sin demora y de forma directa, se animó a romper el silencio preguntándole,  
>-Dime, ¿porqué querías entrevistarte con un representante de la familia?- su rostro se tensó de sólo pensar en las posibles respuestas que escucharía.<br>-La razón de mi visita...- el sonriente soldado cambió su expresión por una muy seria -...es porque le hice una promesa a tu hermano.-

Archie lo miró fijamente para prestarle toda su atención, Donald estaba a punto de explicarle el motivo del porqué de todo esto. Y comenzó hablándole sobre los acontecimientos que ocurrieron antes del fatal accidente del Sargento Cornwell.

**Retrospectiva**

_"La noche antes de que Stear partiera hacia la fatal misión, el inventor y Donald habían disfrutado de una cena juntos. Los ánimos estaban alegres y ambos jóvenes decidieron ir a las barracas para continuar con la charla. El inventor se acomodó en la litera de su amigo y el chico Lamont en la de al lado. Como la mayoría de los soldados habían ido al pueblo para distraerse un rato, los dos muchachos se encontraban solos en el cuartel. _

_Empezaron su plática hablando sobre cuestiones del ejército y sobre sus aeronaves, un tema que de por si, fascinaba al joven Cornwell. Pero la conversación se tornó un tanto seria, y pronto ambos se encontraron charlando y compartiendo aspectos de su vida privada._

_Esa misma tarde, Alistair acababa de terminar con uno de sus inventos y el canadiense Lamont no estaba al tanto. Sabía que su amigo estaba inventando algo, ya que se había encerrado por días en un pequeño cuarto junto a los hangares, y quería saber de qué se trataba esta vez. Por lo que el muchacho bromeó con Stear diciendo,_

_-¿Cómo vas con tu nuevo invento?-_

_-Recién lo terminé hoy, Donny- respondió el aludido._

_-¿Con qué nos vas a salir esta vez, una bomba?- dijo sonriendo al recordar que Stear inventaba cosas que casi siempre fallaban y explotaban, causando la risa de todos._

_-Esta vez no es así, diseñé algo que es sólo para mí...- agregó con una sonrisa._

_-¿Puedo verlo?- exclamó con curiosidad el otro._

_Dudando si era conveniente o no mostrarle algo tan íntimo, al final Stear decidió que tal vez no era tan malo compartir su última creación con su amigo. Así que metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un medallón, dándoselo luego a su compañero. Ante lo que veía, Donny miró con extrañeza el objeto...de todas las cosas raras que el americano había inventado, ésta era la más extraña._

_Al ver la expresión de duda en su amigo, Stear le explicó de qué se trataba,_

_-Es un amuleto que fabriqué...para llevar conmigo a todas partes- agregó con un suspiro._

_-¿Amuleto?- le cuestionó al ver solamente un águila con varias iniciales a su alrededor._

_-Así es, mi familia y cada una de las personas que me son importantes, están representadas ahí.-_

_El joven se volvió a mirar con más detenimiento el objeto en sus manos. Se trataba de un medallón ovalado que tenía un águila amarilla con las alas extendidas. A su alrededor tenía otro óvalo que la rodeaba con un fondo más claro en azul y cuatro iniciales en rojo. Dos arriba de sus alas..."A y C"... y otras dos más en la parte inferior..."A y A"._

_Contemplar este extraño objeto lo hizo volverse a mirar al inventor completamente perplejo. Stear lo entendió, por lo que le aclaró diciendo,_

_-El águila representa a mi familia y las iniciales somos mi hermano Archie, mi primo Anthony, yo y...- al pensar en Candy un rubor se percibió en sus mejillas._

_-...- el otro muchacho en ese instante, sospechó algo y con una sonrisa un tanto pícara le preguntó -¿Y...?, no me lo digas...se trata de tu novia, ¿no?- todos en el cuartel conocían la existencia de Patty._

_Fue en ese momento que el rostro de Stear se volvió un tanto serio, bajó la mirada hacia el objeto y negando con la cabeza, respondió:_

_-No...no se trata de Patty...es alguien más- dijo con suavidad. _

_-¿Es acaso otro amor que tuviste?-_

_-Ella es...alguien muy especial en mi vida- por fin le confesó._

_Entonces Stear se puso de pie y dirigiéndose a la ventana dirigió su mirada hacia el hangar cubierto en las tinieblas, en donde se encontraban los aviones...y con las manos en los bolsillos, comenzó su relato:_

_-Candy es alguien a quien quiero mucho, ella está en América...- suspiró antes de continuar -...¿sabes porqué mi avión tiene dibujadas pecas al frente?- se giró a ver al otro joven que negaba con la cabeza -...es por Candy, lo más característico en ella son sus pecas- y se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana para contemplar los cielos...el recuerdo de Candy sonriendo, estaba ahí, presente en su memoria._

_En esa ocasión, Alistair tuvo el impulso de contarle a su amigo sobre la chica y los tres paladines. Así que le habló sobre la niña huérfana que conoció desde pequeña y de cómo tres jóvenes se enamoraron perdidamente de ella. Era extraño, Stear siempre fue una persona reservada en cuanto a su vida privada se trataba, pero en ese momento sintió que debía hablar con alguien sobre Candy y lo que sentía por ella. _

_Intrigado con la historia, Donald le preguntó si él era uno de esos chicos, la respuesta vino sólo con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Stear..._

_-¿Porqué nunca se lo has dicho?...cuando regreses puedes ir a su lado y confesarle lo que sientes- alegó el otro soldado._

_-Eso no es posible, Donny...- respondió como en un susurro -...su corazón le pertenece a alguien más...-_

_-¿Es acaso a otro de los paladines?-_

_Cuando escuchó esto, Alistair se giró por completo para mirar de frente a su amigo y volvió a responder con otra negación. Le explicó que uno de los tres había fallecido en un accidente, por lo que sólo quedaban su hermano menor y él; pero por azares del destino, ninguno de ellos había sido el elegido...había sido alguien más..._

_-Entonces no hay esperanzas para que ninguno de los dos se case con ella- finalizó diciendo el joven Lamont._

_Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, reflexionando sobre lo que se había dicho. Pero súbitamente Alistair rompió el silencio después de meditar un poco en su respuesta,_

_-No, te equivocas...si por alguna razón Candy y Terry no pudieran llegar a ser felices juntos, confío en que mi hermano hallará la manera para que ella llegue a ser feliz...-_

_-¿Porqué lo dices, Stear?- intervino el otro soldado -¿acaso no crees que esa chica encuentre la felicidad con el muchacho con quien está?-_

_-Dime una cosa, si la chica que amas está tan sólo a unas horas en tren, ¿dejarías todo con tal de ir a ella?- lo cuestionó con seriedad. _

_-Sí- le respondió._

_-Eso mismo fue lo que yo pensé...sabes, Terry jamás ha ido en su búsqueda, en vez de eso fue ella quien viajó hasta él... eso es algo que aún no comprendo del todo...sabes, en lugar de sentir celos, esta actitud por parte de él me causa preocupación.- _

_El inventor pausó un momento mientras miraba a la nada con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera evocando no tan sólo las imágenes, sino también los sentimientos que tuvo en aquella ocasión: recordó vívidamente su último encuentro con Candy...en ese frío día de invierno, Stear tuvo una última oportunidad de confesarle a la rubia los sentimientos que tan celosamente había guardado desde que la conoció. Pero que al final de su encuentro y ante la triste despedida, el inventor prefirió acallarlos. Ella iba de camino para encontrarse con quien la había conquistado y su orgullo de caballero, no pudo luchar contra esto. Así que este paladín había dejado ir la tan ansiada oportunidad que llegó a sus manos, y esta se desvaneció con el viento de una fría mañana en la estación de trenes. _

_Sólo __después de pensar en esto y con el rostro ahora ensombrecido, continuó diciendo, _

_-Donny, si de algo estoy seguro es que conmigo sería muy distinto...si tal vez yo...- y se detuvo, no se atrevió a decir lo que pensaba. Estos pensamientos serían el único secreto que se llevaría consigo, y que jamás nadie sabría: que él también deseaba con toda el alma el haber sido el elegido de Candy, y que él estuvo a punto de confesarle su amor en la plataforma donde se dijeron adiós. _

_Con estos pensamientos flotando en el ambiente, ambos jóvenes se volvieron a quedar callados. Se sumergieron de nuevo en el silencio, mientras Stear meditaba con seriedad todo lo que le había contado a su amigo._

_Fue entonces que sin aviso y con el rostro apesadumbrado, que el inventor como si quisiera redimirse ante sus acciones, finalizó diciendo:_

_-Ojalá todo fuera distinto y mi hermano Archie fuera el que estuviera con ella...¡nada me haría más feliz que verlos juntos!-_

_-Pero tú la amas, ¿no es así?...entonces, ¿porqué desear eso?- argumentó el otro joven._

_-Porque... muy dentro de mi siento que...jamás regresaré a casa con vida...- y escalofríos recorrieron el cuerpo de Donny, mientras miraba atónito al sombrío rostro de Stear._

_Esas palabras dichas por el inventor, se volverían un mal augurio que se convirtió en la terrible pesadilla que vivieron al día siguiente...una que llegó a ser una espantosa realidad cuando el avión de Alistair Cornwell fue derribado, y que jamás fue encontrado."_

**Fin de la Retrospectiva**

Cuando el joven sargento del ejército terminó su relato, le extendió un objeto a Archie quien lo miraba atónito mientras contenía el aliento. Se trataba del medallón, el último invento de Stear, y una vez en sus manos, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos...fue un momento por demás emotivo y muy nostálgico para el menor de los hermanos Cornwell.

Donald suspiró ante la expresión de Archibald...él también sintió mucho pesar al recordar todo esto. Por eso le explicó el motivo de su presencia ahí,

-Hice este viaje por tu hermano, me prometí que no descansaría sino hasta que este recuerdo llegara a tu familia...he hecho un largo viaje, y me alegra el que fueras tú quien lo recibiera.-

Estas palabras hicieron que Archie sintiera como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre de él. Hasta dónde sabía todas las pertenencias de Stear les habían sido entregadas, ¿cómo entonces este joven tenía algo tan importante en su poder?. Como si leyera su mente, el soldado agregó diciendo,  
>-Esa noche mientras me hablaba sobre todo esto, los demás chicos del regimiento llegaron y fuimos interrumpidos en nuestra charla; al final no pudimos continuar con nuestra conversación. Sin embargo, desde ese momento y frente a todos, se le notaba un tanto extraño...estaba serio y pensativo, ausente diría yo...tal vez fue debido por lo que hablamos. Así que sin aviso alguno, se despidió de todos en el lugar y salió de las barracas.-<p>

Todos estos recuerdos vinieron con mucho pesar al joven Lamont, ya que fue la última vez que lo vio con vida,

-...al poco rato de irse, me di cuenta de que había olvidado el medallón, lo había dejado sobre mi litera. Quise salir de inmediato en su busca, pero como llegó el coronel y nos ordenó ir a dormir para estar listos por si había un combate al día siguiente, no me quedó otra opción más que obedecer. Esa noche, Stear no regresó a dormir...nunca supe a dónde se había ido. Como no lo volví a ver, pensaba en devolvérselo en cuanto nos viéramos...pero jamás tuve esa oportunidad, ya que estuvimos en diferentes misiones...Stear partió en la suya la tarde siguiente, para nunca más volver...- en su rostro asomaban ya las lágrimas.

Escuchar todo esto conmocionó mucho a Archie, y se le formó un nudo en la garganta...era increíble y un verdadero milagro, que estuviera escuchando acerca de los últimos momentos de la vida de su hermano. Una lágrima rodó por su rostro, ya que todo esto le resultaba muy doloroso,

-Lamento que no se los haya podido entregar antes...- dijo Donald súbitamente -...pero debido a mi accidente, estuve en el hospital militar por semanas. Yo también fui herido en otra batalla que tuvo lugar el mismo día que murió tu hermano...sobreviví porque el enemigo en nuestro caso, no tuvo muchas oportunidades de atacarnos; el clima nos ayudó en cierta manera porque llovió en donde nos encontrábamos combatiendo. A pesar de eso, mi avión fue muy dañado pero pude regresar a la base...tenía heridas muy graves y estuve inconsciente por días, tardé mucho en recuperarme. Hasta hace una semana no me dieron de alta, y lo primero que hice fue tomar un barco de vuelta a Nueva York. Hoy por la mañana arribé a esta ciudad y estoy de camino a mi casa en Toronto, pero mi prioridad era venir a Chicago a verlos a ustedes.-

Sin saber qué decirle, Archie sólo se dedicó a mirar el objeto en sus manos. En ese momento eran variadas las emociones que experimentaba. No entendía del todo el propósito de este encuentro con el amigo de Stear, pero en definitiva, le agradecía a Donald por tomarse la molestia de ir a buscar a los miembros de su familia...para hablarles de Stear pero sobretodo, entregarles esto...  
>-Con esto cumplo lo que prometí- dijo el soldado interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Archie -... y lo hago para honrar la memoria del Sargento Cornwell...¡Stear fue una gran persona y el mejor amigo que he tenido!- fueron las emotivas palabras del joven combatiente.<p>

Al escucharle decir esto, Archibald no pudo contenerse más y se dirigió hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda al otro muchacho y apretando los puños. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar por su rostro...todo esto fue emotivo y a la vez muy amargo...en verdad creyó que todo lo relacionado con Stear había quedado en el pasado, pero se había equivocado. De alguna manera, el recuerdo de Alistair continuaba presentándose ante él como si quisiera hablarle y esto resultaba por demás muy doloroso.

El Sargento Lamont supo que el joven Cornwell necesitaba privacidad para asimilar todo lo que le había dicho. Así que asistido por su bastón, se puso de pie y le indicó a Archie que como su cometido estaba concluido, se retiraba...aún lo esperaba un largo viaje a casa.

Cuando le escuchó decir esto, Archibald se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se giró para ver al soldado quien ya estaba listo para marcharse. Se acercó a él para estrecharle la mano mientras le agradecía por todo lo que hizo por su hermano y la familia. El otro joven sólo le sonrió y después se dirigió a la puerta seguido por Archie. Una vez fuera, de inmediato el menor de los Cornwell pidió que el chófer de la familia asistiera a Donald y lo llevara a donde el joven soldado le indicara.

Agradecido con la atención, el Sargento se despidió de Archie agradeciéndole de nuevo por su ayuda,

-Yo soy quien tiene que agradecerte- refutó el galante joven -...tu visita, todo lo que hablamos y traer de vuelta a casa la última pertenencia de mi querido hermano...todo eso, nunca podré pagarlo con nada- su voz se quebraba de la emoción.

-No fue nada...estoy convencido de que si Stear hubiera estado en mi lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo. En tu caso eres su hermano de sangre, pero nosotros lo éramos de honor...- suspiró con fuerza y agregó -...ojalá y consideres el medallón como un valioso presente de Alistair, ya que significó mucho para él...le dedicó muchos días para fabricarlo y por lo que entendí, lo consideraba un tesoro. Por eso necesitaba entregárselo a tu familia cuanto antes...- y levantando una mano mientras se sujetaba firme al bastón con la otra se despidió -¡adiós!- y diciendo esto, el joven desapareció por detrás de la puerta.

Archibald se quedó pensativo ante estas últimas palabras. Una vez que la extraña visita se hubo marchado, se dirigió de nuevo a su despacho y se sentó a observar el objeto que recién había llegado del frente. Lo contempló por un buen rato mientras pensaba en todo lo que había hablado con Donald.

El joven Cornwell estaba a punto de descubrir con las últimas palabras de Stear, aquello que lo llevaría a hacer a un lado su férreo orgullo e ir en busca de lo más preciado en su vida...porque como bien lo aprendió de su hermano, la vida no es una garantía. Si no hacemos todo lo que está en nuestras manos para alcanzar la felicidad, tal vez después sea demasiado tarde.

En sus manos, estaba ya la respuesta a las dudas con las que Archibald se había topado desde que encontró los extraños objetos en Lakewood. Tan sólo era cuestión de saber si una vez que se resolviera el misterio, se pondría en acción para luchar por un objetivo que su hermano tan ingeniosamente había escondido y que tal vez, desde un principio, fue destinado para que su hermano menor lo descubriera. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Saludos a todos! Como bien les dije, este capitulo iba ser muy intenso. Por favor, no se impacienten con tanto drama, sólo estoy aclarando muchas cosas que sucedieron en capítulos anteriores.

Pronto veremos más escenas con los dos galanes y Candy. Se los prometo.

He recibido varios comentarios diciéndome que les gustaría un final alternativo. Pronto llegaremos a una escena que me dará la pauta para cambiar el rumbo de la historia. Una vez ahí, se los indico, sale?

Les agradezco el que continúen leyendo, y a sus todos los comentarios les digo: muchísimas gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribirme!

Les mando un abrazo enorme y seguimos adelante con la historia.

Adriana


	15. El misterio es revelado

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 15: El misterio es revelado

Después del emotivo encuentro con el Sargento Donald, Archie regresó a la mansión muy pensativo. Todo lo que le había dicho el soldado aún le estaba dando vueltas por la cabeza y por lo tanto, se le notaba muy distraído y ausente. Esa noche y durante la cena, esto no fue ajeno a la Tía Elroy, y después de preguntarle a su sobrino si se sentía bien, Archibald supo que era imperante informarle sobre lo que había acontecido ese día...no debía ni podía acallarlo más.

Así que con mucho tacto, le fue narrando a la anciana con todo lujo de detalles lo que escuchó del soldado y al final, terminó su relato mostrándole el medallón. La Tia Abuela al contemplarlo, lloró desconsolada... para ella, el águila representaba el escudo de los Ardley y de sólo pensar que su querido Stear los tuviera presente en el frente de guerra, fue demasiado para ella,  
>-Hijo...- fue lo que con emoción y suavidad dijo mientras lo observaba.<br>-...- Archie sólo la miraba conmovido sin saber qué decirle.  
>-Por favor, consérvalo- agregó después de contemplarlo por unos instantes, y limpiándose las lágrimas, miró acongojada al muchacho a su lado -es un gran tesoro que debe ser preservado... además no se trata de tan sólo un recuerdo, esto contiene parte de la esencia de nuestro querido Stear...- las lágrimas que caían en su cansado rostro, expresaban el dolor que sentía la matriarca de la familia. Era la angustia de una madre ante la pérdida de uno de sus amados hijos.<p>

No obstante, la Tia Elroy se detuvo por un momento antes de entregárselo y volvió a mirar el medallón con el ceño fruncido en extrañeza. Como si estuviera analizando lo que iba a agregar, y con voz ronca de la emoción le comentó a su sobrino,

-Pienso que eres el más indicado para salvaguardarlo, ya que las iniciales de todos ustedes están ahí- y se lo entregó al joven.  
>-¿Cómo dice?- preguntó sorprendido mientras lo tomaba en sus manos y lo miraba con detenimiento.<br>-Así es...las iniciales de Anthony, Stear, la tuya...y hasta las de...- se detuvo en un carraspeo, como si el nombre de la cuarta persona no le agradase en absoluto -...sí, también la de esa chiquilla, Candice...- agregó suspirando y bajando la mirada antes de continuar -...creo que conociendo a Stear, eso era inevitable.-

Luego de unos momentos que tomó para limpiarse las lágrimas con el pañuelo, la acongojada matriarca continuó diciendo ante la atónita mirada del joven a su lado,

-...todos sus nombres son los que están palmados en el medallón... es obvio que tu hermano pensara en todos ustedes hasta en los últimos momentos de su vida- y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su sobrino.

En cuanto Archie supo el significado que la Tía Abuela de manera tan acertada le había explicado, de inmediato se levantó y sin decir nada, abandonó el comedor para dirigirse prontamente a su habitación. Por su parte, la anciana lo miró extrañada...pensaba que tal vez con lo que le comentó, había alterado mucho a su sobrino. Y no era para menos, todo lo que estaban viviendo los había afectado demasiado, en especial a ella...la matriarca se encontraba muy frágil en el plano emocional. Pero la Tia Abuela desconocía que en el caso de Archie, esto se debía a algo más, a una razón totalmente diferente.

Una vez que llegó a su habitación sumamente agitado, se dirigió hasta la cómoda para tomar la caja de los cisnes y sin demora, se sentó sobre la cama para sacar el broche que contenía. Cuando comparó ambos objetos en sus manos, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Estaba muy sorprendido ante lo que había descubierto...en efecto, ambos objetos mostraban las iniciales en el mismo orden si se leían de izquierda a derecha, y de abajo hacia arriba. Lentamente en su mente, fue acomodando las letras acorde con los nombres...C en definitiva, era Candy. Así que las tres A sólo podían significar: Anthony, Alistair y Archibald. Pero, sólo una A estaba junto a la C en el antiguo broche... por lo que esta A en particular, podría ser la de cualquiera de ellos.

Para ese momento, el castaño estaba al tanto de los verdaderos sentimientos que su hermano llegó a tener por Candy. Tanto como él mismo la amaba en el presente, su hermano y su primo Anthony lo hicieron con la misma intensidad, a su respectivo tiempo. Así que todos calificaban para estar ahí en el broche al lado de la pequeña.

Intrigado y haciendo conjeturas, Archiibald pensó que era probable que este misterioso objeto fuera el resultado de la frustración que sintió su hermano y en su mundo, era el mismo Stear quien estaba al lado de Candy...y tal vez también fue por eso, que lo plasmó en el medallón. Pero como si la respuesta quisiera presentarse ante él y en ese preciso momento, las palabras dichas por el soldado esa mañana retumbaron en su mente...unas dichas por Stear que lo habían conmocionado mucho cuando Donald las pronunció:

_"-Ojalá todo fuera distinto y mi hermano Archie fuera el que estuviera con ella...¡nada me haría más feliz que verlos juntos!-"_

"-¡Pero esto es imposible!-", se dijo Archibald con incredulidad. Se repitió una y otra vez que jamás el primogénito de los Cornwell hubiera deseado tal cosa: que aquella chica a quien él tanto amaba, estuviera en los brazos de otro. Sin embargo, en esta situación se trataba ni más ni menos que de su hermano menor... la única persona que fue tan importante en la vida del inventor, a parte de la misma Candy.

En su caso, Alistair ya había dejado ir a Candy un par de veces en el pasado, así que no hubiera sido nada nuevo dejarla ir una vez más y en esa ocasión, que lo hiciera en definitiva y para siempre...todo en aras de la felicidad de su querido hermano.

No obstante, pensar en este gesto por parte de Stear, sonaba muy altruista para Archibald... pero entonces se puso a meditar en el hecho de que el inventor siempre había cuidado de él. Desde pequeños, el mayor de los Cornwell no hizo más que velar por su hermano...no lo había hecho porque fuese su responsabilidad, sino porque en el mundo, Alistair sólo contaba con Archie. El inventor le tenía mucho aprecio, a quien a parte de ser su hermano, también era su mejor amigo.

Que los dos hubieran estado al cuidado de la Tía Abuela, sólo les confirmó a ambos chicos que sus padres no contaban con el tiempo para cuidarlos. La Tía Elroy por su parte, siempre estuvo ausente en el pasado por cuestiones familiares, así que sólo se tenían a ellos mismos y a Anthony...otro chico que era tan solitario como ellos. Por esta razón, los tres pequeños se volvieron inseparables y conforme fueron creciendo, el lazo que los unió por muchos años fue tan fuerte, que sólo la misma muerte pudo separarlos.

Sin embargo, la respuesta a todas sus dudas se encontraba justo frente a él. No fue sino hasta que después de un rato, que ya sufría de una terrible jaqueca y de que todo le estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza, que tomó la caja de cisnes para colocar ambos objetos en ella y guardarlos. Al cerrarla y con asombro, por fin descubrió la última pista que lo llevaría a la verdad... la solución a la incógnita radicaba en las flores que adornaban al frente y a los lados la preciosa caja...¡se trataban de orquídeas azules!

Cuando finalmente lo descubrió, esto causó tal sorpresa en Archie que se puso de pie y con desconcierto, se dedicó a admirar absorto a los dos cisnes y las iniciales en sus dorsos..."C" y "A" en la caja, representaban: Candy y...¿Archibald?

Tal fue el impacto que sintió, que sin querer, dejo caer la caja sobre la cama...con lágrimas en los ojos, se dedicó a mirar el inerte objeto que se había abierto y que invadía con su suave melodía todo el lugar. Era como si al descubrir lo que su hermano trató de decirle todo este tiempo, y a través de las pistas que le había dejado, que Stear le hablara con alegría confirmando sus conclusiones...y que lo hiciera a través de la música que se escuchaba por toda la habitación. En ese momento, Archibald sintió un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo.

De la emoción incontrolable que sentía, se dirigió hasta la ventana. Una vez ahí, dirigió su mirada a los cielos...con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas que se habían formado, le habló a su hermano en un susurro:

-¿Porqué, Stear?...- su voz se entrecortaba por la emoción al sentir que las lágrimas ya rodaban por su afligido rostro.

Entonces aquel extraño sueño que tuvo, vino a su mente...aquel donde la infantil voz de su hermano le había dicho:

_"-Contamos contigo, Archie-"_

Cerrando los puños y con la mirada fija en los cielos por primera vez desde que todo esto comenzó, sintió miedo y sudaba frío. Tal vez todo era producto de su imaginación: su atormentada mente tal vez le estaba jugando una mala pasada y estaba concluyendo algo que era por completo irreal. Pero habían demasiadas coincidencias...y pensando en esto, se volvió a mirar la caja. Si la intención de Stear era plasmar su amor por Candy, ¿porqué usar las flores favoritas de Archie? Además, ¿porqué mencionarle a Donald que él deseaba que fuera su hermano menor quien estuviera con Candy?

En su desesperación por encontrar una solución a todo este rompecabezas, le reclamó a Stear como si el inventor pudiese escucharlo,

-¡No lo entiendo, Stear!...¿qué es lo que pretendías con todo esto?- exclamó en un reproche. Pero el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo; era como si Alistair desde los cielos, hubiera decidido quedarse callado y no responderle.

Por un buen rato, Archie se estuvo cuestionando una y otra vez esto...pero por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, siempre terminaba con la misma respuesta: era simple, él era el indicado porque Archie era el único sobreviviente, el último de los paladines de Candy.

Era por eso que en el sueño, las palabras de su hermano tenían mucha lógica...Anthony y el inventor contaban con él porque era el único capaz de llevar a cabo la tarea de velar por la felicidad de la pequeña, tal y como los tres se lo habían prometido desde que la conocieron.

Al final de sus días, Stear decidió dejar a un lado sus propios sentimientos en pro de los de su hermano menor...ahora aquello que los tres se habían prometido, estaba tan sólo al alcance de Archie para que se cumpliera. Fue en ese momento que el galante joven se dio cuenta de que había llegado a un punto en donde estaba en su poder decidir si él tomaría la iniciativa de ir a buscar a Candy y tal vez ser feliz con ella. Pero si lo lograba, no tan sólo significaría que lo haría por él mismo, sino también por la memoria de sus queridos Stear y Anthony.

Horas después, el joven continuaba pensando en todo este asunto de los paladines. Meditar sobre ello, lo llevó a recordar que al principio él sólo se sintió responsable por Candy, aún cuando gustaba mucho de la pequeña. Pero con el tiempo, descubrió que disfrutaba cada vez más de su compañía y eventualmente, la chica había llegado a ser una parte muy importante para él...últimamente se sentía solo cuando ella no estaba a su lado, y este sentimiento lo embargaba con gran intensidad. Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta que en verdad amaba a Candy...¡él la amaba con todo su ser!

Y fue en ese preciso momento en que la verdad lo golpeó duro y de frente...las palabras dichas por Stear comenzaron a resonar en su memoria, como si se tratasen de un eco que insistía en recordárselo:

"_-...si por alguna razón Candy y Terry no pudieran llegar a ser felices juntos, confío en que mi hermano hallará la manera para que ella llegue a ser feliz...-"_

La noche había avanzado y después de meditarlo por largo rato, por fin el castaño había dado con la solución a todo este rompecabezas. No obstante, en lugar de sentirse aliviado por saber al fin el significado y el porqué de la existencia de esos extraños objetos que su hermano fabricó...se sintió más intranquilo que nunca. Ahora que estaba al tanto sobre la responsabilidad que llevaba encima, se sintió aprehensivo. ¿Cómo hallar la manera de hacer feliz a Candy, si siempre estaba presente la amenaza de Terry? Pero entonces otro pensamiento lo invadió...y si acaso la felicidad de la chica, ¿estaba en las manos del aristócrata?

El sólo hecho de pensar en esto, lo cimbró hasta lo más profundo. Fue aquí donde Archibald por fin había llegado a la encrucijada que sin querer, él mismo había provocado con sus acciones. Dolorido por lo que esto significaba, sólo habían dos posibles respuestas a este gran embrollo: una era la de aceptar su derrota y si Candy aún amaba a Terry, apoyarla en todo para que ambos regresasen y volvieran a estar juntos. De sólo pensarlo, esto le dolió hasta el alma misma.

Sin embargo y como en todo, existía también la otra posibilidad... una que le favorecía: que si el corazón de Candy ya se había cerrado a la posibilidad de estar al lado de Terry, entonces todo indicaba que él tendría una oportunidad...¡tan sólo una!...

-Candy, nada me haría más dichoso que tenerte a mi lado...- se dijo quedamente mientras se la imaginaba con él, abrazándola con ternura- si tan sólo supieras cuánto significas para mí, te darías cuenta de lo mucho que puedo ofrecerte...te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a que si lo deseas, dejarte ir para que estés con otro si eso te hace feliz...¡aún cuando se trate de ese malcriado aristócrata!...¡aún él!- se dijo a si mismo con angustia.

Este diálogo interno que tuvo, por fin hizo que desgastara todas sus energías. Cansado y completamente confundido, colocó ambas manos sobre el escritorio junto a la ventana y se recargó en éste... estaba muy conmovido por todo. Pero en cuanto se recuperó unos momentos después, fue su orgullo el que tomó autoridad en él y contradiciendo lo dicho, se habló diciendo,

-¡Al diablo con ese Grandchester!...- agregó decido y harto de meditar en todo. Era tiempo de actuar y tendría que hacerlo de una vez por todas...¡iría en busca de su oportunidad!...la guerra con el inglés, apenas había comenzado.

Así que invadido y confundido aún más por éstas últimas emociones, se fue a sentar en la cama y tomando la caja de música, por fin se recostó. Archie se sentía mareado por los altibajos emocionales que estaba padeciendo, y contemplando el bello objeto en sus manos, supo que no había otra opción más que hablar seriamente con Candy...una vez que lo hiciera, definiría de una vez por todas lo que haría con respecto a este gran meollo que se había formado a su alrededor. Uno que para su desgracia y disgusto, los involucraba a ellos dos y al aristócrata de Terry.

Así que suspirando como si se encontrara totalmente exhausto, colocó la caja en la cómoda y se recostó de lado abrazando la almohada para poder encontrar un poco de paz. Al sentirse agotado física y emocionalmente, cayó rendido por el sueño y de inmediato, se quedó profundamente dormido.

De esta manera, las pistas que tan ingeniosamente había dejado Stear a su hermano menor, por fin le dieron a Archie las respuestas que había estado esperando, y que eran aquellas que necesitaba para poder empezar a actuar. De cierta forma, este era el empujón que suavemente Alistair le estaba dando desde el lugar donde se encontraba...

**_Remembranza_**

_Pero la historia de los objetos, la carta y el misterio que encerraban, había comenzado varios meses atrás...antes de que siquiera Stear partiera a Francia y en definitiva, sin que Archibald lo supiera._

_Todo sucedió porque al joven inventor le preocupaba mucho en ese entonces, la situación de la enfermera y la relación a distancia que mantenía con Terry. De alguna manera, el inventor antes de partir al frente, desconfiaba un tanto de las intenciones del joven aristócrata para con Candy... su intuición le decía que quien estuviera realmente enamorado de la chica, no se apartaría de ella ni un instante. Por eso, el inventor siempre tuvo la duda con respecto a si la relación entre ellos dos, funcionaría o no._

_Por lo que se dedicó a meditar en qué podría inventar para poder ayudarla. Aparte de la cajita de música, se abocó sin proponerlo en ingeniar y construir todo este misterio...no sabiendo que las cosas y situaciones en esos días, cambiarían radicalmente en el futuro. La intención de Stear, fue tan sólo la de plasmar la imagen del último de los paladines junto a Candy...porque su decisión de ir a la guerra ya estaba tomada._

_El joven jamás se imaginó que por el curso de los eventos, todo sería muy distinto para su hermano menor. Aún cuando el castaño y Candy no estuvieran involucrados románticamente en aquel entonces, confiaba en que Archie velaría y cuidaría de la chica en el futuro. Ese fue el principal motivo por lo que usó la inicial de Archibald junto a Candy...representaba al último paladín que quedaba junto a la pequeña. Con ironía, el destino tenía otros planes para Archie y la enfermera, cambiando por completo el significado que vendría a ser por otro muy diferente._

_Así que con todo cuidado y esmero, Stear fabricó el broche y la caja. Una vez terminados, los colocó junto con su carta en el escritorio, para que su hermano o alguien más los hallara en el futuro. Para ese entonces estaba por partir en unos cuantos días más y estaba al tanto de que nadie sabría de la existencia del contenido en el escritorio, a menos que algo le pasara...por eso se había llevado la llave. Mientras él estuviera con vida, su secreto en la carta y los objetos, estarían a salvo. También era consciente de que si sufría un accidente o moría, todas sus pertenencias junto con la dichosa llave, le serían entregadas a su familia y por consiguiente, llegarían eventualmente a las manos de Archie._

_Confiaba en la astucia e inteligencia de su hermano menor, y contaba con que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que el menor de los Corwnwell, diera con la verdad de sus intenciones y que supiera así mismo, del amor que el inventor le había profesado a la enfermera. Éste sería el último secreto que el primogénito tendría para su querido Archie, después de eso, ya no habría ningún otro mas._

_Stear sólo esperaba que la verdad no tardara mucho en saberse, y no fuera demasiado tarde para que Archie pudiera actuar como su paladín que era, en ayudar a Candy en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. El broche vendría a ser un recordatorio para que Archibald nunca olvidara que sólo en él caía esta responsabilidad._

_El primogénito de los Cornwell desconocía todo lo referente a la separación que tuvieron Candy y Terry en Nueva York antes de morir, además, tampoco nunca estuvo al tanto de que su hermano menor empezara a ver su relación con Annie desde otra perspectiva...una no tan seria como la que todos pensaban. Así que el último deseo de Alistair, aquel que le había confesado a Donald, estaba en la balanza: ya que al momento en que se descubrió la respuesta a las claves y misterios que dejó, casualmente la rubia y su hermano estaban libres de todo compromiso. Algo que resultaba irónico si se pensaba que cuando él partió, esto ni siquiera se lo hubiese podido imaginar. En ese entonces era casi imposible pensar en una oportunidad para Archie con Candy._

_No obstante, independientemente de eso y antes de que se dirigiera a Europa, Stear ya intuía que jamás volvería a casa con vida...lo sabía bien y aún así, decidió embarcarse en esa peligrosa aventura. Si bien el destino no le permitió al inventor cumplir su más grande anhelo, cuando estuvo frente a la realidad de la muerte deseó más que nunca que fuera Archie quien pudiera lograr lo que a él le fue negado desde un principio: el ser feliz al lado de la única chica que casualmente, tres paladines siempre anhelaron...Candy._

_Y lo que el mayor de los Cornwell dejó como un legado para honrar al último paladín y a la pequeña, se convirtió sin querer en un aliciente para que su hermano Archie se decidiera a actuar. El destino había jugado con las intenciones de Stear y ahora desde algún lugar lejano, era probable que el primogénito sonriera ante esto...ahora pareciera que el mismo Alistair le estuviera hablando a su hermano como si se tratase de un ángel guardián, y lo impulsara a que fuera tras su anhelado sueño de toda la vida. Y tal vez, así lo era._

**_Fin de la Remembranza_**

A la mañana siguiente y en otro lugar de la ciudad, una joven enfermera se preparaba para ir a trabajar. Candy tomaba su sencillo desayuno que consistía en pan dulce con café y leche. Mientras saboreaba la media luna rellena de mermelada, la chica se dedicaba a contemplar, pensativa, las rosas casi marchitas que adornaban el florero frente a ella. Esas flores llevaban días ahí, pero la rubia decidió dejarlas en ese lugar por el momento...no le gustaba la idea de tirar algo que tenía un gran significado para ella.

Candy suspiraba con cierta nostalgia, y mientras la rubia daba sorbos a su café, recordó lo que había sucedido el día que las recibió.

**_Retrospectiva_**

_"Terry se encontraba frente a ella en la puerta de su departamento. Las miradas de los dos no se despegaban el uno del otro, todo a causa de los sentimientos que de alguna forma ambos aún compartían. El joven inglés la admiraba emocionado...por fin había tenido la oportunidad de tenerla así de cerca, junto a él. Contemplaba con emoción aquel rostro que tantas veces soñó, aquel que le sonreía traviesamente una y otra vez, cuando cerraba sus ojos y pensaba en ella. Candy había madurado, y aunque sus distintivas pecas aún se le veían jugueteando sobre su nariz, ahora la chica se le presentaba como una bella mujer. Una a la que deseaba tener a su lado, más que nada en la vida._

_Habían sido muchas las veces en que había soñado con un hogar, uno en donde Candy fuera la pareja a su lado...compartiendo un santuario en donde los dos llenarían los vacíos que la familia que nunca tuvieron, dejaron muy marcados en ellos en el pasado. De sólo pensar que alguien lo estuviera esperando para abrazarlo, escucharlo y charlar...disfrutando de su compañía y amándose con pasión... apoyándose mutuamente y compartiendo tanto obligaciones como risas... todo esto le daría al actor los ánimos necesarios para trabajar con más ímpetu y cada día volver a los brazos de su amada. Tal y como Romeo anhelaba a su Julieta, tal era la intensidad con la que Terry ansiaba estar al lado de su Pecosa. Por eso había empezado su caricia...al tocar su rostro, quería sentir que era suya una vez más._

_Por su parte, Candy se encontraba mirando a quien alguna vez había conquistado su corazón: su otrora adorado Terry. Verlo comportándose así, de esta manera tan galante, fue demasiado para ella...temblaba sin control y temía perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Todo era debido a que la rubia también deseaba y quería, todo aquello que el joven frente a ella anhelaba en la vida. La felicidad para la enfermera era tan sólo estar al lado de su Príncipe...aquel de quien escuchó hablar en los cuentos desde que era pequeña...uno que no se apartaría por nada de su lado y que la amaría con la intensidad que ella deseaba._

_Si bien la situación se estaba prestando para que ambos consiguieran hacer realidad sus más preciados sueños, las cosas no eran tan sencillas como creían. Si no hubiera sido por la imagen de Susana en la silla de ruedas que constantemente venía a la memoria de Candy, la chica se hubiera olvidado de todo y lanzado a los brazos del inglés...unos que había ansiado estrechar entre los suyos desde que se habían separado._

_Sin embargo, Candy era consciente de que no sólo se trataba de este impedimento, también podía sentir que era algo más, como que algo le faltaba...como si la intensidad de los sentimientos que alguna vez compartió con él, se estuviesen apagando...desgastando sería la palabra más apropiada...como que ya no eran tan intensos como los había sentido antes. Esto la intrigó y confundió mucho._

_Tal vez esto pasaba porque la rubia se dio cuenta de algo muy importante desde que había retornado de su viaje a Nueva York: que los sentimientos una vez heridos, dejaban de ser intensos y con el tiempo, éstos podían cambiar._

_Esta era un incógnita que la estaba confundiendo mucho ahora que estaba frente a Terry, y que no podía ignorar de ninguna manera en estos momentos._

_No obstante, fue su conciencia la que al final, le dio la fortaleza necesaria para pedirle al actor que se marchara,_

_-Por favor, Terry...no hagas esto más difícil- casi susurraba al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, mientras él continuaba acariciando con ternura su rostro._

_-No nos niegues esto, Candy- le suplicaba con la voz ronca, invadido por la emoción y casi entre lágrimas._

_-Pero, ¿ y Susana?...- lo interrumpió al tiempo que abría los ojos._

_-Ya no será un obstáculo para que seamos felices...hemos hablado y he aclarado todo con ella...- en eso, dejó de acariciarla para tomar su mano y llevársela a los labios para besarla dulcemente -...tú eres a quien amo, Candy...sólo es a ti a quien deseo tener a mi lado- le explicó con suavidad._

_Sin embargo, para Candy las cosas no eran tan fáciles como Terry se las presentaba. Susana había sacrificado su vida y sueños para que él continuara adelante con su vida...no era justo hacerla a un lado así sin más. Ella jamás se perdonaría vivir al lado de Terry y que su felicidad, fuera constantemente empañada por el recuerdo del accidente...pero sobretodo, que fuera ensombrecida por la deuda que el actor adquirió sin querer, con la infortunada y joven actriz._

_"-No, esto no estaba bien-"...se decía Candy en su mente. Los cimientos de su felicidad al lado del hombre que llegara a amar, no tenían que cimentarse sobre el infortunio de otros. Para la enfermera, de sólo pensar que ella sería feliz mientras alguien más sufría, era una completa aberración. Sus principios jamás la dejarían hacer tal bajeza. Por lo que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, finalmente confrontó a Terry diciéndole:_

_-¡Yo no puedo ser feliz mientras Susana sufre!- y retiró su mano de la de él._

_Terry se enfureció, y dejó caer sin darse cuenta el ramo de flores que traía en su otra mano...este constante rechazo por parte de Candy, lo tenía harto y muy cansado. Por lo que controlándose lo mejor que pudo, le refutó diciendo,_

_-¿Y piensas acaso que yo seré feliz al lado de una mujer a quien no quiero, cuando en realidad es a ti a quien amo?- su mirada entonces se volvió fría como el hielo._

_-...- la chica no supo que responder._

_-Hubiera preferido mil veces haber sufrido ese accidente que estar en esta posición...- cerró sus puños del coraje y Candy lo notó enseguida -¿porqué no puedo ser feliz?...¡dímelo!-_

_-Yo...no sé que decirte...- le respondió asustada por la actitud que él había tomado._

_-¡Jamás he tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de la vida y ser feliz!- casi le gritó, pero al verla frente a él asustada y temblando, trató de controlarse y agregó en un tono más bajo -...la única etapa de mi vida donde realmente fui feliz, fue a tu lado, Candy. Dime, ¿porqué te es tan difícil entenderlo?...¿piensas acaso que no merezco dejar atrás todo lo malo que he sufrido, y desear un poco de felicidad?-_

_Por primera vez en su vida, el rebelde del San Pablo y ahora famoso actor, había abierto su corazón de esta manera con alguien, con lágrimas en los ojos, y con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Tal y como aquellos que sintieron en la ocasión que se despidieron en el hospital de Nueva York...Terry en este momento, le había confesado a Candy sus más íntimas emociones._

_Aún así hubo silencio por parte de Candy, y Terry lo tomó como una negativa. Con su orgullo lastimado por enésima vez, lo único que le quedó por hacer fue alejarse cuanto antes de ahí. No quería decir algo de lo que después tuviera que arrepentirse...así que tomó las flores que habían caído al piso y se las dio a la chica para luego darse la media vuelta y marcharse. La joven enfermera se quedó totalmente atónita, y sólo lo miró alejarse sin que él dijera nada más._

_Lo que en verdad había sucedido, es que el inglés al confesarle todo esto y al haberle abierto su corazón, se sintió más vulnerable que nunca...y había sido de una manera como jamás se había sentido antes. Esto obviamente, le dio miedo y prefirió dejarlo todo como estaba...temía que Candy, al verse acorralada como estaba, le dijera algo que en verdad lo lastimara profundamente. Y fue gracias a su vanaglorioso orgullo que había salido en su defensa, que no le dio ninguna oportunidad a Candy de herirlo de nuevo._

_Una vez que se marchó el inglés, una solitaria Candy se encontraba total y completamente desolada...la chica sólo se dedicó a mirar las rosas, mientras las lágrimas rodaban incesantes por su rostro...de nuevo este encuentro que tuvieron, los había lastimado."_

**_Fin de la Retrospectiva_**

La rubia meditaba en todo esto mientras las lágrimas ya se asomaban por su pecoso rostro. Desde que se había separado de Terry y luego de que Albert se marchara, Candy había decidido no exponer más su corazón para que fuese lastimado.

Ante tanta tristeza que estaba viviendo, hizo uso de toda su fortaleza interior para protegerse. Llegó un momento después de tanto llorar ante la separación de Terry, en que había sentido que el viento que helaba su corazón, por fin se estaba calmando...por eso se mostraba tan fría en su proceder, Candy tenía miedo a exponerse de nuevo ante los demás por temor a ser lastimada. Estaba muy vulnerable y por eso su actitud ante todo lo que había sucedido desde los funerales de Stear, era fría y ausente...en una palabra, se estaba escondiendo tras los muros que ella misma había construido a su alrededor.

Haber perdido a su querido inventor, a su gran amigo trotamundos y al que fue tal vez el amor de su vida, había sido mucho para ella. Por eso ahora que Archie, Terry y hasta el mismo Neal mostraban sus sentimientos y preferencia por ella, la jovencita sólo miraba todo esto con cierta frialdad. Sabía que si se involucraba sentimentalmente, aunque fuera tan sólo un poco, acabaría siendo lastimada como en el pasado.

Pero en el momento mismo que apareció Terry tratando de retomar su relación, las cosas empeoraron. Ahí si que tenía que mostrarse más que fría...tal vez indiferente era la descripción correcta.

Pero su interior se estaba desgastando, se encontraba emocionalmente drenada y a punto de ceder en cualquier momento al impulso que tenía de sentirse amada de nuevo. No era en absoluto fácil para la chica que había llamado la atención de varios jóvenes, el hecho de encontrarse sola...¿cómo es que aquella a quien no le había sido indiferente a muchos, compartiera su vida tan sólo con la nostalgia de los recuerdos en su solitario mundo?...¿cómo fue que pasó todo esto?

Candy se preguntaba esto una y otra vez, sin encontrar las respuestas. Y para complicarlo todo, también sus amigos se habían apartado de ella por diversas razones... Patty, Annie y hasta el mismo Albert... todos se habían ido. Pensar en estos infortunios, la hizo llorar impotente ante su realidad. Sin embargo y por fortuna para ella, estaba un tanto equivocada...sus amigos no habían desaparecido de su mundo, sino que tan sólo se habían alejado por el momento. Esto lo comprobaría más tarde.

Una vez que por fin se desahogó de todos sus pesares, miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. No podía evadir la responsabilidad de su trabajo y se dio prisa para dirigirse a la clínica. Una vez ahí, el gran sentido del humor del Dr. Martin le ayudó a dejar de pensar por el momento en sus problemas. Con el rostro alegre, esa mañana Candy decidió que haría su mejor esfuerzo y dejaría en casa las difíciles situaciones por las que estaba atravesando. Así, su trabajo se convertiría en una especie de refugio, en donde encontraría un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

Sin embargo, lo que Candy no percibía bien del todo, era que la cuestión que se estaba suscitando entre Archie y Terry, se estaba tornando en una crucial para todos ellos en ese momento. El hecho era que los dos jóvenes que se estaban debatiendo en duelo, no estaban dispuestos a dejarse vencer... cada uno de ellos haría hasta lo imposible para tenerla en sus brazos y no se detendrían hasta conseguirlo. Para ambos, la batalla que libraban por conquistar a Candy, tan sólo había comenzado.

Ahora Candy, en lugar de auto compadecerse por encontrarse en una vida solitaria, según ella, tendría que afrontar el paradigma que conllevaba una gran incógnita a resolver: a cual de los dos jóvenes elegir.

Todos sus problemas ahora se reducirían tan sólo a uno...saber qué era lo que realmente quería y deseaba para ella en el futuro...y tal vez la solución era tan sólo el elegir entre dos posibilidades muy diferentes entre si. Una vez que lo supiera, la jovencita estaría en el camino correcto hacia su destino, y por lo tanto su felicidad.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Hola mis queridos lectores! Por fin sabemos el significado de los objetos de Stear.

Espero que no se les haya parecido muy complicado...estuve editando numerosas veces para poder poner todo en claro. Aún así, si hay algo que les causé duda, por favor me dejan un comentario y en el próximo capitulo lo aclaro con mucho gusto.

Toda esta idea del medallón surgió hace unos días cuando trataba de buscar un objeto que fuera el último invento de Stear. Pensé en muchas cosas pero creo que algo que representara a su familia y a quienes más quería, era lo mejor. Además, creo que se complementó perfecto con el broche.

Creo que a mi me gustaría tener algo así, a ustedes no?

Espero y les haya gustado. En dos capítulos más se dará un evento que me dará la pauta para hacer una historia alternativa, no final alternativo, quiero aclarar. No habrá dos finales, sino una historia que a la mitad da otro giro para acabar completamente diferente. Lo pensé bien y creo que ésta es la mejor solución...todos los personajes merecen una buena historia y quiero respetar eso. Luego les explicaré bien como será.

Les agradezco mucho su tiempo y los comentarios para mi historia. En verdad que significa mucho para mi leer lo que piensan y desean expresar.

Una de las chicas comentó que checaba para ver si había actualización de la historia, Lupita Plazola te agradezco mucho el que lo hagas. Actualizo cada lunes y trato de ser puntual, así que si hay demora, yo se los hago saber.

Les mando muchos abrazos y seguimos adelante!

Adriana


	16. Un maravilloso día juntos

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro**.

Capitulo 16: Un maravilloso día juntos

Una vez resuelto el misterio, Archie supo que era el momento propicio para afrontar sus miedos. Tendría que hablar seriamente con Candy, pero antes de hacerlo, el joven Cornwell quiso disponer de un tiempo para disfrutar de su compañía. Estar tan sólo unas horas con ella, sin preocupaciones y sin pensar en el mañana, sería algo para recordar y guardar como un tesoro...en especial, si sus destinos eran ir por caminos separados.

Si bien este era el motivo principal, Archie también quería estar completamente seguro de la seriedad e intensidad de sus sentimientos, antes de emprender cualquier cosa...  
>"-¡tal vez eso era ser noble o un completo estúpido!-"...se decía a si mismo en respuesta. Pero era un caballero y por lo tanto, no sería de otra forma.<p>

Así que una vez que decidió lo que haría con Candy, planeó que el siguiente fin de semana invitaría a la chica a dar un paseo. Como cada último sábado del mes, el Dr. Martin se tomaba el día para descansar y Candy estaría libre para poder verse con ella. Así que durante los siguientes dos días, Archie se dedicó a planear con gran interés, a dónde llevaría a la chica y lo que podrían hacer. Llegó el tan ansiado sábado y Archie lo tenía todo listo. Era el momento de olvidarse un poco que la presencia que el aristócrata causaba, y dedicarse por lo menos un día, a disfrutar de la compañía de su querida prima.

En esa mañana de sábado, Candy se levantó perezosa, ya que al no ir a trabajar se permitió el lujo de quedarse un rato más en la cama; pero le disgustaba la idea de quedarse sola en casa y sin hacer nada. Una vez que se preparó el desayuno, se preguntó qué podría hacer. Varias ideas le vinieron a la cabeza: podía dedicarse a limpiar a conciencia su departamento... un gesto como de disgusto, fue su respuesta. Tal vez podría ir de compras... "-no, muy aburrido-" se argumentó a si misma. Otra idea sería ir la biblioteca... esto le causó escalofríos...no, ella no era del tipo estudioso.

Así que después de pensarlo un rato, decidió que se quedaría en casa a leer y luego por la tarde iría al supermercado por comestibles. Sí, eso es lo que haría...  
>-¡así que manos a la obra!- se dijo con alegría.<p>

Aún en pijama, se acomodó en el sofá y sacó un libro del estante. Con interés, se concentró por un rato en leer el famoso libro que le habían recomendado las otras chicas en el hospital: se trataba de "Orgullo y prejuicio". Este era el título que la afamada novelista inglesa Jane Austen, había dado a su más grande y reconocida obra. Así que página a página, Candy disfrutaba leyendo las aventuras y desventuras de una familia de cinco hermanas en la Inglaterra Victoriana del siglo pasado.

Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura, que la tomó totalmente desprevenida que alguien llamara a la puerta. Extrañada por la visita, preguntó de quien se trataba...grande fue su asombro al saber que era Archie quien había llegado. De inmediato vistió su bata y fue abrir para encontrarse con él y otra agradable sorpresa.

La desprevenida chica se topó de frente con su primo y un hermoso ramo de flores...al verlo, Candy dibujó una gran sonrisa de asombro. Archie se había esmerado ese día en su arreglo y portaba un elegante traje color café claro que hacía juego con sus hermosos ojos color miel. El aroma a maderas orientales de la colonia del joven de inmediato la envolvió, y para complementarlo todo, las flores que el galante muchacho llevaba en las manos, desplegaban ante la chica toda su belleza.

Candy aún admirada, lo invitó a pasar al tiempo que él le extendió las flores,  
>-¡Son hermosas, Archie!- exclamó.<br>-Me alegra que te gusten- le respondió él con una sonrisa.  
>-Gracias...pero, ¿qué tipo de flores son?, nunca antes las había visto.-<br>-Son orquídeas azules y...he de confesarte que son mis favoritas- le respondió con suavidad. El joven una vez más trató de compartir tímidamente con ella sus gustos más íntimos, y la jovencita le sonreía complacida por el detalle.

Feliz con la visita y su regalo, la chica lo invitó a sentarse, mientras se disculpaba con él por recibirlo aún en pijamas. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un florero para colocar las recién llegadas flores.  
>En ese momento, en que los ojos de Archibald distinguieron las marchitas rosas que estaban sobre la mesa. Con disgusto, supo que esas eran probablemente las que Terry le había llevado...las apasionadas rosas rojas. Pero con mucho auto control, hizo a un lado estos lúgubres pensamientos y se abocó en sonreírle a Candy.<p>

La rubia entonces, se dedicó a acomodar su preciado regalo y sin dudarlo, tomó las ahora marchitas rosas y se las llevó a la cocina. Este simple acto, hizo que Archie sintiera su corazón comenzar a latir emocionado...sin querer, Candy había demostrado su preferencia por las orquídeas. Pero la batalla con Terry y lo que ésta representaba, aún estaba por librarse, y el joven lo sabía...había mucho más por hacer.

Así que mientras Candy se dedicaba a colocar y arreglar el ramo en el florero, Archie se animó a explicarle un poco sobre su regalo,  
>-¿Sabes?, las orquídeas son flores exóticas y muy raras- exclamó diciendo.<br>-Ahora entiendo porqué te gustan- agregó ella -deben ser muy finas y exclusivas...tal y como eres tú- se dibujó una sonrisa en ella. Esa era la manera que Candy siempre había percibido a su primo: alguien único.

Archie la miraba perplejo...sólo alguien como ella podía percibir las cosas de esa manera. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que ella se diera cuenta del porqué de sus gustos. Entonces, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella continuó diciendo,  
>-Si son tan raras, seguro debieron costarte mucho, ¿no?- ella había terminado de arreglarlo y se encontraba admirándolo.<br>-El precio no importa si puedes tenerlas contigo y admirarlas...¿no lo crees así, Candy?- lo que le estaba hablando, conllevaba un doble sentido.  
>-...- ella sólo se giró un momento mientras lo escuchaba, y luego volvió a mirar a las flores. Se veía como si pensara su respuesta -...sí, creo que tienes razón...gracias por regalármelas, ¡están preciosas!-<p>

Estas palabras hicieron que el muchacho en verdad se emocionara, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para que se animara a invitarla a salir con él,  
>-¿Tienes planes para hoy?- preguntó con reserva.<br>-En realidad no, pensaba leer un poco y luego ir por comestibles- respondió.  
>-Si no tienes algo importante por hacer, me gustaría invitarte a que fuéramos de paseo- trató de sonar lo más casual posible, pero por dentro los nervios ante una negativa de ella, lo tenían muy intranquilo.<p>

En ese momento, Candy se giró para verlo y con un dedo en el mentón, pensaba en qué responderle...si no aceptaba la invitación de su primo, seguramente sería un día aburrido; por lo que le respondió con alegría,  
>-De acuerdo...¿a dónde vamos?-<p>

Estas simples palabras, hicieron que el corazón del joven saltara emocionado. Estuvo tan nervioso el día anterior que no había podido dormir; por lo que ahora que la escuchaba aceptar su invitación, no pudo evitar sonreírle,  
>-Si me lo dejas todo a mi, será una sorpresa.-<br>-...- la chica simplemente asintió sonriendo.

Así que todo estaba arreglado, por lo que Candy de inmediato se fue a cambiar. Al cabo de media hora, los dos estaban listos para partir y salieron del pequeño departamento. La rubia se preguntaba curiosa a dónde irían y mientras caminaban por la acera, se sorprendió cuando Archie le abrió la puerta de un auto que estaba estacionado no lejos de la entrada. Con incredulidad subió el auto,  
>-No sabía que supieras manejar- le comentó asombrada una vez que él también abordó el auto.<br>-Nunca me habías visto conducir porque Stear era a quien le gustaba hacerlo...no es de mi agrado el manejar, pero cuando es necesario, lo hago- le sonrió con su acostumbrada galantería y encendió el automóvil para dirigirse al lugar en particular que ya tenía en mente.

Poco a poco, el auto se fue dando paso por las calles al tiempo que se fue alejando del centro de la ciudad; después de tomar una de las avenidas principales, dejaron atrás Chicago para luego ir por un camino que rodeaba el lago Michigan. Candy, al ver el hermoso espectáculo del lago con los rayos del sol posándose en su superficie, quedó fascinada. El día estaba despejado y la brisa fresca hacía que fuera un día magnífico para disfrutar a la intemperie...  
>-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- se volvió a mirar al conductor.<br>-Ya te dije que es una sorpresa...no sea tan curiosa, Señorita Gatita- lo dijo él sin querer.

Ante estas palabras, los dos se quedaron callados...había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguno de los dos las habían escuchado. Esta era la manera en que Archibald se había referido a Candy la primera vez que se vieron. Curiosamente, su encuentro había sido precisamente frente a un lago y en un día como éste. Por lo que ambos sintieron como un deja-vu que los transportó a aquel día en Lakewood.

Archibald comenzó a rememorar el sentimiento que tuvo aquel día, y en su mente se decía,  
>"-Quizás esto que siento es porque nuestro primer encuentro fue muy especial...en esa ocasión, Candy se introdujo en mi corazón de una manera muy natural...tan inocente, como lo es ella...-"<p>

Candy por su parte, al recordar sus memorias, sintió el impulso de sentir el aire fresco...así que bajó el vidrio de la ventana y dejó que el suave viento producido por el auto en movimiento, le golpeara suavemente en el rostro. Al mismo tiempo, cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de la calidez de los rayos del sol y aspirar el aroma que el lago y los bosques aledaños producían. Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de algo como esto, y se regocijó al rememorar los maravillosos tiempos que vivió...esos de cuando ambos estuvieron en Lakewood.

Aún cuando estaba concentrado en manejar, Archie se volvía constantemente a mirar a su acompañante...Candy jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo con su genuina y única manera de ser. A veces se comportaba como lo estaba haciendo ahora, una alegre chiquilla...esa era una de sus cualidades y por eso, la amaba con tal intensidad. No importando que fuera toda una mujer en el mejor sentido de la palabra, Candy aún era tan inocente y pura...¡Archie la amaba por eso, y otras tantas cosas más!

Absorto con sus pensamientos, continuaba manejando mientras buscaba la desviación que los llevaría a su destino. En eso, dio con el lugar señalado y el auto dejó la carretera principal para dirigirse por un camino secundario que los llevó a un paraje en medio del bosque. Una vez ahí, detuvo el auto y Archie se bajó para abrir la puerta de su compañera.

Candy miraba anonadada el lugar...los grandes árboles daban una espesa sombra sobre todo el lugar que se extendía a los alrededores. Mientras el joven se dirigía a la parte trasera del auto para sacar algo de la cajuela, la chica extendía los brazos y aspiraba el aire puro del lugar.  
>Una vez a su lado, el galante muchacho se animó a tomarla de la mano mientras que en la otra, llevaba una canasta,<br>-¡Vamos de picnic!- gritó ella emocionada.  
>-Así es...- le respondió y comenzaron a caminar por una pequeña vereda colina arriba.<p>

Esta era la primera vez que los dos sentían el contacto de sus manos de esta manera. Candy se sorprendió ante la audacia de su primo...para ella, este acto era muy íntimo y causó en ella cierta turbación. Sus mejillas se encendieron al tiempo que las mariposas hacían de las suyas en su interior. Había ahora algo en Archie que últimamente le causaba estas emotivas sensaciones, y en verdad que la desconcertaba.  
>Si bien Archie fue el que se animó a tomarla de la mano, el joven también se encontraba nervioso ante su reacción...la sujetaba firme para que ella no se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo, ya que el elegante muchacho estaba temblando de sólo sentir su suave contacto. Aún cuando a Archibald se le viera como todo un galante y decidido joven, en realidad ante Candy se sentía como un tímido adolescente.<p>

Y no era para menos, estaban completamente solos en el lugar...cualquier cosa podía suceder entre ellos. Pero Archie era un caballero, y jamás tomaría ventaja del asunto. Pero aún así, el pensamiento que lo tentaba de tomarla entre sus brazos, no lo dejaba. Fue por ese motivo que se apresuró, para llegar hasta la cima de la colina por la que iban.

Grande fue la sorpresa de la jovencita cuando llegaron a la parte alta del lugar. La vista al lago era magnífica y se podía ver una gran extensión del bosque por todos los alrededores. A lo lejos, se distinguían las montañas y valles que la inmensa extensión del lago alcanzaba a bañar con sus aguas...este era en verdad, un perfecto lugar para disfrutar del almuerzo.

Archie sin desearlo, se soltó de ella para indicarle que más adelante había un pequeño claro en donde podrían sentarse. Ella asintió con la cabeza y su acción fue salir corriendo mientras gritaba emocionada. Archibald sólo la miró asombrado, diciéndose que para estas alturas se suponía que nada debía sorprenderle de Candy...pero como siempre, ella se las ingeniaba para hacerlo.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, Archie sacó una manta de la cesta y la acomodó sobre el mullido césped. Acto seguido, se quitó el saco y con toda clama, comenzó a sacar todo lo que había preparado: un plato con uvas y otras frutas, un contenedor con varios sándwiches, una tarta de frambuesas y té helado por bebida. Dada la elegancia y a carácter detallista de Archie, tampoco faltaron unas servilletas bordadas con unas delicadas flores, cubiertos de plata y unos finos vasos de cristal de Bohemia.

Impresionada y con la boca abierta, Candy veía la destreza con la que su primo acomodaba todo para que se pudiesen sentar a comer. Una vez que todo estuvo listo, tomaron su lugar en la manta y comenzaron a disfrutar del picnic con la magnífica vista que tenían hacia el lago.

En un principio, el almuerzo se dio en silencio...Candy miraba absorta el paisaje mientras que él trataba de no mirarla, aún cuando sus pensamientos estaban llenos de la chica. Como buen anfitrión, el joven sirvió a su invitada de todo y la rubia, sólo le sonreía en agradecimiento cada vez que le convidaba algo.

El sentimiento de compartir algo así era único y ambos en verdad que lo estaban disfrutando. Las palabras sobraban entre ellos, porque la compañía mutua era lo único que les importaba. Ninguno de los dos recordaba haber tenido un momento así, a solas...no como el que estaban viviendo. Candy recordó que alguna vez le pidió a Terry el ir de picnic, pero desafortunadamente, nunca lo pudieron hacer. En cambio, ahora lo disfrutaba con Archie...y la idea de tenerlo a su lado, no le molestaba. Al contrario, le agradaba mucho que tuvieran esta experiencia juntos.

Conforme iban comiendo, Candy se animó a platicarle sobre lo mucho que extrañaba ir a lugares como este...en si, ella estaba compartiendo con el joven algo muy personal. Archie la escuchaba atento, mientras ella le describía los numerosos paseos que solía hacer a un pequeño lago cuando vivía en el Hogar de Pony. Por su parte, el elegante joven le confió lo mucho que le gustaba la pesca y de las variadas ocasiones en que vino a este lugar para hacerlo...era el turno de la chica el escucharlo hablar, mientras ella seguía admirando el paisaje y deleitándose con las viandas.

Al terminar, Candy sonrió satisfecha, toda la comida había estado deliciosa y en verdad que le había gustado mucho. Saboreaba su bebida mientras se puso de pie para disfrutar de la brisa y el tibio sol veraniego...hacía bastante que no había estado en un lugar así y quería guardar esos momentos en sus memorias. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió libre como el viento y pudo ser ella misma, sin pretender o disimular nada ante nadie.

A sus espaldas y aún sentado, Archibald la admiraba embelesado...si alguna vez llegó a preguntarse el porqué se sentía tan atraído por Candy, ahora más que nunca sabía la respuesta: era la sencillez y la genuina personalidad de la chica, que la hacían diferente y única entre las demás; sin mencionar el carácter alegre y brillante que hacía que cualquiera se sintiera bien a su lado. Tal vez la rubia no era la belleza arrolladora, ni la elegancia misma que alguna vez soñó tener como compañera...pero en el corazón no se manda, y el suyo le había estado gritando ya por mucho tiempo que esa singular chica, era a la que quería con gran intensidad, y a quien anhelaba tener a su lado. Si le daban a escoger entre estar toda una vida con alguien más, rodeado de lujos y esplendor... lo cambiaría con gusto por tan sólo un día como este con su amada Gatita.

Mientras continuaba admirándola sin que ella lo notase, en su interior Archie se decía con gran ímpetu estas palabras, que ya no podía negar ni acallar más,  
>"-Candy...te amo...te quiero tanto que a veces siento que este sentimiento me quema por dentro, siento como si me faltara el aire cuando estoy lejos de ti. Soy un tonto enamorado de una chica muy especial y libre como el viento, tan fuerte, valiente y frágil a la vez. Más que nada en el mundo deseo ser tu compañero de por vida, tu amigo en quien puedes confiar y apoyarte, tu esposo leal. Ardo en deseos de serlo todo para ti, y de que tú me veas igual.-"<p>

Archie mismo se sorprendió al escuchar este diálogo interno. Jamás se imaginó que el amor que le profesaba a Candy fuese tan intenso. Candy había abierto en su interior una puerta secreta que dejó escapar mil emociones nunca antes sentidas por él...y éstas a la vez, generaban sentimientos especiales que sólo ella podía provocar.

Pero en ese preciso momento, justo cuando se decía estas palabras y como si Candy hubiese escuchado todo lo que se había dicho, sin previo aviso, ella se giró para encontrarse con los ojos color miel que la admiraban. Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo para ellos cuando las miradas se enlazaron...Candy también experimentó algo que la inquietó con intensidad por un instante, pero al cabo de unos segundos prefirió ignorarlo...lo que había sentido le causó cierto miedo, uno que se da al enfrentarse a algo que produce un sentimiento desconocido.

Así que para cambiar la atmósfera del momento, con una pícara sonrisa le preguntó,  
>-Gracias...la comida estuvo deliciosa...¿qué sigue en la agenda?, me imagino que habrás planeado algo más...-<br>-A decir verdad, sí...pero todo depende de ti- le respondió un tanto desilusionado por la actitud evasiva de la chica, al momento que se puso de pie para ir hasta donde estaba ella -hay varias opciones y haremos la que tú quieras- la rubia lo miraba desconcertada.  
>-¿Hablas en serio?-<p>

Archie respondió afirmando con la cabeza y a Candy le vinieron varias ideas...pasear en bote, caminar por el bosque, tal vez ir a pescar...había tantas actividades que no se podía decidir por alguna. Pero en cuanto vio los frondosos árboles, supo de inmediato lo que quería hacer, pero eso tendría que esperar un poco más, hasta que la tarde avanzara. Así que sugirió primero ir a caminar cerca del lago...le gustaba la idea de disfrutar de los rayos del sol a través del follaje y luego admirarlos sobre las tranquilas aguas. Esto era algo que la alegraba mucho.

Sin discutirlo más, a Archie le pareció una excelente idea. Recogió todo y una vez que lo puso de nuevo en la cesta, se dirigieron al auto para colocarla en la cajuela. Luego ambos comenzaron a caminar por otra vereda, y lo hicieron por un buen rato hasta que llegaron frente al lago. Una vez ahí, Candy se quitó los zapatos y empezó a jugar con el agua que lanzaba suaves olas a la orilla. Por su parte, el castaño decidió caminar un poco con el saco sobre el hombro y mientras andaba lentamente, disfrutaba de la cantarina risa de su prima que se escuchaba por todo el lugar.

Se agachó para recoger unas cuantas piedras y las empezó a lanzar hacia el agua...una vez que llegó hasta unas rocas, se sentó en una de ellas y entonces, se volvió para mirar a la pequeña traviesa que jugaba a tan sólo unos metros de donde él estaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el joven Cornwell sintió una paz interior...una que había perdido desde el día que Stear había partido a la guerra.

Aunque su paseo con la chica no era del carácter romántico que a él le hubiera gustado tener, el simple hecho de estar a su lado, le hacía feliz. Desde que había llegado a su departamento esa mañana, habían habido varios momentos llenos de intensidad con ella, pero Candy parecía querer mostrarse indiferente ante éstos. Sabía muy bien que tenía que darle tiempo a la chica. Por lo que decidió que disfrutaría del día y de todo lo que estaban compartiendo juntos.

Mirando al lago, meditó en el hecho de que habían pasado muchos años desde que recordaba un momento así; si no se equivocaba, fue precisamente durante sus vacaciones en Escocia... junto a Stear, Patty y Annie.

En cuanto sus pensamientos lo llevaron sin querer a la trigueña jovencita, se sintió un tanto intranquilo. Desde que había terminado su relación con ella, ninguno de los dos se volvieron a ver. Lo último que había escuchado, era que Annie se fue de viaje con sus padres a Florida; pensó que de seguro lo había hecho para visitar a Patty...pero aparte de ese rumor, no sabía nada, eso era todo.  
>Pese a lo duro que fue romper con la tímida joven, Archibald no se arrepentía de nada, ya que todo había sido para bien. No podía imaginarse cómo se hubiera sentido al descubrir que su hermano llegó a desear que él fuera feliz con Candy, si aún estuviera comprometido sentimentalmente con la otra joven,<br>-No, eso fue lo mejor- se dijo repetidas veces en voz baja.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que el joven Cornwell no se dio cuenta de que la rubia se había sentado muy cerca de donde estaba, atrás de él...y ahora, fue el turno de Candy para observarlo de espaldas. Mientras lo miraba, ella se decía en su mente:  
>"-...me siento bien compartiendo algo como esto con alguien...Archie es muy especial, pero no quiero apresurarme a tomar una decisión...quisiera primero estar segura que siento algo único por él...lo que tenemos ahora no me dice con claridad si es sólo afecto, cariño o algo más...no quiero que en mi soledad, tome la decisión equivocada y sólo busque la compañía de alguien-" se decía internamente.<br>A la chica no le habían sido indiferentes las sensaciones que últimamente ambos habían estado compartiendo, y que se fueron dando desde que él ya no estaba con Annie. De alguna manera, el que ambos estuviesen sin pareja había ayudado a que se acercaran cada vez más. Pero con la constante presencia de Terry, Candy estaba muy confundida.

Pese a que en este momento se encontraba muy contrariada, decidió que no arruinaría el paseo con pensamientos de dudas. Así que cambiando de ánimo, tomó por sorpresa al joven quien no se había percatado de su presencia, sino hasta que exclamó diciendo,  
>-¡Un centavo por tus pensamientos!-<br>-...- él se volvió a mirarla desconcertado; pero al verla sonreír, sólo le dedicó una gran sonrisa y le respondió dulcemente -...pensaba que hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de un día como hoy...todo esto me hizo recordar nuestro verano en Escocia- y se volvió para mirar el lago.

La chica sonrió ante lo que escuchó...en efecto, el lago en Escocia se parecía mucho al que tenían frente a ellos. Después de pensarlo un poco, le respondió diciendo,  
>-Tienes razón...ojalá y pudiéramos hacer que esos días volvieran- y dio un gran suspiro.<br>-Candy...- respondió al momento que se volvió a mirarla sobre su hombro y en que ambas miradas se volvieron a encontrar.

Ambos sabían que esos felices días veraniegos eran cosa del pasado...Stear se había ido para siempre...Patty y Annie se habían alejado...todo había cambiado, y sus vidas eran muy diferentes a la de aquellos muchachos adolescentes, en donde todo era diversión y alegría. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sentir nostalgia...el primero en sentirla fue Archie y por ese motivo, se giró nuevamente para evitar que Candy notara su tristeza.  
>La chica no fue ajena a este gesto por parte de él y de inmediato, se puso de pie. Se acercó hasta donde estaba el joven, y una vez ahí le dijo,<br>-No pensemos en cosas tristes...por favor, hoy no...¡tengo una idea, sígueme!- y esta vez fue ella quien lo tomó de la mano, para guiarlo hasta donde quería ir.

Lo llevó hasta el árbol más alto frente a la orilla y una vez a sus pies, le indicó que para la siguiente actividad, le gustaría que ambos lo escalaran. Archie primero la miró desconcertado y luego dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, tratando de ver cuán alto era...y es que, era el más alto de todos,  
>-Me prometiste que haríamos lo que yo quisiera- alegó la rubia con un guiño.<br>-Pero...Candy...¡jamás he trepado a un árbol!- respondió asustado ante la loca idea.  
>-No es tan difícil como parece...¡anímate!-<br>-...- Archie sólo tragó en seco. Jamás había hecho algo como eso; en su opinión, trepar árboles era para criaturas como Klint, no para él...¡vaya aprieto en el que se había metido!  
>-Por favor, quiero ir a la parte más alta...- él la escuchaba horrorizado, no sólo le pedía trepar como un gato, sino que ahora pretendía ir a la parte más alta...¡ni que fueran pájaros!<p>

Pero para el orgulloso Archie, su palabra estaba en juego..."-yo y mi bocota-" se decía en voz baja, mientras Candy ya había trepado hasta la primera rama. Así que no le quedó de otra más que hacer lo que la chica le pedía. Se arremangó las mangas de la fina camisa de seda que vestía, colocó su saco sobre un arbusto al lado y con todo el cuidado, comenzó a escalar.

Al verlo subir, Candy empezó a reír emocionada...ahora no sólo disfrutaría de su pasatiempo favorito de escalar, sino que lo haría en la compañía de su querido primo. Esto la motivó más y trepó como toda una experta hasta llegar como a la mitad, fue ahí que se volvió a mirar cómo estaba el galante muchacho. Sorprendida, se admiraba de la tenacidad del joven...Archie no estaba acostumbrado a trepar, pero aún así, esto no fue un obstáculo que lo detuviera. Como podía, el joven se balanceaba de rama en rama...no sólo estaba al pendiente de no resbalar y caer, sino que como se le había ocurrido la brillante idea ese día de vestir su camisa favorita ese...¡su favorita!...cuidaba de no rasgarla con algún ramaje.

Observar al elegante Archibald escalar el árbol era de lo más inusual, y a Candy le causaba asombro el que siquiera estuviera intentándolo. Había pensado en detenerse a la mitad por él, pero al mirar hacia arriba, la tentación de continuar le fue irresistible y prosiguió su camino.  
>El joven por su parte, se decía que no se daría por vencido...su orgullo constantemente lo impulsaba a seguir adelante, aún cuando su sentido común le decía que todo esto era una completa locura. Pero por Candy, él lo haría todo...si ella se lo pidiera, ¡la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y sin pensarlo!<p>

Una vez arriba, la rubia chica se maravilló ante el escenario que se desplegaba ante sus ojos... el sol se estaba poniendo entre las montañas y el cielo lucía matices de rojos, naranjas y de varios tonos azules. Además de que todo en el cielo se reflejaba en el lago, como si se tratase de un gran espejo...¡en verdad que era toda una experiencia el contemplar ese paisaje!  
>La suave brisa jugaba traviesamente con los rizos de la joven, mientras que los últimos rayos del astro rey la acariciaban tibiamente como despidiéndose de ella.<p>

En ese momento, ella se alejó un poco del tronco para dejarle ese espacio a Archie. Estaba muy emocionada por la vista que tenía ante sus ojos y se sentó para dedicarse a contemplar tan bello espectáculo de la naturaleza. Se encontraba por completo anonadada por todo lo que la rodeaba y contemplaba.

Momentos después y tras un gran esfuerzo por conseguirlo, Archie por fin llegó hasta donde ella estaba...¡lo había logrado! Pero una vez que se sentó con su espalda al tronco para recuperar el aliento, se volvió a mirar hacia donde Candy tenía dirigida su mirada. Fue en ese preciso instante, que pudo comprender lo que la chica había querido compartir con él...como ella, estaba vislumbrado por tanto despliegue de belleza natural. Sí que había válido la pena el trepar como una vil musaraña, para poder disfrutar y admirar este espectáculo tan único.

Por un buen rato, ambos se quedaron contemplando el atardecer...las palabras sobraban y lo que hicieron, fue simplemente dejarse llevar por el momento y disfrutarlo en silencio. Lo únicos sonidos que se escuchaban a lo lejos, era el canto de las aves que despedían con sus trinos un día más de vida. Sentados ahí, parecía que las preocupaciones no existían...que los problemas habían quedado atrás y que la serenidad que se respiraba, era eterna para poder disfrutarla.

Ese día, ambos habían compartido el uno con el otro algunos aspectos muy íntimos con el otro...Archie le había regalado su flor favorita y hablado sobre algunos de sus gustos. Por su parte, Candy le compartió la sensación de trepar a un árbol para disfrutar el atardecer desde las alturas, apartada de toda complicación y problema. En verdad que fue un día magnífico, dedicado entera y solamente a ellos dos.

Para Archie, no se trataba sólo de disfrutar del momento, sino al mismo tiempo, de grabar todo lo que experimentaba a fuego en su memoria...y es que el no saber lo que el futuro le depararía, le hacia vivir con intensidad todo lo relacionado con Candy. En su corazón, el castaño deseaba que ese día no acabara nunca y que poder estar al lado de Candy para siempre... así como lo estaban ahora...sin otros que pudieran empañar su felicidad. En una palabra: ¡libres de todo y tan sólo ellos dos!

No obstante, este paseo fue tan sólo un tiempo para relajarse, un espacio feliz para que ambos disfrutaran de la mutua compañía y a la vez, fuera también como un respiro de los eventos que habían estado ocurriendo últimamente. Este día los ayudaría a prepararse anímicamente para los sucesos que inevitablemente, vendrían después. 

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Ojalá y hayan disfrutado de este capitulo lleno de situaciones tiernas y muy rosa. Yo en particular les puedo decir que me gustó mucho el explorar la parte romántica de los personajes, como que ya hacia falta, no?

Muchísimas gracias a quienes me mandaron un mensaje en el capitulo anterior y a quienes no pude responder: dulce lu, te agradezco todos los comentarios y por favor checa cuando este Fic de Archie termine, porque entonces empezaré el de Terry que estas esperando. Lupita Plazola, claro que leo con gusto cada uno de sus comentarios y desde Malaysia, te mando muchos saludos hasta nuestra hermosa tierra Mexicana! Iris, es un placer el que me dejen compartir esto con todos ustedes! Angdl, no pude responder a tu mensaje porque tu cuenta no acepta respuestas, desde aquí te agradezco mucho tus palabras.

Les deseo una linda semana, seguimos en contacto...si desean y animan a escribir, por favor háganlo. Trataré de responderles en cuanto pueda y así saber más de sus opiniones con respecto a la historia.

Seguimos adelante con el Fic!

Abrazos  
>Adriana<p> 


	17. Duelo entre rivales

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 17: Duelo entre rivales

La solitaria pareja continuaba sumergida en su mundo, admirando los cielos y desde lo alto del gran árbol, disfrutaba del maravilloso espectáculo que la naturaleza nos regala día a día cuando el sol se despide entre el horizonte. El poder compartir estas maravillosos experiencias, a ambos les ayudó a olvidarse por un rato de todas las preocupaciones que los aquejaban. Si bien muy pronto tendrían una seria charla para de una vez por todas aclarar las cosas entre ellos, eso podía esperar un poco más...el joven no quería arruinar la felicidad que ambos compartían y un momento que era tan perfecto.

Una vez que el radiante sol desapareció sin prisa tras el horizonte, llegó la hora de descender y volver a la ciudad. Candy, al ver cómo los últimos rayos del sol se perdían entre las nubes, se volvió para mirar al joven sentado a su lado...él, con su rostro iluminado por el último vestigio de luz en tonos naranjas, contemplaba absorto el atardecer,  
>-Te agradezco el que me hayas acompañado...- Archie se volvió a verla para escucharla atento -cuando me sentía triste en el Hogar de Pony, solía escalar el padre árbol para olvidar mi tristeza...el viento me ayudaba a despejar mis pensamientos- y ella se giró hacia los últimos rayos del sol que se desvanecían mientras cerraba los ojos para volver a sentir esa sensación de antaño.<p>

El castaño la miraba emocionado, ésta era una faceta de Candy que nunca antes había conocido. Si bien ella sólo la había compartido alguna vez con Anthony, desde entonces decidió que lo escondería de los demás. La jovencita sonreía con emoción al pensar que estando así en las alturas, se sentía libre como el viento.  
>Sin embargo, la voz de la única persona junto a ella, la hizo volver al presente,<br>-¿Aún te sientes triste, Candy?- le preguntó preocupado.  
>-Ya no tanto...- respondió ella negando con la cabeza y mirándolo de frente -sabes, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que disfruté de un día así...¡gracias, Archie!- y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa acompañada de una mirada de agradecimiento.<br>-Me alegra mucho escucharlo, yo...también lo disfruté mucho...- su tímida mirada, algo que era muy raro ver en Archie, le confirmaba a la chica a su lado, que él también había pasado un día maravilloso en su compañía.

Entonces, los dos se vieron con intensidad por un instante, sonrojándose ambos por ello. Candy nunca antes se había comportado de esta manera con el galante muchacho y no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué. Así que ella desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia el horizonte y Archie lo notó de inmediato. Para aliviar un poco esta sensación que ambos experimentaban por primera vez, dijo algo para relajar la atmósfera entre ellos...  
>-¿Sabes Candy? Disfrutar de esto es maravilloso, pero esto de la escalada, creo que se lo dejaré a Klint- y ambos rieron a carcajadas.<br>-Lo has hecho muy bien, ¡pareces un experto!- comentó ella.  
>-Vamos, Candy...no tienes porque alargarme, si ésta fue mi primera vez...-<p>

Al escucharlo, Candy se emocionó. Jamás se imaginó que ésta fuera la primera experiencia de su primo con los árboles. Aún cuando ella sabía que Archie no era del tipo aventurero, pensó que tal vez de pequeño lo había hecho...  
>-¿Nunca trepaste árboles?...pero, si es la actividad favorita de los chicos varones.-<br>-Recuerda que no todos somos iguales...además, la Tia Abuela fue muy estricta con nosotros... aunque pensándolo bien, a Anthony y a Stear les gustaba mucho treparlos cuando eran niños...en mi caso, yo prefería esperarlos a que bajaran...nunca me he sentido cómodo en las alturas- le confesó.  
>-¿De veras?- y pensando un poco, recordó la primera vez que conoció al inventor, aquella en dónde ambos habían atravesado el bosque para llegar a la casa de los Leegan -...tienes razón, la primera vez que vi a Stear, crucé el bosque por los árboles...aunque, pensándolo bien, creo que no era tan bueno...no como tú- e hizo una mueca sonriendo.<p>

Los dos rieron a carcajadas...ésta era la primera vez que hablaban del primogénito de los Cornwell sin sentirse tristes. De sólo imaginarse a Stear colgado de una rama, hizo que su hermano menor se doblara de risa. A Archibald le hacía mucho bien la compañía de Candy, su contagiosa alegría lo animaba mucho.

Así que pensando en esto, Archie decidió que era tiempo de regresar, y extendiéndole la mano a la chica, la invitó a que bajaran. Con todo cuidado, como si se tratara de una delicada flor, Archie la ayudó a pasar de rama en rama. Aún cuando ella no necesitaba de su ayuda, la rubia se dejó guiar por la galantería del muchacho, sintiéndose como toda una damisela que era rescatada de una gran torre por el apuesto y gallardo caballero.

Pero una vez que estuvieron en la última rama, Archibald le pidió que esperara a que él bajara y pudiera ayudarla. Sin dudarlo, Candy esperó paciente a que su primo estuviera en tierra y le extendiera los brazos para que ella pudiera descender. Luego, ella se sentó en la rama y apoyándose en los hombros de su primo, se dejó caer mientras él la sujetaba de la cintura.

Cuando los pies de la chica llegaron al suelo, ambos se quedaron inmóviles ante la posición en la que estaban...ella continuaba posando sus manos en los hombros de Archie, mientras que el joven seguía tomándola de la cintura. Con lentitud, Candy fue levantando la cabeza y su mirada se encontró con la de él... contemplar el rostro de Archie, mirándola fijamente como lo estaba haciendo, la hizo sentir una sensación totalmente nueva...una cómo la que se tiene al despertar y descubrir que había algo ahí al lado, de lo que nunca antes uno se había percatado. Darse cuenta de esto, fue algo único para Candy y provocó que en su interior se sintiera el revolotear de muchas mariposas, las cuales venían acompañadas de una nueva, completa y diferente sensación...aquella como si una débil corriente se empezara a introducir lentamente en ella, invadiéndola por completo y recorriendo todo su cuerpo al tiempo que producía cierto nerviosismo en ella.

Él estar tan en contacto y próximos, ambos podían sentir el calor del otro... aunque la tarde ya estaba tornándose fría, una sensación de tibia calidez se percibía con la cercanía de los dos. Los ojos de ella no podían despegarse de los de él y parecía como si los ámbares que la contemplaban, le estuvieran hablando tiernas palabras al tiempo que se negaban a dejar de verla... causando que ambas miradas brillasen por la emoción que los invadía, provocando sin remedio que permanecieran entrelazadas entre si.

Por su parte, Archie se rehusaba a dejarla ir, la sujetaría y se mantendría así hasta que Candy se apartara... ella por su parte, al percatarse de que estaba en esta posición, tampoco sintió el deseo de moverse. Así que ambos estuvieron así, hasta que la última luz del día desapareció y empezó a envolverlos el crepúsculo. Era como si ambos se estuvieran llenando el uno del otro a través de las miradas y negaran rotundamente a moverse.

Este simple gesto fue un momento muy íntimo entre ambos, ya que sin palabras, estaban expresando mucho de lo que sentían el uno por el otro...en especial para Candy. La chica se sorprendió al descubrir que ya no se sentía tan aprensiva frente Archie y por lo tanto, ya no lo rechazaba como lo había estado haciendo. Es más, se dio cuenta de que en cierta manera, estaba disfrutando mucho del contacto y la cercanía en la que se encontraba...y no era para menos, la forma en que él la tomaba, expresaba todo el amor que sentía por ella.

De repente, Candy se dio cuenta de que el muchacho frente a ella tenía mucho de lo que siempre esperó encontrar en su Príncipe: un joven apuesto, galante, tierno, romántico, atento, caballeroso, de buen corazón, cariñoso y sobretodo buen amigo...pero lo que más se distinguía en Archie, era ese intenso deseo que él tenía de cuidarla y protegerla, el de ser su protector. La rubia era consciente de que Archie haría lo que fuera por ella, y lo haría sin dudarlo. A eso se le conocía como amor incondicional...ir contra todos y todo por aquel a quien se ama. Ese era el tipo de amor que el galante Archibald profesaba por ella, ¡uno incondicional!

Por su parte, el joven Cornwell no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Incontables veces había soñado con tener a Candy en sus brazos, pero jamás se imaginó que se daría de esta manera...la realidad de la situación, superaba sin duda cualquier expectativa. El castaño, al tenerla tan cerca, percibía el suave y dulce aroma de rosas de Candy, el cual fue invadiendo todos sus sentidos...más de una vez le vino a su mente el deseo de acercarse más y posar con dulzura sus labios sobre los de ella. Tal vez hubiera sido algo muy arriesgado y tonto el hacerlo, pero de sólo pensarlo lo hacía temblar de emoción...solamente Candy podía hacer que él tuviera esas sensaciones con tan sólo tocarlo, en verdad que el gallardo muchacho no daba crédito a lo que estaba descubriendo.  
>No obstante, Archie era un perfecto caballero...jamás iría en contra de sus valores. Anhelaba que el primer beso con Candy fuera dado con amor, no como el resultado de un impulso...no deseaba robarle un beso, sino decidió que esperaría paciente hasta el momento en que ella sintiera también el deseo de hacerlo, y que fuera algo de común acuerdo. Así era él y esta forma de ser, jamás la cambiaría.<p>

Sin embargo, mirando los dulces labios de la chica que se entreabrieron como invitándolo a acariciarlos, le hacían perder el aliento, el joven respiraba entrecortado y se mojaba los labios como preparándose para besarla...estuvo a punto de ceder a la tentación, pero controlándose para no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, lo único que acertó a hacer para liberar todo ese deseo contenido, fue depositar un casto beso en la frente de Candy. Mientras sus ojos se cerraban para disfrutar con todos sus sentidos este momento, respiró hondo para llenarse del aroma de su amada, al tiempo que sus labios saboreaban la suave y tersa piel de la jovencita. Archie sentía que el latido de su corazón era tan fuerte que le resultaba doloroso... solamente ella podía causar esta sensación en él, y tan sólo lo hacía con un roce.

El contacto entre ellos había durado tan sólo unos instantes, pero se percibió como si fuera una eternidad. Esto sería algo que ninguno de los dos, jamás olvidaría...fue el primer paso que les dejó ver con transparencia los sentimientos que ambos albergaban.

Al cabo de unos segundos, con lentitud y sin que lo deseara, se fue apartando de ella...Archie había percibido el nerviosismo que este beso había causado en la chica y no quería que ella se asustara por lo que pudiera pasar después. Para entonces, toda luz se había ido y la oscuridad de la noche ya los envolvía por completo. Candy para entonces, temblaba sin control y no sabiendo si lo hacía por nervios o por el frío, fue bajando con lentitud sus brazos de los hombros de Archie.  
>Entonces el joven Cornwell levantó su mano para acariciar con suavidad su rostro, mientras le decía,<br>-Tienes frío...será mejor que regresemos- su voz sonaba ronca por la emoción que aún sentía, mientras que sus ojos no podían dejar de admirarla.  
>-...- ella sólo asintió con una leve y nerviosa sonrisa.<p>

En ese momento, Candy aún presa de los nervios, se soltó por completo del castaño dando un paso hacia atrás mientras se frotaba los brazos...porque con la noche, se empezó a sentir el frío nocturno. Los dos sin que lo desearan, finalmente se habían apartado el uno del otro, y el mágico momento que se había dado entre ellos se había desvanecido con la luz de aquel día, pero la cálida sensación que les dejó, aún persistía en ambos.

Al despertar de su ensueño y darse cuenta de que ella se frotaba por el frío, el gallardo y apuesto joven tomó su saco que se encontraba al lado y se lo extendió a Candy. Con una sonrisa, ella se lo colocó sobre los hombros al tiempo que se lo agradecía. Era ya el momento de volver al auto, así que mientras comenzaban a caminar, Archie se aventuró a pasar su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica y atraerla hacia él para que caminaran juntos, y también para compartirle su calor. Lo hizo primeramente con el pretexto de no se podía ver bien por donde andaban, y si no caminaban con cuidado, podrían tropezar...pero el motivo principal era el de continuar junto a ella. La rubia no protestó ante el audaz gesto de su primo, y recargada en su pecho, se dejó guiar a través de la oscuridad del lugar...ella estaba sorprendida por la facilidad con que ahora se dejaba abrazar por Archie, su otrora aprehensión que tenía había desaparecido, y en su lugar sentía una gran confianza acompañada por la sensación de seguridad.

Conforme fueron caminando, tanto Candy como Archie podían sentir el calor del otro al tiempo que sus dulces y suaves aromas se confundían, y los corazones palpitaban con emoción muy cerca el uno del otro. Recargada sobre su pecho, Candy se dio cuenta de la intensidad con que el corazón de su primo estaba latiendo...sabía que era por ella y de alguna manera le conmovió saber que su presencia era capaz de producir este tipo de reacciones en él. Así que sólo se dedicó a caminar, cerrando sus ojos sabiendo que él la guiaría sin peligro, mientras se deleitaba escuchando la singular melodía que ese corazón enamorado producía. Curiosamente, ese rítmico latir le dio mucha paz.

Se encaminaron sin prisa para llegar hasta donde se encontraba el automóvil. De nuevo, la caminata se realizó en silencio y sólo se podía escuchar el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies, mientras los animales nocturnos comenzaban a desplegar su singular sinfonía de sonidos...la noche era clara y la luna de seguro aparecería pronto. El ambiente se sentía un tanto irreal y para Candy fue algo único: junto a Archie y bajo su abrazo, se sentía protegida...pero con el tierno beso que recibió, también se sintió amada.  
>Las sensaciones eran variadas en la jovencita...nerviosismo, confusión, desconcierto, alegría, emoción...pero una predominaba sobre todas: que estando en compañía de Archibald, se sentía bien, sabiendo que su paladín estaba ahí para cuidarla y protegerla. Porque sentirse bajo el amoroso cuidado de otro, es también sentirse amado.<p>

Cuando arribaron hasta donde estaba el auto, el muchacho ayudó a Candy a que abordara y una vez adentro, encendió las luces delanteras para que los guiara en su camino de regreso a la vereda principal. Archie se concentró en el oscuro camino para poder encontrar la salida y luego tomar la autopista que los llevaría de vuelta a Chicago. Ninguno de los dos hablaba o mencionaba nada de lo que había sucedido entre ellos hacía tan sólo unos minutos. La rubia se sonrojaba y constantemente sentía la sensación de las conocidas mariposas revoloteando por su interior, al tiempo que su corazón latía con emoción...Archie por su parte, se encontraba en la misma situación, tomando así mismo una gran determinación para poder concentrarse en el camino.

Casi al llegar a los límites de la ciudad, el aún emocionado muchacho se animó a preguntarle a Candy si le gustaría ir a cenar, ya que conocía un buen lugar no lejos de donde estaban. La rubia lo meditó un poco, ya que era un tanto tarde, pero acabó aceptando la invitación...en el fondo, lo hizo porque no quería aún terminar el día tan especial que había disfrutado en la compañía de Archie. Todo había sido tan perfecto que le pareció una buena idea el que continuaran compartiendo algunos momentos más. El joven sonrió complacido al escucharla decir que aceptaba, por lo que los dos se dirigieron hasta ese lugar tan particular.

Se trataba de un restaurante italiano situado en una de las colinas aledañas a los suburbios de la ciudad. Era muy popular, ya que desde sus terrazas, se podían distinguir sin problema las luces de Chicago y el lago a la distancia; por lo que lo hacía un lugar único para disfrutar de una buena velada.  
>Cuando llegaron, Candy quedó sorprendida al descubrir que se trataba de un negocio muy fino y exclusivo. Nunca se imaginó que en una parte tan remota del centro de Chicago, hubiera un lugar así. Una vez que bajaron del auto, Archie pidió al maitré que los acomodara en la terraza superior que tenía vista magnífica hacia la ciudad, y el mesero que les fue asignado los guió hasta esa parte.<p>

Caminando por el establecimiento del brazo de Archie, la jovencita descubrió que se trataba de una vieja mansión que había sido renovada y convertida en restaurante. Aún así, éste conservaba parte de su diseño original: los pisos y las columnas eran de madera, las numerosas puertas de cristal brillaban bajo la luz de los finos candelabros y las velas colocadas por doquier, iluminaban todo el salón. Cada una de las mesas contaba con una veladora propia que le daba un toque muy romántico al lugar...en verdad que era un sitio estupendo donde una pareja podía disfrutar de una maravillosa velada. La jovencita había quedado gratamente sorprendida con la selección de su primo.

La terraza en cuestión, se encontraba en el segundo piso, por lo que tuvieron que subir por la gran escalera que se encontraba en medio del salón. Cada peldaño estaba iluminado por una veladora y al llegar a la parte superior, fueron conducidos por un salón más pequeño hasta llegar a la terraza. Aunque no era muy grande, podía acomodar sin problema varias mesas. Candy descubrió con sorpresa que en esa parte del restaurante había sólo parejas...al darse cuenta de eso, sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin control, ya que ellos serían una pareja más que se acomodaba en el lugar.

Con toda la caballerosidad que lo distinguía, Archie tomó su mano y fue él quien retiró la silla para que Candy se sentara. La forma tan dulce y tierna con que la trataba, podría hacer que cualquier chica se sintiera especial junto a él y se rindiera a sus pies sin remedio, pero en el caso de Candy, el joven Cornwell tendría que hacer mucho más que desplegar estos galantes detalles, antes de siquiera lograrlo.

Una vez sentados, los dos se dedicaron a admirar la magnífica vista que se ofrecía ante sus ojos: se podían ver sin problema las luces de la ciudad, que se extendían a lo lejos hasta llegar al lago. En el agua, se distinguían los reflejos de la luna asomándose sobre el horizonte y en el cielo claro, se podían apreciar numerosas estrellas. Como si se tratara de una noche mágica, se escuchaba el canto de los numerosos grillos que se escondían por doquier en el bosque aledaño.

No se podía esperar más de esa sensacional puesta en escena, el decorado y ambiente del lugar eran el escenario perfecto para que cualquier cosa pudiera suceder...aún el joven ahí presente, estaba listo... por lo que todo lo demás, dependía de la actitud que tuviera una confusa e indecisa jovencita.

En cuanto pidieron su orden al camarero, Candy se volvió a comentarle a su acompañante,  
>-No conocía este lugar, ¡es realmente hermoso!- la chica admiraba maravillada desde la terraza todo a su alrededor.<br>-Me alegra que te guste, es mi lugar favorito- le comentó con satisfacción su primo.  
>-¿Vienes seguido?- le preguntó curiosa.<br>-Stear solía acompañarme a cenar, pero no he venido desde que partió...- se detuvo un momento como dándose cuenta de lo que había mencionado, pero antes de que Candy dijera algo, cambió la plática y continuó diciendo -...me alegra mucho que pudieras acompañarme, en verdad que te lo agradezco... extrañaba venir aquí.- ella sólo le sonrió. Hablar de Stear sólo les traería tristeza, así que sin decir nada, ambos acordaron en silencio no hablar más del inventor.

Pero en ese justo momento, al recordar a su hermano, el joven Cornwell se debatía ante la idea de compartir o no el objeto que recibió de manos del soldado Donald con Candy. Tal vez al verlo, su prima daría pie a que pudiesen hablar y de una vez por todas, saber si contaba con una oportunidad con ella o no. Con todo lo ocurrido ese día y en especial con los momentos que vivieron al bajar del árbol, era imposible que esta idea se apartara de su mente...estaba muy ansioso por saber si ella por fin le correspondería, ya que con el transcurso del día, él pudo confirmar lo mucho que la amaba.

Así que mientras Archie esperaba el momento propicio para hablar con ella, la cena fue servida. Haciendo a un lado sus emociones, Archie le preguntó a Candy si había disfrutado del paseo que preparó para ella, la chica respondió asintiendo con la cabeza y llena de emoción. Durante un buen rato, ambos se dedicaron a charlar de lo bien que lo habían pasado ese día, y de las diversas aventuras que vivieron.

Tal vez era por el lugar donde estaban, no estaba seguro, pero Archie se sentía y quería creer que tenía una cita romántica con Candy. Pensándolo bien, esta era la primera ocasión en que ambos tenían la oportunidad de disfrutar de su compañía en un ambiente como éste.

El joven sonreía con timidez ante los audaces pensamientos que le vinieron a la mente al reflexionar sobre lo que estaba viviendo, mientras escuchaba hablar a la jovencita frente a él...había gustado mucho de Candy en el pasado, y lo que sintió en ese entonces había sido un amor inocente... pero lo que sentía ahora, era uno diferente, uno con pasión...sí, en el interior del joven había nacido el amor infantil por ella, pero con el tiempo éste maduró y se transformó en uno pasional...¡no había nada más importante en el mundo que el deseo de Archie por tener a Candy en sus brazos, y el que ella fuera su compañera!

Sorprendido ante sus propias reflexiones, en ese momento el joven trató de disimular la emoción que lo invadía de sólo pensar en la persona que estaba frente a él, pero era difícil el poder evitarlo...¡Candy era quien estaba con él en su lugar preferido y apenas podía creerlo! Con mucho auto control, trató de esconder sus emociones y por lo tanto, continuó degustando la cena aparentando calma y serenidad. Algo muy difícil de lograr porque se trataba precisamente de la persona que se había adueñado de su corazón: Candy.

Para cuando se sirvió el postre, Archie supo que era el momento propicio para que hablaran, por lo que trató de poner un orden a todos los pensamientos que se arremolinaban dentro de él y que lo estaban poniendo tan nervioso...cuando por fin lo lograra, podrían comenzar con la charla. Por lo que, mientras Candy se deleitaba con su helado de chocolate, Archie saboreaba distraído su vino mirando hacia el horizonte, al tiempo que meditaba qué palabras usar y en qué decirle exactamente, cuando llegara el momento justo y oportuno.

No obstante, cuando Archie se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje a su lado y sin que él se diera cuenta, fue Candy quien se dedicó a mirarlo con detenimiento...era el turno de la chica observarlo, y lo estaba haciendo con cierta curiosidad. Se decía a si misma que en verdad que Archie había cambiado mucho desde que se conocieron. Los años habían favorecido mucho al vanidoso jovencito de antaño, convirtiéndolo en un hombre muy atractivo; uno que de seguro, llamaba la atención de muchas jóvenes a su alrededor. Por alguna razón, hasta su amiga Annie había gustado mucho de él.  
>Por un instante, Candy se sorprendió de tener estos pensamientos, y sacudiendo levemente su cabeza para alejarlos, trató de detenerlos...ella jamás había caído en la cuenta de esto...tal vez era la atmósfera romántica que los rodeaba la que le hacía pensar en ello, también era probable que fueran las experiencias del día. Entonces un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de ella y queriendo controlarlo, sacudió por completo tales ideas de su mente y continuó saboreando su postre, tratando de distraerse.<p>

Cuando ella terminó y le fue retirado el plato, el joven castaño supo que el tan esperado momento había llegado. Así que lentamente sacó del bolsillo de su saco una bolsa de terciopelo con el medallón de Stear, y se lo extendió a Candy. Ella sorprendida lo miró y muy intrigada, le preguntó de qué se trataba al tiempo que lo tomó entre sus manos,  
>-¿Qué es esto?-<br>-Candy, este es el último invento de Stear- le respondió con seriedad.  
>-¿Cómo?- ella lo contemplaba atónita.<br>-Hace unos días, un soldado amigo de mi hermano lo trajo del frente...- y con todo lujo de detalles, le fue narrando parte de lo que Donald le había contado; sólo que lo hizo obviando la parte que le concernía a ella.

Desconcertada ante lo que escuchaba, Candy no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba en sus manos, y se decía en sus adentros mientras lo miraba,  
>"-esto debió haber sido muy duro para Archie...es muy probable que sea por esto que ha estado comportándose tan raro últimamente-" inclusive, en ese mismo día, ella lo había notado un tanto ausente.<p>

Pero al ver con más detenimiento el medallón en sus manos, la chica no pudo evitar preguntarle,  
>-¿Qué significan las iniciales, Archie?-<br>-Acaso, ¿no te dicen algo?-  
>-...- ella se volvió a mirarlas con más detenimiento mientras Archie la miraba expectante, tal vez la misma Candy podría confirmarle lo que había descubierto.<p>

Después de unos minutos, ella le extendió el medallón y con el rostro un tanto serio, le respondió,  
>-No, lo siento...tal vez se traten de las iniciales de Stear, pero creo que sobra una A. Dime, ¿él tenía otro nombre?-<br>-...- le respondió con una negación mientras lo tomaba en sus manos y lo miraba.  
>-¡Qué raro!...si no es eso, entonces tal vez estoy en lo correcto...- Archie se volvió a mirarla de inmediato -¿acaso se trata de nuestros nombres?...Anthony, Archibald, Alistair y Candy...- su voz sonaba de lo más tranquila mientras encogía los hombros.<br>-...- entonces Archie supo que la Tía Abuela había acertados su conjetura, ahora la misma Candy se lo estaba confirmando.  
>-Si bien...- interrumpió sus pensamientos -me pregunto, porqué inventaría algo así.-<br>-Porque éramos lo más importante para él- le respondió el joven, conmovido.

Los dos jóvenes se sumieron en un sentimiento de nostalgia, ya que hubo un profundo y enorme silencio entre ellos. De sólo pensar que antes de morir el inventor los tuviera siempre presentes, fue algo muy conmovedor. Sin embargo, Archie aún le ocultaba la existencia del otro broche, aquél en donde l estaban juntas...ese objeto en donde precisamente todo estaba tan celosamente guardado y que era la clave de todo el misterio.

Atrapado en este sentimiento, Archibald no pudo contenerse más y fue en ese instante que le preguntó de forma directa,  
>-Por favor, Candy...es necesario que lo sepa...- y armándose de valor, por fin le hizo la tan temida pregunta, mientras la miraba con intensidad a los ojos -...dime, ¿crees que serías feliz al lado de Terry?- y se quedó atento a las verdes esmeraldas que tanto adoraba.<p>

Cuando el muchacho pronunció estas palabras, Candy se quedó completamente muda de la impresión. Jamás se esperó que Archie le preguntara algo así y sus miradas se entrelazaron expectantes...una ante la respuesta y la otra a la reacción que ocasionaría. La chica entonces, miró hacia abajo, no pudo soportar la intensidad con la que el elegante joven la observaba. Sus manos, que tenía al frente sobre sus piernas, restregaban con nerviosismo la servilleta entre ellas...no sabía qué debía responder.

El silencio sólo hizo que el ambiente entre ellos se volviera tenso, y Archie ante su mutismo, le insistió de nuevo,  
>-Respóndeme por favor, necesito saberlo...quiero que seas honesta conmigo...porque...- ella lo miró fijamente, queriendo saber el motivo -...Candy, antes de morir Stear, él quiso asegurarse de que llegarías a ser feliz...como tu último paladín, es mi deber velar por ti y tu felicidad...- se detuvo en ese momento cerrando los puños bajo la mesa, todo esto era mucho para Archie.<br>-...- pero antes de continuar, ella lo interrumpiría diciendo-...yo, no estoy...segura- y entonces agregó llena de nervios, casi en un balbuceo -no sé que decirte...-  
>-Sólo dilo...- le suplicó.<p>

Después de que la angustiada jovencita lo pensara un momento, negándolo con la cabeza agregó diciendo,  
>-No lo sé...en verdad que no lo sé. Por favor, no me preguntes más- y bajó su mirada evitando los ojos color miel de su acompañante.<br>-...- al ver su reacción, Archibald entendió que por ahora, no tendría su tan ansiada respuesta. Quería saberla cuanto antes porque no soportaba más la incertidumbre que lo atormentaba. Pero aún cuando estaba preparado para enfrentar lo peor, su interior le gritaba con insistencia:  
>"-¡no quiero perderte por él!...¡dime que ya no lo amas!-" pero era necesario oírlo, necesitaba escuchar la verdad de las cosas de los labios de ella.<p>

En su intento por saber qué es lo que debía hacer, el joven castaño se había topado de frente con el muro que en ese preciso instante, la misma Candy había levantado entre ellos... negándole con esto, conocer la verdad. Habían vuelto como estuvieron al principio, sin avance alguno en cuanto a poner en claro los sentimientos entre ambos. Así que dando un frustrado suspiro, el joven agregó,  
>-Entiendo...no te preocupes, esperaré paciente por tu respuesta- y Archie levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta...su romántica cena y ese maravilloso día juntos, habían terminado.<p>

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna en el camino de regreso. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban ensimismados con sus pensamientos. Para Archie era como volver otra vez a las penumbras sin tener una idea clara de qué hacer con respecto a sus sentimientos por ella...y más ahora, después de que habían compartido un contacto íntimo entre los dos...la imagen de cómo estuvieron abrazados al pie del árbol, no se apartaba de su mente y esto lo frustraba aún más.

Candy por su parte, se encontraba muy contrariada, sobre todo porque su primo le había preguntado sobre Terry...le parecía muy extraño que lo hubiese hecho, ya que desde la última pelea que esos dos sostuvieron, nunca se esperó que Archibald le preguntara algo así sobre su rival inglés. Así mismo, también en ella se arremolinaban los pensamientos con respecto a Archie y sobre lo vivido con él todo ese día, haciendo que quedara aún más confundida de lo que estaba antes.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada del edificio, Archie detuvo el automóvil y sin dar pie a que ella le dijera algo más, se bajó del auto para ayudarla a descender. En cuanto el joven cerró la puerta y comenzaron a andar para acompañar a Candy hasta la entrada de su departamento, los dos se detuvieron en seco cuando reconocieron a una figura que se encontraba a la entrada del edificio. Se trataba de Terry Grandchester.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el joven inglés se había percatado de su llegada, y con chaqueta en mano, se estaba acercando hasta donde ellos estaban. De inmediato, sin pensarlo dos veces, Archie se puso a la defensiva,  
>-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- fue el reclamo que el elegante le espetó al actor.<br>-Nada que te incumba- respondió secamente el otro y parándose frente a Candy se dirigió a la chica diciendo -Candy, te he estado esperando por horas...necesito que hablemos.-

El tono con el que le hablaba Terry a Candy cuando se encontraba frente a Archie, por lo regular era autoritario, frío y un tanto despótico. No era que el inglés quisiera tratarla así, sino que de alguna manera quería marcar su territorio frente a su contraparte americano...en cierta forma, el mensaje entre líneas era para Archibald. Ambos jóvenes eran en extremo orgullosos y para poner límites, el actor pensaba que hablándole a Candy de esta manera, pondría a raya a su contrincante. Eso era un gran error de su parte, porque esto era lo que justamente hacía que el castaño se enfureciera y las probabilidades de tener una pelea, fueran aún más.

Ella no supo qué decirle, estaba muy sorprendida ante el hecho de que Terry la hubiese estado esperando. Pensaba que con la última charla que tuvieron, él se alejaría por un tiempo...pero estaba muy equivocada. Sin embargo, en ese instante la mirada tensa y fría del actor le decía que no estaba del mejor humor, así que si no quería que esos dos se enfrascaran en una pelea, lo mejor era aceptar el hablar con él. Por lo que se volvió a ver al castaño para tratar de convencerlo de que se fuera,  
>-Gracias por tan lindo día, Archie...en verdad que lo disfruté mucho y te lo agradezco. Pero será mejor que regreses a casa...no te preocupes por mi, yo estaré bien...nos veremos luego en la semana, ¿quieres?- se lo suplicó con suavidad.<p>

Archibald sintió cómo la rabia se iba apoderando de él, pero debía controlarse...la chica tenía mucha razón. Candy y Terry necesitaban aclarar las cosas entre ellos, y cuánto más pronto lo hicieran, sería lo mejor para todos. Así que el castaño, tragándose su orgullo, aceptó la sugerencia de su prima con un asentimiento de cabeza y sin decir nada más, comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Sin embargo, al escuchar Terry que el elegante y Candy pasaron el día juntos mientras que él la estuvo esperando como un idiota en su departamento, sintió como los celos se fueron apoderando de él. De su interior el fuego de la ira se encendió y lo fue invadiendo con rapidez, esto fue mucho para él y no pudo controlar su arrebatada reacción,  
>-Sí, será mejor que te vayas y ya no interfieras más en nuestros asuntos...¿cuándo aprenderás a no ser un entrometido?...- al escucharlo, Archie se detuvo en seco - regresa con tu novia y no nos molestes más- ese era el orgullo de Terry hablando con recelo mientras cerraba los puños con coraje.<br>-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?- se volvió Archie a mirar con odio al inglés, ahora el orgullo del joven Cornwell era el que estaba respondiendo al desafío que el otro muchacho le había planteado.  
>-Con el derecho que tengo y del que tú careces...¡estoy harto de que siempre intervengas!...¡Candy no es asunto tuyo!-<br>-¡Maldito Terry!- lo insultó -...tú eres quien no tiene ningún derecho a estar aquí...¿acaso has olvidado a tu "novia" en Nueva York?- agregó el otro con sarcasmo.

Al escucharlo mencionar a Susana, Terry no pudo controlarse más. Necesitaba desquitarse de toda la frustración que se fue acumulando durante las horas que estuvo esperando a Candy. Así que su reacción fue abalanzarse sobre Archie, y le dio un certero puñetazo que lo lanzó hacia un lado,  
>-¡Detente Terry!- había gritado Candy, pero el actor la ignoró por completo.<p>

Agitado por la ira que sentía, el castaño se llevó la mano a boca y descubrió que sangraba. Fue entonces el turno de Archie, quien le respondió a su contrincante con un golpe similar, pero éste iba cargado con más intensidad, tanto que casi tiró al suelo al inglés. Candy por su parte, miraba aterrada la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos: ambos jóvenes comenzaron una cruenta pelea y se golpeaban mutuamente sin consideraciones...los dos, estaban descargando toda la furia que habían estado conteniendo, como si se tratase de un duelo a muerte.  
>Entre puñetazo y puñetazo, Candy trataba de llamar su atención y detenerlos, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles...ambos muchachos se golpearían y no se detendrían hasta que uno de los dos cayera derrotado. Esta pelea iba muy en serio.<p>

En eso, Archie fue lanzado a media calle por un gran golpe que le dio el inglés, de inmediato el joven se levantó para abalanzarse sobre su contrincante...pero al hacerlo, Archibald no se dio cuenta de que el medallón de Stear se le había caído del saco. Entonces Candy advirtió que el preciado objeto había caído al piso,  
>-¡El medallón de Stear!- se dijo a si misma mientras corría a media calle para levantarlo, sin detenerse a mirar a su alrededor.<p>

Pero en ese preciso momento, un auto que venía a gran velocidad no se había percatado debido a la oscuridad, que había una chica en medio de la calle. Y como si todo estuviera sucediendo en cámara lenta, Candy se puso de pie tras recoger el medallón, pero al volverse a ver la luz que la cegaba, se quedó inmóvil con la mano sobre los ojos, tratando de ver a través de las cegadoras luces del automóvil que venía hacia ella...de la impresión que tuvo, no pudo moverse... se encontraba paralizada por el miedo.

Archibald fue el primero que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder, ya que se encontraba de frente hacia Candy, con ambas manos sosteniendo a Terry de la camisa. Por lo que en ese mismo instante, el joven miró al auto y luego se volvió a ver a la chica que se encontraba indefensa ante el inminente peligro.  
>Como su contrincante estaba de espaldas, no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder, pero el grito de desesperación de Archie fue lo que alertó al joven inglés,<br>-¡Cuidado, Candy!- fue lo que se escuchó mientras el otro joven, intrigado, también se volvía a mirar lo que sucedía.

Terry con angustia, también se dio cuenta de la tragedia que estaba por suceder. Ambos rivales veían con horror la escena que se desarrollaba justo frente a sus ojos: ¡Candy iba a ser arrollada por el automóvil!

Ninguno de los tres sabía que en unos instantes más, la vida de todos cambiaría de manera drástica y que lo haría para siempre. Un accidente marcaría el fin y también el comienzo de algo totalmente diferente para cada uno de ellos...esto vendría a ser un parte-aguas que el destino había preparado para todos los involucrados en este singular triángulo amoroso.

Sent from my iPad

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Hola! Finalmente hemos llegado al capítulo que será la bifurcación en las dos historias que pretendo escribir. Continuaré adelante con la Archie, pero una vez que la concluya, volveré a este punto para retomar la de Terry.

Lamento dejarlos aquí con la expectativa de lo que vendrá, pero este momento es perfecto para tener otra historia más que un final alternativo, ok?

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado un comentario...yo encantada de recibirlos y de seguir en contacto. Cualquier sugerencia o duda que tengan, me hacen llegar y con gusto se las respondo en privado o por acá.

También les comento que los siguientes capítulos estarán llenos de drama y emotividad, por lo que espero que sean pacientes si quieren leer más escenas románticas como las de hoy. Les prometo que pronto se las daré nuevamente.

Sin más, les deseo una linda semana y espero que la disfruten dondequiera que se encuentren en este hermoso planeta que llamamos nuestro hogar.

Desde el otro lado del mundo, les mando abrazos enormes  
>Adriana<p> 


	18. Trágicos sucesos

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 18: Trágicos sucesos

El automóvil se aproximaba a gran velocidad por la calle y en medio de la calzada, Candy se encontraba paralizada con el rostro aterrorizado por lo que estaba por ocurrir. Con el medallón en la mano, lo único que la chica pudo hacer fue llevárselo al pecho, tensar el cuerpo y cerrar los ojos, como si con esto pudiera evitar lo que era inminente...el ser arrollada.

Los dos jóvenes contrincantes se mantuvieron inmóviles por unos instantes al ver la escena con horror, sintiéndose por demás impotentes por lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Sin embargo, uno de ellos haría algo para salvar la vida de la joven en peligro.

En cuestión de segundos, y después de alertar a Candy con un grito desesperado, Archibald se dio paso empujando a Terry hacía a un lado y corrió sin demora hasta donde estaba la impávida jovencita. Haciendo uso de una fuerza desconocida, el joven Cornwell llegó en un instante hasta donde estaba la despavorida rubia y en un intento por salvarla, la empujó hacia al frente con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo.

La chica, debido al empujón recibido, fue a dar al otro lado de la acera y cayó boca abajo golpeándose en la frente. Con el brazo extendido sobre el suelo, su mano aún sujetaba con firmeza el medallón de Stear. Debido al golpe recibido, Candy había quedado inconsciente por el momento y no se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos instantes.

Al haber empujado a Candy, ahora Archie estaba a media calle y se encontraba en punto exacto para ser atropellado por el auto. Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni el mismo castaño pudo darse cuenta de cómo ocurrió todo: el automovilista, aunque quiso frenar, no pudo hacerlo a tiempo y el impacto contra el joven fue inminente, sin que se pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. En un instante, todo lo que se escuchaba en el lugar fue el agudo rechinar de las llantas al tratar de ser detenidas en seco, seguido por un estruendoso golpe. Como si se tratara de un flash de luz, se pudo ver la fuerza del impacto que Archibald recibió al salir volando por los aires...primero cayendo directamente sobre el toldo del auto para luego golpearse la cabeza contra el parabrisas y finalmente, caer al suelo rodando hacia un lado.

Para cuando el conductor pisó el freno a fondo y el auto por fin logró detenerse, ya era demasiado tarde para evitar la tragedia: Archie había sido arrollado y se encontraba inmóvil, tendido sobre el pavimento boca abajo.

Despavorido, el conductor se bajó del auto para dirigirse rápidamente al muchacho que estaba inconsciente y presentaba varios golpes...de la impresión, empezó a gritar desesperado,  
>-¡No fue mi culpa!...¡estaba en el medio de la calle!- gritaba histérico el hombre.<p>

Quien vino a su rescate fue el mismo Terry, quien lo había visto todo. El inglés primero había corrido al lado de Candy y tomándola en sus brazos, comenzó a llamarla desesperado, pero la chica no le respondía. En ese momento, notó la contusión en su frente; el golpe de seguro fue lo que ocasionó que estuviera inconsciente, todo por el resultado de haber sido empujada con tanta fuerza por Archie. Sin embargo, en cuento se volvió a ver al conductor y al joven herido, se percató de que el muchacho no daba señales de vida...desesperado, le gritó al hombre que estaba fuera de si y paralizado, que corriera en busca de ayuda. El conductor, con el rostro pálido y muy nervioso, por fin reaccionó y asintiendo a la petición del joven, salió corriendo para tratar de conseguir un doctor.

Terry colocó el cuerpo de Candy con sumo cuidado sobre el piso y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Archibald. Arrodillándose junto a él, giró el cuerpo del joven Cornwell y lo colocó con mucho cuidado boca arriba; de inmediato se percató que había un pequeño charco de sangre...no había duda que el golpe lo había lastimado seriamente. Trató de buscar la herida y descubrió con horror que estaba en su cabeza, en el lado inferior derecho. Al observarla con detenimiento, cerró los ojos, ya que no pudo soportarlo... entonces, se giró para mirar hacia donde estaba Candy y vio que la chica se hallaba aún inconsciente en el piso. Quería correr a su lado, pero sabía que Archie era quien necesitaba más de su ayuda en estos momentos.

Todo esto fue demasiado para el actor, ya que se trataba de un desagradable deja-vu...por desgracia, tal y como ocurrió con él y Susana, la escena de un accidente en donde alguien trataba de salvar a otro, se volvía a repetir frente a sus ojos.

Aterrado, no estaba seguro de qué podía hacer...lo único que se le ocurrió fue sacar su pañuelo y colocarlo a presión sobre la herida para tratar de contener el sangrado. Aún cuando sus manos temblaban, sus movimientos eran en extremo cuidadosos, ya era consciente de que si hacía un movimiento brusco, la herida podría empeorar y el elegante podría morir desangrado. Cualquier herida en la cabeza era muy delicada y Terry lo sabía muy bien.

En cuestión de minutos el conductor arribó con un par de hombres que venían a auxiliar a los heridos. Uno de ellos le indicó a Terry que la ambulancia ya venía en camino, y con desesperación, el joven inglés les pidió que fueran a auxiliar a la chica. Uno de ellos se dirigió sin demora hasta donde estaba Candy para ver si estaba herida de gravedad, al tiempo que la llamaba con insistencia para que volviera en si. Terry al verlo, le gritó con desesperación que tuviera cuidado con ella...el hombre asintió y continuó llamándola sacudiendo su hombro para que recuperara el conocimiento. Entonces la mirada del inglés se dirigió de nuevo a Archie que para entonces, lucía pálido y parecía que ya no respiraba.

Angustiado, Terry empezó a llamarlo...si Archibald no recuperaba la consciencia pronto, podría morir. Por lo que empezó a hablarle con insistencia mientras lo alzaba un poco para poder acomodarlo junto a él,  
>-¡Despierta!- le decía con desesperación al ver el cuerpo inmóvil frente a él -¡tienes que reaccionar!...¡la ambulancia estará aquí en cualquier momento!...- le repetía con angustiado.<p>

En ese momento, Archie recobró el sentido y con la mirada perdida, como si no supiera bien lo que había sucedido, empezó a balbucear,  
>-Candy...Candy...- la llamó débilmente.<br>-Ella está bien, no tienes porqué preocuparte- le respondió el actor suavemente -la ambulancia está en camino y pronto te llevaremos al hospital- le dijo tratando de explicarle lo que ocurría, al tiempo que trataba de limitar sus movimientos, ya que seguramente tenía fracturas y moverlo podía resultar contraproducente.

Entonces, haciendo uso de las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban, el joven Cornwell dirigió su mirada a Terry...sus ojos ya reflejaban el dolor que su lastimado cuerpo resentía y haciendo uso de las últimas energías, le habló diciendo,  
>-No importa...lo que me suceda...- dijo con dificultad y débilmente, y después de toser un poco, agregó -asegúrate de que...Candy esté bien- tragó en seco y un poco de sangre comenzó a salir también de su boca -...no te apartes de su lado...- y diciendo esto, el joven volvió a perder el sentido.<p>

Terry volvió a llamarlo de nuevo, pero Archie ya no le respondió. Lleno de angustia gritaba que viniera un doctor, pero era en vano, ya que los hombres se acercaron para decirle que no había ninguno cerca y que tendrían que esperar hasta que llegara la ambulancia. Entonces, en el momento en que quiso acomodar al otro joven con delicadeza en el piso, el joven Grandchester se percató y miró con horror las manchas de sangre que se habían impregnado en su camisa...y al verlas, sintió como se le revolvía el estómago. Todo esta situación se había convertido en una verdadera pesadilla y el inglés por primera vez se sintió impotente al no poder hacer nada. La espera se sentía eterna, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido ó peor aún, como si avanzara con lentitud...la ayuda que se necesitaba con tanta urgencia, tardaba en llegar. Terry también se sentía frustrado ante la situación que tenía frente a él, pero no había nada más por hacer sino esperar...y en ese momento dirigió de nuevo su atención a la chica.

Aún preocupado por Candy, le pidió a uno de los hombres que cuidara de Archie y de que mantuviera la presión sobre la herida en la cabeza; el hombre de inmediato tomó su lugar y Terry se incorporó para ir al lado de la jovencita que estaba todavía en los brazos del otro hombre, arrodillado a su lado. El desconocido la había sacudido en los hombros varias veces para que reaccionara, pero no conseguía que la chica volviera en si. En cuanto estuvo frente a ella, el inglés se arrodilló y tomándola con delicadeza, la atrajo hacia su pecho. Mientras la sostenía con una mano, con la otra acariciaba suavemente su mejilla mientras la llamaba.

El joven inglés se sintió desfallecer de sólo pensar que por poco, hubiera perdido a Candy. Si no hubiera sido por la acertada intervención de Archie, tal vez la chica hubiera muerto...de sólo pensarlo, sintió terribles escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo y lo hicieron abrazarse con fuerza de la pequeña en sus brazos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro mientras le suplicaba,  
>-Por favor, Pecosa...despierta...- le decía suavemente al oído que estaba próximo a sus labios -...te prometo que todo estará bien, sólo reacciona para decirme que estás bien...no podría vivir si algo te ocurriera, no lo soportaría...- entonces la abrazó con más fuerza, como si alguien quisiese arrebatársela -...no me dejes, ¡te necesito, Candy!- le imploró.<p>

Y como si pudiese escucharlo, la jovencita empezó a recobrar el sentido...fueron las lágrimas de Terry que bañaron su rostro, las que habían hecho el milagro de hacerla volver en si. Candy estaba desorientada y poco a poco fue recobrando el conocimiento al escuchar la voz que le hablaba, y en ese momento que se percató de que se encontraba en los brazos de alguien. Confundida aún, se llevó la mano a la cabeza para tratar de controlar el dolor que sentía; parecía que se había golpeado con fuerza en su caída.

Cuando la sintió moverse, Terry la dejó ir de su pecho para poder mirarla a los ojos. Aún empañados por las lágrimas, pudo ser testigo de que su amada Candy había abierto los ojos al tiempo que trataba de moverse. No dijo nada para darle la oportunidad a la chica de tomar conciencia de dónde se encontraba y qué es lo que había ocurrido...sin embargo, sus profundos ojos azules no dejaron de mirar con esa intensidad que siempre los caracterizó, a las verdes esmeraldas frente a él.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de Terry, Candy tuvo que parpadear varias veces para comprobar que no se trataba de un sueño. Luego trató de reincorporarse sujetándose del brazo del actor, pero la punzada que sintió en la cabeza le recordó que era mejor permanecer así como estaba por unos momentos más. Se llevó la mano a la frente y aún confundida, le preguntó al joven que la sostenía,  
>-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-<br>-...- Terry sólo la miraba con tristeza, no se atrevía a darle las malas noticias.  
>-Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba en medio de la calle y que la luz me cegaba...- entonces con pánico, Candy recordó todo -¿dónde está Archie?- gritó.<p>

Por la expresión de Terry, la rubia supo que algo había sucedido y como si con la mirada le hubiese hablado, se giró lentamente hacia a un lado...con horror vio la escena que se estaba desarrollando no lejos de ahí: dos hombres estaban junto a Archie, tratando de ayudar al joven quien yacía inconsciente sobre el pavimento.

Aún débil por golpe, Candy de inmediato trató de reincorporarse, pero los brazos de Terry se lo impidieron. En ese momento, la ambulancia llegó y los paramédicos bajaron de prisa para atender a los heridos. Llena de pánico, Candy comenzó a llamar al joven Cornwell,  
>-¡Archie!- le gritaba, pero el joven no respondía.<p>

Los paramédicos prontamente lo colocaron en la camilla mientras Terry tomaba en sus brazos a Candy para dirigirse hasta la ambulancia. Una vez adentro, ella se sentó a los pies de Archie mientras un doctor revisaba al herido. El inglés también fue con ellos y sin demora, la ambulancia se dirigió a toda prisa hasta el hospital, abriéndose paso por la ciudad con el ruido de la sirena.

Durante el trayecto, Candy miraba impávida el rostro lastimado de Archie mientras el doctor le vendaba la cabeza y limpiaba las heridas...aún era muy pronto para que ella o nadie más, se pudieran dar cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, pero el aspecto del muchacho no era para nada alentador...en especial cuando observó el rostro de uno de los paramédicos que lo estaba atendiendo. Su experiencia le decía a la rubia que el estado de Archie era por demás crítico y como consecuencia, sintió como si le faltara el aire y de cómo sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando...cerró sus ojos y comenzó a rezar. Lo único que pudo hacer entonces fue recargarse en el hombro de Terry para buscar un apoyo, mientras apretaba el medallón de Stear contra su pecho. Por su parte, el joven inglés colocó su brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

Tan pronto arribaron al hospital, trasladaron con urgencia a Archibald a la sala de emergencias, ya que sus heridas eran graves y tenían que ser atendidas cuanto antes. El doctor de guardia que los recibió, miró con preocupación al herido en la camilla y debido al golpe que recibió en la cabeza, indicó que se llamara a un especialista para que viniera a atenderlo. Por su parte, Terry llevaba en brazos a Candy hasta uno de los consultorios, aún bajo las protestas de la chica,  
>-¡No, Terry...necesito ir con Archie!- le decía.<br>-El doctor debe revisarte- le respondió Terry secamente.  
>-¡Archie está herido por mi culpa!...¡Terry!-<p>

El joven Granchester ignoró sus súplicas y después de que una enfermera los guiara hasta el consultorio del doctor, con sumo cuidado la acomodó en la camilla para que el galeno pudiera revisarla. Detrás de ellos llegó corriendo otro médico de guardia, y después de preguntarles por el accidente, se abocó a revisar a la paciente. Por suerte, Candy sólo había sufrido de algunas lastimaduras leves...algo que un ungüento para los raspones, podía sanar sin dificultad. Como precaución, le revisó la cabeza para ver si no había ningún golpe y descubrió que sólo uno leve en la frente y que por fortuna, no era de gravedad. Al examinarla, la joven exclamó con dolor,  
>-¡Ouch...eso duele, doctor!- Terry sólo la miraba preocupado sin decir nada.<br>-Tienes suerte de que se trate sólo de una contusión leve y que no te golpearas más fuerte- le explicó mientras le daba un calmante para el dolor. La chica tomó el medicamento sin protestas y el doctor se abocó en curarla. Cuando terminó de cubrirle la herida con una gasa, Candy le detuvo la mano para preguntarle,  
>-Dígame doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra el otro joven que llegó con nosotros?-<p>

El preocupado galeno dio un paso hacia atrás y se volvió para mirar a Terry, como tratando de explicarle que no habían buenas noticias. Candy, siendo enfermera, captó esto de inmediato e insistió en saber qué es lo que estaba pasando,  
>-¡Por favor, díganos qué es lo que está pasando!- demandó saberlo.<br>-...- el médico sólo bajó la mirada y con una negación les respondió diciendo -...les diré la verdad, ese joven está muy grave y son pocas las probabilidades de que se salve...en estos momentos está entrando en cirugía- su rostro entonces mostró un sombrío semblante.  
>-Archie...- fue todo lo que pudo expresar la jovencita, dicho como en un susurro.<p>

Tanto Candy como Terry sintieron como si se les hubiese dado un gran golpe directo en el estómago. Mientras que el inglés palideció ante la noticia de que era probable que su rival estuviera a punto de morir, la rubia se sintió desmayar...para entonces, Candy era plenamente consciente de que Archie estaba en esa situación por su culpa. Si no hubiera sido por su imprudencia, su primo no estaría librando una batalla en esos precisos momentos en el quirófano, entre la vida y la muerte.  
>Con coraje, Candy apretaba aún con más fuerza el medallón de Stear entre sus manos, mientras las lágrimas caían sin cesar por su rostro...desde que ocurrió el accidente, no lo había soltado en ningún momento y continuaría más que nunca, ahí en sus manos.<p>

No obstante, el joven a su lado sólo era un mudo testigo de su dolor. Terry sabía perfectamente que su querida pecosa se estaba culpando por todo lo ocurrido y él nada podía hacer por evitarlo. Conocía ese sentimiento a la perfección, ya que lo había vivido en carne propia cuando sucedió la tragedia en donde Susana perdió su pierna. Estos eran dolorosos recuerdos para el inglés y encontrarse de nuevo en esta situación para Terry, era como revivir aquella terrible pesadilla. Por eso no se atrevía a decir o comentar nada y prefirió hacerse a un lado para que la jovencita pudiera comprender aunque fuera un poco, la gran tragedia de la que eran parte.

En cuanto Candy fue dada de alta por el doctor, sin demora se dirigió a la sala de espera para aguardar noticias sobre Archie. Sin separarse ni un momento de su lado, Terry se acomodó junto a ella en silencio, ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada. Tanto como Candy se sentía culpable por todo lo ocurrido, así era el sentimiento de Terry. El joven inglés se reprochaba una y otra vez que si no hubiese sido por su estúpido orgullo, ninguno de ellos estaría en esta terrible situación. Si tan sólo hubiera podido controlar los celos que sintió en contra del elegante, Archie se hubiera ido del lugar sin problemas y nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Una y otra vez, en su mente, Terry se culpaba de todo y se decía a si mismo que si su rival moría, él sería el único responsable... algo que el actor jamás se perdonaría.

Por otra parte, al momento en que habían abordado la ambulancia, fue Terry quien proporcionó los datos de los heridos...los identificó como Candice White y Archibald Ardley. Por lo que en cuanto la enfermera de turno recibió los datos, se percató que uno de los heridos era miembro de los influyentes Ardley y fue de inmediato a informarle a su superior, quien a su vez se comunicó con urgencia a la mansión de la familia en cuestión.

Fue por esa razón que media hora después, aparecía por los pasillos del hospital la Sra. Elroy junto con George y una acompañante, armando un gran alboroto. La mujer demandaba que se la llevara sin demora hasta donde estaba su sobrino, y que se le informara cuanto antes de lo que había sucedido. La dama estaba muy angustiada y preocupada porque no sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido. Así que en cuanto ingresaron en la sala de espera, la matriarca se topó de frente con Candy y al verla con la curación en la frente, la anciana supo de inmediato que la jovencita estaba de alguna manera involucrada con el accidente de su sobrino. Por lo que con furia, exclamó diciendo,  
>-Así que estás aquí...nunca me hubiera imaginado que tuvieras algo que ver con esto- le dijo en tono de reproche -¡te exijo que me expliques en este preciso momento qué es lo que le sucedió a Archie!- casi gritó furiosa. Emilia Elroy aún desconocía la gravedad de la situación de su querido Archibald, por lo que se abocó más en culpar a la joven frente a ella.<p>

George, quien estaba a su lado, trató de calmar a la alterada anciana, pero ella le pidió que se hiciera a un lado, esta situación la tenía en el punto de quiebre emocional y por lo tanto no escucharía razones, por lo que volvió a preguntarle a la aterrada chica que seguía muda sin poder decirle nada,  
>-¡Respóndeme Candy!-<br>-Yo...- balbuceó la joven -...Archie...- no pudo continuar, ya que se soltó a llorar.

Notando que la situación se estaba saliendo de control, Terry abrazó a Candy, quien se refugió en su pecho para llorar descontrolada. Al verla llorar de esta manera ante la mujer frente a él, el inglés supo que tenía que salir en su defensa,  
>-Su pariente sufrió un accidente- le habló en tono defensivo.<br>-¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?- preguntó estoica la dama mientras entrecerraba los ojos.  
>-Eso no importa- respondió casi en el mismo tono altanero -...lo que si quiero que quede claro es que usted no puede hablarle a Candy de esa manera...no después de todo lo que ha sufrido con lo que pasó.-<p>

El joven Grandchester estaba acostumbrado a desafiar a la autoridad, y le había hablado a la Tía Abuela en el mismo tono que solía usar con la Hermana Grace en el Colegio San Pablo. A muy pocas personas respetaba el rebelde muchacho, y eran muchas menos aquellas que podían ejercer autoridad sobre él.

Sin embargo, la Sra. Elroy al escucharlo hablar así, tornó toda su frustración y dolor en ira...no estaba dispuesta a tolerar esta clase de impertinencia y mucho menos ahora que su querido sobrino estaba en el hospital, por una razón que aún desconocía. Por lo que con su típica actitud estoica y orgullosa, la matriarca se dio la media vuelta y sin decir más, se dirigió hasta la estación de enfermeras seguida por su acompañante.

George no fue tras de la dama y con su acostumbrada formalidad, se dirigió a Candy para preguntarle e indagar más sobre lo que había sucedido,  
>-Por favor, Señorita Candice, ¿podría decirme cómo es que sucedió el accidente del Señor Archibald?...les pido que disculpen a la Sra. Elroy, ha estado muy alterada desde que nos dieron la noticia. Necesitamos saber qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero parece ser que el personal del hospital sólo está al tanto de que hubo un accidente y nadie ha podido darnos más detalles.-<p>

Candy miraba desconsolada a George, su demacrada expresión sólo le indicaba al hombre que algo terrible había sucedido. Por su parte, Terry no se apartaba de su lado y mientras seguía sosteniéndola firme entre sus brazos, desconfiaba de todos en esa familia...y George no era la excepción. Por lo que al cabo de unos minutos, Candy tomó aire y dándose valor, se dirigió al Sr. Johnson para explicarle,  
>-Estábamos frente a mi departamento cuando...sin darme cuenta, estaba en mitad de la calle... vino un auto y...- la chica se detuvo porque en realidad desconocía lo que había ocurrido después, su mente aún continuaba muy confundida y nada le quedaba en claro.<br>-...- al ver el apuro en que ella se encontraba al tratar de explicarle a George lo sucedido, Terry decidió intervenir -...Candy estuvo a punto de ser arrollada por el auto, entonces Archie corrió en su ayuda y la empujó hacia un lado para tratar de evitarlo- tragó en seco de sólo pensar lo que tendría que decir, ya que también sería muy duro para ella saberlo -...pero al ayudar a Candy, él quedó de frente contra el auto y éste lo arrolló, lanzándolo por los aires... cayendo primero sobre el auto y luego sobre el pavimento.-

De sólo imaginarse la escena, George sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, pero en cuanto Candy lo supo, fue mucho peor...sintió que su mundo le daba vueltas...si no hubiera sido porque Terry sostenía en sus brazos y ella se agarraba con fuerza de ellos, se hubiera desmayado al no sentir fuerzas en sus piernas y no poder mantenerse de pie. Los verdes ojos de Candy habían estado muy atentos a lo que decía Terry mientras narraba los hechos, pero una vez que terminó su relato y al tiempo que bajaba su mirada, descubrió algo que en verdad la asustó: se trataba de manchas de sangre en la camisa del actor.

Como si se tratasen de algo muy delicado, ella fue acercando con lentitud y miedo su mano hasta tocar los rastros de color carmesí ...Terry no había estado involucrado en el accidente, por lo que le fue fácil concluir que se trataba de la sangre de Archie...y en cuanto sus dedos tocaron las ensangrentadas manchas, Candy se sintió angustiada,  
>-Necesito verlo...Terry, llévame con Archie...- le dijo en un susurro, como si sólo le hablara a él.<br>-...- el inglés se volvió a mirarla sin decir nada, ¿qué podía hacer él, si Archie estaba en plena sala de operaciones?

Ante el mutismo del joven, Candy se sintió aprehensiva y empezó a exclamar alzando la voz,  
>-¡Llévame con Archie!- su respiración era agitada.<br>-...- Terry sólo la sujetaba para entonces con firmeza de los brazos.  
>-¡Suéltame!...- trataba de zafarse sin conseguirlo -...¡te digo que me sueltes!- le gritaba mientras forcejeaba con él.<p>

Candy en su desesperación, comenzó a gritar llamando a Archie y a causa de su estado nervioso, el doctor que la había atendido, alarmado, vino prontamente para controlar la situación. La chica entró en un estado de shock al saber la verdad, y estaba en pleno ataque de histeria. Sin demora, él y otra enfermera vinieron para aplicarle un sedante y en cuanto se lo inyectaron, Candy sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban y en ese momento que perdió el sentido por completo. Entonces, Terry pudo sostenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y la llevaron hasta una de las habitaciones que le indicó el doctor. Seguido por el fiel George, recostó a la chica con delicadeza sobre la cama y la cubrió con una manta, mientras el doctor y la enfermera la revisaban. Se quedó de pie a un lado junto a ella y al salir el personal médico, ambos hombres la miraron consternados...toda esta situación había sido demasiado para la joven.

Una vez que Candy se hallaba reposando, George se disculpó con Terry diciendo que tenía que informar cuanto antes a la matriarca referente al accidente y le suplicó que en cuanto la señorita Candice se recuperara, le avisara de su estado. El inglés sólo le respondió con un gesto de asentimiento, y mientras George abría la puerta y a punto de salir, Terry agregó con voz suave sin dejar de mirar a la chica,  
>-Archie se encuentra muy grave...no quise mencionarlo frente a Candy- se volvió a mirarlo -él recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y su herida sangraba mucho... me temo lo peor...- fueron sus palabras y entonces, el fiel asistente de la familia, lo entendió todo. Se despidió con una venia y el hombre abandonó la habitación a toda prisa, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos.<p>

El Sr. Johnson tuvo entonces la terrible tarea de informarle a la Sra. Elroy sobre los detalles del accidente y de la gravedad del asunto, ya que al parecer se ignoraba todo sobre el mismo. Así que una vez que le iba explicando a la matriarca de la familia lo dicho por Terry y conforme avanzaba en el relato, llegó el turno de la Tía Abuela de sentir los efectos que las noticias causaron sobre ella...la anciana se sintió desfallecer y casi se colapsa ahí mismo en plena estación de enfermeras, por fortuna pudo tomar asiento para recuperarse. Pero las malas noticias no terminaron ahí, ya que en esos precisos momentos llegaba un doctor para informarles que el joven se encontraba ya en la sala de operaciones y que su estado era muy delicado y crítico. Debido a las serias heridas y la lesión que presentaba en la cabeza, la operación llevaría horas.

Al escuchar la gravedad de la condición de Archie, el férreo e inquebrantable orgullo de la poderosa dama Elroy, se resquebrajó por completo. Como una angustiada madre, se puso a llorar y lamentar el que su hijo estuviera en esa condición. Con gran pésame, George la miraba acongojado y sentía lástima por ella...la cansada anciana ya había pasado por situaciones similares en el pasado, cuando sus otros queridos hijos Anthony y Stear, murieron. Para Emilia, el revivir estos angustiosos momentos, fue demasiado. De sus tres adorados nietos sólo le quedaba Archibald y ahora, la mera supervivencia del último de los herederos de la familia pendía de un hilo, por lo que se encontraba totalmente devastada.

Sin embargo, no lejos de ahí y dentro del quirófano, varios doctores estaban luchando para salvar la vida del joven que apenas mostraba signos de vida. Como se trataba de los Ardley, se llamó al mejor cirujano de la ciudad y fue el Dr. Samuel Sand quien se presentó en la sala de urgencias. El hombre de cincuenta años era un experimentado neurocirujano que tenía amplia experiencia en casos donde los pacientes presentaban serias lesiones craneales, por lo que Archie no podía estar en mejores manos. Sin embargo, aunque logró detener el sangrado en la cabeza suturando la herida, aún no estaba seguro si había alguna hemorragia cerebral interna, por lo que junto con sus otros colegas, estuvieron supervisando cómo el muchacho iba reaccionando, mientras atendían las otras complicaciones. El golpe que recibió Archibald fue demasiado fuerte y éste le causó graves lastimaduras que incluían dos costillas rotas, fuertes golpes en las piernas, el hombro izquierdo dislocado y otra fractura más en el mismo brazo.

Mientras continuaban con la operación, los doctores presentes llegaron todos a la misma conclusión: que si el joven no reaccionaba pronto, lo más probable es que cayera en coma por las profundas contusiones cerebrales recibidas. Por lo que después de pasar varias horas en la sala de operaciones, por fin terminaron con la intervención quirúrgica y salieron sabiendo ya parte de los resultados, mientras que el paciente era trasladado a la sala de cuidados intensivos. Archie aún estaba consciente y aunque débil, seguía aferrándose a la vida...sin embargo, los médicos dudaban si le sería tan sólo posible sobrevivir a la noche a causa de las heridas tan profundas y por la larga intervención quirúrgica.

Como todavía era muy temprano para darle estas noticias a la familia, el Dr. Samuel optó por esperar un poco para informar sobre el resultado de la operación. Quería ver cómo estaba reaccionando su paciente al tratamiento recibido y así dar un certero diagnóstico; el hombre era un profesional y no quería dar falsas esperanzas donde no las había. Pero estaba al tanto de que no debía demorarse demasiado, los Ardley eran muy influyentes y poderosos, no podría ocultar algo así de delicado por mucho tiempo.

Aunque Archie parecía aferrarse a la vida, con gran pesar tanto él como los otros médicos no estaban seguros si el infortunado joven se salvaría, y lo dudaban principalmente debido a la gran herida en la cabeza. Todo dependía ahora de la voluntad en el cielo y de la tenacidad que el muchacho tuviera para sobrevivir. El sabio Dr. Sand confiaba que el cuerpo del muchacho le ayudaría a reponerse, ser joven y fuerte era una gran ventaja, pero aún así se le aplicaron sedantes muy fuertes que lo mantendrían inconsciente por horas.

No obstante, aún quedaba lo más grave de todo, saber qué tan serio era el golpe en la cabeza y si había alguna hemorragia interna que no habían podido detectar aún. Así que con mucho pesar, una vez que Archie se encontraba ya en cuidados intensivos y un tanto estable, el galeno se dirigió a la sala de espera para informar sobre su estado a los familiares del joven Ardley. Era una dura tarea el que tuviera que dar tan trágicas nuevas, pero era su deber hacerlo.

Quienes fueron a su encuentro al momento en que se apareció el doctor en la sala, fueron la Sra. Elroy y George. Para entonces, Sarah Leegan y sus dos hijos ya habían llegado. Todos estaban muy preocupados por lo que había ocurrido y los Leegan también se hicieron presentes en el lugar. Ansiosa por escuchar lo que el doctor venía a informarles, la matriarca lo confrontó,  
>-Por favor, dígame doctor...¿como está mi hijo?- la anciana retorcía nerviosa su pañuelo en las manos, al tiempo de que George se colocaba a su lado en silencio.<br>-Hemos detenido la hemorragia que tenía en la cabeza y atendido las demás heridas, por el momento ha sido llevado a cuidados intensivos...- al escuchar esto, la anciana dio un gran respiro de alivio, pero el doctor aún no había terminado, así que continuó diciendo -...si bien el muchacho ha sido atendido y ahora se muestra un tanto estable, hay algo más que debo decirles...-

Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración, estas palabras de seguro significaban malas nuevas. La Tía Abuela se tomó del brazo de George a su lado y se preparó para recibir el resto de las noticias,  
>-Lamento informarles que debido al fuerte golpe que recibió, el joven tiene muy pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir, será mejor que estén al tanto y que se preparen para lo peor, aún no se encuentra fuera de peligro...lo siento mucho- dijo el Dr. Samuel soltando un gran suspiro.<p>

Al escuchar sus palabras, Emilia se llevó la mano al pecho y cerrando los ojos, casi perdió el equilibrio...por suerte, George pudo sostenerla a tiempo y con ayuda de Neal que se acercó a ellos rápidamente, entre los dos llevaron a la anciana hasta el sofá. La pobre mujer lucía pálida y muy descompuesta...por la impresión, su cuerpo se había debilitado y había recargado su cabeza a un lado, al tiempo que respiraba a un ritmo descompasado mientras comenzaba a transpirar.

De inmediato, el doctor fue a asistirla y mientras le revisaba el pulso, llamó a las enfermeras para que vinieran en su ayuda. Estos síntomas que la Tía Elroy presentaba eran similares a los de un paro cardíaco, por lo que sin demora el doctor comenzó a revisarla con su estetoscopio. Por suerte y a los pocos minutos, la anciana abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de todos...había sido una falsa alarma. Samuel respiró aliviado y aún frente a ella, la mujer con dificultad le preguntó,  
>-Doctor...- le costaba hablar -...quiero ver a mi muchacho...Archie me necesita...- suplicó derramando gruesas lágrimas.<br>-Por el momento, tiene que reposar y tratar de descansar...lo verá muy pronto, pero primero tiene que tranquilizarse...en verdad que usted nos dio un gran susto...- el hombre se agachó para observarla más de cerca, y tomando su muñeca para checar el ritmo de su pulso, notó que éste se estaba regularizando.

Cuando pudo comprobar que tan sólo se trató de un fuerte mareo debido a la gran impresión que recibió, y que casi la hizo desmayarse, el Dr. Sand confirmó con agrado que su pulso se normalizaba así como el ritmo de su corazón. Por lo que le dio unas pastillas para que le controlaran la presión, con eso sería suficiente por el momento. Luego le ordenó a la testaruda matriarca que se retirara a descansar para que pudiera visitar a su hijo al día siguiente. Por el momento, las visitas no estaban permitidas en el hospital y lo mejor era que todos se fueran a casa.

Con reproches y argumentando que ya se sentía mejor, la Tía Abuela insistía en permanecer ahí, pero no contaba con la habilidad de George para hacerla entrar en razón. Apoyado con la certera intervención de Sarah Leegan y al cabo de un rato de argumentos, pudieron convencer a la anciana de regresar a la mansión y tratar de dormir un poco. Le prometieron que volverían al día siguiente temprano por la mañana, para que pudiera ver a Archie. No muy convencida, Emilia cedió ante la petición de ellos y al poco rato, se les vio dirigirse a la salida para luego abordar la limusina que ya los estaba esperando.

Para entonces y desde una de las ventanas del hospital, Samuel los vio marcharse. El doctor se lamentaba mucho por lo ocurrido y sentía lástima por la pobre mujer. Una vez que los Ardley se fueron, el doctor se dirigió hasta la sala de médicos y ahí se quitó la bata que aún llevaba puesta. Después de cambiarse, decidió que antes de retirarse quería ver a su paciente una vez más para comprobar su estado, por lo que se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba Archie.  
>Al entrar en la habitación, pudo apreciar que el joven parecía estar descansando, ya que su respiración era normal, tal y como si estuviera profundamente dormido,<br>-Es una lástima lo que ha ocurrido, es un muchacho tan joven...¡ojalá y sobreviva!- se dijo a si mismo el galeno y después de dar una última revisada a su paciente, se dio la media vuelta para salir. Sin nada más por hacer esa noche, el cansado doctor se dirigió a su casa.

Los eventos de ese día habían sido muy opuestos entre si...empezaron llenos de ilusiones y alegría para Candy y Archie, pero desafortunadamente, terminaron en una tragedia. Si bien en el hospital todos los involucrados en este accidente, se encontraban sumidos cada uno en su mundo de angustia y dolor, estaban también a la espera de qué es lo que sucedería a continuación, y cuales serían las consecuencias de todo por lo que estaban pasando. En si era muy pronto para que empezaran a culparse, y muy tarde para remediar algo.

Por lo pronto, en una habitación de cuidados intensivos, un joven que parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente y que era inconsciente de lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos a su alrededor, estaba librando su propia batalla... se trataba de una en donde el joven tendría que luchar con todo y contra todos, para conservar en este caso la vida misma. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Saludos a todos! Lamentó haberles traído un capitulo tan trágico, pero no me quedó otra opción. Así que espero que no se les haya hecho muy pesado...traté de que la lectura fuera ágil para describir tantos términos médicos y aún así, creo que tuve que hacer uso de varios.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios...Lupita, Iris, Angdl, Izel y los guest...gracias por sus comentarios y a la chica que aparece como GUEST dándome ideas para el Fic, gracias por tu sugerencia! Lo tomaré en cuenta para otra historia ^_^

En verdad que les agradezco mucho sus palabras, son todas un aliciente para seguir adelante y en verdad que las aprecio mucho!

Acompáñeme en los siguientes capítulos para ver cómo va a continuar la historia. Habrá un poco más de dramas...espero pronto dejar el hospital y su triste ambiente para regalarles más días como el que pasaron en el picnic...pero como siempre, eso dependerá de nuestra querida pero testaruda Candy.

Un abrazo hasta donde estén y a través de los continentes, se los mando con mucho cariño!

Adriana


	19. La reina blanca

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 19: La reina blanca

Muchas veces se ha dicho que la vida es un sueño, o que el sueño es la vida misma. Esto en realidad depende de cómo las personas quieren ver la presente situación donde se encuentran. En su caso y por desgracia para Terry, todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor no era parte de un sueño, sino de una terrible pesadilla. Ahí junto a la cama donde Candy yacía, el joven se preguntaba qué es lo que en realidad había sucedido para que se encontrara envuelto en semejante situación.

Durante el transcurso de esa noche, el inglés había tenido a Candy en sus brazos no tan sólo una vez, sino dos. No obstante, el cuerpo de la jovencita en sus brazos fue una preciada carga que le causaba un sabor amargo en su boca...la tuvo entre sus brazos, pero no era suya.  
>Mucho tiempo había transcurrido desde la última vez que había disfrutado de tenerla así de cerca. Había soñado innumerables veces con abrazarla de esta manera y ahora, al haberlo hecho realidad, fue incapaz de disfrutarlo.<p>

Así que mientras la rubia permanecía recostada en la cama, el joven actor no dejaba de admirarla. Sentado frente a ella con sus brazos sobre las rodillas y las manos juntas cerca de su boca, meditaba sobre todo lo ocurrido. Le atormentaba la idea de que tal vez "todo volviera a darse" tal y como sucedió en el accidente de Susana: que Candy se sintiera comprometida de alguna manera con el elegante...si éste sobrevivía.

Los ojos color de mar, se agitaban como si estuvieran en medio de una gran tormenta...aunque su cuerpo no se movía, era su mirada la que estaba hablando por él. Terry estaba batallando no sólo con la idea de perder a Candy, sino con el gran sentimiento de culpa que lo había invadido desde el accidente. Entre su desesperación y coraje, las lágrimas por fin habían hecho su aparición... bien se dice que las lágrimas son porciones de ego que escapan del interior...en el caso del joven aristócrata, en efecto así era.

Devastado con estos sentimientos, el joven inglés se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta la ventana. Ya estaba amaneciendo y se percibían en el horizonte los primeros rayos de luz, Terry no se había percatado de que había pasado toda la noche en vela junto a Candy. La chica aún no había reaccionado...pensó que tal vez era lo mejor. El golpe que recibió aunque no fue de gravedad, de seguro la desorientó lo suficiente para que al ver las manchas de sangre, provocara en ella el actuar de la manera irracional como lo hizo. Por lo que ahora, su cuerpo simplemente estaba cediendo ante el estrés y se había desconectando del todo. Fue muy acertado que el doctor le diera un calmante, ya que eso fue lo que la sumió en ese profundo sueño en el que estaba.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, Terry se giró para ver a Candy que continuaba aún dormida. Soltando un gran suspiro, se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Tenía la necesidad de beber algo, la sed le había secado la boca...también tenía la sensación como que se ahogaba en ese lugar, por lo que decidió salir por un momento. Fue entonces que sin querer, sus ojos se posaron sobre el medallón que se encontraba en la cómoda junto a la cama. Desde que habían llegado, Candy se había aferrado al objeto y Terry no acababa de comprender la razón de esto. Lo miró con desconfianza, pero al no entender su significado, no le dio la menor importancia.

Así con mucho cuidado, salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, y se dirigió a la estación de enfermeras donde le indicaron que la cafetería estaba a tan sólo dos salas más a la izquierda. Con paso firme, se dirigió hasta allá.

Mientras estaba sentado tomando su café, sin querer escuchó la conversación que sostenían los dos doctores a su lado, quienes estaban hablando sobre un paciente. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero algo en particular que dijeron, llamó su atención,  
>-...¿y crees que el paciente sobreviva?- preguntaba un galeno al otro.<br>-En mi opinión, lo dudo- respondió el mayor de ellos mientras bebía de un sorbo el contenido de su taza -hemos hecho hasta lo imposible pero aún falta ver su reacción después de la operación...la herida en su cabeza es muy grave, sin mencionar las fracturas múltiples...sus probabilidades son muy pocas.-  
>-Parece que todo fue por salvar a la chica...¡vaya manera de hacerse el héroe!- exclamó el otro.<br>-Sí, con un acto así merece por lo menos seguir con vida...el doctor Samuel dice que si no se recupera pronto, lo perderemos. Como bien sabes, él ha tenido mucha experiencia y ha visto decenas de casos como éste. En mi opinión, no creo que lo logre...- y al haber terminando su bebida se giró para mirar el reloj del lugar y agregó -será mejor que regresemos- le indicó a su amigo -...quiero acabar con mi ronda y luego irme a descansar...la operación duró casi tres horas y estoy agotado- el otro médico sólo asintió.

Ambos hombres se levantaron y salieron del lugar sin darse cuenta de que Terry lo había escuchado todo. Durante toda la conversación, el joven no hizo más que apretar con fuerza la taza en sus manos...sin querer se había enterado de la crítica situación del castaño. Esto fue demasiado para él, y de inmediato se puso de pie para salir en busca de alguna enfermera o doctor que lo llevara hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Archie. Tenía la imperante necesidad de verlo y saber cómo se encontraba.

A los pocos minutos, se topó precisamente con uno de los doctores que estuvieron en la cafetería y le preguntó sobre el joven Cornwell,  
>-¿Cómo se encuentra el herido?...se trata del joven arrollado que llegó conmigo, Archibald Ardley...- cuestionó un tanto aprensivo.<br>-El paciente sigue en recuperación, ya que la operación duró varias horas.-  
>-¿Cómo salió todo?, ¿volverá pronto en si?-<br>-Hay que esperar a ver cómo reacciona después de la intervención quirúrgica.-  
>-Por favor, quisiera verlo...- le suplicó.<br>-Lo siento, pero no es posible que lo vea en este momento...¿es usted familiar?-  
>-...- Terry sabía que si decía la verdad se lo negarían, por lo que no tuvo otra alternativa más que dar una vaga respuesta -...digamos que sí...- respondió con remordimiento, no el gustaba mentir en absoluto.<br>-Lamento informarle que aún está en cuidados intensivos, no le será posible hablar con él.-  
>-Por lo menos, déjeme verlo...será tan sólo por unos momentos, prometo que no haré nada para comprometerlo...por favor...- volvió a suplicar.<p>

El doctor miró con empatía al joven frente a él. El aspecto de Terry era deplorable...aparte de verse cansado y hasta golpeado, aún traía consigo la camisa con rastros de sangre. De inmediato el médico lo reconoció, supo que era el otro muchacho que arribó con el herido. Lo miró de arriba a abajo y al verlo de frente, pudo comprobar que sus ojos se veían agotados por la falta de sueño y además, gritaban en una súplica por la respuesta del hombre. Así que tomando en cuenta todo esto, el galeno cedió a su petición y sólo le respondió que lo siguiera. Ambos se dirigieron hasta el otro lado del hospital, a un área que estaba restringida al público.

Le pidió que esperara un momento y después de cruzar unas palabras con la enfermera de guardia, lo guió hasta una habitación que estaba al final del pasillo. Antes de ingresar, le advirtió que sólo sería por unos minutos y que no tratara de hablarle al paciente, tendría que ser sigiloso y permanecer en silencio. Entraron sin hacer el menor ruido y una vez que llegaron a los pies de la cama, Terry pudo comprobar lo que tanto había temido.

Archie se encontraba recostado con un suero que le inyectaba poco a poco un líquido a través de la aguja que se conectaba a su brazo derecho...el izquierdo estaba totalmente vendado, así como su torso y cabeza. Los vendajes le cubrían parte del rostro, pero aún así pudo distinguir la serenidad que expresaba. En vez de parecer un grave herido, se podría decir que el joven se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo. Seguramente estar tan sedado no le permitía sentir el dolor que su cuerpo sufría en esos momentos...el inglés dio gracias que estuviera inconsciente, pensando que esto era lo mejor.

Al verlo así, Terry quedó tan impresionado que no pudo moverse. Por un momento se imaginó a si mismo en ese estado...si hubiera sido él quien hubiese tratado de salvar a Candy...o peor aún, si fuera la misma chica que estuviera convaleciente. De tan sólo imaginarlo, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera con terror.  
>En ese momento, sintió una mano en el hombro, esa era la indicación del doctor que la breve visita había terminado. Por lo que se volvió a mirar al hombre y asintiendo con la cabeza, se giró para seguirlo a la puerta. Pero antes de salir, Terry se volvió a mirar de nuevo a Archie y con suaves palabras, le dijo en un susurro,<br>-Por el bien de todos, espero que te recuperes pronto- y salió sigilosamente de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Una vez afuera, el doctor le habló diciendo,  
>-Será mejor que vuelva a casa, necesita descansar.-<br>-Le agradezco mucho que me haya dejado venir a verlo...gracias.-  
>-Esto ha sido un gran infortunio, pero nada puede hacer quedándose aquí...le sugiero que regrese a casa y descanse un poco. Podrá regresar más tarde, no tiene caso permanecer aquí- le sugirió el doctor y al hacerlo, se dio la media vuelta y se retiró.<p>

En ese momento, Terry supo que el médico tenía razón, lo mejor era ir a casa, tomar una ducha y cambiarse para volver a regresar. Se miró la camisa que aún llevaba la sangre de Archie y se volvió a mirar la puerta del paciente...se quedó mirándola por unos instantes y luego se dio la media vuelta, para dirigirse de nuevo hasta la habitación donde estaba Candy.

Al entrar, descubrió en su interior a la enfermera que venía a revisarla,  
>-¿Ha despertado?- preguntó, sorprendiendo a la chica.<br>-No...aún no, el sedante que le dimos la mantendrá así un rato más- al ver el aspecto de Terry, la chica se volvió a decirle, -parece que usted también fue lastimado- la joven había distinguido las marcas de golpes en su rostro y manos.  
>-Yo estoy bien, no se preocupe...esto no tuvo que ver con el accidente- le respondió.<br>-Entonces lo mejor será que se vaya a su casa a descansar.-  
>-Quisiera estar aquí para cuando ella despierte- le argumentó.<br>-Por lo menos vaya a casa para cambiarse...ha estado con la misma ropa desde anoche- la joven se refería más bien a la camisa con los rastros de sangre.  
>-Creo que tiene razón...ya lo había pensado, pero no quiero dejarla sola...ella es mucho más importante.-<br>-Su novia estará bien, le prometo cuidar de ella hasta que regrese...ande y vaya tranquilo- le respondió la enfermera antes de salir, dejando al inglés solo con la paciente.  
>-¿Mi novia?- Terry se dijo a si mismo, soltando una pequeña risa llena de sarcasmo.<p>

Se acercó hasta Candy y con toda delicadeza le empezó a acariciar el rostro...  
>-Mi querida novia...mi Candy...¡no sabes cuánto deseo llamarte así!- le susurró con ternura al tiempo que se agachaba para depositar un casto beso en la mejilla de la aún dormida jovencita.<p>

Luego se quedó admirándola embelesado por unos minutos al tiempo que le retiraba del rostro un rizo travieso. Le tomó la mano y le dijo como si pudiera escucharlo, que volvería pronto. Se levantó para dirigirse a la entrada, saliendo sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Al pasar por la estación de enfermeras les recordó a las jóvenes ahí que volvería en un par de horas, y después se encaminó hasta la salida. Una vez afuera del hospital, los rayos del sol lo cegaron con fuerza...el haber estado despierto toda la noche hizo que sus ojos estuvieran cansados y muy susceptibles a la luz. Se cubrió con el brazo para desviar un poco la cegadora luz y tratar de reconocer en qué parte de la ciudad estaba.

Como llegaron con la ambulancia, no supo exactamente a qué hospital los habían llevado. Al ver el letrero del lugar, se percató de que se trataba del hospital St. Joseph y que no estaba lejos de donde estaba viviendo por el momento. Así que en cuanto divisó a un taxi que se aproximaba, levantó el brazo para que se detuviera. Subió en el auto y sin demora se dirigió hasta el edificio donde estaba rentando la habitación.

Como era muy temprano, no había persona alguna en los pasillos del edificio, por lo que nadie se percató de su arribo. Entró en la habitación y de inmediato se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha caliente, necesitaba asearse...una vez dentro de la bañera, se quedó por un buen rato parado bajo el chorro de agua. Terry estaba muy exhausto, la pelea con el elegante lo había cansado físicamente, pero era más el cansancio emocional que lo atormentaba. Por lo que se quedó inmóvil bajo el agua para que de alguna manera relajara sus cansados músculos.  
>Después de un rato, salió y cuando fue a mirarse al espejo, pudo apreciar el rostro de un joven que apenas y reconocía como él mismo...frustrado, tiró todo lo que estaba encima del lavamanos y se dirigió hasta la cama en donde se recostó. Después de que el baño caliente lo relajara, toda la tensión que lo mantuvo en alerta en el hospital, ahora daba paso al cansancio que era acompañado por la culpa y resignación.<p>

Desde el accidente, no dejaba de culparse por todo...sin que él lo deseara, era parte de su naturaleza. Terry desde pequeño se culpó siempre de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y esta conducta, lo acompañó hasta la madurez haciéndolo sentirse indigno de cualquier cosa que él deseara. Esta era una postura que erróneamente tomó, trayéndole como consecuencia en su vida sólo dolor y desesperación... por lo que resultó fácil que se sumiera en la depresión en ese momento, y las lágrimas comenzaran a asomarse en sus ojos.

Una vez que hubo derramado toda la angustia, se incorporó para vestirse, ya que tenía que dirigirse de nuevo al hospital. En cuanto se cambió, se dirigió escaleras abajo y al llegar a la entrada se topó con el viejo profesor, quien lo saludó con alegría...el joven no le respondió...el rostro de Terry se mostraba acongojado, y esto fue un indicio para el hombre que algo serio le había ocurrido al muchacho. Bernard lo percibió de inmediato y supo que tal vez el joven necesitaba de un amigo en ese momento, por lo que lo invitó para que lo acompañara a desayunar. El inglés aceptó no de muy buena gana, pero su estómago vacío le recordó que no había comido nada desde ayer, por lo que ambos entraron en el departamento del casero.

Durante el desayuno, Terry optó por comer en silencio con la mirada fija en su plato. Como esa mañana decidió llevar su gorra, apenas se le podía distinguir el rostro. Bernard sólo se dedicó a observarlo sin decir nada y fue entonces que notó que su amigo tenía los nudillos lastimados, concluyó que de seguro el muchacho había estado involucrado en una pelea. Así que el astuto hombre supo como hablarle y por fin comenzó con el diálogo,  
>-Veo que aún sigues peleando por tu reina- exclamó diciendo, captando la atención del muchacho frente a él. Pero Terry sólo se le quedó viendo sin responder, por lo que continuó diciéndole -...es bueno saber que no te has rendido.-<p>

El joven actor volvió a bajar la mirada, y se concentró en mirar el vaso con jugo en su mano. El casero entonces pudo ver la reacción de Terry, que fue la de apretar con fuerza el objeto...si continuaba así, podría romperlo y herirse, por lo que Bernard lo tomó del brazo mientras le decía,  
>-Sea lo que sea que te tiene así, será mejor que lo dejes ir...si permites que la ira te siga consumiendo, acabarás lastimándote...-<br>-...- Terry soltó el vaso y por fin levantó la mirada para decirle -...estoy a punto de perderla, Bernard...y no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedirlo- sus ojos estaban implorantes, necesitaba ayuda.

El viejo profesor reconoció esa mirada, mucho años antes él mismo había estado sumido en la desesperación que ahora Terry padecía, y que pronto se convertiría en un colapso nervioso, por lo que no dudó en ayudarlo. Se levantó de la mesa y lo invitó a sentarse en la pequeña sala... le preparó un té y le dio algo para calmar sus nervios,  
>-Esto te hará sentir mejor...te ayudará a que te relajes un poco.-<p>

Desconfiado, Terry se rehusó al principio a tomarla, pero al ver que el hombre se sentaba a su lado a esperar a que se tomara el remedio, finalmente el joven la ingirió muy a su pesar. Luego se abocó a beber el té hasta que se lo terminó. Bernard lo miró complacido y luego fue a recargarse junto a la ventana para poder escuchar lo que el joven tenía que decirle...así como muchas veces en el pasado atendió a numerosos pacientes en busca de una solución a sus problemas emocionales, ahora era el turno de Terry.

Pero Bernard sabía que este joven actor era muy orgulloso y testarudo, por lo que con toda la paciencia del mundo, esperó a que le hablara. Por fin, después de que el calmante hizo efecto y el inglés bajó la guardia, comenzó con su relato al tiempo que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá, mirando fijamente hacia el techo...le era más fácil hablar sin mirar de frente a la otra persona. Por un buen rato, el viejo profesor escuchó sobre los infortunios del muchacho frente a él y en más de una ocasión, se asombró de escuchar todas las tragedias que este hombre tan joven había padecido...pero la más impactante fue sobre la parte de la chica que había perdido su pierna y casi lo obligó a un matrimonio forzado.

No obstante, cuando Terry le narró con un nudo en la garganta los sucesos de la noche anterior, el hombre pudo comprender el porqué de la extraña actitud de su amigo. No era para menos, no sólo estaba la cuestión del triángulo amoroso y de la posibilidad de perder a la chica, sino las consecuencias que el gran sentimiento de culpa estaba haciendo estragos en él. Había que hacer algo y pronto.

Si bien Bernard apoyaba incondicionalmente a Terry, el profesor sabía que no había mucho que hacer mientras el otro joven estuviera gravemente herido en el hospital...el joven actor sólo podría actuar cuando su rival se recuperara. Así que le aconsejó diciendo,  
>-Por todo lo que me dices, entiendo que es una situación muy delicada...-<br>-Si el elegante muere, jamás me lo perdonaré...- agregó con la voz quebrada de la emoción al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas.  
>-No es así...ni tú ni nadie son responsables- interrumpió Bernard.<br>-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó, no entendiendo nada y se volvió para mirarlo.  
>-Es simple...por lo que me cuentas, ese joven optó por tomar el lugar de la chica, así que fue su libre albedrío y decisión el hacerlo...-<br>-Pero si no hubiera sido porque empezamos a discutir, él se hubiera marchado y nada de esto hubiese ocurrido...- echó de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás dando un gran suspiro.  
>-Te equivocas...- Terry lo miró de frente -...la discusión que tuvieron era inevitable, tarde o temprano se hubiera dado...sólo que...- se quedó callado un momento para pensar en la palabras correctas a decir.<p>

Ante la mirada expectante de Terry, Bernard fue hasta el tablero de ajedrez...tomó las piezas blancas y negras del rey, junto con la blanca de la reina. Las extendió hacia su joven amigo y ante la mirada incrédula del inglés, comenzó a explicarle,  
>-El rey siempre querrá proteger a su reina y en el ajedrez se puede sacrificar él mismo para salvarla, ¿no es así?-<br>-...- Terry sólo asintió.  
>-Pues bien...dime una cosa...si quien se sacrifica es el rey negro por la reina blanca, ¿afecta de alguna manera la jugada?-<br>-No...-  
>-Quien tiene la última palabra en todo este embrollo en el que estás, es tu reina...la chica es la única que puede decidir si estás de su parte en el juego...Candice White, la reina blanca, será la única que puede decidir quien será su rey blanco. El rey negro por mucho que quiera estar con ella y protegerla, nunca lo estará...ella no puede estar al lado de él...en otras palabras, si ella es para ti, no importa lo que suceda, esa joven será tu compañera y nada los podrá separar. Pero si no es así, por más que tú lo intentes, no podrás permanecer a su lado. También, ten muy en cuenta que se puede dar el caso que ninguno de los dos esté al final con ella, y que ambos la pierdan...por lo que tenemos tres opciones, tres jugadas en este juego en el que estás involucrado- y al decir esto colocó las tres piezas en el tablero ante la mirada atónita del inglés.<p>

Mientras hablaba, Terry estaba muy impactado por las sabias palabras, y se encontraba absorto pensando en todo esto. Bernard tenía razón, aún si el elegante se recuperaba, esa no era una garantía para que Candy se inclinara sentimentalmente por él...esa batalla final aún estaba pendiente entre ellos. Resultaba muy desesperante no saber lo que ocurría, pero mientras hubiera esperanza y tal vez una oportunidad para él, tomaría el reto y continuaría adelante sin darse por vencido, a pesar de que aparentemente todo estaba en su contra.

El joven se puso de pie y se acercó hasta donde estaba Bernard, y tomando la pieza blanca que representaba a la reina del tablero, se paró justo frente a él. Pero ahora se veía distinto, su mirada se había transformado y fue debido a que algo en su interior había cambiado ante las palabras de su amigo,  
>-¡No dejaré que nadie me la arrebate!- levantando su mano le mostraba al profesor la pieza blanca -...permaneceré al lado de Candy hasta que logre convencerla de venir conmigo o me pida que me vaya definitivamente de su vida...- sus palabras sonaban muy decididas.<br>-Veo que has captado la idea- le respondió el hombre con una leve sonrisa.

Y sin decir más, Terry se dirigió hacia la puerta y abandonó el lugar. El casero entonces se volvió a mirar el tablero...ahí quedaban tan sólo los dos reyes: el blanco y el negro, el joven se había llevado consigo a la reina.  
>Con esta metáfora, el viejo profesor de sicología había descrito a la perfección la situación que estaban viviendo los tres jóvenes. Una en la que todavía no se sabía a ciencia cierta que es lo que sucedería, ni los roles que los dos jóvenes estaban asumiendo en este juego.<p>

Por otra parte en el hospital, con los rayos del día que se asomaban por la ventana, Candy se fue despertando lentamente. Aún con los efectos del sedante, estaba desorientada y no lograba reconocer del todo, el lugar en donde se encontraba. Al querer levantarse, un dolor en su cabeza le recordó poco a poco lo que había sucedido y llevándose la mano a su herida, de inmediato supo la razón del porqué se encontraba en ese lugar.

En esos momentos, una enfermera ingresó y al verla despierta la saludó, mientras se acercaba para revisarle la herida y cambiar la curación,  
>-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó con una sonrisa la recién llegada.<br>-Bien...pero aún me siento un poco mareada.-  
>-Es normal, no te preocupes, pronto se te pasara. Por cierto, te informo que tu novio fue a casa a cambiarse y no tardará en volver...me pidió que cuidara de ti en su ausencia- le dijo alegremente mientras revisaba la contusión.<br>-¿Mi novio?- cuestionó Candy con sorpresa...no tenía ni idea a lo que la otra chica se refería.  
>-Si, el joven que estaba contigo anoche- una picara sonrisa se dejó ver en ella.<br>-Bueno, Terry y yo no...-  
>-¡Qué suerte que tienes!- exclamó interrumpiéndola -...sabes, todas las chicas del turno estaban fascinadas con él, ¡es un joven muy guapo!-<p>

Al escuchar esto, Candy se confundió más. Parecía que todos en el hospital creían que ella era la novia de Terry...pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de desmentir la confusión, la enfermera terminó con su trabajo y se puso de pie para salir de ahí,  
>-Te daré un buen consejo, por tu bien será mejor que no te apartes de él...más de una moriría por tener a alguien como este chico, se ve que te quiere mucho por la manera en que ha estado cuidando de ti...sabes, ya no quedan muchos como él- y diciendo esto, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.<p>

Sentada en la cama, Candy quedó aún más contrariada con las palabras de la enfermera. Si bien era cierto que Terry era un joven por demás muy atractivo, también era dulce y cariñoso con ella. Como bien decía la joven, cualquiera daría lo que fuera por tenerlo a su lado...tal vez cualquiera, lo meditó unos minutos pero sabía que había cosas más importantes ahora en qué pensar...había algo mucho más urgente por preocuparse que las admiradoras de Terry. Por lo que se cambió la bata del hospital por sus ropas que estaban en el perchero, y tomando el medallón de Stear que estaba a un lado, salió sigilosamente para que nadie del personal médico la reconociera.

Se encaminó hasta la sala de espera y buscó a un doctor para que le diera informes sobre cómo se encontraba Archie. Casualmente, fue el mismo Dr. Samuel quien se había topado con ella, por lo que le preguntó sobre su primo y el galeno le informó del estado de su paciente,  
>-El muchacho aún está en estado crítico, es lo único que le puedo decir, ya en estos momentos me dirigía a verlo, fui yo quien lo operó.-<br>-¿Puedo ir con usted, doctor?- le preguntó en una súplica, era una suerte que se encontrara precisamente con él.  
>-Aún no he autorizado para que pueda recibir visitas, por favor espere aquí hasta que vaya a revisarlo.-<br>-Permítame acompañarlo, yo soy enfermera...él es mi primo y estoy muy preocupada por lo que le sucedió...por favor...quiero verlo...él está herido porque me salvó de ser arrollada- estas últimas palabras fueron dichas casi en un susurro, porque un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas se apoderaron de ella.

Verla en ese estado causaba lástima, y en cuanto el doctor miró bien a la chica frente a él, pudo distinguir la gasa en su frente...entonces comprendió que fue ella quien también estuvo involucrada en el accidente. Así que dando un gran suspiro, el médico le dijo que la autorizaba a que lo acompañara, pero que sólo sería por un momento y le pidió no interferir con su trabajo ni que le hablara al paciente. Ella, con ojos y lágrimas de agradecimiento, le dio las gracias y ambos se dirigieron a la sala de cuidados intensivos.

Al entrar en el lugar y después de colocarse a los pies de la cama, Candy tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no poder exclamar y ahogar lo que sintió en ese momento. Gruesas lágrimas se fueron derramando en su rostro al pensar en el dolor por el que estaba pasando Archie, quien continuaba inconsciente a pesar de las múltiples heridas que presentaba. Verlo vendado casi en su totalidad, hizo que la chica se sintiera desfallecer...ya que era por su culpa que su querido primo estaba en estas condiciones. No entendía el porqué, pero sintió la gran necesidad de hablarle, pero como había prometido estar callada, se tragó cada una de esas palabras que apenas podían contenerse en su interior.

Con la otra mano sobre el pecho, la jovencita sujetaba con firmeza el medallón de Stear...este objeto había sido la principal causa por la que toda esta desgracia había ocurrido. Se prometió que no se separaría del valioso objeto...significaba mucho para Archie y lo guardaría hasta que él se recuperara y pudiera devolvérselo. Candy cerraba los ojos al pensar que nada en el mundo valía la vida de Archie...ni aún el último invento de su querido Stear. Pero sin importar nada, no se separaría del medallón y mucho menos de su primo...nada impediría que estuviera a su lado, ahora él la necesitaba más que nunca y se prometió que así lo haría. Así que en silencio, empezó a orar y pedirle a los cielos que el muchacho se salvara.

Mientras tanto, el doctor sentado sobre la cama y a un lado del joven, revisaba los signos vitales del paciente. Con agrado descubrió que ahora se presentaban estables. Parecía que el joven durante la noche había recobrado un poco las fuerzas y ahora se encontraba casi fuera de peligro. Por lo que se volvió a ver a la chica que continuaba con los ojos cerrados y asumiendo que oraba, la interrumpió diciendo,  
>-Tengo buenas noticias para ti, el paciente se ha recuperado un poco y parece que ya casi está fuera de peligro- el doctor Samuel dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.<p>

Cuando escuchó estas palabras, Candy abrió de inmediato los ojos y de la alegría, se acercó un poco para ver de cerca a Archie. Pudo ver claramente que el doctor tenía razón, ya no se le notaba tan pálido y su respiración era estable. Sin querer se acercó un poco más y le tocó la mano que estaba fuera de la manta,  
>-Archie...- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir, tapándose la boca mientras lloraba de alegría.<p>

Enternecido por la escena frente a él, el médico entendió que ese joven era muy importante para la chica, por lo que decidió que ella podría permanecer allí por unos momentos más. Le dijo que necesitaba revisar a un par de pacientes y que volvería en un rato más, por lo que ella podría permanecer con el paciente hasta entonces. Candy se volvió a mirarlo y se lo agradeció con palabras acompañadas de una sonrisa. Entonces el galeno salió de la habitación y la chica se sentó sobre la cama para estar lo más cerca de Archie.

Si bien el hecho de que Archibald no estuviera del todo fuera de peligro, era una muy buena noticia para Candy, la chica era consciente de que la recuperación del joven llevaría tiempo. Por lo tanto, decidió que permanecería a su lado no importando lo demás.

Sin embargo, esta decisión orillaría a Candy a que tomara una firme postura con respecto a cada uno de los jóvenes que aún luchaban por su atención...no sería algo fácil para ella, pero eventualmente tendría que hacerlo, aunque tal vez en el proceso, le resultara todo muy doloroso. La confundida reina tendría que decidirse por su rey, ya que el partido que se estaba jugando así lo requería, y ese joven sería aquel que la acompañaría hasta el final. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Agradezco que sigan adelante con la historia! Este capitulo no fue tan dramático como el anterior, lo quise hacer un tanto reflexivo para el drama que seguirá a continuación. Recuerden que la Tia Abuela y Terry están rondando el hospital.

Por favor, a todas las admiradoras de Terry les pido una disculpa si es que estoy haciendo sufrir mucho al personaje, no es mi intención y prometo compensarlo de todo esto en su Fic que tan pronto termine éste, comenzaré a escribir.

A todos ustedes quienes me dejaron un comentario: Paolau2, Magnolia A, Izelck, Angdl, Lupita Plazola, GINAA, Iris Adriana y GUEST...GRACIAS!

Les agradezco su tiempo, paciencia y cariño que me expresan a la distancia. Feliz inicio de semana y seguimos adelante con el Fic...

Abrazos

Adriana


	20. El misterioso gaitero

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 20: El misterioso gaitero

En aquella habitación de cuidados intensivos, Candy se encontraba fiel al lado de Archie. Como el Dr. Samuel le había permitido a la chica permanecer un poco más con el paciente, ella estaba aprovechando esta oportunidad para estar al lado de quien le había salvado la vida, arriesgando la suya propia.

Sentada sobre la cama y al lado del herido, Candy tomaba entre sus manos aquella de quien en forma tan valiente, la había salvado de una muerte segura. Con lágrimas en los ojos, la rubia contemplaba el rostro del paladín que la había rescatado...tal y como sucedía en los cuentos, el joven la salvó a costa de todo y al alto precio que estaba pagando. Emocionada, ella sintió que necesitaba agradecerle por lo que había hecho, y aunque el joven Cornwell no pudiera escucharla, comenzó a hablarle,  
>-Archie, lo que hiciste por mi fue algo muy arriesgado...no debiste ponerte en peligro por mi tonto descuido...nunca debí haber sido tan irresponsable- sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de culpa -...gracias por haberme salvado, aunque siento que no lo merezco, no cuando veo que tú estas sufriendo de esta manera...- y sin pensarlo, llevó su mano cerca del rostro de Archie con la intención de tocarlo. Colocó sus dedos sobre su mejilla, con suavidad la acarició tiernamente.<p>

Al principio sintió cómo la aprehensión la fue invadiendo por el deseo que tuvo de acariciarlo, lo hacía pensando que con ello podía liberarlo aunque fuera un poco del intenso sufrimiento en el que estaba. Hasta hubo un momento en que dudó en hacerlo, pero se dio valor poniendo a un lado sus cuestionamientos y siguió adelante con sus impulsos. Así que con su mano, siguió tocando con delicadeza la mejilla del joven y empezó con pequeños movimientos, a darle una caricia a tan lastimado rostro.

Aún cuando parte de él estaba vendado, Candy podía distinguir con claridad algunos de los moretones... no estaba segura si éstos fueron a causa de la pelea con Terry o del duro golpe que recibió por culpa del auto...pero sin importar más, llevó con cuidado sus dedos hasta esas oscuras manchas para acariciarlas. El fino y varonil rostro de su paladín estaba marcado por esos golpes y esto fue algo que la chica no pudo resistir. Viéndolo desde todos los ángulos posibles, Candy entendía perfectamente que era por su culpa que Archibald tuviera cada una de esas contusiones.

Así que llena de remordimiento, retiró su mano del rostro...y volvió a tomarlo de la mano,  
>-Apenas y puedo creer que ayer estuviéramos de picnic...sabes, fue un día maravilloso y me gustaría que volviéramos a hacerlo...por favor, recupérate pronto, quiero compartir contigo otro atardecer como el que tuvimos, ir juntos de paseo, ayudarnos mutuamente con nuestras tristezas...no me dejes sola Archie, eres mi único paladín y amigo...yo, te necesito...-finalmente había confesado eso que la agobiaba y se sintió un tanto liberada, ya que todas esas emociones guardadas en su interior le hacían sentir como si algo le estuviera oprimiendo por dentro.<p>

Pero en esos momentos, una conocida voz interrumpió el emotivo diálogo que Candy sostenía con su inconsciente primo. Se trataba de la Tía Abuela quien hacía su aparición en el lugar demandando que se le permitiera ver a su sobrino. Entonces el pánico invadió a la chica, si la descubría ahí, seguramente la Sra. Elroy no vería con agrado su presencia y le ordeñaría al doctor que le prohibiera sus visitas. Por lo que mirando rápido por toda la habitación y sin demora, se dirigió hasta el pequeño baño...ese sería su escondite y encerrándose ahí, oraba a los cielos para que la matriarca no la descubriera.

Entreabriendo la puerta para observar lo que sucedía, Candy pudo darse cuenta del momento en que la Tía Elroy entraba junto con el Dr. Samuel, mientras le informaba que nadie impediría que viera a su hijo. Pero justo cuando estuvo frente al muchacho, la anciana se quedó muda por completo...verlo así como estaba, fue mucho para ella y corrió de inmediato a su lado, al tiempo que lo llamaba.  
>Entonces el médico le explicó a la dama que el joven no podía escucharla debido a que estaba inconsciente por los sedantes, pero sin hacerle caso, la Tía Abuela continuaba llamándolo,<br>-Archie, hijo...por favor despierta, soy yo- le rogaba la mujer en una lastimera súplica al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano, pero su sobrino no respondía a su llamado.  
>-Señora Elroy, por favor...el paciente necesita descansar- le pedía el galeno.<br>-Le pido que me deje unos minutos a solas con mi hijo...- le suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos.  
>-Sólo si me promete que se tranquilizará, el muchacho necesita reposo y con las constantes visitas esto es imposible...- la anciana en su dolor no prestó atención a esto, sino hubiera sido de desastrosas consecuencias que supiera que Candy había estado ahí -...le daré unos minutos- continuó él -...y luego le suplico que se dirija a la sala de espera- las palabras del doctor fueron terminantes y firmes ante la testaruda Emilia.<p>

La mujer sólo asintió con un gesto y el doctor no tuvo más remedio que salir de la habitación. Una vez que se encontró a solas, la Tía Abuela comenzó a hablarle de nuevo a Archibald,  
>-Hijo...no permitiré que nadie te arrebate de mi lado, estaré contigo hasta que te recuperes- y empezó a sollozar calladamente -...por favor, no me abandones- y se llevó la mano del joven entre las suyas para acariciarla.<p>

Escondida donde estaba, Candy era muda testigo de una faceta muy personal y que era muy poco conocida sobre la Tía Elroy: la parte maternal de la mujer. Conmovida, la rubia aún en su escondite, continuaba escuchando el monólogo que la anciana pronunciaba a su querido Archie,  
>-Mira cómo estás...tu linda cara está golpeada...no te mereces esto, no tú quien has sido siempre tan noble- la pobre mujer sollozaba -...aunque a veces fuiste caprichoso, en realidad eres maduro y decidido, eso te hace único...todos y cada uno de ustedes tenía sus cualidades, pero las tuyas siempre te distinguieron...- sus palabras sonaban entrecortadas por la emoción -aunque fuiste el menor de mis queridos hijos, siempre has demostrado tu entereza... por favor, usa tu determinación para no dejarte vencer por esta tragedia...- para entonces, la anciana lloraba sin control.<p>

Después de calmarse un poco, Emilia tomó aire al recordar a sus otros hijos, Anthony y Stear... mientras le hablaba a Archie, la emoción la embargaba de sobremanera, pero al anciana no estaba dispuesta a privarse de decirle estas palabras a su querido sobrino, necesitaba desahogarse y hacerle saber de alguna manera cómo se sentía,  
>-Hijo, aunque eres la elegancia y sofisticación andando, muy pocos se han dado cuenta del verdadero Príncipe que eres...tanto por dentro como por fuera...- se detuvo para limpiar las gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro con el pañuelo, mientras Candy continuaba escuchando sorprendida y anonadada por sus palabras -...me gustaría verte feliz, casado y con una familia...eres lo único que me queda y con la única opción que cuenta nuestra familia, si te vas nuestro clan morirá contigo...todos se han ido, los he perdido a casi todos, primero Anthony y luego Stear, también a...- y se detuvo sin poder pronunciar el otro nombre por la emoción.<br>Cuando se recuperó un poco, finalizó diciéndole-...por favor, no nos dejes ahora...no me dejes...- y de la emoción, se soltó a llorar recargándose sobre la cama; todo este monólogo había sido mucho para la pobre anciana.

Candy estaba conmovida hasta las lágrimas al escuchar todo esto...la Tía Abuela tenía razón, todo eso que le había dicho a Archie era la pura verdad. Mientras había estado escuchando las palabras de la matriarca, la chica se apretaba con fuerza el medallón contra el pecho...de todas las personas representadas en el objeto, sólo quedaban Archie y ella. El destino había sido muy cruel con la jovencita y sus tres paladines, ya que tan sólo uno de los varones quedaba con vida...no sería para nada justo que también Archie se fuera,  
>"-No es justo-" se dijo susurrando la rubia a si misma, con mucho pesar.<p>

Entonces algo insólito sucedió...en esos precisos momentos, Archie comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento, pero en vez de abrir los ojos, los cerraba con fuerza, como si sintiera un profundo dolor. Al mismo tiempo, comenzó a balbucear algo que sonaba totalmente incoherente:  
>-El gaitero...Anthony y Stear...no...-<br>-¿Qué sucede, hijo?- preguntó angustiada Emilia, pero no obtuvo respuesta porque el muchacho comenzó a agitarse y a moverse sin control por la dolencia que sentía.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el joven empezó a delirar y a sudar, y para entonces convulsionaba por el dolor. Presa del pánico, la anciana corrió hacia la puerta para luego salir por el pasillo y pedir ayuda. Con urgencia, Candy salió de inmediato del baño y se dirigió hasta él; tomándolo de la mano comenzó a llamarlo,  
>-Archie, respóndeme...¿qué es lo que te sucede?- le tocó la frente y descubrió que ardía en fiebre, la chica se asustó.<br>-Anthony y Stear...se fueron con el hombre de la gaita...quiero ir con ellos...pero no puedo... no debo...-  
>-No entiendo Archie, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿quién es ese hombre?, ¿dónde está?- le preguntaba con desesperación.<br>-...no iré con ellos, Candy me necesita...¡no iré con ellos por Candy!- se repetía -...¡por Candy!-

La jovencita lo miraba atónita sin entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, ni el significado de las extrañas palabras. No obstante, en ese preciso momento llegaban la Tía Elroy, con el doctor y una enfermera,  
>-Candice, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?- reclamó la anciana.<br>-Yo...estoy aquí por Archie- dijo casi en un susurro, haciéndose a un lado para que el doctor examinara al paciente.  
>-Está delirando y tiene mucha fiebre- indicó el médico mientras lo revisaba -...tal vez haya una hemorragia por su herida en la cabeza- exclamó con preocupación, ya que estaba sucediendo lo que tanto temía -señorita enfermera, vaya a urgencias y dígales que preparen el quirófano... necesito operarlo de emergencia- la joven a su lado asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación.<p>

Ante las sorprendidas mujeres, Samuel trataba de controlar los movimientos de su paciente colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, era necesario que no se agitara demasiado para que el posible daño cerebral que tuviera, no empeorara. Dos doctores llegaron de inmediato con una camilla para trasladar al paciente a la sala de operaciones y Emilia salió corriendo tras ellos mientras que Candy se quedaba inmóvil donde estaba...se había quedado sola en la habitación,  
>-¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, Archie?- se preguntaba atónita mirando la cama vacía, al tiempo que el paciente ingresaba de nuevo al quirófano.<p>

Mientras el paciente era preparado para comenzar con la operación de emergencia, los doctores eran testigos de cómo el paciente comenzaba a delirar y convulsionarse de manera violenta, estaba bañado en sudor por la alta fiebre...y al mismo tiempo estaba balbuceando palabras sin sentido para los presentes. Lo único coherente que se podía entender es que llamaba a alguien...  
>-¡Candy!...¡ella me necesita!...¡Candy!- deliraba.<p>

El doctor Samuel, extrañado con estas palabras y de cómo llamaba a la chica, examinó al joven y por los síntomas que presentaba, diagnosticó que se trataba de una hemorragia interna en el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, o en el mejor de los casos, una infección en alguna otra de las heridas que fueron previamente atendidas. Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, debía darse prisa y pidió a los asistentes que estaban con él, que sedaran de nuevo al paciente para proceder con la operación. El Dr. Sand temía que si no hacía algo pronto, su paciente moriría.

Sin embargo, y mientras los médicos luchaban por salvarle la vida, en un lugar remoto de su mente, Archie se encontraba lidiando su propia batalla, una que en definitiva definiría si sobreviviría o no.

Como había sucedido en ese extraño sueño que tuvo antes, Archibald se encontraba de nuevo en los jardines de Lakewood. Los niños que estaban jugando a su lado eran Anthony y Stear, y mientras corrían por todo el lugar, se escuchaban las alegres risas de los chiquillos. Pero de manera extraña, el pequeño Archie se encontraba inmóvil, sólo observando con curiosidad a los otros chicos. Tal y como había ocurrido con anterioridad, de la nada comenzó a escucharse la música de las gaitas, siendo esta melodía la que los tres jovencitos habían aprendido a tocar desde muy pequeños. Archie continuaba en ese mismo lugar de pie y muy desconcertado, mientras la música invadía todo el jardín con sus alegres notas.

En cuanto la escuchó, el pequeño Anthony se detuvo en seco y al divisar al misterioso hombre con el kilt, se volvió a los otros chicos sonriendo y luego corrió al encuentro del gaitero. Stear, que se encontraba en ese momento junto a Archie, se giró para ver a su hermano y le dedicó una gran sonrisa antes de seguir el ejemplo de su primo...también Alistair se dirigió corriendo hasta donde estaba el hombre. En cuanto el extraño tuvo a los dos pequeños junto a él, uno a cada lado, fue entonces que dejó de tocar...hubo un gran silencio por todo el lugar, y sólo se podía percibir el roce del viento contra las hojas en el Rosedal. En ese momento, el pequeño Archie se colocó la mano sobre los ojos para tratar de ver mejor al hombre, pero como había sucedido antes, la luz del sol que estaba por ponerse en el horizonte, lo deslumbraba y sólo se podía distinguir su silueta.

Sin embargo, contrario a lo que había sucedido antes, el extraño se fue acercando lentamente hasta donde estaba Archie y el chico, sintiendo miedo ante el desconocido, dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras continuaba mirándolo fijamente. Al estar a sólo unos pasos frente al niño, el hombre cubrió con su cuerpo el astro rey, y fue entonces que el pequeño pudo distinguir con claridad el rostro de aquel personaje...se trataba de un hombre mayor con barba, de intensos ojos azules y serena expresión. Una vez frente a él, el chiquillo perdió por completo el miedo y sintiendo curiosidad, dio un paso al frente para poder observarlo detenidamente y al mismo tiempo, grabar en su mente esas facciones. Fue en ese preciso momento que el hombre le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

Luego, el gaitero se giró y volviéndose sobre sus pasos, se acercó de nuevo hasta donde lo estaban esperando los otros chicos. Tomándolos a Anthony y Stear de las manos, se dio la media vuelta para comenzar a alejarse, mientras los otros niños reían con júbilo cada uno a su lado.

En esos instantes, un gran sentimiento de soledad invadió a Archie al notar que se quedaba solo atrás y cuando quiso correr tras del hombre y de los chicos, fue detenido en seco cuando el hombre se volvió sobre su hombro para decirle,  
>-Aún no es tu momento...todavía tienes algo muy importante que hacer, así que regresa y cumple con tu cometido...la familia cuenta contigo- y al decir esto, se giró de nuevo y continuó su camino.<p>

Los dos pequeños a su lado sólo se volvieron a mirar a su primo y tanto Stear como Anthony, le sonreían mientras que con sus pequeñas manos, le decían adiós. Impotente sin poder moverse, el chiquillo comenzó a llorar pidiendo que lo dejaran ir con ellos,  
>-Yo también quiero ir...no me dejen solo...¡Stear, Anthony!...¡tengo miedo!...¡no quiero quedarme aquí!- gritaba desesperado.<p>

Pero una vez que las tres figuras se alejaron, la luz del sol se intensificó e hizo que éstas desaparecieran sobre el horizonte...para entonces, Archie notó que ya no era más un niño pequeño, sino su versión adulta...desconcertado, miró a su alrededor pero ya no distinguió a nadie. Fue en ese momento que sintió algo en sus manos y al mirarlas, descubrió que tenía tanto el medallón como el broche de Stear en ellas. Por más que intentaba moverse, no lo lograba y no fue sino hasta que escuchó la voz de Candy que pudo girarse para ver hacia atrás, al sitio de donde ésta provenía,  
>"-...no me dejes Archie, eres mi único paladín y amigo...yo, te necesito...-"<p>

Pero al mirar hacia el lugar de donde se suponía que estaba Candy, sólo pudo distinguir una gran oscuridad y sin embargo, la voz de la chica se podía escuchar con claridad,  
>-Candy...- se dijo con emoción y sin dudarlo, comenzó a caminar hacia la voz. Aún con miedo por no saber lo que había en las tinieblas, se aventuró de todas maneras...así como se lo había prometido a ella, haría lo que fuera e iría a donde tuviera que ir tan sólo por estar a su lado. En este caso, Archie se estaba dejando guiar no por su mente, sino por su corazón mismo.<p>

Mientras esto ocurría, en esos precisos momentos en el quirófano, tal y como si estuviese ocurriendo un milagro en plena sala de operaciones, los signos vitales del joven comenzaron a estabilizarse. El doctor Samuel no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo: estaba a punto de hacer de nuevo una incisión en la herida para tratar de localizar el posible derrame, pero justo a tiempo, el cuerpo del muchacho dejó de estremecerse por la fiebre. Al revisar de nuevo sus signos vitales, Samuel descubrió con gran sorpresa que la alta temperatura que se había presentando, por fin estaba cediendo. El Dr. Sand miró incrédulo a sus colegas y todos lo miraron confundidos. Luego se abocó a examinar las otras heridas de su paciente y descubrió con alivio, que éstas no presentaba infección alguna. Parecía que todo había sido una falsa alarma y que ahora el paciente se encontraba estable. Lo revisó a conciencia tratando de encontrar la posible causa del ataque y las convulsiones, pero no halló nada en absoluto. Así que con agrado, pudo comprobar que el muchacho se encontraba bien y que ahora por fin, se hallaba por completo fuera de peligro.

Con alivio, el doctor informó a todos en el quirófano que podían trasladar de nuevo al paciente a cuidados intensivos y una vez que se lo llevaron, Samuel se quedó inmóvil en el lugar muy confundido por lo sucedido. Se sentó por un momento para tratar de digerir todo mientras daba gracias a los cielos...no importando lo que hubiese ocurrido, se alegraba de que la emergencia hubiese terminado, ya que ni él mismo había creído que el muchacho tuviera la más mínima esperanza de vivir. Cansado por todo el revuelo, se dirigió luego al pabellón de médicos y después de cambiarse, retornó hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Archie, para una revisión final antes de retornar a casa.

Media hora después y en su camino hacia cuidados intensivos, el Dr. Sand se topó nuevamente con Candy, quien estaba sentada en un rincón cerca de la habitación de Archie. La pobre chica se veía frágil y cansada de tanto llorar. Observó que mientras sostenía algo contra su pecho, la jovencita mantenía su mirada perdida fija en el suelo que se le denotaba pérdida. Compadeciéndose de ella, se acercó hasta donde estaba y colocándose de frente, llamó su atención diciendo,  
>-No tienes ya nada de qué preocuparte, el paciente se encuentra bien y no hubo necesidad de operarlo, en mi opinión ya está fuera de peligro.-<br>-...- con lentitud, Candy fue levantando la vista para encontrarse con el rostro del doctor. Al principio, no entendió bien lo que le decía, porque la mente de la chica aún continuaba divagando y le costaba concentrarse.  
>-Intuyo que tú eres Candy, ¿no es así?- le preguntó con cierta curiosidad, ya que ese era el nombre de la chica a la que Archie había estado llamando durante su delirio.<br>-Sí- respondió como en un susurro -Mi nombre es Candy.-  
>-Pues bien Candy, el muchacho está de nuevo en cuidados intensivos y ya se encuentra estable... ha sobrevivido a la primera noche . Si quieres, puedes acompañarme a verlo- y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.<br>-...- fue en ese momento cuando Candy por fin entendió lo que sucedía -...¿Archie estará bien?- fue lo único que acertó a decir mientras dejó que el médico la ayudara a ponerse de pie.  
>-Sí, ha sido un verdadero milagro, ya que la fiebre por fin ha cedido y parece que ahora ha comenzado a recuperarse. Le llevará un tiempo el que sane por completo, pero puedo decirte con certeza que vivirá. Estoy seguro de que muy pronto podrás hablar con él, es sólo cuestión de horas para que recupere el sentido- sus palabras llenas de esperanza, eran un aliciente para la atribulada y entristecida muchacha.<p>

De la emoción, la joven rubia sólo comenzó a llorar y en un gesto paternal, Samuel la abrazó. Para Candy, esta pesadilla que estaba viviendo, perecía que por fin estaba terminando... aún faltaría mucho para que el joven herido se recuperara del todo, pero por fortuna todo indicaba que ya estaba fuera de peligro y que era cuestión de días, antes de que fuese trasladado al área de recuperación con los otros enfermos.

Luego de tener este diálogo, tanto Candy como el doctor se dirigieron en silencio hasta el pabellón donde estaba el joven Cornwell, y al entrar en la habitación la chica pudo comprobar que Archibald se encontraba mejor. Ya no se le veía agitado o que estuviera convulsionando, sino que se veía estable y descansaba tranquilo. En esos momentos cuando llegaron, un par de enfermeras lo estaban atendiendo... una le colocaba de nuevo el suero que estaba conectado a su brazo mientras la otra revisaba los vendajes en la cabeza. Cuando ambas enfermeras terminaron con su labor, le dieron al doctor los registros del paciente y una vez que los leyó, pudo comprobar con agrado que su paciente continuaba estable.

Con una sonrisa se volvió hacia Candy diciendo,  
>-La fiebre ha cedido y sus signos vitales han mejorado...creo que por el momento ya no me necesita, así que puedes quedarte si lo deseas. Yo mismo le diré a las enfermeras que te lo autoricé.-<br>-Muchas gracias, doctor- le respondió ella.  
>-No tienes porqué agradecérmelo...a decir verdad, creo que tú tuviste mucho que ver con su recuperación- le comentó.<br>-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó sorprendida.  
>-Durante el tiempo que estuvo en el quirófano te llamó varias veces...creo que tu presencia es lo que lo ayudó a aferrarse a la vida- y dando un gran suspiro, agregó -...para serte sincero, no tenía esperanzas de que sobreviviera, su condición en el quirófano era muy critica. Sin embargo, algo sucedió y sin intervención alguna, logró estabilizarse...yo diría que ahí ocurrió un milagro.-<p>

La chica mientras escuchaba el relato del doctor, miraba perpleja al apacible rostro de Archie. No importando lo que haya sido que ayudó a su querido paladín, daba gracias al Creador por su intervención. Y en ese momento el doctor agregó diciendo,  
>-Por favor, cuida de él...por lo que veo, eres muy importante para el chico y le hará bien el que estés a su lado- Candy se volvió a mirar atónita al hombre.<br>-Yo soy enfermera- le confesó al médico -cuidaré bien de él.-  
>-Me alegra escucharlo, entonces estará en buenas manos...si llegase a ocurrir algo, no dudes en avisar a las enfermeras y yo vendré de inmediato... por ahora me retiro...¡nos veremos después, Candy!- y sin decir más, el galeno salió por la puerta dejando a una contrariada jovencita al lado del paciente.<p>

Al encontrarse sola en la habitación, Candy se fue acercando sigilosamente hasta donde descansaba Archie, y sentándose con cuidado sobre la cama al lado del muchacho, le tomó de nuevo la mano y sin poder controlarse, se la llevó a su mejilla como lo había hecho antes, para acariciarla con su rostro. Entonces ella tuvo una nueva sensación...sintió como si fuera la mano de Archie la que estuviera tocándola, por lo que cerrando los ojos, se quedó así por unos momentos.

No obstante y mientras Candy se había quedado sola en la habitación, una figura había llegado hasta la estación de enfermeras y se le veía muy agitado. Se trataba de Terry, quien había regresado al hospital y en cuanto se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Candy, la halló vacía. Preocupado por el paradero de la chica, se dirigió sin demora hasta las jóvenes para preguntar si sabían a dónde había sido llevada Candy, pero al parecer ninguna de ellas estaba al tanto de qué es lo que había sucedido con la rubia. Inclusive, la chica que había estado hablado con él previamente, ignoraba todo al respecto,  
>-Pero si yo dejé a su novia durmiendo tranquila- exclamó la enfermera.<br>-Candy no está en la habitación...yo le pedí que la cuidara y usted me prometió que lo haría- le reclamó.  
>-Por favor, cálmese...yo misma iré en su búsqueda, aunque creo saber a dónde se ha dirigido.-<br>-Será mejor que la acompañe- le advirtió y ambos se encaminaron hasta la sala de espera.

Una vez que la enfermera cruzó unas palabras con su otra colega de cuidados intensivos, por fin se supo del paradero de la extraviada,  
>-Mi compañera dice que una chica está en una de las habitaciones con el herido y que el doctor mismo le ha autorizado estar ahí...me imagino que su novia vino a ver a su otro amigo- y se encaminó seguido por Terry hasta la habitación.<p>

Cuando ambos entraron, fueron tomados por sorpresa ante la escena de que fueron testigos... Candy estaba sentada sobre la cama con la mano del paciente en su rostro mientras la acariciaba con ternura. La confundida enfermera se volvió a mirar al joven a su lado y pudo notar de inmediato que la expresión de Terry y su quijada, se endurecían,  
>-Pero...no entiendo...su novia...-<br>-Se equivoca señorita, ha cometido un grave error al llamarla así... ella no es mi novia- sus palabras fueron pronunciadas con dureza y frialdad, ya que la acción de la joven lo tomó por sorpresa, y no había sido una muy agradable que digamos.

Para entonces, Candy se había percatado de la presencia de los recién llegados y bajando la mano de Archie con cuidado, se levantó asombrada,  
>-Terry...-<br>-...- el joven inglés se acercó hasta donde estaba Candy y mirando a Archie por un instante, se volvió otra vez para verla directo a los ojos.

En ese momento, la dura expresión de Terry cambió por una de sombría...de alguna manera sintió que aquello de lo que fue testigo, no había sido en absoluto una buena señal para él. Un tren de pensamientos se arremolinaban dentro del actor mientras miraba atento y expectante a las esmeraldas que tanto adoraba...esperaba ansioso escuchar la explicación de los hechos.

Sintiéndose incómoda ante la situación que se generó ahí, la enfermera se disculpó saliendo de la habitación sin que ninguno de los presentes dijera nada o siquiera la voltearan a ver. Al cerrase la puerta, se produjo un enorme y profundo silencio en el lugar.

Así como Archie en su momento confrontó a Candy para que le aclarara de una vez la verdad sobre sus sentimientos, en unos momentos más Terry tomaría las riendas de la situación y cuestionaría a Candy con la pregunta que la chica había estado evadiendo, y que se había negado a responder. Por lo que las dos personas en esa habitación pronto definirían el camino que estaban dispuestos a seguir, uno que tal vez era en común...de eso, Terry no estaba seguro y no lo estaría hasta que Candy definiera de una vez por todas, cuál de los jóvenes había dominando sus pensamientos pero sobretodo, conquistado su corazón. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todos por continuar adelante con la historia! No saben lo feliz que me hace el mantenerme en contacto con ustedes! Angdl, Joce9814, Annamaria , Lupita Plazola, Paolau2, Magnolia A, Izelck, Mercy-got...les agradezco mucho sus palabras!

Espero que el misterio que les presenté no les haya causado extrañeza o les suene muy raro, más adelante sabremos exactamente de quién se trata (aunque intuyo que algunos de ustedes ya se dieron una idea de su identidad).

También, por favor no sean tan duros conmigo por lo que se viene...el próximo capitulo me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza, ya que no quiero ofender ni que se mal intérprete de ninguna manera, la situación con Terry. Les pido paciencia y prometo no decepcionarlos. Yo quiero mucho a todos los personajes y él también tendrá su oportunidad cuando le dediquemos una historia alternativa.

Les deseo una linda semana, cualquier inquietud la pueden comentar y yo les responderé en cuanto me sea posible.

Sin más, les mando un abrazo enorme!  
>Adriana<p> 


	21. Encrucijada

****Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.****

*Capitulo 21: Encrucijada

En aquella habitación del hospital, Terry se encontraba frente a Candy y tras haber sido testigo de cómo la chica había estado acariciando la mano de su rival contra su rostro, sintió con pesar cómo su orgullo y ego eran arremetidos por enésima vez. Por lo que el joven inglés sabía que el inevitable momento había llegado, uno en el que ambos tuvieran la oportunidad de esclarecer de una vez por todas la situación sentimental entre ellos.

Candy, al haber sido descubierta in fraganti por Terry, se hallaba desconcertada y en definitiva muy nerviosa, sobre todo al notar la fría y dura expresión en el rostro del joven actor. Lo conocía bien y estaba al tanto de que el muchacho se había puesto ya a la defensiva, y que muy pronto comenzaría con los reclamos.

Pero para su sorpresa, en ese momento Terry se fue acercando y cuando estuvo tan sólo a unos pasos de ella, su endurecido rostro cambió por otro melancólico. Los ojos azul mar aún reflejaban la gran tormenta que amenazaba con salirse de control, pero extrañamente sus facciones delataban cierto dolor interno. Con la mano temblando un poco por la emoción, el joven la llevó hasta la mejilla de la chica y para sorpresa de ambos, la empezó a acariciar con ternura y suavidad. Fue en ese momento que sus ojos se relajaron y cambiaron, ya que comenzaron a cristalizarse por las lágrimas que se habían formado...  
>-Candy, dime que lo que acabo de presenciar no es verdad- su voz sonaba entrecortada, como si le doliera pronunciar esas palabras.<br>-Yo...- ella no pudo responderle, ¿qué podía decirle?  
>-Sólo dime que estás cuidando del elegante por agradecimiento, que es por eso y nada más...- su mirada era intensa y expectante.<p>

Al escucharlo decir esto, Candy dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar que el joven continuara con su caricia, se sentía muy aprensiva al tener este tipo de contacto con él. Pero al momento en que lo hizo, la mano de Terry que había quedado en el aire, fue cerrada en un puño y lentamente la fue bajando hacia a un lado...con el usual gesto que tenía al sentirse rechazado, levantó la ceja en señal de desaprobación y su rostro volvió a tensarse de nuevo.

Con esta acción, la chica le había ya aclarado algunas de las dudas que tenía con respecto a sus sentimientos y Terry trató de la mejor manera poder asimilarlos, pero lo único que necesitaba para poder aceptar la verdad de una vez por todas, era escucharla de labios de su amada Candy. Aunque le doliera en el alma, quería que ella se lo dijera, hablándole solamente con la verdad... si no fuera así, jamás se perdonaría el no haber podido aclarar esto entre ellos y sería muy duro para él vivir con la idea de que había asumido una derrota sin siquiera haber peleado. Así que tomando fuerzas y con sus ojos fijos en ella, le preguntó otra vez y sin rodeos,  
>-Quiero que me respondas de una vez, Candy- tomó un gran suspiro -...¿estás aquí con Archie porque te salvó la vida o por algo más?-<br>-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó nerviosa.  
>-¿Estás aquí por agradecimiento?- su voz se tornó aún más dura.<br>-Archie está en ese estado por mi culpa, claro que quiero estar a su lado y cuidarlo- trató de defenderse.

Desesperado al no obtener su respuesta, se acercó a ella y súbitamente la tomó de los brazos... su paciencia a este punto ya se había agotado,  
>-Creo que no he sido claro...¿sientes algo por el elegante?, ¿porqué estabas acariciando su mano de esa manera?, ¡contesta!- al sentirse casi derrotado, su orgullo se había apoderado por completo de él.<br>-¡Suéltame Terry!...¡me estás lastimando!-  
>-No...¡no te dejaré ir hasta que me respondas!- el aristócrata vociferó y la empezó a sacudir con fuerza, los celos que sentía para entonces eran ya incontrolables.<br>-¡Te digo que me sueltes!- y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas, la chica se soltó.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes y con la respiración agitada. Candy no podía creer que Terry se estuviera comportando de esta manera...¿qué es lo que pretendía?, se cuestionaba ella. Una opción que cruzó por su mente fue la de razonar con él y tratar de explicarle que así como él se sintió de alguna manera comprometido con Susana en el pasado, ella se sentía ahora con Archibald. Pero no estaba segura de que lo entendería, así que haciendo uso de la poca paciencia que le quedaba, dio un gran suspiro y le habló diciendo,  
>-Por si se te ha olvidado, soy enfermera...Archie necesita de muchos cuidados y quién mejor que yo para hacerlo...-<br>-¿Acariciarlo de esa manera es también el deber de una enfermera?- le espetó con desdén.  
>-Entiende que él está así por mi culpa- y señaló con su dedo hacia donde estaba el herido -yo debería estar en esa cama convaleciente y luchando por mi vida, no él...- la chica se estaba enfureciendo con el muchacho y sus palabras se tornaron más duras, en un tono de voz cada vez más alto.<br>-Sí...claro...por eso te estás portando tan cariñosa con él- su voz era sarcástica y muy hiriente, Candy sólo lo miraba enojada sin responder.

Terry estaba perdiendo todo control, sus celos eran como brasas ardientes en su interior que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad...sabía que si continuaban así, pronto terminarían discutiendo en un grito y de seguro diciéndose cosas muy hirientes. Pero al sentirse desplazado ante la presencia de Archie, el joven inglés simplemente no pudo evitarlo...miró hacia arriba tratando de controlar su furia y encontrar las palabras justas para poder explicárselo. Pero fue entonces Candy quien le habló diciendo,  
>-Me sorprende que no lo entiendas, Terruce- ella sólo lo llamaba así cuando estaba enojada con él -más que nadie sabes lo que es que alguien te haya salvado de morir y que le debas la vida...- Terry al escuchar estas palabras, cambió su actitud y sus ojos la miraron como si fueran dagas.<p>

Sintiéndose sumamente herido por esas palabras y sin decir nada más, el joven se dio la media vuelta para salir de inmediato de la habitación, dejando a Candy con la palabra en la boca. Por el momento esto era lo mejor para ambos, ya que de haber continuado con los argumentos, seguro se hubieran enfrascado en una discusión que era probable que terminara en una pelea.

Aún presa de la emoción, Candy temblaba nerviosa y lo único que le quedó por hacer, fue ir al sofá que estaba en un rincón de la habitación para tomar asiento y tratar de calmarse un poco. Su respiración continuaba agitada por la discusión que tuvo con Terry...sabía que no había sido muy considerada al hablarle así sobre el accidente de Susana pero no tuvo otra opción, él se estaba comportado de forma muy arrogante y arrebatado, orillándola a defenderse de esa manera. Impotente ante la situación, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... las cuales eran producidas tanto por coraje como frustración. Si tan sólo Terry dejara a un lado sus celos y su orgullo, tal vez pudiera entender un poco la precaria situación en la que ella se encontraba.

Pero en ese momento, su confusión la llevó a mirar al joven Cornwell quien continuaba inconsciente... limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano, se dedicó a mirar con tristeza al joven que estaba convaleciente en esa cama. Pensándolo bien, de alguna manera ella también se sorprendió mucho de si misma al haber actuado de esa manera como lo hizo... el que hubiese tomado la mano de Archie y la hubiera estado acariciando de esa manera, era muy inusual en ella. Como bien se lo reclamó Terry, eso no era parte del cuidado de una enfermera. Entonces ¿qué fue lo que la hizo actuar así?. Candy se encontraba muy contrariada y en extremo confundida.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se levantó para acercarse a Archie y una vez a su lado y con cierto temor, acercó su mano al golpeado rostro para tocarlo con suavidad, a la vez que le preguntaba,  
>-¿Porqué lo hiciste?, ¿Porqué me salvaste a expensas de tu propia vida?...nunca debiste hacerlo...ahora, no sé qué es lo que pasará con todos nosotros...todo esto es un gran dilema- se lamentaba sollozando.<p>

Pensando en Archie, no pudo evitar recordar el maravilloso día que habían tenido juntos y fue en ese momento, que una frase que alguna vez llegó a escuchar de labios de la Señorita Pony, vino sin querer a su mente: "No hay más grande amor que aquel que da la vida por sus amigos"...en ese preciso instante, Candy por fin entendió parte del gran amor que Archibald le profesaba, uno que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa e incluso sacrificarse y dar la vida por ella. Esta revelación fue un gran shock para la jovencita, ya que por fin se había decidido a abrir los ojos ante la realidad de las cosas.

No obstante y así de vulnerable como se sentía, Candy se sintió atrapada en una encrucijada... una a la que sin proponérselo se presentó en cuanto comenzó a cuestionarse los sentimientos que tenía por cada uno de los dos jóvenes. Para ella, había llegado el momento de poner en claro lo que su corazón guardaba por cada uno de ellos. Por lo que con lentitud, se dirigió a la ventana y mientras miraba el cielo abrazándose a si misma, comenzó a meditarlo todo.

El primero en venir a su mente fue Terry y al pensar en él, cada una de las vivencias que tuvieron juntos, comenzaron a darle vueltas en la cabeza. Ese amor que había compartido con él fue uno pasional que vivieron intensamente desde que se conocieron, y que duró tan sólo unos meses alcanzando su clímax, cuando recibió su primer y único beso de labios de él.  
>Si bien todo esto era demasiado importante como para que pudiera ignorarlo, también hicieron aparición en su memoria los amargos y dolorosos recuerdos que la separación les causó... cuando los visualizó, no pudo dejar de pensar en aquel dolor en particular que sintió al verse desplazada cuando estuvo en Nueva York. En efecto, Terry en aquel momento ya se había decidido por Susana al no contar con otra opción y por desgracia, Candy sólo se dio cuenta de ello en aquella azotea del hospital bajo la tormenta de nieve. La presente circunstancia la llevaba a concluir que esos momentos tan llenos de angustia que vivió, en donde fue testigo de cómo Terry llevaba en sus brazos a la joven actriz sin siquiera volverse a mirarla, marcaron sin remedio el final de su relación.<p>

Por esa razón, optó entonces por abandonar el hospital y la ciudad de inmediato, ya que como mujer se sintió de alguna manera desplazada por la presencia de alguien más. Así que con un gran dolor quemándole por dentro, no le quedó otra salida más que abandonarlo todo... si se hubiese quedado a luchar por Terry, lo más probable es que hubiese perdido, ya que Susana y su sacrificio eran tan grandes como una insuperable montaña. Como la enamorada chica que era, había sufrido un terrible golpe que sin remedio la estaba llevando hacia un gran abismo sin salida... Candy se sentía desamparada y totalmente perdida.

Fue por esta razón que ahora se negaba a tan siquiera considerar una reconciliación con Terry. Si la tuvieran, ambos corrían el riesgo de ser lastimados de nuevo más adelante, no sabiendo lo que el futuro les depararía...Susana sería una sombra constante sobre ellos, una figura fantasmal siempre presente y que nunca los dejaría en paz y que al final, terminaría empañando cualquier felicidad que pudiesen llegar a tener.

"-¿Cómo puede ser bueno para otros el que nosotros suframos?-" se preguntaba Candy llena de tristeza...cómo era que la otra persona, en este caso Susana, pretendiera ser feliz a costa de su propia felicidad, haciendo que todo sacrificio fuera en vano...ya que nadie puede dar la felicidad a otros a cambio de tristeza,  
>"-Candy, ¿crees que Susana sería completamente feliz sabiendo que Terry y tú sufren?-" se preguntó a si misma con dolor, ignorando la respuesta.<p>

Meditando en esto, no pudo dejar en pensar en el compromiso que Terry tenía con esa otra chica; el joven le debía demasiado como para que él simplemente la hiciera a un lado y buscara con egoísmo su propia felicidad. Mientras Susana estuviera con vida era imposible pensar en otra solución... era como si Terry estuviera atrapado en un laberinto sin salida, dando vueltas sin parar,  
>"-Me entristece mucho saber que la vida lo lleve al mismo destino que su padre, el Duque de Grandchester...¡no es justo!...¡quiero que Terry sea feliz, se lo merece!-" gritaba en su interior.<p>

Candy amaba a Terry con pasión, al punto que hasta llegó a pensar en pedirle a Susana que no se lo quitara...eso había sido entonces algo inconcebible para la rubia, ya que ella siempre supo que tenía que luchar por alcanzar su felicidad, pero nunca suplicar. Esto se dio en su momento porque se sintió temerosa...fue entonces que recordó algo que también aprendió cuando era pequeña: "El verdadero amor echa fuera todo temor"...si esto era verdad, entonces ¿porqué sintió que se lo arrebataron de su lado aquella vez?, ¿y porqué ahora se sentía tan aprensiva con respecto a Terry?

La respuesta llegó a su mente cuando recordó los numerosos pasajes al lado del inglés, sobretodo al rememorar los diversos desencuentros que tuvieron. Parecía que esa era la historia de su vida junto a Terry...siempre buscándose y nunca lográndolo...todo por causa de algo o alguien que siempre terminaba interponiéndose entre ellos, y que los separaba sin remedio. Curiosamente, en su relación todo había comenzado a ir mal a su regreso de las vacaciones en Escocia, dando inicio con la trampa que les tendió Eliza...con este suceso, se fueron desencadenando una serie de eventos que siempre los llevaron por caminos separados: aquella vez en el puerto de Southampton cuando vio partir el barco donde iba Terry, en Chicago cuando fue la presentación de la obra de teatro, y aquella en la que finalmente la situación de ambos llegó a su estado más crítico, cuando se encontraron en Nueva York.

Al pensar en esto, su mente visualizó todo más claramente y ahora lo entendía mejor, tal vez la verdad era que sus caminos iban por sendas separadas...unas que siempre estaban destinadas a acercarse, pero no lo suficiente como para terminar unidas.  
>Con dolor no sólo de cabeza, sino del corazón, la chica por fin entendió que el permanecer al lado de Terry jamás la llevaría a ningún lado...todos sus esfuerzos serían siempre en vano... su destino, aunque le doliera admitirlo, tal vez estaba en otro lado...y fue en ese preciso instante que se volvió para mirar a Archie.<p>

No es que quisiese compararlos, pero no pudo evitarlo... ¿qué es lo que había hecho Terry para que ellos estuvieran juntos desde que se convirtieron en pareja desde sus vacaciones en Escocia?..."-Terry trató, realmente lo intentó pero no lo suficiente para conseguirlo-" pensó con amargura -...en aquella ocasión en que nos despedimos, ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada y era obvio que en el fondo ya lo habíamos aceptado...-" ella misma se había respondido y al hacerlo, sintió una gélida sensación que recorrió su cuerpo produciendo escalofríos.

Pero la jovencita no podía culpar a Terry de todo lo ocurrido, porque mucho de lo que padecieron se debía a las circunstancias...no podía culparlo a él y a su arrebatado proceder, porque el joven inglés era así en su manera de ser. Aunque si bien es cierto que el carácter del actor era un tanto difícil, fue precisamente su esencia lo que ella tanto llegó a amar en él. Por lo que en su mente, ella misma comenzó a argumentarse,  
>"-Candy, no debes olvidar que Terry es alguien muy particular...su carácter fue siempre arrollador, muy pasional y también celoso...pero lo entiendo en parte, ya que ha perdido a quienes tanto quería en su vida. En aquellos tiempos del colegio, su soledad e incomprensión aunado con todo eso y más, fue lo que más me atrajo de él. Al principio me sentí muy intrigada por su manera de proceder y que nadie lo entendiera...creo que en el fondo, quería ayudarlo porque me llegué a sentir como él...aún como él es, lo amé y mucho...- se giró para mirar a Archie -...yo no dudo que también Terry diera todo por mí...tal vez si Archie no se hubiera adelantado a rescatarme, él hubiera actuado y hecho exactamente lo mismo...- en eso, se cubrió los ojos por el gran dolor que esto le causaba -...ambos nos equivocamos al darnos por vencidos y hemos pagado muy caro esa decisión... pero, ¡diantres!...ahora ya es tarde para mí, yo no puedo corresponderle de igual manera...él merece ser feliz al lado de otra persona que le de todo lo que necesita y tanto desea tener-".<p>

Para Candy, llegar a esta conclusión la sumió en la desesperación y lloró con amargura, sentía mucha congoja al ver a Terry que estaba luchando por ella, desesperado por obtener su cariño y por la oportunidad de volver a estar juntos. Sin embargo, ella comenzó a sentir muy dentro de si que esto ya no era posible, porque sus sentimientos respecto a él habían cambiado y ya no tenían la misma fuerza. Al rememorar las vivencias junto a él, éstas ya no le daban el mismo calor que alguna vez sintió, ni tampoco tenían la misma intensidad. La chica de alguna manera, ya no sentía la necesidad imperante de estar junto a él, de sentirse viva al escuchar su corazón palpitar con fuerza ante su presencia. En una palabra, Candy ya no experimentaba aquella ilusión especial al pensar en Terry y en compartir una vida juntos...su amor después de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, poco a poco se había transformado.

Candy estaba cansada de luchar contracorriente, no sólo contra otros sino contra las adversidades y circunstancias que rondaban la relación con su querido Terry...si ella no le ponía un alto a la situación ahora, ésta se postergaría haciéndola cada vez más difícil y tal vez intolerable, cuando llegaran a un punto de quiebre donde ambos serían lastimados seriamente.

Así que una vez que exteriorizó todos estos pensamientos, se giró para mirar de nuevo a Archie quien continuaba descansando. Se alejó de la ventana y se dirigió hasta el joven para revisar si tenía fiebre. Tocándole la frente comprobó que ya no y que se encontraba durmiendo tranquilo. Por lo que se encaminó hacia la puerta para salir a caminar un momento, sentía que se ahogaba en el lugar y quería distraerse un poco para despejar sus tristes pensamientos.

Grande fue su sorpresa al salir cuando se topó de frente con Terry, quien había estado en el pasillo esperando paciente por ella todo este tiempo,  
>-Terry...- le dijo ante su sorpresa.<br>-Al enemigo hay que tenerlo lo más cerca posible...- le dijo el joven mirándola fijamente y agregó-...no quiero dejarte a solas con él cuando despierte...- fueron sus sinceras palabras cargadas con cierto temor.  
>-...- Candy sólo lo miraba extrañada, ¿qué era lo que Terry tanto temía de Archie?, se preguntó ella misma llena de duda.<p>

Al verlo ahí de pie mirándola como lo hacía, Candy sintió como si su corazón palpitante se saliera de su pecho, la tensión del momento se sentía muy pesada en el aire y era acompañada por un enorme silencio que hacía que todo pareciera de cierta manera, irreal. Ella entonces le habló para romper con ese trance en que se habían sumergido,  
>-Archie no despertará en horas...el mismo doctor me lo dijo.-<br>-Aún así me quedaré aquí- él se mantuvo firme.

Al verlo tan decidido, Candy supo que tenía que alejarse de ahí...por su actitud creyó que no era el momento propicio para que hablaran, además estaba muy cansada y agotada emocionalmente. Por lo que sólo hizo el intento de alejarse mientras le hablaba,  
>-Volveré pronto- le dijo, pero al girarse Terry la tomó del brazo.<br>-Candy, discúlpame...yo no quise hablarte de la manera en que lo hice...por favor, no te vayas...¿podemos hablar?-  
>-Creo que no hay nada más que hablar, no por ahora...por favor, déjame ir- trató de zafarse de su mano.<br>-¡No quiero perderte, Candy!- ella se paralizó al oírlo decir estas palabras.

Su súplica se escuchaba desesperada y en lugar de dejarla ir, Terry se acercó hasta colocarse frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros; la chica, quien había mantenido su mirada baja, entonces se volvió a mirar a los zafiros frente a ella...Candy no pudo evitar contemplarlos con nostalgia, muchas veces soñó y anheló con tenerlo frente a ella de esta manera, pero ahora todo no le parecía más que un suplicio,  
>-Terry, entiéndelo por favor- dijo ella tratando de contener las lágrimas -...esto es muy diferente a lo que sucedió contigo y Susana...- y se detuvo ante la mirada atónita del joven inglés -...lo nuestro, ya no puede ser...además, Archie me necesita y yo...- balbuceaba debido a que no podía controlar sus nervios y comenzó a sollozar.<p>

En ese momento, Terry tuvo la intención de abrazarla, pero fue detenido ante lo que Candy dijo a continuación:  
>-...no es lo que piensas...yo no sólo estoy aquí por un deber, tal vez no sepa ahora qué es exactamente...- lo mencionó refiriéndose a Archie pero sin decirlo; no obstante, el muchacho frente a ella lo entendió de inmediato -...sin embargo, con todo lo que ha sucedido algo sí me ha quedado claro...- dio un gran suspiro antes de continuar -...lo que sentí alguna vez por ti, ha cambiado...- esto Terry lo recibió como un duro golpe contra el estómago.<p>

Los dos por fin se estaban sincerando y enfrentando a la realidad que habían estado evitando desde que se separaron...y para no quedarse con esos sentimientos y las palabras que tanto la lastimaban en su interior, la chica agregó,  
>-Estoy cansada de luchar, de ver la vida pasar y de seguir sola...me cansé de que todo lo demás fuera más importante que nosotros- sus lágrimas ya se veían caer por su rostro, y las limpió con el reverso de su mano para agregar -...lo intentamos, Terry...eso es algo que cuenta y mucho, pero simplemente no fue suficiente, nuestros destinos van por caminos opuestos...- para entonces lloraba desconsolada, estaba abriendo su corazón y le resultaba muy doloroso confesarle lo que sentía -...mis sentimientos por ti han cambiado y jamás volverán a ser los mismos, no como los que tenía cuando fui a Nueva York, todo lo sucedido entonces los afectó...lo siento mucho, Terry...- y estas palabras fueron ya su sentencia final.<br>-Pero yo te amo a ti, Candy- argumentó desesperado.  
>-¿Sabes?, siento como si en nuestra vida existiera un muro...tal y como el que nos separó aquella vez que estuve en el cuarto de castigo en el San Pablo...un muro grueso, frío y muy alto que no nos permite tocarnos...-<br>-Candy, si no estás conmigo, no sé qué me pasará...te necesito a mi lado, sin ti no soy nada...-  
>-Por favor, no digas eso...tienes un gran futuro por delante, una brillante carrera...-<br>-Lo dejaré todo por ti- la interrumpió -...lo único que realmente quiero es que estés a mi lado.-  
>-No Terry, tu vida es el teatro y tu futuro está en Nueva York...-<br>-Podemos irnos lejos...a un lugar alejado de todo y todos...- suplicó mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Negando con la cabeza, Candy sabía que todo esto les estaba causando un gran dolor a los dos...las palabras de Terry eran tentadoras, pero no serían suficientemente fuertes como para ignorar la realidad, por lo que decidió poner un alto y le respondió con mucho dolor,  
>-Tu vida es el teatro y Nueva York, yo no podría vivir tranquila en esa ciudad bajo la sombra de Susana siempre acechándonos...-<br>-Ya te lo he dicho...podemos irnos muy lejos- sugirió él.  
>-¿A dónde?...¿para qué?, ¿para escondernos de la realidad?...no, Terry.-<p>

Él la miró temeroso, ya que la única oportunidad que quedaba se le estaba escapando de las manos y se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada...esto le resultaba muy frustrante y le causaba un gran dolor. Candy, llorando, trataba de contener también su pesar, pero tenía que terminar con este doloroso momento...así que agregó,  
>-Terry, sé que me esforcé por olvidarte mientras que tú...- su voz se quebraba -...tú no has dejado de amarme...lo siento, créeme que me duele admitirlo, pero mi amor por ti ha cambiado...fuiste al hombre al que amé con todo mi ser, pero ahora todo es muy distinto...-<p>

Finalmente el joven Grandchester había recibido el golpe que lo derribó y curiosamente no fue uno físico. En ese momento, sintió que ya no había otra opción más que la de defenderse, ya no quería ser más lastimado. Así que sus ojos se tornaron un mar embravecido tratando de recuperar la dignidad en todo esto,  
>-Entonces el elegante ganó, ¿no es así?- en su comentario había pura ironía, ya que sintió como si se ahogara...trató de alejar ese sentimiento, pero su pecho lo oprimía...había perdido y de cierta forma se negaba a admitirlo.<p>

Candy lo miraba expectante sin saber qué más decirle, sólo estaba a la espera y deseaba que por el bien de ambos, Terry por fin aceptara todo y se marchara tranquilo para que ambos siguieran sus respectivos caminos en paz. Pero no contó con la tenacidad del joven aristócrata, por lo que después de respirar hondo y mirar al techo tratando de encontrar las palabras justas y contener sus lágrimas, el joven finalmente preguntó:  
>-¿Qué locura es esta?- cuestionó mientras fruncía el ceño y su voz temblaba, ya que la muralla de orgullo que había construido a su alrededor, comenzaba a resquebrajarse.<br>-...- Candy sólo lo miraba sin decir nada y antes de que pudiera decir algo, él continuó adelante... la pregunta no se la había hecho a ella, sino a si mismo.  
>-Me había prometido que lucharía sin tregua por ti, pero este sentimiento que me aqueja me ha transformado en un hombre que desconozco, alguien muy ajeno a quien era...- y desviando la mirada agregó con ironía y dolor -...ahora me doy cuenta que he perdido la batalla en la que me había enfrascado. No he perdido frente a otro sino ante mi mismo, y todo aquello que guardaba en mi interior...al final, por desgracia me he vuelto como mi padre...-<p>

Y volviéndose a mirarla, esta vez con ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas, agregó,  
>-Candy, espero que esta decisión que estás tomando no se base en pura lástima y en el sentido del deber o agradecimiento...-<br>-Contrario a lo que piensas...- ella lo interrumpió -no se trata de nada de eso, Terry...yo...-  
>-No digas nada más- la soltó y dando un paso hacia atrás, levantó su mano para detenerla en lo que quería agregar -...será mejor dejarlo todo como está- su rostro entonces se tornó duro ante la derrota mientras la interrumpía -no necesitas decir más...aunque no lo parezca, lo entiendo todo perfectamente...-<br>-Lo siento mucho- dijo ella con gran pesar y bajando la mirada. A Candy no le gustaba herir a las personas y mucho menos a alguien a quien amó tanto.  
>-Por favor, déjalo así...aunque lo dudes, sé cuando he perdido...- dijo él apretando la quijada.<p>

Entonces y sin previo aviso, Terry la tomó entre sus abrazos y se abrazó con fuerza de Candy mientras su lágrimas fluían sin cesar por su rostro...este era el adiós definitivo para ellos. Desconcertada, la chica permaneció inmóvil en sus brazos mientras el joven se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle,  
>-Prométeme que serás feliz...no hay nada que desee más en el mundo que verte dichosa...-<br>-Terry...- fue lo único que ella acertó a decir, la emoción la embargaba de sobremanera y lo único que le quedaba por hacer, fue corresponder al abrazo por el gran cariño que le profesaba... esta sería su manera de despedirse, ya que no habría otra ocasión para hacerlo.  
>-Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides que has sido el amor de mi vida...- le dijo él en un susurro y se separó de ella...Terry había sentido su abrazo, pero tuvo que recordarse que si no la soltaba ahora, jamás la dejaría ir...y en cuanto se apartó de ella, la besó con ternura en la cabeza.<p>

Dominada aún por la sorpresa, Candy fue testigo de cómo el aristócrata con toda la dignidad que le fue posible mostrar, se fue separando lentamente de ella y cuando se dio la media vuelta, comenzó a alejarse ante la mirada incrédula de la chica. Pero antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, se detuvo un momento y sin volverse a verla, finalizó diciendo,  
>-Dile al elegante que cuide bien de ti...si no lo hace, se las verá conmigo...- y después de una pausa continuó diciendo algo que resultó ilógico para la chica -...ahora comprendo claramente que mi rol desde un principio fue el de nunca ser una de las piezas blancas- suspiró -...en esta contienda fui y siempre seré el rey negro- y sin más, se volvió para mirarla por última vez para luego desaparecer por las escaleras, dejando a Candy más confundida que nunca.<br>-¿Rey negro?- se preguntó ella muy contrariada.

Aún temblando por la emoción, Candy se mantuvo ahí de pie tratando de digerir lo que había sucedido y sobre la amarga despedida que había tenido con Terry. Ahora estaba segura de que era muy probable que jamás se volvería a encontrar con él. Así que, aún mirando hacia las escaleras por donde el muchacho había desaparecido, se dijo entre lágrimas,  
>-Me duele mucho no ser yo quien fuera capaz de borrar todo el dolor del pasado y formar un nuevo futuro a tu lado...deseo que quien lo haga, te quiera tanto como te lo mereces...- y con lágrimas rodando sin cesar por su afligido rostro, finalmente dijo -¡Adiós, mi querido Terry!- y salió corriendo por el lado opuesto del pasillo para liberar un poco la gran angustia que todo esto le había causado.<p>

Mientras corría, Candy estaba más convencida que nunca que sus vidas jamás se volverían a cruzar,  
>"-Tengo la impresión de que sólo nos volvimos a ver para decirte un segundo adiós...-", y al llegar a los jardines, se dirigió a uno de los árboles para llorar a sus pies. Se recargó en su tronco y de lo desconsolaba que estaba, lentamente se dejó caer hasta sentarse sobre el césped y juntando las rodillas, se abrazó a si misma. Las despedidas para ella, nunca habían sido fáciles y ésta en particular, le había dolido y mucho.<p>

Aunque no lo deseara, Candy fue la persona que tuvo que tomar la decisión final en este conflicto que se había generado sin querer entre ella y los dos jóvenes. Finalmente y muy a su pesar, la chica había roto ya una parte de este triángulo amoroso que sin que se lo propusiera, se había formado a su alrededor.  
>Aún así, fue tan sólo una de las partes la que había sido aclarada, y la joven más adelante tendría de nueva cuenta que enfrentarse otra vez a sus sentimientos para poder aclarar lo que restaba. Muy pronto tendría que hablar y aclararlo todo con Archie...cuando el muchacho se recuperara.<p>

Pero mientras tanto, ella cuidaría de él y al mismo tiempo, se daría un espacio para pensar y meditar bien sobre sus sentimientos con respecto a Archibald...unos que tal vez serían los mismos que mostró ante Terry, o que tal vez eran muy diferentes. Esto era algo que ella sólo lo sabría con certeza más adelante, cuando el joven Cornwell finalmente despertara. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Buen fin de semana a todos! Vengo con una pequeña sorpresa y deseo presentarles el capitulo antes de lo planeado. Así para quienes trabajan, tendrán tiempo para leerlo con calma.

Por favor, se los pido, no sean tan severos conmigo con sus comentarios...les aseguro que este capitulo en especial me llevó muchos días para escribirlo, hice varios borradores y hasta pedí consejo para poder terminarlo. Describir momentos como estos no son fáciles y créanme que ver a los personajes sufriendo de esta manera, no es nada agradable. Yo les tengo mucho cariño a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Anna María Pruneda Lladó, mil gracias por ayudarme con este episodio. Sin ti, hubiera sido mucho más complicado para mi el poder narrar esta triste despedida...tus consejos y guías fueron de mucha ayuda y marcaron la pauta a seguir...te lo agradezco mucho!

De nuevo, les doy las gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes por sus comentarios...y espero con ansias recibir sus opiniones!  
>Y para terminar, quiero aclarar que este es un Archiefic, como ya indiqué una vez que lo terminé haré una historia alternativa con Terry...mientras tanto, disfruten de la historia con nuestro querido Archibald que muy pronto despertará. ^_^<p>

Les deseo un lindo domingo, que por cierto yo casi estoy terminando, y así mismo una linda semana llena de éxitos!

Abrazos  
>Adriana<p> 


	22. Despedidas y despertares

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 22: Despedidas y despertares

Cerca del hospital y en un parque aledaño al lugar, se podía distinguir la figura de un joven que andaba cabizbajo con las manos en los bolsillos. Se le notaba ausente y ajeno a todo a su alrededor...Terry se había despedido de Candy y en esta ocasión era muy probable que lo hubiera hecho para siempre. Mientras caminaba, su mente lo llevaba constantemente hacia el último encuentro con Candy y de sólo recordarlo, un gran vacío lo invadía. Finalmente él había perdido aquello que fue tan valioso en su vida.

Al llegar frente a un pequeño lago, esos inquietantes ojos se volvieron a mirar las aguas en las que se reflejaban pequeños destellos de un sol en su plenitud...contrariado, tomó de su bolsillo algo que había estado sujetando con fuerza mientras abandonaba el hospital: se trataba de la pieza de ajedrez, la reina blanca.

Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, la miró fijamente y no pudo controlar que las lágrimas empezaran a formarse en sus entristecidos ojos...el joven actor aún no podía creer que hubiera perdido para siempre a su reina, a su querida y amada Candy. Con pesimismo, levantó la mirada al tiempo que se imaginaba a la rubia sonriendo...era mucho el dolor que sentía y lo fue más al pensar que le hubiera sido más fácil aceptar una muerte, que lo que acababa de vivir. Saber que a quien amaba tanto estuviera en algún lugar y no poder ir hasta su encuentro, sería un duro tormento que tendría que soportar por el resto de su vida. En verdad que el destino se había comportado cruelmente con él...tal y como lo hizo con su padre.

Al recordar al Duque, Terry se preguntaba si tal vez esto fue lo que realmente sucedió entre sus padres. De seguro Richard Grandchester amó mucho a Eleanor y al no poder estar junto a ella, por la responsabilidad y deber que le tenía al ducado, era muy probable que tornara todo ese amor en resentimiento y odio. Pero, el joven se preguntaba, ¿sucedería lo mismo con él y con Candy?... desafortunadamente esta respuesta sólo la sabría con el tiempo...todo era muy reciente y el dolor de la separación aún se sentía a flor de piel. Para el joven inglés, le resultaba muy irónico que su vida fuera una copia fiel de la de su padre, tanto había odiado la manera en que el Duque dirigió sus pasos, que terminó andando por el mismo camino...en verdad que era un lúgubre pensamiento el pensar que tal vez terminaría su vida solo y viviendo con los recuerdos de un amor perdido.

Invadido con estos nostálgicos pensamientos, el muchacho se encaminó a paso lento hasta su departamento. Lo primero por hacer era tratar de descansar un poco y arreglar todo para tomar el tren y abandonar la ciudad... ya no había motivo alguno para seguir en este lugar, por lo que decidió que partiría esa misma noche hacia Nueva York.

Una vez que llegó hasta el edificio donde se hospedaba, se dirigió a la puerta del casero... tocó un par de veces antes de encontrarse de frente con Bernard. El viejo profesor no tuvo que preguntarle nada para saber lo que había pasado...el sombrío rostro de su joven amigo se lo decía todo. Por lo que sin más, lo invitó a pasar y esperó paciente a que el muchacho le hablara.

Pero le sorprendió ver que el joven inglés se dirigía hasta el tablero de ajedrez para colocar sobre éste la pieza blanca que se había llevado consigo en la mañana. Y luego de mirarla un momento, se giró para decirle,  
>-Parto esta noche hacia Nueva York...sólo he venido para despedirme y agradecerte toda tu ayuda- sus palabras sonaban vacías y sin emoción.<br>-¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?- le preguntó mientras se recargaba en la mesa y se cruzaba de brazos.  
>-La he perdido, Bernard...la perdí para siempre...creo que mi vida está destinada a fracasar en todo lo que hago y perder lo que tanto deseo tener...- le respondió bajando la mirada.<br>-Ya veo...- agregó el hombre bajando la mirada también y tratando de encontrar las palabras justas para poder ayudarlo.

Después de unos minutos de meditarlo, Bernard se acercó hasta Terry y colocando su mano sobre su hombro, le habló tal y como un padre lo haría,  
>-¿Sabes?, hoy precisamente estuve meditando sobre las dos maneras que existen para vivir la vida, ¿te gustaría escuchar mi teoría al respecto?- le preguntó.<br>-...- Terry sólo asintió.  
>-Pues bien, los seres humanos tenemos dos formas de ver la vida...una es de manera tipo circular y otra lineal...verás, en la circular la mentalidad que tenemos es que todo funciona cíclicamente...tal y como se da en la naturaleza: el día preside a la noche y la noche al día. Es un ciclo que vivimos día a día y en donde no hay muchos cambios. Mucha gente se queda atrapada en esta mentalidad y es ahí cuando aceptan que la vida o el destino no les tiene algo mejor...se dan por vencidos sin siquiera intentarlo. Sin embargo, tenemos también la opción de vivir linealmente, o sea, ir creciendo y mejorando cada día... como cuando estás frente a una montaña, en lugar de dar vueltas alrededor de sus pies, tomas la iniciativa de escalarla y de llegar a la cima.-<br>-Pero...yo sí escalé la montaña, me esforcé en llegar...- argumentó el joven con los sentimientos a flor de piel y cerrando los puños -creo que lo que realmente sucedió es que la perdí al haberla dejado ir la primera vez... jamás debí permitir que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros...fui débil entonces y ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias de esa mala decisión... tal y como sucedió con mi padre.-

Con la mirada fija en el muchacho, Bernard se dirigió a él frunciendo el ceño como señal de que estaba por preguntarle la cuestión más importante de todo este asunto,  
>-Sé que no es fácil lo que voy a decirte pero, ¿habías pensado en la posibilidad de que ella no era la persona idónea para ti?...con tantos obstáculos a la vista, seguro que éstos no se dieron en vano. Además, ¿qué tan seguro estás de que escalaste la montaña correcta?... porque alcanzar la cima y descubrir que tu verdadera meta está en otro lado, puede resultar muy frustrante.-<br>-...- el joven sólo lo miró en silencio, ya que no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

Ante su mutismo, el profesor supo que había dado en el blanco, por fin el muchacho se había dado cuenta de su error...porque de alguna manera, Terry era consciente de que el haber buscado una segunda oportunidad con Candy, había sido un gran error desde el principio...su oportunidad había quedado en el pasado y la había perdido cuando la dejó ir aquella noche en Nueva York bajo la nieve. Fue entonces que Terry recordó los tristes momentos en los que sólo se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, observando cómo caían los copos de nieve sin hacer nada mientras el amor de su vida tomaba un tren para alejarse de su lado para siempre.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo lo hubiera podido saber sino lo intentaba y la buscaba de nuevo?, esto era una pregunta que encerraba en sí misma la respuesta que había estado buscando desde que llegó a la ciudad. Por fin se dio cuenta de que él había perdido a Candy hacía mucho y todo lo que había hecho durante los últimos días había sido inútil...lo único que había logrado, fue reabrir las heridas que los hicieron volver a sentir un gran dolor, uno que se dio ante una segunda y definitiva despedida. Al toparse de frente con esta realidad, su corazón se sintió desfallecer...sin querer, ambos habían revivido aquel doloroso momento en las escaleras...él la amaba tanto que por su ansia de volver a estar con ella, sólo volvió a lastimarla. Este fue un amargo y muy duro descubrimiento que cimbró a Terry hasta sus entrañas.

Entonces Bernard se dirigió hasta la ventana y mirando hacia afuera, con las manos en los bolsillos, agregó,  
>-Entiendo cómo te sientes...yo lo viví en carne propia, por eso comprendo todo lo que estás viviendo ahora. Yo también di mucho de mi tratando de llegar a la cima equivocada, todo mi esfuerzo se concentró en llegar sin detenerme a pensar si estaba haciendo lo correcto...yo...- se detuvo un momento al recordar el dolor que se encontraba enterrado en su pasado -...yo también perdí a mi reina y con ella, mi vida entera...y todo por no saber de mi error a tiempo... ¡Mírame!...sólo soy una sombra de lo que fui y aún hasta el día de hoy me pregunto porqué no hice algo al respecto...-<br>-...- al escucharlo decir esto, Terry lo miraba anonadado, nunca se imaginó que ese hombre que siempre se le veía alegre y tranquilo, pudiera esconder un pasado tan doloroso como el suyo.  
>-En cambio tú...- se giró para hablarle de frente -...has dado tu mejor esfuerzo, esa satisfacción es lo que te dará la motivación de seguir adelante y tratar de conquistar otras cimas... Terry, ¡no te dejes vencer como lo hice yo!...tienes un gran futuro por delante, no te conformes con dar sólo vueltas sin sentido...confío en que lo puedes lograr y mucho...esto que sientes es sólo temporal, tarde o temprano divisarás de nuevo otra montaña que escalar...eres muy joven para darte por vencido...¡eres muy joven para dejarte morir en vida!- finalizó diciéndole con decisión.<p>

Al escuchar esto, Terry por fin pudo comprenderlo todo. No era que el destino lo estuviera llevando por el mismo camino de su padre, sino que él mismo se estaba dejando llevar. Había conseguido un gran avance al no dejarse manipular más por Susana y su madre...ese había sido un gran logro... ahora lo único que necesitaba, era superar el gran dolor que la despedida de Candy le había causado. El joven era consciente de que no sería fácil olvidarla, pero era indispensable aprender a vivir con esa pérdida y no volverse un heredero del mal precedente que su padre le dejó. De ninguna manera quería emularlo y en definitiva, haría hasta lo imposible para seguir adelante y tratar de cambiar esa tormentosa manera de vivir...en una palabra, no quería ser la sombra de la sombra de su padre...y con esto, acabaría de una vez por todas con la maldición que parecía cernirse sobre los varones Grandchester...él debía romperla de una vez y para siempre.

Así que tomando un gran suspiro, como si se estuviera en ese momento liberando de una pesada carga, se dirigió hasta Bernard, y agregó,  
>-Jamás olvidaré todo lo que has hecho por mi...con todo lo que me has dicho, me has ayudado mucho más de lo que crees...- y le extendió la mano.<br>-¿Te marchas?- preguntó al tiempo que se estrechaban en señal de despedida.  
>-Sí...ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí y regreso a Broadway, pronto comenzaré con una nueva obra...tal vez trabajar me ayude a olvidar.-<br>-Sabes bien que no tienes que agradecer nada, al contrario al ayudarte, me he ayudado a mi mismo...dándole sentido a mi solitaria vida. Creo que yo también me iré de aquí, el momento de salir de mi encierro y de mi propio exilio, ha llegado...-  
>-¿A qué te refieres?-<br>-Trataré de volver a la Universidad, creo que seré de más ayuda allá que en este viejo edificio, ¿no lo crees?- dijo mirando a su alrededor -...ya lo había pensado, pero no me había decido del todo. Gracias a ti, he llegado a la conclusión de que el momento de escalar una más de mis montañas, ha llegado.-

Y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en ambos rostros, los dos hombres se despidieron. Tanto Terry como Bernard sabían que su encuentro no había sido casual...porque de alguna manera, la vida había planeado que sus sendas se cruzaran y pudieran ayudarse mutuamente. En eso consiste el verdadero fin de los encuentros que se llegasen a tener en la vida...en que a veces los demás nos den los ánimos para seguir adelante.

Así que esa tarde, Terry recogió las pocas pertenencias que guardaba en la habitación y cuando estuvo listo, bajó por las escaleras...al hacerlo descubrió que ahí junto a la puerta, Bernard lo estaba esperando. Al llegar junto a él, el profesor le extendió una caja...se trataba del tablero de ajedrez,  
>-Por favor, consérvalo...este será mi regalo de despedida.-<br>-Gracias, siempre te recordaré cuando lo vea...-  
>-Espero que algún día volvamos a vernos.-<br>-Eso espero, profesor.-

Y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, Terry pasó junto al hombre y salió por la puerta. Bernard sólo lo miró partir, deseándole lo mejor.

Una vez fuera, Terry colocó el tablero de ajedrez en su pequeña valija, se acomodó la gorra y comenzó su andar por las calles...pensando en lo mucho que pudo haber sido y no fue con Candy...anhelando que ojalá y hubiera sido otra la realidad, deseando también que fuera otra su historia, una con un final feliz para ellos dos.

Meditando en esto, continuó su camino hasta llegar a la estación de trenes. Ahí abordó un tren que lo alejaría de esa ciudad y de todo lo que representaba para siempre, y éste al comenzar su viaje, se pudo divisar hasta que se perdió tras el horizonte... ahora Terry, en verdad se estaba encaminando hacia su verdadero destino y lo estaba haciendo con dignidad. En el fondo y a pesar de todo, este muchacho agradecía el haber venido, ya que con todo lo ocurrido se dio cuenta de mucho que tenía que cambiar y al mismo tiempo, de lo mucho que tenía que aprender... su vida como un hombre libre y que iba en busca de la felicidad, había ya comenzado.

-

Mientras tanto, esa misma noche y en una habitación del hospital, un joven lentamente comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia...se trataba de Archie, quien después de haber estado inconsciente por largas horas, por fin abría los ojos. Al principio todo lo distinguía borroso por los efectos que la anestesia produjeron en él, por lo que tuvo que parpadear varias veces antes de poder enfocar con claridad. Fue entonces que el joven tomó conciencia de que estaba en un lugar extraño, no reconocía nada en la habitación. Pero ese no fue su único problema, de inmediato comenzó a sentir un agudo dolor por todo su cuerpo... el de la cabeza cerca de su nuca, era lo que más le dolía, sin contar el terrible dolor en su brazo y su torso.

Cuando trató de moverse, se dio cuenta de que estaba vendado y un tubo estaba conectado a su brazo izquierdo...  
>"-¿qué fue lo que me pasó?"- se preguntó al tiempo que trataba de acomodarse para poder levantarse un poco.<p>

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo...había alguien ahí con él. Con sorpresa, descubrió que era Candy quien estaba sentada al lado de la cama con su cabeza recostada sobre sus brazos, y con el rostro hacia donde él estaba. La tenue luz que alumbraba todo a su alrededor, fue deslumbrada por la presencia que distinguió...¡era el rostro de su amada Candy!...sorprendido gratamente, su rostro dibujó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Entonces y para no despertar a la chica, trató de no moverse mucho mientras exploraba con la vista su entorno. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hospital. Al mirar hacia la ventana que estaba del lado derecho, pudo apreciar que ya era de noche y que era la luz de la luna la que iluminaba tenuemente el lugar, entrando a través de las delgadas cortinas frente a los grandes cristales.

Bajo esa luz nocturna, pudo admirar el sereno y tranquilo rostro de Candy que dormía tranquila. Se la veía hermosa descansando tan apaciblemente y por largo rato sólo se dedicó a contemplarla. Sin embargo, no pudo dejar cuestionarse sobre lo que había sucedido y así como si hubiese despertado de un sueño, comenzó a rememorar lo último de lo que se acordaba y de ahí, volver hacia atrás para "visualizar" todo lo que había acontecido.

Antes que nada, recordó el extraño sueño que tuvo...aquel donde estaba con Anthony, Stear y el misterioso hombre. El rostro del desconocido lo tenía muy grabado en su mente y cada unas de sus facciones las podía ver vívidamente en su mente; pero no solamente eso, sino que también sus palabras resonaban con claridad,  
>"-Aún no es tu momento...todavía tienes algo muy importante que hacer, así que regresa y cumple con tu cometido...la familia cuenta contigo-"<p>

Archie se preguntaba extrañado quién sería ese misterioso personaje y porqué le había dicho eso. El joven no acertaba a saber de quién se trataba porque jamás lo había visto en su vida... pensó que tal vez su mente le había jugado una mala pasada mientras estaba inconsciente. Así que no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, además, habían cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse. Por lo que continuó adelante pensando en lo sucedido y entonces recordó vagamente que Terry le hablaba... tal vez tenía presente al aristócrata después de que éste le hubiera estado reclamado sobre Candy...y fue en ese momento que recordó la pelea. Ahora todo tenía más sentido: vinieron a su memoria los momentos en que peleaba con el inglés y con ellos, también recordó la angustia que tuvo al ver venir el auto a toda velocidad hacia Candy... rememoró con ansiedad cómo Candy estaba en medio de la calle y al momento en que él la empujó para salvarla. En ese preciso instante, todo se había nublado en su mente al tiempo que sentía un gran dolor por todo su cuerpo y principalmente en su cabeza. Después de esto, no pudo recordar nada más y sólo vinieron a él los vagos recuerdos de gente hablando a su alrededor, y de Terry llamándolo.

Entonces todo le quedó más que claro...la verdad era que había sido arrollado por el auto y que ahora se encontraba recuperándose en ese hospital. Se volvió a mirar a Candy y pudo comprobar que la chica se encontraba bien...respiró aliviado, por lo menos ella había salido ilesa del accidente. Y con el brazo derecho que tenía extendido y sin vendar, acercó su mano hasta la cabeza de la jovencita para acariciarla con suavidad. Lo hizo con mucho esfuerzo, ya que apenas y se podía mover, pero a la vez con cuidado para no despertarla. Mientras lo hacía, Archibald se preguntaba cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el accidente, pero con frustración se dio cuenta de que no había manera de saberlo. En realidad esto no le apuraba, lo único verdaderamente importante era que la chica estuviera bien y se encontrara a su lado.

Momentos después, se escuchó que la puerta se abría y una enfermera apareció en la habitación. Cuando la joven se dio cuenta de que el muchacho finalmente había despertado, se acercó hasta donde estaba el paciente. Asombrada de que ya hubiese recobrado el conocimiento, se acercó a él para examinarlo,  
>-¡Por fin ha despertado!- exclamó ella con alegría.<br>-Shhhhh- le respondió él -despertará a Candy- agregó con voz baja. La rubia al oír las voces, se movió un poco, pero de inmediato se volvió a quedar profundamente dormida al ser arrullada por las tiernas caricias que recibía...tal y como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.  
>-Entiendo- le dijo la joven enfermera en un susurro y con todo cuidado, encendió la lámpara sobre la cómoda junto a la cama para luego dedicarse a revisar al paciente.<p>

La chica comprobó con agrado que la fiebre había cedido y que el herido parecía estar recuperándose... se le veía mucho mejor. Y mientras le revisaba los vendajes en la cabeza, no pudo dejar de dibujar una sonrisa al ver que el paciente no tenía ojos para nada más que para la chica que dormía plácidamente junto a él. Era muy tierna y gentil la manera en que la acariciaba y esto llamó mucho la atención de la joven enfermera.  
>Una vez que terminó con su revisión, la joven volvió a apagar la luz y ante las palabras de agradecimiento de Archie, salió de la habitación con una gran sonrisa.<p>

Al dirigirse a la estación de enfermeras, la joven se encontró con su colega de turno y le preguntó con curiosidad,  
>-¿Quién es la chica que está con el paciente del cuarto 12?-<br>-No lo sé, lo único que se me informó es que el Dr. Sand la autorizó para quedarse ahí.-  
>-¿Será acaso su novia?-<br>-Te diré que ninguna de nosotras estamos seguras...verás, las chicas de urgencias dicen que su novio es otro joven muy buen mozo que andaba rondando por acá, inclusive hace rato lo vi marcharse...pero, ¿porqué lo preguntas?-  
>-Es que acabo de entrar y estuve hablando con paciente...-<br>-¡Por fin ha despertado!...esa es una buena noticia- interrumpió la otra chica.  
>-Sí...pero es extraño, cuando entré lo descubrí acariciándola mientras ella dormía; además, no le quitó la vista de encima durante todo el rato que estuve ahí...-<br>-¿Y?- preguntó la otra curiosa.  
>-Pues...nada- replicó la otra -es que él es tan guapo y verlo comportarse así de cariñoso, bueno...me llamó la atención- respondió ruborizada.<br>-¡Ajá!- exclamó su compañera -...veo que tienes muy buen gusto, ¿sabes quién es él?-  
>-No, no tengo la menor idea.-<br>-Mira tu reporte...te sorprenderás de saber a quién has estado cuidando...-

La tímida enfermera se volvió a mirar con mucha curiosidad sus documentos y leyó en la parte superior: Archibald Cornwell Ardley era el nombre de su paciente. La chica con el rostro lleno de asombro, se volvió a mirar de inmediato a la otra, quien con asentimiento de cabeza le confirmaba esto,  
>-Así es querida...él es uno de los poderosos e influyentes Ardley.-<br>-¡Jamás lo hubiera imaginado!-  
>-Será mejor que no te ilusiones Alison, ese joven está fuera de tu alcance.-<p>

Y ante la sonrisa de su amiga, la joven enfermera se volvió a mirar en dirección a la habitación de Archie. En verdad que descubrir su identidad la llenó de asombro, pero como bien le indicó su compañera, ese joven estaba fuera de sus posibilidades...así que sin darle más importancia al asunto, continuó su ronda. Sin embargo, Alison no dejaría de pensar en ese atractivo pero muy lastimado muchacho por el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol se posaron con suavidad sobre los ojos de la chica que dormía en la habitación de Archie. Con los eventos del día anterior, Candy había llorado tanto que sus esmeraldas se notaban irritadas y estaban muy sensibles. Por lo que al despertar, tuvo que taparse con una mano para evitar a los rayos que la molestaban, pero al querer moverse, sintió una mano que reposaba sobre ella...al volverse a mirar de frente, descubrió que se trataba de la de Archie. Con cuidado y para no despertarlo, la tomó con delicadeza para ponerla a un lado. La chica se preguntaba cómo era que esto había sucedido y en ese mismo momento, se abrió la puerta al tiempo que alguien entraba en la habitación. Se trataba de la misma enfermera que los visitó durante la noche,  
>-Buen día.-<br>-Buenos días- exclamó Candy casi susurrando.  
>-Me alegra que hayas despertado, ¿dormiste bien?- y comenzó a revisar la temperatura del paciente que continuaba dormido.<br>-Sí...pero, ¿cómo está Archie?-  
>-Mucho mejor...anoche por fin despertó, ¿no lo sabías?-<br>-No...creo que dormí profundamente, no me di cuenta de nada- respondió en un bostezo.  
>-Estuvo despierto por un buen rato- al recordarlo, se sonrojó -¿sabes?, él no dejaba de estar al pendiente de ti, veló tu sueño casi toda la noche...no sabes la suerte que tienes en tener a alguien tan cariñoso y buen mozo como él.-<br>-...- Candy sólo escuchaba sorprendida lo que la la muchacha le decía, mientras se volvía a mirar al rostro apacible de Archie que continuaba descansando.  
>-He acabado con mi ronda y me retiro...nos veremos en la noche...- y la enfermera se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir fue detenida por Candy.<br>-Espera, necesito un favor...¿sabes si alguien más de la familia ha venido a verlo?-  
>-El horario de visita comienza en media hora, pero no tienes porque preocuparte, el Dr. Samuel autorizó para que estuvieras aquí junto al paciente...-<br>-Es que...- interrumpió al tiempo que se puso de pie y se acercó hasta Alison -...por favor, es importante... no quiero que ninguno de ellos sepa que estoy aquí cuidando de Archie- sus ojos suplicaban y la enfermera lo entendió.  
>-Entonces, será mejor que te vayas y pronto, son casi las ocho y media- le dijo mirando su reloj de bolsillo.<br>-¿A qué hora termina el horario de visita?-  
>-A las seis.-<br>-¿Podré volver por la tarde?- preguntó con reserva -quisiera ir a casa a asearme y cambiarme de ropa.-  
>-Si vuelves a las seis y media, yo misma puedo avisarte si la familia del paciente continúa aquí, empiezo mi turno a esa hora.-<br>-¡Gracias!- exclamó la rubia y se volvió para tomar el medallón de Stear que estaba en el sillón.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y una vez afuera, Candy se presentó con la enfermera...Alison Lerner por fin supo el nombre de la misteriosa chica, y para su sorpresa descubrió que ambas compartían la misma profesión. Así que charlando, las dos se encaminaron hasta el puesto de enfermeras, pero cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al escuchar que a lo lejos se podía distinguir la inconfundible voz de la Tía Abuela. De inmediato, Candy le pidió a su nueva amiga que la ayudara a esconderse y sin demora, Alison le indicó otro camino para que pudiera dirigirse a la salida. Candy se despidió y rápidamente se dirigió por donde la enfermera le indicó.

Contrariada, Alison no entendió en un principio el motivo por el cual la rubia no quería ser descubierta por los familiares del joven, pero al toparse de frente con la Sra. Elroy, pudo entenderlo todo perfectamente. Emilia había llegado al lugar con sus aires estoicos y altaneros, demandando que la llevaran de inmediato hasta la habitación de su sobrino. Aunque le explicaron que aún no eran las horas de visita, exigió que no se le negara el derecho de ver a hijo. En realidad la Tía Elroy estaba muy preocupada por la última convulsión de su sobrino y aunque se la pasó todo el día anterior en la sala de espera, no le había sido posible verlo. Por eso, en cuanto recibió la noticia de que Archie había recobrado el conocimiento, de inmediato se dirigió de nueva cuenta hasta el hospital.

Sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, la testaruda Emilia se dio paso hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Archibald y una vez ahí, se sentó a su lado a esperar que su querido hijo despertara. Aunque George y la familia Leegan la habían acompañado, los demás tuvieron que quedarse en la sala de espera, y sólo se le permitió a la dama el poder ingresar en la habitación.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la ciudad, Candy arribaba en taxi a su departamento. Se sentía cansada y exhausta por todo lo ocurrido desde el percance. Al llegar a la puerta del edificio, no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde tuvo lugar el accidente y aunque no quedaban rastros del mismo, pudo visualizarlo todo como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo. Por lo que cerró temerosa los ojos e ingresó de inmediato...esas terribles escenas la inquietaron mucho.

Una vez en su departamento, se dirigió hasta su habitación y cambiándose de ropa, vistió una bata para poder tomar un baño. Cuando se fue sumergiendo lentamente en la tina de agua caliente, por fin pudo relajar un poco sus tensos músculos...y una vez que lo consiguió, su mente comenzó a divagar, llevándola a rememorar la amarga despedida que tuvo con Terry. Lágrimas rodaban sin parar por su afligido rostro al tiempo que se repetía que todo lo que había sucedido ente ellos había sido lo mejor, aunque le resultara doloroso... todo lo que padecía era aún muy reciente y era entendible que se sintiera así. Así que por largo rato se quedó sollozando sumergida en la tina y no fue sino hasta que sintió frío, que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado ahí por mucho tiempo.

Una vez que salió del baño y vistió su pijama, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Recostada sobre el edredón y mientras abrazaba la almohada, no paraba de llorar. De alguna forma, Candy quería desgastar ese terrible sentimiento de angustia que aún la embargaba y una vez que lo consiguió, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Hasta ese momento en su vida, las despedidas que había tenido Candy habían sido en extremo dolorosas... sufrió mucho cuando perdió a Anthony en el accidente, luego fue el turno de Stear a causa de la guerra, y ahora por segunda vez, sucedía con Terry...le resultaba desesperante todo esto, ya que cada una de esas personas habían significado mucho para ella.  
>No era para menos, ya que dos de ellos fueron una parte muy importante de su vida al haberles entregado su corazón, y ahora se habían marchado de su lado para no volver nunca más.<p>

Pero así como una despedida cierra un capítulo, también se deja atrás una puerta que no volverá a abrirse...sin embargo, al tener un nuevo despertar frente a ella, se abría ante la jovencita una nueva posibilidad y ésta tal vez, sería aquella que realmente la llevaría por el camino de la felicidad que ella tanto anhelaba. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Hola a todos! Quiero antes que nada agradecer todos y cada uno de sus comentarios! Pensé que el capitulo anterior iba a producir muchas controversias pero veo con agrado, que no les pareció tan duro...sobretodo a las chicas que son seguidoras de Terry.

Como les dije con anterioridad, no quiero lastimar y ensañarme con ningún personaje. Todos merecen ser tratados con dignidad y sobretodo porque como nosotros, ellos están también llenos de virtudes y defectos. Por eso me gusta escribir sobre ellos, por la complejidad que cada uno tiene.

Agradezco a Magnolia, Anna María, Guest, Paolau2, Lupita Plazola, Lis69, Iris, Lulú G, Joce9814, Digimegan, Yeya y Sherezada por sus comentarios...gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y hacerme llegar sus comentarios.

Yeya, recibí a medias un mensaje que me decías algo de tu correo. Esta página no deja publicar en ningún mensaje los correos privados de los usuarios. Si deseas estar en contacto, te pido que abras una cuenta y así podremos hablar en privado si lo deseas. Abrir la cuenta sólo lleva unos minutos. También te aviso que ya corregí el capitulo 8, gracias! ^_^

Por otra parte, Terry se ha ido y Archie por fin ha despertado...les advirtió que se vienen escenas muy románticas entre los personajes, creo se los debía y me he puesto a trabajar en eso. Así que con paciencia les pido esperen la continuación.

Antes de despedirme les recuerdo que actualizo cada semana...trato de hacerlo los domingos o más tardar los lunes. Si hubiera un problema, se los hago saber de antemano.

Sin mas, les deseo una linda semana llena de éxitos en dondequiera que se encuentren!  
>Gracias por seguir la historia!<p>

Abrazos  
>Adriana<p> 


	23. Un ángel guardián

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 23: Un ángel guardián

Una vez que Archie hubo recuperado el conocimiento, muchas de las preocupaciones y angustias que aquejaban a la familia y a todos por igual, por fin comenzaron a desaparecer. Sin embargo, nuevas complicaciones estaban por venir y tanto el joven Cornwell como Candy, tendrían que afrontarlas cada una de ellas tarde o temprano.

En esa mañana y mientras se escuchaban a lo lejos el sonido de los autos y de las campanas de la Catedral, Archibald abría lentamente lo ojos y comenzaba a despertar. El joven se quedó extrañado mirando hacia arriba por unos instantes antes de darse cuenta de que alguien lo tomaba de la mano, y bajando lentamente la mirada quiso saber de quién se trataba...grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era la Tía Abuela. Con una leve sonrisa, el muchacho miraba ahora a la anciana a su lado,  
>-Hijo...- le dijo ella con emoción, mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban al tiempo que también dibujaba una sonrisa.<br>-Tía Abuela- respondió suavemente mientras trataba de sentarse.  
>-Será mejor que no te muevas mucho- le sugirió tratando de detenerlo con suavidad -aún necesitas reposo...dime, ¿cómo te sientes?- su mano acariciaba suavemente el gallardo rostro.<br>-Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero creo que estoy mejor- ella sólo lo contemplaba emocionada y sin pensarlo mucho, abrazó con mucho cuidado a su querido sobrino.

Después de este despliegue de cariño que tuvieron, ambos charlaron por un buen rato y en esa plática, Archie descubrió que había estado inconsciente durante los últimos dos días. La anciana le fue explicando con todo lujo de detalles todo lo relacionado con el accidente y sobre la complicada operación que le tuvieron que hacer. También le dijo que el doctor a cargo había dicho que estaba ya fuera de peligro y que era cuestión de semanas, para que pudiera regresar a casa. Ahora que escuchaba todo lo que había sucedido, el joven pudo realmente entender la gravedad de lo que le había pasado y de la delicada situación en la que estuvo. Sin embargo, mientras la matriarca le hablaba de lo muy preocupada que había estado, Archibald no podía dejar de preguntarse dónde se encontraba Candy... la recordaba a su lado la noche anterior y ansiaba verla de nuevo.

Sabía bien que la Tía Elroy detestaba hablar sobre la chica, pero deseaba verla y aunque no podía hacer nada en ese momento, esperó paciente a que la enfermera de turno llegara para poder preguntarle. A eso de las seis de la tarde, llegó una enfermera para la revisión de rutina, y por coincidencia se trataba de la misma chica que había estado con él y Candy la noche anterior. Una vez que la chica se acercó para cambiarle el vendaje de la cabeza, Archie se animó a preguntarle en voz baja sobre Candy, mientras la Tía Abuela se había ido a sentar en el sillón del otro lado de la habitación,  
>-Disculpe...¿sabe dónde está la chica que estuvo conmigo anoche?- el joven le hizo una seña con la mirada para que se enterase de que no quería que su Tía supiera de lo que hablaban.<br>-Ella vendrá después- le susurró -en cuanto llegue le diré que preguntó por ella.- respondió con un guiño.  
>-...- Archibald se lo agradeció y el resto de la revisión continuó en silencio.<p>

Media hora después, el Dr. Samuel entraba en la habitación y al ver al muchacho consciente, se alegró mucho. Se acercó a su paciente y después de revisar sus heridas, comentó con agrado que sería cuestión de un par de semanas para que el paciente fuera dado de alta, por lo que no sería necesario cambiarlo de habitación. Aunque su brazo siguiera inmovilizado y tuviera que regresar para continuar con las revisiones del golpe en la cabeza, no veía problema alguno para que regresase pronto a casa.  
>Emocionada antes las noticias, la Tía Abuela agradeció al doctor por su ayuda, pero el médico le indicó que el paciente necesitaba mucho reposo, por lo que les pidió que siguieran tan sólo una cosa al pie de la letra: que las visitas al joven se realizaran sólo durante los horarios indicados. Aún en contra de sus deseos, la testaruda anciana no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la petición del doctor y muy a su pesar, tuvo que despedirse de su querido sobrino. Eran ya casi las seis y media de la tarde, y Emilia había permanecido a su lado casi todo el día.<p>

Una vez que la Tía Elroy salió de la habitación, Samuel se paró a los pies de la cama y con las manos en los bolsillos, le habló al joven sobre algo muy importante,  
>-Aunque tus heridas estén cicatrizando y la cabeza parezca estar bien, es posible que sufras de intensos dolores como consecuencia del golpe. La herida es en extremo delicada y no sabremos los efectos que pueda causar más adelante... es más, el otro día estuviste convulsionando y eso me preocupa, porque no sabemos a ciencia cierta cuál fue la causa- Archie lo miraba atento, éstas no eran buenas noticas -...sin embargo, creo que lo peor ya ha pasado. Solo te pido que tengas absoluto reposo y no hagas esfuerzos...no podrás leer por un tiempo, nada de actividades que te agoten, ni ningún tipo ejercicio...en una palabra: nada que acelere tu ritmo sanguíneo, ya que podrías sufrir un derrame interno. Una vez que puedas a empezar caminar, comenzaremos con la rehabilitación de tu brazo y entonces realizarás los ejercicios necesarios cuando se te retire el enyesado.-<br>-Doctor, ¿me recuperaré por completo?- interrumpió Archie preocupado.  
>-Si sigues mis instrucciones, claro que lo harás. Así que descansa y no te extenúes demasiado, aún sigues débil por la operación- y cuando estuvo a punto de salir, agregó -...una cosa más, hay una visita afuera que desea verte, creo que te hará bien su compañía, pero podrá quedarse sólo por unos momentos- y salió con una sonrisa.<p>

Intrigado por sus palabras, Archie se preguntaba quién sería la persona de la que hablaba el doctor. Así que cuando tocaron con suavidad la puerta, pidió que pasaran y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su querida Candy quien ingresaba tímidamente en la habitación. Al verla, no cabía de la felicidad, se sentó lo más derecho que pudo y esperó paciente hasta que ella se acomodara a su lado,  
>-¡Candy!- le dijo con emoción, había ansiado verla desde que se despertó.<br>-Hola, Archie...¿cómo te sientes?-  
>-Ahora que estás conmigo, mucho mejor- le respondió con un guiño.<p>

De la emoción de verlo animado y mucho mejor, a Candy se le formaron lágrimas de agradecimiento al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban emocionados,  
>-Estaba muy preocupada por ti...lamento lo que sucedió, estás así por mi culpa, yo...- su voz se quebraba.<br>-Tranquila- le pidió con calma, interrumpiéndola -no fue tu culpa, esto no fue más que un accidente.-  
>-Pero fui descuidada al no mirar a los autos que venían...me siento responsable- y bajó la mirada con tristeza.<p>

Al verla tan frágil en sus emociones, Archie tomó a Candy de la mano...no le gustaba verla así, triste y afligida. Era consciente de que la chica se estaba culpando por todo, de seguro no fue fácil para ella verlo así como estaba...  
>-Sabes bien que haría cualquier cosa por ti, Candy- ella se volvió a mirarlo -recuerda que soy tu paladín y es mi deber protegerte- y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.<br>-Gracias Archie...- fue lo único que pudo decirle.

Entonces la jovencita llevó su mano a la bolsa que traía consigo y sacó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo. Dentro de ésta se encontraba el medallón de Stear y una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, se lo extendió al muchacho,  
>-Cuidé bien del medallón, aquí lo tienes.-<br>-Por favor, cuídalo por mi, ¿quieres?- Archie colocó con suavidad su mano sobre la de ella -confío en que estará a salvo contigo mientras me recupero.-

En ese momento, sus miradas se cruzaron mientras él comenzó a acariciar con ternura el dorso de la mano de su querida Candy. Ese gentil roce les hizo sentir a los dos una suave sensación que recorrió sus cuerpos y que terminó depositándose en el estómago de la chica, donde decenas de mariposas no dejaban de revolotear quitándole el aliento. Por su parte, Archie sentía exactamente lo mismo y se negaba a dejar de sentirlo...le retiró el medallón de la mano y envolviéndola con la suya, continuó con su suave caricia mientras la miraba con intensidad.

El mágico momento duró tan sólo por unos minutos, y se interrumpió de súbito cuando la enfermera Alison entró en la habitación. Al escucharla llegar, Candy retiró su mano y se volvió a mirar hacia un lado con el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza que sintió al ser descubierta de esa manera. La recién llegada sólo sonrió y se acercó para decirles,  
>-Lo siento, pero el doctor Sand pidió absoluto reposo, así que por hoy la hora de visitas ha terminado.-<br>-¿Puede Candy quedarse un poco más?, llegó hace apenas unos minutos- argumentó con desilusión Archie, al tiempo que Candy se giraba para mirarla suplicante.  
>-Lo lamento, son órdenes estrictas...pero si quieres, ella puede venir mañana temprano.-<br>-Pero...- interrumpió la rubia -...la Tía Abuela estará aquí y no me permitirá entrar a verlo.-

Viendo lo difícil de la situación, Alison pensó por un momento en alguna solución y se le ocurrió algo,  
>-¿Puedes venir temprano por la mañana?, a esa hora cuando no haya nadie te podré ayudar a venir a verlo. Sólo recuerda que su familia llegará poco antes de la nueve...- ambos jóvenes entendieron el plan y asintieron a la propuesta -...y si te es posible, por las noches podrás venir como a esta hora. Yo misma le pediré al Dr. Samuel que puedas quedarte un poco más.-<p>

De la emoción, Candy miró a Alison y le dio las gracias. Esta chica en verdad era un ángel que los estaba ayudando. Y sin más, se fue a despedir de Archie tomando el medallón...luego se colocó junto a él y le pidió que descansara al tiempo que le daba algo que sacó de su bolsa,  
>-¿Qué es esto?- miró con curiosidad la pequeña caja en la mano de Candy.<br>-...- la chica sonriendo, la abrió para mostrarle el contenido -¡es un ángel!- exclamó ella al mostrarle una pequeña figura de cristal -...cuidará de ti cuando no pueda estar contigo.-

Conmovido, Archie tomó la pequeña figura...se trataba de un ángel que con sus manos al frente, arrodillado y en pose de oración. Luego de observarlo con detenimiento, se lo extendió de nuevo a Candy y ella lo colocó otra vez en su caja. Entonces, el joven Cornwell tomó con delicadeza la otra mano de la chica para llevársela a la boca y besarla con suavidad,  
>-Es un lindo regalo, Candy... gracias, me gustó mucho- sus ojos la miraban embelesados.<p>

La jovencita fue nuevamente tomada por sorpresa y no pudo dejar de sonrojarse. Lo único que le quedó por hacer fue colocar con nerviosismo la caja sobre la cómoda junto a la cama, y despedirse para salir a toda prisa del lugar...  
>-Nos veremos mañana temprano...¡hasta pronto, Archie!- y abandonó presurosa la habitación.<br>-...- el muchacho sólo sonreía satisfecho, mientras pensaba que su querida Candy a veces se comportaba tan sólo como una tímida chiquilla.  
>-Yo también me retiro- le dijo Alison con una sonrisa y cuando estuvo a punto de salir, él le dijo,<br>-Gracias por tu ayuda.-  
>-No es nada...- le respondió y también lo hizo rápido para que su paciente no notara lo sonrojada que estaba.<p>

Una vez afuera, se encontró con Candy que la estaba esperando...la rubia quería ponerse de acuerdo con Alison sobre los horarios en que podía visitar al paciente. Acordaron que la chica podía llegar a las siete y retirase como a las ocho y media por la mañana. En cuanto a la tarde, tendría que consultarlo primero con el doctor, así que se lo haría saber al día siguiente. Emocionada, Candy se despidió de ella con una gran sonrisa. Sorprendida ante este gesto, la enfermera sólo sonrió y continuó adelante con su trabajo.

Sin embargo, Alison no podía dejar de pensar en su joven paciente, Archibald. Así que durante esa noche, mientras la enfermera de turno que realizaba sus rondas como de costumbre, entró un par de veces en la habitación del joven Ardley. Al estar frente a él, su corazón comenzó a latir emocionado...fue por ese motivo que se quedó por un rato junto a él velando su sueño,  
>"-En verdad que ya no quedan muchos chicos como él-" se decía en su mente.<p>

Frente a su cama, la joven recordó sobre los rumores que habían circulado entre las enfermeras con respecto al muchacho y que llegaron sin querer a sus oídos. Con éstos, Alison llegó a saber un poco más sobre su paciente y de la razón de porqué estaba ahí...Archie se encontraba en el hospital debido a un accidente en donde le salvó la vida a la chica rubia que venía a verlo. La joven enfermera no daba mucho crédito a los chismes que las otras enfermeras decían, pero si algo le quedaba claro, es que ciertamente este joven no sólo era el chico perfecto por fuera, sino también lo era por dentro. Quien se sacrifique por alguien de esa manera, debe ser un verdadero héroe.

Además, la manera en que trataba, hablaba y miraba a Candy era única...con esa gentileza, caballerosidad y ternura que mostraba, sería fácil para cualquier chica el caer rendida a sus pies. Pero extrañamente, la persona que recibía todas estas atenciones se mostraba un tanto reservada y hasta se podría decir, retraída. Si ella estuviera en su lugar, se decía Alison, sonreiría saltando emocionada por tener ese tipo de atenciones. Suspirando ante la conclusión a la que llegó, la joven Lerner con mucho sigilo, salió entonces de la habitación de Archie y se dirigió a la oficina de las enfermeras para llenar sus reportes.

Muy temprano por la mañana y mientras realizaba su acostumbrada ronda, la enfermera se topó con Candy que recién llegaba al hospital. Era aún muy temprano y mucho antes de las siete, por lo que con extrañeza, Alison se acercó a la chica que esperaba paciente en la sala,  
>-Hola, Candy...parece que madrugaste hoy.-<br>-¡Buen día!, quise venir temprano para hacerle compañía a Archie por un rato antes de que llegue la Tía Elroy- le respondió un tanto sonrojada al ser descubierta.  
>-Pero el paciente aún está durmiendo- y Candy dejó de sonreír desilusionada -...pero si quieres, mientras podemos ir a tomar un café, estoy segura que se despertará muy pronto.- y sin decir más, las dos se dirigieron a la cafetería.<p>

Una vez ahí las dos jóvenes comenzaron con la charla. Fue entonces que Alison pudo comprobar que los rumores acerca del accidente eran ciertos: en efecto, todo se había dado por un descuido de la chica y cuando estuvo a punto de ser arrollada por el auto, Archibald la había salvado. Durante la conversación, también se enteró que en realidad Candy también formaba parte de los Ardley, y aunque no se llevaba bien con ellos, no dejaba de ser miembro de la importante familia. Sorprendida con todo lo que Candy le contó, ahora Alison podía ver con claridad la realidad de las cosas y más que nunca, sintió simpatía por los dos jóvenes.

Aunque Candy tratara de aparentar calma y un tanto de indiferencia cuando hablaba de Archie, se le podía notar cierto nerviosismo y emoción al referirse a su querido primo. Para la observadora Alison, no le quedaba duda alguna...Candy también sentía algo muy especial por su paciente y aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente, era obvio para ella que tratara de disimularlo ante los demás...y en especial ante Archie.

Sin decir nada, la joven enfermera Lerner escuchó atenta todo lo dicho por la chica. Entre más sabía y conocía sobre la joven rubia frente a ella, más entendía las razones del porqué Archibald gustaba tanto de esta chica...Candy era muy transparente, se le notaba la sinceridad a flor de piel, y lo que más la distinguía era su genuina manera de ser, sin máscaras y pretensiones... sobretodo, siendo parte de una familia tan influyente y rica como eran los Ardley.  
>Alison al principio, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia por la jovencita...pero ahora que la conocía más, sintió que lo merecía todo por su manera de ser . Esto la hizo sentirse mejor y aunque a Alison le gustara mucho Archibald, deseó que su nueva amiga pronto admitiera los verdaderos sentimientos que trataba tan desesperadamente de esconder, correspondiéndole al valiente y gallardo caballero que la esperaba tan pacientemente.<p>

No obstante, al recordar de nuevo al muchacho, Alison le pidió que se apresuraran, ya que pasaban diez minutos después de las siete y de seguro Archie estaría aguardando. Tal y como se lo había dicho la enfermera, al entrar a la habitación Candy comprobó que el joven había ya despertado y la estaba esperando. Al verla llegar, Archie le sonrió dándole los buenos días y la invitó a que se sentara en la silla a un lado de la cama,  
>-¿Tuviste algún contratiempo para venir?-<br>-No- le respondió ella -la enfermera Lerner arregló todo para que pudiera entrar sin problema.-  
>-¿Quién?- preguntó curioso mientras se acomodaba sobre las almohada para verla de frente.<br>-Alison...¿acaso ya te olvidaste de ella?-  
>-Jajaja- río él -claro que no, pero recuerda que aunque el paciente soy yo, sólo las conozco a todas por "señorita enfermera"- y le dio un guiño.<br>-Así que, ¿a mi también me llamarías de esa manera si yo trabajara aquí?- le preguntó cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia a un lado, un tanto indignada...estaba jugando.  
>-No, Candy...te equivocas- y mirando hacia la figura de cristal sobre la cómoda, le respondió con voz ronca al tiempo que ella se giraba para verlo -...si estuviera a tu cuidado, te llamaría mi "ángel guardián"- y encontrándose con la mirada de ella, agregó -...mi dulce ángel guardián...-<p>

Al escuchar esto, Candy sintió una inquietante sensación que la recorría y con los sentimientos a flor de piel, se volvió a mirar a los ojos color miel que la miraban extasiados. Entonces él con dificultad y como se lo permitían sus heridas, se sentó erguido para girarse un poco y poder acercarse a ella. Cuando lo logró, fue acercando la mano lentamente hasta que la tomó del rostro y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su mejilla. Por su parte, la chica se había quedado estupefacta ante lo que sucedía y temblaba nerviosa al sentir su mano tocándola de esa manera...pero esto no se compararía en nada a lo que vendría a continuación.

Aún cuando sentía un agudo dolor en su torso y con su debilidad, Archie se inclinó un poco más hacia ella mientras la tomaba con delicadeza de la nuca y la acercaba hacia él, a continuación acercaría su frente para posarla en la de ella y después de dar un gran suspiro que lo llenó del aroma de ella, luego llevó sus labios a la frente de la chica. El tibio contacto de su boca hizo que Candy se estremeciera y se le erizara la piel con emoción... él pudo percibirlo perfectamente y sonrió con agrado, por lo que se atrevió hacer algo más... con lentitud, la atrajo un poco más hacia él y bajando su boca hasta quedar a la altura de su oído, con su masculina y profunda voz, le susurró suavemente,  
>-Candy, tú me guiaste para no perderme en la oscuridad...no sólo eres mi ángel protector, sino también mi única razón para seguir con vida...- los dos se estremecieron emocionados.<p>

Candy al escuchar estas palabras, cerró sus ojos tragando en seco, mientras que inútilmente trataba de controlar el creciente revoloteo de mariposas que sentía en su estómago...los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos con tal intensidad que la ensordecían, al tiempo que sus mejillas se mantenían totalmente encendidas. Este era el efecto que las cálidas y dulces palabras de Archie comenzaban a causar en su ser...esta sería de ahora en adelante, la típica reacción que tendría sin remedio, ante cualquier gesto que el joven tuviera frente a ella.

Pero esto no fue todo, a continuación él se separó lo suficiente para así poder admirar esos ojos que tanto amaba, pero su mano seguía firme en su posición sobre la nuca...anhelaba besarla, en verdad que lo deseaba, pero sabía que debía controlarse. Por lo que en vez de eso y sin dudarlo, quiso abrazarla... pero le resultaba difícil por la inmovilidad de su brazo izquierdo, así que optó por esto: la fue jalando hacia él, lentamente y con suavidad hasta que ella quedó recargada sobre su hombro del lado derecho. Pero esta posición lo incomodaba y le dolía en extremo, así que con un movimiento suave y lento, se fue recostando poco a poco, jalando a la chica consigo también hasta quedar sobre las almohadas y ella sobre él. Entonces, la rodeó con su brazo y la abrazaba como si se tratase de su tesoro más preciado y que en efecto, así era. Una vez que ella se acomodó tranquila sobre él y aún sintiendo un fuerte dolor sobre su herido torso, comenzó a acariciar sus sedosos cabellos mientras cerraba los ojos...quería disfrutar de este contacto tan íntimo con ella, a pesar de la intensa punzada que el esfuerzo de tenerla en esta posición causaba en sus heridas. Resultaba irónico, pero la frase que dice "el amor duele", resultaba una verdad muy cierta en este momento. Pero a Archie esto no le importaba, si para poder sentirla de esta manera tenía que hacer un pequeño sacrificio, valía la pena cualquier dolor físico que tuviera que soportar.

Atónita y convertida en un nudo de emociones, Candy en esta ocasión y para su sorpresa, sólo se dejó llevar por Archie y una vez que estuvo sobre su pecho, aún temblorosa y con duda, posó su mano con suavidad sobre el lastimado brazo izquierdo de él y con timidez, comenzó a acariciarlo... luego cerrando los ojos, se dejó llevar por el momento, disfrutando de las caricias mientras escuchaba de cerca aquel corazón que latía tan intensamente por ella. Al principio se había sentido aprensiva por lo que estaba sucediendo... pero poco a poco, ese sentimiento fue dando paso a uno de serenidad y de mucha paz. Por primera vez, sintió que estaba haciendo lo correcto y fue entonces que la invadió una sensación de alivio. Aquello que parecía haber estado estrujando su corazón últimamente y que la hacía sentir ansiosa cada vez que estaba en la cercanía de Archie, estaba desapareciendo progresivamente.

Así como los dos se encontraban, sintieron como si el tiempo pareciera haberse detenido por completo para ellos; el mundo y todo lo demás no importaba en esos momentos, ya que ambos se fueron sumergieron en una delicada y tenue burbuja que los apartó de su entorno y los sumergió en uno propio, en donde sólo ellos dos formaban parte. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ya que las palabras sobraban entre la pareja.

Sin embargo, esto no dudaría por mucho y todo el encanto se rompió en un instante cuando se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Ese mágico momento se desvaneció y los trajo de regreso a la realidad...Candy abrió los ojos de inmediato y de la impresión de haberse visto envuelta en ese abrazo tan íntimo, se levantó rápidamente del pecho de Archie muy nerviosa, poniéndose de pie a la espera de la persona que entraba en esos momentos. Como su respiración se denotaba agitada por el nerviosismo que sentía, su actitud delató a la recién llegada que algo interesante había sucedido entre los dos jóvenes...Alison miraba desconcertada a la chica que parecía aturdida ante su presencia.

Pese a que le hubiera gustado dejarlos solos por un rato más, la enfermera no tuvo más remedio que entrar a avisarle a Candy que la Sra. Elroy había llegado mucho antes de lo esperado y que ya aguardaba impaciente en la sala de espera a que dieran las nueve para poder entrar. Todavía nerviosa y aún sonrojada, Candy tomó su bolsa y dirigiéndose brevemente a Archie le dijo,  
>-¡Vendré por la tarde, Archie...nos vemos!- y salió a toda prisa del lugar.<p>

Aún desconcertado por la reacción de Candy, Archibald permaneció recostado mirando hacia la puerta por donde ella había desaparecido. Y aunque Alison le hablaba mientras realizaba la revisión, no escuchaba nada de lo que la enfermera le decía...su mente y corazón estaban totalmente llenos de la presencia de la chica que recién se había marchado. Archie aún podía sentir el calor y el aroma de su querida Candy, por esa razón su mente y corazón continuaban llenos de ella.

Distraído como estaba, no fue sino hasta que Alison lo llamó varias veces, que el gallardo joven despertó de su ensueño,  
>-Parece que no ha escuchado nada de lo que le dije- reclamó la enfermera con una sonrisa.<br>-Discúlpeme, lo siento...¿qué es lo que me decía?- y la miró con atención para no volver a perder su concentración...estaba demasiado aturdido todavía.  
>-Le decía que necesito revisar el vendaje y que se siente un momento para poder hacerlo...- pero al ayudarlo a reincorporarse, la chica se dio cuenta de una oscura mancha de sangre entre las vendas...preocupada, revisó su herida y descubrió que parte de la cicatriz bajo su pecho se había abierto de nuevo. Esta herida había sido causada cuando una de sus costillas fue rota y perforó su piel, causando una dolorosa laceración.<br>-Será mejor que limpie y cure la herida, parece ser que está abriéndose de nueva cuenta... aunque no entiendo cómo es que está sangrando si ya casi se había cerrado...- le indicó mientras cortaba los vendajes y miraba la ensangrentada herida. Con mucho cuidado, después le fue aplicando el antiséptico para que pudiera vendarla de nuevo.

Al tiempo que lo curaban, Archie miraba hacia arriba tratando de soportar el punzante dolor... pero de sólo pensar en su dulce Candy y en el maravilloso momento que vivieron, el enamorado muchacho se decía a si mismo que todo este dolor valía la pena a cambio de los instantes que pudo vivir y disfrutar junto a ella. Cerró los ojos pensando en ese insólito momento en donde por primera vez, ella se dejó llevar por sus caricias...el mismo Archie se sorprendió por la facilidad con la que Candy permitió que él la llevara a su abrazo. Tal vez esto era una señal de que por fin la chica estaba aceptando sus avances...si esto era cierto, entonces significaba que ella le estaba dando la tan ansiada oportunidad.

Pero un tanto intrigado, algo súbitamente cruzó su mente en ese momento y se preguntaba con inquietud "-¿será acaso que ella siente lástima por mi y se ve obligada a ceder por lo que sucedió?-". De sólo pensar que así fuera, sintió un golpe bajo en el estómago, era muy probable que fuera su orgullo el que estuviera hablando..."-no, no puede ser...¡ella no es así!...Candy jamás haría algo como lo que acababa de suceder...no sin sentirlo de verdad"- se dijo cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza. Le resultaba muy difícil pensar en esta posibilidad. Así, lo que hasta hacía unos momentos le había sido algo tan dulce, de pronto y sin que se lo propusiera, se tornó en una sensación un tanto amarga.

A la vez, otro inquietante pensamiento le vino a la mente, y este llegó bajo la figura de Terry Grandchester. Desde que había recobrado el conocimiento, no se veía al aristócrata por ningún lado, es más, lo último que recordaba del joven inglés era que después del accidente él le hablaba entre sueños...pensó que tal vez él aún andaría rondando por ahí, acechando a Candy. Esto lo llenó de celos y fue algo que no pudo controlar... por lo que además de respirar entrecortado, comenzó a transpirar intranquilo mientras perlas de sudor se formaron en su frente...fue el ardor de la curación lo que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, haciendo que por el momento se olvidara de su rival.

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y apretando los dientes, ahogando un grito de dolor causado por el antiséptico que Alison le estaba aplicando en ese momento,  
>-Lamento que le duela, pero tengo que desinfectar la herida...está sangrando mucho- le dijo ella preocupada mientras se apuraba a curarlo.<br>-...- él sólo permaneció recostado con los ojos cerrados y agarrando con fuerza la sábana con su mano derecha. El dolor le era insoportable.

Una vez que terminó, la enfermera tenía que volver a vendarlo y para ello, era necesario pasar el vendaje por toda la parte superior de su cuerpo...desde el pecho a la espalda para cubrir y dar soporte a su lastimado torso. Por lo que Alison le pidió sentarse y que levantara un poco su brazo para poder hacerlo. Cuando comenzó a pasar el vendaje de un lado a otro, Alison tuvo que acercarse mucho a él y sentirlo tan cerca como si estuviera abrazándolo. Anonadada con esta situación, la pobre chica comenzó a sonrojarse tanto que sintió como su rostro ardía de vergüenza...fue una suerte para ella que Archie estuviera soportando el gran dolor que esta posición le causaba con los ojos cerrados, si no, él hubiera sido testigo de cómo su enfermera se tornaba tan roja como un tomate.

Cuando la chica terminó, colocó con nerviosismo todos los vendajes y curaciones usados a un lado para poder llevárselos...y mientras permanecía en la habitación, evitó mirar al joven que ya para entonces se había vuelto a recostar por la debilidad que sentía. Pero antes de salir, volvió a su lado para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien y fue entonces cuando notó algo extraño: él respiraba entrecortado por el dolor, sudaba mucho y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pero extrañamente el gallardo joven estaba dibujando una leve, casi imperceptible y sutil sonrisa.

Para Alison, resultaba más que claro que estaba pensando en la chica...así que concluyó que en verdad ese galante y apuesto joven amaba con intensidad a Candy, y se alegró mucho por ellos. Ver que alguien amara a otra persona así, la hizo añorar lo mismo para ella, ya que sin importarle ningún dolor físico, Archie sonreía de sólo pensar en ella no reparando en sus dolencias. Para la joven enfermera esto tenía un nombre: se trataba de un amor incondicional, uno más allá de cualquier otro meramente superficial.

Así que sin más, la joven Lerner se despidió de él abandonando la habitación con estos dulces pensamientos en mente. No obstante, una vez fuera se topó de frente con alguien, y el rostro de esa otra persona no era uno muy agradable que digamos...se trataba de Eliza Leegan. Como Alison se había tardado mucho en su revisión, la Tía Abuela y los demás habían estado esperando por largo rato, y no se hallaban de muy buen humor,  
>-Vaya, por fin has salido...¿Podemos pasar a verlo?- fueron las duras palabras de la pelirroja que ni siquiera la saludó.<br>-...- la enfermera sólo asintió.  
>-Hemos estado esperando desde hace rato y la Tía Elroy está impaciente por ver a Archie, te sugiero que la próxima vez te des prisa si no quieres tener problemas- y sin darle tiempo a que le explicara razón alguna, se dio la media vuelta y se alejó de ahí.<p>

Desconcertada, la joven Lerner se preguntaba quién sería esa chica tan arrogante. Luego se encaminó hasta el pabellón de enfermeras y ahí se cruzó con la Sra. Elroy, Sarah y Eliza Leegan quienes se dirigían hasta la habitación de Archie. Fue entonces que su compañera le recordó que no se tardara tanto con las revisiones, ya que esa familia podría quejarse ante sus superiores,  
>-El paciente estaba sangrando- respondió en su defensa -tuve que limpiar su herida y cambiar todo el vendaje.-<br>-Entonces debiste avisarnos, no sabes el lío que se armó...ellos querían entrar y no había manera de detenerlos- le indicó la otra chica -...si yo fuera tú, tendría cuidado de esa chica pelirroja...se ve que es una amenaza.-  
>-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó curiosa.<br>-Sé que es pariente del paciente y la he visto llegar antes con la señora mayor.-  
>-Entiendo- agregó mientras se giraba a un lado para ver su reporte -por favor Judy, dile al Dr. Samuel cuando lo veas que la herida del paciente en su costado derecho volvió a abrirse- y sin más, se retiró por ese día.<p>

Por otra parte y espués de un arduo día de trabajo, Candy por fin cerraba la pequeña clínica del Dr. Martin y se dirigía a toda prisa hasta el hospital. Desde esa mañana, no había podido dejar de pensar en Archibald y lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Cada vez que recordaba el episodio en donde había estado recostada sobre su pecho, una incómoda sensación la invadía en el estómago... en verdad que no entendía cómo fue que permitió que ocurriera eso. Se recriminaba diciendo que debería ser más cuidadosa con Archie y su despliegue de afectos. Sin embargo, muy dentro de ella sabía que también lo estaba disfrutando...pero entonces, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando en realidad?

Mientras caminaba ensimismada, no pudo evitar que las palabras de Terry vinieran a su memoria, "-Candy, espero que la decisión que tomes no se base en pura lástima y en el sentido del agradecimiento-"...ella sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. Era obvio que ella no estaba al lado de Archie sólo porque se sintiera culpable, sino que estaba con él porque en verdad le importaba, su preocupación por el muchacho era sincera.

Sin embargo, las palabras pronunciadas por el joven Cornwell esa mañana, la habían desconcertado mucho durante todo el día...  
>-¿Qué habrá querido decir Archie cuando me dijo que lo había guiado en la oscuridad, y que soy su única razón para seguir con vida?- estas eran tan sólo un par de incógnitas que rondaban su mente. Había algunas más, pero la principal y más importante ahora era saber qué era lo que realmente sentía por él...ese día del accidente y durante su paseo, creyó tener parte de la respuesta.<p>

Pero ahora que todo había cambiado y que la relación entre ellos se había transformado en una más profunda, y no sólo a causa del accidente, Candy se preguntaba si la verdadera razón en haberse negado una oportunidad con Terry, habría sido la presencia de Archie.  
>Muy confundida con estos pensamientos, Candy por fin llegó hasta las puertas del hospital. Pero justo cuando estuvo a punto de entrar, escuchó una voz muy conocida que se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba; con temor, miró hacia todos los lados y pudo observar a Eliza y su madre caminando en su dirección. De inmediato se escondió detrás de una columna mientras las dos mujeres se dirigían a la entrada...había estado muy cerca de ser descubierta por ellas. Si Eliza se enterara que ella estaba visitando a Archie, seguramente habría problemas.<p>

Así que con todo cuidado y cautela, se dirigió hasta las enfermeras y preguntó si había alguien con el paciente. La chica de recepción le informó que recién se habían ido sus visitas y que podía pasar. Así que sin demora, se dirigió hasta el lugar y una vez frente a la puerta respiró hondo...trataba de tranquilizar no sólo los nervios por casi encontrarse con los Leegan, sino porque la sola presencia de Archie la inquietaba. Así que después de calmarse un poco, tocó a la puerta para luego ingresar.

Se topó con la sorpresa de que Alison y Archie estaban adentro platicando. Pero en cuanto la vio entrar, toda la atención del joven Cornwell se centró en la recién llegada. Así que sin más por hacer, Alison saludó a Candy y se excusó diciendo que pronto comenzaría con su turno y que debía preparar algunas cosas. Pero antes de salir, fue el muchacho quien la detuvo,  
>-Alison, espera por favor- le pidió -quiero que le hables a Candy sobre tu encuentro con Eliza.-<br>-La acabo de ver salir- comentó la rubia -creo que venir a verte se ha complicado- dijo desanimada.  
>-Es por eso que estaba aquí, Candy- le dijo Alison -le estaba sugiriendo a Archie que hablaras con el Dr. Sand y le pidas si puedes quedarte un poco más por las tardes...la presencia de su familia está haciéndolo todo más difícil.-<br>-Pero...¿ya no podré venir a verte por las mañanas?- preguntó con tristeza.  
>-Candy- fue Archie quien le hablaba ahora -...la Tía Abuela aunque se la pasa todo el día conmigo, insiste en venir más temprano y quedarse conmigo todo el día...aunque traté de convencerla de que estaría bien, la Tía Elroy no escucha razones. Pero no te preocupes, ya pensaremos en algo- le aseguró.<br>-Consulta con el doctor y luego me dices qué fue lo que te dijo- interrumpió Alison -me retiro... nos veremos después...¡hasta luego!- y levantando la mano, salió de la habitación.

Cuando se cerró la puerta, Candy, invadida por los nervios, se acercó lentamente hasta la cama. Al verse de nuevo frente a Archie, las sensaciones causadas por la emoción de verlo no se hicieron esperar...así que con la mirada baja, se sentó con gesto retraído en la silla sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Archie sonreía ante su Gatita...estaba al tanto de que este despliegue de timidez había sido el resultado de lo ocurrido durante ese día, así que le habló de esta manera,  
>-Quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que sucedió esta mañana- los ojos de ella se encontraron con los suyos -...sé que me dejé llevar, pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de lo que hice...- se miraron entonces con intensidad.<p>

Archie estaba abriendo su corazón ante Candy, lo había meditado todo ese día y decidió que ya no había motivo para demorarlo; es más, necesitaba decírselo y al mismo tiempo escuchar de labios de ella qué es lo que pensaba,  
>-Por favor, quiero que me aclares algo...dime si estás aquí por lástima o porque te sientes comprometida por el accidente- tragó en seco, deseaba no haber dicho eso -...necesito saberlo porque no quiero tener falsas ilusiones contigo...yo...-<br>-¡No Archie!- interrumpió ella -...te equivocas, no estoy aquí por un mero compromiso- él la miraba atónito y con cierto temor por su reacción.

Entonces la chica se acercó para sentarse junto a él sobre la cama y bajando la mirada hacia la varonil mano de él, agregó al tiempo que la colocaba entre las suyas con timidez,  
>-Estoy aquí porque me importas...- y sin previo aviso, Candy llevó una de sus manos hasta la cara de Archie y la posó con suavidad a un lado sobre los vendajes, al tiempo que los tocaba con delicadeza y cuidado con las puntas de sus dedos. Luego se volvió a mirarlo de una manera muy distinta a cómo jamás lo había hecho antes, una muy intensa -entiende que me preocupo por ti, y mucho...has hecho tanto por mi que no me imagino cómo podría agradecértelo... pero quiero que sepas que no es lo que piensas, esto lo hago porque...- la chica balbuceaba por la emoción -...de alguna manera quiero decirte que...bueno, yo...-<p>

Justo en ese momento se escuchó que la puerta se abría, Candy no pudo continuar al ser interrumpida por el recién llegado y ante la mirada atónita de la pareja, Neal Leegan hacía su aparición en la habitación. El muy sorprendido joven miró no con muy buenos ojos la escena frente a él, y es más, lleno de furia se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba...el sólo ver que Candy estaba muy cerca de Archie, que lo estaba tomando de la mano y con la otra lo estaba acariciando en el rostro fue mucho para él...entonces fue que la ira del muchacho Leegan no se iba a hacer esperar.

Candy y Archie desconocían que los eventos de ese día darían como resultado el que muy pronto ambos tuvieran que enfrentar otros tantos y difíciles desafíos que se desencadenarían uno tras otro. Para su desgracia, tanto Neal como los Ardley se vislumbraban como un gran obstáculo a superar y si realmente la pareja deseaba estar el uno al lado del otro, tendrían que demostrar fortaleza y sobre todo, la confianza de uno en el otro. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Feliz fin de semana para todos! Como estaré un poco ocupada la siguiente semana, he decidido traerles hoy el capitulo. Por los comentarios que me han dejado, y que agradezco mucho, entiendo que quieren ver más sobre la parejita...pues aquí esta! Les dediqué casi un capitulo entero para que lo disfruten.

Mil gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me regalan un comentario, esas palabras significan mucho y como lo he dicho antes, son la paga a las horas que invierto en traerles algo que se está escribiendo con muchísimo cariño.

El otro día, leí que Lupita Plazola preguntaba sobre mis otros Fics. Te pido una disculpa por responder hasta ahora. Tengo varios mini Fics que fueron presentados en la Guerra Florida de 2013 y 2014...éstos son: LOS PÉTALOS CAYERON PRONTO, LOS SOLITARIOS CHICOS ARDLEY, LA CARTA DEL ADIÓS FINAL, CONFESIONES Y PROMESAS (2013). UN ENCUENTRO UN TANTO INESPERADO, UNA CAMINATA MATINAL (2014).

También tengo dos Fics terminados: EN SILENCIO A TU LADO (Stearfic) y DESTINOS APARTE (Anthonyfic).

Deseo aclarar que el de Anthony no está aún editado y el de Stear se empezó a editar desde la mitad. Gracias Anna María Pruneda por ayudarme a hacerlo, sin ti, no sería posible!

Sin más por el momento, les agradezco de nuevo el tiempo que le dedican a esta historia y a las opiniones que me hacen llegar. Ya saben, si desean contactarme pueden hacerlo con confianza ya que respondo a todo comentario.

Un abrazo enorme y seguimos adelante con esta historia!  
>Adriana<p> 


	24. Amores que florecen

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 24: Amores que florecen

Con la mirada llena de furia, Neal miraba atónito cómo Candy tomaba a Archie de la mano y mientras se encontraba sentada muy cerca de él, con la otra mano lo acariciaba sobre el vendaje en el rostro. Ahora le resultaba todo claro y comprendía el porqué la rubia lo había rechazado antes... no lo había hecho por el inútil del inglés, sino por su primo Cornwell.

Las cosas para el señorito Leegan no habían sido fáciles últimamente. Desde que Candy lo había rechazado, la vida del joven Neal se había convertido en un verdadero desastre...se la había pasado jugando y apostando empedernidamente con sus amigos y en varias ocasiones, estuvo bebiendo hasta el punto de quedarse dormido en lugares venidos a menos; todo con tal de olvidarse de ella. De alguna manera, el muchacho había entendido y hasta aceptado que tal vez la muy tonta no había correspondido a su avances porque seguía pensando en el mediocre actor... pero jamás se imaginó que fuera a causa de Archibald. Esto sí que lo enfureció.

Ese día, a regañadientes y por órdenes de su madre, había accedido a hacerle una visita de cortesía a su primo. En realidad no le importaba mucho el estado de salud de Archie, ya que hubiera preferido ir con sus amigos de parranda. Pero en esta ocasión y como siempre, accedió a la petición; tal y como era su costumbre en todo, se le había hecho tarde. Aún así, fue hasta el lugar pensando que tal vez todavía podría alcanzar a su madre y hermana en el hospital...pero estaba muy equivocado; con lo que realmente se encontró sería algo que eventualmente le daría el empujón y el motivo para de una vez por todas, lanzarse a conseguir lo que tanto deseaba: a la misma Candy.

Sorprendidos ante su presencia, Candy fue la primera en separarse de Archie y levantarse de la cama...ella lo miraba desconcertada no sabiendo la reacción que tendría el joven Leegan frente a ella, ya que los miraba con odio mientras cerraba con fuerza sus puños. Del coraje, Neal se quedó mudo al principio y mientras apretaba los dientes con ira, deseaba que jamás hubiera sido testigo de lo que había presenciado. Por lo que sin previo aviso y después de unos instantes, les habló casi en un gritó diciendo,  
>-¡Así que me rechazas por Archie!- le habló a la chica con tono despectivo.<br>-No es lo que piensas, Neal...- trató ella de excusarse.  
>-¿Ah no?...- le preguntó temblando lleno de furia -...eso lo veremos...- y agregó amenazando al otro joven mientras lo señalaba -Archie, ¡nunca permitiré que Candy sea para ti!- y con despecho, se dio la media vuelta para desaparecer por la entrada.<p>

Ante esta reacción, Candy quiso salir tras él...pero Archie la detuvo,  
>-¡Déjalo ir!-<br>-Pero...irá a contarle todo a la Tía Abuela y entonces...-  
>-¿A qué le tienes miedo, Candy?- preguntó con firmeza, a lo que ella no supo qué responder mientras lo miraba confundida -...será mejor que de una vez todos se enteren de lo nuestro...¡no actúes ni digas cosas por miedo!-<p>

La chica estaba más consternada y turbada que nunca...su corazón latía tan deprisa que sintió que se le saldría del pecho. Temblaba nerviosa ante la realidad frente a ella..."-¿lo nuestro?-" se preguntaba ella con incertidumbre y temor en su mente, ante la respuesta que recibiría. Pero al ver que él levantaba su mano y se la extendía llamándola para que se acercara a él, no supo qué decirle y sólo lo miraba atónita,  
>-Por favor, ven...tenemos que hablar y aclarar esto de una vez- agregó él cambiando su tono de voz por uno más suave, pero sin dejar de escucharse serio.<p>

Aún temblando por la conmoción, Candy no tuvo más remedio que ir hasta donde estaba el joven... lo obedeció y se sentó a su lado al tiempo que dejaba que su mano se tomara de la suya. Una vez que estuvieron juntos, Archie la miró fijamente aún cuando ella lo evadía,  
>-No tengas miedo...estoy aquí contigo, confía en mi...nadie te hará daño, no mientras estés a mi lado- le aseguró mientras le besaba la mano, la chica aún se rehusaba a mirarlo de frente y continuaba con la cabeza hacia el piso.<br>-Neal puede ser violento y muy explosivo...yo no quiero que nada malo nos pase...no a ti...-  
>-Nunca permitiré que nos lastime, y mucho menos a ti, Candy...aún cuando en estos momentos no pueda moverme, puedo asegurarte que no se atreverá a hacer nada, nunca ha dejado de ser un miserable cobarde...sus amenazas no me importan- le aseguró mientras le colocaba un rizo travieso detrás de su oído -...por favor, continúa con lo que me ibas a decir antes de que nos interrumpieran- le dijo con suavidad mientras la contemplaba con una sutil sonrisa.<br>-...- ella sólo se quedó muda sin decir palabra alguna y temblando sin poder contenerse.

Viendo su reacción y queriendo tranquilizarla, Archie comenzó entonces a acariciarla en el cabello. Por su parte, Candy sólo cerró los ojos y mantuvo la cabeza a un lado evitando verlo... él se dio cuenta del miedo que había en ella y quiso que se sintiera segura, por lo que haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se fue acercando lo más que pudo hasta quedar junto a la chica.

Mientras tanto él, tan nervioso o más que ella, con suavidad giró con su mano un poco el rostro de su amada y luego colocó su frente sobre la de ella...la proximidad era tal entre ellos que sus agitados alientos se confundían. El joven Cornwell no dejaba de admirar esos tiernos y dulces labios que le pedían a gritos que los acariciara con los suyos...pero antes de que ambos se sumergieran en ese tan ansiado contacto, había que aclarar de una vez por todas, los verdaderos sentimientos de Candy...él lo necesitaba saber con certeza para poder enfrentarse sin temor y dudas a todo lo que pudiera venir después,  
>-Candy...- su voz sonaba ronca de la emoción que lo invadió, mientras su mano la tomaba con suavidad de su cuello -...tan sólo dime que deseas esto tanto como yo, una palabra tuya y le pediré de inmediato a la Tía Abuela que me permita cortejarte como te mereces...con todo el respeto y la honra que la futura señora Cornwell se merece...sólo dimelo, por favor...- esas varoniles palabras que suplicaban la hacían estremecerse con emoción, al tiempo que perdía toda cordura. La chica tragaba entonces en seco porque se había quedado sin aliento.<p>

Para Candy, esta era la hora de la verdad y no había una razón más para postergarlo...debía decidirse de una vez por todas si estaba dispuesta a dejarse guiar por los sentimientos que últimamente tenía por Archie...esta era la oportunidad que ambos y que sobretodo, sus corazones habían estado esperando tan pacientemente. Temerosa de sí misma, la jovencita temblaba sin poder controlarse y aunque deseaba hablar, sus numerosas emociones no se lo permitían.

Así que al cabo de unos instantes, ella se tomó de su último vestigio de valor, de aquel que era tan sólo sostenido por un suspiro...y le dijo con una voz que se quebraba de la emoción,  
>-Por favor, Archie, déjame pensarlo bien...necesito tiempo para aclarar todo, no quiero precipitarme en mi decisión, no ahora que tenemos la amenaza de Neal...- le suplicó.<p>

Después del encuentro con el joven Leegan y al sentirse invadida por tantas y nuevas emociones, sintió mucho temor. Aquello que ansiaba decirle a Archie fue entonces guardado en su interior y en su confusión, prefirió postergar lo que deseaba decirle, por lo que en ese momento se excusó diciendo,  
>-Quiero...estar completamente segura de lo que siento por ti...por favor...- le suplicó cerrando sus ojos.<br>-Sólo necesito que me aclares que no estás conmigo por el accidente...- el orgulloso joven necesitaba estar seguro tan siquiera de eso -...la obligación y el amor son sentimientos muy distintos entre sí...no quisiera sentir que es tu gratitud la que te mantiene aquí, a mi lado...-  
>-Archie...no, no es así...- fue todo lo que ella le acertó a decirle.<p>

Viendo su reacción y soltando un gran suspiro, Archibald aún en contra de su voluntad se separó un poco, y aunque aún la sujetaba del cuello, entendió que lo mejor era darle a Candy el espacio necesario para pensar bien las cosas. Forzar a la chica sería una idea desastrosa... así que lentamente bajó su mano para tomar la de ella y de nuevo, depositar un beso. Esta vez lo hizo con intensidad, pretendiendo que eran sus labios los que tocaba...que era otra parte de Candy a la cual demostraba el gran amor que le guardaba. Luego de unos momentos en los que se quedó así, levantó con lentitud su mirada para contemplar las cristalizadas verdes esmeraldas que lo veían...los ojos de él brillaban enmudecidos, sabía que tenía que decirle mucho más para convencerla de que ambos compartían algo muy especial, algo que era muy diferente a la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron. Su amor ya se había transformado y florecido de manera lenta, profunda... hasta llevarlos a este punto y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Así que sin más, abriendo no sólo su corazón sino su ser mismo, Archibald se develó ante ella declarándole lo que había estado guardando por tanto tiempo,  
>-¡Eres tan hermosa, Candy!- exclamó él mientras se acercaba un poco más tocando de nuevo su rostro, eso era algo que ahora ya no podía evitar y dejar de hacer, y en un susurro le dijo con suma dulzura -...¡no sabes cuánto te amo!- Candy continuaba inmóvil y no fue sino hasta que sintió que unos labios la acariciaban en la mejilla que pudo reaccionar...él le estaba depositado un tierno beso.<p>

Archie entonces comenzó a acariciarla con su propia mejilla...el roce de ambos rostros se dio con suma delicadeza y suavidad. Al no poder hacer algo más que esto, él se dejó llevar por los incontenibles impulsos de sentirla...con sus rostros acariciándose así, el enamorado joven pretendía llenarse de Candy, sentirla parte de él...y al mismo tiempo, permitir que en cierta manera, sus espíritus se empezaran a reconocer como uno. También, con lentitud y con cierto temor a su audacia, comenzó a saborear su piel con otro beso como si fuera un dulce elixir del que sentía una imperante sed, y se empezó a llenar de ella.

Por su parte, ante este sutil contacto, Candy sólo sintió que todo le daba vueltas y que su estómago se revolvía ante las variadas emociones que sentía... había perdido su voluntad ante Archie y se estaba dejando llevar por un camino de emociones que nunca antes había transitado... su mente parecía estar anestesiada por las sensaciones que tenía, mientras que su corazón en cierta manera, le pedía que disfrutara de estas muestras de amor que estaba recibiendo. Lo único que si acertaba a decirse la chica era que ahora sí, todo esto iba muy en serio con él.

Escuchar estas emotivas palabras, sentirse amada y el haber disfrutado este contacto tan íntimo con él, la sacudieron hasta lo más profundo y fue en ese momento que Candy sintió la necesidad de alejarse. Tenía que hacerlo y pronto, porque si no, sucumbiría a los encantos del varonil y galante joven a su lado, ya que no podría resistirse a ellos por mucho más tiempo. Así que al instante en que se separó Archie, ella se levantó lentamente de ahí sintiéndose muy avergonzada por todo...pero la mano de él sujetó la suya,  
>-Ya es tarde...debo irme- le respondió turbada y con vacilación, aún presa de los sentimientos.<br>-...- Archie sólo sonrió y le dijo -...te esperaré con ansias mañana, espero que para entonces puedas darme una respuesta...- su mirada continuaba intensa sobre ella y le dio un último beso de despedida en la mano. Luego la dejó ir con lentitud mientras Candy se separaba de él.  
>-Te veré luego...- fue todo lo que le dijo y sin decir nada más, se encaminó hasta la puerta bajando la cabeza y salió muy confundida del lugar...lo había hecho sin responder a la declaración tan abierta y directa que recibió.<p>

Esta reacción de Candy no fue otra cosa más que asombro y temor a lo desconocido. Lo que había sucedido, era que jamás nadie antes le había declarado a Candy su amor de la manera tan intensa y directa como lo había hecho Archibald... él había sido el primero en mostrarle su amor con estas palabras, de manera tan abierta y pasional, que todo resultó demasiado para la chica. Y no sólo eso, el joven había sido el primero en hacerla sentir de esta manera al haberla acariciado de esta forma...aunque recibió un beso de labios de Terry, aquel no pudo compararse con la dulzura y encanto que sintió con los afectos y caricias de Archie. Mientras que el arrebatado beso en Escocia sólo causó que reaccionara en la forma violenta como sucedió, con el joven Cornwell todo había ocurrido de una manera totalmente diferente... Archibald la hizo sentirse, muy al contrario de lo que experimentó entonces con Terry, no sólo deseada sino también amada.

Cuando salió de ahí con el corazón acelerado, la chica casi corrió por los pasillos del hospital... sentía que se ahogaba por todo lo ocurrido y necesitaba aire fresco, porque todo lo dicho por su querido Archie la había dejado irremediablemente sin aliento. Cuando llegó a los jardines y envuelta ya bajo el crepúsculo de la tarde, Candy se dirigió hasta una banca en la parte más alejada del lugar. Una vez ahí se sentó colocando su mano en el estómago y con la otra sosteniéndose de la banca...por un rato, tuvo que respirar hondo varias veces para tratar de calmar lo que sentía, al mismo tiempo que dejó que sus lágrimas gastaran todas las emociones juntas que se habían hecho un nudo en su corazón. Las sensaciones que le vinieron fueron muy intensas y a la vez contradictorias: miedo, aprehensión, ansiedad, expectativa, deseo, alegría... todas y cada una de esas variadas y fuertes emociones humanas, se habían conjugado para ponerla en este estado de shock en el que se encontraba.

Poco a poco y después de respirar con profundidad varias veces, por fin su agitado ser comenzó a tranquilizarse. Sus lágrimas aún corrían sin parar al estar completamente embargada por la emoción de lo que sucedió dentro del hospital. Y mirando hacia el edifico que estaba cubierto por las sombras de la noche, con voz quebrada por la emoción se decía,  
>-¡Archie no te gusta, Candy!...¡estás desesperadamente tratando de buscar el amor después de que rompieron tu corazón!...- casi se gritaba en total negación, sacudiendo su cabeza.<p>

Pero, ¿a quién pretendía engañar?...ella sabía bien que esto no era cierto...lo que le estaba sucediendo con Archie no era el resultado de querer refugiarse en alguien después de haber terminado con Terry... ¡no, de ninguna manera!...los sentimientos por su querido Archibald habían florecido lenta y progresivamente, pero no como el resultado de una necesidad a causa de la soledad, sino todo lo contrario, por el deseo de estar junto a él. En sí todo lo que estaba viviendo era más bien como aquella gran verdad que dice, "no te quiero porque te necesito, sino te necesito porque te quiero".

Ahora bien, no fue sino hasta que se presentó Neal y la amenaza de que quisieran separarla de Archie, que por fin la joven despertó de ese letargo en el que ella misma se había impuesto... uno rodeado de negación y con gruesas murallas de indiferencia. Pero de ahora en adelante todo sería distinto, ya que tenía un motivo muy poderoso para querer permanecer al lado de Archibald...  
>-Lo amo...- se dijo en un momento que vino sin previo aviso y como en un murmullo -...¡yo lo amo!...- se volvió a repetir pero esta vez exclamándolo y soltando una risilla, mientras se cubría con sorpresa la boca con su mano...la verdad por fin había salido de su interior y mirando al cielo que se sumía ya en las penumbras, sorprendida por lo que se dijo, cerró su puño con decisión.<p>

Estas simples palabras que confesó fueron pronunciadas con tal fuerza, que ni ella misma se lo esperaba. Así como un huracán que comienza tan sólo con una tenue brisa, así eran los sutiles sentimientos que Candy mostraba al principio cuando se decidía a amar a alguien y que después eran sustituidos por la férrea determinación de no querer separarse de su amado, no importando lo que tuviese que enfrentar. En el pasado le fueron arrebatados aquellos a quienes amó, pero ahora esto no lo permitiría más...no se daría por vencida, esta vez lucharía contra todos y todo por permanecer al lado de su querido Archie. Ambos se amaban y eso les daría la fortaleza para que ambos hicieran hasta lo imposible por estar juntos.

Así que en aquella y solitaria banca del jardín, Candy por fin se percató y asimiló la verdad de sus sentimientos. Los árboles y todo a su alrededor fueron mudos testigos de lo que la jovencita experimentaba entonces. Ese amor por Archie era tal que ningún otro se le podía comparar... ni siquiera un amor del pasado pudo ser tan fuerte como para hacerla olvidarse del presente. Por lo que después de descargar y gastar todas sus penas, Candy al fin lo comprendió todo y al hacerlo, dibujó sin querer una gran sonrisa en su rostro aún cubierto por las lágrimas...su corazón ya no podía continuar negando sus sentimientos y ahora que los aceptaba, una dulce sensación de tranquilidad la fue invadiendo, hasta que se se sintió totalmente liberada. Descubrir su amor por Archie le dio la tan ansiada paz que había perdido ya por largo tiempo y que por fin, la hizo sentirse feliz.

-

Sin embargo y mientras esto acontecía, un auto cruzaba por las calles de la ciudad a toda prisa. Se trataba de Neal, quien iba manejando como un desquiciado mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hasta la mansión de los Ardley...su objetivo era hablar cuanto antes con la Tía Abuela y forzar de alguna manera a la anciana a acceder a su petición de querer casarse con Candy. Ante el rechazo recibido, había planeado que haría uso del chantaje sentimental con la matriarca de la familia para poder lograr que la Tía Elroy aprobara en primera instancia, su compromiso con Candy.

El caprichoso muchacho recordaba bien que durante los funerales de Stear, la atribulada Tía les había pedido tanto a él como a Archie que no cometieran la locura de ir a la guerra. Pues bien, Neal usaría esta artimaña a su favor, ya que se encontraba desesperado y sabía que si no actuaba de inmediato, Archie muy pronto sería la pareja de Candy...y eso era algo que nunca lo permitiría.

Poco tiempo después, Neal estacionaba su auto frente a la mansión Ardley y hecho una furia, tomó una botella que guardaba en la guantera y bebió un gran sorbo de ese licor. Con todo su orgullo destrozado por la verdad que había descubierto, ya nada le importaba y estaba decidido a jugarse el todo por el todo... tal y como si se tratase de una jugada de póker en donde las apuestas habían alcanzado su máximo nivel y sólo le quedase una tirada más. Así que después de darse un poco de valor, se dirigió sin anunciarse hasta la biblioteca donde la matriarca y George estaban arreglando asuntos de negocios. La dama y su acompañante fueron interrumpidos ante la abrupta entrada de Neal,  
>-Necesito hablar urgentemente con usted, Tía Abuela- fueron sus palabras dichas con agitación.<br>-Pero, ¿qué significa esto?- reclamó con enojo la anciana ante la rudeza y atrevimiento del joven.  
>-Disculpe que no haya hecho gala de mis modales, pero lo que tengo que decirle es de suma importancia- al verlo tan agitado, Emilia no pudo rehusarse y le pidió a George que los dejara a solas.<p>

Una vez que el Sr. Johnson abandonó el lugar, una muy molesta Elroy lo invitó a sentarse frente a ella...su ojos mostraban severidad y su rostro se había tornado serio,  
>-Sea lo que sea que tengas que decirme, te advierto que será mejor que valga la pena... no tolero este tipo de interrupciones, no cuando estoy arreglando asuntos tan importantes de la familia- espetó estoicamente.<br>-Le aseguro Tía, que esto lo amerita y no podía demorarse más...-  
>-Entonces habla- su mirada era fría.<br>-Tengo una propuesta para usted...y estoy seguro de que no me podrá negar lo que le pido- de sólo pensar en lo que pronto le diría, lo hizo tragar en seco...este inseguro joven jamás se había dirigido a la anciana de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo. Fue una suerte que antes de entrar, le diera un gran sorbo a la botella de whisky que traía en el auto.

Así que recargándose en el asiento y cruzando las piernas, comenzó con su discurso...uno que en verdad cimbraría no sólo a la anciana frente a él, sino a los demás miembros de la familia,  
>-Vengo a pedirle su autorización para comprometerme con Candy-<br>-¿Quéeeee?- exclamó ella atónita mientras se levantaba de su asiento -¿te has vuelto loco?-  
>-No Tía, hablo muy en serio...- tomó una gran bocanada de aire -...estoy enamorado de Candy y deseo formalizar con ella- agregó con cierta firmeza pero temblando por dentro, ya que pudo percibir la hostil reacción de Emilia.<br>-Pero, ¿qué disparates estás diciendo?, sabes muy bien que no tolero a esa chiquilla y que jamás permitiré que tú o cualquiera de la familia tengan algo que ver con ella...- respiraba agitada y del coraje restregaba con furia su mantilla.  
>-¡Quiero casarme con ella y si no puedo tenerla, he decidido que me enrolaré en el ejército!- alegó decidido.<br>-¡Eso si que no!...jamás permitiré que se derrame más sangre de nuestra familia en el frente... tuvimos suficiente con Stear...además, te recuerdo que eres menor de edad y haré hasta lo imposible para que ningún frente de guerra te acepte entre sus filas, ¡nunca se te olvide que aprendí bien la lección con Alistair!- le gritó.

Al escuchar esto, Neal se sintió desarmado...había sido inútil usar el chantaje de ir a la guerra y como bien lo indicaba la matriarca, él era menor de edad. Esto no estaba funcionando como lo planeó, así que cambió de estrategia...  
>-Pues entonces creo que tendrá que decidir con quién de la familia se casará ella.-<br>-¡Explícate!- demandó ella entrecerrando sus ojos.  
>-Si no autoriza que Candy se case conmigo, entonces Archie lo hará...-<p>

De sólo escucharlo, ella se alteró al punto que toda la furia interna se desbordara haciendo que con estrépito, golpeara con ambas manos el escritorio...la sola idea de ver a su querido Archibald al lado de Candice, la enervaba...¡jamás lo permitiría!,  
>-No sé a que es a lo que estés jugando ni lo que pretendas, pero sí quiero dejar algo bien en claro- agregó ella muy enojada y hablando entre dientes -jamás dejaré que el único heredero con el que cuenta nuestra familia, se case con la protegida de Williams...esa jovencita ha sido una verdadera deshonra, un grave error que el Tío Abuelo cometió al traerla a nuestra familia. Desde que llegó sólo han ocurrido desgracias y no permitiré que interfiera más con nuestros asuntos...-<br>-Pues entonces Tía, la única solución a todo esto es que me deje comprometerme con ella...-  
>-¡Jamás!- gritó muy agitada -¡no te atrevas a desafiarme, Neal!-<br>-¡Entonces, ella muy pronto será la prometida de Archie!- alegó el joven Leegan sin poder controlarse ante la constante negativa de la anciana, y lo siguiente lo gritó poniéndose de pie -...acabo de venir del hospital y le puedo asegurar que lo que vi comprueba que ellos dos se quieren...¡los encontré muy juntos, tomándose de las manos mientras ella lo acariciaba en el rostro!- Neal estaba tan despechado que no midió sus palabras.

La Sra. Elroy casi se cae de la impresión...de sólo pensar que su queridísimo Archibald hubiera caído en las redes de esa jovencita, la hicieron ponerse muy mal. Lentamente, la anciana se volvió a sentar y colocando su mano en la cabeza, se sobaba las sienes mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro. No sólo tenía el grave problema de que Archie estuviera herido en un hospital, sino que ahora Candice se aparecía para complicarlo todo. Había que hacer algo y de inmediato.

Así que la anciana, respirando hondo, se volvió a mirar a Neal que estaba a la expectativa y una vez que recuperó su compostura, se dirigió al joven frente a ella diciéndole,  
>-Lo que me pides es una locura y no permitiré que eso suceda...me niego rotundamente a semejante disparate.-<br>-...- el joven la miraba fijamente, y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que sus argumentos habían sido invalidados por la astuta anciana y jamás se esperó lo que vino a continuación.  
>-Desde este momento te prohibo salir, estarás confinado en tu habitación y te quedarás ahí bajo mis estrictas órdenes...lo harás hasta que tus padres encuentren un internado y te envíen ahí. Esto se hará cuanto antes y me aseguraré que en ese lugar estarás vigilado tanto de día como de noche...-<br>-Pero...- sólo acertó a decir tembloroso el joven Leegan.  
>-Ya hemos tolerado mucho tu irresponsable proceder- entonces la anciana se puso de pie y lo miró con severidad -¿crees acaso que no estoy al tanto de tu comportamiento?, ¿de tus juegos, apuestas y borracheras?...¡mírate!...cómo te atreves a venir ante mi presencia, amenazándome con tus débiles argumentos y sobre todo con ese olor a licor a tu alrededor...¡no, señor!...no caeré en tus juegos, Neal...ya lo he decidido, he aprendido la lección y serás tú quien pague las consecuencias- y sin decir más se dirigió a la puerta y salió del lugar.<p>

Con sus planes fracasados, Neal no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su derrota. Jamás se imaginó que las cosas le resultaran tan mal...no sólo había perdido a Candy, sino también su libertad. Desde ahora, tendría la constante mirada de la Tía Abuela sobre él y cualquier cosa que hiciera, la anciana estaría enterada. Con mucha frustración, el joven salió corriendo de la biblioteca y después abandonó la mansión dando un sonoro portazo, tomó su auto y salió a toda prisa del lugar. La situación del joven Leegan en la familia había cambiado desde ese momento y para siempre...con su osada acción, sólo empeoró la relación que ya tenía con la matriarca de la familia, tornándola en una muy precaria.

En su afán de obtener a Candy, Neal no sólo había perdido su libertad...sino que lo había perdido todo.

Sin embargo, la situación que se generó no terminaba aquí, sino todo lo contrario, ya que apenas comenzaba. Al salir de la biblioteca y con mucha determinación, la Sra. Elroy se dirigió hasta donde la esperaba George y sin darle muchos detalles al fiel asistente, le pidió que llamara a los abogados de la familia y que les pidiera encontrarse con ella de inmediato para arreglar un asunto urgente que no podía demorarse. Confundido, el Sr. Johnson no supo a bien de que se trataba todo esto y sin embargo, obedeció a la petición de la anciana. Al mismo tiempo, la Tía Abuela meditaba en la estrategia que usaría para poder separar a su querido Archibald de Candice...la solución a la que llegó, constaba en llevarse lejos a la jovencita.

Una hora después, los hombres que solicitó llegaron a la mansión y se encerraron por un buen rato con ella en la biblioteca. Emilia había convocado a los abogados con más experiencia para que la aconsejaran en una cuestión legal: la de cómo forzar a Candy para que abandonara la ciudad y llevársela a la mansión en Lakewood. En aquél lugar ella pretendía mantenerla vigilada y bajo su custodia hasta que la chica fuera mayor de edad. Esto para los hombres sonaba un tanto extremo, pero cuando la anciana explicó que la presencia de la chica amenazaba la estabilidad familiar, no dudaron en apoyarla y darle su consejo legal.

La cuestión se resumió al punto que como la chica era aún menor de edad, faltando tan sólo unos meses para que cumpliera los dieciocho años, sus tutores tenían todo derecho legal sobre su persona. Así que cuando Emilia les preguntó si legalmente podía forzarla a vivir en Lakewood bajo su custodia, la respuesta fue afirmativa...y no sólo eso, también coincidieron que como la joven en cuestión había expresado su deseo de refutar la adopción y renunciar a ser parte de los Ardley, la ley podía hacerlo efectivo una vez que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, en tan sólo unos cuantos meses más.

Por lo que el destino de Candy fue sellado en esos momentos. Como la representante del patriarca Sr. Williams y en su ausencia, Emilia Elroy contaba con todo el poder legal para firmar los documentos que dictaminaban que la chica sería llevada aún en contra de su propia voluntad a la residencia en Lakewood, en donde permanecería custodiada hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Mientras tanto eso ocurría, la Tía Abuela tendría el tiempo suficiente para manejar la situación de Archibald en favor suyo y de la familia. Confiaba en que durante esos meses convencería a su caprichoso sobrino de su error en querer formalizar con Candice...no sería fácil pero había que intentarlo, Emilia y la familia Ardley contaban con ello.

Así que sin más, los abogados prepararon la documentación necesaria y al terminar, abandonaron la mansión. Una vez sola en la biblioteca, Emilia miraba con frialdad el documento frente a ella. La anciana meditaba sobre el gran error cometido por el Tío Abuelo...algo que jamás debió haber ocurrido. Pensó que si la chica no hubiera sido adoptada, tal vez su querido Anthony siguiría con vida...este pensamiento la sumió en una gran depresión. Varios años habían pasado desde esa tragedia y no había día en que la anciana no pensara en su sobrino favorito. Con Anthony muerto, la sucesión directa de la familia estaba en peligro de desaparecer, por eso se sentía tan aprensiva con Archie. Ahora que el futuro del clan dependía tan sólo de una rama secundaria de la familia y en un único heredero, era imperante tomar cualquier medida, aunque fuera una extrema...y más ahora que el Tío Abuelo Williams no estaba presente.

No se podía culpar a la matriarca, estos eran tiempos desesperados en donde ella sola llevaba por completo la responsabilidad entera sobre sus hombros. El accidente de Archibald sólo le recordó lo precario de la supervivencia de los Ardley. Con la pérdida de Stear en la guerra, la única opción que les quedaba radicaba únicamente en su querido Archie...y por esa razón, no permitiría que algo le sucediera a quien sería algún día el presidente y heredero de la familia. Lo protegería a toda costa, incluso de su propia y caprichosa voluntad...y sobretodo, de la amenaza que representaba Candy,  
>-Esa jovencita no sólo estuvo involucrada en la desgracia que se llevó a Anthony, sino que también tuvo algo que ver con el accidente de Archie...- se dijo a sí misma con dolor y resentimiento al tiempo que cerraba los puños de coraje -desde que llegó, todo ha ido de mal en peor y si dejo que las cosas continuen así, pronto también podríamos perder a Archibald...- de sólo pensarlo, se estremeció -nunca lo permitiré y mientras yo viva, ella jamás se acercará a mi querido hijo...¡o me dejo de llamar Emilia Elroy!- finalizó diciendo con coraje.<p>

Con estas palabras, la Tía Elroy había sellado en definitiva la resuelta postura que tenía con respecto a Candy y Archie. Sin querer, la situación entre la pareja vino agravarse con la inoportuna intervención de Neal. Y esto sólo sería el comienzo de los muchos obstáculos que la pareja tendría que superar.

Así que a la mañana siguiente, una jovencita que se disponía a salir para ir a trabajar a la clínica, desconocía lo que estaba a punto de suceder y era ajena a todo lo que había tramado en su contra... ya que pronto ocurriría algo que cambiaría su vida por completo.

En esa mañana, a Candy se le había hecho un poco tarde al quedarse dormida y mientras tomaba su desayuno, su mente divagaba en su espacio interior al tiempo que dibujaba una gran sonrisa. La noche anterior había traído consigo muchas y variadas emociones: después de regresar del hospital, Candy llegó a su departamento sintiéndose liberada por haber descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos por Archie, y esto le dio una sensación de seguridad... ya no había en ella más confusión o duda que pudiera empañar su amor por el joven Cornwell y esto, le dio la dicha y felicidad que tanto había estado buscando.  
>Nerviosa como sólo podía estar una jovencita ante la declaración de su amado pretendiente, Candy pasó en vela casi toda la noche pensando en su futuro al lado de Archie...se había dicho innumerables veces que por fin, había llegado su momento para ser feliz. Aunque el amor le había sido negado un par de veces en el pasado, ahora se le presentaba de nuevo y para su sorpresa, había sido con quien menos se lo esperaba.<p>

Cada vez que pensaba en Archie y su declaración de amor, la chica suspiraba sin remedio y la sensación de las conocidas mariposas en su interior, no se hicieron esperar al tiempo que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella. Ante todo esto, la chica concluyó que ese sería un largo día antes de que pudiera encontrarse de nuevo con él por la tarde. Aunque ansiaba estar a su lado y sentir de nuevo su contacto, Candy se sentía también aprensiva ante la idea de responderle a su propuesta. Había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en la manera en que se lo diría... confesarle que también lo amaba...pero las palabras simplemente no venían a ella, de la impresión de saberse amada y de corresponder, se había quedado totalmente muda.

No obstante y mientras su mente la llevaba a pensamientos llenos de la presencia de Archie, se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, despertándola de su ensueño. Intrigada, la enfermera se dirigió hasta la puerta y al abrir descubrió a un par de hombres que vestían muy formales,  
>-Buenos días- saludó uno de ellos -¿se encuentra la Señorita Candice White Ardley?-<br>-...- Candy se extrañó mucho que la nombraran así y sólo los miraba confundida.  
>-¿Es usted la señorita Ardley?- preguntó el otro hombre ante el mutismo de la joven.<br>-Sí, soy yo...pero, ya no soy una Ardley...mi nombre es Candice White- respondió nerviosa, la manera en que esos hombres preguntaban por ella no le dio mucha confianza.

El hombre más joven frente a ella entonces le extendió una carta, y en cuanto la abrió, Candy comprobó que se trataba de un documento legal. Trató de leerlo pero con los nervios no entendió nada de lo que decía...habían términos legales que ella desconocía, por lo que se volvió a mirarlos confundida,  
>-¿Qué significa todo esto?- preguntó ella.<br>-Déjeme explicarle- le indicó el otro hombre un tanto mayor -este documento certifica y les da autoridad a sus tutores para que decidan sobre todo lo concerniente a usted. En este caso, la Sra. Emilia Elroy, su tutora, ha decidido que será llevada de inmediato a la residencia de la familia que se encuentra en las inmediaciones de Lakewood.-  
>-¿Lakewood?- interrumpió ella totalmente asombrada.<br>-En efecto, este documento esta avalado bajo la ley y al ser una menor de edad, no tiene otra opción que acatar el edicto. Así que por favor, tome sólo sus pertenencias más importantes, ya que será llevada de inmediato a ese lugar- le explicó con frialdad el hombre.  
>-¡Pero pronto cumpliré la mayoría de edad!- esto casi se lo gritó.<br>-Aún faltan unos meses y hasta entonces la ley puede obligarla a obedecer, le guste o no.-

Candy de la impresión, dejó caer el documento de sus manos y sólo respondió negando con la cabeza...temblaba muy asustada ante lo que esto significaba,  
>-Por favor, Señorita Ardley, no complique esto- le pidió uno de ellos.<br>-No- por fin respondió -me niego a ir a Lakewood, ellos no pueden obligarme...ya no soy más una Ardley- argumentó.  
>-Lamento informarle que legalmente usted lo es y que la Sra. Elroy puede disponer de recursos legales para obligarla a ir, aunque usted no lo quiera.-<br>-¡Exijo hablar con el Tío Abuelo Williams!...él fue quien me adoptó, no la Tía Abuela...- reclamó en voz alta.  
>-Eso no será posible, ya que el Sr. Williams se encuentra indispuesto y en estos momentos no recibe a nadie...es por ese motivo que la Sra. Elroy está a cargo de todo.-<p>

De pie y frente a esos hombres, Candy miraba horrorizada cómo era de nuevo manipulada por la Tía Abuela, y su única esperanza de poder convencer a su padre adoptivo de que ya no era una más de ellos, se desvaneció ahí mismo por completo. La chica no entendía del todo lo que la matriarca de la familia Ardley lograría con esta sentencia, pero algo sí le quedaba en claro... y era que no podría verse con Archie esa tarde, ni ninguna tarde más.

Y mientras esto se llevaba a cabo, al otro lado de la ciudad, un joven en el hospital continuaba durmiendo...Archie era ajeno a todo esto y desconocía sobre las artimañas que su familia estaba usando con tal de separarlo de su querida Candy...sin embargo y por desgracia, muy pronto se enteraría y no se daría de la mejor forma. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! En verdad que me alegra muchísimo que la historia lleve ya más de 200 comentarios...wow!...todo gracias a ustedes mis queridos lectores.

Este capitulo me emocionó mucho y quise compartirlo lleno de detalles. Aún cuando todavía estoy trabajando en las escenas románticas, gracias al consejo de Anna María Pruneda, esta parte descriptiva esta quedando en forma...gracias Anna!

Por favor, cuando lean el capitulo imaginen la voz madura de Archie. Podrán hacerlo sin problemas si miran el capitulo 69 de Candy "Recuerdos de una rosa blanca", en donde la voz de Anthony, es en realidad una voz más varonil de la de Archie. Si no me creen, por favor vayan y me lo comentan. Estoy segura de que es Archie hablando, jeje ;)

También quiero agradecer desde acá a las contribuciones de Grau Grey, es muy divertida la entrevista a Candy que nos diste, no sabes cómo me he reído. Quien no lo han leído, podrán verla en la parte de comentarios.

Sin más, espero y hayan disfrutado del capitulo. Gracias por seguir adelante con la historia y como siempre, les mando mucho abrazos a dondequiera que se encuentren y en el espacio de tiempo en donde lean esto.

Feliz inicio de semana y nos leemos pronto!  
>Adriana<p> 


	25. La terrible decepción

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 25: La terrible decepción

Después de que finalmente Candy había aceptado los sentimientos que tenía por Archie, ahora no le sería tan difícil a la chica el responder a la pregunta que el joven Cornwell le había hecho y de la que tanto él ansiaba saber. Pero para el enamorado muchacho que confiaba en que tan sólo en unas horas se volverían a ver, pronto todo cambiaría de golpe y esto vendría a ser algo para lo que no ninguno de ellos estarían preparados.

Después de recibir la visita de los abogados, Candy no tuvo otro remedio que acatar las órdenes que se especificaban en la notificación que recibió y aunque protestó mucho, no había nada por hacer al respecto. Por lo que sin mucho tiempo, se vio literalmente forzada a empacar una pequeña maleta y bajo la mirada estricta de los hombres, la chica empacó sólo algunas de sus pertenencias...se le indicó que llevara sólo lo absolutamente necesario, ya que todo lo demás le sería dado cuando llegara a la residencia. Por lo que sólo colocó un par de mudas de ropa, la caja que contenía tanto el medallón del Príncipe como la cruz de la Señorita Pony y la fotografía de Anthony...pero también buscó traer consigo algo más, se trataba del libro que estaba leyendo.

En el momento en que estuvo a punto de colocarlo en la maleta y tratando de que los hombres no la vieran, abrió el libro para admirar lo que estaba en su parte media: se trataba de una de las orquídeas que le había regalado Archie. Con todo la conmoción del accidente, la chica sólo pudo darse cuenta la noche anterior que sus flores estaban casi muertas y marchitas, por lo que decidió colocar una en el libro y de esta manera, preservarla como un recuerdo del magnífico día de picnic que tuvieron aquella vez.

Al admirarla y con sumo cuidado, pasó con delicadeza sus dedos por sobre la flor que aún conservaba algo de su esencia y con un profundo suspiro, las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos. El recuerdo de su querido Archibald vino a ella y el no saber ahora cuando lo volvería a ver, la llenaba de angustia. Esta situación para Candy resultaba un tanto irónica, ya que justo cuando ella pensaba responderle a la declaración amorosa, las circunstancias la llevaban lejos de él. Esto sí que la entristeció y mucho.

Perdida en estos pensamientos, la voz de uno de los hombres que la llamaba en ese momento, la volvió a la realidad y cerrando prontamente el libro, lo colocó en la maleta para luego dirigirse a la sala donde la estaban esperando. Fue ahí donde los abogados le pidieron que escribiera una nota al casero, diciéndole que no volvería por un tiempo y también le pidieron que dejara otra nota más... ésta iría dirigida al doctor Martin, en donde le informaba que renunciaba a su trabajo en la clínica.

Muy a su pesar, la chica se vio obligada a dejar lo que fuera su hogar y renunciar aún en contra de su voluntad, al lugar en donde estuvo felizmente trabajando durante los últimos meses. Una vez que hubo terminado de hacer lo que se le ordenaba, los tres se dirigieron a un automóvil que los esperaba abajo y lo abordaron para ser llevados lejos de la ciudad. Candy en su desesperación, les pidió que la dejaran ir al hospital a ver a su primo, pero los hombres se rehusaron...aunque les suplicó que sería tan sólo un momento, se lo negaron rotundamente.

Así que durante el trayecto de casi cuatro horas que duró el viaje, Candy se sumergió en un hermético silencio... estaba furiosa y muy frustrada por lo ocurrido, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía y en definitiva, se sentía como una prisionera. Sus acompañantes apenas le dirigieron la palabra y por lo que notó, ninguno de esos abogados le dirían algo más de lo que se les había ordenado. Entre más se alejaban de la ciudad, la tristeza la fue envolviendo cada vez más y se sentía desconsolada por no haber podido despedirse de Archie.

Con el transcurso de las horas y al caer noche, en una ciudad a varios kilómetros de Chicago, un automóvil llegaba a las puertas de la residencia en Lakewood con la joven en su interior. Candy en su tristeza se había quedado dormida, así que para cuando despertó, se hallaba ante la entrada de la residencia que alguna vez fue su hogar.

En cuanto el automóvil arribó a su destino, los sirvientes se apresuraron a recibir a la jovencita que llegaba en compañía de aquellos hombres y sin mucho preámbulo, Candy fue acompañada hasta una de las habitaciones. Al entrar, le indicaron entonces que por órdenes de la Sra. Elroy, no tenía permitido salir de la propiedad y que estaría bajo el constante cuidado y vigilancia por parte de los sirvientes hasta nuevo aviso. Cuando ella les preguntó que por cuánto tiempo debía permanecer ahí, sólo le respondieron que la misma Elroy vendría en unos días más para aclarar todas su dudas y sin más por agregar, los dos hombres abandonaron el cuarto dejándola ahí completamente sola.

Frustrada como se sentía, Candy se dirigió hasta el balcón y en cuanto lo quiso abrir, descubrió que estaba bajo llave...de seguro la Tía Abuela había pensado en la posibilidad de que quisiera escapar por el balcón. Intentó salir a hurtadillas por la puerta pero comprobó que al salir, alguien estaba afuera vigilando...  
>-¡Rayos!- se dijo furiosa y se encerró en la habitación para luego ir a recostarse en la cama.<p>

La chica no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, no comprendía porqué de buenas a primeras la Tía Elroy se comportaba de esta manera con ella. Intrigada, sólo se dedicó a mirar la habitación donde estaba y fue entonces que la reconoció: ésta había sido la suya cuando estuvo viviendo en Lakewood. En ese momento, se dirigió hasta la ventana en donde pudo observar bajo la luz de la luna, el Rosedal de Anthony. Era un tanto curioso que hubiese regresado a este lugar lleno de memorias bajo estas circunstancias, y no pudo evitar pensar en los maravillosos días que vivió en ese lugar en compañía de Anthony, Stear y...de Archie.

Al recordar a su querido Archibald, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Apenas había transcurrido un día sin verlo y ya lo extrañaba. Fue entonces que se preguntó si pronto lo volvería a ver, ahora que ella estaba lejos y él continuaba recuperándose en el hospital sin saber sobre su paradero. Pensó que tal vez existía la posibilidad de que él viniera a buscarla cuando se recuperara...  
>-Ven pronto por mi, Archie...por favor, te quiero a mi lado- le suplicaba ella como si él pudiera escucharla.<p>

No obstante, los acontecimientos se estaban dando de forma muy diferente con el joven Cornwell en el hospital, debido a que muy pronto el muchacho se enteraría de la desaparición de Candy, y esto sucedería de una manera no muy agradable.

Aquella tarde, Archie había aguardado con impaciencia a que dieran las seis y aún cuando la Tía Abuela continuaba a su lado, esperaba que pronto se despidiera para que llegara el momento en que Candy pudiera venir a verlo. Ansiaba verla y por fin escuchar la tan ansiada respuesta.

Sin embargo, una vez que la matriarca se despidió muy cariñosa de él, parecía que nadie se hacía presente en la habitación. Para cuando dieron las siete, se sintió un poco intranquilo, pero como aún estaba inmovilizado por las heridas, no pudo hacer nada más que esperar.  
>Recostado sobre las almohadas, Archie comenzó a rememorar los eventos del día anterior... todas y cada una de las sensaciones que experimentó al lado de Candy, comenzaron a invadirlo y con esto en mente, acrecentaba aún más la impaciencia que tenía por verla.<p>

Si bien sabía que tal vez la chica se había retrasado por alguna complicación que se pudo haber presentado en la clínica, no acertaba a comprender el porqué de su demora. Y para cuando las campanadas se escucharon a lo lejos marcando con su distintivo sonido que ya habían dado las ocho de la noche, fue entonces que Archie en verdad se preocupó. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que con seguridad algo le había pasado a su querida Candy...desde que había despertado en el hospital, ella se había presentado puntualmente todos los días y esta era la primera vez que faltaba.

Por lo que cuando Alison entró para revisarlo, de inmediato le preguntó si había visto o sabido algo de Candy...pero la enfermera respondió con una negación, la rubia no había venido y tampoco habían noticias de ella. Muy intrigado, le pidió por favor que fuera a indagar con las otras enfermeras por si sabían algo; ella asintió y salió de inmediato para ir a preguntar.

Fue entonces que el joven Cornwell comenzó a meditar en las posibles causas por las que Candy no habría podido venir a verlo...tal vez había llegado y la Tía Elroy no le permitió entrar... o peor aún, hasta pudo haberse encontrado con Neal y el muy canalla se lo impidió... cuando pensó en esta posibilidad, se inquietó mucho. Así que el orgulloso joven decidió que no esperaría hasta que la enfermera volviera, tenía que hacer algo y actuar ya. Por lo que con mucho trabajo, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar un poco por la habitación. Aunque se sentía débil y apenas podía sostenerse, aún así se puso la bata sobre los hombros y se dirigió lentamente hasta la puerta. Mientras salía, se decía a sí mismo que no permitiría que el cobarde de Neal pretendiera algo con su querida Candy.

Pero al salir, se encontró con un largo pasillo que estaba vacío, al parecer no había nadie a la vista. Por lo que recargándose en la pared, continuó avanzando con paso lento. Con mucho trabajo, Archie llegó hasta donde se escuchaban voces y ante las miradas de asombro de la enfermera de guardia y de otra chica, les preguntó con la voz quebrada por el dolor,  
>-Disculpen, podrían decirme dónde está la Señorita Alison.-<br>-Pero, ¿qué hace de pie?...usted aún no puede salir de su habitación- le reclamó una de ellas.  
>-Necesito saber si alguien a quien espero ha venido a verme, es muy importante- suplicó mientras se agarraba con su brazo el torso, le dolía mucho estar de pie.<p>

En eso se escuchó una voz que interrumpió la conversación,  
>-Será mejor que regrese a su habitación- se trataba del Dr. Samuel -...su heridas aún no sanan y puede tener una complicación si se esfuerza mucho...- Archie se volvió a mirarlo.<br>-No me iré hasta que sepa lo que le ha sucedido a Candy, ella quedó en venir y aún no ha llegado- dijo con firmeza, desafiando hasta el mismo doctor.  
>-Lo acompañaré de vuelta mientras las enfermeras investigan sobre su amiga- y tomándolo del brazo, lo ayudó en su camino de vuelta hasta la habitación. Al joven no le quedó otro remedio más que el obedecer...además, sus heridas habían comenzado a punzarle con dolor.<p>

Una vez de vuelta en la cama, el doctor comenzó a revisarlo...quería cerciorarse de que no se hubiese lastimado con esta impulsiva acción. Pero con agrado, descubrió que a pesar del esfuerzo que había hecho, todo parecía estar normal,  
>-Si continúa haciendo este tipo de arrebatos, tardará más en sanar- le reclamó el galeno.<br>-Usted no entiende...Candy prometió venir a verme y no ha llegado, son más de las ocho y me preocupa que algo le haya pasado- le explicó defendiéndose.

Aunque Samuel no aprobaba este tipo de comportamientos en sus pacientes, entendió el porqué el muchacho se comportaba así...la preocupación puede llevar a las personas a cometer muchos disparates. Así que tomando un gran suspiro, se levantó al tiempo que le decía,  
>-Entiendo...estoy por terminar mi ronda, si para entonces la chica no ha llegado o no hay noticias de ella, regresaré y veremos qué es lo que podemos hacer.-<br>-Muchas gracias, doctor...es que...- bajó la mirada -...ella es muy importante para mi y me preocupa- le dijo consternado.  
>-¿Sabes?, el día que empeoraste y que casi tuvimos que operarte de emergencia, conocí a Candy- Archie sólo lo miró sorprendido -estoy seguro de que esa jovencita vendrá pronto, ella también se preocupa mucho por ti...sólo sé paciente.-<p>

Y al decir esto, el médico se dirigió a la puerta y salió sin decir nada más...entonces Archie soltó un gran suspiro. El doctor tenía razón, Candy se había retrasado hacía tan sólo un par de horas y él estaba poniendo al hospital de cabeza...se aseguró a sí mismo que tenía que confiar en ella y ser paciente hasta que se presentara. Sin embargo, algo lo hacia sentir intranquilo y tuvo la sensación en lo profundo en su interior, que algo malo le había pasado; aún así, trató de relajarse y no pensar en ello. Al poco rato, exhausto por el esfuerzo de haber caminado, se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertó con la luz del día y de inmediato, se percató de que Candy tampoco había ido a visitarlo...todo esto era en verdad muy extraño. En eso, la puerta se abrió y pensando que sería Candy, se giró con emoción para recibir al recién llegado...se llevó una gran desilusión al ver que era la Tía Abuela acompañada de Eliza.  
>Con desgano, las recibió y todo ese día se dedicó a escuchar las nuevas que traían las visitas... ellas le hablaban sobre las últimas novedades y principalmente, sobre lo último que había acontecido entre la alta alcurnia de Chicago, algo que le causó un gran fastidio y que por desgracia, Archie no pudo evitar escuchar.<p>

Se sintió aún más incómodo cuando le cuestionaron acerca del peculiar adorno sobre la cómoda junto a su cama,  
>-Qué singular objeto, Archie...¿quién te lo dio?- preguntó con desdén la pelirroja.<br>-Fue un regalo- esto es todo lo que se limitó a decir.  
>-...- Eliza trató de tomar el ángel entre sus manos pero el joven la detuvo.<br>-Te pido por favor que respetes mis cosas- alegó él con seriedad a lo que Eliza respondió sólo con una mueca.  
>-De seguro te lo dio alguien que carece de buen gusto...veamos de quién se puede tratar...- Eliza se cruzó de brazos mientras desafiaba a Archie con la mirada -...seguro que se trata de alguien como Candy, no puedo pensar en nadie más, ¿no es así, Archie?-<br>-...- el muchacho permaneció en silencio, lo que sólo corroboró que la pelirroja tenía razón.  
>-Mire Tía Elroy, parece ser que necesitamos ir de compras, tener algo así de feo y corriente aquí, no va con los distinguidos Ardley- Eliza hablaba así porque había acertado que fue Candy quien se lo dio. Sino, cómo eso tan vulgar según ella, estaría al lado de Archie...sobretodo porque él era muy quisquilloso y fino a la hora de escoger algo.<br>-...- la Tía Abuela sólo miró al objeto con desdén y agregó -...mañana mismo te traeremos algo más apropiado para decorar la habitación- el solo pensamiento de que Candice fuera tan detallista con su sobrino, la enfureció.

Pero muy a pesar de las visitas, Archie les pidió que se dejara el objeto a su lado y al ver su caprichosa actitud, al poco rato ellas cambiaron de tema. Le comenzaron a hablar de cosas tan banales como los chismes de sociedad. Aún cuando la anciana y su sobrina le hablaban entusiasmadas sobre un gran evento que pronto se daría, Archie sólo las escuchaba distraído... seguía pensando en Candy y no podía quitarse de encima ese sentimiento de preocupación que tenía. Así que sin darse cuenta, se volvió a ver distraído al ángel de cristal a su lado y se quedó pensando que tal vez era Neal el responsable de la ausencia de su pequeña...y tuvo ese pensamiento fijo en su mente por largo rato.

Así como estaba de ausente, no prestó atención a la charla que sostenían sino hasta que la Tía Elroy le preguntó,  
>-¿Te sientes bien, hijo?, te noto distraído.-<br>-Sí, Tia...- le respondió con desgano -perdón, es que me siento un poco cansado y me duele la cabeza.-  
>-Por favor, descansa, que yo me quedaré aquí a tu lado...Eliza se marchará pronto.-<br>-Eliza- dijo entonces él llamando la atención de la pelirroja -¿qué sabes de tu hermano Neal?- la cuestionó sin rodeos y yendo directo al grano.

Con esta pregunta que surgió de pronto y de la nada, las visitas se dieron cuenta de que Archie sospechaba algo con respecto al joven Leegan. Como Eliza estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido con Candy y sólo estaba ahí para hacerle segunda a la Tía Elroy, la muy astuta jovencita supo entonces que esa pregunta iba dirigida indirectamente para indagar algo más, ya que su hermano los había descubierto a él y a la huérfana en la habitación,  
>-Oh...se me había olvidado comentarte, Archie- respondió ella con una sarcástica sonrisa y en un tono burlón -Neal pronto asistirá a un colegio muy reconocido, por lo que ahora está muy ocupado preparándose, ya que partirá en unas semanas- y miró con atención a su primo para ver su reacción.<br>-¿Colegio?-  
>-Así es- intervino Emilia -...hemos decidido que será lo mejor para Neal, porque es el segundo en sucesión de la heredad en la familia. Como bien sabes, todas las responsabilidades recaerán en Neal después de ti...por lo que tengo que asegurarme que ambos reciban la mejor educación- ahora era la anciana la que se mostraba seria -...también, he hablado con el doctor y dice que pronto podrás dejar el hospital- carraspeó -por lo tanto, no veo inconveniente alguno para que organicemos una fiesta de despedida para Neal y que puedas acompañarnos, recuerda que también celebraremos mi cumpleaños- ese era el evento del que le habían estado hablando y del que él no había puesto la más mínima atención.<p>

Archibald las miraba con desconfianza, intuyó que algo no estaba bien...primero Neal los descubre a él y Candy en la habitación, los amenaza y luego es enviado lejos...en definitiva, algo no estaba cuadrando en este asunto. Seguramente le estaban ocultando la verdad de las cosas...el joven supo entonces que tenía que ser tanto o más astuto que ellas para descubrir lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, así que pretendió no darle importancia y les sonrió diciendo que ansiaba ya dejar el hospital y reintegrarse a la vida social que tanto extrañaba.  
>Cuando lo escucharon hablar así, las mujeres se volvieron a verse y luego miraron con agrado al joven...parecía que el plan de la Tía Abuela, estaba dando resultado.<p>

Media hora después, Eliza se despidió y la Tía Elroy se dedicó a su costura mientras Archie tomaba una siesta. Lo que en realidad el joven hacía, era tratar de unir las piezas de ese rompecabezas en su mente mientras trataba de calmarse un poco...después de la plática con Eliza, se había quedado muy inquieto y sufría ya de una terrible jaqueca. Al mismo tiempo, el joven esperaba con ansias que Candy por fin se presentase esa tarde, deseando que esta terrible sensación de preocupación que padecía, desapareciera.

Pero tal y como sucedió el día anterior, las horas pasaron y después de que la Tía Abuela se hubiera marchado, Archibald se quedó esperando por horas por la visita que nunca llegó. Para entonces el joven Cornwell estaba desesperado...ignorar el motivo por el que Candy no se había presentado en el hospital, lo angustiaba mucho, dejándolo muy inquieto.

Fue entonces que llegó Alison con la noticia de que tampoco ese día nadie había visto a Candy por el hospital. Sin querer esperar más, Archie le pidió un favor a la enfermera,  
>-Alison, sé que lo que le voy a pedir es abusar de su amabilidad, pero necesito saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido con Candy...¿podría ayudarme en enviarle un mensaje para que venga a verme?- preguntó suplicante.<br>-Déjeme ver qué podemos hacer- le respondió y luego abandonó la habitación.

Al poco rato, Alison entró en compañía del doctor Samuel. Archie entonces se volvió a mirarlos esperando tener noticas,  
>-Parece ser que la jovencita a la que esperas no ha venido tampoco hoy- le indicó el médico.<br>-Fui yo quien le explicó al doctor que por lo visto nadie ha visto a Candy en los últimos dos días- agregó Alison.  
>-...- Archie sólo bajó la mirada contrariado, no podía comprender qué fue lo que le sucedió a Candy, pero no se quedaría así. Por lo que les pidió en un tono de súplica -¿habría alguna manera de poder enviar a alguien en busca de Candy o enviarle un mensaje?, me preocupo mucho por ella...-<br>-Tranquilo, hay que tomar las cosas con calma...- indicó el médico -...tal vez yo pueda ayudarte, sólo dime donde vive y le llevaré un mensaje de tu parte, aunque pienso que se trata tan sólo de algo sin importancia y que únicamente se le ha complicado el venir a verte...-

Sin demora, Archie le dictó la dirección a Alison junto con una pequeña nota en donde le pedía a la chica,  
>"Mi querida Candy, han pasado dos días desde que nos vimos y siento mucho tu ausencia. Me preocupa mucho no saber de ti. Por favor, en cuanto te sea posible te pido que vengas a verme. Extraño mucho tus visitas y compañía. Tuyo, Archibald"<p>

Aún cuando la nota era breve, se podía percibir el gran cariño con la que era enviada. Mientras se la dictaba, Archie se sonrojaba al compartir sus íntimos pensamientos con la enfermera frente a él... pero por el momento, no tuvo otra opción.

Al poco rato, el doctor abandonó el hospital y se dirigió en su automóvil hasta el departamento de Candy. En cuanto llegó, ingresó en el lugar para buscar al encargado del edificio, el Sr. Thomas. Grande sería la sorpresa del doctor al recibir la noticia de que Candy se había marchado un par de días atrás, dejando tan sólo una nota en donde decía que no volvería por un tiempo. Sorprendido ante la noticia, el doctor se dirigió contrariado a su casa y decidió que lo mejor era llamar al hospital cuanto antes e informarles de lo que averiguó.

Pidió hablar con Alison y después de explicarle a su enfermera lo que acontecía, ella se encaminó de inmediato hasta donde estaba Archie aguardando,  
>-El doctor acaba de llamar y parece que no hay muy buenas noticas- explicó la chica mientras ingresaba en la habitación.<br>-Por favor, dígame qué fue lo que averiguó- Archie estaba muy nervioso, el rostro de la joven mostraba preocupación.  
>-Pues bien, parece que Candy se ha ido por un tiempo...podría decirme, ¿tenía planeado algún viaje?-<p>

Una vez que escuchó esto, el joven sintió que la tierra bajo él se tambaleaba...¿se había ido?, ¿a dónde?...su mente se cerró a lo que la enfermera le estaba diciendo, no escuchando nada más de lo que le decía. Su mente se había quedado en blanco por unos momentos y sólo reaccionó sino cuando Alison le preguntó con insistencia,  
>-¿Se encuentra bien?-<br>-...- él sólo se giró a mirarla con el rostro apesadumbrado.  
>-Señor Archibald, por favor responda- le suplicó ella.<br>-Candy se fue...- eso fue lo único que acertó a decir -...no entiendo, ¿a dónde pudo haber ido sin siquiera avisarme?- su voz era ya un susurro, estaba demasiado impactado con la noticia.  
>-Tal vez tuvo que salir de emergencia, por su trabajo...- alegó la chica.<br>-No lo sé...no entiendo nada...no puedo imaginarme a dónde podría haberla enviado el doctor Martin y aunque fuera así, Candy no se iría sin decirme nada...-

Verlo así conmovió mucho a Alison, para ella también las noticias habían sido muy desconcertantes. Así que decidió que también haría algo para ayudarlo,  
>-Dígame donde trabaja Candy y yo iré por la mañana a indagar sobre su paradero.-<br>-¿Haría eso por mi, Alison?- ella sólo asintió, esto fue algo de lo que hasta ella se sorprendió.

Así que después de que le indicara dónde se encontraba la clínica donde trabajaba Candy, la enfermera se retiró a cubrir su turno. Una vez solo en su habitación, Archie no pudo conciliar el sueño durante toda la noche...no acertaba saber a dónde podría haber ido Candy, pero sobre todo, el motivo de su sorpresiva partida.

No hay que olvidar que el carácter de Archibald era tanto o más orgulloso que el del mismo Terry, por lo que sus celos no se hicieron esperar. Ante esta situación, le fue fácil suponer que tal vez era el aristócrata quien tenía algo que ver en todo esto y de sólo pensarlo, la sangre le hirvía con coraje. Por primera vez, Archie se lamentaba de estar en ese estado y verse inmovilizado para ir en su búsqueda...ahora todo dependería de Alison y de lo que pudiera averiguar.  
>Con tristeza, el joven se volvió a mirar la figura de cristal, recordando el dulce momento en que su Gatita se lo había dado y contempló con nostalgia la figura...él necesitaba de Candy, mucho más de lo que él jamás se llegó a imaginar.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Alison fue a despedirse de Archie, quien aún no había podido dormir... no le gustaba verlo así de preocupado, por lo que le pidió que se relajara y descansara un poco. Ella volvería por la noche con noticias y para entonces confiaba en que todo sería aclarado. Con el rostro pálido y sin vida, Archie le agradeció a la chica por su ayuda, en verdad que esa jovencita era un ángel al apoyarlo en esta cuestión tan personal y que no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo.

Una vez que salió de la habitación, la joven abandonó el hospital y se dirigió al parque en donde se encontraba la clínica. Una vez al frente, Alison miraba extrañada tan singular lugar... jamás se hubiera imaginado que un miembro de los Ardley trabajara en un sitio como este. Pero como eso no importaba ahora, llamó con timidez a la puerta. Aún cuando todavía indicaba cerrado, se animó a llamar porque era todavía muy temprano. Para su sorpresa, un hombre salió a recibirla,  
>-Buen día, estoy buscando al Dr. Martin...¿podría decirme a qué hora llega?-<br>-¿Que se le ofrece?- respondió ante la cara de sorpresa de la chica al descubrir que ese hombre bonachón y sin pinta de doctor, era la persona con la que quería hablar.  
>-Estoy buscando a una de las enfermeras que trabaja aquí...la Señorita Candice Ardley.-<br>-Ah...te refieres a Candy...pues, no está aquí- respondió sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.  
>-¿Cuándo podré verla?-<br>-No lo sé, ella ya no trabaja aquí...-  
>-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendida.<br>-Como le digo...hace un par de días recibí una nota suya diciendo que renunciaba y dejaba la ciudad...me sorprendió mucho, ¡pero ya sabe cómo es la juventud de ahora!...toman decisiones a la ligera y cuando uno menos se lo espera, se van sin avisar a nadie- le explicó levantando los hombros como signo que él tampoco entendía nada.

En cuanto se enteró de esto, Alison supo que tenía que informarle a Archie de lo ocurrido y sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió de nuevo hasta el hospital. Para entonces la Tía Abuela ya había llegado y con la visita, se le complicaba el poder ver a su paciente. Así que con astucia, ideó un plan para poder verlo. Esperó paciente a que la enfermera de turno saliera de la habitación, para poder entrar...ya se había puesto de nuevo el uniforme y pretendía venir a revisar al paciente.

Tanto la Tía Elroy como Archie se sorprendieron de verla llegar, ya que se suponía que no vendrían a revisarlo sino hasta la tarde...la joven con una sonrisa, se disculpó explicando que tenía que asear al paciente. Emilia miró confundida a la chica que con toda calma empezó a abrir la camisa del joven, ante la mirada de asombro de su sobrino y de ella. Se escuchó un fuerte carraspeo por parte de la anciana,  
>-Esperaré afuera mientras terminan con esto- indicó la anciana un poco apenada, saliendo de inmediato.<br>-...Uffff...- Alison soltó un gran suspiro de alivio al tiempo que dejaba de abrir los botones y sus mejillas ardían sonrojadas por el audaz atrevimiento.  
>-...- Archie por su parte, también la miraba muy desconcertado y apenado.<br>-Lo siento...esta era la única manera de poder hablarle a solas- y se sentó a un lado mientras la joven enfermera se apresuraba a cerrar los botones de la camisa.  
>-No se preocupe...- le respondió él muy nervioso -¿pudo averiguar algo en la clínica?-<br>-Sí y por eso he venido cuanto antes para decírselo...de acuerdo a lo que el Dr. Martin me dijo, Candy ya no trabaja ahí.-  
>-¿Queeeee?- exclamó muy sorprendido.<br>-Así es, me explicó que Candy sólo le dejó una nota hace un par de días diciendo que renunciaba a su trabajo y que abandonaba la ciudad...lo siento, no pude averiguar nada más.-

Esta noticia fue un terrible golpe para Archie...ahora ya no había duda alguna, por algún motivo Candy se había ido de la ciudad y lo hizo sin siquiera despedirse de él. Esto lo hizo sumergirse en un estado de depresión, que lo dejó enmudecido... algo que no pasó inadvertido para la enfermera a su lado. Con mucha pena, Alison vio cómo a su paciente le afectaba la realidad de los hechos, sin entender para nada la razón del porqué Candy se estaba comportando de esta manera.

Así que sin más por hacer ahí, Alison se disculpó con el paciente y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir la voz del joven recostado la detuvo,  
>-Gracias por su ayuda...se lo agradezco mucho- con su mirada a un lado, evitaba mirarla ya que lágrimas se asomaban silenciosas por sus bellos ojos.<br>-No hay nada por qué agradecer...nos veremos por la noche.-  
>-Por favor, dígale a la Tía Elroy que pase, no quiero que sospeche nada.-<br>-Así lo haré- y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando la chica abandonó el lugar, Archie cerró con fuerza los ojos y el puño de su mano... ahora no había duda, Candy se había marchado y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que lo había hecho para no enfrentarse a la declaración que le hizo...en efecto, la chica había quedado en responderle a su propuesta de ser su prometida y ella simplemente había desaparecido dejándolo ahí, sumido y perdido en las sombras de la duda. Sus más oscuros temores se estaban volviendo una dolorosa realidad.

Después de que la Tía Elroy se marchó esa tarde, Archie continuaba distraído y sumido en la tristeza... durante todo ese día había estado pensando en los posibles motivos por los que Candy hubiera actuado de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión:  
>-¡Candy debe seguir enamorada de Terry!- se dijo a sí mismo con risilla de sarcasmo -...no entiendo dónde me equivoqué, pensé que estábamos acercándonos, entendiéndonos...pero veo que no fue así...- alegó con un suspiro -...tal vez mi error fue pensar que ella sentía algo por mi, algo más que lástima por verme en esta cama- miró al techo tratando de contener las lágrimas y con la mano cerrada en un puño -...siento que me dejé llevar, que yo mismo me engañé al pensar que tenía una oportunidad con ella...¡fui un tonto!-<p>

Para el atribulado Archie la realidad era que ella aún amaba a Terry. Por eso la chica no había podido enfrentarse a la verdad que él le había confesado sobre sus sentimientos, y había sido más fácil escapar de ahí para correr a los brazos del inglés que decirle que no sentía nada por él...¡vaya que sí había sido un estúpido en creer que ella le correspondería!, se decía una y otra vez en esta ocasión en tono muy enojado.

Lo que había sido más frustrante para él fue abrir su corazón y descubrir que ella simplemente, había salido huyendo sin siquiera darle una respuesta. Hasta una negativa podría haber sido bienvenida en lugar de esta sensación de desinterés de su parte.

Pues bien, esto había sido el colmo...él le había hablado con sinceridad y ella simplemente lo ignoró todo dejándolo con un palmo de narices. Entonces Archie se prometió a sí mismo que ya no la buscaría más y con insistencia se repetía una y otra vez que había perdido en su cometido... pero no dejaría que su orgullo y dignidad fuesen lastimados de nuevo. Tristemente pensó que su tan ansiada oportunidad, había desaparecido también con la misma Candy.

Así que no le quedó otra opción más que seguir adelante con su vida...trataría de recuperarse cuanto antes y una vez que saliera del hospital, rehabilitarse para poder reintegrarse a la normalidad de su vida. Al mismo tiempo tendría que replantearse que haría en el futuro...y esta vez se prometió, ya no se dejaría llevar más por sus sentimientos. En ese momento miró con cierto desprecio el ángel de cristal a su lado...lo hizo por largo rato y por desgracia, Archie no se percató que su naturaleza rencorosa y celosa, estaba emergiendo lentamente sin que pudiera controlarlo y que eventualmente, le haría perder todo control.

-

Mientras tanto en Lakewood, Candy se estaba enfrentando a sus propios dilemas. La chica era constantemente vigilada por las mucamas y mayordomos de la residencia. Desde que había llegado, su rutina era permanecer en su habitación cuando no se encontraba deambulando por los jardines. Era extraño, pero desde que llegó, Candy no podía dejar de pensar en Anthony... tal vez era así porque las rosas constantemente le traían a la memoria los felices momentos que vivió junto al joven rubio.

Pero curiosamente, cada vez que venían a su mente los recuerdos de cuando estuvo ahí, la presencia de Archie era tan fuerte que le hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás. En especial cuando abría el único libro que trajo con ella, para mostrar la frágil y delicada flor que se hallaba en su interior. Esa orquídea parecía ser lo único que le confirmaba que todo lo vivido con Archie en los últimos días, no había sido parte de un sueño sino la más encantadora de las realidades.

En sus largos paseos, Candy meditaba en todo lo que había vivido entonces y lo que estaba sucediéndole ahora. Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta del importante papel que Archie había desempeñado constantemente en su vida...y lo había hecho aún cuando Anthony estuvo presente con ellos.

Había sido Archibald junto con Stear, quien le envió la invitación al baile y cuando ella se presentó a la fiesta con su sencillo vestido, él fue el primero en salir a su encuentro ataviado con ropa informal. En esa ocasión se dedicó a hacer los arreglos del vestido con su hermano para que pudiera lucir hermosa esa noche. Aún cuando el menor de los Cornwell gustaba mucho de ella, por su querido primo Anthony, el elegante muchacho se hizo a un lado... pero nunca dejó de cuidarla. Tanto Stear como Archie, la apoyaron cuanto pudieron cuando la desgracia por la muerte del joven Brown, recayó en la familia...la partida de Anthony no fue fácil de aceptar para ninguno de ellos, y sin embargo, en ningún momento sus dos caballeros la abandonaron y jamás dejaron de apoyarla.

Para cuando estuvieron en Londres, Archie estuvo siempre al pendiente de ella. La cuidó y protegió de las maldades de Eliza y Neal...y hasta quiso poner a raya a Terry...no sin olvidar que también desafió a la Tía Abuela por ella. Razonando en todo esto, Candy por fin lo entendió todo...el amor que le profesaba Archie era tan grande entonces, que no le importó ir en contra de los demás y cuando Terry se presentó, fue lógico que lo viera como un enemigo y que los dos comenzaran a pelear.

Ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual ellos dos se odiaban tanto...eran grandes rivales en lucha tratando de conquistarla. Fue por eso que tal vez al verse desplazado por Terry, Archie hubiese aceptado el formar pareja con Annie...conociendo lo orgulloso que era, era muy probable que aceptara entonces su derrota y decidiera cuidar de su amiga, cuando ella misma se lo pidió.  
>A ese grado había llegado su cariño por ella: el aceptar a alguien más a su lado, no importando lo que él sintiera en realidad.<p>

Llegar a esta conclusión no fue fácil para Candy...descubrir que había cometido un gran error al pensar y asumir que Archie estaría bien con Annie, la entristeció. Con la claridad de sus sentimientos ahora y de sólo pensar que por poco hubiera perdido a su querido paladín en aras de hacer feliz a su amiga, la estremeció. Sentada sola en ese jardín, Candy se dio cuenta del gran error que pudo haber cometido y la angustia no se hizo esperar, por lo que sollozaba con amargura,  
>-Quiero verte, Archie...no quiero perderte más...- sollozaba -...ya te perdí una vez, y por no darme cuenta, estuve a punto de alejarme de ti...por favor, ven a buscarme...¡te necesito!- y se soltó a llorar desconsolada por su suerte.<p>

Todo esto resultaba muy irónico. De alguna manera, el que Candy hubiera pospuesto el definir con claridad sus sentimientos, ahora les estaba costando muy caro a los dos. Como bien lo dice aquella frase: "cuando no decides a tiempo, el tiempo decide por ti" y desafortunadamente resultaba muy cierto en este caso. Eran las circunstancias que los rodeaban las que estaban dictaminando lo que vendría a continuación para ellos.

Sin embargo, ahora que todo estaba en la balanza, su amor dependía de la confianza que se tuvieran...aquella frágil y tenue línea que existía entre ellos dos, amenazaba con romperse si Archie no anteponía su amor por Candy sobre su obstinado orgullo. Tal y como le sucedió a Terry en su momento, el temperamento del joven Cornwell amenazaba la relación...aquella que ni siquiera se había dado la oportunidad y el tiempo, para siquiera comenzar. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Les mando un gran saludo a todos! Wow! Vaya que el capitulo anterior les gusto! No saben la alegría que me dio recibir todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. GRACIAS!

Por favor, no sean muy severos conmigo si en éste y los siguientes no tenemos tanta emoción como en el capitulo anterior, pero todo es por una buena causa. Necesito asentar bien lo que pasará a continuación, para llegar por fin a la recta final. Así que les pido paciencia.

Estoy muy muy atareada con mis clases de inglés y con las de español que estoy dando, por favor, si no les actualizo en una semana, es porque lo haré en semana y media. Les aviso ya que se merecen una explicación si no hay capitulo en ocho días...se los agradezco mucho!

También quiero agradecer a Magnolia por haberme dejado usar la frase que incluí al final. Ella me la compartió en un comentario y quise incluirla...gracias! ^_^

Sin más, disfruten de lo que resta del fin de semana, buen inicio de semana y estamos en contacto!

Abrazos con mucho cariño a todos!

Adriana


	26. El enigma entre las rosas

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 26: El enigma entre las rosas

Los días transcurrieron en el hospital sin mucha novedad para Archie, y la rutina no había variado mucho desde que Candy abandonó la ciudad. Por días, el joven sólo se abocó a permanecer callado y ensimismado mientras recibía las constantes visitas de la Tía Abuela. Por su parte, la anciana se había dado cuenta de este cambio, ya que a su sobrino se le notaba ausente y muy pensativo, por lo que trataba de animarlo dándole charla y hasta había días que le leía un poco. Aún así, la actitud del muchacho continuaba mostrándose un tanto ajena a su compañía.

Al concluir la primera semana, Archie se estaba recuperando bien y para entonces sólo le quedaba el brazo izquierdo inmovilizado y los vendajes en la parte posterior de la nuca. Con agrado, el Dr. Samuel comprobaba cada vez que lo iba a revisar, que el joven se estaba recuperando rápidamente, por lo que estimó que era tan sólo cuestión de unos días más el poder empezar a caminar un poco y en una semana después, podría darlo de alta. Cuando se lo comentó a su paciente, Archibald recibió con agrado las noticias...estaba cansado de no poder moverse mucho y de llevar siempre la misma rutina. Ansiaba poder caminar un poco y leer, que era su pasatiempo favorito...algo que tendria que hacer con cuidado, ya que padecía constantemente de jaquecas que eran producto del duro golpe que recibió. Así que mientras tanto, tendría que conformarse con la lectura que la Tía Elroy escogía día a día para entretenerlo.

Por las noches, recibía la visita de la enfermera Alison que a veces se quedaba un rato con él para charlar un poco. La chica no tenía mucho tiempo libre pero aún así, solía dedicarle unos minutos a su paciente para platicar antes de que Archie se disculpara para descansar. Sus conversaciones eran de lo más variadas y obviamente éstas, también incluyeron hablar de la familia.

Alison era hija única de un matrimonio que vivía en Oregón. Ella desde pequeña quiso estudiar enfermería y por suerte, tuvo la fortuna de poder hacerlo a través de una beca en la Escuela de Enfermeras en Chicago. Por lo que se mudó a la gran ciudad y ahí compartía un pequeño departamento con otra chica que también trabajaba en el hospital. Como era nueva, la joven no tuvo otra opción que tomar el turno nocturno mientras tomaba sus clases a media tarde.  
>Aunque su vida era muy cansada y demandaba mucho de ella, a Alison siempre se le notaba alegre y de buen humor. Sin embargo, conforme fue confiando más y más en Archie, sus pláticas se hicieron más frecuentes e íntimas. Fue entonces que la chica comenzó a sentirse en extremo muy atraída por su paciente... esto a veces la ponía nerviosa y constantemente se sonrojaba ante su presencia.<p>

La amistad que el joven Cornwell le mostraba a su joven enfermera era sincera, y no le llevó mucho tiempo al galante muchacho descubrir que a ella no le era indiferente. No obstante, la mente de Archie no tenía cabida para nadie más y se encontraba constantemente pensando en su querida Candy. Aún cuando continuaba muy dolido por su abrupta partida, y aunque había decidido no dejarse llevar más por sus sentimientos, en el fondo Archibald guardaba la esperanza que ella se presentase en el hospital explicándole sus razones por haberlo abandonado así.

No obstante, una visita lo haría dudar de esta forma de pensar y pondría a prueba los sentimientos que según el muchacho, habían sido sellados en lo más profundo de su ser.

Todo ocurrió una tarde al despedirse la Tía Abuela. Archie se había recostado para cerrar un poco los ojos y descansar, ya que ese día la matriarca se había empeñado en hablarle sobre todos los preparativos que tenían para celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños y esto en verdad que lo agotó. Como el chico continuaría internado por lo menos un par de semanas más, la Tía Elroy le comentó que había decidido posponer la fiesta y ésta tendría lugar sólo cuando el muchacho pudiera asistir. Por lo que le habló hasta el cansancio sobre los planes que tenía y su sobrino no tuvo más opción que escucharla pacientemente.

Por ese motivo al retirarse la anciana, Archibald trató de relajarse un poco. Pero un llamado a la puerta interrumpió su descanso y pensando en que sería Alison, pidió que pasara sin abrir los ojos al mismo tiempo que comentaba,  
>-La Tía Abuela se acaba de ir, no sabe cómo me alegra que viniera a verme, Alison...pensé que la Tía nunca se iría.-<br>-...- pero al no recibir respuesta, abrió de inmediato los ojos para llevarse una gran sorpresa.  
>-¡Annie!- exclamó asombrado.<br>-Hola Archie- le respondió con timidez la visita.  
>-Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?- estaba tan impresionado, que eso fue lo único que acertó a decirle.<p>

La chica frente a él se sintió desconcertada ante tal recibimiento. No obstante, Annie trató de guardar la compostura y sólo le respondió diciendo,  
>-Vine a verte en cuanto supe del accidente...- y se acercó al muchacho -¿puedo acompañarte por un momento?- preguntó tímidamente.<br>-Disculpa Annie...por supuesto. Por favor, toma siento- Archie aún no se recuperaba de la sorpresa de verla ahí.

Por su parte, Annie se sentó a su lado y sólo se dedicó a mirar por toda la habitación mientras se daba el valor de hablarle. Por su parte, él continuaba observándola aún confundido por su visita...luego ella bajó la mirada para decirle,  
>-¿Sabes?, en cuento me enteré de tu accidente, le pedí a mis padres que volviéramos a Chicago... estaba muy preocupada por ti- al confesarle esto, levantó la mirada apenada.<br>-Te agradezco que te preocuparas por mi...el doctor dice que lo peor ya ha pasado y que muy pronto dejaré el hospital.-  
>-Me alegro mucho...no quisiera siquiera imaginarme si...- balbuceaba -...si te hubiera pasado algo grave...si te hubiese perdido en el accidente...- sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas mientras restregaba con nerviosismo el pañuelo entre sus manos.<p>

Verla así, conmovió a Archie. Las palabras de la jovencita se escuchaban sinceras y fue entonces que el muchacho se dio cuenta de que ella aún lo amaba. Esto resultaba en verdad irónico para Archibald, ya que él mismo conocía bien el sentimiento de querer a alguien y no poder ser correspondido. Sintió lástima por ella, principalmente por no poder hacer nada para hacerla sentir mejor.

Sin embargo, en esos momentos alguien más hacía su entrada en el lugar y Archie desvió su atención de Annie para hablar con Alison, que recién llegaba. La joven enfermera se detuvo en seco al ver que su paciente no se encontraba solo...  
>-Disculpe, no quise interrumpirlos- se disculpó la chica.<br>-No se preocupe Alison...por favor, entre... permítame presentarle a Annie Britter.-  
>-Mucho gusto- exclamó ella con una sonrisa.<br>-...- pero Annie al escucharla llegar, sólo se limpió las lágrimas y al hacerlo, se volvió a mirarla y sólo le hizo una pequeña venia con la cabeza sin decir nada.

La joven enfermera notó de inmediato la tristeza con la que la chica la recibió y esto la tomó por sorpresa. Así que se dirigió al paciente y después de hacer la debida revisión, se disculpó para salir de ahí lo antes posible. Durante su permanencia en la habitación, Annie se mostraba callada mientras la observaba detenidamente. Archie notó esto y antes de que la joven Lerner abandonara la habitación, le dijo en un tono amigable para romper el silencio que se había generado entre ellos,  
>-Muchas gracias, Alison.-<br>-No hay de que agradecer...un placer Srita. Britter, nos veremos después- agregó mirando a Annie que sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa como despedida, para luego salir de inmediato de la habitación.

Una vez que Alison los dejó de nueva cuenta solos, Annie por fin se relajó un poco y se volvió a observar a Archie que aún miraba distraído hacia la puerta. A la joven trigueña esta actitud tan amigable de él para con la enfermera no le gustó en absoluto, y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que Archie lo estaba haciendo porque esa chica bien podría ser Candy y su sola presencia se la recordaba. Así que llena de celos, sintió que lo mejor era irse de ahí antes de que el joven Cornwell se diera cuenta de la verdad de sus sentimientos,  
>-Será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar- con estas palabras, Archie se volvió a verla de inmediato.<br>-Disculpa Annie, ¿qué me decías?- él se encontraba aún distraído.  
>-Te decía que si te parece bien, puedo venir mañana a verte- se lo dijo como en una súplica.<br>-Ah, sí...claro- respondió él tratando de actuar natural, no entendiendo el porqué ella se lo pedía.  
>-Entonces nos veremos mañana- y sin más, la joven Britter salió de la habitación.<p>

Al salir, Annie por fin dejó escapar un gran suspiro y mientras fruncía el ceño, con impotencia cerraba su puño. No había estado ni cinco minutos con él a solas antes de que la impertinente enfermera llegara a interrumpirlos. Desde que se enteró del accidente, Annie había estado muy angustiada y su primera reacción fue correr con Archie para permanecer a su lado y cuidar de él...el que estuviera grave en el hospital, le hizo olvidarse de todo lo que sucedió entre ellos y su prioridad fue asegurarse de que su querido Archibald estuviera bien. Por lo que convenció a sus padres que abandonasen Florida de inmediato para dirigirse a Chicago. Durante el viaje, ella se dedicó a pensar en las miles de maneras en que podría hablar con él para disculparse por la manera tan hostil en que se despidieron la última vez que se vieron y además, por haberse negado a recibirlo las incontables ocasiones en que fue a buscarla.

En más de una ocasión, la dolida joven pensó en la posibilidad de que Candy estuviera cuidando de Archie, pero sus temores se desvanecieron cuando primero había ido a buscar a la rubia para saber más sobre el estado de salud del joven Cornwell. En ese entonces, se enteró de que la chica había misteriosamente abandonado la ciudad, y fue por esa razón que se dio el valor de ir al hospital a verlo... sabiendo que Candy no estaba en la ciudad, ella tendría una oportunidad de hablar con Archibald y tal vez se le presentaría una posibilidad de volver a estar juntos.

Pero pareciera que ahora que Candy no estaba en escena, aparecía alguien más...por alguna razón, a Annie no le gustó en absoluto la familiaridad con que Alison se dirigía a su querido Archie. Su intuición de mujer le hizo saber de inmediato que a la enfermera le atraía su paciente... de sólo pensarlo, no le gustó en absoluto la idea. Por lo que fue natural para ella rechazar a la chica y tratarla en la forma tan indiferente como lo hizo.

Así que con estos pensamientos en mente, la joven Britter se dirigió a la salida asegurándose de que ahora que Candy se había ido, ni Alison ni ninguna otra chica le arrebatarían lo que ella consideraba como suyo...¡el amor de su querido Archibald!

Horas después y cuando era ya pasada la medianoche, una muy desconcertada Alison entraba de nueva cuenta en la habitación de Archie para llevarse la sorpresa de que su paciente aún continuaba despierto,  
>-Será mejor que descanse un poco- le dijo ella mientras se acercaba para tomarle la temperatura.<br>-No puedo dormir- le explicó él mientras miraba distraído al techo.  
>-Si quiere le puedo dar algo para que descanse tranquilo- le sugirió ella.<br>-...- en ese momento Archie se volvió a mirarla -...lo que realmente necesito para encontrar la tranquilidad, nadie me lo puede dar...solamente hay una persona que puede hacerlo y usted sabe a quién me refiero...-  
>-Quisiera poder ayudarlo- le respondió ella con sinceridad, sintiendo pena por él.<br>-¿Usted sabe lo que es amar sin ser correspondido?- le preguntó desviando su mirada de nuevo hacia arriba.

Desconcertada ante la sorpresiva pregunta, la joven no supo que responderle. Ella misma tenía una noción de eso...la persona por quien ya tenía un sentimiento especial, estaba justo frente a ella preguntándole este interrogante que estaba viviendo en carne propia,  
>-Pareciera que mi vida es siempre desear lo que no puedo tener...- agregó él -hubo un tiempo en que creí que nunca alcanzaría mi más anhelado sueño...- y dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, agregó -...no existe nada más frustrante que mirar con impotencia cómo lo que más deseas se aparta de tu lado...sobre todo, después de haber esperado tanto tiempo por tan sólo una oportunidad y compartir todo lo que llevo dentro...pero he sido un iluso, me he dado cuenta con impotencia de que todo ha sido meramente un cruel espejismo que la vida me da, como si el destino mismo quisiera burlarse de mí...dígame por favor, ¿porqué es tan difícil amar?- sus palabras resultaban amargas.<br>-No hable así...¡el hombre que no sabe controlarse a sí mismo, no es capaz de alcanzar sus propios sueños!- interrumpió ella con audacia.  
>-...- Archie entonces la miró desconcertado por sus palabras.<br>-¿Cómo puede darse por vencido tan fácilmente?- continuó ella.  
>-...- él sólo la miraba atónito y cuando se recobró, le respondió diciendo -...dígame algo...¿daría su vida por aquel a quien ama?- ella lo miraba sin saber que responder, por lo que él continuó diciendo: -...y no sólo eso, ¿sacrificaría todo, incluso la felicidad propia con tal de hacer feliz a quien su alma misma añora tener a su lado?-<br>-...- ella, muda ante sus palabras, sólo asintió con la cabeza.  
>-Eso es exactamente lo que he hecho por ella desde que la conocí y ha sido así desde que esa pequeña se volvió absolutamente imprescindible para mí...sin embargo, a la única persona a quien realmente quiero en esta vida, le resulto indiferente...incluso estuve dispuesto a morir, ofrendar mi propia vida... por Candy, he hecho mucho más de lo que usted se imagina, pero aún así parece que no es suficiente... por lo menos no para ella...- esto último fue dicho con tal amargura y dolor que conmovió a la joven que lo escuchaba atenta.<p>

Después de unos momentos en que el silencio reinó en el lugar, Alison supo que tenía que motivarlo, decirle algo para que Archie saliera de ese estado de depresión y autocompasión en el que se encontraba...pero simplemente, las palabras no vinieron a su mente. Por lo que sólo acertó a decirle,

-Tiene que confiar, no todo está perdido...no hasta que vea a Candy y que por lo menos le de la oportunidad de explicarse...¡no hay peor error que el asumir y creer en algo que no es cierto!-

-...- Archie sólo la miró callado por un momento como si pensara en estas últimas palabras, pero por desgracia, fueron su ego y orgullo los que se apoderaron de él respondiendo a la enfermera -...ya es tarde... han sucedido demasiadas cosas y es muy tarde para nosotros... estoy cansado, exhausto de siempre vivir corriendo tras ella y nunca alcanzarla... no pienso hacerlo más...si tan sólo ella se diera cuenta...- y Archie se detuvo, no pudiendo continuar más por el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

La enfermera entonces vio como esos hermosos ojos color miel brillaban cristalizados por las lágrimas, mientras su puño se cerraba con fuerza. En ese momento, Alison supo lo mucho que este joven amaba a Candy...a Archie le dolía no tenerla pero al mismo tiempo, le desgarraba la idea de dejarla ir y perderla... ésta era una gran contradicción de la que difícilmente podría salir si él no hacía algo para remediarlo, ya que la autocompasión es una gran barrera que muchas veces nos impide seguir adelante.

En ese preciso momento, Alison se dio cuenta de su realidad...aquella en la que sólo sería una conocida más para ese sensible y maravilloso joven frente a ella. Ella no estaba enamorada de él como comúnmente se diría, sino más bien muy ilusionada con Archie...el joven Cornwell era el ideal no sólo para ella sino para muchas tantas más y era lógico que se sintiera así. No obstante, como bien se lo había dicho su compañera en aquella ocasión, "él estaba fuera de su alcance" y no era precisamente por la distinción de clases o por que ella misma no estuviera a la altura de él... sino por el simple hecho de que el corazón del joven, ya pertenecía a alguien más y lo sería siempre. Pertenecería a aquella jovencita que había dejado en él, su nombre grabado a fuego.

En este caso, sería inútil para ella o para cualquier otra chica siquiera intentar acercarse a él, ya que no importando lo que pasara o el tiempo que transcurriera, Archie ya se había entregado por completo a Candy.

Esta situación, no sólo resultó un tanto irónica para la joven Alison que silenciosamente admiraba a su paciente, sino lo fue también para la otra chica que volvía a escena para pretender recuperarlo y conquistarlo de nueva cuenta.

Al día siguiente, Annie se presentó al hospital por la tarde, pero tuvo que esperar a que salieran las visitas que estaban en la habitación de Archie. Esas eran las reglas del hospital con las que se pretendía controlar el número de visitantes que recibían los pacientes. Mientras tanto, Annie aguardaba con paciencia en la sala de espera mientras leía su libro, y fue ahí donde se encontró de nuevo con la joven Alison.

El carácter de la enfermera Lerner era muy agradable y al ser amiga de Archie, se le hizo fácil acercarse a la joven Britter para saludarla,

-Señorita Annie, un gusto en verla...¿está esperando a que se retiren las visitas para ver al señor Archibald?-

-Sí, parece ser que la Sra. Elroy está con él ahora- le respondió un tanto seria.

-Por lo general, la señora se retira como a las seis de la tarde, así que pronto podrá pasar- le explicó con una gran sonrisa.

-...- pero la trigueña sólo la miró un momento y luego bajó la mirada de nuevo a su libro.

Este gesto no pasó desapercibido para la enfermera, ya que sintió la indiferencia de la joven frente a ella. Así que decidió continuar con su trabajo y cuando estuvo a punto de retirarse, Annie le habló a Alison sin despegar su mirada de la lectura,

-Le agradezco mucho que cuide tan bien de mi novio...- esto paralizó de inmediato a la enfermera, quien sólo se giró lentamente para quedar de frente a Annie -...ahora que estoy a su lado, estoy segura de que Archie se recuperará más pronto...- continuó diciendo la joven Britter -...le agradezco mucho todas sus atenciones.-

Confundida y desconcertada con la noticia, la joven Lerner no supo qué responderle en ese momento ...-¿su novio?-... se preguntó al tiempo que Annie se levantaba del asiento y pasando a su lado, se despidió de ella con asentimiento de cabeza. Una vez que se alejó, la trigueña supo que esa joven enfermera ya no sería más un obstáculo...si estaba en lo correcto, esa chica simplemente se haría a un lado sin preguntar mucho.

Por su parte, Alison no acertaba en qué pensar...descubrir según ella esa verdad, la turbó mucho. Era consciente de que Archie amaba a Candy, pero cuál era el rol que Annie tenía en todo esto...tal vez por eso Candy había huido, porque Archie estaba comprometido con otra... esto resultaba en verdad una gran confusión para la sencilla chica. Pero no importando lo que fuera, el mensaje enviado por la chica Britter había sido recibido, por lo que cabizbaja, la enfermera se dio la media vuelta para continuar con sus deberes al tiempo que lo meditaba todo.

Annie por su parte, había conseguido lo que se propuso. Pero su situación también se vería complicada por otra jovencita, ya que justo cuando se dirigía a ver a Archie, fue vista sin querer por Eliza y la pelirroja de inmediato se lo comentó a la Tía Abuela,

-Mire, Tía...¡esa es Annie Britter!- dijo señalando a la chica que se encaminaba a la habitación del paciente.

-...- Emilia sólo se dedicó a mirar muy seria a la joven por un momento y sin responder, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar. Luego de adelantarse un poco, miró por encima del hombro a su sobrina para decirle -vámonos Eliza, el coche nos espera.-

-¿Dejará que esa visite a Archie?- ella no se había movido de lugar, pero al no obtener ninguna respuesta, siguió en silencio a la anciana.

La pelirroja estaba muy desconcertada con la actitud de la Tía Elroy. Desde que Archie había terminado su relación con Annie, la matriarca se mostraba complacida por no tener a una chica del Hogar de Pony junto a su querido sobrino. Aún cuando Annie era la hija adoptiva de tan buena familia, la anciana nunca vio con buenos ojos esa relación y ahora más que nunca, tendría mucho cuidado al elegir quién sería la persona indicada para estar al lado de Archibald.

Volver a tener en escena a esa jovencita no auguraba nada bueno, pero considerando la presente situación, Emilia llegó a la conclusión de que era mucho mejor que Archie se entretuviera con la joven Britter que con Candy.

Así que de camino a la mansión, la estoica anciana por fin le respondió a su sobrina sobre lo que había estado meditando en silencio,

-Eliza...- carraspeó -...dejaré que Annie Britter visite a Archie- la pelirroja se volvió a mirarla asombrada -...si le prohibimos que vaya a visitarlo, será mucho peor...ya conoces cómo es el carácter de Archibald. Así que por el momento, consentiré en que ella esté a su lado, pero te aseguro que todo cambiará una vez que Archie regrese a casa.-

-Comprendo, Tía Abuela- respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción la chica.

-Durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños, me encargaré de que Archie sea presentado a cuanta chica de buena familia esté disponible...yo misma me aseguraré de que sólo alguien de alcurnia y estirpe se acerque a él...no pienso cometer el mismo error que tuve con Anthony.-

Y diciendo esto, la Sra. Elroy había determinado el curso de los eventos que se desarrollarían en las próximas semanas. Su idea era en definitiva, hacer que Archibald se fijara en alguien más y se aseguraría de que esa chica no sólo poseyera la estirpe y abolengo que compaginara con los los nobles Ardley, sino que también fuera de su completo agrado.

Esto era algo que el alusivo joven en la cama del hospital, desconocía. Archie no estaba al tanto que la Tía Abuela había tomado la resolución de su futuro en sus manos...uno en el que desafortunadamente Candy no participaba en absoluto. El destino del joven Cornwell había sido ya delimitado y todo a causa de ser el único varón con el que contaba la familia...o al menos, eso era lo que se creía.

Mientras tanto, algo extraordinario estaba a punto de ocurrir en Lakewood. Candy se paseaba con desagrado por la residencia todos los días y para su desgracia, no había mucho por hacer en su presente prisión...apenas disfrutaba de unos momentos a solas, ya que era constantemente vigilada. Por lo que su única distracción consistía en caminar por el jardín y leer su libro, al tiempo que contemplaba por largas horas el Rosedal que fuera de su querido Anthony.

Sin embargo, no hay que olvidar que el libro en sus manos contenía un tesoro: la orquídea de Archie. Esto era de lo más singular, porque Candy se paseaba entre las vivas flores de alguien que ya se había ido, admirando la marchita flor de otro de quien había sido separada a la fuerza. La ironía radicaba en que no importando la belleza que la rodeaba, sus pensamientos eran llevados constantemente de la mano por algo que ya no mostraba su belleza y que en sí, estaba marchita. En varias ocasiones desde que había llegado, se dedicó por largo rato a contemplar la flor entre las páginas de su libro y con delicadeza, sus dedos tocaban con suavidad los frágiles pétalos al tiempo que rememoraba el día que le fue entregada...recordaba intensamente cada una de las palabras y los gestos con los que Archie se había expresado al darle el ramo de orquídeas. Entonces, se podría decir que el amor de Candy era guiado en esos momentos, no por los factores externos que la rodeaban, sino por sus más profundos sentimientos.

En más de una ocasión, después de sentir la delicadeza de la flor en sus manos, acostumbraba a llevarse los dedos al lugar preciso donde Archie le había depositado un beso en la mejilla... cerrando los ojos y como si volviera a suceder, se transportaba a ese mágico momento en donde no sólo los sentidos de ambos se conectaron, sino también sus espíritus. Esa tierna y dulce caricia que recibió, le hacían sentir constantes cosquilleos donde el beso le fue depositado, al tiempo que su interior se estremecía con emoción al ser invadida por el revoloteo de las incontables e incontrolables mariposas. Ese era el efecto que ahora Archie producía en ella, uno que estaba sin remedio grabado en ella y que aún en la distancia, la mantenía cerca del muchacho.

No obstante, una tarde en la que caminaba por el lugar, tal y como era su costumbre en los últimos días, se quedó a admirar la puesta del sol, mientras estaba sumida en su ensueño con Archie. Esta era una rutina que había adoptado desde que llegó al lugar y que una vez que empezaba a oscurecer, se dirigía de nuevo hacia la casa para refugiarse en su habitación por el resto de la noche. Así que en esta ocasión no fue diferente y aunque el jardinero del lugar la miraba a lo lejos mientras se cercioraba de que estuviera a la vista, la chica permanecía sentada en el lugar hasta que se decidiera regresar de nuevo hacia la residencia.

Esa tarde, Candy se había quedado a admirar el atardecer y justo cuando se disponía a regresar, distinguió a lo lejos una figura a la entrada del Rosedal. Intrigada sobre quién podría ser, se volvió a mirar al jardinero quien en ese momento se encontraba distraído conversando con otro hombre de la servidumbre. Al ver que nadie la vigilaba, su curiosidad hizo que se acercara un poco para ver mejor al desconocido, poniendo a un lado sobre la banca el libro que tenía en su regazo.

Caminó con sigilo para no ser descubierta por el visitante, pero justo cuando se encontraba a tan sólo unos pasos, de inmediato se quedó paralizada ante lo que veían sus ojos...no podía creerlo,

-¡Anthony!- se dijo a sí misma con asombro y miedo mientras se cubría la mano para que la persona ahí de pie junto a ella no lo escuchara.

En efecto, en las proximidades del lugar se hallaba un joven rubio que de espaldas y bajo las tonalidades naranjas del atardecer, se parecía mucho al desaparecido joven Brown. El visitante se encontraba a la entrada admirando distraído el Portal de las Rosas y no se había percatado de la presencia de la chica. Con temor, Candy se fue acercando lentamente, ya que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo...ese joven de espaldas y bajo los tonos rojizos de la tarde, era la viva imagen de Anthony: su cabello lo llevaba corto y era de similar tono de rubio, hasta tenía el mismo porte...pero la única diferencia radicaba en que era más alto. Conforme se iba acercando sus pasos eran inciertos y su corazón comenzó a latir acelerado, ya que sintió que en cualquier momento el espejismo frente a ella desaparecería...pero no fue así, entre más se acercaba, más real le parecería la presencia de esa persona.

Encontrándose a tan sólo unos pasos y ya cubiertos por algunas sombras del crepúsculo de la tarde, Candy se dio coraje para tener el suficiente valor y hablarle,

-¿A-anthon-y?- preguntó atemorizada.

-...- el extraño sólo giró un poco el rostro para mirarla de reojo por unos instantes, antes de salir corriendo.

-Espera...- lo llamó.

Candy estaba atónita ante esta visión y sin pensarlo, también salió corriendo tras el extraño. No sabía el porqué de esta reacción que tuvo, pero decidió que no perdería de vista a ese misterioso joven que le resultaba de alguna manera muy familiar y por eso se había ido tras su pista. Pero al ser más alto que ella, el desconocido se aventuró más rápido que la chica dentro de la espesura del bosque... sin dudarlo, Candy no se detuvo y continuó con la carrera. Poco tiempo después, ambos desaparecieron perdiéndose por el bosque bajo la penumbra de la noche que ya se estaba apoderando del lugar.

Minutos después, el jardinero se volvió a mirar a la banca donde estaba Candy y al no verla ahí, se encaminó hasta donde había estado para descubrir que sólo estaba el libro. Por lo que de inmediato comenzó a buscar a la chica, pero aunque la llamó a gritos, extrañamente no la pudo encontrar por ningún lado. Temiendo lo peor, sin demora fue a buscar a los demás y entre todos comenzaron la búsqueda de la joven. Durante horas, todos en la residencia salieron a buscarla sin éxito por los alrededores y aunque se enfrascaron en esa misión casi toda la noche, no la pudieron encontrar. Candy había desaparecido misteriosamente sin dejar huella de su paradero.

Al día siguiente, George fue informado de esto primera hora y a su vez las terribles noticias le fueron comunicadas a la Tía Abuela. Como consecuencia de esto, se organizó una búsqueda intensiva por todo el lugar... informando de su desaparición a las autoridades, quienes a su vez lo notificaron a las estaciones de trenes y a todos los condados aledaños, pero todo fue en vano.

Pensando en que tal vez la jovencita había huido para refugiarse en el Hogar de Pony, también se investigó ahí, por lo que enviaron una comitiva a buscarla en las inmediaciones del orfanato, pero al parecer tampoco se encontraba en el lugar.

Preocupados y hasta cierto punto desesperados por el paradero de Candy, a George y a Emilia no les quedó otra opción más que esperar a que alguien trajera noticias sobre la chica. Pero mientras esto sucedía, la Tía Elroy estaría más alerta que nunca por si Candy hacía su aparición por el hospital, así que puso vigilancia no sólo en donde se encontraba Archie, sino también en el que era el departamento de la chica. Todo esto se hizo con extrema cautela para que nadie aparte de ella y George, supieran sobre la desaparición de Candy. Había que ser muy discretos para que nadie se enterara de la huida de la protegida del Sr. Williams y el caso se convirtiera en un posible escándalo.

No obstante a todo esto, resultaba muy extraño pensar a dónde se habría podido ir Candy...¿quién era ese extraño joven que había visto en el Portal de las Rosas?, ¿se trataba acaso de una aparición o del fantasma mismo de Anthony?

La respuesta a este misterio definiría por completo los eventos que estaban por suscitarse en la familia Ardley, y por supuesto que nadie estaba preparado para la sorpresa que vendría a continuación.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Hola a todos! Por suerte, pude terminar a tiempo la edición de este capitulo pero les comunico de antemano que el siguiente no está listo aún. Así que si me tardo, por favor tengan paciencia.

Recibí varios mensajes que desafortunadamente no puedo responder ya que son de personas sin cuenta en la página. Así que trataré de responderles por acá.

GUEST...no apareció tu nombre por ningún lado, por favor déjalo así te saludo. Te agradezco las flores que me das y te respondo que siento que hay que ofrecer algo de calidad y las muchas horas que le dedico al Fic, son dadas con muchísimo cariño. Qué lindo que te guste el Archie que describo, en realidad yo así siento que es él...tal y como lo vimos en la serie. ¿Dónde encontrar uno? Si se lo pides a DIOS de corazón y tienes la fe y certeza que pronto conocerás a quien es tu idóneo, llegará. Mientras tanto disfruta del camino, ya que al llegar el encuentro, te darás cuenta de que toda la espera valió la pena!

Ely...gracias por seguir adelante aunque tu querido Terry no sea el elegido. Como ya lo había dicho antes, al acabar esta historia les dedicaré a todas las Terrytanas un Fic sobre el querido rebelde del San Pablo. Ya estoy leyendo y documentándome sobre CCFS (Candy Candy Final Story) para saber todo lo relacionado a Terry. Espero traer algo que les guste y sea de su agrado, ya que existen números Fics muy buenos de este personaje.

Digimegan...Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo anterior y espero no haber traído a memoria cosas desagradables. Como bien dices, cuando el temperamento nos domina, las cosas no resultan de lo mejor. Pero hay que saber que son las experiencias las que nos dan la sabiduría para no volver a cometer los mismos errores. Así que para la siguiente, sabrás muy bien cómo enfrentar la situación! Un gusto escuchar que te gusta la historia.

Lili...Leí tu comentario y me hizo reflexionar un poco sobre lo que me dices. Yo también siento que a DIOS se le debe agradecer todo, pero en este caso no quise usar su nombre porque esto es una historia, no algo de verdad. No me gusta usar el nombre de NUESTRO PADRE en vano, por eso decidí dar gracias a los cielos. Pero tomo nota y ya veré cómo lo usaré en la siguiente ocasión. Gracias por decírmelo y para nada me ofendió! ^_^

Nemeely...aunque vas en el capitulo 20, te aviso que en el capitulo 26 de hoy, aún no tenemos noticias de nuestro querido Albert. Aunque intuyo que varios de ustedes saben que el Tío Abuelo Williams está próximo a aparecer. No, Albert no ha muerto...sólo desapareció de escena por un rato y te aseguro que pronto aparecerá en la historia.

De nueva cuenta, agradezco a Anna María Pruneda su gentileza en ayudarme con la edición de los capítulos. Ahora, todos ustedes podrán disfrutar la historia hasta el capitulo 25 sin ningún error gramatical u ortográfico...Anna, eres un ángel! Gracias!

Finalmente, quiero agradecer a Sherezada por regarle al Fic tan linda portada! Muchísimas gracias me encantó! Qué lindo detalle de tu parte! :)

Sin más, les deseo un lindo fin de semana. Gracias por continuar conmigo con la historia y por favor esperen pacientes la continuación. Sé que soy un poco traviesa al dejarlos en lo más emocionante pero o publicaba, o los dejaba esperando más.

Abrazos enormes

Adriana


	27. El dolor en Madurar

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 27: El dolor en madurar

Con el transcurso de los días, el paradero de Candy continuaba siendo un gran misterio. A pesar de los esfuerzos de George y de la Tía Abuela, no pudieron dar con ella. Así que mientras con discreción se seguía adelante con su búsqueda, Emilia estaba preparando todo para poder recibir de nuevo a Archie en la Mansión.

A los pocos días de haber desaparecido Candy, el joven Cornwell comenzó a caminar. Después de haber permanecido en cama por casi dos semanas, el muchacho dio inicio con la terapia que le devolvería gradualmente la movilidad a su lastimado cuerpo. Primero, empezó a andar por unos minutos para recobrar su fuerza y continuó haciéndolo hasta que sus músculos pudieron soportar sin problemas su propio peso. Después que hubo recobrado parte de su movilidad, podría dedicarse a caminar cada vez más sin problema.

Fue durante este tiempo que la compañía de Annie se hizo cada vez más frecuente. Pero para sorpresa de Archie, parecía que cada vez que la joven Britter se hacía presente, la Tía Elroy simplemente se disculpaba y los dejaba solos.

Esta actitud por parte de la anciana, no se debía a otra cosa más que algo bien planeado con astucia y táctica. Debido a las visitas que realizaba al hospital, mucho de su trabajo como presidenta de la familia había sido dejado a un lado. Para ella, no hubo conflicto a la hora de elegir sus prioridades...Archibald estaba por encima de todo y todos. Sin embargo, conforme fueron pasando los días, el trabajo no podía esperar más y la matriarca tuvo que reducir las horas de visita a su sobrino.

Por lo que al llegar Annie, ella podía usar la excusa de que su sobrino no estaría solo y dejarlo en la compañía de la chica. Además, la Tía Abuela no soportaba la compañía de una chica del Hogar de Pony que le recordaba a la otra, aquella que en ese momento era un terrible dolor de cabeza para ella al haber escapado sin dejar rastro. No obstante, Annie tomó esto como una señal de que su presencia en el hospital era bienvenida y por ende, hizo su costumbre el visitar al galante joven todas las tardes.

Asimismo, Archie trataba de mostrarse amable y complaciente con la joven trigueña. Su noble carácter le hizo simpatizar de alguna manera con ella por su preocupación y sinceridad, por lo que con los días se hizo a la idea de que tenerla a su lado no le resultaba tan incómodo como alguna vez lo llegó a pensar.

No obstante, lo que sí pudo notar es que su enfermera y amiga ya no lo visitaba con la misma frecuencia y regularidad. Es más, durante las revisiones, Alison se mostraba un tanto seria y distante, por ende ya no conversaban tanto como lo hacían antes. Al principio esto lo desconcertó mucho, pero la compañía de Annie lo distrajo de estos pensamientos.

Por lo que una vez que el Dr. Samuel autorizó al joven a caminar un poco más, de inmediato Archie decidió salir a pasear fuera del edificio. Estaba harto de permanecer en esa habitación que le traía tantos recuerdos...en especial, aquellos concernientes a Candy. Así que para cuando Annie se retiraba, el muchacho salía a distraerse un poco por los jardines y en especial, le gustaba hacerlo por las tardes justo antes del atardecer.

Tal y como en algún momento llegó a hacerlo Candy en Lakewood, el elegante joven se dedicaba a contemplar distraído el ocaso, preguntándose qué era lo que tenía que hacer a continuación para definir su futuro. Aunque parte de él ya se había resignado a no volver a tener un encuentro con Candy, algo en su interior le decía que sólo era cuestión de esperar...pero desconocer por cuánto más debía hacerlo, en verdad que lo desconcertaba y lo sumía en la incertidumbre.

Sin embargo, fue en una ocasión como ésta, que por fin tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con la enfermera Lerner y ocurrió el día que Archibald se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación. Cuando se topó a la entrada del edificio con la enfermera, ella sólo le sonrió mientras pasaba a su lado, pero detuvo su paso por lo que Archie le dijo entonces,  
>-Por favor, Alison...espere un momento- la llamó al tiempo que ella se detuvo.<br>-...- la chica entonces se giró y con una sonrisa, lo miró atenta para saber qué es lo que le diría.  
>-Parece que no ha tenido tiempo para venir a charlar conmigo por las noches- comentó él.<br>-Lo siento- le respondió ella por fin -...he estado muy ocupada con mi trabajo y mis otros pacientes también me han mantenido muy atareada...- y tomó un gran suspiro antes de continuar -además...su novia le ha estado haciendo compañía todo este tiempo y no quise importunarlos- entonces bajó la cabeza en señal de timidez, ya que por fin había confesado lo que llevaba en su interior desde hacía un buen rato.

Archibald se quedó de una pieza al escuchar esto, jamás se imaginó que Alison pensara que Annie fuera su novia, no cuando ella misma fue testigo del amor que le profesaba a Candy,  
>-¿Mi novia?- preguntó él muy extrañado.<br>-Así es, la Srta. Britter está constantemente acompañándolo y yo...-  
>-Pero usted está en un error...- interrumpió el joven -...aunque Annie y yo tuvimos algo que ver en el pasado, eso no implica que estemos juntos ahora...¡no cuando usted sabe bien lo que siento por Candy!- alegó Archie.<p>

Sorprendida, Alison no supo que responderle y lo único que acertó a hacer fue mirarlo atónita antes las palabras que escuchó. Confundida, la chica bajó la mirada para tratar de colocar en orden toda esta información,  
>-Pero...yo entendí que...ella me lo dijo...- agregó aún atónita.<br>-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que Annie le dijo?-  
>-Bueno...creo que ella fue muy clara al decirme que usted y ella eran novios.-<p>

El joven sólo la miró confundido. No entendía el porqué Annie diría semejante cosa, en especial a una completa desconocida para ella como lo era Alison. Como a estas alturas Archie conocía la naturaleza noble y buena de la enfermera, no dudaba de su palabras...entonces concluyó que en efecto, Annie había sido la única responsable por semejante afirmación. Sorprendido por esto, miró hacia arriba tratando de controlar la furia que se estaba formando dentro de él. Sin embargo, con esta acción por parte de Annie, ahora lo entendía todo...era inconcebible que se hubiese dejado envolver tan fácilmente...al permitir a la joven que lo visitara, indirectamente le estaba dado a entender que ambos podrían tener una reconciliación.

En cuanto tuvo la respuesta en su mente, soltó un gran suspiro cargado de frustración y fue entonces que esos ámbares llenos de frustración, miraron de frente a la chica junto a él,  
>-Si hay algo que deseo en este momento, es aclarar que Annie y yo no tenemos ningún otro sentimiento más que el de amistad...aunque ella y yo estuvimos juntos por un tiempo, al darme cuenta de mis sentimientos por Candy, no pude continuar a su lado...hace ya unas semanas que rompimos todo compromiso entre nosotros...- sus varoniles facciones se endurecieron al hablarle así a la chica que sólo lo contemplaba totalmente pasmada.<p>

Apenada ante la confusión que se había generado, Alison le preguntó con un tanto de reserva,  
>-Eso quiere decir que usted...¿está libre de todo compromiso?-<br>-No tengo porqué mentirle- le respondió de inmediato -...desde que conocí a Candy no he tenido pensamientos para nadie más, pero al rechazarme ella durante nuestros días del colegio en Londres, decidí que tal vez mi destino estaba al lado de alguien más...- pausó un momento mientras miraba a lo lejos -...pero, el sentimiento que tengo por Candy ha sido tan fuerte que no fue capaz de dejarme siquiera encariñar con alguien que no fuera ella- y se volvió para mirar de frente a la chica -...por petición de Candy me acerqué a Annie pensando que eso sería lo mejor, pero estaba muy equivocado...no pude olvidarla.-  
>-...- Alison sólo lo miraba expectante, ahora ella entendía el porqué él le mencionó que había hecho hasta lo imposible por Candy...en su afán de demostrarle cuánto la amaba, había dejado que ella influyera en su decisión de buscar la felicidad con alguien más.<p>

Mientras los ojos color miel contemplaban serios aquellas oscuras órbitas de la joven, Alison entendió que por fin Archie se estaba sincerando y abriendo con ella. Para un joven tan sensible y a la vez orgulloso como lo era él, admitir esto no le fue nada fácil. Había que reconocer que el muchacho había puesto a Candy por encima de todo, inclusive de sí mismo...pero al hacerlo, había cometido un gravísimo error. Ahora no sólo él se encontraba frustrado y lleno de remordimientos, sino que también había causado que Annie se hubiese ilusionado y hasta enamorado de él. Con la presente situación, ya no había duda: Annie parecía estar buscando una nueva oportunidad al lado del joven Cornwell y la chica no daba muestras de dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

Colocar a otros por encima de nuestro propio bienestar y felicidad nunca trae nada bueno, y como lo comprobaría muy pronto, Archie tendría que poner un alto a esta situación y remediar los errores cometidos en el pasado. Por desgracia, alguien sería lastimado otra vez en el proceso...y este hecho sería de nuevo un sentimiento que no le agradaría en absoluto.

Por lo que al día siguiente, la Tía Elroy se presentó muy temprano por la mañana y a petición de su sobrino, ambos tomaron juntos el desayuno en la cafetería. Durante su estancia en el lugar, Emilia le informó que el Dr. Samuel ya había firmado los documentos necesarios para que pudiera dejar el hospital en unos cuantos días más. Ella había convencido al galeno para que lo diera de alta lo más pronto posible y que continuara con su rehabilitación en la mansión. Esto implicaba que el doctor mismo le haría visitas privadas para seguir adelante con su tratamiento y recuperación...lo único pendiente era contratar a una enfermera para que estuviera con él las 24 horas.

Cuando escuchó esto, Archie de inmediato pensó en Alison...así que sin dudarlo, le preguntó a la anciana si estaría bien llevarse consigo a la chica que lo había estado cuidando desde que llegó. A la matriarca esto le resultaba un tanto extraño, ya que había pensado en contratar a alguien profesional y con más experiencia, en vez de tener con ellos a una jovencita inexperta. Pero como estaba de buen humor y feliz de poder llevarse a su muchacho a casa, accedió a su petición. Por lo que esa tarde, Archie pensaba en darle las buenas noticias a la joven enfermera, pero antes, tenía un asunto pendiente más por atender y éste estaba relacionado con Annie Britter.

Desde que habló con Alison y se enteró indirectamente de los planes de Annie, supo que había que poner un alto a todo esto. Así que paciente esperó a que la chica se presentara ese día. Tal y como era ya su costumbre, a media tarde Annie llegó al hospital dirigiéndose sin demora hasta donde estaba Archie. Pero en esta ocasión al entrar, el joven que la había estado esperando ya estaba mentalmente preparado y listo para que pudieran aclarar las cosas entre ellos.

Archibald estaba junto a la ventana contemplando el jardín y en cuanto Annie se presentó, el momento de confrontarla y cuestionarla, había llegado,  
>-Hola Archie...¿cómo te sientes hoy?- se acercó ella hasta donde él estaba -te traje unas flores para que te alegren la tarde...- y al no recibir respuesta, se dirigió hasta la cómoda. En cuanto quiso colocar el ramo encima, se dio cuenta del ornamento ahí y con extrañeza tomó el ángel de cristal en su mano.<br>-Por favor, te pido que no lo muevas de ahí- le dijo él volviendo la cabeza un poco hacia ella.  
>-Lo colocaré en la mesa...quiero que mis flores estén junto a ti...- replicó ella con una sonrisa.<br>-No, Annie...- la interrumpió girándose para verla de frente -...ese es un regalo que quiero tener junto a mi.-

Al escucharlo hablar así, Annie miró con extrañeza el objeto no sabiendo a ciencia cierta el porqué de su insistencia. Y fue en ese momento que tuvo un mal presentimiento...la figura no era algo fino o delicado, ni tampoco un regalo que pudiera ser de parte de la Sra. Elroy o cualquier otro miembro de su familia. No, era todo lo contrario...este objeto era sencillo y se podría decir que hasta burdo y barato, por lo que su significado debía tener otra trascendencia.

De inmediato palideció ante la idea de que fuera de Candy y de sólo pensarlo, su mano comenzó a temblar con el objeto en ella. Archie se acercó con lentitud hacia la joven para tomar el ángel de entre sus manos, pero ella con rapidez las bajó cerradas en un puño,  
>-Te lo dio Candy, ¿verdad?-<br>-...- él sólo la miró sin responder.  
>-¿Porqué, Archie?...¿qué es lo que ella ha hecho para que la quieras de esta manera?...¿aún piensas que podrás algún día estar a su lado?-<br>-...- el joven continuaba en silencio mientras la miraba suplicante para que no le preguntara más, ya que le dolería mucho a la chica escucharlo.

Entonces Annie supo la respuesta y no pudo contenerse más,  
>-¡Ella no te quiere, Archie!- le dijo sin poder contenerse más -¡...Candy sigue enamorada de Terry, por eso se ha ido de la ciudad...!- alegó desesperada.<br>-...- el joven continuó callado, sólo escuchándola.  
>-Archie, por favor, olvida a Candy...- entonces ella quiso sincerarse -...he venido porque quiero que volvamos a estar juntos, me arrepiento por no haberte visto cuando fuiste a casa a buscarme...al estar lejos de ti me he dado cuenta de que yo...-<br>-Es inútil, Annie- la interrumpió con un suave tono de voz-...en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos y por más que quiera, no puedo cambiarlos...-  
>-¡Pero ella no te quiere a su lado!...- dijo casi en un grito -...¿no te has dado cuenta de que Candy jamás sentirá algo más que cariño de amigo por ti?, ¿quieres permanecer toda tu vida esperando por una oportunidad con ella que jamás te llegará?- para entonces sus azules ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas -¡ella se ha ido y lo más probable es que en estos momentos esté con Terry!-<p>

Archibald tan sólo la contemplaba, su rostro permanecía inmutable mientras Annie dejaba escapar esas palabras cargadas sólo con desesperación y lagrimas, ¿qué es lo que el joven podría argumentarle?, nada en absoluto. Así que la dejó hablar hasta que la chica se cansara de reclamar y una vez que ella terminó de espetarle todo lo que tenía por dentro, la miró fijamente para decirle,  
>-Annie, lo que suceda con Candy no es algo que debamos discutirlo entre nosotros...lo que sí hay que dejar en claro es que las cosas han cambiado...por favor, entiende que yo te quiero, pero no de la manera en que tú lo mereces y lo deseas...-<br>-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso después de todo lo que compartimos?- sus lágrimas rodaban sin cesar por su pálido rostro.  
>-Lo intenté Annie, créeme que en verdad lo intenté- le suplicaba -...no te mereces que tenga más dudas, no quiero engañarme más...quiero verte feliz, ese es mi anhelo...y ahora sé que eso no podrá suceder si permanezco a tu lado...-<br>-¡Pero yo sí te quiero a ti!- le gritó con angustia -...si nos das tiempo te darás cuenta de lo mucho que me importas...no concibo...estar con alguien...más...- sus palabras entonces se ahogaron en su desesperanza. Annie, al ver esos ámbares que la miraban con lástima, no pudo contenerse más y se sentó en la silla para echarse a llorar sobre la cama.

Por su parte, Archie no estaba seguro qué podía hacer o decirle para aminorar aunque fuera un poco el dolor por el que estaba atravesando Annie. Buscó en su mente alguna palabra de aliento...pero no halló ninguna. Le entristecía mucho ser la causa del dolor de alguien más, su noble corazón nunca soportó ver tristes a otros...y esto había sido precisamente la principal causa por la que aquella tarde de lluvia en el San Pablo, había hecho a un lado sus sentimientos por Candy para enfocarse en hacer feliz a Annie.

Pero esto resultaba muy injusto para él...si de nueva cuenta intentara darse una oportunidad con Annie, jamás se lo perdonaría...porque más allá de traicionar lo que sentía por Candy, se estaba traicionando a sí mismo. El joven podría pretender amar a Annie y con el tiempo llegar a encariñarse más o tal vez quererla, pero esto resultaba una apuesta muy cara en donde estaba en juego su felicidad misma...había mucho en riesgo.

Así que el joven Cornwell no tuvo más remedio que madurar en ese mismo instante como persona y comportarse como lo que realmente era: un perfecto caballero de principios y altos códigos morales. Archibald tenía que dejar tras de sí esa actitud de joven caprichoso y orgulloso, para dar paso a la persona que deseaba y debía ser. Al final todo se reducía a que él era varón de nacimiento, pero caballero por elección.

Y pensando en las pocas alternativas que tenía, se fue acercando poco a poco a la jovencita que se desgarraba por dentro frente a él. Con voz también conmovida por la situación en que ambos se encontraban, le habló con suavidad diciendo,  
>-Annie...por favor, no estés así...me duele verte de esta manera...quisiera ayudarte pero no sé cómo...dime por favor qué puedo hacer para evitar que estés así...- su voz se quebraba al escuchar los sollozos de la chica frente a él.<p>

No obstante, en ese momento, Annie se giró para verlo...ambas miradas se encontraron para verse fijamente. La chica no se había dado cuenta, pero el ángel de cristal que estaba en su mano ahora descansaba sobre la cama y justo cuando ella trató de levantarse para refugiarse en los brazos de Archie, la figura rodó sin que se diera cuenta y fue a estrellarse contra el piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Cuando se escuchó el estruendo del cristal al impactar contra el suelo, Annie instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás con ambas manos en la boca, tratando de contener un grito de sorpresa. Por su parte, el joven Cornwell sólo pudo ser mudo testigo de cómo su preciado objeto se hacía añicos frente a sus ojos, y sólo le quedó contemplar impávido los innumerables pedazos de cristal que se regaron a su alrededor.

Annie, al ver lo que su acción había ocasionado, se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer o qué decirle. Por lo que ambos se quedaron en silencio contemplando los cristales que despedían pequeños reflejos de luz por todo el piso.

Fue en ese momento que la joven Britter lo entendió todo...así como la figura de cristal lo había sido, así también fue el cariño que ambos compartieron...algo pequeño y frágil que se tambaleó para finalmente romperse ante la fuerza de las circunstancias que se empeñaron en separarlos. Y en cuanto todo quedó claro en su mente, la chica comenzó a negarlo con la cabeza...se resistía ante la verdad y la claridad de las cosas, pero bien sabía que nada podría hacer para remediarlo. Tal y como la figura nunca volvería a ser lo que fue, así sucedía con los sentimientos de ambos...por más que lo intentaran, jamás volvería a ser lo que alguna vez existió ente ellos.

Ante la realidad de la situación, Annie ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí...así que su única acción fue reaccionar de la manera en que acostumbraba a hacerlo: salió corriendo de la habitación dejando atrás a quien ella creía era el amor de su vida.

Sin embargo, Archibald continuaba de pie ahí; sus ojos sólo se apartaron de los cristales cuando Annie abandonó el lugar, pero de inmediato fueron de nuevo atraídos hacia su preciado objeto. Entonces, él se agachó para tomar un gran pedazo de lo que fue la cabeza del ángel... la tomó con delicadeza y se encaminó hacia la ventana. La brisa de la tarde jugueteaba con los árboles y sólo se podía escuchar el suave roce que las hojas hacían entre sí. En ese momento, el joven levantó la pieza y pudo admirar los variados colores que se formaban con las aristas del cristal roto...y se quedó meditando por un rato.

Archie sintió en esos momentos que ya no podía seguir a la espera de alguien en su vida para continuar adelante con su camino. Tal y como alguna vez en aquél extraño sueño, las palabras que le fueron dichas retumbaron en su mente diciéndole,  
>"-...todavía tienes algo muy importante que hacer, así que regresa y cumple con tu cometido... la familia cuenta contigo...-"<p>

Y en efecto así era. Dependía de él que su familia saliera adelante...pero lo más importante era el cometido que tenía en su vida. El joven ya no tenía el tiempo para darse el lujo de continuar evadiendo la responsabilidad de ser un hombre. Aunque le resultara duro, tenía que dejar atrás en el pasado mucho de lo que le impedía madurar para llegar a ser la persona que deseaba ser... por lo que tendría no sólo que dejar a un lado las tristezas por haber perdido a su primo y hermano, el dolor que sintió al verse solo y de no contar con el cariño de sus ausentes padres...pero sobre todo eso, tendría que dejar de lamentarse por no conseguir aquello que tanto había estado esperando y anhelando. Si quería ser feliz, tendría primero que serlo en su interior, sin depender de lo que sucediera a su alrededor...pero ante todo, tendría que buscar la felicidad por sí mismo... aunque esto implicara que la misma Candy ya no influyera en él.

Así que después de pensar en todo esto y de llegar a una resolución, el muchacho sintió como si un gran peso se hubiese levantado de sus hombros...cerró sus cristalizados ojos y dejando soltar un gran suspiro, se volvió a ver el pedazo de cristal en su mano y luego lo arrojó por la ventana con todas sus fuerzas. El pequeño objeto brilló ante la los reflejos del sol para luego desaparecer entre los árboles.

Fue justo en ese momento que por fin Archie había tomado las riendas de su vida en sus manos. Había dejado atrás a aquél chiquillo orgulloso y caprichoso que lo llevó a tener tantos conflictos y problemas...aquel que se refugió tantas veces en su hermano Stear. Ahora todo era diferente y se mostraba ante él un nuevo Archibald...uno que tenía algo muy en claro en su mente: que no dejaría que nada ni nadie interfiriera con su sueño de llegar a ser el hombre que estaba destinado a ser y a la vez, conseguir la felicidad que tanto había soñado.

-

Mientras tanto esto ocurría, en la mansión de los Ardley la Tía Elroy se concentraba en los variados asuntos que tenía pendientes. La atareada mujer no sólo se estaba ocupando de los negocios comerciales y financieros de la familia, sino de otras tantas tareas. Al mismo tiempo que llevaba a cabo la organización de su fiesta de cumpleaños, se abocaba también a preparar el retorno de Archibald a la mansión y por si fuera poco, también estaba al pendiente de la búsqueda de Candy.

Malhumorada por no saber el paradero de la protegida de Williams, la anciana se pasaba horas hablando con George acerca de las novedades en el caso y de las posibles alternativas que tenían para encontrarla. Por desgracia, el fiel asistente cada vez que se reunía con ella, no le traía buenas noticias...a Candy no se la encontraba por ningún lugar y pareciera que la chica simplemente se había desvanecido en el aire. Aunque su búsqueda ya se se había notificado a las autoridades de los condados cercanos a Lakewood, también se decidió alertar a las ciudades aledañas y se extendió hasta la policía del mismo Chicago...pero parecía que no habían podido dar con su rastro. Todo esto realmente resultaba en verdad muy extraño.

Así que después de escuchar y leer los informes que el Sr. Johnson le entregó esa tarde en particular, la matriarca se dirigió a él diciendo,  
>-Necesito que te encargues personalmente de este asunto George, tengo ya mucho trabajo como para continuar distrayéndome con lo concerniente a Candice...no puedo creer que esa chiquilla se haya escapado sin dejar huella- su rostro denotaba mucha seriedad.<br>-Le aseguro que la encontraremos pronto, la Señorita Candice no pudo haber ido muy lejos, recuerde que no llevaba nada consigo y que además no cuenta con dinero...sin los medios necesarios no veo cómo es que pudiera alejarse mucho- le respondió con toda formalidad.  
>-Te recuerdo que estamos hablando de la misma jovencita que abandonó el colegio en Londres y viajó a América sin recursos...Candice es muy hábil y no debemos subestimarla- recalcó.<br>-Aún así, pienso que ella debe de encontrase en la inmediaciones de Lakewood...-  
>-En eso concuerdo contigo, debe de estar escondiéndose en algún lugar hasta que nos cansemos de buscarla, por lo que te pido que no des tregua y que se continúe su búsqueda hasta dar con su paradero...-<br>-Así se hará...pero, puedo preguntarle, ¿qué hará con la señorita cuando la encuentre?- preguntó el hombre con cierto atrevimiento.  
>-Permanecerá en Lakewood hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, después podrá hacer lo que quiera...para entonces ya no será una de nosotros, porque revocaré su adopción- respondió con severidad.<p>

En esos momentos, el rostro de la matriarca se había tensado y sus rasgos se endurecieron aún más...a Emilia no le gustaba ser cuestionada, pero tratándose del fiel George, pasó por alto su impertinencia. Por lo que poniéndose de pie, se dirigió hasta el estante y tomó un libro de ahí. Ante la curiosidad y asombro del Sr. Johnson, la Tía Abuela tomó lo que parecía ser un álbum familiar y abriéndolo en una página donde se mostraba el árbol genealógico de los Ardley, le respondió con mucha seriedad,  
>-Tú más que nadie sabes por la crisis que nuestra familia está atravesando...desde que ya no podemos contar con el Tío Abuelo Williams, nuestra situación se ha vuelto por demás crítica... si no hago algo de inmediato, nuestro clan desaparecerá y todo esto por lo que hemos trabajado y luchado por tanto tiempo, se perderá...creo que ha llegado el momento y lo que debemos hacer será nombrar otro presidente...-<br>-¡Pero usted no puede estar hablando en serio!- replicó el hombre -...aún contamos con el señor Williams y él sólo...-  
>-¡No George!- lo interrumpió ella -...sólo un milagro nos lo podrá devolver y después de lo que le ha sucedido a Archibald, no quiero correr más riesgos- la anciana se mostraba decidida -...en cuanto Archie salga del hospital, me abocaré en su preparación como el sucesor de Williams y una vez que esté listo, lo nombraré el heredero y sucesor...tendremos en Archibald al siguiente presidente de los Ardley.-<br>-Con todo el respeto, Sra. Elroy...creo que eso es algo apresurado y lo mejor es que se discuta con el consejo de la familia...en mi opinión, no creo que...-  
>-De eso me encargaré yo...en cuanto todos sepan lo delicado de este asunto, estoy segura de que me darán la razón...hablaré con ellos y les expondré mi caso y mi decisión. No podemos demorar esto por mucho tiempo- espetó con firmeza ante el hombre que no podía contradecirla y agregó -...durante la fiesta de mi cumpleaños, anunciaré que Archibald será nombrado el sucesor inmediato de Williams.-<br>-Si usted considera que es lo mejor, así se hará- respondió George no muy convencido y sin otra opción más que la de obedecer, era su deber apoyar a la matriarca.

Emilia miraba seria a George, ella entendía y comprendía bien el punto de vista del fiel asistente del Sr. Williams, ya que el hombre jamás traicionaría a su superior...pero dadas las presentes circunstancias, la Sra. Elroy debía actuar pronto. Conocía bien el carácter de Archibald y contaba con su sentido del deber hacia la familia para que aceptara su propuesta. Así que mientras Candice estuviera desaparecida, ella aprovecharía su ausencia para hacerlo entrar en razón y que asumiera las nuevas responsabilidades como el único heredero de la familia. Sería un tanto drástico el que tuvieran que nombrarlo como el sucesor, pero la agotada y cansada anciana temía que si no lo hacía pronto, todos sus planes se vendrían abajo.

Por alguna razón desconocida, el patriarca de la familia había desaparecido de escena. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta su paradero y se desconocía desde hacía tiempo todo lo referente a él. Se rumoreaba que estaba muy enfermo, pero aún así, nada se había dicho para contradecir o afirmar esto...y por tanto, nadie había hecho ninguna declaración de manera oficial acerca de su persona.

La severa Tía Elroy había estado manejando este delicado asunto del patriarca desde la partida de Stear a la guerra...en ese entonces, no sólo se había abocado a tratar de hacer entrar en razón al mayor de los Cornwell y convencerlo de retornar a América, sino que también estaba manejando la delicada situación del Sr. Williams. Sin embargo, las desgracias continuaban recayendo en la familia como señales de mal augurio: primero con la muerte de Stear y luego con el accidente ocurrido a su otro sobrino. Por lo que sin mucha opción, tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto y su intención era nombrar cuanto antes a un sucesor. Si demoraba más esperando cualquier noticia sobre el entonces presidente de la familia, corría el riesgo de que Archibald se inclinara por la idea de estar junto a Candy y ella fuera la pareja del joven, echando abajo todo lo planeado.

Conociendo a su caprichoso sobrino, lo más probable era que Archie declinara la idea de ser nombrado heredero en aras de estar al lado de la jovencita, ya que la Tía Elroy nunca permitiría semejante disparate. Según la Tía Abuela, Candy no estaba a la altura de ser la esposa del futuro patriarca de la familia...no podía concebir que esa rebelde jovencita asumiera un rol tan importante en los Ardley...no cuando ella misma aseguró que ya no quería pertenecer al clan.

Refutar el apellido implicaba también rechazar el derecho a ser parte de ellos y por desgracia, Candy no había considerado el estar involucrada sentimentalmente con Archie antes de querer dejar de ser uno de la familia. No se podía culpar a la matriarca, ya que la misma joven había cerrado la puerta de esa opción sin querer. Porque, ¿cómo alguien que no deseaba ser parte de la familia, podría velar por los intereses de ésta? Y si rechazaba ser uno de ellos, en definitiva no podría asumir un rol tan importante como el que estaba en juego. Por consiguiente, según la matriarca, Candy no podría aportar mucho al lado de Archie y mucho menos a la hora de tomar decisiones sobre qué es lo que sería lo mejor para el clan.

Por otra parte, fue un golpe de suerte para Emilia el haberse enterado a tiempo de los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes por boca de Neal. Fue mucho mejor que se enterarse de la noticia a través de terceros y no por Archie mismo, ya que se hubieran enfrascado en una discusión. Esto a su vez, le dio una ventaja y también el tiempo necesario para actuar y tomar medidas. No obstante y con la huida de Candice, se corría el riesgo de fracasar y por lo tanto empezó a acelerarlo todo; sería tan sólo cuestión de días antes de que el joven Cornwell volviera a casa. Una vez que estuviera con ella, le informaría de sus planes y mientras tanto, estaría a la espera de lo sucediera con respecto a Candy.

Sin embargo, en esos precisos momentos en que la Tía Elroy estaba frente a George y después de considerar un tanto la presente situación, bajó con tristeza su mirada hacia el árbol familiar de los Ardley. La mujer permaneció unos momentos callada y pensativa al tiempo en que meditaba sobre la familia y lo que todos ellos eran para el clan.

Era obvio que los sobrevivientes de la familia eran muy pocos...y sus esperanzas siempre habían estado en manos de la siguiente generación. Como Emilia no pudo tener hijos, su felicidad entera radicaba en sus sobrinos. Se alegró mucho con el hecho de que todos fueran varones, ya que todos y cada uno de ellos representaban un rayo de esperanza para la preservación de la familia y la continuación del apellido. Pero por desgracia, dos de sus hijos murieron siendo aún muy jóvenes y el futuro que se esperaba de ellos, se desvaneció por completo ante las tragedias.

La anciana siempre creyó que al morir ella lo haría en paz, rodeada no sólo por sus sobrinos sino por la familia que se acrecentaría al ellos casarse y tener a la siguiente generación. Pero tristemente fue la Tía Abuela quien enterró a dos de sus preciados hijos. Cuando Anthony murió, quedó totalmente devastada debido a que la sucesión directa se perdió para siempre. Fue entonces que se consoló con la idea de tener a Stear y Archie...así que mientras el Tío Abuelo Williams estuviera bien y con vida, no habría de qué preocuparse.  
>Pero al enfrentar la otra inesperada situación, todo se había complicado aún más. De repente, el patriarca ya no estaba disponible y por si fuera poco, fue en esos días que Stear se dirigió a los campos de guerra en Europa. Emilia no podía creerlo, pareciera que todo se estaba confabulando para que la familia entera con eventualidad desapareciera...fueron tiempos muy duros aún para la mujer de hierro como lo era ella. Así que cuando por fin se recibieron las fatídicas noticias de la muerte de Stear, el interior de la anciana se cimbró...sus descendientes estaban muriendo, uno tras otro y no había nada para poder evitarlo.<p>

Por lo que con lágrimas en los ojos, colocó sus dedos sobre la parte de la página que tenía escrito el nombre de Archibald y con un gran sentimiento, le habló al fiel asistente frente a ella después de un largo silencio,  
>-Por poco también pierdo a mi último hijo...él es lo único que me queda...yo...no puedo y no debo dejar sin un sucesor y heredero a la familia. Estoy exhausta y agotada...cansada de verlos morir y que con impotencia yo no pueda hacer nada...- una lágrima rodó por el envejecido rostro -... casi todos se han ido, George. Perdí a varios de mis queridos hijos...- se volvió a mirarlo -...no perderé al único que me queda...- dijo con suavidad, ya que se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.<br>-...- el Sr. Johnson la miraba con reserva y en silencio, jamás había visto tan vulnerable a la matriarca.  
>-...por favor, te pido que me apoyes en esto...son tiempos desesperados y si no hacemos algo y pronto, perderemos la esperanza...la única oportunidad que tiene nuestra familia de seguir adelante y sobrevivir...Archibald será nuestra salvación.-<br>-Sabe que puede contar conmigo...- respondió él de inmediato.  
>-Te lo agradezco...sé cuánto significa Williams para ti, pero no podemos contar con su regreso como cabeza de la familia. Si lo hacemos tal vez después sea ya muy tarde...- se limpió el rostro con su pañuelo.<br>-...- George sólo asintió en respuesta.  
>-Candice es una amenaza no sólo para los Ardley, sino para la supervivencia misma del clan. He decidido que buscaremos a la candidata idónea para Archibald...será una chica de buena familia y abolengo, ya que nuestra próxima generación deberá conservar y preservar el espíritu de nobleza de los Ardley. Te pido que me ayudes a encontrar a Candice mientras me dedico a buscar quien será la futura esposa de Archie...-<br>-Pero...no cree que todo esto es muy apresurado...-  
>-...- Emilia sólo suspiró -...creo que ya no puedo ocultarlo más...- y se puso de pie para ir a la chimenea y contemplar la fotografía de sus tres sobrinos mientras le daba la espalda a George -...con el accidente de Archie mi salud se ha deteriorado mucho. El doctor me confirmó lo que yo ya sospechaba...mi corazón ya no es tan fuerte como antes y tal vez no me tengan con ustedes por mucho tiempo...-<br>-Por favor, no hable así...- interrumpió el fiel asistente mientras se ponía de pie.  
>-El susto en el hospital fue tan sólo un aviso, así que te aseguro que estoy hablando muy en serio...- se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos tristes pero con la misma fortaleza que siempre la caracterizó -por eso debo asegurar el futuro de la familia antes de que parta y es mi deber hacerlo cuanto antes...- finalizó diciendo.<p>

Con estas palabras, Emilia ya se había justificado acerca de su impulsivo proceder. La anciana les había ocultado que estaba enferma y que cada día se estaba debilitando todavía más. Su proceder no se debía a un mero capricho de su parte, sino a la respuesta que una desesperada situación demandaba.

Como bien la había descrito Anthony alguna vez, la Tía Abuela no era una mala persona...tan sólo era una solitaria mujer que se le fue negada la felicidad al no poder tener hijos propios. Por ese motivo se refugió y dedicó su vida entera a sus sobrinos...y era por eso que los amaba tanto... porque los consideraba suyos. No obstante, ahora que parecía que ya no le quedaban las fuerzas, Emilia Elroy estaba haciendo uso de sus últimos recursos para poder pasar el mando de la familia al sucesor...y en este caso, Emilia creía fervientemente que se trataba de Archie.

Ahora que se conocía a bien los poderosos motivos por los que la Sra. Elroy se abocaría sin descanso para buscar a aquella que junto con Archibald preservarían a los Ardley, nada parecía que detendría a la decidida matriarca. Lo único que restaba por hacer era saber si el aludido joven aceptaría estas propuestas...y tal vez ahora que Candy había desaparecido, las probabilidades de que así fuera se habían acrecentado y puesto a su favor. 

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Perdón por no haber publicado ayer pero el fin de semana fue muy duro para mi y para todos aquí en Malaysia. Como bien saben un avión de Malaysia Airlines fue derribado y por desgracia varios de mis amigos iban en el vuelo. Dos de ellos muy queridos. La vida debe continuar y por su honra, debemos seguir adelante valorando que seguimos con vida y que estamos bien disfrutando de las bendiciones de DIOS!

Pasando a lo que nos concierne, les quiero agradecer mucho por mandarme sus comentarios, los aprecio todos y cada uno de ellos...gracias Magnolia, Anna María, Lis69, Astro-Kai, Iris (Tío Albert aparecerá pronto, de eso que no te quede duda), Lupita Plazola (me alegra que te gustara el consejo que te di...es para todos y me incluyo!), Paolau2, Ely (ellos serán felices no te preocupes), Dherezada, Angdl.

Este capitulo fue de mucha reflexión y espero que les haya gustado...¿qué paso con Candy? Ya lo sabremos en unos capítulos más...

Sin más por el momento, les deseo una linda semana y les mando muchos abrazos a la distancia!

Besos  
>Adriana<p> 


	28. El secreto de la Tía Abuela

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 28: El secreto de la Tía Abuela

Conforme fueron pasando los días, Archibald se estaba recuperando cada vez más rápido y muy pronto dejaría el hospital. No obstante, aquel día en donde Annie había ido a verlo, el joven había ya dejado en claro a la chica que no tendría una nueva oportunidad para que se reconciliasen. Así que al abandonar ella la habitación, Archie supo que pasaría algún tiempo antes de que se volvieran a ver.

Esa misma tarde en donde había tenido su último encuentro con Annie, el joven Cornwell se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos...no había sido nada fácil volver a separarse de quien había sido una parte importante de su vida...por lo menos no en los términos en que lo hicieron. Aún así, había que seguir adelante, pero el sensible Archie se encontraba ensimismado pensando en lo injusto que era todo por lo que estaba atravesando.

Al llegar la hora de revisión nocturna, Alison se presentó en su habitación y le causó mucha extrañeza que Archie se encontrara sentado en el sofá... ya había oscurecido y por alguna razón, no había prendido la luz. Así que en cuento ella lo hizo, se dio cuenta de los numerosos cristales que estaban regados por el piso, se acercó más para ver de que se trataba y descubrió con sorpresa que lo que se había roto, era en realidad el regalo que le dio Candy. Asustada por lo que podría significar, la joven se acercó con cautela hasta el muchacho que no se había inmutado ante su llegada,  
>-¿Se encuentra bien?...¿qué...fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó con reserva.<br>-...- Archie sólo se giró un poco para verla y luego de soltar un gran suspiro, fijó su vista hacia arriba recargándose aún más en el sofá.

La chica lo miraba preocupada no acertando a adivinar el porqué de su comportamiento. Por lo que se agachó a recoger los pedazos que estaban regados por doquier para evitar que alguien se pudiera cortar con ellos. Una vez que terminó con esto, se acercó al joven y colocándose de nuevo frente a él, le preguntó,  
>-¿Podría decirme que fue lo que sucedió, por favor?-<br>-...- entonces Archie se encontró con su mirada y por fin le respondió -...el ángel se rompió por accidente...- no diciendo nada más.  
>-¿Y entonces?- insistió ella.<br>-Nada...parece que todo lo que me unía a Candy se ha ido...-  
>-Sí es así, entonces usted se quedará como si no importara...sin hacer nada, ¿o me equivoco?- la chica entonces se cruzó de brazos. A veces le desesperaba la actitud derrotista de su paciente.<p>

Archibald la miró por un momento y sin responderle, se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana,  
>-Estoy cansado y no creo tener los ánimos de seguir adelante con este asunto...- entonces se volvió para hablarle de frente -...quisiera pedirle algo, si me lo permite- su rostro entonces cambió por uno más sereno al evadir por completo el doloroso tema que estaban hablando, y del que no quería saber nada en absoluto.<br>-¿En qué desea que lo ayude?- la chica entonces bajó la guardia.  
>-Quisiera que viniera conmigo a la mansión de los Ardley.-<br>-¿Cómo dice?- Alison fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa.  
>-Saldré en unos días más y la condición del doctor para que me dieran de alta antes de lo previsto consiste en tener a una enfermera conmigo las 24 horas...le sugerí a la Tía Elroy que usted podría ser esa persona. Por lo que si está de acuerdo, quisiera que viniera con nosotros...no confío en nadie más.-<p>

La joven enfermera estaba intrigada por semejante petición, no acertaba a saber el porqué su paciente le proponía esto. Al quedarse callada, Archie supuso que la chica dudaba si esto afectaría su posición en el hospital, por lo que agregó,  
>-El doctor Samuel está al tanto y comentó que el hospital podría prescindir de sus servicios mientras me recupero del todo. No se preocupe, una vez que me recupere por completo usted podrá retornar al hospital...¿qué me dice?-<br>-Yo...no sé que decirle...-  
>-Por favor piénselo y dígame su decisión cuanto antes- y sin más se volvió a mirar hacia afuera.<p>

La actitud de Archie sólo estaba reflejando aquello que había cambiado en su interior. Sabía que una vez que volviera a la mansión la Tía Abuela lo abrumaría con cuestiones relacionadas a la sociedad y la familia, por lo que la compañía de Alison sería muy bienvenida. El joven se sentía seguro y a gusto junto a ella...aún cuando no eran amigos del todo, por la relación paciente-enfermera que se generó, confiaba mucho en ella. La joven había demostrado ser alguien en quien se podía confiar y Archibald no dudaba en su sinceridad.

Por lo que al día siguiente en cuanto llegó al hospital, Alison comentó esto con el Dr. Sand y el galeno estuvo de acuerdo en que la chica acompañara al paciente, es más, se lo recomendó tanto al punto que ella no pudo rechazarlo. Esta sería una buena oportunidad para la sencilla joven, ya que pondría en practica los diferentes métodos de rehabilitación aprendidos en el hospital con el paciente y a la vez, se podría dar una buena idea de cómo era la vida de los ricos. Así mismo, también gozaría de unos días para relajarse un poco sin la pesada y ajetreada vida del hospital.

Por lo que después de meditarlo, Alison aceptó gustosa la idea. A la mañana siguiente, al regresar a su sencilla habitación, la chica se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama y cerrando los ojos, se imaginó lo grandioso que serían los días venideros...estaría viviendo en una mansión que de seguro era tan grandiosa como un palacio. Se visualizó caminando por los espaciosos jardines y los grandes salones...todo sería parte de una gran experiencia. Pero ante todo, ella conviviría exclusivamente con su paciente...pasaría mucho tiempo a su lado y aunque sabía que el joven Cornwell no estaba interesado en ella, de todas maneras aún así, lo disfrutaría mucho.

La ingenua jovencita no se imaginaba que con su decisión y su estadía en la mansión, ella se convertiría en la pieza clave en los eventos que estaban por desarrollarse, una que cambiaría por completo el curso de los presentes eventos para varias personas y lo haría para siempre.

-

Unos cuantos días después, todo estaba listo para que Archibald abandonara el hospital. Esa mañana el Dr. Sand se presentó para poder darlo de alta y dar las últimas instrucciones a su joven enfermera que acompañaría al joven. Alison se encontraba muy nerviosa ante todo el barullo que armó la Tía Abuela al llevarse a su sobrino de regreso a la mansión, y la chica sólo permaneció callada detrás de ellos. Cuando llegó el momento, todos abordaron la limusina y por insistencia de Archie, la chica también viajó con ellos.

Mientras el muchacho y Emilia Elroy viajaban en la parte trasera, Alison se acomodó junto al chofer. Por lo que en cuanto llegaron a las puertas de la mansión, la chica quedó anonadada al ver de frente un panorama del lugar...descubrir que lo que ella imaginó no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con la realidad, la dejó sin habla. La imponente propiedad se presentaba ahora ante la joven Lerner y al cruzar la entrada, se quedó boquiabierta al admirar los espaciosos y bellos jardines. Pero nada se compararía al entrar en la mansión misma...el imponente salón y sus numerosas columnas, junto con el gran candelabro y adornos, hicieron temblar a la sencilla enfermera. Tal y como si se tratase de una niña pequeña, Alison se sintió tan nerviosa que no acertó más que colocarse detrás de todos mientras no despegaba la vista de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Así que al tiempo que los numerosos sirvientes recibieron a sus patrones, Archie se volvió para buscar a su enfermera y la descubrió en un rincón con la mirada perdida mientras admiraba todo a su alrededor. Con una sonrisa, el joven se acercó hasta ella para decirle,  
>-Será mejor que yo mismo la acompañe a la que será su habitación.-<br>-Ah...sí- respondió ella con timidez.

Ambos atravesaron el salón y después de subir por las escaleras, Archie la condujo por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta,  
>-Esta es mi habitación- le dijo mientras la abría para mostrarle una imponente recámara lujosamente amueblada -...se la muestro para que sepa dónde puede encontrarme.-<br>-...- la chica sólo asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.  
>-Vamos, la llevaré hasta la suya- y guiándola de nuevo por el pasillo, continuaron hasta el fondo donde abrió la última puerta -...esta será la suya.-<p>

En cuanto la abrió, se presentó ante ellos una habitación mucho más pequeña pero que no dejaba de ser sumamente elegante. Alison ingresó tímidamente con su pequeña valija en sus manos y Archie le mostró la que sería su recámara por los siguientes días. La cama era de caoba y tenía un dosel de terciopelo color durazno y con el edredón del mismo color, mientras que los muebles y la chimenea daban un toque especial y muy acogedor. El lugar también contaba con un balcón, que aunque no era tan grande como el del joven, tenía una magnífica vista hacia los jardines...la jovencita sonrió ante la idea de tener semejante habitación...  
>-Insistí para que la Tía Elroy le diera la habitación de huéspedes cerca de la mía, creo que quedándose aquí no se perderá. Hay decenas de habitaciones por toda la mansión y los recién llegados tienden a perderse...¿es de su agrado, Alison?- preguntó el joven con interés.<br>-...- la chica se había quedado muda ante sus palabras y sólo lo miró con agradecimiento y una gran sonrisa.

Ser la hija de una humilde familia no le había dado a Alison la oportunidad de conocer el estilo de vida y los lujos que familias como los Ardley llevaban. Sin embargo, la chica había aprendido a ser agradecida, por lo que al notar el generoso gesto de Archie de inmediato le dijo,  
>-Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo...- la chica no sabía como expresarle su agradecimiento.<br>-Al contrario...quien debe agradecerle soy yo por haber aceptado el venir- le respondió él dibujando una bella sonrisa en ese varonil y encantador rostro.  
>-...- ella sólo asintió y de nuevo su mirada se perdió en admirar el lugar.<p>

Archibald de inmediato lo entendió todo, de seguro era la primera vez que la chica se hospedaba en un lugar así, por lo que pensó que para no seguir incomodándola, lo mejor era dejarla sola para que se adaptara al lugar...  
>-La dejo para que descanse...la cena se servirá a las siete en punto, por favor sea puntual ya que a la Tía Abuela no le gustan las demoras.-<br>-¿Quiere decir que cenaré con ustedes?- preguntó la chica con una cara de sorpresa, jamás se imaginó que le harían semejante invitación.  
>-Si no le molesta cenar con nosotros...sí...- respondió él con naturalidad.<br>-Pero...no es necesario...- intervino -...yo puedo tomar mis alimentos con la servidumbre...-  
>-¿Porqué haría eso?- le preguntó confundido.<p>

En ese momento la joven enfermera entendió que muy al contrario de lo que se imaginó al principio, aquel muchacho poseedor de gran elegancia, sofisticación y refinamiento, no resultara ser alguien arrogante. En realidad era todo lo contrario, ya que el joven Cornwell era muy diferente a cualquier otro...además de ser el buen mozo que era y de poseer un carácter agradable, el muchacho poseía una naturaleza noble y sobretodo, un gran corazón. Con sus palabras, en sí lo que le estaba demostrando es que ella no era parte de la servidumbre, y muy al contrario, la trataba más como si fuera un huésped que como una empleada. Esto en verdad que la conmovió pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Archie sólo le sonrió y para no dar pie a una negativa, se dio la media vuelta mientras le decía,  
>-La veré al pie de las escaleras poco antes de las siete, así le mostraré el camino para que no pierda...- y después desapareció por la puerta, cerrándola tras de si.<p>

Decir que Alison se quedó atónita era decir poco. La chica no podía creer su suerte...ella era tan sólo una novata estudiante de enfermería y de repente se encontraba en una de las mansiones más lujosas y exclusivas de la ciudad, cenando con sus ilustres moradores. En verdad que esto la dejó muda y sin sin palabras. Por lo que lo único que atinó hacer fue sentarse en una silla, sujetando su maleta contra el pecho con ambas manos y se quedó allí por un buen rato sin saber qué hacer a continuación...lo que sí acertó a hacer fue en pensar que la fortuna le estaba sonriendo, porque más que una realidad todo le parecía un hermoso sueño.

Después de un rato de quedarse a meditar en todo, la chica por fin tomó sus pertenencias y las acomodó en el guardarropa. Se cambió el uniforme por un sencillo vestido y soltó su cabello de la usual cofia que llevaba. Se peinó dejando suelta su negra cabellera y en vez de llevar la acostumbrada coleta, sólo se colocó una cinta en la parte superior. La nerviosa jovencita se miró una y otra vez en el espejo para comprobar una y otra vez si su apariencia estaba bien... quería lucir presentable ante lo que experimentaría esa noche.

El reloj sobre la chimenea marcó las siete menos cuarto y Alison salió casi corriendo del lugar. En su carrera no se dio cuenta de que Archie justo iba saliendo de su habitación y no fue sino hasta que él la llamó que la chica se detuvo casi al llegar al final del pasillo. Extrañado con la conducta de la joven, Archie supuso que su joven enfermera estaba hecha un mar de nervios por lo que para tranquilizarla se acercó a ella con una sonrisa,  
>-Aún es temprano, de seguro la Tía Abuela aún no baja- le dijo con un guiño.<br>-No quiero que por mi culpa se demoren...- respondió ella tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Al acercarse Archibald, notó que la chica lucía muy diferente que de costumbre. Al no llevar el sobrio uniforme y al soltar su cabello, la joven Lerner lucía un tanto diferente...en sí, el muchacho pensó que esa chica escondía a una hermosa señorita detrás de esa apariencia de enfermera. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos...de seguro algún día un joven sería muy feliz al lado de tan estupenda chica. Pero por ahora, había que darse prisa si no, la Tía Elroy vería con mala cara su tardanza. Por lo que sin más, el caballeroso joven le ofreció su brazo derecho para bajar y ella tímidamente lo tomó.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta del salón, el mayordomo les abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron. Emilia ya estaba sentada a la cabeza de la mesa y miró con curiosidad la llegada de los jóvenes. Archie le mostró su asiento a su lado izquierdo y sonrojada, dejó que el mayordomo la ayudara a sentarse. Una vez que comenzaron con la cena, la Tía Abuela miraba a la silenciosa joven que aguardaba en todo a Archie para saber qué hacer y como proceder, mirándolo de reojo con discreción y muy atenta.

Alison había aprendido que si uno se encuentra en una situación nueva, como lo era comer con un sinnúmero de cubiertos, lo mejor era aguardar a ver lo que hacían los demás para poder imitarlos. La anciana se sorprendió de este comportamiento que reconoció de inmediato, por lo que sonrió en su interior...si tan sólo hubiera sido así con Candice, todo hubiera sido muy diferente. Para Emilia, el carácter de la joven Lerner era dócil y enseñable...justo lo que se hubiera esperado de cualquier otra joven, menos de la que había sido elegida por Williams para ser su protegida.

Para cuando sirvieron el platillo principal, Alison de inmediato se ofreció para ayudar a Archie para cortar su comida...por lo visto el chef había olvidado que el joven no podía hacer uso de su brazo izquierdo por estar lastimado. Con una sonrisa, Archie agradeció el gesto y dejó que la chica lo asistiera en cortar el filete que fue servido...otro punto a favor para Alison ante los estrictos ojos de la matriarca. Así que para el final de la cena y cuando todos estaban de gustando el té, fue que la Tía Elroy por fin se dirigió a la chica,  
>-Veo que toma muy en serio su papel. Me alegra que mi sobrino esté a su cuidado, le agradezco el que haya aceptado en venir con nosotros.-<br>-No tiene nada que agradecer, Señora Elroy- le respondió ella sorprendida por las palabras de la estricta mujer frente a ella -...es mi trabajo y trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible- agregó sonrojada por el cumplido.  
>-Por eso insistí en que ella viniera conmigo Tía Abuela...la Srta. Alison es de las mejores en el hospital- y se volvió a la aludida para sonreírle.<p>

Por los cumplidos que recibía, la joven Lerner estaba más que cohibida, se llevó las manos hacia las mejillas para cubrir su sonrojo y todos comenzaron a reír. Esa noche, la chica aprendió una valiosa lección: nunca en su vida se imaginó que alguien pudiera darle tantos cumplidos como esta familia lo estaba haciendo...así que pensó que el disfrutar su trabajo y realizarlo a la vez con profesionalismo, traía sus recompensas. En especial la calidez y sencillez con que su paciente la trataba, era para Alison la mayor de todas.

Después de esa ocasión, la situación y la vida en la mansión fueron más fáciles para la joven. Ya no estaba tan nerviosa ante la presencia de la Sra. Elroy y se adaptó con rapidez a sus nuevas tareas y obligaciones. Con el paso de los días, Archie se iba recuperando bien y con la asistencia de la enfermera, la movilidad en sus lastimaduras las fue recuperando gradualmente. Lo único de lo que todavía sufría por las secuelas del accidente eran las intensas migrañas que padecía a veces, éstas aún preocupaba al doctor Samuel y a su enfermera...pero que por el momento no las podían controlar, así que sólo se dedicaron a tratar de controlarlas con medicamentos.

Por otra parte, todavía había un asunto pendiente que la Tía Elroy necesitaba aclarar con su sobrino y lo hizo justo en el día que lo visitó el Dr. Samuel. Como el galeno le había había indicado con anterioridad a la matriarca, el enyesado sería removido en un par de días más y con la ayuda de los ejercicios y la terapia, el joven podría volver a su rutina normal en poco de más de diez días. Con esto en mente, Emilia supo que era el momento de hablar con Archibald sobre sus planes, por lo que una vez que se retiró el doctor, se dirigió hasta su habitación.

Alison recién acababa de cambiar los vendajes de su torso, cuando la anciana se presentó y después de pedirle que los dejara a solas, la chica se retiró. Una vez que salió, ambos se sentaron en la pequeña sala y fue entonces que la anciana miró con seriedad al muchacho,  
>-Archibald...- carraspeó -...he hablado con el Dr. Sand y me ha dicho que el enyesado te será quitado en un par de días...-<br>-No sabe el gusto que me da escucharlo, estoy cansado de llevarlo puesto- replicó el joven.  
>-Como sabes, he estado posponiendo mi fiesta de cumpleaños por dos motivos...uno, quiero que estés completamente recuperado...-<br>-...- el joven la miraba atento ya que intuyó que la Tía Abuela se traía algo entre manos, estaba dirigiéndose a él muy seria y eso significaba que lo segundo tenía también algo que ver con él.  
>-Así que he decidido que la fiesta la daremos en tres semanas más, aún cuando mi cumpleaños es en unos días, prefiero celebrarlo después.-<br>-¿Y de qué se trata lo segundo Tía?- preguntó prestando toda su atención.  
>-Durante la fiesta serás nombrado el sucesor del Sr. Williams- la matriarca fue directo al grano y miró fijamente al joven para saber de inmediato su reacción.<p>

Recibir esta noticia fue muy sorpresivo para Archie...nunca se imaginó que la Tía Elroy lo considerara para este papel tan importante. Por lo que de inmediato supo que algo más estaba por suceder...  
>-Pero...el Tío Abuelo...- alegó con asombro.<br>-Williams ya no está en posición de seguir asumiendo la presidencia de la familia- lo interrumpió -...necesitamos que alguien se haga cargo de los asuntos de los Ardley y quién mejor que tú para hacerlo...-  
>-Pero yo no estoy en condiciones para eso Tía...no estoy preparado para...-<br>-Lo estarás- volvió a interrumpirlo ella -...yo me encargaré de que se te preparé para que asumas este importante papel y con el tiempo podrás heredar la inmensa fortuna del Tío Abuelo...-  
>-Pero...¡Candy es su heredera!...yo no puedo tomarla así porque sí...- alegó.<br>-Te equivocas...Candice ha decidido ya no ser una de nosotros, se ha marchado y dejado muy en claro que no desea nuestro apellido y seguir siendo una de nosotros. Por lo que no me ha quedado otra opción que anular su adopción en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad, y de nombrarte a ti el heredero. Serás el sucesor de Williams y eventualmente te harás cargo de todo...-

Contrariado ante las palabras de su Tía, Archibald se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro, esto había sido muy sorpresivo para él y jamás de lo esperó. Pensando en el Tío Abuelo y la familia, se dirigió hacia la chimenea...una vez ahí, se quedó contemplando un retrato de él junto con Anthony y Stear cuando vivían en Lakewood. En cierta manera la Tía Abuela tenía razón, se necesitaba a alguien para asumir el control de todo. Pero el joven dudaba que él fuera el más indicado, sobretodo porque sacrificaría sus propios sueños,  
>-¿Y qué hay de mi anhelo de ser abogado?- preguntó cerrando con fuerza el puño, sabiendo que lo más probable era que tendría que abandonarlo.<br>-Es imperante prepararte ya para la presidencia de la familia...al principio George te asistirá, pero más adelante tendrás tutores y consejeros a tu disposición...-  
>-Entonces, no iré a la universidad, ¿verdad?- se volvió a mirarla desafiante.<p>

Adivinando en lo que su hijo estaría pensando, la anciana se adelantó a decirle,  
>-Cuando Anthony se fue, nos dejó con un gran vacío, ya que la sucesión directa se perdió... pero se contempló que tú y tu hermano eventualmente lo asumirían, pero con la partida de Stear no contamos con alguien más...-<br>-Pero...tal vez haya otra persona, alguien mejor preparado...yo no deseo convertirme en la cabeza de la familia Ardley...lo único que realmente quiero es estudiar, graduarme y entonces formar una familia...- le respondió al tiempo que tomó la fotografía en sus manos y se volvió a mirarla.  
>-...- con un gesto de cansancio la dama soltó un gran suspiro y entonces le hizo la pregunta clave en todo este asunto -¿Hay acaso algún otro miembro en nuestra familia al que yo pueda considerar?- y lo miró inquisitiva.<p>

En ese momento Archibald sintió que su mundo se cimbraba. Como bien se lo estaba diciendo su Tía, no había alguien más...tal vez se podría considerar a Neal pero eso se descartaba de inmediato. Con la mente confusa, se volvió a mirar la fotografía en sus manos...los rostros sonrientes de los tres jóvenes y sus esperanzas para el porvenir, habían augurado un gran futuro para el clan. Pero por desgracia, dos de esas posibilidades habían sido truncadas dejando toda la responsabilidad en las manos del menor de los Cornwell...Archibald sin proponérselo, se convirtió en la única oportunidad que tenía la familia de continuar adelante.

Cuando el elegante muchacho llegó a esta conclusión, levantó con lentitud su mirada para encontrarse con la de la matriarca. Ella entonces se puso de pie y acercándose a él, tomó el portarretratos...  
>-Había pensado que Alistair y tú llevaran juntos esta gran responsabilidad, pero por desgracia no contamos más con él...- y con tristeza, miró el rostro sonriente de su querido inventor llevando su mano a acariciar ese gallardo rostro que se perdió en las sombras de la guerra, allá en los campos de batalla en Europa.<p>

Ver esta reacción por parte de la Tía Elroy, fue mucho para el sensible Archie. Por lo que de inmediato se alejó hasta el balcón...necesitaba del aire fresco para aclarar sus ideas, sentía que se ahogaba en la incertidumbre. Por lo que después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidió que lo pensaría y le respondería después a la Tía Abuela,  
>-Necesito pensarlo- fue su única respuesta sin volverse a verla, le daba aún la espalda.<br>-Sabes bien que no tienes opción...si lo rechazas, todo lo que la familia ha trabajado por tantos años y generaciones se perderá en manos de socios comerciales...gente ajena a los Ardley se hará cargo de todo y nuestro prestigio y fortuna se perderán- Emilia no tuvo otra opción que decirle de frente la realidad de las cosas.

Al no obtener respuesta, fue entonces que la matriarca comprendió que lo mejor era darle tiempo al muchacho para pensarlo y decidió marcharse. Archibald era arrebatado y caprichoso, por lo que el joven no se dejaría influenciar fácilmente si continuaba presionándolo. Por lo que miró la fotografía una vez más y luego la colocó sobre la mesa, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de retirarse agregó,  
>-La familia cuenta contigo- y diciendo esto, la mujer se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de si.<p>

Al escucharla decirle eso, Archie quedó sorprendido de una pieza...había escuchado esas mismas palabras antes y algo en su interior se conmovió de tal manera que lo dejó sin aliento. Su mente de inmediato buscó la fuente de donde provenían y las halló justo donde menos se lo esperaba,  
>"-Aún no es tu momento...todavía tienes algo muy importante que hacer, así que regresa y cumple con tu cometido...la familia cuenta contigo.-"<p>

Estas habían sido las palabras que aquel extraño hombre en sus sueños le había dicho. Recordar esto lo hizo sentir un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo...¿acaso lo que escuchó aquella vez fue en parte un aviso para lo que vendría después?...de sólo pensarlo, la idea lo asustó mucho. De inmediato, se volvió a la habitación y se sentó en el sofá al tiempo que miraba su fotografía con los otros jóvenes.

Fue en ese preciso momento que el joven supo que no tenía otra alternativa, había que hacer lo que la Tía a Abuela le proponía...no le quedaba opción. Con tristeza vio como sus más preciados deseos se hicieron añicos frente a él y de nueva cuenta, volvería a poner a un lado sus sueños para complacer a otros...de sólo pensarlo, lo desanimó en extremo al tiempo que sufría de un intenso dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, lo que más lo había desconcertado de todo fue enterarse de que Candy ya había decidido no ser más una Ardley. Su mente lo empezó a llevar por el tortuoso camino de la duda, confusión y la suposición... sin otros fundamentos más que los que tenía frente a él, asumió que la chica había ya emprendido su camino y que ninguno en la familia, incluido él, formaban parte de sus futuros planes.  
>Por lo que sin dudarlo más, entonces Archie tomó justo ahí una resolución: asumiría este papel tan importante...Archibald Cornwell sería el nuevo presidente y patriarca de los nobles Ardley. Aunque le llevaría muchos años y preparación el poder estar listo para semejante cargo, no dudaba del apoyo que la Tía Elroy le brindaría...pero por sobretodo, no dudaba de él mismo y sus propias capacidades.<p>

Aún cuando en su interior a él le hubiese gustado más estudiar abogacía y en su momento casarse y tener una familia, tendría que sacrificar estos ideales en aras del clan. Así que soltando un gran suspiro, sus pensamientos lo llevaron de inmediato a Candy...  
>-Si tan sólo tú estuvieras a mi lado...- se dijo a sí mismo con tristeza -...podría asumir esto con orgullo y trabajar duro para construirnos un futuro juntos...- pero de inmediato se recordó que estos deseos eran tan sólo una ilusión, algo por completo irreal. Pero aún sabiendo que esto resultaba imposible ahora que ella se había ido, no dejaba de soñar en lo que tanto había anhelado toda su vida.<p>

Por lo que sin más, esta fue la manera en como Archibald eligió el camino que seguiría de ahora en adelante. El joven Cornwell se prepararía con ahínco para formarse como el presidente y el líder que el clan Ardley necesitaba con tanta desesperación. No obstante, todo a su alrededor estaba por dar un nuevo giro en los eventos...no sólo afectándolo a él, sino a la familia entera.

-

Al siguiente día, Archibald le comunicó a la Tía Elroy su decisión y está por más decir que la anciana recibió feliz esta noticia. Por lo que de inmediato llamó a George para comunicarle las nuevas y el fiel hombre sin postergarlo más, se abocó a preparar todo lo necesario para que el joven comenzara a familiarizarse con los negocios de los Ardley. Aún cuando Archie había estado trabajado por algún tiempo en las oficinas desde antes del accidente, lo que ahora el Sr. Johnson estaba por enseñarle sería mucho más detallado y por ende, más complicado.

Por otra parte y sin perder tiempo, la Tía Abuela comenzó en secreto y por su cuenta a buscar a la candidata idónea para su sobrino. Consultando las variadas revistas de sociales y los árboles genealógicos de las familias más importantes del país, llegó a la conclusión de que esta tarea sería mucho más complicada de lo que llegó a suponer. Había muchas candidatas, de eso no había lugar a duda, pero ninguna la convencía del todo...muchas fueron descartadas por la edad: o eran muy jóvenes o de unos cuantos años más que su sobrino. Otras ya estaban comprometidas y algunas tantas más, simplemente no fueron de su agrado.

Pero una tarde en que la anciana leía con avidez la columna de sociales del principal periódico de la ciudad, su interés se concentró en leer acerca de la reciente recepción que había tenido la única hija del magnate Robert Rothschild, la señorita Elie. La jovencita había estado viviendo y estudiando en Londres pero con todo el caos que la guerra había provocado, su padre decidió que por el bien de su hija, la chica regresara de inmediato a los Estados Unidos.

Emilia miró la fotografía con sus espejuelos y por lo que pudo apreciar, la jovencita sería a lo mucho un par de años más joven que su querido Archie. Entonces se dirigió a los libros donde se guardaban los contratos comerciales con las numerosas empresas y descubrió con agrado que los Rothschild tenían un sinnúmero de negocios con los Ardley. Este descubrimiento llenó de alegría a la anciana. Sin tardanza, llamó al mayordomo y le pidió que prepararan el auto ya que saldría en una hora más...su objetivo, hacer una visita a un viejo conocido de la familia, el ilustre Robert Rothschild.

Mientras tanto, Archibald aparte de concentrarse en las instrucciones e indicaciones que recibía por parte de George, se dedicó con ahínco durante los últimos dos días a trabajar con Alison y realizar sus terapias de recuperación. Esto fue algo que le resultaba a veces muy doloroso y que lo dejaba por completo extenuado. No obstante, la joven Lerner se dedicaba con esmero para que su paciente volviera a recuperar su movilidad cuento antes.

En sí, lo que más le costaba a Archie era mover su torso y brazo izquierdo. Recordemos que tuvo varias fracturas en el brazo y una severa laceración provocada por una costillas rota. Para entonces su cabello había crecido un poco y las curaciones que recibía en la nuca, apenas y eran visibles. Sin embargo, aún sufría por las migrañas y mucho de lo que George compartía con él era a través de la lectura...por algo el doctor Samuel había recomendado no cansar la vista. Pero esto resultaba inevitable, ya que mucho de lo que había por aprender y recordar se encontraban en los libros de contabilidad, los numerosos contratos y un sin fin de convenios comerciales.

A pesar de que el joven se dedicaba con esmero a involucrarse con todo lo relacionado a los diversos negocios de su familia, la información era tanta que lo dejaba por completo agotado. En ese sentido los cuidados de Alison fueron muy importantes, porque la chica se encargaba no sólo de velar por su estado físico, sino del anímico también...fueron varias las ocasiones que por las tardes ambos se dedicaron a charlar y caminar por los jardines. La compañía de la chica ayudó mucho a Archie en esta etapa de transición por la que estaba atravesando, ya que no contaba con nadie más...su querido hermano Stear no estaba con él y por desgracia, tampoco Candy. Por fortuna aún había alguien en quien el galante joven aún confiaba.  
>Pero conforme fueron pasando los días, fueron varias la ocasiones en que Alison tuvo que irrumpir en la biblioteca para recordarle a su paciente que tenía que llevar con calma todo, ya que la joven temía que si no intervenía, Archie sufriría de un ataque de migraña. En este sentido, George apoyaba a la joven enfermera y Archibald muy a su pesar, dejaba todo y se retiraba a descansar.<p>

Varios días habían transcurrido de esta manera. Así que aquella tarde en que el doctor Samuel se acercó a la mansión para revisar a su paciente, indicó con agrado que el enyesado podría ser retirado de su brazo izquierdo. Al revisar su torso, comprobó que las heridas habían sanado por completo y que ya no era necesario vendarlo para que le ayudaran como soporte...esto fue algo que el muchacho agradeció mucho, ya que le incomodaba mucho llevarlo bajo sus ropas.

Pero en cuanto revisó la cabeza y su vista, comprobó que las migrañas y dolores de cabeza que estaba padeciendo últimamente, se debían a la constante lectura y al estudio que hacía. Aún cuando la enfermera controlaba las horas que se dedicaba a su aprendizaje con George, éstas eran demasiado para alguien que había recibido un gran golpe y que no hacía mucho había estado a punto y en peligro de sufrir, un derrame cerebral. Por lo que le pidió que redujera aún más sus horas de estudio e indicó a Alison que sólo le permitiera esta actividad por un par de horas al día.

Una vez que se retiró el enyesado, Archie sentía en extremo débil su brazo. Su mano no tenía mucha movilidad y sus músculos estaban como adormecidos. Con mucha paciencia y cuidado, Alison lo ayudó con masajes en su mano para que los atrofiados nervios volvieran a tener su función normal. Esto era doloroso pero no había más remedio que hacerlo. Sin embargo, mientras lo llevaba a cabo, la chica pudo tener un contacto un tanto íntimo y especial con el joven, ya que sus manos tocaban y parecían acariciar la de él. Fue una suerte que para Archibald esto resultara doloroso, porque al cerrar los ojos por el intensidad de los movimientos que la chica hacía con su mano, no se daba cuenta de su joven amiga al lado estaba por completo sonrojada y muy nerviosa. No importando esto, la chica trataba de no pensar en eso y continuaba adelante con su trabajo.

Una vez que concluyeron con el tratamiento, Archie se recostó un poco...le dolía mucho el brazo ahora que ya no contaba con el apoyo del enyesado, aunque estaba feliz de ya no traerlo puesto. La enfermera estaba por tomar las vendas y los algodones de la curación, pero antes de hacerlo, fue detenida por Archie quien la llamaba,  
>-Espere, Alison...necesito me haga un favor.-<br>-Dígame...- le respondió ella caminando hasta el lado de la cama.  
>-Por favor vaya al estudio de la Tía Elroy...dígale a James que la acompañe para que le diga dónde es. Sobre el escritorio, hay unos documentos que necesito leer para mañana...haga el favor de traérmelos.-<br>-No hay necesidad de molestar al Sr. James, sólo dígame dónde es que yo de seguro lo encontraré- le respondió sonriente.

Para entonces Archie se retiró la mano que había colocado sobre el entrecejo por el dolor y se volvió a mirar a la jovencita...esa chica jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo. Con una sonrisa, le dijo cómo encontrar el estudio que se encontraba al lado de la recámara de la matriarca.

Andando sin demora, Alison fue hasta el lugar y tocó varias veces pero no hubo respuesta. Archie le había dicho que la Tía Abuela se encontraba fuera, aún así quiso llamar por educación. En cuanto ingresó en el lugar, se quedó maravillada por lo sobrio y elegante que era...como éste era el estudio privado de la Sra. Elroy, todo llevaba el indiscutible sello de la dama: los estantes con los numerosos libros, el escritorio, la decoración, las lámparas...todo reflejaba la elegancia y el buen gusto de la matriarca de la familia. Un tanto asombrada por el lugar, la joven entró sigilosa y se dirigió hasta el escritorio donde se encontraban los documentos. Pero al colocarse detrás del enorme escritorio de caoba, un portarretratos llamó su atención.

Se trataba de una fotografía en donde los jóvenes Cornwell y Anthony posaban. La joven había escuchado hablar del fallecido hermano de Archie en una ocasión en que miró una fotografía de Stear en la mesa de noche de su paciente. Pero su mirada se centró en el otro muchacho... aquel con unos hermosos ojos azules y cabello rubio. Lo miró intrigada por un momento ya que no recordaba haberlo visto antes. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver otra fotografía...ésta otra pertenecía al parecer a otro joven con los mismos rasgos pero que aparentaba ser un tanto mayor. Tomó con curiosidad ambas fotografías y se sorprendió del parecido...  
>-¿serían la misma persona?- se preguntó a sí misma.<p>

Con cuidado las volvió a colocar en su sitio...pero entonces distinguió otra fotografía más. La de un hombre mayor de barba que posaba orgulloso con quien parecía ser su familia. A la única que reconoció fue a la Sra. Elroy, a quien por cierto se le veía mucho más joven. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención hacia el hombre y lo hacía porque éste portaba el traje típico escocés, siendo ella una típica chica americana que se crió lejos de las grandes ciudades, la jovencita jamás había visto tal atuendo. Por lo que miró con más detenimiento al hombre...se trataba de alguien seguramente en sus cincuenta años y que llevaba barba. No obstante, el hombre irradiaba honestidad y sencillez, algo que le hizo recordar mucho a Archibald. Pero a diferencia de los hermoso ojos color miel del joven Cornwell, este hombre poseía unos intensos ojos azules... intrigada, se volvió a mirar a los otros dos jóvenes a los lados y descubrió que eran exactamente los mismos.

Sorprendida, Alison concluyó que tal vez se trataban de algunos parientes de Archie. Por lo que sin más, decidió que era momento de regresar. Pero justo cuando se dirigía a la puerta, se escucharon ruidos al otro lado de la puerta que estaba a un lado...de seguro ésta conectaba con las habitaciones de la dama Elroy. La joven trató de escabullirse sigilosamente para que no notaran su presencia, pero no pudo evitar escuchar lo que las personas en la otra habitación decían,  
>-...así que ya tiene a la candidata para Archie...- era Sarah Leegan quien hablaba.<br>-Acabo de hablar con Robert Rothschild y su esposa, ellos confían en que la unión de nuestras familias será de mucho beneficio para todos...-  
>-...- Alison se quedó de una pieza al escuchar esto y mientras sostenía la perrilla de la puerta no se atrevió a salir por miedo a ser descubierta, por lo que escuchó sin querer el resto de la conversación.<br>-Pero, ¿y qué hay de Archibald?...ya sabe que a veces puede ser un tanto caprichoso y temperamental, tal vez si se enterase de los planes se rehuse tan siquiera a conocerla...-  
>-Ya había pensado en eso, Sarah- respondió la anciana -...por eso quiero que se lleve a cabo todo con discreción y que mi sobrino no sospeche de nada...este será un secreto que sólo tú y yo conocemos...aún George lo ignora.-<br>-¡Elie Rothschild!...nada más y nada menos que la única heredera de una gran fortuna...ojalá y yo también pudiera emparentar a mi querido Neal con alguien así...-  
>-A su tiempo buscaremos a la candidata más adecuada para tu hijo, pero por lo mientras, será mejor que tu muchacho estudie y se reforme...mira que haberme pedido la mano de Candice para casarse...-<p>

En cuento escuchó esto, Alison se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa y al hacerlo, todos los documentos cayeron al piso. Distraída con esto, se abocó con cuidado a recoger cada uno de los papeles, pero la conversación entre las mujeres continuaba,  
>-¡Ya ni me lo recuerde Tía Abuela!- exclamó con desagrado Sarah -...de sólo pensar que mi muchachito se hubiese fijado en esa huérfana, me enferma...-<br>-Fue una suerte el que haya descubierto todo a tiempo...ya he tomado las medidas pertinentes para que esa chiquilla deje de ser un problema-  
>-¿A qué se refiere?-<br>-Que he enviado a Candice lejos de Chicago para evitarnos más dolores de cabeza...aunque estamos preocupados porque...- en eso la conversación fue interrumpida porque se escuchó que alguien tocaba a la puerta y las mujeres dejaron de hablar. Al parecer se trataba de la mucama que les indicaba a las señoras que su té estaba servido y ambas abandonaron la habitación.

Por consiguiente, Alison no pudo escuchar el resto de la conversación, pero con lo que oyó por casualidad fue suficiente para saber qué es lo que le había sucedido a Candy. Así que esperó unos minutos hasta que ya no se escucharan ruidos en la otra habitación, y luego abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta para asomarse si había alguien en el pasillo...al descubrir que estaba sola, salió cerrando con mucho cuidado la puerta tras de si y con los papeles en mano, se dirigió sin demora hasta la habitación de Archie.

El joven mientras la esperaba, había cerrado los ojos por un momento...pero su descanso fue interrumpido al escuchar que Alison entraba en la habitación mientras le decía,  
>-Señor Archie...Candy no se fue de Chicago...¡se la han llevado!-<br>-...- el joven abrió los ojos en incorporándose con rapidez y dirigió su mirada a la joven a su lado -¿Candy?, ¿qué ha sucedido con ella?- preguntó asombrado.  
>-Se la han llevado lejos a la señorita...-<br>-Por favor, dígame...¿dónde está Candy?- su voz se escuchaba alterada y con desesperación.

En unos minutos más, Archie sabría la verdad acerca de la repentina desaparición de Candy. Pero no sólo eso, gracias a la oportuna presencia de Alison en el lugar y momento justos, también se enteraría de los planes que la Tía Abuela tenía con respecto a él y a la joven Rothschild.

Pero además y sin querer, Alison ahora tenía también la respuesta a uno de los misterios que rodeaban al joven Cornwell...uno que muy pronto saldría a la luz y del que ni Archie o la Tía Abuela, estarían preparados para conocer.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada, quiero agradecer de corazón los mensajes tanto publicados como privados que tan gentilmente me han enviado.

Esta semana ha sido muy triste, ya que perdí compañeros y amigos de trabajo muy queridos. Me consuela saber que están descansando y que pronto sus familias podrán hacerlo también. Así mismo, doy gracias a DIOS por haberme cuidado por los muchos años que estuve trabajando en la aerolínea y en donde afortunadamente, no tuve ningún percance.  
>Sus palabras han sido un bálsamo que me ha ayudado a valorar mucho de lo que tengo, y así también comprobar que los lazos de amistad que se pueden formar aún a la distancia sin conocerse en persona, son invaluables. GRACIAS!<p>

Pasando al Fic, les pido disculpas si se les ha hecho largo...quise detallar mucho en varios aspectos porque Alison es una pieza clave en eventos que están por venir. Estoy segura que muchos se identifican con este personaje...a diferencia de los otros que pertenecen a la historia original, ella se me hace muy apegada a la realidad. Espero que también les agrade que haya traído este personaje a escena.

Muchas gracias a Anna María Pruneda...te debemos a ti que el Fic se pueda leer sin errores, eres muy linda por ayudarme con esto y por lo tanto, te lo quiero agradecer en forma especial.

Sin más, quiero desearles una linda semana. Cuídense mucho...desde el otro lado del mundo, les envío muchos cariños y abrazos. Seguimos en contacto y creo que muy pronto estaremos en la recta final de esta historia.

Besos  
>Adriana<p> 


	29. El enigma en la fotografía

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 29: El enigma en la fotografía

Alison se dirigía con prisa por el pasillo de la mansión hasta la habitación de Archie. Después de haber escuchado sin querer la conversación de la Sra. Elroy, la joven tenía una pista sobre el paradero de Candy. Sabía bien que había que hablar con Archie de inmediato y sin dudarlo, casi corrió al lado de su joven paciente...  
>-Señor Archie...Candy no se fue de Chicago...¡se la han llevado!- exclamó al tiempo que ingresaba sin llamar a la habitación.<br>-...- el joven, que aún continuaba recostado, abrió los ojos e incorporándose con rapidez, dirigió su mirada a la joven a su lado -¿Candy?, ¿qué ha sucedido con ella?- preguntó asombrado.  
>-Se la han llevado lejos a la señorita...-<br>-Por favor, dígame...¿dónde está Candy?- su voz se escuchaba alterada y con desesperación.

La jovencita, de los nervios y del esfuerzo por haber corrido, respiraba agitada. El muchacho lo notó de inmediato y con calma, la tomó del brazo para invitarla a sentarse en la sala. A los pocos minutos de recuperar el aliento, comenzó a narrar todo lo ocurrido.  
>Conforme Archibald iba escuchando lo que la chica oyó decir a la matriarca sobre Candy, gradualmente fue cerrando sus puños por la ira que esto le causaba..."-¿Cómo que había enviado lejos a Candy para evitarse un dolor de cabeza?-"...esto en verdad que lo enfureció. Fue tanto su enojo que se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación, tenía que desahogar un poco su furia.<p>

Mientras tanto, la chica lo miraba en silencio...pensaba que si esta noticia lo había puesto así de enojado, no quería ni imaginarse cuando le contara lo relacionado con la chica que la Sra. Elroy tenía en mente para él. Por lo que esperó paciente a que Archie controlara su enfurecida reacción.

Así que después de calmarse un poco, el joven se volvió a mirar a Alison y tratando de controlarse, le preguntó,  
>-¿Sabe usted a dónde se la han llevado?-<br>-No...no mencionaron nada al respecto...la señora y otra dama que estaba con ella, hablaron sólo de que se la llevaron fuera de la ciudad, pero no mencionaron a dónde.-  
>-¡Cómo pude ser tan tonto!- se dijo él mismo en tono de reproche...Candy jamás se hubiera ido de la manera en que desapareció, debí confiar en ella y no en la Tía Abuela, de seguro todo es parte de un plan de la Tía para alejarme de Candy y lograr su objetivo...¡rayos, he sido un idiota!-<br>-¿Objetivo?- preguntó la chica, sorprendida.

Archibald al escuchar su pregunta, se detuvo en su constante vaivén...se llevó la mano a la cabeza y con frustración se pasó la mano por el cabello. Mirando a la joven frente a él, supo que había llegado el momento de confiar en alguien todo lo que había estado guardando, en especial aquello concerniente a la decisión de hacerlo presidente de la familia. Así que tomando un gran suspiro, se volvió a sentar junto a la asombrada chica y con un tono de voz menos agresivo, comenzó a explicarle,  
>-La Tía Abuela ha decidido nombrarme el presidente de la familia Ardley...-<br>-¿Es por eso que usted se ha dedicado a estudiar tanto con el Sr. George en estos últimos días?-  
>-Así es...- sus ojos se desviaron entonces al frente -...de acuerdo con la opinión de la Tía Elroy, soy el único de la familia que puede hacerse cargo...-<br>-Pero, ¿qué es lo que eso representa?- preguntó con curiosidad ella.  
>-Significa que seré el títere de la familia...- respondió con sarcasmo y amargura -...en aras de los nobles Ardley, tendré que hacer a un lado todo lo que deseo para mí en la vida...la profesión que deseaba seguir, la persona con quien quiero formar una familia...¡todo!- dijo esto último golpeando con fuerza la mesa de centro frente a él, haciendo que la joven saltara asustada en su asiento.<p>

Ahora que lo escuchaba decir esto, Alison entonces entendió el motivo por el cual la matriarca quería emparentar a su sobrino con otra familia tan poderosa e importante como ellos...el joven Cornwell era tan sólo una jugada más en el partido que los hombres y mujeres en el poder, movían a su antojo para su conveniencia. No era justo que Archie y Candy fueran separados así, con engaños y artimañas...así que decidió darle las otras noticias que traía, aún cuando éstas fueran también desagradables,  
>-Hay una cuestión más que debe saber...- habló ella rompiendo el silencio que se había generado entre ambos.<p>

Archibald entonces se volvió a mirarla colocando sus brazos sobre las piernas y juntó sus manos para cubrir su boca pensativo...de seguro habían más sorpresas desagradables por escuchar, por lo que se preparó lo mejor que pudo para recibirlas,  
>-La señora le comentaba a la otra dama acerca de una joven...no recuerdo su nombre, pero creo que el apellido era Roscheld...¿o era Rotsheld?...disculpe, no puse mucha atención... pero lo que comentó es que quiere que usted conozca a la hija de esta familia- dijo ella disculpándose, mientras bajaba la mirada y llena de nervios, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.<p>

En cuanto la escuchó decir esto, el joven cerró los ojos con impotencia ante lo que veía venir. Sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies, porque nunca se imaginó que su querida Tía llegara a tales extremos. Archie sabía perfectamente que Alison se refería a los Rothschild y si mal no recordaba, la familia tenía una única hija que era más o menos de su edad. Sabía esto porque él también había leído por casualidad en los periódicos sobre la gran fiesta de recepción que hubo en casa de dicha familia. Recordando esto, de inmediato se levantó para ir al escritorio y dar con el artículo en el periódico...ante la mirada intrigada de su joven acompañante, se dedicó a buscar hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Leyó con cuidado lo que decía y se lo acercó a la chica para comprobar si estaba en lo correcto.

Al momento en que la enfermera leyó el nombre impreso con letras grandes, pudo confirmarle a Archie sus sospechas,  
>-Sí...¡la persona que mencionaron es Elie Rothschild!...- el joven sólo palideció y la chica lo notó de inmediato.<br>-Entonces parece ser que la Tía Elroy lo tiene todo bien planeado...-  
>-Ahora que lo sabe, tal vez usted pueda hablar con ella y...-<br>-¡Jamás me escuchará!- interrumpió él casi en un grito -...una vez que a la Tía se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay manera de convencerla de lo contrario.-  
>-Debe haber algo...tal vez si hablara con los otros miembros de la familia y les dijera lo que siente y piensa...-<p>

Fue en ese momento que Archibald tuvo una revelación, claro que había algo más por hacer. Había que dirigirse a quien era aún el cabeza de la familia...tendría que hablar directamente con el Tío Abuelo Williams y plantearle todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero había un problema, de acuerdo con lo que la Tía Abuela le había comentado, el presidente del clan no estaba disponible. Eso sí que representaba un dilema...tal vez el anciano estaba muy enfermo y se hallaba convaleciente...era muy probable que por esta razón se le quisiera nombrar a él como la cabeza de los Ardley. Si esto era así, no había tiempo que perder, tenía que verlo cuanto antes; hablar con el hombre y tal vez convencerlo de alguna manera para que le permitiera estar al lado de Candy. Lo convencería de que esa idea de unirlo a los Rothschild era un grave error, y que él estaba por completo en desacuerdo con los planes de la Tía Abuela.

Así que meditando en esto, volvió a mirar de nuevo a Alison que estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos con la cabeza baja...  
>-Necesito nuevamente de su ayuda, Alison.-<br>-...- ella sólo levantó la cara para observarlo de frente.  
>-No sé si pueda confiar en mi propia familia, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que puedo sólo confiar en usted...- la miraba fijamente al decirle esto -...¿puedo contar con su ayuda?-<br>-Por supuesto- respondió ella sin dudar.

Archibald comenzó a caminar de nuevo por la habitación y con la mano en el mentón, analizaba todo desde varias perspectivas, buscando cada una de las alternativas que le podrían ayudar en su propósito. Saber ahora los planes de la Tía Abuela, le daba además una ventaja y lo mejor era ocultar que estaba al tanto.

Por un buen rato, Archibald se paseó en un vaivén que lo relajó un poco del gran enojo que sentía mientras Alison sólo lo miraba expectante...ella esperaba paciente a que le dijera cuál era la resolución a la que había llegado. Al cabo de unos minutos se detuvo en seco y el joven mirando a su enfermera, por fin le confió sus pensamientos,  
>-Tengo que averiguar en dónde se encuentra el Tío Abuelo, pero debo hacerlo sin que se entere la Tía Elroy. Estoy seguro que él debe estar aquí en Chicago, por lo que tendré que hacer mis indagaciones y descubrir su paradero...pero en cuanto a Candy, creo saber a dónde se la llevaron y para comprobarlo, necesito que usted vaya a este lugar que es el más obvio para empezar a buscarla...por favor, le pido que vaya a Lakewood...-<br>-¿Lakewood?-  
>-Esa es la residencia de verano de la familia y en donde viví hace algunos años...le diré a la Tía Elroy que usted necesita un par de días para arreglar unos asuntos familiares y mientras tanto, irá a Lakewood con el pretexto de que necesito unos documentos que dejé allá. Mandaré un telegrama al encargado del lugar para que la reciba.-<br>-Y una vez que esté allá, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer?-  
>-Buscará cualquier pista para saber si Candy está ahí. Para no levantar sospechas, se hospedará en el pueblo mientras tanto...no está lejos de la residencia...-<br>-¿Cuándo partiré?-  
>-Mañana mismo si le parece bien...- sus ojos la miraban suplicantes ante su petición.<br>-Así lo haré- respondió ella decidida.

De la emoción, Archie se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse y estrecharla...  
>-No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco...me alegro mucho que aún pueda confiar en alguien- y de un impulso, se la llevó a la boca para depositarle un suave beso. La chica, al sentir sus labios sobre el dorso de la mano, sintió que sus mejillas se tornaron de color carmesí y al soltar su mano, ella sólo acertó a voltearse al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos en sus mejillas para ocultarlas. El joven se dio perfecta cuenta de esta reacción y sonrió...su amiga era en verdad, una jovencita muy tímida.<p>

Después de haber acordado lo que harían, el elegante muchacho se dirigió firme hasta la sala de té donde las damas se encontraban...necesitaba hablar cuanto antes con la Tía Abuela. No obstante, antes de entrar las escuchó murmurar. Era obvio que las dos continuaran hablando de los planes con respecto a él, ya que escuchó mencionar el nombre de los Rothschild. Así que sin mucho preámbulo, interrumpió la conversación entrando en el salón, lo que resultó muy sorpresivo para ellas,  
>-Buenas tardes...¿puedo acompañarlas a tomar el té?- se dirigió con una venia a la anciana y a Sarah Leegan. Las damas sólo le respondieron con un saludo similar, al tiempo que la matriarca le indicaba con su mano que se sentara junto a ella.<p>

Archibald tuvo que contenerse mucho para no reclamarle ahí mismo a su querida Tía sobre lo que sabía. Todo este asunto le enervaba en extremo, pero lo que le enojaba aún más era cuando miraba a la Sra. Leegan. No comprendía el rol de esa mujer en todo esto y le resultaba desconocido el porqué la anciana aún confiaba en esa mujer, cuando era obvio que no era del todo sincera. Sarah Leegan le recordaba mucho a Eliza, y de seguro su querida prima había aprendido todas sus artimañas y engaños de su progenitora. En fin, disimulando lo mejor que pudo, Archie se sentó con las mujeres para charlar un rato con ellas.

Debido a la presencia del joven Cornwell, las mujeres tuvieron que cambiar el tema sobre el que estaban conversando y la Tía Elroy comenzó a hablar sobre los preparativos de su fiesta que estaba a tan sólo una semana y media para llevarse a cabo. Archie la miró curioso y pretendiendo no saber nada, le preguntó sobre la lista de invitados...la anciana sonrió ante el interés de su sobrino y le respondió que debido al anuncio que pensaba hacer durante el festejo, se invitaría a la crema y nata de la sociedad. También se contaría con la presencia de muchos de los socios e inversionistas de las diversas empresas y compañías de la familia...políticos, celebridades y hasta la prensa misma, todos ellos eran parte de la gran lista de invitados.

El muchacho escuchaba paciente mientras la matriarca gozaba en compartir sus planes sobre el magno evento con ellos. Sin embargo, Archie tenía en mente algo más. Inteligente como él era, no se le escapó un detalle que su querida Tía parecía estar evadiendo,  
>-Vaya, veo que tendremos muchos invitados ese día- comentó Archie, a lo que la anciana sólo respondió con una gran sonrisa -...pero dígame algo Tía Abuela, el Tío Abuelo Williams también nos acompañará, ¿verdad?...-<br>-...- ante la pregunta, la anciana se quedó muda. Su reacción fue ver de reojo a Sarah, quien también se había sorprendido y de inmediato se giró hacia Emilia para escuchar la respuesta.  
>-El Tío Abuelo...- carraspeó nerviosa -...sigue indispuesto y por lo tanto no nos podrá acompañar...- respondió mientras se daba aire con su abanico de plumas. Esto que le había preguntado su sobrino, la había puesto en una situación muy delicada.<p>

Archibald notó de inmediato su reacción, conocía bien a la dama y sabía perfectamente que ella sólo se abanicaba cuando se sentía nerviosa o incómoda...punto a su favor. Así que para no dar tregua, de inmediato volvió a preguntar,  
>-Dígame entonces Tía, ¿cuándo conoceré y podré hablar con el Tío Abuelo?...si voy a ser su sucesor y heredero, creo que lo más conveniente sería el conocerlo y hablar con él, ¿no lo cree así?-<br>-...- Emilia pareció no inmutarse, pero en realidad palideció ante la pregunta. Un motivo era que Sarah estaba presente y por otro lado, no sabía cómo responderle. La anciana era astuta y haciendo uso de sus muchos recursos, sólo le respondió -...el Sr. Williams no está disponible para nadie, ni siquiera yo lo he visto...pero no te preocupes por nada, te aseguro que tienes todo su apoyo y completa aprobación...-  
>-Aún así, me gustaría hablar con él- alegó con firmeza el joven Conrwell.<p>

Al notar la severa reacción de la Sra. Elroy ante estos cuestionamientos, Sarah Leegan supo que ella sobraba en la conversación, por lo que se disculpó diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer y salió prontamente del lugar. Una vez a solas, Emilia miró con seriedad a su sobrino quien se notaba relajado y permanecía inmutable saboreando su té,  
>-Archibald...- llamó su atención ella -...¿qué es lo que pretendes con todo esto?-<br>-Nada...- respondió él con naturalidad -...sólo quiero hablar con la persona que ha decidido todo lo que es importante en mi vida...desde pequeños él siempre dirigió las vidas de Stear y Anthony, y también la mía...- entonces la miró fijamente y con seriedad -...yo sólo quiero que él sepa que cuenta conmigo y que haré todo lo necesario para ser un digno representante de la familia...-

La matriarca entonces lo entendió todo. Su querido sobrino se había tomado muy en serio su papel y sólo se estaba comportando a la altura de lo que era, un verdadero Ardley. Así que soltando un gran respiro de alivio, sonrió a su querido hijo y le habló con palabras menos duras,  
>-No tienes porqué preocuparte, eres un digno sucesor de Williams y nada impedirá que lleves a cabo tus responsabilidades con éxito...el Tío Abuelo estará orgulloso de lo que hagas, de eso estoy segura- y sin dar pie a más preguntas se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la puerta.<p>

En sí, la anciana se estaba alejando para no escuchar más sobre los cuestionamientos de su sobrino; pero justo antes de salir huyendo, Archie le hizo una última consulta,  
>-Tía...necesito pedirle un favor- ella sólo lo miró por encima del hombro -...Alison necesita un par de días de licencia, tiene un asunto personal muy importante que atender y me pidió consultarle si puede ausentarse. ¿Está usted de acuerdo?-<br>-Dile que puede hacerlo, pero que sea tan sólo por un par de días, necesitas recuperarte por completo para la fiesta y no quiero que suspendas tu tratamiento por mucho...- y al decir esto, cruzó por la puerta y desapareció por el salón.

Al quedarse solo, Archie soltó un gran respiro...no había sido fácil para él actuar y pretender de la manera en que lo hizo, pero no tuvo otra opción. Ahora muchas de sus dudas le quedaban en más claro y la principal fue que la Tía no daría tregua para seguir adelante con sus planes. Por lo que escuchó decirle a la matriarca, lo más seguro era que durante el evento y frente a los invitados tan ilustres, la Tía Abuela también se atrevería a anunciar su compromiso con la hija de los Rothschild. Conocía bien a la anciana y la creía capaz de eso y mucho más...si esto sucedía, no tendría la oportunidad de negarse y rechazar a Eli, no cuando la prensa misma asistiría y podría publicar tal escándalo en primera plana en los periódicos.

Refutar un compromiso así resultaría un verdadero desastre para los Ardley y su reputación, no sólo frente a los poderosos Rothschild, sino ante la sociedad en general. Fue en ese momento que Archibald se sintió acorralado...no había escape. Sin embargo, había otra cuestión que le quedó muy en claro y que era preocupante...que no le sería posible ver al Sr. Williams, por lo menos no de manera oficial. De alguna manera tendría que averiguar por su cuenta el paradero de su misterioso pariente, y pensó que tal vez George fuera la persona indicada para poder ayudarlo.

En ese momento, el sensible joven se dio cuenta de lo mucho que estaba en juego y de la gran responsabilidad que tenía en sus manos. Abrumado con todo el peso que esto representaba, se dirigió hasta el balcón...quería despejar un poco sus pensamientos. La tarde se mostraba brillante y no pudo contenerse...se sintió muy conmocionado. Cuánto le hubiera gustado que su hermano estuviera ahí, seguramente Stear sabría que era lo mejor que podía hacer, pero por desgracia ya no estaba a su lado para aconsejarlo...así que mirando hacia el cielo, habló en voz baja,  
>-Stear...Anthony...ojalá y ambos estuvieran aquí...yo no sé si podré solo con todo esto. Se suponía que ustedes serían los elegidos para guiar a la familia...¡no yo!...esto que me quieren imponer se supone que no me corresponde a mí...- y al decirlo, se sostuvo con fuerza de la baranda mientras contenía las lágrimas. Ahora más que nunca deseaba que sus queridos hermano y primo estuvieran ahí presentes con él, para darle la fuerza y el ánimo que necesitaba... ya que el joven Cornwell requeriría de mucha entereza para poder enfrentarse a todo lo que estaba por venir.<p>

-

Mientras esto acontecía, Alison esperaba nerviosa a Archie en la habitación del joven. La chica no estaba segura en cómo podría ayudar al muchacho, pero si algo era cierto, era que deseaba que toda esta complicación se acabara de una vez por todas y que Candy regresara a los brazos del muchacho.

Nerviosa como estaba, comenzó a pasear por la habitación abrazándose a sí misma y sin querer, fue a parar junto a la chimenea en donde vio una fotografía de los tres jóvenes...una de la que no se había percatado antes. La tomó entre sus manos y para su sorpresa, descubrió que ahí estaba el joven rubio de ojos azules. La estuvo observando con detenimiento y percibió que en el tiempo en que fue tomada, de seguro fueron momentos de gran felicidad para el joven Archibald, ya que se le veía muy sonriente y feliz. Para su sorpresa descubrió que viéndolo bien y mirándolo de cerca, su hermano en poco se parecía a él. Llena de curiosidad, dejó el retrato en donde estaba y se dirigió a la cómoda junto a la cama; ahí se encontraba el retrato del joven soldado en uniforme.

Desde que la fotografía fue recuperada del frente, Archie no quiso separarse de ella y fue por eso que la colocó junto a él; Stear lucía su uniforme y posaba orgulloso frente a su avión. Para su sorpresa, la chica descubrió entonces que a diferencia de la otra fotografía que fue tomada unos años atrás, extrañamente en ésta, Archie y su hermano tenían más rasgos en común... y sobre todo lo percibió en la mirada que ambos tenían. Aún cuando los ámbares color miel diferirían mucho de los castaños ojos del desaparecido hermano, la intensidad que reflejaban los dos era la misma.  
>Para cuando esa fotografía fue tomada, Stear se había ya convertido en todo un hombre...uno en control de su destino...tal y como ahora lo estaba siendo Archibald. Alison entonces intuyó que a pesar de aquello que difería en el físico de ambos, lo que los hacía más parecidos eran otros aspectos: aquellos como la tenacidad, entereza y fortaleza...en definitiva, los dos jóvenes Cornwell de seguro compartían esas cualidades.<p>

Absorta como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Archibald a la habitación. El joven se sorprendió al ver que su joven amiga miraba absorta la fotografía,  
>-Él es mi hermano y éramos muy unidos...Stear era también mi mejor amigo...-<br>-...- la chica se sintió apenada al ser descubierta -...lo siento, no fue mi intención...- y colocó el portarretratos de nuevo sobre la cómoda.  
>-No se disculpe...es natural que sienta curiosidad por ver a mi querido hermano en uniforme, me imagino que no es común ver a los hijos de las familias acaudaladas como voluntarios en el ejército...- el joven colocó las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó un poco a Alison.<br>-En realidad...- ella bajó la mirada apenada -lo miraba porque me parece que en esa fotografía ustedes se parecen mucho...-  
>-...- este comentario causó mucha extrañeza a Archie -¿porqué lo dice?, siempre la gente comentaba que no parecíamos hermanos...que éramos un tanto diferentes.-<br>-Bueno...mirando aquella fotografía sobre la chimenea, usted tiene un poco más parecido con el otro joven que los acompaña ...pero aquí, usted y su hermano tienen la misma mirada: una llena de determinación y rodeada de gentileza- le aseguró la chica.

Al escucharla hablar así, Archie se intrigó un tanto al saber que en opinión de su enfermera él tuviera cierto parecido con el joven Brown...  
>-Me sorprende escuchar lo que me dice...jamás nadie me había dicho que me parecía a mi primo Anthony...-<br>-Tal vez en esa fotografía no mucho, pero es probable que ahora que han crecido se parezcan aún más...- le exclamó con una sonrisa, al recordar la otra fotografía del otro joven rubio en el estudio de la Sra. Elroy.  
>-Eso es algo imposible de saber ahora...- exclamó el joven Cornwell con una sombría mirada.<br>-¿Porqué?, ¿acaso no lo ha visto?...estoy segura que en cuanto lo vea, comprobará lo que le digo- y sonrió sin saber lo importante de esta declaración.  
>-...- Archibald se acercó más a ella y con voz que casi se le quebraba le respondió -...Anthony murió hace años, Alison...- su mirada reflejaba la tristeza ante esta aseveración.<br>-¿Cómo?- la chica sintió como un golpe en el estómago -... yo lo siento, no quise traer tristes recuerdos...es que yo pensé que el otro muchacho de la otra fotografía era el mismo que falleció...- le dijo muy apenada.

Estas palabras hicieron que Archie mirara atónito a la joven...y cuando por fin se recuperó del asombro, le preguntó confundido,  
>-¿Qué otro joven?...¿a...a quién se refiere usted?-<br>-El que estaba en la fotografía sobre el escritorio de la Sra. Elroy...yo pensé que eran la misma persona, pero creo que me confundí...-  
>-No sé a qué fotografía se refiere...jamás la he visto...-interrumpió él.<br>-La del joven rubio más mayor...aquel con los mismos ojos que su primo...- agregó nerviosa no sabiendo porqué Archie la cuestionaba de esta manera.  
>-¿Está segura que la vio en el estudio de la Tía Abuela?-<br>-Claro que estoy segura...si hace rato entré en el lugar y ahí estaba...-

Todo esto resultaba muy confuso para Archibald...él recordaba haber entrado ahí y jamás vio tal fotografía. Era probable que se tratase de alguien más de la familia, pero, ¿de quién?. Confundido, entonces se volvió a buscar una fotografía que tenía de Anthony dentro del álbum familiar y cuando la encontró, se la mostró a la joven,  
>-Este es mi primo Anthony...fue tomada antes de morir en un accidente de cacería...tal vez ésta sea de la que usted habla...-<br>-No...la que yo vi era de un joven mucho mayor...tal vez de unos veinte años, de eso estoy casi segura...además llevaba el cabello un poco más largo y sus rasgos eran más maduros... pero lo que me sorprendió fue la mirada, ambos tenían los mismos ojos azules...muy intensos.-  
>-Debe tratarse de un error...no hay otros parientes jóvenes en la familia...de seguro debe ser una fotografía vieja...-<br>-Pues se veía que es muy reciente- alegó ella.

Decidido a saber de quién se trataba, el joven Cornwell salió de inmediato del lugar dirigiéndose hasta el estudio privado de la Tía Abuela, dejando a una muy intrigada Alison en la habitación. Mientras iba de camino, Archie pensaba que tal vez todo era una confusión por parte de su enfermera...algo le decía que lo mejor era investigar y descubrir la verdad por él mismo. Pero por más que pensaba de quién se podría tratar, no hallaba la respuesta.

Una vez frente a la puerta, llamó con suavidad...pero no obtuvo contestación. Volvió a tocar pero esta vez, lo hizo con más fuerza mientras llamaba a la Tía Elroy...recibió el mismo silencio. Así que se dio el valor de abrir la puerta y descubrió que el lugar estaba vacío. Con sigilo, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí...luego se encaminó hasta detrás del escritorio y una vez ahí, miró con atención las fotografías que estaban sobre éste. Grande sería su sorpresa al descubrir que una de las fotografías parecía ser de alguien a quien él conocía bien,  
>-¿A-Albert?- se preguntó lleno de consternación y desconcierto -¿qué hace una fotografía de él aquí?...-<p>

Pero las sorpresas no terminarían ahí, ya que su mirada entonces se posó en la otra que mostraba a un grupo familiar...su impresión fue tal que tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol para ahogar un grito de sorpresa...el hombre vestido en kilt y de barba era el mismo con el que se había topado en su sueño y que precisamente ese había llevado a su hermano y primo consigo de la mano...ese desconocido fue quien le había hablado de su cometido con respecto a la familia.  
>Turbado ante estos pensamientos, desvió su mirada de los intensos ojos del extraño hombre de barba y miró con detenimiento a las demás personas que posaban...de inmediato reconoció a la Tía Abuela y a Rosemary, la madre del desaparecido joven Brown... pero, ¿quién era aquel jovencito que los acompañaba y que misteriosamente se parecía tanto a Anthony?<p>

Impresionado ante este descubrimiento, Archibald no sabía que las respuestas a todas sus preguntas estaban justo frente a él. Esas fotografías encerraban uno de los grandes secretos de la familia Ardley...uno que indirectamente lo involucraba tanto a él, como a su amada Candy. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Buen inicio de semana a todos! Espero que hayan tenido un fin espectacular fin de semana y que estén listos para comenzar una más.

Deseo responder a las chicas que no tienen cuenta en el sitio. Por favor les pido abran una, ya que me gustaría estar en contacto directo con ustedes. Todos son importantes para mi y me gusta compartirles un poquito más cuando respondo a los mensajes que me envían.

Carito Andrew: perdón si te hago esperar con las actualizaciones pero ahora que me estoy concentrando en otros proyectos laborales, el tiempo que me quedaba para escribir, se ha reducido. Aún así, trato de publicar a tiempo. Gracias por tus lindos comentarios.

En cuanto al Fic de Albert te comento que está entre mis proyectos a futuro, pero no sé para cuándo. Quiero empezar uno de Terry al acabar el de Archie...lo que sí sé con seguridad es que pienso participar en la próxima Guerra Florida con minifics de todos los personajes. Y es ahí donde pienso escribir varios de Albert, es más, ya comencé a escribirlos! ^_^

Por favor abre una cuenta aquí y así cuando llegue el momento, te diré donde leerlos.

Iris: muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios...has estado conmigo con esta historia y te lo agradezco muchísimo. Espero que el capitulo de hoy también te haya gustado! ^_^

Lupita Plazola: suspenso es lo que tiene al lector interesado en la trama. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos dejaba de "picadas" la historia de Candy?, pues yo sólo sigo la misma línea de narración que la autora original. Tío Albert viene en camino, no desesperes...llegará en el momento y lugar justo para aclararlo todo.

Me alegra que te gusten los capítulos largos...el 30, será el más largo hasta ahora. Ya lo escribí y bueno, esta larguísimo. Te agradezco mucho tus comentarios ^_^

En cuanto a Alison, me he encariñado con ese personaje. Sherezada me comentó que es como si cada una de nosotras fuera ese personaje, al lado de los protagonistas. La idea que me surgió fue de hacer también una historia alternativa con Alison. Creo que el personaje que mi mente soñadora creó, da para mucho más, ¿qué opinan? Me gustaría me dieran su opinión.

Me retiro por el momento y no sin antes agradecerles de nuevo todo su apoyo a la historia. Cada comentario es valioso y es un incentivo para dedicarle aún más tiempo y dedicación, para que tengan algo de calidad.

Un abrazo y nos leemos pronto!

Adriana


	30. Recuerdos en Lakewood

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 30: Recuerdos en Lakewood

Emilia Elroy siempre había sido una mujer muy cuidadosa y quisquillosa, y jamás permitió que las demás personas tuvieran acceso a su vida íntima y personal. Es más, era muy raro que alguien fuera invitado a sus habitaciones, ya que la matriarca las consideraba una especie de santuario. Lo mismo ocurría con su estudio...era por eso que contaba con una puerta que la conectaba directamente a su recámara. Muy pocas personas entraban en este lugar, ya que siempre arreglaba los asuntos familiares en la biblioteca de la mansión.

Por otra parte, era conocido que la Tía Elroy había dedicado muchos años de su vida en aras de cuidar los intereses de la familia, más aún cuando enviudó y se quedó completamente sola al no tener hijos propios. Para la estoica mujer, su vida se concentraba principalmente en los negocios y en la familia; pero en el plano personal, la anciana vivía rodeada tan sólo de recuerdos... y muchos de ellos lo formaban viejas fotografías y de retratos al óleo.

Como sólo unos cuantos tenían acceso a su estudio, la solitaria dama decidió colocar ahí los rostros de sus más allegadas y queridas personas...todos ellos estaban plasmados junto a ella, y de alguna manera, estarían acompañándola. Sin embargo, cuando ocurrió el accidente de Archie, la dolida anciana se refugió por muchos días en sus habitaciones mientras estuvo a la espera de las noticias con respecto al estado de su querido sobrino. Rodeada tan sólo por el silencio de su soledad, la acongojada mujer hizo algo que en otro tiempo hubiera sido imposible de tan siquiera imaginarlo: colocó sobre su escritorio la fotografía de alguien muy cercano y querido para ella...una persona de la que nadie tenía conocimiento de su existencia. Se trataba de la misteriosa fotografía quien Archie identificó como la de Albert.

Por alguna razón, después de casi haber tenido un ataque al corazón y de que su salud comenzara a declinar, la mujer quiso tener ese portarretratos colocado a su lado para sentir de cerca la presencia de la persona reflejada ahí. Lo mismo sucedió con la otra fotografía, aquella en que estaban representados Emilia y sus parientes más queridos y cercanos: su sobrina Rosemary, el misterioso jovencito rubio a su lado y finalmente, el hombre vestido de escocés junto a otra dama.

No obstante, después de que se dedicara por días al cuidado de Archie en el hospital mientras el joven se recuperaba, la anciana se olvidó por completo de las fotografías que colocó sobre el escritorio. Como su mucama personal Margaret era de mucha confianza, esta mujer era la única persona que tenía su autorización y se aventuraba en el estudio...hasta que entró Alison. Se suponía que ese día los documentos los tomaría Archie a través de James, quien a su vez los obtendría de Margaret. El mayordomo sabía que nadie podía entrar ahí a menos que la Sra. Elroy estuviera presente y fue por ese motivo que Archie le pidió a la enfermera que buscara primero al mayordomo en primera instancia.

Pero debido a un pequeño descuido, la situación se salió por completo de control. La Tía Abuela no estaba al tanto que al haber puesto los retratos de esos rostros en el lugar, daría la pauta para que se descubriera el mayor secreto que los Ardley poseían...uno que había permanecido escondido por años y del que sólo unas cuantas personas en el consejo de la familia, estaban enterados.

-

Aún en el estudio, Archibald continuaba atónito al contemplar esas fotografías y lo que el joven Cornwell ignoraba, era que estaba de frente a la solución de dos importantes incógnitas que rodeaban su vida en esos momentos...por una parte, pronto descubriría la identidad de ese misterioso hombre de barba y por la otra, el motivo del porqué la Tía Abuela tenía en su posesión un retrato de Albert o de alguien que resultaba muy parecido a él.

Aún atónito y asombrado, el joven miraba con atención esos rostros...mientras en una mano sostenía la fotografía de la familia, tomó con la otra el rostro del enigmático hombre que él estaba casi seguro que se trataba del amigo de Candy. Los miró atento, tratando de entender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que representaban para la Tía Elroy. Curiosamente, la clave de todo estaba en el pequeño jovencito junto a la difunta Rosemary.

Ese pequeño de aproximadamente cinco o seis años, era increíblemente parecido a Anthony. Pero resultaba extraño, ya que dudaba que fuera el joven Brown. Archibald casi podría estar seguro de esto debido a que si bien lo recordaba, la madre de Anthony murió cuando su primo tan sólo tenía unos cuatro años. Para asegurarse de estar en lo correcto, entonces fijó su mirada en la fecha en que la fotografía fue tomada... en la esquina inferior derecha estaba lo que buscaba: Octubre de 1895.  
>Archie no se había equivocado, en verdad que no se trataba de Anthony, ya que su querido primo había sido tan sólo dos años mayor que él y por lo tanto había nacido en 1896...un año después de que esta fotografía fuera tomada. Aún más confundido, comenzó a buscar en su mente una posible explicación a esto, pero no logró encontrar ninguna. La mayor incógnita de todas era, ¿quiénes eran estas personas junto a Rosemary y la Tía Abuela?<p>

Entonces y para su desgracia, en esos precisos momentos se escuchó el abrir de una puerta y un par de voces comenzaron a oírse en la otra habitación...¡la Tía Abuela había llegado!...Archie sabía que tenía que abandonar el lugar si no quería ser descubierto. Colocó ambas fotografías en su posición original y con mucho sigilo cruzó la habitación. Para entonces, la voz de la mucama Margaret se aproximaba hacia la puerta que conectaba con el estudio...con pánico, el joven tuvo que salir rápidamente de ahí y en cuanto lo hizo, cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo que la otra se abría.

El corazón del joven latía desbocado ante el peligro de casi ser descubierto...soltó un respiro y justo cuando se daba la vuelta, se topó de frente con el mayordomo quien le preguntó intrigado,  
>-¿Busca usted a la Sra. Elroy?- Archie aún sostenía la perilla de la puerta en su mano y el hombre lo miraba confuso.<br>-...- Archie había sido sorprendido...pero el joven, tratando de controlar sus nervios por el susto, le respondió lo primero que se le vino a la mente -...en realidad t-te estaba buscando a ti, James.-  
>-¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?- preguntó el hombre con su acostumbrada formalidad.<br>-Necesito que preparen el automóvil...tengo...un asunto importante que arreglar en la ciudad...- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decirle.  
>-Muy bien, le diré al chófer...¿está bien si le digo que se aliste y lo espere en la puerta?-<br>-Sí...-  
>-Le avisaré de inmediato- le hizo una pequeña venia y continuó de largo su camino por el pasillo.<br>-Gracias, James- fue todo lo que respondió el aludido joven aún nervioso por casi ser atrapado.

Archibald se quedó meditando por unos momentos antes de entrar en su habitación sobre lo que había visto en el estudio de la Tía Abuela...de seguro habían varios misterios ocultos que involucraban a la matriarca y la familia. Su tarea de ahora en adelante sería investigar lo más que pudiera y en ese momento se propuso que no descansaría sino hasta que supiera toda la verdad. Pero había una cuestión mucho más importante por el momento...saber el paradero de Candy. Tal y como se lo había prometido hacía tiempo a la joven rubia, él iría al rescate de la chica tal cual caballero andante... pero lo que el joven desconocía era que más bien se trataría de una audaz y tortuosa cruzada con innumerables peligros...se trataría de una tal y como en los cuentos que Candy había leído desde pequeña: el Príncipe iría en busca de su Princesa.

Por otra parte y mientras Alison continuaba a la espera de Archie en la habitación, la jovencita no comprendía del todo cuál era la confusión que ella causó con las fotografías. Para la chica, de seguro se trataba de algo sin importancia, pero al recordar lo serio y turbado que lucía Archie, quedó muy extrañada. Pensando en esto, de pronto se escuchó que la puerta se abría y el joven Cornwell entró en la habitación. Ella se puso de inmediato de pie y fue a su encuentro,  
>-¿Pudo averiguar algo?-<br>-...- mientras la miraba con ojos llenos de confusión, Archie entonces se dirigió hasta el perchero para tomar su saco -...por poco me descubren, pero tuve la oportunidad de mirarlas...-  
>-¿Y?-<br>-Tengo que salir ahora para mandar el telegrama a Lakewood. Por favor, acompáñeme porque le quiero explicar todo en la oficina de telégrafos...ah, y le pido que no mencione nada de esto frente al chófer, creo que todo este asunto es mucho más complicado de lo que pensé...- fue lo único que se limitó a decirle mientras se ponía el saco y abría la puerta para que ambos salieran.

Una vez en el auto, la chica sólo se dedicó a mirar a través de la ventana en silencio, mientras que Archibald se hallaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos tratando de armar las piezas del rompecabezas familiar en su mente. Estaba muy preocupado no sólo porque la Tía Abuela estaba confabulando un plan con respecto a él, sino las consecuencias que habría cuando desafiara a la matriarca de la familia para defender lo que él consideraba lo correcto para su vida. Sin embargo, de algo sí estaba seguro: que no importando lo que sucediera, la relación con la Tía Elroy se vería afectada...algo que en extremo le dolería, ya que la Tía Abuela siempre había sido como una madre para él, y lo último que deseaba era que la anciana saliera lastimada. Ésta era una situación muy delicada y pensó que tan sólo un milagro podría ayudarlo a salir airoso de todo esto.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, el joven le indicó al chófer que los encontrara en ese lugar en un par de horas más tarde y una vez que el auto se perdió de vista, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a las oficinas de telégrafos. No tardaron mucho en enviar el mensaje en donde Archie le pedía al mayordomo en Lakewood que autorizara a su amiga que llegaría al día siguiente, a buscar unos documentos que se encontraban en su habitación...ella se los traería de vuelta a Chicago para dárselos personalmente. En sí, esto era tan sólo una excusa para que Alison entrara en la residencia, ya que Archie le indicaría a la joven dónde buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Candy.

Al salir, ambos se dirigieron a la cafetería más cercana...Archie necesitaba hablar con la joven acerca de sus ideas sobre lo que representaban las fotografías. Cuando estuvieron a solas en el restaurante, Archie le comentó acerca del misterioso joven en la fotografía. Sus sospechas eran que se trataba del amigo de Candy, el vagabundo Albert...pero no acertaba saber el porqué la Tía Abuela la tenía en su poder,  
>-Tal vez se trate de un pariente lejano- fue el comentario de Alison.<br>-En eso creo que se equivoca...la Tía Elroy no se familiariza de esta manera con cualquiera, por eso no comprendo el motivo por el cual estaría junto con las nuestras y la otra...debe tratarse de alguien más cercano, pero no estoy completamente seguro de eso- respondió mientras bebía su vaso de vino.  
>-Por lo que me ha dicho, ustedes tres fueron los únicos sobrinos de la señora...-<br>-Así es...aunque Anthony era el heredero directo, Stear y yo éramos sus primos...mi abuela era la hermana de la Tía Elroy y del abuelo de Anthony...-

En cuanto mencionó esto, Archibald sintió como una si una venda le fuera retirada de los ojos... ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?...el abuelo de su primo fue en su momento el patriarca de la familia y por lo que alguna vez llegó a escuchar... ¡él era el bisabuelo Williams!  
>Confundida ante su silencio, la chica le preguntó tímidamente,<br>-¿Se encuentra bien?-  
>-...- Archie sólo la miró absorto por unos segundos antes de responderle -...creo saber parte de la respuesta...- y agregó -...mientras usted va a Lakewood, yo me encargaré de resolver este asunto. Por el momento, es más importante dar con el paradero de Candy y esto es lo que necesito que haga...-<p>

Durante una hora, los dos jóvenes planearon cómo averiguaría Alison si Candy se encontraba confinada en Lakewood, para ello tendría que entrar en la que fue la habitación de Candy...de seguro ahí habría alguna pista para decirle a Alison si la rubia estuvo recientemente en el lugar. Asimismo, quedaron en que Alison partiría temprano al día siguiente para tomar el tren, y aún cuando era mucho más rápido en auto, lo haría en este medio para no levantar sospechas. Una vez en el pueblo aledaño a la residencia, se hospedaría en el hotel y por la tarde, visitaría la residencia. Ambos esperaban que con su visita al lugar, la enfermera pudiera dar con alguna pista para que los llevara al paradero de Candy.

Lo incierto era que ambos jóvenes no sabían cómo respondería la servidumbre en Lakewood. Sólo esperaban y tratarían a toda costa el evitar que se levantara cualquier sospecha sobre las verdaderas intenciones de la enfermera. Si Candy estaba confinada en ese lugar por órdenes de la Tía Abuela, de seguro habría alguna pista que se lo confirmaría o desmentiría. Pero había que ser muy cuidadosos, ya que cualquier descuido y la Sra. Elroy sería informada de la visita de la joven en el lugar, acarreando desastrosas consecuencias. Tanto Archie como Alison esperaban que todo se diera conforme al plan...era arriesgado, pero no tenían otra opción.

-

Muy temprano por la mañana y sin llamar mucho la atención, Alison tomó su pequeña valija y después de ser acompañada por Archie, fueron llevados por el chófer hasta el centro de la ciudad. Una vez ahí, ambos jóvenes se despidieron y ella se dirigió por su cuenta hasta la estación de trenes. Cabe mencionar que la chica no estaba muy segura de cómo podría ayudar a Archie en Lakewood, era muy poco probable que la servidumbre le dejara ver a Candy en el caso de que estuviera ahí. Aún así, decidió seguir adelante y sólo deseaba que ojalá todo saliera de acuerdo a los planes de Archie...sin muchas complicaciones y que al final, pudiera tan siquiera averiguar algo.

A media tarde, el tren llegó a la estación de trenes cerca de Lakewood y una tímida jovencita caminaba en la plataforma después de haber arribado. Preguntó al encargado por la dirección del hotel que Archie le había indicado y sin más, se dirigió hasta el lugar que no se encontraba lejos. Pero como la chica no quería perder tiempo, de inmediato se cambió para salir de la habitación y pidió un carruaje para que la llevara a las inmediaciones de la residencia Ardley.  
>Una vez en el camino, Alison se dedicó a charlar con el conductor del carruaje y se sorprendió mucho al saber que la familia de Archie era muy respetada en el pueblo. Mientras se dirigían al lugar, el hombre le habló sobre los Ardley y de lo mucho que el clan había aportado para el bienestar de la comunidad. La poderosa familia había decidido tan sólo tener una residencia de verano en las inmediaciones, pero con su presencia ahí, el pueblo y la comunidad entera habían prosperado. Muchos de los negocios y los comercios de la familia abrieron sus puertas en la región y esto había traído muchos beneficios consigo...por eso eran tan queridos por todos.<p>

Como Alison se encontraba distraída escuchando al hombre, no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino sino hasta que el conductor detuvo el carruaje,  
>-Hemos llegado, señorita-<br>-...- de la impresión, Alison se había quedado muda.  
>-¿Desea que la espere aquí?...o si lo prefiere, puedo regresar más tarde.-<br>-C-creo que me...me las podré arreglar...- respondió nerviosa al encontrarse ante el majestuoso Portal de las Rosas.  
>-Entonces le deseo una buena tarde...¡hasta pronto!- y el hombre se alejó dejando a una chica totalmente perpleja ante la entrada.<p>

La sencilla chica jamás se imaginó que existiera algo tan hermoso como lo que tenía ante sus ojos. El magnífico portal desplegaba toda clase de rosas, y las numerosas flores inundaban con su fragancia el ambiente. Los colores y los matices que mostraban al espectador, dejaron sin palabras a la ya muy sorprendida chica...lo único que acertó por hacer, fue cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar del mágico momento que se presentaba ante ella...quería grabarlo en su memoria.

Pero una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven enfermera...se trataba del jardinero que se acercó al visitante que estaba en la puerta,  
>-¿Es usted, señorita?- preguntó el hombre observando detenidamente a la joven de espaldas y que llevaba un sombrero que cubría su cabellera.<br>-...- Alison abrió rápidamente los ojos y se volvió a mirar al hombre que estaba detrás de ella.  
>-Disculpe, la confundí con alguien más...- se disculpó él -¿se le ofrece algo?-<br>-Vengo de parte del Sr. Archibald Ardley y busco al encargado del lugar...-  
>-...- el hombre miró con curiosidad a la jovencita y luego le pidió que lo acompañara.<p>

Alison se intrigó ante la confusión del hombre...tal vez al confundirla con alguien más, él se estaba refiriendo a Candy. Por lo que se adelantó un poco hasta quedar junto al jardinero que iba unos cuantos pasos adelante de él,  
>-Este lugar es hermoso...¿dígame, hay alguien de la familia Ardley viviendo aquí?-<br>-No, los patrones están en Chicago...sólo vivimos aquí unos cuantos de la servidumbre.-  
>-Es una verdadera lástima...¡este lugar es espectacular!- exclamó ella mirando hacia los lados, aún perpleja y anonadada por tanta belleza.<br>-...- el buen hombre sonrió ante este comentario, de seguro la chica jamás había visto un lugar tan hermoso como este. Este lugar era su orgullo, ya que después de que el amo Anthony había muerto, él se había hecho cargo del Rosedal.

En su camino por el inmenso jardín, la chica continuó maravillándose por el lugar. Conforme se iba acercando a la casa, las rosas formaban arbustos que servían de división natural a los numerosos senderos que se presentaban ante el visitante. Las fuentes y las estatuas que lo adornaban, le daban un distintivo toque de refinamiento. En verdad que Alison se encontraba maravillada ante la majestuosa propiedad.  
>Pero la chica se tuvo que recordar a sí misma que ésta no era una visita de cortesía, tenía una misión que cumplir y debía abrir muy bien los ojos para descubrir alguna pista que le dijera si Candy se encontraba o no en esa casa.<p>

Al llegar a la entrada, llamaron a la puerta y el encargado del lugar apareció. Frente al mayordomo se encontraba una tímida chiquilla, algo que le resultó extraño, y después de mirarla de arriba a abajo, le preguntó el motivo de su visita,  
>-Vengo de parte del señor Archibald Ardley...él me pidió recoger unos documentos- llena de nervios le respondió al hombre que no dejaba de mirarla inquisitivamente.<br>-Ya veo...soy Hans, el mayordomo y supervisor- respondió no muy convencido que esta joven fuera conocida del patrón. Despidió al jardinero y entonces la invitó a ingresar al salón.

A continuación, el hombre la condujo a través del salón para luego dirigirse a la planta alta. A diferencia del grandioso salón en la mansión de Chicago, Alison percibió que en la residencia de Lakewood se sentía una acogedora sensación y pensó que tal vez se debía a que era más pequeño y menos ostentoso. Aún así, no dejaba de admirarse por lo elegante e imponente que era.  
>Sus ojos se centraron en la escalera central y una vez que subió a la parte alta, se dio la vuelta para mirar todo el lugar desde una panorámica...por unos momentos se imaginó ese lugar decorado y lleno de invitados listos para disfrutar de un gran baile. Había algo en la residencia que hacía que la chica tuviera ciertos pensamientos sin poder evitarlo...como aquellos que incluían compases de música que eran tocados para deleite de los comensales...éstos y otros tantos más, se fueron haciendo presentes en su mente como si fueran ecos de otros tiempos, algo que le causó suma extrañeza.<p>

Un carraspeo por parte del hombre junto a ella, la trajo de vuelta a la realidad y disculpándose, lo siguió en silencio hasta detenerse ante una puerta,  
>-Estas son las habitaciones del señor Archibald, como sólo me indicó que usted vendría por los documentos, me imagino que usted sabe cuáles son...-<br>-Eh...sí- respondió no muy segura, ya que ni ella misma sabía lo que había venido a buscar.  
>-Si el joven me hubiera dicho con detalle cuáles eran, yo mismo se los hubiera enviado...no entiendo porqué la envío a usted...- le dijo no muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo.<br>-...- ambos entraron y Alison se topó con una habitación muy similar a la que Archie tenía en Chicago, pero como sucedió en el salón, ésta se mostraba ante ella de alguna manera diferente.  
>-Por favor, mire los documentos que están en el escritorio y trate de no mover nada más de su lugar, al señor Cornwell no le gusta que se desordenen sus cosas, tenga cuidado con todo...- le pidió encarecidamente el hombre que miraba a la absorta muchacha que no dejaba de mirar todo a su alrededor con curiosidad.<p>

La chica sólo le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras le sonreía, luego se dirigió hasta el escritorio y tomando asiento, abrió un cajón para sacar algunos documentos. Bajo la constante mirada de Hans, la chica pretendió buscar uno en específico, pero la presencia del mayordomo la ponía nerviosa...por lo que comenzó a leer cada uno en detalle para pretender si era lo que estaba buscando. En realidad, ella no estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, pero aún así, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para leer ciertos detalles en los papeles.

Conforme el tiempo pasaba, el hombre comenzó a mirar con desesperación su reloj. Ansiaba que la chica diera con lo que vino a buscar para poder regresar a su trabajo,  
>-Pensé que sabía cuáles eran los documentos...- comentó él con cierto fastidio.<br>-Es por eso que estoy leyendo con cuidado, el señor Archibald me pidió que tuviera cuidado en traerle los que precisamente necesita...no quiero cometer errores, ya sabe cómo es él...- le respondió con toda la calma mientras continuaba leyendo.  
>-En ese caso, será mejor que regrese a mis labores...se me está haciendo tarde y necesito terminar antes de que oscurezca. La dejaré aquí, pero le advierto que no seré responsable si el joven tiene alguna queja con respecto a sus pertenencias...y la haré directamente responsable a usted.-<br>-No se preocupe- le respondió la chica mirándolo de frente y con una sonrisa -...el joven me envío precisamente aquí porque soy de su entera confianza...- y esa era la verdad.  
>-Uhm...- fue todo lo que respondió.<p>

El encargado no tuvo otra opción más que dejar a la chica en el lugar y después de salir, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hans dudaba y todo esto le resultaba muy raro, porque el joven Archibald no acostumbraba a permitir que extraños entrasen en sus habitaciones...se decía a sí mismo que la chica en verdad que debía ser alguien muy cercano a él, pero el hombre no atinaba a saber la relación de ella con su joven patrón. Como Archie sólo le había enviado un breve mensaje diciendo que la chica era amiga suya y de entera confianza, le resultaba fácil desconfiar... sobre todo porque la jovencita no mostraba ser de alcurnia, es más, se le percibía muy tímida ante la majestuosidad del lugar. En definitiva, concluyó, ella no estaba a la altura del joven Archibald...y entonces, ¿cómo es que la consideraba su amiga?  
>Hans se preguntaba confundido esto y para no inmiscuirse en asuntos privados, dejó a una lado sus cuestionamientos y retornó a la planta baja para continuar con sus labores.<p>

Una vez que Hans abandonó la habitación, entonces Alison pudo relajarse un poco. Los nervios la estaban ya traicionando y si no hubiera sido porque el hombre se retiró, ella misma se hubiera delatado al no saber qué más hacer. Colocó unos documentos al lado...esos serían los que se llevaría consigo una vez que abandonara la casa, pero por el momento había algo más importante por hacer. La chica se asomó por la ventana y vio a Hans junto con el jardinero, los hombres estaban charlando afuera...y al ver esto, supo que esa era la oportunidad que había estado esperando.

Con mucho cuidado, abandonó la recámara y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia su objetivo: la que había sido alguna vez la recámara de Candy. Gracias a las indicaciones de Archie, pudo dar sin ningún problema con la habitación correcta. Una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta, miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie a la vista, y entonces giró con cuidado la perilla... por suerte no estaba cerrada con llave. Sigilosamente se asomó en la habitación y empezó a llamar a Candy con voz muy suave,  
>-...Candy, ¿estás aquí?-<p>

Pero sólo hubo un gran silencio por respuesta. Lo único que podía escucharse era el movimiento del péndulo del reloj sobre la chimenea. Entonces y con mucho cuidado, entró en el lugar mientras continuaba llamando a la rubia...desafortunadamente, Candy no se encontraba ahí. Luego, se dirigió hasta la ventana y pudo comprobar que ambos hombres continuaban afuera...respiró con alivio. Tendría un poco más de tiempo para encontrar alguna pista que le dijera si su joven amiga había estado recientemente en esa habitación, pero por desgracia, todo le indicaba que nadie había estado en la recámara últimamente. Se dirigió hasta la cómoda y no halló nada sobre ella...todo era extraño. Cuando ya se dirigía a la puerta para salir, justo en ese momento algo captó su atención: se trataba de un objeto que estaba colgado sobre el espejo del tocador. Curiosa ante lo que vio, la chica se acercó para mirarlo mejor...se trataba del medallón de Stear.

Al admirarlo de cerca, descubrió que era un medallón que plasmaba un águila amarilla de alas extendidas con letras de color rojo a su alrededor. Resultaba un objeto único y Alison no pudo resistir la tentación de tomarlo entre sus manos y mirarlo con más detalle. Retiró con cuidado el medallón y la cadena que Candy le había puesto...en verdad que resultaba extraño para ella contemplar tan curioso amuleto. No obstante, justo cuando lo quiso colocar de nuevo en su posición original, la cadena no se enganchó al marco del espejo y el medallón cayó con fuerza sobre el cristal haciendo un gran ruido. La enfermera sólo acertó a colocar ambas manos sobre su boca para ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa.

En esos precisos momentos, la mucama caminaba cerca del lugar y al escuchar ruido en la habitación de Candy, pensó que la furtiva chica por fin había regresado...por lo que se dirigió hasta ahí de inmediato. Mientras tanto, la joven enfermera tomó el medallón para volver a colocarlo en su sitio, pero en ese momento se escucharon pasos que se acercaban...con el corazón en la mano, Alison supo entonces que sería descubierta si no hacía algo y pronto. Así que corrió a esconderse.

Mary tocó varias veces a la puerta, llamando por si alguien se encontraba dentro y al no obtener respuesta, decidió entrar en la habitación. Descubrió a primera vista que estaba vacía y luego para cerciorarse, se dirigió al cuarto de baño...nada; entonces se encaminó hasta el balcón y no pudo distinguir a nadie. La mucama pensó que tal vez algo se había caído y buscando por el piso, tampoco encontró nada. Contrariada, se dio la media vuelta y salió del lugar.  
>Justo cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrar, una joven casi muerta del miedo salió con lentitud de su escondite...Alison se había ocultado debajo de la cama con el medallón en la mano.<p>

Cuando la mujer había estado caminando por la recámara en busca del origen del ruido que había escuchado, la chica cerró los ojos llena de pánico mientras aguardaba en su escondite... Alison no se quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si era descubierta in fraganti en ese lugar...de sólo pensarlo, su corazón empezó a latir tanto que hasta se sintió desfallecer. Por lo que una vez que salió de debajo de la cama, se sentó por unos momentos para recuperar el control...y su aliento. Mientras aún respiraba agitada, observó el objeto en sus manos y sin querer, muchos detalles de éste fueron grabados en su memoria.

A los pocos minutos, colocó de nuevo el medallón y esta vez lo hizo con extremo cuidado, procurando ponerlo en donde exactamente lo había encontrado. Después de hacerlo, salió sigilosamente del lugar y se encaminó de nueva cuenta a las habitaciones de Archie. Al entrar de nuevo, la chica se sintió desfallecer...jamás había irrumpido en la recámara de nadie y se prometió que jamás volvería a pasar por el susto que se llevó. A continuación, tomó algunos de los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio y guardó los demás en el cajón...era el momento de partir. Pero antes de salir, se volvió por unos instantes para mirar de nuevo la habitación...y fue justo en ese momento que descubrió que era lo que le había parecido tan diferente cuando llegó: en ese lugar se respiraba cierta sensación de tristeza.

Aunque esta habitación de Archie y la otra más en Chicago eran muy parecidas, era en ésta donde se le revelaba más la sensación de un lugar sombrío...y descubrió con los minutos que la palabra correcta para describirla era una gran melancolía. Por alguna razón que ella desconocía, se sentía embargada por la soledad que se respiraba en este lugar. Tal vez se tratara en parte por el gran número de fotografías y recuerdos que Archie tenía de Stear y Anthony...algo que hacía que el ambiente se sintiera de esta manera. Alison suspiró hondo pensando que era muy probable a que esta habitación estuviera llena de recuerdos de aquellos jóvenes que murieron, y era comprensible que la familia entera se mudara a Chicago para tratar olvidar y dejar atrás las tragedias que sufrieron.

Por lo que sin otro asunto más que atender en la habitación, Alison tomó su sombrero junto con los documentos que colocó en un sobre que estaba en el escritorio y al salir, se encaminó por el pasillo. Una vez que llegó al pie de la escalera, se volvió a imaginar lo hermoso que sería el salón al estar en una gran fiesta con todas las luces brillando y las parejas bailando al compás de la música. Suspiró emocionada de sólo imaginarse de que alguien como Archie la invitara a bailar bajo la mirada sorprendida de todos...cerró lo ojos, y por un momento se lo imaginó todo vívidamente. El deseo más grande de esta jovencita consistía en algún día encontrar a su "Príncipe Azul" y vivir su propio cuento de hadas...algo muy similar a lo que Candy soñó alguna vez tener.

Sin embargo, en ese momento se escucharon las campanadas del gran reloj en el salón y muy a su pesar, Alison bajó por las escaleras para luego cruzar el vestíbulo y llegar hasta la puerta principal,  
>-Algún día yo también tendré mi sueño hecho realidad- se dijo a sí misma con determinación y llena de seguridad mientras volvía a mirar el gran salón un vez más...después, salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.<p>

Una vez afuera, fue vista por el mayordomo que de inmediato caminó a su encuentro,  
>-Veo que por fin dio con los documentos...-<br>-Sí, estos son precisamente los que estaba buscando- el hombre sólo la miraba serio mientras ella continuaba sonriéndole.  
>-¿Regresa usted a Chicago esta noche?- el hombre por alguna razón, ya no le hablaba tan rudo.<br>-No, lo haré temprano por la mañana. Por esta noche me estoy hospedando en el pueblo... dígame por favor, ¿hay alguna manera de conseguir un carruaje que me lleve hasta el centro de la ciudad?-  
>-Creo que eso no será posible, pero si lo desea, puedo pedirle al herrero que la lleve...en un rato más termina con su trabajo y se dirige justo al centro donde vive...¿le molestaría ir con él, señorita?-<br>-No, para nada...me parece una idea genial, se lo agradezco mucho. Dígame, ¿puedo esperar en el jardín mientras se desocupa?-  
>-Si usted lo desea.-<p>

Hans era una buena persona, pero desde que Candy había desaparecido a él lo habían hecho responsable de todo. Se suponía que era importante que cuidara que la chica estuviera bien y a la vista de ellos, pero cuando ella desapareció, el hombre tuvo que enfrentarse no sólo al shérif, sino a los investigadores también. Por eso estaba tan nervioso y había desconfiado de Alison desde un principio.  
>Sin embargo, la chica desde que había llegado se mostró amigable y sonriente con él. De alguna manera, estos suaves modales de Alison, lo habían ablandado un poco ante la rudeza y desconfianza que mostró al principio. Para redimirse ante ella, el buen hombre ahora la estaba ayudando...su interés y preocupación por la enfermera eran genuinos, por lo que se aventuró a sugerirle el viajar con el viejo herrero.<p>

Mientras atardecía, la jovencita se deleitaba el caminar lentamente por el Rosedal. Este lugar simplemente le parecía mágico, aunque sólo se escucharan el trinar de los pájaros y el sonido distante de la caída del agua en la fuente alojada al centro del jardín. Con paso lento, se aventuró casi hasta la entrada, ya que era precisamente ahí, el lugar más majestuoso al desplegar su diseño único con las innumerables rosas formando un arco natural. Luego de admirarlo por un rato, se dirigió por una de las veredas y dio precisamente con una banca de piedra...tomó asiento y dejó que sus sentidos se llenaran de la suave fragancia que despedían las rosas a todo su alrededor.

Justo sentada ahí, descubrió a su lado algo que le llamó la atención...se trataba de una hoja seca. La tomó para mirarla más de cerca y descubrió para su sorpresa que era el pétalo de una flor, pero lo más curioso era que se trataba de una flor azul. Buscó a su alrededor para buscar el origen de aquel pétalo y comprobó que no había ninguna flor de ese color en la parte donde se encontraba. Al objeto se le veía tan frágil y delicado que pensó que si lo dejaba ahí, la lluvia y el viento terminarían por destruirlo, así que se le hizo fácil ponerlo entre los papeles que llevaba en el sobre.

A los pocos minutos se acercó a ella Hans con un hombre mayor...le indicó que el anciano con gusto la llevaría al pueblo y entonces Alison se puso de pie, agradeciendo al mayordomo por su ayuda. A continuación, los tres se encaminaron a la parte trasera de la casa donde estaba el coche con el caballo esperándolos; una vez que se despidieron, la chica y el herrero abandonaron la residencia, dirigiéndose por un camino que atravesaba por el bosque.

El sendero estaba rodeado de un frondoso bosque que por lo que Alison oyó decir al herrero, también formaba parte de la inmensa propiedad de los Ardley. El anciano junto a la joven era muy amigable y desde que su acompañante subió con él, no paró en ningún momento de hablar...el hombre estaba emocionado por tener compañía y la chica por escucharlo, por lo que ambos fueron en su lento andar disfrutando de la charla. El hombre comenzó por hablarle sobre la vasta propiedad del poderoso clan y le narró entonces las muchas tragedias que también los habían ensombrecido,  
>-Hace muchos años los Ardley eran numerosos...recuerdo que cuando era pequeño se hablaba de un gran patriarca, el entonces presidente de la familia...mi padre me decía que era un gran hombre. Por desgracia murió y su hijo lo sucedió...otra gran persona a quien yo serví por mucho tiempo...-<br>-¿Es él el actual presidente de la familia?-  
>-Por desgracia, no...también él murió, un terrible accidente se lo llevó a él y a su esposa... recuerdo bien que por razones desconocidas, la familia decidió ocultar la tragedia...creo que hablar sobre ese accidente, les causaba mucho dolor... yo me enteré por mi padre, ya que él los ayudó a erigir las sepulturas...-<br>-¿Sabe usted quién tomó su lugar?...¿su hijo, tal vez?- preguntó ella sabiendo que Archie tenía que hablar con el hombre y era importante saber su identidad.  
>-No lo creo...el señor tuvo sólo un par de hijos y cuando murió, su único hijo varón era aún muy pequeño... seguramente se trata de alguien más.-<br>-Es muy triste pensar en eso...- agregó ella.  
>-Pero hay algo más...pareciera que la desgracia los acompaña. No hace mucho, perdieron a uno de los más jóvenes...algo lamentable, una verdadera tragedia que de seguro los sumió a todos en la desesperanza. Pienso que por eso que todos se fueron a Chicago y abandonaron estas tierras... sí, muy triste- dijo el hombre recordando, ya que fue él quien forjó parte de la valla que rodeaba la tumba de Anthony.<br>-Lamento escucharlo...-  
>-Ellos son muy buenas personas y en mi opinión, tampoco se merecían que el otro joven de ellos también muriera... por lo que supe, el mayor de los muchachos que quedaban se fue a la guerra...fue algo terrible que haya muerto de esa manera...¿sabe?, se rumorea que nunca encontraron su cuerpo...-<p>

Pensando en eso, la chica entonces comprendió el porqué en la residencia se sentía tanta tristeza. Ahora le quedaba claro que ese lugar estaba lleno de los recuerdos de todos aquellos que se habían ido...y entonces Alison meditó en el hecho de que todo esto debió haber sido muy duro y traumático para Archie. Detrás de esa tierna y gentil mirada, el muchacho escondía un turbio pasado lleno de tragedias familiares...más que nunca quiso apoyarlo, ayudarlo para encontrar un poco de felicidad en su mundo lleno de sombríos recuerdos y melancólicas vivencias.

-

Sin embargo, a muchas millas de donde se encontraba la enfermera, el aludido joven estaba por salir en la búsqueda de las respuestas que demandaban las misteriosas fotografías en el estudio de la Tía Elroy.

Al regresar de la estación de trenes, Archie se encerró en la biblioteca y tomando el álbum familiar de la familia, comenzó a buscar las pistas que resolverían los enigmas que lo rodeaban en esos momentos. Por largo rato estuvo buscando algo que relacionara al misterioso hombre de sus sueños con aquel que posaba junto a la Tía Abuela y Rosemary. Después de horas de estar buscando, dio con una pista que tal vez lo guiaría a la respuesta.

Se trataba de un árbol familiar, pero que por desgracia, estaba incompleto. Alguien se había encargado de no terminarlo y de alguna manera hasta truncarlo, debido a que los nombres inscritos sólo llegaban hasta la generación de su abuela Janet. Tal y como se lo había explicado a Alison, efectivamente su abuela, la Tía Elroy y el Sr. Williams eran hermanos. De parte de su familia no había problema en saber la identidad de los descendientes, ya que Janet sólo tuvo una hija, su madre Janis, y ella a su vez los tuvo a él y a su hermano Stear.

Archie entonces se dirigió a la otra rama...la de la Tía Abuela. Con interés leyó en otro libro que Emilia Elroy se había casado por conveniencia con un viudo en su juventud, se trataba de un tal Sr. Briand. Era curioso, pero este hombre al parecer era mayor y ya tenía una hija al contraer matrimonio con su tía...¡se trataba de Sarah Leegan!  
>Descubrir esto para Archie fue revelador. Sabía que Sarah era la hijastra de la Tía Elroy, pero jamás se imaginó que su enlace matrimonial con ese hombre hubiera sido arreglado y por conveniencia. En esos momentos, Archibald sintió lástima por su querida Tía...de seguro ella también atravesó por los mismos momentos de incertidumbre que él sentía ahora. Además, continuó leyendo, esa unión había traído muchos beneficios a la familia... sobre todo después de un evento trágico. Pero las anotaciones estaban inconclusas y no decían nada más.<p>

Esto resultaba extraño, en verdad que se podría decir, hasta misterioso. Esto lo confirmó aún más al tratar de averiguar todo lo concerniente al único hijo varón de William Ardley, el primer presidente de la familia. Hasta dónde él sabía, William C. Ardley fue el padre de Rosemary y por tanto el abuelo de Anthony...aparte de eso, nada. Había un gran silencio alrededor de esta rama familiar.

Casi hasta que oscureció, el joven Cornwell se dedicó infructuosamente en buscar algo más relacionado con sus parientes, pero fue inútil, no había más pistas y respuestas. Cansado y hasta frustrado, decidió que era suficiente por ese día y salió de la biblioteca para ir a cambiarse y poder cenar con la Tía Abuela.

En su camino a la planta alta se cruzó con George en el salón y su intuición le dijo que cuestionara al hombre, por lo que se dirigió a él antes de que éste desapareciera por el estudio,  
>-George...necesito que me hagas un favor- comentó el joven.<br>-¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?- le preguntó al tiempo que se detenía y se volvía para mirarlo.  
>-En tu opinión, ¿crees que pueda tener una entrevista con el Tío Abuelo Williams?-<br>-...- ante la sorpresa de escucharlo, el fiel asistente se quedó mudo.  
>-Quisiera poder verlo antes de la fiesta...si voy a ser nombrado su sucesor, quisiera saber su opinión con respecto a todo lo que debo hacer cuando ocupe su puesto...- insistió sin dar tregua a sus argumentos.<br>-Me temo que eso no será posible- por fin respondió en su acostumbrada solemnidad -...en estos momentos el Sr. Williams no recibe a nadie...-  
>-¡Vamos, George!...¿acaso piensas que no me doy cuenta de que algo sucede?-<br>-...- el hombre trataba de controlarse y parecía inmutable ante los argumentos de Archie, pero en realidad palideció...nunca se esperó que Archie estuviera tan firme y decidido en su cometido.

Al ver que George se quedaba sin más argumentos para negarse, fue la oportunidad de Archibald para decirle lo que tenía en mente...  
>-George...quiero que seas sincero conmigo...y no aceptaré ninguna excusa o disculpa de tu parte...necesito que me digas de una vez por todas, ¿quién es el Tío Abuelo Williams?-<br>-...- George sólo lo miró sin inmutarse y permaneció en silencio.  
>-Por favor, George...es importante que me respondas, no me ocultes por más tiempo su identidad- demandó el ansioso muchacho.<br>-Usted tendrá todas las respuestas que necesita cuando sea nombrado sucesor...es todo lo que le puedo decir. Si no se le ofrece nada más, necesito retirarme...la Sra. Elroy me espera en el estudio para arreglar algunos asuntos.-  
>-Está bien...puedes retirarte- agregó derrotado al saber que no podría obtener nada de él.<p>

Haciendo una venia, el fiel asistente se despidió del joven Cornwell y desapareció entrando por la puerta ubicada en el fondo. Archie sólo lo miró frustrado y se llevó la mano al cabello...todo este asunto lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. No obstante, mientras subía por las escaleras pensó que seguramente las respuestas que buscaba no estarían a la vista de todos... lo más probable era que la Tía Elroy las hubiera ocultado y él simplemente estaba buscando en el lugar equivocado. Si quería saber toda la verdad, había un sólo lugar donde buscar: ¡el estudio privado de la Tía Abuela!

Casi corrió para subir los escalones que lo separaban de su objetivo...cruzó rápidamente el pasillo y al comprobar que no había nadie a la vista, entró con mucho cuidado en el lugar. Como la Tía Elroy se encontraba con George arreglando asuntos de negocios en el estudio de la planta baja, y no cenarían sino hasta las siete, Archie contaba con media hora...esos treinta minutos serían más que suficientes...si tan sólo supiera dónde buscar.

Se dirigió hasta el librero y ahí comenzó a leer los títulos de los libros...tenía que dar con aquel relacionado con su familia y después de unos momentos, dio con lo que estaba buscando. Lo abrió y descubrió que se trataba de un libro similar al de la biblioteca pero con el árbol familiar completo. De inmediato fijó su vista en la rama perteneciente a William C. Ardley...descubrió que junto a su nombre y al de su esposa, habían unos paréntesis con una cruz y una fecha indicando el año... esto sorprendió mucho a Archibald, ya que esto significaba sólo una cosa: el hombre y su mujer habían muerto y por la fecha inscrita, comprobó que ambos murieron el mismo año.

No obstante, las sorpresas no terminaban aquí...debajo de él y su esposa habían dos ramas que denotaban a los hijos: Rosemary y un tal William A. Ardley. Impactado y muy asombrado, descubrió que había otro Williams...y que éste estaba relacionado con Rosemary y por lo tanto con Anthony. Como la madre del joven Brown y su hijo también habían muerto, básicamente este misterioso personaje se había quedado solo en esa rama de la familia.

Pero entonces, ¿quién era el actual Tío Abuelo Williams?, ¿sería acaso aquel misterioso William A. Ardley o se trataba de alguien más?...para desconocimiento de Archie, la respuesta estaba a tan sólo unos pasos y curiosamente, estaba plasmada en la mismísima antigua fotografía familiar. Pero no sólo eso, también muy pronto el joven sabría la identidad del misterioso hombre de la gaita y kilt que había visto en sus sueños...y al saberlo, descubriría el más grande de los misterios; uno que el consejo de su familia había estado salvaguardando tan celosamente por muchos años...para proteger la dignidad y unidad de los Ardley. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz fin de semana!

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo tan largo y detallado. Me gustó mucho escribir sobre las cuestiones de la familia Ardley. No he encontrado mucho al respecto y bueno, puse a volar mi imaginación con los datos que nos dio Mizuki (la autora origina) y bueno, esto fue lo que resultó.

Lupita Plazola- ya casi aparece Tío Albert con Candy, no falta mucho y te aseguro que será de mucha sorpresa para los personajes. Espera un poquito más por favor. Gracias por tus comentarios! ^_^

Les comento que he decidido hacer un minific para Alison como epílogo a esta historia. Una vez que tengamos el final feliz con Archie y Candy, es el turno de nuestra querida enfermera. Ya tengo algo en mente para ella y sé que les gustará mucho.

También quiero comentarles que tengo una semana muy exigida, por lo que me disculpo de antemano si no tengo el capitulo a tiempo, tal vez me demore hasta una semana. Pensé en dividir éste en dos y así no quedarles mal, pero se me hicieron muy cortitos, así que los combiné en uno y por eso es un poco extenso.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, les agradezco la amabilidad a que se toman al leer el Fic y escribir unas líneas...esa es mi paga!

Les envío un abrazo enorme hasta donde estén y seguimos en contacto.

Abrazos

Adriana


	31. Remembranzas entre las rosas

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 31: Remembranzas entre las rosas

Archie miraba con detenimiento el árbol genealógico de su familia. Fue grande su sorpresa al descubrir la existencia de otro William en la familia...pero, ¿quién era este misterioso personaje?...de seguro se trataba de alguien que él desconocía y al parecer, tan sólo unos pocos en su familia sabían sobre su verdadera identidad.

Al descubrir esta importante pista, se dirigió rápido al escritorio para ver de nuevo las fotografías...por unos momentos miró con detenimiento aquella del misterioso joven. Entre más lo observaba en detalle, aún más se convencía de que se trataba de Albert.

Su rostro, las facciones, la boca...en todo se parecía y era casi idéntico a Anthony. Pero era la mirada de ambos lo que realmente lo estaba convenciendo de la gran similitud entre los dos. Después de un rato de meditarlo, ya no le quedaba duda alguna: de alguna forma Anthony estaba relacionado con él y lo era de manera directa. Esos ojos azules tan intensos eran los mismos y hasta del mismo tono...uno tan azul como un cielo despejado. Y tomando la fotografía en que estaba plasmado su desaparecido primo, por primera vez pudo compararlos uno al lado del otro... fue en ese momento que entonces tuvo una revelación, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?

En ese instante recordó la ocasión en que Candy los había llevado a la habitación del hospital donde estaba su amigo Albert y que lo conoció por primera vez. Ese día todos ellos fueron a visitar a la enfermera porque Patty había llegado de Londres y querían darle una sorpresa. La rubia entonces les habló de que su amigo se hallaba en el hospital porque recién había llegado del frente de guerra en Italia. Al escuchar esto, fue entonces que Stear insistió en conocerlo, así que todos se dirigieron a esa habitación especial donde se hallaba el desconocido vagabundo.

Al entrar en la sucia y descuidada habitación, lo encontraron inconsciente en esa cama. Tanto Archie como su hermano, miraron de frente a aquél joven del que habían oído hablar tantas veces, pero que en realidad nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer. En cuanto lo vieron, hasta Stear hizo el comentario de que el joven, aunque delgado, era buen mozo...pero nada más mencionaron al respecto. Con el tiempo lo fueron tratando y descubrieron que el amigo de Candy era alguien en quien podían confiar, ya que Albert siempre fue un gran apoyo para la pequeña. Pero jamás le cruzó por su mente a Archie el que Albert se asemejara mucho a Anthony, ¿cómo fue que no se había dado cuenta?

Archibald entonces regresó al presente después de recordar esa memoria, y continuó absorto mirando las fotografías. A continuación tomó entre sus manos aquella en donde se mostraba al pequeño que se asemejaba mucho a Anthony y mientras la miraba, trataba de buscar en su mente algo que le diera una pista de la identidad de ese jovencito.

Entonces recordó una anécdota y ésta ocurrió en una ocasión cuando Anthony tendría como unos siete años y él contaba con seis.

**Retrospectiva**  
><em><br>"El jovencito rubio se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana y se hallaba en el Rosedal cortando las flores. Como no los había acompañado a desayunar, el pequeño Archie había salido en su búsqueda y como siempre, lo encontró en el jardín. Pero en esta ocasión, a diferencia de los otros días, Anthony vestía distinto...llevaba su traje de luto negro. Curioso con el atuendo de su primo, Archibald se acercó a él,  
>-¡Buen día, Anthony!-<br>-¡Hola!- le respondió con una sonrisa.  
>-¿Porqué estás vestido así?- preguntó extrañado.<br>-Hoy se cumple el aniversario de la muerte de mamá y estoy cortando las mejores rosas para hacer un ramo que quiero llevarle...-  
>-Lo siento...no te quise molestar- le dijo el castaño jovencito.<br>-No te preocupes, ¿quieres ayudarme a elegir las más bonitas?-  
>-...- Archie sólo le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.<em>

_Así que esa mañana, los dos pequeños recorrieron el jardín en busca de las flores más bellas para la difunta Rosemary. Una vez que el pequeño Anthony tuvo en sus manos las suficientes para hacerle un ramo, se dirigió junto con su primo a la residencia y entre los dos colocaron las flores de manera que pudieron formar un hermoso arreglo. Como Archie era el chiquillo con buen gusto, eligió un listón de color rosa para formar un precioso moño._

_Una vez que terminaron, los dos pequeños sonrieron satisfechos. Fue en ese momento que la Tía Abuela hizo su aparición en el lugar para recordarle al pequeño Anthony que partirían pronto hacia el cementerio y que estuviera listo, luego ella abandonó el lugar dejándolos a solas. Archie entonces se volvió a mirar a su primo quien contemplaba absorto las rosas,  
>-Debes extrañar mucho a tu mamá-<br>-Sí...- le respondió con tristeza aún contemplando las flores.  
>-Por favor, no te sientas solo, Stear y yo estamos aquí para acompañarte- y colocó su pequeña mano sobre el hombro del otro jovencito.<br>-...- Anthony le sonrió y le dijo -...lo sé, gracias a ustedes no me siento solo...Stear, tú, la Tía Abuela son todo lo que me queda...bueno, también está el hermano de mamá...aunque él nunca no venga a verme.-  
>-¿Quieres decir que tienes un tío?-<br>-Sí, cuando era más pequeño recuerdo que él estaba siempre con mi madre, pero desde que ella murió, ya no ha venido...recuerdo que el año pasado lo vi de lejos en el cementerio, pero no sé si este año estará ahí.-  
>-De seguro pronto podrás verlo- le dijo el otro chico con optimismo.<br>-Eso espero...aunque- se detuvo como dudando si debía contarle a su primo lo que pensaba -...jamás he hablado con él y tampoco sé dónde vive o dónde está...pienso que tal vez no quiera verme o estar conmigo...- le dijo con pesimismo._

_Pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo más, Anthony fue interrumpido por la Tía Elroy que lo apresuraba para que salieran, ya que el auto los estaba esperando. El chiquillo tomó entonces el ramo y agradeciéndole a su primo por ayudarlo, corrió para alcanzar a la anciana que ya se dirigía a la entrada. Entonces desde la ventana del salón, Archie distinguió a su primo que subía al automóvil y que era acompañado por la Tía Abuela y George._

_Nunca más Archie volvió a escuchar sobre el tío de Anthony. Es más, el mismo jovencito Brown con el tiempo se olvidó de aquel joven que era su único pariente directo...y sucedió al punto que pareciera que nunca hubiese existido."  
><em>  
><strong><span>Fin de la retrospectiva<span>**

De pie en el estudio, Archibald ahora contaba con una importante pista sobre la identidad del misterioso personaje. Cuando recordó las palabras de Anthony, entonces le vino a la mente una importante revelación: era más que claro, ese pequeño plasmado ahí de seguro era el tío de Anthony y por ende...¡debía tratarse del mismo Albert!

Si bien recordaba, cuando Candy estuvo viviendo con los Leegan, Albert se apareció en su vida y fue entonces cuando se conocieron. Pero no sólo eso, también cuando ellos se fueron a vivir a Londres él también estuvo allí presente...pareciera que en todos los lugares donde estuviera Candy, el misterioso hombre se aparecía. Claro que tenía que ser alguien muy allegado a ellos, sino cómo se explicaría que el vagabundo trotamundos estuviera siempre presente en la vida de su querida Candy... de otra forma, ¿cómo explicarse que hubiera estado tanto en Lakewood como en Londres?

Mirando de nuevo la fotografía, ya no le quedó duda alguna: seguramente el pequeño jovencito retratado ahí era el hermano de la desaparecida Rosemary y por lo tanto el tío de Anthony... ¡William A. Ardley era en realidad Albert!...¡William Albert Ardley!...Archie de la impresión, casi deja caer las fotografías de sus manos.

El castaño joven tuvo que tomar asiento para poder controlar la oleada de emociones que lo estaban invadiendo. No podía creer que la verdad siempre estuvo frente a él...¿cómo es que jamás percibió el gran parecido que tenía Albert con Anthony?...porque mirándolo bien, Albert es una versión adulta de Anthony, así como el joven Brown lo fue de William cuando era tan sólo un jovencito. El parecido entre ambos era realmente sorprendente y esto le comprobó algo al joven Cornwell: si quieres esconder algo bien, tan sólo hay que ponerlo a simple vista.

Con esto en mente, sólo quedaba una incógnita más y ésta era saber la identidad del hombre vestido con el kilt. Volvió a mirar la fotografía familiar y fue entonces que también lo comprendió: ese misterioso hombre de sus sueños era William C. Ardley y por tanto, el padre de Albert y el abuelo de Anthony.

El fallecido Williams fue el hombre que en su sueño se llevó a su primo y hermano...y cómo no iba a hacerlo, si ese caballero fue en su momento el patriarca de todos ellos. Aún después de muerto, el que fuera alguna vez el Tío Abuelo Williams aún cuidaba de los suyos...por eso los chiquillos habían corrido hacia él para refugiarse en su presencia, ya que el hermano de la Tía Abuela ahora velaba por sus fallecidos descendientes. Llegar a esta conclusión, formó gruesas lágrimas en los ámbares de Archie... ese gentil hombre de barba, era quien ahora cuidaba de sus queridos primo y hermano... y esto lo conmovió mucho.

Colocando el marco sobre el escritorio, Archie se dirigió a la ventana tratando de contenerse... las palabras que le habían sido reveladas en su sueño ahora tenían completa lógica: como él era el único que había sobrevivido de los chicos, era su responsabilidad velar por la familia. Y fue entonces que el joven se preguntó,

-Pero, ¿y qué sucedió con Albert?-

Recordando las charlas con Candy, vino a su memoria que el joven trotamundos había partido del departamento de la chica tan sólo dejando una nota de despedida. Aún cuando ella había salido en su búsqueda, no dio con su paradero...

-Tal vez Albert recuperó la memoria...- se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.

Pero esto tan sólo significaba una cosa: que era muy probable que él ya se hubiera puesto en contacto con George y la Tía Abuela... sobre todo ahora que el Tío Abuelo Williams estaba muy enfermo...

-...un momento...- se dijo -si William C. Ardley, quien era entonces el Tío Abuelo, había muerto, entonces: ¿quién es el actual patriarca de los Ardley?...y lo más importante, ¿porqué no se nombra a Albert el heredero de la familia en vez de elegirme a mi?-

Esto fue algo revelador pero a la vez enigmático, ya que Albert tenía más derecho a la sucesión que él...no, tal vez el enigmático amigo de Candy continuaba desaparecido...pero en todo caso, ¿quién era el que fungía como el presidente de la familia?, ¿tal vez algún otro pariente lejano o un miembro del consejo?

La respuesta a todo esto de seguro pronto saldría a la luz, pero mientras tanto Archie tenía una avalancha de pensamientos que sólo le estaba causando un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Una vez que concluyó que ese enigmático Albert era un Ardley, el joven Cornwell se dirigió a la puerta para después retirarse a su habitación.

Esa fue una larga velada para Archie, ya que se la pasó casi toda la noche en vela; el joven no pudo conciliar el sueño pensando en todo lo que había descubierto ese día. Se preguntaba una y otra vez los posibles motivos por los cuales la familia jamás mencionó la existencia de alguien tan importante y trascendental como lo era Albert...un Williams que era el sucesor directo. Pensó en que tal vez era muy probable que al perder la memoria y al haber estado por semanas al lado de Candy, hubiera desaparecido de la escena familiar de los Ardley. Si bien recordaba, Albert había perdido la memoria en Italia cuando regresaba de África...luego de haber estado una temporada en Londres...

-¿Porqué Albert estuvo en Londres?- se preguntaba -...de seguro fue por Candy- concluyó mientras seguía recostado en su cama, con los brazos bajo la cabeza mirando hacia la nada.

Parecía que había un lazo muy fuerte con aquel desconocido y Candy...algo que había nacido entre ellos desde que la pequeña llegó a casa de los Leegan. Pero la mayor de sus dudas radicaba que si Albert era un Ardley, ¿porqué se escondía? y lo más importante, ¿porqué esa afinidad con Candy? Pensando en todo esto, su mente de nuevo lo llevó a otro recuerdo.

**Retrospectiva**

_"Después de que Candy hubiera sido acusada de ladrona y enviada a México, Archibald estaba muy preocupado por la chica y se hallaba muy intranquilo. Al igual que Anthony y Stear, quería hacer algo para poder traer a la pequeña de vuelta, pero no sabía cómo. Largas fueron las noches que pasó en vela tratando de idear algo con Stear, pero ninguno de los hermanos Cornwell acertaba a idear algo que los ayudara en su propósito. Cansado y hasta desesperado, decidió que tenía que hacer algo...como la Tía Abuela se negaba a tan siquiera hablar de la chiquilla, supo que nada lograría hablando con ella y por lo tanto, tenía que dirigirse a quien tenía el poder y control en la familia, el famoso y a la vez misterioso, Tío Abuelo Williams._

_Así que en un momento de arrebato y sin que lo supieran Stear y Anthony, escribió una carta suplicando al patriarca de la familia el que reconsiderara la decisión de la familia Leegan y la Tía Abuela de enviar a Candy a México. Al mismo tiempo, le pedía que considerara la idea de tener a la pequeña bajo el cuidado de los Ardley. _

_Entonces, ese mismo día que había escrito su petición, esperó paciente a George quien había venido de visita a la mansión para arreglar algunos asuntos con la Tía Elroy,_

_-¡George!- lo llamó Archie al verlo salir del estudio de la matriarca -...necesito pedirte un favor.-_

_-Buenas tardes, Sr. Archibald...¿qué se le ofrece?-_

_-¿Cuándo te entrevistarás con el Tío Abuelo Williams?-_

_-Tendré una reunión con el Sr. Williams más tarde- respondió el hombre, extrañado ante la pregunta del joven Cornwell._

_-Magnífico...¿podrías darle este mensaje de mi parte?- el fiel asistente lo recibió sin responder nada -...es muy importante que lo reciba y por favor, no se lo menciones a la Tía Abuela- le suplicó._

_-Se lo haré llegar y si me disculpa- dijo mirando su reloj -se me hace tarde para la junta de negocios que tengo- y haciéndole una venia, se encaminó hacia la puerta._

_No obstante y justo antes de desaparecer, Archie llamó de nuevo su atención,_

_-George, pensé que el Tío Abuelo estaba en Chicago...¿Cómo es que está aquí?- preguntó curioso._

_-El señor por el momento está atendiendo algo personal y muy importante, por eso está en la ciudad...con su permiso- y sin más, el hombre se alejó dejando a un muy confundido muchacho._

_-¿Algo personal?...me pregunto qué será tan importante para traerlo aquí...- y sin darle más importancia, también abandonó el lugar."_

**Fin de la retrospectiva**

Archibald entonces recordó que justo después de este encuentro con George, Candy había sido rescatada de los secuestradores que intentaban llevársela y fue adoptada por la familia. Con un deje de duda, el castaño joven se preguntaba si ese asunto tan importante del que le habló George, fuera la misma Candy.

Pensar en todos estos detalles llevaron a Archie por el tortuoso camino de la incertidumbre y cerca de la madrugada, por fin pudo conciliar el sueño. Aunque había resuelto ya parte de los misterios que lo rodeaban en esos momentos, habían todavía algunas incógnitas más y el galante joven confiaba que pudiera dar con las respuestas antes de la susodicha fiesta de la Tía Abuela...esa fecha se había convertido ya en una fecha límite para poder hacer algo antes de que su querida Tía actuara por cuenta propia.

A primera hora de la mañana, Alison tomó el tren hacia Chicago. Desafortunadamente, la chica no había podido dar con el paradero de Candy y fue muy poco lo que pudo averiguar en Lakewood, por lo que se sentía un tanto desanimada. A ella le hubiera gustado ser de mucha más ayuda a Archie, ya que no había mucho tiempo disponible...estaban tan sólo a una semana de la fiesta y secretamente, la enfermera temía que una vez que se hablara de un compromiso formal con la hija de los Rothschild, fuera demasiado tarde para que Candy y Archie pudieran tener la oportunidad de estar juntos.

Una vez que llegó a la mansión como a eso del mediodía, de inmediato fue en busca de Archie que se encontraba esperándola en su habitación. Una vez que ingresó a la misma, el joven la recibió con agrado y la invitó a sentarse para que pudiera contarle sobre lo que había acontecido en Lakewood,

-¡No sabe cómo se le ha extrañado por aquí, Alison!-

-¿Habla en serio?- respondió con una pregunta la tímida chica que se sonrojaba al escucharlo.

-Desde que se fue han pasado varias cosas y no tener a alguien de confianza con quien hablar, hace que todo me parezca muy solitario- esto se lo dijo él con sinceridad.

-Lamento decirle que no pude averiguar mucho- cambió ella el tema para evadir el comentario de Archie.

-¿Qué fue lo que pudo averiguar?- la cuestionó él con interés.

-Hice lo que me dijo y fui a la residencia. Estuve en su habitación y mientras pretendía buscar unos documentos, pude escabullirme y entrar en la habitación de la señorita Candy- en ese momento la chica le entregó a Archie el sobre con los papeles que tomó de su escritorio -...debo confesarle que casi me descubren, pero aún así pude comprobar que Candy no se encuentra ahí...el lugar estaba vacío y no había rastros que me indicaran que ella hubiese estado en esa casa recientemente...lo siento- concluyó ella disculpándose.

-No se preocupe- le respondió él -...le agradezco que se haya tomado tantas molestias y soy yo quien debe pedirle disculpas por haberle pedido hacer semejante viaje.-

-Al contrario, recuerde que lo hice por voluntad propia y sólo por ayudarlo...espero no haber levantado sospechas con la servidumbre, el mayordomo desconfiaba mucho de mi...-

-Hans es muy leal a la familia, no lo culpo si se mostró un tanto desconfiado y frío con usted... él es buena persona, por favor no le guarde resentimiento.-

-De ninguna manera- interrumpió ella -...y dígame, ¿usted pudo averiguar algo?-

Poniéndose de pie, Archie se dirigió hasta el escritorio para tomar un documento y entonces le mostró una hoja en donde había dibujado el árbol familiar de los Ardley. Lo había hecho durante su desvelo la noche anterior, para que no se le olvidara ningún detalle de lo que había visto en el libro de la Tía Abuela. Al contemplarlo, Alison recordó lo que el anciano le había dicho,

-Cuando estuve allá, conocí a un hombre...se trataba de un herrero que conoció a su familia y me habló sobre los patriarcas- comentó la chica mientras con su dedo fue del nombre del primer William al segundo.

-¿Qué fue lo que le comentó?-

-Me dijo que su padre había conocido a uno pero que al morir, su hijo fue quien tomó su lugar... pero...- se volvió a mirar a Archie -...él y su esposa murieron en un accidente y al parecer la familia lo ocultó...por lo que veo aquí, debe tratarse de William C. y su esposa Priscilla...-

-¿Lo ocultaron?, pero...¿sabe usted, porqué?- interrumpió Archie.

-No lo sé, al parecer el anciano también lo desconocía pero lo que sí me dijo es que fue una gran tragedia para la familia, una que de inmediato fue ocultada a todos, ya que fue sólo del conocimiento de muy pocos.-

-Supe que ellos habían fallecido porque había una nota en el libro que lo indicaba...pero me pregunto, ¿quién es el actual patriarca de la familia?-

-Por lo que supe, su hijo era muy pequeño entonces...- y mirando el documento agregó -debe tratarse de este William A.- su dedo entonces apuntaba al nombre -...sin embargo, por lo que el hombre comentó en ese tiempo el chico no pudo asumir el papel de patriarca de la familia por su corta edad...creo que quien está a cargo, debe ser otra persona.-

-También concluí lo mismo pero al mismo tiempo lo dudo, no hay nadie más capaz de asumir ese rol tan importante en los Ardely.-

-¿Y si fuera William A.?- preguntó ella no sabiendo que en su cuestionamiento estaba la tan ansiada respuesta que ambos buscaban.

-Tengo que confiarle algo más...estoy casi seguro de saber la identidad de ese William A. y me atrevo a decir que se trata de Albert, el amigo de Candy.-

-¿Amigo de Candy?-

-Así es, la fotografía que usted vio sobre el escritorio de la Tía Elroy es sin duda la del joven vagabundo que estuvo bajo el cuidado de Candy...lo único que sabemos es que su nombre es Albert...¿esto le dice algo?- preguntó al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos recargándose sobre el escritorio.

Alison entonces llena de duda, se volvió a mirar los nombres escritos ahí...después de mirarlos con detenimiento por un instante, se dio cuenta de que tal vez el nombre de Albert coincidía con el del misterioso William A. Ardley. Al hacerlo, con sorpresa se volvió a mirar de nuevo a Archie que esperaba su respuesta,

-¿Será acaso que Albert, sea el otro Williams?- la chica estaba muy intrigada.

-Eso mismo es lo que concluí...-

-Si es así, ¿será entonces el presidente de su familia?

-También lo dudo y mucho...por lo que supe de Candy, Albert estuvo en Londres cuando estábamos estudiando allá y luego partió para África...me imagino que estaría de regreso a América cuando sufrió el accidente donde perdió su memoria en Italia. Después de eso él estuvo varias semanas bajo el cuidado de Candy...en mi opinión es alguien más quien estuvo a cargo de los Ardley todo este tiempo desde que William C. murió. Sin embargo, después de pensarlo mucho llegué a la conclusión de que es muy probable que quienquiera que sea el actual patriarca debe estar muy enfermo, y sin duda alguna en algún momento se nombró a Albert como su sucesor. Pero cuando Albert estuvo a punto de regresar para ser nombrado de manera oficial, todo debió haber salido mal debido al accidente que sufrió.-

-¿Dónde está ahora el amigo de Candy?- lo interrumpió ansiosa la enfermera.

-No lo sé...la misma Candy me mencionó que él desapareció tan sólo dejándole una nota. No estoy seguro si recobró la memoria o no, pero si de algo estoy en lo cierto es que nadie en la familia lo considera ahora el heredero y sucesor...por eso me quieren nombrar a mi.-

Entonces Alison buscó en su memoria lo que ella había aprendido sobre la amnesia. Si mal no recordaba, su profesor le había dicho que en muchos casos los pacientes jamás se recuperan o a lo mucho, sólo rememoran parcialmente sus recuerdos. Tal vez ese joven se hallaba en la situación de que su memoria, aún continuaba perdida,

-Todo quiere decir que si no lo encuentran a tiempo, ¿tendrá que asumir el papel de sucesor de su familia y por lo tanto comprometerse con la joven que la Sra. Elroy ha escogido para usted?-

-Alison, ahora que sabemos de la existencia de Albert, de ninguna manera quiero ser nombrado el heredero y presidente de la familia...-

-Pero, ¿cómo dar con su paradero?...si Candy no lo encontró, ¿cómo podemos nosotros dar con él?-

En ese momento, Archibald se dio perfecta cuenta de algo muy importante, no importando lo riesgoso que significaba desentrañar toda esta maraña familiar, él contaba con la fiel y confiable Alison. Esto fue algo que en verdad lo conmovió y mucho. Esa jovencita apenas había llegado a su vida y aunque no se trataba de un viejo conocido o de un familiar, había mostrado desde un principio una gran lealtad hacia él. Conmocionado, se acercó hasta ella y sentándose a su lado la tomó de la mano para preguntarle,

-¿Nosotros, Alison?- su mirada era intensa -...usted no tiene porqué involucrarse más en mis problemas, ya bastante ha hecho por mí. No quisiera causarle más problemas...y yo...-

-Le prometí que lo ayudaría- interrumpió ella nerviosa y soltándose de él, luego caminó hacia la chimenea abrazándose a sí misma y dándole la espalda -...por favor, déjeme ayudarlo...-

-Pero, ¿porqué lo hace?...todo esto es una situación que sólo me concierne a mí, no tiene porque pasar por dificultades y complicaciones...-

-Se equivoca- lo interrumpió para luego volverse a mirarlo de frente -...usted es mi paciente y debo ver por su recuperación. Su estado anímico también me concierne...además...- bajó un tanto la mirada y se giró para mirar la fotografía de Anthony y Stear -...yo también sé lo que es perder a un hermano, por eso entiendo muy bien lo que debió haber sido para usted perder al suyo en la guerra.-

Entonces el joven Cornwell se puso de pie para colocarse a tan sólo unos pasos de ella, la observaba fijamente mientras ella continuaba con el relato,

-Mi hermano era tan sólo un año más grande que yo, lo perdimos hace unos años por un accidente en la granja. Lloré mucho su muerte y por eso decidí ser enfermera... Andrew murió porque el doctor no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvarlo...si tan sólo yo hubiera sabido cómo ayudarlo, él estaría aún con nosotros.-

-Lo siento mucho, Alison- le respondió Archie acercándose más a ella.

-...- al sentirlo casi a su lado, la tímida chica se volvió a alejar de él y con lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos, le respondió diciendo -...me prometí que esto jamás volvería a pasar, que si estaba en mí ayudar a otros, lo haría...- se volvió para mirarlo de frente -por favor, déjeme ayudarlo... yo sé lo que es no poder hacer nada mientras todo nuestro mundo se viene abajo. Siento que al ayudarlo a usted y a la señorita Candy para que estén juntos, no sólo los estoy ayudando a ustedes...sino también al propósito y el fin que de seguro tenía su hermano Alistair para usted.-

Al escuchar estas palabras, Archie se quedó mudo...¿porqué ahora la chica mencionaba a Stear?,

-Cuando estuve en Lakewood, supe de las muchas tragedias que sufrieron usted y su familia... sentí la melancolía que invade por completo la atmósfera en Lakewood, una llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Sin embargo, también pude percibir un tenue sentimiento que transmitía un rayo de esperanza...se trata de la unidad, el apoyo y cariño que todos ustedes, los Ardley, comparten. A pesar de todo, su familia se mantiene fuerte y esa es la entereza que se transmite ahí...es una luz de fortaleza que de seguro su hermano antes de morir, deseó que usted tuviera para su vida...una para que fuera feliz...- la chica pausó por un momento como tratando de ordenar sus ideas -...por algo su hermano se fue a la guerra y me imagino que lo hizo pensando en que si peleaba en el campo de batalla, evitaría que usted en especial, sufriera por las atrocidades de la guerra si el conflicto llegara y se extendiera hasta aquí, en América. Debo confesarle que pienso que es muy probable que su hermano pensara en usted y en su familia, al punto de ser él quien se sacrificara por todos...dejando atrás una vida de lujos y comodidades en aras del honor de proteger a los suyos. Si no fuera así, ¿cómo se explica que un joven de su estatus social se enrolara como soldado voluntario?-

Archibald se quedó sin habla...esta joven a pesar de no haber conocido a Stear, acertadamente describió la noble naturaleza de su querido hermano. No obstante, en ese momento el menor de los Cornwell se sumió en sus pensamientos y su mente de alguna forma, lo llevó a la imagen de Stear. Lo que la chica le decía, ciertamente coincidía mucho con los motivos que el mayor de los Cornwell siempre dio para enrolarse en el ejército y partir para Europa. Pensando en esto, también recordó que su hermano siempre estuvo al pendiente de él y de lo mucho que lo procuraba y cuidaba. Fue en ese preciso instante que le vinieron a la memoria las palabras que el soldado Donald, el amigo de Stear, le mencionó acerca de una plática que tuvo con el inventor con respecto a Candy,

"_-Ojalá todo fuera distinto y mi hermano Archie fuera el que estuviera con ella...¡nada me haría más feliz que verlos juntos!-"_

No fue sino hasta que recordó al joven soldado, que también visualizó no sólo al medallón de Stear sino a los demás objetos misteriosos del inventor. No se había dado cuenta del todo sino hasta que Alison mencionó lo referente a la fortaleza familiar, que le quedó más en claro lo que su hermano trató de plasmar en los objetos...tal y como si se tratase de una mágica revelación, entendió entonces en parte el significado de lo que su hermano trató de decirle no sólo con el broche y el amuleto, sino también con la caja de los cisnes...Stear siempre había deseado y anhelado que su hermano menor llegase a ser feliz, ¡y de alguna manera intuyó que lo fuera con Candy!

Anonadado con estos pensamientos, de inmediato se dirigió hasta la cómoda junto a su cama para tomar la caja con los cisnes y las orquídeas...se sentó para abrirla lentamente y sacar de su interior el antiguo broche que su hermano había dejado en Lakewood. Mientras la suave melodía de la caja musical fue invadiendo la habitación con su tonada, tomó con cuidado el objeto entre sus manos. Bajo la mirada atónita de su enfermera, miró absorto tanto las iniciales en el broche como las que estaban sobre los cisnes...tal y como Alison se lo había dicho, estos objetos representaban junto con el amuleto que estaba en posesión de Candy, una luz en la oscuridad para Archie. Ahora que su hermano y primo se habían ido para siempre, lo que Alistair plasmó en los objetos fue un tenue rayo de esperanza...uno que ahora estaba guiando a Archie en la oscuridad de sus dudas, y por ende, por el camino correcto. De alguna manera y cuando partió al frente, Stear le había dejado a su querido Archibald el camino libre para que en una posibilidad muy remota pero no improbable, se diera el caso de que Archie y Candy tuvieran la oportunidad de amarse y que terminaran juntos...

Asombrado ante lo que acababa de descubrir, se volvió a mirar a la enfermera que lo miraba aún más confundida,

-Ahora lo comprendo...- le dijo a la chica -...Stear deseaba secretamente que fuera yo quien estuviera con Candy...- y bajando la mirada hacia el broche, agregó -... no puedo creerlo, aún cuando él la quería tanto como yo, prefirió hacerse a un lado y dejarme el camino libre... de alguna manera él intuyó que la relación entre Candy y Terry no funcionaría...-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella no entendiendo nada de lo que Archie le decía.

-Stear, en su manera desinteresada y altruista, anhelaba que quien cumpliera el sueño de estar con Candy, fuera yo...el último de los paladines, ahora lo entiendo todo...la carta, el broche, la caja y el medallón...todo apunta para decirnos qu son en realidad, Archie y Candy...- se susurró a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, las sorpresas no terminaban ahí. En cuanto Alison vio el broche en manos de Archie, recordó el medallón que había visto en la habitación de Candy,

-¿Qué es lo que significa ese broche?-

-...- entonces Archibald se volvió a mirarla sin responderle, ya que aún se encontraba atónito ante su descubrimiento.

-Cuando vi un objeto similar en la habitación de Candy, me preguntaba sobre el significado de las letras. ¿Acaso representan algo?-

-...- al escucharla decir esto, los ojos color miel se abrieron de par en par -¿cómo dice?- se levantó para pararse frente a ella, dejando los objetos a un lado.

-Sí...cuando estuve en Lakewood, vi un medallón con unas iniciales como las que tiene este broche- le dijo señalándolo -se me hizo algo muy raro e inusual.-

-¿Dice que el medallón está en Lakewood?-

-Así es, estaba en la habitación de la señorita Candy.-

Archibald entonces palideció. Recordaba bien que durante el accidente, Candy fue quien tuvo en su poder el invento de Stear y durante todo ese tiempo, fue ella quien lo había estado guardando. Inclusive recordó que el día que la jovencita quiso devolvérselo, él le pidió que se lo tuviera con ella hasta que saliera del hospital. Si dicho medallón estaba en Lakewood, sólo significaba una cosa: ¡Candy estuvo ahí!

Consternado, de inmediato le preguntó a la joven enfermera,

-¿Está segura de que Candy no estaba en Lakewood?-

-Como le dije, ella no estaba ahí...-

-Alison, por favor...describa el medallón que vio, es muy importante- se lo pidió al tiempo que la tomaba de los hombros y su mirada expectante aguardaba la respuesta.

-...- la joven enfermera no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, bajó por un momento la mirada tratando de recordar los detalles del objeto -...pues...era un águila con unas letras a los costados...si bien recuerdo, eran tres A y una C y lo encontré colgado en el espejo del tocador.-

-¿Está segura?- le preguntó con insistencia.

-Claro que sí, por poco me descubren al dejarlo caer por accidente.-

En ese momento, Archie se alejó unos pasos de la chica y mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia el techo, se pasaba la mano por el cabello cerrando los ojos por un instante mientras le respondía,

-Ahora no hay duda alguna...- exclamó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Alison -ese medallón comprueba que Candy estuvo en Lakewood.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Se lo explicaré...todo este embrollo ocurrió cuando Candy trató de recobrar el medallón que se me cayó mientras peleaba con Terry y al hacerlo, quedó a media calle a punto de ser atropellada por un automóvil. En mi desesperación por salvarla, la empujé hacia un lado y fui yo quien quedó en choque directo...en consecuencia, fui arrollado por el auto.-

-...- Alison lo escuchaba atenta en silencio, tratándose de imaginar la terrible escena.

-Cuando finalmente desperté en el hospital, Candy quiso devolverme el medallón...ese amuleto fue lo último que mi hermano inventó mientras estuvo en el frente...ese objeto tiene un gran valor sentimental para mi, y Candy lo sabe muy bien.-

-Entonces, ¿porqué está en Lakewood si Candy no está en ese lugar?-

-No lo sé, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que ella no se separaría del medallón a menos que le hubiese sucedido algo...- el joven pausó un momento, mientras palidecía ante esta idea.

-Por favor, no piense así...de seguro hay una explicación para todo esto.-

-Sea lo que fuere, debo ir a Lakewood y cerciorarme por mí mismo...tal vez Candy necesite de mi ayuda...-

-Recuerde que si va a esa casa, entonces sí que se levantarán sospechas.-

-No me importa...debo ir enseguida y saber con certeza en dónde tienen a Candy- agregó con firmeza mientras se dirigía a la ventana y se quedaba mirando hacia el jardín. Archibald se había enojado mucho al descubrir que sus sospechas acerca de que Candy fue llevada a Lakewood, fueran ciertas.

En ese momento, la chica recordó un detalle muy importante, uno del que se había olvidado mencionar por completo,

-Con todo esto, se me había olvidado decirle algo más...cuando recién llegué a la residencia, el jardinero me confundió con alguien más, ¿cree acaso que se estuviera refiriendo a Candy?-

-Tal vez, pero eso no importa ahora...estoy decidido, partiré a Lakewood mañana temprano- le respondió muy serio y sólo mirándola sobre el hombro.

-Iré con usted- alegó ella decidida.

-Está bien, pero tendré que idear un plan para que la Tía Abuela no sepa a dónde vamos...por favor, vuelva a su habitación y encuéntrese conmigo en la parte trasera de la casa mañana en la madrugada, partiremos en el auto antes del alba.-

-Así lo haré- respondió ella al verlo reaccionar así, ya que supo de inmediato que Archie estaba furioso ante lo que había descubierto acerca del paradero de Candy.

-Le diré a la Tía Elroy que saldremos temprano y retornaremos en la noche...sólo espero que no me cuestione a dónde vamos- y se volvió a mirar hacia afuera, tratando de controlar toda la ira que se había apoderado de él.

-Entonces será mejor que me retire...lo veré mañana...¡hasta pronto!- finalizó diciendo la chica antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

-Muchas gracias, Alison.-

Archibald se encontraba muy contrariado, ya que variadas emociones lo tenían muy alterado. Con todo lo que había descubierto en el estudio de la Tía Abuela y lo que comentó con Alison, sentía las emociones a flor de piel. Más que nunca sintió que toda la responsabilidad que llevaba sobre sus hombros, le pesaba en extremo,

-¡Ojalá y estuvieras aquí para ayudarme, Stear!- se dijo con frustración.

Pero por más que lo deseara, el joven Cornwell se encontraba completamente solo ante el gran desafío que tenía por delante. Se giró para caminar lentamente por la habitación y pensar bien en lo que haría, ya que un paso en falso y la Tía Elroy se daría cuenta de lo que había descubierto. Con frustración, se fue a sentar en su escritorio y poniendo ambas manos sobre la cabeza, trataba de enfocarse...tenía que poner a un lado toda la ira y enojo para poder concentrarse en ingeniar un plan y por ende, una solución a toda esta situación.

Sentado ahí fue que entonces se dio cuenta del sobre con los documentos que le había llevado Alison. Al tomar los documentos en sus manos, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa...aún cuando no contaba con nadie de su familia en estos difíciles momentos, parecía que un ángel había bajado del cielo para apoyarlo. Alison era en verdad la respuesta a sus plegarias...la chica, desde que había llegado a su vida, había sido un gran aliado. Y al parecer, no solamente para él, sino también para Candy.

Pensando en esto, sacó los papeles para mirarlos y de pronto algo cayó de entre los documentos. Sorprendido ante esto, Archie tomó la delicada y marchita hoja azul entre sus dedos; la alzó con sumo cuidado para mirarla de cerca y fue entonces que se percató de que se trataba del pétalo de una orquídea azul,

-¿Qué hace esto aquí?- se preguntó intrigado, ya que justo esa era su flor favorita.

El joven Cornwell no recordaba haber tenido algo semejante entre sus cosas en Lakewood, por lo que le extrañó mucho. Aún así y no importando el origen de la hoja, de inmediato su pensamiento lo llevó a aquél día maravilloso que comenzó con el obsequio que le hizo a Candy: el ramo de las orquídeas azules. Pensando en su querida Candy, su interior de alguna forma se sintió renovado... si estaba atravesando por todo esto era porque había un propósito: el de volver a estar con la chica que amaba. En esos momentos y mientras contemplaba la marchita hoja, se prometió que no se daría por vencido y que lucharía contra viento y marea con tal de estar al lado de Candy.

Ese frágil pétalo le recordó al elegante joven que mientras más grandes son las pruebas, mucha mayor será la victoria. Pero tampoco había que olvidar que mientras se atraviesa por momentos difíciles, nosotros mismos somos el mayor obstáculo a vencer...ya que todo nos parece fácil cuando se está bien, pero una vez que vienen las complicaciones y vicisitudes, es cuando la confianza en nosotros es puesta a prueba. Y en muchos casos, la más grande derrota se da cuando de antemano creemos que hemos sido vencidos aún antes de siquiera intentarlo. Es la fe la que nos mantiene erguidos y con las fuerzas necesarias para seguir luchando.

Al recordar a Candy y cual era su verdadero cometido, Archie colocó el pétalo en un pequeño sobre y después se dirigió hasta la caja musical; con sumo cuidado lo colocó dentro y situó el broche sobre éste. Luego se quedó por largo rato escuchando la alegre melodía en la que alguna vez su hermano estuvo trabajando con tanto empeño cuando la fabricó. Poco después, el joven cerró la caja y se quedó mirando con detenimiento las flores a los lados y los cisnes dibujados en su parte superior...con una leve sonrisa dibujada en su varonil rostro, empezó a acariciar las iniciales sobre las aves,

-Archibald y Candy- se dijo en un susurro -...te prometo Stear que no me daré por vencido y que seguiré adelante...por ti y por Anthony, prometo que seré feliz...y haré todo lo posible para que sea Candy quien esté a mi lado, ¡lo juro!-

Extrañamente, esa noche Archibald por fin pudo descansar tranquilo después de haber pasado varias noches en vela. Curiosamente, fue en el clímax de su preocupación que encontró la tan ansiada paz. Tal vez fue el hecho de que sabía que era casi seguro que pronto encontraría a Candy...o tal vez, el saberse apoyado no sólo por Alison, sino por su mismo hermano desde donde se encontraba. No importando cuál era el motivo, lo esencial era que Archie se sentía capaz de encontrar una solución a todo este embrollo. No sería fácil, ya que la amenaza de que lo comprometieran con alguien a quien no amaba y de que se convirtiera en el títere de la Tía Abuela para guiar a los Ardley, era una amenaza muy palpable y presente.

Muy temprano por la mañana, una joven salía con sigilo de su habitación. Mientras Alison bajaba por las escaleras, el gran reloj marcaba cuarto para las cinco de la mañana. La chica se volvió a mirarlo y después de bostezar, se dirigió sin demora hasta la parte trasera de la casa para salir por la cocina de los empleados y de ahí cruzar hasta el garaje. Como todavía era muy temprano, las cocineras y mayordomos aún continuaban durmiendo; pero la chica sabía que había que darse prisa, ya que las actividades en la mansión pronto comenzarían.

Una vez que salió por la pequeña puerta, alzó la mirada para ver que aún estaba oscuro...lo único que se escuchaban eran los grillos y los ruidos de los animales nocturnos. Pero una vez afuera, apenas y escuchó una voz que la llamaba susurrando,

-Alison, venga por aquí- se trataba de Archie, quien ya la estaba esperando.

Ella se cubrió bien con su chaqueta porque aún se sentía el frío de la noche y siguió al joven que llevaba una linterna, muy de cerca y con cuidado para no tropezar. Los dos llegaron hasta el automóvil y mientras Archie le abría la puerta, le pidió que sostuviera la linterna...sin tardanza, el joven se dirigió hasta el otro lado para abordar el auto y arrancarlo. Una vez que prendió las luces, manejó por el jardín trasero para cruzar hasta la salida que era exclusiva para los empleados. Si hubieran salido por la entrada principal, el ruido hubiera alertado a todos en la mansión, por eso prefirió salir por esta parte de la casa.

Una vez que estuvieron cerca de la entrada, se bajó para abrirla y al cruzarla, se volvió a cerrarla con cuidado para no levantar sospechas; sabía bien que la servidumbre comenzaría con sus rutinas al alba y no tardaría en amanecer. Una vez fuera, se encontraron con el lugar por completo vacío y sumido en el silencio. Aún cuando la calle sólo estaba iluminada por unos cuantos faroles, Archie pudo distinguir bien el camino y condujo el auto hasta llegar a la avenida más importante de la ciudad. Una vez ahí, se dirigieron hasta los suburbios de Chicago para luego tomar el camino que los llevaría a Lakewood.

Durante la primera parte del viaje, ambos jóvenes estaban callados...Archie necesitaba concentrarse en el camino mientras que Alison se sentía un poco retraída. La tímida joven decidió no comentar nada sino hasta que Archie lo hiciera...por un lado no quería distraerlo, pero por el otro, desde el día anterior había sentido el enojo y la frustración de su joven paciente. Como la buena enfermera y amiga que era, sabía que tenía que darle su espacio.

Un poco después de amanecer, Archie se relajó un poco. Ya no tenía que concentrarse tanto en el camino que apenas veía y ahora podría conversar con su compañera,

-Alison- le dijo para llamar su atención -...más adelante hay un pueblo en el que podremos detenernos para desayunar...¿le gustaría tomar algo antes de continuar con el viaje?-

-Eso suena bien- le respondió ella con una sonrisa -anoche estaba tan cansada que me olvidé de bajar a cenar.-

-Sí, me di cuenta...no quise molestarla porque sabía que necesitaba descansar... se lo indiqué así a la Tía Elroy cuando preguntó por usted- le comentó mientras se volvía a verla de tanto en tanto al tiempo que conducía.

-¿En serio?...¿y qué más le dijo a la Señora?-

-La verdad, que estaba usted muy cansada después de atender sus asuntos personales y que me había dicho que la disculpara por no bajar a cenar con nosotros.-

-Se lo agradezco...pero, ¿le comentó algo sobre el día de hoy?, ¿sabe ella que salimos de la ciudad?-

-No. Sólo le dije que saldría con usted y como no me preguntó más, lo dejé así. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para excusarnos una vez que volvamos esta noche- y ambos continuaron con el viaje.

Minutos después hicieron una parada en un restaurante que estaba a un lado del camino. Después de ordenar café y unos panecillos recién horneados, Archie se aventuró a preguntarle a Alison acerca del pétalo azul entre los documentos. Desde la noche anterior había querido hacerlo pero prefirió esperar, ya que ambos tendrían mucho tiempo para charlar durante el viaje,

-Quisiera preguntarle algo- interrumpió el joven mientras comían -junto con los documentos hallé algo que me intrigó mucho: el pétalo de una orquídea...¿podría decirme de dónde salió?, yo no recuerdo haber tenido algo así entre los papeles en Lakewood.-

-Perdón- respondió ella mientras colocaba su taza de té en la mesa -con todo lo que hablamos ayer se me olvidó retirarlo del sobre...lo siento. Cuando estaba esperando en el jardín al herrero que me llevaría al pueblo, me quedé un rato contemplando las rosas en una de las bancas del lugar. Fue ahí donde lo encontré...me pareció muy hermoso y quise conservarlo... aunque...- ella pausó tratando de recordar si estaba en lo correcto en lo que iba a decir -...por más que busqué el origen del pétalo, no pude hallarlo. Había tantas flores en el jardín, pero no hallé ninguna de color azul...tal vez esté equivocada y usted pueda aclarármelo...- y miró atenta al muchacho.

Archibald a estas alturas, no dejaba de sorprenderse de todo lo que la chica le decía. Si él mal no recordaba, no habían flores azules en el jardín de Anthony y mucho menos orquídeas...

-¡Usted jamás dejará de sorprenderme!-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Simple, parece ser que hay una incógnita más...y es que no existen orquídeas en el jardín de Lakewood...- esos ojos color miel la miraban atentos.

-¿Entonces?-

-No lo sé...este será otro misterio más por descubrir cuando estemos allá- agregó mientras bebía de un sorbo el resto de su café -partiremos en cuanto usted termine con el desayuno, mientras iré a pagar la cuenta- y el galante joven se levantó de la mesa dejando a una muy intrigada chica.

-Me pregunto, ¿de dónde habrá salido?- se cuestionaba ella en voz baja.

Un poco antes de las diez de la mañana, un automóvil se estacionaba no muy lejos de la residencia de los Ardley en Lakewood. Archie prefirió dejar el auto a una distancia prudente para que la servidumbre no los viera y fueran descubiertos, pero para llegar hasta la propiedad ambos tendrían que atravesar el bosque aledaño a pie. Como Archie conocía bien los alrededores, la llevó por un atajo rodeando por el lago... sin embargo, cuando se encontraban sobre una colina, divisaron a alguien que se encontraba sobre de las rocas en la orilla del lago.

Al principio no pudieron distinguir bien a la persona que se encontraba pescando cerca de donde estaban ellos, pero conforme bajaron y se fueron acercando, pudieron divisarlo mejor. Fue en ese momento que Archibald quedó sorprendido ante lo que veía, y lo hizo al punto que se detuvo en seco... paralizado en su sitio, lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue impedir con su brazo que Alison continuara su avance y que el extraño se diera cuenta de su presencia. La chica al ver su reacción, sólo lo miró por un instante antes de volverse a ver hacia donde Archie tenía clavada su mirada: el joven Cornwell observaba atento a un hombre joven que llevaba jeans y una camisa blanca arremangada. Por lo que la enfermera pudo distinguir, se trataba de un joven rubio el cual tenía a su lado una pequeña mofeta que jugaba corriendo libremente, mientras él se recargaba despreocupado sobre las rocas al tiempo que disfrutaba del sol matinal.

Encontrarse con ese desconocido no fue lo que detuvo a Archie en su camino, dejándolo estupefacto y boquiabierto, sino a la persona que ese joven le recordaba: el muchacho tenía un gran perecido con alguien a quien él conocía bien...y si no lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos jamás lo hubiese creído, ya que juraría que se trataba del mismísimo...¡Anthony!

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Hola a todos! Lamento mucho el haberme demorado con este capitulo. La semana pasada estuvo muy exigida para mi y desafortunadamente, la siguiente estará igual. Por ese motivo les pido disculpas, ya que no podré subir el siguiente capitulo sino hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Pensé en dividir este capitulo pero como sucedió antes, hubieran sido muy cortitos. Así que disfruten de este extenso capitulo.

Para las seguidoras de Tío Albert, espero que sean un poquito más pacientes...de seguro ya notaron de quién se trata y ya lo tendremos en la historia en el siguiente capitulo.

Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, en verdad que me emociona leerlos y me anima a seguir trayéndoles algo de calidad. Por favor sean pacientes y prepárense para leer muy pronto el final de esta historia. Por suerte, al terminar este mes acaban mis estudios y podré dedicarle más tiempo a la historia...como el que tenía antes.

Sin más que decir, les doy las gracias de nuevo por darse el tiempo de leer, comentar y escribirme. A todos quienes siguen en silencio, también les digo, GRACIAS!

Les deseo una linda semana llena de bendiciones y éxitos!

Adriana


	32. Al final de una larga espera

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 32: Al final de una larga espera

El bosque aledaño a la residencia de los Ardely también pertenecía a esa poderosa familia y por ser una propiedad privada, casi nunca era transitado por alguien ajeno a la residencia...muy pocas personas se aventuraban a caminar por los alrededores y casi siempre eran personas de la servidumbre o los mismos guardabosques.

Así que encontrarse con alguien en ese lugar, intrigó mucho al joven Cornwell...pero la sorpresa no terminaba ahí, ya que el misterioso visitante junto al lago, extrañamente tenía un gran parecido con Anthony. De pie a tan sólo unos metros de donde el muchacho pescaba tranquilo sin haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de dos visitantes, Archie y Alison lo observaban con gran consternación.

Archibald era quien se sentía más turbado, porque a la distancia en donde se encontraba, con tranquilidad hubiera podido asegurar que quien estaba ahí, era su desaparecido primo. Las facciones y rasgos a la distancia eran casi idénticas, siendo las únicas diferencias la estatura y la edad... no había duda de que ese joven era más mayor que él mismo y que por lo menos le llevaría unos cinco unos años más.

Extrañada aún ante la actitud de Archie, Alison miraba tanto al joven junto al lago como a Archie...la chica no alcanzaba a comprender qué era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que trató de llamar la atención de Archie que miraba atento hacia al frente diciéndole,  
>-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-<br>-Shhhhh...- le indicó él mientras la tomaba de la mano para esconderse tras de un árbol.

La muchacha sólo se dejó llevar y cuando estuvieron ocultos a la vista del desconocido, Archie se colocó al lado de ella tratando de ocultarla tras de sí,  
>-Por favor, espere aquí-<br>-¿A dónde va?- preguntó ella sin darse cuenta de que pisaba una ramas secas que se quebraron, rompiéndose bajo sus pies.

Al escuchar el ruido de las ramas, el hombre rubio junto al lago se enderezó de inmediato y mirando en la dirección en donde se encontraban Archie y Alison, trató de distinguir de dónde procedían los sonidos que había escuchado. Al darse cuenta de que podrían ser descubiertos, Archie sólo se escondió tras del árbol y quedó justo frente a la chica, casi abrazándola.  
>Mientras tanto, el desconocido buscaba inútilmente el origen de los ruidos y al no encontrarlo, llamó a la pequeña mofeta a su lado que de inmediato subió a su hombro, mientras tomaba todas sus cosas. Sin demora, el muchacho comenzó a andar rodeando por el lago y luego adentrándose en la espesura del bosque.<p>

Una vez que Archie escuchó pasos que se alejaban, bajó la mirada a su tímida y abochornada enfermera que lo miraba atónita. Él se dio cuenta entonces que la joven se sentía incómoda ante la cercanía de ambos, por lo que se apartó de inmediato y sólo mirándola por un instante, le comentó mientras trataba de seguir con su mirada el camino por donde ese extraño se había marchado,  
>-Lo siento, no fue mi intención...discúlpeme.-<br>-No...no...tiene porqué...- respondió casi tartamudeando.  
>-Démonos prisa, hay que seguirlo- y tomándola de la mano, la guió por el bosque tratando de no hacer ruido mientras seguían al fugitivo.<p>

El desconocido caminó con paso firme y rápido por el bosque, mientras los dos jóvenes trataban de seguirle el ritmo. El que ese rubio fuera alto, le daba la oportunidad de caminar a paso acelerado y esto fue algo que le costó mucho a Archie, ya que tenía que esperar un poco por la chica que no se movía con tanta agilidad como él entre los arbustos y troncos.  
>De alguna forma y después de un rato, Archie perdió por completo el rastro del extraño. El castaño estaba seguro que ese hombre de alguna manera sabía que lo seguían, ya que parecía que conocía muy bien los alrededores para poderse perder en ellos con la facilidad con que lo hizo. Frustrado, le pidió a la chica que trataba de recobrar el aliento por la persecución que habían llevado a cabo, que lo esperara un momento. Ella sólo le dio un gesto, mientras se sentaba en un tronco para poder descansar. Entonces Archibald recorrió por un buen rato los alrededores por su cuenta, tratando de ver si divisaba al joven; pero fue en vano...parecía que se había desvanecido,<br>-¡Diantres!- se dijo a sí mismo mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza.

Sin embargo y al ir caminando de regreso, se dio cuenta de que este lugar le parecía un tanto familiar. Intrigado, trató de hacer memoria y no fue sino hasta que dio con un pequeño río que lo entendió,  
>-¡Ahora lo recuerdo!...este río termina en un pequeño lago, frente a la casa de la montaña...- al darse cuenta de su descubrimiento, sonrió y exclamó diciéndose -¡eso es!...es muy probable que se haya ido en dirección a la casa de la montaña, no hay otra construcción cerca de aquí... esa casa puede ser el lugar perfecto para esconderse. Lo mejor será que investiguemos ese lugar, pero debemos darnos prisa- y sin pensarlo dos veces, regresó por la chica que lo aguardaba paciente donde la había dejado.<p>

Cuando se encontró con ella, Archie le pidió que lo acompañara y le explicó en el camino sus sospechas: que lo más seguro es que el hombre a quien vieron, estuviera en la casa en la montaña. Aún confundida ante todo esto, la chica entonces le preguntó,  
>-Pero, ¿porqué está tan seguro?-<br>-Sin duda sé de quién se trata- le respondió mientras la ayudaba a cruzar por el ramaje del bosque -...ese desconocido debe ser Albert...-  
>-¿Albert?-<br>-Así es. Ahora que lleva el cabello corto no me queda duda alguna, se trata del misterioso tío de Anthony...aunque...- se detuvo por un momento, como pensando lo que agregaría.  
>-¿Aunque?- preguntó ella al verlo pensativo.<br>-Perdón, es que estoy muy sorprendido por el gran parecido que tiene...la casa está muy cerca, vayamos con cuidado para no ser descubiertos...- agregó cambiando el tema para no hablar sobre los tristes recuerdos de Anthony.

Cuando estuvieron cerca del lugar, se acercaron en silencio tratando de no ser delatados con su presencia y casi al llegar, se escondieron detrás de los arbustos justo frente al pequeño lago que los distanciaba de la casa. Al llegar ahí, todo estaba en silencio y parecía que no había nada ni nadie por los alrededores...pero algo delató que había alguien dentro de la casa: era el humo que estaba saliendo por la chimenea. En cuanto lo distinguió, Archie llamó la atención de la chica, señalándolo y justo en ese momento, vieron al misterioso joven que salía de entre la espesura del bosque y rodeaba los arbustos para dirigirse a la puerta.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Archie al ver que cuando ingresaba en la casa, se escuchaba una femenina voz que le hablaba...no importando que estuviera a distancia, la reconoció de inmediato...¡era la voz de Candy!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se olvidó del plan de permanecer escondido y comenzó a caminar emocionado por el sendero detrás de ellos para llegar hasta la casa...Alison sólo tuvo tiempo de verlo alejarse de su lado antes de seguirlo. El joven estaba emocionado y aunque hacía sólo unos días desde que se había visto con Candy por última vez, su corazón anhelaba volver a verla y sentirla entre sus brazos. En su arrebatado proceder, literalmente corrió hasta la casa para poder encontrarse con ella.

Lo que Archibald no sabía es que desde el interior de la construcción, sus dos habitantes también se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. Sin embargo, fue uno de ellos que llegó a sentirse tan emocionado como él por el encuentro...así que para cuando Archie llegó al frente de la descuidada casa casi en ruinas, se deleitó al ver quién lo esperaba en el pórtico...¡se trataba de Candy!  
>Al verla, pareciera que todo a su alrededor desaparecía. Archie no tuvo ojos más que para contemplar a la joven rubia que lo miraba emocionada de pie ahí, dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro,<br>-¡Candy!- dijo él casi en un susurro, como no creyendo la sublime visión frente a sus ojos.  
>-¡Archie!- gritó ella emocionada, al tiempo que él le extendía sus brazos y ella sin reparo, corría para arrojarse a ellos.<p>

Una vez a su lado, Archie no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, y si no fuera porque sentía el calor de la chica junto a él, hubiera jurado que se trataba de un hermoso sueño...la fue acercando con lentitud a su pecho para llenarse de su calidez, aquella que le fue tan añorada. Por su parte y arropada entre sus brazos, Candy dejó caer lágrimas de felicidad...los días que estuvo lejos de él los sintió como si hubiesen sido años, y no era para menos, ya que habían ocurrido numerosos sucesos desde aquél día en el hospital donde se habían visto por última vez.

Aún cuando Archie no quería dejarla ir, tuvo que separarse un poco de ella para contemplar esas esmeraldas que tanto había soñado ver de nuevo, y tomándola de los hombros exclamó,  
>-¡No sabes cuánto te he extrañado!-<br>-Yo...también- respondió ella derramando unas lágrimas que él dulcemente limpió con el dorso de su mano.  
>-No permitiré que te separen de mi lado otra vez...te lo prometo- y de un impulso, la volvió a abrazar mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.<p>

No obstante, ellos no se encontraban solos. Al ver que fue Candy quien salió de la casa, Alison se fue acercando lentamente hacia ellos. Pero no fue la presencia de la enfermera lo que llamó la atención de Archibald, sino la del hombre que salió por la puerta de la casa. Frente a él se encontraba aquel extraño que había visto junto al lago...el joven rubio que era la viva imagen de su fallecido primo. Esa figura los veía atento mientras se cruzaba de brazos recargándose sobre un costado de la puerta.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Archie colocó a Candy a su lado. Al sentir que él se apartaba por un momento, la rubia se giró para ver a la persona que el castaño observaba con atención. Así que al darse cuenta de que miraba a su acompañante, ella le explicó diciendo,  
>-Archie, él es quien ha estado cuidando de mí todo este tiempo y es...-<br>-Es Albert...lo sé...- la interrumpió sin dejar de mirar al otro muchacho.  
>-¿También pudiste reconocerlo?- preguntó ella mirando al rubio y luego al castaño.<br>-No al principio, porque se ve muy diferente con el cabello corto.-  
>-...- Candy no pudo agregar nada porque Archie se había soltado por completo de ella y avanzado unos pasos al frente. Entonces la chica lo siguió de cerca quedando detrás de él.<p>

En ese momento, el joven rubio se acercó hasta donde se encontraban Candy y Archie. Una vez frente a ellos, por fin le habló al joven castaño que no le apartaba la mirada,  
>-Por lo que veo, no fui tan astuto en perderlos...- exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se volvía a ver a la enfermera atrás de Archie.<br>-Conozco bien estos lugares...no olvides que yo también viví en Lakewood y recuerdo bien los alrededores.-  
>-Eso quiere decir que te subestimé- y soltó una gran carcajada que también contagió a Archie y Candy...los tres estaban riendo con alegría.<p>

Luego, Archie tomó a Candy por el hombro y la colocó a su lado, no queriéndose apartar de ella ni por un momento. Pero entonces, el joven Cornwell recordó a su acompañante, por lo que se volvió sobre el hombro para llamar a la enfermera que aguardaba a unos pasos. Una vez que ella se colocó a su lado, hizo las debidas presentaciones,  
>-Alison, permítame presentarle a Albert...ella es una gran amiga que me ha ayudado todo este tiempo a dar con el paradero de Candy desde que desapareció.-<br>-Mucho gusto- respondió la joven ante la sorpresa de que se refiriera a ella como su amiga y no su enfermera.  
>-El gusto es mío- respondió Albert -...si lo desean podemos pasar, adentro podremos platicar más cómodos- y extendió la mano para señalar hacia la puerta.<p>

Todos se dirigieron al interior de la casa. Una vez adentro, los recién llegados se percataron que el lugar estaba un tanto descuidado...había telarañas y polvo en los candelabros, las alfombras eran viejas y varios de los vidrios estaban rotos. Pero curiosamente y aunque pareciera que la casa estaba por completo abandonada, a la vez se sentía muy acogedora. Candy guió a todos hasta la mesa del centro frente a la chimenea que tenía varios leños ardiendo en su interior, inundando con su calor la habitación. Albert desapareció por una de las puertas, mientras los demás se acomodaban para sentarse.

Archibald no quiso separarse de Candy y se sentó a su lado, al tiempo que Alison se acomodaba frente a ellos. La joven enfermera sólo miraba con alegría a Candy quien le sonreía,  
>-Me alegro que te encuentres bien, Candy- le dijo ella con sinceridad -estuvimos muy preocupados por ti.-<br>-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- se disculpó ella volviéndose a ver a Archie que la miraba atento.  
>-Sabemos lo que pasó, Candy- la interrumpió él colocando su mano sobre la de ella que estaba en la mesa -...sé perfectamente que todo este lío fue una treta de la Tía Abuela para enviarte lejos- agregó con una sonrisa para que la rubia no se sintiera mal por lo que pasó.<br>-No pude avisarte- entonces bajó ella su rostro -...les pedí que me dejaran ir a verte al hospital, pero no me lo permitieron- se podía ver la tristeza dibujada en su rostro de sólo recordarlo.  
>-Shhhh- respondió él mientras la tomaba del mentón para levantar su rostro -...ya no importa, ahora estamos juntos y nada como esto volverá a ocurrir. Te lo prometo.-<p>

Candy observaba absorta a Archie mientras él le dirigía una intensa mirada, pero en cuanto Albert apareció en la sala, ella con timidez desvió sus ojos al recién llegado y apartó su mano de debajo de la de Archie...algo que no pasó desapercibido para el castaño quien se dio cuenta de que Albert se aproximaba con una charola con bebidas. Alison también lo había notado, pero decidió ofrecerse a ayudar a Albert a repartir el té helado que traía consigo.

En cuanto todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa, fue Albert quien rompió el silencio,  
>-Dime Archie, ¿qué hacían tú y Alison caminando por el bosque?...he estado aquí por días y no me había encontrado con nadie.-<br>-En realidad nos dirigíamos a la casa en Lakewood, pero como no quería que descubrieran que habíamos llegado, dejamos el automóvil del otro lado y decidimos caminar.-  
>-¿Porqué no querías que descubrieran su presencia en Lakewood?-<br>-Nuestra intención era buscar una pista que nos dijera dónde podría estar Candy- y se volvió a mirarla, dedicándole una sonrisa.  
>-¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Lakewood?- preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.<br>-Al principio no lo sabíamos y tan sólo supusimos que la Tía Elroy te había llevado ahí...luego Alison encontró el medallón de Stear en tu habitación y supimos que estabas aquí...pero esa es una larga historia, lo importante ahora es que por fin te encontramos.-  
>-¡Oh...el medallón de Stear!- exclamó ella poniéndose ambas manos a los costados del rostro, avergonzada-...lo había olvidado por completo, lo dejé en la habitación...lo siento Archie, sé lo mucho que significa para ti.-<br>-Por favor, no te preocupes por eso ahora...sé que está a salvo en la residencia, luego iré a buscarlo. Lo más importante ahora es que regreses conmigo a Chicago para enfrentar a la Tía Abuela y aclarar todo este asunto, no permitiremos que nos manipule de la manera en que lo ha estado haciendo- respondió decidido.

En ese momento, Candy se volvió a mirar a Albert, quien también concentró su mirada en ella. Esto fue muy obvio y por supuesto que no pasó desapercibido para Archie...el joven Cornwell no entendió bien el gesto en ese instante, y mucho menos lo hizo cuando un sentimiento acompañado de celos lo fue invadiendo. Pero fue el mismo Albert quien tomó la palabra para responderle,  
>-Archie, creo que será mejor que Candy permanezca aquí conmigo...tu familia sólo quiere manipularla. Puedo cuidar de ella hasta que todo esto pase, recuerda que si regresa a Chicago, la Sra. Elroy la obligará a hacer lo que le pida con los recursos legales que tiene a su favor.-<p>

Fue entonces que Archie se dio cuenta de que Albert no había aún recobrado la memoria, ya que el joven rubio se refería a los Ardley como si fueran ajenos a él. Con un tanto de duda, se volvió a mirar a Alison que miraba absorta toda la escena...así como si hubiese leído el pensamiento del joven Cornwell, la tímida enfermera se dirigió a Albert cambiando el tema para preguntarle,  
>-Escuché que usted perdió la memoria. Dígame, ¿ha podido recordar algo?-<br>-No mucho, aún siento una gran neblina en mi mente. Tengo recuerdos aquí y allá, pero no son muy claros.-

Alison de nuevo, dirigió su mirada a Archie. Ambos supieron que tenían que hacer algo y pronto. Si le decían a Albert sus sospechas acerca de su identidad, tal vez él se confundiría aún más de lo que estaba y les resultara contraproducente. La enfermera supo que en estos casos había que tener mucho cuidado con los pacientes, ya que podría desencadenarse una reacción adversa. Tenían que ser cautelosos para evitar que se generara una situación en la que el paciente perdiera la confianza en ellos y se cerrara, negándose así a recibir ayuda. Por lo que con mucho tacto, Alison se dirigió de nuevo a Albert diciéndole,  
>-Si lo desea, puedo recomendarle a un excelente doctor que es especialista y que trabaja en el hospital. Se trata del Dr. Samuel y es el mismo que operó al Sr. Archibald cuando sufrió el accidente. Estoy segura que podrá ayudarlo, ya que es un excelente neurocirujano.-<br>-No lo sé...cada vez que trato de recordar algo de mi pasado, los dolores de cabeza son muy intensos y a veces son tan fuertes que me hacen perder el sentido de la realidad. Después de ciertos ataques no sé dónde estoy, y ni siquiera quién soy...es muy frustrante. Preferiría seguir así, no quiero volver a pasar por eso- le respondió el rubio que bajó la mirada hacia su bebida.

En ese momento, fue Candy quien salió a la defensa de su amigo. La chica también era enfermera y sabía que no había que forzar la restauración de la memoria. Tal y como ella lo había estado haciendo durante esos últimos meses que vivió con él, tenía que ser paciente... por lo que les respondió,  
>-Albert ha tratado de recuperar su memoria, pero parece que desde su accidente con el auto, todo esto le ha afectado mucho. Por eso decidió abandonar Chicago...cada vez que trataba de recobrar sus recuerdos, esta casa y el Portal de las rosas en Lakewood venían a su memoria. Cuando vivía con los Leegan y nos conocimos, en una ocasión me trajo a este lugar...estoy segura que aquí podrá encontrar pistas que le ayudarán a descubrir la verdad sobre su identidad.-<br>-Fue por esa razón que decidí venir...quería saber el motivo por el cual mi pasado está ligado a estos dos lugares. Y fue gracias a eso que me encontré con Candy por casualidad.-

Entonces Albert les comenzó a narrar cómo era que se había dado el encuentro con Candy. Desde que había tenido el accidente y fue arrollado por el auto en Chicago, muchas imágenes se fueron hiciendo presentes en su memoria. Pero lo más extraño era que dos de ellas se destacaban entre todas: una casa abandonada en las montañas y un portal de rosas. Como no estaba seguro dónde podría encontrarlos, esperó paciente para recordar algún otro dato o nombre que le ayudaran a dar con el lugar exacto donde se encontraban ambas visiones... pasaron los días y sin éxito, se encontró desesperado. Por lo que sin esperar más, decidió que iría en busca de ellos.

Como no quería molestar a Candy e involucrarla más en sus problemas, decidió no mencionarle nada y una vez que tomó la resolución de que iría por su cuenta, abandonó el departamento que compartía con la joven enfermera que lo cuidaba. Cuando abandonó Chicago, anduvo errante por días y no fue sino hasta que vio un artículo en el periódico que mencionaba Lakewood, que su mente reaccionó al nombre. El joven vagabundo entendió que tal vez en ese sitio se encontraban los dos lugares que buscaba. Así que sin tardanza, se dirigió hasta esa ciudad que parecía llamarlo.

Una vez en Lakewood, comenzó a recordar ciertos lugares y dejándose guiar por su instinto, llegó sin problemas hasta la casa. Para su sorpresa, la encontró abandonada, pero al ingresar, de inmediato reconoció el interior y hasta encontró algo en uno de los anaqueles que ciertamente le confirmó que había estado ahí antes. Era algo que le había pertenecido en el pasado: se trataba de una pequeña mochila con ropa y algunos aditamentos de viaje. Contrariado, pasó algunos días en el lugar y pudo comprobar que efectivamente, él había estado viviendo antes en esa casa.

Como no quiso levantar sospechas y que lo reconocieran, tuvo la idea de cambiar su apariencia físicamente y se cortó el cabello. Su plan era que nadie lo reconociera sino hasta que pudiera entender su relación con ese sitio. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, se percató que lucía muy distinto... con agrado, descubrió que esa sería una ventaja para poder caminar por los alrededores sin ser descubierto. Con el paso de los días, se aventuró en el bosque y llegó sin proponérselo hasta el Portal de las rosas que claramente recordaba...grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que por coincidencia, pertenecía a la familia de Candy. En sí, no podía dar crédito a que ese portal en verdad existiera, ya que lo recordaba vívidamente...las flores, el aroma que éstas producían, el paraje que adornaban...todo. Y en cuanto estuvo frente a él, tampoco entendió qué era lo que lo ataba a este lugar de manera tan intensa.

Sin embargo y por azares del destino, en esos precisos momentos fue que se encontró con Candy. En cuanto escuchó la voz de la chica que él reconoció de inmediato aún estando de espaldas, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue que tal vez ella había vuelto con su familia. No obstante, extrañamente algo insólito había sucedido en su encuentro con la chica: Candy no lo había reconocido, ya que lo había llamado por otro nombre. Por lo que aprovechando la confusión trató de escabullirse, ya que aún necesitaba tiempo para descubrir algo que le diera una pista para descubrir cuál era su verdadera identidad. Albert se fue corriendo del lugar, pero no contaba con que Candy lo seguiría, adentrándose con él en el bosque. Trató de evadirla por un buen rato, pero ella continuó adelante hasta que la joven se perdió irremediablemente en el bosque...preocupado por ella, no tuvo más remedio que salir a su encuentro y fue entonces que ella pudo reconocerlo.

Después de abrazarse por el encuentro, el joven le explicó que no había sido su intención el abandonarla. Se disculpó con ella diciéndole que sólo necesitaba tiempo para descubrir la verdad sobre su identidad. Conmovida por el encuentro, fue en ese momento que la chica le explicó que sin que se lo propusiera, había escapado de la prisión en la que había sido recluida durante los últimos días. Sin más por explicar, Albert supo que tenía que cuidarla y se la llevó consigo a la casa abandonada y después de escuchar su relato acerca de que la Tía Elroy la tenía prisionera, decidió permanecer a su lado y protegerla. Desde ese día, ambos estuvieron habitando en la casa abandonada, y curiosamente no se habían topado con nadie sino hasta que Archie y Alison lo vieron junto al lago.

Mientras los escuchaba, Archibald se preguntaba si sería prudente compartir con ellos sus sospechas acerca de la identidad de Albert y su conexión con los Ardley...pero, no estaba del todo seguro. Además, comenzó a sentir cierto recelo hacia el joven rubio, ya que se estaba mostrando muy a la defensiva con Candy y la chica parecía estar constantemente pendiente de él y de su opinión a lo que se proponía. No obstante y al acabar su relato, Albert miró el reloj...habían estado hablando por largo rato y sin darse cuenta, eran ya pasadas las cuatro. El joven entonces se disculpó para retirarse a preparar algo de comer para todos; con la emoción de encontrase con ellos y de hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido, se les olvidó cocinar algo para el almuerzo. En ese momento, Candy también se levantó para acompañarlo a la cocina y ayudarlo a preparar todo. Una vez que los rubios desaparecieron por la puerta, fue el momento que Alison esperaba para poder preguntarle a Archie,  
>-¿No piensa hablarle a Albert sobre sus sospechas?-<br>-Tal vez no sea prudente hacerlo ahora...-  
>-Entonces, ¿qué haremos?-<br>-Sea lo que fuere, de una cosa sí estoy seguro: quiero llevarme a Candy de aquí- y se levantó para ir en dirección a la cocina donde ellos dos estaban, dejando a una intrigada Alison en el comedor.

Archibald se acercó con sigilo a la cocina, descubriendo que los otros dos reían y conversaban mientras cocinaban...y fue entonces que un sentimiento de aprehensión se apoderó de Archie: tal vez Candy se sentía atraída por Albert debido el gran parecido que tenía con Anthony...de seguro el rubio le recordaba a quien fuera su primer amor. Invadido por los celos, el joven Cornwell hizo su entrada en la cocina llamando la atención de ellos,  
>-Candy, quisiera hablar a solas contigo...por favor-<br>-Claro, Archie...¿de qué se trata?- le preguntó extrañada mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el pan que estaba cortando.  
>-Dime...¿te gustaría ir a caminar por el lago conmigo?, no nos tardaremos mucho.-<br>-Ve con él, Candy- interrumpió Albert -yo acabaré de preparar esto y para cuando regresen todo estará listo.-

La chica sólo se volvió a mirar al rubio y quitándose el delantal, se dirigió junto a Archie quien le cedió el paso para que salieran por la puerta de atrás. Una vez fuera y a paso lento, los dos se encaminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la orilla del lago y continuaron hacia un lado rodeándolo. Una vez que llegaron a la parte alta de la pequeña colina adyacente, Archie la invitó a sentarse en un tronco y él se recargó sobre el árbol. Como tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, el joven Cornwell no tenía en claro cómo comenzar la charla...las palabras simplemente no se formaban para decirle algo a la chica. Fue entonces que Candy, aunque estaba tan nerviosa como él, rompió con el profundo silencio que se había generado entre ellos,  
>-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, Archie ?- preguntó ella al tiempo que jugueteaba con sus manos y evitaba mirarlo.<br>-Hay tanto que quiero decirte, que no sé por dónde comenzar- suspiró profundamente mientras miraba hacia el cielo.  
>-...- la chica entonces se volvió a mirarlo y al mismo tiempo, él bajo la suya para encontrase con la de ella.<p>

La tarde era cálida y se sentía una suave brisa que producía el único sonido que se escuchaba: el de las hojas de los árboles meciéndose suavemente con el viento. Por unos momentos, fueron sus miradas las que hablaron entre ellos...en aquella ocasión cuando se vieron por última vez, Archie le había pedido a Candy que le respondiera a su propuesta amorosa. Pero con todo lo ocurrido después, no habían tenido tiempo para aclarar eso y ciertas cosas más... pero ahora que estaban solos, podrían hacerlo frente a frente y sobre todo, sin interrupciones.

Embelesado con la profunda mirada que tenía al frente, los ámbares sólo pudieron sumergirse en esas esmeraldas, tratando de darse el valor para declararle de nuevo sus más profundos sentimientos. Pero había algo muy importante por hacer antes de que le hablara otra vez con el corazón en la mano. Así que tomándose de su último vestigio de valor que era sólo sostenido por una tenue línea entre los celos y la duda, le habló de algo más evadiendo por el momento las cuestiones sentimentales,  
>-Candy, quería decirte que es muy importante que vuelvas conmigo a Chicago...por favor te lo suplico, regresa conmigo.-<br>-Archie...yo...- apartó por un momento su mirada -...no quisiera abandonar a Albert, no ahora que parte de sus recuerdos han regresado...-

El arrebatado Archibald se sintió entonces desplazado y sin aviso, se apartó de ella dándole la espalda. Recargando su mano en el tronco mientras perdía su mirada contemplando a la nada, le respondió diciendo,  
>-¿Quieres decirme que ahora se trata de Albert?- su voz parecía ahogarse en la desilusión que sintía.<br>-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?- ella se giró por completo para verlo.  
>-Primero Anthony, luego Terry...ahora es Albert, ¿no es así?- y esto se lo dijo con dejo de despecho y de derrota al tiempo que se volvía a mirarla por encima de su hombro.<br>-No sé a qué te refieres...- se levantó la chica acercándose unos pasos.  
>-De seguro cuando viste a Albert en el Portal de las rosas, pensaste que se trataba de Anthony.-<br>-...- ella se quedó muda y sorprendida ante lo que escuchaba.  
>-Albert mismo nos dijo que cuando lo viste, lo llamaste por un nombre distinto...¡estoy casi seguro que lo confundiste con Anthony!-<br>-...- Candy se mostraba atónita y confundida.  
>-Está claro que aún no has podido olvidarlo- y se volvió para mirarla de frente; esos ámbares ahora se mostraban fríos y duros -¿crees acaso que no me he dado cuenta de que Albert es la viva imagen de Anthony?... ¡es por eso que no quieres apartarte de su lado, y es muy probable que la razón sea porque te recuerda a alguien más!-<br>-¿Cómo...dices?- ella no podía creer lo que Archie le estaba reclamando.  
>-Casi desde que nos conocimos, Albert siempre ha estado presente en tu vida...y aún a la fecha no entiendo cuál es tu relación con él...ese amigo tuyo ha estado constantemente a tu lado, ¡aún cuando estuvimos en Londres!...- había alzado ya unas octavas su voz -...cuando se fueron a vivir juntos no pude soportarlo, pero aún así confié plenamente en ti, pero ahora veo que estaba equivocado...está claro que ambos guardan un sentimiento especial el uno por el otro...- se giró para darle otra vez la espalda y no viera lo sombrío que se reflejaba su rostro -...estoy cansado de luchar contra corriente, porque no importando lo que haga o diga, siempre será alguien más tu elegido.-<p>

Candy se quedó perpleja ante lo que escuchaba...nunca había pasado por su mente el que otros pensaran que ella guardase un sentimiento especial por Albert. Su interés hacia el rubio siempre había sido de amistad y cariño, ya que el misterioso vagabundo parecía estar siempre al pendiente de ella no importando donde estuviera. Ya fuera en América o en Ingaterra, Albert siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarla y ayudarla; era por eso que ella se sentía en deuda con él. Después del accidente en el tren en Italia y cuando él más la necesitó, la chica no dudo ni por un momento en brindarle toda su ayuda.

Sin embargo, ahora que Archie se lo reclamaba, lo entendió todo. Tal vez para la gente que no conocía el carácter noble de Albert, pareciera que la amistad entre ellos significara algo más. Comprendió entonces que no podía culpar del todo a Archibald por pensar así. Sin embargo, no era cierto de lo que se le acusaba y la chica supo que había que aclararle la situación cuanto antes,  
>-Te...equivocas...yo no estoy a su lado porque se parezca a Anthony- tragó en seco ante las palabras que su corazón quería gritar -yo quiero a Albert...pero no como te imaginas, Archie- entonces el joven se volvió para mirarla y claramente percibió la angustia que empezaba a invadir a la chica -...si mi corazón ya le pertenece a otro... ¿cómo podría entonces amarlo a él?...- Candy no podía continuar, ya que era un nudo de emociones y las lágrimas amenazaban ya con derramarse.<p>

Ante esto, Archie se acercó un poco quedando a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos mientras los pensamientos de la joven se arremolinaban indecisos no sabiendo si debía confesarle lo que sentía por él o no. Ella comenzó a temblar conmocionada, mientras que el viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos...y al darse cuenta de que la chica se encontraba así de vulnerable, al tiempo que la contemplaba con ojos de duda, Archie no pudo resistirse más,  
>-Candy, entiéndelo por favor...te amo y no quiero compartirte con nadie, deseo que todos tus pensamientos y caricias sean sólo para mi. Ya sé que soy un celoso egoísta, pero no puedo evitarlo por más tiempo; cuando se trata de ti, no concibo compartirte con nadie. Mi orgullo me lo impide, ¡quiero que seas mía y de nadie más!- esto se lo confesó cerrando los puños con impotencia.<p>

Mientras escuchaba esto, la chica sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en la boca del estómago al tiempo que un gran calor la fue invadiendo...estas palabras eran tan intensas y llenas de furor que la estremecieron, y tímidamente el amor de Candy por él, comenzó a hacerse evidente no sólo en su mirada, sino también en sus gestos.  
>Cuando la mente duda, es justo cuando el corazón comienza a hablar...y éste se convierte en el mejor consejero en tiempos de incertidumbre. Sin embargo, hay que estar muy atentos, ya que lo único que hay por hacer es saber interpretar correctamente su lenguaje para no volver a equivocarse.<p>

Así que mientras Candy se encontraba temblorosa y haciendo uso de toda su voluntad, dio unos pasos al frente sin dejar de apartarse de esos ojos que la observaban intensamente...la mirada de ella le decía al joven con gritos lo que su voz callaba. Los ojos de ambos brillaban con tal intensidad que no había duda del mágico momento que estaban por tener: uno único y que raras veces se da en la vida.

Entonces, cuando la chica estuvo justo frente a él, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y dando un paso más adelante, colocó su cabeza gentilmente sobre su hombro. Al instante en que esto sucedió, Archie abrió por completo sus ojos con sorpresa y comenzó a temblar...y lo hizo aún más cuando sintió las manos de ella aferrándose un poco a su camisa para luego, lentamente bajar el rostro y recargarse directamente sobre su pecho para decirle,  
>-Este es el sonido del corazón al que le pertenezco...aquél...a quien yo amo...- dijo casi en un susurro y cerrando sus ojos, para escuchar sus suaves latidos de él mientras que los de ella sonaban tan fuertes que casi la ensordecían. El calmado ritmo del corazón de su amado pronto calmó el de ella, mientras que su respiración poco a poco volvía a la normalidad.<p>

Fue en ese instante que Archie por fin lo comprendió todo...esta había sido la manera tan particular y única en que ella le había confesado por fin sus sentimientos. No importando que ella fuese toda una mujer en el mejor sentido de la palabra, la chica aún conservaba esa inocente esencia que siempre la caracterizó. No obstante, y al mismo tiempo que ella le había hablado con estas emotivas palabras, Archibald sintió un gran alivio...porque sintió que la mano que parecía estrujarle el corazón, por fin había desaparecido. Y no fue sino hasta entonces, que reaccionó levantando sus brazos para depositarlos con suavidad sobre la espalda de la joven.

Sobra decir que el tiempo se detuvo para ellos. Ambos simplemente disfrutaron del momento y al mismo tiempo lo estaban grabando a fuego en su corazones...  
>-Por favor- se dijo él como en una oración -por favor, deja detenernos en el tiempo para permanecer juntos como lo estamos ahora- y sonreía al sentirla así de cerca. Esta simple acción por parte de Candy, no sólo le respondió a su declaración que le había hecho sino que a la vez, le demostraba que ella confiaba plenamente en él...porque el verdadero amor echa fuera a todo temor.<p>

Al comprender esto y al ya no tener más dudas acerca del cariño que Candy le profesaba, sin aviso y con certeza, Archie se dio el valor para hacer realidad lo que tanto había soñado y ansiado: por lo que tomándola por sorpresa, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica para separarla un poco de sí. Luego con las dos manos y para la confusión de ella, la tomó a ambos lados del rostro y mirando con intensidad esos ojos que lo habían conquistado desde que la conoció, se sintió atraído a esos dulces labios que se entreabrían invitándolo a que los acariciara...entonces, se fue acercando lenta y suavemente...se fue agachando al tiempo que levantaba el rostro de la chica que lo tenía hechizado a la vez que la miraba emocionado. Cuando ya se encontraba muy cerca de ella, cerró sus ojos para poder disfrutar más del momento y cuando sintió el aliento de ella confundiéndose con el de él, posó sus labios con gran suavidad sobre los de Candy para sumergirse en la plenitud del acto más simple pero a la vez más complejo.

Al hacerlo, sintió que ella temblaba bajo su caricia...Archie sólo sonrió porque sabía bien que lo que ella estaba experimentando, también él lo sentía. Con emoción, supo que podía hacer algo más y no se detuvo, sino que comenzó a acariciar levemente y poco a poco, aquellos labios que tanto había deseado besar por tanto tiempo.  
>La espera había sido larga...demasiado larga...pero había valido la pena por los sublimes momentos que los dos estaban viviendo ahora.<p>

En ese instante ambos jóvenes comenzaron a llenarse el uno del otro en un acto único. Al mismo tiempo que Archie se llenaba de ella, con sus pulgares comenzó a acariciar las mejillas que ya estaban encendidas por el rubor de recibir una vez más un preciado beso...uno muy diferente al primero, ya que no fue robado sino todo lo contrario, fue concedido. En esta ocasión, Candy percibió la experiencia muy diferente si se le comparaba con aquella en Escocia, ya que se trataba de alguien que en definitiva la amaba incondicional y plenamente... y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Para la mente de Candy, todo esto había ocurrido con tal rapidez, que se encontraba totalmente sumergida en una difusa y frágil nube...la chica no pudo reaccionar sino hasta que sintió la suave caricia de los labios de Archie. En ese mágico momento, la jovencita sintió con claridad como una intensa sensación de electricidad la iba recorriendo a través de su piel y lo único que le quedó por hacer, fue colocar sus manos sobre los brazos de su querido paladín para apoyarse. Sentía que le faltaban las fuerzas y que podría desfallecer...y fue entonces que Candy se dejó perder en el más dulce y esperado de los besos, disfrutando de ese tan ansiado momento. Uno que por un instante pareció que se perdería en la neblina de los celos y la confusión que cada uno de ellos sintió respectivamente, pero que afortunadamente para ellos, había llegado cuando los dos se sinceraron...y fue creando algo que fue en parte místico, misterioso y electrizante. Cada movimiento y gestos que ambos se estaban dedicando, eran tan sólo una parte de ese perfecto momento, que era guiado bajo una armoniosa coreografía en la que el amor llevaba el control.

Para Candy y Archie, el tiempo pareció detenerse por un instante y cuando por fin se separaron, los dos se volvieron a mirar para perderse en los ojos del otro...Archibald aprovechó entonces ese instante y comenzó a acariciar el rostro que hasta hacía unos momentos estuvo en una gran proximidad al suyo, compartiendo lo que fue su primera muestra de amor. El joven enamorado no podía dejar de acariciarla, de ofrecerle todo lo que era él...le estaba dando más de sí mismo y deseaba darle mucho más...pero se detuvo. El miedo a asustarla fue más grande que aquella pasión que llevaba guardada, ya que en su amor por ella, buscaba ante todo el bienestar de Candy.

Pero como continuaba conmocionado hasta lo más profundo de su ser, fue entonces que las palabras por fin encontraron una salida y se hicieron presentes,  
>-¡Eres tan hermosa Candy!- exclamó el castaño joven acercándola hacia él cuando la tomó por la cintura, y continuó acariciando su mejilla -...¡no sabes cuánto te amo!-<br>-...- ella sólo lo miraba sonrojada y asombrada.  
>-Sólo dime algo más, quiero que me lo aclares de una vez por todas...esto quiere decir, Candy que...¿me has elegido...a mí?- se lo preguntó casi en un susurro, ya que estaba emocionado hasta las lágrimas.<br>-No, Archie- respondió ella tanto o más tímida que él, tratando de hablar coherente sin temblar emocionada -...yo no te elegí...lo que en verdad sucedió fue que...sin que lo supiera, te convertiste en la persona con la quien yo deseaba estar...- bajo la mirada por el bochorno que sentía ante la confesión que haría a continuación -...no fue una decisión de a quién amar, sino...¡cómo aceptar el que te amaba!- y se volvió a encontrar con esos sorprendidos ámbares.

Entonces se generó un gran silencio...uno muy profundo pero en el que ambos tenían todos sus sentidos a flor de piel. En cuanto ella le dijo que lo amaba, el corazón de Archie dio un gran salto de repente y se quedó sin habla... por fin, aquello que había anhelado más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida, finalmente lo escuchaba de labios de su querida pequeña. Sin saber que más hacer, la abrazó besando sus cabellos sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba viviendo. Conmocionado hasta las entrañas, Archie por fin le respondió,  
>-Candy- le habló él con un suspiro -...no importa lo que pase, ni lo que los demás opinen de nosotros...yo te quiero...te necesito a mi lado...- se lo dijo entonces colocando sus manos sobre los pequeños hombros al tiempo que la separaba un poco y su mirada se fijó en la de ella -he esperado mucho tiempo por esto y no permitiré que nada ni nadie más se interponga entre nosotros... sobre todo, no algo tan trivial como lo es mi orgullo...- Archie entonces suspiró y cerrando los ojos, depositó un tenue beso en su frente que saboreó por unos instantes.<p>

A continuación, bajó su cabeza para atreverse a depositar un rápido y casto beso en los labios de su amada, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos por un momento antes de que los abriera al separarse...ambas miradas tenían una suave y dulce sonrisa, mientras que el rostro de él se reflejaba con plenitud en el de ella. El amor que este joven le profesaba era tan intenso que no pudo detenerse ahí, quería sentirla una vez más...así que de nuevo, volvió a acercarse y a acariciar esos indecisos labios con los suyos. Su beso fue dulce y suave al principio, dándole tiempo para que ella se liberara de la tensión que la invadía. Una vez que la sintió más relajada, su beso se tornó un poco más intenso. Tímida y paulatinamente, el amor de Candy por él, comenzaba a hacerse más evidente.

En ese instante, el mundo y todo lo que los rodeaba dejaron de existir para ellos. Pareciera que el tiempo transcurría con lentitud, como en una eterna espera...pero lo que sucedió, fue que la espera misma era lo que en realidad parecía detener el tiempo en estos momentos. Los dos jóvenes lo habían esperado por mucho...demasiado...se trataba ya de un tiempo vencido para ambos.

Al principio y por azares de la vida, la pareja creyó que los dos tomarían caminos separados y que tendrían destinos muy distintos que los llevarían a los brazos de alguien más...y que lo que ahora estaban viviendo, era tan sólo parte de un hermoso sueño en la neblina del tiempo...algo que desaparecería en cualquier momento. Pero fue gracias a que Archibald nunca se dio por vencido, que ahora ambos estaban disfrutando de esto...el joven Cornwell deseaba que Candy fuera una parte importante de su destino y lo había hecho con tal intensidad, que no importando todo lo demás que se opuso en su camino, tomó la decisión de abrir por completo su corazón a ella y arriesgándolo todo, le confesó sus sentimientos. Perseguir los sueños y no darse por vencidos ante nada, fue la verdadera clave para su victoria y eso lo había aprendido bien el joven Cornwell en el tortuoso camino que había tomado.

Al cabo de unos minutos y cuando por fin se separaron, Candy anonadada aún por el cosquilleo de haberlo sentido y sin aliento, levantó su mirada hacia arriba para recobrarse un poco y pudo observar que el cielo se teñía de rosa mientras que sus mejillas lo hacían también. Archie entonces la miró y le habló dedicándole una encantadora sonrisa,  
>-Candy, no sabes cuánto quisiera poder sumergirme en tus ojos...- la contemplaba absorto, con una gran pasión que ya no podía ocultar -...deseo hacerlos míos y que cada mirada tuya sea sólo para mí- su voz varonil se escuchaba ya ronca de la emoción...una que apenas y podía controlar.<br>-Archie...- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de sentir un beso en su frente mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza.  
>-Quiero abrazarte tan fuerte que todo lo que alguna vez estuviera roto y dañado en mi interior, se sane por completo...-<p>

Entonces su abrazo continuó por un rato más, teniendo la oportunidad de llenar sus sentidos con el aroma a maderas y flores que se confundían tenuemente...pero a pesar de lo mucho que la pareja deseara continuar con sus muestras de cariño, era necesario que retornaran a la casa. En especial Archie, ya que era consciente de que tenía que volver esa misma noche a Chicago si no quería levantar sospechas con la Tía Abuela. Por lo que en contra de su voluntad, se apartó de Candy...la tomó de nuevo por la cintura con un brazo y acariciándola en la mejilla, le dijo,  
>-Candy, tengo que volver a Chicago esta noche y quiero que vengas conmigo...no quisiera apartarme de ti.-<br>-Archie...tengo miedo...- quiso agregar ella.  
>-Shhhh...no digas nada, lo sé...- la interrumpió él besando su frente -sé que temes por lo que diga y pueda hacer la Tía Elroy y créeme que lo entiendo. Tal vez como dices, sea mejor que permanezcas aquí por la amenaza que representa la familia... pero por otra parte, no sé si pueda apartarme de ti, no ahora que compartimos esto... yo no quiero alejarme de tu lado.-<br>-Yo quería decirte que tampoco quiero separarme de ti...pero temo mucho por lo que pueda hacer la Tía Abuela cuando se entere de lo nuestro, creo que ella...- entonces bajó la mirada con tristeza-...pienso que se pondrá furiosa y que se opondrá rotundamente...-  
>-No pienses en eso ahora y déjamelo todo a mí- le respondió Archie, abrazándola con mayor intensidad para infundirle confianza, no sólo en él sino en la fuerza del profundo sentimiento que ahora ambos compartían.<p>

Candy quiso olvidarse de lo que se oponía para que fuesen felices y se refugió en los brazos de Archie, cerrando los ojos para olvidarse un momento de todo y de todos... sin temer a lo que pudiera ocurrir. La vida le había puesto muchos obstáculos para que la chica fuera feliz y desafortunadamente para ella, había sido un camino muy difícil hasta llegar a los brazos de su querido Archie...en el pasado, Candy lo había intentado un par de veces y las cosas por una razón u otra, simplemente no se dieron para que estuviera al lado de los otros dos jóvenes que tanto amó.

Por su parte y mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, Archie miró hacia al cielo que ya se teñía de rojo y naranja indicándole que pronto debía partir. En ese momento y mientras la sujetaba entre sus brazos, el joven Cornwell entendió algo muy importante: la cuestión era que para que ellos pudieran disfrutar de la felicidad de estar juntos, primero debían aún afrontar los contratiempos que no sólo la familia les pondría en el camino, sino los temores internos que cada uno de ellos llevaba por dentro. Se trataba de una lucha que era tanto interna como externa, y que muy pronto los dos tendrían que librar. Sobre todo, en el caso de Archie cuando todavía tenía sobre él la amenaza de ser nombrado sucesor del Sr. William y por tanto, la obligación de desposar a otra chica.

Este sería un gran reto, pero el castaño tenía ahora la armadura que necesitaba para poder enfrentarse frente a frente contra su destino sin temor...el joven poseía no sólo la determinación y fortaleza necesarias, sino que además, ahora contaba con lo más importante: la confirmación y la afirmación del amor de Candy. Aquel que lo impulsaría a desafiar no sólo a la Tía Elroy, sino a los obstáculos mismos que el destino siempre quiso interponer entre ellos. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Hola a todos! Sé bien que el título no sólo se refiere a nuestra querida pareja, sino a la espera que todos ustedes han tenido. Por lo que les agradezco su paciencia.

Les comento que es mi costumbre dar un regalo a los demás en mi cumpleaños y bueno, como hoy es el mío, este es mi regalo para ustedes. Me llevó muchos días el tratar de describir de la mejor manera cómo se daría el encuentro entre la pareja. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que a veces me desvelé tratando de pensar qué más agregar para que fuera aún más emocionante. Espero no haberlos dejado picados...pero es que sino paraba, ¡hubiera sido un mega capitulo!

Gracias nuevamente a todos por su apoyo que recibo a través de los comentarios. Se los agradezco muchísimo!

Ahora que comenzamos una nueva semana, les deseo muchos éxitos. Seguimos en contacto y muy pronto tendremos ya el final de esta historia.

Un abrazo enorme  
>Adriana<p> 


	33. Recuperando los recuerdos

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 33: Recuperando los recuerdos

De pie sobre esa colina, las figuras de una pareja de enamorados se refugiaban aún en el abrazo en que se hallaban y aunque la tarde lentamente estaba dando paso a los cielos nocturnos, ninguno de los dos quería tan siquiera apartarse del otro. Candy se encontraba envuelta bajo los brazos de su querido Archie, mientras se deleitaba inhalando esa masculina y dulce fragancia de maderas que el muchacho despedía a su alrededor...y él a su vez, hacía lo mismo con ella.

Por su parte, el joven Cornwell rodeaba a la chica en un abrazo protector, ya que por primera vez realmente la sentía suya, no queriéndose apartar nunca más de ella. Pero la realidad de la situación a su alrededor ya le pesaba al joven enamorado...si no se daba prisa, se haría de noche y regresaría muy tarde a Chicago. Fue por esto y en contra de su voluntad, que se apartó de Candy y depositando un casto beso en su mejilla, la rodeó con su brazo por sobre el hombro y suavemente la atrajo hacia él a un lado, para que ambos comenzaran a bajar la pendiente que los llevaría hasta la casa.

En su camino de regreso, los dos por fin se animaron a tomarse de la mano y con suma delicadeza, entrelazaron sus corazones y dedos con firmeza, mientras que con pasos lentos comenzaron a disfrutar de los primeros momentos como novios. Pero poco antes de llegar a la entrada, se miraron con dulzura y fue entonces que se sonrieron mutuamente para darse la fortaleza para poder ingresar y mostrarse ante sus amigos como lo que eran, una pareja de enamorados.

-

No obstante y tiempo antes de que esto ocurriera, Albert y Alison habían estado esperando pacientemente por la pareja. Desde que habían salido, el joven rubio supo que Archie y Candy tendrían mucho de que hablar...no había sido ajeno para Albert la forma en que ambos se habían estado mirando desde que los visitantes llegaron. Con su madurez y experiencia, de inmediato supo que la pareja compartía un sentimiento especial...por eso en el momento en que Archie le había pedido a la chica el que salieran a caminar, intuyó que algo interesante estaba por suceder.

Así que una vez que ellos dos abandonaron la cocina, decidió ir a hacerle compañía a la amiga de Archibald que se hallaba en el comedor esperando. Cuando cruzó por la puerta, la encontró jugando amistosamente con Pouppe...la pequeña mofeta estaba en el regazo de la enfermera jugueteando con su pulsera. En cuanto el joven entró, se quedó parado mirando la singular escena,  
>-Me alegra mucho que se hicieran amigos- comentó él llamando la atención de la chica.<br>-Es muy amistosa y juguetona- respondió mientras acariciaba a la pequeña mascota.  
>-Pouppe no se deja tocar por cualquiera, usted debe ser muy especial como para que ella se deje acariciar.-<br>-No diga eso...- le respondió la joven completamente sonrojada ante el comentario -...¿el señor Archibald se encuentra con la señorita Candy?- preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.  
>-Los dos salieron a caminar, creo que tenían algo muy importante de que hablar.<br>-Entiendo- dijo ella sonriendo mientras se volvía a mirar a la traviesa mofeta.

Entonces Albert se acercó hasta la chica y se sentó a su lado en el sofá...la pequeña Pouppe sólo lo miró por un momento y continuó jugando como si nada. Albert sólo sonrió ante esto y cruzando la pierna se acomodó para contemplar desde un mejor ángulo la escena. Por un rato ambos permanecieron callados y sólo se escuchaban las risillas de Alison al sentir cosquillas con las patitas de Pouppe que la rozaban en el antebrazo. Fue en ese momento que el joven rubio se percató de la naturaleza sencilla y amable de la amiga de Archie...una que hacía sentir cómodo a cualquiera que estuviera a su lado.

Pero con el transcurso del tiempo la enfermera se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde, pero Archie y Candy aún no volvían. Fue entonces que le comentó a Albert,  
>-Me pregunto si tardarán mucho...son casi las cinco y aún no han regresado.-<br>-Creo que tardarán un poco más, los vi caminando en dirección a la colina...tal vez fueron a pasear un poco. ¿Desea algo de comer, Señorita Alison?-  
>-Por favor, llámeme Alison- le respondió ella con una sonrisa.<br>-Sólo si usted me llama Albert...sin formalidades.-  
>-Sí usted así lo desea...Albert- y le sonrió.<p>

En ese momento, Pouppe se percató que ya no era más el centro de atención y se levantó a mirar a la pareja que se miraban mientras charlaban, entonces la juguetona mofeta se subió al hombro de Alison y se paró en dos de sus patitas para mirar con curiosidad a su dueño. Albert supo que su pequeña amiga demandaba su atención y bajo la mirada de asombro de la chica, estiró su brazo para que ella pudiera cambiar de compañero de juegos. Pouppe ahora se encontraba en el hombro del joven mientras miraba a la chica que le sonreía y le decía,  
>-Por lo que veo extrañabas a tu dueño, ¿verdad, pequeña?-<br>-Que su actitud no te engañe, Alison...a Pouppe le gusta ser el centro de atención y si no lo consigue, se comporta así- dijo sonriéndole mientras miraba a la criatura en su hombro.  
>-Debe quererla mucho, porque se ve que están muy unidos.-<br>-Sí...es una gran compañera...y no sólo eso...- se volvió a mirar a la enfermera -...por lo que me han dicho, hasta me salvó la vida. Verá, cuando ingresé al hospital en Italia después del accidente, el personal médico me dijo que al parecer muchos en el tren habían muerto y resultado heridos debido a la explosión ocasionada por la bomba que cayó...todos a excepción de mí. Al parecer, había saltado del tren justo antes de que sucediera, cuando la pequeña escapó de mi lado y yo fui tras ella. Fue uno de los soldados que me vio saltar del tren quien corrió en mi ayuda después del accidente, y que le confirmó esto a los doctores.-  
>-Me parece increíble que la pequeña te hubiera salvado de una muerte segura- comentó ella.<br>-Y no sólo eso, desde que recobré el sentido no se ha apartado de mí ni por un momento... a decir verdad, no la recuerdo. No sé cómo es que llegó a mi lado, pero me alegro de que esté conmigo.-

Entonces Alison se dio cuenta de la mucha ayuda que necesitaba ese gentil joven. En su interior no dejaba de pensar lo mucho que la familia Ardley debía extrañarlo...sobre todo la Sra. Elroy. La chica estaba tentada a comentarle sobre lo que ella y Archie sospechaban acerca de su identidad, pero prefirió callar. De seguro el joven Cornwell se lo haría saber cuando fuera más oportuno.  
>Aún así, la jovencita no dejaba de admirarse por la naturaleza sencilla y agradable del joven rubio frente a ella. Por un momento recordó aquella fotografía sobre el escritorio y curiosamente contrastaba un tanto si la comparaba al joven a su lado...Albert, aunque era tan atractivo como lo era Archie, carecía de esa aura de presencia que se hubiera imaginado en un heredero como lo sería William A. Es más, la joven, si no estuviera segura de que era la misma persona que vio en esa ocasión en el retrato del estudio de la Sra. Elroy, hubiera jurado que se trataba de alguien completamente diferente.<p>

Esto le corroboró a la muchacha que mucho de lo que somos no es por nuestra apariencia física, sino por nuestro carácter y la forma en que fuimos educados desde nuestra niñez. Como Albert había perdido la memoria, gran parte de su personalidad se había perdido y por lo tanto, la persona que ahora tenía frente a ella era meramente la pura esencia de lo que era él: un joven sencillo y de gentil proceder. Llegar a esta conclusión la sorprendió de gran manera.

Meditando en esto, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta que se abría. Tanto Albert como Alison se volvieron a mirar a la pareja que recién llegaba. Cabe mencionar que tanto Archie como Candy lucían distintos...no era un cambio drástico, sino uno muy sutil. Mientras que la jovencita mostraba unas muy sonrojadas mejillas, al muchacho se le notaba muy feliz y con una gran sonrisa.  
>Alison y Albert se quedaron perplejos al notar algo más en los recién llegados y esto fue que las manos de ellos estaban entrelazadas. Mientras que la enfermera estaba perpleja, se volvió a mirar al joven rubio que sólo sonreía satisfecho...de alguna manera, él ya había intuido que esto sucedería.<p>

Así que antes de que la pareja pudiera siquiera decir algo, fue Albert quien les habló al tiempo que se ponía de pie,  
>-Veo que la charla les ha ayudado a aclarar muchas cosas entre ustedes.-<br>-...- Candy sólo se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba y fue Archie quien le respondió.  
>-Queremos que sean los primeros en escucharlo- habló con una gran sonrisa mientras se volvía a mirar a la rubia a su lado por un momento -...desde ahora no lo ocultaremos más, Candy y yo hemos decidido convertirnos en novios...-<p>

Esta sí que había sido una gran y sorpresiva noticia...Alison se quedó boquiabierta y Albert sólo se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que dibujaba una gran sonrisa. No fue sino hasta que Candy se recargó en Archie y él la abrazó que la joven enfermera reaccionó, así que de inmediato fue al encuentro de ellos y exclamó,  
>-¡Felicidades!... esta sí que es una gran noticia y me alegro mucho por los dos...-<br>-Gracias, Alison- respondió Archibald.  
>-Felicitaciones a los dos- se escuchó la voz de Albert -estoy seguro de que serán muy felices.-<br>-¡Oh, Albert!- respondió Candy muy apenada pero feliz.  
>-Sin embargo, creo que antes de pensar en formalizar, debo hablar muy seriamente con la Tía Abuela- agregó Archie.<br>-Con la presente situación en tu familia, pienso que será algo un tanto difícil...confiemos que ojalá y se pueda hacer algo para remediarlo- esto lo dijo el rubio muy preocupado.  
>-Sí que lo es- le respondió el joven Cornwell -...pero existe una manera o más bien, existe una persona que nos puede ayudar...no sólo a nosotros, sino a toda la familia Ardley.-<p>

No obstante y aún cuando Archie hubiera querido explicarles a qué se refería, el reloj marcaba las seis de la tarde y tanto él como Alison, supieron que era hora de marcharse. Así que con resignación, sólo agregó,  
>-Debemos partir...pero mañana regresaremos trayendo algo que de seguro explicará mejor lo que quiero decir- y se dirigió a su enfermera - Alison, será mejor que partamos enseguida para Chicago, no debemos retrasarnos más sino la Tía Elroy sospechará de nuestra ausencia.-<br>-Muy bien, estoy lista para partir.-  
>-Candy...- se volvió a ver a la rubia que tenía a su lado -...por favor, quédate aquí y espera a mi regreso...en cuanto nos sea posible, vendremos mañana temprano- y la besó en la frente, luego se dirigió a Albert para decirle -por favor, te pido que cuides de ella...-<br>-No te preocupes- le respondió Albert con seriedad -...ella se encuentra segura aquí.-  
>-Archie- fue todo lo que pudo Candy exclamar antes de dejar de sentir la calidez de su mano estrechando la de ella.<br>-Yo los acompañaré hasta su auto, está oscureciendo y pueden perderse- era Albert quien se ofrecía a llevarlos.  
>-Gracias...entonces, partamos ya.-<br>-Voy con ustedes- exclamó Candy.  
>-Será mejor que te quedes aquí, le dijo él con suavidad -está oscureciendo y para cuando Albert y tú regresen, será de noche...preferiría que te quedaras aquí, por favor- le suplicó.<br>-Pero...- quiso alegar ella.  
>-Vendré en cuanto me sea posible. Por favor, espérame- su mano acariciaba con suavidad su rostro.<p>

Y ante el asombro de todos, la tomó de la mano para besarla dulcemente mientras se llenaba la mirada con ella. No era fácil para ninguno de los dos el poder separarse, pero por el momento no tenían otra opción; Archie se quedaría más tranquilo sabiendo que ella estaba a salvo en la casa y no en medio del bosque bajo la oscuridad. Entendiendo esto, Candy sólo asintió con la cabeza y haciendo algo que en otro tiempo hubiera pensado que sería imposible, llevó su mano al rostro de Archie para también acariciarlo. Tomado por sorpresa, el joven Cornwell sólo sonrió al tiempo que la tomaba su para besarle la palma de la mano...luego se acercó y la abrazó como despedida antes de separarse en definitiva de la chica y dirigirse hasta la puerta.

Como Alison y Albert lo siguieron, su reacción fue abrir la puerta para que ellos dos salieran y en una típica reacción suya, se volvió a mirar a Candy al tiempo que le lanzaba con la mano un beso y le hacía un guiño. Sorprendida ante esto, Candy sólo sonrió y una vez que él salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, la chica se comentó en voz baja,  
>-¡No has cambiado para nada, Archie!-<p>

Los tres jóvenes se adentraron en el bosque y para cuando llegaron a donde estaba el auto, ya había oscurecido por completo. Gracias a que Albert conocía bien los alrededores, pudieron llegar sin problemas y hasta les indicó cuál era el mejor atajo a seguir...no rodearían por la vereda, sino que llegarían directamente hasta el camino principal y de ahí dirigirse sin problema hasta la carretera. Sin embargo y antes de despedirse, Archie se volvió al joven rubio para agradecerle su ayuda y también decirle,  
>-Regresaremos mañana lo más temprano que podamos.-<br>-No te preocupes, que estaremos esperándolos- le respondió con una sonrisa.  
>-Hay algo más que quisiera decirte, pero será mejor que espere hasta mañana...algo que tiene que ver con mi familia y la casa donde estás ahora...-<br>-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó intrigado.  
>-Mañana lo sabrás, pero por favor no le digas nada de esto a Candy...ella...- desvió la mirada a un lado un tanto avergonzado -...creo que ella ha tenido muchas emociones por un día.-<br>-Ya lo creo- dijo sonriendo.  
>-Hablarle de mi familia la inquietará...pero es necesario que consulte contigo qué es lo que debo de hacer.-<br>-Sabes que cuentas conmigo.-

Y diciendo esto, Archie le extendió la mano a Albert en señal de agradecimiento y ambos se la estrecharon. Sin saberlo, Albert se había convertido en la pieza clave de todo este enredo y era quizás, la única salida posible que les quedaba. Así que sin más, Archie abordó el auto donde Alison ya lo esperaba y encendiendo las luces, ambos comenzaron su viaje de regreso.  
>Las tres horas de camino hasta Chicago, se realizaron en silencio. Como se había levantado muy temprano ese día, Alison se sintió cansada y al poco rato se quedó profundamente dormida. Esto fue algo que Archie agradeció mucho, ya que necesitaba tiempo para pensar sobre todo lo que había sucedido entre él y Candy durante esa tarde. La oscuridad y el silencio de la noche, le permitió a Archie el poder meditar tranquilo mientras conducía por la casi solitaria autopista.<p>

El joven Cornwell aún no podía concebir que Candy lo hubiese aceptado...ser su pareja ahora, le resultaba casi imposible de creer. Con una mano en el volante y la otra sobre sus labios, Archie aún podía percibir el suave aroma de la chica y no sólo eso, sino que todavía podía sentir vívidamente la dulzura de los besos que compartieron...en sí, él aún podía saborearla. Ensimismado con este ensueño, el tiempos transcurrió sin que se percatara y no tardó en llegar a los suburbios de la gran ciudad. Así que mirando a su compañera que aún dormía, la tomó con suavidad por el hombro para poder despertarla,  
>-Alison...Alison, despierte que ya casi llegamos.-<p>

La adormilada chica fue abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras ajustaba la mirada al frente para enfocar algo en la oscuridad que los rodeaba y luego mirando a Archie, escuchó atenta al chico que le comentaba,  
>-Ya casi hemos llegado.-<br>-Lo...lo siento...- se disculpó ella mientras se enderezaba en el asiento y se restregaba los ojos para espantar el sueño -...creo que sin querer, me quedé dormida...-  
>-Estaba cansada y no la culpo, pero pronto llegaremos.-<br>-¿Qué hora es?-  
>-Son casi las nueve y media, llegaremos a casa poco antes de las diez- le respondió mientras salía de la carretera y tomaba la desviación hacia el centro de la ciudad.<br>-Espero que no haya problemas con la Sra. Elroy debido a nuestra ausencia.-  
>-Déjemelo a mí...la Tía Abuela no dirá nada si le digo que tuve que salir a ver a unos amigos por unos asuntos personales y que usted me acompañó.-<br>-¿Se lo creerá?- preguntó ella con duda.  
>-No estoy mintiendo, ¿o sí?- respondió él -...no quisiera mentirle, no ahora que se aproxima algo muy delicado y de mucha importancia para la familia.-<br>-Entiendo lo que me dice.-

Para cuando ambos habían acordado en lo que dirían, el auto arribó a la mansión. Una vez que llegaron a la entrada, fueron recibidos por el mayordomo que pidió a uno de los chóferes que se llevara el auto al garaje. Mientras que Alison y Archie ingresaban en la casa, llamó la atención del joven Cornwell,  
>-Señor Archibald, la Sra. Elroy pidió que se le avisara que en cuanto usted llegara, la fuera a ver a sus habitaciones...-<br>-...- Archie sólo miró de reojo a Alison y respondió -...gracias James...- y le dio el paso a la chica para cruzar por el salón y luego subir en silencio hasta la planta alta.

Una vez arriba, Archibald se aseguró de que nadie los escuchaba para decirle a la enfermera en voz baja,  
>-Mañana saldremos temprano...pero lo haremos después del alba, a las siete.-<br>-Entendido.-  
>-Vaya a descansar, por favor...yo iré a ver lo que la Tía Abuela quiere decirme.-<br>-...- ella sólo lo miró preocupada.  
>-Ande tranquila y no se preocupe por mí- y entonces le guiñó un ojo -...la Tía no es tan mala persona, le aseguro que estaré bien... gracias y buenas noches- y sin aviso, le tomó la mano a la chica para depositarle un gentil beso de agradecimiento. Luego se giró para dirigirse en sentido opuesto hacia donde la anciana lo esperaba.<p>

Alison se había quedado estupefacta ante la galantería de Archie. Últimamente, era costumbre de la joven sonrojarse por las atenciones que recibía de su joven paciente y aún sorprendida ante el galante gesto, se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez que ingresó, cerró la puerta y se quedó recargada sobre ésta por unos momentos...tomó su mano donde Archie la había besado y acariciaba el dorso donde había sentido sus suaves labios. Fue en ese momento que la chica se dio cuenta de que a ella también le gustaría y mucho, tener a alguien como el joven Cornwell. Nunca antes había deseado tanto el tener una pareja como lo hacía ahora...tal vez al verse envuelta en la trama amorosa entre Candy y Archie, la hizo añorar algo que ella aún no tenía. Por lo que aún sumida en estos pensamientos, se dirigió hasta la ventana y mirando hacia el cielo se dijo a sí misma como en un susurro,  
>-Por favor, yo también deseo tener a mi lado a alguien como él...dame la dicha de tener como mi pareja a un joven como Archie...- suplicó -...sé bien que él no es para mí...- y bajó la mirada para ver su mano -...pero quisiera que quien esté destinado a mi lado, fuera alguien tan atento y dulce como lo es él...- y mientras se le formaban lágrimas en su rostro, la chica dibujó una sonrisa.<p>

La chica tuvo esta reacción porque su espíritu se llenó entonces de esperanza, de una tan grande que casi le aseguraba que lo que pedía, muy pronto se cumpliría en su vida. Y pensando en esto, la joven enfermera se quedó un rato más ahí para aplacar el sentimiento de nostalgia que la había invadido...se trataba de aquella que añoraba lo que cualquier chica más deseaba en su vida: amar y sentirse amada.

-

Mientras tanto, en otra habitación de la mansión, la Tía Elroy aún continuaba leyendo algunos de los documentos de negocios que tenía sobre su escritorio. Desde que le informaron que el joven Archibald había salido con el auto sin que nadie supiera a dónde se había ido, se encontraba muy intranquila. Así que para cuando las campanillas del reloj de la chimenea dieron las diez, ella sólo alzó la mirada con preocupación. Estuvo a punto de levantarse para llamar a su mucama cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta,  
>-Adelante- ordenó la dama.<p>

Para su sorpresa, era Archie quien aparecía justo frente a ella. En ese momento respiró aliviada, pero como era su costumbre en ella, no lo demostró...y muy al contrario, sus facciones se endurecieron un poco al tiempo que lo cuestionaba,  
>-Me informaron que saliste muy temprano llevándote el auto, ¿dónde estuviste?-<br>-Tuve que salir a arreglar unos asuntos con unos amigos, Tía- respondió él con naturalidad.  
>-¿Y porqué no le avisaste a James o a cualquier otra persona de la servidumbre? Nos tenías muy preocupados a todos- alegó ella mientras lo invitaba a sentarse.<br>-No quise molestarlos, ya que tuve que salir muy temprano...además Tía, no tenía de qué preocuparse, porque Alison me acompañó.-  
>-...- la Tía Abuela lo miró entonces con dureza -...ya veo...pero aún así te pido que me avises, no está bien que salgas así nada más. Dime, ¿qué pasaría si algo te ocurriera?...recuerda que aún te estás recuperando de tu accidente.-<br>-Lo siento Tía, no volverá a suceder- se cruzó de piernas mientras le dedicaba a Emilia una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas.

Derrotada ante la galantería de su joven sobrino, la matriarca no tuvo más remedio que aceptar las excusas dadas y dando un gran suspiro, tuvo que olvidarse de esos detalles y hacer caso omiso de la rebeldía de su muchacho...una que no parecía tener importancia ahora. Así que se abocó a hablarle sobre el asunto que le era tan importante en esos momentos,  
>-Archibald, este jueves tenemos una invitación para ir a hablar de negocios con la familia Rothschild...nos han invitado a comer con ellos- y carraspeó para enfatizarle al joven que esta sería una importante charla -George vendrá conmigo y me gustaría que tú también participaras como representante de la familia con las negociaciones...como futuro presidente de los Ardley, es necesario que te involucres más con todo lo relacionado con los negocios, ya que Robert es nuestro socio e inversionista más importante- se le escuchaba muy seria.<p>

Archie al oír esto, sintió como la ira y la furia se iban apoderando gradualmente de él. Era consciente de que la Tía se estaba refiriendo indirectamente a la idea de entablar relaciones con quien sería pronto su supuesto padre político. Por lo que haciendo uso de un gran autocontrol, se quedó callado para no contrariar a la anciana...aunque por dentro tenía tanta rabia que le hubiera gustado mucho decirle entonces que ya no tratara de intervenir con su vida.  
>Al notar lo atento que estaba su sobrino, la Sra. Elroy continuó hablando sobre algunos de los negocios y proyectos que ambas familias pensaban llevar a cabo juntas...así que por un rato, le habló de algunos detalles para mantenerlo al tanto de esto y también sobre la fiesta que tendrían el siguiente sábado. Extrañamente para ella, Archibald no la contradijo en nada y una vez que terminó con su discurso, el joven sólo se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al escritorio y quedarse de pie a contemplar algunas de las fotografías que estaban ahí...el joven castaño se quedó observando una en particular, la que plasmaba a los tres sobrinos de Emilia en el Rosedal de Lakewood. Una vez de espaldas a ella, por fin le habló diciendo,<br>-Haré como usted diga, Tía Abuela.-  
>-...- la anciana sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en señal de que le agradaba su respuesta.<br>-Sólo le pido que me deje arreglar unos asuntos personales que tengo- se giró para mirarla de frente -si no le molesta, necesito ir a Lakewood y quedarme allá un par de días...me gustaría arreglar algunos detalles sobre las pertenencias de Stear y también...quisiera prepararme mentalmente para todo lo que vendrá...ya sabe usted, cuestiones como las de hacerme más a la idea sobre los importantes cambios que habrá en mi vida y sobre mi futuro.-  
>-Muy bien, si así lo deseas...me parece oportuno que empieces a prepararte, recuerda que una gran responsabilidad recaerá sobre ti y que la familia entera dependerá de tu buen juicio.-<br>-Partiré mañana y llevaré conmigo a Alison porque no quisiera perderme las terapias...mi brazo está casi restablecido y no me gustaría que me diera problemas después.-  
>-Puede acompañarte si así lo deseas- ella se levantó para acercarse a él -sólo te pido que regreses el jueves por la mañana. Recuerda que Robert y su esposa nos esperan a almorzar y no quisiera quedar mal con ellos, además...- y miró a su sobrino con una gran sonrisa -la hija de ellos, Elie, estará presente y me gustaría mucho que ustedes dos se conozcan...aunque ella es un par de años más joven que tú, pienso que te hará bien su amistad. Desde que Annie Britter ya no nos visita, te has vuelto muy solitario y eso no me gusta en absoluto.-<p>

El joven Cornwell la miró atónito y sintió un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Era obvio que ya por fin se mostraban con claridad las verdaderas intenciones de la Tía Abuela...ya no sería una cuestión de si se podría arreglar un compromiso entre ellos, sino más bien, ¡de cuándo!...esto lo cimbró hasta lo mas profundo. El tiempo del que Archie disponía para hacer algo, se le estaba agotando y tenía que actuar de inmediato. El jueves tendrían la comida en casa de los Rothschild para presentar a la pareja y lo más probable era que a los dos días y en plena fiesta del sábado, se anunciara un compromiso entre ellos. Entonces, para la sorpresa del joven, la matriarca había demostrado otra vez que no en balde ella había llevado con éxito los asuntos de la familia por tanto tiempo... Emilia comprobaba ser una vez más, la brillante y astuta mujer que fue digna de ser la presidenta de los Ardley por tantos años.

Aún estupefacto ante la noticia, la mente de Archie no pudo pensar en una buena excusa que darle, por lo que mirando hacia el reloj, exclamó diciendo,  
>-¡Vaya!...se ha hecho muy tarde y no quisiera que se desvelara por mi culpa, así que me retiro, Tía...- y haciendo una pequeña caravana, le sonrió para luego caminar hasta la puerta.<br>-Un momento, Archibald- lo detuvo ella en seco antes de siquiera abrir la puerta -...sólo quiero agregar que todo esto que estoy haciendo, es por tu bien y el de la familia...-  
>-Lo sé, Tía- interrumpió él tomando la manija de la puerta, y sin volverse a mirarla agregó -...así yo le recuerdo que lo que estoy haciendo, es también para el beneficio de todos- y se lo dijo esto hablando tal y como lo estaba haciendo ella, en doble sentido -...buenas noches...- se despidió y salió de la habitación ante el asombro de la anciana, que se quedó pensativa ante lo que su sobrino le habría querido decir.<p>

Una vez fuera de las habitaciones, el muchacho respiró aliviado...todo salió bien y había convencido sin mucho esfuerzo a la anciana, esto lo alegró mucho y entonces se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez dentro, fue hasta la mesa y se sirvió un poco de vino para poder relajarse un poco. Toda esta situación con la matriarca lo había llevado hasta al límite de su paciencia y estuvo a punto de confrontar a su querida Tía... faltó muy poco para decirle que él ya estaba comprometido sentimentalmente con Candy. Tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no aclararle de una vez por todas que no estaba interesado en ninguna otra chica que no fuera Candy...ni la joven más bella o rica del mundo podrían compararse con su querida Gatita, ya que la amaba demasiado para tan siquiera mirar a otra. Sin embargo, Archie tuvo que disimular bien en aras de la felicidad de ambos; si le hubiera dicho a la matriarca sus verdaderas intenciones, su querida Tía tendría el tiempo suficiente para actuar y evitar a toda costa que estuvieran juntos. No, esa era la gran ventaja que tenía ahora de su lado y que había que mantener así.

Después de beber la copa de vino y ya más calmado, Archibald se recostó en su cama y se dedicó a revivir los momentos tan intensos que había disfrutado al lado de Candy durante esa tarde. Cerrando los ojos, aún podía sentirla junto a él...respirando su dulce aroma, sintiendo sus suaves labios en contacto con los suyos, sus caricias...todo había sido tal y como sería en un dulce sueño...simplemente, ¡había sido perfecto!

Más que nunca se prometió que ese gran amor que ellos dos se tenían, jamás sería empañado por la opinión de los demás. Si a la Tía Elroy no le gustaba la idea de que su sobrino se casara con Candy, él estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo...inclusive su ilustre apellido, y comenzar una nueva vida al lado de la persona que amaba. Desde ahora en adelante nada detendría a Archibald...¡nada!

No obstante, así como el destino se había opuesto al principio a que ellos estuvieran juntos, ahora se ponía de su lado y traía a ambos un aliado muy importante...sin que lo supiera, Albert sería una pieza clave y aunque aún cuando su identidad no estaba del todo aclarada, esto les podría beneficiar de alguna manera. Lo único que había por hacer era planear bien lo que harían a continuación y estudiar meticulosamente las posibilidades que se les presentaban. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en cualquier plan, Archie tenía que hablar seriamente con el amigo de Candy y de convencerlo sobre sus sospechas, pero para ello necesitaba de pruebas. Por lo que a eso de la medianoche y encubierto bajo la oscuridad, Archibald se dirigió con cuidado hasta el estudio privado de la Tía Elroy y ayudado por las sombras de la noche, el joven pudo con facilidad escabullirse hasta el lugar. Una vez adentro, se dirigió hasta el escritorio de donde tomó la fotografía del misterioso rubio y aquella de la familia en donde se encontraba Rosemary,  
>-Aquí está la clave de todo y estoy seguro de que nos será de gran ayuda- se dijo en un muy leve susurro, para después salir por la puerta y retornar a su habitación.<p>

Archie apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño, casi toda la noche estuvo pensando no sólo en Candy, sino en cómo decirle al joven rubio lo que sabía. Esto era arriesgado, ya que como bien lo había comentado el mismo Albert, podría desencadenarse un ataque en su mente que lo desorientara al extremo de volver a perder la memoria. Era riesgoso, pero a estas alturas, no contaban con otra opción.

Así que a la mañana siguiente y mientras Alison aún se alistaba para bajar, la chica escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Al abrir se sorprendió al saber que se trataba de Archie,  
>-Buenos días, Alison.-<br>-Buen día- le respondió.  
>-Por favor, prepare una pequeña valija...nos iremos de viaje por dos días, el auto está ya listo y está esperándonos en la puerta.-<br>-¿Saldremos de viaje?-  
>-Así es...por favor, dése prisa- y se alejó por el pasillo.<p>

Aún contrariada, ella hizo tal cual el joven se lo pidió y quince minutos después bajaba para encontrarse con el mayordomo, quien le indicó que el auto la aguardaba en la entrada. En cuanto salió, Archie se bajó a recibirla y abrirle la puerta mientras el mayordomo colocaba su valija en el asiento trasero. Una vez listos, Archie arrancó el automóvil y comenzaron de nuevo su viaje a Lakewood.

Fue al tomar la autopista que por fin la chica se animó a preguntarle a su acompañante,  
>-¿Puede decirme cómo es que iremos de viaje si se supone que iríamos a ver a Candy?-<br>-Es que precisamente vamos a Lakewood, nos quedaremos allá un par de días- le respondió mirándola de vez en cuando mientras manejaba.  
>-¿Cómo?-<br>-Ayer convencí a la Tía Elroy de que nos dejara ir y aceptó...aunque, tendremos que regresar el jueves por la mañana... tengo que asistir a una comida en casa de los Rothschild- esto lo dijo con desagrado y luego agregó -por lo que, sólo tendremos un par de días para convencer a Albert sobre su verdadera identidad y tratar de que nos ayude a esclarecer ante todos que es a él a quien le corresponde ser nombrado como sucesor y no a mí.-  
>-¿Cree que aceptará?-<br>-No lo sé, pero no me daré por vencido tan fácilmente. Por favor, le pido que saque ahora y abra el sobre que está en la guantera- acto seguido, la chica descubrió para su sorpresa que ahí estaban las dos fotografías que había visto sobre el escritorio -...ayer entré en el estudio de la Tía Abuela y las tomé prestadas.-  
>-Pero...¿no cree que se darán cuenta de que desaparecieron?-<br>-Sí, pero no podrán reclamarme, ya que nadie sabe que estoy al tanto de su existencia- la chica aún lo miraba incrédula -...no se preocupe, nadie se meterá en problemas por esto y mucho menos usted. Puede confiar en mí- le guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía para relajarla -por favor, llévelas en su bolsa, que las necesitaremos una vez que lleguemos- la chica sólo lo obedeció y colocó ambos portarretratos en su bolso de mano.

En cuanto llegaron a las cercanías de Lakewood, Archie manejó por una vereda secundaria y los jóvenes se dirigieron directamente hasta la entrada del bosque en Lakewood. Una vez ahí, estacionaron el auto y caminaron hasta la casa en la montaña. Como arribaron a eso de las diez de la mañana, al llamar a la puerta y ser recibidos por Albert, descubrieron que Candy y el joven rubio justo se habían sentado para desayunar.

En el momento que Candy los vio llegar, se levantó de su asiento y corrió a los brazos de su querido paladín,  
>-¡Archie!-<br>-Buen día- la saludó él besándola en la frente.  
>-No te esperaba tan temprano- exclamó emocionada.<br>-Te prometí que vendría en cuanto me fuera posible...no sabes cuántas ganas tenía de volver a verte- los ojos del muchacho brillaban emocionados, mientras la admiraba ensimismado en ella.

Pero la pareja tuvo que abandonar la burbuja en donde estaban, al escuchar un carraspeo por parte de Albert que los miraba con una gran sonrisa,  
>-Me imagino que como salieron muy temprano no tuvieron tiempo de desayunar, ¿les gustaría acompañarnos?-<br>-Yo te ayudaré, Albert- interrumpió Alison, que pasó junto a la pareja para colocarse al lado del joven rubio.  
>-Muy bien, Alison...ven conmigo a la cocina para traer el café y el té, lo demás ya está listo sobre la mesa- y ambos desaparecieron por la puerta dejando sola a la pareja.<p>

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Archie se volvió a mirar a Candy que no había apartado su mirada de él...  
>-Te extrañé mucho anoche- le dijo él en voz baja mientras le besaba la mano.<br>-Yo...también- admitió ella con cierto sonrojo.  
>-Estaremos juntos hoy y mañana, tendremos mucho tiempo para nosotros- le aseguró mientras le acariciaba con ternura el rostro.<br>-¿En serio?-  
>-Sí, no quiero separarme más de tu lado. Aunque en un par de días tendré que volver con Alison a Chicago, te prometo que una vez que aclaremos todo ante la familia, todo mi tiempo te lo pienso dedicar a ti.-<br>-¿A qué te refieres con aclarar?- preguntó ella con duda, no sabiendo a bien lo que le quiso decir.

Archibald quiso responderle, pero en ese momento Alison y Albert entraban en la habitación y el joven tomándola de la mano, la guió hasta la mesa. Como todo un caballero que era, la ayudó a acomodarse en su asiento, mientras que Albert hizo lo mismo con Alison y una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, se dispusieron a desayunar.  
>Al principio, los cuatro se dedicaron hablar sobre cosas sin importancia como el clima y lo bien que se disfrutaba el verano en ese lugar. Pero conforme el tiempo transcurría, Archie supo que había que comenzar con la tan importante charla...una que ya no podía ser demorada. Por lo que una vez que todos terminaron de comer y degustaban del café y té, fue que el joven Cornwell comenzó a hablar diciendo,<br>-Albert, necesito que me aclares algo sobre tu pasado.-  
>-¿De qué se trata, Archie?-<br>-Nos comentaste ayer que después del accidente que sufriste en Chicago, varias de tus memorias se fueron haciendo presentes; ¿nos podrías hablar más en detalle de ellas, por favor?- Candy sólo se volvió a mirarlo por un momento, sorprendida ante su pregunta y luego se giró a ver a Albert.

Sorprendido por el repentino interés del castaño sobre su pasado, Albert se quedó un momento pensativo mientras miraba su café. No estaba seguro del porqué de esta pregunta, pero aún así trató de hacer memoria para poder describir con detalle lo que recordó aquella vez,  
>-Bueno, recuerdo que vi con claridad esta casa...pude distinguir que estaba en medio del bosque y que había un lago al frente. También recuerdo bien este salón...pero en mi mente se le veía menos abandonado, como si alguien estuviera viviendo aquí...tal y como ahora está, después de que Candy y yo limpiamos un poco el lugar.-<br>-¿Recuerdas si estuviste viviendo aquí por mucho?-  
>-No...eso sí que no lo recuerdo. Lo que vi entonces fueron tan sólo imágenes sueltas, como si se tratara de fotografías; pero en cuanto llegué, encontré una bolsa de viaje con varias cosas que se me hicieron muy familiares...creo que son mías.-<br>-¿Había algo en la mochila que te diera una pista sobre tu identidad?-  
>-Archie...- interrumpió Candy -¿de qué se trata todo esto?-<br>-Por favor, confía en mi- y colocó su mano sobre la de ella para ya no soltarla -¿te fue posible encontrar algo, Albert?-  
>-En realidad no, sólo había ropa y aditamentos de viaje.-<br>-...- Archie supo entonces que tenía que seguir adelante con las preguntas -recuerdo que mencionaste otro lugar...el Portal de las rosas en la casa de los Ardley.-  
>-Es curioso, al Portal lo recuerdo más vívidamente...en especial a la bella y joven dama que cuidaba de las rosas...-<br>-¿Pudiste recordar a alguien ahí?, ¿sabes quién es?- preguntó Archie con interés.  
>-Sí...pero cada vez que trato de hacer memoria, no puedo ver con claridad su rostro...sólo sé que es muy hermosa y que tiene una gentil sonrisa...-<br>-Pero, ¿cómo puedes recordar a una mujer si quien cuidaba las rosas era Anthony?- interrumpió Candy con asombro.  
>-No lo sé...yo no recuerdo a ese chico que dicen que es Anthony, pero a ella, sí.-<p>

Con estas pistas, Archie supo que estaba en el camino correcto. Lo más probable es que Albert recordara a Rosemary, la madre de Anthony...le pareció muy extraño al principio, pero luego al meditarlo un poco, todo tuvo lógica: si él era William A., era natural que recordara vívidamente a su hermana. Meditando en esto, fue Albert quien continuó hablando,  
>-¿A qué viene todo esto Archie? No entiendo porqué es importante esto ahora, lo que debemos hacer es buscar la manera en que tu familia no pueda molestar más a Candy.-<p>

El joven Cornwell sólo se volvió a mirar a Candy por instante mientras apretaba su mano un poco para poder darse el valor de contarles todo lo que sabía. Luego se volvió a mirar a Alison y le pidió que sacara las fotografías de su bolso; la chica se puso de pie y fue hasta donde lo había dejado y trajo consigo el sobre...cuando se lo dio a Archie, la chica se volvió a sentar junto a Albert y miró con atención lo que el joven Cornwell haría a continuación. En cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, Archibald sacó con cuidado uno de los portarretratos...era el que contenía la fotografía del joven rubio,  
>-Dime, ¿puedes decirme si eres tú el que está en este retrato?- preguntó al tiempo que se la extendía al otro joven.<p>

En cuanto la miró, Albert abrió los ojos de par en par. Efectivamente, se trataba de él cuando llevaba el cabello largo, pero no la recordaba, ya que no tenía la más remota idea de cuándo fue tomada. Con asombro, miró a Archie para cuestionarlo,  
>-¿De dónde la sacaste?-<br>-Quisiera que primero me aclares, si eres tú.-  
>-No...no lo sé...no la recuerdo...pero, se parece mucho a mí.-<br>-Por favor, déjenme verla- pidió Candy que al tenerla entre sus manos, sólo la miró atónita -pero, ¡si es Albert!-  
>-¿Estás segura, Candy?- le preguntó el castaño a su lado.<br>-Claro que sí...mira la ropa...es la misma que llevaba cuando nos encontramos por primera vez en Londres... fue aquella vez que salí a buscar remedios para Terry...- la chica estaba muy segura de esto.

Entonces Albert se volvió a mirar a la foto. No recordaba para nada el atuendo. Es más, desde que recordaba, él jamás vistió de esa manera: camisa azul de cuello alto y un saco. Esa no era para nada el tipo de vestimenta que normalmente llevaría, la suya era mucho más casual e informal, siempre con jeans. Pero si Candy lo recordaba así, debía ser cierto...  
>-¿De dónde la sacaste, Archie?- preguntó Candy.<br>-Del lugar que menos se lo imaginan...-  
>-¿Cuándo fue tomada?- cuestionó Albert para tratar de dar con una pista.<br>-Veamos- dijo Candy mientras la sacaba de su marco. Al reverso había una fecha inscrita -dice aquí: Abril de 1913...- y alzando la mirada, la chica trató de hacer memoria.  
>-Candy, ese es el año en que llegaste al Colegio en Londres- exclamó Archie.<br>-¡Es verdad!- exclamó con sorpresa ella -...fue por esas fechas que Albert estaba trabajando en el Zoológico Blue River, justo antes de que tuviéramos el Festival de Mayo.-

Con anterioridad, Albert había escuchado por Candy que él había estado en Londres por una temporada y que se había encontrado con ella en esa ciudad. Trató de hacer memoria pero no lograba recordar nada...le pidió la fotografía a la chica y se quedó contemplándola por un rato. Entre más la miraba, más se convencía de que era él, por lo que tuvo que cuestionar una vez más el origen de tan misterioso objeto,  
>-¿De dónde la sacaste, Archie?-<br>-...- el joven Cornwell sólo lo miró pensativo por un momento y sin responderle, sacó del sobre el otro portarretratos y se lo extendió.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Albert al mirar a la familia que estaba ahí plasmada. Sin embargo, su mirada fue captada y se concentró totalmente en la figura de la joven mujer que posaba junto a un pequeño...de inmediato la reconoció,  
>-¡Es ella!- exclamó ante la sorpresa de todos -...es la joven mujer que recuerdo junto al Portal de las rosas...-<br>-¿Estás completamente seguro, Albert?- preguntó Archie sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.  
>-Sí...ella...las rosas...- dijo mientras miraba anonadado el dulce rostro de Rosemary.<p>

Y sin aviso, un gran dolor de cabeza lo invadió...fue tan fuerte que soltó el cuadro y el cristal se rompió al golpearse contra el piso. Albert tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza y ponerse de pie para tratar de contener el punzante dolor que lo invadía; también estuvo al punto de tambalearse y sin querer su taza de café fue a estrellarse en el piso, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.  
>Sin demora, Alison se levantó y fue hacia él para tratar de ayudarlo, pero el joven rubio seguía siendo atormentando por el dolor hasta el punto que tuvo casi que arrodillarse para tratar de aminorar un poco lo que sentía...la enfermera sólo pudo colocarse a su lado. Al mismo tiempo, Candy y Archie también se dirigieron hasta donde estaba Albert y colocándose al frente, la rubia lo empezó a llamar,<br>-¡Albert!...¿qué te pasa?- gritaba desesperada.

Después de unos instantes en que el joven cerró sus ojos y levantaba la cabeza para tratar de controlar el agudo dolor que sentía, se calmó un poco y abriendo los ojos, observó con detenimiento a Candy frente a él. Desorientado, lo único que acertó a decirle fue,  
>-Tus ojos...tus verdes ojos...Rosemary...- susurró ante la mirada atónita de Candy.<br>-...- al escucharlo decir esto, Archie palideció, ya que supo de inmediato que efectivamente el joven recordaba ahora a la desaparecida madre de Anthony.  
>-¿Rosemary?- preguntó contrariada Candy -... Albert, soy Candy, ¿qué es lo que te sucede?-<br>-Albert...¿quién es Albert?, ¿porqué me llama así?- el joven rubio la miraba confundido y con la mirada como perdida.  
>-...- Candy sólo lo observaba intrigada, porque supo de inmediato que estaba sufriendo un shock como efecto secundario de la impresión que tuvo. Así que colocó su mano sobre el hombro y con suave voz le habló diciendo -...soy yo, Albert...soy Candy...-<p>

A pesar de que Candy le insistió que se trataba de ella, el muchacho aún continuaba perdido en la neblina de sus recuerdos. Desorientado y confuso, lo único que acertó a responder fue,  
>-Rosemary...¿porqué me llamas Albert?...soy Bert, tu querido hermano Bert...- y sin aviso, otra terrible oleada de dolor lo golpeó en ese instante y fue tan fuerte que terminó tirándolo al suelo y dejándolo inconsciente,<br>-¡Albert!- gritaba Candy sin control mientras lo sacudía por el hombro -...¡Albert, reacciona!-

Al ver lo que sucedía, Archibald hizo a un lado a Candy y ayudó a Alison a acomodar con cuidado a Albert en el piso. Le colocaron un cojín bajo la cabeza y luego se incorporó para darle el espacio a Alison para que lo pudiera revisar...el joven se colocó al lado de la rubia y la abrazó. En esos momentos, Candy se encontraba muy nerviosa y alterada para poder ayudar a su amigo, pero afortunadamente para todos, la otra enfermera estaba ahí para auxiliarlo. Después de revisarlo cuidadosamente, Alison concluyó que el joven rubio había perdido el sentido por el intenso dolor que sufrió,  
>-Se desmayó debido al dolor, pero se recuperará pronto- aseguró la chica.<br>-Pero...¿qué fue lo que le sucedió?-  
>-Candy, Albert tuvo una fuerte migraña causada por la avalancha de recuerdos que tuvo...fue demasiado para él y para protegerse, su mente simplemente se desconectó...- y observando al joven frente a ella, agregó -...sólo espero que no haya sido demasiado, ya que podría volver a perder la memoria por completo...volvería a comenzar desde cero, no recordando nada o a nadie... inclusive a nosotros...- y se volvió a mirar a Candy que la escuchaba horrorizada.<p>

Los jóvenes en esa habitación no estaban seguros de lo que sucedería una vez que despertara Albert, pero para Archibald una cosa era más que segura...ya no tenía duda alguna de que el amigo vagabundo de Candy era el misterioso William A. Ardley y por lo tanto, el sucesor y heredero del enigmático Sr. Williams. Sin embargo y con todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, se corría el riesgo de que Albert jamás pudiera recordar nada de su pasado...inclusive existía también la posibilidad de que perdiera toda memoria sobre lo que había vivido desde su accidente en Italia. Por lo que lo único que todos los presentes podían hacer, era esperar y confiar en que el joven despertara y una vez que lo hiciera, les aclarara de una vez por todas esta maraña de confusión y misterio...una en la que desafortunadamente todos, estaban involucrados. 

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Feliz inicio de semana para todos! Espero y esta semana esté llena de éxitos para todos ustedes.

Primeramente, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes quienes me mandaron un mensaje por mi cumpleaños...en verdad que les agradezco las muestras de cariño que me dan. Sé que la distancia no es obstáculo para expresarlas. GRACIAS! Lupita Plazola y Josie...no pude agradecerles con un mensaje, así que lo hago desde aquí...gracias! ^_^

Ahora pasando al capitulo, les diré que recién lo terminé y bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Se acerca el baile y es ahí donde sabremos por fin lo que sucederá. Aún no les diré si Albert recupera o no la memoria a tiempo...pero les aseguro que será una sorpresa muy diferente a lo que han leído con anterioridad. Me gusta ser original y mostrar algo distinto, cuando se puede.

En fin, me despido no sin antes agradecerles por el tiempo que se toman en leer y sobre todo, en comentar. Gracias Anna María Pruneda por ayudarme con la edición de los capítulos anteriores...sé que es mucho el trabajo que te doy a veces y te digo que más de un lector te agradece el que corrijas mis errores que sin querer, se escapan a las varias ediciones que les doy.

Les mando un abrazo y seguimos en contacto!  
>Adriana<p> 


	34. El pasado se hace presente

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 34: El pasado se hace presente

Albert continuaba inconsciente en el piso mientras que los demás se encontraban atónitos a su alrededor. Había sido un gran shock para el amigo de Candy el haber visto la fotografía que mostraba a la bella dama que al parecer conocía y que se trataba de Rosemary. Para el asombro de todos y antes de haber perdido el conocimiento, el joven había confundido a Candy con la desaparecida madre de Anthony al tiempo que balbuceaba un nombre: Bert.

Por lo que mientras Alison cuidaba del rubio, Candy miraba atónita la escena y lo único que acertó a hacer fue quedarse bajo el abrazo protector de Archie. En cuanto al joven Cornwell, éste se hallaba muy confundido y se repetía constantemente en su mente que no debió haber llevado a Albert al límite...ahora, sólo rogaba porque el amigo de Candy despertara y recordara su pasado. Si no lo hacía, traería desastrosas consecuencias para todos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los azules e intensos ojos de Albert comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, pero al principio estaba muy desorientado y confundido. Parpadeó un par de veces y una vez que pudo enfocar a la chica a su lado, para el alivio de todos, la llamó por su nombre,  
>-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó, Alison?-<br>-No se mueva demasiado- le sugirió ella cuando él quiso incorporarse -por favor, quédese así por un momento...-  
>-Me duele mucho la cabeza...-<br>-¿Estás bien, Albert?- preguntó Candy que se dirigió a su lado.  
>-Sí...creo que sí...-<br>-Nos diste un gran susto- susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento, Albert cerró sus ojos y colocándose la mano sobre el ceño, trató de controlar el intenso dolor de cabeza del que sufría. Afortunadamente, Alison llevaba siempre consigo remedios para el dolor y una vez que sacó de su bolsa el medicamento, se dirigió a la cocina para buscar agua...Archie fue tras ella, ya que quería consultarle algo,  
>-¿Cree que Albert haya recuperado la memoria?-<br>-No lo sabremos sino hasta que el dolor que está sufriendo aminore...pero por favor...déle tiempo para recuperarse, si insistimos en cuestionarlo acerca de su pasado, podría en verdad perder toda noción de la realidad y jamás recordar nada- le sugirió ella mientras tomaba el vaso con agua.  
>-Entiendo...no hablaremos de esto sino hasta que él esté más tranquilo...-<br>-Bien...será mejor que regresemos, necesito darle esto.-  
>-...- pero antes de que salieran de la cocina, Archie la detuvo por el brazo y en ese momento le dijo -le agradezco mucho toda su ayuda...nos ha servido de mucho.-<br>-...- ella sólo le sonrió y salió del lugar.

Una vez de vuelta a la sala, la chica se agachó para estar a la altura del joven y le extendió el remedio a Albert junto con el agua,  
>-Por favor, toma esto...te ayudará a controlar el dolor.-<br>-...- obedeciendo a la chica, Albert se incorporó un poco para poder ingerir el medicamento y se quedó sentado en el suelo con su espalda contra el sillón.

Por su lado, Archie y Candy se sentaron cerca de donde él estaba y Alison se acomodó junto al rubio para poder controlar si presentaba la fiebre o si su presión arterial continuaba normal. Al cabo de unos minutos Albert comenzó a hablar...mientras cerraba sus ojos para poder concentrarse, quería describir a sus amigos lo que su mente le comenzaba a mostrar antes de que se olvidara de los detalles,  
>-Recuerdo claramente una casa grande- todos se volvieron a mirarlo atentos -...hay un gran jardín y muchas flores...creo que son rosas...están todas en flor...veo un invernadero...es... es todo de cristal y el aroma de las flores es muy dulce...- se detuvo por unos momentos.<br>-...- ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a decir nada, y sólo fue Archie quien supo a qué lugar se estaba refiriendo. Era muy probable que estuviera hablando sobre el invernadero que se encontraba en la mansión de Lakewood...pero no quiso comentar nada por el momento y dejó que Albert continuara con su relato.  
>-...- Candy quiso preguntarle algo pero Archie la tomó del brazo para detenerla y con una negación de la cabeza le indicó que era mejor esperar.<br>-...también recuerdo algo más...- agregó -...la bella dama está ahí, y me sonríe...-

En ese instante, Albert abrió los ojos y para la sorpresa de los demás, sólo dijo,  
>-Es todo lo que recuerdo...mi mente parece una gran neblina...- y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para tratar de recordar algo más.<br>-Será mejor que no te esfuerces demasiado- le sugirió Alison, colocando la mano sobre su hombro -...trata de descansar y verás que poco a poco todas tus memorias volverán...-

La enfermera entonces lo ayudó a incorporarse y se volvió para mirar a Candy para preguntarle,  
>-¿Dónde está la habitación de Albert?-<br>-Es la que está a la derecha...- indicó la rubia que quiso ir tras ellos.  
>-Espera, Candy- la detuvo Archie al tomarla de la mano -...necesito hablar contigo...dejemos que Alison se haga cargo de Albert.-<br>-No te preocupes, Candy...yo cuidaré de él, por ahora no hay mucho por hacer...Albert sólo necesita descansar- y en ese momento guió al joven rubio hasta la habitación. Una vez ahí, lo ayudó a recostarse y se sentó a su lado.

Afuera en la sala, Candy estaba muy contrariada con todo lo sucedido, la chica no podía entender qué es lo que había pasado y el porqué de la reacción de Albert. Por lo que una vez que se quedaron a solas, Archie tomó la mano de Candy y con suma dulzura le habló diciendo,  
>-Él estará bien...no te preocupes.-<br>-Es que...temo que...-  
>-Shhhhhh- le dijo él colocando su dedo sobre los labios de ella -...no digas nada...todo saldrá bien. Además, Alison está cuidando de Albert.-<br>-...- Candy sólo asintió y se dejó abrazar por Archie que la atrajo a su pecho.

Después de unos minutos, Candy se sintió más relajada...estar arropada en los brazos de su querido Archie, siempre la tranquilizaba. Tal vez sentirse así se debía a que se sabía protegida, pero lo más probable era porque ya no estaba sola...ahora contaba con él para estar a su lado y como bien se dice, dos son mejores que uno para enfrentarlo todo.  
>Con suavidad, Archie se separó por un momento de ella y después de besarla en la frente, la tomó de los hombros y le dijo,<br>-Candy, hay algo muy importante que debo decirte sobre Albert.-  
>-...- ella sólo lo miró atenta.<br>-Estoy convencido de que Albert es un Ardley...- sus ojos no se despegaron de los de ella.  
>-¿Cómo dices?- la chica se encontraba atónita.<br>-La persona a quien él se refería como la dama entre las rosas es...bueno...Candy, se trata de Rosemary, la madre de Anthony.-  
>-¿La madre de Anthony?-<br>-...- asintió con la cabeza -así es...con todo lo que nos dijo, no me queda duda alguna...la descripción que nos hizo de las flores y sobre el invernadero, estoy casi seguro que describe el que se encuentra en Lakewood. Cuando era pequeño recuerdo que Anthony pasaba mucho tiempo ahí en los fríos meses del año...muchas de las rosas que cultivaba y que eran delicadas, las guardaba ahí. Pero cuando murió, la Tía Elroy mandó cerrar el lugar y ahora se encuentra abandonado. Creo que no tuviste la oportunidad de verlo porque nunca pasaste un invierno con nosotros...-

De sólo recordar los pocos meses que ella había vivido en Lakewood, hicieron que las lágrimas se formaran en el rostro de Candy. Archie pudo percibir el dolor que estas memorias causaban en ella y sin controlarse, sólo la abrazó,  
>-Por favor, no llores...sé que es doloroso recordar a Anthony y todo lo que sucedió cuando estuviste en Lakewood, pero es necesario esclarecer todo esto.-<br>-...- Candy entonces se apartó para mirarlo directo a los ojos y con un nudo en la garganta, le preguntó -...¿porqué estás tan seguro de que Albert es un Ardley?...por favor, dímelo Archie... necesito saberlo- le suplicó.  
>-Esas fotografías que les mostré estaban sobre el escritorio en el estudio de la Tía Abuela, en Chicago.-<br>-¿De la Tía Abuela?- preguntó la chica abriendo sus ojos de par en par.  
>-Así es...descubrí por casualidad que Albert es en realidad el hermano de Rosemary y por lo tanto...- desvió su mirada a un lado para darse el valor de decirlo -...es el tío de Anthony...-<br>-¿Cómo?- la chica tuvo que tomar a Archie de los brazos porque se sentía desfallecer ante la noticia.  
>-Candy...- Archie se volvió a mirarla y esta vez eran sus ámbares los que dibujaban cierta tristeza -¿acaso no te has dado cuenta del gran parecido que tiene Albert con Anthony?... ahora que lleva el cabello corto, no podemos negar que se trata de alguien muy parecido a mi primo y si no fuera porque Anthony está muerto, cualquiera juraría que se trata de él...sólo que, en una versión más adulta...-<p>

Fue en ese momento que Candy por fin lo comprendió todo. Era muy cierto todo lo que Archie le estaba diciendo...por eso ella misma lo había confundido con el desaparecido Anthony cuando lo vio por primera vez con el cabello corto en el Portal de las Rosas. De la impresión, la chica bajó la mirada tratando de digerir y entender toda esta revelación que fue de mucho impacto para ella... su mente comenzó a buscar en sus recuerdos algo que le confirmara las sospechas de Archibald. Y fue en ese instante que sus memorias la llevaron a un momento en especial de su pasado...los últimos minutos que vivió junto a Anthony.

**Retrospectiva**

_"Candy y Anthony se encontraban en la cacería del zorro y en esa ocasión, la chica iba a ser presentada formalmente ante los Ardley como la hija adoptiva del Sr. Williams. Pero mientras cabalgaban y ante la sorpresa de Candy, Anthony hizo algo extraño: se apartaron de los demás y se la llevó a un lugar remoto para mostrarle su colina favorita. Fue entonces y después de que hablaran sobre la promesa de ir juntos al Hogar de Pony, que el joven Brown con mucha seriedad le preguntó a la chica,_  
><em>-Candy...¿quién es tu Príncipe de la Colina?-<em>  
><em>-Ahora sí creo que lo sé, Anthony...-<em>  
><em>-¿Cómo?-<em>  
><em>-Encontré al Príncipe, Anthony...eres tú...¡tú eres mi Principe!- le dijo ella emocionada.<em>  
><em>-Candy- respondió él muy sorprendido -...quería decirte algo, pero lo haré cuando vayamos a la Colina de Pony...-<em>

_Luego los dos comenzaron a cabalgar y mientras lo hacían, Anthony le volvió a preguntar a la chica,_  
><em>-Dime una cosa, Candy...ese Príncipe que conociste, ¿era igual a mí?-<em>  
><em>-Así es, Anthony.-<em>  
><em>-Se me ocurre una idea...cuando era pequeño, otro chico de ojos verdes estaba siempre con mi madre...-<em>  
><em>-¿Quién es él?- interrumpió ella.<em>  
><em>-Ya comprendo...- respondió él emocionado al saber la respuesta al misterio.<em>

_Pero desafortunadamente, el tiempo de vida para Anthony se había agotado y ésta llegó a su fin trágicamente en el accidente que sufrió con el caballo...dejando nuevamente en la oscuridad y en el misterio la identidad del chico que había visto Candy en la Colina de Pony cuando era pequeña, y del cual ella nunca se olvidó."_

**Fin de la Retrospectiva**

Candy al recordar esto, se volvió a mirar a Archibald y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta de la revelación tan trascendental que había hecho,  
>-Anthony me dijo antes de morir que...- tuvo que contener las lágrimas que ya amenazaban con derramarse y tomando con fuerza el saco de Archie al frente, agregó -...que cuando él era pequeño, había otro chico con su madre...- y las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro.<br>-...- instintivamente, el castaño la abrazó. Sabía bien lo doloroso que todo esto le resultaba a su querida Candy.  
>-...Anthony me dijo que tal vez ese chico era mi Príncipe de la Colina...-<br>-...- el joven abrió de inmediato los ojos y separándola un poco le preguntó -¿Príncipe?...¿a quién te refieres, Candy?- se mostraba impactado ante lo que estaba escuchando.

Entonces Candy se dio cuenta de que Archie desconocía aún todo lo relacionado con el joven rubio que tocaba la gaita, aquel que conoció y vio tan sólo una vez en la Colina de Pony. Así que la chica comenzó a relatar aquello que continuaba siendo un secreto para todos y que sólo Anthony llegó a saber en su momento,  
>-Cuando era pequeña y antes de que me adoptaran los Leegan, conocí a un joven rubio en la Colina del Hogar de Pony...cuando lo vi, llevaba puesto un kilt y tocaba la gaita...era idéntico a Anthony...-<br>-...- Archibald sólo la miraba incrédulo ante lo que escuchaba.  
>-Fue por eso cuando conocí a Anthony, pensé que era él...pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no fue así...-<br>-¿Y sabes quién es?-  
>-No, nunca más lo volví a ver...cuando hablamos del Príncipe, Anthony quiso saber la identidad de ese chico y por el medallón que encontré ese día que lo conocí, supe que era un Ardley...el mismo Anthony que vio la insignia, me lo dijo...-<br>-Ya veo...- le respondió con el rostro ensombrecido ante lo que comprendió.  
>-Archie- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir ella cuando no lo sintió más a su lado.<p>

El joven Cornwell se había puesto de pie y se alejó un par de pasos de ella...todo este misterio parecía ahondarse cada vez más y los estaba llevando irremediablemente a una parte muy delicada del pasado de Candy...una en la que ella estuvo entusiasmada con otra persona. El furor interno de Archie no se hizo esperar y sus celos afloraron casi de inmediato. Así que temiendo a la conclusión a la que llegó en esos momentos, le pidió algo a la chica,  
>-¿Puedo ver ese medallón?- se quedó de espaldas para que ella no viera las dudas que se habían dibujado entonces en su rostro.<br>-Seguro...siempre lo traigo conmigo, pero...ahora está en Lakewood...-  
>-¿Me lo podrías describir, por favor?-<br>-Es igual al símbolo de la familia Ardley...en cuanto Anthony lo vio, me dijo que era la insignia que pertenece a tu familia...-  
>-...- Archie se giró para mirarla sorprendido.<p>

Entonces fue Candy quien entendió lo que estaba sucediendo...estaba reviviendo exactamente la misma sensación que había tenido con el joven Brown aquella vez en el jardín de Lakewood. Cuando ella le había hablado a Anthony sobre el Príncipe, el joven rubio se mostró celoso, tal y como estaba ahora Archie. No en balde la jovencita había aprendido de sus experiencias del pasado, por lo que de inmediato se acercó a Archie y en un acto que ni ella misma creyó que tendría el valor de hacer, se puso de puntitas y tomando a Archie de los hombros, depositó un dulce beso en los labios de su querido paladín. El contacto duró tan sólo unos segundos pero les bastó a ambos para asegurarse que no importando lo que hubiese sucedido en el pasado, su presente era lo más importante y era lo que realmente contaba en ese momento.

Después de separarse de sus labios, fue ella quien se sumergió en esos ámbares de miel que la miraban atónitos, y después de llevar su mano a la mejilla de él para acariciarla suavemente, le habló con dulzura diciéndole,  
>-Archie...por favor, ya no dudes más de que es a ti a quien yo amo.-<br>-...- él sólo se quedó callado mientras la admiraba emocionado.  
>-Tanto Anthony como ese Príncipe son cosa del pasado...son personas que vinieron a mi vida, pero que ya no forman parte de mí...ambos se fueron para no volver más.-<br>-¡Candy!- fue todo lo que pudo decir al tiempo que la abrazaba.  
>-¡Jamás dudes de mi amor por ti, por favor!...yo...¡te amo, Archie!- le susurró ella emocionada.<p>

Y fue entonces que al escuchar esto, el joven Cornwell no pudo resistirse más y tomándola del cuello, sin demora llevó sus labios para acariciar los de ella. Para un joven tan apasionado como lo era él, necesitaba de la aseveración de que era correspondido...en especial, teniendo en cuenta que apenas y llevaban menos de un día juntos como pareja. Además, no hay que olvidar que Archie justo se había enterado de la existencia de otro joven en la vida de Candy, quien junto con Anthony y Terry, compartió algo del corazón de la chica que estaba ahora en sus brazos.

Prendado como lo estaba en los labios de quien a él amaba con locura, Archie se fue llenando no sólo de ella sino también de la confianza que necesitaba en esos momentos para poder enfrentar la verdad que estaba por salir a flote...una que involucraba a un joven que se había perdido en la neblina del tiempo, pero que ahora se encontraba más cerca de lo que jamás se hubiesen podido imaginar.

Una vez que se separaron, ambos jóvenes suspiraron emocionados. Parecía que cada vez que se sumergían en un contacto tan íntimo como lo era un beso, la sensación era completamente diferente y por lo tanto nueva...unas veces dulce y tierna, otras más sutil y como en ésta, un tanto apasionada. Por primera vez en su vida, Candy se estaba dejando llevar por una pasión interna que ella misma desconocía que poseía...Archie podía llevarla sin problema a través de este sentimiento lleno de vida, uno al que él estaba acostumbrado por su carácter pasional y arrebatado. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban juntos, los dos se complementaban perfectamente en la armonía de pareja...no sólo compartiendo lo que eran, sino aprendiendo el uno del otro.

Sumergida aún en el ensueño de estar entre sus brazos, Candy miraba completamente anonadada esos hermosos ojos color miel que tanto la adoraban. Y sin decirse palabra alguna, los dos se abrazaron dulcemente para calmar las variadas emociones que entonces los embargaban. Mientras que Candy trataba de controlar su emoción cerrando sus ojos, Archie lo hacía pensando en lo afortunado que era...conocer la existencia de un tercer joven en la vida sentimental de Candy, no fue algo fácil y por supuesto que no lo fue para alguien tan sensible e impulsivo como lo era él. Aún así, el amor de Candy le estaba enseñando que sobre todo lo demás, era la confianza y la entrega de la otra persona lo que realmente contaba...y no aquello que se vivió en el pasado.

Al cabo de unos minutos y mientras le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, Archie entonces tuvo un pensamiento que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza...si Albert se parecía tanto a Anthony ahora de adulto y lo fue también cuando era pequeño, entonces pudiera ser que ese muchacho que Candy conoció de pequeña, fuese el mismo joven...  
>-Candy...- susurró su nombre para llamar su atención -...dices que el chico de la gaita y kilt que viste en el Hogar de Pony, ¿era igual a Anthony?-<br>-...- extrañada ante la pregunta que le había ya hecho con anterioridad, la chica abrió los ojos y separándose un poco, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de él mientras asentía con la cabeza.  
>-Si dices que es así, entonces creo que ya no me queda duda alguna...tal vez ese chico que viste en esa ocasión, debe ser...es muy probable que sea el mismo Albert...-<p>

Candy al escucharlo, sintió cómo un gran golpe la arremetía en la boca del estómago. Impresionada con la noticia, sólo acertó a llevarse la mano al frente de su estómago para tratar de contener la sensación de mareo que estas palabras causaron en ella, mientras que se sujetaba del brazo de Archie con la otra. De inmediato, sintió cómo las piernas comenzaban a temblar y empezaban a debilitarse. Notando esto, Archibald la tomó rápidamente por la cintura y la recargó sobre su pecho...la chica entonces comenzó a respirar entrecortado...esto había sido demasiado para ella,  
>-Candy, ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó él al sentir cómo ella se estremecía en sus brazos.<br>-Yo...- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de sentir que le faltaba el aire, al tiempo que todo le daba vueltas y se tornaba blanco, desapareciendo a su alrededor.

La chica se había desmayado de la impresión y Archibald de inmediato, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá donde la recostó con suavidad. Preocupado, comenzó a llamarla mientras que con su mano restregaba sus mejillas...las sintió frías. Sin demora, entonces llamó a Alison que aún se hallaba con Albert y en cuanto la otra chica lo escuchó, salió de inmediato de la habitación para ir a su encuentro. La joven enfermera se sorprendió mucho al ver a Candy inconsciente sobre el sofá, así que corrió a su encuentro,

-¿Qué le sucedió a Candy?-

-Se desmayó...- respondió él nervioso.

-...- sin demora y una vez arrodillada a su lado, tomó la muñeca de la rubia para tomarle la presión mientras miraba su reloj.

-¿Qué es lo que le sucede a Candy?- Archie estaba muy alterado.  
>-Parece que perdió el sentido debido a que se le bajó la presión...su pulso está muy débil...- y mirándolo le preguntó -¿qué fue exactamente lo que pasó?-<br>-Tuvo...una impresión muy fuerte...-  
>-Ya veo...- y volvió a mirar de nuevo a su reloj -parece que se está recuperando, su pulso está volviendo a la normalidad- entonces desabrochó el primer botón en el vestido de Candy para que la chica pudiera respirar mejor.<br>-¿Se pondrá bien?-  
>-Esto es temporal, volverá en sí en unos minutos...por favor, vaya a la cocina y traiga un poco de jugo...una bebida dulce sirve mucho en estos casos.-<p>

Sin demorarse un minuto, Archie salió corriendo y pronto estuvo de vuelta con un vaso de jugo de naranja. Para entonces Candy empezó a mover un poco la cabeza mientras trataba de abrir los ojos...  
>-Despacio, Candy- le sugirió Alison -no te esfuerces demasiado y trata de no moverte.-<br>-...- a los pocos minutos y con pesadez, la rubia abrió lentamente los ojos, tal y como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo comenzó a respirar agitada, y tratando de enfocar las dos figuras que estaban frente a ella, preguntó desorientada -¿qué...fue lo que me...pasó?-  
>-Te desmayaste, Candy- respondió Archie quien sentado a su lado, la tomó de la mano y empezó a acariciarla.<p>

La joven enfermera se puso de pie y dando un gran suspiro, le indicó a Archibald que ahora tratara de darle un poco de jugo. Obedeciéndola, el castaño tomó con cuidado a Candy por la espalda e incorporándola un poco, le acercó la bebida a su boca para que tomara un sorbo. Por su parte la rubia agradeció esto, ya que sentía que la garganta la tenía reseca por el gran esfuerzo que tuvo en respirar por la boca. En sí, todo esto había sido demasiado para ella. Una vez que dio unos cuantos sorbos al vaso, Archie la volvió a recostar con delicadeza al tiempo que no dejaba de mirarla. Ella mientras tanto, tampoco apartaba su mirada de la de él y haciendo uso de sus pocas fuerzas le dijo,  
>-Gracias...Archie...-<br>-...- él sólo le sonrió y en un gesto muy característico de él, le besó la mano.

Alison por su parte contemplaba la escena y supo que Candy se encontraba ya bien y que no había sido nada grave lo que le sucedió. Así que sintiéndose fuera de lugar, se escabulló fuera de ahí sin que la pareja se diera cuenta e ingresó de nuevo en la habitación de Albert. Pero una vez dentro y para su sorpresa, encontró al joven sentado en la cama mirando hacia la ventana mientras acariciaba a Pouppe. No obstante y sin volverse a mirar a la joven que recién llegaba, Albert se dirigió a ella diciéndole,  
>-Recuerdo el sonido de un tren...-<br>-¿Puedes recordar algo más?- preguntó ella sentándose sobre la cama a su lado.  
>-No estoy seguro...sólo escucho claramente el sonido de un tren en marcha...- y miró entonces a la pequeña mofeta en su regazo -...tú sabias lo que pasaría, ¿no, Pouppe?...por eso saltaste del tren, para salvarme...-<br>-...- el pequeño animalito sólo lo miraba atento, como si pudiera entenderlo todo.  
>-¿Recuerdas a Pouppe?-<br>-Sí...ahora la recuerdo...estábamos en un vagón...había mucha gente...ella estaba en mis brazos, pero luego se alejó de mí y saltó fuera del tren...yo, no podía abandonarla...tomé mi mochila y salté tras ella...luego...escuché una gran explosión y...- el joven se quedó quieto por unos instantes y frunciendo el ceño en señal de frustración, agregó -...ya no puedo recordar nada- y cerró entonces sus puños con furor.

La chica entendió entonces su frustración y lo que estaba sucediéndole a Albert. De alguna manera un recuerdo en particular había desencadenado una reacción en cadena y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el joven recobrara del todo su pasado. Era tal y como sucedía con el efecto de unas fichas de dominó...una vez que la primera pieza cae, es imposible detener la caída de las demás. Así que con alivio, Alison supo que ese joven frente a ella estaba en pleno camino de recuperación, pero era muy probable que le llevara tiempo el poder rememorar todas y cada una de las memorias de su pasado. Sería un proceso largo y tal vez para él, un tanto tedioso; pero que al final, el éxito de recobrarse por completo estaba casi garantizado. Lo único que faltaba por saberse es cuánto le llevaría...no estaba segura cuánto tiempo tardaría, si tenía suerte tal vez era cuestión de semanas o meses, pero también existía la posibilidad de que fueran años si su mente aún divagaba en la neblina de la incertidumbre.

Para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor, ella lo tomó de la mano que él había cerrado con fuerza y en un acto que ni él mismo supo controlar, Albert le habló sorpresivamente diciéndole,  
>-Por favor, Alison, ayúdame a recuperar mis recuerdos...- le suplicó.<br>-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré- y le dibujó una gran sonrisa.  
>-...- Albert por su parte, colocó su otra mano sobre la de ella y con gratitud agregó -...gracias.-<br>-...- al ver esta escena, la pequeña mofeta se acercó y colocando sus patitas sobre ambas manos, se dedicó a mirar a la pareja que después de verla actuando así, comenzaron a reír a ante la mirada incrédula de Pouppe.

Mientras tanto y una vez que Candy se sintió un tanto mejor, la chica, que aún se hallaba recostada, comenzó a hacer memoria y tratar de recordar el motivo por el cual perdió el sentido. Así que mientras miraba al techo, volvió hacia atrás en sus recuerdos para encontrar la causa... al hacerlo, abrió los ojos de par en par y volviéndose a mirar a Archie le preguntó,  
>-Archie...- él no dejaba de mirarla -Albert...él...él es el tío de Anthony...y también, ¿el Príncipe que conocí en la Colina de Pony?-<br>-Creo que así es, Candy.-  
>-No puedo...creerlo.-<br>-Y no sólo eso...además hay algo más que debo decirte con respecto a él...estoy seguro de que Albert es en realidad, William Albert Ardley- agregó con seriedad.  
>-¿William...Albert...Ardley?- balbuceó temblando de la emoción.<br>-Sé que te es difícil creerlo...yo también lo dudé mucho al principio, pero en la fotografía junto a Rosemary aparece un chico que es idéntico a Anthony- y poniéndose de pie, fue en busca de dicho retrato.

Candy no podía creerlo e incorporándose, se sentó para poder contemplar mejor aquél retrato del que Archie le estaba hablando y que fue lo que desencadenó la reacción que tuvo Albert hacía un rato. En cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, la chica de inmediato fijó su mirada en el jovencito que se encontraba de pie junto a la hermosa dama rubia...entrecerrando sus ojos un poco para poder enfocar mejor, Candy pronto descubrió el gran parecido que este muchachito tenía con Anthony. Aunque la fotografía era en blanco y negro, pudo distinguir sin temor a equivocarse, los profundos ojos azules que tenía y a su vez, el dorado cabello rubio que lucía.

Así que con cierta reserva, llevó sus dedos hasta la pequeña figura que sonreía y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente. Candy no podía creerlo, el parecido con su adorado Anthony era increíble y aunque el jovencito tendría tan sólo unos seis o siete años, era en verdad muy parecido a aquél chico que alguna vez llegó a ver cerca del Hogar de Pony...y pensando en esto, su mente la llevó a ese mágico momento que tuvo recordando la figura del chico en la colina. Un evento que en aquella ocasión cambió su mundo para siempre ante un breve pero muy significativo encuentro.

Absorta en sus pensamientos, su mente despertó del ensueño a un detalle más en la fotografía: se trataba de la figura de la Tía Abuela que posaba orgullosa y feliz. Candy raramente la había visto tan alegre como se notaba aquí...y continuando con su estudio, sus ojos entonces miraron a la joven dama de delicada figura y gentil sonrisa. Ella era una mujer rubia muy bella y lo que la fotografía reflejaba era el rostro de una encantadora jovencita. Conmocionada ante la idea de que estaba contemplando a la madre de Anthony, le preguntó a Archie,  
>-Ella...¿es la madre de Anthony?-<br>-Sí, Candy... ella es Rosemary Ardley.-  
>-Es...es muy hermosa...-<br>-Sí...lo fue...la Tía Elroy tiene varios retratos al óleo en la mansión y por lo que sé, fue una mujer bellísima.-  
>-Debió ser alguien muy especial...- se volvió a mirar a Archie -Albert parece recordarla y fue gracias a esto, que ha comenzado a rememorar todo...- y para sorpresa del joven Cornwell, Candy dibujó lágrimas en sus ojos -...Anthony me dijo alguna vez que yo le recordaba a su madre y parece que ahora Albert, piensa lo mismo...-<br>-No llores Candy, por favor- Archie no pudo contenerse al verla así de conmocionada y mientras le acariciaba el cabello, le decía -estoy seguro de que ella debe sentirse feliz de ser comparada con alguien como tú...alguien con tu fuerza, nobleza y sobre todo...- pausó un momento -...por el gran corazón que tienes...es por esa razón que su hijo y su hermano han sido tan allegados a ti, en muchos aspectos, ambas debieron ser muy parecidas...-

La chica no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, nunca antes había pensado en esto. Alguna vez Anthony la había comparado con su madre, pero entonces pareció no darle importancia...sin embargo ahora, todo era por completo diferente.

Por su parte, Archibald supo entonces que habían sido suficientes las sorpresas por un día. Así que decidió callar la otra parte de la historia que venía a confirmar...aquella sobre la identidad del heredero por derecho del Sr. Williams y a su vez, la imperante necesidad que tenía de confirmarlo para enfrentar a la Tía Elroy en unos días más. Se acercaba el día que Archie sería presentado formalmente a la hija de Robert Rothschild y a la vez, también el tan temido día donde sería nombrado el sucesor y patriarca de la familia. Muy a su pesar tendría que guardarse todo esto por el momento, no sólo por el bien de Albert sino también por la misma Candy.

Horas después, tanto Albert como Candy se sintieron mejor y mientras que el joven rubio tomó una siesta, los demás decidieron preparar algo para el almuerzo. Como Candy se encontraba ya bien, insistió en ayudar a los demás y entre todos prepararon una sopa y un guisado...aunque Candy no era una experta en la cocina, Alison lo era y entre las dos pudieron salir adelante con la comida mientras que Archie las ayudaba a preparar todo en la mesa.

Una vez que estuvieron listos para sentarse a comer, Candy se dirigió sigilosamente hasta la habitación de Albert para ver si si amigo ya se había despertado. Al entrar, se encontró con la sorpresa de que el joven no sólo estaba despierto sino que se encontraba parado junto a la ventana. El muchacho se hallaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la chica que recién llegaba a la habitación.  
>Por su parte, Candy entró en silencio y al verlo ajeno a su presencia, lo miró fijamente por la espalda...para ella, de sólo pensar que ese joven ahí de pie era en realidad su Príncipe de la Colina, la hizo estremecer. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que aquel vagabundo muchacho que parecía aparecer siempre que lo necesitara, fuera también aquel gallardo y apuesto joven del que alguna vez estuvo tan ilusionada.<p>

Anonadada con estos pensamientos, la joven se quedó de pie contemplándolo por unos momentos mientras que su memoria la llevó a aquella tarde, cuando era sólo una pequeña niña...se trataba del día en que ella había conocido al joven que cambió su vida para siempre.

**Retrospectiva**

_"Después de haber llorado por largo rato bajo la lluvia, Candy estaba desconsolada por las nuevas que había recibido de Annie. En ese entonces la chiquilla se encontraba devastada por las palabras que leyó en la carta que recibió ese día, aquellas en donde le decían que no podría escribirse más con la otra chica que fue como una hermana para ella. Con el corazón destrozado, la pequeña había corrido sin parar hasta llegar a la Colina para desahogar su tristeza. Sin embargo, el destino le había preparado algo especial y bajo aquella tarde de lluvia, un breve encuentro la cambiaría para siempre._

_Justo cuando sintió que la vida era muy injusta y cruel, fue que una extraña melodía comenzó a invadir el lugar y sirvió como un bálsamo a su dolorido corazón que estaba sufriendo... intrigada por el origen de tan singular música, la chica entonces levantó la mirada y para su sorpresa, un apuesto joven la miraba curioso,_  
><em>-¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella.<em>  
><em>-¿Quién crees que soy?-<em>  
><em>-Pareces un astronauta...-<em>  
><em>-¿Astronauta?-<em>  
><em>-Eres varón pero usas pollera...y llevas una pipa con un gran estómago...-<em>  
><em>-¿Pollera?, esto es un kilt...la vestimenta típica de Escocia y esta es una gaita, nuestro instrumento musical...- y continuó tocándola para el deleite de la pequeña.<em>  
><em>-Suena como si muchos caracoles se arrastraran...- interrumpió diciéndole ella con mucha inocencia.<em>  
><em>-Caracoles...¿has dicho caracoles?- y el joven comenzó a reír ante la ocurrencia de la pequeña, y a su vez la chiquilla también comenzó a reír con él.<em>  
><em>-Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras- fue la frase que él mencionó...aquella que sin saberlo, resonaría en el corazón de la pequeña por el resto de su vida.<em>

_Estas trascendentales palabras hicieron que la pequeña niña lo mirara de forma distinta y única... en ese momento, ella se llenó de un sentimiento nuevo para ella, ya que jamás alguien le había hablado de esta manera. Ese día, Candy había descubierto en ese chico que se parecía al Príncipe de los cuentos, una nueva sensación que se había alojado de inmediato en su interior; ella se había llenado de ese chico y su corazón ahora, albergaba un sentimiento nuevo y fascinante: la ilusión de sentir algo especial y único por alguien más._

_Sin embargo, el encuentro estaba destinado a ser fugaz, y en un momento en que ella quiso recobrar la carta de Annie que era arrastrada por el viento, la maravillosa visión del apuesto jovencito desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno. La chiquilla hasta llegó a pensar que se trataba tan sólo una ilusión, pero al encontrar un medallón en el césped, comprobó con alegría que no lo había soñado: el emblema que tomó entonces entre sus manos sería la insignia que la llevaría no sólo a la familia de ese joven, sino al camino mismo que el destino había trazado para ella."_

**Fin de la Retrospectiva**

Aún de espaldas, Candy observaba ahora con otra mirada a quien había sido la principal causa del camino que eligió a una muy temprana edad. Si no hubiera sido por el misterioso joven vestido de escocés que vio en la Colina de Pony, ella no hubiera accedido a ser llevada a la familia Leegan y por consiguiente, jamás hubiera llegado a ser una Ardley. Este pensamiento arrastraba consigo mil emociones para ella...en el pasado, se había imaginado de mil maneras un encuentro con el tan añorado y evasivo Príncipe, pero jamás pensó que se encontraría con él de esta manera. No obstante y al haber descubierto la verdad, le hicieron ver a su amigo de antaño frente a ella de otra manera... una muy distinta a la que estaba acostumbrada. En sí, ahora sentía como su interior mostraba cierto temor ante su presencia.

Aún así, se fue acercando lentamente hasta que el joven rubio se percató de su presencia y se volvió para mirarla. En ese preciso momento, Candy se detuvo en seco...con los rayos del sol detrás de él e iluminando su figura, la chica sintió que el corazón daba un brinco y a la vez se detenía. Pero Albert continuaba siendo el mismo de siempre y al mirar a su amiga, le habló diciendo,  
>-No te escuché entrar...-<br>-...- ella sólo lo observaba intensamente sin poder responderle, mientras su corazón latía acelerada y desenfrenadamente.  
>-¿Te encuentras bien, Candy?, te noto un poco pálida- y se acercó un poco más a ella.<br>-...- lo único que la chica hizo fue instintivamente dar un paso hacia atrás.

De pie frente a ella y mirándola así de asustada como estaba, el joven de pronto sintió como si en algún lugar en su pasado hubiera vivido alguna situación similar a ésta...entonces recordó con claridad aquella vez que vio a Candy en el bosque bajo la oscuridad de la noche. En aquella ocasión, la chica había caído por la catarata y fue gracias a que él se encontraba pescando no muy lejos de ahí, que pudo rescatarla a tiempo. Cuando logró sacarla del agua, ella se hallaba inconsciente y no fue sino hasta que la llevó junto al fuego que ella por fin reaccionó... pero curiosamente, en ese entonces su rostro se mostró lleno de temor, tal y como lo hacía ahora... era por esta razón que la singular memoria había retornado a su mente. Y acercándose un par de pasos más, le habló diciendo,  
>-En aquella ocasión en la catarata te asustaste de mi barba...dime, Candy, ¿qué es lo que te pasa ahora?- preguntó casualmente y dibujando una media sonrisa.<br>-Albert...has...has recordado...¡cuando nos conocimos!- tartamudeó ella.  
>-...- el joven no se había percatado en absoluto de esto y fue en ese momento que su rostro se tornó serio y su mente comenzó a llevarle a todo lo ocurrido en esa ocasión que había visto a Candy. Las memorias de los encuentros que tuvo con la chiquilla pecosa de antaño, en ese momento fueron sucediéndose una tras otra como una cascada de imágenes que invadieron su mente...<p>

Anonadado por todos los recuerdos que se aglomeraban en su mente, se fue a sentar sobre la cama y llevándose la mano a la frente, cerró sus ojos para poder concentrarse y encontrar alguna lógica en lo que su mente le estaba mostrando. La chica de inmediato fue a su lado y se sentó junto a él en silencio. En cuanto Albert se percató que ella estaba a su lado, se volvió a mirarla para disculparse,  
>-Lo siento...fueron muchos los recuerdos que vinieron a mi mente, pero aquel en el que estás tú en la catarata junto a mí, es el único que vi con lógica y claridad...los demás fueron como fotografías en desorden...-<br>-No te preocupes, Albert- le dijo ella con suavidad y sin querer, comenzó a mirarlo con más detenimiento al tenerlo tan cerca...a la vez que su corazón latía desenfrenado y los nervios no se hicieron esperar.

Pero fue gracias a que alguien tocó la puerta que esta incómoda sensación entre la pareja de rubios fue interrumpida, se trataba de Archie que los llamaba,  
>-Adelante- respondió Albert.<br>-Me alegro que estés despierto- dijo el castaño muchacho al entrar -todo está ya listo y los estamos esperando en la mesa.-  
>-Será mejor que comamos algo, Candy- y levantándose, extendió la mano para invitar a la chica a su lado que con nervios, aceptó.<p>

Una vez en la mesa, el almuerzo se llevó a cabo en silencio. Candy apenas probó bocado, ya que aún estaba muy desconcertada por haber descubierto la identidad de su misterioso Príncipe... a quien por cierto evitaba mirar. Por su parte, Albert continuaba aún muy confundido con lo recordado y Archie se debatía internamente sobre cómo decirle al joven rubio frente a él que era el heredero de la familia Ardley. Afortunadamente para todos, había una persona más ahí y fue ella quien trató de aligerar un poco la callada velada que tenían,  
>-Lo he estado pensando y creo que será mejor que me quede aquí para cuidar de Albert, si no le molesta- dijo Alison mientras miraba a Archibald.<br>-¿Prefiere quedarse aquí?- preguntó el joven Cornwell.  
>-Creo que será lo mejor, recuerde que el mayordomo de su familia desconfió un poco de mí la última vez que estuve en esa casa...-<br>-...- Candy por su parte respiró aliviada. Por alguna razón ahora se sentía muy nerviosa frente a su amigo y si continuaba así, Albert se daría cuenta y no tendría más remedio que contarle lo que descubrieron acerca de él.  
>-Tiene razón, no había pensado en eso- le respondió Archie tomando de un sorbo el vino de su copa -además, será sólo para pasar la noche...iré a Lakewood y volveré mañana temprano a primera hora.-<br>-Eso quiere decir que, ¿partirás pronto?- preguntó Candy con tristeza al saber que tendrían que separarse.  
>-Iré a la residencia antes del atardecer. No te preocupes, aún es temprano y tendremos tiempo para nosotros, Candy...- le dedicó una galante sonrisa -...dime, ¿te gustaría salir a caminar un poco?... pero lo haremos sólo si te sientes mejor.-<br>-Claro que sí- respondió ella de inmediato -ya estoy bien...no tengo apetito, pero me gustaría salir para tomar un poco de aire fresco.-

Entonces y sin demora, Archie se levantó de la mesa y extendió su mano hacia Candy para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Luego le ofreció su brazo y los dos se disculparon con los demás antes de salir por la entrada principal. Una vez que la pareja desapareció por la puerta, Albert sonrió y mientras bebía un poco más de vino, le comentó a la chica a su lado,  
>-Se ve que serán muy felices...sólo espero que la familia de Archie no siga oponiéndose a que estén juntos, sería muy duro para ellos si tuvieran que separarse...-<br>-Creo saber cómo podemos ayudarlos- le respondió Alison bajando la mirada.  
>-Si hay algo en que pueda ayudar, por favor, dímelo.-<br>-Existe una manera de hacerlo- la chica se volvió a contemplar esos ojos azules que la veían confundidos -...y sólo el heredero de la familia Ardley podrá hacerlo.-  
>-Pero, ¿quién es y cómo lo convenceremos de que nos ayude?-<br>-Él nos ayudará, estoy segura.-

-¿Cómo?- una gran duda se escuchaba en sus palabras.

La chica Lerner en su desesperación por ayudar a la pareja, estaba corriendo un gran riesgo con este juego de palabras que tenía con el joven a su lado, pero no le importaba. Alguien tenía que hacer algo para de una vez por todas enfrentar a la familia de su joven amigo y esclarecerlo todo...el tiempo se estaba agotando y Archie parecía haberse resignado a no decir nada más por el momento debido a todo lo ocurrido por la mañana. Así que ella decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y continuó adelante con la charla,  
>-Pero, ¿quién es?- preguntó otra vez con extrañeza Albert.<br>-Él se encuentra justo aquí...-  
>-¿Quiere decir que está en Lakewood?-<br>-Sí, y para ser más precisos está muy cerca...dime Albert, el nombre William, ¿te dice algo?-

En el momento justo que el joven rubio escuchó ese nombre, algo hizo que en su interior simplemente se estremeciera, dejándolo turbado y muy desconcertado. Mientras tanto, Alison lo miraba atento para ver si se presentaba alguna señal que ante lo dicho, hubiera causado algún efecto en él. Sin embargo, Albert sólo se quedó callado y pensativo mientras que en algún lugar de su mente, una voz decía ese nombre. Sintiéndose turbado ante tal sensación, se quedó muy desconcertado al tiempo que miraba a Alison acercarse un poco más a él,  
>-¿Recuerdas algo sobre el nombre William?-<br>-Yo...he escuchado antes ese nombre...una mujer, recuerdo la voz de una mujer llamando a alguien por ese nombre...pero no estoy seguro.-  
>-Lamento ser yo quien tenga que hacerlo, pero si queremos ayudar a Candy y a Archie es necesario que te diga esto...-<br>-...- el joven sólo la observaba más confundido y desorientado que antes.  
>-Esa persona...- la joven tomó un gran suspiro antes de continuar -...es muy posible que el nombre de esa persona sea William Albert...-<br>-¿William Albert?- preguntó asombrado.  
>-Así es...el nombre completo de esa persona es William Albert Ardley.-<p>

No sabiendo a bien qué es lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Alison se había jugado el todo por el todo para poder ayudar a Archie y esta fue una perfecta oportunidad que la enfermera tuvo para poder hablar a solas con el amigo de Candy. Ella sabía bien que el tiempo se les estaba agotando y que muy pronto tanto ella como Archibald tendrían que volver a Chicago... también, la joven era consciente de que en tan sólo dos días más, Archie iría a casa de los Rothschild y ahí le presentarían a la que pretendían que fuera su prometida.

Era muy arriesgado lo que Alison estaba haciendo, pero no tenía otra opción, ya que Albert podría tardar mucho tiempo en recuperar del todo su pasado...tiempo del que desafortunadamente no disponían. De lo contrario y si no hacían algo ya, Archie tendría que enfrentar solo y por su cuenta a su familia, sin saber las posibles consecuencias que tal vez eso le acarrearía. En si, Alison se la estaba jugando, pero la astuta muchacha confiaba en que todo saldría bien...y ahora, todo dependía de la confundida mente del joven frente a ella.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

¡Feliz inicio de semana! Como lo prometí, este capitulo está dedicado enteramente a Albert. No saben cómo disfruté escribiendo del querido tío. De aquí en adelante será muy rápido todo y espero terminar la historia muy muy pronto. Espero que el capitulo no les pareciera un poco lento por tanta explicación. ^_^

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios...se los agradezco muchísimo porque es la paga al tiempo que invierto en escribir.

Les deseo un lindo día dondequiera que se encuentren, espero sus comentarios y seguimos en contacto.

Un abrazo enorme

Adriana


	35. La esperanza en el futuro

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 35: La esperanza en el futuro

Cuando escuchó el nombre pronunciado por Alison, Albert se hallaba muy confundido y aún cuando en algún lugar de su mente recordaba una voz mencionando ese nombre, no acertaba a saber a quién se refería exactamente. Por su parte, la chica estaba a la expectativa y quería saber si lo que le había dicho al joven le había hecho recordar algo o causó algún efecto. Pero desafortunadamente, no sucedió nada.

El silencio continuó prevaleciendo entre ambos y el rubio aunque confundido, no logró recordar algo más que le dijera si conocía o no a esa persona,  
>-Lo siento, no puedo recordar nada de alguien llamado William...- se disculpó.<br>-Por favor, trata de hacer memoria...-  
>-...- Albert entonces cerró los ojos para ver si podía visualizar algo, pero no ocurrió nada.<br>-Es importante que lo recuerdes...¿sabes a quién se refería la voz cuando la mujer llamaba alguien por ese nombre?-  
>-No...lo lamento- respondió abriendo los ojos -...es inútil, no puedo recordarlo.-<br>-...- la chica sólo dio un gran suspiro en señal de derrota.  
>-¿Porqué piensas que yo conozco a ese William?- preguntó él extrañado ante la actitud de ella.<p>

Entonces Alison miró con seriedad esos ojos que la veían con duda. Luego con lentitud se levantó para ir en busca de las fotografías. Cuando las tuvo en sus manos, señaló a aquella que mostraba a la familia,  
>-Este pequeño es William Albert.-<br>-...- el rubio la miró pensativo.  
>-Y este otro joven...- señaló entonces a la otra -...es él de adulto...-<p>

La joven enfermera no necesitó decir nada más, ya que Albert de inmediato relacionó todo lo que estaba escuchando...recordó en especial que Candy les había comentado que en su opinión, el de la fotografía era el mimo Albert. Al principio fue difícil para él aceptarlo, pero eventualmente la verdad de las cosas se fueron presentando con claridad ante sus ojos. Desconcertado como estaba, se volvió a mirar a la joven a su lado y con mucha reserva le preguntó,  
>-¿Quieres decir que yo...- tragó en seco -...soy ese William?-<br>-...- Alison sólo asintió con la cabeza.  
>-Yo, ¿soy uno de los Ardley?-<br>-Así es y no sólo eso...- se detuvo un momento para pensar en la mejor manera de decirle lo siguiente -...por lo que sé, también William Albert es el heredero y el sucesor del patriarca de la familia.-

Entonces Albert sí que la miró atónito, el joven estaba impactado de sobremanera ante la sorpresa de escuchar esa aseveración. Quiso decir algo, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca... tal vez la noticia había sido tan sorpresiva que le fue difícil tan siquiera procesarla en su mente. Por fin y después de meses de haberse perdido en la neblina del olvido, conocía su verdadera identidad: una de la que jamás se imaginó llegar a tener. Sin embargo, después de saberlo, su mente continuaba en blanco... misteriosamente, los recuerdos se negaron a presentarse en esos momentos y fue entonces que dudó todo lo dicho por ella,  
>-¿Estás segura de lo que me dices?-<br>-Mira las evidencias, Albert...Candy te reconoció en esta fotografía, la mujer que está al lado del niño fue alguien a quien tú conociste...¿qué otras pruebas necesitas?-  
>-Yo no...no sé- alegó con derrota mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba su cabeza entre ambas manos -...¡no puedo recordar nada más!...-<br>-Tranquilo- respondió ella colocando su mano sobre su hombro -te prometí que te ayudaría a recordar, no te preocupes. Pero primero, hay algo muy importante que debemos hacer y no puede demorarse más...-  
>-¿Qué es?- cuestionó él mientras se soltaba de la cabeza y se volvía a mirarla.<br>-Tenemos que ayudar a Archie...en dos días más le presentarán a una joven, porque su familia desea que ella sea su prometida...-  
>-...- Albert la miraba atento.<br>-Y hay más...- bajó la mirada ante las malas nuevas que estaba por decirle -...esto que te voy a compartir es algo que yo misma se lo escuché decir a la Sra. Elroy y no tenemos duda... también quieren nombrar a Archie sucesor y heredero del actual presidente de su familia...si lo hacen, con el nombramiento lo obligarán a casarse con esa chica y entonces, ya no tendrá la oportunidad de negarse... entiéndelo Albert, ¡Archie está atrapado a menos que el verdadero William pueda impedirlo!-

Albert estaba muy contrariado por todo lo dicho por Alison. Había sido demasiada información y necesitaba tiempo para procesarla con cuidado. El carácter del joven siempre fue tranquilo y muy analítico...así que antes de hacer o decir nada, quería pensarlo todo bien. Así que se puso de pie, caminó hasta la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia afuera para tratar de razonar y entenderlo todo. Había mucho que analizar por todo lo que estaba en juego.

Por su parte, Alison se quedó sentada observando de espaldas a Albert. La chica sólo esperaba que esto no hubiese sido una tontería de su parte por haberle revelado esta información... también deseaba que ojalá y Archie no se molestara con ella por haberle hablado a Albert sobre su identidad cuando regresara. Pensativa como estaba, la enfermera sólo se dedicó a mirar las fotografías en sus manos.

Entonces una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, era Albert quien con las manos en los bolsillos y aún contemplando al cielo, le dijo,  
>-No sé cómo es que podríamos comprobar si yo soy esa persona que dices, pero... - se volvió a mirarla -...quiero ayudar a Candy...no estoy de acuerdo con lo que su familia está haciendo con ella. Si dices que yo puedo evitar que sigan manipulándolos a ella y a Archie... estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlos- expresó muy decidido.<br>-¡Me parece muy bien, Albert!- exclamó feliz la enfermera.  
>-Sólo una cosa, Alison...tendremos que planear esto muy bien, no recuerdo absolutamente nada de la familia de Archie y si me cuestionan algún detalle sobre ellos, no sabré qué responderles...-<br>-Estoy segura de que el joven Archie sabrá que debemos hacer- y se acercó hasta la ventana.  
>-Ojalá y estés en lo cierto- se volvió a mirar a la pareja que caminaba junto al lago y Alison también dirigió su mirada hacia ellos -...si por alguna razón lo que planeamos sale mal, ellos perderán su oportunidad y ya no podrán estar juntos...eso los haría sufrir mucho, debemos impedirlo a toda costa.-<br>-...- la chica sólo asintió.

Así que de esta manera, Albert se había resuelto el ayudar a la joven pareja que entonces caminaba despreocupada junto al lago. Aunque el joven rubio aún no había recobrado del todo su pasado, estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar...y eso era lo que importaba en ese momento.

No obstante y a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos estaban, Candy y Archie caminaban tomados de la mano. Desde que habían salido de la casa, no habían pronunciado palabra alguna y se hallaban ensimismados. Cuando supieron que Albert había sido también una parte importante en la vida de la chica, los dos se encontraron sumidos en sus pensamientos y en especial lo estaba Candy. Descubrir que su vagabundo amigo no sólo era aquel evasivo Príncipe que conoció sino también uno de los Ardley, en verdad que la había sorprendido. Ahora entendía la razón del porqué había visto a Albert en varias ocasiones cerca de Lakewood...era natural, ya que eran las propiedades de su familia. Aunque aún la intrigaba una cuestión más y esta era la razón por la cual nunca nadie supo de su existencia...ni el mismo Archie estuvo enterado.

Ensimismada con estos pensamientos, no se percató de que su joven enamorado la miraba con interés y no fue sino hasta que él le habló que ella se volvió a mirarlo,  
>-¿Qué te ocurre, Candy?- preguntó él mientras se detenía junto al árbol.<br>-Pensaba en Albert...sobre todo lo que ahora sabemos de su pasado...-  
>-Sé que no ha sido fácil para ninguno el que hayamos descubierto su identidad, y debe serlo más difícil para ti- su mirada se concentró en ver la reacción de la chica ante sus palabras.<br>-Tal vez te suene extraño, pero saber la identidad del joven que vi en aquella ocasión en la Colina de Pony, me hace sentir como liberada...-  
>-¿Porqué lo dices?-<br>-Porque ahora que estamos juntos, puedo cerrar de una vez por todas ese capítulo...-  
>-...- él la miraba asombrado ante lo que escuchaba.<br>-Sí, Archie. Fue por ese chico que decidí abandonar mi Hogar junto a la Srta. Pony y la Hermana María, para ir en busca de mis sueños...-  
>-¿Tus sueños?- preguntó Archibald con reserva.<br>-El sueño de encontrar a mi Príncipe...- entonces se giró para darle la espalda, lo que estaba a punto de decirle era muy íntimo y jamás ella se había atrevido a compartirlo con alguien más -...cuando era pequeña y al no tener padres, siempre deseé encontrar a mi Príncipe para nunca más estar sola...soñé con conocerlo algún día para que él fuera tanto mi familia, como mi compañero...-  
>-Candy- interrumpió él emocionado mientras la tomaba de los hombros.<br>-Archie- se volvió a mirarlo por encima del hombro y colocando su mano sobre la de él, agregó -...cuando se es pequeña es fácil dejarse llevar por las apariencias...en ese entonces al verlo vestido de kilt y con la gaita, me deslumbró y pensé que yo...bueno, que él era lo que había estado esperando- se giró por completo para mirarlo de frente -...pero me equivoqué. No era él y tampoco lo fueron Anthony y Terry...-  
>-...- el joven Cornwell continuaba mudo ante estas palabras.<br>-Si alguna vez llegué a pensar en tener al Príncipe a mi lado, jamás hubiera imaginado que él también vestiría kilt y tocara la gaita, y hasta que fuera de la misma familia...sin embargo, su aspecto es un tanto diferente...y me alegro mucho que así sea, porque a quien estoy viendo en estos momentos, lo adoro con toda el alma...-

Impactado ante la sutil y dulce confesión de Candy, Archie sólo se quedó inmóvil con la boca abierta...jamás se imaginó que el amor que Candy le profesaba fuera tan profundo. Es más, nunca se le ocurrió, ni en sus más remotas fantasías, que ella le hablaría de lo que sentía por él de esta manera. Por su parte, ella sólo sintió cómo se le cristalizaban los ojos y temblaba de la emoción, muy pocas veces había abierto su corazón y ahora que lo hizo, se había quedado muda y sin palabras.

No fue sino hasta que Candy quiso decir algo más que unos labios la silenciaron, era Archie que después de poner un poco en orden sus pensamientos, quiso sellar esas palabras dichas por ella no sólo en su mente, sino en el corazón mismo. Para Candy, esto fue tan sorpresivo que lo único que acertó a hacer, fue dejarse llevar por la caricia...ambos continuaban aprendiendo a llenarse el uno del otro, y aunque lo estaban haciendo de manera lenta y paulatina, disfrutaron del romántico momento.

Archibald la besó suavemente en los labios mientras cerraba sus ojos. Él también alguna vez llegó a sentirse solo ante la realidad de unos padres ausentes y a su manera, el joven se imaginó que algún día él también encontraría a la chica ideal para formar una pareja. Compartiría su vida con ella, haciendo a un lado para siempre, la soledad que sufrió la mayor parte de su niñez y adolescencia. Así que ahora que tenía en sus brazos a esa persona por la que había estado esperando tanto tiempo, lo hizo sentir inmensamente feliz.

Cuando la pareja se fue separando lentamente y abrieron los ojos, ambas miradas tenían una suave y dulce sonrisa...el rostro de él estaba reflejándose en el de ella y con Candy ocurría exactamente lo mismo. Las mejillas de la chica se habían encendido ante la oleada de emociones que sentía, como si un fuego interno se avivara cada vez que él la acariciaba de esta manera. Aturdida como estaba, no sólo había aclarado de una vez por todas con Archie sus sentimientos con respecto a los jóvenes que alguna vez fueron importantes en su pasado, sino que ahora, también comenzaba a liberarse de la atadura que las chicas de su época tenían al no poder expresar lo que su interior les gritaba...de alguna manera Candy estaba madurando y como siempre, tomando las riendas de su vida entre sus manos.

El suave viento que recorría el lugar, jugaba con los rizos de la chica y con toda suavidad, Archie comenzó a acariciarlos y hacer a un lado uno que otro rizo travieso que cubría el rostro de su querida Candy,  
>-No sé que decirte- por fin habló él al cabo de unos minutos, mientras aún se hallaba anonadado por la emoción -desconozco qué fue lo que hice para ser tan dichoso, siento que no lo merezco- en sus ojos se asomaron emotivas lágrimas.<br>-Por favor, no digas eso- colocó ella sus dedos sobre su boca que él beso dulcemente -lo mereces tanto como cualquiera...yo también siento lo mismo, hemos pasado por tanto que ambos merecemos ser felices...-  
>-Candy, por favor, dime que confías en mí- interrumpió él como en una súplica, mientras tomaba su mano de su boca y se la llevó al pecho -hay algo más que debes saber...-<br>-...- ella sólo lo miraba atenta.  
>-Debo volver pasado mañana a Chicago porque la Tía Abuela quiere nombrarme el sucesor del Sr. Williams, ha dicho que anulará tu adopción y yo seré su único heredero- sus palabras sonaban serias.<br>-Sabes bien que no quiero ser ya su hija, por mí no hay problema si te quieren nombrar...-  
>-Candy- interrumpió él mientras su otra mano le acariciaba su mejilla -...al nombrarme el sucesor también me convertiré en el presidente de la familia, y por lo tanto...- pausó para tragar en seco y pensar bien las palabras que le diría a continuación -me obligarán a comprometerme con la hija de un socio muy importante y poderoso de la familia...-<p>

Estas palabras fueron como un gran golpe para Candy y lo único que ella acertó hacer, fue bajar su mirada para evadir los ámbares que la miraban preocupados. Esto había sido algo muy difícil de confesar, pero Archibald no quería tener más secretos con ella...en especial, no después de que Candy le confesara sus sentimientos de la manera en que lo había hecho, tan sincera y abiertamente.

El silencio que se produjo entre ellos se sintió pesado y por ende, muy profundo. Tanto Archie como Candy se dieron cuenta de que el hermoso ensueño que estaban viviendo aún estaba amenazado por la familia Ardley...de alguna manera u otra, la Tía Elroy buscaría la manera de separarlos y no dejarlos en paz. Esto ya se había convertido en una contienda para el joven Cornwell, una que por cierto le pesaba. Sin embargo, antes de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, procuraría a la jovencita en sus brazos...deseaba asegurarle que no se preocupara por nada, que él se ocuparía de todo...pero su mente continuaba repitiéndole que aunque quisiera, la situación no había cambiado y todo continuaba tan difícil como antes. Aún había mucho por hacer.

No obstante, fue Candy quien armándose de valor, se volvió a mirar a esos expresivos ojos color miel y tomando un gran suspiro, exclamó,  
>-Iremos a ver al Sr. Williams, le pediremos que anulen mi adopción y que...- se detuvo por un momento, ya que Candy desconocía muchos detalles y sobre todo, las intenciones de Archie.<br>-...- pero como si él leyera su mente, la sorprendió diciendo -Candy, estoy dispuesto a que me deshereden y por ti, renunciaré a todo...dime, ¿de qué me sirve ser un Ardley si no te tengo a mi lado? Los planes de grandeza que tiene la Tía Elroy para mi futuro no son nada comparados contigo. Te quiero junto a mí y si no puedo tenerte, entonces nos iremos lejos, comenzaremos una nueva vida juntos...fuera de todo obstáculo que nos impida ser felices...-  
>-¿Harías eso, Archie?- preguntó ella con un nudo de emoción en la garganta.<br>-Por ti mi querida Candy- colocó su frente sobre la de ella -...haría eso y mucho más...- y sin aviso, se prendó nuevamente de esos indecisos labios.

Con estas palabras y gestos ya no quedaba duda alguna, ahora la pareja lucharía hombro con hombro ante la gran amenaza que resultaba la Tía Abuela y toda la familia Ardley. No sería fácil pero la felicidad de ambos estaba en juego y por ende, valía la pena luchar...pero sobre todo, valía la pena intentarlo.

Después del beso que selló la promesa de que no se dejarían vencer sino hasta haber luchado contra todo obstáculo, la pareja permaneció abrazada unos momentos más y a paso lento y tomados de las manos, se dirigieron de nuevo hasta la casa...la tarde había avanzado y muy pronto Archie tendría que dirigirse a la residencia en Lakewood.

Pero para su sorpresa y cuando entraron en la casa, encontraron a Alison y Albert esperándolos en la sala. La pareja intuyó de inmediato que algo sucedía, ya que Albert en cuanto los vio llegar fue a su encuentro para decirles,  
>-Archie, ahora ya sé todo lo relacionado con William Albert- su mirada y palabras eran decididas -...Alison me lo ha contado todo y quiero decirte que pienso ayudarlos.-<br>-...- ante estas palabras, Archie sólo dirigió por un momento su mirada a Alison que con un asentimiento de cabeza, le confirmaba lo dicho por el joven rubio y apretando ligeramente la mano de Candy, añadió -...si es así, entonces tenemos mucho que hablar.-

Y sin más, los tres se dirigieron a la sala. Una vez ahí, Archibald les contó con todo lujo de detalles todo lo que la Tía Abuela le había dicho...aquello que Alison tan convenientemente había escuchado y sobre lo que él había averiguado. Para explicarles mejor sobre la línea de sucesión en la familia, Archie sacó de su bolsillo el documento que había copiado del libro en el estudio de la Tía Elroy. Con cuidado, comenzó a explicarles los lazos familiares que unían a los que fueron y son, miembros de los Ardley.

Por su parte, Albert lo miraba atento y en más de una ocasión, el rubio sintió cómo una gran emoción se iba apoderando de él. Mientras contemplaba el rostro de las personas que posaban en la fotografía, recuerdos vagos y sueltos comenzaron a tomar una forma lógica. Para su sorpresa, aquellos que estaban relacionados con su hermana Rosemary, eran los más vívidos. No obstante, un rostro empezó a llamar su atención en especial, se trataba el de la Tía Abuela. Por lo que una vez que Archie terminó de explicarles el árbol familiar, fue Albert quien los sorprendió a todos preguntando,  
>-Dime...esta señora, ¿es la Tía Elroy?-<br>-Así es, ¿acaso la recuerdas?-  
>-No, pero de seguro ella me conoce bien y además, debe ser muy allegada a mí...-<br>-¿Porqué lo dices?- preguntó extrañada Candy.  
>-Recuerda que tenía mi fotografía en su estudio...como me la han descrito, no la veo como una persona que se familiariza con cualquiera...-<br>-En eso tienes razón- interrumpió Archie.  
>-Entonces lo que propongo es que nos concentremos en ella...si la Sra. Elroy es la única capaz de nombrarte como sucesor, también tiene el poder para impedirlo.-<br>-No olvidemos que también el Sr. Williams tiene esa autoridad en la familia- les recordó Candy.  
>-Tienes razón- respondió el rubio.<br>-Pero existe un gran problema- alegó Archie -...al parecer, nadie lo conoce o sabe dónde está, y será muy difícil dar con su paradero. Por lo que veo podría ser cualquiera, ya que en sí, no queda otro Williams en la familia aparte de ti. Sugiero que pensemos en otra alternativa, de seguro podremos ingeniar algo más...-

Así que todos se sumieron en el silencio tratando de encontrar una respuesta a este dilema. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, la tarde iba oscureciendo y cuando el reloj marcó las seis, les recordó a todos que era el momento en que Archie tendría que abandonarlos y dirigirse a Lakewood. A pesar de no querer hacerlo e ir en contra de su voluntad, el joven Cornwell se puso de pie y les indicó a todos que tenía que marcharse...pero antes de hacerlo, le pidió algo a Albert,  
>-Por favor, cuida de Candy y Alison...volveré mañana temprano a primera hora y continuaremos con esta discusión. Hallaremos la manera de enfrentar a la Tía Abuela, y sé que cuento contigo- y ante el asombro de Albert, le extendió la mano para estrecharla -...de todas las personas que he conocido, me alegra saber que tú eres de los poco parientes que me quedan...tío...- y dibujó una gran sonrisa.<br>-...- Albert estrechaba su mano, pero al escuchar que lo llamaba así, el joven rubio dibujó una sarcástica sonrisa y sólo le respondió diciendo -el gusto es mío...sobrino...- y ambos se soltaron a reír a carcajadas.

Como Alison se quedaría a cuidar a Albert, se despidió de Archibald adentro y fue Candy la única que salió para acompañarlo,  
>-Por favor, ve con cuidado- le pidió ella mientras que tomados de la mano, caminaban a unos metros de la casa.<br>-No te preocupes, estaré bien y como te dije, regresaré mañana muy temprano- y se detuvo sabiendo que hasta ahí lo acompañaría.  
>-Quisiera pedirte algo más- le dijo ella -si te es posible, ¿podrías traerme la caja y el libro que dejé en mi habitación en la residencia?, son mis tesoros y quisiera volver a tenerlos conmigo.-<br>-Claro que sí- y le tomó ambas manos para besarlas -eso me recuerda que debo tomar también el medallón de Stear.-  
>-Gracias- le respondió ella con una sonrisa.<p>

Ante la inminente separación, Archie sólo sintió el deseo de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos y la abrazó por unos momentos que hubiera deseado que duraran para siempre. Luego depositó un suave beso en su frente para después, darle uno más breve en los labios. Aún renuente a dejarla, se separó de ella y comenzó a caminar por el sendero que lo llevaría a la otra parte del bosque. Pero justo antes de perderse entre los árboles, se volvió un momento para contemplar a su querida Candy y en un gesto típico de él, le lanzó un beso al tiempo que le dedicaba un coqueto guiño. Al verlo, la joven rubia sólo levantó su mano en señal de despedida y sonriendo ante la galantería de su novio, se dijo por lo bajo,  
>-¡Jamás cambiarás!- y luego de perderlo de vista, se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la casa.<p>

En el camino a la residencia, Archibald meditaba en la manera en que podrían confrontar a la Tía Elroy y evitar que lo nombraran sucesor y heredero. Pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Albert tendría que presentarse ante todos como William A. y reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Sin embargo había un dilema, ya que su querido amigo y pariente no recordaba aún del todo su identidad. Esto sí que sería un gran problema, no sólo porque la Tía Abuela podría reaccionar negativamente desmintiéndolos frente a toda la sociedad de Chicago, sino que también podría cerrarle las puertas de los Ardley a Albert.

Aún cuando el rubio parecía estar recuperando la memoria, podría llevarle años recordar todo lo relacionado con su identidad. Además, existía otra posibilidad y ésta era que al verlo, la Tía Elroy negara su relación con la familia en aras de continuar adelante con su nombramiento,  
>-¡Rayos!- se decía Archie -...tendremos que convencer de alguna manera a la familia y a todos de que Albert es Williams...- se decía mientras caminaba por la vereda mientras llegaba hasta el auto.<p>

Una vez en el automóvil, lo encendió para dirigirse hasta la residencia y al llegar a la propiedad, fue recibido por el fiel Hans que le preguntó al joven mientras bajaba su equipaje,  
>-Bienvenido, Señor Archibald...lo esperábamos desde hace horas.-<br>-Lo siento, Hans- le respondió mientras ingresaba en la casa -tuve que atender algo más...me alegra estar de vuelta- le dijo con una sonrisa.  
>-A nosotros también nos da gusto que haya regresado. Mary ya le ha preparado algo para cenar, puede bajar en cuanto lo desee.-<br>-Te lo agradezco, subiré a cambiarme y bajaré a cenar.-

En cuanto entró en su habitación, Archibald sintió de inmediato una gran soledad. Algo en este lugar le hacía sentir una gran nostalgia y de inmediato se dirigió hasta la ventana. Afuera ya había oscurecido, pero se mostraba una gran luna casi llena que iluminaba el Rosedal...el joven suspiró ante sus pensamientos que lo llevaron a Candy y se sentó por un momento en la cama. Sumido en la oscuridad de su habitación, Archie dirigió su mirada al piso que estaba alumbrado por la luz de la luna y con una sonrisa, recordó las dulce facciones de Candy,  
>-¡Hace tan sólo unos minutos que nos separamos y no sabes cuánto te extraño!- se dijo pensando en el sonriente rostro de la chica -...te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos y nunca más volveremos a separarnos...- se consoló diciéndose esto.<p>

Luego de cambiarse y bajar, disfrutó de una buena cena. Para cuando hubo terminado, el joven se despidió de la servidumbre y una vez que todos se retiraron a descansar, Archie aprovechó la ocasión para dirigirse a la que fuera la habitación de Candy. Así que caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo y una vez frente a la puerta, se volvió a mirar a los alrededores para comprobar que no hubiera nadie a la vista, luego entró con cuidado sin hacer ruido.

El lugar se hallaba completamente sumido en la oscuridad, pero gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, no necesitó encender la lámpara...se dirigió hasta la cómoda y ahí no había nada. Luego su mirada se concentró en el tocador, ya que el espejo alumbraba algo colgado a su lado: se trataba del medallón de Stear. Con una sonrisa, Archie tomó el tan preciado objeto y lo colocó en su bolsillo...entonces cayó en la cuenta de que había una pequeña caja en la parte superior. Con cuidado, la abrió para comprobar si era lo que Candy le había pedido que le llevara y descubrió para su sorpresa tres objetos.

Como quería apreciarlos mejor, se dirigió hasta la ventana y con asombro, descubrió que había un crucifijo, un medallón y una fotografía. No necesitó mucho para darse cuenta de que quien estaba ahí era su primo Anthony. Al mirarla, de inmediato recordó su origen: fue aquella que por error él y su hermano Stear habían llevado a Londres junto con las de Eleanor Baker. En aquella ocasión que Candy la vio, se la pidió y ellos se la obsequiaron. Conmovido ante el rostro sonriente del joven Brown que lo miraba, Archie se dijo en voz baja,  
>-Anthony...-<p>

Candy le había dicho que en esa caja se encontraban sus tesoros, era obvio que la chica a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo que había pasado, aún recordara de manera especial a Anthony. Contrario a lo que hubiera pensado, Archibald no se sintió celoso...es más, el joven también recordó con tristeza a quien alguna vez fue como un querido hermano para él. Ambos jóvenes habían estado muy unidos y desde el accidente, no lo había podido olvidar.

En ese momento, sintió cómo la emoción lo iba invadiendo y antes de que se dejara abrumar por la nostalgia, quiso cerrar la caja y salir de la habitación cuanto antes. Sin embargo, justo cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarla, un objeto brilló con intensidad bajo la luz nocturna. Con cuidado lo tomó en su mano y entonces pudo apreciar en todo su esplendor el broche del que Candy le habló y que perteneció al misterioso Príncipe...tal y como se lo había imaginado, era la insignia de los Ardley. La contempló por unos instantes y después de cerrar su mano en un puño, exclamó,  
>-Ya no hay duda...ese chico es un Ardley.-<p>

Archibald cerró los ojos por un momento y tuvo que controlar la oleada de emociones que lo fueron invadiendo. No podía culpar a Candy por haberse entusiasmado con ese chico cuando aún ellos ni siquiera se habían conocido y como ella ya se lo había explicado, la pequeña se deslumbró entonces ante la presencia de aquel joven. Pensando en eso, su mente lo llevó a pensar en el joven Brown, y en el hecho de que nunca se sintió celoso porque Anthony fuera el elegido, debido a quería mucho a su primo.  
>No obstante, a ese otro jovencito jamás lo había conocido y era natural que se sintiera un tanto aprensivo ante su existencia. Pero como la misma Candy le había explicado esa tarde, todos estos recuerdos eran ya parte del pasado y tanto como él alguna vez llegó a estar involucrado sentimentalmente con Annie, Candy lo estuvo de otras personas.<p>

Era obvio que el joven Cornwell aún estaba aprendiendo a controlar todo aquello que lo hacía sentir incómodo...no era fácil para alguien tan apasionado como lo era él aceptar todo esto, pero poco a poco estaba aprendiendo a ser tolerante y la idea de que el corazón de Candy era ahora exclusivamente para él, lo ayudaba.

Así que colocó el objeto en la caja para luego cerrarla. Se dirigió de nuevo al tocador para ver si estaba ahí el libro del que le habló Candy, pero no vio nada. Pensó que lo más probable era que estuviera en alguno de los cajones pero como no quería ser descubierto por el ruido que haría, decidió que no lo buscaría esa noche. Tal vez la chica le diría exactamente dónde lo había dejado al día siguiente. Por lo que sin más, abandonó la habitación y se dirigió a la suya para sumirse en un sueño reparador...el día había estado lleno de emociones y se encontraba exhausto.

A la mañana siguiente y muy temprano, Archibald pidió que le llevaran el auto a la entrada, ya que tenía que salir. Intrigado, Hans obedeció pero no sin antes preguntarle,  
>-¿Lo esperamos para comer, señor?-<br>-No, Hans...tengo que hacer varias cosas y sólo vendré por la noche para cenar.-  
>-Entiendo, ¿desea que lo acompañe?- le respondió el hombre.<br>-Por favor, no te preocupes...me las arreglaré por mi cuenta. Sólo un favor, partiré mañana muy temprano hacia Chicago. Por favor, dile a Mary que preparé algo para llevar. Me temo que no me dará tiempo para desayunar con ustedes, necesito llegar a Chicago antes del mediodía.-  
>-Se lo diré.-<br>-Una cosa más- le dijo antes de ingresar al auto -...te agradezco que ayudaras a la Srta. Alison el otro día...los documentos que me llevó eran muy importantes.-  
>-Sabe que puede contar conmigo, joven.-<br>-Lo sé- respondió mientras abordaba el auto -¡gracias!- y sin agregar más, arrancó el auto y se dirigió a la salida.

El joven Cornwell manejó hasta la entrada del bosque y luego de estacionar el auto, se dirigió a toda prisa hasta la casa de la montaña. Su corazón latía emocionado de sólo pensar que volvería a estar junto a Candy. Así que una vez que salió de la espesura del bosque, con agrado descubrió que la chica lo estaba esperando justo en el lugar que se despidieron...esto lo hizo sentir muy feliz y dibujó una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba a la muchacha que miraba distraída al lago. Sumida en sus pensamientos, Candy no se percató del joven que se iba acercando silenciosamente sino hasta que él la tomó por atrás de la cintura y luego la alzó girando con ella por los aires...al sentirlo, la jovencita lo tomó del cuello y comenzó a reír emocionada, y no fue sino hasta que Archie se detuvo en su juego que mirándolo a los ojos le dijo,  
>-Buenos días.-<br>-...- él sólo le respondió con un suave beso en los labios antes de decirle -buen día, Gatita.-  
>-...- extrañada ante su saludo, ella sólo frunció el ceño.<br>-Recuerda que fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi Dulce Gatita- y con emoción la atrajo a su pecho para abrazarla con intensidad.

Luego la colocó con cuidado en el piso y con una gran sonrisa, le preguntó,  
>-¿Cómo es que estás despierta tan temprano?- su mano acariciaba sus rizos.<br>-Te esperaba...¡no sabes cuánto te extrañé anoche!-  
>-Yo también- y la besó en la frente -pero hoy tendremos casi todo el día juntos, así que si te parece, vamos a despertar a los demás...-<br>-No hay necesidad de eso- respondió con un guiño -Albert se levantó muy temprano y ya preparó el desayuno, Alison lo ayudó y fueron ellos quienes me despertaron.-  
>-¿Cómo?- preguntó con una sonrisa adivinando de antemano la respuesta.<br>-Pues...verás...como te extrañé mucho, anoche no pude dormir y me quedé dormida esta mañana. Fue Alison quien me despertó para recordarme que pronto estarías aquí...ellos me pidieron que saliera a esperarte mientras preparaban todo...-  
>-Ya veo...mi linda Gatita se quedó dormida...- el joven apenas y podía controlar la risa.<br>-De veras...yo hubiera despertado temprano pero...-  
>-Pero, ¿qué?- se acercó él peligrosamente muy cerca del rostro de Candy, al punto que la puso muy nerviosa.<br>-Yo...este...- ella balbuceaba al tiempo que contemplaba los dulces labios de Archie.  
>-No digas nada más...- y sin más, la acalló con un suave y profundo beso.<p>

Como ya era su costumbre últimamente, Candy sólo se dejó llevar por Archie mientras se sumían en el encanto de un sublime acto. Al separarse, Candy dio un gran suspiro mientras abría lentamente los ojos...la mirada de Archie estaba fija en ella. El rostro del muchacho no dejaba de reflejar la inmensa felicidad que lo embargaba. En sí, Archibald parecía no llenarse de ella y deseaba constantemente estar en contacto con Candy. Ya fuera con un abrazo o una caricia, sentía una necesidad imperante de sentirla.

Pero cuando se encontraban absortos y sumidos en la mirada del otro, se escucharon pasos que se acercaban. Era Albert que con las manos en los bolsillos, se aproximaba a la pareja y cuando se encontraba a unos metros de donde estaban, carraspeó y luego les habló en voz alta,  
>-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero el desayuno se está enfriando y si esperamos a que ustedes se den los buenos días, terminaremos almorzando...-<br>-Lo siento...- respondió Archie un tanto apenado -...iremos en este momento.-  
>-Bien, los esperamos adentro- y se dio la media vuelta.<p>

Candy y Archie bajaron la mirada un tanto apenados y entonces, pasando él su brazo por sobre el hombro de la chica, ambos se dirigieron a la casa. Una vez dentro, Alison los recibió con alegría y los invitó a sentarse a la mesa. El desayuno se dio entre risas y bromas...parecía que todos estaban de muy buen humor esa mañana. Tal vez era porque sabían que pronto tendrían que hablar de cuestiones más series y por lo mientras, decidieron relajarse un poco.

Una vez que hubieron terminado, todos se dispusieron a ir a la sala y en cuanto se sentaron, empezaron a discutir acerca de la mejor forma de enfrentar a la Tía Elroy. Archibald los puso al tanto de la comida que tendría al día siguiente con los Rothschild y de la fiesta del sábado. Después de hablarlo por horas, llegaron al acuerdo de que la única oportunidad que tenían era la de actuar en la fiesta misma. Así que toda esa tarde se abocaron a planear lo que harían.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, el día transcurrió rápidamente y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ya eran casi las seis y media de la tarde. Para Archie esto significaba que tendría que regresar a la residencia y no sólo eso, sino que el tiempo al lado de su querida Candy llegaba a su fin. Tal y como sucedió el día anterior, el joven Cornwell se despidió de Albert y Alison...le recordó a su joven enfermera que lo esperara a la entrada del bosque a la mañana siguiente a las siete, para poder estar en Chicago al mediodía y él pudiera asistir al compromiso con la Tía Abuela. También le recordó que trajera consigo las fotografías y la chica le respondió entonces que no se preocupara, que ella estaría lista y sin más se despidió de él.

En esta ocasión mientras la pareja caminaba hasta la entrada del bosque, Archie llevaba del brazo a Candy y una vez que llegaron al lugar donde se despedirían, el muchacho le pidió que aguardara un momento, ya que necesitaba ir al auto para traerle algo. La chica sólo asintió y unos minutos después, Archibald regresaba con su caja. Al verla, Candy sonrió,  
>-Lamento sólo traerte esto...no pude encontrar el libro...- se disculpó.<br>-No importa, ya lo recuperaremos después...- y una vez que tuvo la valiosa caja en sus manos, la abrió para mostrarle al joven a su lado sus tesoros,  
>-Mira Archie- le dijo mientras tomaba la cruz -ésta me la dio la Srta. Pony cuando me fui a la casa de los Leegan...nunca me había separado de ella sino hasta ahora...-<br>-Es muy especial, Candy...consérvala siempre a tu lado- le respondió él mientras ella tomaba otro objeto.  
>-La fotografía de Anthony que tú y Stear me dieron en el San Pablo- y se la extendió.<br>-Lo recuerdo bien- agregó él mientras la tomaba entre sus manos.  
>-Anthony debe estar muy feliz de que estemos juntos...- agregó ella súbitamente.<br>-...- el joven se volvió a mirarla asombrado ante sus palabras.  
>-Estoy segura que desde el cielo, él se alegra de que las personas que más quería, ya no estén más solos...sólo quedamos tú y yo, Archie...-<br>-Candy...- respondió él sumamente emocionado.

Entonces la rubia tomó el tercer objeto y con cierta reserva, se lo extendió a Archibald,  
>-Este es el broche del Príncipe...en cuanto Albert recupere por completo la memoria, se lo devolveré.-<br>-...- el castaño no supo entonces que decir, se quedó mudo ante lo que escuchaba y lo único que acertó a hacer fue abrazarla con la emoción a flor de piel.

Si en algún momento el joven Cornwell había tenido un dejo de duda con respecto al amor de Candy, en ese preciso momento éste y todos los demás temores desaparecieron por completo. Parecía que la chica sabía exactamente cómo hablarle y qué hacer para demostrarle en todo momento cuánto lo amaba.

Después de separarse, Candy colocó todo dentro de la caja y colocándola sobre un tronco que estaba al lado, se acercó al joven y con toda suavidad, se recargó en el pecho de su querido Archie...quería escuchar ese latir que era un sonido tan especial y tan sublime para ella. Esos latidos no sólo le aseguraban lo mucho que era amada sino que le daba la confianza de que la promesa de ser feliz, por fin se cumpliría.  
>Por su parte, Archie sólo la recibió emocionado y colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza de la chica, se llenaba de su aroma...uno que por desgracia no tendría a su lado por varios días, uno del que no estaba seguro si podría vivir sin tenerlo junto a él. Sabía que la separación sería tan sólo por unos días y tenía plena confianza de que el plan que idearon tendría éxito...después de este sábado, jamás se volverían a apartar.<p>

Pero por el momento, la separación era inevitable. Así que haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Archibad se separó de la muchacha para besarla con suavidad y despedirse de ella. Tomó su mano y besándola le dijo,  
>-Por favor, confía en mí...todo saldrá bien mañana y nos veremos el sábado, de acuerdo a lo planeado- y besándola en la frente, se apartó de ella aún tomando su mano y luego de mirarla por unos instantes, la dejó ir para luego adentrarse en el bosque.<br>-Archie...confío en ti- le susurró ella.

Muy temprano por la mañana, el auto se preparaba para salir y mientras Hans le daba al joven Cornwell una canasta que Mary había preparado para el camino, Archie colocaba su pequeña valija en el asiento posterior. El fiel mayordomo entonces se despidió de su joven patrón y el auto arrancó para luego alejarse de la propiedad...pero en esta ocasión, el joven quiso cruzar por el Portal de las Rosas y antes de salir, se detuvo un momento para admirarlo...extrañado con la sensación, por un momento se imaginó a su querido primo de espaldas cuidando del Rosedal. Entonces Archie sintió un gran sentimiento de nostalgia y su reacción fue cerrar los ojos por un momento mientras sujetaba el volante con fuerza...después de aspirar el aroma de las flores, dio un gran suspiro que aclaró su mente para luego acelerar el auto y cruzar el Portal, desapareciendo por el camino del bosque.

Desde que había visto la fotografía de Anthony en la caja de Candy, los recuerdos del joven Brown se hicieron muy presentes en su memoria...tanto que pareciera como si hubiera sido ayer la última vez que ambos jóvenes se vieron. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro el joven Cornwell y era que no importando cuánto tiempo pasara, el recuerdo de Anthony continuaría vivo y latente en él...ya que ese día de otoño, Archie no sólo había perdido a su querido primo, sino también a su mejor amigo.

Al aproximarse a la entrada del bosque, Archie distinguió a lo lejos tres figuras y de inmediato, su corazón latió emocionado sabiendo que vería una vez más a su querida Candy. Por lo que al llegar, estacionó el auto y bajó para saludar a quienes lo estaban esperando. Estrechó la mano de Albert, saludó a Alison y se acercó a Candy para besarle la mejilla y desearle al oído los buenos días...estos galantes actos de su querido Archie, hacían que Candy siempre terminara sonrojándose.

Aún cuando hubiera querido quedarse más tiempo, Archie sabía que había un largo camino de regreso a Chicago, por lo que en contra de su voluntad, tuvo que despedirse de la pareja de rubios,  
>-Por favor, Albert...cuídala mucho- le pidió encarecidamente Archie.<br>-No te preocupes, te prometo que estará bien hasta que nos volvamos a ver.-  
>-Gracias...- y sin más, abrazó a la chica y la besó en la frente, ya que no se atrevía a más despliegues afectivos delante de los demás.<br>-Candy, Albert...gracias por todo- exclamó Alison -he pasado unos estupendos días con ustedes.-  
>-Al contrario, Alison- respondió Albert -y recuerda que eres bienvenida cuando quieras.-<br>-...- la chica sólo le sonrió.  
>-Vayan con cuidado...suerte en la comida de hoy- le dijo Candy a Archie sintiéndose un tanto melancólica por la despedida.<br>-Te lo agradezco...confiemos en que todo saldrá bien- y le besó la mano, la cual luego acarició entre las suyas entes de separarse de ella y abordar el auto.

Una vez dentro, se volvió a mirar a Candy que lo veía con tristeza; pero para sorpresa suya, el joven le dedicó la más encantadora de las sonrisas y le hizo un guiño antes de exclamar,  
>-¡Nos veremos pronto!- y sin más, arrancó el auto y éste se alejó por el camino hasta desaparecer.<br>-Candy...- dijo Albert colocándose a sus espaldas y tomándola de los hombros -...pronto lo volverás a ver, no estés triste.-  
>-Lo voy a extrañar mucho- respondió ella bajando su mano que aún tenía levantada cuando se despidió de Archibald.<br>-Confiemos pequeña...él sabe lo que hace y te aseguro que todo saldrá bien.-  
>-Ojalá y así sea...- susurró ella.<p>

Candy no lo había dicho, pero muy en su interior sentía miedo. Esa misma tarde Archie sería presentado a quien la Tía Elroy pretendía que fuera su prometida. La chica confiaba plenamente en Archie, pero no en la familia de la Tía Abuela y menos en la matriarca...desde que ella había expresado que no quería ser más un miembro del clan, los lazos que la unían con los Ardley de alguna forma se habían roto y todo lo que la mantenía ligada a ellos, era el cariño que le tenía a Archie, nada más.

No sería fácil pero Candy confiaba en que pronto toda esa maraña familiar llegaría a su fin. Ellos tenían un plan y pronto lo llevarían a cabo...lo único que restaba por hacer es que cada uno de ellos siguiera al pie de la letra lo planeado y que todo saliera bien. Afortunadamente para ella, contaba tanto con Albert como Alison, dos personas en las que confiaba plenamente...pero aún así, muy dentro de ella se alojó un sentimiento de aprensión. Uno del que solamente se vería libre una vez que Archiebald dejara en claro ante todos, que no tenía la más mínima intención de comprometerse con nadie que no fuera Candice White.

Mientras tanto en el auto, Archibald le pidió a Alison que tomara la cesta que estaba en la parte posterior y sacara el desayuno que había ahí. La enfermera hizo tal cual el muchacho le pidió y le explicó que había panecillos dulces y un par de sándwiches...como tenía que apresurarse para regresar, Archie decidió que comerían en el auto. Así que mientras manejaba por la autopista, Alison le deba de los panecillos y el sándwich. Al terminar, sólo se detuvieron un momento al lado del camino para tomar el té que Mary también había preparado para ellos. Archie también lo hizo porque al manejar tanto en tan pocos días, sintió un punzante dolor en su brazo izquierdo y quería estirarlo un poco antes de continuar.

Sin embargo y mientras terminaban de desayunar, Alison por fin se animó a preguntarle,  
>-¿Cree que el plan que ideamos resultará?-<br>-Eso espero- respondió él mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida -...hay mucho en juego, pero para serle honesto, no tengo miedo- y le sonrió.  
>-Eso ayuda mucho...-<br>-No he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros...jamás podré pagarle toda su amabilidad.-  
>-Por favor, no diga eso...no ahora que todos ustedes son mis amigos- respondió ella muy sonrojada por la confesión que hizo.<br>-Entonces, como seremos amigos de ahora en adelante, quiero pedirle un favor.-  
>-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó ella intrigada.<br>-Que me llames Archie y dejes de tratarme de usted- y le sonrió -...creo que es el momento de acabar con las formalidades, ¿no, Alison?-  
>-...- la chica sólo se quedó muda mientras sentía que la cara se le encendía y al llevarse las manos a las mejillas para tratar de controlar su vergüenza, le respondió -...si así lo quieres... Archie.-<br>-¡Muy bien!- exclamó él y terminando de un sorbo su bebida, agregó -ya me había preocupado.-  
>-¿Porqué lo dice?- lo cuestionó muy sorprendida.<br>-Que a mi Tío lo llames de tú y a mí me sigas hablando de usted, me hacía pensar que aún teníamos una relación de paciente-enfermera...prefiero que seamos buenos amigos- y sin más, le sonrió mientras arrancaba el auto y continuaba con el viaje. La chica también sonrió complacida y ambos se dedicaron a charlar amenamente por las siguientes horas.

Como a eso del mediodía, llegaron a los suburbios de Chicago. Archibald no se lo había dicho a Candy, pero esta cuestión de conocer a la hija de los Rothschild lo tenía muy nervioso, pero aún así, sabía que no tenía opción...sobre todo porque no quería levantar sospechas ante la Tía Abuela. Así que cuando llegaron a la mansión, Archibald se disculpó con Alison y se dirigió a su habitación para poder arreglarse y estar listo. Tenía menos de una hora antes de que el chófer los llevara al compromiso que la Tía Elroy, George y él asistirían.

No obstante, Alison se sentía nerviosa y era por Archie. Así que cuando el reloj de su recámara marcó cinco minutos para la una, la chica salió de su habitación y se dirigió hasta las escaleras. Quería desearle suerte a Archie antes de que fuera a la comida y esperó paciente hasta que el reloj del salón principal marcó la una en punto. En ese momento, escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de Archibald se abría y un apuesto joven salía de ella.

Alison se quedó boquiabierta al ver al joven Cornwell...jamás desde que lo conoció lo había visto tan elegante y atractivo como lo estaba en ese momento. Archie había seleccionado un traje color beige claro de poliéster que hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos color miel. Portaba también una camisa blanca con finas rayas adornada por una corbata de seda color vino. Como acababa de tomar un baño, su cabello aún se encontraba un poco húmedo y lo había peinado de lado...pero lo que más lo distinguía en ese momento fue la fragancia de su colonia: las maderas y la lavanda se combinaban con el aroma de la frescura que despedía después de bañarse y afeitarse. En una palabra, el joven lucía increíblemente irresistible.

La chica se había quedado pasmada ante su presencia, pero el joven, como tenía prisa, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la impresión que causó en su mejor amiga y mientras se ajustaba las mancuernillas, se acercó a Alison,  
>-Estoy listo para salir...por favor, deseáme suerte.-<br>-...- la chica quiso pronunciar algo, pero las palabras simplemente se negaron a salir.  
>-...- Archie sólo la miró por un momento, pero como tenía que apresurarse, lo único que acertó a decir, mientras bajaba las escaleras fue -...nos veremos después y en cuanto llegue, iré a buscarte- y bajando a toda prisa, desapareció por el salón.<p>

Aún sin moverse, Alison por fin pudo cerrar la boca. Aunque Archibald se había ido, su suave y varonil aroma aún se podía percibir en el ambiente...algo que Alison notó enseguida. Así que luego de tomar un gran suspiro y de llenarse de esa fragancia, se dirigió hasta la ventana del pasillo y desde ahí pudo observar cómo Archie ingresaba en el auto que lo estaba esperando y luego éste, se alejaba a toda prisa por el jardín. Fue en ese momento que ella finalmente murmuró algo para sí misma,  
>-Suerte, Archie...- y luego que el auto se perdió de vista, se dio la media vuelta para volver a su habitación.<p>

Mientras tanto en el automóvil, la Tía Elroy se mostraba muy satisfecha con su sobrino. En cuanto la anciana lo vio llegar a la entrada, pudo percibir la arrolladora presencia de Archibald... su muchacho no sólo se veía muy atractivo, sino que se podía percibir un aura de seguridad que lo rodeaba, algo que en definitiva lo hacía mucho más atrayente y guapo. Entonces la anciana sonrió satisfecha...su querido Archie estaba tomando muy en serio su papel y no dudó en ningún momento que Elie Rothschild quedaría prendada del joven.

Por su parte, George se mostraba reservado y callado como siempre. El fiel hombre estaba al tanto del gran acontecimiento que estaba por suceder...unir a los Ardley con los Rothschild sería un gran triunfo para la Sra. Elroy, pero de alguna manera no le agradaba la idea de que el joven Archibald tuviera un matrimonio arreglado. Pero como el buen asistente y servidor que era, el Sr. Johnson prefirió guardarse sus comentarios, sabiendo que su presencia ahí era sólo para apoyar lo que estaba por acontecer.

Sin embargo, el único que parecía tranquilo y despreocupado era el mismo Archibald. Es más, hasta se le veía relajado y de buen humor. En cuanto bajó y fue a saludar a su Tía, se mostró muy cariñoso con la anciana...algo que tomó por sorpresa a Emilia. La mujer hubiera jurado que el joven se mostraría nervioso o hasta renuente a este encuentro de negocios con los Rothschild, pero para su sorpresa y agrado, fue todo lo contrario. Fue por este motivo que se animó a preguntarle,  
>-¿Nervioso, Archie?, te noto ausente y callado...- el joven, cuya mirada se perdía por la ventana, se volvió a mirarla.<br>-En absoluto- respondió con voz tranquila.  
>-Me alegra escucharte hablar así...no te dejes intimidar por lo que llegue a decir Robert sobre los negocios...es un hombre muy astuto y sabe manejar cualquier situación a su favor. Sin embargo, créeme que aunque ellos son muy ricos y poderosos, nuestra familia cuenta con mucha más influencia y abolengo...por esa razón nos necesitamos mutuamente.-<br>-Nosotros somos tan importantes como lo son ellos en el mundo de los negocios y las finanzas, así que estamos en igualdad de condiciones- respondió con naturalidad ante la sorpresa de la Tía Elroy -lo que hablemos hoy le dejará saber al Sr. Rothschild, que el futuro presidente de la familia no se dejará intimidar tan fácilmente...- el joven no sólo se refería a los negocios, sino también a la agenda secreta que ellos se traían entre manos y del que no le habían hablado directamente: Elie.  
>-...- la anciana asintió con agrado ante su respuesta.<p>

Exactamente a la una y veinte, el automóvil ingresaba en la magnífica mansión de los Rothschild. Aunque los Ardley poseían una gran mansión, la de esta familia era muy superior en tamaño y en elegancia. La familia Ardley era distinguida y de abolengo, pero los Rothschild eran más poderosos y su fortuna los superaba un tanto. Aún así, ambas familias habían visto con buenos ojos la unión entre ellos y fue por ese motivo que al llegar el automóvil, de inmediato los anfitriones recibieron a los invitados.

Robert y Grace Rothschild se encontraban de pie frente a la entrada. El hombre tendría unos cincuenta años y llevaba bigote. Siendo un astuto hombre de negocios, vestía siempre formal y aunque tenía un aspecto un tanto bonachón, en realidad era un mercenario en los negocios... por eso había sido siempre tan exitoso. En contraste, Grace era la típica mujer sumisa de la época, una mujer delgada de unos cuantos años más joven que su esposo. La dama fue educada para ser la madre y compañera de un hombre que sus padres eligieron para ella. Por eso, no era una sorpresa que ahora su hija siguiera el mismo destino que ella.

A una señal de los anfitriones, los mayordomos que estaban en fila, ayudaron a bajar a los recién llegados. De inmediato Robert se acercó para estrechar la mano de George y luego saludar a la Sra. Elroy con una inclinación de la cabeza...pero en cuanto vio bajar a Archibald, sus ojos se concentraron en el joven,  
>-¡Bienvenido, muchacho!- le dijo mientras estrechaba con firmeza su mano.<br>-Buenas tardes, Sr. Rothschild...-  
>-Llámame Robert, por favor- y llamando a su esposa que se acercó saludando a todos con una reverencia, fue presentada a Archie -esta es mi esposa Grace...-<br>-Es un honor conocerla- y galantemente el joven le respondió con una venia.

Pero justo en ese momento, todos se percataron de la presencia de alguien que salía del interior de la casa y volvieron a ver a la recién llegada...se trataba de una fina jovencita que llevaba un hermoso y elegante vestido color crema que resaltaba su fina complexión. Sus ojos azules y su cabello negro, contrastaban con el pálido tono de su piel y hacían que la chica luciera como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Entonces todos los presentes dirigieron discretamente sus miradas hacia Archibald...el joven Cornwell de inmediato sintió la sutil presión de que era objeto, por lo que con toda la galantería y finura que poseía, se dirigió a la chica que de inmediato le extendió la mano para saludarlo. Como el buen caballero que era, la tomó con delicadeza con la suya y depositó un suave beso en la enguantada mano.

Fue en ese momento que el padre de la joven rompió con el silencio diciendo,  
>-Archibald, me complace en presentarte a mi hija...Elie, él es el sobrino de Emilia.-<br>-Encantada de conocerlo- dijo la chica con suave voz.  
>-El gusto es mío- respondió Archie con una sonrisa.<br>-...- Emilia sonreía gustosa ante el encuentro de los jóvenes y para no quedarse atrás en tan importante evento de la secreta agenda, intervino diciendo -me alegro de conocerte, Elie... he escuchado hablar mucho de ti.-  
>-El placer es mío, Sra. Elroy- respondió la joven mientras le dedicaba una reverencia.<p>

Para el Sr. Rothschild, esto estaba saliendo de maravilla y con su usual alegría, el hombre invitó a todos a pasar. Robert le ofreció su brazo a su esposa y como George hizo lo mismo con Emilia, a Archie no le quedó otra opción más que hacer lo mismo con Elie y aunque la joven con timidez lo tomó del brazo, le sonrió ante el gesto. Todos ahí sabían sobre el verdadero motivo del encuentro...excepto Archie, según ellos. Hasta la joven Elie estaba al tanto...y fue gracias a Alison, que el joven Cornwell era ahora quien los aventajaba a todos en eso.

Mientras caminaba junto a la joven, Archibald tuvo que repetirse una y otra vez que toda esta farsa acabaría muy pronto y que en lugar de llevar del brazo a una perfecta desconocida, muy pronto presentaría a Candy como su prometida. Pero antes, tendría que jugar muy bien su papel...y tal y como su otrora rival Terry llevaba con éxito sus actuaciones en Broadway, el muchacho también representaría bien su papel antes de mostrar sus verdaderas intenciones.

No obstante, mucho de lo que sucedería el siguiente sábado en la fiesta, dependería de lo que ocurriera en esta primera entrevista con la joven Rothschild. Archibald era consciente de que no sólo su futuro y felicidad estaban en juego...sino también el de su querida y amada Candy. La cuenta regresiva para poder luchar y defender su felicidad, había ya comenzado.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, en lo personal, me gustó mucho y es ya uno de mis favoritos.

Escribirlo no me costó nada, pero me di cuenta de lo largo que es al editarlo. Nuestra querida Anna María Pruneda nos lo puede confirmar...gracias Annita por la edición del Capitulo 30!

Respondiendo a una de las chicas que no tienen cuenta, les comparto que Anthony es mi personaje favorito de la serie. Gracias Lupita Plazola por preguntar...ojalá y pronto abras una cuenta y podamos entablar una comunicación.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, los recibo con muchísima alegría y respondo con emoción y cariño. Les agradezco darse tiempo para leer ya que en este mundo de Fanfic donde hay tanto, es un orgullo saber que alguien nos lee.

Y hablando de historias, les comento que esta semana publicaré otra historia...pero no es de Candy, sino de Inuyasha. He escrito un minific acerca de Sesshomaru, otro de mis personajes favoritos. La próxima semana les comparto bien el nombre...espero que a los fans de esa serie también les guste esta historia.

Les deseo una linda semana llena de éxitos. Seguimos en contacto y prepárense para el final, tal vez llegue antes de lo esperado.

Un abrazo  
>Adriana<p> 


	36. Lealtades que se prueban

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 36: Lealtades que se prueban

Conforme los recién llegados y los Rothschild entraban en el majestuoso salón, Archibald tuvo que hacer gala de todos sus encantos y aparentar estar a gusto con la situación. Sin embargo, era todo lo contrario...el joven Cornwell sentía en su interior una gran incertidumbre y conforme se iba dando paso en la imponente mansión, se dio cuenta de que estaba ante una familia muy poderosa. Si algo salía mal en sus planes, no sólo su vida se vería afectada sino también la de todos los Ardley. Por esa razón, se repetía constantemente que debía ser muy cuidadoso con todo lo que dijera y la forma en como actuara.

Los invitados fueron llevados a un salón privado donde se les ofrecieron unas bebidas refrescantes antes de proceder a la comida que sería servida a las dos en punto. A Robert le gustaba mantener el orden en todo lo que hacía y hasta una simple comida, debía contar con cierto protocolo. Así que no fue de extrañarse que aún cuando tuvieran invitados, la familia se rigiera bajo las normas que ya tenían bien preestablecidas.

Como Elie entró del brazo de Archie, la jovencita se sentó en un sofá y al joven no le quedó otro remedio más que acomodarse junto a ella. De frente a ellos, el matrimonio Rothschild, George y la Tía Elroy tuvieron la oportunidad de contemplar a la pareja. En su interior, todos sonreían satisfechos...parecía que los dos jóvenes compaginaban perfectamente, por lo menos en el aspecto físico. Ella era una joven muy fina y una de las más importantes herederas del país, y aunque era un tanto reservada, su belleza y elegancia la destacaban entre todas.

Por su parte, el joven Cornwell era el garbo y la elegancia andando. Sus finas y refinadas facciones eran el complemento perfecto para la sofisticación que el muchacho irradiaba junto con su viril presencia. Así que a los ojos de sus respectivas familias ésta era la unión perfecta, ya que no solamente se emparentarían dos de las más poderosas familias en Norteamérica, sino que la pareja se convertiría en el matrimonio ideal para ser admirados por la sociedad entera.

No obstante, mientras Robert y Emilia dominaban el tema de conversación, Archie se dirigió a hablar unas palabras con la joven a su lado. De inmediato percibió que la chica era tímida, porque apenas y respondía con monosílabos las preguntas y comentarios que él le hacía...algo que en definitiva no le gustó. No hay que olvidar que en esta época, las mujeres de la alta sociedad estaban atrapadas en un código de reglas sociales que les impedían expresarse libremente; eso curiosamente, estaba reservado únicamente para las mujeres de clase media y en especial aquellas que tenían trabajos y se desempeñaban en el mundo laboral. Obviamente, Candy pertenecía a este grupo y por lo tanto la chica contaba con libertad para expresar su opinión, en especial con respecto a su vida.

En contraste, Elie fue educada desde pequeña bajo todo lo que se regía por normas sociales. La joven, aunque fue educada en los más prestigiosos institutos, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de expresar lo que realmente pensaba o sentía...eso estaba reservado según la sociedad de la época, a las mujeres liberales y feministas que ya estaban surgiendo por esos años. Así que la jovencita quedó atrapada en un mundo anticuado y rígido del pasado en donde su futuro era determinado por lo que las costumbres de la sociedad imponían.

Desgraciadamente para Elie, Archie se dio cuenta de esto casi de inmediato. De alguna manera esta joven le recordaba mucho a Annie Britter y por consiguiente, el galante muchacho de inmediato se decepcionó y desilusionó de ella. La razón lógica era que probablemente se debía al hecho de que desde hacía años se había interesado y enamorado perdidamente del espíritu de libertad de Candy y por consiguiente, veía a las demás chicas de sociedad como si éstas carecieran de luz y vida. Esto resultaba curioso, ya que no importando que si en esos momentos estuviera o no sentimentalmente unido a Candy, y aún cuando el joven estuviera libre de todo compromiso, el castaño concluyó que jamás se interesaría en alguien como Elie...no importando el poder que tuviera su familia.

Los pensamientos de Archibald fueron entonces interrumpidos cuando el mayordomo principal de la mansión invitó a todos a que pasaran al comedor. La comida sería servida pronto, por lo que todos se dirigieron sin demora hasta el lugar. Las seis personas fueron sentándose de acuerdo al rango y Archibald quedó justamente frente a Elie, esta fue una gran oportunidad para que Archie pudiera observarla detenidamente. Una vez que se fueron sirviendo los diversos platillos, el joven se dio perfecta cuenta de la timidez de la chica y pudo comprobar la primera impresión que tuvo de ella. Por su parte, Elie apenas y se animaba a verlo de frente y con delicados modales, fueron pocas las palabras que se cruzaron con el galante muchacho.

Mucho de lo que se habló durante la comida estuvo dominado por Robert y Emilia, mientras que los demás escuchaban atentos mientras degustaban de los manjares que se iban sirviendo. Fueron varias las ocasiones que Archie buscó la mirada de la chica frente a él, pero parecía que ella se había ensimismado y concentrado en su comida. Sólo un par de veces la joven se animó a mirarlo a los ojos al tiempo que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa. Aparte de esto, no hubo mucha interacción entre ellos.

Una vez que terminaron con el suntuoso postre de creeme broulee que se sirvió, todos fueron invitados a pasar a un pequeño salón para disfrutar del té y coñac que los aguardaban. Como desde un principio se supo que ésta era una visita de negocios, con toda la elegancia de ser las anfitrionas, Grace y Elie se disculparon para dejar a los demás hablar con privacidad. Y después de despedirse por el momento, las mujeres se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Archibald se encontraba distraído mirando a Elie al tiempo que abandonaba el salón, pensando la manera en cómo la chica se comportaba...una que la relegaba a una posición de sumisión y obediencia. En definitiva, el joven se hallaba muy decepcionado y muy al contrario de lo que se pensaría, hasta sentía cierta simpatía por ella. No obstante, estas miradas del joven no pasaron desapercibidas para Robert quien de inmediato llamó la atención del castaño,  
>-Veo que mi Elie ha causado una buena impresión en ti.-<br>-Ella es muy bella y refinada- comentó el joven que de inmediato se sentó junto a George para poder comenzar con la agenda de negociaciones.  
>-Te felicito Robert, la has educado excelentemente y muy pronto será una gran dama, digna de representar a tu familia- agregó la Tía Elroy mientras saboreaba su té.<br>-Ojalá y yo hubiera tenido un heredero, no sabes cómo lo hubiera deseado. En cambio tú no te puedes quejar, Emilia; cuentas con tu muchacho que será muy pronto la cabeza de los nobles Ardley y en mi opinión, tu clan tiene un gran futuro, ¿no es así, Archibald?- se dirigió al joven con la mirada penetrante, como si lo estuviera estudiando mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su coñac.

El joven Cornwell se quedó callado unos momentos al ser presa del súbito comentario acerca de su persona, pero recobrando la compostura de inmediato, se dirigió a los presentes con su acostumbrado encanto,  
>-Aún me falta mucho para ser llamado un digno sucesor de la familia; en mi opinión, pienso que puedo desempeñarme bien y aunque primero quisiera prepararme antes de asumir tan importante papel, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo- dijo con cierta modestia.<br>-Eso lo irás aprendiendo sobre la marcha, te lo digo por experiencia. Mi padre me dejó a la cabeza de la familia más o menos a tu edad y mírame, he superado por mucho a cualquiera de mis antepasados- agregó el hombre con orgullo mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

Mientras tanto, Emilia miraba atenta cada una de las reacciones de su sobrino y para el beneplácito de la anciana, el joven parecía no dejarse intimidar por el inquisitivo y carismático Robert. Esto fue algo que la llenó de mucho orgullo y satisfacción.

Por las siguientes dos horas, los hombres y Emilia estuvieron hablando sobre contratos, convenios comerciales y nuevos proyectos para las diversas empresas de la familia. Aún cuando el Sr. Rothschild era un erudito en el mundo empresarial, las habilidades que Archie había aprendido bajo la tutela de George y con el apoyo de la Tía Elroy, le ayudaron de alguna manera a salir un tanto airoso ante el experto y agresivo empresario. Por lo que al final de la junta y mientras se sirvían más bebidas, todos miraban con beneplácito los diversos negocios a los que pudieron exitosamente llegar a un arreglo.

Después de firmar los diversos documentos y contratos, Robert se dirigió a Emilia. El hombre estaba muy complacido ante los nuevos proyectos que las familias emprenderían juntos,  
>-Me alegra saber que nuestras empresas incursionarán en la minería y en barcos de transporte, esos son de los pocos mercados a los que aún no me había animado a invertir.-<br>-Robert, nuestra familia se ha involucrado por muchos años en este tipo de compañías. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, los contactos y convenios que los Ardley poseen te abrirán las puertas a este difícil mercado...pero como bien sabes, hay un asunto más que debemos hablar y lo haremos en privado- ella se volvió a mirar a su sobrino.  
>-Si me disculpan, me gustaría caminar un poco por los jardines para despejar la mente de tantas cláusulas y números...así ustedes podrán hablar con tranquilidad- alegó con una sonrisa el joven mientras se ponía de pie. El joven había entendido que su querida Tía necesitaba hablar otros asuntos pendientes.<br>-Ve tranquilo, le pediré a Elie que te acompañe para que te muestre los alrededores.-  
>-No será necesario...- quiso alegar.<br>-Insisto...- dijo el hombre mientras que a un gesto le indicaba al mayordomo que fuera a buscar a su hija.  
>-Mientras tanto, yo me dirigiré a nuestras oficinas para que los abogados y contadores empiecen a trabajar con los contratos- interrumpió George guardando todo en su portafolios.<br>-No tardaremos mucho, Archibald...George, una vez que hayas llevado los documentos, envía al chófer para que pueda venir por nosotros.-  
>-Así lo haré, Sra. Elroy- y con una reverencia, el fiel asistente se despidió de todos.<br>-Te acompaño- le dijo Archie mientras los dos abandonaban el lugar.

Una vez fuera del salón, los dos hombres caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada y una vez ahí George quiso despedirse, pero fue detenido por Archie,  
>-Dime algo, George...¿cómo sigue el Tío Abuelo Williams?-<br>-El señor continúa indispuesto, es por esa razón que usted ha asistido a esta junta.-  
>-¿Quieres decir que él siempre atendía los asuntos de negocios?-<br>-No, la señora y yo fungimos como sus representantes y él sólo autorizaba todo con su firma. Sin embargo, ahora con la presente situación, la Sra. Elroy tiene el poder para decidir y firmarlo todo. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?-  
>-Te pregunto porque de acuerdo a lo que vi ahí adentro, ustedes me involucraron en cada una de las decisiones al punto de que se solucionó todo sin consultarlo con él...¿acaso no piensan ir a verlo antes de validar estos contratos?-<p>

El Sr. Johnson lo miraba atento y aunque en su interior se hallaba desconcertado por las preguntas y comentarios de Archie, su rostro parecía inmutable. Como el joven no recibía respuesta, le insistió,  
>-George...-<br>-No debe preocuparse por eso- lo interrumpió -...y como bien sabe, pronto usted estará a cargo de todo. Sobra decir que el señor Williams confía plenamente en sus decisiones- y se despidió con una venia para luego darse la media vuelta y abrir la puerta para abordar el automóvil que lo esperaba.  
>-¿Confía en mí aún cuando ni siquiera nos hemos visto?- el hombre se quedó de pie unos segundos antes de poder responderle, jamás se esperó que le preguntara esto.<br>-Créame que aún así...usted es el único capaz de llevar a cabo esta encomienda- le respondió mirándolo por sobre el hombro y abordando el automóvil, se alejó a toda prisa.  
>-¡Rayos!- se dijo por lo bajo con cierta frustración.<p>

Asimismo y de alguna manera, Archie ya se lo esperaba. Pero por más que trataba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, más se convencía que tanto la Tía Abuela como George, ocultaban algo con respecto al Tío Abuelo. La actitud hermética de ambos y sus constantes evasivas a hablar o a comentar algo con respecto al patriarca, hicieron que en ese momento Archibald sospechara algo totalmente diferente,  
>-¿Y si el Tío Abuelo hubiera muerto?...eso explicaría su misteriosa desaparición de la escena social y el misterioso comportamiento de ellos...-<p>

El joven Cornwell se hallaba tan absorto pensando esto que no se percató de la jovencita que había llegado y se encontraba a sus espaldas,  
>-Papá me pidió que lo acompañara a dar un paseo por los jardines- ella le habló con suave voz y con sombrero en mano.<br>-...- tomado por sorpresa, Archie se giró para verla y entonces le respondió con una galante sonrisa -me alegra mucho poder contar con su compañía- y le extendió caballerosamente el brazo para que los dos pudieran comenzar con el paseo. Elie se colocó el sombrero y aceptó gustosa la caballerosidad de su acompañante.

La pareja permaneció en silencio mientras tomaban una de las veredas. El jardín de la mansión era expendido...las innumerables flores junto con los grandes árboles se conjugaban para crear un idílico edén. El conjunto de fuentes y las estatuas colocadas acertadamente con elegancia, creaban un lugar único para ser disfrutado. La quietud de la tarde sólo era interrumpida por el trinar de los pájaros que se escuchaban a la distancia y por el correr de las aguas en las fuentes. Asimismo, los jóvenes en su lento caminar y sus pisadas, también iban haciendo un suave sonido sobre la gravilla de la vereda y esto los invitaba a permanecer callados...una vez que llegaron a una de las numerosas bancas, el joven la invitó a sentarse. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir algo, la chica sólo permanecía con la mirada hacia el lado opuesto en donde se encontraba Archie, mientras que él contemplaba el panorama ante él pero observando con el rabillo del ojo la tímida actitud de su compañera. No fue sino hasta unos minutos después, que él se aventuró a decirle algo,  
>-Este es un magnífico jardín, me imagino que debe disfrutarlo mucho durante la tarde.-<br>-No acostumbro a hacerlo- respondió ella volviéndose a mirarlo -...prefiero permanecer dentro de la casa, el sol no me sienta bien.  
>-Es una lástima, es un hermoso lugar...por favor, cuénteme, ¿qué le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre?-<p>

Al escucharlo, la chica lo miró un tanto sorprendida y después de recobrase por lo inusual de la pregunta, le respondió,  
>-En mi familia no contamos con tiempo libre, señor Archibald- aclaró ella -...papá siempre nos ha dicho que el tiempo es valioso y que debemos invertirlo bien. Por eso desde pequeña se me ha rodeado de tutores y cuando no me encuentro estudiando, estoy involucrándome cada vez más en eventos sociales y caridad...atender todo esto, me mantiene muy ocupada.-<br>-Ya veo- exclamó él sorprendido -...pero me imagino que habrá algo que le guste hacer, ¿no es así?...tal vez montar a caballo, pintar...-  
>-Eso es algo que toda joven de sociedad debe aprender. Si se refiere a lo que es mi pasión, le diré que me gusta mucho tocar el piano, esa es mi distracción.-<p>

Al escucharla hablar así, Archibald se dio cuenta de la realidad de la chica. Aún cuando cualquiera pensaría que ella estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas rodeada por lujos y todas las comodidades que el dinero le podía ofrecer, Elie se encontraba como prisionera en un mundo de modales y etiqueta. Más que ser una mujer con un carácter único e individual, la habían amoldado como una muñeca de adorno para que encajara con actitud sumisa y sin problemas en los altos círculos de la poderosa élite. Era muy probable que su destino fuera estar al lado de un hombre elegido por sus padres y en definitiva, propio de su alcurnia. Este último pensamiento le causó sentir cierta lástima por ella.

Así que mientras los dos disfrutaban de una plácida tarde de sol y sin que se hubieran dado cuenta, la pareja era observada por dos ávidos pares de ojos desde uno de los salones de la mansión. Se trataban de Emilia y Robert.

La Tía Elroy se encontraba de pie junto al ventanal observando con beneplácito a la pareja, mientras Robert se servía una copa más de su bebida preferida y preparaba una más para brindar con la dama a su lado. Se acercó a Emilia y extendiéndole la copa, alzó la suya para hacer un brindis,  
>-Por nuestros muchachos.-<br>-Por nuestras familias- respondió la anciana y ambos dieron un sorbo al dorado líquido.  
>-Veo que mi Elie ha conquistado a tu sobrino- dijo con orgullo el hombre.<br>-Parece que ella también ha gustado mucho de Archibald...creo que nuestros planes han sido todo un éxito...- los dos se volvieron a mirar a la pareja.  
>-Pero recuerda...Elie también se involucrará en toda decisión de negocios, mi hija es inteligente y con el equipo de profesionales respaldándola llegará a ser como tú, una poderosa mujer de negocios.-<br>-Así lo espero, pero mientras tanto tendrán que confiar en mi sobrino...a tu hija le llevará años aprender lo que Archie ya conoce, recuerda que ella es muy joven todavía...-  
>-Es por eso que acepté tu propuesta...nos necesitamos mutuamente y confío en que Archibald será el perfecto representante de ambas familias, sólo que...- se detuvo como pensando en lo que agregaría y se giró para ver a la anciana -...es necesario que nombres al muchacho el sucesor de la familia cuanto antes y anunciemos su compromiso con Elie. Por lo que he notado, tu sobrino se expresa muy decidido y no quisiera que cambiara de opinión con respecto a mi hija.-<br>-Eso ya está arreglado- respondió ella con seriedad -...este sábado en la fiesta anunciaremos de manera oficial que él es el sucesor y único heredero de William, y entonces frente a toda la sociedad de Chicago, también daremos la noticia de su próximo compromiso con Elie. Conozco bien a mi hijo y debido su gran orgullo y sentido del deber, no se negará. Yo lo convenceré de que es lo mejor para todos, eso déjamelo a mí.-  
>-Cuento con ello, Emilia- y de un sorbo, el hombre se terminó la bebida mientras contemplaba a los jóvenes -...sería un desastre que no estuviera de acuerdo.-<br>-Y qué hay de tu hija, ¿aceptará ser la esposa de Archibald?-  
>-Elie ha sido educada toda su vida para este momento, hará lo que sus padres decidamos.-<br>-Entonces no hablemos más, está todo decidido- y los dos se miraron sonriendo.

Y de esta manera, el futuro de dos jóvenes fue sellado como si se tratara de un importante convenio comercial. Desafortunadamente para Archie, él no tuvo la oportunidad de que se le consultara y mucho menos de opinar; Elie al contrario, había aceptado desde un principio su papel y para alguien que no conocía otro estilo de vida, le pareció de lo más normal. Sin embargo y para desconocimiento de Archibald, Elie no estaba del todo convencida con el joven pretendiente de sus padres. Aunque el muchacho era mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado, había algo en él que lo hacía parecer un tanto ausente y distante. Siendo mujer, el sexto sentido de la chica le advirtió que de alguna manera este galante joven a su lado no estaba del todo interesado en ella. No obstante, esto fue puesto a un lado en aras de complacer a sus progenitores, por lo que con toda sofisticación y elegancia, la chica sólo se dedicó a mostrarse encantadora y atenta ante el joven Ardley.

Después de unos minutos, los dos jóvenes retornaron a la mansión y poco después se unieron a los mayores que se encontraban en el salón. Al entrar, fueron recibidos por Robert que los invitó a sentarse,  
>-¿Cómo estuvo el paseo?-<br>-Muy agradable y lo fue más por la compañía...- respondió Archie con una sonrisa.  
>-¡Magnífico!- respondió el Sr. Rothschild que de inmediato les sirvió vino a todos -les invito a brindar por los nuevos y exitosos proyectos de todos nosotros...juntos seremos la asociación más poderosa que el país jamás haya visto...y ustedes dos serán una parte importante de esto cuando tomen en sus manos las riendas y el destino de nuestras familias...-<p>

En cuanto Archie lo escuchó, tragó en seco...ahora más que nunca confiaba en que los planes que había ideado con Albert y los demás, funcionaran. Se sintió atrapado como si fuera una cláusula más en esta reunión de negocios...cerró los ojos por un momento mientras bebía de la copa de vino y comenzó a dibujar en su mente una imagen sonriente de Candy. En ese momento, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a un oasis en donde pudo encontrar un poco de calma ante la tormenta de emociones por la que atravesaba. Luego abrió con lentitud los ojos y se encontró con una mirada celeste que lo observaba con detenimiento. Elie a su lado le estaba sonriendo... Archie le respondió instintivamente con otra, pero su rostro se había tensado, algo que no pasó desapercibido para ella. Aún así, la chica continuaba analizándolo...no en balde había aprendido esto de su observadora y astuta madre.

Después de un rato, el mayordomo interrumpió la reunión diciendo que el auto esperaba por los invitados. Así que con toda cortesía y formalidad, la Sra. Elroy y Archie fueron despedidos por los anfitriones. En cuanto se despidió, el joven Cornwell le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa a la joven Rothschild al tiempo que se despidía de ella con un gentil beso en la mano...luego de hacerle una reverencia a la señora de la casa, estrechó la mano de Robert quien se despidió con efusividad de él. Archibald había impresionado mucho a Robert y el hombre lo veía ya como su futuro hijo. Emilia por su parte se despidió de todos con una reverencia y junto con su sobrino, abordaron el auto que pronto se los llevó de ahí con dirección a la mansión Ardley.

Aún a la entrada, los anfitriones esperaron a que el auto desapareciera para después dirigirse al salón y hablar sobre los eventos de ese día. Los Rothschild se sentaron frente a Elie que se mantuvo callada hasta que el mayordomo les sirvió el té, y una vez que el hombre desapareció por la puerta sus padres le preguntaron,  
>-Dinos, Elie...¿qué te pareció Archibald?- inquirió su padre.<br>-...- la joven levantó la vista después de endulzar su bebida y colocando la taza sobre la mesa de centro, les respondió diciendo -...es exactamente como me lo describieron: elegante, guapo, de gran personalidad y muy refinado.-  
>-¿Te gusta?-<br>-¡Robert!- interrumpió su esposa.  
>-Grace, ¿qué tiene de malo preguntarle eso?, yo quiero saber lo que piensa mi niña de su futuro prometido- su esposa sólo lo miró seria. La mujer era la discreción andando y no pensó que fuera apropiado preguntarle a su hija algo tan íntimo de manera tan directa.<p>

Por su parte, Elie solamente bajó la mirada un momento, como tratando de ordenar sus ideas y no fue hasta que su padre volvió a insistir, que ella se decidió a responderle,  
>-¿Y bien?-<br>-Pienso que es un buen candidato...mucho mejor que varios que he conocido, sin embargo...-  
>se detuvo ella un momento -...siento que él no esté muy interesado, por lo menos no como pensé que lo estaría...- esto lo dijo sin que le diera mucha importancia y tomó de nuevo la taza de té entre sus manos.<br>-¡Tonterías!- replicó Robert -...ese muchacho no te apartaba la mirada y se dedicó a sonreírte toda la tarde...¿porqué lo dices?, no lo entiendo...-  
>-Digamos que es la sensación que me dio- respondió ella levantando la mirada para encontrase con la de su progenitor.<br>-Estabas nerviosa y por eso piensas así, no le des importancia a eso. Confía en tu padre cuando te dice que ese joven quedó muy impresionado contigo. Además, ya hemos tomado una decisión: Archibald y tú se comprometerán muy pronto...ese joven será tu esposo en cuestión de meses. Emilia y yo hemos acordado que este sábado mismo y durante la fiesta con los Ardley, anunciaremos ante toda la sociedad de Chicago y del país el compromiso ente ustedes... tú te convertirás en su prometida y en un año más tendremos la boda. Chicago celebrará el evento del siglo entre las dos familias más poderosas del país y tú mi pequeña, serás la protagonista...-  
>-Como tú digas, papá...sabes bien que confío en ti- agregó ella con resignación, no muy convencida pero confiando que su padre tomaba la mejor decisión para su futuro. Elie confiaba que si el hombre era siempre exitoso en los negocios, en definitiva también lo sería al momento de elegir el mejor partido disponible para que ella fuera feliz.<p>

Mientras tanto, en el auto que estaba de camino de regreso a la mansión Ardley, el viaje se daba en silencio. Archie se hallaba ensimismado pensando en todo lo ocurrido esa tarde, y la Tía Abuela se encontraba igual. Pero mientras que uno pensaba en la difícil situación que se había generado, la dama en su mente hacía ya todos los planes para poder prepararlo todo y desposar a su único hijo con la heredera más poderosa de Norteamérica.

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión, la anciana le pidió que fueran a su habitación para hablar en privado sobre los negocios que cerraron con éxito esa tarde. Obediente, Archie le ofreció el brazo y los dos se dirigieron a las habitaciones privadas de la matriarca. En cuanto llegaron, se sirvió el té y colocándose frente a su sobrino, comenzó con los comentarios,  
>-Te felicito, Archie, la reunión de hoy fue un rotundo éxito.-<br>-Fue gracias a usted y George...si no hubieran estado conmigo, no hubiera podido saber qué era lo mejor. Robert, como usted bien lo dijo, es muy agresivo en cuanto a los negocios.-  
>-Ya aprenderás, te falta mucho por conocer. Pero lo importante es que no te dejaste impresionar por él...créeme, cualquiera se hubiera sentido intimidado. Me alegra que no fuera tu caso.-<br>-A veces sentí que pude haberle respondido mejor, fue un alivio tener a George para que interviniera.-  
>-Él siempre estará a tu lado, desde ahora en adelante se volverá tu asistente personal.-<br>-Pero...¿y qué hay del Tío Abuelo?-  
>-Él continúa indispuesto y ya no podrá hacerse cargo de la familia, y recuerda que desde este sábado tú serás el nuevo presidente de la familia...-<br>-Pero, Tía...- quiso alegar.  
>-Nada de peros, el clan ha estado sin una cabeza pública por años y es el momento de tener una. No solamente anunciaremos tu cargo como heredero y sucesor, sino que también te nombraremos el representante oficial de la familia ante la sociedad- la voz de Emilia era firme y muy decidida.<p>

Sin darle tiempo a siquiera asimilar estas noticias, la anciana de inmediato pasó al otro punto de la agenda que tenía pendiente con su sobrino,  
>-Archibald, hay algo más...ahora que conoces a Elie Rothschild, me gustaría mucho que la invitaras como tu pareja en el baile- la matriarca lo miró atenta para ver su reacción.<br>-...- de la impresión, el joven no supo que decir. Una cosa era que él sospechara que tal vez un compromiso se pudiera anunciar entre ellos y otra muy diferente, comprobar que en efecto, había tenido toda la razón. Estas palabras lo dejaron helado.  
>-¿Y bien?, ¿qué me dices?-<br>-Bueno, no me molesta pero...¿no cree que es un poco apresurado?, nos acabamos de conocer, Tía...-  
>-Creo que aún no lo has entendido...ella es la hija de nuestro socio más importante ahora que hemos emprendido varias empresas con los Rothschild. Que la sociedad te vea de la mano con Elie, le dará a todos la confianza y confirmación de que esta asociación entre las familias será todo un éxito... como futuro presidente de los Ardley debes saber que la familia está ante todo, incluso antes de nuestros propios deseos...-<br>-...- el joven Cornwell bajó la mirada y se dedicó a contemplar el piso. Ahora más que nunca se sentía atrapado y por ende, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todo esto terminara de una sola vez para poder regresar a los brazos de Candy.  
>-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu decisión?- cuestionó la dama.<br>-...- atrapado, no tuvo otra opción más que ceder por el momento -...se hará como usted diga, Tía Abuela. Pero quiero que quede algo en claro entre nosotros...que antes de hacer algo precipitado, me de tiempo a pensar con calma las cosas...- él se estaba refiriendo de manera indirecta a Elie.

Este era un intento desesperado para tratar de evitar de alguna manera que el compromiso se anunciara en dos días más. Sin embargo, la astuta anciana tenía algo más en mente,  
>-Como te dije, recuerda que con el poder llegan también numerosas responsabilidades- él joven la miró de frente, desafiante -...todos contamos con tu buen juicio y dependemos enteramente de las decisiones que tomes, no sólo tu futuro está en juego sino el de todos nosotros- por fin sentenció Emilia y ante el asombro de Archie, el joven se halló totalmente desarmado.<p>

Después de unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad en un ambiente que sintió en extremo pesado, el muchacho desvió la mirada hacia un lado y después de tomar aire y dibujar una encantadora sonrisa, se puso de pie para acercarse a la anciana y besarla en la mejilla,  
>-Eso lo sé muy bien y no se preocupe, haré mi mejor esfuerzo y confíe en mí...sé qué es lo que debo hacer para el beneficio de todos...buenas noches y que descanse- y se alejó de ella para luego salir por la puerta.<p>

La anciana lo contempló seria...Emilia sabía bien que su sobrino era voluntarioso y arrebatado, pero de alguna manera últimamente se estaba tomando todo con demasiada calma. Además, el joven había estado actuando un tanto extraño y esto hizo sospechar a la perspicaz mujer, pero nada podía hacer y mucho menos a estas alturas. Así que con resignación, tomó un gran suspiro y llamó a su mucama de confianza,  
>-Margaret- preguntó a la mujer en cuanto entró -¿has encontrado ya las fotografías?-<br>-No señora- respondió nerviosa la mujer -...no entiendo, un día estaban ahí y al siguiente desaparecieron...-  
>-¡Inaudito!- replicó ella de no muy buen humor -...las cosas no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana, alguien debió haberlas tomado...-<br>-Con todo respeto, ¿quién pudo haber sido?- replicó la mucama -solamente usted y yo tenemos acceso a su estudio...-  
>-Entonces sigue buscando- interrumpió llevándose la mano a la cabeza y haciéndole una seña a la mucama para que se retirara.<p>

Una vez a solas en sus habitaciones, Emilia soltó un gran suspiro y levantó la cabeza para mitigar un poco el intenso dolor de cabeza del que sufría. Desde que sus queridas fotografías habían desaparecido misteriosamente de su estudio, estaba muy preocupada. Esos retratos eran el único recuerdo que tenía de sus más allegadas y queridas personas...cada una de las personas plasmadas ahí le eran muy queridas, y en especial lo era aquella del joven rubio que posaba sonriente. Al recordarlo, gruesas lágrimas se formaron en el cansado rostro, y con un nudo en la garganta exclamó,  
>-Hijo...¿porqué te fuiste de mi lado?- entonces las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas -...no saber lo que te sucedió es lo que más me angustia...- al decir esto, sintió una aguda punzada en su pecho; se llevó una mano sobre el corazón para tratar de mitigar un poco el dolor y con la otra se cubrió el rostro -...¡no solamente te perdí a ti sino también ahora he perdido todo recuerdo tuyo!- y golpeó con furia el descansabrazos del sillón por la impotencia de sentirse así de mal.<p>

Emilia no había querido preocupar a nadie y aún continuaba escondiendo el constante e intenso dolor de pecho del que era presa, especialmente cuando se alteraba. La mujer en su desesperación por tratar de enmendar todo conflicto referente a la familia, no sólo se estaba llevando a ella misma al límite emocional, sino también de paso a los demás y en especial a Archibald.

Extrañamente, la mujer sufría por el joven que ahora Archie y los otros identificaban como Albert. No obstante, la Tía Elroy no estaba al tanto que muy pronto aquellas preguntas que se estaba haciendo en ese momento con dolor no sólo serían respondidas, sino que también las respuestas vendrían de quien menos se lo esperaba.

Por otro lado, un muy irritable Archie se encaminaba a su recámara. No podía creer la manera en que su vida era manipulada por la Tía Abuela...su temperamento no era el más dócil y por supuesto que no le ayudaba en estos momentos, sobre todo porque se sentía como una marioneta en las manos de la matriarca. Aún así, al llegar a su aposento trató de calmarse, se quitó el saco y la corbata y acabó recostándose por un momento sobre la cama. Cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse y comenzó a pensar en Candy...lo hacía porque necesitaba un rayo de esperanza en esta oscuridad de incertidumbre que lo rodeaba.  
>Al mismo tiempo, colocó los brazos bajo la cabeza y en vez que pensar en su cariñosa y dulce Gatita, sin querer sus pensamientos lo llevaron a pensar en todo lo ocurrido esa tarde. Inquieto al no tener un poco de paz, se sentó al borde de la cama para calmar la ola de desagradables sensaciones...y sin poder controlarse más, se puso de pie para encaminarse hasta la habitación de Alison. De alguna manera necesitaba hablar y desahogarse con alguien, por lo que se acercó a su puerta y tocando levemente la llamó. Al poco tiempo apareció el rostro de su amiga que al verlo, le preguntó de inmediato con voz baja,<br>-¿Cómo te fue, Archie?-  
>-Por favor, venga a mi habitación y ahí hablaremos con calma- la chica asintió y los dos se dirigieron hasta la recámara.<p>

Una vez ahí, se acomodaron en el sofá y con todo lujo de detalles, Archie comenzó a narrarle todo lo vivido ese día. Conforme iba avanzando en su relato, la joven enfermera pudo percibir el cambio del tono de voz en Archibald, sobre todo cuando se refería a Elie y la descabellada idea de la Tía Elroy de que fuera su acompañante durante la fiesta. Al terminar con el resumen de eventos del día, Alison lo miró preocupada y no era para menos, con lo sucedido varios de los puntos en sus planes tendrían que ser modificados,  
>-¿Y qué haremos el sábado?- preguntó con incertidumbre.<br>-...- Archie se llevó el mentón sobre las manos que descansaban en sus piernas para pensar por un momento y luego se volvió para mirar a su amiga antes de responderle -...tendremos que cambiar un poco lo planeado- y se puso de pie para encaminarse hasta la ventana y una vez ahí, colocando las manos en sus bolsillos, agregó -tendré que jugar una carta que no tenía contemplada...-  
>-¿A qué te refieres?-<br>-Iré a ver a la única persona que estoy seguro que sabe quién es y dónde está el Tío Abuelo Williams- se volvió para mirarla -...tendré que hablar con George Johnson...es el único que nos puede ayudar ahora.-

Los dos jóvenes no tuvieron alternativa, tendrían que modificar un tanto los planes e informar a Candy y Albert sobre los cambios, pero antes de eso Archibald tendría un encuentro con un viejo amigo. Por lo que al día siguiente, el joven Cornwell se dirigió a las oficinas de la familia después de desayunar y su objetivo era encontrarse con George antes de que el hombre comenzara con las innumerables reuniones y juntas que tenía programadas para ese día.

Por lo que al llegar al piso donde se encontraba la oficina del Sr. Williams, saludó con una gran sonrisa a la secretaria y se dirigió a la puerta del estudio principal,  
>-Buenos días, George- exclamó al tiempo que entraba sin anunciarse.<br>-Buen día, Señor- respondió el fiel asistente mientras levantaba la mirada de unos papeles que tenía en la mano -¿en qué puedo servirle?-  
>-Me gustaría que habláramos, ¿tienes tiempo?- le preguntó sentándose frente a él.<br>-Por supuesto, estos contratos pueden esperar- y colocó un documento al lado para prestarle toda su atención al joven que se cruzó de piernas frente a él.

Archibald no estaba muy seguro del nivel de confianza que podría tener con el Sr. Johnson. Desde que era pequeño, George siempre se había comportado como un padre y amigo para los tres pequeños que llevaban una vida solitaria en Lakewood, velando no sólo por sus intereses sino también por su bienestar. Toda la vida, los jóvenes Ardley lo llegaron a conocer como el asistente personal del Sr. Williams y aunque en muy pocas ocasiones alguno de ellos llegó a entablar una plática con él, sabían que podían contar con el fiel hombre.

De frente al que era ahora su asistente, el joven Cornwell recordó que la persona que más los ayudó para tratar de convencer a Stear de regresar del frente de guerra, había sido George, y no solamente eso, también los había apoyado con todo lo relacionado con el funeral de su hermano. En sí, Archie y la familia entera le debían mucho a este hombre. Por consiguiente, Archie tenía la confianza que si le confiaba un poco de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, George podría ayudarlos en sus planes y no sólo eso, sino también ser la pieza clave para su éxito. Por lo que con voz un tanto seria, le preguntó,  
>-Por favor, respóndeme, ¿has visto en estos días al Tío Abuelo Williams?, ¿has hablado con él?-<br>-¿Porqué me lo pregunta?- respondió con calma haciendo otra pregunta.  
>-Ayer la Tía Elroy me dijo que desde ahora en adelante, tú pasarás a ser mi asistente de confianza- y lo miró fijamente para ver su reacción.<br>-Pensé que ya se lo habían informado con anterioridad- y con la mirada inmutable, agregó -en efecto, desde ahora podrá contar con mis servicios.-  
>-Aún no me has respondido, George.-<br>-El Sr. Williams no ve a nadie en estos momentos y en lo personal, no lo he visto desde hace semanas- explicó con naturalidad mientras se recargaba en su asiento.

Por la tranquilidad con que respondía a sus cuestionamientos, Archie sintió que George le estaba diciendo la verdad. Entonces tuvo que hacer uso de otro recurso más que traía entre manos,  
>-Por favor, respóndeme...no será que no lo has visto porque, ¿ha fallecido?-<br>-...- se miraron por un momento y antes de responder, el hombre bajó por un momento la mirada para luego decirle de frente -...lo desconozco, hasta donde sé, no hay nada que confirme esto que usted me pregunta. Créame cuando le digo que todo lo que usted necesita saber, es que mañana la familia tendrá un nuevo presidente y que todos lo estaremos apoyando cuando ese momento llegue...-  
>-¡No entiendo porqué hay tanto misterio con respecto al Tío Abuelo!- el joven lo interrumpió levantando un poco la voz, desesperado ante sus evasivas palabras -...cada vez que quiero hablar sobre él, evades mis preguntas dándome vagas respuestas...-<br>-Yo no puedo responder acerca de aquello que yo mismo desconozco- fue su simple respuesta, la cual Archie tuvo que creer por el sincero tono de voz de George.

Por más que Archibald tratara de encontrar una pista que le diera algo sobre la identidad del misterioso Sr. Williams, siempre se encontraba con el hermetismo de George. Frustrado como estaba, el muchacho se levantó y caminó un poco por el despacho para aclarar sus ideas y tratar de acercarse desde otra perspectiva. Bajo la mirada sobria de su ahora asistente, el joven Cornwell se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y luego, tomando asiento sobre el escritorio, se agachó un poco para mirar de más de cerca al hombre,  
>-¿Qué es lo que me puedes decir de William C. y de William A. Ardley?-<br>-...- escuchar estos nombres lo dejaron mudo, ya que jamás se esperó que su nuevo jefe lo cuestionara acerca de los hombres a los que sirvió en el pasado.  
>-Si desde mañana soy el presidente, te pido por favor me expliques un poco más sobre mis predecesores...no quiero asumir responsabilidades sabiendo que ustedes me ocultan algo- recalcó con firmeza.<p>

Ante la mirada sobria de George que se debatía internamente, Archibald esperaba una respuesta. No obstante, el joven fue tomado por sorpresa cuando el hombre se puso de pie y fue hasta directo hasta el estante con los libros para tomar uno, y luego de abrirlo en una página en específico, se lo extendió a Archie diciendo,  
>-Aquí encontrará parte de las respuestas.-<br>-...- al mirarla, Archie se dio cuenta de que era el mismo árbol genealógico que había visto en el estudio de la Tía Abuela y levantando la mirada con asombro, escuchó a George decirle,  
>-Su familia me ha pedido guardar esto durante muchos años, como usted será de ahora en adelante quien esté a cargo, le responderé lo que necesita saber...pensaba mostrárselo una vez que fuera nombrado. Por favor, no piense que pensábamos ocultarle esto, la intención era que todo se diera en el momento apropiado.-<p>

Con asombro, Archie se volvió a mirar el árbol genealógico pero éste tenía algo más que no se mostraba en el otro que había visto. Se trataban de las fechas de nacimiento y muerte. El joven se encontraba desconcertado y a la vez impresionado con lo que veía, ya que junto al nombre de William A. se mostraba una fecha: 1890 y a su lado un guión seguido de un signo de interrogación. De inmediato se volvió a mirar a su asiente que ya estaba a la espera de sus preguntas. Descubrir este dato tan importante, le dio a Archie la conformación que necesitaba. Aquel William tendría ahora 28 años, la edad correcta de Albert...  
>-Dime por favor el nombre completo de este William- y le señaló aquel en el que estaba interesado.<br>-¿Para qué desea usted saberlo?-  
>-...- Archie lo miró fijamente y lentamente le respondió -...porque quiero comprobar si se trata de William Albert...-<p>

Escuchar esto de parte de Archibald, dejó a George pasmado y muy desconcertado. Jamás se esperó que el joven frente a él supiera siquiera de la existencia de quien había sido su patrón con anterioridad...ahora George lo entendía todo. El joven Cornwell lo había estado hostigando con tantas preguntas y nunca se imaginó que la razón fuera porque él conocía de alguna manera o había escuchado hablar sobre el misterioso personaje. Archie tuvo que volver a llamar su atención para poder sacar de la confusión al desorientado hombre,  
>-Este otro nombre es Albert, ¿verdad?-<br>-Pero...¿cómo lo supo?- preguntó muy turbado.  
>-De la manera más inverosímil...- y con toda calma, Archie lo invitó a ponerse cómodo y ambos se sentaron frente al escritorio. Los dos hombres tendrían ahora una larga charla.<p>

Finalmente, Archibald había decidido que necesitaba confiar en George. Ese hermetismo que el hombre había mostrado al principio sólo le indicaba cuán grande era la confianza que se podía tener en él. Así que con todo lujo de detalles, comenzó a explicarle la inverosímil manera en que él y su amiga Alison descubrieron las fotografías. Conforme lo iba escuchando, el fiel hombre miraba atento al joven y cuando escuchó la parte sobre el vagabundo amigo de Albert y sobre la amnesia que sufrió, su semblante serio e impávido cambió por uno de asombro y después a otro de emoción y alegría. Lo que el castaño desconocía era que la relación entre George y Albert era una muy profunda que iba mucho más allá de una meramente laboral...el Sr. Johnson consideraba a Albert como el hijo que nunca llegó a tener y fue por ese motivo, que al saber que estaba bien y con vida, que sus ojos despidieron un brillo muy especial al formarse lágrimas de alivio y felicidad.

Al final de su relato, George se había quedado mudo de la emoción y sin decir nada, se levantó del asiento para dirigirse a la ventana y mirar a través de ella para controlar sus emociones. Por su parte, Archie supo que había hecho lo correcto...era obvio que George era muy allegado a Albert y que ahora que conocía el paradero de éste, tal vez él los apoyaría para que al día siguiente se pudiera evitar que lo nombraran heredero.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la voz seria y formal del hombre junto a la ventana le preguntó,  
>-Dígame, ¿el Sr. Williams, se encuentra bien?-<br>-Sí, aunque aún no recupera del todo la memoria...-  
>-Lo he buscado por meses y pensamos lo peor...aún así nunca me di por vencido y ahora veo que tenía razón...él está con vida...-<br>-Sí, George...más que nunca te necesita para que lo ayudes a que se recupere por completo.-  
>-¿Cuándo podré verlo?...es necesario que lo vea, si no le molesta...por favor...-<p>

Desde que lo había conocido, el joven Cornwell jamás había visto al fiel hombre de esta manera. Se le notaba conmovido y por lo que pudo notar, Archie supo que Albert significaba mucho para su asistente; por lo que le pidió que tuviera paciencia,  
>-Pronto lo verás, eso te lo prometo.-<br>-Se lo agradezco- respondió y luego de volver a tomar el control de sus emociones, se volvió a mirar a Archie, agregando -ahora comprendo porqué insistía y preguntaba tanto sobre el Tío Abuelo, usted ya sospechaba algo. Si no le molesta decírmelo, ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer mañana durante la fiesta?-  
>-Por eso he venido a pedir tu ayuda, George...no sé que es lo que debo o puedo hacer para evitar esa locura. Yo no puedo asumir un rol que no me corresponde, Albert es el heredero y no puedo usurpar lo que por derecho le corresponde, además...- se detuvo un momento para analizar si lo que estaba por decirle era prudente o no.<br>-¿Además?-  
>-...- el joven tomó aire y soltándolo en un fuerte suspiro, le respondió diciendo -...también estoy enterado de los planes de la Tía Abuela de comprometerme con Elie Rothschild y te aseguro que no tengo la menor intención de hacerlo...amo a alguien más y no permitiré que por un mero capricho de la familia, arruinen mi vida.-<br>-...- el fiel asistente sólo se dedicó a mirarlo atento sin saber qué decir. Era increíble que el muchacho estuviera al tanto de todos y cada uno de los planes de la Sra. Elroy, esto era en verdad muy sorprendente.  
>-Y bien, ¿me apoyarás para evitar mañana esa locura?...si permito que se hable de compromiso frente a toda la sociedad, entonces ya no podré hacerme para atrás, la palabra de los Ardley estaría en juego...¡George, yo quiero comprometerme con Candy!-<br>-¿La señorita Candice?- esto sí que lo dejó atónito.  
>-Amo a Candy y ella a mí, te aseguro que no permitiré que me la arrebaten de mi lado...- se levantó para poner ambas manos sobre el escritorio y acercarse un poco más al hombre frente a él -si tengo que renunciar a la familia y a su ilustre apellido, lo haré...estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de permanecer al lado de Candy- su voz, aunque quebrada de la emoción, le hablaba con palabras que eran firmes y decididas.<p>

No obstante y a pesar de todo lo dicho, George continuaba sin decirle nada. Archibald no estaba seguro la dirección hacia donde se dirigían las lealtades de George en esos momentos. Era consciente de la probabilidad que el asistente se decidiera apoyar a la Tía Elroy...o tal vez no. Pero no importando lo que sucediera, este fue un paso que Archie no pudo evitar dar. Aún cuando estaba al tanto que era mucho el riesgo, necesitaba saber si podía contar con el hombre frente a él que lo miraba sin responder nada.

Ansioso ante lo que George le diría, Archie en unos momentos más sabría la tan ansiada respuesta. No obstante, había algo más por saberse y el joven jamás se imaginó lo que estaba por revelarse...él nunca se había preparado para enterarse del último secreto que el fiel George resguardaba acerca de la familia Ardley.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Hola! Por poco y no lo termino a tiempo...pero logré traerles un capítulo que sé que les gustara.

Gracias a todos por sus valiosos y amables comentarios. Les agradezco mucho desde acá a quienes me escriben sin tener cuenta...Josie...MUCHAS GRACIAS!

También quiero compartirles que terminé mi primer Minific de Sesshomaru de la serie de Inuyasha. Se llama "EL PODER EN LA VERDAD". Para quienes conocen la historia les digo que es algo un tanto diferente. Si no la conocen, no se preocupen, aún así pueden leerla y sé que les gustará mucho.

Me despido no sin antes agradecer su valioso tiempo en leer y comentar. Les deseo un fabuloso inicio de semana y seguimos adelante con la historia...el fin se aproxima!

Abrazos  
>Adriana<p> 


	37. El reencuentro

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 37: El reencuentro

En las oficinas del presidente de los Ardley, dos hombres se miraban fijamente ante las palabras que se habían dicho. George ahora estaba al tanto de que William Albert estaba con vida y no sólo eso, sino que también el joven Archibald se negaba a seguir adelante con los planes de compromiso que se habían planeado con Elie Rothschild. Sin embargo, las sorpresas no terminaron ahí debido a que había una última en espera...ésta estaba reservada para que George la compartiera con su joven superior.

Después de afirmarle que no se dejaría manipular más y que antes que obligarlo a un compromiso que no deseaba, Archie le aseguró que primero renunciaría a ser uno de la familia. Asimismo y al no recibir respuesta, el joven Cornwell intuyó que tal vez George apoyaba a la Tía Elroy y que su lealtad estaba con la matriarca, pero antes de que siquiera pensara en decirle algo más, fue el hombre frente a él que le respondió diciendo,  
>-Entiendo su posición, pero no será necesario.-<br>-¿A qué te refieres?-  
>-Señor Archibald, la decisión final de comprometerlo no está en manos de la Sra. Elroy...-<br>-¿Qué no está?...entonces...-  
>-Está en manos del mismo Sr. Williams- lo interrumpió al tiempo que se sentaba y se recargaba en el asiento, mirando por unos instantes hacia arriba como analizando lo que estaba diciendo.<br>-Pero...si tú mismo me has dicho hasta el cansancio que el Tío Abuelo está indispuesto y que no recibe a nadie, ¿cómo entonces podemos convencerlo para que evite esta absurda idea que se llevará a cabo el día de mañana?- él estaba tan contrariado que sus manos temblaban, mientras continuaba recargado en el escritorio.

Para esos momentos, Archie se encontraba muy alterado y respiraba agitado. El joven sentía que estaba luchando contra corriente y que sus recursos y fuerzas para mantenerse a flote, se le estaban agotando. No obstante, el castaño muchacho nunca se esperó lo que su asistente le diría a continuación,  
>-El Sr. Williams ha estado indispuesto porque se encontraba ausente ...perdido para ser más exactos...- el hombre entonces se inclinó hasta el escritorio y apoyándose, soltó un gran suspiro como de alivio.<br>-¿Cómo dices?- el joven se enderezó para tratar de asimilar lo dicho.  
>-Como lo escuchó...ahora que lo hemos encontrado, estoy seguro de que él podrá ayudarlo...- y viéndolo de frente le sostuvo la mirada, esperando a que el castaño entendiera sus palabras.<p>

Archibald lo miró fijamente al quedarse atónito y de una pieza, se hallaba totalmente intrigado por aquello que George trataba de decirle, y después de mentalmente acomodar sus ideas le preguntó con cierta reserva,  
>-¿Te refieres a que...Albert?-<br>-...- el hombre sólo asintió.  
>-¿Albert es el Tío Abuelo Williams?...Albert, es el Tío Abuelo Williams...- esto último casi lo susurró.<p>

Y como si toda la nube en su mente se disipara mágicamente, Archie lo comprendió todo en ese instante. Por supuesto que la única persona capaz de ser la cabeza y ser nombrado el presidente de la familia Ardley, tenía que ser Albert. Tal y como lo fueron sus predecesores, él era un Williams y el descendiente directo...pero algo no estaba aún claro y con el rostro lleno de duda cuestionó al hombre que lo miraba con atención,  
>-Un momento...Albert sólo era un niño cuando su padre murió, él no pudo haber sido nombrado el patriarca del clan...¿o sí?-<br>-...- George lo miró por un momento y luego aclarando su garganta, le respondió con toda tranquilidad -...ser nombrado no implica que alguien más pudiera fungir como el patriarca mientras alcanzaba la edad para tomar las riendas del destino de los Ardley...-  
>-¿Quieres decir que...la Tía Abuela...?-<br>-Así es...la Sra. Elroy estuvo a cargo de él por muchos años y yo mismo la apoyé en esa importante responsabilidad. Entre los dos educamos y formamos a la futura cabeza de familia... debe entender Sr. Archibald, que este secreto fue algo muy confidencial, algo que sólo unos cuentos estuvieron al tanto y que no pude revelarle antes. Ahora que usted está a punto de ser nombrado, era su derecho saberlo, por esa razón me atreví a decírselo...sobre todo, bajo las presentes circunstancias.-  
>-Pero ya no será necesario que me nombren...Albert debe presentarse ante todos y aclarar quién es él en realidad, reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenece.-<br>-Por favor, dígame dónde puedo encontrarlo, quisiera verlo de inmediato- suplicó el fiel hombre.  
>-Está en Lakewood, si quieres podemos ir juntos para hablar con él, es necesario que hablemos cuanto antes con él sobre todo esto...-<br>-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, salgamos de inmediato.-

Después de tomar su saco y sombrero, George y Archie salieron de inmediato con destino a Lakewood. El joven Cornwell no habló mucho durante el camino, ya que todo el trayecto se la pasó pensando en todo lo que estuvieron hablando. Era increíble para él por fin saber la identidad del misterioso patriarca de la familia...entre más lo pensaba, más inverosímil parecía ser la historia. Pero cuando reparó en Candy, un gran sentimiento de aprensión lo invadió y dirigiéndose al hombre que manejaba a toda prisa, le preguntó,  
>-George...si Albert es el Tío Abuelo, entonces Candy...- tragó en seco de sólo pensarlo.<br>-En efecto, la Srta. Candice es su protegida-  
>-Me cuesta creerlo...- murmuró para él mismo mientras pensaba en las consecuencias que tendrían todo esto.<br>-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó al verlo nervioso.  
>-Todo esto me resulta muy extraño.-<br>-Entiendo como debe sentirse, pero no se preocupe...todo saldrá bien.-  
>-Eso espero...eso es lo que en verdad espero- y el resto del viaje se dio en silencio.<p>

Como se apresuraron a llegar hasta Lakewood, Archie y George llegaron antes de lo planeado. Así que una vez que estacionaron el auto a la entrada del bosque, los dos se dirigieron a toda prisa hasta la casa. Cuando llegaron al claro que delimitaba los linderos de la propiedad, vieron al joven rubio a un lado de la construcción, cortando leña. En cuanto lo divisaron, George no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y de la impresión, se quedó quieto en su lugar contemplando al joven...en ese momento Albert cortaba despreocupado con un hacha los troncos frente a él, y que de vez en cuando se detenía para limpiar el sudor con el antebrazo.

George se sintió conmovido, habían pasado meses desde el último encuentro que tuvo con él y después de pasar semanas enteras buscándolo sin éxito, casi había perdido las esperanzas de volverlo a ver...el hombre después de buscarlo por toda Europa, había comenzado a darse por vencido. De pie frente a quien el Sr. Johnson consideraba un hijo, no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que se vieron.

**Retrospectiva**

_"Después de haber acompañado a Candy al Colegio San Pablo, George se dirigió al centro de la ciudad para encontrarse con su superior, el Sr. Williams, que lo estaba esperando en su suite del Hotel Savoy. Una vez que arribó al lujoso hotel, el hombre se encaminó hasta la habitación y después de llamar suavemente a la puerta, una voz lo invitó a pasar. Al entrar se encontró de frente con el joven rubio que se encontraba absorto firmando una pila de documentos frente a él, pero en cuanto su asistente ingresó al lugar, levantó su mirada al tiempo que le preguntaba con una sonrisa,_  
><em>-¿Salió todo bien?-<em>  
><em>-Sí, la Srta. Candice no tuvo problema en su ingreso al colegio y ya todo está arreglado.-<em>  
><em>-Gracias, no sabes cómo te agradezco que te encargaras de ella personalmente...-<em>  
><em>-No tienes nada que agradecerme. Dime, ¿saldremos mañana como teníamos previsto?-<em>  
><em>-...- dejando a un lado los documentos y poniéndose de pie, el joven frente a él se colocó frente al escritorio y cruzado de brazos, se recargó para decirle -...creo lo mejor es que me quede una temporada aquí, en Londres-<em>  
><em>-Pero...sabes bien que la Sra. Elroy fue muy específica cuando te pidió que volvieras de inmediato.-<em>  
><em>-Lo sé, pero Candy me necesita junto a ella...este es un lugar nuevo y desconocido, tal vez le cueste adaptarse. Además, aún debe estar muy triste por la muerte de Anthony y quiero estar cerca de ella hasta que se recupere por completo...por otra parte, creo que no me harían mal unas vacaciones. Recuerda que una vez que regrese a América no podré tener ninguna libertad y no gozaré de tiempo libre por una larga temporada...-<em>  
><em>-Aún así, creo que lo mejor será volver como lo teníamos previsto.-<em>  
><em>-Confío en ti y sé que podrás arreglártelas sin mí. Ya casi termino con estos contratos y podrás llevártelos contigo para que puedas prescindir de mí por unas semanas...-<em>  
><em>-Ya veo- respondió dándose por vencido ante los argumentos de su jefe -se hará como digas.-<em>  
><em>-¡Bien!- dijo con satisfacción y luego de girar el rostro y contemplar la magnífica vista de Londres que se apreciaba desde su suite, agregó -...hace mucho que no visitaba la vieja Londres...este lugar me trae muchos...- y se quedó absorto contemplando el panorama.<em>

_Al día siguiente ambos se despidieron con la idea de que se verían en tan sólo unas semanas más. Eventualmente, Albert se encontraría con Candy y entonces el joven se alegraría al saber que su pequeña ya no estaba melancólica...la presencia de Terry la había animado mucho. Sin embargo, cuando Candy viajó a Escocia para pasar allá sus vacaciones, Albert vio en ese momento la oportunidad de hacer un último viaje. El rubio realizaría por fin la aventura que siempre había soñado tener: ¡viajar a Africa!_  
><em>Por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, una vez que su protegida estuvo en Edimburgo, él tomó un barco que lo llevó a Marruecos y de ahí se aventuró por las altas montañas del país. Después cruzaría por el Sahara, para luego dirigirse hasta las tierras del Nilo en Egipto, y disfrutar de la magnífica vista que le ofrecían las pirámides y monumentos del glorioso pasado. A continuación, viajó hasta su destino en África Central en donde estuvo ayudando en una pequeña clínica, en una aldea ubicada a una hora de la capital.<em>

_Meses después y en cuanto la guerra en Europa estalló, George recibió un último mensaje en donde Albert le indicaba que viajaría hasta Túnez para tomar de ahí un barco que lo llevaría a Italia. Su objetivo era llegar a la parte sur del país y luego tomar un tren hasta Florencia, para de ahí llegar a Génova y después salir en barco hacia Inglaterra. Una vez en Southampton, cruzaría el Atlántico para poder reunirse con él en Nueva York. Sin embargo y por desgracia, algo salió mal y se perdió todo contacto con él en la región Norte de Italia, donde jamás llegó a su destino en Génova. Por meses y a pesar del conflicto bélico, su fiel amigo lo buscaría sin tregua por toda Europa, pero no tuvo éxito._

_Afortunadamente y justo cuando las esperanzas se habían desvanecido, al punto de que George casi se deba por vencido, fu que finalmente el destino lo llevó a encontrarse de nuevo con él."_

**Fin de la Retrospectiva**

Parado frente a la casa, George no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado...la larga búsqueda había llegado a su fin. No obstante, aquel joven desaliñado de cabello corto que se presentaba frente a él, en poco se parecía al decidido y muy seguro de sí mismo, Williams. En verdad pareciera que si se comparaba su querido amigo y patriarca, con esta personalidad despreocupada y libre de Albert, fueran en realidad dos personas completamente diferentes.  
>A su lado, Archie sólo contemplaba la escena en silencio, sabía que George estaba conmovido ante el encuentro y poniendo una mano sobre su espalda, le indicó con la cabeza que se acercara. El hombre solamente lo miró por un momento y tal y como se lo indicó el joven Cornwell, se fue acercando lentamente hasta donde el rubio continua distraído ante su labor.<p>

En cuanto escuchó pasos, Albert levantó la vista para ver de quién se trataba. Un pulcro hombre de traje se fue acercando con cautela hasta donde él estaba y con un poco de curiosidad, dejó de hacer su tarea para acercarse al desconocido,  
>-¡Buen día!- exclamó mientras levantaba la mano.<br>-...- George continuó caminando hacía él.  
>-¿En qué le puedo servir?- preguntó despreocupado con una sonrisa.<p>

Una vez que estuvo a tan sólo unos pasos de él, fue que George por fin se dio el valor para hablarle. Como estaba al tanto de su amnesia, oraba para que el joven lo reconociera,  
>-Williams...- le habló él con emoción.<br>-...- Albert sólo se le quedó mirando un tanto extrañado por la manera en que lo había llamado.  
>-Acaso...¿no me recuerdas?-<br>-...- para entonces el joven lo miraba atento, tratando de hacer memoria.  
>-Soy yo, George...William, muchacho...soy tu viejo amigo- para entonces el hombre se había animado a acercarse más y al ponerle las manos sobre los hombros, lo sacudía un poco para tratar de llamar su atención y que pudiera recordarlo.<p>

Por unos momentos, el joven rubio no supo qué responderle...en verdad que no lo reconocía. Sin embargo, ese tono de voz le era muy familiar y la manera en que lo llamó, le hizo sentir escalofríos que recorrieron todo su cuerpo. Trató de decirle algo, pero las palabras no se formaban para que salieran de su boca...por unos instantes miró esos oscuros y penetrantes ojos que le suplicaban que reaccionara, pero al no tener ningún recuerdo en su mente, desvío la mirada a un lado y fue cuando pudo distinguir a Archibald que se encontraba unos pasos atrás.  
>Impávido y sin saber que hacer, Albert se volvió al hombre frente a él que en ese momento lo miraba emocionado y con los ojos cristalizados,<br>-Lo siento, no...no sé quién es usted- y sin aviso, se apartó de él y dando la media vuelta, salió a toda prisa desapareciendo por la casa.

Debido a que Albert no parecía reconocerlo, Archibald se acercó a su asistente y colocando su mano sobre el hombro, le dijo,  
>-Dale tiempo, George...estoy seguro de que pronto te recordará.-<br>-...- el hombre sólo se quedó mirando hacia donde había estado el joven rubio por unos momentos y luego se volvió para responder a Archie -entremos a la casa, es importante que hablemos con él- y sin decir más, los dos se dirigieron hasta la entrada.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa, Candy estaba acomodando unas flores en el jarrón de la sala cuando vio entrar a Albert muy alterado; el muchacho sólo la miró por un instante...se le veía pálido y luego sin decirle nada, se dirigió a su habitación donde se encerró. Al verlo actuar así, la chica de inmediato dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lo llamó,  
>-Albert...¿qué es lo...?- su pregunta fue interrumpida por la puerta de la habitación que se cerró al entrar.<p>

Extrañada, quiso ir a buscarlo y preguntarle, pero en eso escuchó pasos afuera en el pórtico que se aproximaban a la puerta. Curiosa por saber quienes eran los visitantes, se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su querido paladín,  
>-¡Archie!- se lanzó hacia él para sumirse en un tierno abrazo.<br>-Candy...- respondió el joven emocionado y fue en ese momento que la chica se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos.  
>-Buen día, George- le dijo ella un tanto apenada por su efusiva bienvenida a Archie.<br>-Señorita Candice...- respondió el hombre con una venia.  
>-Pero, ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó un tanto confundida -se supone que no nos veríamos hasta mañana.-<br>-George necesitaba ver a Albert y es importante que hablemos con él. Por favor, entremos- y la tomó de la mano para ingresar a la casa.

Una vez dentro, Candy les dijo que Albert se había encerrado en su habitación y que estaba actuando de una manera muy extraña. George y Archie comentaron que era muy probable que el rubio hubiera recordado algo al ver a su viejo conocido,  
>-¿Tú conoces a Albert, George?-<br>-Así es...digamos que prácticamente he estado a su lado desde su niñez.-  
>-No entiendo- respondió ella volviéndose a mirar a Archie.<br>-Candy, recuerda que Albert es un Ardley y que George ha estado al servicio de la familia por muchos años.-  
>-Si me permiten- dijo el asistente poniéndose de pie -quisiera hablar a solas con Williams, no tenemos mucho tiempo y hay que hablarle de asuntos muy importantes que no podemos demorar...-<br>-Su habitación es la que está del lado derecho- le indicó ella mientras la señalaba.

Por lo que asintiendo la cabeza para agradecerles, el hombre se encaminó hasta la puerta. Una vez ahí, llamó un par de veces sin obtener respuesta...convencido de que el joven estaba reaccionando así por su encuentro, se aventuró a entrar. Tal y como lo supuso, el rubio se encontraba de pie y absorto junto a la ventana mirando hacia afuera. Una vez dentro, parecía que Albert no se inmutaba frente al recién llegado y permaneció en silencio,  
>-William, es importante que hablemos...-<br>-Por favor, llámame Albert- se volvió a mirarlo por sobre el hombro -desde que perdí la memoria me han llamado así y no conozco bien ese otro nombre que dicen que también tengo...me suena un tanto extraño y es muy ajeno a mí...-  
>-Como tú digas, Albert- le respondió acercándose un poco más.<p>

Mientras más escuchaba hablar a George, más era el sentimiento de familiaridad que el joven rubio sentía. Aunque no lo reconocía, su tono de voz y la manera en que le hablaba le decían que de alguna forma el desconocido había sido alguien muy cercano a él. El asistente se acercó y se detuvo a tan sólo unos pasos del joven...Albert sintió su presencia y volviéndose a mirar hacia afuera, le dijo,  
>-No sé quien es usted, pero en cuanto me llamó "muchacho" y me tomó de los hombros, una imagen vino a mi memoria...una un tanto difusa pero en la que escuché claramente que me llamaban así...una en donde yo era tan sólo un chiquillo y un hombre también me tomaba por los hombros, se le oía triste y me pedía..."no vuelvas a hacerlo" para luego abrazarme con fuerza...-<p>

Escucharlo decir esto sorprendió a George tanto que se sintió gratamente conmovido. En efecto esto había sucedido hacía muchos años, y todo ocurrió cuando Albert había sido pequeño... en ese entonces el jovencito había huido de casa.

**Retrospectiva**

_"En una de las tantas fiestas de la familia Ardley en Lakewood, un chico adolescente como de unos catorce años se encontraba encerrado en su habitación mientras que en el gran salón de la residencia, los invitados disfrutaban de un baile que la Tía Elroy había organizado. De tanto en tanto, el jovencito se asomaba curioso y con cuidado para no ser visto a través de la ventana para ver llegar a los numerosos invitados...los carruajes no paraban de llegar en lo que parecía ser un desfile. Por alguna razón muy especial y en la que no se podía argumentar, la Tía Elroy le había pedido encarecidamente que se quedara escondido y por ningún motivo bajara al salón, ya que corría el riesgo de que los demás lo descubrieran._

_El joven rubio ya se había acostumbrado a esta situación que vivió desde pequeño. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó el barullo que otros jóvenes y un gaitero hacían en el patio, no pudo evitarlo y prestó mucha atención. Como buen hijo de escoceses que era, el jovencito se repetía a sí mismo que él tocaba mucho mejor el instrumento que cualquiera de ellos. Después de pensarlo un rato, su orgullo hizo que tomara una decisión y quiso comprobar ante esos chicos sus habilidades con la gaita. Encerrado y con fastidio, el joven rubio se dijo a sí mismo que no obedecería en esta ocasión e ideando un plan, se vistió con su traje de gala escocés...pensaba que de esta manera tal vez no lo descubrirían si se infiltraba en la fiesta, debido a que pasaría como uno más de los invitados. Por lo que en cuanto estuvo listo, tomó su gaita y se escabulló hasta donde el gran baile se llevaba a cabo._

_El salón estaba repleto de gente y se veían a numerosas parejas bailando y charlando en pequeños grupos, mientras que los meseros ofrecían bebidas y bocadillos por doquier. Por otra parte, el conjunto de música llenaba el ambiente con los valses y con sus ostentosos vestidos, las mujeres eran llevadas por los elegantes caballeros en un armonioso vaivén sobre la pista central del salón._

_El chico se quedó mudo ante lo que veía...jamás había asistido a un baile como este y había estado entre tanta gente, en verdad que todo el barullo lo sorprendió. Al principio su objetivo era reunirse con aquellos chicos, pero al ver la multitud a su alrededor, prefirió disfrutar de lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Como eran varios los hombres ataviados con los elegantes kilts, al principio no llamó mucho la atención; sin embargo, fue descubierto por un par de ojos que lo miraron con desaprobación...la Tía Abuela lo había visto y se dirigió de inmediato a donde estaba para llevárselo prontamente de ahí sin que fuera visto. Entonces el jovencito sintió cómo la matriarca lo tomaba del brazo y sin decirle una palabra, lo llevó hasta el salón más cercano en donde se encerraron para reprenderlo,_  
><em>-Williams, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que estabas haciendo ahí?- le preguntó muy enfadada por haberla desobedecido.<em>  
><em>-Quería disfrutar un poco del baile...-<em>  
><em>-No te das cuenta del riesgo que corriste, ¡alguien pudo haberte reconocido!-<em>  
><em>-Pero Tía...yo sólo quería divertirme un poco, me aburre estar siempre encerrado y solo...- argumentó con cierta rebeldía el muchacho.<em>  
><em>-Sabes muy bien que lo que acabas de hacer estuvo mal...por favor, vuelve a tu habitación y quédate ahí hasta que todos se hayan marchado. Enviaré a George a acompañarte en cuanto llegue, él está muy ocupado ahora y yo tengo que atender a los invitados...-<em>  
><em>-...- asintiendo, el jovencito solamente la miró con frustración.<em>

_Así que sin alegar más, lleno de tristeza se dirigió nuevamente hasta la planta alta. Toda esta situación que estaba viviendo lo tenía harto y lo deprimía mucho...pero en esta ocasión, las cosas habían llegado hasta el límite. Llevado por un momento de furia, decidió entonces que escaparía de la casa, ya no le importaba nada. Por lo que sin medir las consecuencias, el joven se escabulló sin que lo vieran hasta el garaje donde se encontraba el auto de la familia...había sido una coincidencia que unas semanas atrás le hubiera pedido a George que le enseñara a manejar. Repasando lo que su amigo le enseñó, en esos momentos encendió el auto y empezó a manejar con lentitud para dirigirse con rumbo desconocido._

_Con torpeza y mucho trabajo tratando de controlar el automóvil, tomó uno de los caminos menos transitados y llegó hasta un remoto paraje. Una vez ahí, se detuvo para luego bajar y recostarse sobre la hierba...por largo rato se dedicó a contemplar las nubes a su alrededor, pensando en lo que haría a continuación. No obstante, de pronto comenzó a llover y refugiándose de nuevo en el auto, esperó paciente a que pasara. Una vez que la lluvia hubo cesado, lo invadió una gran tristeza y bajando del auto con un gran sentimiento de melancolía, el jovencito tomó su gaita y comenzó a tocarla...confundido ahora que se había escapado de casa y no tenía un centavo, decidió ahogar sus penas lo mejor que pudo y lo estuvo haciendo de la única manera que podía hacerlo entonces: tocando su instrumento favorito._

_Después de caminar por un rato y aún sumido en su tristeza, el jovencito dejó de tocar por un momento y entonces pudo distinguir un lamento que se escuchaba cerca. Se acercó lo suficiente como para distinguir a una pequeña niña que estaba tirada en el césped, llorando amargamente. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se fue acercando hasta ella y pensando que tal vez su música la alegraría comenzó a tocar de nuevo la gaita. En cuanto lo vio, la chiquilla dejó de llorar y con ojos llorosos le preguntó quién era...el jovencito sonrió y en ese momento ambos se pusieron a platicar. Aunque el encuentro fue muy breve, fue en verdad muy emotivo para ambos, ya que mientras hablaban ella dibujaba una gran sonrisa y reía al escuchar el sonido de la gaita, mientras que él se alegraba también._

_Sin embargo, todo acabó de pronto cuando el muchacho pudo distinguir a su viejo amigo George que venía a su encuentro subiendo por una de las laderas de la colina, y aprovechando que la pequeña se giró hacia el otro lado por un momento, él salió corriendo a toda prisa. Fue poca la distancia que alcanzó a recorrer cuando unos brazos lo alcanzaron...entonces el hombre lo giró para quedar frente a él y tomándolo de los hombros, le habló con la voz quebrada de la emoción,_  
><em>-Williams, muchacho...por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo...- y con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazó con emoción.<em>

_George había buscado con desesperación al jovencito que obviamente había escapado de la residencia y desaparecido con el auto. Aunque estuvo perdido tan sólo por un par de horas, fue lo suficiente para demostrarle al fiel asistente y a la Tía Elroy lo valioso que era el joven heredero. Esa misma persona, ahora convertido en adulto, volvería a desaparecer años después, pero en esta ocasión la búsqueda había durado mucho más de lo deseado...por fortuna para todos, al fin había terminado."_

**Fin de la Retrospectiva **

Albert continuaba mirando hacia afuera mientras estos pensamientos de un pasado lejano vinieron a la mente de George. Para el fiel asistente que nunca se casó ni tuvo esposa o hijos propios, el joven rubio frente a él representaba toda su familia. Desde que William C. y su esposa murieron, el chico se había quedado sin padres y de inmediato él se hizo cargo del pequeño. En ese entonces el niño tendría unos 7 años y por más de 20 años, el Sr. Johnson había sido como un padre para él.

Absorto con esto en mente, los pensamientos del hombre fueron interrumpidos cuando el rubio se giró para mirarlo de frente, al tiempo que le decía,  
>-"No vuelvas a hacerlo", esas palabras me vienen constantemente a la mente...dígame, fue usted quien las dijo, ¿verdad?- y lo miraba atento esperando que le respondiera.<br>-...- George no pronunció palabra, para entonces contenía lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, el hombre se hallaba muy conmovido.

Puesto que no recibió respuesta, Albert se acercó más a él y cuando estuvo cerca, con la mirada fija en él, intentó decirle algo, pero fue George quien habló,  
>-En aquella ocasión sentí que te había perdido...tal como sucedió esta vez que desapareciste. Aunque no me recuerdes, confía en esto que voy a decirte: desde que ya no tuve contacto contigo no he dejado de buscarte y jamás perdí las esperanzas de encontrarte con vida...-<br>-¿Porqué me buscaba?, ¿acaso somos parientes?-  
>-Desde que tu padre murió y te dejaron a mi cargo, hemos estado juntos...por muchos años he sido tu guardián, pero quiero que sepas que no sólo he sido un tutor para ti...Albert, yo te considero como mi propio hijo...- esto último casi lo susurró.<br>-...- el joven no supo que decir y todo lo que hizo fue responder lo mejor que pudo a quien parecía ser alguien muy importante para él -entonces, tal vez usted podría ayudarme a recuperar mi pasado...uno que ansío tener de vuelta...quiero que hable de quién soy, de mi familia, de todo lo que era parte de mí...por favor, ayúdeme...- le suplicó extendiéndole la mano para sellar el compromiso.

Sin dudarlo, George estrechó fuertemente la mano de su querido hijo y sin pensarlo, luego lo abrazó efusivamente. Por segunda vez, el hombre había recuperado a su querido hijo que se había perdido.

Mientras tanto en la sala, Candy y Archie esperaban pacientes y en silencio a que sus amigos salieran. Los jóvenes se hallaban inquietos, ya que no estaban seguros de lo que se estaría hablando en esa habitación. Mientras la tomaba de la mano, Archibald repasaba distraído en su mente todo lo que había sucedido esa mañana...el joven deseaba que Albert recordara a George y que su asistente se decidiera a ayudarlos. Sumidos en estos pensamientos de incertidumbre, la pareja se volvió a mirar hacia la habitación cuando escucharon que la puerta se abría. Los vieron salir con una sonrisa y poniéndose de pie, Archie y la chica aún tomados de la mano, se acercaron a ellos,  
>-George dice que me ayudará a recobrar mi pasado- comentó el rubio emocionado.<br>-¡Albert!- respondió Candy abrazándolo -...eso es maravilloso...- y volviéndose a mirar a George agregó -...gracias...-

El hombre solamente asintió con la cabeza y Archie se acercó hasta él para agradecerle,  
>-Sabía que podíamos contar contigo.-<br>-Por favor, nunca duden que mi intención es ayudar a la familia...yo desconocía que Williams estaba con vida y aún cuando me opuse a que usted fuera nombrado el sucesor, la Sra. Elroy insistió en seguir adelante y tuve que callar.-  
>-Entonces todo esto es por culpa de la Tía Abuela- interrumpió Candy, su voz se escuchaba un tanto molesta.<p>

Invitándolos a sentarse en la sala, el Sr. Johnson supo que tenía que aclarar varios puntos con ellos, por lo que con su acostumbrada formalidad, les empezó a contar todo lo que había sucedido. Los tres jóvenes escucharon atentos a las palabras del hombre...fue entonces que todos se enteraron que después de que casi pierden a Archie en el accidente, la Tía Elroy comenzó a inquietarse y a dar muestras de que no podría esperar más por el regreso del heredero de la familia que se hallaba perdido. También les comentó que aunque la anciana no se lo había dicho, él sospechaba que ella se encontraba muy enferma...esto fue algo que tomó a todos por sorpresa y en especial a Archie. Desde que se había desmayado en el hospital, George sospechaba que la matriarca no estaba del todo bien y esto le fue confirmado cuando ella se lo dijo, al tiempo que ya empezaba a preparar todo para el nombramiento de Archibald.

Enterarse de esto fue mucho para el sensible joven, ya que siempre pensó que todas estas artimañas de su Tía se debían a un simple capricho, pero estaba muy equivocado. Todo era parte de un desesperado plan que Emilia quería llevar a cabo para dejar un sucesor, una cabeza de familia que se hiciera cargo de todo en la eventualidad de que ella ya no pudiera hacerlo o peor aún, que ya no estuviera con ellos.

Visiblemente afectado por esto, Archie se levantó del sillón y soltando la mano de Candy, se encaminó hasta la puerta para salir por un momento...sentía que todo lo que se había dicho lo estaba ahogando. Cuando lo vio salir, Candy de inmediato se levantó para seguirlo...supo por todo lo que habían escuchado, que él la necesitaba más que nunca. Así que una vez fuera, se acercó al joven por la espalda y le preguntó,  
>-¿Qué sucede, Archie?-<br>-...- al ser sacado de sus pensamientos, se volvió a mirarla con una tenue sonrisa de lado y sólo se dedicó a contemplarla sin responder.  
>-Te afectó mucho lo que nos contó George, ¿no es así?-<p>

El joven desvío la mirada a un lado y pasándose luego la mano por el cabello, soltó un gran suspiro antes de responder,  
>-Siempre pensé que la Tía Elroy actuaba de esa manera por mero capricho...- la miró de frente -ahora veo que lo hizo pensando no sólo en la familia, sino también en mí...-<br>-¿Cómo?-  
>-Ella sabía que si no teníamos un presidente que fuera un Ardley, la familia y el poder que nos ha pertenecido por tanto tiempo, desaparecería...- suspiró de nueva cuenta -Candy, si Albert no hubiera aparecido, yo sería el único heredero...cualquier cosa pudo haberme pasado el día del accidente y de sólo pensar que conmigo se hubiera perdido la única esperanza de mi familia me hace pensar que...<br>-No digas eso, por favor...- interrumpió ella.  
>-...me hace pensar...- continuó -...que la Tía Abuela no estaba tan errada al querer preservar la esencia de los Ardley.-<br>-Pero mira todo lo que te ha hecho...todo lo que nos ha hecho.-  
>-No la justifico pero tampoco la culpo, recuerda que el heredero era Albert y luego Anthony...si ellos dos no estuvieran, todo recaería en Stear y en mí...¡no puedes culpar a la Tía Elroy por las muertes y la desaparición de ellos!...- agregó alzando con desesperación un poco la voz mientras cerraba con coraje los puños.<br>-No, tienes razón- respondió ella bajando la mirada apenada.

Al verla reaccionar así, Archie no pudo resistir el impulso de acercarse a ella y abrazarla con fuerza, se necesitaban mutuamente...sobre todo, él la necesita mucho en ese momento,  
>-Discúlpame, no fue mi intención hablarte así...lo siento.-<br>-No tienes porqué disculparte, todo esto ha sido mucho para todos y debe serlo en especial para ti- le habló ella con dulce tono de voz mientras se aferraba con fuerza a la cintura del joven frente a ella.

Después de permanecer unos momentos así y mientras aspiraba el dulce aroma de la chica en sus brazos, Archie se apartó un poco y colocando sus manos en los brazos de la joven, la miró fijamente mientras le decía,  
>-Gracias por estar a mi lado- y tomando una mano sin despegar esos ámbares de ella, la besó tiernamente -...no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti...-<br>-Archie...-

Sin aviso, el castaño se acercó lentamente a ella para depositarle un tierno beso en los indecisos labios que no sabían que responder a sus palabras. Archibald quería llenarse de ella en ese momento, ya que desde que se separaron, ansiaba volver a sentirla...y si bien había salido librado con éxito de toda la actuación que dio frente a los Rothschild, tenía que reconocer que fue debido a la motivación e impulso que su amada Candy le daba.  
>Una vez que se separaron y aunque ella continuaba flotando en su nube con los ojos cerrados, la besó en la frente y volvió abrazarla,<br>-No sabes cuánto extrañaba sentir tus besos- le dijo él con una gran sonrisa.  
>-...- ella, ruborizada ante las palabras, sólo sonrío mientras se dejó envolver en sus brazos.<br>-Vamos...- le dijo separándose de ella -nuestros amigos nos esperan adentro- y pasando el brazo por sobre el hombro de la chica, los dos se dirigieron al interior de la casa.

Una vez dentro, los dos hombres que se hallaban conversando se volvieron a mirarlos. Albert fue quien le preguntó a Archie si todo estaba bien,  
>-¿Sucede algo, Archie?-<br>-No se preocupen, todo está bien- y miró a la chica a su lado para dedicarle un guiño junto con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas...ella solamente le sonrió emocionada.  
>-Será mejor que volvamos a Chicago- interrumpió George -la Sra. Elroy sospechará si ambos no estamos allá- agregó mientras se ponía de pie.<br>-Tienes razón, pero primero hay que planear que es lo que haremos mañana.-  
>-Todo ya está arreglado- interrumpió Albert -...ya lo hemos platicado y George puede ponerte al tanto mientras van de camino de regreso...en sí, sólo modificaremos parte del plan.-<br>-Está bien- respondió Archie -...entonces es tiempo de irnos, George.-

El asistente se volvió a mirar con orgullo al joven rubio a su lado. Aún cuando Albert no lo había reconocido del todo, el muchacho ahora confiaba plenamente en el amigo de Archie. Como habían convenido, una vez que todo este embrollo se aclarara, el Sr. Johnson ayudaría al joven rubio a recobrar su pasado...y la verdad era que si alguien podía hacerlo, ese era George. Los dos, padre e hijo, se estrecharon las manos y después de despedirse, se dirigieron a la entrada seguidos por Candy y Archie. Una vez en el pórtico, Archie le dio un tenue beso a Candy en la mejilla y luego se despidió de Albert,  
>-Nos veremos mañana en la mansión...si todo sale bien, ya no habrá más despedidas.-<br>-Claro que todo saldrá bien- argumentó con una sonrisa Albert -...nunca dudes de un Ardley y mucho menos cuando hay dos unidos para arreglarlo todo...-

Estas palabras conmovieron muchísimo no solamente a Archie, sino también a George...parecía que el espíritu de lucha y unidad de Williams, estaba volviendo poco a poco en aquél joven sin pasado.

Así que después de despedirse, Archibald y su asistente se encaminaron hacia el auto para dirigirse de nuevo a Chicago. Durante el trayecto, George puso al tanto a Archie de las modificaciones que él y Albert pensaron serían necesarias para el plan; cuando los dos repasaron el nuevo plan ya modificado, notaron con agrado que ahora tenían más posibilidades de salir con éxito. Contar con la ayuda del buen hombre a su lado, fue de gran alivio para Archie...ahora más que nunca, estaba seguro de que saldrían airosos de todo esto. No obstante, siendo él mismo la pieza principal en la actuación del día de mañana, lo ponía un tanto nervioso.

Al llegar a las oficinas de los Ardley, Archie se despidió de George no sin antes recordarle que necesitaba verse con él temprano por la mañana y después, se dirigió sin demora a la mansión. El joven Cornwell necesitaba poner al tanto de las modificaciones a su amiga Alison.

Sin embargo, al entrar en la mansión fue interceptado por James que le indicó que la Sra. Elroy deseaba hablar con él y que lo esperaba en sus habitaciones. Sin extrañarse ante la petición, agradeció al mayordomo y se encaminó sin demora hasta la habitación de la anciana. Una vez frente a la puerta, tocó levemente y una voz lo invitó a pasar...al entrar se encontró con la sorpresa de que la Tía Abuela y Margaret arreglaban mientras le daban los últimos detalles a un suntuoso traje de gala escocés... uno que el joven de inmediato, supo que era para él.  
>Al verlo llegar, Emilia dibujó una gran sonrisa y despidiendo a la mucama, le pidió a su sobrino que se acercara al tiempo que le mostraba el atuendo que su querido hijo usaría durante la fiesta,<br>-He decidido que será lo más apropiado para esta ocasión...dime, ¿te gusta?-  
>-Pero, Tía Abuela...- no supo que más decir, estaba muy sorprendido.<br>-Es el traje con el tartán que lleva los colores distintivos de nuestro clan- se volvió a mirarlo orgullosa -mañana será un gran día para ti y ordené que te lo prepararan, lo acaban de traer...-  
>-...- Archie miraba el atuendo sin saber qué responder.<p>

La anciana supo que su querido hijo estaba conmovido, por lo que con una sonrisa quiso darle la otra sorpresa que le tenía... se dirigió hasta su cómoda y sacó de ahí una pequeña caja. Luego se volvió a acercar al muchacho que no dejaba de admirar el suntuoso atuendo y extendiéndole el pequeño paquete, le dijo,  
>-Este será mi regalo para ti...como la cabeza de familia que ya eres, mereces llevarlo contigo con orgullo.-<p>

Aún anonadado ante lo que estaba sucediendo, Archibald tomó la pequeña caja de terciopelo de manos de la matriarca y al abrirla, no pudo creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos...¡era la insignia de los Ardley!

Anonadado, sólo se volvió a ver a la anciana que le sonreía satisfecha y luego volvió a mirar al broche. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que era exactamente igual a aquél que tenía Candy y lleno de asombro, lo tomó entre sus manos para poder admirarlo mejor. Era magnífico y al parecer estaba hecho de oro,  
>-Todos y cada uno de los patriarcas de la familia han llevado uno...como desde ahora estás a cargo del clan, te corresponde portar con orgullo el emblema de la familia.-<br>-Yo...no sé que decir...-  
>-Hijo, eres nuestro nuevo patriarca...muéstrale mañana a todos que eres digno de ser la nueva cabeza de los Ardley.-<p>

Archibald se sintió totalmente desconcertado; mirando el broche y luego el kilt, supo entonces la seriedad del asunto que todo esto representaba...por primera vez, sintió cómo un gran peso era colocado en sus hombros y para su sorpresa, en vez de ser una carga, parecía ser algo que le despertaba cierto orgullo al ser el elegido. Aunque sabía bien que no le correspondía este puesto, si las circunstancias hubieran sido otras, de buena gana lo hubiera aceptado.

Por consiguiente, mirando a la anciana que esperaba ansiosa alguna respuesta suya, le habló diciendo,  
>-Le aseguró que jamás ha sido mi intención defraudar a la familia...haré todo lo que esté de mi parte para ser un digno representante de los Ardley.-<br>-No esperaba menos de ti, hijo...no sabes lo orgullosa que me hace escucharte hablar así.-  
>-...- el castaño continuaba anonadado y sólo le respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.<br>-Le diré a James que coloque el traje en tu habitación, ya lo revisé y todo está perfecto...te recuerdo que mañana los invitados comenzarán a llegar a las cinco de la tarde. Estaremos recibiéndolos desde esa hora, ya le he pedido a George que nos acompañe...- carraspeó para enfatizar lo siguiente que diría -...Elie espera que vayas a recogerla a las cinco y media, ya que ella y su familia serán nuestros invitados de honor...el discurso de bienvenida y el anuncio de tu nombramiento comenzará a las seis en punto, seguido por la cena a las siete y el baile vendrá a continuación.-  
>-Como usted diga, Tía Abuela...- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir al tiempo que colocaba el broche en la caja y la cerraba.<br>-Anda a tu habitación a descansar, mañana será un día muy importante para ti y necesitamos que estés preparado mentalmente...-

Sin decir nada más, Archibald se acercó a la Tía Elroy y dándole un beso en la mejilla, se despidió con cariño de la anciana. Recordó en ese momento y con pesar las palabras de George al mencionar que la mujer estaba enferma, y esto causó que el joven sintiera aprensión...en verdad que quería mucho a quien siempre fue como una madre para él. Después de que colocara el paquete de terciopelo en el bolsillo de su saco, se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir, escuchó a la anciana decirle,  
>-¡No sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, Archibald!-<br>-Lo sé, Tía...- quiso salir pero se detuvo un momento, como pensando en lo que añadiría y luego de mirarla por sobre el hombro agregó -...sé que Anthony y Stear también hubieran hecho lo mismo por la familia y hasta pienso que...ellos lo hubieran hecho mejor que yo...-

El joven Cornwell había dicho esto porque sus pensamientos no dejaban de repetirle que de alguna manera se sentía culpable por no hacer exactamente lo que se esperaba de él. Sin embargo, la anciana tenía una respuesta para todo y su contestación a este argumento no se hizo esperar,  
>-Recuerda que desgraciadamente ellos no están más con nosotros. Muy al contrario de lo que piensas, sé bien que cualquiera de ustedes hubieran sido el candidato perfecto...ellos eran tan Ardley como lo eres tú, eso te hace tener la misma capacidad que ellos...nunca olvides que se nace con el abolengo, pero la capacidad de alcanzar grandes propósitos se aprende...tú naciste con dones para alcanzar el destino que deseas tener, es sólo cuestión de enfocarte y trabajar duro para llegar a lo que quieres conquistar...-<p>

En cuanto escuchó esto, el joven se volvió asombrado a mirarla...para entonces Emilia había cambiado su rostro por uno sereno pero serio, esas palabras habían salido desde lo más profundo y estaban llenas no sólo de sabiduría sino del amor de una madre. Archie no pudo resistirse y se volvió para abrazar a la estoica anciana que recibió la expresión de cariño con cierta sorpresa. Después de un momento de silencio, el joven se apartó para salir a toda prisa de la habitación...el castaño no quería que su querida Tía viera las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos. Archibald estaba por demás conmocionado.

Al llegar a su habitación, el joven cerró la puerta y recargándose sobre ella, dejó salir un gran suspiro que había contenido todo ese tiempo que estuvo con ella...Archie sintió como si algo que le estuviera apretando el pecho, de pronto desapareciera. El discurso de la Tía Abuela había sido mucho para él, especialmente sabiendo lo que sucedería al día siguiente...esa fue la razón del porqué se sintió muy aprensivo mientras hablaba con la querida anciana,  
>-¡Diantres!- se dijo respirando agitado -ojalá y todo fuera diferente...perdóname Tía Abuela...no puedo hacer lo que me pides...-<p>

Entonces se dirigió hasta su cama y sentándose a la orilla, se volvió a mirar la fotografía de Stear. Sin pensarlo, la tomó entre sus manos y por largo rato se dedicó a mirarla ensimismado con miles de pensamientos...jamás en su vida había deseado con tanto fervor que su hermano estuviera vivo y a su lado...seguramente Stear sabría que hacer y lo aconsejaría para salir airoso de toda esta situación. Sin embargo, Archie tenía que repetirse una y otra vez que no importando cuánto quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes, éstas nunca cambiarían. El joven ahora solo dependía de sus propias capacidades y habilidades.

Pensando en esto, sacó la caja que llevaba en su bolsillo y la abrió de nuevo para volver a contemplar el emblema que brillaba ante sus ojos,  
>-Es realmente hermoso- susurró y sacándolo de la caja, tuvo la oportunidad admirarlo más de cerca -...ahora entiendo porqué el Príncipe de Candy llevaba uno, era el de Albert...William, el patriarca de la familia...- y con una leve pero triste sonrisa, agregó -Candy se sorprenderá al saber que se enamoró en ese entonces, nada más y nada menos que del patriarca de los nobles y distinguidos Ardley...-<p>

Colocando la insignia de nuevo en su estuche, dejó a un lado la caja sobre la cómoda y se recostó por un momento para tratar de pensar bien todos y cada uno de los movimientos que tendría que hacer al día siguiente. Con sus brazos bajo la cabeza, el joven visualizó lo que sería el escenario para la mayor actuación de su vida...Archibald era consciente que un movimiento en falso, algún detalle que fallara a último momento y él se convertiría irremediablemente en el prometido de la hija de los Rothschild. No importando qué sucediera, el honor y prestigio de su familia estaba en juego y si no hacía algo antes de que se anunciara su compromiso ante todos, después sería muy tarde para retractarse y negarse ante Elie. No, todo debía resultar tal y como lo planearon, sobre todo ahora que contaban con el fiel George...no obstante y no importando el importante rol que los demás jugaran, en sus manos caía la mayor responsabilidad de todas: dependía enteramente de él de que el plan fuera un rotundo éxito o de que fracasara.

En tan sólo unas hora más, Archibald Cornwell sabría si por fin conseguiría todo por lo que había soñado y luchado tanto. En lo que parecía ser una fiesta cualquiera, el futuro no sólo de Archie sino el de Candy, Albert y el de la misma Elie, sería definido...el joven estaba a horas de saber si el destino por fin había decidido ser benévolo con él o no. No obstante y sin que el joven lo recordara en ese momento, también se definiría de una vez por todas si llevaría a cabo aquello que el hombre de la gaita le había pedido en sus sueños...de alguna manera, todos los Ardley contaban con él.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Feliz inicio de semana a todos! No saben la alegría que me da que la historia haya superado ya 350 comentarios...¡wow! ¡Eso sí que es para celebrar!

Muchísimas gracias a todos, en verdad que esto no hubiera sido posible sin su ayuda. Cada palabra que le dedican a la historia es un incentivo para seguir adelante.

Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo, todo lo que narré acerca de Albert y George está basado en la continuación que escribió Mizuki en los libros de "Candy Candy Final History". Gracias a mi querida Anna María Pruneda, tengo una traducción que me ayudó a escribir ese pasaje en donde nuestro querido Príncipe de la Colina escapa y conoce a Candy.

Me despido de todos no sin antes agradecerles el tiempo que le dedican al Fic y a comentar, como he dicho anteriormente, esa es mi paga a las horas que le dedico. También los invito a leer el Minific de Sesshomaru "EL PODER EN LA VERDAD", lleva varios comentarios y parece que está gustando mucho...contiene una pequeña enseñanza.

Les deseo una buena semana y por fin, la próxima semana comenzaremos con el baile y la recta final a la historia. Si le dedico varios capítulos al baile, será por un buen motivo, créanme.

Abrazos enormes

Adriana


	38. El legítimo heredero

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 38: El legítimo heredero

Después de pasar casi toda la noche en vela tratando de repasar todos los detalles sobre la fiesta, Archibald por fin pudo conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Habían surgido muchas cosas en la cabeza del galante joven como para que hubiera podido tener un buen descanso...y no era para menos, porque el día que tanto había temido por fin había llegado. En este sábado varias cuestiones concernientes a su familia finalmente serían definidas y junto con ellas, también lo sería su destino.

Recostado sobre el edredón y todavía con sus ropas del día anterior, la tenue luz del día que atravesaba las cortinas acariciaba suavemente el fino rostro de Archibald y al sentirla, el muchacho comenzó a abrir lentamente los hermosos ámbares. Al principio se sintió deslumbrado por la intensidad de los rayos sobre sus ojos y al darse la vuelta, pudo enfocar mejor la pared frente a él. Restregándose un poco los ojos para espantar el sueño que aún lo acosaba, se dio cuenta de que aún traía la camisa del día anterior,  
>-Parece que me quedé dormido sin querer, y ni siquiera pude cambiarme...- pensó todavía adormilado. Al levantarse un poco, pudo distinguir algo que brillaba frente a él.<p>

Se trataba del espléndido kilt que estaba colgado sobre el perchero; lo miró absorto por unos momentos y se dijo entonces que de seguro James lo había puesto ahí muy temprano sin que se diera cuenta. Con la luz del día, las variadas hebillas y botones dorados del atuendo, lo hacían brillar de manera deslumbrante. Archie no pudo más que soltar un gran suspiro...había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había usado uno y jamás en su vida se imaginó que volvería a llevarlo, por lo menos no un kilt como ese que estaba frente a sus ojos. Entonces, unas campanillas sonaron en ese momento e hicieron que mirara hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea: marcaban ya las diez...sin querer se había quedado dormido más de la cuenta.

Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hasta el baño y tomó una ducha para poder refrescarse. Al terminar, vistió de lo más casual para ir al encuentro de la Tía Abuela y de paso, comer algo...no había cenado anoche y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias con el incesante retumbar de su estómago. En cuanto salió de la habitación, pensó en ir en busca de Alison pero con todo el ajetreo que se escuchaba en la planta baja, la curiosidad lo llevó primero a echar un vistazo a lo que se estaba preparando.

El joven se acercó hasta el pie de la escalera y se quedó boquiabierto ante lo que se veía: había un ejército de mayordomos y mucamas arreglando el gran salón para el gran evento de la tarde. Muchos de los adornos ya estaban colocados y los innumerables arreglos florales ya invadían con su fragancia el lugar. En esos momentos el gran candelabro era bajado para que sus cristales fueran limpiados y el bronce lustrado, todo para que brillara con intensidad una vez que fuera encendido para el baile.

Mientras contemplaba esto, el joven Cornwell no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien junto a él, y no lo hizo sino hasta que la chica le dijo algo llamando su atención,  
>-Buen día, Archie- era Alison que lo saludaba.<br>-Hola, buen día...justamente estaba a punto de ir a buscarte...dime, ¿ya tomaste tu desayuno?-  
>-Sí, muy temprano. Por lo que veo tú no has bajado, ¿no es así?-<br>-Me acabo de levantar. Si no te molesta, ¿podrías acompañarme?, hay varias cosas de las que me gustaría hablarte.-

Por lo que sin dudarlo, Alison le sonrió y ambos bajaron para cruzar el salón y dirigirse a uno de los salones. Mientras lo hacían, la chica contemplaba maravillada todo el espectáculo frente a ella, jamás había asistido a un baile y mucho menos del estilo del que se estaba preparando en esos momentos en la mansión. Una vez que se acomodaron en uno de los pequeños salones, una de las mucamas se apresuró a preparar y llevarle algo de comer a Archie. Así que mientras esperaban, el castaño con mucho sigilo y para no ser escuchados, puso al tanto a su amiga de las modificaciones al plan. Mientras lo miraba atenta, Alison sonreía gustosa de saber que ahora también contaban con otra persona que les sería de gran ayuda,  
>-Me alegra saber que contamos con alguien más.-<br>-El apoyo de George será vital en este asunto...porque así nadie pondrá en duda la identidad de Albert...aún cuando la Tía Elroy trate de negarlo todo.-

La joven a su lado asentía en lo que le decía, pero con un dejo de duda, Alison no se atrevía a preguntarle algo que era de suma importancia y que le preocupaba...eso era precisamente lo que no había dejado dormir a Archie toda la noche. Aún así quiso aventurarse a preguntarle,  
>-Discúlpame por decirte esto...- bajó ella la mirada mientras jugaba nerviosa con la taza de té frente a ella -...pero, ¿has pensado que pasaría si el plan no resulta como esperamos?-<br>-...- al escucharla, Archie colocó los cubiertos a los lados de su plato y mirándola de frente, con decisión le respondió -...entonces para no mancillar el honor de la familia, esta misma tarde renunciaré ante la sociedad entera de que soy un Ardley...- tragó en seco ante lo que agregaría -...si ese fuera el caso, desde hoy dejaré de ser uno de ellos...-  
>-¿Estás seguro?- cuestionó con asombro.<br>-Jamás he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida...el honor no es algo con lo que se juega. Si para evitar comprometerme con Elie y ceder la presidencia al legítimo heredero es necesario llegar a los extremos, lo haré.-  
>-Veo que estás decidido- comentó ella con cierta seriedad.<br>-Por Candy y mi familia, haría eso y mucho más...-

En esos momentos la conversación fue interrumpida por la Tía Elroy que hacía su entrada en el salón. Inmediatamente los jóvenes se pusieron de pie mientras saludaban a la matriarca que les respondió sólo con un asentimiento de cabeza,  
>-¿Desea acompañarnos, Tía Abuela?-<br>-Solamente he venido para recordarte sobre el discurso que daré en la tarde. Por favor, ven a mis habitaciones en cuanto acabes para ponerte al tanto.-  
>-En cuanto termine iré a verla- le respondió y justo cuando la anciana se daba la vuelta para salir, él llamó su atención -Tía, quisiera pedirle algo...¿podría Alison acompañarnos en la fiesta?-<br>-...- las dos mujeres se quedaron sorprendidas ante esta petición.  
>-En verdad que me gustaría mucho que ella también estuviera presente.-<br>-Me parece bien- respondió la mujer y diciendo esto, la anciana se volvió a mirar a la chica que la miraba expectante -Srta. Alison, espero que nos pueda acompañar en la fiesta...-  
>-...- la chica sólo la miró incrédula antes de responder nerviosamente -...pero...no tengo nada que ponerme...- y se volvió a mirar llena de nervios a Archie.<br>-Eso tiene arreglo. Por favor, vaya a la ciudad y compre algo; usted nos ha ayudado mucho en la recuperación de Archie y es lo menos que podemos hacer.-  
>-No sé qué decir...muchas gracias, Sra. Elroy...-<br>-...- la anciana solamente asintió con una sonrisa y se retiró.

Alison de inmediato se volvió a mirar con desesperación a Archibald, mientras que el joven mostraba una gran sonrisa ante las palabras de la matriarca. Con lo dicho por la Tía Elroy, Alison estaría presente en primera fila, tal y como lo habían planeado,  
>-Pero...yo nunca he asistido a ningún baile...- argumentó ella.<br>-No tienes porqué preocuparte, ya tenía contemplado eso y se me ocurrió que lo mejor sería que estuvieras presente como uno más de los invitados- agregó él con una sonrisa.  
>-Yo no sé que comprar, jamás he...-<br>-Eso ya está arreglado- y acercándose a ella con las manos en los bolsillos, le fue explicando -...mientras estuve ayer en la ciudad, me tomé la libertad de ir a la tienda y he ordenado un vestido para ti... espero que no te moleste que lo hiciera sin consultarte y confío en que te gustará lo que elegí. El vestido te lo traerán en cualquier momento- y con una gran sonrisa, dejó ver un guiño.

La chica lo miraba incrédula sin saber qué responderle. Jamás nadie se había portado tan amable y caballeroso con ella...en especial, alguien tan atractivo y gentil como lo era Archie. Así que lo único que acertó a responder fue,  
>-Gracias...no sé que más decirte.-<br>-Al contrario, soy yo quien te debo agradecer todo lo que has hecho, no sólo por mí, sino también por Candy y la familia...todos estamos en deuda contigo.-  
>-...- la chica solamente se llevó las manos al rostro tratando de cubrir el gran rubor que sentía y que quemaba sus mejillas. Al verla reaccionar así, Archibald sonrió y luego se acercó un poco más para decirle,<br>-Tengo que irme y ya no podremos vernos hasta el baile...por favor, sigue todo de acuerdo al plan; pero sobre todo, disfruta de la fiesta. Te darás cuenta de que a veces esos bailes, al contrario de lo que se dice, son un poco aburridos...- y tomándola por sorpresa, le tomó la mano para besarla -...cuento contigo, Alison...por favor, deséame suerte. En verdad que la voy a necesitar.-  
>-Buena...s-suerte...- tartamudeó ella y con otro guiño, Archie salió de la habitación dejando a una muy ruborizada enfermera tratando de controlar la emoción que entonces la invadió. Este sería el primer baile en la vida de la tímida enfermera.<p>

Una vez en las habitaciones de la anciana y después de repasar el discurso que se daría, la Tía Elroy y Archibald se pusieron de acuerdo en cómo llevar el protocolo que seguirían. Básicamente después de la bienvenida y unas palabras, la matriarca anunciaría ante todos el nombramiento de Archie y a continuación, se daría tiempo a la prensa para que tomaran las fotografías del nuevo patriarca de la familia. Como asistirían algunos personajes importantes de la política, luego del discurso de aceptación, el nuevo presidente de los Ardley los saludaría personalmente para así, confirmar su puesto y que quedara oficialmente reconocido.

Mientras Emilia le hablaba a su sobrino sobre los variados nombres y títulos de las personas a las que tendría que saludar, Archibald se perdió por un momento en su mente para pensar en la gran decepción que se llevaría su querida Tía. Si todo resultaba bien y de acuerdo al plan, este discurso jamás sería pronunciado y los grandes sueños, junto con las expectativas de la anciana, no serían más que parte de una ilusión que jamás llegaría a cumplirse. Mirándola con atención, el joven meditó en su mente lo mucho que esto significaba para ella...algo que desgraciadamente y por el bien de todos, no debería llevarse a cabo.

Al terminar de detallarlo todo, la anciana se volvió a mirar a Archie que la contemplaba absorto. Extrañada con esta actitud, la mujer supuso que era debido a los nervios,  
>-No tienes nada porqué preocuparte, todo saldrá bien, hijo.-<br>-Lo sé Tía y confío en que así será. Sin embargo...- se detuvo un momento para desviar su mirada por unos instantes -pienso que me hubiera gustado mucho que Stear estuviera conmigo. Siento que todo hubiera sido más fácil si estuviera él con nosotros, al igual que Anthony...- se quedó callado un instante para luego agregar -dígame algo...- entonces la miró con intensidad -...el destino de Anthony era el de ser el patriarca de la familia, ¿no?-  
>-Anthony...- suspiró ella con gran pesar al tiempo que se volvía a mirar la fotografía del infortunado joven sobre la chimenea -...mi hijo tenía un gran futuro en sus manos, pero las circunstancias truncaron todo lo que estaba destinado para él. Se lo llevaron de nuestro lado, dejándonos un gran vacío...- y volvió a mirar a Archie, los dos estaban conmovidos al pensar en el joven Brown -...después del Tío Abuelo Williams, mi querido hijo era el sucesor directo. Desafortunadamente, la descendencia de mi hermano desapareció el día que él murió y cuando...- pero entonces se detuvo al notar que estaba por decir algo comprometedor.<br>-¿Cuándo...?- preguntó el joven junto a ella, sabiendo que se estaba refiriendo a Albert.

En ese momento, la Tía Elroy se puso de pie y recobrando su usual postura, se dirigió a su sobrino para decirle,  
>-En cuanto seas oficialmente el nuevo patriarca de la familia, sabrás en detalle de esto y mucho más...- se alejó para evitar cuestionamientos -...ya repasamos el protocolo, así que retírate para que descanses y puedas prepararte. Ya es mediodía y en unas horas más tendrás que estar listo para ir con los Rothschild, recuerda que te esperan a las cinco y media en punto.-<br>-Como usted diga, Tía- respondió el muchacho sabiendo que habían tocado un tema un tanto delicado y muy emocional para la anciana. Ella ahora le daba la espalda y contemplaba el retrato de su querido Anthony -...la veré antes de salir.-

Para sorpresa de la anciana, el joven se acercó hasta ella y tomándola de los hombros por la espalda, le dio un suave y cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Archie quería que ella sintiera que no todo estaba perdido y que a pesar de todo, él estaba ahí con ella. En cuanto sintió que el joven Cornwell se encaminaba hacia la salida, Emilia sólo se volvió para ver la puerta que se cerraba. Con una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla, tomó entonces la fotografía de Anthony y la acarició mientras se decía,  
>-Anthony...-<p>

Minutos después, Archibald arribaba a su habitación y dirigiéndose con prisa hasta la mesa con las bebidas, se sirvió un poco de vino para tranquilizarse un poco...el joven estaba muy conmocionado por la charla que había tenido con la matriarca. Mientras bebía el líquido en un gran sorbo, pensó entonces en su querido primo y en todo lo que pudo haber sido del truncado futuro que se perdió en aquella tarde otoñal. Luego de servirse un poco más y de sentarse en el sillón con la copa de cristal en la mano, comenzó a imaginarse al joven Brown como un muchacho de su edad...era casi seguro que el rubio hubiera llegado a ser un joven de carácter fuerte y carismático, digno de ser el representante de su familia. No obstante, otro pensamiento lo invadió, uno que le aseguraba que de seguir vivo, Anthony estaría comprometido para esas fechas con Candy.

Fue justo en ese momento que Archie se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo de perderla, de la angustia que hubiera sido conformarse con tan sólo verla de lejos y en los brazos de alguien más. Pensando en esto, bebió de un sorbo el resto del vino y con la mirada fija en el techo se dijo,  
>-Ella no estaba destinada para ti, Anthony...espero que lo comprendas. Candy lo es todo para mí...al final, el que cumplió el sueño de tenerla al lado, fui yo. Por favor, entiéndelo y desde dondequiera que estés, cuida de nosotros...ayúdame a ser tan fuerte como siempre fuiste tú, lo necesito más que nunca...ser como tú y enfrentarme a todos por ella...¡por mi dulce Candy!-<p>

Era extraño, pero después de expresar estas palabras, Archie se sintió de alguna forma liberado. No importando que él hubiera sido el más joven de todos, ahora el joven Cornwell estaba a punto de demostrar que también podía vencer las adversidades y que estaba listo para tomar las riendas de su vida...la Tía Abuela y la sociedad estaban a punto de conocer el carácter decidido y lleno de fortaleza de Archibald.

Por otra parte, Alison se encontraba en su habitación mirando a través de la ventana a todas las personas que iban y venían con todos los preparativos de la fiesta. Se encontraba tan absorta admirando cada detalle de la preparación que se estaba llevando a cabo en el jardín, cuando fue sorprendida por alguien que llamaba a la puerta. Al responder, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que era uno de los mayordomos que le traía un paquete,  
>-Esto ha llegado para usted- le indicó él con formalidad.<br>-Muchas gracias- le respondió la chica emocionada, ya que sabía el contenido.

Después de entregarlo, el hombre se retiró de inmediato y ella se dirigió a la cama para poder abrirlo. Sus ojos se maravillaron al ver un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel y de la emoción, de inmediato lo sacó para admirarlo. Se trataba de un vestido largo con un delicado escote redondo adornado con pequeños y finos bordados que resaltaban el borde en rosa más oscuro. En lugar de mangas llevaba unos vuelos, y la cintura estaba adornada con un listón de color rosa oscuro con los mismos bordados que llevaba en el escote. Anonadada con el vestido, también se percató que en la caja habían un par de guantes blancos y unos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido.

Emocionada con su atuendo, la chica se dirigió hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en la habitación y colocó el vestido frente a ella para poder admirarse. En verdad que Archie tenía un muy buen instinto para la moda, ya que ella había quedado fascinada con el vestido...se sintió agradecida y muy conmovida.

Entonces se volvió a mirar el reloj y para su sorpresa éste marcaba ya casi las tres de la tarde. Con una sonrisa, decidió que era el momento de arreglarse para quedar lista y no llegar tarde. Así que después de tomar un baño y cepillarse el cabello para poder arreglarlo en un sencillo peinado alto, vistió con emoción su nuevo atuendo. Para su sorpresa, el vestido le quedaba perfecto... confirmando esto frente al espejo, admiró el buen gusto y sofisticación de su joven amigo. Una vez que estuvo lista, se sentó al borde de la cama y mentalmente agradeció a todos por esta oportunidad; al tiempo que pedía con fervor a los cielos que todo resultase bien durante la fiesta, y que Archie pudiera enfrentar a la familia con éxito.

Mientras tanto, a unas cuantas puertas de donde ella estaba, otro joven también se encontraba dando los últimos detalles a su vestimenta. Con la ayuda de James, Archie se colocó los últimos detalles del atuendo y mientras el hombre a su lado revisaba que todo estuviera perfecto, el joven examinaba la imagen de él mismo frente al espejo. Todo le parecía muy ajeno a la realidad, como si se tratase de un sueño, ya que el traje era casi idéntico al del hombre que vio en sus sueños y no se había percatado de ello sino hasta que lo vio en su propio reflejo.

Archie estaba tan enajenado con estos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que James le preguntaba algo, y no fue sino hasta que el mayordomo le insistió, que por fin reaccionó,  
>-Hemos terminado, señor-<br>-...perdón, no te escuché- se disculpó.  
>-¿Desea que le ayude con algo más?-<br>-No por el momento, gracias- miró entonces el reloj -...son casi las cinco, por favor, dile al chófer que me espere en la puerta, bajaré en diez minutos.-  
>-Como usted diga, señor- y después de hacerle una reverencia, el mayordomo se retiró.<p>

Archibald al verse solo, se dirigió hasta la cómoda para tomar la caja que se encontraba ahí y la abrió para extraer la brillante insignia de su interior. Después se dirigió hasta el espejo y con sumo cuidado, se colocó el emblema en el lado derecho de su pecho. Una vez que completó su atuendo, el castaño se miró fijamente...para su sorpresa, el reflejo que veía era el de alguien muy parecido a otro que había visto con anterioridad. Si no fuera por el color de su ojos y cabello, se diría que reflejaba mucho aquellas facciones del desaparecido patriarca y el que fuera el padre de Albert.

Ver esta visión de sí mismo lo hizo soltar un gran suspiro, ya que le pareció muy irreal. Sin proponérselo y sobre todo sin quererlo, era él quien tenía ahora en sus manos el destino de su familia. En él radicaba poner todo en orden y hacer que todo volviera a la normalidad, saliendo de esta crisis en la que el clan se había sumido desde la desaparición del legítimo heredero. Aún así, su mente lo cuestionaba con respecto a las medidas extremas que tomaría en caso de que su plan fallara...  
>-No, no puede fallar- se repetía una y otra vez.<p>

Así que armándose de valor y poniendo a un lado su nerviosismo, con la mente puesta en su querida Candy, se dirigió a la puerta para comenzar a desempeñar el papel más importante de su vida...el de defender no sólo sus sueños y sus más anhelados proyectos, sino también salvaguardar la heredad que por derecho le correspondía a Albert y de paso, los intereses de los Ardley. Con estos pensamientos, el joven saldría no solamente a defender sus ideales, sino también la integridad y honor de su familia entera... ahora que se encontraba caminando por el pasillo, Archie por fin entendió lo que el hombre de la gaita le había dicho en sus sueños: la familia entera contaba con él.

Cuando llegó a la parte superior de la escalera, pudo distinguir que toda la servidumbre se encontraba reunida para escuchar las últimas instrucciones de la Tía Abuela. Sin embargo, cuando todos se percataron de la presencia del joven, se volvieron a mirarlo...entonces Emilia se giró para ver qué es lo que los demás miraban tan interesados. Mientras descendía con el garbo y ese andar elegante que lo caracterizaba, arrancó los suspiros de más de una de las empleadas y la admiración de los hombres ahí reunidos...frente a sus ojos, todos eran testigos de la gran presencia, seguridad y confianza del joven que en tan solo unas horas más, se convertiría en el nuevo presidente de la familia.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, fue la Tía Elroy quien rompió con el silencio que se había producido en el lugar,  
>-¡Estás radiante, hijo!- exclamó ella con emoción.<br>-Gracias, Tía Elroy- y le dedicó una venia como saludo.  
>-Ya estamos casi listos y los invitados comenzarán a llegar pronto. Cuando regreses, todos ellos estarán ya presentes.-<br>-Permítame desearle todo lo mejor- era George que aprovechó la ocasión para dirigirse al muchacho y que indirectamente, sintiera que contaba con todo su apoyo.  
>-Te lo agradezco, George...sé que cuento contigo y que todo saldrá bien, tal y como fue planeado- ambos se miraron fijamente sabiendo que la conversación tenía otro sentido muy diferente al que la matriarca pensaba.<p>

La anciana miraba orgullosa a su muchacho y se sentía feliz, tanto como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Por lo que después de admirarlo por unos instantes, supo que era el momento de dejarlo ir. Archie se despidió de ellos y comenzó a caminar por el salón hacia la salida. A su paso, todos los miembros de la servidumbre le daban una reverencia como señal de respeto... esto fue algo que lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa y hasta incomodó un poco. Una vez en la entrada, como el auto lo estaba esperando, lo abordó en seguida para dirigirse a su destino: la mansión de los Rothschild.

En el interior del automóvil, el joven Cornwell por fin pudo relajarse un poco y cerrar por un momento los ojos. Todo este despliegue de fortaleza y de seguridad en sí mismo, había sido tan sólo un ensayo de lo que vendría a continuación; pero aún así, había requerido mucha concentración y energía de su parte. Por el momento necesitaba un poco de paz, pero era consciente que una vez en la casa de Elie, la verdadera prueba comenzaría.

Una vez que el auto ingresó por la gran puerta que conducía a la imponente mansión, Archibald sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latirle rápidamente...el sensible joven tuvo que enfocarse en la idea de que todo saldría bien, para calmar un poco los nervios de los que era preso en esos momentos. Respiró hondo un par de veces antes de descender del automóvil que ya se había detenido y se encontraba a las puertas de la casa.

Al bajar, el joven fue recibido nada menos que por Robert Rothschild. Emocionado por los eventos que estaban por ocurrir, en cuanto se anunció que el automóvil del joven había llegado, el hombre se dirigió de inmediato a la entrada para saludarlo. En cuanto miró a quien él creía que era su futuro hijo político, sonrío con agrado...el muchacho estaba radiante y lo rodeaba una gran aura de seguridad, algo que en verdad Robert admiraba en alguien que era tan joven. Se estrecharon las manos y los dos se dirigieron al salón en donde Grace ya los esperaba. Dedicándole una reverencia, Archie saludó a la dama y en ese momento todos se volvieron a mirar a Elie que bajaba a su encuentro.

Para la sorpresa de todos, la jovencita estaba bellísima. Su elegante vestido color dorado claro con organza y fina pedrería hacía resaltar las finas facciones de la sofisticada chica. Ataviada no sólo con un elaborado peinado alto, Elie portaba las más valiosas joyas de la familia: se trataba de un exquisito collar de diamantes que hacían juego con los llamativos pendientes. Así que en conjunto, la rica heredera era un deleite a la vista y esto no pasó desapercibido para Archie, que no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta admiración.

En cuanto estuvo frente al galante muchacho, la chica extendió su enguantada mano para recibir el saludo apropiado, y Archibald no la decepcionó con sus caballerosos modales al depositar un sutil beso. Los padres de la chica estaban admirados...los dos jóvenes lucían radiantes y para ellos formaban una hermosa pareja, algo que daría mucho de que hablar durante la fiesta. Con satisfacción, Robert ofreció el brazo a su esposa e invitó a los demás a que abordaran las limusinas para ir a la fiesta. Entonces Elie tomó con delicadeza el brazo que le ofrecía Archie y con toda la pompa, se dirigieron al auto que ya los esperaba.

Los señores Rothschild abordaron su propia limusina para dejar que los jóvenes viajaran solos en el otro auto. Pero una vez dentro del automóvil, la atmósfera entre la chica y Archie se sintió extraña y los sumió en un profundo silencio. Ella parecía no estar realmente emocionada con la idea de la fiesta y solamente se dedicó a mirar por la ventana hacia el exterior con una expresión en su rostro de indiferencia. Por su parte, el castaño joven no hizo mucho para entablar conversación y lo único que hablaron fue cuando él le comentó algo en el momento en que abordaron,  
>-Permíteme decirte que te ves preciosa, Elie-<br>-...- ella sólo respondió con una leve sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza, esperando a que el joven dijera algo más.  
>-...- pero como Archie no se animaba a continuar con la conversación, se quedaron en silencio. Al parecer, la chica esperaba alguno que otro comentario de su parte sin aportar nada propio. Así que al no entablarse la plática, la jovencita entonces se volvió para dedicarse a mirar desinteresada por la ventana.<p>

Por consiguiente, Archie se repetía una y otra vez en su interior lo afortunado que era al tener a Candy a su lado. Con lo apasionado y sensible que era él, estar con una chica tan hermética y distante como la que tenía ahora al frente, sería un verdadero suplicio. Por un lado, no podía culpar a la joven por actuar así, de seguro fue educada para nunca mostrar sus sentimientos y estar al pendiente de los demás ... tal y como lo hacía su madre. No, lo que Archibald siempre había anhelado y lo que realmente necesitaba, era a alguien lleno de luz y alegría a su lado, no una gélida muñeca de porcelana.

Con esto en mente, no se percató de que la limusina llegaba a la mansión. Un primer auto se dirigió a la entrada para dar paso a Robert y Grace Rothschild, y bajo las luces de los numerosos flashes de las cámaras, la pareja se colocó en la puerta para esperar a los jóvenes que venían detrás de ellos. Con toda la galantería y sofisticación, el joven Cornwell descendió del automóvil y bajo la conmoción de los reporteros y las incontables luces de sus flashes, extendió su mano para ayudar a bajar a su acompañante. Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al admirar a la hermosa joven que se tomaba del brazo del joven Ardley, y mucha de la atención se concentró en las valiosas joyas que portaba.

La joven pareja subió con suma elegancia los escalones para encontrarse con el matrimonio que esperaba paciente por ellos y una vez a su lado, los cuatro ingresaron en el salón donde todos y cada uno de los invitados aguardaba impaciente por su arribo. Después de ser anunciados y acompañados con las suaves notas que la orquesta tocaba para ellos, con la autoconfianza y seguridad que trae el dinero, los señores Rothschild impusieron su presencia y se hicieron notar ante todos. Sin embargo, detrás de ellos era donde realmente se estaban concentrando las miradas...ver a tan elegante y hermosa pareja, era algo muy raro en esos días.

Mientras que Archibald era la galanura y sofisticación andando, Elie era su contraparte al ser una gran belleza de modales impecables y radiante figura. Las numerosas damas presentes sintieron que les faltaba el aire al admirar a tan distinguido y guapo heredero, al tiempo que envidiaban a la joven y su atuendo...por su parte, los hombres miraban embelesados y con admiración a la preciosa Elie. En el salón todos coincidieron de inmediato al murmurar que ellos dos se complementaban muy bien en el aspecto físico. Pero como en la vida no todo lo que importa son las apariencias, en el fondo ambos jóvenes eran tan desiguales como podrían serlo el agua y el aceite...viéndolo fríamente, era una combinación condenada al fracaso. Sin embargo, en la sociedad donde estaban y que en esos momentos los escudriñaban con ojos analíticos, ellos parecían ser la pareja perfecta.

Mientras que ambos jóvenes se abrían paso a través de la multitud que se colocaba a los lados para admirarlos, el joven Cornwell se concentró en imponerse ante todos, algo que le resultaba nuevo y a la vez excitante...por primera vez en su vida, el joven experimentaba lo que era el tener poder sobre los demás. Una vez que llegaron hasta donde estaba la matriarca, la saludaron con una venia y Emilia les dedicó una gran sonrisa. Desde que hicieron su entrada en el salón, la matriarca no dejó de admirar a la pareja y mientras ellos se acercaban, pudo apreciar que todos los presentes estaban realmente impresionados con ellos...la mujer se sintió dichosa, todo estaba resultando tal y como lo había planeado.

Así que cuando se colocaron junto a la dama que los esperaba en el descanso de la gran escalera, Emilia hizo una seña para que la música anunciara que su acostumbrado discurso estaba por comenzar.

Sin embargo y desde un rincón, Alison había estado al pendiente del arribo de Archie. La joven enfermera esperaba nerviosa por el momento apropiado para poder desaparecer por la puerta trasera y llevar a cabo su parte del plan. No obstante, al ver llegar a la pareja, quedó más que impresionada por la presencia de Archie...el joven se veía como sacado de un cuento de hadas. Con el kilt que llevaba, en verdad que lucía como un verdadero príncipe y la chica no pudo evitar suspirar y emocionarse con él. Pero sus suspiros fueron interrumpidos al ver a la hermosa joven que lo acompañaba...por fin Alison conocía a Elie. Ahora la enfermera entendía la razón por la cual la Sra. Elroy deseaba un compromiso con ella: esa chica estaba en definitiva a la altura de su sobrino.

No obstante, las cosas eran diferentes y Alison sabía bien que el corazón de Archibald pertenecía a Candy. Era un tanto irónico el pensar que aún aquella hermosa y sofisticada joven, fuera incapaz de llamar la atención del joven Cornwell...eso le demostró que para el corazón no existen distinciones por dinero o por belleza. Sin embargo, la chica tenía que recordarse el papel que había que desempeñar y sacudió la cabeza varias veces para hacer a un lado estos pensamientos, ya que tenía algo más importante qué hacer. Así que sin demora, se escabulló de entre los invitados para desaparecer por una de las puertas.

En esos momentos, la orquesta dejaba de tocar para ceder la palabra a la Tía Elroy. La matriarca, con toda la pompa y formalidad que acostumbraba tener, comenzó con su discurso de bienvenida agradeciendo a todos los invitados por su asistencia. También se volvió para agradecer de manera especial a sus invitados de honor, los Rothschild y bajo una oleada de aplausos, comenzó a nombrar a los hombres y mujeres más distinguidos que se hallaban presentes.

Conforme el discurso de la Sra. Elroy iba progresando, Archibald se fue sintiendo cada vez más nervioso. Colocado al lado de Elie, muchas miradas estaban al pendiente de sus gestos y movimientos...el muchacho tuvo que hacer uso de una gran fortaleza interna para no sentirse desmayar ante tanta presión. Aunque su rostro se mostraba tranquilo y en dominio de sí mismo, el sensible joven temblaba por dentro.

Es en ocasiones de gran presión y de peligro que las personas sacan a relucir su verdadero carácter; en el caso del chico Cornwell, lo que realmente estaba surgiendo de su interior era una gran fortaleza, una que ni él mismo estaba al tanto que poseía. Desde pequeño, aquel chiquillo mostró ser arrebatado y caprichoso; siendo el más pequeño de los primos, era por ende el más consentido. De los tres pequeños, Anthony se distinguía por su carácter fuerte y de liderazgo, mientras que Stear era la nobleza y templanza en persona. Sin embargo, ahora parecía que Archibald poseía las virtudes de ambos...de alguna manera, había incorporado lo mejor de los otros dos muchachos. Fue en este momento decisivo que todo el potencial que el joven llevaba por dentro, surgiría para defender lo que consideraba justo y Archie lo sabía muy bien.

Entonces, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escuchó una ola de aplausos y por la voz de la matriarca que lo llamaba a su lado. Así que bajo la mirada de todos los presentes y con su elegante andar, dio unos pasos al frente hasta colocarse junto a la matriarca que lo miraba con orgullo. Ahora sí, el tan temido discurso de la Tía Abuela daría comienzo,  
>-Como todos bien saben, Archibald es el miembro varón más joven de la familia Ardley. Pero no sólo eso, sino que es también el único en sucesión directa del patriarca de nuestro clan. Debido a cuestiones más allá de su control, el Sr. William Ardley no pudo asistir a este importante evento; sin embargo, me ha pedido que les comunique a todos la importante decisión que ha tomado. El patriarca de nuestra familia dejará de fungir como su presidente y en su lugar ha decido nombrar un sucesor y heredero...-<p>

En ese momento y justo cuando se disponía a nombrar a Archibald como el nuevo patriarca, el joven pudo distinguir a tres figuras que se abrían paso a través de la multitud...el momento de poner en marcha el plan, había llegado. Así que bajo el rostro de asombro de la anciana, Archie la interrumpió diciendo,  
>-Lo que la Tía Elroy quiere decir es que ha llegado el momento de que el verdadero y legítimo heredero sea presentado ante todos ustedes...-<p>

La anciana no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y entre la sorprendida multitud, se escuchaban cuchicheos y rumores sobre qué era exactamente lo que el joven frente a ellos, trataba de decirles. Emilia palideció ente estas palabras, ya que no eran parte de lo que habían convenido que se diría,  
>-¿A qué te refieres, Archibald?...¿de quién hablas?- susurró ella al muchacho tratando de que reaccionara y dijera algo para calmar al público que ahora murmuraba.<br>-Ya lo verá, Tía- le respondió él en voz baja.

Y haciendo una seña con la cabeza que sólo cuatro personas de entre la audiencia entendieron, dos jovencitas se acercaron a donde estaba George. Entonces el hombre se aventuró a subir los escalones para situarse al lado de Archibald,  
>-Como todos ustedes saben, el Sr. Williams ha estado indispuesto por mucho tiempo y por eso no le había sido posible presentarse ante ustedes. No obstante, en esta noche y por una petición especial, él ha accedido a que todos ustedes finalmente lo conozcan...-<p>

En ese momento, un alto joven rubio que portaba un traje negro, apareció de entre todos y se colocó a los pies de la escalera para sorpresa de la Tía Abuela...  
>-No es posible...William- fue todo lo que la matriarca se susurró al tiempo que palidecía.<p>

La hora de la verdad había llegado. Aquel joven rubio que aún continuaba sin un pasado, estaba a punto de sacudir a la sociedad entera con su presencia...en él estaba la clave para poder poner en orden a los Ardley. Pero además, este era el momento crucial en que Archibald tendría que no sólo convencer a la sociedad sino a su querida Tía, que aquel a quien consideraban perdido, por fin había llegado...y lo hacía para reclamar lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Feliz lunes a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado de un lindo fin de semana.

Les traigo ahora la continuación y antes de que me lo digan...sí, lo dejé ahí en lo más emocionante para que todos estemos al pendiente la próxima semana :) el final se acerca y bueno, es para mantener la emoción.

Ahora me toca agradecer a quienes no puedo responder sus mensajes...Iris, me alegra saber que te gustan las escenas románticas. Les tengo unas más antes del final. Lupita, ese encuentro con Albert de parte de George también me emocionó y creo que de ahí puedo sacar material para escribir el fic de Albert en un futuro. No sé cuando, pero espero no demorar mucho, ten paciencia por favor. Kitten Andrew, mil gracias por tus comentarios y veo que estás avanzando rápido en la historia. Gracias mi querida tía!

Gracias nuevamente por sus mensajes, se los agradezco mucho y si me tardo en responder es porque ando un poquito atareada. Aún así, me doy tiempo para escribirles y mantenerme en contacto.

Disfruten de un lindo día y seguimos en contacto...

Abrazos  
>Adriana<p> 


	39. Tomando las riendas del destino

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 39: Tomando las riendas del destino

En el salón principal de la mansión Ardley, se estaba llevando a cabo la gran fiesta que la sociedad entera había estado aguardando por semanas...esta era la ocasión perfecta que Emilia Elroy había estado esperando para poder nombrar al nuevo patriarca de la familia. No obstante, la anciana jamás se imaginó que su querido sobrino le preparaba una sorpresa, una que no sólo la asombraría a ella, sino que tomaría desprevenida a la sociedad misma.

De pie frente a la escalera, un alto joven rubio miraba con detenimiento a la matriarca que no separaba la vista del joven...había algo en esa mujer que sacudió internamente a Albert, y lo hizo más cuando la escuchó llamarlo por su nombre,  
>-¿W-william?- preguntó nuevamente ella en voz baja mientras se tomaba del brazo de Archie para no desfallecer.<p>

El desconocido joven se había quedado mudo, ya que sus pensamientos lo llevaron a una época de su vida en la que era llamado así. Sin querer, un collage de imágenes que incluían a la dama frente a él, comenzaron a desfilar en su mente...fue en esos momentos que Albert comenzó a recordar lentamente varios detalles: se vio de la mano de la mujer cuando era niño, se visualizó junto a ella como un jovencito y finalmente recordó haberla abrazado ya de adulto. Todos estos recuerdos se fijaron en su mente y sin que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo, su reacción fue responderle a la mujer,  
>-Sí, soy yo...Tía Elroy- lo había dicho sin pensarlo mucho, como si fuera algo de lo más natural.<p>

En ese mismo instante, la dama se sintió desmayar...después de haber sufrido tanto por su desaparición y de haberse dado por vencida en su búsqueda, su querido William...su adorado hijo por fin aparecía. Sin importarle nada, Emilia hizo algo que jamás se hubiera atrevido a hacer frente a la sociedad entera: con gruesas lágrimas rodando ya por sus mejillas, descendió los escalones para lanzarse a los brazos del muchacho que continuaba mirándola anonadado y que la recibió sin decirle absolutamente nada.

Todos a su alrededor se quedaron sorprendidos ante la emotiva reacción de la estoica y dura matriarca de la familia...jamás en su vida, la Tía Abuela había mostrado esta faceta tan humana en ella. Fue por ese motivo, que todos los presentes estaban desconcertados sin saber que estaba sucediendo, en especial para que ella se pusiera a llorar en los brazos del joven desconocido.

Quien se acercó para apoyarla, fue Archibald...su sobrino entendía bien por lo que la anciana estaba pasando en esos momentos y le conmovió mucho verla en esta inesperada reacción; una que en definitiva, ayudaría mucho para aclarar todo lo que se habría que decir esa noche.

Por su parte, Albert estaba asombrado por la manera en que la anciana lo abrazaba...aunque no recordaba muchos detalles, su instinto le decía que ella era alguien muy querida para él. En definitiva, esa frágil mujer que ahora se presentaba frente a todos, había sido la siempre dura y fuerte mujer que muchas veces quiso controlar el destino no sólo de Candy, sino de la familia misma. Esto le resultaba un tanto curioso, ya que desde que escuchó hablar de ella, la había imaginado totalmente diferente...se había necesitado un trágico evento como aquel de su desaparición, para poner a prueba el aplome y la templanza de la estricta anciana.

Como aún estaban en medio del discurso y muchos de los invitados desconocían qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, las murmuraciones y cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar. Dándose cuenta de esto, Archie se acercó a ellos y le susurró a la anciana que continuaba refugiada en los brazos de Albert,  
>-Por favor, Tía Abuela...trate de controlarse, todos están esperando saber qué es lo que está pasando.-<br>-...- Emilia solamente se volvió a mirarlo con los ojos llorosos.

Al verla así, Archibald supo que ahora todo estaba en sus manos, en especial al no contar ella con la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Así que con toda la autoridad que la matriarca le había cedido en ese mismo instante, el joven Cornwell subió de nuevo los escalones para poder llamar la atención del público y explicarles lo que estaba aconteciendo,  
>-¡Les pido su atención, por favor!- dijo alzando la voz para que todos guardaran silencio y lo dejaran hablar.<p>

Mientras todos acallaban y se volvían a atentos para escucharlo, el joven desvió su mirada por un momento hacia donde Candy lo miraba emocionada...verla a los ojos por un instante le dio el valor para poder tomar las riendas de todo y poner orden. Así que respiró hondo antes de comenzar con su discurso, uno que tomaría por sorpresa a más de uno de los presentes,  
>-Quiero compartirles que hoy ha ocurrido algo extraordinario en mi familia. Como todos ustedes bien saben, el patriarca de la familia...el honorable Sr. Williams, había estado indispuesto y se retiró por años de la vida pública. Lo que en realidad sucedió es que la cabeza de los Ardley se estaba preparando para llevar las riendas de nuestro clan...-<p>

En ese momento los invitados comenzaron a rumorear, por lo que Archie de nueva cuenta, pidió calma para poder continuar con su discurso,  
>-Por un suceso inesperado, el Sr. Williams estuvo indispuesto por mucho tiempo para que pudiera ser presentado formalmente ante todos ustedes...este joven que ven aquí...- dijo señalando a Albert -...es el legítimo heredero de la familia y ha decidido que el momento para que lo conozcan, ha llegado...- todos se volvieron a mirar atentos al rubio que tragaba en seco por lo que vendría a continuación -...permítanme presentarles formalmente a William Albert Ardley, el presidente y patriarca de los Ardley...-<p>

Una vez que dijo esto, se escucharon algunos aplausos y un sin fin de voces que hablaban sin parar. Nadie de los presentes podía creer que aquel joven rubio fuera el poderoso Sr. William, y no fue sino hasta que los reporteros y fotógrafos se arremolinaron frente a Albert para tomar sus fotos y hablarle, que todos los invitados cayeron en la cuenta de que esto que les decía Archie era verdad.

No obstante, quien en verdad quedó sorprendida ante esta declaración fue Candy. La chica no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando...su benefactor que la había adoptado, aquel hombre que siempre imaginó como un hombre mayor de barba era en realidad, ¡Albert!  
>De la emoción, lágrimas se formaron en su rostro y de inmediato se volvió a mirarlo para encontrarse con la mirada del rubio...quien también la observaba atónito,<br>-¿Albert es...- tragó en seco -...el Tío Abuelo Williams?- Candy se cimbró al escucharse decir esto y luego se volvió a mirar a Archie, que con un asentimiento de cabeza se lo confirmó. El joven Cornwell se dio cuenta de que esta noticia había sido una gran sorpresa para su querida Candy y con la intensa mirada que le daba, trataba de apoyarla.

Por su parte, Albert había estado al tanto de que él era un Williams...pero jamás, ni en sus más remotos sueños, se imaginó que al saber su identidad se revelaría la parte que lo colocaba como el hombre a cargo de una poderosa familia como los Ardley. Descubrir frente a todos que él mismo era el patriarca lo tomó realmente por sorpresa, ya que hasta donde se había acordado en el plan, se presentaría tan sólo como el heredero...no como el poderoso hombre a cargo de un gran imperio comercial.

Pero sin darle tiempo a que asimilara esto y debido al tumulto que se dio alrededor de Albert, la multitud los rodeó y todos empezaron a hacerle todo tipo de preguntas...él, confundido, no respondía a ninguna. Sin pensarlo, George fue al rescate de la anciana que aún se encontraba en brazos de su hijo y se abocó a protegerla, sacándola del caos que se había generado por la presencia de Albert. Sin embargo, una vez que la anciana se hallaba a un lado, se volvió para preguntarle a George,  
>-¿Es verdad que mi hijo...ha regresado?-<br>-Así es, señora...William está de vuelta con nosotros.-

Mientras tanto, Albert se sentía acosado por tanto reportero y por las innumerables preguntas que le estaban haciendo...estaba en verdad muy confundido y desorientado. Archie lo notó de inmediato y bajó hasta el tumulto de gente abriéndose paso para poder tomar al joven del brazo y conducirlo hasta el descanso en las escaleras. Al mismo tiempo, George se dedicó a contener la ola de la prensa que insistía en hablar con el Sr. Williams. Una vez arriba y lejos de la gente, se dirigieron hacia el otro lado para alejarse de los demás. Entonces, Albert le agradeció al joven castaño,  
>-Sentí como si me ahogara, gracias.-<br>-Perdón si tuve que hacerte pasar por esto, no contaba con que todo se saldría de control...en verdad que has conmocionado a todo Chicago- le dijo Archie con una leve sonrisa.  
>-Ese discurso tuyo me dejó sin habla...¿en verdad soy esa persona?-<br>-Sí, fue George quien me lo confió. Perdona si no pude aclararlo contigo antes, pero recién me enteré el día de ayer.-  
>-Creo que debemos tener una charla muy seria después de que todo esto pase...-<br>-Cuando quieras...tío- y ambos sonrieron.

Pero justo en ese momento, Robert Rothschild se acercaba furioso a los jóvenes. Por lo que a él le concernía y había entendido del discurso, Archibald ya no sería nombrado el heredero del patriarca de los Ardley y por supuesto que demandaría saber qué es lo que sucedería ahora,  
>-Me podrías decir, ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?...exijo una explicación...- le argumentó a Archie en voz baja para no ser escuchado.<br>-Simple...- respondió el castaño mirándolo fijamente a los ojos -...como acabas de escuchar, se ha presentado el legítimo heredero de la presidencia de los Ardley...William...- y llamando la atención del rubio, continuó hablando sin apartar su mirada del hombre frente a él -...permíteme presentarte a Robert Rothschild, uno de los inversionistas y accionistas más importantes de las empresas Ardley...-

Robert desvió entonces su mirada hacia el Sr. Williams. Contrario a lo que siempre se imaginó, este muchacho no era para nada lo que los nobles Ardley siempre hicieron creer a todos... hasta donde él sabía, el patriarca debía ser un hombre viejo y no un muchacho joven como el que estaba frente a sus ojos. Entonces, el astuto hombre supo que tal vez no todo estaba perdido, que tal vez todavía había una posibilidad de aún comprometer a su hija con el heredero de los Ardley...y fue en ese momento que miró a Albert con otros ojos,  
>-Ya veo- respondió el Sr. Rothschild al tiempo que se volvía a mirar a Archie -...eso quiere decir que tal vez no se anuncie ningún compromiso esta noche- le dijo al joven Cornwell mientras lo jalaba a un lado para que hablaran a solas.<br>-De eso puedes estar seguro- respondió Archibald decidido, mientras se dejaba guiar por Robert.  
>-Dejaré las cosas así por el momento, pero quiero que sepas que por ningún motivo me daré por vencido. Fue tu familia la que se acercó a mí con la propuesta de desposar a mi hija y ahora exijo que se cumpla con lo convenido...esto no se puede quedar así...-<p>

Esta había sido una posibilidad que Archie no había tomado en cuenta. Claro que él podría negarse a su propuesta en cuanto se hubiese presentado al legítimo heredero...pero entonces, tal vez los Rothschild insistieran en que el patriarca de la familia desposara a su hija, en especial cuando se descubriera que se trataba de un hombre joven y soltero...¡vaya dilema!  
>Ensimismado por un momento ante esta nueva eventualidad, Archibald miró con seriedad a Robert que esperaba su respuesta y en un momento de fortaleza le respondió,<br>-Hasta donde yo tengo conocimiento, la Tía Elroy se acercó a ti para arreglar un compromiso entre Elie y yo...-  
>-Así es, no pienso hacer el ridículo frente a todos, a mi hija se le prometió que se comprometería con el presidente de los Ardley...y no importa quién sea, es una cuestión de honor que no puede romperse.- le dijo entre dientes.<p>

Archibald supo que ya para entonces, no había margen para cometer ni el más mínimo error. Los Rothschild contaban que su hija se comprometería con la cabeza de los Ardley, y el joven había llegado a pensar que si él no era nombrado, fácilmente podrían desistir y descartar esa idea. Sin embargo, en esos momentos la situación se estaba saliendo totalmente de control y Archie tenía otra prioridad ahora, ya que tenía que pensar en alguien más: había que proteger a Albert.

Así que haciendo uso de su ingenio y sin dejarse intimidar, Archie le respondió con toda calma y mucho aplomo,  
>-Si estás hablando de honor, creo que aquí el ofendido debería ser yo...-<br>-¿A qué te refieres?-  
>-Creo que no necesito recordarte que en cualquier transacción de negocios, ambas partes deben estar de común acuerdo...dime una cosa, ¿cómo es que ahora hablas de un compromiso con el ahora heredero de la familia y no conmigo?...¿acaso piensas que puedes manipularnos?-<br>-...- Robert se quedó frío sin saber qué responderle.  
>-Admito que la Tía Elroy planeó todo para que se diera de esta manera, pero aún así eres un caballero y tu responsabilidad es hablar de frente antes de dar un paso tan importante como el de llevar a cabo el enlace de tu única hija...respóndeme, ahora que no soy el heredero, ¿aún piensas que soy la mejor opción para ella?-<br>-...- el hombre continuaba mudo con la mandíbula dura del coraje.  
>-No me respondes porque sabes bien que desde el instante que se dio a conocer quién era William, ya no fui de tu interés...admítelo, tu objetivo era el patriarca de la familia y en ningún momento lo fui yo...creo suponer que no me respondes porque hemos descubierto tus verdaderas intenciones, unas que por lo visto te han hecho caer muy bajo al jugar no sólo con mis sentimientos, sino los de tu propia hija...como tú mismo te acabas de delatar.-<p>

El Sr. Rothschild no podía argumentarle al muchacho, ya que se sintió descubierto. Debido a las circunstancias, Robert había caído en un descuido por sus emociones y saliendo todo a relucir, había dejado ver sus verdaderas intenciones sin querer... ahora, ya no podía más que aceptar los argumentos de Archibald que lo estaba desafiando. El siempre poderoso y rudo hombre de negocios estaba sucumbiendo, no ante las estratagemas de un jovencito, sino a la verdad de las cosas que alguien con visión como Archie, pudo percibir y usar a su favor.

En esos momentos de silencio, Archie supo que había llegado la hora de la verdad y solamente había un salida por tomar: si el hombre insistía en llevar a cabo el compromiso, Archibald tendría que argumentar que el plan original era con él y no con William...de esta manera protegería a Albert. Una vez que la posibilidad de forzar a su amigo a casarse con la heredera desapareciera, entonces el momento de usar el último recurso había llegado: Archie estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su apellido en el supuesto caso que se insistiera en dicho compromiso. Confiaba que el sacrificio de ya no pertenecer a los Ardley, fuera lo suficiente que para conservar el honor del clan... de esta manera solamente él sería el afectado sin que se mancillara la palabra de la familia. Con esto en mente, ya no le quedaba duda alguna...con tal de estar al lado de Candy, renunciaría a su identidad misma.

Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de esto, ya que el joven Cornwell no contaba que la ayuda ya venía en camino y que provenía de donde menos se lo esperaba.

En esos precisos momentos, una femenina figura se fue acercando lentamente hacia donde se encontraban Archie y el Sr. Rothschild...mientras que los dos continuaban desafiándose con las miradas, una dulce voz les habló llamando su atención,  
>-Disculpen si los interrumpo, he venido a saludar al nuevo presidente de los Ardley- era Elie que les hablaba para la sorpresa de ellos -...¿me acompañas, padre?-<p>

Ambos se volvieron a ver a la chica que los miraba apaciblemente y con una ligera sonrisa. Desarmado por su hija, Robert no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante su petición y extendiéndole el brazo, los dos se encaminaron hasta donde estaba Albert. El joven rubio se había quedado a tan sólo unos pasos porque sabía bien que lo que Robert discutía con su sobrino, era algo que también lo involucraba y estaba al pendiente de la charla.  
>Al llegar frente a él, la joven Rothschild fue presentada ante William que la saludó imitando a cómo lo había hecho Archibald, depositando un beso en su mano. Elie miró con interés al alto muchacho frente a ella y después de dedicarle una sonrisa, le dijo,<br>-Me complace mucho el conocerlo...no todos los días se puede hablar con alguien tan importante e influyente como lo es usted.-  
>-El gusto es mío, Señorita- agregó Albert sin saber qué más decirle.<br>-Ha sido grande la conmoción que ha causado con su presencia...por lo que veo, usted será requerido toda la velada por muchos de los aquí presentes. Por lo que no quisiera distraerlo más...si me disculpa, no me siento bien y me gustaría retirarme por el día de hoy- su padre la miraba atónito -así que solamente he venido para agradecerle por su invitación y si no le molesta, ahora que ya hemos sido presentados, me retiro a descansar y lo haré en compañía de mis padres.-  
>-Espero que su malestar no sea algo grave.-<br>-Le aseguro que esta leve jaqueca pronto se me pasará- respondió Elie con suavidad.  
>-Es una lástima que no puedan quedarse al banquete y a la cena, la familia esperaba tenerlos con nosotros- le respondió con tacto, ya que estaba al tanto de que eran los invitados de honor.<br>-Creo que han sido muchas emociones por este día y eso me afectó un poco...además y por lo que veo, mucho de lo que se tenía planeado ha cambiado ligeramente- exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo a su padre, por supuesto que ella estaba hablando en doble sentido -...la sociedad lo espera, Sr. Williams...estará muy ocupado y no me gustaría que lo distrajéramos de sus obligaciones, toda Chicago está ansiosa de saber más de usted.-  
>-Entonces, ¿no puedo disuadirla en que nos acompañe?-<br>-Lo siento, en verdad me gustaría despedirme para poder ir a descansar un poco, ¿no es así, padre?- entonces ella se volvió a mirar a su progenitor que no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, al tiempo que apretaba los dientes y se quedaba sin palabras...todo por no poder contradecirla.

Y con un asentimiento de cabeza, la chica se despidió de Albert y con sutileza, fue jalando a su padre para que pudieran abandonar juntos el lugar. No obstante, al volverse se encontró de frente con la intensa mirada de Archibald, el cual había escuchado todo. La chica se detuvo frente a él y sin dejar de mirarlo, le pidió a Archie si podía acompañarla hasta la limusina...el castaño asintió en silencio y le ofreció su brazo.

Robert sólo miró con ojos llenos de furia a Archie por un instante y luego se adelantó para tomar del brazo a su esposa que lo esperaba no lejos de ahí. Así que mientras los Rothschild se abrían paso entre la multitud que aún estaba sumida en las murmuraciones y la conmoción, nadie se percató entonces de las cuatro figuras que se dirigían a la salida.

Mientras Elie iba tomada del brazo de Archibald, por primera vez la chica se dirigió al joven Cornwell con seriedad y sin rodeos,  
>-Por lo visto aquello que nuestras familias planearon, ya no se llevará a cabo...- dijo ella con su mirada fija al frente.<br>-Lo siento, Elie- él se volvió a mirarla mientras se lo decía.  
>-Aunque te parezca extraño, debo confesar que siempre supe que esto no resultaría.-<br>-...- Archie se volvió a mirarla con sorpresa.  
>-Papá me ha presentado a un sinnúmero de posibles pretendientes, debo admitir que todos y cada uno de ellos se desvivían en atenciones y admiración conmigo; entiendo que la gran mayoría estuvieran deslumbrados por el poder y la influencia de mi familia. Sin embargo...- para ese momento, ella se giró un poco para encontrarse con los ámbares que la miraban atónitos -...en tu caso fue muy diferente. En las pocas veces que nos vimos, no has mostrado tal admiración ni te has desvivido en atenciones, y eso sólo puede significar una de dos cosas: que tuviste desinterés en la propuesta desde un principio y fue por eso que te enfrentaste a mi padre, o es probable que tus sentimientos e intenciones estén con alguien más.-<br>-Elie...- fue lo único que pudo él pronunciar, ya que ella había acertado en ambas suposiciones.  
>-Contrario a lo que pudieras pensar, no te guardo rencor. Yo también era escéptica ante este compromiso tanto como tú, y solamente me dejé llevar para no contradecir a mis padres. Así que agradezco el que hayas actuado y evitado que ambos cayéramos en un terrible error...-<br>-Quiero darte las gracias por haber intervenido y sobre todo, por entender mi proceder.-  
>-Muchos piensan que porque sólo soy una mujer, no tengo la capacidad de pensar bien las cosas... sin embargo, pasan por alto que se me ha educado desde pequeña para que en un futuro maneje las empresas de mi familia y que además, heredé las virtudes de mi padre...la más importante de ellas es que he aprendido a analizar todo fríamente, como si se tratase de un negocio...Archibald, los sentimientos como papá siempre ha dicho, nunca deben involucrarse; especialmente cuando se trata de asuntos de suma importancia como lo es nuestro futuro.-<br>-...- el joven Cornwell estaba admirado ante las sabias palabras de la joven a su lado y de alguna manera le agradecía su sinceridad, aunque no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que ella le decía.  
>-Conozco a mi padre...- continuó ella ante el mutismo del pensativo joven -estará furioso con la situación, pero ya se le pasará en unos días...por favor, una vez que el Sr. Williams se haya reincorporado a sus obligaciones, tal vez todos ustedes nos puedan visitar. No hay que dejar que esta confusión empañe la buena relación entre nuestras familias.-<br>-Tienes razón, Elie...hablaré con la Tía Elroy y el Sr. Williams.- ella sonrío satisfecha.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta, la limusina de los Rothschild estaba aguardando y mientras sus padres la abordaban, Elie extendió su mano para despedirse de Archie,  
>-Por favor, despídanos de la Sra. Elroy, con tanta conmoción no me fue posible agradecerle en persona.-<br>-No te preocupes, así lo haré- le respondió él mientras le besaba la mano sin apartar la mirada de ella.  
>-Muchas gracias...- y en cuanto estuvo a punto de ingresar al auto, se detuvo un instante para decirle -espero que los pueda ver muy pronto, disfruten de la velada- e ingresando en el automóvil, éste arrancó de inmediato para alejarse y perderse de vista.<br>-En verdad que eres alguien único, Elie...no sabes cuánto nos has ayudado- murmuró para sí Archie.

Por su parte y mientras viajaban en el automóvil, un muy enfurecido Sr. Rothschild miraba con ojos fríos a su hija frente a él. El hombre no entendía la actitud de la jovencita y por supuesto que quería escuchar una explicación de su extraña conducta...pero pensó que sería mejor esperar hasta que llegaran a la mansión. Sabiendo que su padre no estaba del mejor humor por su proceder unos momentos atrás, la chica sonrió de lado y mirando hacia la ventana comentó,  
>-Sé que estás furioso papá, pero era necesario hacerlo.-<br>-¿Podrías explicarnos porqué hiciste eso?- su paciencia se había agotado y reaccionó con furia.  
>-¡Robert!- le llamó la atención su esposa -este no es el momento ni el lugar para que empieces con tus reclamos...ya arreglaremos todo con Elie cuando lleguemos- su mirada era severa.<br>-No es necesario, se los diré ahora - respondió la joven mirándolos ahora con seriedad -ustedes siempre me han enseñado que ante todo debemos proteger el honor y buen nombre de la familia. Por eso mismo me dejé llevar por esta idea suya de comprometerme con el supuesto patriarca de los Ardley...pero esta noche, hemos sido testigos que Archibald jamás lo será. Si hubiéramos insistido en seguir adelante con lo convenido, era muy probable que ellos cedieran y me comprometiera con él...¿y qué hubiéramos logrado?...a mi parecer, nada.-  
>-...- ambos progenitores la miraban asombrados.<br>-El verdadero poder está ahora en manos del joven Williams, no en Archibald; además...- pausó mientras bajaba la mirada un momento para luego expresarse con mayor seriedad -el joven Ardley nunca ha estado, ni estará interesado en mí y para su información, yo tampoco...-

Estas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para los Rothschild, ya que su hija jamás les había hablado de esta manera. Pero lo que escucharon a continuación, fue lo que en verdad les dio una pista de que la niña dócil que siempre vieron en ella, se había convertido ya en una mujer... una con voluntad y mente propia,  
>-Si nos hubiéramos quedado en la fiesta, hubiéramos sido el hazmerreír de la sociedad, porque desconocemos cuántos de los invitados presentes, estaban al tanto del compromiso que se anunciaría. Quiero que entiendan que todo lo que hice fue por nuestro bien, porque lo más importante era defender la dignidad de nuestra familia. De seguro, había muchas expectativas con respecto a una unión entre las dos familias y de eso me di cuenta cuando llegamos bajo la mirada atenta no sólo de los invitados sino los reporteros y la prensa. Causamos una gran algarabía al entrar como lo hicimos, ya que todos se preguntaban la verdadera razón del porqué llegué del brazo de Archibald...- sus padres la miraban anonadados y continuaban sin decirle nada -¡admítanlo!...- agregó súbitamente llamando su atención -...lo único digno por hacer era retirarse con elegancia antes de que tuviéramos que responder a incómodas preguntas, sobre todo, porque se relacionarían con mi persona- muy a su pesar, los Rothschild sabían que su hija tenía razón y con cierta vergüenza, solamente se dedicaron a guardar silencio. En especial Robert que con cierto orgullo, admiró en ese momento el temple y el buen sentido de Elie.<p>

Después de haberse sincerado, la chica se volvió a mirar las luces de la ciudad con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras se hacía un gran silencio en el automóvil que se perdía entre las calles de la ciudad. Elie por fin se había expresado y se sintió liberada de todo lo que había estado guardándose desde que le anunciaron su compromiso con Archie. Pensando en esto, más que nunca agradeció que esta sorpresiva aparición del Sr. Williams hubiera ocurrido, y que los planes de sus padres se vinieran abajo. Por consiguiente, la chica había aprendido la lección y se prometió que desde ahora en adelante las cosas serían un tanto diferentes...ya no se dejaría manipular, pero ante todo, comenzaría a expresar sus deseos y opiniones, tomando así las riendas de su destino.

De vuelta a la mansión, la conmoción sobre la presentación del Sr. Williams aún seguía en su apogeo. Al regresar de haber despedido a Elie y sus padres, Archie se dirigió hasta donde Albert, Candy y Alison aguardaban por él. En cuanto lo vio, Candy se apresuró a ir hacia él y la recibió con un abrazo, mientras le depositaba un beso en la frente,  
>-Estaba muy nerviosa por todo, Archie- le dijo Candy con una sonrisa.<br>-Créeme que yo también...pero afortunadamente, todo ha salido bien- la miraba emocionado.  
>-El Tío Abuelo Williams...Albert...- trató de decirle ella sin poder contener su emoción.<br>-Siento mucho que tuvieras que enterarte de esta manera- le besó la mano con cariño -yo también lo desconocía...fue George quien me lo contó ayer.-  
>-Entonces, ¿soy hija de Albert?-<br>-Así es...- y con dulzura le acarició la mejilla mientras ella miraba conmocionada a Albert que guardaba silencio...él también estaba sorprendido al saber que él era la persona que había adoptado a Candy y cuidado de ella durante todos estos años.

En esos momentos se acercó George para hablar con los jóvenes, había tratado de detener a la prensa y los reporteros lo mejor que pudo. No obstante, se estaba generando un gran alboroto entre la multitud que se estaba saliendo de control...al desconocer los invitados qué era exactamente lo que pasaba, todos se estaban impacientando,  
>-Parece que todos esperan que les dirijas unas palabras, William...la gente murmura y con razón, porque no saben qué es lo que está sucediendo.-<br>-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que el patriarca de la familia les hable, ¿no?- le dijo Archie al tiempo que colocaba la mano sobre el hombro del rubio.  
>-Pero...¿qué les digo?- preguntó Albert nervioso.<br>-Preséntate, diles quién eres y das inicio con el baile...-  
>-¿Nada más que eso?-<br>-Creo que por el momento será suficiente- le respondió con una sonrisa.  
>-Así es...la gente necesita ver que estás al mando de todo- era George ahora que lo animaba.<p>

Entonces, Archibald recordó algo importante...con cuidado y ante el asombro de Candy que estaba a su lado, se quitó el emblema de la familia que llevaba y se lo colocó a su tío en el saco,  
>-¡Listo!...ahora sí. Demuéstrales que tú eres el patriarca de la familia- y con unas palmadas en la espalda, le dio un pequeño empujón para que le hablara a la multitud frente a él.<p>

Mirando con cierta duda a Archie y a los demás, Albert subió con incertidumbre los escalones. En cuanto estuvo arriba, George fue tras él y llamando la atención de todos, le cedió al joven la palabra...había llegado el momento de que el patriarca de la familia se dirigiera a sus invitados,  
>-Buenas noches a todos- se generó entonces un gran silencio y sólo se escuchaba el ruido de los flashes de las cámaras -...mi nombre es William Albert Ardley y les agradezco a todos que nos puedan acompañar esta noche...- se volvió a mirar a sus amigos que le sonreían para animarlo a continuar.<p>

Aún cuando se sentía nervioso al estar bajo las miradas de todos y cada uno de los presentes, el joven rubio, que todavía tenía grandes vacíos de recuerdos en su mente, de alguna manera se sintió cómodo al hablar con autoridad. Era como si fuera algo innato en él...algo que le resultó un tanto extraño y por ende, tomó un gran suspiro y continuó diciendo,  
>-Esta noche es muy especial, ya que tengo el privilegio de conocerlos y de ser presentado formalmente ante la sociedad. Mi ausencia se debió a causas fuera de mi control, pero quiero que sepan que desde ahora en adelante, estaré a cargo de todo lo relacionado con las empresas de los Ardley. Mientras tanto, les pido a todos que disfruten de la fiesta...- y con un movimiento de la mano, pidió a la orquesta que comenzara con la música.<p>

Se quiso dirigir entonces hasta donde estaban los demás, pero confundido, miró a Archie que se acercaba a él de la mano de Candy,  
>-Como el patriarca de la familia, es tu deber el iniciar el primer baile...-<br>-¿Yo?- preguntó atónito.  
>-Así es y sólo por esta ocasión, dejaré que mi novia te acompañe...- y le extendió la mano de Candy.<p>

Totalmente tomado por sorpresa, Albert no tuvo otra opción más que hacer una pequeña venia a Candy y tomarla de la mano. Sabía que Archie estaba en lo correcto al pedirle que bailara con ella, ya que eventualmente se anunciaría que Candy era su hija adoptiva y qué mejor que darle ahora a la joven, su lugar frente a la sociedad de Chicago. Ambos rubios estaban nerviosos, la chica aún temblaba ante la idea de ser hija de Albert...por su parte, el joven Williams trataba de asimilar de la mejor manera la responsabilidad de ser el tutor de su mejor amiga.

Así que ante la mirada expectante de todos, la pareja se colocó en el centro del salón y llevados a la par por los armoniosos compases de un vals, comenzaron a bailar bajo los discretos comentarios que se dieron al ver a la desconocida joven con el poderoso magnate,  
>-Tendrás que disculpar mi torpeza, Candy- le dijo él mientras la guiaba en el baile -no recuerdo si soy bueno bailando.-<br>-Creo que lo haces muy bien- respondió ella, dejándose llevar por la pista de baile.

Sin embargo y al estar en sus brazos, Candy no pudo evitar mirar más de cerca el emblema que Albert llevaba ahora en su pecho...eso la llevó a recordar al joven que había conocido en la Colina de Pony. Como una catarata sin control, la chica no pudo evitar que las numerosas veces que ambos se habían encontrado, vinieran a su memoria. Todas y cada una de ellas, estaban llenas de emociones...y dudando un poco, se animó entonces a alzar la vista para encontrarse con los intensos ojos azules que se dieron cuenta de que ella miraba con atención el medallón,  
>-¿Sucede algo, Candy?-<br>-Es que...todo ha sido tan súbito que no sé qué decir...Albert, tú eres la persona que me ha cuidado todos estos años, quien me adoptó y ha velado por mí...pero...- bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia el emblema, trataba de evitar mirarlo de frente mientras agregaba -...¿recuerdas que te hablé sobre el Príncipe que conocí en la Colina de Pony?-  
>-Lo recuerdo- respondió sorprendido sin saber a dónde llevaría esta plática.<br>-Pues...es que...- tartamudeó nerviosa -...ese chico que conocí...eres...tú...- esto casi se lo susurró.

Decir que Albert se quedó sorprendido, era decir poco. Jamás creyó que su verdadera identidad guardara tantos matices y personalidades...no sólo era el heredero y el patriarca de la familia, sino que ahora se enteraba que también era el padre adoptivo de Candy. Pero por si fuera poco, a todo esto se agregaba el descubrir que también él era aquel evasivo joven que alguna vez deslumbró a una pequeña niña, cambiando para siempre su destino. Esto sí que había sido la mayor de las sorpresas.

En consecuencia, y una vez que Candy le hubo confesado algo con lo que ella vivió desde que era una niña, la chica rompió el silencio que se había dado entre ambos,  
>-Aún tengo el broche del Príncipe...quiero decir, tu broche...en cuanto todo esto termine, quisiera devolvértelo, por favor- lo miró suplicante.<br>-No es necesario, Candy...creo que bien puedes conservarlo.-  
>-Por favor, quisiera dártelo...- negó con la cabeza -lo hago por Archie...lo que alguna vez sentí por el Príncipe ha quedado en el pasado, ahora quiero empezar una nueva vida junto a él...sin nada que me ate a eventos o personas del pasado...-<br>-Comprendo, pequeña...sé cuanto lo quieres...no te preocupes, puedes dármelo cuando quieras...- le respondió con una sonrisa y sin más, continuaron bailando.

Al mismo tiempo y en tanto esto ocurría en la pista de baile, Archie buscó con la mirada a la Tía Abuela y la encontró sentada junto a una de las columnas...la anciana se había quedado ahí, apartada de las miradas de los demás. Después de haber comenzado el baile, George se había colocado a su lado para apoyarla en esos momentos. Entonces, el joven le susurró algo a Alison y luego se dirigió hasta donde estaba su tía; al verlo llegar, el Sr. Johnson se alejó un poco para darles privacidad. En cuanto estuvo junto a la anciana, notó que la matriarca lo miraba con los ojos cristalizados que luego desvió hacia un lado. Emilia se sentía un tanto avergonzada por su actitud, pero no contaba con el buen corazón de sobrino y dedicándole una sonrisa, el muchacho se acercó un poco más para decirle,  
>-Excelente fiesta, ¿no cree, Tía Abuela?- le dijo mirando hacia la pista de baile.<br>-...- ella sólo le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.  
>-Espero que no le haya disgustado el cambio en los planes...lamento haberla desobedecido, pero fue necesario que lo hiciera...por Albert...quiero decir, el Tío Abuelo.-<br>-Lo importante es que Williams ha regresado...-  
>-...y Candy también- se volvió a mirar a la mujer que apretaba las manos en un puño, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.<p>

El castaño era consciente que de todo esto, la parte que concernía a Candy era aún la más espinosa si se trataba con la Tía Elroy. Pero sin importarle esto, el joven empujó esos pensamientos a lo más profundo de su mente para disfrutar del momento. Ver a Candy en brazos de su tutor lo hizo imaginársela en los suyos...desde aquél baile cuando ella había asistido a Lakewood para bailar con los tres paladines, nunca más tuvieron la oportunidad de volver a hacerlo. Ni aún se dio cuando fueron al Festival de Mayo en el San Pablo, ya que en aquella ocasión Terry la acaparó y él estaba con Annie.

Pensar en esto lo hizo sentirse un tanto melancólico...no entendía cómo es que si la amaba tanto, había permitido que otros interfirieran para que le hablara de sus sentimientos y de poder conquistarla. Sin embargo, la realidad fue que su orgullo mismo fue la causa de todo...fue por eso que no le declaró sus sentimientos cuando tuvo la oportunidad al morir Anthony y después, había sido ya demasiado tarde cuando ella se había inclinado afectivamente por Terry. Sí, la verdad es dura y a veces nos golpea con fuerza para enfrentarnos de frente a la realidad.

Pero afortunadamente para el joven Cornwell, todo había salido bien y ahora todo estaba a su favor. Así que con una sonrisa, esperaba ansioso con el corazón latiendo acelerado, que ese baile terminara para correr a su lado y sujetarla en sus brazos para poder perderse en la música... el primer baile...su baile...el que sería el primero de muchos y que los confirmaría como pareja ante todos.

No obstante, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la anciana a su lado. La Tía Elroy se había dado cuenta de la manera en que su sobrino miraba embelesado a la protegida de Williams, y en un intento desesperado para comprobar si su querido Archie estaba enamorado de la chiquilla, le preguntó,  
>-Entiendo que Robert y su familia se marcharon- agregó como con resentimiento.<br>-No tiene por qué preocuparse por ellos, Elie y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar...- la miró entonces fijamente y Emilia sintiendo sus ojos, se volvió a verlo -...hubiera sido un gran error el que nos comprometiéramos, especialmente cuando ninguno de los dos tiene un sentimiento especial por el otro- sus ámbares brillaban con intensidad por lo que estaba a punto de confesarle -...en especial yo...amo a alguien más y en cuanto pueda, le pediré que sea mi prometida...deseo formalizar y comprometerme con ella...-

Ante estas palabras, a Emilia ya no le quedaron dudas de que Archibald hablaba muy en serio y que sus temores de que fuera Candice la elegida, se habían hecho para ella la más terribles de las realidades. Aunque había tratado con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo en contra del gran cariño que esos dos jóvenes se profesaban...entonces se sintió derrotada.

Pero justo cuando quiso argumentar algo, la anciana sintió un terrible dolor en el pecho...ella solamente se sujetó con fuerza del descansabrazos con su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha se la llevaba al pecho para tratar de mitigar el punzante dolor que sufría. Pero no fue sino hasta que casi se desploma que Archie reaccionó a lo que estaba ocurriendo,  
>-Tía Abuela, ¿qué le sucede?-<br>-...- la pobre mujer sudaba frío y sentía que no podía respirar jadeando débilmente.

Al darse cuenta de que posiblemente era un ataque al corazón, Archie se arrodilló frente a la matriarca y comenzó a llamarla desesperado,  
>-¡Tía Abuela!...- se volvió a mirar a George desesperado para decirle -¡llama de inmediato al doctor, por favor!-<br>-...- sin responderle, el hombre se alejó rápidamente mientras que Archibald sujetaba a su tía que para entonces tenía desfigurado el rostro en una mueca de dolor.  
>-Resista, tía...el doctor llegará muy pronto...por favor...- le suplicaba desesperado.<p>

Mientras esto ocurría, el vals llegaba a su fin y bajo los emotivos aplausos de los invitados, Albert agradeció a su pareja con una venia. Una vez que las demás parejas se acomodaban en la pista para comenzar con el próximo baile, el joven le ofreció el brazo a Candy y ambos se encaminaron hacia donde estaban los demás. Pero los dos rubios se dieron cuenta de una conmoción que se estaba dando del otro lado del salón.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba que de nueva cuenta, su entereza sería puesta a prueba. No obstante, en esta ocasión se trataba de algo que no fue deliberadamente puesto en su camino y muy pronto, Candy tendría que vérselas cara a cara con Emilia Elroy...el momento había llegado.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Hola a todos! Llego corriendo porque casi no acabo a tiempo el Capitulo. Afortunadamente, pude terminarlo y revisarlo a tiempo. Espero no defraudarlos, ya que de seguro pensaron que se daría de manera distinta...quise que no fuera tan predecible.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios...y desde aquí agradezco a Iris, Josie y Carito Andrew por sus amables palabras. Como no tienen cuenta, ¡desde aquí se los agradezco mucho!

El próximo capítulo tal vez sea el último, aún no sé si me llevará uno o dos para concluir la historia. Por lo que les pido paciencia si es que me demoro en publicarlo, ya que tengo que cerrar varios cabos sueltos y como es mi costumbre, incluiré una parte en donde describiré brevemente lo que ocurrió con todos los personajes.

Eso sí, lo prometido es deuda y el Epílogo de la historia estará dedicado enteramente a Alison. Un hermoso personaje que llegó de la nada y que se ha ganado el cariño de todos (incluido el mío ^_^).

Les deseo una linda semana, estamos en contacto y ¡ya casi llegamos a los 400 reviews! Muchísimas gracias, sin todos ustedes esta historia no sería lo que es, ya que con sus palabras me han inspirado ideas que he ido incluyendo en el Fic.

A disfrutar este lindo día y seguimos en contacto!

Abrazos  
>Adriana<p> 


	40. Un noble corazón

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 40: Un noble corazón

El baile en la mansión de los Ardley estaba ya en pleno apogeo. Después de que el patriarca de la familia hubiera bailado con aquella desconocida jovencita, varias parejas se encontraban disfrutando del vals que ahora tocaba la orquesta. Sin embargo, pronto la alegría del lugar se vería empañada por un inesperado suceso, uno que afectaría de gran manera a los anfitriones del evento.

Al otro lado del salón, Archibald se encontraba desesperado junto a la anciana y arrodillado frente a ella, la llamaba angustiado tratando de que la dama mostrara fortaleza y resistiera hasta que llegara el doctor,  
>-¡Tía Abuela...por favor, resista!- suplicaba desesperado sin saber qué hacer o cómo ayudarla.<br>-...- la mujer solamente respiraba entrecortado cerrando su ojos y mostrando dolor en su rostro.

Para esos momentos, Albert y Candy se habían dado cuenta de la conmoción, y se dirigieron rápidamente hasta donde estaba un grupo de personas rodeando a la matriarca y su hijo. Como la música continuaba tocando, los demás invitados no se habían percatado de lo que sucedía.

En cuanto se acercaron, escucharon la voz desesperada de Archie y Albert les abrió el paso a ambos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Emilia...en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos, Candy se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía e inmediatamente reconoció que lo que la anciana sufría, era el principio de un paro cardiaco. Se acercó hasta ella y arrodillándose junto a Archie le dijo,  
>-¿Hace cuánto que ocurrió?-<br>-Se encontraba bien hasta hace unos minutos...se puso así de repente.-  
>-Hay que llevarla a su cuarto de inmediato, ¿llamaron al doctor?-<br>-Sí, George ya se ocupó de eso...-

En esos momentos se escucharon las voces de Eliza y de la señora Sarah Leegan que llegaban con grandes voces hasta la escena. Con una mueca en su rostro y con voz arrogante, la pelirroja miró de arriba a abajo a Candy y pretendiendo tener prioridad sobre la situación, se dirigió a la anciana con preocupación,  
>-¿Se encuentra bien, Tía Abuela?- lo había dicho haciendo a un lado a Candy con el brazo.<br>-...- Archie la miró enfurecido, pero no dijo nada para no empeorar la condición de la matriarca.  
>-¡Rápido!...- ordenó Sarah mirando a los mayordomos que estaban a un lado -...llevemos a la Tía Elroy a su habitación...-<p>

Sin embargo, al saber que tenían que llevarla a la habitación, Albert mismo se ofreció para trasladarla... era alto y fuerte, por lo que no sería problema para él llevarla entre sus brazos. Además y de manera extraña, su corazón se había estrujado al ver a la anciana de esa manera y quería ayudarla,  
>-Yo la llevaré- interrumpió para la sorpresa de los demás y sin más, tomó a Emilia entre sus brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras sin demora; era guiado por Archie hasta que llegaron a la habitación de la anciana. Tanto Sarah como Eliza se quedaron mudas sin reclamar...estaban ya al tanto de quién era ese joven rubio, y no querían contrariar a quien era la cabeza de la familia.<p>

Aún en su dolor y en estado semi-inconsciente, la Tía Abuela se vio a sí misma en brazos de su querido hijo...a pesar del sufrimiento que tenía, la mujer dibujó una pequeña sonrisa mientras le decía débilmente al joven que la llevaba en brazos,  
>-William...hijo...-<br>-...- Albert se volvió a mirarla por un momento sorprendido por sus palabras y dibujándole también una sonrisa, le respondió -...no hable por favor, pronto estará bien.-

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación, colocaron a la matriarca con suavidad en la cama y de inmediato, Candy se sentó a su lado para dedicarse a examinarla con Archie junto a ella y Albert cerca del dosel. Inmediatamente, Eliza y su madre quisieron reclamar por la presencia de la rubia, pero Archie les recordó con voz fría que Candy era una enfermera calificada para hacerlo... ambas mujeres acallaron sus protestas mientras miraban angustiadas a la Tía Elroy. Por su parte, Candy ignoró sus hirientes comentarios y se dedicó a revisar a la matriarca.

Como la anciana sudaba mucho, pidió que le trajeran agua para poder limpiar el sudor...para entonces Margaret, la mucama personal de Emilia, había llegado corriendo y preguntaba por ella,  
>-¿Qué le sucede a la señora?-<br>-...- Candy al verla le preguntó -dígame, ¿ha sufrido antes de ataques como este?-  
>-Sí, pero no tan severos...- respondió nerviosa mirando a todos, ya que se suponía que era un secreto.<br>-Necesito saber si ha estado tomando algún tipo de medicamento.-  
>-Se los traeré de inmediato- y alejándose hasta la mesita junto a la chimenea, le trajo varios frascos.<p>

Al verlos Candy palideció, ya que eran varios los remedios y esto sólo significaba una cosa, que la Tía Elroy había estado sufriendo de estos ataques y que su estado era avanzado, agravando la situación. Se necesitaba un médico cuanto antes. Entonces Candy revisó con cuidado los nombres y supo cuál de ellos sería el más apropiado para ayudarla. Sin embargo, cuando le quiso dar a la anciana una de las pastillas para mitigar el dolor, Emilia entreabrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era Candice quien estaba a su lado. La estoica anciana no se dejaría cuidar por quien consideraba la causa de sus males, y buscando a Archie con la mirada, se dirigió a él con débil voz diciendo,  
>-...llévatela d-de...mi...lad-do...- jadeaba entrecortado -...n-no la...quiero...a-aquí...-<p>

En ese momento, Candy se quedó paralizada al no poder creer lo que escuchaba. La anciana necesitaba de sus cuidados hasta que llegara el doctor pero en su testarudez, se negaba a recibir su ayuda. Por suerte, Alison se había dado cuenta de que algo sucedía en el salón y cuando vio subir a Albert con la anciana en sus brazos, se dirigió hasta las habitaciones de la matriarca. La chica había entrado calladamente en el lugar, quedándose en silencio a un lado dejando que Candy cuidara de su pariente. Pero en cuanto escuchó estas palabras, la chica supo que necesitaban de su ayuda, así que se acercó hasta donde estaba Candy y le dijo con voz suave,  
>-No te preocupes, Candy...yo cuidaré de ella hasta que llegue el doctor- y diciendo esto, tomó el remedio de su mano y acercando un vaso con agua, se lo dio a la anciana. Luego, tomando el paño mojado de las manos de su amiga continuó con los cuidados.<p>

Para esos momentos, Candy se había levantado de la cama con los ojos llorosos...aún en estos momentos, la Tía Abuela le mostraba cuánto la odiaba. Esto fue algo muy duro para la chica que se quedó de pie mirando como Alison la cuidaba, sin saber qué hacer. No obstante, al ver la reacción de la joven, Archie se dirigió hasta donde estaba y abrazándola, le pidió que salieran un momento. Pero justo cuando pasaron junto a Eliza, la pelirroja no tuvo miramientos para humillar a Candy,  
>-Sabes muy bien que la Tía Elroy no te soporta...tú siempre has sido un constante dolor de cabeza para ella. Si está en ese estado en parte es por tu culpa...- le vociferó con odio.<br>-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?- era Archie quien le respondía furioso, con los ojos como de fuego.  
>-¡Silencio los dos!- intervino con furia Sarah Leegan -...la Tía Abuela está muy delicada y lo que menos necesita en estos momentos es que la molesten con sus argumentos...- y mirando con desprecio a Candy, le dijo -...será mejor que salgas y te mantengas fuera de aquí, no queremos que por tu culpa las cosas empeoren- su mirada era fría y reflejaba cierto rencor.<p>

Emilia se dio perfectamente cuenta de lo que sus palabras habían ocasionando y se sintió peor de lo que estaba...la anciana supo entonces que había hecho mal y en lugar de ayudar, estaba complicando aún más las cosas en especial con Sarah y Eliza presentes. No obstante y debido a su actitud, lo único que había logrado fue que Archibald saliera a consolar a la chica alejándose de su lado...esto le dolió mucho, ya que quedaba en claro y sin lugar a dudas que Candice era su prioridad. Emilia sin querer, soltaba gruesas lágrimas de tristeza ante esta realidad.

Pero sin que nadie se diese cuenta, Albert cerraba con coraje los puños...odiaba la manera que que esas dos mujeres se dirigían a Candy. Había escuchado sobre las personas que la habían hecho sufrir a su pequeña cuando fue adoptada por ellos, pero jamás se imaginó que las tendría frente a él y peor aún, que fuera testigo del infame trato que le daban. Callado no por la impotencia sino por la cordura misma, se tragó un par de palabras que tenía en mente para la madre y su hija...ahora que oficialmente tenía el poder de tomar decisiones en la familia, decidió en ese momento que en definitiva tomaría cartas en el asunto con respecto a ellas. Sin que se hubieran dado cuenta, tanto Eliza como Sarah ignoraban que ésta sería la última vez que le hablarían a Candy de manera tan despectiva. El patriarca mismo de la familia se encargaría muy pronto de eso y de mucho más.

Por otro lado, en el momento en que ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación, Candy se lanzó a los brazos de Archie llorando mientras que él la abrazaba tiernamente para consolarla,  
>-Me odia...me odia mucho- sollozaba en su pecho sujetándolo con fuerza de la ropa.<br>-Por favor, no digas eso...- le dijo para consolarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello -...recuerda que está enferma y que no es consciente de lo que dice...- agregó para tratar de calmarla.  
>-Nunca me ha querido...- y se volvió para mirarlo -¿cómo podremos estar juntos si ella no me acepta?- sus lágrimas rodaban sin cesar por el afligido rostro.<br>-Shhhhh- la acalló con suavidad -...no pienses en eso ahora...ni tampoco en lo que Eliza y su madre te han dicho.-  
>-Ellas nunca me han importado...pero la Tía Abuela sí...- su garganta se había cerrado de la emoción, apenas y había podido pronunciar eso.<p>

Con suma delicadeza y todavía sujetándola con un brazo de la cintura, Archie levantó su mano derecha para que con el pulgar, pudiera limpiar con suavidad esas perlas de tristeza que rodaban por el rostro de su querida novia. En el fondo el joven sabía que Candy tenía razón, pero en esos momentos la prioridad era la Tía Abuela y entendía bien que la anciana lo necesitaba a su lado...pero decidió permanecer con Candy hasta que se calmara un poco. Ya llegaría el momento en que tuviera que enfrentarse a la situación entre su Tía y Candy, pero por el momento la prioridad estaba en la anciana y su recuperación. Su mente le recordó entonces que no estaba dispuesto a ceder en su amor por Candy ni un ápice y que llegado el momento, defendería a la chica que estaba en sus brazos. También se juró que en su oportunidad cruzaría un par de palabras con aquellas dos mujeres que parecían disfrutar al humillar a Candy en cada ocasión que podían... esto le hizo sentir mucha rabia y coraje. Ya tendría la ocasión para ponerlas en su lugar.

El tierno abrazo fue interrumpido al escucharse los pasos acelerados de gente que se aproximaba, se trataban de George y el doctor que casi corrían hacia donde estaban ellos. En cuanto el doctor ingresó, Archie tomó la mano de Candy y besándola con suavidad le habló diciendo,  
>-Si estás de acuerdo, quisiera entrar y hablar con el doctor...por favor, espérame aquí.-<br>-...- ella sólo asintió sin poder responderle y el joven Cornwell desapareció por la puerta.

En cuanto se vio sola, Candy se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a caminar en círculos por el pasillo, estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada, ya que estaba al tanto de la gravedad de la anciana... así que comenzó a orar para poder tranquilizarse un poco y tener un poco de paz.

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación, el doctor se acercó hasta la anciana y tomando el estetoscopio, comenzó a revisarla. Segundos después se volvió a mirar a los presentes y preguntó si la anciana había tomado algún tipo de medicamento. Alison le respondió que sí y le mostró el frasco,  
>-Ha hecho usted bien en darle ese remedio, ya que le ha controlado a tiempo el ritmo cardíaco... prácticamente eso es lo que la ha salvado, deteniendo la arritmia que padecía...-<br>-No fui yo- respondió Alison, fue Candy quien lo tomó de entre todos los medicamentos que la señora tenía- esto fue algo que sorprendió a todos, incluida Emilia -la señorita es enfermera al igual que yo, así que si necesita de mi apoyo, con gusto lo ayudaré.-  
>-Me alegro contar con usted- y mirando a los demás, agregó -por favor, necesito revisarla y sólo nosotros dos nos quedaremos con ella por el momento...- dijo señalando a Alison.<p>

Renuentes, todos comenzaron a salir y en cuanto Archie le pidió a Albert que aún se encontraba a los pies de la cama que salieran, el joven rubio sin dejar de mirar a la anciana, se acercó hasta ella y tomándola de la mano, le habló con suavidad,  
>-Recupérese pronto, por favor...todos necesitamos que esté bien- y en un gesto espontáneo, se la besó tiernamente.<br>-...- Emilia abrió con sorpresa sus ojos a todo lo que daban y sin dejar de mirarlo, lo vio alejarse hasta la puerta donde lo esperaba Archie y luego ambos abandonaron el lugar. Para entonces la anciana asomaba lágrimas de emoción...su querido hijo, la necesitaba.

Una vez fuera, todos se quedaron en el pasillo a la espera que el doctor les diera el diagnóstico. En cuanto salieron, Eliza miró con coraje la manera en que Archie abrazaba a Candy y haciendo una mueca de desprecio, le pidió a su madre que fueran al salón a esperar diciéndoles a todos que volverían más tarde. En cuanto las dos se alejaron de ahí, todos respiraron aliviados por no tener que soportar tan desagradable compañía.

Los minutos fueron transcurriendo y esos momentos se tornaron muy difíciles para todos ellos; mientras que Candy permanecía en silencio abrazada de Archie, a Albert se le notaba ausente al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en la pared, mirando absorto hacia el piso. Sin que lo pudiera evitar, desde que se había encontrado de frente con la Sra. Elroy, innumerables recuerdos comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más claros en su memoria, y hubo uno en especial que llamó su atención.

El joven supuso que sería tan sólo un adolescente cuando se vio postrado en una cama con fiebre, sintiéndose muy mal. En la neblina de su recuerdo, vislumbró a la anciana a su lado acariciándole la frente y tomándolo de la mano; curiosamente las palabras de la dama fueron muy similares a las que él le había dicho hacía tan sólo unos momentos,  
>-William...por favor, recupérate pronto...te necesito a mi lado...- era las angustiosas palabras de una madre ante la gravedad de una enfermedad en su hijo.<p>

Estos recuerdos sumergieron a Albert en un ensimismamiento que claramente le decía que esa mujer fue en su momento, la persona que cuidó de él...tal y como lo hubiera hecho cualquier madre abnegada. Ahora más que nunca, el joven rubio se dio cuenta del importante rol que Emilia Elroy tenía en la recuperación de su pasado. Esa estoica mujer que trataba a todos con frialdad y distancia, parecía sentir un gran apego afectivo con él, esto fue algo que lo conmovió mucho.

Por otra parte y en cuanto el doctor hubo llegado a la mansión, George se apresuró a ir a la planta baja anunciando que la fiesta se suspendía por el repentino decaimiento del estado de salud de la anfitriona. De inmediato, todos los invitados comprendieron lo delicado del asunto y de forma tranquila y ordenada, fueron abandonando el salón. Sin demora, los mayordomos comenzaron a llevar los carruajes y autos a la puerta para poder asistir a los invitados cuando abandonaban el lugar. Al cabo de una hora, la mansión se encontraba vacía y sólo los sirvientes eran los únicos que se les veía por la casa... sólo estaban acompañados por Sarah y su hija que se acomodaron en uno de los salones para esperar noticas. El lugar se había sumido en un lúgubre silencio a la espera de las noticias sobre la salud de la anciana.

Al cabo de un rato, el doctor había terminado ya con su revisión y se disponía a dar su diagnóstico. El galeno no vio con muy buenos ojos ese último ataque que sufrió la anciana, así que no se anduvo con rodeos. El hombre se sentó junto a ella y con el rostro serio le dijo que de ahora en adelante no debía excitarse mucho y debía estar tranquila, guardando absoluto reposo sin que tuviera ningún altercado emocional. También recomendó tener una enfermera con ella, a lo que Alison se ofreció de inmediato...Emilia aceptó complacida y con agradecimiento.

Por lo que sin nada más que hacer, el médico tomó su maletín y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir habló en voz baja con la enfermera, indicándole las medicinas que la anciana debía tomar y en los horarios en que se requerían. Una vez que terminó se despidió de la dama y de la joven enfermera y al abrir la puerta, se encontró de frente con Archie, Candy, George y Albert que aguardaban impacientes noticias. Su diagnóstico fue simple y directo al grano: la matriarca se encontraba en ese estado por el estrés, probablemente organizar la fiesta había sido mucho para ella, por lo que le prohibía salir de la habitación por unos días. Les indicó que la chica a su lado cuidaría de ella y que él volvería al día siguiente para revisarla.

Todos le agradecieron al doctor y sin más, el galeno se despidió en compañía de George para desaparecer por el pasillo. Una vez solos, Archie le pidió a Albert que se quedara unos momentos con Candy mientras entraba para hablar con la Tía Elroy. El joven rubio asintió y le dijo que lo mejor era que lo esperaran abajo y tomando a Candy por el hombro, la acercó hacia él y los dos se alejaron lentamente. Contrariado, Archibald miraba con tristeza la escena, no podía entender porqué a estas alturas la Tía Abuela aún rechazaba a Candy...pero sobre todo, le dolía que la chica se sintiera mal por creerse la causa del enojo de la matriarca. Suspirando con frustración, entró en la habitación y se dirigió a Alison que se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama.

En cuanto lo vio entrar, la chica se puso de pie y cuando lo tuvo a su lado, el joven la cuestionó en voz baja,  
>-¿Cómo se encuentra?-<br>-El doctor le dio algo para que durmiera...ahora descansa tranquilamente.-  
>-Se la ve muy frágil- comentó con un nudo en la garganta.<br>-Tuvimos suerte, si no hubiera sido por el medicamento que tan oportunamente Candy le dio, no sé qué hubiera pasado...el doctor temió lo peor...-  
>-Espero que la Tía Elroy algún día lo llegue a comprender, que Candy es una buena persona y se preocupa genuinamente por ella, siempre lo ha hecho...me duele ver que no se lleven bien, las quiero mucho a las dos...- sus palabras estaban cargadas con dolor e impotencia.<p>

Lo que ambos jóvenes ignoraban es que la anciana que les daba la espalda en ese momento, aún no estaba dormida y que había escuchado con claridad lo que ellos estaban comentando. Emilia sintió un gran remordimiento por su conducta y una solitaria pero gruesa lágrima de arrepentimiento, fluía lentamente por su fatigado rostro.

Al tiempo que esto sucedía, Candy y Albert se acomodaron en una de las terrazas para esperar por Archie. La chica miraba distraída a la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que su amigo estaba al pendiente de ella. En cuanto vio que las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por su rostro, se acercó para sentarse junto a ella y abrazándola, le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras le decía,  
>-Recuerda Candy que con cada lágrima, podemos marchitarnos o florecer...y eso depende de lo que hagas con ellas después.-<br>-...- la jovencita ante estas palabras, se volvió a mirarlo confundida.  
>-Lo que quiero decir es que no te dejes vencer por la tristeza, tienes mucho más por hacer como para que te rindas ahora.-<br>-...- ella lo miraba absorta.  
>-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que quiebres tus inseguridades. Hay que mirar con fe el futuro...nunca permitas que otros controlen tus emociones, dándoles la autoridad de tu vida...hay que ser valientes, Candy.-<br>-Pero...- ella trataba de hablar con un nudo que ya se le había formado en la garganta -la Tía Abuela jamás permitirá que esté junto a Archie...-  
>-Entonces continúa luchando por lo que has anhelado tanto y mereces, creo que has pasado por mucho como para que te des por vencida ahora...además, no se ha dicho la última palabra al respecto, ¿o me equivoco?-<br>-No...pero, ¿cómo puedo hacerlo?-  
>-Con fe...hazlo y te sorprenderás de todo que puedes lograr- y se volvió a mirarla con una sonrisa.<p>

En esos momentos Archie hacía su aparición en el lugar y haciéndose a una lado, Albert le cedió su asiento para que estuviera al lado de la chica. Al acercarse a ella, Candy se aferró a su brazo y le preguntó por el estado de salud de la anciana,  
>-Está durmiendo tranquila y Alison está cuidando de ella...-<br>-Me alegro que por lo menos se dejara cuidar por uno de nosotros.-  
>-Sí, es una suerte que Alison esté con nosotros...pero fue gracias a ti que la Tía Elroy está bien.-<br>-...- Candy y Albert lo miraron confundidos.  
>-El doctor dijo que el medicamento que le diste, le salvó la vida.-<p>

Los dos rubios se estremecieron ante esta aseveración y se miraron de inmediato. Entonces Candy pensó que tal vez no todo estaba perdido y como decía su amigo, había aún un rayo de esperanza.

Ensimismado con estos pensamientos, Albert recordó en ese momento que había un asunto muy importante y pendiente por atender. Así que se disculpó con la pareja diciéndoles que regresaba después y se perdió por el salón, mientras que ellos lo miraban confundidos no sabiendo a qué se refería. Adentro, el joven rubio se acercó a uno de los mayordomos para preguntar por el paradero de la familia Leegan, y el hombre le señaló uno de los salones. Decidido y tomando aire, el patriarca se dirigió a su encuentro para aclarar algunos puntos con ellas, tenía un asunto muy importante que aclarar con Eliza y Sarah y ya no podía demorarlo... por primera vez la parte de William en él, tomaría el asunto en sus manos y actuaría como lo que era, la cabeza de los Ardley.

Sin imaginarse lo que estaba por suceder, Sarah y Eliza tomaban el té en espera de noticias de la Tía Elroy. Escucharon por boca de Margaret que el doctor se había retirado, pero prefirieron esperar un rato mientras la matriarca descansaba para ir a hacerle compañía. En eso se escuchó la puerta, y las dos se sorprendieron al ver la imponente figura del alto hombre frente a ellas. Nerviosas sin saber el motivo del porqué de su visita, lo invitaron a sentarse con ellas...ninguna de las dos estaba familiarizada con el joven Williams, pero el hecho de que él fuera el patriarca las hizo mostrar cierto respeto.

Albert se acercó a ellas con la mirada dura y el rostro serio...entonces Sarah tuvo un mal presentimiento y de inmediato se mostró nerviosa. Una vez frente a las dos, las miró fijamente y armándose de valor les habló con voz seca,  
>-He venido para pedirles que se marchen en este momento.-<br>-...- Eliza y su madre se quedaron petrificadas ante estas palabras.  
>-Esta será la última vez que se dirijan a mi protegida de esa manera, les recuerdo que Candy es mi hija adoptiva y que bajo ningún motivo permitiré que vuelvan a humillarla, por lo menos no en esta casa...así que pueden ir a la habitación de la Tía Elroy a verla por un rato, pero luego tendrán que irse.-<br>-¡Usted no puede hacernos eso!- reclamó Eliza con coraje aún cuando su madre la tomó del brazo para que se callara...sin pensarlo, estaba desafiando al patriarca mismo.  
>-Te aseguro que puedo hacer eso y mucho más. Así que les pido que se retiren sin causar más problemas, que ya bastante tenemos con la salud de la Tía Elroy...-<p>

Entonces Eliza quiso decir algo más para desafiarlo, pero Sarah se puso de pie e interrumpiendo a lo que su hija estaba a punto de argumentar, le respondió diciendo,  
>-Así lo haremos...-<br>-Pero mamá...- quiso alegar la pelirroja.  
>-¡Cállate, Eliza!- en ese momento su mirada era como de fuego.<br>-...- sin saber que hacer, la chica miró con angustia a su madre y luego le dirigió una mirada de odio al joven rubio...sabía que había perdido.  
>-Disculpe si mi hija le ha causado algún problema- agregó entre dientes, ya que se escuchaba tensa por la incómoda situación -...subiremos para despedirnos y en un rato más nos iremos.-<br>-Se lo agradezco mucho- fue todo lo que respondió Albert y después de mirarlas con cierto recelo, abandonó la habitación.

En cuanto lo hizo, Eliza se volvió a mirar a su madre llena de ira y los reclamos no se hicieron esperar,  
>-¿Porqué dejaste que nos tratara así?- vociferó casi gritando.<br>-...- llena de coraje, Sarah le plantó una bofetada a su hija que la miraba sorprendida -¿es que acaso no te has dado cuenta a quién le hablabas?...¡ese hombre es el patriarca de la familia, el Tío Abuelo Williams!-  
>-...- Eliza sollozaba en silencio mientras se cubría la mejilla con la mano, incrédula por lo que su madre había hecho.<br>-Vamos a despedirnos y en cuanto lleguemos a casa, le diré a tu padre la estupidez que estuviste a punto de hacer...créeme que cuando se entere, no le gustará nada tu actitud...-  
>-...- para entonces, la chica lloraba desconsolada.<p>

Esta fue la última vez que Eliza osaría a humillar a Candy frente a los demás. A partir de las palabras que Albert les sentenció, nunca más ninguno de los Leegan se atrevería siquiera a insultarla. Afortunadamente, esto fue algo que les había quedado muy en claro: no agredir a la protegida del patriarca, si no, se las verían con él.

El reaccionar así no era parte de la naturaleza gentil de Albert, pero el joven entendió que desde ese momento las cosas serían muy diferentes para él, ya que le gustara o no, de ahora en adelante tendría que asumir su papel de patriarca de los Ardley...uno que en un principio sería un tanto difícil por las lagunas en blanco que aún quedaban en su memoria. Sin embargo, el joven presidente de tan importante clan, estaba listo para afrontar no sólo sus obligaciones y responsabilidades, sino también a las personas que trataran de amenazar de alguna manera a sus seres más queridos y en especial a su pequeña.

Momentos después en la habitación de Emilia, Sarah y su hija entraban para preguntarle a la chica junto a ella, si había alguna novedad en el estado de salud de la anciana. Alison las miró con desconfianza y guardándose sus sentimientos hacia ellas y con mucho tacto, les dijo que la Sra. Elroy estaba descansando. Agregó también que el doctor dijo que su estado era delicado y que convenía que se redujera el número de visitantes. Entendiendo la indirecta de la enfermera que las miraba con seriedad, la Sra. Leegan se lo agradeció y tomando a Eliza del brazo le respondió con mucha amabilidad,  
>-Por favor, dígale a la Tía Elroy que estuvimos aquí. En cuanto esté mejor, si no es mucha molestia, le pedimos que nos lo hagan saber.-<br>-Así lo haré, pierda cuidado- respondió la enfermera un tanto fría.

Luego, sin decir nada más, las dos mujeres abandonaron la habitación y poco después tomaron el auto que las llevaría de nuevo a su casa. En cuento se alejaron, Sarah tuvo el presentimiento que de ahora en adelante ya no serían bienvenidas en la mansión...y no se equivocaba.

No obstante, una vez que las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación, la Tía Abuela se volvió a mirar a la joven enfermera y la llamó con voz débil. Esto tomó por sorpresa a la chica que pensaba que la anciana dormía plácidamente,  
>-Alison, por favor...dígale a Candice que venga...necesito hablar con ella- su tono de voz era inusualmente dócil, mientras trataba de enderezarse un poco.<br>-Pero...se supone que usted debe descansar, podrá hablar con Candy el día de mañana...- trató de argumentarle sin éxito, mientras trataba de ayudarla a sentarse en la cama.  
>-No...esto es algo que quisiera hacer ahora...por favor...-<br>-Muy bien, pero sólo si me promete que no se alterará, el doctor dejó muy en claro que usted no puede tener emociones fuertes.-  
>-Prometo que no me llevará mucho, quisiera solamente unos minutos a solas con ella.-<p>

Entendiendo que la matriarca hablaba muy en serio, Alison no pudo negarse. En el fondo, la joven enfermera esperaba que tal vez un milagro pudiera ocurrir y que ya no hubiera fricciones entre la dama y la jovencita...no estaba segura de qué es lo que le iba a decir a su amiga, pero bien valía la pena correr un poco de riesgo y averiguarlo. Así que sin alegar más, Alison se dirigió a la puerta para luego encaminarse a la planta baja y preguntar sobre el paradero de Candy.

Aún en la terraza la rubia desconocía sobre la petición de la Tía Abuela...continuaba triste y estaba arropada en los brazos de Archie que trataba de animarla un poco. La chica estaba pensativa y muy deprimida por la manera tan hostil con que la anciana la trataba: una que por lo general era dura, siempre distante pero sobre todo, siempre fría.

En eso, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que la llamaba, era Alison que se acercaba hasta donde ellos estaban. De inmediato, Archie se puso de pie temiendo que la salud de la Tía Elroy se hubiera agravado,  
>-¿Le sucedió algo a la Tía Abuela?-<br>-No, ella se encuentra bien- y mirando a Candy, agregó -la señora dice que quiere hablar contigo, te espera en su habitación.-  
>-¿Conmigo?- preguntó asombrada y luego se volvió a mirar a Archie que también había sido tomado por sorpresa ante la petición.<br>-¿Sabes de qué quiere hablar con Candy?- preguntó él preocupado.  
>-Lo ignoro, pero me pidió que subieras cuanto antes.-<p>

La rubia bajó la mirada por instante y como si se preparara para lo peor, tomó un gran suspiro y con voz decida, le respondió a su amiga que iría en seguida. Alison sólo asintió y se adelantó para no dejar sola a la anciana en su cuarto por mucho tiempo. En el momento que estuvieron a solas, Archie tomó del brazo a Candy mientras la giraba para obligarla a que lo viera, ella se había sumido en una actitud de ensimismamiento,  
>-¿Estás segura de que quieres ir a verla?-<br>-...- con los ojos vidriosos, Candy levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ámbares -sí, será mejor que de una vez me enfrente a ella...-  
>-Por favor, no es el momento de discutir con ella...-<br>-De seguro querrá reclamarme por mi presencia aquí y por ti...si desea que me marche, lo haré. Pero si lo que quiere es que me aleje de ti, no pienso hacerlo; no puedo permitirle que me obligue a apartarme de ti...-  
>-Candy- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decirle antes de tomarla entre sus brazos y abrazarla con desesperación.<p>

La pareja se quedó así por unos minutos, y luego fue Candy quien se soltó de él mientras le decía,  
>-Tengo que ir, no hay porqué demorar esto por más tiempo.-<br>-Iré contigo- se ofreció Archie.  
>-Está bien, pero prométeme que pase lo que pase nunca olvidarás lo mucho que te quiero...-<p>

Sin embargo y antes de que ella pudiera continuar, unos dulces labios la silenciaron...Archibald no pudo contenerse ante la sincera declaración. Tomándola con ambas manos por el rostro, el joven enamorado quería hacerla sentir querida...Archie era consciente de que la Tía Elroy podría ser muy dura y que si ella quería, podría hacer que sus palabras fueran muy hirientes también. Este beso era como un aliciente, una prueba de que no importando de lo que se hablara en unos momentos más tarde, ella podía contar con él incondicionalmente.

Una vez que se fueron separando y aún estando ambos rostros muy próximos uno del otro, la intensa mirada de él se fundió con las esmeraldas de Candy, y con una suave sonrisa le dijo,  
>-No tengo que prometerte nada...si te pide que te alejes de mí, yo me iré contigo...estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo, inclusive al apellido para estar a tu lado- los ojos de ambos brillaban ante estas palabras, mientras ella colocaba sus manos sobre las de él -...ve con ella, pero no olvides que nuestro futuro juntos no se verá afectado por nada ni por nadie...- y emocionado, le volvió a dar un suave y fugaz beso.<p>

La chica no se contuvo y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de separarse. Luego ambos se dirigieron tomados de la mano hasta las habitaciones de la Tía Elroy. En cuanto llegaron frente a la puerta, Candy percibió que las piernas le fallaban y sentía el estomago revuelto. Así que dándose ánimos, respiró hondo y soltándose de la mano de Archie, tocó con suavidad anunciando que estaba ahí. Alison fue quien le abrió la puerta invitándola a pasar, y entonces dándole una fugaz mirada a su querido paladín, ingresó cerrando tras de sí la puerta con suavidad una vez dentro.

En el interior de la habitación, Alison le explicó a Candy que cuando había regresado la señora se encontraba dormida, y que tal vez era por el efecto de la medicina que había tomado. Candy entonces miró extrañada a la mujer que dormía plácidamente y volviéndose a la enfermera le preguntó en voz baja,  
>-Yo pensé que estaría despierta...¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?-<br>-No lo sé, Candy...pero quisiera pedirte un favor. Aprovechando que la señora descansa, me gustaría ir a cambiarme, como me quedaré toda la noche cuidándola este vestido aunque es hermoso, no es de lo más cómodo, ¿no crees?-  
>-No te preocupes, yo me quedaré aquí...a lo mejor despierta pronto.-<br>-Gracias- le respondió, pero la chica no abandonó el lugar sin antes decirle algo más para darle ánimos -todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás...- y con una sonrisa, salió del lugar.

Una vez a solas, la rubia se acercó sigilosamente hasta la anciana y una vez frente a ella, se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado. El silencio reinaba en el lugar...solamente se escuchaba el ruido del reloj sobre la chimenea. Así que tratando de distraerse un poco para olvidarse de los nervios de los que era presa, Candy se dedicó a mirar a su entorno. La habitación de la Tía Abuela parecía un lugar dedicado a los recuerdos...con innumerables fotografías y objetos colocados cuidadosamente por doquier. Poniéndose de pie, Candy se dirigió hasta la chimenea en donde estaban varias caras conocidas: ahí pudo apreciar un retrato de Anthony que sonreía dulcemente. Sin poder contenerse, lo tomó entre sus manos para admirarlo de cerca...ella sonrió con tristeza; luego al colocarlo de nuevo en su sitio, distinguió una fotografía de Archie con Stear, la rubia entonces dibujó una gran sonrisa al ver lo galante que posaba su querido novio.

Distraída con pensamientos sobre las personas que fueron y que eran tan queridas para ella, no se dio cuenta de que la anciana comenzaba a moverse inquieta y no fue sino hasta que se escuchó un débil quejido que Candy se percató que algo sucedía. Se dirigió con rapidez a su lado y entonces pudo notar que la anciana transpiraba...sin demora, tomó un paño para humedecerlo y limpiar su rostro con suavidad. Este fue un acto que hizo sin pensar, ya que estaba por demás acostumbrada a ayudar a sus pacientes y no reparó en lo que estaba haciendo sino hasta que observó con atención el rostro de la mujer frente a ella.

Esta era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de la Tía Abuela y la observó con atención. La chica pudo entonces percatarse del sufrimiento de Emilia, ya que todo su dolor se reflejaba en ese cansado rostro al tiempo que dejaba escapar algunos suaves gemidos. Una vez que hubo limpiado con cuidado el sudor y sin que lo pensara, llevó con lentitud su mano a la mejilla de la Tía Elroy para acariciarla...su intención era que la dama supiera, aunque se encontrara dormida, que alguien estaba al pendiente a su lado y cuidando de ella.

En cuanto sintió la mano sobre su rostro, los ojos de la anciana se abrieron pesadamente, pero lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. La reacción de Candy fue la de retirar su mano de inmediato, mientras miraba atónita a la anciana que la veía fijamente. Por su parte, la matriarca no estaba tampoco muy segura de cómo reaccionar ante esta situación. Hacia mucho que Emilia no había sentido un gesto tan íntimo y cercano para con ella...aparte de sus sobrinos, nadie se había atrevido a mostrar semejante cariño como Candy hizo al acariciarle el rostro...convaleciente en esa cama, la Tía Abuela por fin entendió que era el tiempo de derribar esas gruesas murallas de orgullo que siempre la rodeaban al estar junto a Candy y mostrar por fin su verdadero rostro: el de una mujer ávida por cariño y afecto.

Anonadada al ser descubierta, lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Candy fue susurrar una disculpa. Pero al ver que la mujer trataba de enderezarse, Candy la ayudó y para su sorpresa la anciana no puso ninguna objeción. Esto fue algo que la rubia no entendió, pero como buena enfermera que era, continuó haciéndolo hasta que la matriarca se encontró cómodamente sentada. Al momento de estar frente a frente, Candy pudo notar que el rostro de la Tía Elroy aunque se mostraba serio, no reflejaba el usual enojo que siempre tenía para con ella. Extrañada con esto, sólo se dedicó a mirarla esperando a que empezara con los reproches que usualmente le espetaba. Este fue un momento por demás incómodo, ya que ambas mujeres no podían esconder lo que sentían ante el inusual encuentro.

Asimismo y con el transcurso de los minutos, Candy sentía que la ansiedad de no saber lo que pasaría, la iba a traicionar en cualquier momento; por lo que armándose de valor y con la mirada baja, se atrevió a hablarle,  
>-He venido porque ha pedido hablar conmigo. Por favor, dígame, ¿para qué me ha llamado?-<br>-...- Emilia solamente frunció el ceño sin responderle.  
>-...- al no haber respuesta, la hizo sentir más incómoda y derrotada ante el muro de indiferencia que seguramente la Tía le erigía por su osadía, quiso salir de inmediato de ahí. Pero justo cuando se levantaba para abandonar el lugar, fue que se escuchó la voz de la anciana diciéndole,<br>-Te agradezco el que me hayas ayudado, escuché que fue muy acertada de tu parte la ayuda que me diste...gracias a ti es que me he salvado- su voz aunque seria, no se escuchaba hostil.  
>-Es parte de mi trabajo...ayudar a otros- se volvió a verla, directo a los ojos.<br>-Por favor, siéntate que tú y yo tenemos que hablar seriamente.-

Oír estas palabras hicieron que el suelo se estremeciera bajo los pies de Candy, y sabiendo que no podía evadir por mucho este momento, se volvió a sentar sintiendo que el estómago se le revolvía por lo que estaba por escuchar...mientras que en su mente se repetía que no importando lo que le dijera, tenía que usar mucho tacto para no alterar la ya de por sí delicada y precaria salud de la mujer. Por lo que tomando asiento esperó el ataque, pero para su sorpresa, Emilia le habló en tono pausado y calmado,  
>-Quisiera saber cuáles son tus planes ahora que el Tío Abuelo ha regresado- carraspeó un par de veces antes de continuar -¿aún deseas ser parte de la familia?- estas palabras las pronunció ella con un nudo en la garganta.<br>-No lo sé...todo ha sucedido tan rápido que no he tenido tiempo para pensarlo.-  
>-Te lo pregunto porque me interesa el bienestar de mi hijo...me refiero a Archibald- y bajando la mirada hasta su manos que apretaba en un puño, continuó diciendo -...estoy al tanto de lo que él siente por ti- entonces dejó escapar un gran suspiro -...pero quisiera saber si es recíproco.-<br>-Yo...- Emilia sólo se volvió para mirarla atenta.

Candy era presa de los nervios, jamás se hubiera imaginado que sostendría una conversación de este tipo con la estricta anciana. Asombrada aún por la pregunta, lo único que pudo hacer fue continuar con el balbuceo,  
>-Archie...yo...lo quiero mucho...- respondió mientras se sonrojaba.<br>-Ya veo- fue la respuesta de la matriarca -...entonces hay algo que debo pedirte...-  
>-...- en ese momento, Candy dejó de respirar esperando lo peor.<br>-Te pido que no renuncies a ser la hija adoptiva de Williams...-  
>-¿Cómo?- fue todo lo que acertó a decir.<br>-Si los dos desean comprometerse, eso es lo más conveniente...- y entonces Emilia resopló derrotada dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y mirando hacia arriba.

En cuanto Candy escuchó esto, su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse...no estaba segura si era de los nervios o de la felicidad que las palabras de la Tía Abuela causaron en ella. Conmocionada y sintiendo que las lágrimas se asomaban, sólo acertó a decirle,  
>-Entonces...- tragó en seco -...¿aprueba mi relación, quiero decir...nuestra relación?-<br>-Así es- la miró girando la cabeza hacia el lado donde estaba ella.  
>-No sé qué decirle...-<br>-...- la anciana solamente suspiró -...Candice, desde que llegaste a ser parte de los Ardley muchas cosas han sucedido...entiende que no fue fácil para mí aceptar a una chiquilla con los antecedentes que me dieron los Leegan...-  
>-No sé que le dijeron, pero eso no es verdad...- interrumpió ella defendiéndose.<br>-Como te decía...- carraspeó la matriarca indicándole que no quería ser interrumpida -...aún con todo, por el gran cariño que mis sobrinos te tenían entonces y por orden de Williams, acepté que vivieras con nosotros. Pero quiero que entiendas que en esos momentos tuve que ponerme a la defensiva, en especial cuando noté que Anthony sentía algo por ti...en ese entonces supe que no importando lo que hiciera, eventualmente tú llegarías a ser parte importante de la familia...y aunque las cosas no se dieron con Anthony, ahora todo continúa igual...a lo que me refiero, es que ahora es Archibald el que quiere formalizar contigo- la anciana la miró atenta al notar que la chica temblaba de emoción ante sus palabras.  
>-¿Formalizar?-<br>-En efecto, me lo confió durante la fiesta. Archie se ha empeñado en que quiere comprometerse contigo y por lo tanto...- pausó un momento haciendo que Candy dejara de respirar -...lo que haré será hablar con Williams y una vez que me recupere, podremos llevar a cabo la petición formal...por eso es importante que me respondas esto que quiero preguntarte...- la mujer tomó fuerzas para poder proseguir -¿aceptarías ser la prometida de mi hijo?-  
>-...- Candy se quedó muda con los ojos vidriosos, sintiendo que todo esto era parte de un sueño, no podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo en verdad. Así que sólo asintió conmocionada con la cabeza.<br>-También...- carraspeó nerviosa al percibir lo emocionada que estaba la chica a su lado -quiero pedirte...- y se detuvo, cerrando los ojos.

La Tía Abuela quiso disculparse entonces y hasta vaciló por un momento...pero tenía que hacerlo...no había motivo para demorarlo más. Ese sentimiento de culpa que la había invadido por años y que siempre había tratado de suprimir e ignorar, ahora resurgía más fuerte que nunca. Tal vez fue debido a lo precario de su salud, pero también algo en su interior le decía que lo estaba haciendo por el gran cariño que le tenía a Archie. Así que sin más, continuó diciendo,  
>-...quiero pedirte que me disculpes...- su voz se desvanecía como en un susurro y no pudo continuar, estaba muy tensa y lo único que le quedó por hacer fue bajar nuevamente la mirada, se sentía muy avergonzada.<p>

La matriarca dio un profundo suspiro y fue entonces que Candy se dio cuenta de su fragilidad de mujer...Emilia por fin estaba cediendo. Entonces la chica recordó lo que Albert le dijo...que tuviera fe...tal vez esta era una señal de que no todo estaba perdido y que existía la posibilidad de que las cosas mejoraran entre ellas. Fue en ese preciso momento, sin siquiera verlo venir, que la anciana sintió una mano que se posaba con suavidad sobre la suya que continuaba cerrada en un puño. Sorprendida por esta acción, la anciana levantó su rostro para encontrarse con una sonrisa: era Candy que con ese simple acto, un suave contacto, ella le decía que no había resentimientos por su parte y que por supuesto que la perdonaba,  
>-No puedo guardar resentimiento alguno, no por alguien a quien Archie quiere tanto... además, tampoco lo haré por mí, no pienso vivir con una carga así- respondió con una lágrima que recorría su rostro -...usted se ha ocupado y preocupado por mí en el pasado, no sería justo que únicamente por malos entendidos le negara yo esto...no cuando le debo tanto, y más ahora que nos ha permitido estar juntos. Amo a Archie con toda el alma y quiero verlo feliz, sin nubes de rencor empañando nuestra felicidad...-<p>

Escuchándola hablar así, Emilia por fin pudo abrir los ojos para ver claramente y darse cuenta de la chica que estaba frente a ella. Desde que la conoció, siempre se había dejado influir por la opinión de los Leegan. Sin embargo, ahora podía comprobar por sí misma que estuvo muy equivocada al dejarse llevar como lo hizo y afortunadamente, ahora había llegado la oportunidad de congraciarse no sólo con la chica, sino también con su interior. Había actuado mal, sí lo había hecho y lo reconocía...pero por fortuna, la vida le presentaba la oportunidad de enmendarse y no la desaprovecharía.

Así que después de meditar esto en su corazón, la conmovida anciana se volvió a mirar a quien ella siempre consideró la causante de las desgracias en la familia, dándose cuenta de que era tan sólo una jovencita que como ella, siempre trató de encontrar la mejor manera para poder ser feliz...y por esa razón, no podía continuar encerrada en su resentimiento y egoísmo,  
>-Gracias...- le dijo con los ojos vidriosos y la voz entrecortada como en un suspiro.<br>-No...gracias a usted por permitirme disfrutar de esta felicidad al lado de Archie...para él es muy importante contar con su aprobación, esto que hemos hablado lo hará muy feliz.-  
>-Creo haberte dicho antes que me dijeras Tía, por lo que de ahora en adelante espero que puedas llamarme así- agregó con seriedad tratando de no sonreír y controlando el gozo que sentía.<br>-Sí, señora...quiero decir...Tía.-  
>-...- Emilia por fin sonrió y sintiendo su corazón y mente más ligeros, agregó -por favor, quisiera descansar...los espero mañana por la mañana a ti, Archie y a Williams...- se recostaba mientras Candy le ayudaba a acomodar la manta -hay mucho que hablar y planear...puedes retirarte- y al decirle esto, cerró sus ojos.<br>-Buenas noches...y nuevamente, gracias- fue una suerte que la anciana tuviera cerrados los ojos, si no hubiera sido testigo de la gran emoción que sus palabras produjeron en la jovencita que temblaba a su lado.

Así que sin más que decir, Candy se limpió las lágrimas para luego encaminarse hacia la salida. Al tomar la perilla en su mano, se vivió a mirar a la mujer que seguía recostada...extrañamente, parecía que estaba sonriendo. Esta fue una imagen que se grabó a fuego en el corazón de Candy y que jamás olvidaría.

Al salir, se encontró con que Archie estaba en el pasillo esperando por ella. El angustiado joven tenía el alma en un hilo esperando por las noticias sobre el encuentro; pero en el momento en que vio salir a Candy con una sonrisa en el rostro, Archie supo de inmediato que todo había salido bien y que de seguro habían buenas noticas,  
>-¿Qué sucedió, Candy?-<br>-Es algo largo de contar- suspiró ella y tomándolo de la mano, se alejaron un poco de las habitaciones de la Tía Abuela; él la seguía intrigado sin saber qué le estaba a punto de decir -...creo que tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que todavía seré una Ardley...- se detuvo a decirle cuando estaban ya del otro lado del pasillo.  
>-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido.<br>-Me refiero a que si deseas estar conmigo...- se acercó a él para acariciar con suavidad su rostro -deberás hablar con Albert, recuerda que como su hija es a él a quien debes pedirle autorización si deseas que sea tu prometida...- y le dedicó la más coquetas de las sonrisas.

Ensimismado con estas palabras, al joven Cornwell le tomó unos instantes el procesar esto que le decía Candy...y cuando finalmente entendió lo que ella trataba de decirle, de un impulso la tomó de la cintura y la levantó emocionado,  
>-¿Quieres decir que la Tía Abuela...aprueba nuestra relación?-<br>-Sí...¿no es increible?...¡sucedió un milagro!- respondió ella sujetándolo de los hombros mientras casi se lo gritaba emocionada.

Dejándose llevar completamente por la emoción, Archie comenzó a girar con ella en sus brazos y la inconfundible risa de la chica comenzó a escucharse por todo el pasillo. Luego la colocó con suavidad en el piso y sin dejar de sostenerla por la cintura, depositó un tierno y suave beso en sus labios...haciendo que los dos se sintieran flotar. Al separarse, Archibald entonces tomó consciencia de donde estaban y recordando que ese no era un lugar apropiado para sus muestras de cariño, la sujetó de la mano y en el silencio donde sólo sus miradas hablaban, se dirigieron de vuelta hacia la terraza.

El jardín lucía un tanto oscuro pero al levantar la vista, los dos descubrieron un cielo estrellado... se sintieron rodeados por el aroma de las flores, que se combinaba con el aroma del césped al tiempo que se escuchaban los sonidos nocturnos...todo lo demás estaba en silencio.

Mientras la abrazaba por detrás, los pensamientos de Archie lo llevaron a aquellos jóvenes que fueron sus rivales en el pasado...y con una una mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno, se dijo en su interior,  
>"-Anthony la deslumbró...Terry la conquistó...Stear la admiró en secreto...Neal la deseó... pero fui yo quien la amó a tal grado que supe esperar por ella...aguardando por la oportunidad. A pesar de tener todo en contra y de las mil vicisitudes, fui yo el afortunado a quien su corazón eligió. No sé cómo sucedió, pero nunca acabaré de agradecer que ella me haya dado la oportunidad, no sólo de hacerle ver cuánto significa ella para mí, sino de entregarle todo lo que soy.-"<p>

Fue un momento mágico y electrizante...cada gesto que estaban viviendo era tan sólo parte de ese perfecto momento. Sus corazones latían ligeros, sin más preocupaciones que la de ser felices y disfrutar lo que el destino ya les tenía deparado: una vida juntos. La soledad y los hubiera ya no existían para ellos...ya que muy pronto harían sus sueños realidad y lo mejor de todo, es que lo harían uno al lado del otro.

Pensando en esto y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, se soltó de ella para colocarse al frente y mientras la tomaba del cuello con una mano, volvió a besarla para dejarse llevar y envolverse en un pensamiento con ella. Entonces y tomada por sorpresa, Candy se perdió en el más dulce y esperado de los besos...vestido con su kilt, como gallardo Príncipe, la chica sucumbió al momento y se deleitó con el beso de su gran amor.

Bajo esa luna nocturna, los dos sintieron un remolino de mariposas y llegó con tal intensidad como nunca antes lo habían sentido; pero a la vez, había un incesante fuego en sus corazones que ardía con tal intensidad que cuando se separaron, ambos tuvieron miedo de que alguna vez se esfumara. Al quedarse frente a él, Candy sintió en sus labios una dulce sensación... Archie se había alejado de ella quedándose con el calor de sus labios, y la chica se sorprendió al reconocer que éstos estaban reclamando por más.

Todo esto que ellos estaban viviendo nos recuerda que cualquier acción al azar realizada en nuestro camino, nos puede llevar a situaciones y lugares muy diferentes, haciéndonos personas muy distintas a las que somos. Sin embargo, algo maravilloso puede suceder si le damos tiempo a que las cosas ocurran y que sea toda una sorpresa... para Candy y Archie, lo que en un principio comenzó con una tragedia, se tornó en una opción, para más tarde convertirse en una oportunidad de ser felices.

A veces, es sólo cuestión de dar un paso aún cuando no estemos listos para hacerlo...tener la valentía para decidirse a algo aunque no se esté totalmente convencido, porque si esperamos a estar preparados para actuar, jamás lo haremos. Con el transcurso del tiempo y llevada por las circunstancias, Candy confió en sus instintos que eventualmente la llevaron por el camino correcto a sus sueños...uno que le había sido negado ya varias veces y que ahora, la llevaba de lleno a la felicidad junto al hombre que probó ser el más digno de ella: aquel que la amó más que ninguno, al punto de dar su propia vida para probarlo.

Todo esto que la pareja estaba viviendo en aquella terraza bajo el cielo nocturno, era tan sólo un preámbulo de lo que les esperaba...y aunque habían varias cosas más por aclarar y situaciones por resolver, estando los dos juntos podrían lograrlo sin dificultad. Así que podemos decir que esa noche sería la primera de muchas, el comienzo de una nueva vida al lado del otro y encaminada hacia su objetivo...el de alcanzar la tan ansiada felicidad y cumplir cada uno de sus sueños.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Hola a todos y muchas gracias por leer! Antes de que me reclamen, no...este no es el final de la historia, aunque pareciera que sí, jeje.

Todavía faltan algunos puntos que quiero desarrollar, recuerden que todavía falta por saber lo del compromiso, la boda, etc. Aunque no detallaré mucho en eso, quiero decirles que sí hablaré un poco sobre el destino de los personajes que nos acompañaron en esta historia...todos a excepción de Alison, que tendrá su propio desarrollo en el epílogo.

Quiero agradecer desde aquí a todos los que amablemente han estado comentando:

-Carito Andrew...gracias por tus palabras, escribiré sobre Albert minifics en la próxima Guerra Florida, claro que serán publicados aquí. Mientras te invito a leer las otras historias que he escrito, también hay partes que tratan sobre el querido Tío!

-Rita Miller: creo que tu deseo se concedió, ¿no?, aunque no se note, yo sí quiero a la Tía Abuela.

-Iris: gracias por tus porras y no sabes lo mucho que disfruto de tus comentarios cada vez que los recibo, te lo agradezco muchísimo!

-Nena Abril: gracias por comentar y lo que me pides estará detallado en el siguiente capítulo, así que te invito a leerlo la próxima semana. También el Tío Albert...no te preocupes.

-Josie: sabía que te gustaría la manera en que se dio todo. Quise darles una sorpresa y que no fuera tan predecible...me gusta ser diferente, para darles algo fresco y novedoso. Gracias por comentar cada semana!

-Valie: gracias por comentar y espero tus comentarios finales la próxima semana.

-Megan: espero que pronto puedas entrar a tu cuenta y así responderte como se debe. Te agradezco tus palabras y aún cuando tu tiempo es limitado, te agradezco el que sigas leyendo.

-Lupita Plazola: el tiempo que le dedico a las historias está siempre acompañado d e mucho cariño. Recibir comentarios como el tuyo me alienta a seguir adelante, leer más para mejorar e inspirarme. Te agradezco que te tomes tiempo para leer y comentar...claro que en un futuro les daré una historia con Tío Albert. Pero pero eso quiero inspirarme, ya que de él hay tanto que quiero que sea algo diferente y único, no una historia repetida y llena de situaciones predecibles.

Desafortunadamente, como no tienen una cuenta, debo darles las gracias desde aquí ya que sus palabras son muy valiosas para mi. ¡Gracias a todas! ^_^

Antes de despedirme y desearles una linda semana, les pido a quienes me han seguido a lo largo de estas 40 semanas que me hagan llegar unas palabras diciéndome qué les pareció la historia. Sé que muchas esperaban un desenlace diferente, pero les recuerdo que este es un Fic dedicado a Archie...ya en un futuro tendré la oportunidad de escribir sobre Terry o Albert. No estoy segura cuándo, ya que quiero descansar la mente y a la vez, inspirarme para la siguiente historia (he estado escribiendo por casi dos años seguidos sin parar cada semana, aun en mis viajes y vacaciones. Quisiera descansar un poco la mente para preparar la siguiente historia, que como ya he prometido, estará dedicada a Terry).

Les deseo un lindo día lunes, ánimo con el inicio de semana y nos leemos pronto para el final de esta historia.

Abrazos enormes  
>Adriana<p> 


	41. Recobrando lo perdido

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 41: Recobrando lo perdido

A la mañana siguiente del baile, la mansión de los Ardley se despertó con la noticia de que la Sra. Elroy se encontraba mejor. El doctor había llegado muy temprano ese día y en esos momentos estaba en las habitaciones de la anciana revisándola, para darles un mejor diagnóstico a la familia que esperaba ansiosa por noticias. Sorprendido ante lo que una buena noche de descanso podía traer, con agrado les informó a todos que la matriarca se encontraba fuera de peligro, y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que recuperara las fuerzas y pudiera continuar con su vida normal. Todos se alegraron mucho al escucharlo y en especial lo estaba Archie. Desde la noche anterior, el joven no había dormido pensando en la salud de la anciana y ahora que escuchaba esto del médico, una más de sus preocupaciones se desvanecía.

Sin embargo, había algo muy importante por tratar con la anciana y esto concernía a Albert. Desde que había sido presentado ante la sociedad la noche anterior, todos a excepción de unos cuantos, ignoraban que el patriarca de la familia sufría de amnesia. Por lo que Albert, Archie, Candy, George y Alison se reunieron en el comedor mientras desayunaban para hablar sobre este delicado tema.

En su opinión, George expresaba que se continuara guardando este secreto, ya que podría ser contraproducente si el público lo supiera...especialmente cuando se trataba de asuntos de negocios. Todos coincidieron en esto, pero cuando Candy preguntó si se le hablaría sobre esto a la Tía Abuela, hubieron diferentes puntos de vista. El fiel asistente opinó que por el momento siguieran ocultándolo, pero en la opinión de las chicas y de Archie, era mejor que la anciana se enterara. Contrariado, Albert no sabía qué decir,  
>-Pero pueden pasar semanas...- comentó Archie -entre más lo demoremos, tal vez le afecte más cuando se lo digamos...además, la Tía Abuela de seguro sospechará de algo a medida que se empiece a relacionar contigo, ella es muy perspicaz y difícil de engañar.-<br>-Tiene razón, Sr. Archibald- interrumpió George -la señora es muy allegada a Williams y en cuanto comiencen a hablar, ella se dará cuenta de que algo extraño sucede si él no puede recordar mucho...-  
>-Creo que lo mejor será decirle la verdad- concluyó por fin Albert -...no soy bueno pretendiendo y pienso que hablar con honestidad será lo mejor- todos asintieron -...la Tía Elroy es la clave para que recupere la memoria y es necesario que me ayude a recordar. Pienso que si comenzara a hablarme de mi pasado, eventualmente podría recordarlo. Además, estoy seguro de que si se lo pido, ella me ayudará...-<br>-Entonces no hablemos más del asunto, esperaremos hasta mañana para hablar con ella- finalizó diciendo Archie.

Sin más, todos acordaron que lo mejor sería confiarle a la anciana lo de la amnesia, por lo que al día siguiente todos se dirigieron a la habitación de la matriarca donde aún reposaba. Al entrar, Emilia los recibió con una gran sonrisa y llamó a sus dos queridos hijos para que se sentaran en la cama junto a ella, uno a cada lado. Intuyendo que esta era la oportunidad perfecta por el buen ánimo que tenía, fue Archie quien comenzó a hablarle,  
>-Tía Abuela...hay algo muy importante que necesitamos decirle y que concierne a Williams- se volvió a mirar a Albert y el rubio entendió que era el momento de confesarle todo,<br>-Es algo que me sucedió cuando estuve en Europa y es necesario que usted sepa que es la única que puede ayudarme- agregó el joven rubio con seriedad.

Emilia en ese momento sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies y sin poder evitarlo, la mujer se tensó...esta charla la estaba poniendo a la defensiva. Con reserva, la anciana se volvió a mirar a Albert y le preguntó con miedo qué era lo que sucedía. El joven la tomó entonces de la mano para darle valor y escuchar sin alterarse lo que tenía que decirle,  
>-Por favor, no se preocupe...en sí estoy bien, pero sufrí un accidente en Italia y por desgracia... he perdido la memoria.-<br>-¿Perdiste...la...memoria?- balbuceó la matriarca no creyendo lo que escuchaba.  
>-Así es. Fue por esa razón que estuve perdido por meses...en realidad, no recordaba nada de mi pasado, ni siquiera quién era. Los doctores dijeron que lo único que balbuceaba entre sueños después de mi accidente era Chicago, por eso me mandaron aquí- se volvió a mirar a Candy que lo veía fijamente -...estaba solo, sin amigos o dinero, pero sobre todo sin un pasado...pero afortunadamente- se giró para ver de frente a Emilia -Candy me ayudó, cuidando de mí y estuve con ella hasta que comencé a tener recuerdos de mi vida...y éstos comenzaron a ser más vividos cuando recordé Lakewood.-<p>

En el momento que lo escuchó decir esto, la anciana se volvió a mirar a Candy...no podía creer la historia que le contaban. Era increíble que la jovencita que siempre había sido un dolor de cabeza para ella y la familia, resultara ser la persona que al final, más los había apoyado durante esta crisis...aún cuando todos lo ignoraban. Entonces con lágrimas en los ojos, le preguntó a su querido hijo,  
>-¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas nada?-<br>-Conforme pasan los días, cada vez tengo más imágenes y memorias que vienen a mi mente... poco a poco las estoy recuperando, pero necesito de su ayuda...- tomando ambas manos de la anciana, las envolvió suavemente entre las suyas -...quiero saber exactamente quién soy, necesito recobrar todo lo que perdí en el accidente y sólo usted puede ayudarme.-  
>-...- Emilia tragó en seco, sabía perfectamente que esto era algo sumamente importante, muy delicado y con reserva preguntó -¿quién más está al tanto de esto?-<br>-Sólo los que estamos en esta habitación- le respondió George.  
>-...- soltando un suspiro, la Tía Elroy de inmediato tomó el control de la situación -...esto se mantendrá entre nosotros, nadie debe saber de lo que le aqueja a Williams...en cuanto me recupere del todo, iremos con el mejor especialista para que comiences un tratamiento...-<br>-Si me lo permiten- interrumpió Alison -...el mejor doctor disponible está aquí en Chicago, es el mismo que atendió al joven Archibald durante su accidente. El Dr. Samuel Sand es el mejor neurocirujano del país, Albert no podría estar en mejores manos...-  
>-George- dijo ella con seriedad -por favor, ponte en contacto cuanto antes con ese doctor y pídele que venga a revisar a Williams...nuestro patriarca debe recuperar la memoria cuanto antes y bajo la mayor discreción posible.-<p>

Verla reaccionar así de tranquila y sin alterarse tanto, fue un gran alivio para todos. No obstante, en el momento en que todos se despidieron para que pudiera descansar, Emilia los sorprendió pidiéndole a Candy que se quedara unos minutos con ella. Confundida, la chica permaneció ahí y al momento en que salieron los demás de la habitación, la matriarca le habló diciendo,  
>-Creo que me he equivocado contigo.-<br>-...- la rubia sólo la miró sorprendida.  
>-Gracias a ti hemos recuperado a nuestro patriarca y yo he recuperado a mi hijo cuando pensé que lo había perdido...- bajó la mirada a su regazo mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con su pañuelo en las manos -...te agradezco el que lo hayas cuidado todo ese tiempo...-<br>-No hay nada que agradecer, yo quiero mucho a Albert y desde que nos conocimos, él siempre me cuidó...solamente le di un poco de lo mucho que él me ha dado...-  
>-¿Porqué lo llamas Albert?, su nombre es Williams...- preguntó ella. Había cambiado de tema para no incomodarse más con la chica.<p>

Y con una sonrisa, Candy comenzó a narrarle a Emilia todo lo referente a sus encuentros con el vagabundo rubio que resultó ser su padre adoptivo. Mientras la escuchaba, la Tía Abuela ahora entendía el porqué del capricho de Williams en adoptar a la pequeña huérfana...la chica era un sol de honestidad y de amabilidad. Después de mucho tiempo, por fin Emilia pudo ver a Candy a través de los ojos de sus sobrinos... de los de Albert que la quería como una amiga y pupila, y los de Archie, que la amaba como lo que era, una mujer sincera y única. Desde esa mañana, la anciana y la chica comenzaron a desarrollar una buena relación y aunque por el momento no eran las grandes amigas, las dos comenzaron un acercamiento que eventualmente se desarrolló en una relación de cariño sincero.

Mientras esperaban por Candy en uno de los salones, Albert miraba atento a Archie que se hallaba intranquilo. Al verlo un tanto nervioso, comenzó a hablarle para calmarlo un poco,  
>-¿Preocupado?-<br>-A decir verdad, sí...aún no me acostumbro a la idea de que la Tía Abuela aceptara de buenas a primeras nuestra relación...¿qué piensas que le estará diciendo?-  
>-Se la veía muy sorprendida cuando le comenté que fue Candy quien me cuidó todo ese tiempo.-<br>-Tal vez le esté preguntando sobre eso- se quedó pensativo.  
>-...- Albert no pudo resistirse entonces a decirle algo a su sobrino que había estado pensando desde que se vieron en la casa de la montaña, y de seguro estas palabras lo distraerían de la preocupación que lo acosaba en ese momento -se les ve muy felices a ambos- cambió de tema -pienso que hasta la Tía Elroy lo ha notado y por eso no se ha opuesto a que estén juntos.-<br>-Sí, lo somos...Candy es toda mi felicidad y no puedo ocultarlo.-

Entonces el joven Cornwell se volvió a mirar con seriedad a Albert, quería hablarle también sobre algo que había estado pensando últimamente,  
>-Algún día tú también encontrarás a alguien con quien serás feliz.-<br>-Eso espero, pero primero debo recobrar por completo la memoria...siento como si me faltara algo, como si una parte de mí aún se encontrara perdida...creo que incompleto es lo que mejor me define.-  
>-Será mejor que no escuches esas voces internas.-<br>-¿A qué te refieres?-  
>-A esos ecos que te dicen que estás incompleto y que no serás feliz sino hasta que te hayas recuperado del todo...William, tú aún conservas tu esencia, ese espíritu que se llama Albert, que se ha mantenido intacto y que sigue dentro de ti...acalla esas voces y comienza a ser feliz con lo que tienes en este momento. Así que para cuando llegue la persona que es para ti, sólo será un complemento a la felicidad que ya es parte de ti.-<br>-¿Cómo sabes eso?-  
>-Yo también creía lo que los demás me decían...pero para mí lo más difícil fue superar y derrotar aquellas voces en mi cabeza que me repetían una y otra vez que nunca sería feliz y que jamás lograría mi más anhelado sueño: el de tener a Candy a mi lado...¿sabes?, mis mayores rivales no fueron Terry o Anthony, sino yo mismo...y no fue sino hasta que derroté mis propios miedos que supe que era merecedor de ella. Lo único que necesitaba era la ocasión para intentarlo y lograrlo... tenía que darme y buscar por mí mismo, tan sólo una oportunidad- y en ese instante, el rostro de Archie se iluminó dibujando una encantadora sonrisa.<p>

Albert se había quedado mudo ante estas palabras, su sobrino tenía mucha razón. Luego de unos minutos en los que ambos se sumieron en sus pensamientos, Archie agregó,  
>-Dejar que el amor verdadero nunca se declare es el camino más rápido hacia un corazón destrozado- su mirada se perdía mirando hacia arriba mientras recordaba por todo lo que había pasado antes de llegar a su meta.<br>-...- Albert continuaba callado y meditando, atento a escuchar lo que su sobrino agregaría.  
>-Yo no quería verla alejarse de mi lado y quedarme así...por eso me arriesgué a todo con tal de buscarla y demostrarle lo que sentía por ella...- luego mirándolo fijamente, continuó diciendo -...si no te arriesgas a ir en busca de lo que anhelas, jamás sabrás si eres capaz de conseguirlo. Aprende de mí y ante todos, prométeme que cuando encuentres a quien tu corazón te diga que es la idónea para ti, no dudarás en ir a declararle lo que sientes. No pierdas el tiempo...es más valioso de lo que crees.-<br>-Así lo haré y gracias por tu consejo- ambos sonrieron.

Poniéndose de pie, Archie se acercó hasta su tío y sentándose junto a él, le dijo,  
>-Ah, esto me recuerda que tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente.-<br>-Adelante...- respondió Albert intuyendo de lo que se trataba.  
>-Como el tutor oficial de Candy, quiero pedirte la autorización para cortejarla formalmente- su voz se escuchaba muy seria y formal.<br>-¿Acaso la necesitas?- respondió mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida y levantando una ceja.  
>-No...pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, por Candy...ella se lo merece. Si quiero honrarla a ella, también debo honrar a sus progenitores; pero como ellos no están, tú eres lo más cercano que tiene a unos padres.-<p>

Esto había tomado por sorpresa al joven patriarca. Con lo de la pérdida de la memoria, no había considerado tener ninguna responsabilidad en su vida sino hasta que se enteró de su verdadera identidad. Para William, era en cierta manera aceptable asumir el papel de cabeza de familia, pero sin duda todo se había complicado al enterarse de que también tenía en sus manos la custodia de su querida amiga. Carraspeando nervioso mientras meditaba en esto, se puso de pie y colocando las manos en sus bolsillos, se dirigió a la ventana,  
>-Ahora entiendo porqué Candy te quiere tanto...-<br>-...- Archie se había quedado mudo ante esta respuesta.  
>-Sólo alguien que la ame de verdad pensaría en eso...- se volvió para mirarlo -...me alegra saber que el corazón de Candy ha elegido bien. Eres la persona indicada que cuidará siempre de ella y no dudo ni por un momento que a tu lado será feliz...- suspiró antes de agregar -...cuentas no sólo con mi autorización, sino con todo mi apoyo...-<br>-Sabía que no me lo negarías.-  
>-Solamente te pido algo a cambio. Asumo que deseas estar con ella cuanto antes y no te culpo... por mi parte, no tengo objeción en que se comprometan. Pero necesito que me des tiempo para asumir mi rol como patriarca de los Ardley antes de que la desposes, tal vez unos meses sean suficientes. Para entonces espero recordar mucho más y luego ustedes dos podrán casarse sin problema...-<br>-¿Lo dices en serio?...¡yo también pensaba lo mismo!- ambos se miraron sorprendidos -...como te dije, quiero hacer las cosas como se debe. No hay nada que anhele más que desposar a Candy y de que tú la entregues, no sólo como Albert sino como Williams, su padre adoptivo...-  
>-Pero podrían pasar muchos meses antes de que me recupere por completo...- alegó.<br>-Esperaremos unos meses, además...- agregó con una sonrisa traviesa -...la Tía Abuela jamás me perdonaría no tener el tiempo suficiente para preparar la gran boda, que de seguro ya está planeando para su único sobrino...- se rió pensando en lo que diría a continuación -pero tampoco se te olvide que tú eres su hijo- y le guiñó el ojo -...para ella mi boda será en grande pero para ti mi querido tío, recuerda que de seguro será ¡algo espectacular!-  
>-No te apresures- le respondió nervioso sin saber qué decirle -...déjame sanar primero antes de pensar en sueños románticos...-<br>-Tal vez llegue mucho antes de lo que supones- Archie se puso de pie para ir a su lado -...y yo estaré ahí para brindarte todo mi apoyo- y extendiéndole la mano, ambos se las estrecharon y rieron a carcajadas.

En esos momentos un poderoso e indestructible lazo se formaba entre los dos jóvenes Ardley. Desde ese día, no solamente Archibald contaba con William, sino que Albert mismo contaba con el apoyo incondicional de quien era su único pariente varón en la familia. Desde ese día, ambos se volverían inseparables.

Por otra parte y así como Alison lo había sugerido, George se comunicó con el Dr. Samuel y se acordó que a los pocos días comenzaría con el tratamiento. Desde el primer día que Albert fue a visitarlo al hospital, el reconocido médico comprobó ser de gran ayuda y comenzó con una terapia especial para que pudiera recobrar rápidamente su memoria. Al mismo tiempo, la Tía Elroy que aún continuaba confinada en su habitación, pasaba largas horas en compañía del joven patriarca para hablarle sobre los detalles de su familia. Poco a poco y de manera gradual, el joven rubio comenzó a recordar extractos de un pasado que comenzaba a develarse ante sus ojos; tal y como él mismo se lo había dicho a Emilia, la anciana lo ayudó mucho a la hora de recobrar experiencias de una vida que cada vez más, se le hacía familiar a Albert.

Afortunadamente y con el paso de las semanas, la Tía Elroy se recuperó del todo. Como la testaruda matriarca que era, no dudó un momento a la hora de comenzar de inmediato con los preparativos para el compromiso de Archibald y Candy. Esto fue un gran dolor de cabeza para Albert, que constantemente le insistía a la anciana que debía descansar. Sin embargo, como Emilia ya no se estaba haciendo cargo de los negocios familiares...algo que entre George, Archie y Albert llevaban a la perfección...la voluntariosa mujer se dedicó a lo que ella afirmaba sería el evento del año.

Asimismo, Candy coincidió con Archie que lo más importante por el momento era la salud de la Tía Elroy y que su amigo recuperara la memoria. Por lo que cuando llegó el momento en que Alison volviera a sus labores en el hospital, la rubia renunció a su trabajo con el Dr. Martin y sin dudarlo, se dedicó enteramente a cuidar no sólo de la Tía Elroy sino también de Albert. Con esto en mente, Candy tuvo que hacerse a la idea que debía mudarse a la mansión y dejar lo que fuera su departamento por tanto tiempo. Al principio, la jovencita se rehusaba a la idea de vivir en tan lujoso lugar, pero Archie finalmente la convenció al explicarle que sería más fácil para todos que lo hiciera...además, ya era el momento en que la joven asumiera su papel como la hija adoptiva del Sr. Williams y como futura heredera de su fortuna.

No muy convencida y a regañadientes, Candy terminó por aceptar y poco a poco, la sociedad comenzó a escuchar y a saber más sobre la misteriosa joven que había bailado con el patriarca de la familia durante la fiesta. Eventualmente, todos supieron de quién se trataba y lentamente, Candy comenzó la que sería de ahora en adelante su vida social, no sólo como Candice Ardley, sino también como la futura esposa de Archie.

Conforme los meses fueron transcurriendo, Albert iba recobrando gradualmente parte de sus recuerdos y para cuando llegó la primavera, el joven patriarca decidió que no había razón para posponer más la fiesta de compromiso entre Candy y Archibald. Por lo que comenzaron con los preparativos y se fijó la fecha en Abril.

En esa ocasión la pareja decidió muy a pesar de Emilia, que fuera un evento un tanto privado y familiar en la que solamente asistirían las personas más allegadas...decidieron que lo harían en la residencia en Lakewood. La anciana, no muy convencida, cedió ante la petición de la pareja sólo con la condición de que la boda se llevara a cabo a lo grande en la mansión de Chicago. Sin mucho que alegar, los novios accedieron y se fijó que la fecha para el matrimonio se llevaría a cabo en Octubre, exactamente seis meses después del compromiso. Emilia y los jóvenes quedaron satisfechos con el trato.

Esa misma tarde y después de hablar sobre los pormenores de los futuro eventos, Archibald le pidió a la anciana que le permitiera hablar un momento a solas con ella. Extrañada con la petición de su querido paladín, Candy le dirigió una confundida mirada,  
>-No tardaré, será sólo por un momento- le aseguró mientras le besaba la mano a la chica.<br>-Entonces te espero en el salón, estaré tomando el té con Albert- le respondió ella sonriendo y luego abandonó el salón.  
>-¿Deseas decirme algo en privado?- preguntó la anciana mientras tomaba asiento.<br>-En realidad, quisiera pedirle una disculpa- se sentó junto a ella.  
>-¿A qué te refieres?-<br>-A esto...- le respondió mientras sacaba de una bolsa de terciopelo las fotografías que había tomado del estudio de la matriarca.  
>-Pero...¿cómo es que tú las tienes?...las he estado buscando por semanas...-<br>-Lo siento, Tía Elroy. Tuve que tomarlas prestadas sin que supiera...fue gracias a ellas que pude descubrir la verdadera identidad de Albert.-

Emilia estaba muda por la sorpresa, ya que las había estado buscando por tanto tiempo y al no aparecer, ya se había hecho a la idea de que jamás las recuperaría. Emocionada, las tomó con sumo cuidado y abrazándolas con cariño, se las llevó al pecho; luego, se volvió a Archie y acariciando suavemente su mejilla, le dijo,  
>-Gracias por devolvérmelas...estas dos fotografías junto con la que tengo de Stear, Anthony y tú, son mis tesoros- las lágrimas se asomaban ya -...para alguien de mi edad, lo único que nos consuela y trae felicidad es recordar a quienes se fueron antes que nosotros. Mi querido hermano, su esposa, Rosemary, Anthony, Stear...todos ellos son ahora parte de mí y sé que algún día los volveré a ver...sin embargo, me consuela por el momento tenerlos así a mi lado, de esta manera...en una imagen en donde todos sonríen y en donde los tiempos felices se congelaron, para acompañarme en mi soledad...-<br>-No diga eso, Tía...- le tomó con cariño la mano -sabe bien que no está sola...ahora nos tiene a nosotros: Albert, Candy y yo jamás la abandonaremos- y en un impulso, el joven la besó con ternura en la mejilla -...no sabe cuánto le agradezco lo que ha hecho por Candy, el que hicieran las paces fue de gran alivio...no sería feliz si tuviera que perder a una para estar con la otra...-  
>-Archibald...- fue lo que le dijo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza -...nunca me perdonaría si por mi orgullo te perdiera a ti también...haber perdido a tu hermano y Anthony me enseñaron que aquellos a quienes queremos son lo más importante...- se separó de él mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas -de ahora en adelante, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites y ten por seguro que haré todo lo que esté de mi parte para procurar tu felicidad...-<br>-Gracias, Tía Abuela...-  
>-Recuerda que la supervivencia de la familia está en tus manos y en las de William...desposa a Candice, forma una familia y no te preocupes por nada que yo estaré ahí...además, me gustará mucho ser bisabuela- y dibujó una sonrisa.<br>-...- en un gesto arrebatado, el joven la volvió a abrazar -...no dudo que mis hijos serán muy felices a su lado, Tía.-

Y con esto, los secretos entre Archibald y Emilia se desvanecieron por completo. Desde ese momento, la anciana no solamente se convertiría en aquella persona en que la joven pareja podía confiar y apoyarse, sino que también sería la amorosa figura de madre de la que ambos jóvenes carecían. La Tía Abuela no era la personificación de la cariñosa madre que les hubiera gustado tener, pero si en la confiable mujer que estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estuviera de su parte para apoyarlos en la nueva etapa que estaban por comenzar.

De este modo, Emilia se dedicó por semanas a preparar, no sólo la fiesta, sino a la novia misma. De manera sutil y con mucho tacto, la matriarca les explicó a sus sobrinos que mucho de los éxitos financieros de la familia se debían a la imagen que mostraban a la sociedad. Aún cuando a los jóvenes no les importara mucho esto, todos coincidieron que era por el bien de la familia; ya que no solamente los afectaba a ellos, sino a los innumerables empleados y familias que dependían de las empresas de la familia. Entonces Candy comprendió en verdad la importancia de lo que su rol como futura esposa de Archie conllevaba y sin dudarlo, comenzó con su educación. Pero en el fondo, ella lo hacía más por su prometido que por cualquier otra cosa, quería sorprenderlo mostrándose no como una muñeca de sociedad, sino como una mujer culta y educada que podía moverse sin restricciones en cualquier ámbito social.

Con el transcurso de los meses, llegó la tan esperada fiesta de compromiso. Para estos momentos, Albert mostraba avances en la recuperación de su pasado, pero desgraciadamente no tantos como a él le hubiera gustado, ya que sólo tenía vagos recuerdos e imágenes sueltas sin relación. Pero no importando eso, el presidente de la familia ya se encontraba de lleno trabajando en las empresas y los consorcios. Los últimos meses no habían sido fáciles para un joven que estaba acostumbrado a la libertad y la informalidad. En cuanto asumió su papel de William, tuvo que pasar largas horas en innumerables juntas de negocios, sumido bajo una interminable presión al lado de una pila de documentos que parecían nunca acabarse. Sin embargo, con la ayuda incondicional tanto de George como de Archie, poco a poco iba saliendo airoso de todo reto que se le presentaba.

No obstante, cuando todo estaba casi listo en Lakewood para celebrar la fiesta de compromiso, algo extraordinario sucedió. Como el joven patriarca estaba muy ocupado con todo lo concerniente a la oficina, no se había dado tiempo de visitar de nuevo la casa veraniega de la familia. Con la apretada agenda que tenía, era poco tiempo libre del que disponía y generalmente éste era ocupado en sus terapias con el Dr. Samuel o en sus largas charlas con la Tía Abuela.

Por ese motivo, sólo pudo unirse a la pareja e invitados tan sólo un día antes de la celebración y jamás se imaginó que este sería un importante día para él.

Todo comenzó cuando distraído con unos documentos, viajaba en la limusina que George conducía. Justo después de cruzar el Portal de las Rosas, levantó la vista y algo llamó su atención: se trataba de un paraje del jardín que se le hizo un tanto familiar. Al verse a sí mismo en un recuerdo en ese lugar, le pidió a George que detuviera el auto...el fiel asistente lo hizo y con extrañeza, vio que su joven amigo bajaba con lentitud del auto para dirigirse hasta la parte central del jardín donde se encontraba una fuente.

Albert caminó en silencio hasta llegar a la caída del agua y bajo el suave sonido que producía, su mente comenzó a recordar una conversación que se hallaba perdida en la neblina de su pasado.

**Retrospectiva **

_"Era una tarde de otoño y las flores del jardín comenzaban ya a deshojarse por la llegada de la fría estación...las rosas literalmente estaban muriendo y sin que lo supiera, también lo hacía la joven mujer que las cuidaba. Ese día en particular, Rosemary no se sentía muy bien, pero a pesar de su agotamiento, insistió en bajar y tratar de cuidar las pocas flores que aún no habían sucumbido ante el cambio de clima y las ventiscas que se producían al caer la noche._

Mientras regaba con cariño sus adoradas rosas y sin que se percatara, un jovencito se fue acercando hasta donde estaba...en ese entonces Albert tendría como unos diez años,  
>-La Tía Abuela me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí- dijo él sorprendiéndola.<br>-¡Bert!- exclamó ella con emoción al abrazarlo -¡qué alegría me da verte!, ¿cuándo llegaste?... pensé que estabas en Chicago.-  
>-Llegué hace rato con la Tía Elroy. Ella necesitaba venir para preparar unos documentos y le pedí que me dejara acompañarla...nos iremos tan pronto los tenga listos.-<br>-Me alegra verte, te extrañé mucho...- y tomándolo de la mano, se acercaron a la fuente y se sentaron a la orilla -dime, ¿cómo te va en Chicago?, ¿te gusta vivir allá?-  
>-A decir verdad, no...es muy aburrido siempre estar solo, yo quisiera quedarme aquí contigo.-<br>-Sabes bien que eso no es posible- colocó suavemente su mano sobre la de él -...Anthony cumplirá pronto los cuatro años, es un chico muy despierto y de seguro se daría cuenta de tu presencia aquí...-  
>-¿Porqué no puedo estar con él como cuando era más pequeño?, no lo entiendo- replicó el chico un tanto desanimado.<br>-Porque...- lo tomó del rostro para que la viera de frente y así acariciar su cabello -...cuando crezca podría preguntar por ti, recuerda que nadie debe saber sobre tu secreto...¿sabes?, él se parece cada vez más a ti. Conforme va creciendo el parecido que ambos tienen es sorprendente...-  
>-Pero yo estoy siempre solo y alejado de todos...¡te extraño mucho y no quiero que me separen de ti!- le argumentó abrazándola.<p>

A Rosemary se le formó entonces un nudo en la garganta, de alguna forma quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo, ya que la decisión de alejarlo de la vida pública había sido en aras del bienestar de la familia. Aunado a esto y para complicarlo todo, su instinto le decía que pronto se dejarían de ver...desde hacía meses que se había enfermado y con el tiempo su salud no mejoraba. A la joven madre le angustiaba mucho estar siempre en cama sin poder moverse y atender a su pequeño hijo. Últimamente su condición había empeorado al punto que apenas y pasaba tiempo con Anthony.

_No obstante y ahora que su pequeño hermano le hablaba así, su corazón no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a sollozar calladamente. Al verla tan triste, el jovencito se entristeció y pensando que había sido por su culpa, se disculpó de inmediato,  
>-¡No llores, por favor!...lo siento, no debí hablarte de manera tan egoísta...-<br>-No te preocupes- dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas -...no es solamente por ti que estoy triste, es también por mi pequeño...-  
>-¿Qué le sucede a Anthony?-<br>-No me he sentido bien en estos días y como no puede estar conmigo, se la pasa llorando porque está solo y me extraña mucho.-  
>-Si quieres, yo puedo cuidarlo...sé bien cómo se debe sentir, porque yo también me siento como él...- y sonriendo ante una idea que tuvo, agregó -tal vez entre los dos nos podamos hacer compañía y ahuyentar la soledad...- le sugirió de inmediato.<em>

Con un nudo en la garganta, Rosemary se dio cuenta de los nobles sentimientos de su hermano y esto le partió el alma misma. Era injusto que las cosas tuvieran que ser de esta manera. La joven madre estuvo a punto de decirle algo más cuando se escuchó la voz de un pequeño que la llamaba,  
>-¡Es Anthony!- exclamó ella mirando a su hermano que no supo que hacer -...vendrá aquí en cualquier momento- y abrazando al muchacho con todo el amor de hermana, se despidió de él -...en cuanto me recupere, prometo ir a verte a Chicago.-<br>-¿Lo prometes?-  
>-Recuerda que no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré en tu memoria...-<p>

Y diciendo esto, ella se incorporó para besarlo con ternura en su mejilla. Luego avanzó unos pasos y antes de que Albert se escondiera detrás de los árboles, ella se volvió para mirarlo una vez más y dedicarle la más dulce de las sonrisas. El chico solamente le sonrió y en cuanto vio a un pequeño corriendo hacia ella, se alejó cabizbajo...le dolía no poder dejarse ver y abrazar a su pequeño sobrino. Así que colocando las manos en los bolsillos, se alejó del lugar sin saber que esta sería la última vez que vería a su hermana."

**Fin de la Retrospectiva**

De vuelta al presente, de pie junto a la fuente y con las manos en los bolsillos, Albert se hallaba perdido ante este recuerdo. Su mente lo había transportado hasta el momento en que sin saberlo, se había despedido para siempre de su querida hermana. Entonces y sin poder evitarlo, vinieron a su mente imágenes de su niñez y de adolescente, también aquellas de su vida como viajero y trotamundos... todas y cada una de sus vivencias se hicieron presentes ante él y la neblina que lo había envuelto durante meses, por fin desapareció dejando en él una embriagante paz interior. Una que sintió que le devolvía la tan ansiada tranquilidad de saber quién era exactamente.

Sin que lo notara, George se fue acercando lentamente hasta el joven que parecía inerte observando las pequeñas ondas que se formaban con la pequeña caída del agua. No sabiendo qué era lo que pasaba, el fiel hombre se quedó a unos pasos del rubio esperando paciente a que su amigo le dijera qué es lo que le sucedía. Mientras tanto, Albert se mantenía inmóvil y sin moverse, totalmente anonadado por lo que estaba aconteciendo en su interior. Después de unos momentos que parecieron una eternidad y sin despegar la mirada del agua, William por fin se dirigió a su amigo diciéndole,  
>-Fue justo aquí en donde la vi por última vez...-<br>-¿De quién hablas?-  
>-De Rosemary...mi única hermana- y se volvió para mirarlo de frente mientras que George lo observaba intrigado sin decir nada -ahora lo recuerdo todo- se dedicó a mirar al cielo -...esta casa, el dulce rostro de ella, al pequeño Anthony...lo recuerdo absolutamente todo...- agregó con voz suave pero tranquila.<br>-¿Has...recobrado la memoria?-

El joven patriarca solamente asintió. Contrario a lo que se hubiera esperado, mientras se hallaba contemplando el lugar, fue gracias al recuerdo de Rosemary que se había desencadenado en él un torrente de recuerdos...había sido como una avalancha de vivencias que desfilaron rápidamente frente a sus ojos, mientras que se perdía por unos momentos de la presente realidad. Ahora todo le resultaba claro...quién era, como fue su vida en el pasado, todas sus memorias de personas, incluidas aquellas que ya no estaban a su lado...absolutamente todo volvió a él.

Al sentir una mano que se posaba firme en su hombro, Albert regresó al presente y sonrió cuando escuchó decirle al hombre a su lado,  
>-Me alegro que estés de vuelta...William...-<br>-...- en respuesta, se giró un poco para verlo -...estoy feliz de haber recuperado todo lo que perdí, ahora entiendo que nuestra mente guarda los recuerdos, y algunos son para no olvidarnos de quienes nos fueron tan queridos, ahora que ya no están con nosotros. Me siento tranquilo al pensar que mi hermana vive en mi memoria...- suspiró -tal y como ella me lo había prometido.-

Y dando unas palmadas sobre la mano que posaba sobre su hombro, comenzó a caminar sin prisa hacia la casa seguido por George. Quería recorrer el paraje para llenarse otra vez de los recién recuperados recuerdos...deseaba tenerlos a su alcance una vez más, para poder disfrutarlos.

Mientras tanto en la residencia, Candy y la Tía Elroy estaban muy atareadas aún decidiendo sobre los arreglos florales que adornarían el salón principal. Así que para cuando una figura se presentó en el lugar, ninguna de las dos se percató de su presencia. Albert miraba emocionado la escena y le conmovió mucho saber que las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, por fin hubieran hecho las paces y se mostraran tan felices una al lado de la otra. No fue sino hasta que se colocó frente a ellas y lo escucharon decirles algo, que las dos se percataron de su llegada,  
>-Con tantas flores este lugar se parecerá mucho al Festival de Mayo del San Pablo- era Albert que hablaba.<br>-...- Candy levantó la mirada muy sorprendida por lo que escuchaba y solamente se le quedó viendo sin responderle.  
>-Me alegra que en esta ocasión no te hayan castigado y yo pueda asistir...- agregó él con una sonrisa.<br>-¿Acaso...lo has recordado?- tragó ella en seco, ya que jamás le había comentado que lo había invitado a dicho festival.  
>-Así es...recuerdo tu castigo, también la manera en que te escapaste del cuarto de meditación y tu aventura en el festival para no ser descubierta.-<br>-¡Albert!- ella se levantó emocionada -¿qué más recuerdas?-  
>-Todo pequeña...lo recuerdo todo...-<p>

Sin pensarlo, Candy se lanzó a sus brazos emocionada. En ese momento, Emilia también lo comprendió todo...William había finalmente recobrado su pasado y con eso, finalmente ella había recuperado a su hijo. Poniéndose de pie, la anciana también se acercó a él y al verla a su lado, Albert no solamente se negó a separarse de Candy sino que colocándola en el lado izquierdo, estiró su brazo para que la anciana también se acercara a su pecho y pudiera abrazar a ambas. Este fue un momento muy emotivo para el patriarca...por fin William se incorporaba a la personalidad de Albert y ambas se fundían en una, para la alegría de todos.

La fiesta de compromiso fue algo muy íntimo y familiar, en la que solamente se invitaron a las personas más allegadas a la pareja: Patty y la abuela Martha, Alison que llegó con el Dr. Samuel, la Srta. Pony y la hermana María, Tom y Steve, Jimmy y su padre, Mary Jane, el Dr. Martin...por supuesto que Albert, la Tía Abuela y George también los acompañaron. Y para la sorpresa de todos, los padres de Archie llegaron desde Europa esa misma tarde justo unas horas antes para poder estar con ellos en la celebración...la pareja había viajado sin descanso para poder estar presentes en tan importante ocasión, el día que su único hijo se comprometía en matrimonio.

Para el deleite de la pareja, después de la cena se anunció el compromiso y como era la costumbre, Archie le dirigió unas palabras a las madres y padre de Candy...las dos mujeres derramaban lágrimas de felicidad al ver que su pequeña daba un paso muy importante en su vida. Por su parte, Albert se encontraba un poco desorientado en su papel de padre adoptivo, pero supo representar muy bien su papel y hasta les dio un emotivo discurso. Los invitados aplaudieron emocionados al saber que el joven había recuperado por completo la memoria...y que ahora que su personalidad de William había vuelto, les anunció que apoyaría a la pareja en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que fueran felices.

Esa noche, Archibald totalmente emocionado, colocó un hermoso anillo en la mano de Candy como símbolo de su compromiso, y de la promesa que en seis meses más le colocaría una argolla de matrimonio. La chica estaba tan conmovida que no supo que decirle y no reaccionó sino hasta que sintió los suaves labios de Archie sobre su mejilla...fue un beso breve y casto para no avergonzarla frente a todos, pero que a la vez se sintió lleno de ternura al sellar el acuerdo de ambos. Todos aplaudieron emocionados y tanto Patty como Alison, corrieron al lado de la chica para admirar el anillo: se trataba de una esmeralda ovalada acompañada de dos pequeñas piedras de citrina amarilla también talladas como la piedra principal...Candy al estirar su mano y contemplarlas en su dedo, se volvió emocionada a mirar los ámbares que la observaban embelesados. En ese momento entendió que la esmeralda reflejaba los ojos de ella y que las citrinas, los de él.

Mientras que Patty y Alison le comentaban a la chica lo hermosa que era la joya, Candy se perdió en el contacto visual con su querido paladín...era como si todo lo demás fuera parte de un sueño y lo único real que estuviera ahí fuera él. Por su parte, Archie se sentía de igual manera, verla de pie ahí portando la alhaja, lo conmovió mucho y no tomó conciencia de nada sino hasta que Albert se colocó a su lado dándole pequeñas palmadas en su espalda,  
>-Jamás la había visto tan feliz.-<br>-Ni yo...- respondió su sobrino sin despegar la mirada de ella.  
>-Creo que estos seis meses serán una larga espera...-<br>-No lo creo...recuerda que estamos viviendo en la misma casa.-  
>-Sí, es cierto. Pero recuerda que yo también estaré ahí y que cuidaré de ella en todo momento.-<br>-¿No me digas que te pondrás en el papel de padre celoso?- lo cuestionó girando la cabeza hacia donde estaba y levantando una ceja.  
>-Tal vez...pero lo que realmente quiero es pasar tiempo con ella, recuerda que pronto la perderé por alguien más- miró al castaño con ojos un tanto serios.<br>-Conociéndola, eso no ocurrirá jamás...te quiere mucho y te aseguro que siempre querrá estar a tu lado...por eso la queremos tanto, Albert. Candy siempre procura a quienes quiere...-  
>-...- Albert solamente asintió dándole la razón.<p>

De esta manera y acompañados por quienes los querían, finalmente Candy y Archie daban el siguiente paso en su relación. Solamente habría que esperar seis meses más para que la pareja se uniera en matrimonio y el anhelado sueño que tenían, se volviera realidad.

Al día siguiente de su compromiso, los diarios anunciaron a viva voz en la sección de sociales que la heredera del patriarca de los Ardley estaba formalmente comprometida en matrimonio con Archibald Cornwell. Para muchos fue una gran sorpresa y esto también fue de gran interés para Robert Rothschild y su familia...al enterarse de la noticia, Elie sonrió complacida. Desde que conoció a Archie, la joven había intuido que él estaba enamorado de alguien más y le causó cierto asombro descubrir que se trataba de una chica como ella, otra poderosa heredera.

Sin demorarlo más, esa tarde el matrimonio Rothschild fue convencido por su hija de que lo más apropiado en esta situación era extenderles una invitación a los Ardley para que pudieran limar cualquier aspereza. Todos acordaron que lo mejor sería olvidarse de la diferencia que habían tenido con sus socios y que lo mejor, era tratar de buscar un nuevo acercamiento con la familia. Por lo que organizaron una reunión para invitarlos a almorzar, tal y como Elie se lo había prometido a Archie la última vez que se vieron.

Así que días después, una comitiva llegaba a la elegante mansión de los Rothschild, pero en esta ocasión las cosas eran un tanto diferentes. Ya sin pretensiones y agendas secretas, la familia de Robert recibió con agrado a Albert y a la pareja...la Tía Elroy se había disculpado por no asistir, ya que aún se encontraba delicada de salud. Por lo que sin muchas formalidades todos se dedicaron a disfrutar de una placentera tarde.

En esa ocasión, las diferencias que habían existido entre Robert y Archibald, se arreglaron sin problema. El joven Cornwell no era una persona rencorosa y para su sorpresa, los Rothschild parecían estar más complacientes que nunca. La presencia de William, que se mostraba con su carácter abierto, sencillo y su madurez, hicieron que el ambiente se volviera muy agradable. Por su parte, Elie se acercó a Candy y mostrando una faceta muy amigable, la felicitó por su compromiso...esto fue algo que los tomó a todos desprevenidos. Pero como el carácter de Candy era genuino y sincero, la chica se lo agradeció con una gran sonrisa y ambas se dedicaron a platicar como si se hubieran conocido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Con orgullo Archie las miraba complacidas, comprobando una vez más que su querida Gatita era bien recibida por todos cuantos la conocían.

Avanzada la tarde y cuando Robert se encontraba hablando con Albert sobre algunos negocios, su hija Elie lo interrumpió para pedirle que no arruinara la feliz ocasión con sus aburridos temas; sonriendo su padre le dio la razón y los tres se dedicaron a hablar sobre algunos proyectos de caridad en los que la hija de Robert participaba. Esto fue de gran interés para el patriarca de los Ardley y después de un rato, Albert estaba charlando amenamente con Elie. Había descubierto que la heredera no era una chica frívola y sumisa como había pensado, sino todo lo contrario, que era una jovencita con mucha capacidad e inteligencia...esto le agradó mucho y sintiéndose cómodo con ella, conversaron de varios e interesantes temas hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Al llegar la noche y cuando estaban a punto de despedirse, los Rothschild y los Ardley felizmente habían reanudado la relación que se había truncado con las expectativas de unir a las familias. Aún así, había muchos lazos comerciales y empresariales que los mantenían en contacto. Pero además y para sorpresa de los presentes, Elie anunció que una vez que la pareja contrajera matrimonio, le gustaría que Candy la asistiera en las numerosas campañas de caridad que tenía a su cargo...en especial aquellas que estaban relacionadas con los heridos de la guerra. Al escuchar la propuesta, Candy aceptó encantada y desde ese día las dos chicas comenzarían una linda amistad.

Para Albert y Archie, esto fue de una gran importancia, ya que finalmente Candy era aceptada en sociedad...estar al lado de Elie trabajando para el bienestar de otros, borraría cualquier duda acerca de ella y le haría más fácil su aceptación en todos los círculos sociales. En realidad, esto no les importaba mucho a los varones Ardley, pero era lo mejor al recordar que Candice White Ardley era para entonces una de las herederas más importantes del país, al ser la hija de uno de los hombres de negocios más importantes. No importando su humilde origen, desde ese momento todas las puertas se abrirían para ella y con ello, podría ayudar a muchas personas... que era uno de los sueños de Candy. En verdad que el futuro de la chica no podía ser mejor.

Durante esos seis meses la pareja se dedicó a llevar su rutina diaria de la mejor manera, ya que Archibald se estaba dedicando de lleno a las empresas de la familia, mientras que Candy pasaba largas horas al cuidado de la Tía Elroy, además de su preparación como la futura esposa y los numerosos preparativos de la boda. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba que fuera tan difícil encontrar un tiempo a solas y tal como Albert le había dicho a Archie, la rubia dividía su poco tiempo libre entre su prometido y su gran amigo. Fue por ese motivo que ambos deseaban que llegara el tan esperado día.

Sin embargo, al momento de planear a dónde se dirigirían a pasar su Luna de Miel, la joven pareja no acertaba a decidirse por un lugar en específico. A Archibald le hubiera gustado llevarla a Escocia, pero viajar a Europa estaba totalmente descartado por la Gran Guerra que todavía se estaba librando en el viejo continente. Viajar al sur tampoco era posible por la Revolución Mexicana que estaba aún librándose ahí...por lo que la única opción que les quedaba era viajar a un lugar en los Estados Unidos, pero no acertaban a elegir un destino.

No obstante, la solución vendría a Archie de manos de su querido tío. Faltando solamente un mes para el gran día y en una ocasión en que se encontraba atareado con un numeroso folio lleno de documentos, el presidente de la compañía le hizo una visita a su oficina. El joven Cornwell no se había percatado de su presencia sino hasta que sintió una mirada sobre él y fue entonces que se dio cuenta del visitante,  
>-Veo que estas muy ocupado- le sonrió Albert.<br>-Perdón, no te vi llegar. Tengo que acabar de revisar todo esto antes de las seis si quiero llegar a tiempo para cenar...-  
>-¿Cómo van los preparativos?- le preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba frente a él.<br>-Ya casi todo está listo, pero aún no nos decidimos sobre a dónde iremos en nuestra Luna de Miel- respondió con un suspiro.  
>-Sí, lo supe por Candy...justamente el otro día me lo comentó- y desviando su mirada a un lado, agregó -como el padre de la novia, vengo para hacerte una proposición...-<br>-¿De qué se trata?-  
>-A menos que a los dos les interese ir a Sudamérica o Africa, creo tener el lugar perfecto para que ambos puedan disfrutar de unos días juntos.-<br>-Sabes bien que los dos queremos pasar unos días tranquilos y viajar no me parece una buena idea, estos han sido unos meses muy agotadores para ambos...-  
>-Es por eso que quiero que lo dejes en mis manos, pero con la condición de que sea una sorpresa... digamos que será mi regalo de bodas para ambos.-<p>

Archibald miraba con sospecha y desconfianza, mientras se preguntaba las intenciones de su tío. Pero también era consciente de que Albert haría hasta lo imposible para darles lo mejor, sobre todo tratándose de Candy. Así que sin alegar mucho accedió sin discutirlo más,  
>-Esta bien. Sólo espero que no nos mandes a África...- agregó con una sonrisa burlona -...te advierto que no quisiera compartir mi tiempo con Candy rodeado de elefantes, jirafas y monos... eso tal vez te atraiga a ti...también te recuerdo que yo voy más acorde con comodidad y lujos- ambos se soltaron a reír a carcajadas y después de consolarse, el joven rubio agregó,<br>-Te aseguro que no será así...aunque pensándolo bien, el que quisiera estar ahí en África soy yo...no me molestan los monos...- y volvieron a reír.  
>-¿Me dirás acaso de qué lugar se trata?- interrumpió Archie después de unos instantes, recuperándose del buen humor y tratando de sonar serio.<br>-No, ya te dije que es una sorpresa.-  
>-Confío en ti...-<br>-Descuida, sé lo que hago- alegó con una sonrisa y fue así el tema que había estado dándole dolores de cabeza a la pareja, se resolvió en una tarde.

Lo que Archie desconocía era que no solamente Albert estaba planeando su viaje de recién casados, sino que traía algo más entre manos...el patriarca de los Ardley pensaba no solamente en el futuro inmediato de la pareja, sino también en uno a largo plazo.

Faltaban pocos días para que llegara el tan esperado evento y aunque para la pareja esto se sintiera como una larga espera, eventualmente se daría...ya que como bien se dice: en la vida no hay día que no llegue, ni plazo que no se cumpla.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Hola! Como se habrán dado cuenta, no pude terminar el fic. Creo que me dediqué a detallar mucho al punto que este capitulo fue largo y aún así no he podido acabarlo. Era publicarlo en dos partes o que se quedaran esperando una semana...me decidí por lo primero.

Por favor, tengan paciencia que ahora sí, la próxima semana, les prometo la palabra FIN al final.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han comentado, sus palabras son mi aliciente para seguir adelante y traerles a tiempo la continuación de esta historia.

Iris Adriana: gracias por tus palabras. Todo lo que he expresado a través de los personajes son algo que todos llevamos dentro...palabras emotivas que pueden ser de alegría para otros. Ya casi acabamos y te agradezco el que me acompañaras todo este tiempo. Ojalá y podamos seguir en contacto a pesar de que me tome tiempo libre.

Kitten Andrew: aunque vas en capítulos anteriores, cuando llegues a este quiero decirte gracias por leer y dedicarle tiempo a este fic!

Josie: Esa parte de Albert con la familia Leegan casi no se daba. Para serte sincera, casi se me olvidaba incluirla, pero pienso que quedó perfecta. Claro que escribiré sobre Tío Albert, por favor abre una cuenta y así estamos en contacto.

Lupita Plazola: No estés triste, sabes que aunque no escriba (que creo que será solamente por unas semanas), estoy aquí para cuando quieras escribirme. Gracias por las porras y animos, como dices, nunca se sabe lo que el futuro nos depare...así que a seguir escribiendo, mejorando cada día y quién sabe, tal vez algún día todo este esfuerzo dé grandes frutos!

Sin más, les deseo una linda semana y ahora sí...la próxima semana les diré no un adiós, sino un hasta luego.

Este capitulo se lo dedico con mucho cariño a Anna María Pruneda, ella al igual que nuestra querida Pecas, está viviendo una hermosa etapa que pronto abrirá las puertas a una nueva vida...¡te deseo todo lo mejor, mi querida amiga y editora!

Un abrazo enorme y ya saben, quien quiera contactarme, estoy aquí disponible :)

Besos

Adriana


	42. Con la esperanza hacia el mañana

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 42: Con la esperanza hacia el mañana

Al mes siguiente, tal y como se había estado planeando, el día de la boda se presentaba como el gran acontecimiento del año. Por toda la ciudad no se comentaba más que del enlace entre la heredera del poderoso Sr. Williams y su sobrino. Así que en cuanto las campanadas de la catedral anunciaron que eran ya las once y treinta de la mañana, una gran multitud comenzaba ya a reunirse en el interior del recinto. Todo el lugar estaba adornado por numerosas flores blancas y exóticas orquídeas azules que le daban un distintivo toque de distinción.

Luego, en cuanto se volvieron a escuchar las campanadas anunciando que ya había llegado el mediodía, un muy nervioso novio esperaba atento frente al altar. Archibald estaba regiamente vestido a la usanza escocesa con un elegante traje de gala... su kilt representaba los colores del clan y armonizaba con la parte superior de un smoking negro. De nueva cuenta, el castaño deslumbraba con la galanura y elegancia que le eran tan características. Sin embargo, el nervioso muchacho tragaba en seco al mirar a la numerosa multitud que se había reunido para acompañarlo ese día. Pero lo que lo que lo tenía pendiente de un hilo, eran los nervios de la anticipación... la expectativa de ver a Candy caminando hacia él por el largo pasillo, vestida de blanco, le quitaba el aliento. Fue por ese motivo que constantemente se volvía a mirar a la Tía Elroy y a sus padres sentados en primera fila...el matrimonio Cornwell estaba muy conmovido al ver a su hijo menor dando este importante paso. Adivinando los nervios del muchacho que esperaba ansioso, lo animaban dedicándole sinceras sonrisas de aliento.

Un carraspeo hizo que el joven dejara de moverse intranquilo, se trataba de George que estaba a sus espaldas...el fiel asistente había sido elegido como la persona que lo acompañaría en estos momentos tan importantes. Archie al oírlo, se volvió para dedicarle una sonrisa y después de soltar un gran respiro, se pudo relajar un poco. Extrañamente, esa fue una de las pocas ocasiones en que se le vio sonreír al muy serio Sr. Johnson.

Fue en ese momento y sin previo aviso, que el cuarteto de violines comenzó a tocar y a la entrada se pudieron distinguir a dos figuras...se trataba de Albert que llevaba a Candy del brazo. Bajo la mirada de alegría y gozo de todos los presentes, la chica y el rubio caminaron lentamente al compás de la suave música, mientras que dos pequeñitas del hogar de Pony les abrían paso arrojando pétalos delante de ellos.

Tal y como siempre lo había soñado, Candy estaba viviendo su cuento de Hadas. Su vestido de novia fue uno que eligió por su sencillez, pero que reflejaba elegancia y sofisticación para estar acorde y a la altura de quien pronto sería su esposo. El vistoso vestido tenía una larga cola que era levantada por sus dos damas de honor: Patty y Alison...las dos chicas vestían preciosos vestidos azules que hacían juego con las orquídeas del lugar.

Por su parte, Albert también portaba el traje típico escocés y como cabeza de la familia, llevaba a la vista el emblema que alguna vez estuvo en posesión de Candy. Ese broche había sido un regalo de su padre y ahora que había regresado a su dueño original, era llevado con orgullo.

Una vez colocada al lado de Archibald, Albert levantó el velo de la novia para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, mientras le susurraba sus sinceros deseos de que fuera feliz. La chica sólo lo miraba emocionada y con sonrojo mientras que Albert se colocaba al lado de Archie y George. En ese momento, Candy no pudo evitar el buscar los ámbares que la miraban embelesados... finalmente estaban juntos y ambos estaban a punto de hacer realidad su más anhelado sueño.

La ceremonia nupcial estuvo llena de momentos emotivos, pero el pináculo llegó al momento de colocar las alianzas...el encargado de traerlos fue George y bajo la mirada expectante de todos, la pareja las intercambió como el símbolo del compromiso que ambos estaban asumiendo, mientras se repetían la promesa de nunca separarse y estar juntos no importando las circunstancias. Cuando el párroco anunció que ya estaban unidos en santo matrimonio y que el novio podía besar a la novia, la pareja sintió que ese mágico momento era solamente de ellos...fue como si la multitud que los rodeara hubiera desaparecido mágicamente y ellos se encontraran en un lugar íntimo, propio de ellos. Los nerviosos pero emocionados recién casados, unieron en ese momento no sólo sus labios, sino también sus seres...desde ese momento ya no serían dos personas sino una sola, un mismo espíritu viviendo en dos latientes corazones como si se tratase de uno solo.

Después de este sencillo acto de amor, los recién casados se dispusieron a caminar por el pasillo el uno al lado del otro y con gran alegría, fueron distinguiendo a su paso a todas las personas que les eran tan queridas...casi todos sus amigos y familiares los estaban acompañando en tan importante acontecimiento. Una vez fuera de la catedral, los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, ya que todos querían felicitar y expresar sus mejores deseos a la nueva pareja, también queriendo ser parte de tan importante ocasión. Todo bajo las constantes luces de los flashes que trataban de obtener la mejor fotografía para ser publicada en los periódicos y revistas de sociales.

Después de recibir cuantiosas muestras de cariño, Archie extendió su mano para ayudar a su esposa a que abordara la limusina que los estaba esperando. Y una vez que los dos se acomodaron en su interior, se despidieron de todos con un gesto y luego se perdieron de vista por la avenida. Al verlos alejarse, los demás invitados se dispusieron entonces a ir a sus respectivos carruajes y automóviles para dirigirse a la mansión Ardley donde les esperaba el festejo.

Durante el trayecto que se alargó un poco para dar tiempo a que los invitados llegaran a la mansión, los dos jóvenes no desaprovecharon la ocasión de tener un momento tranquilo a solas. Con toda ternura, Candy se recostó en el pecho de su ahora esposo, mientras que él la abrazaba con suavidad. Era curioso sentir esta paz en un día tan importante como agitado. Sin decirse nada, los dos solamente entrelazaron sus manos, mientras cerraban los ojos para disfrutar de los primeros momentos de su vida como pareja.

Eventualmente llegaron a la mansión y para entonces, Candy tuvo que separarse del cómodo abrazo en el que estaba. Mirando con una sonrisa a Archie, escuchaba atenta a lo que él le decía,  
>-¿Estás lista?-<br>-Sí...- le respondió ella con suavidad mientras él le besaba la mano.  
>-Entonces es el momento de disfrutar de nuestra celebración, Sra. Cornwell.-<br>-...- en cuanto le oyó decirle esto, Candy sintió un nudo en el estómago...desde ese día, la chica había dejado de ser solamente Candice White, ya que desde ahora también llevaría el apellido de su esposo.

En cuanto el auto se detuvo, la pareja bajó lentamente del auto otra vez bajo los destellos de las numerosas cámaras, para luego ingresar en el majestuoso salón en donde todos los estaban esperando. Al llegar, se escucharon los aplausos que dieron la bienvenida a la pareja y con cierta timidez causada por la algarabía, los recién llegados se dirigieron a donde se encontraban la Tía Elroy y Albert...los estaban aguardando para poder dar un discurso de bienvenida y brindar por los novios.

Con emoción, la Tía Abuela fue la primera que se dirigió a la pareja y los invitados...fue una verdadera sorpresa oír hablar a la anciana de lo feliz que le hacía esta unión, hablando sobre todo acerca de los buenos augurios que este enlace traía a la familia. Al concluir con su parte del discurso, sus palabras soltaron lágrimas de felicidad en ella misma...Emilia jamás se imaginó que todo resultara tan bien y de esta manera. En cuanto Albert tomó la palabra, todos levantaron una copa para brindar por los recién casados...el patriarca no sólo les deseó lo mejor, sino que los asombró al hablarles de una sorpresa que se había preparado para ellos: se había decidido que desde ese momento, no sólo Archibald pasaba a ser el vicepresidente del emporio Ardley, sino que Candice estaría a cargo de todas las obras de caridad que fueran organizadas por las empresas de la familia.

Esto fue una gran noticia para la pareja que se miró incrédula antes de ver al patriarca que les sonreía, mientras levantaba su copa a la salud de ellos. En el lugar se escucharon al instante los aplausos y las voces que no paraban de felicitarlos...ninguno de los jóvenes estaba preparado para esto y por ese motivo, permanecieron inmóviles mientras se tomaban fuertemente de la mano.

No fue sino hasta que Albert se acercó a ellos, que la pareja por fin reaccionó,  
>-Quise darles la sorpresa- les murmuró el rubio -espero que no me molesten conmigo por no haberles dicho nada antes...-<br>-Es que...no lo esperábamos- respondió Candy.  
>-¿Cuándo lo decidiste?- le preguntó Archie mientras trataba de digerirlo todo.<br>-Digamos que desde el momento en que casi te nombraron sucesor, creo que te lo mereces por ser la persona más capaz...además...- hizo una pausa para toser un poco antes de poder agregar -una vez que regresen de su luna de miel, pienso tomarme un tiempo...me gustaría ir por Sudamérica y quién mejor que tú para hacerte cargo en mi ausencia...-  
>-Ya sabía yo que esto no vendría así porque sí- alegó con una sonrisa irónica el castaño.<br>-No lo tomes a mal, sólo serán unas semanas...recuerda que la Tía Elroy no me dejará apartarme de ella por mucho tiempo...dice que si no llevo a George, no podré ir, así que te quedarás completamente solo mientras mi niñero y yo nos divertimos cabalgando por las pampas de la Patagonia...- y diciendo esto, todos rieron a carcajadas.

A continuación, la orquesta comenzaba ya a tocar la pieza musical tradicional para que los novios bailaran su primer vals como pareja. En cuanto Archibald escuchó los primeros compases, se inclinó galantemente ante Candy y le pidió que lo acompañara...la chica sintió entonces que se le arremolinaban mariposas en su estómago y no era para menos, esta sería la primera ocasión en que bailaría con Archie como su esposa. Así que sin mucho preámbulo, los dos se dirigieron al centro del salón y comenzaron a bailar bajo la mirada expectante y feliz de los presentes.

En cuanto Candy se sintió envuelta en los brazos de Archie y por su varonil aroma, se dejó llevar por la forma tan elegante en que bailaba el joven a su lado...en ese momento, al tenerlo tan cerca, comprobó una vez más la gallarda presencia de su esposo. Mientras se dejaba guiar, pensaba en que jamás se hubiera imaginado que la segunda vez que bailaran lo harían como esposos... parecía un recuerdo muy lejano aquella vez en que los dos bailaron por primera vez en Lakewood. Esos fueron otros tiempos, unos que parecían pertenecer a una vida pasada y que ya no era parte de la realidad que Candy estaba viviendo en estos momentos.

Por su parte, Archie meditaba exactamente en lo mismo. Al contemplarla así de cerca, se dio cuenta de que Candy distaba mucho de ser aquella dulce e inocente jovencita a la que invitó aquella vez, para que lo acompañara en el baile. En aquella ocasión, no solamente su hermano estaba interesado en ella, sino que su primo Anthony había sido el que la había deslumbrado al conocerse...nunca nadie hubiera creído que aquel joven que tenía menos oportunidades que los otros dos, fuera quien resultara vencedor al final, no sólo conquistando el amor de la joven, sino también superando sus propios temores a perderla...esos que siempre lo rodearon.

Envueltos como en una tenue burbuja, los recién casados se miraban fijamente mientras se llenaban el uno del otro y debido a la felicidad que compartían, se perdieron en los ojos del otro ignorando todo a su alrededor...este mágico momento solamente les pertenecía a ellos dos y lo estaban disfrutando al máximo.

Una vez que concluyeron el baile, Archie se acercó a ella para besarla en la mejilla y ofreciéndole su brazo, la condujo de vuelta a donde los demás los esperaban para felicitarlos. Los primeros en recibirlos fueron los padres de Archibald...el matrimonio Cornwell no cabía de felicidad, ya que no sólo veía a su hijo dar un paso tan importante en su vida, sino que ahora contaban también con una hija. Para Janis, la madre de Archie, esto fue algo maravilloso, ya que ellos jamás tuvieron una niña y ahora que su esposo había sido trasladado para trabajar en Canadá, la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con su hijo y su nuera, se les presentaba. Por su lado, el padre de Archibald estaba por demás orgulloso de su hijo...con la noticia de que había sido nombrado vicepresidente, el hombre no podía pedirle más a la vida. Aunque la pérdida de Stear jamás sería compensada con nada, estas alegrías y satisfacciones que Archie les estaba brindando a sus padres, mitigaba un poco el dolor que el matrimonio Cornwell había soportado desde que su otro hijo desapareció en la guerra.

Continuando con las felicitaciones, fue el turno de la Srta. Pony y de la hermana María que con emoción y lágrimas, felicitaron a la nueva pareja. Aún cuando ambas eran conscientes de que su otra hija Annie no participaba en la felicidad de Candy, se alegraban sinceramente por ellos... confiaban en que algún día la trigueña comprendiera que su destino no era al lado del joven que ahora estaba unido a su otra hija y que a su debido tiempo, la joven Britter también encontraría lo que tanto anhelaba en brazos de alguien más.

Momentos después también se acercaron los amigos de la pareja...Tom, Patty, la abuela Martha, hasta los Rothschild se hicieron presentes...todos y cada uno de ellos les fueron expresando sus buenos deseos. Pero cuando llegó el turno de Alison, tanto Candy como Archie abrazaron emocionados a la enfermera...los dos sabían que mucha de esta felicidad que disfrutaban ahora se la debían a la joven frente a ellos. Una chica que desinteresadamente los había ayudado y apoyado desde el principio y en todo momento, en especial cuando todo parecía estar en contra de la pareja. Al recibir las expresiones de cariño, Alison no supo que decir, estaba tanto o más emocionada que ellos...por lo que lo único que hizo fue contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y se dedicó a abrazar a sus amigos.

Finalmente, después de estrechar manos y saludar a las numerosas personas que se acercaron a ellos, la pareja se dirigió al salón donde las mesas ya estaban listas. La comida fue servida bajo un cálido y ameno ambiente, en donde todos disfrutaron del festín que se había preparado en esa ocasión. De los nervios, Candy apenas probó bocado...la jovencita se encontraba ansiosa, ya que pronto partirían a lo que sería su Luna de Miel. Archie no perdió detalle de esto y cuando le preguntó si todo estaba bien, ella le respondió que sí con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que el muchacho sabía que algo le preocupaba, por lo que tomando su mano, la apretó suavemente mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle,  
>-Por favor, disfruta del momento...pronto nos iremos y podrás relajarte un poco...-<p>

Candy tragó en seco, lo que Archie no sabía era que precisamente eso era lo que la tenía así. Especialmente cuando los dos desconocían a dónde se dirigirían después de la fiesta. Albert se había negado a revelarles el destino que les había preparado, alegando que sería una agradable sorpresa. Tanto Candy como Archie sabían que podían confiar en el rubio, pero la curiosidad era tan grande que la espera se hizo aún más expectante.

Luego de disfrutar la comida, los novios se disculparon con los invitados y subieron a cambiarse para poder partir en su viaje de recién casados. Lo único que Albert les había dicho fue que prepararan una maleta con ropa abrigada; esto fue algo que los desconcertó al principio, pero como los dos aún ignoraban el destino, obedecieron sin protestar.

Como a eso de las cinco de la tarde, el chófer ya los esperaba en la puerta y varios de los invitados esperaban ansiosos a que los novios bajaran para poder despedirlos. Cuando se vio bajar a la pareja ya con ropas más cómodas y tomados de la mano, nadie pudo resistirse a aplaudir y ovacionarlos al tiempo que les deseaban lo mejor en su viaje. En la puerta los esperaban la Tía Elroy, George, los padres de Archie, Patty, Alison y Albert...todos y cada uno de ellos mostraban una gran sonrisa al ser testigos del nuevo camino que la pareja estaba por emprender.

Obviamente los abrazos no se hicieron esperar y bajo mil recomendaciones, la Tía Elroy los despidió con mucho cariño. Por su parte, Janis lloraba de alegría al ver a su vástago partir y tomada del brazo de su esposo, también les desearon a sus hijos todo lo mejor. Las jóvenes presentes se emocionaron al ver a su amiga despedirse y con lágrimas de alegría, entre las dos le entregaron un lindo ramo de flores para decirle adiós.

Cuando llegó el turno de Albert, el joven patriarca abrazó con emoción a su pequeña y al momento de estrecharle la mano a Archie, le recordó que no se preocupara por nada...el chófer los llevaría a su destino y cuando arribaran, verían que todo ya estaría arreglado para su llegada. Sin cuestionarlo al respecto, Archie sólo estrechó la mano de su tío y después de ayudar a Candy a abordar el automóvil, levantó la mano para poder despedirse de todos.

Una vez que el auto arrancó y se fue perdiendo entre la distancia, todos en la entrada se quedaron emocionados al pensar en la nueva etapa que la pareja estaba a punto de iniciar. Por supuesto que la más afectada fue Emilia...la anciana no pudo contener las lágrimas y sin poder evitarlo, trató de limpiarlas con su pañuelo. En cuanto Albert se dio cuenta, se acercó a ella para poder abrazarla,  
>-Por favor, Tía Elroy...no esté triste por su partida, pronto volverán...- sus palabras eran muy suaves.<br>-No estoy triste, al contrario- alegó ella -es que nunca pensé que sería testigo de este momento; que pudiera ver a mi querido Archibald dar este paso tan importante...ojalá y hubiera podido ser así con Anthony y Stear...-  
>-Es mejor no pensar en los hubiera sino en lo que es, ¿no cree?-<br>-Creo que tienes razón...- respondió ella con un suspiro y después de carraspear agregó -...lo bueno es que aún me quedas tú...no sabes lo feliz que me harás una vez que te cases...-  
>-...- Albert tosió nervioso antes de responderle -...creo que para eso todavía falta mucho...-<br>-Espero que no tanto, recuerda que quiero ver crecer a tus hijos...-  
>-Le aseguro, Tía, que usted estará conmigo por mucho tiempo...- la abrazó tiernamente - usted verá nacer y crecer a la siguiente generación de los Ardley, y no tendrá que preocuparse por nada. A su tiempo, yo también daré ese paso tan importante, pero por el momento, creo que quiero disfrutar un poco de mi vida de soltero; recuerde que con la amnesia perdí varios meses.-<br>-¿Disfrutar un poco?...si te la has pasado de un lado a otro, viajando casi desde que terminaste la escuela... realmente no entiendo porqué te gusta esa clase de vida, aventurándote solo por el mundo.-  
>-Digamos que lo llevo en la sangre desde que nací y es parte de mí...-<br>-¡Eres incorregible!- interrumpió ella tratando de sonar seria.  
>-Yo también la quiero mucho, Tía- alegó el joven rubio con una sonrisa mientras la besaba en la mejilla.<p>

Luego de esta conversación, ambos ingresaron de nueva cuenta en la mansión para seguir disfrutando del festejo. El baile ya había comenzado y se veía muy animada a la concurrencia que continuaba charlando, socializando y comentando sobre la pareja que en esos momentos se dirigía hacia un destino desconocido.

Mientras tanto, dentro del automóvil, Candy y Archie por fin tuvieron un poco de paz después de tan ajetreado día. Cómodamente sentados en la parte trasera del auto, se tomaron de la mano mientras Candy se recargaba en el hombro de su ahora esposo, al tiempo que charlaban amenamente sobre los pormenores de la celebración. Sin embargo, la chica estaba exhausta después de días de constante ajetreo y con el suave vaivén, no tardó en quedarse totalmente dormida sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Por su parte, Archie estaba tan emocionado que lo único que quería hacer era acunar en su abrazo a su querida Candy y disfrutar en silencio del resto del trayecto. Aunque también estaba cansado, el joven Cornwell tenía tanto en la cabeza que le fue imposible relajarse y entregarse a un sueño reparador como lo estaba haciendo la chica junto a él. Así que con una sonrisa, se dedicó a contemplar ese apacible rostro que descansaba confiado sobre su hombro...meditaba en lo hermosa que Candy había lucido ese día y entre más la admiraba, más enamorado se sentía. Sobre todo ahora que era la primera vez que la veía durmiendo, así de esta manera...con el ramo de flores en una mano y tomada de la suya con la otra. Archie no pudo resistirse y por largo rato se quedó contemplando ambas manos...la de ella portando su anillo, al igual que la de él. Parecía increíble que todo esto hubiera sucedido y si no lo estuviera comprobando con todos sus sentidos, jamás lo hubiera creído, pensando que tan sólo se trataba de una bella ilusión.

No obstante y pensando largamente en esto, el joven se volvió a mirar hacia el horizonte por la ventanilla junto a él...estaba anocheciendo y el espectáculo que le ofrecían las montañas junto al lago que estaban bordeando, era por demás único. Entonces su corazón se emocionó al pensar que esta sería su primera noche juntos...la primera de muchas.

En cuanto los últimos rayos del sol se fueron perdiendo lentamente tras las nubes, creando un contraste de matices naranjas y rojizos, por fin Archibald se dio cuenta de que el camino por donde viajaban le parecía extrañamente familiar. Conforme el auto seguía avanzando, no le quedo duda alguna... efectivamente, esta era la carretera que los llevaría directo a Lakewood. Sorprendido ante su descubrimiento, el joven se preguntaba si Albert había planeado que pasaran su Noche de Bodas en la residencia de verano de la familia. Muy dentro de él, esperaba que no fuera así; ese lugar estaba lleno de los melancólicos recuerdos de las personas que ya no estaban con ellos...lo último que hubiera deseado era compartir sus primeras noches al lado de Candy, rodeado no sólo de las memorias de Stear, pero sobre todo de las de Anthony.

Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar a la ciudad de Lakewood, el automóvil se desvió para ir por un camino lateral. Extrañado, esperó paciente para ver a dónde exactamente se estaban dirigiendo. Para su desconcierto, entonces el chófer los condujo por un camino angosto...el cual no recordaba y justo antes de llegar a su destino, el hombre al volante viéndolo por el espejo retrovisor, le pidió que despertara a la señora porque les esperaba una sorpresa.

Con sumo cuidado, Archie comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Candy y hablándole con suavidad, le pedió que despertara. La joven al sentir que la besaban en la cabeza, lentamente abrió los ojos y tratando de ahuyentar el pesado sueño que tenía, levantó su vista para encontrarse con los dulces ojos que la miraban embelesados,  
>-Candy, ya casi llegamos- le dijo él con aterciopelada voz.<br>-¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó ella somnolienta al tiempo que se enderezaba y trataba de enfocar su vista en el oscuro paisaje que los rodeaba.  
>-Falta todavía un poco- interrumpió el chófer -pero pensé que les gustaría ver lo que les han preparado...- dijo al tiempo que detenía el auto.<p>

Sumamente extrañada, la pareja entonces se asomó por la ventanilla y no daba crédito a lo que veían. El camino llevaba justo hacia una vereda más angosta resguardada por un gran portón que se encontraba abierto. Parecía que era nuevo, ya que a sus lados sólo se hallaban arbustos que junto con los recién construidos muros, rodeaban la propiedad. Tras la puerta que les daba la bienvenida, habían numerosas antorchas a ambos lados del camino que alumbraban hacia lo que parecía el centro de la propiedad...los dos jóvenes estaban impresionados con este singular despliegue de luces.

Con una gran sonrisa, el conductor reanudó el viaje y maniobrando el auto que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada, ingresó a la propiedad donde las antorchas les iluminaban el sendero a seguir y que terminaba en una explanada frente al lago. De inmediato, tanto Archie como Candy reconocieron el lugar: se trataba de la casa de la montaña...sin embargo, el lugar se hallaba radicalmente transformado. Aún cuando los alrededores continuaban igual, la construcción era completamente diferente al haber sido renovada en su totalidad. Al estar totalmente iluminada, ésta les daba la bienvenida y las luces que notaron al principio que eran sólo parte del sendero, se extendían por la orilla del lago y a ambos lados de la casa. Esto daba a la pareja un paisaje surrealista, como si se tratara de un sueño o un bellísimo cuento de hadas.

El hombre al volante por fin se detuvo y cuando bajó para abrirles la puerta, les dio la bienvenida a lo que sería su hogar por los siguientes días. Archibald bajó lentamente y extendiendo su mano para ayudar a Candy, se dedicó por unos momentos a observar todo a su alrededor y poder apreciar la magnífica vista que los recibía. Por su parte, la chica estaba muda ante lo que veían sus ojos...con las flamas ardiendo y meciéndose suavemente bajo el sereno de la noche, en lo único que pudo pensar fue que todo esto parecía como una gran celebración, como las que solamente se apreciaban durante las festividades de Navidad.

En cuanto bajaron las maletas que se encontraban en la cajuela, el chófer los invitó a pasar. Para entonces Hans, el mayordomo de la residencia en Lakewood, los esperaba en el pórtico para también darles la bienvenida. Candy se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Archie mientras que en la otra, aún sostenía el pequeño ramo que sus amigas le habían dado; estaba muy emocionada y sin palabras por la sorpresa que les había preparado Albert. Dándose confianza al mirarse dulcemente por un instante a los ojos y con una sonrisa, los dos avanzaron hacia la entrada.

Una vez dentro, se maravillaron de lo cambiado que estaba el lugar, todo era absolutamente nuevo y hasta parecía más grande de lo que recordaban. Se encontraban en el salón principal en donde todas las luces estaban encendidas y los variados espejos reflejaban la luz iluminándolo todo de manera especial, al tiempo que un acogedor fuego en la chimenea envolvía sutilmente el lugar con su calor. La mesa principal estaba elegantemente puesta para la cena,  
>-Tenemos todo listo para ustedes Sr. Archibald, sus maletas están ya en la habitación principal y Mary les está dejando todo listo para que estén cómodos- les informó Hans.<br>-Esta sí que ha sido una gran sorpresa- alegó con alegría Archie -dime Hans, ¿todo fue idea del Sr. Williams?-  
>-Así es, el señor dio órdenes específicas para prepararlo todo...durante su estancia no los molestaremos más que para traerles comida y limpiar el lugar cuando ustedes nos lo ordenen. En cuanto Mary baje, nos retiraremos para que puedan descansar...-<br>-Me parece bien- y volviéndose a mirar a Candy, le preguntó -¿qué opinas Gatita?-  
>-Todo es maravilloso...- se limitó a decir ella aún sintiéndose atónita por todo a su alrededor.<p>

En eso, la mucama bajó por las escaleras y les dijo que ya todo estaba en orden en su recámara. Tanto el chófer como Hans y Mary, se despidieron entonces de la pareja no sin antes felicitarlos nuevamente por su boda y desearles una buena noche. Sin decir nada más, los tres fieles sirvientes desaparecieron por la puerta dejándolos solos.

Candy aún admiraba todo emocionada, Albert en verdad se había tomado muchas molestias para prepararles un magnífico lugar que sería solamente para ellos. Estaba tan conmocionada que fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Archie la envolvió en sus brazos por la espalda para besarla en el cuello,  
>-Parece que Albert ha pensado en cada detalle. Dígame Sra. Cornwell, ¿es todo de su agrado?-<br>-Sí...- respondió ella tímidamente al tiempo que giraba su cabeza para poder mirarlo mejor a los ojos.  
>-¿Te gustaría comer algo?, apenas y probaste bocado durante la fiesta- le decía mientras la soltaba lentamente y se colocaba a su lado.<br>-Me parece una buena idea...- respondió nerviosa, bajando la mirada al tiempo que acentuaba su sonrojo. Su esposo sonreía entendiendo perfectamente la causa del porqué esta timidez por parte de ella.  
>-Entonces vamos a cenar- la besó rápido en la mejilla y tomándola de la mano, la ayudó a sentarse para que pudieran comer algo.<p>

Debido a los nervios de los que ambos eran presa y ante lo que anticipaban sería su Noche de Bodas, ninguno de los dos tuvo mucho apetito. Más bien se sumieron en un silencio que aunque no resultaba incómodo, si los estaba sumiendo en una sensación de ansiedad. Una vez que terminaron, Archie se levantó de su asiento para ayudarla a incorporarse de la mesa y poder encaminarse a la parte superior de la casa. Conforme iban atravesando el salón, fueron apagando las luces dejando solamente la luz proveniente de la chimenea que continuaba iluminando el lugar.

Al subir, ambos se dirigieron a la única habitación alumbrada del pasillo y que tenía la puerta abierta para recibirlos...de la emoción, Candy no pudo evitar el apretar la mano de Archie; era como si ésta fuera la única forma de que pudiera expresar lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Al sentir el apretón en su mano, el joven esposo se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y sin aviso alguno, la tomó entre sus brazos para caminar lentamente hasta la puerta. El galante Archibald quería ingresar con ella como la tradición lo pedía y al no esperarse esta reacción por parte de él, Candy se aferró tímidamente a su cuello con la cabeza escondida contra su pecho, ocultando un gran rubor que se formó, sin poder controlarlo, en sus mejillas...sin quererlo ni planearlo, todos los detalles de una noche inolvidable se estaban dando uno tras otro de manera natural para no olvidarlos nunca.

Una vez en su interior, otra sorpresa más los esperaba: había un sinnúmero de velas encendidas que alumbraban junto con el fuego de la chimenea el acogedor y espacioso lugar. Numerosos pétalos estaban dispersos por doquier y se percibía una suave fragancia por los variados arreglos florales...eran hermosos ramos de orquídeas azules y blancas. En verdad que esto era algo único y que ninguno de los dos jamás se había esperado.

Archie entonces depositó con cuidado a su querida esposa para rodearla con su brazo. Presa de los nervios, a Candy se le ocurrió decir que lo mejor era abrir sus maletas y acomodar un poco la ropa que traían en el guardarropa. Entendiendo la causa de estas palabras, Archie decidió que era mejor darle un espacio a su querida Gatita y soltándose de ella, la besó en la frente y luego se dirigió hasta el balcón para que ella se dedicara a poner todo en orden. Al abrirlo, pudo apreciar una magnífica vista: el lago estaba rodeado por varias antorchas y desde ahí, se podía distinguir el camino por donde habían llegado. La noche estaba clara y sin nubes, por lo que la luz de la Luna alumbraba los alrededores y se podía ver más allá de la propiedad.

Entonces Archie cerró los ojos suavemente al sentir la caricia de una brisa ligera y fresca sobre su rostro, dejando escapar una sonrisa sin notarlo. Todo estaba en total calma y lo único que se escuchaba bajo esa resplandeciente luna, eran los suaves sonidos nocturnos que los rodeaban. Este lugar era tan pacífico como si nada pudiese arruinar el ambiente que se había formado ahí, uno que era creado solamente para ellos dos.

Mirando hacia el firmamento desde el balcón de la habitación, Archie comprendió que el destino había sido benévolo con él y en silencio lo agradeció. Pensando en esto, entonces el joven se volvió a mirar hacia dentro para seguir en silencio cada movimiento de Candy...la chica estaba un tanto atareada sacando la ropa de las valijas y acomodándola en el guardarropa. En cuanto la joven se percató de la manera en que su esposo la estaba observando, trató de mantener la calma y continuar con su labor, aún cuando los nervios se habían apoderado de ella. Pero era inútil, no dejaba de percibir la intensa mirada de Archie y sin resistirlo más, se encontró con los ámbares que la admiraban embelesados...en cuanto ambos se vieron con esa distintiva intensidad a los ojos, las mejillas de ella se cubrieron con un pronunciado rubor. Esta continua muestra de timidez era algo que al joven Cornwell le fascinaba.

En ese preciso momento, el corazón de Candy comenzó a latir desesperado al ver a su amado esposo acercarse con lentitud hacia ella. En cuanto Archie se detuvo, sintió que el corazón se le había detenido, pero con la misma rapidez, sus latidos se volvieron erráticos... él se había colocado frente a ella y estaban tan juntos que percibía su respiración pausada envuelta en ese fragancia de maderas que era tan distintiva de Archie.

Pensando en ella y en lo que estaban a punto de compartir, el enamorado esposo estaba ansioso de crear de nuevo un momento para ambos... la amaba demasiado y se sabía amado, hasta el punto de sentirse deseado, y esto alimentaba más su orgullo. De todos los pretendientes que ella alguna vez llegó a tener, era Archibald Cornwell el vencedor...aquel que había logrado lo que parecía imposible: tener en sus manos el corazón de Candy.

En el instante mismo que se colocó frente a ella, los ojos de él brillaban enmudecidos...con toda galantería, tomó la mano de la chica para depositar el más suave beso que pudiese darle. Esta acción causó algo muy especial en la jovencita, haciendo que su corazón saltara emocionado. Luego con toda delicadeza, comenzó a acariciarla en el rostro para luego besarla sin prisa y con suavidad, haciendo que cada uno se llenara por completo del otro...con cada beso, Candy experimentaba un hormigueo por toda su piel y rápidamente su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando al contacto del joven castaño, creando una conexión invisible y poderosa entre ellos. Cuando por fin se detuvieron en sus caricias y con la voz transformada en un suspiro por la felicidad, Candy se dedicó a acariciar las finas líneas de su rostro, mientras le hablaba con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas...unas motivadas por la gran alegría que la invadía,  
>-Por favor, dime que no estoy soñando...-<br>-Si estás soñando...- pausó él mientras le besaba de nuevo el rostro con ternura, acercándose al oído para susurrarle con voz ronca y aterciopelada -...prometo no despertarte...-

Esa primera noche juntos, cada uno en el silencio de su corazón, pudo disfrutar abiertamente del amor que se profesaban, Archie se entregó por completo a su tesoro hecho mujer y de igual manera, ella lo hizo con él. Ahora el panorama de sus vidas estaba tomando un rumbo inesperado e incierto, pero sin soledad...llevándose sus tristezas a un lugar inalcanzable, mientras que les dejaba el camino libre para disfrutar del amor en toda su plenitud.

Archie siempre supo como manejar en silencio su amor por Candy y sin querer, había aprendido a acallarlo...pero ahora, todo era distinto. Ella lo amaba y no había ninguna razón para ocultarlo más; esa noche el apasionado muchacho dejó escapar esa parte de su ser que había reprimido por tanto tiempo...y en esa ocasión, Candy se entregó sin dudarlo al enamorado y pasional hombre que era Archibald...aquel que la había conquistado y el que fue el elegido por su corazón.

La Luna de Miel resultó ser una maravillosa experiencia para los recién casados. Durante una semana no se preocuparon por otra cosa más que de disfrutar su tiempo a solas. Se les había hecho rutina empezar el día sin prisas y por la tarde, daban largas caminatas alrededor del lago y hasta se aventuraron a montar a caballo para ir a pasear por los alrededores. Ya de regreso al atardecer, les gustaba pasar horas frente a la chimenea y platicar un sinnúmero de temas. Estos fueron días llenos de felicidad para los dos, en donde aparte de compartir gratos momentos a solas, también lo aprovecharon para conocerse mejor y lo hicieron al hablar de sus más íntimos pensamientos e ideas.

Aparte de ser un tiempo de calidad a solas, se trataba de uno de descubrimiento en donde ambos podían abrirse al otro para dejarse ver tal y como eran...era el principio de un viaje en el que los dos pasarían el resto de la vida en una aventura no sólo de autodescubrimiento, sino de aprendizaje en donde aprenderían uno del otro. De esta manera Candy y Archie comenzaron su vida matrimonial. Los dos tenían una larga vida por delante...una sin temores, ya que habían decidido emprenderla juntos y en la que siempre estarían apoyándose.

Por otra parte, tal y como Albert se lo había dicho a su sobrino, en cuanto la pareja regresó de su viaje de recién casados, el patriarca cumplió su palabra...realizó su tan añorado viaje por Sudamérica y aunque George no se separaba de él, descubrió que tener compañía no era tan malo después de todo. Ese hombre a su lado era como un padre y demostró ser el mejor compañero de aventuras... hasta que el joven Williams finalmente conoció a aquella chica de la que Archie le había hablado en una ocasión. El espíritu libre de Albert encontró en una solitaria jovencita su contraparte al conocer a una chica que como él, disfrutaba de viajar sola por el mundo. Con el tiempo ambos descubrieron que eran el complemento perfecto y finalmente, también el rubio conocería la felicidad que traía el compartir la vida con alguien el día que finalmente contrajo matrimonio.

Mientras tanto en Florida, Patty se había decidido por estudiar una carrera, y en cuanto finalizó sus estudios de literatura, se dedicó a trabajar en una importante editorial para escribir libros para niños. La tímida jovencita encontró en su profesión algo que la llenaba de satisfacción, ya que se prometió que a través de sus historias los niños que vivían una vida solitaria como la que ella tuvo, encontrarían un bálsamo para aliviar su soledad. Tiempo después, la joven inglesa también encontraría la felicidad al conocer a un joven escritor que como ella, también deseaba compartir su vida con alguien. Así que el día que se comprometió, la tímida Patty por fin dejó ir para siempre la melancolía de lo que pudo haber sido estar al lado de Stear y que nunca fue... algo que la liberó por completo de sus temores, para dejarle el camino libre a su prometido para que conquistara su corazón.

Sin embargo, la vida también se mostraría benévola con otra persona. A pesar de que Annie se sintió muy resentida al enterarse del compromiso de Candy con Archie, siguió adelante con su vida. Al ser joven, la chica eventualmente también conocería al joven que la amaba sin obstáculo alguno. Por lo que el día en que se comprometió con él, decidió acercarse a Candy para poder tener una reconciliación. No fue fácil para Annie el hacerlo, pero al final reconoció que todo lo sucedido había sido lo mejor para todos...especialmente cuando vio lo feliz que era la pareja Cornwell.

No obstante, las cosas no fueron tan sencillas para un solitario actor. El día en que Candy y Archie se casaron por la iglesia, no muy lejos de ahí, un joven se encontraba en un café admirando las altas torres de la catedral. En cuanto se escucharon el repicar de las campanas marcando el fin de la ceremonia, Terry apretó con fuerza el vaso con vino frente a él y con la mirada triste, observó el periódico en donde se mostraba la fotografía de la pareja durante su compromiso. Entonces, dando un gran suspiro, dio un último sorbo a su bebida para luego ponerse de pie y salir del lugar, desapareciendo por las calles de la ciudad. En el momento en que había leído sobre la boda, quiso ver a Candy una vez más...pero en cuanto llegó a la ciudad no se atrevió a hacerlo y se conformó con ser un testigo a la distancia de la felicidad de su querida Pecas.

Este no había sido el final que el joven inglés hubiera querido para él, pero comprendió que a veces la vida no se da como uno quiere y que tal vez en otra realidad y momento, él sería el elegido de Candy. Sí, tal vez en otras circunstancias Terry Grandchester fuera el vencedor y sería él quien la llevaría al altar para comenzar una vida juntos. Esa en definitiva, sería la realidad en otra historia.

Eventualmente, Terry llegaría a ser el gran actor que estaba destinado a ser. El mundo se rindió incondicionalmente a sus pies cuando demostró ser el mejor de todos...su madre Eleanor, estuvo siempre apoyándolo y entre los dos, formaron parte de la familia que el joven inglés siempre deseó tener. A su manera, el muchacho también llegó a ser feliz...porque su dicha radicaba en que su pequeña pecosa también lo fuera.

Tiempo después Terry supo que Bernard había regresado a la Universidad. El hombre pudo reintegrarse a la vida académica y volvió a ser el afamado profesor que era...pero ahora, las experiencias de la vida le habían dado más sabiduría y el reconocimiento a su excelencia fue aún mayor. Bernard estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer en el momento justo...no antes por no estar listo y no después porque sería muy tarde.

Años después el joven Grandchester y el profesor se volvieron a encontrar, y afortunadamente para Terry, el encontrarse con Bernard le fue de gran ayuda. El hombre lo apoyó mucho para que pudiera superar muchos de sus miedos y sanar sus resentimientos contra la vida...fue en parte a esta ayuda, que Terry salió tan exitosamente adelante. Desde que se volvieron a reunir, ambos se volvieron inseparables.

En cuanto a Elie...la joven Rothschild demostró ser mucho más independiente de lo que sus padres imaginaron. Se convirtió en una exitosa mujer de negocios y a pesar de su ajetreada vida social y de trabajo, encontraba tiempo para visitar a los Ardley. La amistad que se formó con Albert fue creciendo día a día...hasta el punto que se creyó que habría algo entre ellos. Pero contrario a las predicciones, el corazón de la chica se inclinó por otro joven heredero y socio de su padre. El día en que su hija contrajo matrimonio, Robert no pudo ser más dichoso y no fue sino hasta que fue testigo de la felicidad de su hija, que tuvo que admitir que todo sucedía por un motivo. Tal vez si hubiera insistido en casar a Archibald con su querida Elie, ninguno de ellos hubiera llegado a ser tan feliz como lo eran entonces. Eso le demostró al duro y agresivo hombre de negocios, que en cuestiones del corazón, nadie tiene la última palabra ...y menos las personas ajenas a la pareja.

Y en cuanto a Alison...bueno, la chica también llegaría a cumplir sus sueños. Aquella jovencita que demostró lealtad en todo momento, aún yendo en contra de lo que ella misma deseaba, también experimentaría la dicha y felicidad que el destino le tenía preparado. Pero como se dice por ahí, eso es parte de otra historia que se conocerá a detalle más adelante.

Con el tiempo Archibald ingresó en la universidad para estudiar la carrera de abogacía y aunque fueron años de mucho sacrificio por su demandante trabajo como vicepresidente en las empresas de la familia, al final obtuvo su título con honores. Para entonces Candy le había dado el mayor regalo que jamás hubiera deseado: la noticia de que muy pronto iba a ser padre.

Por su parte, Candy dedicaba su tiempo con ahínco a ayudar a todos los heridos de guerra y una vez que el conflicto bélico terminó, continuó apoyando junto con Elie, a todas esas familias que resultaron afectadas. Las dos habían decidido que el trabajo para auxiliar a esas familias mutiladas por la guerra, apenas comenzaba; por lo que se dedicaron a crear un centro de apoyo para las numerosas personas que trataban de reintegrarse a una vida normal. Las dos jóvenes trabajaban constantemente y Candy solamente detuvo un poco su ajetreado ritmo de vida, cuando supo que estaba esperando un bebé.

Todos en la familia se volvieron locos con la noticia de su embarazo...Albert era el que estaba más emocionado de todos, ya que pronto sería Tío Abuelo en el mejor sentido de la palabra. Y conociendo cómo era él, a la joven pareja no le cayó de sorpresa que el joven patriarca preparara a lo grande el nacimiento del primer miembro de la siguiente generación de los Ardley. Por su parte, la Tía Abuela estaba tan conmocionada que no se separaba ni a sol ni a sombra de su sobrina...con la llegada de ese bebé, Emilia reconoció que tenía que estar bien físicamente si quería ayudar en la educación de la criatura que estaba en camino. Este fue un gran aliciente para que la salud de la anciana mejorara notablemente.

Si al joven Cornwell le hubieran dicho que la vida podía darle mayor dicha después de unirse a Candy, no lo hubiera creído posible...pero el día en que nació su hija Arianna, comprobó que en efecto la vida puede aún sorprendernos al darnos mucho más de lo que siquiera pudiéramos pedir o siquiera imaginar. Archie no cabía de felicidad al tomar entre sus brazos a su pequeña... la prueba irrefutable de su gran amor por Candy. Junto a su bebé y su esposa, el castaño casi derramaba lágrimas de felicidad y se prometió que haría hasta lo imposible para que las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida, tuvieran un futuro lleno de alegría.

Sin embargo, Archie tenía algo pendiente por hacer y al día siguiente en que nació su hija, supo que había llegado el momento para hacerlo. Se dirigió a una recámara y a oscuras, tuvo un momento a solas en la que fuera la habitación de Stear...deseaba finalmente quedar en paz con su pasado. Esa noche y con la carta de Stear, aquella en donde el inventor hablaba de sus sentimientos hacia Candy...la tomó firmemente en su mano mientras llevaba una vela en la otra. El joven Cornwell se encerró en esa habitación mientras que por un buen rato se dedicó a contemplar el cielo nocturno desde el balcón.

En esos momentos al joven castaño le hubiera gustado mucho que su hermano estuviera presente para compartir su felicidad...pensaba que seguramente a Stear le hubiera gustado mucho conocer a su pequeña sobrina. Con cierta melancolía en sus pensamientos, Archie entonces sostuvo un diálogo interno con su hermano,  
>-Así como tú quisiste a Patty, yo lo hice con Annie...pero ninguno puede negar que el amor que sentimos por ellas siempre palideció ante aquel que fue nuestro primer amor. Comparados con el de Candy y la pasión que sentimos desde un principio por ella, todo lo demás se volvió como un amor casi filial...- y mirando el papel en sus manos, continuó diciendo -por esta carta sé lo mucho que amaste a Candy, e intuyo que quisiste a Patty como una amiga especial, tal y como me ocurrió a mí con Annie. Patricia fue la novia que tenía que ser... pero el verdadero amor, aquel que nos hace palpitar el corazón de manera alocada y nos sacude las entrañas, era del todo inalcanzable...y siempre lo fue para ti...- pausó un momento al sentir que la garganta se le cerraba de la emoción -...estoy agradecido de que en mi caso fuera todo de manera distinta. Gracias a tus deseos y oraciones, querido hermano, hoy puedo decir que ese sueño que todos los paladines tuvimos, se ha convertido para mí en la más palpable de las realidades y lo es más ahora, que he comenzado a formar una familia...quiero decirte que te extraño mucho y que dondequiera que te encuentres, te pido que cuides de nosotros y seas feliz...además, quiero pedirte que te quedes tranquilo...te aseguro que tu secreto jamás será descubierto...-<p>

Al principio, conocer el secreto que encerraba el gran amor que tuvo Stear por Candy, lo enfureció mucho. Pero después de vivir todos los sinsabores por los que tuvo que atravesar, Archibald al madurar, comprendió que no podía culpar a su hermano por haberse sentido así por ella. Todo aquel que alguna vez se sintió atraído por Candy, seguramente compartió estos mismos sentimientos.

Y tomando el sobre con el gran secreto que encerraba, lo fue acercando con lentitud a la flama hasta que el papel fue de inmediato envuelto y absorbido por el fuego...en unos segundos, esa confesión del inventor había sido devorada con tal intensidad que las cenizas fueron arrastradas por la brisa nocturna para perderse en la oscuridad, bajo los melancólicos ojos del joven castaño. Con este acto, Archibald estaba honrando nuevamente la memoria de su querido hermano, destruyendo para siempre el único vestigio que existía sobre el gran secreto que el inventor llegó alguna vez a tener...con esto, Archie se aseguraría que solamente él lo sabría,  
>-Fue gracias a tus inventos y las pistas que nos dejaste, que el deseo de que yo fuera feliz con Candy se cumplió...¡siempre fuiste el mejor hermano!- y diciendo esto, apagó la vela y salió de la habitación para poder cerrarla, dejando atrás todo lo concerniente al pasado.<p>

Esa misma noche, abrazado al lado de Candy, el joven Cornwell tendría un sueño más en el que involucraba a su hermano. Se encontraba de nuevo en aquel jardín que había visto antes, pero extrañamente en esta ocasión estaba en su versión de adulto. Al mirar al frente vio sobre el horizonte a Stear y Anthony, tal y como los recordaba la última vez que los vio con vida. Junto ellos se encontraba el que fuera el patriarca de la familia, el padre de Albert, quien le dedicaba una gran sonrisa. Entonces el hombre junto con los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar alejándose de su lado...Archie era consciente de que no podía ir con ellos y de un impulso, solamente levantó su mano mientras les gritaba adiós...los tres se volvieron para despedirse con un gesto y luego desaparecieron bajo una intensa luz.

En ese preciso instante, Archie se despertó por el sobresalto que este sueño le había causado. Candy aún continuaba durmiendo en sus brazos y el castaño trató de no moverse mucho para no despertarla. Meditando largamente en lo que había soñado, el muchacho se dio cuenta de que esa había sido la despedida entre ellos...algún día volvería a ver a los que partieron, pero por el momento era importante que siguiera adelante con su vida. Por largas horas se quedó despierto pensando en la visión que tuvo y cuando por fin pudo quedarse dormido, lo invadió una extraña sensación de paz. Nunca más Archie volvería a tener este sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy lo estaba ayudando a acomodarse la corbata, le gustaba hacerlo antes de verlo partir para la oficina. Esa mañana Archie la contemplaba de una manera un tanto diferente, sobre todo al pensar en su hermano y primo...por esa razón, cuando las manos de la chica fueron detenidas con las de él cubriéndolas sobre el nudo de la corbata, ella elevó sus ojos para mirarlo extrañada,  
>-¿Sucede algo, Archie?-<br>-¿Sabes?...tú eres mi paz...- los ojos de ella brillaban enmudecidos mientras él le acariciaba tiernamente las manos -...una que jamás pensé llegar a disfrutar.-

Quedándose muda sin saber que decir, lo miraba conmovida. Entonces él la acercó a sus brazos para llenarse nuevamente de su calidez, aquella que siempre fue tan añorada...y luego de disfrutar de ese cálido momento, la joven por fin le respondió,  
>-...estaré aquí a tu lado por cuánto me quieras tener...-<br>-Eso, Sra. Cornwell- le advirtió él -...será por mucho tiempo...-

Se quedaron abrazados por un rato y no fue sino hasta que escucharon un llanto, que el mágico momento se interrumpió; su bebé acababa de despertar. Antes de alejarse, Candy se levantó de puntitas para plantar un casto beso en sus labios...algo que él asistió inclinándose hacia abajo mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente su mejilla...  
>-Creo que debemos continuar con esto después...- dijo ella ruborizada.<br>-Así lo parece- sonrió él emocionado.

Y una vez que la chica tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, Archie se dedicó a contemplar feliz la escena, sintiendo que su interior casi se desbordaba de alegría. El joven Cornwell había derramado muchas lágrimas solitarias en su vida, pero eso por fortuna, era cosa del pasado; su tan anhelado sueño estaba materializándose frente a sus ojos...uno que afortunadamente para él, era vivo y palpable.

Con el transcurso de los años la pareja vio crecer a la pequeña Arianna que era la viva imagen de su padre al ser elegante y sofisticada como él, la única diferencia radicaba en los profundos ojos verdes que tenía...unos tan intensos como los de Candy. Afortunadamente para la joven familia, la felicidad tocó nuevamente a sus puertas con la llegada de su segundo hijo, un varoncito al que decidieron llamar Alistair. Y así ambos continuaron una vida en donde día a día el cariño de la pareja crecía y se afianzaba.

De esta manera, llegamos al final de una historia que nos demostró que a pesar de todo lo que se pueda tener en contra, los sueños y metas que nos proponemos en la vida pueden ser alcanzados. No debemos olvidar que en nuestro camino por el mundo, muchas veces nos encontramos con callejones sin salida que parecen sólo mostrarnos muros que nos impiden ver más allá...sin embargo, si prestamos atención, siempre habrá algún rayo de esperanza que nos dará la fortaleza para seguir adelante...y sólo es cuestión de ir tras esa tan ansiada oportunidad, una que el destino no se cansa de brindarnos una vez más.

FIN

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Vaya! Por fin logré poner la palabra fin. Les pido una disculpa por haberme demorado pero para editar este capítulo, necesité de varias horas y quería hacerlo bien, por lo que me llevó un par de días más.

Les agradezco a todos lo que me acompañaron en esta gran aventura...no fueron fáciles estas 42 semanas, en donde tuve que esforzarme para poder ofrecerles una historia de calidad, pero sobre todo, diferente. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

A quienes me han dejado unas líneas, les agradezco de la manera más sincera el que se hayan molestado para que este Fic llegara a más de 400 comentarios, wow! Superó al Fic de Stear ^_^

Estas son las personas que quiero agradecer personalmente y espero no olvidarme de nadie:  
>Anastasia, Black Dyan 12, Verito, Magnolia A, Moonlightgirl 86, Wendy, Stear's girl, Iris, ccc 73, Carito Andrew, Remiel22, ccc, Jimena Andrew, Redy, Joce 9814, Ale, Eva Mara Hernndez, Clau Ardley, Liz, Paolau2, Sherezada 70, Angdl, Mayra Exitosa, Annilina, Litziel 71209, Paloma, Grau Grey, Iris Adriana, Alma, Diex, Bela, Alejandra Samayo, Dulce Lu, Lupita Plazola, Izelck, Scarlette Valmont, Geo, Arqwmgarciag, Mercy got, Ginaa, Lupita Ramírez, Izel, Lucy de Andrew, Lis69, Laura, Yeya, Lily feria, Digimegan, Emily Kihiney, Lili, Elyserena, Nameely serena, Cristinamtv, Astro kai, Laurita White, Josie, Isabel Ovando, Lizvet Ardray, Kitten Andrew, Rita Miller, Nena Abril, Noelsanz 942, Megan, Valie, Yackie 98, Serena Candy Andrew Graham...<p>

y de manera muy especial a la persona a la que le debemos la edición de este Fic: muchísimas gracias Anna María Pruneda Lladó...sin tu ayuda y esfuerzo, mucha la de la narrativa no hubiera quedado de la manera tan linda en que quedó. TE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO DE CORAZÓN!

También les agradezco a todos aquellos que en silencio me acompañaron y a todos los que en un futuro estarán leyendo esto...desde donde estoy y en el momento en el que escribo esto: MUCHAS GRACIAS!

El Epílogo, como lo dije antes, estará dedicado completamente a Alison. Como creo haber cerrado ya toda situación y aclarado lo que sucedió con los demás personajes, es justo que nuestra querida amiga sea la protagonista. Lo estaré publicando a más tardar en dos semanas. Por favor no pierdan pista de lo que le sucede a nuestra querida enfermera.

Sin más que agregar, gracias nuevamente por todo. Quienquiera contactarme, puede hacerlo con toda confianza...en cuanto tenga un ratito libre, prometo responderles con mucho gusto.

Les deseo una linda semana y estén pendientes para el Epílogo...y la próxima historia. Espero poder comenzarla a más tardar a inicios del próximo año...sino es que antes jeje.

Abrazos con cariño  
>Adriana<p> 


	43. Epílogo 1: Enfrentamientos

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 43: Epílogo 1: Enfrentamientos

Por uno de los pasillos del hospital Saint Joseph, una figura caminaba distraída revisando sus notas y registros de pacientes. Como siempre, Alison Lerner se encontraba absorta leyendo los antecedentes de los pacientes que acababan de arribar del frente Europeo. Desde hacía varios días que la directiva del hospital había tomado la decisión de ayudar a otros hospitales en Nueva York, para asistir a la creciente demanda de camas y personal médico para dar la mejor atención posible a los americanos heridos en el frente.

Una semana antes, el cuerpo de enfermeras fue convocado a una junta en donde se les había informado que cuando América anunció oficialmente que estaba participando en la Gran Guerra en el bando de los Aliados en Europa, muchos de sus ciudadanos sintieron el llamado a las armas, embarcándose hacia el Viejo Continente para luchar en los diversos campos de batalla en Francia y Bélgica. Por desgracia, muchos de estos hombres fueron atrozmente aniquilados y muchos más regresarían a su patria severamente lastimados.

Este había sido el lúgubre panorama que la enfermera había estado viviendo en las últimas semanas. Era triste atender a muchos hombres y jóvenes mutilados, heridos ferozmente por una causa que ni siquiera comprendían del todo. Sin embargo, muchos alegaban que era el deber de todo hombre el proteger a sus familias y hogares de un posible conflicto que pudiera extenderse hasta el Nuevo Continente. Alison no estaba de acuerdo con estas ideas de matar a otros para poder establecer un ambiente de paz, pero sin embargo, tampoco las condenaba. Desde que había conocido a Archibald Cornwell y se enteró que su hermano Stear había partido al frente para morir, la joven trataba de entender mejor los motivos por los que hombres con un futuro por delante, se sacrificaban de esta manera.

Así que para cuando se presentó la ocasión de atender a los recién llegados que arribaron al hospital, ella fue de las primeras jóvenes en asistir a los doctores. Se había ofrecido como voluntaria con una decena de chicas más, para atender exclusivamente a los combatientes. Conforme los hombres fueron llegando en el transcurso de esos días, el ánimo entre el personal médico fue decayendo poco a poco. Cada vez que llegaba un grupo de soldados, eran más palpables las atrocidades que se estaban cometiendo en las trincheras: había desde pacientes con heridas leves hasta hombres severamente mutilados. En verdad que la chica y cualquiera que los atendiera, tenía que mostrar mucha fuerza de voluntad para que día a día, tratara de aminorar el dolor que se respiraba en ese pabellón especial del hospital.

Pero una mañana en particular, un grupo de combatientes había llegado del frente en Bélgica... era en ese país donde las batallas eran más atroces debido a lo cruentas que eran las batallas, y lo inhóspito del clima, especialmente ahora que se aproximaba el invierno.

Con esto en mente, Alison dio un gran suspiro antes de entrar al pabellón en donde decenas de hombres gemían a causa del dolor causado por diferentes heridas. Al ingresar, inmediatamente uno de los doctores la llamó a su lado para atender a varios de los heridos de gravedad. Por horas, la experimentada enfermera estuvo atendiendo tanto a heridos de bala como a los que fueron derribados por las bombas. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión había algo más que hacía que el ambiente se tornara aún más tenso: se trataba de los soldados que fueron afectados por una nueva clase de arma química que el enemigo lanzaba contra sus víctimas. Algunos de esos hombres habían sufrido graves y severas quemaduras que les producían dolorosas ampollas y los sumergían en una terrible agonía. Esta era la nueva arma de defensa que los alemanes estaban empleando en sus feroces ataques contra las trincheras de los aliados: las letales y muy efectivas bombas químicas.

Con sumo cuidado, tanto el Dr. Brandon como Alison, fueron inspeccionando cada uno de estos infortunados y delicados pacientes. Con el horror dibujado en su rostro, la jovencita no podía disimular el dolor del que era testigo: los combatientes presentaban serias quemaduras en sus cuerpos, mostrando dolorosas ampollas y muchos por desgracia, habían quedado totalmente ciegos debido al efecto de los venenosos gases y ácidos a los que fueron expuestos. Ese había sido el caso de un paciente en particular.

En cuanto se acercaron a la camilla del Sargento Scott Stuart, una sensible enfermera y su doctor, se enfrentaron a un muy resentido combatiente. Al pie frente a la cama, Alison leía en voz alta los particulares del paciente junto con su historial médico. Pero en cuanto el joven postrado ahí escuchó que se estaban refiriendo a él, con ira se dirigió al médico y a su asistente,  
>-¡En lugar de perder el tiempo con tonterías, deberían ayudarme a quitarme estas vendas!- replicó el hombre que estaba totalmente vendado en la parte superior de su cabeza.<p>

Sin inmutarse ante el enojo del paciente, el doctor sólo permaneció de pie mientras que Alison se había quedado completamente callada ante la reacción del sargento; pero al recibir un gesto del galeno, continuó leyendo el reporte clínico. Una vez que terminó, el doctor se acercó un poco al soldado para poder hacer un examen de reconocimiento, pero en cuanto quiso revisar las vendas, el hombre con desesperación comenzó a defenderse y se negó a dejarse tocar,  
>-Si no me deja revisarlo, no podré dar mi diagnóstico- replicó el Dr. Brandon.<br>-¿Qué parte del reporte no entendió?- gritó el paciente -¡he quedado ciego!-  
>-Aún así necesito examinarlo- respondió con firmeza el médico.<br>-¡No!...¡Sólo quiero que me quite este vendaje que me lastima!...antes de llegar aquí, el inútil personal de la Cruz Roja asignó a una ineficiente enfermera que me lo ha aplicado mal...¡me aprieta tanto que tengo horas sufriendo de un gran dolor de cabeza y a nadie parece importarle!-

El sargento no estaba exagerando, debido a los efectos secundarios de las armas químicas, la piel que fue expuesta a los gases se encontraba muy sensible y por más que se aplicara con cuidado, todo vendaje resultaría en extremo incómodo. El galeno identificó esto de inmediato, por lo que sin alterarse, le indicó a su joven asistente que cambiara el vendaje. Con cierta reserva, Alison se acercó al hombre y tratando con delicadeza de acercar sus manos al rostro, éstas fueron detenidas por las fuertes manos del soldado,  
>-Será mejor que lo haga con cuidado...- le dijo entre dientes y respirando agitadamente -no permitiré que una inexperta me lastime más de lo que esos alemanes ya han hecho conmigo...-<p>

Su amenaza hizo que la chica tragara en seco y volviéndose a mirar al doctor para seguir sus instrucciones, prosiguió con su labor al recibir un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su superior. Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, la joven fue removiendo poco a poco las numerosas capas de vendaje que habían cubierto los ojos, la cara y la parte superior de la cabeza del hombre. Cuando por fin Alison pudo deshacerse de todas las capas, se mostró ante ella un joven rostro con ampollas y varios golpes... a lo mucho, ese muchacho tendría alrededor de unos veinticinco años. Sorprendida ante esta revelación, la joven enfermera sintió lástima por el sargento y entendió su gran frustración: su vida había sido totalmente destrozada a una edad en donde cualquier otro vería para sí, un futuro promisorio.

Luego de limpiar con extremo cuidado sus ojos y los contornos de éstos, aplicó lo más delicadamente posible un ungüento que aminoraría la sensación de quemazón que seguramente el hombre estaba sintiendo por todo el rostro. Durante la curación, una gran mueca de dolor se dibujaba en el descuidado y barbudo rostro del combatiente...ensimismada con su tarea, Alison no se había percatado de lo cerca que estuvo de él...tanto que los dos pudieron sentir los alientos del uno sobre el otro.

Una vez que hubo terminado de aplicar el medicamento, estaba a punto de colocar algodones sobre las órbitas cerradas de los ojos cuando una mano asió la suya con fuerza,  
>-Le advierto que si me lastima, ¡se arrepentirá!- espetó él con desdén.<br>-Si no me deja continuar con mi trabajo, no podré ayudarlo...así que le pido de la manera más atenta que no interrumpa- respondió ella con voz suave, pero cargada de firmeza.  
>-...- sin poder alegarle algo más, el soldado dejó que ella continuara adelante hasta que terminó. Luego el doctor y su enfermera se alejaron del lugar en silencio.<p>

Desafortunadamente, esta escena se repitió por varios días...no sólo entre Alison y el paciente, sino con las demás enfermeras. Tal era la agresividad del sargento que llegó un momento en que ninguna de las otras jóvenes pudo acercarse a él, ya que pareciera desquitarse con quien tuviera enfrente por la desgracia que sufría...sin quererlo Scott se había ganado mala fama entre el personal médico y casi nadie quería acercársele. Al final, parecía que solamente Alison tenía la paciencia y el aplomo necesarios para hablarle con firmeza al joven y acallar sutilmente sus hirientes comentarios.

Pero como en todo, la agresividad del combatiente no era del todo su culpa. El dolor y la impotencia que Scott sentía y hervía por dentro, lo orillaban a comportarse de esta manera. Sin poder moverse de la cama debido a las otras heridas que presentaba, aunado al no poder ver más que oscuridad, lo estaba desesperando hasta el punto de la locura. El joven sargento estaba experimentando en carne propia las atrocidades que los conflictos bélicos ocasionan en aquellos que llegan a involucrarse...aquella gloria y satisfacción que alguna vez creyó llegar a obtener a su regreso de Europa, fue sustituida por una gran amargura y desolación. Sacrificando uno de sus más valiosos sentidos, fue la manera en que Scott aprendió una de las más duras lecciones del ser humano en la vida: no importando quien sea el vencedor en un conflicto bélico, al final todos resultan perdedores.

No obstante, sus primeros días confinado en la cama fueron un infierno debido a otra clase de dolencias que padecía. El otrora soldado era constantemente despertado en las noches por terribles pesadillas que lo transportaban y se desarrollaban en el frente de combate...el haber visto morir a sus compañeros y al enemigo de innumerables formas, dejaron en él terribles imágenes en lo más profundo de su subconsciente. Como el joven era un hombre de disciplina, empujaba estos recuerdos a lo más profundo de sí mismo; sin embargo y cuando por fin lograba relajarse, su tortuosa mente buscaba un escape...tal y como si se tratase de una válvula a presión, cuanto más relajado se encontraba era cuando los recuerdos se le presentaban más palpables y reales.

Fue por esta razón que en una noche de ronda, a Alison le llamaron la atención los gemidos y los gritos que provenían del pabellón de los soldados. Al ingresar, se sorprendió al ver a varios de ellos despiertos mientras miraban atónitos al sargento, el cual se retorcía dolorosamente sobre su cama entre sueños y llamaba casi a gritos a los imaginarios hombres a su lado. Ella ya estaba al tanto de estos ataques nocturnos porque los otros pacientes y algunas enfermeras le habían hablado de ello. Sabiendo de lo que se trataba, fue rápidamente a su lado para tratar de calmarlo,  
>-Por favor, despierte- le decía ella mientras trataba de sujetarlo con firmeza de los hombros para que no cayera en el piso como había sucedido antes.<br>-¡Nos están aniquilando!...¡retírense todos!- gritaba él entre sueños, desesperado.

Después de forcejear unos momentos, Scott finalmente despertó y haciendo uso de sus fuerzas, se incorporó de la cama...entonces el soldado se dio cuenta de que se trataba tan sólo de un sueño. Jadeando aún con dificultad, se percató de unos brazos que estaban sosteniéndolo de los hombros. De inmediato y a tientas, dirigió sus manos a las de la persona a su lado para retirarlas,  
>-Suélteme...- dijo al tragar en seco y en cuanto pudo hablar.<br>-Tranquilo- le habló Alison con suave voz para no alterarlo -tuvo un mal sueño- le decía mientras retiraba sus manos -...tuve que sujetarlo para que no cayera de la cama...-  
>-¿Mal sueño?- preguntó él con ironía -...le aseguro a usted, quienquiera que sea, que ni sus más terribles pesadillas pálidamente se podrían comparar a las atrocidades que yo he vivido... así que no venga a decirme cómo debo reaccionar...-<p>

Alison dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, cada vez que ella o alguien más trataban de ayudarlo, ya ni digamos razonar con el sargento, el hombre se ponía tan agresivo que nadie se le podía o quería acercar. Por esa razón, cansada de soportar sus malos tratos, por fin decidió responderle como se merecía en un momento de enojo y arrebato,  
>-Creo que nadie es culpable de lo que sucede en el campo de batalla...y aunque lo dude, ni usted mismo se puede seguir culpando por lo que pasó...-<p>

En cuanto ella quiso levantarse de la cama para retirarse, una mano trató de detenerla...era ahora él quien pretendía sujetarla,  
>-¿Qué es lo que está tratando de decirme?- demandó entre dientes.<br>-Esas pesadillas deben recordarle algo que sucedió, ya que son recurrentes. Lo más seguro es que le traigan a la memoria algo que no lo deja tranquilo y a menos que me equivoque, pienso que fue por algo que usted hizo o que dejó de hacer cuando estuvo allá en la guerra...- y sintiendo que la mano la soltaba con lentitud, lo ayudó a recostarse de nuevo y antes de marcharse agregó -...trate de dormir y si no lo consigue, le daré algo para conciliar el sueño...- y apagando la luz de la mesita de noche se despidió.

Esta era la primera vez que el sargento se había quedado callado sin responder. Jamás antes alguien había logrado enmudecerlo con tan simples palabras. Por un buen rato, el atormentado hombre recodó con dolor los momentos que insistentemente venían a su memoria cada noche, todos eran parte de la última misión en la que combatió...aquella en la que perdió la vista.

**Retrospectiva**

_"Unas semanas antes, el sargento se encontraba en la trinchera que le había sido asignada, a cargo de un batallón que luchaba en contra de los alemanes en una de las campiñas en Bélgica. Scott Stuart era un americano que se había enrolado como soldado voluntario unos meses antes. Aún cuando tuvo que ir en contra de su familia, el joven estaba convencido que su deber era proteger a los suyos combatiendo ante la creciente amenaza que representaban los Imperios Alemán y Austro-Húngaro. Al haberse graduado de la Universidad de Harvard con un brillante título en la carrera de Leyes, el muchacho entendía a la perfección la política internacional y en cuanto la guerra se encrudeció en Bélgica, supo que si no se hacía hasta lo imposible por detener a los alemanes ante sus avances para invadir y conquistar Francia, Europa sería dominada por los Imperialistas y eventualmente, América se vería seriamente afectada._

_Como él, muchos jóvenes sintieron la obligación de enrolarse desde los primeros días en que estalló el conflicto bélico. Muchos de sus compañeros de la escuela habían partido al Viejo Continente en cuanto la guerra hubo comenzado, dejando a un lado sus estudios, pero él decidió terminar primero con los últimos semestres que le faltaban para graduarse. Luego su intención era viajar a Canadá desde donde el ejército francés lo reclutaría sin problema. Sin saberlo, fue gracias a esta decisión que el joven aún se encontraba con vida, ya que muchos de los primeros combatientes sucumbieron ante el inhóspito y frío clima que prevalecía junto con las deplorables condiciones de vida en las trincheras belgas y francesas que fueron apodadas "de la muerte"._

_No obstante, en cuanto Scott terminó con éxito su carrera y antes de siquiera disfrutar de su triunfo, se embarcó en lo que pensó sería una breve pero gloriosa aventura. Pero por desgracia para él y desde un principio, su familia no estuvo de acuerdo con sus ideas, por lo que yendo en contra de todos, escapó de casa y se enroló en el ejército con un apellido falso. Como en Canadá no se requerían muchos requisitos y documentos para participar como soldado voluntario, no le fue difícil hacerse pasar por un joven sin familia, ocultando su verdadera identidad._

_Así que sin ningún contratiempo, el joven Scott pronto se embarcó en la que pensó sería la gran aventura de su vida. Desgraciadamente para el iluso muchacho, fue todo lo contrario. Los primeros meses que vivió en los campos franceses fueron tan sólo como un entrenamiento para lo que vendría después: una verdadera pesadilla. Al principio, gracias a sus estudios y el hecho de que hablaba fluidamente francés y alemán, se le había asignado trabajar al lado de sus superiores en el cuartel principal para planear las tácticas militares a seguir. Pero con los meses, las bajas fueron incalculables y los aliados se vieron forzados a que se movilizaran todos los recursos a los diferentes frentes en el país belga. Fue ahí que el joven Stuart conoció en carne propia lo que era el infierno...todos los días veía a muchos de sus compañeros y subalternos morir de manera cruel. Debido a esto, había llegado un momento en que únicamente se atacaba al enemigo tan sólo para defenderse...esto sucedió cuando todos los combatientes estaban física y mentalmente agotados, por una interminable batalla que no parecía tener fin._

_Al sucumbir sus superiores inmediatos en la trinchera, el ejército lo nombró sargento...de entre todos los soldados, él era el único capaz de entender las órdenes que les llegaban en clave. Fue por ese motivo que Scott pasaba largas horas en un oscuro y húmedo cuartel, escondido en uno de los muros adyacentes a la trinchera...alumbrado tan sólo por una vela, el joven sargento a cargo llevaba a cabo sus órdenes comandando a sus fieles hombres a continuar avanzando, aún ante la lluvia de municiones que los amenazaban y junto con un frío e inhóspito clima que se cernía día a día sobre ellos, algo que era en verdad deplorable._

_Pero una tarde en particular en dónde brillaba un sol radiante, parecía que el enemigo había decidido hacer una tregua y por todo el paraje de la campiña, solamente se escuchaban los ruidos de los insectos y de unas cuantas aves a su alrededor. Pareciera que toda esa pesadilla les estuviera dando un respiro para que pudieran relajarse y descansar un poco. Varios de sus soldados al notar esto, decidieron recostarse sobre los sacos de tierra que formaban los muros que los protegían de las balas y tomar una siesta. Sin embargo, Scott desconfiaba de la quietud del lugar...el silencio que imperaba, se sentía extrañamente inquietante. Así que tomando su gorra y gabardina, se dirigió a inspeccionar a sus hombres a todo lo largo de la trinchera._

_Conforme fue avanzando, pudo notar el ambiente relajado entre sus camaradas: algunos dormitaban mientras que otros escribían cartas o simplemente, charlaban despreocupados entre sí. No fue sino hasta que decidió espiar a sus contrincantes con sus binoculares, que se percató que el enemigo se estaba retirando de sus puestos en las trincheras...esto fue algo que le dio un mal presentimiento y en efecto, tuvo razón._

_A los pocos minutos, unas granadas que despedían un olor penetrante y tóxico, estallaron cerca de donde se encontraban, expandiendo un humo amarillento: se trataba de armas químicas. El joven ya había oído hablar sobre las temibles y mortíferas "bombas de gas mostaza", como se las conocía al despedir un olor tan característico...fue por ese motivo y con desesperación, que ordenó a todos sus subalternos que evacuaran el lugar, pero era demasiado tarde. En cuanto el gas envolvió a los soldados, sus ojos se irritaron y no podían respirar. La boca y las fosas nasales les ardían. Aquellos que no se colocaron a tiempo sus máscaras antigás, murieron o quedaron ciegos. Mientras ellos se encontraban en esta situación tan desfavorable, el enemigo tuvo la oportunidad de dispararles a la distancia sin piedad._

_En cuanto los demás hombres empezaron a correr despavoridos a lo largo de las trincheras, el enemigo comenzó con su ataque. Las balas y las bombas aniquilaban a aquellos que pudieron escapar de sus armas químicas. El Sargento Stuart comenzó a dar la orden de retirada, pero era una situación perdida y desesperada..._  
><em>-¡Nos están aniquilando!...¡retírense todos!- eran las órdenes que repetía sin descanso aún cuando apenas y podía darlas tosiendo sin parar por los tóxicos gases. Al mismo tiempo, el sargento corría de un lado a otro de la trinchera tratando de ayudar a sus hombres.<em>

_Todo resultó inútil, la mayoría de su batallón sucumbió no ante los gases, sino ante los disparos y granadas que les lanzaron sin piedad...el horrible espectáculo de ver a los soldados agonizar y gritar de dolor justo frente a sus ojos. Resultó ser una experiencia muy traumática para el joven sargento. Sin poder hacer nada y sintiéndose impotente al no poder salvar a ninguno de sus hombres, ordenó de inmediato la retirada: tanto él como unos cuantos hombres más, se apresuraron a escapar para poder refugiarse del ataque enemigo. No obstante, justo antes de llegar a su improvisado cuartel y mientras trataba de ayudar a uno de sus subalternos que había caído herido, una bomba con el tóxico líquido le pasó por encima de la cabeza, salpicándolo en la cara con su mortal carga y causándole no solo quemaduras, sino también cegándolo momentáneamente. Pero por desgracia para él y al haber quedado ciego, no pudo darse cuenta de la granada que le lanzaron a sus pies mientras caía de rodillas por el intenso dolor que sufría en su rostro. El explosivo había caído a tan sólo unos pasos de donde él estaba y como no pudo escapar a tiempo, fue derribado por la explosión, cayendo a tierra totalmente inconsciente y con una profunda herida en su pierna derecha._

_Afortunadamente, había podido escapar de la lluvia de balas que se cernía sobre él, pero este ataque lo había dejado herido de gravedad. Los pocos hombres que habían sobrevivido al ataque se dieron cuenta de que su superior aún se encontraba con vida, y rápidamente se dirigieron a él. Como pudieron, lo sacaron de la trinchera en donde por fortuna para él, no sufrió de ninguna herida de bala. Sin embargo, el muslo derecho le sangraba profusamente y fue por esta razón que lo llevaron de inmediato hasta la frontera francesa más cercana y de ahí, fue trasladado hasta un hospital móvil de la Cruz Roja._

_El Sargento Scott estuvo inconsciente por días y no fue sino hasta que varios doctores se percataron de lo serio de las heridas en su rostro y pierna, que decidieron que el soldado fuera trasladado a un hospital propiamente dicho. Al darse cuenta de su nacionalidad americana, decidieron que lo mejor era embarcarlo en uno de los muchos barcos que zarpaban rumbo a América... ahora que Estados Unidos se había declarado partícipe del conflicto como parte de los Aliados, los barcos procedentes del Nuevo Continente llegaban cargados de refuerzos que estaban ayudando a los franceses e ingleses en la guerra._

_De esta manera, Scott se embarcó en uno de esos navíos para escapar de la guerra y después de cruzar el Atlántico, el joven finalmente llegó a su patria...pero contrario a lo que se había imaginado, no fue en un desfile conmemorativo como alguna vez llegó a pensar, sino que desgraciadamente lo hizo tendido en una camilla."_

**Fin de la Retrospectiva**

Los siguientes días no mostraron mucha mejoría en los ojos del joven sargento. Aunque sus quemaduras estaban sanando rápidamente y su pierna comenzaba a recuperar la movilidad, aún continuaba sumido en la oscuridad. Con el paso de los días aquella agresividad que había mostrado al principio, dio paso a un hermético mutismo.

Conforme los médicos lo iban examinando, se dieron cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía con el hombre. Los doctores no estaban seguros de qué es lo que le causaba la ceguera, ya que los gases químicos solamente cegaban parcialmente y el efecto era temporal entre sus víctimas. Varios de ellos se preguntaban si la causa fue debida a la explosión...algo que tendría que ser tratado por otro tipo de doctor, un neurocirujano.

Así que el hospital de inmediato contactó con el Dr. Samuel Sand para que diera su opinión al respecto y como el médico era un erudito en su campo, cualquier diagnóstico que diera sería concluyente. Por lo que esa tarde, el doctor llegó hasta el pabellón especial y en cuanto reconoció a Alison de entre el grupo de enfermeras, le pidió a la chica que lo acompañara en su ronda. Antes de dirigirse a su paciente especial, el galeno decidió primero revisar a algunos de los otros heridos que presentaban contusiones y golpes en el cráneo. Quería que su visita fuera lo más provechosa posible, ya que se encontraba en extremo ocupado y sus servicios eran muy solicitados, dejándole poco tiempo para realizar visitas como éstas.

En cuanto se colocó frente al sargento, Samuel escuchaba atento a Alison mientras le leía el historial del paciente. Al notar la presencia del doctor y la asistente, Scott no se movió de su posición, por lo que no supieron si dormía o no. El galeno se acercó hasta él y moviendo ligeramente su hombro, le pidió que se sentara...pero el hombre lo ignoró por completo. Así que pensando que descansaba y sin más por hacer, ambos se alejaron para revisar a unos cuantos soldados más. Una vez que los escuchó alejarse, Scott se volvió de lado para que no vieran la frustración que se dibujaba en su rostro y sus puños cerrados...el joven estaba cansado de que constantemente lo revisaran y dieran el mismo diagnóstico: que por una causa desconocida aún no podía recobrar la vista.

Poco después, Samuel y Alison retornaron a su cama, pero esta vez el sargento se había incorporado un poco pensando en que no lo molestarían más; pero se había equivocado,  
>-Veo que por fin ha despertado- exclamó el doctor sentándose en la cama a su lado.<br>-Y yo pensé que se había marchado...- refunfuñó fastidiado.  
>-¿Sabe que mi presencia aquí en el hospital se debe exclusivamente a usted?-<br>-...- no hubo respuesta ante el asombro de escucharlo.  
>-Por favor, déjeme que lo revise...-<br>-¡No!- por fin reaccionó -...estoy cansado de que me digan que no encuentran la causa de mi ceguera, no quiero continuar con esta farsa...así que no pierda el tiempo conmigo y márchese de una vez...-  
>-Creo que deberías saber que yo no soy cualquier doctor, soy un especialista y quisiera que me dejaras comprobar si lo que padeces es a causa de un golpe que tuviste en el cráneo- le explicó con paciencia y suave voz.<br>-¿No me revisará los ojos?-  
>-Sólo si fuera necesario, mi objetivo es otro; quiero ver si hay alguna contusión en el área craneal que haya afectado tu sentido de la vista, será solamente por unos momentos...- y haciéndole una seña a Alison, le pidió que retirara el vendaje que lo cubría.<p>

Sorprendido ante la nueva revisión, el soldado se dejó retirar las vendas y sus ojos fueron lo único que continuaban protegidos por las gasas que los cubrían. Con sumo cuidado, el doctor mismo se las retiró para poder inspeccionar con su tacto algún golpe o herida que le impidiera ver...no encontró ninguna. Luego comenzó a recorrer su cabeza para hacer presión en ciertos puntos con sus dedos, algo que a veces causaba malestar en Scott y que el doctor se daba perfecta cuenta. Después de unos minutos de analizar las reacciones que el paciente tenía, el galeno pudo llegar a la conclusión que buscaba: su estado no era causado por algo craneal, debía más bien tratarse de algo relacionado con sus nervios.

Así que le pidió al hombre que se recostara un poco para poder comprobar algo más, y le pidió entonces a Alison que corriera la cortina para que pudieran tener privacidad y también, apagar la luz de la mesita junto a él. La chica hizo lo que le pidió el médico y en cuanto se encontraron en el espacio semi oscuro, el doctor retiró con sumo cuidado las gasas que cubrían los ojos. Como Alison estaba justo detrás del doctor no pudo ver nada de lo que estaba sucediendo: Samuel abría con suma delicadeza los párpados y con una pequeña linterna iluminaba los irises del sargento. Para la sorpresa del Dr. Sand, las dos pupilas reaccionaron levemente ante la luz, contrayéndose ligeramente como lo harían con normalidad.

Este leve indicio le confirmó a Samuel sus sospechas, más que un daño físico, lo que en realidad el joven estaba sufriendo tal vez era un daño emocional o sicológico debido al trauma que sufrió. Era muy probable que algo en su mente se negara literalmente a abrir sus ojos para poder ver, esto ya había ocurrido antes con otros heridos de guerra. De alguna manera, el Dr. Sand se sintió aliviado de que físicamente nada pareciera estar dañado y que solamente era cuestión de tiempo antes de que pudiera recobrar la vista...sin embargo, todo esto sólo apuntaba al hecho de que el daño era más bien emocional, como si fuera algo traumático y para aliviarlo, necesitaría de la ayuda de otro tipo de especialista. Dependería de su grado de interés en su recuperación, que el muchacho pronto pudiera volver a ver; pero teniendo en cuenta su actitud, esto podría tomar mucho más tiempo del esperado.

Así que poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Scott a reincorporarse, Samuel dio su veredicto ante el asombro de su enfermera y paciente,  
>-Contrario a lo que piensa, usted está mejor de lo que se imagina. A decir verdad, tuvo mucha suerte de que sus heridas no fueran de gravedad...-<br>-¿A qué se refiere con que tuve suerte?- preguntó con frustración -...¿acaso no me ve postrado en esta cama como si fuera un inválido?...¡parece que el ciego es otro!- espetó con desdén.  
>-Lo que yo veo es a un soldado que se niega a ver...-<br>-¡Explíquese!- casi se lo gritó.  
>-El daño en sus ojos no es físico, eventualmente el trauma ocasionado por los gases químicos y la explosión sanará, usted podrá recobrar la vista.-<br>-...- el joven paciente sólo cerraba los puños con fuerza, no creyendo las palabras del doctor.  
>-Sin embargo, necesita de otra clase de ayuda...le recomendaré a un colega mío para que lo venga a ver- y al decir esto, se volvió a mirar a Alison -señorita, por favor ponga en su informe que el paciente necesita que el Dr. Taylor venga a examinarlo.-<p>

Y mientras la enfermera tomaba nota de las indicaciones que le estaba dando el doctor, Scott no quiso quedarse sin preguntar, por lo que de inmediato lo cuestionó,  
>-¿Y qué tipo de especialista es ese?-<br>-Él es uno de los mejores psiquiatras del país.-  
>-...- al oír esto, el sargento no pudo controlarse y estalló con furia diciendo -¡jamás dejaré que me traten como a un demente!- al escuchar su reacción, tanto el doctor como Alison se giraron a verlo con asombro -...no me importa lo que digan, nunca permitiré que ese doctor venga a verme...- e intentó levantarse rápidamente de la cama, cayendo irremediablemente al suelo.<p>

Entre el doctor y la enfermera trataron de ayudarlo a incorporarse, pero el testarudo joven no se lo permitió, por lo que Samuel y Alison tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para que él pudiera hacerlo por su cuenta. Una vez de vuelta en la cama, la enfermera se acercó para poder asistirlo, pero casi fue empujada a un lado. Notando esto, fue entonces que el doctor intervino,  
>-Sargento, si usted continúa con esa actitud, nadie...ni siquiera usted mismo, podrán ayudarlo.-<br>-No necesito de su ayuda ni compasión- respondió furioso entre dientes -váyanse de una vez, no quiero que nadie me moleste...-  
>-Está bien, se hará como usted diga- se volvió a mirar a Alison -señorita, en cuanto le coloque el vendaje de nuevo, venga a mi oficina- y mirando a Scott agregó -si cambia de opinión hable con cualquiera de las enfermeras para que me busquen...buenas noches- dijo despidiéndose para luego retirarse del lugar.<p>

Sorprendida ante la reacción de Scott, Alison se acercó a él con reserva, el joven aún continuaba furioso y lo demostraba cerrando sus puños y apretando la quijada. Al colocarle el vendaje, la enfermera sintió el gran estrés de su paciente, por lo que se apresuró a vendarlo para poder alejarse lo más pronto de ahí.

Una vez en el consultorio del doctor, la chica tímidamente golpeó la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta; el doctor estaba concentrado revisando y firmando unos documentos. En cuanto la escuchó llegar, levantó la vista y la invitó a pasar,  
>-Pase por favor, Alison- le indicó con un gesto de la mano y luego la invitó a sentarse -¿cómo sigue el paciente?-<br>-Parece que está muy alterado, nadie en el hospital puede acercarse a él...es muy agresivo.-  
>-Creo que tiene razón- exclamó soltando un suspiro -pero necesitamos ayudarlo, ese joven no sabe que su recuperación depende de él mismo.-<br>-¿Cómo es eso?-  
>-El estrés que la mente sufre durante el momento de peligro puede hacer estragos en nuestro cuerpo...lo más seguro es que no vea por el simple hecho de que inconscientemente no desee volver a ver. Debieron ser muy traumático los últimos momentos que vivió en el campo de batalla.-<br>-Es una lástima...es tan joven.-  
>-Así es. Pero dígame, ¿qué es lo que dice su familia?-<br>-Hasta el momento nadie ha venido a verlo. Por lo menos, no cuando yo he estado de guardia.-

Con sospecha, Samuel se dirigió a su escritorio para buscar su historial. Al leerlo el galeno se dio cuenta de que al parecer, el joven no contaba con familia inmediata. En ese momento, el doctor ató los cabos sueltos y se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto: todo lo que el sargento estaba sufriendo tenía que ver con su frágil y desgastado estado emocional, aunado al hecho de estar solo y sin nadie que pudiera cuidar de él. Esto le confirmaba que el joven soldado se había encerrado en la desesperación de su desgracia, no permitiendo que nadie más pudiera ayudarlo.

Si sus sospechas resultaban ciertas, ese joven podría demorar su recuperación y no sólo eso, también a la larga ese odio y resentimiento podrían dañarlo emocionalmente de manera permanente. Había que hacer algo y de inmediato. El doctor entonces se volvió a mirar a la chica...si había alguien capacitada para ayudarlo, esa era Alison. Así que tuvo la idea de que tal vez si la joven pudiera crear cierto vínculo con el paciente, para que a la larga el soldado permitiera que le ayudaran, algo se podría hacer,  
>-Alison- interrumpió el doctor el silencio que prevalecía entonces -desde ahora, quisiera pedirle que se dedique exclusivamente a ese paciente...-<br>-¿Yo?...pero...él no soporta la compañía de nadie, ni siquiera la mía.-  
>-A menos que lo declaremos clínicamente sin juicio, el Dr. Taylor ni ningún otro psiquiatra podrá acercársele. Como es un adulto, puede negarse a ese tipo de tratamientos al tener intactas sus capacidades mentales y estar en su sano juicio...no quisiera obligarlo declarándolo demente, sería un medida extrema, pero...- hizo una pausa como pensando bien lo que diría a continuación -si usted, con la guía del doctor, se acercara poco a poco al paciente, tal vez exista la posibilidad de ayudarlo.-<br>-...- la joven solamente bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que jugueteaban nerviosas mientras analizaba lo que el doctor le decía.  
>-Sé que es mucho lo que le pido, pero si no hacemos algo, la vida de ese joven quedará destruida antes de que siquiera pueda intentar comenzar de nuevo. Es un gran reto, pero confío en que usted es la mejor...¿qué me dice?-<br>-No estoy segura de que me deje acercarme lo suficiente a él, por favor, déjeme pensarlo- alegó ella nerviosa.  
>-Tómese su tiempo y en cuanto se decida, me lo hace saber...-<br>-Gracias, doctor.-  
>-No, gracias a usted- el hombre entonces le dedicó una gran sonrisa, como la que podría recibir de un cariñoso padre. Samuel a estas alturas estaba muy encariñado con ella.<p>

Alison se despidió entonces y luego salió del consultorio pensativa. Se encontraba caminando cabizbaja analizando la propuesta del doctor, cuando llegó sin pensarlo a la puerta del pabellón especial. La entreabrió para asegurarse de que los hombres descansaban y comprobó que casi todos dormían...excepto uno que se se hallaba desesperado tratando de buscar algo sobre el cobertor de la cama. Era el sargento Scott que trataba de encontrar algo que se le había perdido.

Curiosa ante lo que el hombre buscaba, la chica se acercó lentamente para darse cuenta de que el frasco de los remedios se encontraba roto y esparcido por todo el suelo. Le quedó claro entonces que el joven buscaba con desesperación una pastilla para tomar...se trataba de su medicina contra el dolor de cabeza. Una vez frente a él, pudo ver un par de pastillas que estaban justo junto a la almohada y sentándose a su lado, con delicadeza lo tomó de la mano para colocárselas ahí,  
>-Estaban atrás de usted, tome- y le acercó al mismo tiempo el vaso con agua.<br>-...- sin decir nada, el soldado las ingirió y después, con la ayuda de Alison, se recostó en la cama.

Luego, la enfermera se dedicó con cuidado a recoger las pastillas regadas por el piso, mientras también ponía los pedazos del frasco roto en un pañuelo para que nadie se lastimara. Scott pudo escuchar claramente lo que ella estaba haciendo, así que esperó paciente a que ella le reclamara por su torpeza para poder descargar su frustración en ella...pero no sucedió así. Mientras limpiaba, Alison se dio cuenta de lo mucho que este joven la necesitaba; era consiente de que muy pocas personas tendrían la paciencia necesaria para lidiar con él y su carácter malhumorado. El Dr. Samuel tenía razón, si ella no lo apoyaba, seguramente nadie más lo haría.

Al terminar de recogerlo todo, la enfermera se sentó en la cama y llevando con cuidado sus manos a la cabeza del paciente, empezó a revisar el vendaje...  
>-¿Le duele la cabeza por el vendaje?, ¿quiere que se lo afloje un poco?- le preguntó con una voz suave y dulce.<br>-...- al escucharla hablar así, Scott se sintió desarmado y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir con un gesto.

Cuando lo vio reaccionar así, Alison comenzó a retirarle el vendaje y mientras lo hacía, trataba de hacerlo lo más delicadamente posible. Luego y sin pensarlo, pasó sus dedos con suavidad sobre las heridas que tenía en su rostro...casi todas habían cicatrizado y de seguro él sentiría resequedad en algunas de ellas, por lo que sin aviso, se puso de pie para desaparecer por unos momentos. Luego y al regresar casi de inmediato, comenzó aplicar con suavidad un poco de ungüento sobre las heridas, pero cuando estuvo a punto de terminar, una mano la detuvo,  
>-¿Qué es lo que me está poniendo en la cara?- preguntó él secamente.<br>-Es sólo algo para que no sienta comezón en las heridas, y esto también le servirá para que sanen por completo sin dejar cicatrices.-  
>-¿No entiende que estoy ciego y que en ningún momento podré ver las marcas en mi cara?...así que no importa cómo luzca...-<br>-Pero otros sí...recuerde que es joven y que algún día volverá a reincorporarse a la sociedad, tal vez hasta querrá formar una familia...-  
>-Nadie en su sano juicio querría estar con un inválido como yo...- susurró con despecho.<br>-Nunca se sabe- alegó ella mientras encogía los hombros y colocaba su mano sobre la de él sin pensarlo -...tal vez haya alguien que se fije en su interior y se interese en lo que los demás no pueden ver...-

Sin saber porqué, Scott se quedó mudo no solamente ante las palabras de Alison, sino ante el sencillo acto que un simple contacto de ella causó en el dorso de su mano. El sutil roce le hizo sentir algo indescriptible, algo que hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido...en esos instantes el joven experimentaba cómo un poco de la energía de la vida lo recorría por completo una vez más. Una sensación de que cada parte de su cuerpo estaba viva y ávida de una caricia, algo de lo que se había olvidado desde que partió a la guerra.

Desorientado ante esta sensación de cosquilleo que sintió, su reacción fue retirar bruscamente su mano...sin querer, había bloqueado la sensación que tuvo al romper todo contacto con ella. Para Alison, esta acción de su parte no le causó extrañeza; pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue la suya propia, ya que ella no era dada a tener este tipo de confianza con sus pacientes. La chica siempre trataba de guardar distancia con ellos, y tal y como se lo habían enseñado en la escuela de enfermeras, no solía ser muy afectiva con la gente. Solamente había hecho algo así en cierta ocasión...aquella vez que cuidó de Archie. Con este turbio pensamiento, la chica se levantó de inmediato y tomando el pañuelo con el frasco roto y los medicamentos, se despidió del paciente para desaparecer por la puerta.

Una vez sentada en la mesa de la estación de enfermeras, Alison miraba distraída la ventana frente a ella. La noche clara y silenciosa, le ayudaba a sumirse en sus pensamientos y en esos momentos en particular, recordaba aquella temporada en la que estuvo varias horas de la noche en compañía de Archie...de alguna manera, extrañaba a su amigo. Ella no era una persona muy asidua a tener amistades, por eso le resultaba difícil abrirse con la gente; pero con el joven Cornwell le fue tan fácil y todo se dio de manera tan natural, que muy pronto los dos estaban entablando una sólida amistad...algo de lo que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. Pensando en esto, meditaba que tal vez si ella fuera un poco más amigable con el sargento, el joven podría abrirse un poco y así poder ayudarlo.

Sin embargo, el constante rechazo por parte del sargento era una gran barrera a vencer. Para una persona tan sensible como lo era ella, no era fácil lidiar con ese sentimiento...ella había pasado por una situación un tanto similar cuando le quedó muy en claro que Archibald no estaba interesado en ella, sino en su querida Candy. De alguna manera, su ego como mujer lo había tomado como un rechazo aunque en realidad no fuera así...algo que ella misma comprendió perfectamente el día que presenció la boda de sus amigos y principalmente, al ser testigo de lo felices que eran. En esa ocasión frente al altar, esa joven tuvo que enterrar para siempre cualquier sentimiento aparte de la amistad, que tuviera por el joven Archibald...y curiosamente, lo había hecho con alegría.

Pero para la chica, volver a abrirse ante otro joven implicaba de alguna manera a ponerse en riesgo de no ser aceptada de nuevo. Aunque en este caso no se tratara de algo romántico al no sentirse deslumbrada por el sargento como lo estuvo de Archie, ella no estaba dispuesta a que su ego y su orgullo fuera expuesto de alguna forma y de manera constante, a ser herido por el mal trato que recibía por parte del paciente. Por lo que llegó a una simple conclusión: ayudar a sanar las profundas heridas de su paciente la exponía a ella de cierto modo, a la posibilidad de ser lastimada en su dignidad como persona...

"-Abrirme de nuevo a otros tal vez sea una locura- pensaba -...porque mis sentimientos son sinceros, al punto de dejarme muy vulnerable...-"

Con el mentón recargado en el brazo que tenía sobre la mesa, Alison soltó un gran suspiro antes de tomar su decisión final...después de meditarlo por un buen rato, le quedó claro lo que debía hacer. Así que sin pensarlo más, se dirigió hasta el escritorio y comenzó a redactar una carta para el Dr. Samuel en donde le decía que podía contar con ella para ayudar al sargento. Al final y por su carácter altruista, no pudo negarse. Luego de revisar el mensaje, lo colocó en un sobre y se encaminó hasta donde estaba la enfermera de guardia para poder entregárselo.

Después de retirase a hacer su ronda nocturna y mientras caminaba por los pasillos, la joven se estaba recriminando una y otra vez su gran sentido de humanidad, junto con aquella de la responsabilidad...los cuales parecían ser siempre más importantes que cuidar sus propios sentimientos,  
>"-Felicidades, Alison...en tu afán de ayudar a otros, tal vez vuelvas a exponer tu interior- se dijo después de suspirar hondo y soltar un gran suspiro -...sólo espero que valga la pena...tal y como sucedió con Archie...- agregó para sí misma para luego desaparecer por los pasillos."<p>

Dos días después y justo cuando Alison acababa de llegar al hospital, una enfermera le comunicó que el Dr. Sand la esperaba en su oficina. La chica supo entonces que la encomienda especial de la que le había hablado Samuel, pronto comenzaría; por lo que se encaminó de inmediato una vez que se cambió de ropa.

Al ingresar en el consultorio, Alison se percató de que había alguien más en el lugar...en cuanto se acercó a los hombres, fue presentada al otro doctor: se trataba del Dr. Taylor. Tomando asiento, Samuel comenzó a explicarles en detalle sobre la precaria situación que el Sargento Stuart estaba viviendo: con el paso de los días su temperamento lo estaba llevando al limite y sin tener familiares o amigos que lo cuidaran, el joven estaba sumiéndose irremediablemente en una terrible depresión. Este paciente no estaba reaccionando como lo hacían los demás; de alguna manera él no podía controlarse, haciéndolo un caso muy difícil.

En cuanto escuchó los pormenores, el Dr. Taylor les explicó entonces lo importante que era ayudar al joven Scott. Así que pidió de inmediato ir al pabellón para conocer y evaluar al joven paciente...aquel hombre mayor de barba y lentes, era uno de los mejores en su ramo y si alguien podía ayudar a Scott, seguramente sería él.

Al entrar en el lugar, los tres se fueron acercando en silencio hasta la cama donde se encontraba el sargento. En esos momentos, el soldado trataba infructuosamente de abrir el frasco con los medicamentos...de nuevo, intentaba tomar algo contra el intenso dolor de cabeza que ya se había convertido en una insoportable migraña. Desgraciadamente, el frasco volvió a caer de sus manos y ante la frustración de escuchar que se rompía en mil pedazos, empezó a arrojar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor...en su arrebatado arranque de furia, la lámpara a su lado y el vaso con agua sobre la mesita de noche fueron a dar contra el piso.

Asombrados ante su actitud, ninguno de los doctores hizo nada y cuando Alison quiso ir en su ayuda, el Dr. Taylor la detuvo con el brazo mientras le negaba con la cabeza a que se moviera de su sitio. El experimentado médico quería ver cuál sería la reacción del hombre después de haber descargado su furia. Para la sorpresa de todos, Scott, como pudo, se incorporó de la cama y comenzó a caminar descalzo para luego agacharse, tratando de buscar alguna de las pastillas regadas por el piso...en su intento, se cortó las manos y las plantas de sus pies que sangraban ante los filosos pedazos de vidrio. Desesperado, el muchacho ignoró sus heridas y el dolor que le producían, mientras que maldiciendo, continuaba buscando con ansiedad el medicamento.

Una vez que halló un par de pastillas, se las llevó a la boca para tragarlas en seco y en vez de retornar a su cama, se sentó en el piso al tiempo que se recargaba a un lado. Los médicos y la enfermera continuaban mudos ante esta escena y no fue sino hasta que Alison notó que el joven sollozaba quedamente colocando la cabeza entre sus rodillas flexionadas, que ignoró la orden que le fue dada y se dirigió a su lado.

En cuanto Scott escuchó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, rápidamente levantó el rostro y de inmediato, adoptó una postura defensiva,  
>-Por favor, no se mueva...hay vidrios rotos por doquier- le aconsejó ella mientras se agachaba a examinar sus heridas -déjeme revisarlo...-<br>-¡No!- exclamó él con furia -...¡váyase de aquí y déjeme solo!-  
>-Pero...está sangrando...- alegó ella.<br>-Ese será mi castigo por haber intentado hacer algo tan estúpido y simple como intentar abrir un frasco con remedios...- su voz estaba entrecortada por la ira y la desesperación del llanto que aún trataba de controlar.  
>-Por favor...-<br>-¡Ya le dije que me deje en paz!- le gritó con furia -...quiero estar solo, ¿no lo entiende?-

La enfermera lo miraba asombrada, no entendía la razón de porqué no dejaba ayudarlo. Con un sentimiento de rechazo, se volvió a mirar a los doctores que habían permanecido en silencio a unos pasos. Ante un gesto de Samuel que la llamaba a su lado, la chica se puso de pie y se alejó con lentitud de la cama...para la sorpresa de todos, entonces se escucharon más sollozos, era Scott que de nueva cuenta dejaba escapar mucha de su frustración a través del llanto.

Así como habían llegado, los médicos y la enfermera se retiraron en silencio...en su camino, Samuel llamó a otra enfermera y en voz baja, le indicó que dejara al paciente unos minutos a solas para que se desahogara, antes de poder curarlo y limpiar el desorden. Luego, ninguno de los tres pronunció palabra alguna, hasta que cerraron la puerta del pabellón tras de sí. El primero en decir algo fue el Dr. Taylor...el galeno les explicó que por lo que había podido ver, este muchacho había vivido una terrible experiencia y su mente, al no poder confrontarla y controlarla, le estaba haciendo perder el control de manera gradual. Indicó que al principio los síntomas se verían reflejados en su volátil estado de ánimo, especialmente con sus arranques de ira, pero iría perdiendo el control cada vez más; eventualmente y poco a poco, perdería la cordura.

En su experiencia como psiquiatra, había visto casos similares en los que los pacientes eran llevados por fuertes experiencias traumáticas a actuar de manera extrema. El experimentado doctor, lamentablemente, había presenciado que muchas de esas personas que estuvieron en situaciones similares, habían terminado en la locura...mientras que en otros más extremos, los pacientes contemplaron el suicidio como la única salida a su infierno emocional. En ambos casos, la situación en la que los pacientes terminaban, era miserable y por demás inhumana.

Escuchar estas palabras hizo que el corazón de la joven enfermera se encogiera con pesar. De sólo pensar en el posible fin que el muchacho pudiera tener, la convenció por completo de querer ayudarlo. Así que sin más, le pidió a ambos doctores que la instruyeran y guiaran en la manera en que podría tratar al paciente. Sorprendido con su reacción, el Dr. Taylor le explicó a la chica que ayudarlo no sería fácil, pero que creía que entre los dos podrían lograrlo...por fortuna, ellos habían detectado a tiempo los síntomas para poder tratarlo.

El Dr. Samuel que escuchaba atento, le indicó a su amigo y colega que la Srta. Lerner estaría exclusivamente al cuidado del joven y que todos los días, ella escribiría un reporte para que ambos pudieran monitorear el avance del paciente. Por su parte, el Dr. Taylor acordó en visitar el hospital dos veces por semana para evaluar de cerca el avance de su recuperación. Por su parte, y aún cuando el neurocirujano no estaría de manera oficial involucrado en el caso, Samuel insistió en seguir apoyando a su joven asistente. Con esto en mente, Alison se sintió aliviada... contar con su mentor, la ayudaría a desempeñarse mejor al tiempo que la hacía sentirse más segura ante el reto que estaba por enfrentar.

Así que en cuanto acordaron la manera en que procederían, los tres se dirigieron hasta la oficina del doctor Sand para que el reconocido psiquiatra pudiera asesorar y entrenar, a la que desde ahora en adelante también sería su asistente.

Fue de esta manera que Alison Lerner comenzaría una relación con ese difícil y áspero paciente... una que sin proponérselo, la llevaría por un camino totalmente distinto al que había imaginado. Por su parte, el Sargento Scott jamás llegó a pensar que su desgracia lo llevaría a tan singular situación, una que ni siquiera había esperado o tan sólo imaginado.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Hola a todos! Estoy de vuelta para presentarles el epílogo. Como se habrán podido dar cuenta, la historia es completamente fuera del mundo de Candy, ya que está dedicada a Alison. Pero no se desesperen, nuestro querido Archie aparecerá eventualmente para ayudar a su amiga...ahora será él quien la apoyará.

El epílogo tendrá por lo mucho tres capítulos, aunque si veo que se da de manera interesante para compartirles más, tal vez se extienda. Es triste hablar de un evento tan trágico como lo fue la Gran Guerra...cuando estuve en Bélgica, tuve la oportunidad de visitar esas trincheras de la muerte, algo muy triste... pero si algo me quedó en claro, fue que debemos de aprender de los horrores del pasado para no volver a repetirlos; y que no importando qué haya sucedido, tenemos la capacidad de rehacer nuestras vidas y seguir adelante. Esto es algo que nuestro amigo Scott se dará cuenta a lo largo de la historia.

Gracias a todos ustedes que continúan mandándome mensajes y comentarios...esta historia ha sido un éxito gracias a la ayuda de todos y a cada uno de ustedes. Con su apoyo, el Fic a rebasado los 420 reviews, ¡wow! ¡GRACIAS!

Sin más por el momento, les agradezco su tiempo y bueno, espero terminar esta mini historia de Alison antes de fin de año. Mientras tanto, disfruten de una linda semana y seguimos en contacto.

Abrazos enormes

Adriana


	44. Epílogo 2: Verdades que deslumbran

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 44: Epílogo 2: Verdades que deslumbran

En la ciudad de Chicago, esa mañana en particular se había levantado un poco fresca y a pesar de que la primavera había llegado, el frío podía aún sentirse en el ambiente. A primera hora de la mañana ya había mucho movimiento por las calles y entre tanta gente, se veía caminar a una adormilada joven que iba a toda prisa para dirigirse a su trabajo. Desde ese día, se habían acabado los turnos nocturnos para Alison en el hospital y como ahora debía concentrarse en un solo paciente, el Dr. Samuel creyó que lo más conveniente sería que ella estuviera con él durante el día. El cambio fue bien recibido pero no por eso lo hacía fácil, ya que ella estaba acostumbrada a trabajar de noche; pero no importando el sacrificio, estaba dispuesta a ayudar.

Al llegar al pabellón especial donde estaba su paciente, descubrió que el joven aún dormía profundamente. De pie junto a su cama, la enfermera colocó una silla para esperar a que se despertara. Su trabajo consistiría en cuidar de él y al mismo tiempo, tratar de entablar cierta relación de amistad para que el agresivo soldado empezara a confiar en ella y eventualmente pudieran convencerlo de hacer un tratamiento con el Dr. Taylor. No sería fácil, pero había que intentarlo.

Una hora después, el joven por fin se despertó y en cuanto lo vio moverse, ella se acercó para saludarlo,  
>-Buenos días.-<br>-...- él ni siquiera respondió.  
>-¿Durmió bien?- le preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse y le acomodaba los almohadones.<br>-No es de su incumbencia- fue su dura respuesta, ya que constantemente sufría de tortuosas pesadillas -a usted no debe importarle lo que me pasa.-  
>-Se equivoca sargento, desde ahora estará bajo mi cuidado...el hospital me ha asignado para cuidarlo- le dijo con una sonrisa que él claramente percibió al escucharla.<br>-Pues si es así, quisiera pedirle algo...-  
>-Tan sólo menciónelo y lo haré con gusto.-<br>-¡Déjeme en paz y lárguese de aquí!- le dijo por lo bajo y entre dientes.

Esta dura actitud solamente le demostraba a la enfermera lo difícil que sería lidiar con él, apenas estaban comenzando y ya se estaba comportando así. Si el objetivo del paciente era que perdiera la paciencia, lo estaba logrando, por lo que tomando aire y tratando de no alterarse, le respondió,  
>-Haré lo que me pide, pero solamente hasta que cambie sus vendajes, le haya servido su desayuno y dado su medicina...-<br>-Haga lo que quiera, no me importa...yo solamente quiero estar solo...-  
>-Dígame, ¿porqué es así?...me refiero a que la gente trata de ayudarlo y parece que usted se empeña en rechazarlo...-<br>-Tengo mis razones.-  
>-¿Le gustaría hablar de ellas?<br>-No...no es algo que le incumba...-  
>-Pero...-<br>-¿Que acaso piensa pasar toda la mañana parloteando sin hacer su trabajo?- esto la tomó por sorpresa -será mejor que haga lo que tiene que hacer y váyase de una vez, si algo no tolero es que se me cuestione por mis acciones, jamás he permitido que me digan qué hacer...¡ni aún mi propia familia! Así que no me venga con tonterías y haga su trabajo...entienda de una vez por todas que no la quiero junto a mí...-

Estas hirientes palabras hicieron que el ánimo de la enfermera cayera con estrépito, muy pocas veces en su vida alguien le había hablado tan duramente...especialmente sin motivo. Fue por esta razón que decidió encerrarse en su mutismo mientras cambiaba los vendajes y le servía su desayuno. Para cuando le dio el medicamento, su estado de ánimo había cambiado, ahora ella lo miraba con lástima y en silencio...el hombre apenas había podido probar alimento al verse incapaz de adaptarse a su ceguera. Su condición le impedía comer con cubiertos y como sabía que la chica estaba a su lado, trataba de hacerlo todo por su cuenta y se negaba a recibir cualquier clase ayuda... esto daba como resultado que torpemente toda la comida cayera sobre la bandeja.

Una vez que terminó, Alison se retiró hasta la sala de enfermeras y una vez ahí, no pudiendo contenerse más, se soltó a llorar por un buen rato. Frente a su paciente había pretendido fortaleza pero en realidad toda esta interacción con él le incomodaba y hacía sentir mal. Cuando por fin se deshago, se sintió mejor...aún cuando la situación que estaba afrontando era difícil, tenía que hacer su trabajo. Así que se encaminó hasta las oficinas y tomó el historial de su paciente.

El Dr. Taylor le había aconsejado que necesitaba conocer todo lo relacionado con su paciente si quería ayudarlo, por lo que tomando los documentos, salió a una de las bancas del jardín y se dedicó a leerlo. En sí, no había mucho que decir del paciente que ella no supiera de antemano... el joven tenía 25 años, era de Boston y se había enrolado en el ejercito hacía poco más de un año. Hablaba fluidamente francés y alemán y al parecer, también había sido condecorado por su participación en la guerra...luego confirmó que sus heridas habían sido causadas por un ataque con bombas químicas y por una explosión.

Para Alison, esto resultó un tanto extraño. Generalmente los historiales médicos incluían más detalles personales como los datos relacionados con la familia del paciente, su profesión y dirección por si acaso se necesitaba en una emergencia. Sin embargo, toda esta información aparecía en blanco...esto le resultó un tanto desconcertante. Revisó con cuidado si habían otros documentos, pero al parecer esta era toda la información con la que se contaba. En realidad, pareciera que el paciente hubiese comenzado su vida a partir de la guerra.

Levantando la vista para meditar sobre esto, pensó que tal vez Scott había omitido esto a propósito, pero no acertaba a descubrir la razón...fue entonces que recordó lo que él le dijo esa mañana: "-...jamás he permitido que me digan qué hacer...¡ni aún mi propia familia!-" fueron sus palabras. ¿Cómo entonces no se sabía nada de ellos? Ni siquiera se tenía el nombre de alguien a quien contactar en caso de emergencia. Suspirando con frustración, colocó los documentos en el sobre y se dirigió de nuevo hasta el pabellón...para entonces el sargento se encontraba descansando y decidió acompañarlo en silencio mientras estudiaba un par de libros de medicina.

Durante los siguientes días, ésta incomoda, fría y distante situación fue prevaleciendo entre ellos. Pareciera que cada vez que la joven trataba de acercarse a él de alguna manera, el sargento se empeñara más y más en rechazarla, alejándola irremediablemente de su lado. Esto generó una gran tensión entre ellos, pero aún así, el Dr. Taylor sugirió a su joven asistente que continuara a su lado... para el doctor, esta sería una situación temporal y esperaba que pronto cambiara. No obstante para Alison, esta tarea se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero suplicio. Sin embargo, afortunadamente para ellos dos, todo esto cambiaría muy pronto.

Tal y como lo había hecho desde que comenzó la semana, la rutina de la enfermera era cuidar y tolerar la agresiva actitud de su paciente. Desde la mañana hasta la tarde en que terminaba su turno, poco había avanzado en su objetivo y esto le resultaba muy frustrante. Todo cambiaría el viernes en la mañana...la joven había notado que su paciente se hallaba inquieto, pero como no quería enfrascarse en una nueva discusión con él, no mencionó nada. Para el mediodía, la chica fue a buscar su comida y en cuanto regresó, se percató de que el paciente se había levantado. Ella dejó la bandeja a un lado y rápidamente fue a su encuentro diciéndole que no avanzara más para no tropezar con un carrito con medicinas estaba frente a él. Pero ignorando su advertencia, Scott continuó adelante y siguió avanzando con sus manos al frente; al no poder darse cuenta del objeto en su camino, tropezó irremediablemente con éste. Al ver el peligro que esto representaba para el hombre que caminaba descalzo, la enfermera lo sostuvo como pudo por la cintura y la espalda mientras que con horror, veía como varios de los frascos y botellas salían volando, rompiéndose en mil pedazos contra el piso.

Este incidente llamó la atención de todos en la sala y al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, varias de las otras enfermeras se acercaron para tratar de limpiar el desorden de inmediato. Pero por la conmoción, la jefa de enfermeras también se acercó para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando. Al darse cuenta de que todo había sucedido por un descuido de Alison, se dirigió a ella para retarla,  
>-Alison, ¿porqué está el paciente fuera de la cama?, ¿no se suponía que deberías estar vigilándolo?-<br>-Lo siento Sra. Nancy, salí por un momento para traer su comida.-  
>-Esa no es excusa y lo sabes bien, por tu descuido cualquiera pudo haberse lastimado- le espetó con desdén. Luego se volvió a mirar a las demás -dejen eso como está, la Srta. Lerner se hará cargo de limpiar y arreglar este desorden- las otras jóvenes asintieron, alejándose de ahí.<br>-No volverá a suceder, se lo prometo.-  
>-Lleva al paciente a su cama y será mejor que no lo descuides, está bajo tu cuidado y es tu responsabilidad vigilarlo en todo momento...- se dio la vuelta furiosa y alejándose unos pasos, se detuvo para decirle al tiempo que la miraba por sobre el hombro-...y otra cosa más, en cuanto termines de limpiar el desorden y darle de comer al paciente, quiero verte en mi oficina- la mujer entonces se marchó del lugar.<p>

Sin decir nada más, la chica sólo suspiró con frustración y entonces ayudó a su paciente a que volviera a su cama. Avergonzado por su actitud, Scott se dio perfecta cuenta de lo que había sucedido y no sabía cómo disculparse...era obvio que el accidente había sido por su culpa, pero era a ella a quien retaban. En silencio, la enfermera tomó la comida del paciente y lo ayudó a cortarla en pequeños pedazos para que el joven no tuviera el mismo problema que al principio. Luego, tomando su mano como había hecho su costumbre, le indicó donde estaba cada cosa en su bandeja para que hiciera un mapa mental y pudiera comer mejor. Desde aquella ocasión en que ella lo vio sufrir a la hora de consumir sus alimentos, hizo de esto una rutina entre ellos aunque él se negó al principio; pero al notar Scott que era por su bien, lo aceptó y en estos últimos días se le había hecho mucho más fácil comer.

Sin decirse nada más y mientras él degustaba su comida , la jovencita comenzó a limpiar y a ordenar todo el desastre; por fortuna, solamente se habían roto un par de frascos con medicamentos. Una vez que hubo terminado, Alison se fue a sentar a su lado hasta que el joven terminó con el almuerzo y una vez que le dio su medicina, se disculpó con él diciendo que regresaría después. Pero justo cuando la escuchó levantarse de su asiento para marcharse, por fin el sargento llamó su atención diciéndole,  
>-Lo siento...- dijo en casi un susurro.<br>-...- sin creer lo que había escuchado, ella se volvió a mirarlo para preguntarle -...perdón, ¿ha dicho usted algo?-  
>-Lo que quiero decir es que...- le costaba disculparse -...que lamento que la regañen por mi culpa...- se le oía sinceramente arrepentido.<br>-...- al escuchar esto, se le quedó mirando sorprendida.  
>-Mi intención no era meterla en problemas...lo siento...- éstas ultimas palabras sonaban como ahogadas.<p>

Sonriendo de lado, ella se volvió a sentar junto a él, asombrada por el cambio tan radical que se había producido entre ellos. Por lo que no desaprovechó la oportunidad para decirle,  
>-No se preocupe, la Sra. Nancy es muy estricta pero no es tan mala como se escucha.-<br>-Aún así, no quisiera que la regañen por mi culpa...-  
>-Créame que no es tan grave...- y aprovechando el momento de tregua entre ambos, se animó a preguntarle -dígame, ¿porqué se levantó de la cama?, ¿necesitaba algo?-<br>-Es que...- no sabía cómo decirle -...estoy cansado de estar postrado en la cama y además...- soltó un suspiro sabiendo que tenía que decirle lo que pretendía hacer -...quería acercarme hasta la ventana para poder tomar un poco de sol y respirar aire fresco. Este olor a hospital me enferma y escuché decir a los otros que hace un lindo y soldado allá afuera...-  
>-...- conmovida por lo que estaba escuchando, la chica dibujó una gran sonrisa y colocando su mano sobre el hombro del joven, le dijo -...le propongo algo, si quiere yo puedo llevarlo al jardín, pero necesito ir primero con la jefa de enfermeras. En cuanto regrese, traeré una silla de ruedas y podremos salir y quedarnos ahí un rato...¿qué me dice?-<br>-Suena bien- le respondió con una leve sonrisa.  
>-Entonces no se diga más- agregó ella muy animada -volveré por usted después.-<p>

Sin más, ella salió del pabellón y mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Alison no pudo evitar dibujar una gran sonrisa. Por fin su paciente había accedido a tener una sensible charla con ella y esto la emocionaba...ta vez era la oportunidad que había estado esperando, para que se diera un vínculo entre ellos y pudiera ayudarlo. Aún cuando todo había sido generado por una torpeza y ahora ella tuviera que afrontar las consecuencias, se podía decir que había valido la pena.

La jefa de enfermeras estuvo por casi una hora recordándole a la chica sus responsabilidades y la forma en que debía llevar a cabo sus obligaciones. Aunque la Sra. Nancy aparentara mucha frialdad y seriedad, en realidad era una buena persona...siendo una experimentada enfermera, trataba de que las chicas a su cargo no tuvieran problemas por descuidos y negligencias. Como la profesional que era, su prioridad era el bienestar de los pacientes y como ella misma se lo repitió a Alison hasta el cansancio, esto sólo se daría si todos trabajaran con dedicación y entrega. Estas palabras le recordaron a la joven enfermera de lo importante que era su papel en la recuperación de sus pacientes...en lugar de tomar este discurso como un regaño, lo tomaría más bien como un recordatorio.

Una vez que terminaron con la charla, Alison le pidió a la jefa de enfermeras si podía llevar a su paciente a dar un paseo por el jardín. La mujer la miró entonces más relajada y meditando en su petición, le respondió que podía hacerlo sólo con la condición de que fuera solamente por una hora. Le recordó la agresividad de ese paciente y del peligro que podría resultar si el hombre decidiera hacer algo mientras estuviera en los jardines,  
>-Le aseguro que no pasará nada, yo estaré a su lado todo el tiempo...-<br>-Si el paciente le causa problemas, no dude en llamarme- le dijo secamente.  
>-Así lo haré...no se preocupe.-<br>-Puedes retirarte- le dijo la mujer al tiempo que tomaba unos documentos y comenzaba a leerlos.  
>-Con su permiso.-<p>

Cerrando la puerta tras de ella, la chica soltó un gran respiro. Por un momento se había imaginado que la jefa de enfermeras la reportaría a sus superiores, pero parecía que sólo había sido una llamada de atención. Contenta con el resultado, fue hasta una de las salas para traer una silla de ruedas. Al ingresar al pabellón, encontró a su paciente sentado tranquilamente, aguardando por ella y en cuanto la escuchó venir, de inmediato le preguntó,  
>-¿Fueron muy severos con usted por mi torpeza?-<br>-No tanto y por favor, ya no se preocupe por eso- respondió ella negando con la cabeza -...vamos, déjeme ayudarlo que afuera hace un lindo día.-

Con cuidado, lo ayudó a incorporarse para luego sentarlo en la silla. Le colocó la manta sobre las piernas y lentamente empujó la silla para salir del pabellón y luego del edificio. Como eran pasadas las dos de la tarde, el clima era tibio y el sol alumbraba todo el jardín. Sin embargo, algo extraordinario sucedió, en cuanto estuvieron afuera bajo el sol, Scott comenzó a sentir una gran incomodidad en sus ojos debido a la deslumbrante luz,  
>-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella al verlo tratar de cubrirse con el antebrazo los ojos.<br>-Me duelen...-  
>-¿Cómo?- se detuvo ella para acercarse a mirar su rostro de cerca.<br>-Creo que me ha deslumbrado la luz- esta era una señal de que su vista no estaba atrofiada del todo.

Al escucharlo decir esto, Alison no pudo contenerse y con emoción le comentó al joven que bajaba lentamente el brazo al haberse acostumbrado a la claridad de la tarde,  
>-Eso quiere decir que hay posibilidades de que recupere la vista...-<br>-...- Scott se había quedado mudo sin saber que responderle.  
>-Le diré al doctor que lo revise de inmediato...- pero cuando quiso darse la vuelta para que fueran en busca del médico, fue detenida por el joven,<br>-Por favor...primero quiero dar un paseo. El doctor me puede revisar después, quisiera respirar un poco de aire fresco y disfrutar unos momentos bajo el sol.-  
>-¿Está seguro?-<br>-Sí...por favor- le suplicó, no quería desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

La chica no pudo negarse ante la petición de su paciente, por lo que sin prisa lo fue llevando por la vereda hasta llegar a una banca junto a un gran roble. Alison sintió que este era el lugar perfecto, esperando que fuera cómodo para él, ya que las hojas del árbol les daba cierta sombra. Luego de acomodarle la manta sobre las piernas, se sentó a su lado mientras miraba el cielo despejado que había sobre ellos. Por un buen rato, los dos se mantuvieron en silencio y no fue sino hasta que él se aventuró a hablar que ella se volvió a mirarlo,  
>-Gracias- su voz se escuchaba tranquila.<br>-No tiene porqué agradecer, es mi trabajo...- le respondió ella sonriendo.  
>-Al contrario de lo que piensa, le estoy agradecido por todo lo que hace por mí- ella se quedó en silencio escuchándolo -parece que después del accidente y de haber pedido la vista, toda esta situación ha sacado lo peor de mí, nunca antes me había comportado de esta manera...-<p>

Sorprendida con sus palabras, la joven decidió permanecer en silencio escuchándolo; como bien se lo había dicho el Dr. Taylor, el vínculo entre las personas se da cuando escuchamos con atención a los demás...las personas por lo regular, necesitan de atención y comprensión, y la mejor manera de demostrarle a alguien esta verdad, es escuchándolo sin interrumpir. Así que por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio, como meditando lo que recién se había dicho y a los pocos minutos fue Scott quien continuó diciendo,  
>-Escuché que su nombre es Alison...-<br>-Sí, me llamo Alison Lerner, Sargento Stuart.-  
>-Por favor, llámeme Scott...no soy muy bueno con las formalidades, recuerde que ya no soy parte del ejército.-<br>-Lo haré sólo si usted me llama por mi nombre...-  
>-Trato hecho...- le respondió él con una sonrisa -...pero con una condición, que no me hable de usted, creo no ser tan viejo.-<br>-Sí así lo deseas, por mi no hay problema...Scott.-

Entonces ambos se sonrieron. Desde ese momento toda la hostilidad que el joven paciente había estado mostrando entre ellos, parecía haber desaparecido. Aunque los dos no se dijeron mucho después de esta breve charla, la relación entre ambos había cambiado radicalmente y no volvería a ser la misma de antes. Algo había hecho que la actitud de Scott fuera ahora diferente con su enfermera, y no importando el motivo que lo hubiera hecho actuar de esa manera en el pasado, el cambio fue por demás bienvenido.

Cuando regresaron al edificio, Alison lo llevó hasta la enfermería para que pudieran revisarlo y una vez ahí, le narró con todo lujo de detalles al Dr. Brandon la reacción que los ojos del sargento tuvieron al salir al exterior. El médico de inmediato pidió que removiera las vendas para revisarlo y con agrado, pudo descubrir que las pupilas estaban reaccionando levemente ante el cambio de luz, esto era una señal de que se estaban recuperando.

Después de terminar con la revisión y de vendarlo de nuevo, le pidió a la enfermera que lo llevara de vuelta al pabellón y que luego regresara a verlo. Pero como Scott quería saber exactamente lo que sucedía, no se quedó callado y de inmediato le preguntó,  
>-Dígame, doctor...¿acaso recuperaré la vista?-<br>-Necesito primero traer a un especialista, y por eso quiero pedirle a la Srta. Lerner que haga un reporte para poder llevárselo al Dr. Sand y él a su vez, se comunique con el doctor que vendrá a verlo.-  
>-¡Necesito saber si voy a poder ver de nuevo!- gritó desesperado al no obtener una respuesta concreta...esto los tomó a todos por sorpresa.<br>-Será mejor que se calme...-  
>-Es mi vista la que está en juego- interrumpió él -¿cómo quiere que me calme?-<br>-Sargento, será mejor que hagamos lo que dice el doctor- le suplicó ella al ver que nuevamente él estaba perdiendo el control -lo llevaré de vuelta al pabellón- como el paciente no respondía nada, la chica lo interpretó como un sí y se excusó con el doctor saliendo del consultorio.

Durante el trayecto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Pareciera que el sargento hubiera vuelto a ser de nuevo la agresiva persona que había sido desde un principio, por esa razón ella prefirió no decirle nada. Lo llevó hasta su cama y después de acomodarlo, le dijo que volvería en un rato más; pero justo cuando estaba a punto de alejarse, la mano de Scott trató de detenerla,  
>-Quiero darte las gracias por el paseo- su voz sonaba distinta, se le escuchaba suave y tranquila como cuando charlaron en el jardín.<br>-Gracias a ti por acompañarme- le respondió ella.  
>-¿Crees que podamos hacerlo de nuevo?...si no es mucho pedir, ¿tal vez mañana?-<br>-No veo porqué no- entonces para la sorpresa de la chica, él extendió su mano a lo que ella entendió que quería estrechársela.

Alison fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa cuando al sentir el contacto de su mano, el joven se la llevó a su boca para depositarle un galante beso. Esto hizo que la chica se abochornara de inmediato y se sonrojara,  
>-Te agradezco el que seas tan gentil conmigo, Alison- y giró su rostro a donde él imaginaba que estaría ella, aún con su mano sosteniendo la de la joven.<br>-...- de la sorpresa, ella no pudo decirle nada.  
>-Quisiera disculparme contigo por comportarme así pero...me desespera mucho no poder ver, es algo que no puedo controlar...- y le soltó suavemente la mano para luego volver su cabeza hacia el otro lado.<br>-No debe ser fácil afrontar algo así- por fin se animó a decirle.  
>-Ni te imaginas lo que es estar de esta manera...como un inválido, un completo fracasado...- su voz se quebraba de la impotencia mientras cerraba con fuerza los puños.<br>-Yo no te considero un fracasado...- él se giró de inmediato hacia donde provenía la suave voz de la enfermera -...aunque la guerra continúa, tú y todos los que lucharon en el frente han contribuido mucho para que ese conflicto termine pronto y de una vez por todas. Es más, he escuchado que el enemigo está tratando de negociar una tregua con los aliados...-

Alison entonces se dio cuenta de que hablar sobre el conflicto bélico quizás no era una buena idea, ya que tal vez Scott podría malinterpretar sus palabras y volver a su acostumbrada agresividad, pero muy al contrario de lo que se imaginó, el sargento se había quedado callado. Durante unos minutos que le parecieron eternos, ella tuvo que esperar por su reacción...luego y contrario a lo que esperaba, con voz tranquila él le respondió,  
>-Así que por fin esta pesadilla pronto terminará...por lo que me dices, creo intuir que no condenas lo que hice...dime, ¿en verdad crees que he hecho lo correcto al participar de esta locura?-<br>-...- esto si que la había tomado por sorpresa y dudando un poco, supo que tenía que responderle de manera acertada para no alterarlo. No obstante, él continuó diciéndole,  
>-Desde un principio, todos a mi alrededor se opusieron a que fuera a Europa- suspiró y recargándose en los almohadones, dirigió su cabeza hacia arriba -...todos...y aún así, sin el apoyo de nadie me embarqué para protegernos de la amenaza que representa el enemigo para el mundo...-<br>-Yo no apruebo la violencia y sus consecuencias, las cuales estoy viendo y palpando cada día- aclaró ella dejándose llevar esta vez por sus convicciones -sin embargo- pausó por un momento -admiro la valentía y fortaleza que todos ustedes han demostrado...- y dando un gran suspiro, finalmente agregó -...porque para mí, no hay mayor prueba de amor que se pueda dar hacia otros, que aquella que se hace al sacrificarse por los demás...y eso es algo que yo jamás podría criticar y mucho menos, condenar...-

Entonces un gran silencio se generó entre ellos y ante la incómoda situación, la chica sintió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo. Así que se disculpó con él alegando que el doctor la esperaba en su oficina, pero antes de que se alejara, las palabras del sargento la detuvieron otra vez,  
>-Me alegra saber tu opinión...¿sabes?, nunca me ha importado lo que piensen los demás, pero en tu caso, quería saber lo que piensas al respecto...- y sin decir más, se volvió a un lado para darle la espalda, dando por terminada la charla.<p>

Esta reacción por su parte, intrigó mucho a la enfermera. En verdad que este hombre era todo un enigma...no saber cuál sería su reacción o estado de ánimo, confundiría a cualquiera. Así que alejándose del lugar, Alison se cuestionaba sobre la verdadera personalidad de Scott...unas veces tan agresivo y en otras tantas, tan gentil. Entonces intrigada, se quedó mirando al dorso de su mano, preguntándose cuál sería el significado de ese galante gesto.

Tan ensimismada iba con estos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el Dr. Taylor estaba frente a ella hasta que el hombre la saludó,  
>-¿Cómo se encuentra mi linda asistente hoy?-<br>-Buenas tardes- musitó ella nerviosa al ser descubierta tan distraída.  
>-He venido a ver a mi paciente y quisiera que me acompañaras.-<br>-En estos momentos iba a ver al Dr. Brandon...parece que la vista del sargento ha mostrado una ligera mejoría y quiere hablarme al respecto para que escriba un reporte.-  
>-Esa sí que es una buena noticia...te acompaño y así me pongo al tanto.<p>

Luego, ambos se dirigieron hasta el consultorio y se dispusieron a discutir con el Dr. Brandon acerca del paciente. Mientras el doctor de planta les explicaba la importancia de controlar a tan agresivo paciente durante su estancia en el hospital, el Dr. Taylor escuchaba callado. Una vez que estuvo al tanto de los pormenores y del aparente avance en la recuperación de la vista de Scott, el renombrado doctor les habló diciendo,  
>-Primeramente, debemos entender que esta situación que padece el paciente, es temporal. Como bien lo he detallado en mi reporte, es natural que vaya recuperando poco a poco su vista. Lo que debe interesarnos aquí, es el motivo por el cual su recuperación es tan lenta...muchos de los soldados han podido recobrar la vista en cuestión de días. Entonces, ¿porqué el sargento Stuart no puede ver?- los demás se quedaron callados -...mi diagnóstico es que el paciente sufre de un trauma emocional tan fuerte que ni él mismo sabe que lo padece...así que hay que concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en dar con el origen de esta agresividad...-<br>-¿Insinúa acaso que esta furia no sea parte del carácter del hombre?- preguntó su colega.  
>-Así es. Un hombre de carácter agresivo e iracundo no reaccionaría normalmente de esta manera, al contrario, la impotencia que sentiría al encontrarse en una situación así, lo volvería introvertido y callado, aislándolo de los demás. No obstante, en una persona que solía ser de carácter digamos más o menos normal, es común que ante las extremas circunstancias, no sepa cómo canalizar esta frustración, dejando que su furia interna se manifieste en todo momento. En mi opinión, este joven se comporta así porque ha sido orillado a actuar de esta manera...aparte de la batalla que libraba en el frente de guerra, seguramente también enfrenta una interior.-<p>

Confundidos con este diagnóstico, los demás analizaban estas palabras y fue el Dr. Brandon quien de nueva cuenta, se aventuró a preguntar,  
>-¿Porqué está tan seguro de esto?-<br>-Mi querido doctor, eso salta a primera vista...lea el historial del paciente- el médico tomó entonces los documentos -...si se fija bien, parece que no hay ningún dato que nos diga la identidad del sargento. Es curioso, pero pareciera como si su vida recién hubiese comenzado al enrolarse en el ejército...antes de eso, no tenemos ningún dato- esa era precisamente la misma conclusión a la que llegó la enfermera.  
>-El paciente me comentó algo hoy- interrumpió Alison -...me ha dicho que todos a su alrededor se habían opuesto a que se enrolara en el ejército...-<br>-¿Quieres decir que su familia se opuso?- preguntó el Dr. Taylor.  
>-En sí, no mencionó a su familia...eso es lo extraño, jamás ha dicho una palabra sobre ellos.-<br>-Pues en su historial no hay nada...ningún familiar, ni siquiera un conocido- alegó el Dr. Brandon mientras ojeaba con cuidado los documentos.  
>-Si el paciente no ha dado esa información, sus motivos tendrá...lo importante es tratar de ayudarlo con aquello que le impide recuperarse- y volviéndose a Alison, le dijo -acompáñame a ver al sargento y veamos su reacción cuando le pidamos los datos de su familia...quisiera comprobar algo...-<br>-Pero...- trató de alegar ella sabiendo que de seguro el sargento se pondría furioso.  
>-Confía en mí, vamos- y poniéndose de pie, todos se dirigieron a la puerta.<p>

Una vez que llegaron al pabellón, el psiquiatra le pidió a otra enfermera que despertara al paciente para pedirle unos datos que faltaban en su historial. La chica no se mostró muy feliz de hacerlo por la fama sobre el mal carácter de ese joven, pero aún así obedeció. Tanto Alison como los doctores se colocaron no muy lejos de la cama del sargento y fueron testigos de su reacción. Tal y como se lo esperaban, en cuanto la joven lo despertó y le pidió a Scott que hablara de su familia, el sargento se mostró furioso y alzando la voz, le dijo que si no tenían ese dato era porque no tenía familia que se preocupara por él...también le espetó que jamás lo volvieran a molestar con eso, y que le hiciera el favor de largarse de una vez, dejándolo en paz.

De sólo escucharlo gritar así, Alison sintió que el estómago se le hacía un nudo...era muy triste verlo reaccionar de esta manera. La otra chica se acercó muy alterada hasta donde estaban ellos y dándole al Dr. Taylor los documentos, salió inmediatamente del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos. La joven Lerner sintió lástima por su colega.

Sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos, fueron testigos de cómo Scott se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por su rostro. Su sollozo era suave pero no por ello dejaba de ser muy emocional...cerrando sus puños, golpeaba a los lados de la cama mientras se decía con amargura,  
>-Yo no les importo a ellos...soy tan sólo un fracasado y jamás dejarán de culparme por lo que me pasó...-<p>

Esto sí que había sido algo impactante para todos, ya que jamás se lo esperaron. Mientras que el Dr. Taylor lo miraba fijamente al tiempo que analizaba cada una de sus palabras, Alison sentía que esta escena le partía el alma. Quien se mostraba serio y hasta un tanto indiferente de lo que había escuchado era el Dr. Brandon, así que con un gesto, el galeno se disculpó con los demás y abandonó el lugar. En cuanto se quedaron solos, el Dr. Taylor tomó del hombro a la enfermera y con un asentimiento de cabeza, le pidió que lo siguiera.

Los dos se dirigieron al pasillo y frente a una ventana abierta, el médico se volvió a ella al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos y miraba distraído hacia el cielo,  
>-Como has visto, mi diagnóstico ha sido correcto...creo adivinar, después de lo que pasó, que el paciente guarda un gran conflicto interior y lo más probable es que tenga que ver con su familia. Ese muchacho no ha recobrado la vista porque inconscientemente no desea hacerlo.-<br>-¿Cómo podremos ayudarlo?-  
>-Creo que tendremos que esperar- le respondió mientras la miraba sobre el hombro -no nos queda otra opción, esperaremos a que él hable...y para eso, cuento contigo.-<br>-¿Qué más puedo hacer?- preguntó ella inquieta, no sabiendo cómo ayudarlo.  
>-Hazte su amiga...su confidente...- se volvió a mirarla muy serio -él no podrá continuar solo con esa angustia que vive día a día...tarde o temprano buscará con quien compartirla y espero que seas tú.-<br>-¿Y qué pasará una vez que sepamos toda la verdad?-  
>-Cuando te hable de lo que le preocupa, mucha de la angustia que siente desaparecerá...para resolver un problema primero hay que entender lo que nos sucede, eso en sí ya nos da parte de la solución. Entender la pregunta es parte de la respuesta...-<br>-...- Alison se quedó callada meditando eso, el doctor tenía razón.  
>-No estarás sola- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y colocaba su mano en su hombro -yo estaré contigo en todo momento, no tengas miedo...¿sabes?, en lugar de ver una situación difícil como un problema, lo mejor es verlo todo como un entrenamiento. Recuerda que es solamente ante los problemas que sacamos a relucir todos nuestros dones y capacidades, aprendiendo en el camino. Aún cuando es la manera más difícil de hacerlo, es la que nos ayuda a ser mejores.-<p>

Alison miraba con ojos de gratitud al hombre frente a ella, no solamente la apoyaba sino que la estaba aconsejando tal y como si fuera una hija. Conmovida por su gran sabiduría y sencilla enseñanza, sintió que las lágrimas se asomaban...pero con gran autocontrol, se contuvo para responderle solamente con un asentimiento de cabeza. Entonces una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hombre y con alegría, le pidió que lo acompañara a tomar algo, ya que quería escuchar todos los pormenores de sus encuentros con el paciente.

Una vez en la cafetería, Alison le narró con todo lujo de detalles el repentino cambio que el paciente había mostrado con ella. Callado y escuchándola con atención, el doctor prefirió guardarse sus comentarios por el momento y en cuanto ella terminó, lo único que le dijo es que continuara así y que no se diera por vencida porque había logrado un gran avance con Scott. Contrariada por no recibir comentario alguno, la chica no dijo nada más al respecto y después de un rato, los dos abandonaron el lugar.

Los siguientes dos días fueron una rutina para Alison y su paciente. Por la mañana, le cambiaba las vendas, lo ayudaba con su desayuno y por la tarde, después de comer y por una hora, los dos disfrutaban de la tarde juntos bajo la sombra del árbol. Después del incidente con la otra enfermera, el sargento había permanecido callado, parecía que lo referente a su familia lo había afectado de sobremanera, por lo que ella se dedicaba a leer un libro mientras él permanecía sumergido en su mutismo. Pero al tercer día mientras estaban en el jardín, sucedió algo que la chica no se esperaba...  
>-Alison...- llamó su atención -...quisiera pedirte un favor...-<br>-¿De que se trata?-  
>-¿Podríamos dar un paseo?- ella lo miró confundida -...me refiero a que me gustaría caminar un poco, pero no puedo hacerlo solo...¿te molestaría ser mi guía?-<br>-No es molestia- respondió ella al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él.

Le retiró la manta de las piernas y colocando su mano sobre el brazo de ella, le pidió que se pusiera de pie. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Scott por fin se había levantado de la silla y cuando ella la retiró para ponerla a un lado, colocó la mano de él sobre su antebrazo para que pudiera sostenerse y le sirviera de guía...luego, lentamente comenzaron a avanzar. Al principio, sus pasos fueron un tanto erráticos por no saber por donde caminaba, pero confiando plenamente en la joven junto a él, a los pocos minutos había perdido el miedo y se dejaba guiar obedeciendo a Alison en todo lo que le decía. Para ambos fue una sensación extraña el estar tan juntos y caminar casi como si estuvieran tomados del brazo, pero al poco rato, ambos descubrieron que les resultaba agradable la mutua compañía.

En esa tarde no se dijeron mucho...de todo lo que hablaron fue de cómo aprender a escuchar instrucciones a la hora de caminar, para poder sortear los obstáculos y cambiar de dirección. Por primera vez en su vida, la independiente y férrea voluntad del joven estaba confiando sus pasos en alguien más...y lo estaba haciendo en todo el sentido de la palabra. No solamente se estaba dejando llevar para caminar y movilizarse de un lado a otro, sino que al ver la sinceridad y genuina preocupación que Alison mostraba, sin darse cuenta, estaba abriéndose poco a poco a ella...dejando que ella viera una parte de su personalidad que por lo general, había estado guardando tan celosamente.

Por esa razón, al día siguiente y cuando Scott ya había aprendido a dejarse guiar, sorprendió a Alison al empezar a hablarle de sí mismo,  
>-Cuando estaba en Boston, solía tomar largas caminatas en donde estudiaba...hay muchos árboles de espeso follaje rodeados de verdes céspedes, adornados con el contraste de colores que producen las numerosas hojas dispersas por doquier durante el otoño... -<br>-Debe ser un hermoso lugar- exclamó ella -...así como me lo describes, puedo imaginármelo.-  
>-¿Has estado alguna vez en Boston?-<br>-No, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de viajar. Mi familia es de Oregon y antes de venir a Chicago, nunca tuve la ocasión de visitar otros estados...además, quería estudiar y recibirme de enfermera cuanto antes.-  
>-En mi caso y aunque tuve la oportunidad de viajar desde pequeño, siempre me ha gustado Boston... pareciera que esa ciudad me llamara a permanecer ahí...-<br>-Por lo que me dices, intuyo que debes extrañarla mucho...-  
>-Sí...mucho...-<br>-¡Ojalá y algún día tenga la oportunidad de visitarla!-  
>-Si lo haces, prometo llevarte de paseo por la ciudad...si no te molesta acompañar a un ciego.-<br>-Estoy segura que para entonces ya estarás bien...en verdad creo que te recuperarás muy pronto.-  
>-Lo dices con mucha seguridad, yo sin embargo, no veo mucho avance...-<br>-No digas eso, he escuchado decir al doctor que sólo es cuestión de tiempo, además, confío en que pronto podrás ver, no me cabe la menor duda...- al escucharla hablar así, Scott dibujó una sonrisa al notar su fe en su recuperación y luego agregó,  
>-Entonces estoy seguro que te gustará Boston cuando vayamos de paseo, te llevaré a ver el campus de mi universidad... cuando la visites, comprobarás por ti misma todo lo que te digo- había cambiado nuevamente el tema para no seguir hablando de su vista.<br>-¿Lo prometes?-  
>-Prometido- y ambos sonrieron emocionados pensando en ese posible viaje.<p>

Esa tarde había sido diferente y de cierta manera muy especial. Muchos de los muros de hielo que Scott había antepuesto entre él y los demás, se estaban derritiendo poco a poco ante la gentileza y sinceridad de Alison, haciendo que la verdadera personalidad del sargento se mostrara sin problema.

Conforme los días iban transcurriendo, la confianza entre ellos se fue afianzando al punto que parecían más amigos que si estuvieran unidos en una relación de enfermera y paciente. Curiosamente, las pesadillas de Scott eran cada vez menos frecuentes y como consecuencia, el joven podía dormir mejor durante la noche. Esto le daba la oportunidad de disfrutar de un mejor descanso, dejándolo relativamente de mejor humor durante el día para disfrutar de la compañía de su enfermera. Su rutina consistía en que los dos pasaran largas horas caminando por el jardín, charlando y compartiendo sobre variados temas: sobre sus gustos, preferencias, puntos de vista...pero extrañamente, Scott se negaba aún a hablar de un tema en particular: cualquier cosa referente a su familia. Pareciera que cada vez que Alison tocara el punto, él simplemente lo evadiera, cambiando con su astucia por completo de tema.

Esto resultaba un tanto frustrante para la sensible enfermera, ya que consideraba que muchos de los problemas y traumas que el joven presentaba, estaban relacionados de alguna manera con su parentela...eso había sido algo que el Dr. Taylor había concluido después de diagnosticar al paciente. El reconocido médico le había señalado que era importante conocer la razón por la cual este joven se negaba a abrir su pasado y lo sellaba con tanto hermetismo. No importando cuales fueran las razones, le pidió a la chica que no desistiera en sus intentos y que continuara adelante, afianzando más el vínculo que había creado con él.

Sin embargo, entre más compartía la joven Lerner con Scott, más entusiasmada estaba. Había llegado al punto que sintió que no lo estaba ayudando por ser su trabajo, sino porque ya lo consideraba su amigo...y esto para su desconocimiento, a estas alturas era recíproco. Fue por ese motivo que una mañana, Scott la sorprendió con una singular petición,  
>-Alison, sé que estoy abusando de tu gentileza, pero...necesito pedirte algo...-<br>-¿De qué se trata, Scott?- le preguntó casualmente mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama para cambiarle el vendaje.  
>-Quisiera que...bueno, me gustaría que me ayudaras...- respiró hondo para darse valor -...hace mucho que no me afeito y si no es mucho pedir, quisiera que me ayudaras...no lo he hecho desde que estuve en el frente y de seguro debo lucir muy desaliñado y descuidado...-<p>

Esta sí que era una petición que la asombró al punto de no saber qué responderle...al grado que el joven pensó que la había ofendido de alguna manera,  
>-No es necesario si no quieres hacerlo...- agregó casi en un susurro.<br>-Perdón- dijo reaccionando ella -...no, no me molesta, al contrario. Es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa...no es necesario que me lo pidas a mí, si quieres puedo pedirle a alguno de los chicos de guardia que lo hagan por ti y...- ella se excusaba porque jamás lo había hecho antes.  
>-¡No!...por favor...- interrumpió él -me gustaría que fueras tú...yo no los conozco a ellos y a decir verdad, no confío en nadie más. Eres la única en la que realmente siento que puedo confiar...- al escuchar esto, Alison no pudo negarse.<br>-Pues si es así, no veo cuál sea el problema, ¿cuándo quieres que lo hagamos?...lo único es que debo advertirte que no soy buena en eso- le advirtió resignada.  
>-Estoy seguro que si me corto, podrás sanar mis heridas- le respondió sonriendo -¿Podríamos hacerlo ahora?-<br>-Claro- respondió ella sonriendo -deja, voy a buscar todo para prepararlo, usaremos uno de los baños en este piso...-  
>-Gracias.-<p>

Aún extrañada ante la singular petición, Alison fue a preparar todo lo necesario y en cuanto lo tuvo listo, llevó consigo a Scott a uno de los baños. Con todo cuidado abrió la canilla de agua para que pudiera ir limpiando la navaja con el vello facial que lentamente iría removiendo...pero cuando quiso comenzar, dudaba y sus manos temblaban por temor a cortarlo. Scott se dio cuenta de esto al percibir su nerviosismo y la tomó de las manos diciéndole que confiaba en que ella sería cuidadosa, nuevamente sellando sus palabras con una gran sonrisa.

Al principio sus movimientos eran lentos e inseguros, pero con delicadeza, Alison comenzó su tarea. Poco a poco esa capa que cubría el rostro de su paciente iba develando un rostro muy distinto al que siempre conoció y cuando por fin terminó, Scott lucía completamente diferente... el joven mostraba un tono de piel muy blanco, mientras que su cabello rubio arena sintonizaba muy bien con esas varoniles y finas facciones. La chica casi se quedó sin aliento al descubrir al apuesto y gallardo joven que tenía frente a ella, uno mucho más joven de lo que ella se hubiese esperado...nunca se imaginó que bajo aquella descuidada barba se escondiera un muchacho tan atractivo.

Cuando Scott percibió que su amiga se había quedado muda, su reacción inmediata fue la de preocuparse,  
>-¿Sucede algo?-<br>-...- fue al cabo de unos instantes y al escuchar su voz que ella volvió a la realidad -...no, nada...es sólo que luces muy distinto...-  
>-¿Preferirías que me dejara la barba?-<br>-¡Oh no!- exclamó ella de inmediato -es que ahora aparentas ser mucho más joven...-  
>-Jajaja- fue su sincera y espontánea reacción -...creo que es un mal de familia, a mi padre le sucede lo mismo, él...- y dándose cuenta de que había mencionado a su progenitor sin querer, tragó de inmediato sus palabras.<br>-Por favor, continúa...- lo animó ella pero él permaneció mudo apretando los labios y los puños -¿Qué sucede, Scott?-  
>-...- no hubo respuesta.<br>-Dime, ¿porqué nunca me hablas de tu padre o de tu familia?- se animó por fin a preguntarle.  
>-¡Olvídalo!-<br>-¿Qué es tan malo para que te cierres de esta manera?-  
>-Por favor, ya te dije que lo olvidaras...- agregó con seriedad -...para que lo sepas de una vez, no quiero hablar de ellos...ni ahora, ni nunca.-<br>-Pero, ¿porqué?-

Al notar que ella seguiría insistiendo, Scott se puso de pie y con las manos al frente comenzó a dar unos pasos, su intención era alejarse de alguna manera de ella para no seguir hablando,  
>-Por favor, deténte- le pidió ella mientras lo sujetaba de los hombros para que no siguiera avanzando -te prometo no insistir más, sólo quiero que sepas que cuando estés listo para hablar estaré aquí para escucharte...no entiendo cuál es la razón por la que te niegas a hablar de ellos, ya que tus motivos tendrás, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo...-<br>-Llévame de regreso al pabellón- le pidió, evadiendo responderle.  
>-...- ella solamente dio un gran suspiro y ayudándolo, ambos volvieron a su cama. Después de volver a vendarlo, le pidió que descansara, ya que tenía que ausentarse por un rato para llenar unos reportes. Scott no le respondió y solamente se quedó recostado sin decir nada más.<p>

Una vez fuera del lugar, Alison se encaminó hacia el jardín y dirigiéndose hasta un sitio en especial, se sentó por un momento en la banca que ambos solían compartir en sus caminatas. Mirando hacia el cielo, la chica se preguntaba intrigada sobre los posibles motivos por los que él se rehusaba de esta manera a compartirle esta parte tan vital de su vida. Para una sencilla persona como lo era ella, la familia era uno de los aspectos más relevantes de la persona...en su caso, sus padres representaban todo lo importante para la joven, en especial ahora que vivía sola y alejada de ellos. Por eso le resultaba tan difícil de comprender cómo era que alguien que se mostrara tan sensible y gentil como él, fuera tan áspero y renuente al mismo tiempo,  
>-Algo grave debió sucederle...- se dijo a sí misma en voz baja.<p>

Lo que la chica ignoraba es que había un gran secreto guardado tras esa gruesa cortina que Scott había levantado a su alrededor, y que involucraba la verdad sobre su verdadera identidad. Sin embargo, muy pronto un acontecimiento que ninguno de ellos se esperaba, por fin obligaría al joven a darse cuenta de que no todo estaba perdido...por fortuna para él, eventualmente lo recuperaría todo...hasta la familia que él mismo creyó haber perdido el día que escapó de casa... aquella ocasión en la que se embarcó hacia la peligrosa aventura de la guerra.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Feliz fin de semana a todos! Espero que les haya gustado la continuación de la historia de Alison. Por lo que veo, les ha intrigado mucho la identidad de Scott, así que quiero aclararles que no se trata de Stear. Aún así, será una sorpresa...especialmente para nuestra querida enfermera.

Mil gracias a todos por sus mensajes y comentarios...se los agradezco mucho.

Espero terminar el epílogo en el siguiente capítulo, si no, en dos más a lo mucho y este será mi regalo para todos ustedes en estas fiestas.

Les deseo un lindo día y seguimos en contacto. Perdón si no puedo actualizar cada semana, pero estoy muy ocupada. Espero a lo mucho hacerlo cada dos semanas, ok?

Abrazos enormes  
>Adriana<p> 


	45. Epílogo 3: Dejando atrás la oscuridad

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 45: Epílogo 3: Dejando atrás la oscuridad

Los días seguían transcurriendo y aunque la amistad entre Alison y Scott había avanzado para bien, parte del hermetismo del joven sargento continuaba siendo tan firme como lo había estado desde un principio. Es más, desde aquella ocasión en que él había nombrado a su padre, se volvió un poco más retraído... era como si pensara bien antes de decirle a su enfermera cualquier cosa. Dándose cuenta de esto, la chica aún continuaba fiel a su lado, siguiendo al pie de la letra los consejos del Dr. Taylor y continuando con el tratamiento, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Aunque la jovencita dedicaba mucho de su tiempo al hospital, Alison conservaba también parte de su privacidad, en especial a final de mes cuando solía salir para distraerse un poco de su rutina. Después de la boda de Archie y Candy, los tres solían reunirse una vez por mes para ir a cenar...los ahora esposos Cornwell, invitaban a Alison a un reconocido restaurante en el centro de la ciudad para poder charlar durante la velada. Para la sencilla chica, esta reunión resultaba todo un evento, ya que podía disfrutar de sus amigos y en especial, le gustaba escuchar los pormenores del trabajo de caridad que estaba haciendo Candy y al mismo tiempo, disfrutar de la compañía de su querido amigo Archibald.

Para Alison, la admiración que alguna vez llegó a tener por Archibald se fue transformando en una sólida amistad que afortunadamente, también era recíproca...y no era para menos, sin la ayuda de la chica, Archie jamás hubiera encontrado el apoyo que necesitaba para poder recuperar a Candy. En sí, el joven Cornwell le debía mucho a la joven enfermera y la forma de agradecérselo, era brindándole su sincera amistad.

En esa ocasión en que se vería con la pareja, Alison fue a disculparse con su paciente, ya que debía salir un poco más temprano para tener tiempo de ir a cambiarse a casa. Así que mientras se encontraba cambiándole el vendaje, decidió comentarle al respecto,  
>-Hoy tengo que salir un poco más temprano que de costumbre porque tengo un compromiso esta noche, y es por esa razón que te estoy cambiando el vendaje ahora. Te aviso para que tampoco te preocupes, ya que una enfermera vendrá después a verte por si necesitas algo.-<br>-¿Vas a salir con tu novio?- curioso de saber con quién se vería, Scott le preguntó con recelo y cierta reserva.  
>-...- ella se detuvo ante la sorpresiva pregunta, mientras que él aguardaba impaciente - saldré con unos amigos a cenar...- y luego ruborizándose, agregó -...bueno, para serte sincera, he de confesarte que no tengo novio...-<br>-¿Cómo es que una chica tan linda como tú está sola?...ahora me doy cuenta de que los ciegos deben ser otros...-  
>-Por favor, no digas eso- respondió ella, agradeciendo que el joven no pudiera ver lo encendido que estaba su rostro.<p>

Entonces sin aviso alguno, Scott se armó de valor para hacer algo insólito: llevar sus manos al frente y lentamente acercarlas al rostro de Alison. Como ella seguía vendándolo, fue fácil para él guiarse hasta la cara de la chica y con algo de timidez, comenzó a recorrerla con sus dedos con sumo cuidado...quería tocarla para darse una mejor idea de cómo era ella e imaginarse cómo sería en realidad. Ante el asombro que esta osadía causaba, la chica solamente se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer al tiempo que esas gentiles manos la exploraban con suavidad. Ambos se encontraban nerviosos al haber cruzando esa línea que los estaba llevando a otro nivel de confianza... uno que era en realidad algo más íntimo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ella por fin reaccionó al sentir por dentro un gran revoloteo de mariposas y su acción fue detener esas manos que en sí la estaban acariciando, causándole un gran temor. Scott se dio perfecta cuenta de que la chica comenzaba a temblar ante lo que estaba haciendo y como no quiso incomodarla más, muy renuente, retiró sus manos,  
>-Lo siento, sólo quería comprobar algo...-<br>-...- ella tragó en seco, respirando agitada sin poder decirle nada.  
>-Creo que he comprobado lo que me suponía...- él también estaba nervioso y tragó saliva antes de agregar -...eres alguien muy hermosa...- una leve sonrisa se dibujó en él con sinceridad.<br>-Cr-creo que...de-bo irme...- se excusó nerviosa mientras terminaba rápidamente de vendarlo y se ponía de pie para marcharse -se m-me está ha-ciendo tarde...- Alison estaba tartamudeando sin poder evitarlo.  
>-Espero que disfrutes de la cena con tus amigos- le dijo él entonces con una gran sonrisa.<br>-¡Adiós!- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decirle antes de salir casi corriendo del lugar.

El sargento sólo se recostó conservando su sonrisa, mientras que en su mente se imaginaba el dulce rostro de la chica que de alguna manera, ya se había convertido en alguien muy especial en su vida.

Mientras tanto, una muy nerviosa jovencita salía a toda prisa del pabellón y se la vio dirigirse casi corriendo por los pasillos, a la oficina de enfermeras. Una vez que llegó, cerró la puerta al entrar para luego quedarse recargada en ella. Mientras trataba de controlar su agitada respiración, la joven se tomaba del estómago para controlar esa inquietante sensación que tenía por dentro... la tímida chica trataba de no pensar en la experiencia que había vivido hacía tan sólo unos instantes, pero era inútil, su mente la llevaba irremediablemente a revivir esos momentos en que el joven palpaba con todo cuidado su piel. De tan sólo imaginarse que la estuvo casi acariciando, su interior se estremecía emocionado y su mente no dejaba de dibujar ese varonil rostro dedicándole una gran sonrisa.

Esto fue mucho para una sensible chica como lo era ella y sin querer, un par de lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos...así que se llevó la mano a la boca para poder controlarse, pero fue inútil, la verdad de sus emociones estaba a flor de piel y las perlas saladas recorrían sin remedio su rostro.

Sin que ella se lo propusiera, poco a poco y desde que la relación entre ellos había cambiado para bien, la joven se había estado encariñando con su paciente y para estas alturas, ese vínculo que los dos habían estado formando, la había llevado a desarrollar un sentimiento más profundo: uno que innegablemente le decía a Alison que gustaba de Scott. Aún cuando al principio se había mantenido a su lado por lástima, conforme se fueron conociendo, ese sentimiento altruista fue cambiando por uno de amistad y lentamente, se fue transformando en algo más. Así que el día que lo vio por primera vez sin barba, mostrándose ante ella tal y como era en realidad, se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy atraída por el sargento.

Sin embargo, ya había vivido una experiencia similar antes con alguien más...había quedado deslumbrada con Archie y gustado mucho de él, pero al final y con la decepción de no ser correspondida, tuvo que hacer a un lado sus emociones y transformar sus sentimientos por otros de amistad. No obstante, con Scott la situación era enteramente la contraria: al principio era más bien el apoyo que quería brindarle y la amistad que le ofreció, lo que la uniría a él...y de repente, otro sentimiento totalmente diferente y nuevo había florecido en ella, haciéndola sentir emociones nuevas que nunca antes había tenido con alguien más.

Solitaria en esa oficina, al pasar los minutos y cuando se sintió un poco más calmada, la chica se dirigió hasta la mesa para sentarse. En ese momento agradeció que el lugar estuviera vacío, ya que lo último que necesitaba era dar explicaciones ante una curiosa colega suya. Suspirando de nuevo y levantando la mirada hacia arriba, por fin se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba sucediendo y con una irónica sonrisa, se dijo suavemente,  
>-Será mejor que no me haga ilusiones, seguramente él también tiene a alguien esperándolo... tal y como sucedió con Archie- y entonces con suspiro de resignación, se limpió las lágrimas, poniéndose nuevamente de pie.<p>

Tenía que dejar a un lado esos sentimientos que la embargaban, plantar los pies en la tierra y recordar de que estaba al lado del joven solamente para ayudarlo y que todo esto sería temporal y duraría sólo hasta que él se recuperara. Así que tomando un gran suspiro como signo de resignación, se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta, tenía que darse prisa en ir a su casa para cambiarse si no quería llegar tarde a su compromiso.

Un par de horas después, en un concurrido restaurante en el centro de la ciudad, una gallarda figura esperaba ansiosa a la puerta mientras miraba atento al reloj, el cual marcaba ya casi veinte minutos después de las siete...al notarlo, Archie se impacientó, ya que por alguna razón la chica por la que aguardaba se había retrasado. El joven Cornwell había estado esperando con ansias esta reunión y no era para menos, vería de nueva cuenta a su querida amiga y además en esta ocasión, tenía una gran noticia que compartirle.

A los pocos minutos, una jovencita entraba rápidamente al lugar y en cuanto vio a la persona que estaba junto a la puerta levantando su mano para saludarla, se dirigió hasta su lado,  
>-¡Hola Archie!...lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde- exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se disculpaba.<br>-No te preocupes, ¿entramos ya?-  
>-Pero...¿En dónde está Candy?-<br>-Ella vendrá después, pero me pidió que cenáramos primero, ya que ella tiene otro compromiso. Tuvo que hacer un encargo de último minuto por parte de la Tía Abuela y asistir en su lugar a un evento de caridad...nos acompañará en cuanto termine...- y dándole el paso, la invitó a ingresar al restaurante.

Una vez acomodados en la mesa, ordenaron la cena y al retirarse el mesero, Archie se volvió a mirar con cierta seriedad a su amiga para preguntarle,  
>-¿Cómo va el trabajo en el hospital?, ¿aún estás trabajando con los heridos de guerra?-<br>-Sí, como sabes, todos los días llegan muchos hombres del frente...-  
>-Me lo imaginaba- dijo con cierto dolor recordando lo mucho que le afectaba pensar en eso -he escuchado que ahora que se busca una tregua en el conflicto, el enemigo ha intensificado sus ataques contra los aliados...hay miles heridos y muchos más han perdido la vida- dijo bajando la mirada.<br>-Por favor, no hablemos de eso...sé lo mucho que te afecta...- le dijo ella tratando de darle su apoyo.  
>-No te preocupes- respondió él simulando una sonrisa -...en realidad, necesito que hablemos al respecto, ya que Candy y yo queremos hacerte una proposición...- y tomando un gran suspiro agregó -...como sabes, Candy y Elie tienen una propuesta para trabajar juntas en un nuevo proyecto como administradoras en un centro de rehabilitación para los heridos de guerra, y necesitan de mucha ayuda. Hemos pensado que tú serías la persona indicada para estar con ellas como su mano derecha...¿qué me dices, te interesa?-<br>-Yo...no sé qué decir...parece que es algo muy importante.-  
>-Y lo es, el gobierno mismo financiará parte del proyecto y el resto lo proveerán las instituciones de caridad, especialmente en la que trabajan ellas...no te lo pediríamos si no fuera porque necesitamos a alguien de mucha confianza y no dudamos de que tú serás la persona perfecta para el trabajo...-<br>-Se lo agradezco mucho- Alison se sentía halagada ante lo que escuchaba -...pero no creo poder ayudarlos en estos momentos...- entonces fue ella quien bajó la mirada -...he sido asignada para cuidar de un caso especial...-

Si en otro momento algo como esto hubiera llegado a sus manos, la chica no hubiera dudado ni por un momento en tomarlo...para ella, esta propuesta era un sueño hecho realidad. Sin embargo, ahora Scott la necesitaba y era consiente de que si decidiera dejar de trabajar con él, al sargento le costaría mucho volver a comenzar de nuevo con alguien más...además, lo que su corazón le pedía era declinar la propuesta y seguir adelante con su paciente, no importando que en cuanto él se recuperara, tal vez se alejara de su lado.

Al verla tan pensativa, Archie se imaginó que algo la había molestado, por lo que de inmediato quiso aclarar las cosas,  
>-Espero que no te hayas ofendido por lo que mencioné.-<br>-Oh no, no es eso- ella entonces se volvió a mirarlo -es que el Dr. Samuel me ha pedido trabajar en un caso muy especial...-

Y ante la mirada de asombro de Archie, la chica no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo lo sucedido con Scott. Alison le fue narrando con todo lujo de detalles lo acontecido con ese joven y también le habló de los avances que había logrado en su recuperación...al mismo tiempo le aclaró que si decidiera dejar su puesto en ese momento, con lo impredecible que era el carácter de su paciente, tal vez su recuperación se vería afectada.

En realidad, la joven enfermera trataba de esconder y disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos, en especial frente a Archie, ya que ella misma había sentido algo similar por él. No obstante, para el inteligente y perspicaz joven, esta reacción no le pasó desapercibida e intuyó que había algo más en esta situación. Por otra parte, al escuchar sobre el caso le llamó la atención esa renuencia del paciente por hablar de su familia, ya que le sonaba extrañamente familiar. Por lo que con atención, Archibald escuchó todos los pormenores y cuando por fin ella terminó de contarle, se animó a decirle,  
>-Es en verdad extraño que ese soldado esconda tan celosamente su pasado- dijo dando un sorbo a su bebida.<br>-Eso es lo que nos tiene intrigados a todos...nadie puede entender los posibles motivos que pudiera tener.-  
>-A decir verdad, creo comprenderlo...- exclamó Archie al tiempo que perdía su mirada en su bebida, recordando a su hermano Stear.<br>-No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?-  
>-Es obvio- dirigió entonces sus ámbares a la chica -yo actuaría así si estuviera huyendo de casa, recuerda que mi hermano hizo exactamente lo mismo, aunque...- lo meditó por un momento -...Stear siempre hizo uso de nuestro apellido y hubiera sido fácil para cualquiera rastrear a nuestra familia...-<br>-¿Crees que haya dado un nombre falso?-  
>-Lo más probable...especialmente si se enroló en el ejército antes de que los Estados Unidos entraran en guerra.-<p>

Escuchando esta teoría que su amigo le explicaba, entonces Alison trató de hacer memoria y su mente la llevó de inmediato a cierta conversación que había mantenido unos días antes con el sargento.

**Retrospectiva**

_"Esa tarde, tal y como lo habían estado haciendo recientemente, el paciente y la enfermera se acomodaron bajo la sombra del árbol en su acostumbrado paseo. El día estaba claro y la temperatura era agradable para disfrutar del día al aire libre. Como había estado haciendo en su nueva rutina, la joven se dedicó a leer su libro mientras que el paciente parecía dormitar; esos eran los días en que él apenas y le dirigía la palabra. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, Scott estaba atento a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y sintiéndose con ganas de charlar, le preguntó a la joven a su lado,  
>-¿Qué es lo que está leyendo?-<br>-Es un libro sobre medicina.-  
>-Pensé que estaría leyendo algo más...a las chicas les gusta leer sobre romanticismo y esas cosas...-<br>-No soy muy afecta a leer ese tipo de temas- respondió cerrando su libro con la esperanza de que comenzaran a charlar -dígame, en su caso, ¿qué clase de libros le interesan?-  
>-Me gusta leer sobre historia, literatura y aprender otros idiomas...-<br>-¿Sabe hablar alguno?-  
>-Hablo francés y alemán con fluidez...y antes de embarcarme a la guerra estaba aprendiendo italiano.-<em>

_La chica se quedó impresionada...nunca se imaginó que su paciente fuera una persona tan educada y culta. No obstante, lo que estaba por escuchar a continuación, la dejaría aún más asombrada,_  
><em>-Durante la universidad tuve la oportunidad de estudiar con los más renombrados profesores de las ciencias políticas...si se quiere ser un buen abogado, hay que destacar en esa rama...pero en sí, mi pasión es la historia y tuve la fortuna de estudiar con el mejor profesor del campus y en mi opinión, del país entero.-<em>  
><em>-¿Es usted abogado?-<em>  
><em>-Así es, aunque...- se quedó callado por un momento -...ahora eso de nada me sirve, ni aún el haberme graduado con honores en Harvard, me ayudará a tener una oportunidad en la vida... no si continúo siendo un inválido...-<em>

_Después de decir estas palabras, el joven se volvió a sumir en su mutismo y la chica solamente permaneció en silencio a su lado, meditando en todo lo que habían hablado."_

**Fin de la Retrospectiva**

En cuanto recordó esta conversación, sin pensarlo dos veces, Alison irrumpió el silencio que se había generado en la mesa,  
>-Archie- dijo llamado su atención -crees que si supiéramos el nombre de la universidad en donde estudió, ¿podríamos averiguar algo más acerca de Scott?-<br>-¿A qué te refieres?-  
>-Bueno, si pudiésemos rastrear en donde estudió, tal vez podríamos saber más sobre su familia y contactar con ellos...-<br>-Eso depende, ¿sabes ese dato?-  
>-Así es...en una ocasión me dijo que había asistido a Harvard y que había estudiado leyes.-<br>-...- Archie se quedó pensativo por unos momentos y luego desviando la mirada a un lado, agregó -es una universidad muy grande, podría ser cualquiera...necesitamos saber algo más...-  
>-Él también me comentó que se había graduado con honores, que habla dos idiomas y que había estudiado con el mejor profesor de historia...ojalá y eso sirva...por favor, Archie, es importante dar con el paradero de su familia...- le suplicó.<p>

Mirando a la chica con cierta perspicacia, Archie intuyó que si trataban de averiguar algo, era probable que pudieran hacerlo con lo que ella le había comentado,  
>-Si realmente deseas hacerlo, creo saber la manera...tengo un amigo que está estudiando leyes en esa universidad y tal vez pueda pedirle que averigüe algo. Sin embargo, puede ser que no podamos encontrar nada si es que Scott ha cambiado su nombre...además...¿crees que encontrando a su familia puedas en verdad ayudarlo?, por algo él ha decidido no decir nada al respecto y esconder su pasado.-<p>

Archie tenía razón. Tal vez si ellos dieran con el paradero de su familia, todo fuera aún más difícil para el hombre que trataba de salir adelante solo en la vida. Alison meditó entonces que también era probable que si Scott tenía aún algún familiar, lo correcto era avisarles y hacerles saber que él se encontraba con bien. No importando las circunstancias por las que el joven y su familia atravesaran en el pasado, el hecho de no saber nada del sargento debía ser una angustiosa agonía para ellos... y es que en sí, lo sería para cualquiera.

Pensando en esto, decidió seguir adelante con la idea de Archie,  
>-Creo que si hay alguna familia esperando tener noticias de él, tienen derecho a por lo menos saber que está vivo...-<br>-Tienes razón...si esto hubiera ocurrido con Stear, no me importaría volver a verlo...estar a su lado, aún cuando estuviera gravemente herido...- bajó la mirada con tristeza -...no importando nada, quisiera verlo de nueva cuenta...-  
>-Entiendo...-<br>-Te ayudaré en lo que necesites.-  
>-Entonces, ¿cuento contigo para ayudar a Scott?-<br>-...- Archie en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuán importante era el joven sargento para Alison y con una sonrisa, le respondió -claro que sí...mañana a primera hora me comunicaré con mi amigo Carl para que empiece con las averiguaciones.-  
>-Gracias- agregó ella emocionada.<p>

En ese preciso momento, Candy llegaba al restaurante y en cuanto la vio, Archibald se olvidó de la conversación que tenían y fue a su encuentro. Las chicas se abrazaron emocionadas al verse y después de eso, se dedicaron a hablar de otros temas, dejando a un lado todo lo relacionado con Scott.

La velada fue agradable y sin sentirlo, las horas se fueron volando hasta que les dieron las diez de la noche. Una vez que los Cornwell llevaron a Alison a su casa y regresaron a la mansión, fue Archie quien le comentó a Candy lo que la enfermera le había respondido con respecto a la propuesta. La rubia se sintió desilusionada al saber que por el momento su amiga no la apoyaría en el proyecto de caridad, pero cuando su esposo le comentó el motivo, se sorprendió mucho al saberlo,  
>-¿Crees que puedan dar con el paradero de la familia de ese paciente?- habían llegado a su habitación y se preparaban para descansar.<br>-No estoy seguro, pero pienso que valdría la pena intentarlo...además...- se quedó callado por un momento mirando hacia arriba, perdido en sus pensamientos mientras sonreía de lado.  
>-¿Además?- Candy se acercó hasta quedar frente a él y se dedicó a mirarlo inquisitivamente.<br>-Sospecho que Alison tiene otro motivo más importante que el de ser su enfermera, para querer ayudarlo a encontrar a su familia...-  
>-¿Qué quieres decir?-<br>-Eso mi querida Gatita- le respondió al tiempo que le acariciaba el rostro -es algo que tiene que ver con los sentimientos- agregó besándola en la mejilla.  
>-No comprendo.-<br>-...- Archie suspiró ante la ingenuidad de su querida esposa y sólo le respondió -¡olvídalo!, pronto lo sabrás...- y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

Cuando Archie le hablaba de esta manera, Candy no podía resistirse a los encantos de su esposo e inmediatamente lo abrazó emocionada. Él solamente la envolvió en sus brazos y besando su cabellera, se dedicó a acariciar su espalda...luego se acercó a su oído para susurrarle,  
>-Me encantas por ser así de inocente, Candy...en sí, nuestra amiga Alison está entusiasmada con su paciente...-<br>-¿En serio?- preguntó ella apartándose inmediatamente para mirarlo a los ojos.  
>-Así es- esto él lo sabía perfectamente porque la enfermera se había comportado de la misma manera con él en el pasado, y el joven sabía bien de lo que estaba hablando.<br>-Entonces, ¡tienes que ayudarla!- exclamó la rubia emocionada.  
>-No te preocupes, haré hasta lo imposible para averiguar todo lo que podamos sobre la familia de Scott.-<p>

Emocionada al escuchar esto, Candy sonrió y para agradecerle a su esposo por ser tan noble, se acercó a él para depositar un tierno beso en sus labios. Al separarse, Archie la miró atónito,  
>-¿Y eso?-<br>-Es para agradecerte, por ser tan bueno con nuestra amiga.-  
>-Candy- la miró emocionado mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba -Alison es quien hizo posible el que tú y yo estemos juntos ahora, no hay nada más en el mundo que me hiciera más feliz que verla disfrutando de la felicidad que tenemos nosotros...-<br>-Tienes razón- le respondió la chica acariciando su cabello -ella se merece eso y mucho más.

Y con estos pensamientos, la pareja se volvió abrazar emocionada; cada uno de ellos pensando en lo mucho que le debían a su amiga...a la misma chica que en esos precisos momentos se encontraba recostada en su cama sumida en sus propios pensamientos, recordando tan sólo el rostro de una persona: el de Scott.

A la mañana siguiente y en cuanto llegó a su oficina, Archie se dispuso de inmediato en tratar de averiguar algo en Boston. Para lograrlo, se pondría en contacto con su amigo Carl Mayers quien se encontraba estudiando el último año de leyes en Harvard. Había decidido que para no perder tiempo, enviaría a una persona de confianza con una carta en donde le explicaba en detalle a su amigo todo lo que sabía, y el motivo por el cual buscaban a la familia del paciente. También le pedía que rastreara alguna referencia del sargento en los registros de la universidad, ya que ellos sospechaban que era muy probable que se hubiera cambiado de nombre y de esta manera, dar fácilmente con su verdadera identidad.

Sin demora, el mensajero salió de inmediato hacia su destino y a la mañana siguiente llegó a Boston para contactar a primera hora con el amigo de Archie. En cuanto leyó la carta del joven Conrwell, Carl miró con extrañeza al hombre que le traía tan peculiar petición...pero en cuanto supo que se trataba de alguien que había combatido en la guerra, no dudó en ayudarlos. Así que respondiéndole en otra misiva, le aseguró a su amigo que en cuanto tuviera alguna noticia se la haría saber de inmediato.

Mientras tanto en el hospital en Chicago, Alison se presentaba temprano por la mañana a su trabajo. Al llegar a la sala de enfermeras y mientras firmaba unos documentos, la otra joven que había atendido a su paciente la noche anterior, se acercó a ella para decirle,  
>-Alison, quisiera pedirte un favor...- le dijo llamando su atención - te suplico que no vuelvas a pedirme que cuide de tu paciente- la joven la miraba atenta.<br>-¿Qué fue lo que hizo esta vez?-  
>-Estuvo de muy mal humor, gritándonos a todos...en verdad que sólo tú puedes controlarlo...-<br>-...- Alison solamente suspiró.  
>-Hablo en serio...hasta me arrojó la bandeja con la cena y en ningún momento permitió que me acercara a él. Se puso tan violento que el Dr. Brandon tuvo que aplicarle un sedante, ya que estaba muy alterado... a decir verdad, estaba furioso...-<br>-Te agradezco que lo cuidaras...y no te preocupes, en este momento iré a verlo.-

Así que dejando a un lado los papeles que tenía en la mano, la chica se dirigió preocupada hasta el pabellón donde se encontraba su paciente. En cuanto llegó y Scott se percató de que alguien se acercaba, el hombre se volvió a mostrar agresivo,  
>-No me importa quien sea, ¡váyase de aquí!...no quiero a nadie aquí conmigo...-<br>-Buenos días, Scott- lo saludó ella con suave voz, lo que causó que el joven cambiara de inmediato su postura ante la recién llegada.  
>-Alison...que bueno que llegaste- se le escuchaba diferente -por favor, siéntate... necesito decirte algo muy importante...-<p>

La chica solamente sonrió ante la infantil actitud del sargento y obedeciéndole, se sentó a su lado en la cama mientras revisaba su vendaje,  
>-Primero, necesito cambiar las vendas...estuvo muy mal de tu parte no haber dejado que te las cambiaran anoche...- pero antes de que continuara removiéndolas, él la detuvo con sus manos para decirle,<br>-Ayer sentí algo raro en mis ojos- ella lo miraba sorprendida -fue por esa razón que esperé pacientemente a que viniera la enfermera...pero en cuanto llegó y traté de decírselo, no me escuchó...pidiéndome que me callara y que comiera la cena. No entiendo porqué se negó a escucharme, eso me alteró mucho y me puso furioso, por eso me negué a obedecerla- agregó bajando la cabeza -debo admitir que no estuvo bien lo que hice, pero ¿qué podía yo hacer?, si a nadie parecía importarle lo que quería decirles...-  
>-Siento que sucediera así...pero, ¿porqué no le dijiste algo al Dr. Brandon?-<br>-Ese hombre es de hielo y tampoco se presta para que le diga nada, creo que no le interesamos en absoluto... no es como tú...solamente le interesa que todo se siga al pie de la letra como él dice. Ni aún en el ejército me topé con alguien como él y para serte sincero, no me inspira ninguna confianza...-

Alison entonces suspiró derrotada. Era cierto que la enfermera que lo había atendido la noche anterior, tenía la reputación de ser un poco brusca con los pacientes y no dudaba de la palabra de Scott, ya que seguramente ella había estado muy atareada y no quiso distraerse con la charla del paciente. Por otra parte, ella misma también se había dado cuenta de esa relación tan distante que el Dr. Brandon mantenía no solamente con sus pacientes, sino también con el personal...una totalmente diferente a la que tenían el Dr. Samuel o el Dr. Taylor. Por lo tanto, no dudaba que se hubiese dado un malentendido entre ellos, generando una situación que se había salido totalmente de control.

Con este incidente, Alison se dio cuenta más que nunca, que el joven frente a ella en verdad la necesitaba. Así que con toda la paciencia de la que disponía, retiró las manos del joven y con cuidado, fue removiendo los vendajes al tiempo que le pedía a su paciente que le describiera la sensación que había tenido en sus ojos,  
>-Sentí mucha resequedad, por eso me los tallé para aliviar esa sensación y cuando parte del vendaje se aflojó, pude ver un poco de luz- para ese momento, la enfermera le había quitado casi por completo el vendaje y él tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con el antebrazo para no quedar deslumbrado.<br>-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Scott?- le preguntó ella al verlo reaccionar así.  
>-Me lastima...la luz me está lastimando...-<p>

Inmediatamente, Alison le retiró con lentitud el brazo que cubría los ojos del joven para poder inspeccionarlos y entonces sucedió algo extraordinario: los intensos ojos azules del sargento se fueron abriendo poco a poco, para finalmente parpadear frente ella. Luego de que éstos se adaptaron mejor a la luz, el muchacho fijó su mirada en ella tratando de enfocarla,  
>-¿Qué sucede?-<br>-Veo borroso...pero...puedo verte...- le respondió asombrado y muy emocionado al tiempo que llevaba su mano al rostro de la chica para tocarlo, mientras ella lo miraba absorta.  
>-¿Me puedes ver?- preguntó desconcertada.<br>-Sí...no puedo distinguirte bien, pero puedo ver tu silueta- él también estaba impresionado.

La enfermera al ver esos ojos como el cielo, quedó como embelesada...ésta era la primera vez que los podía admirar. Nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de verlos y ahora que los contemplaba, jamás se imaginó que fueran de esta manera: tan expresivos y transparentes. Si bien se ha dicho que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, Alison pudo comprobar esta verdad con Scott, porque en verdad reflejaban la verdadera naturaleza que sólo ella había descubierto en él: la de una persona sensible y gentil.

Al seguir parpadeando y poder distinguir un poco más de lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, Scott comenzó a reír emocionado y pronto, sus sonoras risas llegaron hasta los oídos del doctor que no se encontraba lejos de ahí,  
>-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- preguntó el galeno mientras se acercaba.<br>-Dr. Brandon...Scott...puede ver...- le respondió ella emocionada.  
>-...- tomado por sorpresa, se acercó y sentándose al otro lado de la cama, le pidió a su paciente que se volviera a mirarlo mientras que con sus dedos, abría más los párpados.<br>-¡Puedo verlo, doctor...!- le dijo el joven emocionado.  
>-Alison...- llamó la atención de la chica -por favor, vaya a la enfermería y pida que llamen de inmediato al Dr. Taylor.-<br>-¡No!- interrumpió Scott -...no te vayas, Alison...- notando su reacción, el doctor no quiso contradecirlo,  
>-Entonces, pídale a otra de las enfermeras que lo haga- ordenó con seriedad el médico. Estaba al tanto de la inestabilidad emocional de su paciente y ahora más que nunca necesitaban que estuviera calmado, para que se dejara revisar.<p>

La chica se apartó de ellos por un momento, volviendo casi enseguida; pero en cuanto se sentó de nuevo al lado de Scott, el joven sorprendió a todos cuando la tomó de la mano y la mantuvo firme en la suya...tanto Alison como el doctor se quedaron estupefactos ante la reacción del paciente. El doctor solamente carraspeó antes de pedirle al sargento que se recostara para poder examinarlo, el joven lo hizo así, pero sin soltar la mano de la chica en ningún momento.

Para el sensible joven que había atravesado por los horrores de la guerra y que había estado por muchos días sumido en una terrible oscuridad, la sensación de estar nuevamente en la luz le causaba cierto miedo. Para Scott, volver al mundo en donde todo a su alrededor le era por completo desconocido, le atemorizaba y solamente la persona en quien confiaba era la que quería que permaneciera junto a él... no estaba dispuesto a que ella se apartara de su lado.

Después de terminar con su revisión, el Dr. Brandon llegó a una conclusión en su diagnóstico: finalmente el paciente había comenzado su recuperación y era probable que fuera sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que pudiera recobrar la vista por completo. Los irises del paciente que al principio parecían estar atrofiados, por fin estaban reaccionando y era posible que la visión borrosa de la que estaba padeciendo ahora, pronto desapareciera para dar paso a una visión clara de la realidad a su alrededor. Así que sin más preámbulo, se lo hizo saber a su paciente,  
>-Sus ojos parecen estar bien...-<br>-¿Eso quiere decir que pronto volveré a ver?-  
>-Es muy probable que poco a poco pueda ir recobrando la vista...al principio todo lo verá borroso, pero con los días esperemos que sus ojos recuperen la capacidad de enfocar y luego vuelvan a su normalidad.-<br>-...- Scott de la emoción no pudo decir nada y solamente apretaba con más firmeza y emoción la mano que tenía sujeta a la suya. Alison sintió este gesto y sonrió feliz, casi derramando emotivas lágrimas.

Poco tiempo después y mientras el médico le estaba aplicando unas gotas a los irritados ojos, el Dr. Taylor arribaba al pabellón. El hombre de inmediato se acercó hasta el paciente y al ver la escena del joven tomado de la jovencita, sonrió complacido...su paciente finalmente había dejado que alguien llegara al interior de su mundo que había mantenido aislado. El que su mano sujetara la de la chica sin soltarla, le decía que era posible que desde ese momento se dejara guiar por alguien hacia su recuperación. Ahora era el momento propicio para acercarse a él y tratar de ayudarlo en lo que a él le concernía más: su recuperación emocional.

Por lo que sin mucho preámbulo, se acercó y cuando el Dr. Brandon se puso de pie para darle el paso al otro médico, el recién llegado habló con voz apacible,  
>-Soy el Dr. Taylor...por favor, dime, ¿cómo te sientes, Scott?...- esta pregunta sorprendió a todos, ya que no le estaba preguntando lo obvio...lo referente a su vista, sino cómo se sentía.<br>-Yo...- se desconcertó al principio ante lo que escuchó -...me siento confundido, doctor...-  
>-Es natural, tu mente ya se había acostumbrado a las penumbras; pero no tengas miedo, volver a la luz no debe causarte temor...-<br>-¿Volverá mi vista a ser como antes?-  
>-Eso es algo que por el momento desconocemos, pero déjame decirte que antes hemos tenido muchos casos como el tuyo y te diré que la mayoría recobraron su vista sin problemas.-<br>-No quisiera ilusionarme y que mis ojos no mejoren, quedándome así para siempre...-  
>-Eso es algo que no podemos prometerte, todos somos humanos y hasta los doctores podemos equivocarnos con nuestros diagnósticos- lo interrumpió diciéndole -...y es que confiar en otros a veces nos decepciona. Sin embargo, confía en ti mismo y ya verás en que todo estará bien, no importando lo que suceda.-<br>-Pero yo quiero volver a ver- su voz se escuchaba en un hilo por la emoción.  
>-Tranquilo, muchacho- le colocó la mano sobre el hombro para que sintiera su apoyo -todos los que estamos aquí a tu lado, te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos...pero necesitamos que confíes un poco en lo que hacemos. Créeme que todo es por tu bienestar- se volvió a mirar a Alison -...en especial lo que hace esta jovencita a tu lado...-<p>

En ese momento, Scott se dio cuenta de que necesitaba dejar a un lado esa actitud inmadura que había estado usando como una máscara para no dejar ver la gran angustia y miedo que lo estaban atormentando...así que sin soltarse de Alison, se volvió a mirarla aunque no pudiera distinguirla bien y respondió diciendo,  
>-Confío en ti, Alison...por favor, ayúdame a recuperarme...- y sin dejar de mirarla, luego agregó -cuente conmigo doctor, haré lo que me pidan.-<p>

Ante esta sorpresiva reacción, todos respiraron aliviados y el Dr. Taylor asintió con una sonrisa. Este cambio de actitud ayudaría no solamente a que el joven recuperara su vista, sino la fuerza interna para reincorporarse a la sociedad como un hombre sin temores y resentimientos por todo aquello que había vivido en la guerra. Así que satisfecho con el gran avance que habían logrado, el galeno se puso de pie para decirle,  
>-Mañana mismo comenzaremos con tu tratamiento y puedo venir a la hora que gustes.-<br>-Quisiera comenzar de inmediato...- lo que Scott no sabía era que el Dr. Taylor comenzaría a trabajar con su mente, no con sus ojos.  
>-Entonces vendré mañana a primera hora...señorita enfermera, prepare todo, por favor.-<br>-Así lo haré doctor...-  
>-Bien, entonces me retiro; pero antes quisiera tener unas palabras contigo Alison. Dr. Brandon, por favor continúe la revisión del paciente.-<p>

En esos momentos, Scott por fin soltó la mano de la chica y en cuanto lo hizo, ella se levantó para caminar al lado del Dr. Taylor y abandonar el lugar. Una vez fuera del pabellón, el hombre se dirigió a ella para hablarle sin rodeos,  
>-Veo que nuestro joven amigo ha decido aceptar nuestra ayuda, pero ahora más que nunca hay que trabajar en su recuperación...-<br>-¿Cómo lo haremos, doctor?-  
>-Primero, déjame explicarte la conclusión a la que he llegado; estoy convencido que con todo lo que ha pasado, el sargento sufre de un severo cuadro de depresión...-<p>

-...- este fue un diagnóstico que la joven no se esperaba.

-Lo primero que haremos será tratar de sacarlo de ese estado depresivo y para lograrlo, necesitamos saber a ciencia cierta cuáles han sido las experiencias que lo siguen atormentando. Te recuerdo que una persona que ha vivido una experiencia tan traumática como lo es un conflicto bélico, puede llegar a deprimirse fácilmente y caer en ese estado cuando no aprende a ver los muchos recursos de los que dispone, negándose a actuar e intentar ayudarse... imagínate que antes de ir a la guerra, tal vez ese muchacho tenía un futuro brillante por delante, pero después del accidente y de perder la vista, creyó que ya no le quedaba nada en la vida y lentamente se fue dando por vencido sumiéndose en la desesperanza.-

-Él ya me había comentado que asistió a la Universidad y que había estudiado leyes...- agregó ella.  
>-A eso es precisamente a lo que me refiero...aún si no pudiera recobrar la vista por completo, ese joven puede bien rehacer su vida y de alguna manera serle útil a la sociedad. Es una lástima que el dolor de no tener la habilidad de ver, no lo deje darse cuenta de eso...pero he notado que su actitud ha cambiado notablemente, y creo saber que tú lo has ayudado mucho en eso.-<br>-...- Alison sabía a lo que se refería, así que sólo se sonrojó sin saber que responder.  
>-Por otra parte, es muy importante entusiasmar a otros, ya que es lo que realmente los ayuda a sanar- le dijo con seriedad -...en su caso, si lo animas y celebras cada uno de los avances que vaya teniendo... por pequeños que éstos sean, lo apoyarás para ser libre de toda pasividad y así se motivará a hacer algo más y avanzar en su recuperación. Como bien sabes, existen varias opciones para quienes han perdido el sentido de la vista y no todo está perdido. No obstante, hay que ayudarlo a romper con esa idea tan fija que tiene de que todo está perdido para él, y si no lo hacemos ahora, nunca logrará algo en específico...perdiendo así todo aquello que hubiese logrado anteriormente. En sí, hay que hacerlo funcionar de nuevo, animándolo a que se proponga nuevas metas en la vida y al mismo tiempo que se desafíe...en una palabra, que se entusiasme en hacer algo más...-<p>

La enfermera estaba confundida, jamás se imaginó que su paciente actuara de esta manera debido a que sufría un cuadro de depresión. Así que tratando de asimilar todo lo que el doctor le estaba diciendo, le preguntó desconcertada,  
>-Pero...¿cómo podemos lograrlo?-<br>-Simple, escúchalo con atención. Alison, vivimos en una sociedad en donde todos tenemos tanto en la cabeza que no tenemos el tiempo o el ánimo para dedicarle nuestra atención a otros; es por esa razón que hay tanta "hambre" de ser escuchado. Muchas veces cuando la gente se acerca a nosotros para contarnos cosas que parecieran pequeñas e insignificantes, es porque en realidad piden ser escuchados...pidiendo a gritos que la otra persona de alguna manera se entusiasme y celebre con ellos un logro...y cuando esto sucede, se gana y se genera confianza en quien escucha.-  
>-Entonces, ¿quiere decir que desde ahora tengo que ayudarlo para que se proponga objetivos y metas?-<br>-¡Precisamente!...veo que lo has entendido. Si este joven se da cuenta de que no todo está perdido y que aún tiene una oportunidad para seguir adelante con su vida, eventualmente se cansará de seguir enojado...especialmente, consigo mismo.-  
>-¿Cómo que consigo mismo?-<br>-Déjame explicarte...alguien que es por lo general perfeccionista y que siempre quiere tener el control de la situación, se exige mucho y es quien al final se culpa más cuando algo sale mal, castigándose por sus malas decisiones. He notado que ese joven expresa un gran resentimiento hacia él mismo y es muy probable que se deba a las decisiones que tomó en su momento en el campo de batalla...reflejando toda su frustración a través de esa ira y continua agresividad, como castigándose a sí mismo. Si pudiésemos canalizar esa energía para que se recupere, con el tiempo superará lo ocurrido... eventualmente aceptando todo lo que le sucedió en el pasado es algo que nunca podrá cambiar y así, avanzar en su camino.-  
>-¿Entonces?- preguntó ella que seguía anonadada ante tanta información.<br>-En este caso en particular, debemos ayudarlo a entender que si en algún momento de su vida llegara a enfrentar algo que en apariencia es negativo, no es motivo para dejarse deprimir y hundirse en un pozo sin fondo, sino para verlo como una prueba o un obstáculo a vencer...una enseñanza de la cual puede aprender...pero lo esencial es que nunca vuelva a permitir que la depresión tome el control de su vida, superando este sentimiento.-  
>-Comprendo...entonces, ¿Scott sufre de una gran depresión?-<br>-Sí y es una muy profunda.-

Al escuchar las palabras del doctor, Alison por fin pudo ver con claridad lo que su paciente había estado sufriendo desde que llegó al hospital. Sin embargo, el doctor agregó algo más que la sorprendería aún más,  
>-También, por lo que he podido observar, pienso que ese joven ha sufrido de la depresión aún antes de haber ido a la guerra.-<br>-¿Porqué lo dice?-  
>-¿Has observado este tipo de comportamiento en algún otro paciente?, ¿alguien más con tanta agresividad?-<br>-No, en realidad no...por lo menos no a este extremo.-  
>-Precisamente- suspiró el galeno -¿sabes?, he estado trabajando en una teoría sobre la depresión y mis estudios me han llevado a la conclusión de que es muy probable que gran parte del cuadro que se presenta en muchos pacientes es debido a la familia misma ...más específicamente al rechazo de los propios los padres...-<br>-...- la chica lo miraba extrañada sin entenderlo.  
>-Dime, ¿cómo fueron tus padres al momento de elegir tu profesión?, ¿te apoyaron en la decisión de ser enfermera?-<br>-Sí...pero, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?-  
>-Simple...tienes una relación relativamente sana con ellos y obviamente no sufres de ningún síntoma de depresión. La mayoría de los pacientes que llegan a mi consultorio presentando severos cuadros como éste, tienen un patrón en común: el rechazo...¿cuál crees que sea el motivo por lo que no sabemos nada de su familia?-<br>-Entonces, la familia de Scott no estuvo de acuerdo con su decisión de ir a la guerra...- susurró ella al entender lo que el doctor trataba de decirle, recordando lo que Archie le había dicho la noche anterior.  
>-Lo más probable...es más, creo que el que se desconozca su pasado me indica claramente que lo está ocultando, recuerda que llegamos a esa conclusión antes. Estoy casi seguro de que ese joven se fue a la guerra bajo un nombre falso para no ser rastreado y el motivo principal es que no quiere que su familia averigüe ahora su paradero.-<p>

Pensando en esto, Alison le confió al doctor lo que había sucedido con Scott cuando sin querer, había mencionado a su padre. Con la mano en su mentón, el hombre meditó con cuidado esta nueva información y fue tomado por sorpresa cuando la chica también le mencionó que un amigo de ella la estaba ayudando a dar con alguna pista en la universidad dónde había estudiado, para tratar de dar con el paradero de su familia.

Así que sin más que agregar, entonces el doctor miró a su asistente con una sonrisa y colocando la mano sobre su hombro, le dijo,

-Mañana mientras lo ayudamos con la terapia en sus ojos, trataré de averiguar algo más...eso déjamelo a mí. Por favor, regresa con él, te necesita a su lado.-

-Muy bien, doctor.-

Y mientras asentía satisfecho, el doctor colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y antes de darse la media vuelta para salir del lugar, agregó diciendo,

-Una cosa más...por favor, cuida de ti...he notado que te has involucrado mucho más de la cuenta con el paciente...- se había vuelto para darle la espalda y no avergonzarla -...recuerda que es un paciente y que tiene una vida propia de la cual conocemos muy poco...-

-Lo sé...- ella tragó en seco al tiempo que respondía -...gracias por recordármelo, doctor.-

-Nos vemos mañana- y levantando la mano en señal de despedida, el médico se alejó de ahí.

Mientras lo miraba alejarse, los ojos de Alison fueron empañando su vista. Ahora ya no le quedaba ninguna duda de que la relación con su paciente había cambiado...¡hasta el Dr. Taylor se había dado cuenta!

El hombre tenía razón, ellos desconocían mucho del pasado del sargento y tal y como lo había pensado antes, era muy probable que el joven tuviera a alguien esperando su regreso. Así que tratando de contener las lágrimas, la joven enfermera se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse de nueva cuenta al pabellón y mientras lo hacía, la chica tuvo que recordarse una y otra vez que entusiasmarse con su paciente, no era en absoluto una buena idea.

No obstante, en otro momento no muy lejano y en otra ciudad, un joven se dirigía a toda prisa a la oficina de telégrafos. Se trataba de Carl Mayers en Boston, que desesperadamente trataba de mandar un mensaje muy urgente a su amigo Archibald...y en cuanto estas palabras llegaran a su destino, el joven que las recibiría apenas y podría dar crédito a su contenido:

"Archie, he averiguado sin problema lo que me pediste y jamás creerás de quien se trata. Es una información muy delicada e importante. Por este motivo, tomaré el primer tren a Chicago para verte en persona. Espera a mi llegada. Carl."

Sin duda alguna, pronto la verdadera identidad que Scott había tratado de ocultar tan celosamente, se conocería y lo curioso era que de alguna manera fue él mismo quien había dado las pistas para que se descubriera. Por lo que en cuestión de un par de días, finalmente todos sabrían el verdadero nombre y el misterioso historial del soldado...aquel que en un tiempo atrás, había huido de casa en aras de una heroica causa.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Antes que nada, quiero desearles a todos unas felices fiestas...aunque llegue un poco tarde, ¡les mando mis mejores deseos para estas Navidades y este Año Nuevo que estamos por comenzar!

Les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes que continúan leyendo y comentando esta historia...GRACIAS!

Como se habrán dado cuenta, la historia se niega a ser terminada y por más que quiero acelerar los eventos, pareciera que hay mucho más por narrar y explorar. Les agradezco la paciencia y espero...sin prometer...que el siguiente capítulo será la conclusión del Epílogo para Alison.

Sin más, gracias y les envío mis mejores deseos para el 2015 que casi comenzamos!

Abrazos y bendiciones

Adriana


	46. Epílogo 4: Despejando la niebla

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 46: Epílogo 4: Despejando la niebla

Una vez que Alison hubo terminado con su charla con el Dr. Taylor, lentamente se dirigió de vuelta hacia el pabellón. Para entonces la mente de la chica era un remolino de ideas que se conjugaban con una infinidad de emociones que la invadían...aunque habían sido muy ciertas las palabras del médico con respecto a lo mucho que ella se había involucrado con su paciente, su interior le contradecía diciendo que siguiera adelante, que no cambiara...tal y como lo había estado haciendo.

Confundida ante su sentir, llegó a la puerta del lugar y antes de entrar, suspiró profundamente para poder aclarar sus ideas, no queriendo mostrarse tan vulnerable ante los demás y mucho menos ante Scott.

Esa tarde transcurriría de lo más normal, sin embargo, para la chica vendría a ser un momento clave en la relación con el paciente...desde ahora en adelante tendría que definir bien cómo seguir actuando, ya que era consciente de que era tan sólo cuestión de días o a lo mucho un par de semanas, antes de que el sargento fuera dado del alta. Por lo que simulando una sonrisa, continuó adelante con su tarea y siguió cuidando del joven soldado que para entonces descansaba después de que los doctores lo revisaron.

A la mañana siguiente, el Dr. Taylor había llegado muy temprano y para cuando Alison se presentó en la oficina, el galeno la esperaba en la estación de enfermeras mientras tomaba su café y revisaba unos documentos. Al entrar, el hombre la saludó con una sonrisa y le pidió sentarse a su lado,

-Hoy comenzaremos con el tratamiento del joven Stuart, así que te pido que mientras lo llevamos a cabo, pongas atención porque quiero que seas tú quien escriba el reporte médico. También, aquí está la guía de lo que le enseñarás al paciente.-

-¿Lo haré yo, doctor?-

-Sí, confío en ti y en tu capacidad para hacerlo- le respondió mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

-Pero...no estoy segura de cómo hacerlo...jamás he aprendido esto...es más, es la primera vez que lo veo- alegó ella nerviosa refiriéndose al sistema que Scott aprendería para poder leer con la limitada visión que tenía.

-Es por esa razón que te lo pido...creo que puedes manejar bien esta situación y hacerlo sin problema...además...- la miró entonces con una sonrisa -...también quiero que practiques más sobre cómo escribir y detallar los reportes, ya que le pediré al Dr. Samuel que te asigne como mi asistente personal. Pienso que eres la persona indicada para que aprendas y te dediques a entrenarte conmigo en la rama de la psicología...es un campo muy difícil, ya que es nuevo y no hay mucha información al respecto, ¿que me dices?-

-Bueno...yo...- Alison balbuceaba, esta propuesta la había tomado por sorpresa.

-No necesitas responderme ahora...si quieres, al terminar con el tratamiento del paciente, puedes hacerlo.-

-Realmente no sé qué decirle. Para mí sería un honor trabajar con usted, doctor...muchas gracias.-

-Créeme que el placer es mío. En todos mis años como médico muy pocas veces he visto la dedicación y entrega que has mostrado...tu nivel de compromiso con tu trabajo en verdad que me ha sorprendido.-

-Gracias- dijo reiterando, ya que fue todo lo que se le ocurrió responderle mientras estaba anonadada por tan halagador cumplido.

Al notarla así de tímida, el médico no quiso incomodarla más y le sugirió que fueran a ver al paciente que seguramente ya los estaba esperando.

Tal y como lo había pensado, en cuanto entraron en el pabellón, Scott ya los aguardaba impaciente. En cuanto los escuchó llegar, el joven sonrió ante los recién llegados y de inmediato los saludó, para la sorpresa de todos...parecía que había despertado ese día de buen humor.

En cuanto le retiraron los vendajes, los azules ojos comenzaron a parpadear ante la irritación que mostraban...desde que había sido afectado por la bomba de gas, toda el área alrededor de sus ojos se encontraba irritada; pero conforme se iba recuperando lentamente, ese color rojizo que presentaba fue disminuyendo hasta sólo parecer una leve irritación alrededor de sus orbes. No obstante, desde que había comenzado a percibir la luz, la irritación se fue intensificando, hasta causarle cierto grado de resequedad e incomodidad.

Aún así y no importándole esto, Scott siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones del doctor... comenzaron con unos ejercicios para ejercitar sus ojos y que éstos pudieran recuperar su capacidad para enfocar. Por lo que, mientras el galeno alejaba y acercaba su bolígrafo del rostro del sargento, el joven trataba de distinguir y concentrarse en el objeto frente a él,

-Por favor, trata de ajustar tus ojos al movimiento.-

-...- el joven solamente se dedicó a seguir sus instrucciones.

Justo cuando el muchacho estaba concentrado en hacer lo que se le pedía, fue el momento perfecto para que el Dr. Taylor comenzara con el verdadero tratamiento, y aprovechando que Scott estaba distraído, le habló diciendo,

-Comenzaremos con estos ejercicios para que puedas recuperar tu capacidad de enfoque, pero quisiera sugerirte que hagamos algo más...-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Si estás de acuerdo, podríamos entrenar tu sentido del tacto.-

-¿Del tacto?, ¿para qué?-

-En caso de que tu visión no mejore, te ayudará a reintegrarte a una vida normal.-

-...- en ese momento Scott se detuvo y se volvió a mirar hacia a un lado, a donde estaba el doctor.

-Dime muchacho, ¿a qué te dedicabas antes de ir a la guerra?- le preguntó casualmente.

Al escuchar esta pregunta, Alison que había permanecido callada a un lado, contuvo el aliento, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta cómo reaccionaría su paciente. Sin embargo y para la sorpresa de todos, el joven soldado no se alteró y solamente le respondió al médico casi en un susurro al tiempo que bajaba la mirada,

-Era abogado y trabajaba en un despacho...-

-En ese caso, creo que tienes muchas probabilidades de volver a ejercer tu profesión.-

-¿A qué se refiere?- levantó su rostro -...si no puedo ver bien, ¿cómo podría leer algo?-

-¿Has oído hablar acerca del sistema Braille?-

-No...-

-Te explicaré...es una herramienta que le permite a las personas que han perdido la visión, poder leer sin problema...y lo hacen a través de sus manos.-

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó confundido.

-Alison, por favor, dame el libro- la chica entonces se lo alcanzó y tomando la mano de Scott, la colocó en una de sus páginas para que pudiera sentir las palabras que estaban escritas ahí.

Sorprendido, Scott pudo sentir a través de las puntas de sus dedos las finas protuberancias que estaban grabadas en una de las páginas,

-Lo que tus dedos sienten son letras y palabras, Scott...como ves, no importando lo que suceda, eres una persona con capacidades y talentos que puede seguir adelante en la vida. Eres afortunado, ya que has podido recuperar parte de tu campo visual...lo suficiente para ser una persona independiente del cuidado de los demás. Por otra parte, la profesión que tienes es una que podrías desempeñar sin problemas, ya que puedes asistir a otros abogados como consultor. Además, ya hay muchos libros disponibles en este lenguaje para que puedas "leerlos" sin necesidad de que dependas de tu vista.-

Por unos momentos, Scott permaneció en silencio...en realidad nunca se imaginó que podría seguir adelante con su limitada visión sin considerarse un incapacitado. Lo que el doctor le decía era una gran verdad.

En eso y aprovechando que el joven estaba distraído pensando en lo que le había dicho, el doctor le preguntó algo más,

-Dime muchacho, ¿piensas que podrías reincorporarte a tu antiguo trabajo?-

-No...- fue la simple respuesta tajante que dio sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Entiendo. Entonces habrá que ayudarte a conseguir uno para cuando salgas de aquí.-

-¿Salir de aquí?- se le escuchó preguntar con temor.

-Así es, creo que será cuestión de días para que te podamos dar de alta...estoy seguro de que querrás dejar este hospital en cuanto te recuperes.-

-Pero...- dijo Scott, sintiendo que su mundo se cimbraba y amenazaba con desmoronarse ante él -yo...no sabría a dónde ir...- casi lo susurró para la sorpresa del galeno y la enfermera.

El Dr. Taylor entendió entonces lo que estaba sucediendo: era muy probable que su joven paciente no tuviera un lugar a dónde ir. Así que restregándose el mentón, se puso a pensar en las posibles soluciones al dilema, llegando a un par de conclusiones,

-Hasta donde tengo entendido, por ser un ex-soldado de la guerra el gobierno te asignará una pensión, más aún cuando has sido una víctima y no te has recobrado totalmente...en especial en el caso de que no pudieras recobrar por completo tu visión.-

-¿Y podré sobrevivir con eso?-

-Claro que sí y sin problema; pero eso también depende mucho de ti y del estilo de vida que llevabas antes, aquel al que estabas acostumbrado...- el sargento bajó su mirada como meditando y entonces el médico aprovechó para agregar -...pero lo más importante es tratar de que te reincorpores a la sociedad. A tu edad ser un veterano de guerra sin un trabajo o un objetivo en la vida, sería algo muy lamentable.-

-...- Scott se volvió para mirar a la difusa figura frente a él y con el sentimiento a flor de piel le respondió diciendo -...mi vida cambió en el momento en que fui a la guerra y jamás volverá a ser la misma- tomó aire para continuar -...haré lo que me dice, quisiera salir adelante por mí mismo sin depender de otros. Solamente le pido que me ayude a buscar un lugar donde vivir y un trabajo...tal vez pueda conseguir alguno como el que me dice...-

-Bien, te ayudaremos; pero no pensemos en eso ahora, hay todavía bastante por hacer...deja a un lado esas preocupaciones y solamente concéntrate en recuperarte- y poniéndose de pie, agregó -...por el momento, creo que terminamos por el día de hoy y Alison podrá continuar sin mí. Volveré mañana y para entonces, espero tenerte alguna respuesta. Iré ahora a ver al jefe de piso para que pueda averiguar algún dato que nos ayude- luego se despidió del sargento y de la enfermera a la que solamente le dedicó un guiño en complicidad.

Entendiendo lo que quería decirle, la joven se despidió del hombre y colocándose junto al paciente, comenzó a vendarlo de nuevo. Los dos se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, él por estar sumido en la preocupación que su futuro incierto le causaba, y ella por no saber qué decirle. Al cabo de unos minutos y cuando ella hubo terminado, fue él quien habló rompiendo con la incomodidad,

-Alison...¿crees que pueda salir adelante como me dice el doctor?- ella lo miraba sumamente sorprendida -...es que...no cuento con nadie...no puedo volver con mi familia, ni tengo amigos a los que pueda recurrir.-

-¿En verdad, no puedes contactar con nadie?-

-No y por favor, no me preguntes más por el motivo. Solamente créeme cuando te digo que ellos no podrán ayudarme...ni ahora, ni nunca- a tientas, como estaba vendado, buscó las manos de la chica y las tomó entre las suyas -...tú eres la única en quien confío, con la única persona con la que cuento...si pudiera recobrar mi vista, todo sería más fácil...por esa razón necesito recuperarla pronto, ¡ayúdame, por favor!- le suplicó.

-...- con los ojos brillando por la emoción, ella le respondió -...haré todo lo que esté de mi parte para ayudarte...es más, puedes contar con el Dr. Taylor a quien también le preocupa lo que te sucede...y no solamente él, sino también el Dr. Samuel. Nunca digas que estás solo, nos tienes a nosotros.-

-Yo...yo no confío mucho en ellos...no me puedes pedir que lo haga si apenas los conozco.-

-Es cierto, pero a veces debemos aprender a confiar en otros, tal y como lo hiciste conmigo. Hasta donde sé, muchas veces nos es más fácil depositar la confianza en gente que apenas conocemos. Te aseguro que no tienes porqué preocuparte, ellos son buenas personas...-

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que mi confianza está en ti- interrumpió para decirle con renuencia -...si tú piensas que ellos son de fiar, entonces haré lo que me pides.-

-Muy bien. Entonces empezaremos con lo que el doctor ha sugerido: el lenguaje Braille...y hay que aprender desde lo más básico, el abecedario...-

Así que Alison se acercó más a él y tomando su mano derecha, la colocó suavemente sobre la página, guiando con delicadeza los dedos índice y medio para que pudiera sentir las letras que estaban impresas; pero al irlos llevando, tuvo que tomarlos entre los suyos y ese roce despertó una chispa de sensaciones en ambos por la delicadeza conque lo hacía. Por lo que mientras que ella se sonrojaba y su corazón palpitaba acelerado, una cálida sensación recorría el cuerpo de Scott, una que nunca antes había experimentado. Por lo que tratando de no pensar en ello, la quiso distraer para que no se diera cuenta de la manera en que le afectaba su contacto,

-Estoy tan nervioso como se sentiría un niño en su primer día de clase...- le dijo intentando no aspirar ese dulce aroma de la enfermera que estaba invadiendo sus sentidos; algo que le resultó en vano, ya que en lugar de alejarse, quería sentirla más cerca.

-Este...- ella trataba de responderle, pero sus nervios no la dejaban y terminó por decirle lo primero que le vino a la mente -...pero tú tienes una gran ventaja...-

-¿Y cuál es?- su voz se escuchaba ronca de la emoción de tenerla tan cerca y disfrutar de la sutil caricia que sentía.

-Recuerda- tragó en seco -...que...tienes mucha más experiencia que la maestra- se aventuró a decir al tiempo que continuaba disfrutando de este contacto que hacía con mayor delicadeza para poder sentirlo más intensamente, mientras su paciente dibujaba una sonrisa y se iba acercando más y más a ella con lentitud. Justo cuando sintió el aliento de su paciente sobre su rostro, la enfermera se percató de lo cerca que estaba el sargento y al hacerlo, su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato haciéndola sentir miedo...en un impulso para poder retroceder a los avances de Scott, la joven se atrevió a romper el ambiente que se había generado entre ellos diciéndole al tiempo que intentaba alejarse un poco de él-...creo que...debo irme...- y al decir esto, Scott cayó en la cuenta de lo que inconscientemente estaba haciendo y de los nervios, no dijo nada y también optó por alejarse de ella.

Nerviosa como estaba, la chica se disculpó poniéndose de pie y se excusó diciendo que iría a buscar su comida, así que sin más, ella casi salió corriendo del lugar dejando a un muy confundido Scott. Mientras se recostaba, el joven hizo memoria de cada momento y sensación de lo que recién había pasado, preguntándose la razón del porqué sintió ese impulso de tenerla cerca...después de analizarlo unos minutos, la respuesta fue más sencilla de lo que esperaba: le gustaba la chica. Después de todo por lo que había pasado, parecía que la vida quisiera darle una oportunidad para volver a ser una persona normal y comenzar de nuevo, en especial con lo que respecta a la vida sentimental. No obstante, la respuesta a su pregunta fue seguida por una más, y no le gustó en absoluto cuestionarse la razón por la que ella rompió con el momento. Eso lo desconcertó mucho y lo dejaría pensando en Alison por largo rato.

Esta había sido la primera vez que Scott había cruzado todo límite entre ellos y se había aventurado a hacer un acercamiento mucho más íntimo con ella. La afinidad emocional entre ellos era ya innegable y entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, mayor era la atracción. No obstante, la situación era un tanto complicada y lo era más para la joven que desconocía todo lo referente al sargento; no era fácil para una chica tan tímida como lo era Alison, confiar sus sentimientos a la ligera. Aunque no tenía mucha experiencia en el plano amoroso, la chica si era consciente de que mientras desconociera sus antecedentes, no podría aventurarse a tan siquiera pensar en tener una posibilidad con él. Eso tendría que esperar y decidió que cuando llegara el momento, se dejaría guiar y llevar por sus valores, actuando de acuerdo a la moral que sus padres le habían inculcado. Sí, eso es lo que haría.

También al darse cuenta de la disposición del joven, la chica se sintió emocionada y sonreía feliz. Pareciera que todas y cada una de las barreras de desconfianza que habían existido entre ellos, por fin desaparecían y aunque solamente estaba aquella muralla que resguardaba todo lo relacionado con su pasado y su familia, se podría decir que ambos habían logrado un gran avance...y éste no tan sólo se daba en el plano profesional, sino principalmente en el personal.

Esa tarde, Alison se dedicaría por horas a enseñarle al joven todo lo básico referente al nuevo lenguaje que el sargento debía de aprender, pero en esta ocasión, Alison se concentraría en no demostrar sentimiento alguno y su lado profesional tomó el control de la situación. Aunque para ella también resultara algo nuevo este método, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que el Dr. Taylor le había pedido y entre los dos, comenzaron a poner en práctica este nuevo e innovador sistema. Sin embargo, en el corazón de ambos una pequeña chispa ya había encendido una tenue flama y por la manera en como se estaban dando los eventos, era una que amenazaba con crecer y en un momento dado, hasta desbordarse.

Al día siguiente, el eminente doctor se presentó en el hospital muy temprano por la mañana, y al llegar hasta donde se encontraba su paciente, se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver al joven con el libro en mano. Scott estaba ya practicando lo que había aprendido el día anterior...no había podido dormir por la emoción de volver a ver a Alison y mostrarle lo mucho que había avanzado desde el día anterior. También, quería volver a tenerla junto a él y la esperaba con ansias. El galeno al verlo así, sospechó que tal vez el joven sargento por fin había encontrado la motivación que necesitaba y sospechaba que su asistente tenía mucho que ver en este favorable cambio.

Así que se fue acercando hasta a él y en cuanto el muchacho se percató de que alguien se aproximaba, se volvió hacia donde provenían los pasos y con una sonrisa, recibió al recién llegado,

-¿Eres tú, Alison?-

-...- el doctor solamente sonrió complacido comprobando su teoría del porqué de la actitud de su paciente -soy yo, el Dr. Taylor...bueno días, Scott, ¿cómo amaneciste?-

-Buenos días, doctor- le respondió con desilusión, ya que había esperado con ansias a la chica.

-Veo que has estado practicando lo que te pedí...-

-Sí, quiero aprender lo antes posible. Desde nuestra charla de ayer he estado pensando en que quisiera independizarme un poco, creo que trabajar y vivir por mi cuenta me hará bien...-

-¡Te felicito, muchacho! No sabes lo mucho que me complace oírte hablar así- dijo el galeno sentándose a su lado -ese es el primer paso para tu recuperación y créeme cuando te digo, que es el más difícil de dar...- esto se lo decía al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de Scott, tal y como lo haría un padre, y luego agregó -¡estoy muy orgulloso de ti!-

-...- estas palabras tomaron desprevenido al joven que no supo cómo responderle. Luego de darle un par de palmadas, el doctor continuó diciendo,

-Ahora quisiera revisar tu vista, por favor- y al pedírselo, comenzó a retirarle el vendaje.

Una vez que revisó con cuidado sus orbes, el hombre tomó un pequeño estuche de su maletín y sacando unos lentes oscuros, se los colocó sobre el rostro mientras le decía,

-Veo que tus ojos ya no están tan irritados como antes, así que de ahora en adelante empezarás a usar estos lentes. Empezaremos por unas horas cada día hasta que tus ojos se adapten a la luz, y poco a poco nos iremos deshaciendo de los vendajes...-

-...- al principio, Scott se sentía deslumbrado por la luz y cerró sus ojos, pero cuando le colocaron los oscuros cristales, la sensación fue desapareciendo paulatinamente y pudo abrirlos de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me duelen...-

-Es natural, porque te estás adaptando...todo cambio implica un pequeño sacrificio, ¿no lo crees?-

-Así lo parece- le respondió desanimado. Su buen ánimo parecía desvanecerse cada vez que sentía que no avanzaba en su recuperación a causa del dolor, inmovilizándolo y haciéndolo sentir de nueva cuenta como un inválido.

El doctor entonces lo miró con atención, mientras pensaba en el hecho de que era una lástima que un muchacho tan joven estuviera en una situación así. Por lo que se aventuró a decirle,

-Si quieres, puedes hablar de todas las emociones tristes que sientes- Scott se volvió hacia donde él estaba -...¿sabes?, muchas veces nos cuesta poner en palabras lo que sentimos porque pensamos que estaríamos mostrando nuestras debilidades.-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?- se puso entonces el joven a la defensiva, no sabiendo a dónde conduciría la charla.

-La gente tiende a cubrir sus debilidades, pero hay ocasiones en que tenemos que mostrarlas porque son parte de nuestras luchas, y es bueno compartirlas con alguien...obviamente, alguien de confianza.-

-Es difícil confiar en otros...aún hasta los propios amigos nos pueden traicionar. Eso lo aprendí muy bien durante la guerra...-

-...- y suspirando antes de continuar, el médico agregó -...en eso tienes mucha razón...no obstante, también te recuerdo que desafortunadamente aún la misma gente en quien confías y que está dispuesta a ayudarte, solamente te acompañará parte del camino, porque el resto del trayecto no podrán estar a tu lado y lo tienes que completar tú solo... sin embargo, muchas veces recorrerlo en solitario puede llegar a complicarse, haciéndonos sufrir y convirtiéndose en el peor tramo de tu vida...-

-...- los ojos de Scott brillaban asomando lágrimas de desesperación aunadas a la confusión que lo envolvía, el doctor había tocado una fibra muy sensible del joven Stuart. Era una suerte para él que nadie lo pudiera notar por las gafas oscuras. Sin embargo, el doctor se dio perfecta cuenta de esto.

-Además...- dijo el galeno colocando de nuevo la mano sobre el hombro del sargento -...el verdadero significado de la confianza es decir: "la otra persona me puede fallar"...por eso no es bueno depositar nuestra total confianza en la gente, sino solamente en el Creador.-

-Yo no...no soy muy creyente...- alegó girando la cabeza a un lado.

-Eso no importa, mientras creas que existe un "Ser Supremo" que cuida de ti. Lo importante aquí es que sepas que no debes depositar tu total confianza en la gente, porque te va a fallar. Entender esto muchacho, te ayudará a que nunca nadie más te vuelva a lastimar, porque serás libre de los demás, libre de la gente...-

Escuchar esto hizo que el joven se volviera a verlo de nuevo y entonces el Dr. Taylor supo que era el momento de cuestionarlo,

-No es necesario que me respondas si no lo deseas, pero por todo lo que he visto y sabemos de ti, creo saber que es así como te sientes con respecto a tu familia...ellos de alguna manera te fallaron cuando más los necesitabas, ¿verdad?-

-...- Scott solamente asintió.

-Entiendo...no es necesario que me des detalles, pero quisiera saber cómo es que podemos ayudarte.-

-¡Ni usted ni nadie puede hacerlo!...ellos me rechazaron, me dieron la espalda y no puedo volver hacia atrás...- su voz se quebraba, ya que estaba con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

-Siempre he creído que hay algo más grande que la bendición de los padres a los hijos...- y mirando hacia arriba por un momento, luego fijó sus ojos hacia los oscuros cristales -...y eso es la bendición de los hijos a los padres...- pausó por un momento -Scott, llega un momento en nuestras vidas que hay que liberar a la gente que no puede darnos aquello que le pedimos y necesitamos de ellos. Cierra ese capítulo y busca a alguien más que pueda dártelo...-

Por unos momentos, ambos se sumieron en un silencio...uno para digerir con cuidado lo que se le había dicho y el otro para esperar la reacción del pensativo joven. No obstante y muy al contrario de lo que hubiese esperado, el sargento le respondió diciendo,

-¿Liberarlos?...¡ja!...- agregó sarcásticamente con un nudo en la garganta.

-Hazlo por ti, no por ellos...quien lleva la carga del resentimiento eres tú, quien se daña siempre es el que odia y guarda rencor...no es justo que a pesar de que te dieran la espalda, aún sigas cargando con esto, ¿no te parece?-

-Usted no entiende...-

-Claro que lo entiendo y mucho mejor de lo que crees, porque lo viví en carne propia; es por esa razón que cuando lo superé, decidí ayudar a otros...por eso me dediqué a la medicina, para sanar a la gente que lo necesitara. Te confiaré sobre algo que me ayudó mucho durante la peor época de mi vida, y esto fue repetirme lo que un buen profesor amigo mío me dijo: "empieza algo nuevo cuando más triste estés"...esas fueron sus palabras.-

-¿Y le funcionaron?-

-Digamos que cuando perdí a toda mi familia durante una epidemia, es cuando decidí ingresar en la escuela de medicina. La tragedia que viví siendo mucho más joven que tú, me llevó a ser la persona que soy ahora. Por eso te digo con certeza que en tu peor momento, es cuando vienen los sueños más grandes...el mío fue el ser médico y juré que nunca más permitiría que la gente muriera por no haber un doctor que los atendiera...-

-¿Su familia murió porque no hubo un doctor que los ayudara?-

-En efecto, yo era tan sólo un adolescente cuando mis padres junto con mi hermano menor, sucumbieron ante la fiebre escarlatina...en nuestro pueblo el doctor mismo murió y no hubo nadie que nos pudiera ayudar. Afortunadamente yo no me contagié, pero al ser tan sólo un chiquillo, fue muy difícil para mí seguir adelante. Por eso te digo que nada es imposible, si te lo propones...-

-Lamento escucharlo...-

-No tienes porqué, si mi testimonio puede ayudarte, no veo el problema al hablar al respecto. En sí, me costó mucho y no porque fuera difícil, sino porque le guardé mucho rencor a mis padres.-

-¿Cómo fue eso?, si ellos murieron...no fue su culpa...-

-Precisamente...mi odio fue generado a causa de que murieran, de que me abandonaran cuando su responsabilidad era cuidar de mí. Quedar huérfano a los doce años, no es fácil...-

-Y...¿cómo es que pudo superarlo?-

-Liberando a mis padres de la responsabilidad que tenían de cuidarme y brindarme un hogar. Por esa razón es que te digo que busques a alguien más para que llene ese vacío que sientes... yo lo pude hacer cuando unos tíos me adoptaron. Al final, ellos me proveyeron con lo que se suponía que mis padres tenían la obligación de darme...-

-Pero...en mi caso, eso no es posible...-

-¿Porqué?-

-¡Por la sencilla razón de que no puedo buscar una familia substituta!- levantó la voz unas octavas -...¡no a mi edad!...-

-¡Claro que puedes!- lo interrumpió diciendo y ante la sorpresa del joven, agregó -...lo puedes lograr no buscando un padre y una madre, sino siendo tú el cabeza de tu propia familia.-

-Quiere decir...¿casándome?- Scott no podía creer lo que el hombre trataba de decirle y soltó una risa llena de sarcasmo -jamás nadie querrá formar una pareja con un inválido...-

Este era justo el punto donde el Dr. Taylor quería llevarlo, pero al notar que su paciente estaba perdiendo el control ante sus emociones, el hombre tuvo que hacer uso de su carácter y dejando a un lado el lado paternal y con voz un tanto enérgica, le preguntó,

-¿Eres inválido o quieres aparentar ser uno?-

-...- Scott no supo que decir y solamente se decidió a cerrar los puños con impotencia al no poder responder algo que ni él mismo sabía.

-Sargento- el doctor hizo uso de su autoridad -...¡es inválido quien piensa que lo es! Usted ha logrado pasar de las tinieblas a la luz y aunque no pueda ver del todo bien, muchas víctimas de los combates que han quedado completamente ciegos, quisieran tener la habilidad que usted tiene de percibir el mundo a su alrededor...¡entienda que no hay mayor ciego que aquel que no quiere ver!...no reconocer lo que está frente a nosotros, es querer evadir la realidad... pero déjeme decirle que no importa cuánto se esfuerce en hacerlo, ¡ésta realidad continuará ahí muy a pesar de los intentos que haga por no verla!- su voz se había alzado ya unas octavas.

-...- ante las duras palabras, el joven soldado permaneció mudo apretando la quijada y sus manos. Sin embargo, al no tener contestación, el doctor se puso de pie y continuó diciendo,

-Si su objetivo es empezar una nueva vida, hágalo con dignidad y honor, sin siquiera pensar en que va a fracasar...aunque por lo que veo, le es más fácil darse por vencido que luchar. Eso me sorprende mucho y más viniendo de un soldado que sobrevivió a las atrocidades de la guerra... sargento, usted ha sobrevivido y ese simple hecho lo hace merecedor de un reconocimiento. Pero no por eso busque una excusa para sumirse en la autocompasión, ya que en el mundo no existen oportunidades para quienes se han dado por vencidos y sobre todo, para quien se dedica a culparse constantemente por lo que ha pasado...porque permítame decirle que no me sorprendería saber que ese enojo tan profundo que lleva, es causado por la ira que se tiene a sí mismo...-

En el momento en que el doctor le habló sobre la verdad que Scott se había estado negando a afrontar, el joven se retiró lo lentes para tratar de enfocar al hombre que había descubierto la verdadera causa de la furia que lo había estado consumiendo desde que fue herido y abandonó el frente. El doctor, al ver su reacción, lo entendió de inmediato...había dado con la raíz del problema y sin dar tregua, agregó diciendo,

-Culparte no te ayudará y solamente conseguirás hundirte más y más en el pozo de oscuridad en donde estás y del que por lo visto no quieres salir...el pasado no lo puedes cambiar porque ya pasó...hay que dejarlo atrás, no conservarlo a un lado afectando tu presente. Tampoco debes angustiarte por el futuro porque aún no ha llegado, sino que debes concentrarte por el ahora. Scott, debes darte cuenta de que estás vivo no sólo porque te faltan promesas en tu vida por cumplir, sino también propósitos y sueños...recuerda que vivimos en un presente y como su nombre mismo lo indica, es un "regalo" que tenemos para darnos la oportunidad de disfrutar cada día...siendo mejores que ayer, pensando en un mejor mañana...-

-...- Scott continuaba sumido en su mutismo, no le resultaba fácil a un joven de carácter fuerte como lo era él, escuchar todo esto. Por lo que suspirando con cierta frustración, el médico se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era dejarlo con sus pensamientos, así que se dio la media vuelta y antes de retirarse, finalmente agregó,

-Aunque haya niebla a nuestro alrededor, hay que estar enfocados en la meta...no importa si aún no puedes verla, ésta seguirá estando ahí, esperando a que llegues...- y sin decir más, se alejó del lugar.

Ésta había sido la parte más difícil de la terapia del doctor. Aunque al Dr. Taylor le gustaba siempre mostrar su lado amable y paternal, en ciertos casos como éste, no dudaba ni por un momento en usar palabras y expresiones que resultaran un tanto fuertes...por no decir, extremas. No obstante, el sargento al encerrase bajo la coraza del desánimo, derrotismo y tristeza, fue el que obligó al galeno a actuar de esta manera. Así que una vez que se quedó a solas, se recostó para tratar de apaciguar todo ese remolino de emociones que la charla con el doctor, había agitado y revuelto en su interior. Por primera vez en su vida, alguien había puesto a Scott a hacer un análisis profundo de su vida. Ni siquiera su propio padre había logrado esta hazaña.

Por otra parte, en el momento justo cuando Alison llegaba a la entrada del pabellón, la chica se topó con el Dr. Taylor que estaba saliendo del lugar. El médico con voz muy seria, le pidió a la joven enfermera que lo siguiera y ambos se dirigieron hasta uno de los consultorios. Al entrar, le pidió que se sentara para decirle lo siguiente,

-Alison, he comenzado con el tratamiento del paciente...y quiero decirle que será más difícil de lo que suponíamos.-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella extrañada.

-Hay una herida muy profunda con respecto a su familia y me temo que le llevará un tiempo el poder sanarla...es mucho el rencor que les guarda. Si supiéramos qué fue lo que sucedió, tal vez podamos ayudarlo; porque así como está, con ese hermetismo, será muy difícil lograrlo.-

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos?-

-Estoy considerando darlo de alta...-

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Si el paciente comienza a enfrentarse a retos cotidianos, su mente se mantendrá ocupada y eventualmente pondrá a un lado esos sentimientos que guarda con respecto a su familia...ese dolor y resentimientos irán disminuyendo con el tiempo al punto que tal vez en un momento dado, quiera hablarnos de ellos. Mientras tanto, tal vez su amigo nos pueda ayudar a averiguar cualquier pista que nos lleve a su identidad.-

-Pero...- la chica quiso alegar -...si abandona el hospital, ¿cómo cuidaremos de él?-

-Simple, él tendrá que cuidarse de sí mismo de ahora en adelante.-

En cuanto escuchó decirle esto, ella solamente se dedicó a mirar el piso con tristeza, ya que éstas palabras hicieron que la joven enfermera sintiera un fuerte golpe en el estómago. Aquellos temores que alguna vez tuvo al pensar que separaría de Scott, ahora eran una innegable realidad...y aunque ella sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano, muy en su interior deseaba que la convivencia con su paciente durara un poco más.

Al notar que la chica se había quedado muda ante su decisión, el doctor se acercó hasta ella y se agachó un poco para levantar el mentón de la chica para que lo mirara; entonces el hombre cambió nuevamente su actitud para hablarle con suavidad,

-Te preocupa mucho Scott, ¿verdad?-

-...- Alison sólo asintió tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Pequeña...él necesita sanar primero todos los conflictos internos que tiene y no podrá abrir su corazón a nadie...eso no sucederá sino hasta que logre reconciliarse con su pasado y sobre todo, con él mismo.-

Alison solamente se dedicó a mirar asombrada esos paternales ojos, sin poder responder nada. De alguna manera el Dr. Taylor se había dado cuenta, no solamente de los sentimientos de la chica a su paciente, sino también los del joven hacia ella. Por eso estaba tan preocupado... si dejaba que esa relación entre ellos continuara de la manera en que venía desarrollándose, temía que su joven enfermera saliera emocionalmente lastimada. Como su mentor y guía, su prioridad era evitarle cualquier dolor y lo haría a toda costa. Fue por esa razón que decidió que lo mejor era acelerar el proceso de recuperación en su paciente...una vez logrado esto, ellos dos tendrían la oportunidad de continuar adelante con el camino libre, sin los obstáculos que los lastres del pasado del joven representaban.

Así que al ver la confianza en esos ojos llenos de sabiduría y experiencia, Alison bajó de nuevo la mirada mientras aclaraba su garganta antes de responderle,

-Tiene razón, doctor...-

-Veo que lo has comprendido. Quiero que entiendas que no hay nada de malo en lo que sientes, pero debes recordar que ante todo, Scott es uno de los pacientes de este hospital y que la relación que debemos de guardar con ellos es estrictamente profesional- luego, el doctor acercó una silla para sentarse a su lado y mirándola con atención, agregó diciendo -...continúa adelante con tu trabajo, ese joven lo necesita...él te necesita...-

-Así lo haré- le respondió ella sin mirarlo.

-Bien...- y cambiando de tema para no incomodarla más, le comentó -desde ahora, el sargento llevará unos lentes oscuros. Por favor, comienza a entrenarlo para que camine con un bastón, eso le dará la suficiente movilidad para poder andar sin problemas. También...- pausó un momento -le pediré al jefe de guardia que me ayude a conseguir un lugar para que pueda vivir. Si mis cálculos son correctos, podrá abandonar el hospital en una semana; espero que para entonces también hayamos podido conseguirle algún trabajo.-

-...- Alison solamente alzó la vista para encontrarse con la del doctor.

Para la enfermera, todos estos cambios se estaban dando muy rápidamente. Había mucho por hacer y no era mucho el tiempo disponible. Así que resignada, respiró hondo para liberar un poco el estrés que sentía y dejándolo salir en un suspiro, se puso de pie para regresar al pabellón. No obstante, antes de salir, el doctor agregó sonriendo,

-Seguiremos supervisando al paciente una vez que salga, por lo que no lo perderemos de vista por un buen tiempo- se lo dijo para que no se desanimara del todo.

-...- ella solamente sonrió de lado sin voltear y salió del lugar.

Alison sabía que una vez que Scott abandonara el hospital, serían muy pocas las oportunidades de verlo. En ese momento fue realmente consciente de lo mucho que se había encariñado con él...tal vez ese sentimiento que la hacía sentir tan aprensiva en ese momento se debía a causa de que...¿lo quería?...¿sentiría algo especial por él?,

-No, es imposible...- se murmuró a sí misma cuestionándose en su mente -...si apenas y nos conocemos...- entonces, ¿porqué la embargaba esta tristeza?

Y continuó caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del pabellón. Una vez ahí, dibujó una gran sonrisa tratando de disimular su preocupación, pero al entrar descubrió a su paciente de pie junto a la ventana. El sargento llevaba puestos los lentes oscuros y miraba absorto hacia el cielo...se le notaba muy pensativo y ausente. Con sigilo, se fue acercando hasta donde estaba y cuando el joven escuchó que alguien llegaba, permaneció inmutable...no importando de quien se tratara, no tenía el ánimo de regresar a su cama porque necesitaba de un espacio para meditar en todo lo que el doctor le había hablado. Sin embargo, al escuchar la familiar voz de la enfermera, su reacción fue la de continuar con la mirada perdida en un punto en el cielo,

-Buenos días- lo saludó ella.

-Hola...- fue su cortante respuesta.

-El Dr. Taylor me dijo que vino a verte...- y al no haber respuesta, continuó diciendo -...me pidió que desde mañana empecemos a practicar a caminar con el bastón, eso te ayudará a moverte sin problemas...- él por su parte, ni se inmutó y continuaba en silencio.

Al no recibir respuesta, la chica intuyó que el muchacho no estaba de buen humor y pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo a solas por el momento, además, ya era casi el mediodía y tenía que ir a buscar su comida. Por lo que disculpándose, quiso retirarse; pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta para marcharse, sus palabras la detuvieron,

-El médico tiene razón...no puedo seguir encerrado en mi odio contra todos...- ella se giró de inmediato -...el Dr. Taylor me dijo que buscara en otros lo que me hace falta y lo que necesito ahora, es alguien en quien confiar. Alison, ha llegado el momento de que te hable sobre lo que sucedió conmigo...- su voz se escuchaba tranquila, ya que en ese momento y de alguna forma su interior estaba listo para hablar.

Ante la sorpresa de la chica, Scott estaba a punto de compartirle acerca de lo que tanto lo había estado atormentado...el joven estaba dispuesto a sincerarse con ella y así con esto, lograr aligerar el peso que lo había estado agobiando por tan largo tiempo.

No obstante, al otro lado de la ciudad y un par de horas antes, otro joven arribaba a las oficinas de los Ardley y curiosamente, también estaba a punto de revelar algo trascendental. Se anunció ante la secretaria y en cuanto la mujer le informó a Archibald que un tal Carl Mayers lo estaba buscando, el castaño dejó a un lado los documentos que estaba revisando e hizo pasar a la visita de inmediato.

Los dos amigos no se habían visto desde hacía meses y fue por esa razón que se saludaron tan emotivamente. Sin demora, el joven Cornwell lo invitó a sentarse y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el ambiente se volvió un tanto tenso debido a las noticias que el joven de Boston traía a su amigo,

-Archie- lo miró entonces con seriedad -ya te tengo respuesta sobre lo que me habías pedido que averiguara y he decido venir personalmente a dártela.-

-Aunque me alegra mucho verte, pienso que no era necesario que hicieras tal viaje- replicó el otro.

-Te equivocas, este asunto es más delicado de lo que piensas- y diciendo esto, le extendió un sobre con un documento.

El joven castaño, curioso con el contenido, de inmediato lo abrió para saber qué había sido tan importante como para que su amigo hiciera tal viaje. En cuanto terminó de leerlo, su anonadado rostro se volvió a ver el del joven a su lado,

-Esto debe ser una broma...-

-Ojalá y lo fuera, pero lamento decirte que no lo es.-

-Pero...- Archie se volvió a mirar de nuevo el documento escolar -...esto no puede ser...-

-Como te dije, es información muy delicada y no confiaba en enviártela por correo, ni mucho menos por telégrafo.-

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-

-Claro que sí, estoy casi convencido de ello. Al principio ni yo mismo pude creerlo, por eso tardé un par días más en venir a avisarte... quería confirmarlo y estar completamente seguro. Para mí, también fue una gran sorpresa.-

Entonces Archie dirigió su mirada al papel para leer nuevamente el nombre inscrito en el registro de la Universidad,

-...Scott Lowell...- murmuró asombrado.

-Así es, amigo mío. Parece que has dado con el paradero del hijo de uno de los hombres más prominentes de Boston y que ha sido el más buscado por tanto tiempo...su familia, como bien sabes, es como la tuya: una de las más importantes del país.-

-No puedo creerlo.-

-Ni yo tampoco lo creía al principio. Desde que el único heredero del más afamado abogado de América desapareció, la familia entera se ha dedicado a buscarlo durante meses sin éxito. Como bien sabes, fue un gran escándalo cuando sucedió...-

-Lo recuerdo bien. Yo me enteré mucho después, ya que por esa época Stear se había enrolado en el ejército. Si mal no me equivoco, cuando supe de este caso en los periódicos, la Tía Abuela me comentó todo al respecto...- y haciendo memoria, Archie recordó entonces la conversación que tuvo con la matriarca.

**Retrospectiva**

_"Justo después de que Alistair se hubiera embarcado para Europa, una muy desconsolada Emilia se encontraba en su oficina esperando por George para que le trajera alguna noticia. Archie en ese entonces también se encontraba muy afectado por la partida de su querido hermano y estaba al pendiente de cualquier novedad. Así que cuando supo que George regresaba de su viaje con posibles pistas sobre el paradero de Stear, decidió que esa tarde acompañaría a la Tía Abuela. _

_Mientras la anciana y su sobrino esperaban impacientes, el joven Cornwell para no sentirse agobiado por la espera, tuvo el ánimo de leer el periódico que estaba sobre el escritorio de la Tía Elroy. Así que mientras trataba de distraerse con las noticias, un artículo en especial llamó su atención: se trataba de la desaparición de un joven heredero. Confundido con la noticia, le preguntó a la mujer a su lado si estaba al tanto de lo que le había ocurrido a la familia en cuestión, _

_-Sí, Archie. Parece que no somos los únicos que estamos sufriendo desgracias...los Lowell también han perdido a uno de sus jóvenes por esta guerra...-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir, Tía?, aquí solamente dice que está desaparecido y que ofrecen una gran recompensa para quien dé con su paradero.-_

_-La realidad es otra, Archibald- suspiró pesadamente pensando en ello -...como bien sabes, esa familia es una de las más importantes del país. Los Lowell tienen una gran fortuna y entre sus miembros, el país cuenta con los mejores abogados que existen. John Lowell es el mejor que hay en su ramo y como bien sabes, es el que lleva casi todos nuestros asuntos legales y seguramente, hasta lo habrás visto por las oficinas. Su hijo es unos años mayor que tú y lo conocí en una ocasión cuando acompañó a su padre a nuestras oficinas. Ahí me enteré que el muchacho se había graduado con honores en Harvard y que estaba a punto de ingresar al despacho legal de su padre para hacerse cargo de todos su asuntos; pero por desgracia, el joven insistió que era su deber ir a la guerra cuando estalló el conflicto en Europa. Después de un fuerte enfrentamiento con su padre, simplemente desapareció...tal y como lo hizo tu hermano- la anciana se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana para distraer su mirada con el jardín, ya que le afectaba mucho hablar de Stear -...fue un gran escándalo que los Lowell trataron de encubrir sin revelar detalles, y es por eso que solamente algunas personas saben que el muchacho se unió al ejército como soldado voluntario...- la anciana suspiró pesadamente -en su desconsuelo de perder a su único hijo, John optó por divulgar que simplemente había desaparecido. Muy pocos saben lo que te estoy confiando.-_

_-...- el castaño la miraba asombrado y luego se volvió a mirar la fotografía del infortunado muchacho que se mostraba en el periódico -¡es tan joven!- exclamó con tristeza -tal y como lo es Stear...-_

_Emilia se giró a observar atenta a su sobrino, era lógico que al enterarse de que otra distinguida familia sufría como ellos, se hubiera conmovido tanto...tal y como sucedió con ella misma. Por lo que entonces la mujer agregó,_

_-La desgracia de la guerra parece estar afectándonos a todos, aún cuando estemos tan lejos- entonces se acercó a él para sentarse a su lado -quiero confiarte que hace unos días John vino a Chicago a arreglar unos asuntos y en cuanto se enteró que Stear se había marchado, me pidió que uniéramos nuestras fuerzas para traerlos de vuelta.-_

_-Entonces, ¿unirán fuerzas para encontrarlos?, ¿ya los están buscando?- preguntó emocionado._

_-Archie- a Emilia se le cristalizaron los ojos y colocando su mano sobre la de su sobrino, le habló diciendo -su hijo escapó de casa cuando recién comenzó la guerra hace varios meses, que son en realidad ya son un par de años...es casi imposible que el muchacho siga con vida, ha estado por mucho tiempo allá y las posibilidades de encontrarlo con vida, son muy pocas- le dijo tragando en seco de solamente de pensarlo._

_-Tía, por favor...hay que mantener viva la esperanza, tal vez Scott siga con vida y en cuanto demos con el paradero de ambos, podremos traerlos sanos y salvos de vuelta a casa.-_

_-Los Lowell han desplegado todos los recursos que tienen para encontrarlo, pero parece que se desvaneció en el aire...en su desesperación, hasta han enviado gente a buscarlo en el frente mismo y aún así, no han podido dar con su paradero. Esta nota del periódico ha sido publicada por semanas y a pesar de ofrecer una fuerte cantidad de dinero, nadie se ha presentado...no hay ni una pista...¡nada!- exclamó desesperada._

_-No diga eso, Tía...- el joven trataba de animarla, pero era consciente que alguien que hubiese estado desde comienzo de la guerra, tenía pocas probabilidades de seguir con vida. _

_-Hasta ellos mismos han ido perdiendo la esperanza poco a poco- entonces ella carraspeó -es por ese motivo que quiero encontrar a tu hermano lo antes posible y convencerlo de que regrese... obligarlo si es necesario...no quiero que nos suceda lo mismo que a los Lowell- y en ese momento Emilia se levantó para volverse a sentar frente a su escritorio y dejarse caer pesadamente en el sillón, mientras se abanicaba tratando de contener las lágrimas. _

_Al ver la reacción de su Tía, el joven entendió que esta confidencia no había sido fácil para la anciana, visiblemente todo este asunto de los jóvenes fugitivos la tenía muy angustiada. Así que se volvió a mirar el periódico frente a la mesa de centro y mientras observaba el retrato de Scott, por alguna razón, Archie se sentió identificado con él...no solamente tenían en común el que ambos pertenecieran a poderosas familias, sino que también compartían la pasión por la abogacía. Él siempre había admirado a los Lowell por ser prominentes abogados, y su sueño era llegar a ser como ellos en cuanto se graduara. Sin embargo, al seguir contemplando ese rostro plasmado en el anuncio, tampoco podía dejar de pensar que un futuro tan brillante como el de ese joven, hubiese sido truncado por una absurda idea como el de ir a la guerra. Esto le causaba sensaciones contradictorias en su interior, preguntándose las razones por las cuales dos jóvenes como ellos, pudieran arriesgar su vida en un conflicto que no les concernía de manera directa. Tanto Scott como Stear, eran la promesa y la esperanza en el futuro con las que contaban sus familias para continuar con su legado; entonces, ¿porqué motivo dejarlo todo y tomar el riesgo de morir? El castaño simplemente no podía entenderlo."_

**Fin de la Retrospectiva**

En esos momentos los dos jóvenes amigos en el despacho, estaban sumidos cada uno en sus cavilaciones, no sabiendo cuál sería el siguiente paso a seguir. Carl miraba a Archie con cierta reserva y al cabo de unos minutos en los que el joven Cornwell se había sumido en sus pensamientos, se animó a preguntarle,

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer?-

-No lo sé- le respondió pasando nerviosamente su mano por el cabello -...creo que antes de hacer cualquier cosa, deberíamos comprobar si se trata de él...- y girando el rostro hacia donde estaba su amigo, le preguntó -dime, ¿cómo diste con su identidad?-

-Pues bien, lo primero que hice en cuanto me diste las pistas, fue dirigirme a las oficinas de la Universidad para que buscaran entre los archivos a todos los jóvenes que se graduaron de Harvard y que tenían el nombre de Scott. La lista era numerosa, pero como me mencionaste que se había graduado con honores, la lista se redujo a tan sólo unos cuantos. De ahí fue fácil deducir si alguien se había enrolado en el ejército, ya que muchos de ellos trabajan ahora en despachos importantes... dejando solamente a tres candidatos que se habían marchado al frente. Curiosamente el Scott que buscabas no estaba entre ellos, pero fue la pista sobre el profesor de historia que me contaste, la que me llevó a descubrir su identidad...-

-¿Cómo fue eso?-

-El catedrático de historia tuvo muy pocos jóvenes de la rama de abogacía en sus clases. Como bien sabes, muchos preferimos tomar materias como Economía, Ciencias Políticas y Finanzas y casi nadie estudia como materia alterna algo que no se relacione con la carrera. Así que me dirigí directamente a él y después de contarle lo que estaba investigando, fue él mismo quien me dio la ficha de estudiante que tienes. El profesor recordaba muy bien a quien había sido uno de sus estudiantes más brillantes, ya que era muy raro tener a alguien de abogacía entre sus alumnos. Cuando leí el nombre no podía creerlo...así que tuve que comprobarlo con algo más y lo hice cotejando con el registro mismo de la Universidad. Fue ahí que todo salió a la luz, especialmente cuando comprobé que Scott era una de las pocas personas en el campus que hablaba tanto Alemán como Francés. Las probabilidades de que ese joven en el hospital sea él, son muchas. Si me preguntas, yo estoy casi seguro de que se trata de la misma persona.-

-Me cuesta creer lo que me dices.-

-Como bien sabes, los Lowell publicaron en los diarios que su hijo había desaparecido y que estaban dando una gran recompensa a quien diera detalles de su paradero. Jamás se mencionó que él se hubiese enrolado en el ejército, pero los rumores corrían por la Universidad de que así fue. Aunque nunca lo conocí en persona, lo he visto en almanaques y cuadros de ex-alumnos; como te dije antes, su retrato aparece con frecuencia en los periódicos locales y aún se le puede ver en las fotografías de los estudiantes más brillantes en el salón de honor...él ha sido uno de los estudiantes más destacados por años, no sólo de su generación sino de la Universidad misma.-

Anonadado con tanta información, Archibald supo que había sólo una cosa por hacer y ésta era que ellos mismos fueran a donde se encontraba el paciente para que pudieran comprobar su teoría. Así que poniéndose de pie, invitó a su amigo para que lo acompañara al hospital... tenían que saber la verdad de una vez por todas.

Mientras esto acontecía en las oficinas de los Ardley, el joven que era ahora el centro de atención por toda la conmoción que se estaba generando alrededor de su identidad, estaba a punto de confesarle a su joven enfermera la verdad de las cosas,

-Alison- dijo él con calmada voz y continuando con la mirada perdida en el cielo -...cuando empezó la guerra, supe que era mi deber luchar no sólo por la libertad contra esos imperialistas, sino por todos los que me son importantes...principalmente mi familia. Muchos no se dieron cuenta entonces de lo mucho que este conflicto bélico nos afectaría a todos; yo lo entendí porque estudié y comprendí a la perfección los eventos y sus posibles consecuencias. Eso fue algo que desgraciadamente, mis padres no lo entendieron así y cuando quise explicarles mis motivos, mi padre se opuso rotundamente sin dejarme siquiera hablarle de las razones del porqué lo hacía...-

-...- la chica solamente lo miraba atenta sin saber qué decirle.

-Desde que era pequeño, siempre se me dijo qué era lo que tenía que hacer...cómo pensar y actuar...para un hijo único como yo, no había cabida para sueños propios debido a la gran responsabilidad y obligaciones que el peso de mi apellido había impuesto sobre mí- se giró entonces para mirar la figura que distinguía borrosa a su lado -por favor, no quiero que piense mal de ellos; mis padres fueron siempre muy buenos conmigo, pero...no por eso dejaron de ser muy estrictos- suspiró profundamente antes de continuar -...desde que nací mi destino fue seguir los pasos de mi padre, abuelo y hasta bisabuelo; era necesario que me formara así como lo habían hecho ellos para que en el futuro tomara las riendas y los negocios de mi familia... eso es algo que debo confesarte y que nunca lo había dicho antes, siempre me ha parecido una gran carga.-

-Scott...- fue lo único que se escapó de los labios de la chica al estar tan conmovida por lo que escuchaba.

-Siempre hice lo que se esperaba de mí: estudié lo que me pidieron, siempre siendo el mejor a pesar de que mis sueños fueran otros. Fue por esa razón que me decidí a aprender varios idiomas y estudiar a fondo la historia; anhelaba conocer otras culturas y su pasado, viajar por el mundo... esos eran sueños muy propios, ¡eran míos!...no obstante y al llegar la guerra con todas sus desgracias y miserias, me di cuenta de lo vana y vacía que era mi vida...¿de qué me servía la comodidad de una vida que no conocía las penurias que la gente puede sufrir?...¿sabes?, muy pocos se dieron cuenta al estallar el conflicto bélico, que el mundo entero cambiaría para siempre y que si no hacíamos algo, absolutamente todos en el planeta nos veríamos afectados de alguna manera e incluso América se vería involucrada tarde o temprano. Por ese motivo, no dudé en enrolarme como soldado voluntario, pensando que con mis conocimientos y habilidades podía aportar mucho...y muy al contrario de lo que mi padre y la familia entera pensaban, en efecto, precisamente fue así. Pude ser de gran ayuda en el frente, muchos hombres se salvaron por el trabajo que pude realizar al interceptar mensajes del enemigo; creo que hablar tres idiomas a la perfección resultó ser de mucha utilidad. Eso en su momento me dio mucha satisfacción poder ayudar y salvaguardar la vida de otros, este es un gran acto de nobleza...y eso por desgracia- su voz entonces se volvió ronca del coraje, mientras desviaba su mirada al piso -...¡es algo que mi padre jamás podrá entender!...- entonces sus puños se cerraron de tal forma que los nudillos se tornaron blancos del esfuerzo -¡ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de explicarle!...simplemente se negó a escucharme y de inmediato comenzó a amenazarme...no sólo me desheredaría sino también sentenció con negarme, en su afán de tener la razón...¡no me reconocería más como su hijo!...- su voz para entonces se escuchaba entrecortada y pendía de un hilo, tal y como lo hacían sus emociones.

Scott estaba a punto de continuar con su relato y revelar su identidad a la chica, pero en ese momento se escucharon pasos de gente que se acercaba. Entonces Scott levantó su mirada desde donde estaba la chica para distinguir detrás de ella a dos figuras que caminaban en dirección a ellos...el sargento guardó entonces silencio ante los extraños que se acercaban. Sin embargo, el joven soldado no pudo percatarse de la sorpresa dibujada en el rostro de su enfermera cuando la joven se volvió a mirar a los visitantes, pero perfectamente escuchó cuando ella nombró a uno de ellos,

-¡Archie!- Alison no podía creer que su amigo y otro joven más fueran los que iban a su encuentro.

No obstante, quienes estaban más asombrados eran los recién llegados...a pesar de que Scott llevaba puestos los lentes oscuros, tanto Carl como Archie distinguieron perfectamente al joven que estaba de pie junto a la ventana y se detuvieron en seco a tan sólo unos pasos, mientras lo miraban con asombro. Tal y como lo habían sospechado, habían dado con el paradero del heredero que se encontraba perdido.

Justamente ahora que Scott había decidido confesar parte de su pasado, otros dos jóvenes traían también una importante revelación para el sargento y solamente era cuestión de tiempo que el misterio de la identidad y el paradero del joven que había sido tan buscado por tanto tiempo, por fin se conociera y saliera a la luz.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Hola a todos! Perdón por la demora, pero quería adelantar bastante de la historia y aún así parece que falta!

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, y a Josie a quien no puedo responderle, le digo: adivinaste amiguita! Soy acaso tan predecible?

En fin, casi terminamos con la historia del epílogo y espero poder hacerlo pronto. Así concluyo definitivamente con este fic. También les agradezco mucho el interés que han mostrado con esta historia alterna, a pesar de que tiene que ver muy poco con Candy.

Continuaré dentro de sos semana con el siguiente capítulo y me disculpo por no actualizar semanalmente, pero tengo mucho trabajo.

Reciban muchos abrazos y bendiciones dondequiera que se encuentren!

Adriana


	47. Epílogo 5: Ante las duras decisiones

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 47: Epílogo 5: Ante las duras decisiones

Con la llegada de Archie y Carl, la confesión que Scott estaba a punto de hacerle a Alison fue súbitamente interrumpida; pero la causa no se debió solamente por el arribo de los dos jóvenes, sino también por el interés que Alison sin querer, estaba claramente mostrando al descubrir que era su amigo el que había llegado.

Esta reacción por parte de la enfermera no pasó desapercibida por el sargento, quien aunque no podía distinguir bien esos rostros y sus expresiones, si pudo percibir la emoción en la voz de su joven enfermera,  
>-¡Hola, Archie!-<p>

Los dos visitantes se miraron al ver que el muchacho junto a la ventana, daba un paso a un lado, apartándose de Alison; de alguna manera Scott se sentía incómodo ante los recién llegados,  
>-Buen día- saludó Archibald tratando de disimular su asombro al ver al otro joven -esperamos no interrumpir...-<br>-Este...- respondió nerviosa la chica mientras miraba al soldado quien se había alejado un poco de ella -...en sí, estaba hablando con mi paciente...Archie, quisiera presentarte al Sargento Stuart; Scott, este es mi amigo Archibald Ardley...-

En cuanto se nombró el ilustre apellido, el ambiente se tornó tenso. En unos instantes, Scott no pudo disimular su asombro e incomodidad, al endurecer su mandíbula sin poder evitarlo; así que optó por girar su rostro a un lado, tratando de que los demás no percibieran sus emociones. Sin embargo, esto fue en vano, ya que los otros jóvenes notaron todo de inmediato y para suavizar un poco las cosas, Archie fue quien se acercó hasta el paciente extendiendo su mano,  
>-Mucho gusto, Scott- dijo mientras permanecía con su mano suspendida, esperando el saludo.<br>-...- el soldado se volvió a mirarlo y aunque podía distinguir el saludo, prefirió permanecer sin moverse y sin decir nada.

Notando esto, Alison se acercó hasta su paciente y tomándolo de la mano, la dirigió hasta la del joven Cornwell para que la estrechara,  
>-Discúlpalo, Archie...Scott aún no puede ver bien debido a sus heridas...-<br>-No te preocupes...es en verdad un gusto el conocerte, ya he escuchado hablar de ti...Alison me contó que estaba cuidando de ti - le dijo mientras su mano se afianzaba a la del otro.  
>-...- pero el sargento solamente se limitó a saludarlo levemente con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna.<p>

Esta muda respuesta incomodó sobremanera a todos y en especial a Archie, ya que obviamente sentía que su presencia no era del todo bienvenida. Así que retiró su mano mientras dibujaba una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, para disimular la incomodad al no recibir comentario alguno. Carl, que estaba a su lado, de inmediato se acercó a Scott y sin darle la mano, se presentó ante él...como respuesta, también el rubio hizo un ademán asintiendo con la cabeza, pero para entonces sus dedos ya se restregaban nerviosamente en las palmas de las manos.

Luego Archie se volvió a ver a la enfermera, quien estaba sorprendida y no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, y para distraer a todos de lo incómodo del momento, entonces le presentó a su amigo,  
>-Alison, quisiera presentarte a mi buen amigo, Carl Mayers...-<br>-Mucho gusto- se acercó en ese momento el otro joven para tomar la mano de la chica y depositar un galante beso.  
>-El gusto...es...mío...- fue su nerviosa respuesta.<br>-Carl está de visita y como pasábamos por aquí, nos preguntábamos si sería posible que nos acompañaras a tomar algo.-  
>-Bueno, yo...- ella se volvió a mirar al serio rostro de Scott que parecía no inmutarse y que obviamente se percibía molesto -...estaba a punto de traerle su comida al sargento...si me pueden esperar a que le sirva, podríamos ir a la cafetería en mi hora del almuerzo...-<br>-Nos parece bien. Si quieres, podemos esperarte allá mientras terminas- y diciendo esto, se dirigió hasta el paciente para despedirse con una palmada en el hombro-...un gusto en conocerte, Scott...espero que nos volvamos a encontrar...- y diciendo esto, le hizo una seña a Carl para que ambos abandonaran el lugar.

El otro muchacho solamente le sonrió a Alison, pero al volverse a ver al paciente, su rostro se tornó serio y dándose la media vuelta, acompañó a Archie hacia la puerta mientras se volvía de vez en cuando para mirar al joven soldado que quedaba a sus espaldas. Carl continuaba sorprendido por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una vez que los visitantes se fueron y sin decir nada, Scott se encaminó directo hasta su cama y acomodándose en ella, se recostó al tiempo que sus puños sujetaban con fuerza la manta que estaba sobre él. Obviamente las visitas lo habían alterado mucho y esto resultaba confuso para la chica que solamente lo siguió con la mirada en silencio y luego se acercó para colocarse a su lado. Desconcertada ante su cambio de humor y sin saber que decir, Alison optó por dejarlo un momento a solas, así que decidió que iría a buscar su comida,  
>-Lamento que no pudiéramos terminar de hablar, tal vez cuando regrese por la tarde podamos continuar...- le dijo pensando que tal vez ese era el motivo por el cual estaba de ese mal humor -volveré en un momento, voy a traer tu almuerzo.-<p>

No obstante, justo cuando le acomodaba la manta y estaba a punto de alejarse, una mano la sostuvo del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera,  
>-¿Desde cuándo conoces a ese Ardley?- fue la brusca pregunta de Scott.<br>-...bueno...yo...- tartamudeaba sin saber la razón de porqué la sujetaba así y le estaba hablando de este modo -...Archie estuvo en el hospital hace unos meses...-  
>-¿Y es tu costumbre hacer amistad con los pacientes?-<br>-Scott...- le dijo sin poder entender su reacción, ya que por supuesto el comentario la había ofendido de alguna manera -...no, no es como piensas. Hace unas semanas, cuando Archibald abandonó el hospital, me asignaron trabajar en su casa como su enfermera particular y desde entonces nos hicimos amigos...-  
>-...- al escuchar su explicación y darse cuenta de su error, la fue soltando lentamente.<br>-¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Scott?...estás muy diferente...-  
>-...nada...- fue su parca respuesta.<br>-¿Porqué estás reaccionando así?...no lo entiendo...-  
>-Ya te he dicho que nada...ahora por favor, si no te molesta, quisiera estar a solas.-<br>-Pero...-  
>-¡Por favor, Alison!- dijo alzando un poco la voz, pero de inmediato se disculpó -...lo siento, no quise actuar así. Te lo suplico, déjame solo por unos momentos...no me siento bien y si no te molesta, por el momento quisiera descansar. Puedes traerme más tarde de comer, ya que de cualquier forma ahora no tengo apetito...-<br>-Entonces...volveré después- le dijo ella resignada y un tanto afectada por todo lo sucedido.

Y en cuanto se encaminó a la salida, la enfermera se volvió para mirar a su paciente que en ese momento se quitaba los anteojos oscuros, mientras se recostaba con su antebrazo sobre el rostro para cubrirse de la luz. Obviamente algo había alterado mucho a Scott y la chica estaba totalmente desconcertada al no saber la razón, simplemente no podía adivinar la posible causa. Así que sin poder hacer nada más por el momento, suspiró frustrada y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde los otros dos jóvenes la esperaban.

Mientras tanto en una mesa apartada de la cafetería, dos jóvenes se sentaban trayendo unas limonadas. Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a comentar nada y no lo hicieron sino hasta que se acomodaron en el lugar,  
>-No me queda ninguna duda, Archie...hemos encontrado a Scott Lowell...-<br>-Así lo parece- respondió el castaño mientras miraba hacia arriba distraído y pensando en todo lo sucedido.  
>-Lo que no entiendo es porqué se mostró tan arisco con nuestra presencia.-<br>-Creo saber la causa- se volvió a mirarlo -una podría ser que no quiere ser descubierto y teme que lo podamos reconocer, obviamente él debe estar al tanto de que su padre trabaja para mi familia y desconfía de nuestra visita.-  
>-¿Y la otra razón?-<br>-No estoy seguro, pero hasta podría jurar que reconoce mi nombre...en cuanto nos presentaron pude sentir claramente su incomodidad.-  
>-¿Lo habías visto antes?-<br>-No, nunca.-  
>-Entonces, ¿porqué lo dices?-<br>-Intuición. Ese rechazo que nos mostró no es normal...creo que hay algo más que el nombre de los Ardley involucrado con él en todo eso...-  
>-Tal vez tu amiga nos pueda decir algo...es más, ahí viene ella...-<p>

En ese momento, Alison se acercaba hasta donde estaban ellos y se sentó al lado de Archie. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y fue el joven Cornwell quien comenzó,  
>-Parece que nuestra presencia no fue muy bien recibida...¿cómo está tu paciente?-<br>-A decir verdad, ni yo misma entiendo que fue lo que sucedió...se negó a comer y me dijo que quería estar a solas, parece que no se siente bien y no está del mejor humor.-  
>-No lo culpes, por favor- le dijo él dandole un sorbo a su bebida -...hasta cierto punto es natural que haya reaccionado así, en especial cuando escuchó que soy un Ardley.-<br>-Pero, ¿porqué?-  
>-Es una larga historia y creo que ha llegado el momento de que te enteres de todo.-<p>

Y respirando hondo, Archie fue narrando con todo lujo de detalles lo concerniente a lo que ellos creían, era la verdadera identidad de Scott. Poco a poco el joven Cornwell le fue describiendo todas las pistas que Carl había podido averiguar, junto con toda la información que él mismo tenía con respecto al padre y la familia del sargento. Conforme iba escuchándolo, la mente de Alison se encontraba cada vez más confundida y asombrada; nunca en toda su vida se hubiera podido imaginar que aquel joven sin pasado y con un futuro incierto, resultara ser un brillante estudiante y prominente abogado. Pero no sólo eso, sino que también él era uno de los más importantes jóvenes de abolengo del país, a la vez que también fue por años, el más buscado.

Atónita como estaba, Alison no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna y sólo se dedicó a escuchar en silencio el relato de Archibald sin poder decirle nada, mientras que sus dedos se entrelazaban nerviosos entre sí. La chica se sentía un poco aprensiva ante la revelación de que era muy probable que se hubiese interesado nada más y nada menos que un rico y poderoso heredero... perteneciente no sólo a una rica familia, sino a una afamada dinastía de abogados y jueces de la Suprema Corte de Justicia del país. Para una chica tan sensible y sencilla como lo era ella, todo esto le resultaba demasiado...en especial cuando algo similar había ocurrido en el pasado y el joven en cuestión que estaba en esos momentos a su lado, no le había respondido a sus sentimientos.

Por otra parte y no muy lejos de ahí, el muchacho que era entonces el centro de toda la atención, se encontraba absorto tratando de recordar todo lo concerniente a los Ardley y en particular, intentaba hacer memoria para obtener más información sobre ese joven Archibald que recién había conocido.

Su mente lo llevó entonces a una conversación que sostuvo con su padre hacía ya algunos años.

**Retrospectiva**  
><em><br>"En la elegante mansión Lowell, un joven que recién llegaba de la Universidad en su automóvil, fue recibido por el mayordomo de la familia el cual le informó que su padre lo esperaba en su despacho. Desconcertado ante esta petición, Scott se encaminó hasta la puerta del lugar y al ingresar, descubrió que su padre no se encontraba solo...lo acompañaba una importante visita._

_Las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar y el joven conoció entonces al Sr. George Johnson del cual había oído hablar en varias ocasiones. Mientras estrechaba la mano del fino caballero, el joven Lowell se volvió a mirar a su padre un tanto desconcertado, ya que hasta donde él sabía, este hombre era el asistente personal de uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del país. Por su parte, el John Lowell solamente los invitó a sentarse mientras les decía,_  
><em>-Scott, el Sr. Johnson ha venido en representación del Sr. William Ardley y me ha pedido que lo ayudemos en un asunto un tanto delicado y que requiere de mucha discreción, es por eso que quisiera comentártelo sólo a ti. Como bien sabes, hay ciertas leyes que restringen la adopción de un menor si la persona aún no está casada y carece de una familia propia. Dime, ¿cuál sería tu opinión al respecto?...sabemos que estás aún estudiando la carrera, pero estoy seguro de que nos podrás ser de mucha ayuda.-<em>  
><em>-En mi opinión- se volvió a ver a George que lo miraba atento -por lo que entiendo, si la persona que desea llevar a cabo la adopción tiene los suficientes recursos y cuenta con una reputación intachable ante la sociedad, no debería haber ningún problema en llevarla a cabo.-<em>  
><em>-¡Lo ve usted!- interrumpió John, dirigiéndose a George -como mencioné antes, le dije que no tenía porqué preocuparse...el Sr. Williams podrá adoptar a la criatura sin problemas. Aunque hace poco que mi hijo ha ingresado a la universidad, sabe a fondo las leyes y se ha destacado con excelencia en sus estudios... es un joven brillante que ha demostrado más de una vez que la edad no es un obstáculo para poder involucrarse con los asuntos del despacho. Este joven muchacho me ha apoyado y ayudado ya en varios casos. -<em>  
><em>-Me alegra escucharlo y los felicito a ambos. Seguramente su familia tendrá un digno sucesor y la reputación con la que cuentan usted, su padre y abuelo seguirá siendo intachable...- respondió el inglés frente a ellos.<em>  
><em>-Se lo agradezco. Scott es el orgullo y el futuro de los Lowell, y le puedo asegurar que el prestigio que mi familia ha tenido por generaciones, continuará adelante con él. Cuando se gradúe, tenga por seguro que los Ardley tendrán a su disposición a uno de los abogados más prominentes del país.-<em>  
><em>-Así lo parece, tal y como lo han sido usted y su señor padre...recordemos que no es casualidad que casi todos los hombres en su familia aparte de haber sido prominentes abogados, han sido jueces en el congreso del país...- agregó George mientras miraba al anonadado muchacho que no daba crédito a los cumplidos de su padre.<em>  
><em>-Así es, todos los Lowell han seguido con éxito la profesión- exclamó diciendo con satisfacción el experimentado abogado que mientras tanto, miraba con orgullo a un desconcertado Scott y entonces agregó -por favor, hijo, quiero que acompañes al Sr. Johnson a hacer todos los trámites que sean necesarios para que que se pueda llevar a cabo el deseo del Sr. Ardley. Confío en que podrás manejar toda la documentación con la gente del despacho, ya que es un asunto privado que como te he dicho, requiere mucha discreción y que preferimos no compartir con nadie más. Mientras tanto, atenderé los otros negocios del Sr. Ardley para que estén listos cuando regresen más tarde.-<em>  
><em>-Haré como me dices- respondió el joven un tanto nervioso por la gran responsabilidad que se le había confiado, aunque no obstante, aparentaba seriedad y mucha confianza frente a los demás. Esta era una cualidad innata que había heredado de su padre, de su abuelo y hasta de su ilustre bisabuelo.<em>

_Los dos se despidieron por el momento de John y cuando salieron del despacho al tiempo que esperaban por la limusina, Scott se aventuró a preguntar un poco más sobre ese asunto que había llevado al Sr. Johnson desde tan lejos, para buscar el consejo legal de su padre,_  
><em>-Dígame, por favor, ¿el Sr. Ardley desea adoptar a un pariente suyo como su hijo?-<em>  
><em>-En realidad se trata de una pequeña...- le respondió el hombre mientras se colocaba los finos guantes negros -...y es una jovencita huérfana. Hasta donde su padre pudo averiguar, no hay rastros ni existen documentos de su familia por ningún lado.-<em>  
><em>-Ya veo. Entonces no tendrán ningún problema legal en el futuro si se llegaran a presentar los padres naturales...especialmente cuando sea nombrada la heredera del Sr. Williams.-<em>  
><em>-...- George se volvió a mirarlo sorprendido -así es- y agregó -ahora entiendo lo que me decía su padre, es usted un joven con mucha perspicacia y visión...-<em>  
><em>-Digamos que tengo a los mejores maestros en la familia- sonrió el joven Lowell al tiempo que le cedía el paso para que ingresara a la limusina que ya estaba frente a ellos.<em>

_Esa misma tarde, Scott pudo arreglar toda la documentación necesaria para comenzar con el proceso de adopción y que Candice White fuera adoptada legalmente como hija del Sr. Ardley. Sin embargo, semanas después y cuando Scott dio seguimiento de todos los documentos, se enteró también de que la familia en cuestión contaba tan sólo con otros tres jóvenes que serían herederos, los cuales figuraban en el testamento del honorable y misterioso patriarca. Ese prominente y poderoso hombre de negocios, uno de los hombres más ricos del país, tenía nombrado en su testamento a quien pronto sería su hija; pero al mismo tiempo se nombraban también a tres adolescentes que heredarían parte de la inmensa fortuna. Tal y como sucedía con su familia, había llegado un momento en que la prestigiosa familia había entrado en crisis al solamente contar con unos cuantos chicos para preservar el ilustre apellido, y en este caso, tan sólo se trataba de unos cuantos jovencitos."_

**Fin de la Retrospectiva**

En ese entonces, el joven que ahora se encontraba postrado en esa cama del hospital, había manejado todos los documentos relacionados con los Ardley y gracias a la excelente memoria con la que contaba, y a pesar de los casi ocho años que habían transcurrido desde ese suceso, recordaba bien el nombre de uno de los jóvenes en el testamento: Archibald Ardley...¡por supuesto que sabía quién era el amigo de Alison!

Ahora que lo ubicaba bien, a Scott no le quedó ninguna duda que el amigo de Alison era uno de los chiquillos que en ese entonces, se nombraron como herederos. Como este asunto fue llevado en privado y se pidió la discreción de las pocas personas involucradas, seguramente hasta el mismo Archie desconocía que junto con los otros dos jóvenes y la hija del Sr. Williams, heredaría todo el emporio Ardley.

En ese momento y al llegar a este punto, el sargento se sintió completamente confundido y sus pensamientos lo llevaron de inmediato a su enfermera. Scott no pudo evitar el pensar que era muy probable que Alison se estuviera dejando llevar y deslumbrar por el carisma y la posición de ese joven Ardley. Sin embargo, algo más le estaba desconcertando al soldado: cómo era que un joven tan prominente y rico como lo era Archie, tenía una amistad con alguien como Alison. Quedaba muy en claro que a ella no le era indiferente, ya que la había ido a buscar con su amigo y súbitamente, pensó en algo más: tal vez ese muchacho había sido el mismo con el que ella había salido a cenar hacía tan sólo unos días.

Al pensar en ello y sin querer, un lúgubre pensamiento lo fue invadiendo: a menos de que Archie estuviese interesado en ella, no veía la razón por tal peculiar amistad. Por lo general, los chicos ricos como él, no intiman con quienes trabajan para ellos...a menos que sus intenciones fueran las de solamente divertirse y jugar, aprovechándose de la situación. Esto era algo que lo sabía muy bien y por esta razón, en cuanto llegó a esta conclusión, toda la frustración que sentía, se fue transformando en furia e ira. Si Archibald Ardley planeaba burlarse de Alison, definitivamente se las vería con él.

Lo que Scott se negaba a ver con su ofuscado carácter, era que en realidad estaba celoso...sí, el sargento se estaba sintiendo amenazado con la presencia de otro joven y para complicarlo todo, se trataba de alguien que fácilmente podría deslumbrar a las chicas con su posición y fortuna. No obstante, Scott estaba seguro de que no se dejaría vencer y definitivamente, mostraría de lo que era capaz. Sin querer, el joven sargento había llegado a este punto con los sentimientos que tenía por Alison y aunque no lo quisiera, tarde o temprano tendría que admitirlos.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del hospital, Archie había ya terminado su relato y entonces todos se sumieron en un gran silencio, tratando de digerir toda la información que compartieron. Después de unos minutos, fue ella quien se aventuró a preguntarle,  
>-¿Qué harás, Archie?- levantó su mirada para cuestionarlo -me refiero a que si llamarás al padre de Scott para decirle que tal vez su hijo está en este hospital...- todos se volvieron a mirarlo.<br>-Eso es algo que no está en mis manos decidir; si por alguna razón no fuera a quien están buscando, sería un golpe muy duro para esa familia. Primero y antes que nada, quisiera estar cien por ciento seguro; pero en el dado caso de que así fuera, ¿cuál sería tu decisión, Alison?-  
>-¿Mi decisión?-<br>-Así es. Es tu paciente y nadie mejor que tú sabe lo que es mejor para él...en tu opinión, ¿crees que sería buena idea contactar con su familia si resultara ser quien decimos?-  
>-Yo...no lo sé...-<br>-Alison- interrumpió Carl -no olvides que debemos de tomar en cuenta que una familia ha estado buscando desesperadamente por meses a un joven perdido...te puedo asegurar que no hay un día que su foto no aparezca en los periódicos.-  
>-Lo sé, pero hay que tomar en cuenta el bienestar de Scott- agregó la chica, mientras bajaba su mirada hacia su bebida -recordemos lo mal que se pone cada vez que intentamos hablar sobre su pasado...tal vez esto no sea buena idea y estoy segura de que si es el joven que buscan, tendrá sus motivos para querer seguir en el anonimato...-<br>-En parte te doy la razón- argumentó Archie -no tenemos derecho a intervenir en esto...pero, si esto dependiera de mí, yo le diría a su familia toda la verdad. Si alguien nos hubiera dicho dónde se encontraba Stear antes de partir en la fatídica misión, tal vez hubiéramos podido persuadirle de regresar a casa y salvado su vida...- se volvió a mirarla fijamente.

Sintiendo la presión de la situación, la sensible chica no estaba segura de lo que tenía que hacer y levantándose, se disculpó con los jóvenes diciendo que su hora del almuerzo había terminado y que tenía que regresar a trabajar. En realidad, ella quería estar unos momentos a solas para pensar bien lo que se debía hacer,  
>-Creo que lo mejor será consultarlo con el Dr. Taylor...como el médico personal del sargento, él sabrá qué es lo mejor en estos casos.-<br>-Buena idea- comentó Archie quien también se puso de pie -mientras tanto, buscaré alguna otra información que nos dé con una pista certera de que éste Scott, es el que buscamos. En caso de que así sea, Carl regresará a Boston la próxima semana y si decidimos informar a los Lowell sobre su paradero, entonces él podrá hacerlo sin problemas...-  
>-Entonces tenemos unos cuantos días para tomar una decisión y comprobar su identidad.-<br>-Así parece- entonces Archie se acercó a ella para colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de la consternada chica -no te preocupes, verás que todo saldrá bien. Te aseguro que tu paciente es quien los Lowell han estado buscando con tanta desesperación y cuando podamos confirmarlo, habrá la posibilidad de que una familia pueda recuperar a su hijo perdido...-  
>-...- ella lo evitaba mirar sin saber qué responderle.<br>-...también...- agregó él -...confío que lo que decidas, será lo mejor para todos.-

Alison elevó entonces su mirada para encontrarse con esos ámbares...Archie entonces percibió la desesperación que reflejaban y para no incomodarla más, tomó entonces su mano para depositar un suave beso,  
>-Es hora de irnos. Por favor, acompáñanos a cenar este domingo en casa, estoy seguro que a Candy le dará mucho gusto verte...y entonces podrás decirnos qué es lo que haremos. En cuanto yo averigüe algo, te lo haré saber de inmediato.-<br>-Bien...entonces los veré el fin de semana- y diciendo esto, con una leve sonrisa la enfermera se despidió de ambos y se alejó lentamente del lugar, mientras caminaba pensativa.

Los dos jóvenes también se retiraron del hospital y en cuanto llegaron a la oficina de Archie, el joven Cornwell le pidió a su secretaria que buscara todo lo relacionado con los Lowell y sobre los actuales asuntos que tenían a su cargo. Después de un par de horas, los dos jóvenes descubrieron que fue George mismo quien se había entrevistado con John Lowell en numerosas ocaciones. Así que tomando su saco, Archie le pidió a Carl que lo esperara, ya que tenía que consultar unas cosas con el asistente personal de su tío y comprobar si alguna vez había visto a Scott. El joven Mayers decidió entonces que lo mejor sería regresar a su hotel y descansar, y que se encontrarían después para ir a cenar con Candy.

Aceptando la propuesta, ambos se despidieron por el momento y sin demora, Archibald se dirigió a las oficinas privadas del Sr. Williams. Por esos días, Albert se encontraba de viaje en Washington y había dejado a George a cargo de todos los negocios; así que el joven Cornwell no tendría problemas en hablar en privado con la persona que seguramente le daría aún más pistas sobre Scott y de una vez por todas, comprobar su identidad.

En cuanto ingresó en la oficina del presidente de la compañía, George, sorprendido, se puso de pie para recibirlo. Después de estrecharse la mano, ambos se sentaron en la pequeña sala para charlar,  
>-He venido para consultarte algo muy importante.-<br>-¿De qué se trata?-  
>-Revisando unos documentos, me enteré de que fuiste tú quien ha estado involucrado con todos los asuntos legales que lleva John Lowell, el abogado de la familia.-<br>-En efecto, así es...¿qué es lo que desea saber al respecto?- preguntó el hombre con su acostumbrada formalidad.  
>-Quisiera que me hablaras todo lo que sabes con respecto a su hijo, Scott.-<p>

Intrigado ante la petición de Archie, el Sr. Johnson solamente alzó levemente su ceja y después de pensarlo por un momento, le respondió,  
>-El joven Lowell desapareció hace años y por desgracia, no han podido dar con su paradero... ¿puedo preguntarle cuál es el motivo de su interés?-<br>-George- respondió Archie poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la ventana-...si te dijera que creo saber dónde se encuentra, ¿me dirás todo lo que sabes de él?-  
>-...- el hombre solamente lo miraba asombrado, no entendiendo bien que era lo que Archie pretendía con todo esto.<br>-Necesito saberlo todo...en especial datos personales y sobre todo, algo que nos diga cómo era la relación con su familia, en especial con su padre...necesito comprobar que quien pensamos que es Scott, lo sea en realidad- entonces se volvió para mirarlo de frente -...por lo visto tú conoces bien a John y estoy seguro de que me puedes hablar de ello...-

Entonces George se cruzó de piernas para ponerse cómodo y meditando un poco en su respuesta, le respondió así,  
>-Scott Lowell es un joven tres años mayor de lo que era su hermano. Se graduó en Harvard con honores en la carrera de abogacía y junto con su padre y abuelo, por unos meses estuvo a cargo de los asuntos legales más importantes de los Ardley. Desafortunadamente al comenzar la guerra, el joven Lowell, al igual que sucedió con el Sr. Alistair, sintió que era su deber enrolarse en el ejército. En cuanto su padre supo sus intenciones, ambos tuvieron un enfrentamiento muy fuerte y como resultado de la discusión, su hijo huyó de casa. Por meses e inclusive años, lo buscaron sin descanso por todo el país, en Canadá e inclusive en el frente Europeo, sin poder encontrar pistas que lo llevaran a dar con el paradero del muchacho. En su desesperación, John y la familia entera, han estado ofreciendo una gran recompensa para quien aporte un dato para localizarlo; pero ha sido en vano...no hay ninguna información...- entonces hizo una pausa para bajar la mirada -por un momento quiero que imagine la desesperación de los Lowell, el joven Scott es el único hijo de la familia y por lo tanto él representaba todo su futuro...- entonces se volvió a mirar al castaño de frente con mucha seriedad -...si usted sabe algo, por favor no dude en decírmelo. Le aseguro que un padre haría cualquier cosa por recuperar a su hijo y como bien sabe, perder a un ser querido es lo peor que puede pasarle a cualquiera.-<p>

Analizando todo, Archie se sentó frente al fiel asistente y soltando un gran suspiro, agregó diciendo,  
>-La situación no es tan sencilla como se pudiera pensar...George, parece que el Scott que acabo de conocer, no quiere tener ninguna relación con su familia.-<br>-¿A qué se refiere?-  
>-Este joven que conocí hoy, al parecer se enroló en el ejército bajo un nombre falso, ya que no existen antecedentes suyos. Es por esa razón, que tal vez su familia no pudo dar con su paradero... y te puedo asegurar por lo que me han comentado, que no quiere ser encontrado. Es más, si es la persona que creo que es, ha estado en un hospital de la ciudad por semanas y se niega rotundamente a contactar con los suyos.-<br>-Pero, ¿está usted seguro?-  
>-No del todo y es por esa razón que necesito saber más de la relación de Scott con su familia, no puedo revelar su paradero sin estar completamente seguro; no quisiera equivocarme y dar falsas esperanzas...aunque...- desvió su mirada a un lado -...si por mí fuera, yo no dudaría en ir a los Lowell y decirles el paradero de quien sospechamos es al que han estado buscando.-<br>-Entiendo.-  
>-Pero antes que nada, debemos comprobar que es él...yo casi estoy seguro de que se trata de Scott, pero es probable que todo esto pudiera ser una gran coincidencia. Por los registros de la compañía, supe que tú tuviste tratos con él y con su familia...tal vez hasta lo llegaste a conocer.-<br>-En eso tiene razón, cuando estuve en Boston hace años, conocí al joven Lowell.-  
>-Si es así, no hay tiempo que perder. Quisiera que me acompañases a donde está y de una vez por todas, nos saques de la duda y entonces decidiremos qué hacer- George sin dudarlo, aceptó la propuesta y los dos se dirigieron de inmediato hacia el hospital.<p>

Sin embargo y al otro lado de la ciudad, Alison, que se encontraba en la sala de enfermeras, estaba distraída pensando en todo lo que había hablado con los jóvenes esa mañana. Por esa razón no se dio cuenta de la llegada del Dr. Taylor sino hasta que el hombre se colocó a su lado, y en cuanto lo hizo, la joven no pudo contenerse más y se soltó a llorar frente a él...el médico se conmovió mucho ante esto y su reacción fue abrazarla paternalmente. Al preguntarle lo que sucedía, la chica sólo lo miraba con tristeza y cuando pudo controlarse un poco, lo puso al tanto de todo lo que al parecer se había descubierto sobre la misteriosa identidad de su paciente.

Asombrado con todo lo que estaba escuchando, el doctor solamente miraba atónito a la jovencita. Una vez que concluyeron con el relato y preguntándole ella su opinión, la aconsejó diciéndole,  
>-Tal y como tus amigos te dijeron, creo que ante todo hay que estar completamente seguros de que este muchacho es aquel a quien están buscando. En el dado caso de que así fuera, entonces nos encontramos ante un dilema...-<br>-...- la enfermera se enjuagaba las lágrimas mientras lo miraba atenta sin saber qué decir.  
>-Por una parte tenemos una familia que está desesperada por hallar a su hijo y por el otro, tenemos a un joven que no desea ser encontrado...en mi opinión, sean cual sean los motivos, como su doctor y psicólogo aconsejo que la decisión final debe recaer en solamente en el paciente mismo.-<br>-Scott nunca permitirá que contactemos con su familia...- agregó ella en un susurro.  
>-No hay que olvidar que él es un adulto y también un veterano de guerra que ha pasado por mucho sufrimiento, sobreviviendo a la pesadilla de los combates bélicos; creo que lo mínimo que podemos hacer es respetar su decisión, ¿no lo crees?-<br>-Comprendo- respondió no muy convencida.  
>-Si me lo permites, quisiera hablar a solas con él...creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento. Por favor, permanece aquí hasta que te sientas mejor o si lo prefieres, puedes irte a casa a descansar.-<br>-Gracias, pero si no le molesta, quisiera esperarlo para saber lo que Scott le dijo...-  
>-Está bien, si así lo deseas- le respondió tomándola de la mejilla y dedicándole una gran sonrisa.<p>

En ese momento, el doctor se puso de pie para dirigirse hasta dónde se encontraba su paciente y mientras lo veía alejarse, Alison suspiraba profundamente tratando de librarse un poco de la gran incertidumbre que la invadía. La joven era consciente de que no importando la decisión que el sargento tomara, tenía que hacerse a la idea de que muy pronto tendría que despedirse de él y por este motivo, una gran sensación de tristeza la fue invadiendo.

No obstante, quien se vería más afectado por esta situación, desconocía por el momento la gran tormenta que se avecinaba...una que muy pronto lo pondría aunque no quisiera, en una gran encrucijada.

En cuanto el Dr. Taylor ingresó en el pabellón, pudo distinguir a su paciente aún recostado con su antebrazo sobre los ojos. Al sentarse a un lado de la cama, saludó a su paciente sin recibir respuesta, por lo que luego agregó,  
>-¿Cómo te sientes en el día de hoy, muchacho?-<br>-Por favor, doctor...ahora no estoy de humor- por fin le respondió el joven sin retirar su brazo del rostro, sabiendo que el médico seguramente comentaría algo sobre lo sucedido con Alison.  
>-Entonces las noticias que te traía tendrán que esperar...es una lástima y más ahora que parece ser que por fin se ha descubierto tu identidad...-<p>

Un atónito joven retiraba su brazo lentamente para luego parpadear un par de veces y tratar de enfocar, luego se volvió lentamente para mirar a la figura junto a él,  
>-¿Cómo dice?-<br>-Creo que es el momento de que tú y yo hablemos seriamente...Scott Lowell.-  
>-...- al escuchar este nombre, el rubio palideció e incorporándose lentamente, se sentó en la cama para poder hacer frente al doctor -...ese Archibald Ardley se lo dijo, ¿verdad?-<br>-A decir verdad, no...fuiste tú mismo.-  
>-¿Yo?-<br>-Te explicaré...en sí, los jóvenes que vinieron a verte esta mañana no estaban completamente seguros de que lo fueras y por esa razón, he tomado el riesgo de preguntártelo yo mismo para comprobarlo. Déjame decirte que me has sorprendido mucho.-  
>-...- el soldado solamente bajó la cabeza mientras sus puños se cerraban con frustración ante la mirada del doctor.<br>-¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó con toda calma.  
>-No lo sé...-<br>-¿Será acaso porque no puedes o no quieres hacerlo?-  
>-¿Qué quiere decir?-<br>-Me refiero a que por lo visto tú deseas seguir en el anonimato, pero tu vista dañada te es un gran impedimento para hacerlo...y la otra razón es porque tal vez, te rehusas a volver con tu familia.-  
>-Usted no lo entendería.-<br>-Puedes intentar decírmelo y ya veremos si lo comprendo o no...además, recuerda que a veces es bueno confiar en alguien y por si no lo sabes, al ser tu doctor, tienes el derecho del secreto profesional. Así que si no deseas que comente lo que estás a punto de decirme, por ética no podré contarlo a nadie más a menos que lo autorices.-  
>-¿Habla en serio?- giró su rostro hacia donde veía la difusa figura del galeno.<br>-Eso, muchacho, te lo puedo asegurar- y colocando una mano sobre el hombro del joven, se dedicó a mirarlo y esperó paciente a que le respondiera.

Por la mente de Scott se proyectaban entonces varias escenas de todo lo que había ocurrido años antes. Había unas en particular que desde que sucedieron, le causaban un gran dolor emocional. En especial estaba aquella que se refería al encuentro que tuvo con su padre la misma tarde que huyó de casa...fue un fuerte enfrentamiento que distanciaría y cambiaría para siempre la relación que tenía con su progenitor.

Aún con el dolor de recordar aquello, Scott no pudo evitar rememorar esos momentos que le fueron tan cruciales y emotivos entonces. Todo comenzó unos años antes al estallar la Gran Guerra en Europa.

**Retrospectiva**  
><em><br>"Tan sólo unas semanas después de que el conflicto bélico hubiera estallado en Europa, un joven que caminaba pensativo por los pasillos de la universidad se debatía internamente sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Por esos días, muchos jóvenes universitarios ya se habían enrolado como soldados voluntarios, pero debido a que los Estados Unidos no estaban oficialmente involucrados en la guerra, algunos tuvieron que viajar a Canadá para que desde ahí, pudieran viajar a Europa y enrolarse bajo las filas de combatientes de los ejércitos francés y británico._

_Esa tarde en particular, Scott había tenido una larga charla con su profesor de historia y éste le había comentado en esa ocasión, sobre los temores que tenía debido a la alianza de los países imperialistas Austro-Húngaros y Alemanes. El hombre le explicó a detalle que si el conflicto bélico no se solucionaba en los próximos meses, era muy probable que se extendiera por mucho más tiempo del que estimaban...involucrando a muchos otros países y trayendo como posible consecuencia, que al final el mapa mismo de Europa pudiera cambiar por completo. Vaticinando lo peor, le explicó a su alumno más brillante que la Gran Guerra, como se la conocía entonces, no acabaría con todos los conflictos y desacuerdos políticos como muchos aseguraban, sino que sólo sacaría a flote todas las inconformidades, anhelos de poder y conquista que algunos de esos dirigentes mantenían en una agenda secreta. Habían demasiados intereses en juego y países como Italia, Turquía y Bulgaria, estaban dispuestos a apoyar a los Imperialistas en contra de los Aliados y los Rusos; por lo que si la guerra se prolongaba, sería la ruina de países como Bélgica y aquellos en los Balcanes, que se encontraban en medio de la lucha por el poder de las potencias europeas._

_Preocupado con todo esto, el distraído muchacho no se percató entonces de un estudiante que se acercaba a él; se trataba de su mejor amigo Mark y no fue sino hasta que escuchó su nombre repetidas veces, que se volvió a mirar a quien lo llamaba,_  
><em>-¡Hola, Scott!...veo que sigues siendo el mismo distraído de siempre.-<em>  
><em>-Perdón, no te escuché. ¿Cómo estás?-<em>  
><em>-Por lo visto mejor que tú...se ve que desde que te graduaste las chicas se han vuelto una distracción y un gran problema para ti- le dijo bromeando.<em>  
><em>-Ojalá y fuera eso- le respondió con seriedad -acabo de hablar con el profesor Brooks y parece que el conflicto en Europa es peor de lo que se dice en los periódicos.-<em>  
><em>-Sí, así parece- agregó el otro muchacho cambiando su semblante -...los aliados han tenido muchos problemas y al parecer, es por la falta de hombres entrenados. Entre sus filas solamente hay voluntarios sin experiencia, miles están muriendo debido a la falta de entrenamiento bélico; es una verdadera masacre la que se vive allá...-<em>  
><em>-Si esto continua así, el enemigo tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar...-<em>

_Ambos jóvenes se quedaron sumidos en el silencio por unos momentos, pensando en las terribles consecuencias que acarrearía si los imperialistas ganaban la guerra. Luego, un muy decidido joven comentó,_  
><em>-Por esa razón he decidido enrolarme como soldado voluntario.-<em>  
><em>-...- Scott lo miraba atónito y lleno de sorpresa.<em>  
><em>-Como bien sabes, en la guerra se necesitan hombres preparados con conocimientos de equipo y maquinaria...creo que les seré de mucha ayuda.-<em>  
><em>-Pero, ¿qué sabes tú de armamento o de cómo disparar un rifle?...¡es una locura!- le argumentó.<em>  
><em>-No es como piensas. Estaré trabajando detrás de las líneas, en los cuarteles, ayudando a diseñar mejores equipos y armamentos. Creo que de algo servirán mis conocimientos como Ingeniero Mecánico, ¿no lo crees?-<em>  
><em>-No sabía que también se pudiera ayudar de esa manera.-<em>  
><em>-¡Claro que sí!...imagínate esto, contribuir a que esta locura termine lo antes posible, salvando cuantiosas vidas...eso es algo que en verdad me daría mucha satisfacción; muy al contrario de permanecer aquí como hijo de burgueses llevando una vida vacía y sin propósito.-<em>  
><em>-Creo que en eso tienes razón- y mirando a su amigo, Mark le dijo el argumento que finalmente haría que Scott se decidiera a ser parte de este conflicto,<em>  
><em>-Tú también podrías hacerlo- el rubio lo miraba fijamente -eres brillante e inteligente, serías un valioso apoyo en estrategias y leyes internaciones. Además, eres el mejor en cuanto a idiomas se refiere y no debería recordarte que en la universidad siempre fuiste el mejor en todo. Piénsalo, con tus conocimientos y habilidades, los aliados tendrían a un excelente recluta... cualquiera que hable el idioma del enemigo, es sin duda de gran ayuda y nadie mejor que tú sabe sobre Alemania, su historia y sobre todo, su idioma.-<em>  
><em>-En eso tienes razón.-<em>  
><em>-Te diré lo que haremos, parto hacia Toronto en dos días. Como bien sabes, los Estados Unidos no están oficialmente involucrados, así que si queremos enrolarnos, habrá que ir a Canadá y desde ahí, partir hacia el frente. Si te decides a ir conmigo, nos encontraremos en la estación de trenes el jueves por la noche...tomaré el tren nocturno hacia Nueva York y de ahí, otro más hacia la frontera.-<em>  
><em>-No estoy seguro de ir...- alegó el joven rubio aún indeciso -...pero si me decido a hacerlo, te veré ahí.-<em>

_Y diciendo esto, los dos jóvenes se estrecharon la mano no sabiendo si se volverían a ver. Mientras que uno estaba totalmente convencido de la aventura que estaba por tomar, el otro aún guardaba sus dudas. Sin embargo, el encuentro que Scott tendría con su padre tiempo después, las despejaría por completo._

_Por lo que después de pensarlo mucho por los siguientes dos días, Scott finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que mirar al conflicto bélico desde lejos sin hacer nada, solamente daría ventaja al enemigo y con su indecisión de participar o no, sería indirectamente responsable de las cuantiosas pérdidas humanas que ya se estaban sacrificando en las trincheras. Para agravar el asunto, en esos momentos las bajas entre la población civil eran cuantiosas y de alguna manera, el joven Lowell también estaba pensando en su familia y lo mucho que deseaba protegerla._

_Así que decidido, esa misma tarde fue al encuentro de su padre para explicarle los motivos de su partida y de alguna manera buscar su apoyo. Algo de lo que el joven no estaba seguro, era que el ilustre abogado no simpatizaba con estas ideas altruistas y una vez que se reunió con él para comentarle sus planes, los dos se sumieron en una encarnizada discusión,_  
><em>-¡Pero qué es lo que escucho!, ¿acaso has perdido el juicio?- eran las palabras que casi a gritos, John Lowell dirigía a su hijo.<em>  
><em>-Padre, lo único que te pido es que me entiendas y apoyes en esto...es importante para mí, por favor no te alteres...-<em>  
><em>-¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga?...¿pretendes acaso que tome a la ligera la noticia de que mi único hijo desea enrolarse como soldado voluntario, para ir a morir en una guerra que ni siquiera concierne a su país?-<em>  
><em>-Ya te lo expliqué, no iré como combatiente sino como recluta de apoyo tras las líneas de batalla... seré de mucha ayuda allá porque domino a la perfección el idioma del enemigo...¿acaso no puedes entenderlo?-<em>  
><em>-Lo único que entiendo es que no consentiré que cometas esta locura- le respondió su padre golpeando fuertemente el escritorio y poniéndose de pie, agregó -¡jamás permitiré que un Lowell se exponga de esta manera!...y escúchame bien, tu abuelo se pondrá furioso en cuanto se entere, eso te lo puedo asegurar.-<em>  
><em>-...él, como yo, también quiere ayudar a que esta injusticia de la guerra termine...- le argumentó.<em>  
><em>-Pero él lo está haciendo desde el Congreso del país y frente a los políticos...¡no en una trinchera!- y mirando con severidad a su hijo, esto lo dijo con toda su autoridad y casi en un grito -...y quiero que me escuches bien...ten por seguro de que no me cruzaré de brazos y dejar que te expongas a una muerte segura...como tu padre que soy, te prohibo terminantemente a que sigas adelante con esta absurda idea...o si no...-<em>

_Para entonces el fuerte carácter de Scott también estaba a flor de piel y en cuanto escuchó las amenazas de su padre, se defendió diciendo,_  
><em>-¿O si no qué?...¿acaso piensas encerrarme?, ¿castigarme?...¡recuerda que ya no soy un niño al que puedas manipular!...soy un hombre que quiere luchar por el bienestar de otros y no voy a dudar en hacerlo, no cuando se trata de una causa justa...- su respiración era agitada por el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al responderle así a su progenitor, jamás le había hablado de esta manera.<em>  
><em>-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así, soy tu padre!- interrumpió en un grito.<em>  
><em>-...- para ese momento, Scott sentía que la sangre le hervía y cegado por la ira, no pudo controlarse más -...pues entonces, no me dejas alternativa...me marcharé de casa, te guste o no...-<em>

_Acorralado por la situación y sus sentimientos, al mismo tiempo que se cegaba por la furia, John Lowell le respondió de una forma que en lugar de hacer desistir a su hijo, lo orillaría a tomar una drástica decisión,_  
><em>-¡Scott!...si cruzas esa puerta e insistes en seguir adelante con esa absurda decisión, ¡te desconoceré como mi hijo y ten por seguro que te voy a desheredar!- fueron sus duras palabras dichas en la desesperación del momento, usadas como amenaza en un último y desesperado intento por hacer reaccionar al joven.<em>

_Esta cruda sentencia no fue algo que John sintiera decir adrede, sino que fue la consecuencia de sentirse acorralado ante la testarudez de su hijo. Sin embargo y no previendo las terribles consecuencias, aunado a la falta de comunicación y el deseo de entender la postura del otro, llevaron tanto al padre como al hijo a un camino sin retorno...el Sr. Lowell jamás se imaginó que la vida de su único vástago se vería amenazada de manera alguna y por lo tanto, no supo reaccionar ante la crisis cuando se presentó; esto fue algo que desafortunadamente el joven desconocía y que fue obviamente malinterpretado._

_Por lo que sintiendo como si una daga se le clavara en el pecho, Scott veía como su mundo a su alrededor se derrumbaba frente a él. Su padre, a quien admiraba y respetaba, siempre había sido su apoyo y mentor, por lo que jamás se esperó que adoptara esta actitud tan irracional. Aunque de alguna forma había intuido que reaccionaría así, el joven guardaba la esperanza de que tal vez el ilustre abogado pudiera comprender su postura...pero fue en vano, al final sufrió una terrible decepción. Así que ante la amarga sensación de derrota, al joven rubio no le quedó otra opción más que seguir adelante con lo que consideraba era lo mejor por hacer ,_  
><em>-...entonces, se hará como dices...- le respondió con los puños cerrados por la frustración y la voz entrecortada por la impotencia. Entonces, armándose de valor y mirándolo fijamente, esto fue lo que finalmente agregó -...pues bien, será como tú deseas: desde este momento dejaré de ser tu hijo...-<em>

_Y sin dar pie a que los ánimos se calmaran y ambos pudieran razonar mejor las cosas, un muy enfurecido y desolado joven, se dio la media vuelta para salir por la puerta, cerrándola fuertemente tras de sí. Afuera, el atónito personal del despacho solamente fue testigo de cómo Scott salía rápidamente del lugar, para luego desaparecer por la entrada._

_Mientras tanto en su oficina y al quedarse solo, John se fue sentando lentamente en el sillón para luego llevar sus manos a la cabeza mientras se recargaba en la fina mesa de caoba... toda esta escena lo había llevado a su límite y sin haber tenido tiempo para digerirlo del todo, el hombre poco a poco se concentró primeramente en tratar de calmarse, ya que estaba muy alterado y se sentía a morir. No obstante y en cuestión de minutos, se dio cuenta de lo que todo lo hiriente que se habían dicho y mientras aún trataba de asimilarlo, lo comenzaba a comprender y como el buen abogado que era, visualizó las posibles consecuencias de sus palabras._

_Minutos después, el hombre, lleno de remordimiento, se dio cuenta de su gran error, pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Aún cuando de inmediato salió en busca de su hijo para tratar de razonar con él y hacerlo entender su postura, no se dio la oportunidad para hablar con Scott... su muchacho ya había desparecido del edificio y de los alrededores. Desesperado, John se dirigió a la mansión para ver si su hijo había regresado a casa, pero con horror descubrió que Scott había empacado unas cuantas pertenencias y escrito una breve misiva a su madre donde se despedía de ella._

_En cuanto encontraron la carta en su recámara, el hombre fue en busca de su esposa y al momento de leerla, descubrieron que su hijo ya se había marchado. Aunque el mensaje había sido escrito horas antes de ir a buscar a su padre, el joven ya había tomado su decisión y estaba seguro de marcharse...y como bien había intuido, estaba seguro de que su progenitor se opondría a sus planes y por esa razón, le pedía a su madre que apoyara a su padre una vez que descubrieran que se había marchado de casa. Al saberse esto, John no se pudo contener y comenzó a llorar amargamente junto con su esposa...arrepentido de todo lo que le había dicho a su hijo._

_No obstante, el Sr. Lowell tuvo que hacer a un lado sus emociones y sin perder más tiempo, se puso en contacto con su propio padre para darle las terribles noticias. En cuestión de una media hora, el patriarca de los Lowell se presentaba en la mansión para apoyar a su hijo y comenzar a buscar a su nieto. Todo el esfuerzo que se realizaría por las siguientes horas sería en vano, ya que para cuando la policía había comenzado con la intensiva búsqueda, el joven en cuestión se encontraba ya muy lejos, viajando en un tren y de camino hacia Nueva York.._

_En cuanto a Scott, sintiéndose desolado después del duro enfrentamiento que tuvo con su padre, fue al encuentro de su amigo que lo esperaba paciente en el andén. Mark había llegado temprano a la estación de trenes y lo estaba esperando...aunque no se le veía por ningún lado. Así que creyendo que seguramente el joven Lowell había decidido no ir, pensó que lo mejor era abordar el tren; pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de subir, Mark distinguió a una conocida figura que llevaba una pequeña valija en sus manos. En el momento del encuentro y en el que ambos jóvenes se estrechaban las manos, el silbato de la estación anunciaba la partida del tren; los dos se miraron sin decirse nada y se dedicaron una pequeña sonrisa mientras abordaban el tren que los llevaría a su destino. Aquella tal vez sería la última ocasión en que esos jóvenes verían a sus seres queridos, no sabiendo lo que el destino les deparaba. Esos prominentes jóvenes estaban dispuestos a enfrentarlo todo, dejando atrás una vida de lujos y comodidades, sacrificando todo lo que tenían en aras de algo llamado libertad._

_Así fue como los dos jóvenes, hijos de prominentes familias, partieron al frente y desaparecieron de la sociedad americana. En el caso de Mark Dawson, el muchacho había dicho que iría en un viaje de placer y no fue sino hasta mucho más tarde que su familia se daría cuenta de la terrible realidad, dándole tiempo al muchacho de unirse a los aliados y de enrolarse entre las filas de ingenieros de apoyo a los franceses. En cuanto a Scott, el joven había previsto de antemano los numerosos recursos que su padre y abuelo seguramente pondrían en marcha para poder dar con su paradero. Por lo tanto, había decidido tomar un gran riesgo: el de cambiar su apellido que era único e inconfundible. Así fue como aquel joven rubio dejó de llevar el distinguido nombre de sus ancestros, adoptando el de su querida madre, el de Stuart. Por lo que desde ese momento, el mundo lo conocería como Scott Stuart y de esta manera, el muchacho se perdería entre las numerosas listas de reclutas, para jamás ser encontrado."  
><em>  
><span><strong>Fin de la Retrospectiva<strong>

Anonadado con estos pensamientos, el sargento permanecía inmóvil sin saber que decirle al doctor que esperaba paciente a su lado.

Al cabo de unos minutos y todavía embargado con los sentimientos que estos recuerdos le causaban, Scott comenzó a narrarle al Dr. Taylor cada uno de los pormenores de su historia. Conforme el muchacho avanzaba en su relato, el galeno se sorprendía cada vez más de los nobles sentimientos que este joven había mostrado...aún cuando todo había estado en su contra.

Durante el tiempo que el paciente se tomó para narrar su historia, el ambiente se había tornado melancólico; por esa razón y al momento de concluir, el médico solamente comentó,  
>-Por todo lo que me dices, creo entender que el enfrentamiento con tu padre se debió a un gran malentendido...más que una lucha de fuerzas, fue una de egos...- y bajo la mirada atónita del paciente, tomó un gran suspiro para continuar diciendo -...el tener la razón no se demuestra con palabras, sino con hechos...puedo ver claramente aquí que tanto tu padre como tú, se enfrascaron en una lucha para demostrar que su punto de vista era el válido, olvidando lo más importante: el respeto y el cariño que ambos se tienen...-<br>-Él me amenazó- argumentó Scott con frustración -...prefirió negarme a escuchar mis razones.-  
>-Dime, Scott...si tuvieras en tu poder un tesoro, algo muy valioso, ¿dejarías que estuviera en manos de alguien más, sabiendo que tal vez lo puedan destruir?-<br>-...- esta fue la pregunta clave que desarmó al sargento.  
>-Creo que no debo recordarte que para tu familia, eres lo más valioso que existe. Por lo que me has dicho, no tan sólo para tus padres, sino para tu abuelo mismo...-<br>-John A. Lowell siempre me ha considerado su legado...fue por era razón que tanto él como mi padre me forzaron a seguir la carrera de abogacía...debo destacar que tanto uno como el otro son hombres duros de convencer y de hacer cambiar de parecer...en especial mi abuelo...- su rostro dibujaba entonces una leve y sarcástica sonrisa, al recordar al patriarca de su familia.  
>-Entonces no deberías ser tan severo con tu padre- el joven levantó entonces la mirada ya cristalizada por las lágrimas -...el Sr. Lowell solamente estaba haciendo lo que como progenitor creía que estaba bien. Te recuerdo que ninguno de nosotros viene al mundo con un manual sobre cómo educarnos y guiarnos en la vida. Tu padre hizo cuánto pudo y creyó correcto para educarte, formarte y darte lo mejor...lo mismo que tu abuelo...no hay que olvidar que ambos antes de ser padres, también fueron hijos...y puedo asegurarte, sin temor a equivocarme, que esos hombres no desean nada más en el mundo que tenerte sano y salvo de vuelta en casa...-<p>

A este punto, Scott no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas ya eran visibles por su rostro. Sintiéndose avergonzado por darle silenciosamente la razón al hombre frente a él, volvió el rostro a un lado para ocultar sus emociones. El Dr. Taylor lo comprendió todo y poniéndose de pie, le dijo antes de alejarse,  
>-Por favor, analiza bien todo lo que hemos hablado...volveré después para que me digas qué es lo que has decidido hacer...ya que tengo noticias con respecto a tu pensión de soldado y un lugar en el que puedes vivir.-<br>-...- el joven no se volvió a verlo sino que cerrando sus puños, trataba de controlar el mar de emociones del que era preso en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, cuando el Dr. Taylor se encontraba aún hablando con Scott, dos figuras hicieron su aparición en el pabellón, se trataban de George y de Archie. Los dos habían llegado al hospital para poder comprobar de una vez por todas la identidad del misterioso paciente, y en cuanto George distinguió al joven rubio en una de las camas, se volvió al joven a su lado para decirle,  
>-¡Es él, Sr. Archibald!-<br>-¿Estás seguro, George?-  
>-Por supuesto, no tengo duda alguna de que se trata del joven Lowell. Aún cuando se ve más maduro por los años, estoy convencido de que es a quien buscamos...¿qué es lo que haremos ahora?-<br>-Parece ser que el doctor está con él en estos momentos, no sé si es una buena idea interrumpirlos. Esperemos un poco y luego podremos ir a verlo...- George solamente asintió.

Y justo en el momento en que llegaron a esta conclusión, el galeno se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a la puerta. Los dos hombres esperaron pacientes a que el doctor se acercara a ellos y fue entonces que Archie llamó su atención,  
>-Doctor, ¿podemos hablar unos momentos con usted?-<br>-Dígame de qué se trata- preguntó el hombre un tanto intrigado al ver a los finos caballeros frente a él.

-Necesitamos hablarle de algo muy importante...- el médico solamente continuaba mirándolos sumamente extrañado.

No obstante, justo en el momento cuando los tres hombres estaban hablando en la puerta, ocurrió algo sorprendente con Scott. Esas gruesas lágrimas de arrepentimiento, aunadas a la liberación que sentía de la culpa y remordimientos que lo habían estado atormentando durante tanto tiempo, hicieron que sucediera el tan esperado milagro: la vista de Scott gradualmente y de manera paulatina, comenzó a enfocar para volver a ver con claridad. Así que al restregarse los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas, poco a poco esos agotados ojos fueron recuperando la visión que habían perdido. Al principio solamente podía ver sin problema alguno sus manos, pero al volverse a mirar a un lado, la visión que continuaba un tanto borrosa la percibía diferente... así que restregándose de nueva cuenta, la imagen de las cosas sobre la mesita de noche le era ahora nítida y muy clara. Totalmente asombrado, entonces levantó la mirada para enfocar hacia la ventana...¡la podía distinguir perfectamente!

Emocionado, el muchacho comenzaría a mirar a su alrededor y pudo distinguir sin problemas muchas de las cosas de su entorno...¡estaba feliz!...finalmente había recuperado su vista. Pero justo en el momento cuando se volvió a mirar hacia la entrada, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al distinguir a cierta persona en particular: a George Johnson.

En ese momento el semblante del sargento palideció ante la figura que distinguió y de inmediato un gran temor se apoderó de él, ya que sabía perfectamente que si alguien en verdad podía reconocerlo e identificarlo, ese sería el asistente del Sr. Ardley.

Para Scott, había llegado el momento en que tendría que tomar una decisión y finalmente actuar: una de las opciones era dejar que el mundo supiera que estaba vivo y finalmente, reunirse con su familia; la otra, era intentar huir de nuevo y de alguna manera, continuar en el anonimato. Esta incertidumbre estaba claramente llevando a Scott hasta un cruce de caminos, a un punto crítico de su vida, en donde ante la disyuntiva de tomar cualquier decisión, ésta lo afectaría tanto a él como a su futuro para siempre.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Saludos a todos! Espero que estén bien y que no hayan extrañado mucho la historia. En verdad que ya quiero concluirla, pero entre más avanzo, me encuentro con la sorpresa de que hay muchos más detalles que no quiero dejar pasar y entonces, veo que la historia sigue y sigue.

En fin, ojalá y sean pacientes y podamos ver pronto el capítulo final de la historia.

Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado, se los agradezco mucho y a quienes nos leen en silencio, los invito a dejarme un comentario. Prometo responderles a su cuenta o si no, lo haré por acá.

Le mando muchos abrazos y espero continuar en dos semanas más. Sin prometer, asimismo, espero que pueda concluir en un par de capítulos más, pero de eso ni yo misma estoy segura :P

¡Feliz semana y seguimos en contacto!  
>Adriana<p> 


	48. Epílogo 6: El hijo pródigo

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 48: Epílogo 6: El hijo pródigo

En cuanto Scott recuperó su vista, le invadió una gran emoción...finalmente el joven soldado podría ver de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta felicidad no duraría mucho, ya que justo cuando se volvió a mirar a su entorno, pudo distinguir a los dos hombres que estaban a la entrada hablando con el Dr. Taylor. Enfocando su mirada para distinguirlos mejor, descubrió para su desgracia que uno de ellos era precisamente George Johnson, reconociéndolo al instante por ser el caballero que no sólo había tenido tratos con su padre, sino también con él mismo. Por lo que era obvio que si alguien podía identificarlo sin duda, ese era la mano derecha del Sr. William Ardley.

Aún asombrado, observó cómo el doctor abría la puerta y desaparecía entonces con los dos visitantes por el pasillo...Scott supo en ese instante que esta era la oportunidad que tenía de hacer algo antes de ser descubierto... en especial porque intuía que la otra persona que acompañaba a George, era probablemente Archibald Ardley. En cuanto lo pensó, un gran sentimiento de sospecha lo fue invadiendo porque se imaginaba que la presencia de ambos en el lugar solamente significaba una cosa, y seguramente era algo relacionado con él, ya que en el pasado había tenido tratos con el Sr. Johnson. De sólo pensar en esto, se fue llenando de furia y ansiedad...lo último que deseaba era que fuera descubierto ahí mismo... aún no estaba preparado para afrontarlos y revelar su verdadero nombre, necesitaba ganar tiempo para analizar bien las cosas. Además, su orgullo no dejaría que ese muchacho Ardely que recién conoció por la mañana, fuera precisamente la persona que revelara ante todos su verdadera identidad. Por lo que decidió en ese instante que tenía que salir del lugar cuanto antes.

Sin meditarlo mucho, el sargento se colocó la gabardina que guardaba a un lado para cubrirse y tomando los anteojos oscuros, luego se dirigió hasta la otra puerta del pabellón por donde salió. Una vez en el pasillo, trató de recordar el camino que en varias ocaciones había tomado con Alison hacia los jardines y haciendo memoria, no le fue difícil encontrarlo. Para una persona que había estado sumida en la oscuridad por un tiempo y luego en un mundo distorsionado por lo borroso de su visión, al salir y contemplar de nuevo el cielo azul con todos sus matices a su alrededor, fue en verdad muy emotivo. No obstante, la cegadora luz hizo que se cubriera de inmediato con el antebrazo, forzándolo luego a que se colocara las gafas oscuras.

Una vez en el pasillo junto al jardín, Scott trataba de situarse y meditar bien en lo que debía hacer. Como el astuto abogado que era, estaba al tanto que si en los momentos críticos se dejaba llevar por las emociones, esto le traería graves consecuencias, por lo que comenzó a respirar hondo mientras intentaba aclarar su mente y sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, una sola idea era la que se repetía en su interior guiada por su instinto, y ésta era la de escapar del lugar cuanto antes. No muy seguro de si esto era lo mejor en este caso, comenzó a analizar la situación desde muchos puntos de vista, pero desgraciadamente, sólo llegaba a dos conclusiones: escapar para ganar tiempo y pensar bien las cosas, o dejar que ese joven Ardley lo delatara y su familia diera con su paradero.

Era una encrucijada que no le resultaba para nada fácil, especialmente cuando intentaba visualizar cuáles eran sus posibilidades para poder salir lo mejor librado de esta situación. Tratando de idear un plan, en esos momentos su mente le jugó una mala pasada, ya que se estaba concentrando en un sólo pensamiento que lo desconcentraba de todo lo demás: la idea de que si se marchaba, ya no podría estar más junto Alison. En esos críticos momentos y a pesar de la gran presión y el estrés que estaba sintiendo, Scott se encontraba un tanto distraído pensando en la difusa figura de la enfermera que parecía no querer apartarse de su mente.

Entonces y mirando hacia el cielo, soltó un profundo suspiro para luego dibujar una leve sonrisa, tratando de liberarse un poco de todo lo que lo estaba oprimiendo...todo esto le resultaba curioso, ya que en lugar de pensar en sus padres o su abuelo, la primera persona que se aparecía en su mente era aquella de Alison...y aunque aún no hubiese conocido a detalle el dulce rostro de esa chica, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Así que no comprendiendo del todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, el sargento soltó después una sarcástica risilla y al cabo de unos minutos y todavía pensando en ella, por fin supo la respuesta a su dilema.

Justo en ese momento y en medio de toda esta confusión, su mente se aclaró mostrándole la solución a todo...tal y como si se tratase de una revelación. Esas encontradas emociones de alguna manera lo estaban llevando a la solución misma, ya que no importando todo el estrés por el que estuviera atravesando, pudo distinguir cuáles eran sus prioridades y para su sorpresa, resultó ser una muy distinta a la que se había inicialmente imaginado. Por lo que dándose la media vuelta y reconociendo por fin lo que había por hacer, desapareció eventualmente por uno de los pasillos del lugar desapareciendo entre las personas que iban y venían.

Mientras tanto, en otro punto del hospital, Archie y George se encontraban explicándole al galeno el motivo de su visita,  
>-Doctor, mi nombre es Archibald Ardley y este es mi amigo el Sr. Johnson. Estamos aquí por un asunto que concierne a uno de sus pacientes, me refiero al sargento Scott Stuart.-<br>-Un gusto señores, pero si no les molesta, me gustaría saber qué es eso tan importante de lo que necesitan hablar, ya que debo regresar con mi paciente.-  
>-Esta mañana he estado aquí para verificar la sospecha que tenemos de que su paciente no es quien dice ser y para comprobarlo, he traído a la persona que puede decirnos cuál es su verdadera identidad.-<br>-...- el galeno solamente los miraba tranquilo, sabiendo de antemano a dónde quería llegar ese joven, por lo que decidió no decir nada y escuchar a que terminara de hablar.  
>-George ya ha identificado y sin duda alguna, a su paciente como Scott Lowell, el hijo del destacado abogado Lowell y nieto de uno de los más prominentes jueces en la corte suprema del congreso. Además, debo agregar que ese joven ha sido el heredero más buscado desde que desapareció hace ya algunos años y lo han tratado de localizar sin descanso; en su angustia, su familia hasta ha ofrecido una gran recompensa para hallarlo...doctor, debe usted entender que ellos están desesperados...es importante aclarar todo de inmediato y poder avisarles.-<p>

Ante la explicación, el médico bajó su mirada por un momento para luego encontrarse con los ansiosos ojos del joven frente a él. Así que tomando aire, le respondió diciendo,  
>-Por lo que veo, parece que la decisión de si develar o no su identidad ya no está en manos de mi paciente. Así como lo ha expuesto, creo que lo mejor será convencer a Scott de que le informemos a su familia de su paradero; yo pensaba esperar un poco más y darle la oportunidad de que fuera por iniciativa propia para que se pusiera en contacto con los suyos. Pero con lo que me dice, ahora entiendo que por lo visto este asunto es más complejo de lo que esperaba... me temo que la información sobre su paradero se ha demorado ya por demasiado tiempo, complicándolo todo y saliéndose de control, a la vez que ha involucrado a más personas de las que imaginaba.-<p>

Y diciendo esto, los invitó de nuevo a entrar al pabellón. Grande sería la sorpresa de los tres hombres al descubrir que el paciente ya no estaba en su cama; intrigado, el doctor se volvió a mirar a los alrededores tratando de localizarlo, pero no se le veía por ningún lado,  
>-Hace unos momentos estaba aquí- comentó el galeno.<br>-Tal vez saldría por un momento- agregó Archie.  
>-Pero...¿a dónde?- y en eso, el paciente de la cama contigua le dijo,<br>-Doctor- llamó su atención señalando hacia la puerta -el sargento salió hace unos momentos por ese pasillo...-  
>-Esto es muy extraño, su bastón aún continúa aquí, ¿lo vio salir con alguien?-<br>-No, lo vi caminando solo y sin problemas hasta la salida- agregó el hombre.

Temiendo las consecuencias de que un hombre con limitada visión anduviese caminando solo por el lugar, el doctor se dirigió a toda prisa hasta la salida y una vez en el pasillo miró hacia ambos lados para tratar de localizarlo...no tuvo éxito, no se le veía por los alrededores. Así que se apresuró a informar a las enfermeras que su paciente se encontraba deambulando solo por el hospital y les pidió a todos que lo ayudaran a encontrarlo. De inmediato, dos de las mujeres del personal se dedicaron a buscarlo por los pasillos, algunas de las salas y hasta en el jardín, pero nada, simplemente había desaparecido. Desesperadas, recorrieron sin descanso todas las salas y lugares públicos del hospital. Tanta fue su urgencia que hasta se aventuraron a salir a la entrada para ver si lo hallaban cerca.

Obviamente, esto generó una gran conmoción por todo el hospital y el rumor que uno de los pacientes se hallaba desaparecido, llegó entonces hasta la sala de enfermeras donde se encontraba Alison. Fue precisamente una de las jóvenes que lo buscaba, la que fue a decirle lo que estaba sucediendo y en cuanto la chica se enteró de que era precisamente su paciente a quien estaban buscando, se puso de pie y salió a toda prisa a buscarlo por los alrededores... pero en su camino se topó con el Dr. Taylor, llevándose una gran sorpresa al descubrir quienes estaban con él,  
>-¡Archie, George!...¿qué hacen aquí?-<br>-Hemos venido para que George identifique a tu paciente. Ellos se conocieron hace años...-  
>-¿Y pudo comprobarlo?- ella preguntó temerosa mirando fijamente a su amigo.<br>-En efecto, Srta. Alison...se trata del joven Lowell.-

Para la chica, esta noticia le hizo sentir un fuerte golpe en estómago...sabiendo que ya no había duda alguna sobre su identidad, una idea se fijó en su mente: se trataba del joven heredero que buscaban en los periódicos. Tratando de recobrar la compostura por el efecto que esta noticia le causó, se concentró entonces en preguntarle al galeno cómo es que sucedió todo,  
>-¿Cómo es que desapareció?-<br>-Los dos habíamos estado hablando acerca de que diera a conocer su paradero, pero aún estaba renuente a hacerlo. En eso, llegaron las visitas y mientras hablaba con ellos- dijo señalando a Archie y George -creo que en cuestión de minutos el sargento vio la oportunidad y tal vez escapó, pensando que lo delataríamos ante su familia.-  
>-Pero, ¿cómo un hombre que no puede ver bien, logra escabullirse de esta manera?-<br>-Eso es lo que yo mismo me pregunto.-  
>-Creo que debemos dejar esas preguntas a un lado y concentrarnos en encontrarlo- alegó Archie -...y lo mejor será dividirnos. George y el doctor pueden concentrarse en el edificio mientras que Alison y yo buscaremos en el jardín...no pudo haber ido muy lejos...por lo menos, no en su estado...-<br>-Me parece bien- respondió el doctor -nos encontraremos aquí en un rato por si alguien llega a encontrarlo.-

Todos asintieron con la idea y sin perder más tiempo, se dedicaron a buscarlo. Una vez que la chica y Archie llegaron a los jardines, miraron por los alrededores,  
>-No se le ve por ningún lado, Archie- comentó desesperada mientras recorrían el lugar.<br>-Debe de estar cerca, no pudo haber ido lejos...no en su condición...-  
>-Archie...- lo llamó ella deteniéndose -¿qué haremos si no lo encontramos?- entonces el joven se detuvo en su andar y se volvió a mirar a la temerosa chica que lo miraba suplicante,<br>-Alison- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le colocaba ambas manos sobre los hombros -no te preocupes, por favor, verás que muy pronto lo encontraremos...nada malo le pasará a Scott... él estará bien, te lo prometo.-

En ese mismo instante, Archie al ver la expresión de desesperación en su amiga, se dio cuenta de cuánto le importaba ese joven a Alison. En ese momento él mismo pudo verse reflejado en esos ojos...eso mismo le había sucedido cuando estuvo a punto de perder a Candy. Archibald sabía perfectamente la sensación que ese sentimiento de desesperanza puede causar, así que sin pensarlo, instintivamente la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla...esperaba con esto aminorar su angustia. No obstante, la reacción de la joven fue aferrarse a él y soltarse a llorar.

Lo que estaba sucediendo resultaba un tanto curioso, ya que muchas veces esa misma joven se había preguntado lo que se sentiría al ser abrazada por Archie...inclusive, numerosas veces lo había realizado en el ensueño de su mente, imaginándose envuelta una situación así. Sin embargo, ahora que estaba sucediendo en el mundo real, su mente la llevaba ahora hacia la imagen de otra persona muy ajena a ellos: Alison no podía dejar de pensar en Scott.

Al cabo de unos minutos, su llanto fue cediendo y en ese momento en que Archie se apartó un poco para poder mirarla,  
>-Te importa mucho él, ¿verdad?- le preguntó al tiempo que le levantaba el mentón para verla a los ojos, ella solamente asintió sin decir nada...sin palabras, él lo había entendido todo -seca por favor esas lágrimas- y dándole su pañuelo, agregó -por el momento será mejor que me esperes aquí mientras yo voy a buscarlo- y la guió entonces hasta la banca más cercana para que se sentara.<br>-Lo siento, Archie...- trató de disculparse ella mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro.  
>-Tranquila...espérame aquí que volveré pronto- y diciendo esto, le dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó de ahí. Más que nada, el joven Cornwell se alejaba porque deseaba darle un espacio a su amiga para que ella pudiera tranquilizarse.<p>

Una vez a solas, la enfermera se dedicó a reflexionar el motivo por el cual se sentía tan triste y desolada con la desaparición de su paciente. Sentada en ese lugar y al cabo de un rato, su interior le dejó ver lo mucho que le importaba ese joven. Alison por fin estaba reconociendo sus sentimientos.

Scott había sido una sombra para todos desde que llegó al hospital y fue por esa razón que desde un principio, ella no se había percatado de ninguno de sus aspectos físicos...unos que estaban no solamente escondidos bajo una descuidada barba y una bata de hospital, sino también en la áspera actitud que mostró desde que se conocieron. Sin embargo, ahora que él había ido suavizando sus modales con ella, el joven sargento lentamente le fue permitiendo que viera otros matices en él...no sólo de su personalidad, sino a la vez de algunos de sus aspectos físicos.

Ese muchacho que era un sobreviviente de las trincheras del frente, era tan alto como Albert y su cabello era casi rubio, de un matiz color arena, que se acentuaba más con esa blanca tez que poseía. Su cuerpo era esbelto pero sin dejar de ser fuerte, y lo más probable es que esos músculos se desarrollaran a causa de haber estado combatiendo en el frente y por la intensa actividad física que se requería para sobrevivir. No obstante, lo que más le llamó la atención a la chica cuando comenzaron a llevarse relativamente bien, fueron sus facciones...en especial cuando se retiró la barba que las cubría...éstas no eran tan finas como las de Archie, sino que se podría decir que eran más bien diferentes...perfectas para delinear a un apuesto y atractivo hombre.

Lo único misterioso que permanecían ocultos en su momento, fueron sus ojos. Con cierta curiosidad, la muchacha se había preguntado varias veces cómo serían y no la defraudaron el día que se topó de frente con esos irises azules...cuando por primera vez, pudo sumergirse en ellos. Si los ojos son el espejo del alma, seguramente esos hermosos cielos en verdad que reflejaban lo más íntimo de Scott, ya que él con cada día que pasaban juntos, le iba mostrando un poco de aquella gentil y noble personalidad que celosamente guardaba pero que difícilmente podría seguir ocultando...por lo menos, no ante ella.

En cuanto la imagen de esos ojos vinieron a su mente, Alison levantó la mirada al cielo. En esos precisos momentos y con un fuerte suspiro, la joven tuvo que admitir que Scott representaba más que un paciente o un simple amigo para ella...con todo lo que había vivido con él, la chica tuvo que admitir que jamás en su vida se había sentido tan involucrada con alguien...ni aún con el mismo Archibald. Lo más probable era que sus sentimientos ya se hubiesen transformado en unos de manera personal...en sí, tuvo que admitir que estaba enamorada de Scott.

Así que con aire de resignación, se puso entonces de pie para seguir adelante, buscándolo sin descanso hasta poder encontrarlo...mientras que el pensamiento de que seguramente él pronto se marcharía, la atormentaba constantemente. No obstante y a pesar de lo que sucediera, ella tenía que asegurarse de que él estuviera bien.

Una hora después todos los que estaban buscando al sargento se reunieron en el pabellón de los soldados y por desgracia, ninguno de ellos había dado con el paradero del muchacho,  
>-Hemos buscado por todo el edificio pero no hay rastros de él- alegó Archie con frustración.<br>-Es posible que de alguna manera haya podido escapar sin que nadie lo notara- agregó George.  
>-Me temo que así es...- respondió resignado el doctor -...pero lo que me parece increíble es que aún cuando no puede ver bien, pudiera de alguna manera escabullirse fuera del edificio sin que nadie se percatara.-<br>-¿Qué haremos?- inquirió Alison preocupada.  
>-Daré parte a las autoridades para que lo busquen de inmediato por la ciudad, mientras tanto lo único que resta por hacer es esperar a que aparezca o que lo encuentren. Si me disculpan, iré en este momento con el director del hospital para reportarlo- y diciendo esto, se despidió de todos.<p>

A los pocos minutos, George también se despidió disculpándose porque tenía que regresar a la oficina, pero no sin antes pedirle a Alison que le informara de cualquier noticia. Por su parte, Archie le pedió a su amigo que se adelantara porque quería hablar con Alison y una vez a solas, le habló diciendo,  
>-Tengo que regresar a la oficina, pero por favor, no dejes de avisarme si lo han encontrado.-<br>-...- la chica asintió a su petición mientras que sus ojos se volvían a cristalizar de la emoción.  
>-Por favor, tranquilízate- le pidió el chico -confiemos en que pronto aparecerá.-<br>-No lo entiendo, Archie- exclamó con la voz en un hilo y los sentimientos a flor de piel -¿porqué se fue?-  
>-Recuerda que Scott se ha estado ocultando por mucho tiempo...en sí, me siento responsable por todo esto; creo que el haber venido esta mañana haya ocasionado que huyera, lo siento.-<br>-No es tu culpa, tú solamente querías ayudarlo...-  
>-Sea lo que fuera, me siento responsable y es por eso que quiero ayudar a encontrarlo. Le pediré a Carl que me acompañe a buscarlo en la estación de trenes, tal vez de alguna manera se dirija para allá...aunque...- se quedó entonces pensativo.<br>-¿Aunque?-  
>-Creo que le será difícil abandonar la ciudad, sin dinero ni recursos y con lo limitado de su vista... pero no debemos subestimarlo, recuerda que es muy inteligente.-<br>-Te lo suplico, avísame de inmediato si sabes algo de él.-  
>-Así lo haré- y diciendo esto, le sonrió para luego desaparecer del lugar.<p>

En cuanto se quedó sola, la chica se dirigió hasta la cama que era del sargento y sentándose a un lado, decidió esperar ahí por cualquier noticia. Al principio decidió acomodar la cama y las pocas pertenencias que habían ahí para pasar el tiempo, pero al hacerlo, descubrió con sorpresa que los lentes oscuros y la gabardina habían desaparecido. Extrañada, se preguntaba si Scott se los habría llevado consigo.

Las horas transcurrieron y Alison continuaba sentada esperando por noticias. Rendida por el cansancio de las emociones, la chica eventualmente se quedó dormida mientras estaba a un lado de la cama y se recargaba en ella. Ya casi al oscurecer, el Dr. Taylor se acercó a ella para suavemente tratar de despertarla. Al principio, la pesadez de la tristeza en los irritados ojos de la joven, se negaban a responder al llamado del galeno, pero la insistencia del hombre hizo que ella por fin se despertara,  
>-Pequeña...despierta, por favor...-<br>-...- lentamente Alison fue abriendo los ojos para luego incorporarse.  
>-¿Lo...encontraron?- fue la pregunta que hizo al reaccionar.<br>-No, aún no- le dijo negando con la cabeza -...pero ya casi ha oscurecido y lo mejor será que regreses a casa.-  
>-Quisiera...permanecer aquí...hasta que encuentren a Scott...- le respondió todavía adormilada mientras se tallaba los ojos.<br>-Estás muy cansada y no creo que sea buena idea que continúes aquí...-  
>-Pero...- interrumpió ella.<br>-Sé lo mucho que te preocupa el muchacho, pero ya no podemos hacer nada más que esperar. En este momento las autoridades ya lo están buscando y si tenemos alguna noticia, te la haré saber de inmediato...hazme caso por favor, y ve a descansar. Nos veremos mañana por la mañana, te espero en mi oficina...- y diciendo esto, le dedicó una sonrisa para luego marcharse.

Resignada, a la chica no le quedó otra alternativa más que obedecer al doctor y tuvo que admitir que en verdad estaba muy cansada. Así que poniéndose de pie, se dirigió somnolienta hasta la oficina de las enfermeras para tomar su bolso y luego dirigirse a su departamento. Una vez en su dormitorio, Alison se dejó caer rendida sobre la cama mientras se soltaba a llorar...lo hizo hasta quedarse profundamente dormida, ya que en verdad necesitaba desahogarse.

Al día siguiente, los rayos del sol se colaban lentamente por las cortinas y cuando iluminaron de lleno el rostro de la enfermera, la chica se fue despertando poco a poco. Al levantarse, con horror se dio cuenta de que aún vestía su uniforme...entonces hizo memoria que al llegar no había cenado ni mucho menos cambiado, y su estómago se lo recordó en ese momento. Así que tratando de espantar el sueño que todavía tenía, tomó un baño para luego comer algo. En sí, no tenía mucho apetito y lo que prefirió hacer, fue comer algo ligero para apresurarse y regresar al hospital.

En cuanto llegó, las enfermeras le informaron que aún no se tenían noticias del sargento y que a pesar de que se le había estado buscado sin descanso por el lugar, el joven simplemente había desaparecido. Frustrada ante las noticias, Alison se dirigió entonces hasta la oficina del doctor y tomando asiento en una de las bancas contiguas, se sentó paciente ahí para esperarlo. La desesperación de no saber nada de su paciente la tenía muy inquieta, de sólo pensar que Scott hubiera pasado la noche solo en la ciudad, sin dinero y sin nadie que lo pudiera ayudar, la angustiaba mucho.

Poco tiempo después se escucharon voces y al abrir la puerta, el Dr. Taylor apareció junto con el Dr. Samuel. Ambos hombres se sorprendieron de ver a la muchacha ahí,  
>-Buen día, no te esperábamos tan temprano- comentó uno de ellos mientras tomaban asiento.<br>-En cuanto me levanté, quise venir de inmediato...¿hay alguna noticia?-  
>-No, desgraciadamente aún no han dado con él. Precisamente le comentaba al Dr. Sand que todo esto resulta muy extraño...es casi seguro que nuestro paciente sea en realidad aquel joven que están buscando y en su desesperación de ser encontrado, haya huido para esconderse. No importando la razón, por el momento no podemos hacer nada más que esperar; las autoridades ya lo están buscando y bueno, creo que debemos confiar en que ellos den con el joven Stuart.<br>-¿Y si no dan con su paradero?- preguntó ella con ansiedad.  
>-Entonces debemos suponer que Scott de alguna manera ha podido evadirnos y si es así, supongo que ya no nos necesita...- en ese momento el Dr. Samuel agregó,<br>-Recordemos que el paciente estaba a punto de ser dado de alta, con todo lo que ha mejorado junto con lo que ha aprendido de ti, seguramente puede valerse por sí mismo. El que se haya ido solamente adelantó algo que eventualmente tendría que pasar en unos días más. Sin embargo, aquí es importante señalar que es un adulto, un hombre capaz de afrontar cualquier adversidad; si sobrevivió a la guerra por tantos años, no le será difícil abrirse paso por sí sólo. Aunque, lo único que me preocupa es su vista...-  
>-El muchacho ha recuperado mucha de su visión y tal vez si ésta fue suficiente para que pudiera marcharse del hospital sin usar su bastón, le baste para andar solo y por su cuenta por la ciudad...- comentó el Dr. Taylor.<p>

Todos concordaron con lo dicho, ya que era obvio que de alguna manera, Scott había logrado lo que parecía imposible. Así que concluyendo con esto, los médicos decidieron que esperarían a tener alguna noticia y se despidieron para cada uno realizar sus labores. Se acordó que mientras tanto, Alison se reincorporaría a su rutina habitual, haciéndose cargo de los nuevos pacientes que llegarían del frente esa misma mañana...no podían darse el lujo de esperar por uno, mientras otros tantos requerían de las habilidades de la enfermera. De esta manera, se dio por concluido el asunto del Sargento Scott Stuart.

Con resignación, Alison se dirigió de nuevo al pabellón y por horas, estuvo atendiendo y ayudando a los nuevos heridos. Gracias a esto, la chica pudo distraerse un poco y al mismo tiempo, olvidarse de sus preocupaciones. Al llegar el mediodía, tomó un breve descanso para poder comer algo...aunque en realidad no tenía apetito y tan sólo con un sándwich en la mano, se sentó en la misma banca donde solía disfrutar de las tardes mientras conversaba con Scott... de alguna manera, quería seguir ligada a su paciente y sus recuerdos.

Distraída con sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida en el cielo, la chica no se dio cuenta de que Archie la había ido a ver sino hasta que el joven se sentó a su lado,  
>-Parece que estás distraída.-<br>-¡Archie!...disculpa, no te había visto.-  
>-Ya me di cuenta...te llamé un par de veces, pero no me respondiste.-<br>-¿Tienes alguna noticia de Scott?-  
>-Ninguna- respondió él con un suspiro al tiempo que se sentaba y cruzaba de piernas mirando hacia el frente -...ayer por la tarde Carl y yo estuvimos por varias horas en la estación de trenes y no hubo ningún rastro de él. Preguntamos en las oficinas, recorrimos los andenes y hasta nos colocamos a la entrada para ver a la gente que llegaba y salía...nada.-<br>-Tampoco en el hospital han dado con pista alguna.-  
>-Parece que Scott es muy bueno para desaparecer sin dejar huella...creo que se ha vuelto un experto en eso...- y se volvió a mirar a la jovencita que tenía clavada la mirada en el suelo -lo he pensado y creo que lo mejor será dejar esto a alguien que tenga experiencia.-<br>-¿Te refieres a la policía?-  
>-No exactamente, pienso que es mejor contratar a un investigador que se dedique de lleno al caso. Como es un asunto que concierne a uno de nuestros abogados, George mismo lo sugirió y la compañía correrá con los gastos. Ayer acordamos que por el momento, será mejor no decirle nada a nadie y en especial, a los Lowell...sería un golpe emocional muy fuerte para ellos si se enterasen de que Scott está con vida y en el país, pero que ha huído porque se rehúsa a verlos.-<br>-Tienes razón- respondió ella con un suspiro de resignación.

En ese momento, Archibald la observó detenidamente y se dio perfecta cuenta de lo mucho que su amiga estaba involucrada sentimentalmente con ese joven...para él, Alison era como un libro abierto y su carácter noble y sincero la hacían ser alguien transparente, tanto como lo era su querida Candy. Meditando en esto, entonces agregó con su mirada pedida en el edificio de enfrente,  
>-Recuerdas cuando hace unos meses estaba en este hospital- ella se volvió a mirarlo confundida -...justo después del accidente y aún estaba inconsciente. Pues bien, tal vez no lo recuerdes pero por esos días había otro joven que estaba al lado de Candy...él la quería a su lado tanto como lo deseaba yo. Es más, ella de cierta manera estuvo involucrada con ese chico y nada pude hacer para evitarlo. Pero debido a la circunstancias, Terry y ella acabaron separándose...- y se volvió en ese instante para mirarla fijamente -Alison, estuve a punto de perderla y te puedo asegurar que una gran angustia me invadió porque la decisión final no dependía de mí, sino de ella. Estoy con Candy porque ella tomó la decisión a su tiempo...no antes, y no después.-<br>-...- la chica a su lado solamente lo miraba sorprendida, jamás se había imaginado que algo así hubiera podido ocurrirles.  
>-No olvides que Scott se encuentra en estos momentos en una situación personal muy crítica, y sin proponérselo, no sólo te ha dejado a ti, sino al resto del mundo en la incertidumbre. Por el momento, no te queda más que aguardar, pero mientras lo haces sigue adelante con tu vida... ten ánimo y no te dejes embargar por la desesperanza. Cuando todo se resuelva, estoy seguro de que él vendrá a buscarte...y si no sucede,aún así confía en que todo se dará para bien...-<p>

Y diciendo esto, la tomó de la mano para que se pusieran ambos de pie. Luego le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas...en ese momento, la chica no pudo más que dejarse llevar por esa actitud de confianza que su querido amigo le compartía y sin poder evitarlo, también le sonrió,  
>-Me despido, ya que tengo que regresar a la oficina. Solamente vine para decirte lo del agente que buscará a Scott. Te recuerdo que te esperamos en casa el domingo...y por favor, no dejes que la preocupación y tristeza dominen tu vida, tienes aún mucho por delante...- y diciendo esto, besó con suavidad el dorso de su mano para luego darse la media vuelta y alejarse.<p>

Este encuentro con Archibald le resultó un tanto extraño para la jovencita...no estaba segura, pero intuía que el joven Ardley sospechaba de los sentimientos que tenía por Scott. Confundida aún con sus palabras, Alison miraba absorta cómo la figura de su amigo desaparecía por la entrada del hospital,  
>-Archie tiene razón...- se dijo casi en un susurro y dando un fuerte suspiro, decidió que lo mejor era seguir adelante con su vida sin mortificarse más por lo que le hubiera sucedido a Scott.<p>

De esta manera, la joven enfermera tuvo que poner a un lado su sentir por el sargento. Al ser una chica reservada y tímida, no le agradaba la idea de que los demás estuvieran al tanto de lo que pensaba, para ella era un asunto privado...y más aún si se trataba de alguien que había despertado en el pasado la admiración e ilusión que tuvo. Aunque ella pensaba que todo lo relacionado con Archie estaba estrictamente en el plano de amistad, una pequeña flama muy escondida en su interior, aún continuaba encendida. No importando lo que ocurriera en el futuro, Archibald Ardley siempre sería la primera persona con la que en verdad alguna vez llegó a ilusionarse y entusiasmarse.

Así que con esto en mente, ingresó de nuevo al pabellón donde los heridos continuaban siendo atendidos y con mejores ánimos, se dedicaría toda la tarde a cuidar de ellos. Sin embargo, con la constante presencia de los soldados, su mente constantemente recordaba a Scott y sin querer, varias veces se encontraba distraída rememorando los momentos que había vivido con él. Para Alison, olvidarse por completo de su paciente especial sería un tanto difícil...pero aún así, habría que intentarlo.

Esa misma tarde un hombre ya mayor se presentaba a las oficinas de los Ardley; al reunirse con Archibald y con la valiosa ayuda de George, le pudieron dar una buena descripción del desaparecido. El Sr. Jenkins era un veterano policía ya retirado que tenía mucha experiencia en situaciones como esta y sin dudarlo, aceptó con agrado el caso para ponerse a trabajar de inmediato. Así que no fue una sorpresa cuando dos días después se presentaba en la oficina del joven Cornwell con algunas noticias.

En cuanto lo recibió, el hombre extendió un sobre con unos documentos. Al leerlos, Archie se dio cuenta de que tal y como lo había sospechado, Scott era hábil y muy astuto...al parecer el joven se había presentado en las oficinas del gobierno el mismo día que desapareció para retirar la pensión que le correspondía como combatiente en el frente de guerra. Recordemos que para entonces Los Estados Unidos ya estaban participando en el combate bélico, y protegía a todos sus soldados que participaban en el conflicto bélico. Así que leyendo con detenimiento el reporte, el joven le comentó al hombre frente a él,  
>-Entonces, Scott retiró ese dinero el mismo día que desapareció del hospital.-<br>-En efecto, ese joven de alguna manera sabía que podía solicitar su pensión y como su nombre estaba inscrito en los registros provenientes del hospital, se pudo comprobar su identidad sin problemas con su placa de identificación de la guerra.-  
>-¿Sabe si iba acompañado de alguien?, no olvidemos que ese joven no puede ver bien. Tal vez alguien estaba con él.-<br>-Recordé bien lo que me había dicho del muchacho y cuando eso mismo se lo pregunté a la persona que lo había recibido, me dijo que había ido solo...aunque, también me dijo que algo llamó su atención y era que llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros.-  
>-Eso es muy extraño, porque hasta donde tengo entendido, no podía ver bien.-<br>-Pues entonces estamos ante una incógnita, si mira bien el documento, podrá ver sin problemas su firma...-

Al momento, Archie desvió su mirada hasta donde se encontraba la firma en el documento. Efectivamente, ahí estaba...y era clara y legible. Entonces se volvió a mirar al hombre frente a él con desconcierto,  
>-Pero...¿cómo?-<br>-O su amigo es muy hábil para firmar a ciegas o en mi opinión, el muchacho ve perfectamente.-

Esta aseveración del Sr. Jenkins dejó muy pensativo a Archie. Sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera saberlo, el hombre había acertado correctamente en su comentario.

No obstante y mientras esto ocurría en Chicago, en otra ciudad, un joven se acercaba con reserva hasta la entrada de un conocido restaurante...se trataba de Scott que iba en busca de alguien en particular. Si no se equivocaba, la rutina que el patriarca de su familia había seguido por muchos años, llevaría al hombre a ese lugar en específico. Lo único que esperaba era que su ilustre abuelo, continuara con sus ya establecidas costumbres. Así que después de preguntar por el juez, el maître le indicó con la mano la mesa que estaba buscando; complacido de quien buscaba estuviera ahí, se dirigió sin prisa hasta el lugar y al estar a unos pasos de un hombre mayor que leía distraídamente el diario, el joven sargento se detuvo para entonces sacar un recorte de periódico...en ese momento, varias memorias vinieron a su mente.

**Retrospectiva **  
><em><br>"Después de haber huido del hospital, a Scott no le fue difícil idear un plan...lo que haría sería buscar la manera de conseguir dinero, ya que no importando lo que pasara, lo necesitaría tarde o temprano. Entonces recordó lo que el Dr. Taylor le había mencionado y se dirigió hasta las oficinas del gobierno...tenía que hacerlo sin demora y antes de que los doctores notaran su ausencia y dieran parte a las autoridades._

_Así que cubriéndose la pijama con su larga gabardina del ejército, se dirigió hasta las oficinas del ejército que se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad. Para no ser identificado, se colocó los lentes oscuros y dirigiéndose a uno de los empleados, preguntó en dónde se podría tramitar la pensión para los soldados que regresaban del frente. El hombre lo miraba de arriba abajo con sospecha, pero como en esos días muchos hombres estaban regresando del frente en deplorables condiciones, no se molestó mucho con la presencia del sargento y le señaló a una joven que estaba escribiendo en unos documentos._

_En cuanto Scott interrumpió a la joven para preguntarle si podría ayudarlo con su pensión del ejército, la chica alzó la mirada para verlo con desconfianza; su aspecto era un tanto sospecho, en especial porque llevaba puestos los lentes oscuros y vestía una gastada gabardina del ejército,_  
><em>-Necesita llenar unas formas y presentar una identificación- le respondió con seriedad.<em>  
><em>-Lo único que tengo es mi placa del ejército- y diciendo esto, se la retiró del cuello para dársela.<em>  
><em>-Pero debemos comprobar que es usted, ¿tendrá acaso algo más para confirmarlo?-<em>  
><em>-No, lo siento...es que perdí todo en el frente y para serle franco, no tengo dinero y necesito un sustento mientras sano mis ojos y busco un trabajo...-<em>  
><em>-¿Sus ojos?-<em>  
><em>-Sí...- y al responderle, se quitó los lentes, para mostrarle esos bellos ojos celestes que dejaron embobada a la chica...- por el momento, necesito usarlos porque la luz me lastima. Por favor, ayúdeme porque estoy solo en la ciudad y no tengo quien me ayude.-<em>

_La joven meditaba en lo que tenía que hacer, mientras trataba de no sonrojarse...ya que tenía que reconocer que el muchacho frente a ella era muy buen mozo a pesar de su vestimenta. Al principio y por su aspecto, pensó que se trataba de un vagabundo, pero al mirarlo bien, intuyó que solamente se trataba de un joven que recién llegaba del frente como los muchos que lo estaban haciendo en esos días. Por lo que no preguntando más, se disculpó con él y tomando la placa, se dirigió hasta un archivero en donde buscó el nombre del sargento entre las listas._

_Sintiéndose un tanto nervioso, Scott se colocó de nuevo los anteojos y tomando un periódico que estaba a un lado, se puso a ojearlo tratando de distraerse un poco. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar en una de sus páginas su nombre y fotografía en uno de los anuncios..."Se ofrece una gran recompensa para quien pueda dar datos sobre el paradero de Scott Lowell"... Al leerlo, sintió que la sangre se le iba a los pies...jamás se imaginó que vería su propia fotografía en los diarios. Confundido, fue leyendo con cuidado un pequeño artículo que acompañaba el anuncio en donde se decía que el joven había desaparecido desde hacía tiempo y que su familia lo buscaba con desesperación. Esta verdad de los hechos significó mucho para el joven...Scott siempre creyó que su familia no deseaba saber nada más de él y que desde que partió para el frente, todos los lazos entre ellos habían desaparecido...la realidad era que estaba muy equivocado. En esos momentos sintió una gran emoción, pero tuvo que controlarse, ya que la joven nuevamente se sentaba frente a él...tomó esa página del diario para doblarla y guardarla en su gabardina, y luego se colocó de nuevo las gafas oscuras para disimular y tratar de ocultar sus sentimientos._

_Entonces la chica le extendió algunos documentos para que los llenara y firmara, pero notando que al muchacho le costaba trabajo enfocar su mirada en los documentos, se los pidió para ella misma llenarlos conforme le pedía sus datos. Estando todavía en estado shock por su descubrimiento, Scott le fue dando la información un tanto distraído mientras trataba de ocultar los sentimientos que tenía a flor de piel,_  
><em>-¿Se siente usted bien?- preguntó ella eventualmente.<em>  
><em>-Lo siento...yo...estoy bien, es sólo que mis ojos...- y retirándose los lentes, enjuagó esas lágrimas que ya se asomaban.<em>  
><em>-No se preocupe- le dijo ella un tanto conmovida -solamente firme aquí que yo llenaré el resto.-<em>

_Y en cuanto lo hizo, la joven le extendió un cheque que llevaba el emblema del ejército de Los Estados Unidos. El sargento lo tomó en sus manos para darse cuenta de que la cantidad no era mucha, pero que era suficiente y le ayudaría mientras tanto decidía lo que iba a hacer,_  
><em>-Muchas gracias señorita.-<em>  
><em>-No hay de que...puede canjear el cheque en el banco que está cruzando la calle. Solamente muestre su placa del ejército y le recomiendo que en cuanto pueda, obtenga alguna otra identificación. Cuídese mucho, por favor- le recomendó la joven.<em>  
><em>-Así lo haré- y antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, le preguntó -sería tan amable de decirme dónde puedo comprar ropa...con mi apariencia no creo que pueda hacer mucho.-<em>  
><em>-A dos cuadras hay un sastre que vende buena ropa y no muy cara.-<em>  
><em>-Gracias nuevamente- y dedicándole una sonrisa, desapareció por la entrada.<em>

_Así que luego de cambiar el cheque y visitar al sastre para vestir un nuevo atuendo, el sargento se alejó lo antes posible del centro de la ciudad, sospechando que si salían a buscarlo, ese sería el sitio más obvio para hacerlo. Lo que hizo, fue dirigirse a un parque que estaba no muy lejos de ahí y refugiándose bajo una pérgola en su parte más alejada, se sentó en su interior para volver a leer con cuidado el anuncio del periódico._

_Colocándose la mano sobre los ojos, comenzó entonces a desahogarse, llorando por toda la emoción contenida que había estado oculta en su interior por tantos años...ese fue un momento en donde Scott se topó de frente con una realidad de la que nunca se imaginó que llegaría a vivir. Al cabo de un rato y sintiéndose mejor, se dedicó a pensar y en meditar qué era lo mejor por hacer...ya había decidido enfrentar eventualmente a su familia cuando estuviera establecido en algún lugar y viviera de manera independiente. Sin embargo, después de leer ese anuncio en el periódico, sintió en su interior que ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándose y que lo mejor era presentarse a los suyos. Desconocía quién era exactamente quien había colocado ese anuncio, pero sospechaba que se trataba de su abuelo._

_No importando lo mal que estuviera la relación con su padre, su abuelo seguramente lo hubiera por lo menos escuchado, aunque era muy probable que no hubiera aprobado su decisión. En el pasado, al principio no quiso acercarse al eminente juez Lowell por temor a que apoyara a su padre y ambos acabaran enfrentándose, obligando a su nieto a desistir de su idea y tomando seguramente medidas extremas para que no se enrolara en el ejército. Aunque ambos se querían mucho, debía reconocer que John A. Lowell era tanto o más rígido y estricto que su propio progenitor._

_No importando eso, al descubrir la verdad de que lo habían estado buscando, finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía caso seguir huyendo y escondiéndose como un cobarde. El momento de enfrentar a su familia había llegado, y decidió ir en busca de quien pensó sería la persona más indicada para hablar: su querido abuelo._

_Así que sin demorarse más, fue hasta la estación de ferrocarriles y usando la gabardina, los lentes oscuros y un sombrero, pasó desapercibido inclusive junto al mismo Archibald que en esos precisos momentos preguntaba por él a uno de los encargados del lugar. Al principio, el sargento se sorprendió de verlo ahí, pero imaginándose que lo más lógico era buscarlo en ese lugar, se levantó el cuello de la gabardina para disimular su rostro y abordar el tren que lo llevaría hasta su querida ciudad...su destino final era Boston. Lo único que esperaba era que ese joven Ardley no avisara a su familia y pudiera llegar a la ciudad sin miedo a ser descubierto...antes de que pudiera hablar con el patriarca de los Lowell."_

**Fin de la Retrospectiva**

De pie frente a ese distinguido hombre mayor de barba, Scott sentía cómo los nervios se iban apoderando de él. La última vez que había visto a su abuelo fue hace algunos años y sus piernas se inmovilizaron al tiempo que se cerraba su garganta; pero aún así, deseaba seguir adelante y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, guardó el recorte del periódico en su bolsillo y dando unos pasos, quedó justo frente al anciano que continuaba leyendo,  
>-Disculpe, ¿es usted el honorable juez Lowell?- preguntó con voz ronca llena de emoción.<br>-Así es, ¿qué es lo que desea?- le respondió el aludido con otra pregunta mientras sus ojos continuaban fijos en el periódico.  
>-He venido para hablar contigo...abuelo...-<p>

En ese momento, el patriarca se quedó de una pieza...al escucharlo decirle esta última palabra, el hombre reconoció de inmediato esa inconfundible voz, una que pertenecía a alguien muy querido y que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Por lo que bajando lentamente el periódico para poder observar al joven frente a él, sus ojos se fijaron en aquellos que eran una reminiscencia de los suyos propios. No dando crédito a lo que veía, se fue levantando poco a poco hasta que su alta figura estuvo al nivel del otro y mirándolo con cuidado y detenimiento, fue reconociendo aquel juvenil rostro que aunque había madurado, no le dejaba duda alguna que era la de su querido nieto,  
>-¿Scott?-<br>-...- el sargento solamente asintió con una leve sonrisa al no poder pronunciar palabra alguna.  
>-Muchacho...yo pensé...te creíamos muerto...- tartamudeó el anciano con ojos cristalizados de la emoción.<br>-He regresado con bien y ahora...- y tragó en seco antes de agregar -...he decidido que es el momento de volver a casa...si es que aún soy bienvenido...-

Sin dar pie a que continuara hablando, el patriarca rompió la distancia entre ellos para abrazar a su querido muchacho con efusividad. Embargados por la emoción del momento, ambos dejaron que sus sentimientos afloraran y algunas emotivas lágrimas se dejaron ver. La familia Lowell por fin había recuperado su más preciado miembro.

Sintiéndose como liberado, Scott se dejó abrazar por el duro y recio hombre que era su abuelo... no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez en que lo abrazó, pero de algo estaba seguro, eso había ocurrido hacía mucho tiempo y cuando él todavía era muy pequeño. Sin embargo, esta muestra de afecto no le daría cabida a ninguna duda más: no importando lo que hubiera sucedido en el pasado, las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora y afortunadamente habían cambiado para bien.

Luego de unos momentos, el hombre se separó del joven para poder mirarlo bien. El que fuera hace tiempo un delgado muchacho, ahora había dado paso a un bien desarrollado y musculoso hombre...las facciones que alguna vez habían sido las de un adolescente, eran ahora más marcadas, maduras y bien definidas para delinear el rostro de un varonil y atractivo hombre. Con gran sorpresa, John A. Lowell descubrió en Scott una joven versión de lo que él mismo había sido hace algunos años...en verdad que su nieto, era su vivo retrato.

Así que colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros y aún con los sentimientos a flor de piel, le dijo,  
>-No sabes la angustia que hemos vivido desde tu partida...todo este tiempo creímos que te había pasado lo peor, pero me alegra mucho haberme equivocado y de tenerte de vuelta, hijo.-<br>-...- el muchacho solamente lo miraba fijamente.  
>-¡Jamás pensé que te volvería a ver!...mírate, estás tan alto y cambiado...¡eres mi vivo retrato!- exclamó emocionado soltando una carcajada por la emoción.<br>-Siento haberlos preocupado de esa manera, no fue mi intención.-  
>-Me alegra tenerte de vuelta...ahora este anciano puede morir en paz sabiendo que estás bien y que estás de regreso con nosotros.-<br>-Abuelo, por favor no digas eso...- el anciano dio entonces un paso atrás para mirarlo serio.  
>-Dejemos la charla para despejes, lo más importante es que vengas conmigo cuanto antes a tu casa; seguramente que les dará mucho gusto a tus padres saber que has regresado sano y salvo- pero justo cuando tomaba su saco y se disponía a andar, el joven lo detuvo del brazo para decirle,<br>-Por favor, espera...- le dijo implorando con la mirada -...me gustaría que habláramos primero y me dieras más tiempo...aún no estoy listo para enfrentar a papá...-  
>-...- mirándolo con sorpresa, el hombre le respondió -...pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?...¡tus padres han estado viviendo en una angustia constante por años!- le argumentó alzando un poco la voz.<br>-Lo sé, pero quisiera saber primero cómo han estado las cosas desde mi partida. Seguro que sabes que papá y yo tuvimos un fuerte enfrentamiento la última vez que hablamos y yo...-

Entendiendo lo que su muchacho trataba de decirle, el hombre lo volvió a tomar del hombro y con la voz paternal que estaba solamente reservada para quien era su único descendiente, lo interrumpió diciendo,  
>-Comprendo lo que sientes...si quieres, vamos a mi casa y ahí podremos hablar con mayor tranquilidad. Estoy seguro que entre los dos podemos idear la mejor manera para que puedas acercarte a tu padre y que ustedes busquen una reconciliación.-<p>

Aceptando la propuesta de su abuelo, los dos hombres abordaron la limusina que los llevaría hasta la mansión del patriarca. Una vez ahí, el joven se aseó y cambió sus sencillas ropas por aquellas a las que estaba acostumbrado a lucir antes de marcharse hacia el frente. Así que en cuanto bajó para encontrase con el anciano, Scott lucía como lo que era: el elegante y distinguido hijo de un magnate...el poderoso heredero de la fortuna de los ilustres Lowell.

En cuanto su abuelo lo vio entrar, lo invitó a sentarse frente a él en la sala del estudio y con toda la emoción que este encuentro generó entre ellos, las explicaciones de todo lo sucedido en todos esos años y las anécdotas de guerra, comenzaron a escucharse.

Conforme el patriarca escuchaba las razones por las que su querido nieto había decidido huir de casa, su interior se fue llenando de indignidad y coraje. Era cierto que desde un principio y cuando el muchacho desapareció, él había apoyado incondicionalmente a su hijo con su decisión de prohibirle a su nieto tomar parte de la guerra. Sin embargo, ahora que escuchaba las verdaderas razones del porqué y cómo había el sargento apoyado a los aliados durante el conflicto bélico, se sintió un tanto avergonzado. Los Lowell siempre habían considerado el honor y la justicia como los valores más importantes, y era precisamente por ese motivo que varios de sus ancestros así como él mismo, decidieron ejercer la carrera de abogacía para llegar a ser de los más prominentes jueces del país. No obstante, cuando uno de sus miembros quiso llevar estos principios para luchar frente a la más grande de las injustas como puede serlo la guerra, absolutamente todos en la familia le dieron la espalda.

Escuchar de labios de su propio muchacho que sus acciones de apoyo como estratega y traductor en los cuarteles franceses salvaron miles de vidas en el frente, lo hicieron sentir muy orgulloso, pero a la vez, muy avergonzado. Así que para cuando Scott terminó con su relato, el anciano lo miraba conmocionado sin saber que decirle. No obstante, pensando que su abuelo aún lo desaprobaba y continuaba enojado con la decisión que tomó, el sargento le habló con reserva y cierta tristeza diciéndole,  
>-Ahora que sabes la verdad, parece que también estás en desacuerdo con lo que hice.-<br>-...- el Sr. Lowell solamente bajó la mirada para tratar de controlar sus emociones y al no recibir respuesta, Scott, mostrando su recio carácter, se levantó diciendo,  
>-No me arrepiento de lo que hice. Siempre se me inculcó que nuestro deber era ayudar a los demás; pues bien, eso fue lo que hice...- y un tanto decepcionado se dirigió hasta la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos para que el hombre frente a él no viera la frustración que se reflejaba entonces en su rostro.<p>

Después de unos momentos de silencio, el patriarca se puso de pie para luego acercarse hasta donde estaba y colocándose justo a su lado, por fin le respondió,  
>-Como bien sabes, nuestra familia se ha destacado por ser honorable y por mantener altos valores morales, asegurándonos de que la justicia prevaleciera siempre a toda costa...eso es algo que mi padre y mi abuelo mismo me enseñaron, y eso es precisamente lo que le inculqué a tu padre y es lo que esperaba de ti. Sin embargo, déjame decirte que jamás ninguno de nosotros ha logrado una hazaña tan heroica como la que tu has hecho...hijo...- le dijo girándose para verlo -...tú la llevaste a cabo aún a costa de poner en peligro tu propia vida, demostrando que eres un digno representante de nuestra familia. Aunque debo confesarte que me hubiera gustado que fuera de otra manera y no de la forma en que sucedió...pero creo que debido a las circunstancias, no pudo ser de otra manera. Ahora que me lo has explicado todo, entiendo que hemos actuado irracionalmente y por mi parte, quisiera pedirte con sinceridad que perdones a este viejo por haberte juzgado mal y que me des la oportunidad de que volvamos a ser como antes. Prometo desde ahora en adelante escucharte y tratar de entender todo lo que piensas y sientes, incluyendo tus puntos de vista y opiniones... puedes contar conmigo, te lo prometo- y diciendo esto, le extendió la mano para estrechársela.<p>

Conmovido, Scott se volvió a mirar ese cansado rostro que dibujaba una leve sonrisa bajo la prominente barba que llevaba y luego mirando su mano y sin dudarlo, la estrechó para luego cubrirlas con su otra mano. Su abuelo hizo lo mismo y ambos sonreían felices. El primer paso para la reconciliación con la familia, se había dado.

Esa noche durante la cena, el patriarca puso al tanto a Scott sobre todo lo que había sucedido en la familia. Desde su partida, John Lowell vivía arrepentido por la manera en que había tratado a su propio hijo y se culpaba por todo lo ocurrido; con el tiempo, su salud se había ido deteriorando progresivamente al punto de solamente trabajar en los casos muy importantes y haciéndolo sólo desde su despacho en la mansión. Por su parte, su madre vivió angustiada por años y a consecuencia de ello, últimamente había recaído y se encontraba delicada...las vidas de la pareja habían cambiado tanto, al punto que se habían distanciado de la vida social y raramente salían para dejarse ver en público. Con un nudo en la garganta, Scott escuchaba conmocionado todo lo referente a sus padres.

El anciano también le explicó que su padre mismo había hecho hasta lo imposible para buscarlo incansablemente por años, sin darse nunca por vencido y haciendo uso de todos los recursos disponibles, como lo fue publicar diariamente anuncios en los principales periódicos del país para dar una pista de su paradero. No sólo se dedicaron a buscarlo en América, sino que lo hicieron en el frente mismo, enviando gente para que pudieran localizarlo. Sorprendido ante esto, el sargento tuvo que confesarle con cierto remordimiento que para evitar ser encontrado, tuvo que enrolarse como soldado voluntario bajo otro apellido.

Al escuchar la confesión, ambos se sumieron en un gran silencio al tratar de entender las posiciones de ambos. Era tarde para recriminarse y culparse por lo sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo, era necesario aclarar todo antes de poder enfrentarse al padre de Scott. Así que después de meditarlo un poco, el sargento cayó en la cuenta de que todo lo que había creído durante años había sido erróneo...su padre no lo había rechazado como pensaba y muy al contrario, deseaba tenerlo de vuelta. Por lo que convencido que no era justo que su progenitor siguiera viviendo con remordimientos, el joven tomó en ese momento la decisión de ir a buscarlo,  
>-Abuelo- le dijo llamando su atención -no quiero seguir siendo la causa de la constante angustia y preocupación que mis padres han vivido todo este tiempo...quisiera...- tragó en seco -...ir a verlos cuanto antes.-<br>-Se hará en cuanto estés listo.-  
>-Lo estoy...créeme que ahora lo estoy- le respondió dedicándole una mirada llena de seguridad.<p>

Fue de esta manera que el otrora rebelde y testarudo joven cayó en la cuenta de toda la angustia y sufrimiento que sus acciones habían causado en sus progenitores. Así que sin dudarlo más, le pidió al patriarca que fueran de inmediato a la que fue su casa; el anciano asintió y sin demorar más, los dos abordaron la limusina que los llevaría al que fuera el hogar del joven sargento.

Durante el camino que se desarrolló en silencio, Scott se restregaba las manos nervioso al tiempo que miraba por la ventana la ciudad que alguna vez le fuera tan familiar y que ahora se encontraba tan cambiada. Conforme se fueron acercando a la mansión, los nervios y la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría, lo fueron invadiendo... no estaba del todo seguro acerca de lo que le esperaba, pero aún así, decidió que no era el momento de volver atrás.

Una vez que llegaron a la entrada de la casa, el honorable juez bajaría primero dejando al joven en el auto que luego se les uniría para poder darles con calma la noticia a su hijo y nuera... ambos habían acordado que con lo delicado de la salud de la pobre mujer, lo mejor era prepararlos de alguna manera para la gran sorpresa que les estaba por venir. Así que en cuanto entró, le pidió al mayordomo que buscara a la señora y al señor para que se encontraran con él en la biblioteca, ya que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con ellos. De mediato, el hombre salió en su busca mientras que el anciano se dirigía hasta el lugar y una vez ahí, se colocó frente a la chimenea para esperar paciente por su familia.

Al cabo de unos minutos la pareja bajaba de sus habitaciones extrañada con la inesperada visita del patriarca y una vez que ingresaron, descubrieron que el hombre aguardaba por ellos,  
>-¡Padre!- exclamó su hijo al verlo -...esta es una sorpresa, no te esperábamos.-<br>-John, Denise...por favor tomen asiento...hay algo muy importante de lo que debo hablarles.-  
>-¿Qué es tan urgente para que hayas venido a estas horas de la noche?- preguntó el otro hombre mientras él y su esposa tomaban asiento en la pequeña sala del lugar.<br>-¿Tiene alguna noticia de mi hijo?- preguntó la mujer un tanto nerviosa y el anciano mirándola fijamente, le respondió,  
>-Sí...traigo noticias de Scott...- entonces ella se tomó de la mano de su esposo para darse fuerzas ante lo que estaba por escuchar.<br>-¿Lo han encontrado?, ¿está bien?- preguntaba ansioso su propio hijo.  
>-He venido para decirles que la espera ha terminado...- y justo cuando dijo esto, se escuchó que la puerta se iba abriendo lentamente para dar paso a una alta figura que entraba con reserva y un tanto inseguro en el lugar.<p>

Al volverse a mirar para ver quién era el que llegaba, el matrimonio no podía creer lo que veía, era su muchacho que había regresado...atónitos y con asombro, lo miraron casi sin parpadear mientras se iban poniendo de pie con lentitud. Aunque su hijo había cambiado un tanto en su aspecto físico, pudieron reconocerlo enseguida.

La primera en reaccionar ante el asombro de tenerlo frente a ellos fue su madre, quien en un santiamén corrió hasta los brazos del joven,  
>-¡Scott!- casi gritó de la emoción mientras se refugiaba en ese amplio y musculoso pecho.<br>-...- él solamente la miraba emocionado sin saber que decirle, al tiempo que trataba de controlar sus lágrimas.  
>-...has vuelto...- decía ella entre sollozos.<br>-Sí, mamá...he regresado...- fueron sus palabras envueltas en la emoción.

Y entonces se inclinó un poco para poder abrazarla con cariño, pero al levantar su vista se encontró con la mirada de su padre...aquellos ojos del hombre expresaban en silencio lo que era un símbolo de un gran sentimiento reprimido...así que sin apartar la vista, el sargento se separó con lentitud de su madre para dar dos pasos al frente y colocarse erguido frente a su progenitor. No era que quisiera mostrarse altivo ante su padre, sino que como buen soldado que era, estaba demostrando respeto ante quien era su superior.

Aún mudo ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, John Lowell solamente dio un paso al frente con su mirada ya cristalizada tratando de convencerse que lo que estaba sucediendo era una realidad, que su querido hijo había vuelto. Los momentos que transcurrieron en silencio entre los dos parecieron una eternidad para todos, pero este duelo de emociones entre padre e hijo terminaría justo cuando John mismo cerró el espacio entre ellos para rodear con sus brazos a ese joven que era ya todo un hombre...y dejándose llevar por el momento, Scott terminaría abrazando con fuerza a quien se había convertido en su momento, en una infranqueable barrera.

Todo aquello que Scott imaginó de cómo sería el encuentro con su padre, no se acercaba ni remotamente a lo que estaba viviendo, en sí y por fortuna, resultó todo contrario...y muy diferente a pesar de todos sus temores. Muchos pensamientos cruzaban por la mente de ambos y eran variadas las emociones, pero solamente una dominaría por completo el ambiente en el lugar: el hijo pródigo, había regresado con bien a casa.

Después de separarse, John con la voz ronca de la emoción y sin poder creer la nueva oportunidad que la vida le estaba dando al regresarle a su único vástago, exclamó diciendo,  
>-Bienvenido a casa...hijo...-<br>-...gracias...papá...-

Y así fue como las asperezas y malos entendidos que se habían generado entre ellos en el pasado desaparecieron, y curiosamente lo harían sin decirse nada...las palabras simplemente estaban de más en un momento tan emotivo como este. Luego, el patriarca se acercó a ellos y con una gran sonrisa que denotaba la alegría que tenía al ver la tan esperada reunión y reconciliación, les habló a todos diciendo,  
>-Creo que esta noche todos podremos al fin descansar tranquilos...el futuro de la familia Lowell está asegurado...- y dando unas palmadas en los hombros de su hijo y nieto, los miró a ambos orgulloso y dibujando una gran sonrisa.<p>

A pesar de lo avanzado de la noche ninguno de ellos quiso retirarse a descansar y por varias horas, todos escucharon atentos los pormenores y peripecias de lo que Scott había vivido durante la guerra, y también sobre la odisea que había tenido antes de regresar a casa. En cuanto el sargento terminó con su relato, todos se sumieron en un profundo silencio...jamás ninguno de ellos se imaginó lo que eran los sufrimientos de los combatientes y todo lo que sacrificaban en aras de una lucha que ellos creían que era justa.

Notando que el ambiente se había tornado un tanto melancólico, el patriarca decidió cambiar los ánimos y les mencionó que ya era el momento de despedirse de todos por lo tarde que era, pero les recordó que los esperaba al día siguiente en su casa porque quería dar un almuerzo de bienvenida a su nieto con sus allegados y familiares más cercanos. Los padres de Scott secundaron la idea y entonces planearon que sería buena idea darle una gran bienvenida para que la sociedad de Boston y del país entero, supieran y se regocijaran con ellos de que el muchacho por fin había aparecido y que se encontraba con bien.

En cuanto el patriarca se despidió, los demás se dirigieron a la planta alta y Scott del brazo de su madre y acompañado por su padre, se dirigió hasta la que fue alguna vez su habitación. Al entrar y encender la luz, para su sorpresa, el joven descubrió que todo se encontraba tal y como lo había dejado años antes...su madre entonces le dijo con emoción que había dejado todo intacto porque ella estaba segura de que pronto volvería con ellos...estas palabras lo conmocionaron mucho.

Después de despedirse con abrazos de ambos, el matrimonio se retiró y finalmente Scott se quedó solo en su habitación. Se quitó entonces el saco para dejarse caer en su cama para mirar al techo y meditar sobre todo lo que había sucedido en ese día. Luego, cerrando sus ojos, se dijo a sí mismo casi en un susurro,  
>-Por fin todo esto ha terminado- y soltando un gran suspiro, agregó -...pero aún falta algo muy importante por hacer...una cosa más para que todo sea perfecto...-<p>

En esos momentos la imagen de una persona vino a su mente, se trataba de la difusa figura de alguien que recordaba con cariño: la de Alison. Y dibujando una sonrisa, Scott se puso a rememorar todo lo sucedido con la enfermera mientras que su interior, latía emocionado con la idea de que muy pronto la volvería a ver... y que en esta ocasión se presentaría ante ella con su verdadera identidad, sin secretos y sin esconder su pasado. Así que meditando en esto, se dejó llevar por el sublime pensamiento de que la próxima vez que se vieran, por fin la podría admirar con claridad y mirarla fijamente a los ojos por primera vez.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Buen inicio de semana a todos! Bueno, parece que ahora sí, este epílogo llegará a su fin.

Espero que les haya gustado el encuentro y bueno, tendremos un poquito más de detalles sobre la reconciliación de Scott y su padre en el próximo y por supuesto que detallaré el encuentro de Alison con él.

Muchísimas gracias a todos quienes me han seguido en este epílogo. Sé que no tiene mucha relación con Candy, pero bueno, no pude resistirme a escribir sobre el personaje de Alison que tanto ha gustado.

Les mando muchos saludos y espero me acompañen en dos semanas para el final. Si puedo se los tengo antes.

Un abrazo enorme y seguimos en contacto

Adriana


	49. Epílogo 7: Todo tiene su tiempo

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 49: Epílogo 7: Todo tiene su tiempo

Aquella mañana en la mansión Lowell, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el ambiente se sentía tranquilo y en paz, todos en el lugar se regocijaban al contar nuevamente con la presencia del joven que había estado ausente por tanto tiempo.

Fue por esta razón que al enterarse del regreso del hijo de la pareja, todos en la servidumbre se esmeraron en atenciones para con el joven. El carácter amable del muchacho se había ganado la simpatía de todos los que estaban al servicio de su familia en el pasado, y no fue de extrañarse que ese día en particular, la casa entera quisiera desvivirse en atenciones con él.

En cuanto fue despertado por el ruido que causó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, Scott se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido con las mismas ropas que llevaba desde anoche. Con tantas emociones que había tenido el día anterior, no pudo conciliar el sueño sino hasta bien entrada la noche y cuando por fin pudo relajarse, cayó profundamente dormido sin siquiera cambiarse.

Así que sentándose al borde de la cama, pudo admirar mejor el entorno de su habitación a plena luz del día y entonces, pudo comprobar que en verdad nada había cambiado y que cada objeto se encontraba tal y como él lo había dejado. Miró entonces el reloj en la pared y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que ya era más del mediodía, por lo que decidió que era el momento de levantarse y asearse. Sin embargo, al mirar al frente descubrió algo ahí que llamó su atención: se trataba de un traje nuevo que colgaba del perchero...adivinando que el mayordomo lo había puesto ahí para cuando quisiera cambiarse, se puso de pie para tomar y admirar la prenda que no recordaba haberla usado antes. Extrañado, pensó que tal vez se la habían comprado sus padres y sin demorarse más, se dirigió al baño en donde tomaría una ducha y rasurarse.

Una vez vestido, pudo admirarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo y con asombro, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado desde que se fue a la guerra. Su cuerpo ya no era el de un muchacho sino el de todo un hombre...y entonces comprendió lo que ese nuevo traje representaba, la persona que había sido antes no era la misma que contemplaba ahora. Mucho en él había cambiado y no solamente en el aspecto físico, sino también en el emocional. Con curiosidad se dirigió hasta el guardarropa y mirando la ropa ahí colgada, descubrió que lo más probable es que no pudiera usarla más...su espalda se había desarrollado, era un poco más alto y su cuerpo ya no era tan esbelto como antes.

Suspirando ante esta nueva realidad, decidió que era momento de bajar a comer algo...no había comido mucho durante la cena del día anterior y tenía hambre, pero antes de hacerlo, necesitaba hablar con sus padres.

Una vez que salió de sus habitaciones, se encontró con la sorpresa de que el mayordomo que lo estaba esperando. En cuanto el fiel ayudante lo vio, le dedicó una caravana mientras le daba la bienvenida; al verlo, el joven simplemente lo tomó de la mano para estrechársela y agradecerle con una gran sonrisa. Esto tomó totalmente por sorpresa al hombre que siempre se había acostumbrado a un trato no tan familiar, sino más bien ajeno, por parte de sus patrones. Entonces el sargento le preguntaría por sus padres y al recibir la respuesta, se dirigió a la sala de té en la planta baja.

En su camino, varios personas de la servidumbre le dieron la bienvenida y con todas y cada una de ellas, Scott se comportó de la misma manera: cariñoso y muy amable, tomándolos a todos por sorpresa. Sin embargo, ninguno se podía imaginar que este repentino cambio en el que fuera un chico un tanto reservado con ellos, se debiera al trato que tuvo con una tímida jovencita que sin saberlo, muy pronto causaría uno de los mayores revuelos que alguna vez la familia Lowell hubiera enfrentado.

Al ingresar en la sala donde estaban sus padres, el muchacho fue recibido por su madre quien de inmediato se puso de pie para recibirlo con un beso y un afectuoso abrazo,  
>-Buenos días...¿dormiste bien?- le preguntaba mientras su mano acariciaba el varonil rostro.<br>-Buen día mamá...papá- dijo entonces dirigiendo la mirada a su padre que también se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a su lado -...sí, pude descansar bien, gracias.-  
>-Me alegro, hijo- respondió entonces John -por favor, dirijámonos al comedor.-<br>-No se preocupen, si quieren pueden esperarme aquí a que coma algo...de seguro ustedes ya almorzaron.-  
>-No, en realidad te estábamos esperando- le aclaró su madre, llenándolo de emoción.<br>-Pues entonces, vamos a comer...¡me muero de hambre!- bromeó con buen ánimo el muchacho.

Durante el almuerzo los Lowell rompieron con el tradicional protocolo de seriedad y solemnidad que tenían por costumbre llevar durante las comidas, para generar una atmósfera familiar llena de risas...algo que había sido ajeno a la mansión desde que el muchacho había desaparecido.

Una vez que terminaron, se dirigieron a una de las terrazas para disfrutar de la tarde. Fue ahí que Scott se dio ánimos para preguntarles por la salud de ambos,  
>-¿Cómo te sientes, mamá?- preguntó al tiempo que ayudaba a su madre con la silla se sentaba a su lado -el abuelo me comentó que no te sentías bien últimamente.-<br>-El doctor dice que no es algo para preocuparse- respondió ella tomando su mano -ahora que estás con nosotros, me siento mucho mejor.-

-Debes saber que nos tenías muy preocupados- interrumpió su padre.

-¿Y qué hay con respecto a ti, papá?...-  
>-Me siento mejor. Entiende que no ha sido fácil para nosotros, hijo. Vivimos en la desesperación por mucho tiempo...yo estaré bien muy pronto, pero quien nos preocupa es Denise...-<br>-Ya estoy bien, John. El doctor mismo dijo que solamente necesitaba descansar.-

Escuchar todo esto no era fácil para el sargento, y más lo era por el sentimiento de culpabilidad que se había generado en él y que le causaba una gran incomodidad. Por lo que haciendo uso de su fuerza interior y sus agallas, el momento de disculparse con ellos había llegado,  
>-Lo siento mucho...en verdad que no fue mi intención causarles todo este sufrimiento...yo... en sí, quiero decir que...- trataba de encontrar las palabras justas pero simplemente no venían a su mente, entonces desvió su mirada a un lado para que no vieran su frustración.<br>-No es necesario, Scott- replicó entonces su padre -...te tenemos de vuelta y eso es lo único que importa...-  
>-No, papá- interrumpió diciéndoles mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba hasta la baranda, perdiendo su mirada en la lejanía del horizonte al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos -...tengo que asumir mi parte de la culpa en todo esto, es por esa razón que quiero disculparme y por favor no digan que no es necesario- y luego se volvió a ellos para decirles -...quiero enmendar todo el daño que les causé...por eso quiero pedirles que me digan qué es lo que puedo hacer para remediarlo. Ya no soy un niño, soy un hombre y quiero ser responsable por mis decisiones.-<br>-Hijo...- exclamó su madre mientras miraba a su esposo.  
>-Si eso es lo que quieres, en lo que concierne a mí, puedes comenzar a trabajar en el despacho cuando quieras y ayudarme con el trabajo; ¿sabes?, ya no soy tan joven como para hacerme cargo de todo. En cuanto a tu madre, creo que le haría bien que pasaras tiempo con ella- le sugirió John con cierta seriedad.<br>-Está bien- respondió su hijo -haré como me piden.  
>-También quisiera pedirte que te reintegres a la vida que llevabas antes. Desde que te fuiste, nos hemos alejado de la vida social y pienso que ahora que has regresado, lo conveniente sería reincorporarnos a la vida pública que hemos descuidado tanto...y parece que hoy será una buena oportunidad para hacerlo en casa de tu abuelo. He recibido la invitación en donde nos espera para cenar, parece que será algo muy especial, ya que la ha organizado para ti.-<br>-...- su hijo solamente asintió sin decir nada más y ambos padres se miraban complacidos.

Esta respuesta tomó por sorpresa en particular a John Lowell, ya que nunca se lo esperó. Su muchacho era de carácter fuerte y lo sabía, fue por esa razón que ahora parecía asombrarse al escuchar tanta complacencia de su parte...tal vez, en verdad que estaba arrepentido y había madurado. No importando las razones, el escucharlo hablar así fue un gran alivio para la pareja. Esa noche por fin los Lowell tendrían la oportunidad de presentar de nuevo ante la sociedad y al mundo entero, a su preciado heredero. Todo este suplicio por el que atravesaron representó en su momento casi el fin de una distinguida y poderosa dinastía, al haber desaparecido el único miembro que se encargaría de postergar el apellido. No obstante y contrario a todo mal augurio, esta vez sería diferente y la velada estaría llena de regocijo y de alegría.

Sin embargo, después de que se retiraran a descansar y antes de dirigirse a la mansión del juez para la bienvenida que se había organizado para Scott, el joven rubio se encontraba inquieto. De alguna manera sentía que al haber escapado de Chicago como lo hizo, había dejado algo inconcluso allá y era su deber terminarlo. Así que solicitando la ayuda del mayordomo, de inmediato se avisó al chófer que necesitaba ir a la oficina de telégrafos; el hombre no se demoró en hacerlo y en cuestión de una media hora, el joven Lowell se encontraba enviando un mensaje al hospital de Chicago, dirigido a nombre del Dr. Taylor.

Por un momento y mientras el encargado enviaba la misiva, el sargento estuvo tentado a enviarle uno a Alison, explicándole el porqué de su repentina partida...pero justo cuando estaba por escribirlo, su mano simplemente se negaba a hacerlo. Su mente estaba en blanco, ya que había mucho que explicar y a la vez nada en concreto para decirle en unas cuantas líneas. Así que optó por no hacerlo y arrugando el papel donde solamente estaba escrito el nombre de la enfermera, lo tiró a un lado en el cesto de la basura.

Desconcertado, se volvió a la limusina que lo esperaba y durante el trayecto de regreso se preguntaba la razón por la que no pudo ni siquiera escribir unas líneas. Meditando en esto y con su mano en el mentón mientras miraba distraído por la ventanilla, llegó a la conclusión que su orgullo se lo había impedido. La última vez que ellos se vieron él estaba muy molesto por la visita de Archibald Ardley y sobre todo, por la aparente emoción que ella había mostrado al verlo. En cierta forma él se había dado cuenta porque pudo percibirlo bien, estaba casi ciego pero no sordo...su agudo y desarrollado sentido del oído lo había notado de inmediato. Esta incógnita de no saber cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Alison por el joven Ardley lo desconcertaban mucho; pero por los sucesos de ese día, adivinaba que la chica sentía algo especial por ese joven. Esa fue precisamente la razón por la que se había comportado de manera tan fría y seca con ella, la última vez que estuvieron juntos...de sólo pensar que Alison se vería para tomar algo con el que consideraba ya su rival, en verdad que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Por otra parte y aunado a eso, cuando tuvo que marcharse a toda prisa, no tuvo la oportunidad de siquiera agradecerle y hasta le había alzado la voz cuando ella solamente se preocupaba por él...obviamente se sentía muy mal por eso. Además de reconocer que se sentía sumamente celoso, estaba a la vez muy avergonzado...fueron estos sentimientos lo que en sí, le impidieron mandar tan siquiera una nota y le hicieron sentir muy mal.

Durante esa noche en la mansión del honorable juez, una selecta parte de la sociedad de Boston se sorprendería al ver que el joven Lowell estaba de vuelta. Los familiares y amigos de la familia dieron la bienvenida al que era ahora el héroe de guerra que había retornado a casa...aunque mucho se había rumoreado acerca de su partida a Europa, no fue sino hasta esa noche que todo se confirmó. Con agrado, muchos saludaron al callado muchacho que les sonreía ante las palabras recibidas y no fue sino hasta que una persona en particular se acercó a él que su ánimo cambiaría por completo.

Entre la concurrencia se encontraba una jovencita que cuando tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse a Scott, se dirigió a él saludándolo con emotivas palabras,  
>-Me alegra ver que has regresado con bien- le dijo la joven para llamar su atención y que él se volviera a verla.<br>-¡Kelly Hawkins!- exclamó el muchacho con emoción -¿cómo estás?...dime, ¿está Mark contigo?- preguntó al tiempo que lo buscaba -hace mucho que no lo veo y me gustaría hablar con él...-  
>-Scott...- le respondió ella casi en un susurro -...acaso, ¿no lo sabes?- le preguntó ella con el rostro ensombrecido -...Mark murió hace meses en el frente.-<p>

-...- escuchar decir esto a la que fue la novia de su mejor amigo, hizo que la sangre se le fuera a los pies y se sumiera en un estado de shock. Al ver su sorpresiva reacción, la chica quiso disculparse por haberle dicho algo que de seguro él estaría al tanto,  
>-Lo siento, Scott...pensé que lo sabías...en verdad creí que...-<br>-No- interrumpió él -yo no...estaba enterado...- dijo bajando su vista.  
>-Créeme que en verdad lo siento, no estaba al tanto que...-<p>

En ese momento, la conversación fue interrumpida por el abuelo de Scott que llegaba a donde estaban los jóvenes para decirles que todo estaba listo y que podían ir junto a los demás invitados y sentarse a cenar. Aún atónito por la noticia que su mejor amigo había perecido, el sargento caminó pensativo junto al patriarca de los Lowell y al llegar a la cabecera de la mesa, los numerosos invitados lo recibieron con un gran aplauso que fue seguido por un discurso de bienvenida por parte del honorable juez.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, la mente de Scott se hallaba sumida en las memorias del que fue el último encuentro con su gran amigo...

**Retrospectiva**  
><em><br>"Después de haberse encontrado en la estación de trenes en Boston, Mark Dawson y Scott Lowell tomaron el tren que los llevaría a Nueva York y una vez ahí, abordarían uno más hacia la frontera para llegar después de muchas horas de viaje, a la ciudad de Toronto._

_Una vez en la ciudad canadiense, descansaron por unas horas en un hotel para luego dirigirse de inmediato a las oficinas militares que el ejército francés tenía en la ciudad. Era en este lugar en donde cientos de voluntarios de todo el país y de los Estados Unidos, serían motivados por las propagandas gubernamentales en los países europeos para registrarse y luego ser asignados a barcos como el Mauritania, que los transportaban a través del Atlántico para llegar a los diversos puertos en Francia. Los voluntarios cruzaban el océano en en cuestión de días para incorporarse de inmediato en las filas del ejército, colocados principalmente a lo largo de la frontera con Bélgica en donde se estaban llevando a cabo los peores enfrentamientos con el enemigo alemán, que en ese entonces combatía bajo el nombre del Imperio Prusiano._

_Cuando ambos jóvenes se registraron, Mark se sorprendió al escuchar que su amigo daba un nombre falso al ejército y cuando los dos abandonaron las oficinas con los documentos y los pases de abordar del barco para dirigirse a los trenes que los llevarían al puerto, el joven Dawson cuestionó a su amigo,_  
><em>-¿Conque, Scott Stuart?-<em>  
><em>-Así es- respondió el otro sin agregar nada más.<em>  
><em>-¿Te das cuenta de que le acabas de mentir al ejército?-<em>  
><em>-Como están las cosas, no creo que les moleste mucho algo tan trivial como esto...están realmente desesperados por conseguir soldados voluntarios para combatir al enemigo. ¿Te diste cuenta de que ni siquiera nos pidieron identificaciones?-<em>  
><em>-Pero, eso te puede acarrear muy serios problemas si se enteran.-<em>  
><em>-Escucha- le dijo deteniéndose en seco para que su amigo lo mirara de frente -si les hubiera dicho mi verdadero nombre seguramente no me hubieran aceptado...¿crees que para estas alturas mi padre y mi abuelo no me estén buscando y hayan dado aviso al mismo ejército? También, no creo que deba recordarte que los honorables Lowell son conocidos no sólo en América sino también en esta parte del continente...-<em>  
><em>-Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero...-<em>  
><em>-Nada de peros, Mark. Si queremos llegar a Europa, los dos debemos pasar desapercibidos. Así que lo mejor será que guardemos este secreto...ademas, no les he mentido del todo; Stuart es el apellido de soltera de mi madre y bueno, también lo considero como parte mío.-<em>

_Su joven amigo meditó entonces en lo que Scott le estaba argumentando y la lógica que le estaba describiendo. Por lo que después de pensarlo un momento, le sonrió diciendo que tal vez eso era lo mejor y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro, los dos continuaron adelante con su aventura._

_Una vez que viajaron en el trasatlántico Mauritania para cruzar el Atlántico, llegaron al puerto de Burgos en donde de inmediato se reportaron a los cuarteles del ejército. Fue ahí que los dos muchachos fueron asignados a dos diferentes ciudades: Mark apoyaría al cuerpo de ingenieros en la ciudad de Amiens. Esta era la base de avance para la fuerza de expedición británica por su proximidad al frente occidental y por su importancia como centro ferroviario. Por su parte, Scott sería ubicado en la ciudad de Le Havre donde el Rey Alberto de Bélgica había sido forzado a mudarse junto con su gobierno desde que el ejército alemán había conquistado su país a finales de septiembre de 1914. De inmediato, el joven estratega y su gran conocimiento en el idioma del enemigo, se pondría a disposición de los cuarteles generales que se hallaban ubicados cerca de la capital del país y desde donde se decidía la suerte del frente de guerra._

_Fue de esta manera que los dos muchachos tuvieron que despedirse y lo hicieron en tan sólo unos minutos, ya que el tren que llevaría a Scott a su nueva base estaba por partir,  
>-Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirnos- le dijo Mark a quien fue desde pequeño su mejor amigo.<br>-Eso parece- le respondió el rubio -...sé que les serás de gran ayuda...¡eres un genio con las máquinas!- exclamó sonriendo de lado pero con una mirada sombría por el adiós -cuídate mucho y no dejes que esos prusianos se salgan con la suya...-  
>-No tienes de qué preocuparte, yo sé que tú los apoyarás desde el cuartel central para que nada me suceda...así que trabaja duro para no dejar que esos alemanes avancen sobre territorio francés...¡cuento contigo!-<em>

_Y diciendo estas últimas palabras, los dos se estrecharon las manos para luego darse el conocido saludo entre soldados. En ese momento el silbato del tren anunciaba la partida y el joven Lowell subió a la parte trasera del vagón para ver a su amigo que caminaba a la par del tren y que luego corrió extendiendo su mano para despedirse. Al llegar al final de la plataforma, el ahora soldado Stuart, miraba con nostalgia cómo su amigo continuaba agitando su mano al tiempo que el tren se alejaba con rapidez hasta que se perdió junto con la estación de vista en el horizonte...esta fue la última vez que se verían._

_Meses después por el año 1916, Scott estaba al tanto de todos los movimientos militares en el frente y en cuanto supo que los alemanes habían invadido Amiens, que era el centro de operaciones de los ingleses, fue testigo a través de los informes que recibía de una cruenta batalla que se llevaba a cabo en las cercanías; una que sería de gran importancia para los aliados: la batalla de Somme._

_Hubieron muchas bajas por parte de los franceses, pero cuando quiso indagar sobre si su amigo se encontraba con bien, él mismo había sido transferido a las trincheras en Bélgica donde día a día se llevaban a cabo las batallas más sangrientas, y por consiguiente, ya no pudo seguir haciendo averiguaciones. Por fortuna, recibió en sus cuarteles una carta en donde su amigo le decía que estaba con bien y que trabajaba contra reloj para levantar nuevamente la ciudad; esto sería lo último que escucharía de Mark. _

_Debido a que los aliados y sus enemigos se atrincheraron en una línea sinuosa de posiciones fortificadas que se extendían desde el Mar del Norte hasta la frontera de Suiza con Francia, esta mortal línea de trincheras permanecería sin cambios sustanciales durante casi toda la guerra y en donde perecería la mayoría de sus combatientes...y fue justo ahí donde Scott había combatido y se encontró casi totalmente aislado hasta el momento en que fue herido y trasladado de vuelta a América. _

_Scott confiaba en que si su querido amigo había sobrevivido al primer gran ataque, seguramente continuaba con vida. Para su desgracia, lo que ignoraba es que Amiens fue nuevamente atacada en 1918 y durante la cruenta batalla que se libró en la ciudad, Mark Dawson perdería la vida junto con los miles que se sacrificaron para devolverla a los aliados. Esto había ocurrido durante el tiempo que él estuvo herido y por esa razón lo desconocía." _

**Fin de la Retrospectiva **

Los sonoros aplausos que se escucharon, lo sacaron en esos momentos de sus pensamientos y a pesar de las emotivas palabras que su abuelo y su prominente hijo John le dedicaron al muchacho, ninguna de éstas llegó a la mente del joven que se encontraba ensimismado tratando todavía de dirigir la terrible noticia de la pérdida de su amigo.

Después del discurso, se le pidió al joven decir unas palabras a los invitados, lo cual trajo de vuelta a la realidad al sargento y disimulando lo mejor que pudo, agradeció entonces a todos por su asistencia y con unas cuantas palabras más, acompañadas con una sonrisa forzada, les pidió a los presentes que disfrutaran el resto de la velada.

Durante la cena, el joven rubio se encontraba distraído y solamente cuando alguien llamaba su atención con un comentario, dibujaba una encantadora sonrisa al tiempo que asentía con lo que le era dicho. Fue de esta manera que casi nadie se percató de lo que ocurría, todos estaban muy emocionados para notarlo... todos a excepción de su abuelo.

Así que para cuando terminó la cena y todos disfrutaban de la reunión, el patriarca se disculpó con sus invitados para ir en busca de su muchacho que para esos momentos no se le veía por ningún lado. Al no ubicarlo en el salón, lo mandó a buscar con uno de los mayordomos que le informó que el joven se encontraba en una de las terrazas. Por lo que sin demora alguna, se dirigió hasta el lugar donde lo encontró absorto mirando el oscuro jardín con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo una copa de champaña.

Acercándose a él con sigilo, Scott no se dio cuenta de la presencia del hombre sino hasta que su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos,

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede, hijo?-

-...- el sargento giró su cabeza para mirarlo por un momento y volviéndose a mirar hacia al frente, tomó entonces de un sorbo toda su bebida y le respondió secamente -...nada...-

-¿Acaso debo recordarte que soy yo quien te lo pregunta?...¡vamos!...te conozco bien y sé que hay algo que te molesta. Dime, ¿qué es?-

-...- él simplemente dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro sin decir nada más.

-Sabes muy bien que puedes confiar en mí...¿o acaso lo dudas?-

-¿Cuando pensaban darme la noticia de que Mark había muerto?- cuestionó el joven con un nudo en la garganta al momento de volverse a mirarlo desafiante.

-Entonces era eso- dijo el anciano soltando también un gran suspiro -ninguno de nosotros te lo habíamos mencionado porque creímos que ya lo sabías. Además, no quisimos tocar un punto tan triste cuando aún estábamos celebrando tu regreso- se defendió diciendo el anciano.

-Mark era...- se giró a un lado para evitar que viera lo cristalizados que estaban sus ojos -...él era mi mejor amigo, desde pequeños fuimos inseparables y...no puedo concebir que ya no esté con nosotros.-

En ese preciso momento, el juez Lowell supo que había llegado el momento de hablar de frente sobre algo que aún continuaba pendiente con su nieto...algo que supuso que lo hablarían después, pero que ahora con esta noticia, era el momento justo de hacerlo,

-Scott- comenzó su discurso con voz firme -créeme que sé perfectamente cómo te sientes y aunque lo dudes, esto por lo que estás pasando fue algo que tanto tus padres como yo vivimos cada vez que se escuchaba de las terribles batallas en el frente. Cuando Mark murió, sus padres recibieron sus restos junto con sus pertenencias y te aseguro que sufrieron mucho; pero debes darte cuenta de que aunque el dolor fue grande, lo vivieron solamente una vez...todo eso terminó el día cuando le dieron cristiana sepultura y comenzaron con su duelo.-

-...- el joven se volvió a mirarlo desconcertado por lo que trataba de decirle y continuando, el anciano agregó,

-Cada vez que tu padre y yo recibíamos alguna noticia sobre las incontables bajas en el frente, vivíamos con la angustia de que tu nombre estuviera ahí; con un temor indescriptible, leíamos cada día los nombres que aparecían publicados en los obituarios...hijo, nosotros vivimos la sensación de pérdida constantemente por meses y que se volvieron años, fue un gran desgaste emocional. Esto que tu sientes ahora, esta intranquilidad que la frustración y el dolor de perder un ser querido representa, tu familia la ha experimentado más de una vez y por desgracia, ésta fue prolongada por todo el tiempo que estuviste ausente. Espero que ahora comprendas que lo que te digo es cierto y te des cuenta de que entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes.-

Escucharlo hablar así rompió entonces con toda la fuerza interna que Scott trataba de usar para no desmoronarse. Pero fue inútil, las lágrimas ya se asomaban en sus ojos y sin poder evitarlo, estaba mostrando esta faceta ante el patriarca...una que muy pocos habían visto en él. Para ese momento, sus manos se cerraron en un puño y la copa que tenía en la derecha, cedió entonces ante la fuerza, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Al notarlo, soltó los remanentes que cayeron al suelo y para ese momento, su abuelo se acercó hasta a él para extenderle su pañuelo ante el asombro del joven,

-Toma esto, seguramente estás sangrando.-

-...- y mirando su mano, el sargento descubrió pequeños hilos de sangre que corrían por sus palmas; así que tomando el paño, se lo colocó sobre la mano.

El dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, desvió por un instante su atención del dolor interno que estaba padeciendo y fue por esa razón que en cuestión de segundos, recobró la compostura. Con las traumáticas experiencias de la guerra, el joven rubio había aprendido a controlar sus emociones, pero ahora que estaba en casa y frente a quien él confiaba más, la lucha interna por dominarse le resultaba más difícil, casi imposible de contener,

-Lo siento...- fue su respuesta que dijo casi en un susurro.

-Scott, espero que con todo esto que estás experimentando, ahora puedas comprender mejor a tus padres y no insistas en culparlos por querer evitar que viviéramos la desgracia de la familia de tu amigo. Tal vez tu padre sea a veces un hombre estricto y testarudo, pero no deberías culparlo por ser así...eso bien te lo puedo decir yo, ya que fui quien lo crié. John es un buen hijo y ha demostrado ser un buen esposo y padre...sin embargo, quisiera que te pusieras en su lugar y por un momento, sintieras lo que es perderlo todo. Así es mi querido muchacho, el perderte significaba sin duda el fin de nuestra familia y la muerte segura de una de las más honorables dinastías en el país. Sin ti, todo lo que hemos logrado por generaciones se perdería sin remedio y sin haber nadie que siguiera adelante, con el tiempo, todos estábamos destinados a desaparecer por completo. Te recuerdo también que para tu padre, no solamente estaba en juego su único hijo que es su orgullo, sino también el legado mismo que yo puse en sus manos. La responsabilidad de John , le guste o no, es y seguirá siendo muy grande y lo será aún más el día que yo ya no esté y él sea nombrado como la cabeza de nuestra familia. A veces pienso que si ambos hubiéramos tenido más hijos, tal vez todo hubiese sido distinto...en su caso, creo que no habría sido tan estricto y sobreprotector como lo ha sido contigo.-

En ese momento el anciano se sumió en sus pensamientos...desgraciadamente para los Lowell era muy tarde para pensar en los "hubiera". Por el momento, tenía que hacer entrar en razón a ese nieto suyo para que entendiera el importante rol que de ahora en adelante, tendría para con la familia y el deber que conllevaba ser el único sucesor...y continuó con su discurso,

-Creo que los "hubiera" no existen, sino lo que podemos hacer y remediar ahora. Hijo, debes de tener en claro que ahora nuestro futuro es algo que ya no le corresponde a tu padre, sino que está en tus manos... su deber con la familia sólo continuará hasta el día en que te decidas a formar una propia y para entonces, recaerá en ti ese deber de preservar nuestra esencia y continuar con la supervivencia de los Lowell como el futuro patriarca que llegarás a ser.-

Escuchándolo hablar así, fue que Scott se dio perfecta cuenta de todo lo que estuvo en riesgo de perderse por sus ideas. Aunque su causa era justa, también era una gran verdad que mucho estuvo en juego al ser el único heredero...los Lowell se vieron envueltos en una crisis tal que llegaron al punto de no haber nadie más para preservar el apellido. Sin querer admitirlo, su dinastía estaba muriendo y el único rayo de esperanza para sobrevivir radicaba únicamente en él. Fue en ese momento que sintió por primera vez sobre sus hombros, la gran responsabilidad que estaba destinada para él, una que le fue dada desde que nació.

Sin embargo, al tocar el tema de formar su propia familia, el perspicaz joven sintió que aunque por el momento nadie había mencionado nada al respecto, seguramente no tardaría mucho antes de que sus padres y su abuelo lo incitaran para hacerlo,

-Entonces- dijo rompiendo el silencio -todos esperan que pronto elija a alguien para que me comprometa y case, formando mi propia familia y traer al mundo la siguiente generación de Lowells...-

-Bueno, poniéndolo así, creo que es exactamente lo que esperamos de ti.-

-Y me imagino que querrán que la elegida sea la hija de una prominente familia, alguna como una de esas tantas chicas que son nuestras invitadas- esto lo dijo con ojos desafiantes, mostrando su fuerte carácter.

-Es lo más lógico...¿porqué lo preguntas?- preguntó confundido -creo que la noticia de la pérdida de tu amigo te ha distraído al punto que no has notado que todas las jóvenes ahí dentro no te han quitado la mirada en toda la noche...-

-No me había dado cuenta...además, no estoy interesado en ninguna de ellas...- interrumpió alzando con arrogancia la mirada.

-¡Pero qué muchacho!- dijo soltando una risilla -veo que la guerra te ha vuelto un tanto modesto. Mira, los varones en nuestra familia siempre se han caracterizado por ser los jóvenes más buen mozos y cotizados de la sociedad, y déjame decirte que no eres la excepción...cualquier jovencita de buena familia del país se sentirá halagada por tener tus atenciones y...-

-¿Qué pasaría si mi elegida no fuera de buena familia?- interrumpió de golpe.

-Eh...bueno...- respondió dudando el anciano -...no...no sé a qué viene esa pregunta...¿acaso ya tienes a alguien en mente?-

-Sí- fue la respuesta, quiso ir al grano y sin rodeos.

-¿Y quién es ella?-

Toda esta charla los había llevado al punto clave de todo lo que aún preocupaba a Scott. No sabiendo si estaba en lo correcto de hablarle a su abuelo acerca de los sentimientos de una chica que tal vez estaba interesada en otro, decidió sincerarse y ver la reacción del patriarca,

-¿Qué es lo que opinarías si te dijera que es una enfermera?-

-¿Un enfermera?...pero,¿es alguien que conociste en el frente?...¿es acaso...extranjera?- preguntó el hombre tragando en seco.

-No, abuelo, es alguien que conocí durante mi estancia en Chicago y es americana. Su familia es respetable aunque no pertenezca a la alta sociedad...- confesó entonces el joven que tuvo que meter las manos en los bolsillos para que el anciano no viera lo nervioso que estaba; esto no era nada fácil de confesar.

-Ya veo...- fue todo lo que agregó al tiempo que se llevaba la mano a su barba y se la refregaba nerviosamente. Parecía que su nieto no dejaría de asombrar a la familia con sus ideas y ésta seguramente, iba a ser la mayor de todas.

Mirando la actitud del patriarca, Scott sintió que todo se le estaba saliendo de control y en ese instante se arrepintió de habérselo confiado. Así que haciendo gala de su arrebatado carácter, se disculpó con el hombre y dio la media vuelta para salir del lugar. Pero justo cuando caminaba hacia la puerta, el patriarca lo cuestionó diciéndole,

-Sólo dime algo más...¿la quieres lo suficiente como para casarte con ella?- esto detuvo en seco su andar y girándose para verlo de frente, le respondió,

-Sí...si ella me acepta, me gustaría cortejarla para comprometerme con ella...pero...- en ese momento no pudo continuar, ya que él sólo se había enredado en la disyuntiva de que solamente conocía sus sentimientos pero no estaba seguro de los de ella,

-¿Pero?- preguntó el anciano acercándose hasta donde su nieto estaba con la mirada baja y la mente en un remolino de confusiones.

-Creo...tengo la sospecha que a ella le guste alguien más...-

-Veo que conquistar a tu damisela no será cosa fácil. Tal vez por la manera en que se conocieron piense que eres un simple soldado, pero cuando sepa quién eres en realidad, seguro que no lo pensará ni dos veces...-

-No es eso...-

-¿Entonces?-

-Sospecho que le atrae alguien como nosotros, un joven importante y de abolengo. Se trata de uno de los herederos Ardley...- solamente traer el nombre de la familia de Archie a escena, le hizo sentir mucha rabia.

-¿Un Ardley?...¡vaya...esa sí que es una sorpresa! Por lo que veo tu rival es uno de los hombres más importantes y poderosos del país, ¡con razón dudas de todo este asunto!-

-¿Cómo?- y al ver la confusión reflejada en el joven rostro, John A. puso a su nieto al tanto de una de las noticias más importantes en la sociedad americana ocurridas últimamente.

-Veo que no estás enterado. Hace unos meses por fin apareció ante el público el patriarca de los Ardley; tus padres y yo asistimos al gran evento que se organizó en su honor y déjame decirte que nos sorprendió mucho que resultara ser un muchacho tan joven...si mal no recuerdo es tan sólo unos años más grande que tú...-

-¿Archibald Ardley es el patriarca de esa familia?-

-¡Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo!...claro que no muchacho, estoy hablando de William...-

-No te entiendo, abuelo. Yo me refería a Archibald, uno de los herederos, no al patriarca mismo.-

-Hijo...solamente hay dos herederos en esa familia y el otro muchacho, si mal no recuerdo, recién contrajo nupcias con la hija de William y fue el evento del año en la sociedad de Chicago. Obviamente por la salud de tu madre decidimos no asistir por lo largo del viaje, pero escuché decir que el joven era el único en la línea de sucesión del Sr. Williams. Ellos por desgracia, también perdieron a sus herederos...y por cierto, precisamente uno de ellos murió en la guerra. Fue un gran golpe para todos y en especial para tu padre, ya que había acordado con la presidenta de los Ardley para que se unieran fuerzas y se enviara gente para que los buscaran a ambos en el frente.-

Las noticas fueron como una bomba que explotó en la mente de Scott. ¿Archibal Ardley... casado? Esa sí que era una gran sorpresa. No obstante, cuando recordó el porqué de esta conversación, miró con asombro al anciano frente a él para tratar de entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Comprendió entonces que todo había sido una gran confusión de su parte, que ese Ardley era genuinamente un amigo para Alison...¡cómo no lo había visto antes!...fue por esa razón que cuando él fue a buscarla para ir a tomar algo, el joven iba acompañado por su amigo. No hubiera sido propio para un hombre casado el verse a solas con una jovencita; ahora todo le quedaba claro...

-¿Qué te sucede, Scott?, te noto pálido...- exclamó al ver al joven boquiabierto y sin nada que decir.

-Yo...creo que mal entendí todo, estoy seguro de que ella no se interesaría en alguien casado... pero, ¿estás seguro del matrimonio de Archibald Ardley?-

-Si tanto lo dudas, puedo mostrarte la invitación que recibí; creo que aún debo tenerla por ahí.-

En ese momento, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Fue grande la alegría que lo invadió al saber que al que consideró su rival, en realidad no lo era. Aunque, pensándolo bien, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho...aún no estaba seguro si la chica lo aceptaría...además, todavía estaba la incógnita de si su familia estaría de acuerdo con su decisión. Sin embargo, su perspicaz abuelo se dio cuenta de lo delicado de la situación, por lo que le dijo,

-Veo que realmente estás interesado en ella.-

-Mucho más de lo que jamás imaginé...-

-Si es así...- agregó el patriarca con un profundo suspiro antes de continuar.

El honorable juez sabía que este era un asunto muy delicado, y que bien podría ser el más importante motivo en un nuevo conflicto que seguramente volviera a distanciar a su nieto del resto de la familia. Su deber como patriarca era apoyarlo, porque si no lo hacía, corría el riesgo de volver a perderlo...ya se había comprobado que era inútil contradecir a tan decidido muchacho. Así que tomando una de las más importantes decisiones en su vida, le respondió,

-Cuentas conmigo- dijo ante el asombro de Scott y yendo en contra de sus propias ideas de lo que era socialmente correcto para ellos -...no quisiera que por esto que es tan crucial y que no sólo te involucra a ti, sino que es nuestro futuro mismo, te volviéramos a perder. ¿Sabes?, soy un hombre viejo al que solamente le gustaría verte feliz.-

-Abuelo...-

-Por supuesto que también quiero ver a mis bisnietos, nada me haría más feliz que abrazarlos antes de morir en paz.-

-¿Entonces me apoyarás?-

-Claro...sólo dime una cosa, ¿la conoces tan bien como para dar este importante paso? ¿crees que es la persona idónea para ti?, recuerda que todavía desconoces sus sentimientos hacia ti.-

-Aunque nos hemos tratado por tan sólo unas semanas, me gustaría conocerla más a fondo y asegurarme que es la persona a quien quiero desposar...no quisiera equivocarme en algo tan importante...pero de algo estoy seguro: ella es alguien muy especial y noble que me ha mostrado lo que es la bondad y las buenas intenciones en desconocidos. Quiero a mi lado a alguien de buenos sentimientos, no una muñeca de porcelana que esté vacía por dentro, sin otro interés que la sociedad y el dinero. También quiero que sepas que ella me brindó su apoyo incondicional, aún cuando yo era un don nadie y que fue con su ayuda, que en parte pude darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a todo...mi actitud, mi familia... aunque estaba ciego y furioso por mi situación, ella siempre estuvo al pendiente de mí. Pienso que fue por sus cuidados y dedicación, que recobré la vista y que ahora me encuentro aquí.-

-¡Bien dicho, muchacho!...si fue así, entonces debe ser una gran persona. Veo que eso lo has heredado de mí...- el joven lo miró desconcertado -...cuando tenía más o menos tu edad fue cuando conocí a tu abuela. Como sabes, ella fue una mujer excepcional y poseía precisamente las cualidades que me describes. Verás, yo tuve suerte porque era la hija del socio de mi padre. Sin embargo, las situaciones son diferentes para todos...tal vez el que hayas sido atendido por ella, no fuera una simple coincidencia.-

-¿Te refieres a que ...?-

-Todo tiene su tiempo- interrumpió el hombre -...siempre he creído que cada quien vive un momento que es único e irrepetible en cuanto al amor se refiere. Si sientes muy fuerte en tu espíritu que esta joven es la persona con quien deseas pasar el resto de tu vida, no te des por vencido y sigue adelante. Recuerda que la única derrota que es inevitable, es la de decidirse a no actuar.-

Con éstas últimas palabras en su mente, el joven sargento decidió en ese instante lo que haría... tenía que saber de una vez por todas si Alison compartía lo mismo que sentía él. Su decisión fue no dejarse vencer y luchar por ella. No obstante, aún no estaba claro cómo enfrentaría a sus padres cuando les planteara esto y seguramente el primero en protestar sería su progenitor,

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionará papá?-

-No será algo fácil, recordemos que es muy tradicionalista y lo más seguro, es que hubiera querido que escogieras a alguien de nuestro mismo nivel social...como alguna de las jovencitas ahí dentro- le indicó señalando hacia el salón.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que me aconsejas hacer?

-Mira, lo primero que haremos será hablar con tus padres al respecto...tal vez se opongan al principio, pero eso déjamelo a mí. Mientras tanto, pienso que lo más conveniente es que vayas a buscar a la chica a Chicago cuanto antes y te asegures de una vez por todas sobre lo que ella siente por ti. Una vez que te hayas sincerado con la joven y que ambos estén seguros de que desean conocerse más a fondo en un plano más personal, tráela a Boston para que podamos conocerla. Por cierto, ¿cómo se llama?-

-Alison...Alison Lerner.-

-Lindo nombre...- musitó con una sonrisa -...pues no se hable más. Mi consejo es que retornes a Chicago en estos días y vayas a verla.-

-Podría partir mañana mismo, pero necesito hablar primero con mis padres.-

-Eso me parece lo más sensato. Me alegra saber que ahora tienes ciertas consideraciones para con ellos...recuerda que no solamente tu futuro está de por medio, te puedo asegurar que ambos seguramente querrán tener parte en el asunto.-

Así que sin decir más, el hombre con una gran sonrisa y dándole unas palmadas en el hombro al muchacho, lo invitó a entrar de nuevo en el salón que todavía continuaba adelante con la celebración. Pero no fue sino hasta que Scott compartió lo que tanto lo acongojaba por dentro, que tuvo una verdadera razón para celebrar...de ahora en adelante, olvidaría el pasado y sobre todo, esos tristes recuerdos que lo acosaban, para dar paso a los pensamientos llenos de esperanza que por primera vez, parecían ser una palpable realidad. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto la ausencia de alguien y esa noche, fue que por primera vez lo experimentó: extrañaba mucho a Alison y deseaba que estuviera ahí con él...y curiosamente, no era el único que se sentía de esta manera.

Mientas tanto a muchas millas de ahí y en la ciudad de Chicago, la chica en cuestión se encontraba en la residencia de los Ardley disfrutando de una cena íntima con Candy, Archie y su amigo Carl. La velada había transcurrido de lo más amena con las anécdotas que todos los jóvenes compartieron sobre los respectivos trabajos. Por su parte, el joven Cornwell comentaba emocionado acerca de los muchos logros que había logrado desde que se le asignó un nuevo proyecto de una de las empresas de la familia: la construcción de una línea ferroviaria. Interesado en escuchar más, Carl lo animó a que le hablara más al respecto y hasta que le mostrara algunos de los detalles. Fue por esta razón que los dos jóvenes se disculparon con las damas para encerrarse por un buen rato en el estudio, mientras que las chicas se acomodaban en la sala para disfrutar del té.

Esta fue la ocasión perfecta que Alison aprovecharía para hablar con Candy sobre algo que la había tenido intranquila por días y que no se había atrevido a comentar con nadie más. Aunque era verdad que las dos no se habían tratado lo suficiente como para intimar, la enfermera sentía que podía confiar en la esposa de su amigo y por lo tanto, se daría animo para comentarle,

-Se ve que Archibald está muy entusiasmado con el nuevo proyecto.-

-Sí- respondió Candy al tiempo que saboreaba su bebida -últimamente ha estado trabajando hasta muy entrada la noche y a veces, durante los fines de semana.-

-Entonces deben verse muy poco.-

-Te equivocas- negó en ese momento con su cabeza -Archie siempre encuentra la manera de que podamos pasar tiempo a solas. A veces cenamos y nos ponemos a charlar por un rato, antes de retirarse al estudio y desvelarse parte de la noche para acabar con todo su trabajo. Ya le he dicho muchas veces que no es necesario que haga eso, pero me ha dicho que prefiere sacrificar horas de sueño, que tiempo para que compartamos juntos...-

-Creo que tratándose de él, no podría esperar menos...te quiere mucho, Candy...en verdad que eres muy afortunada.-

Ante estas palabras, la rubia solamente asintió al tiempo que dibujaba una gran sonrisa. No solamente Alison se lo había comentado, sino que también Albert y la Tía Abuela se lo habían dicho. Como bien se lo decía la chica frente a ella, realmente era muy afortunada de tener un esposo así de atento y cariñoso. Sin embargo, por el silencio que se generó entre ellas al quedarse pensativas, se dio la pauta para que la tímida de Alison le preguntara algo que todavía la intrigaba,

-Candy- le dijo para llamar su atención -dime...¿cómo supiste que Archie era el indicado para ti?- cuestionó con la mirada baja, totalmente apenada y con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-...- la otra chica la miró entonces, asombrada ante la pregunta y volviendo la cabeza hacia el estudio de donde se escuchaba hablar a los jóvenes, le respondió,

-Creo que...- se detuvo un momento para ordenar sus ideas -...fue algo que supe por mucho tiempo, pero que solamente reconocí y realmente acepté hasta que nos topamos con barreras que nos impedían estar juntos- y girando hacia donde estaba su amiga, entonces fue su turno de preguntarle -¿a qué viene todo esto?-

-Es que...- sus ojos indecisos se encontraron con los de la otra -me gustaría saberlo porque...- se detuvo al tiempo que sus manos se restregaban nerviosas y bajaba nuevamente la mirada muy apenada.

Dándose cuenta de esto, Candy se levantó de donde estaba y sentándose junto a Alison en el sofá, la tomó de las manos para tranquilizarla un poco y sonriéndole, le demostró entonces que la entendía perfectamente. Al sentirla junto a ella, la joven Lerner alzó la mirada para encontrarse con con las esmeraldas que le sonreían con empatía,

-No tengas miedo de expresar lo que sientes- le dijo con suave voz -aquello especial que tu interior guarda y que desea salir a la luz, no debe causarte temor. ¿Sabes?, a veces es necesario que demos rienda suelta a nuestras más profundas emociones, sino éstas pueden llegar a convertirse en angustia y sufrimiento al no tener un escape.-

-...- la otra joven la miraba sin saber qué decirle por sentir un nudo en la garganta que le impedía sincerarse.

-¿Se trata acaso de alguien que te es muy especial y por el que sientes algo?-

-...- Alison solamente asintió sin decir nada.

-Entiendo- le respondió diciendo y al ver a la otra joven al punto de las lágrimas, agregó -no es necesario que me confíes nada sino quieres, pero mi consejo sería que no pierdas tiempo tratando de evadir lo que sientes. Acepta esos sentimientos y mantenlos vivos hasta que se dé la ocasión de que estén juntos para no perder la oportunidad de compartirlos, o simplemente déjalos ahí hasta que vayan desvaneciéndose poco a poco al no ser correspondidos...pero lo importante, es que nunca los dejes morir, no sin siquiera haberlo intentado...-

Estas palabras realmente fueron un bálsamo para la atribulada enfermera. Jamás nadie le había hablado de esta manera y en verdad que le hacía mucha falta escuchar algo así. No obstante y justo cuando se había decidido a confiarle a Candy lo que le sucedía, los dos jóvenes volvieron a ingresar en el salón y ellas tuvieron que posponer su charla.

Por lo que quedaba de la velada, Alison se sumió en su mutismo y casi no dijo nada. Parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado...y por supuesto, con alguien más. Así que para cuando dieron las diez, todos se despidieron por la noche. Entonces Candy abrazó cariñosamente a su amiga y antes de despedirse, le diría al oído,

-Cuando quieras puedes venir a buscarme y charlar, sabes que cuentas conmigo.-

-Muchas gracias- dijo apartándose de la rubia.

-Te agradezco el que vinieras- le comentó Archie con una gran sonrisa a lo que la enfermera le correspondió con otra, y subiendo al automóvil de Carl que ya la estaba esperando, levantó la mano para despedirse de ambos.

En cuanto el auto desapareció por el jardín, la pareja entró en el salón y luego se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. En el camino Archibald le comentó a su esposa a quien llevaba del brazo,

-¿Notaste que a Alison se le veía muy pensativa?-

-¿Porqué lo preguntas?-

-No sé...parece que cambió de animo, al final estuvo muy callada. Cuando llegó estaba muy animosa, pero luego...- hizo una pausa como meditando lo que diría -...sólo espero que no se deba a...- agregó pensativo y como para sí mismo.

-¿A qué?- preguntó la rubia, impetuosa y deteniéndose frente a él en las escaleras.

-Candy, no sé si esté bien el que te lo diga...es algo muy personal...-

-Es con respecto a alguien, ¿no es así?- dijo ladeando su cabeza.

-Tal vez- le respondió pensativo -...pero si es así, entonces es nuestro deber apoyarla. Dime, ¿te gustaría ir de paseo con ella por la ciudad el próximo martes?-

-Déjame pensarlo...sí, creo que podría salir temprano de mi trabajo.-

-Bien, yo mismo hablaré con el Dr. Taylor para que le de la tarde libre y ambas puedan salir. Alison me preocupa...creo que la desaparición de Scott le ha afectado mucho.-

-¿Ese es el nombre de su paciente?-

-Sí...y creo que el que se haya ido sin que se sepa a dónde fue ni donde está ahora, no ha sido fácil para ella.-

-Ojalá y pronto aparezca.-

-Eso espero, Candy...eso espero por su bien.-

Y mientras esto acontecía en la mansión de los Ardley, la chica en cuestión acababa de llegar a la entrada de su departamento y se estaba despidiendo de Carl. Los dos se dieron la mano y en cuanto ella ingresó al edificio, el joven abordó su automóvil para perderse entonces por las calles de Chicago. Ya sola en su departamento, Alison entró sin encender la luz y se fue directo hasta la ventana para abrirla y contemplar la brillante luna llena que se mostraba radiante en el oscuro firmamento.

Tal y como le había dicho Candy, el haber hablado aunque fuera un poco de lo que la acosaba constantemente a solas, le había hecho bien. Aún cuando no pudo sincerarse con la esposa de su amigo Archie, sus palabras realmente la ayudaron. Como bien le había dicho, tenía que admitir sus sentimientos y mantenerlos vivos hasta que se perdiera toda esperanza...no en balde se dice que ésta muere al último. Así que fijando sus ojos en la deslumbrante luna, se preguntaba por el paradero de Scott y lo que estaría haciendo.

Sin embargo y sin que lo supiera o tan siquiera lo imaginara, a muchas millas de ahí, unos ojos como cielos también contemplaban la misma luna, y estaban preguntándose exactamente lo mismo,

-¿Qué estará haciendo ella?- se cuestionaba en voz baja mientras se encontraba al pie de uno de los balcones con sus manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida en el oscuro firmamento. Se había apartado por un instante de las numerosas personas que constantemente se acercaban a él para saludarlo.

No obstante, cuando se encontraba pensando en la enfermera y más ensimismado estaba, la voz de su padre lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras se acercaba con un hombre y una jovencita,

-Scott, hijo...quisiera presentarte a un buen socio y amigo, Duncan Fritz y a su hija Nancy.-

-Mucho gusto- respondió el joven con una cortés venia.

-El gusto es mío- respondió el hombre -me alegra por fin conocer al hijo del que John tanto me había hablado. Esta es mi hija mayor, Nancy...le comentaba a tu padre que tanto ella como su hermana menor, están haciendo eventos de caridad para ayudar a los soldados heridos en la guerra, y fue entonces que él me sugirió que tal vez tú podrías ayudarla con tus conocimientos sobre las condiciones que nuestros muchachos están padeciendo en el frente...¿no lo crees así, hija?-

-Sí, papá- respondió ella con timidez y un gran sonrojo al notar que el joven rubio la veía con cierto interés.

-Bueno, pues no se hable más...- indicó John a su amigo -dejemos que los chicos hablen tranquilos, mientras nosotros vamos con los demás que están en el salón de cartas. Lo último que escuché es que están hablando sobre política con mi padre.-

Y diciendo esto, los dos hombres se disculparon y dieron la media vuelta para desaparecer entre la multitud. Para Scott, este había sido un movimiento muy predecible por parte de su progenitor. Tal y como le había mencionado a su abuelo, John no tardaría en tratar de que su hijo comenzara a socializar con las jovencitas solteras y disponibles de la sociedad de Boston. Por lo que tratando de mostrarse educado, quiso entablar en ese momento conversación con la chica,

-Bueno, parece que nos han dejado solos.-

-Sí- respondió ella emocionada y muy sonrojada.

-Entonces hablemos de lo que nos sugirió tu padre. Por favor, dime, ¿cómo es que están ayudando a los soldados que regresan del frente?-

-Pues...estamos organizando bailes de caridad para recabar fondos y con eso, ayudamos a los heridos.-

-Y me imagino que pasas tiempo con ellos en el hospital- comentó algo curioso.

-Oh no, solamente participamos en los bailes y damos los recursos recaudados a la cruz roja...- dijo orgullosa para luego comentar -...papá jamás permitiría que visitara esos lugares tan deprimentes. En sí, creo que no podría soportar verlos con sus heridas y toda esa sangre... siento que no podría tolerar ver tanto sufrimiento.-

-Entiendo- le dijo antes de hacer una nueva pausa, mientras se controlaba para tomar aire y a continuación agregar -pues lamento decirte que no puedo ayudarte- le respondió tajantemente al sentirse ofendido por tan insensible respuesta y ante la cara de sorpresa de la chica -soy de la idea de que la verdadera ayuda se necesita en los hospitales, junto a los heridos. Muchos de esos hombres perdieron más que un brazo o una pierna en la guerra...y déjame decirte que en sí, perdieron parte de ellos mismos en esas trincheras en donde solamente el instinto de supervivencia es lo único que los mantuvo con vida. Esos hombres necesitan saber que la sociedad no los ve solamente como un pretexto para organizar eventos de caridad, sino como los héroes que han sacrificado mucho para que este país no sufra como aquellos en Europa y continúe libre, fuera del alcance del enemigo.-

-...- la chica se quedó sin habla ante lo que escuchaba, no entendiendo el porqué de sus duras palabras. Al ver su reacción, el sargento no quiso perder más tiempo con ella y para no alterarse más, pensó que lo mejor era despedirse; por lo que haciendo una venia, agregó,

-Con tu permiso, quisiera salir a tomar aire fresco. Gracias por tu interés, pero creo no serte de mucha ayuda...y para tu información- agregó para finalizar -yo estuve por semanas en uno de esos deprimentes hospitales y sé de lo que te estoy hablando. Me retiro, buenas noches- y sin más, se alejó de ahí ante el incrédulo rostro que solamente lo siguió con la mirada; la chica se sentía muy avergonzada ante el comentario que sin tacto, había hecho.

Al ir caminando entre la gente, Scott sintió cómo la furia se iba apoderando de él. El verdadero trabajo que se hacía con los combatientes heridos no estaba en manos de chicas como ésta, sino en las dedicadas enfermeras que los atendían. Casi al llegar a la salida que lo conduciría al jardín, tomó una copa de uno de los meseros que pasaba y luego desapareció en la oscuridad, internándose por las veredas que llevaban hacia un claro en el centro de la propiedad. Una vez ahí, tomó todo su contenido de un sorbo y luego arrojó el cristal con todas fuerzas por entre los árboles...en verdad que estaba muy molesto.

Este encuentro con la joven Fritz le serviría para comprobar lo que de antemano sabía...él no estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida con alguien que no pensara en otra cosa que no fueran cosas banales como lo son fiestas y bailes. La guerra lo había cambiado a tal punto que todo este asunto de ser hijo de una prominente y adinerada familia, en verdad que lo estaba hastiando. Ver los horrores de la guerra y de valorar lo preciado que es la vida, había cambiado radicalmente sus prioridades... lo único que deseaba ahora era formar una familia con alguien que no se viera deslumbrada por su dinero ni posesión y menos aún, por su apariencia y apellido. Quería y necesitaba a alguien que tomara en cuenta sus sentimientos y entendiera su nueva manera de pensar.

Estaba más que convencido que la única persona con quien compaginaba era Alison...sí, aquella tímida chica que se abrió ante él cuando nadie más lo hizo y que a pesar de todo y hasta de él mismo, nunca se apartó de su lado. En ese justo momento, Scott se dio plena cuenta de sus sentimientos y ahora que sabía que Archibald Ardley ya no era un obstáculo en su camino, estaba más que decidido a ir a buscarla. No importando si tuviera que invertir tiempo para conquistarla, él no se daría por vencido y estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario para lograrlo.

El incansable espíritu Lowell y el suyo propio, finalmente estaban saliendo a flote y tomando control del asunto para indicarle que no importando lo que tuviera que enfrentar, seguiría adelante con su idea...aún contra viento y marea si fuera necesario... todo con tal de lograr que Alison fuera su prometida y eventualmente, se convirtiera en su esposa. Scott estaba decidido y ya no daría marcha atrás; eso lo había demostrado en el pasado y en esta ocasión, que era la más importante de su vida, no sería la excepción.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Ya sé, no fue el final como lo prometí, y les pido una disculpa. He estado muy ocupada en el trabajo y en las noches, cuando escribía, llegaba muy cansada para hacerlo.

Estaba en la disyuntiva si lo cortaba aquí y publicaba o tuvieran que esperar muchos días más para leer el final...opté por lo primero.

Varias de ustedes me han escrito, pero como no tienen cuenta, se los agradezco desde aquí: Josie, en verdad que me gustan mucho tus comentarios. Miriam y Raque, les agradezco que me comentaran antes de llegar al final y poder agradecerles sus palabras.

Ahora sí, el final es el próximo capítulo y me retiro por una temporada. Volveré a finales de Abril con minifics de Albert y Terry...serán en total cuatro, espero. Todavía los estoy escribiendo y serán mi aporte para la Guerra Florida.

Sin más, les mando un abrazo y espero concluir este epílogo en dos semanas...si tardo me disculpan por favor.

Feliz fin de semana

Adriana


	50. Epílogo 8: Para quien sabe esperar

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 50: Epílogo 8: Para quien sabe esperar

Una vez que concluyó la tan celebrada reunión, el matrimonio Lowell regresó feliz con su hijo a la mansión, no sabiendo nada sobre aquella noticia que les aguardaba al día siguiente. En esa tibia mañana, el sol despuntaba lentamente sobre el horizonte y mientras todos continuaban durmiendo, un joven rubio se hallaba al pie de la ventana sumido en sus pensamientos mientras contemplaba el amanecer. Se había despertado desde muy temprano, no habiendo podido conciliar el sueño por buena parte de la noche a la vez que trataba de idear la mejor forma de confrontar a sus padres y hablarles acerca de su decisión.

Después de meditarlo por largo rato, llegó a la conclusión de que no importando la manera en que se lo dijera, sabía bien que se opondrían a sus deseos. Así que sin demorar más en el asunto, cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la mañana se apresuró a tomar un baño y arreglarse. Luego se dirigió hasta la planta baja y de ahí se apresuró donde seguro estarían sus padres. En su camino, el muchacho estaba convencido de que seguramente habría un nuevo desacuerdo familiar y solamente esperaba que esta nueva noticia no fuera tan dura como cuando decidió ir a la guerra. Les había prometido a sus padres el cuidar de ellos debido a que todavía estaban un tanto delicados de salud, pero con la situación que estaba por generarse, no le sería nada fácil.

Mientras tanto, el matrimonio se encontraba en la terraza leyendo tranquilos bajo los tibios rayos del sol que alumbraban esa mañana. En particular, John estaba muy complacido por la manera en que todo había resultado en la cena del día anterior y con beneplácito, estaba leyendo acerca del evento en el periódico. Así que para cuando se dio cuenta de que su hijo se acercaba para saludarlos, le comentó de inmediato,  
>-Buenos días, Scott. Parece que eres la sensación en los periódicos...todos hablan sobre tu retorno a la vida pública...-<br>-¿Y qué es lo que dicen?- preguntó simulando interés mientras saludaba a su madre con un beso en la mejilla y se sentaba a su lado.  
>-Todos hablan acerca del gran héroe que eres. Al parecer alguien del periódico se ha puesto en contacto con el ejército y de alguna manera, han averiguado lo mucho que apoyaste a los franceses...-<br>-...- el joven escuchaba incrédulo la noticia sin decir nada.  
>-John- interrumpió Denise -...me sorprendes...sabes muy bien que Scott siempre ha sido el mejor en todo lo que hace. Deberías confiar en las capacidades de tu hijo y no en lo que dice el periódico- dijo ella mientras sonreía y tomaba de la mano a su vástago.<br>-Querida, comprende mi emoción- reclamó el hombre -...desde que mi padre obtuvo su nombramiento en el congreso, no habíamos tenido el nombre de nuestra familia en primera plana. Y por supuesto que no necesito saber lo que Scott ha logrado por lo que se diga en un periódico; es más, estoy convencido y puedo asegurarte que nuestro muchacho ha dado lo mejor de sí mismo...no podía esperarse menos de un Lowell- y diciendo esto, continuó leyendo en silencio con una gran sonrisa.

Para el sensible joven, todo esto parecía estar saliéndose de control. Jamás se imaginó que se supiera tan pronto acerca de lo que había realizado en el frente, y hasta confiaba en que el mundo tardaría mucho más en averiguarlo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su madre que lo miraba de manera especial,  
>-Hijo, por favor aclárame algo...¿es cierto que usaste el apellido de mi padre mientras estuviste en el ejército?-<br>-¿Porqué lo preguntas?-  
>-Los periódicos dicen que encubriste tu identidad haciéndote pasar por Scott Stuart.-<br>-Pero...¿cómo es que lo supieron?-  
>-Uno de los soldados que estuvo contigo en el ejército- interrumpió su padre -...reconoció hace unos días tu fotografía en el periódico y de inmediato se puso en contacto para decirles que estuvo contigo en la guerra. Esto causó cierto revuelo y confusión porque en realidad te conocía con otro nombre. Así que cuando les narró con todo lujo de detalles que fue debido a ti que él y otros compañeros se encontraban con vida, fue una gran noticia, especialmente cuando aquel soldado quiso agradecértelo informando sobre tu paradero pensando que aún estabas perdido. Sin embargo, para cuando se supo quien eras en realidad, todo salió a la luz y la noticia empezó a difundirse como una llamarada. Los periódicos no tardaron en contactar con el ejército y éste pudo confirmarlo todo...ahora la noticia es una sensación y seguramente hasta querrán darte una medalla...-<br>-No creo que sea para tanto- interrumpió el joven anonadado ante lo que estaba escuchando.  
>-Te diré algo, hijo- le respondió su padre -...dejemos que todo este alboroto siga su curso y si quieren darte una condecoración, adelante. Es lo menos que la sociedad y el país puede hacer por todos tus años de servicio.-<br>-Es que yo...-  
>-¡Nada de peros!...te lo mereces. Además, recuerda que eso ayudará a que tengas una entrada triunfal ahora que te reincorporas a la sociedad...te aseguro que eso volverá locas a cuanta jovencita se cruce en tu camino- esto último se lo dijo con un guiño.<br>-Pero qué cosas dices, John- agregó entonces Denise con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Scott no pudo contenerse más y con mucha seriedad, se puso de pie, dándoles a ambos la espalda por unos momentos. Al notarlo, sus padres se miraron mutuamente con extrañeza no sabiendo la causa; así que poniéndose de pie, John se acercó hasta su esposa para colocarse a su lado y preguntar a su vástago la razón de su actitud,  
>-¿Qué sucede, Scott?...¿acaso hay algo que te molesta?-<br>-Tal vez no debiéramos presionarlo tanto, John...recuerda que aún sigue recuperándose por todo lo que vivió allá en el frente...-  
>-No mamá, no es eso...- interrumpió de golpe el joven mientras se giraba para mirarlos de frente -en realidad todo esto tiene que ver con algo de lo que precisamente quería hablarles.-<p>

Notarlo tan decidido y con un semblante tan serio, puso en alerta al matrimonio. Así que tratando de prepararse para lo que estaban por escuchar, John colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa para darle apoyo, mientras que ella colocaba la suya sobre la de él,  
>-Quisiera que no hubiera tanta propaganda por lo que sucedió en el frente. Yo solamente hice lo que muchos hombres hicieron, cumplir con su deber. No me gustaría aprovecharme de la situación para vanagloriarme, en especial ahora que me he enterado de la muerte de Mark; pienso que debemos respetar el duelo que aún lleva su familia. Sin embargo, ya tendremos más tiempo para hablar sobre eso, por el momento hay algo más importante de lo que quiero hablarles y esto concierne a mi futuro.-<br>-...- sus padres permanecieron en silencio en espera de la que podría ser no una muy agradable noticia y conociendo a su hijo, de seguro era muy probable que así fuera.  
>-Conocí a alguien que me es muy especial mientras estaba convaleciente en el hospital...-<br>-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirnos?- lo cuestionó su madre palideciendo ante lo que temía y estaba por escuchar.  
>-Lo que quiero decir es que no estoy interesado en conocer a otras chicas...en especial como la hija del Sr. Fritz que papá me presentó anoche. Para mí, la guerra ha sido un parteaguas en mi vida que me ha abierto los ojos a la realidad, por lo que les aseguro que he cambiado y ya no soy el mismo de antes...mi manera de pensar, así como mis prioridades, son ahora otras muy distintas. Esa joven de quien les hablo, es alguien sumamente especial y en estos momentos me gustaría pasar más tiempo con ella, conocerla a fondo y tal vez muy pronto, traerla a Boston para que la conozcan antes de formalizar con ella.-<p>

En cuanto terminó de decir esto, el ambiente se tornó tenso. Ninguno de sus progenitores estaba seguro de las consecuencias de esta aseveración por parte de su hijo. Como el único descendiente de la familia, se esperaba que se casara con alguien de abolengo y de su mismo estatus para continuar con el legado y prestigio de la familia. Por lo que de inmediato su padre se puso a la defensiva para preguntarle,  
>-¿Quién es esa joven de quien nos hablas?-<br>-La persona que cuidó de mí en el hospital cuando estaba totalmente ciego...-  
>-¿Una enfermera?- preguntó con reserva su madre mientras John cerraba los puños tratando de no alterarse.<br>-Así es.-

Tratando de controlarse, John solamente se pasó la mano por la cara haciendo uso de todo su control para no gritarle. Había aprendido muy bien la lección desde la última vez que tanto padre como hijo habían tenido una diferencia de opiniones, así que para no volver a caer en el error de explotar como lo hizo antes, sólo se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse al interior del salón y tratar de calmarse un poco...con esto, quería darse tiempo para razonarlo todo.

Esta reacción por parte de su padre no le fue para nada nueva a Scott, él fue consciente desde un principio de su posible desaprobación y reacción, por lo que solamente se dedicó a mirar con tristeza hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido su progenitor. No obstante, una suave voz lo sacó de sus tristes pensamientos,  
>-Por favor, hijo- era su madre que le hablaba, mientras se ponía de pie para ir a su lado -...no culpes a tu padre por reaccionar así...él simplemente quiere lo mejor para ti y...-<br>-Tenía la esperanza de que respondiera de manera diferente, pero ya veo que no es así. Pareciera que todas y cada una de mis decisiones las desaprobara a propósito...-  
>-No digas eso...-<br>-Lo siento, mamá...- le dijo él mirándola a los ojos -...pero es que papá con su actitud sólo me ha demostrado que todo ha vuelto a ser como antes, que nada ha cambiado y que para él sigo siendo el mismo chiquillo que puede manejar a su antojo...-  
>-Scott- solamente respondió ella al tiempo que se recargaba en su pecho y se dejaba abrazar por su hijo.<p>

Mientras tanto, John cruzaba a toda prisa el salón para dirigirse a su despacho. El hombre estaba tan furioso que la ira lo dominaba hasta el punto de notarse ésta en el ceño fruncido que dibujaba su frente. Así que para cuándo entró en el lugar, rápidamente se encaminó hasta la mesita del fondo para tomar entre sus manos la botella de coñac; pero justo cuando se servía una una copa para poder relajarse, alguien interrumpió su privacidad llamando a la puerta. Con una voz de mando que solamente usaba cuando no quería ser molestado, pidió que lo dejaran a solas; pero cuando escuchó que era su padre quien estaba afuera, de inmediato tomó un trago y luego se dirigió a la puerta para encontrarse de frente con el patriarca.

En cuanto la abrió y ambos cruzaron la mirada, el anciano pudo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía e intuyendo que su nieto ya les había dado la noticia, con toda tranquilidad se dio paso para entrar y acomodarse en el sillón. Su anonadado hijo cerraba entonces la puerta para luego tomar asiento frente al juez. Intuía que su inesperada visita seguramente se debiera a algo importante,  
>-Por lo visto has decidido comenzar tu día con una bebida fuerte- el anciano estaba haciendo alusión a la copa que su hijo aún sostenía en la mano.<br>-Créeme que la necesito...¿sabías que tu nieto parece no dejar de darnos sorpresas?- comentó mientras bebía un poco.  
>-¿Te refieres a la decisión que ha tomado Scott?-<br>-...- su hijo entonces lo miró con sorpresa -¿lo sabías?-  
>-Sí, precisamente anoche estuvimos hablando de eso.-<br>-Entonces has venido porque también lo desapruebas.-  
>-En eso te equivocas. Mi visita aquí es para decirles que estoy al tanto y he venido para que sepas que tiene mi completo apoyo...- esto lo dijo ante la incredulidad de su hijo.<p>

Poniéndose de pie y sin responder, John se dirigió de nueva cuenta hasta la mesita de dónde se sirvió más de la bebida, tomándola luego de un sorbo...estaba tan tenso y a punto de estallar, que esperaba que con el embriagante liquido pudiera relajarse tan siquiera un poco. Luego, respirando hondo para calmarse y tratar de hablar civilizadamente, se volvió hacia su padre para decirle,  
>-Jamás me hubiera imaginado que quien apoyaría las locuras de mi hijo, fuera mi honorable padre. Me sorprendes, de todas las personas nunca hubiera pensado que el patriarca mismo de la familia fuera quien viniera a decirme que aprueba esta insensatez tan grande por parte de Scott...-<br>-Será mejor que midas tus palabras, John, recuerda que estás hablando conmigo.-  
>-Por eso mismo lo digo, nadie mejor que tú sabe lo delicado que es este asunto. ¿Acaso debo recordarte que el futuro de nuestra familia está en juego?...¿deseas que traiga a memoria tus propias palabras, aquellas que escuché cuando yo tenía la misma edad que Scott? Si no mal recuerdo, me sermoneaste incontables veces sobre lo importante que es para quien será el futuro patriarca de la familia, elegir adecuadamente a la persona con quien tendrá a la siguiente generación. Tú mismo fuiste muy firme al repetirme hasta el cansancio que ésta era una gran responsabilidad y que era mi obligación ser muy cauteloso a la hora de escoger una esposa.-<br>-Lo recuerdo bien y aún lo mantengo- respondió con calma el anciano.  
>-Pues todo indica que ahora te has ablandado en eso. Tu nieto, el único que tienes, ha decidido que quiere desposar a una enfermera...¡sí, a una enfermera!...¡pareciera que el único objetivo en la vida de ese muchacho es llevarnos la contraria a propósito en todo!...- esto casi lo gritó agitado.<br>-¿Y piensas contradecir la decisión de tu hijo?, recuerda que la última vez que hubo un desacuerdo entre ustedes, casi lo perdemos para siempre.-

Escuchar los argumentos de su progenitor acabó de enfurecerlo por completo y entonces, John se dirigió furioso hasta su escritorio para sentarse y tratar de controlarse para no gritarle...en verdad que estaba a punto de explotar. No obstante, el patriarca no cedería ante los arrebatos de su propio hijo y por lo tanto, continuó diciéndole,  
>-Escúchame bien, John. Por favor, quiero que entiendas que en este asunto estoy de tu parte como la de Scott; yo también quiero lo mejor no sólo para él, sino para la familia misma. Todos nosotros ya hemos sufrido demasiado cuando lo perdimos como para poner de nuevo en la balanza algo que en realidad no es tan grave.-<br>-Uhm...- fue la sarcástica respuesta que se escuchó.  
>-Los tiempos han cambiado y las nuevas generaciones vienen con ideas diferentes a las nuestras. Dime una cosa, si tuvieras que elegir, ¿valorarías más las tradiciones de la familia y de la sociedad o la felicidad de tu hijo?-<br>-No sé a qué te refieres...recuerda que es nuestra obligación guiar a Scott y enseñarle que ante todo, está su responsabilidad como el futuro patriarca que llegará a ser...tú mismo me educaste para que lo fuera y es mi deber hacer lo mismo con mi hijo- entonces su enfurecida mirada entonces la desvío evasiva hacia un lado.  
>-Tienes mucha razón, pero en este caso debemos de tomar en cuenta algo más.-<br>-...- su hijo entonces se volvió a mirarlo de reojo atento a lo que diría.  
>-Ninguno de nosotros hemos vivido las terribles experiencias de Scott. Queramos reconocerlo o no, ese muchacho nos ha demostrado que a pesar de su corta edad, ha sabido enfrentar más de una vez las más terribles situaciones. Desgraciadamente, su proceso de maduración se dio de la manera más dura e inimaginable posible. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en todo el dolor y sufrimiento que ha padecido?-<br>-...- John se sumergió en un gran silencio ante estas palabras.  
>-Sin temor a equivocarme- agregó entonces -puedo asegurarte que ese muchacho realmente ha aprendido a valorar lo preciado que es la vida y más que nunca, debemos confiar que con su buen juicio y mente, tomará las mejores decisiones. Scott ya no es un chiquillo tal y como insistes en tratarlo, sino todo un hombre. Admítelo, John, esos años que él no estuvo con nosotros lo han cambiado por completo y puedo decirte sin miedo a equivocarme, que no importa lo que digamos o hagamos, difícilmente cambiaremos su manera de pensar.-<br>-Entonces, ¿sugieres acaso que lo dejemos hacer su voluntad?...¿darle libre paso para que arruine a la familia?...también, ¿aquello por lo que hemos trabajado por tantos años y perder todo lo que nuestros antepasados han logrado?-  
>-En eso te equivocas. La reputación de los Lowell no desaparecerá así porque sí. ¿Acaso estás insinuando que Scott elegiría a alguien que no fuera la indicada para formar una honorable familia?, ¿pretendes decir que no confías en el buen juicio de tu propio hijo?...creo que en eso estás muy mal informado. Si leíste con atención el periódico esta mañana, cosa que te aseguro ya lo has hecho, te habrás dado cuenta de todo lo que un joven con decisión y aplomo, pudo hacer en ese infierno que se vive en Europa...- y se puso entonces de pie acercándose a su hijo mientras colocaba los brazos sobre el escritorio que los separaba -...decenas de hombres le deben la vida a quien tu consideras incapaz de tomar una decisión personal para su futuro...los reportes dicen que ante todo, Scott siempre veló por el bien de sus camaradas y subalternos. Y si estuvo ciego, postrado en la cama de un hospital, fue porque en el momento más crucial de la batalla, ayudó sin siquiera dudar a que sus hombres escaparan de una muerte segura...- se escuchó entonces un golpe seco, ya que en ese momento el juez mismo estaba perdiendo ya la paciencia y golpeaba con ambas manos el escritorio para hacerle entender a su hijo que estaba hablando muy en serio.<p>

Después de un instante en que los dos permanecieron desafiándose con la mirada, fue el juez quien cerrando sus ojos por un instante para no continuar con el enfrentamiento, rompió el incómodo silencio agregando con voz un poco más tranquila para suavizar la confrontación,  
>-Lo que cambia en nuestra vida no se da por un evento único y puntual, sino por todo lo que se vive durante el proceso...Scott ha atravesado por situaciones tales que ni siquiera podríamos imaginar cómo fueron. Te aseguro que ese muchacho ha aprendido más de la vida en esas trincheras, que toda la educación y formación que recibió en la universidad y en esta casa- para entonces y queriendo calmarse, se dejó caer en la silla a un lado dando un gran suspiro al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia arriba para poder bajar un poco los humos que lo agobiaban.<p>

Tratando de calmarse también, John se cubrió entonces la cara con una mano y dudando ante lo que estaba por decir, vaciló un momento antes de hablar,  
>-Entonces, ¿quieres que lo apoyemos en esto?- preguntó al tiempo que se volvía a mirar a su padre que para entonces lo veía atento,<br>-Si me lo preguntas como patriarca te respondería que no depende de mí, sino del acuerdo al que lleguen ustedes dos...sin embargo, como su abuelo, me gustaría mucho que así fuera.-  
>-...- el abogado en ese momento levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia la ventana y soltando un gran suspiro, por fin se dio cuenta que lo mejor era ceder ante los irrefutables argumentos de su propio padre -...se hará como Scott diga...- el juez lo miró sorprendido -pero quiero aclarar que nada de esto es como lo que yo tenía planeado para su futuro. Si algo malo llegase a suceder por su caprichosa decisión, no quiero que en el futuro me hagas responsable.-<br>-Nadie a excepción de Scott lo será, créeme. Tu hijo es consciente de la gran responsabilidad que esto implica.-  
>-Bien- exclamó colocándose de pie -por favor, habla con él y hazle saber nuestra decisión porque yo no estoy de humor para hacerlo...- y sin decir nada más, John se encaminó hacia la puerta para desaparecer tras ella.<p>

Al percatarse de esto, el anciano dibujó entonces una gran sonrisa. Sabía que su hijo no era de los que cedía tan fácilmente, pero en este caso, no tuvo otra alternativa porque el mismo patriarca de la familia apoyaba al muchacho. Estaba al tanto de que era muy probable que al principio las cosas no se dieran de manera fácil para Scott, pero confiaba que eventualmente el orgulloso de su vástago acabara por aceptar la decisión del joven Lowell por el bien de todos.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la mansión, el joven que era el centro de tal revuelo había decidido ir a caminar por los jardines para bajar un poco el gran enojo del que era presa. Tal y como lo estaba haciendo su padre, el rubio también estaba aprendiendo a controlar su volátil carácter. No era fácil para él volver a enfrentar todo lo que años atrás había encarado, en especial cuando en esta ocasión él trataba de hacer bien las cosas... en verdad que todo esto le resultaba muy frustrante.

En su caminar, Scott llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez se había precipitado con su decisión; era verdad que aún no conocía los sentimientos de Alison y por su arrebato de querer apresurar las cosas, se hallaba sumido en un nuevo enfrentamiento con su padre. Así que con las manos en los bolsillos y cabizbajo, se detuvo frente a la fuente para admirar la caída del agua...perdido en sus pensamientos sobre cómo encarar esto y en la difusa figura de Alison que recordaba, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba hasta él sino hasta que escuchó una voz que le preguntaba,  
>-¿Estás pensando en ella, hijo?- era su abuelo que se hallaba detrás de él.<br>-...- sorprendido ante la aparición del patriarca, Scott sacudió los recuerdos en los que estaba sumido y mirando al hombre con una leve sonrisa de lado, le respondió -...pensaba no sólo en ella, sino también en todo este enredo que yo mismo he creado...-  
>-¿Qué piensas hacer?-<br>-A decir verdad, no lo sé.-  
>-¿La quieres lo suficiente para oponerte a tu padre?-<br>-Sí- respondió sin dudarlo.  
>-Entonces, ahora ha llegado el momento en que debo hablarte como patriarca de la familia...- el ambiente se tornó tenso, ya que el joven intuyó que con estas palabras tal vez el anciano había cambiado de parecer -...sabes muy bien que existe una gran responsabilidad que heredarás una vez que tu padre y yo no podamos hacernos cargo del emporio Lowell, y es tu obligación el que aprendas siempre a tomar las mejores decisiones. Lamento decirte que por lo critico de la situación por la que estás atravesando, este no es el momento para dudar...-<br>-...- Scott solamente endureció la quijada en silencio para preparase a escuchar lo que vendría a continuación.  
>-Eres un Lowell y como tal, es tu obligación ver siempre no sólo por tus intereses personales, sino por todo lo que representamos, no sólo ante la sociedad sino el país entero...creo que no está de más recordarte que el bienestar de los numerosos hombres y mujeres depende de nuestro buen juicio a la hora de tomar decisiones, junto con el de las muchas compañías que están bajo nuestra dirección. Pero principalmente, le debemos toda nuestra atención a los pocos miembros de la familia que quedamos...espero haber sido claro en esto, ¿lo has entendido?- preguntó al tiempo que el joven justamente asentía a sus palabras.<p>

En ese momento y al tocar el tema tan delicado como lo era la supervivencia de los suyos, el anciano cambió totalmente su postura y mirándolo entonces de forma paternal, agregó para la sorpresa del joven,  
>-Sin embargo, ahora quisiera hablarte como tu abuelo...- y suspirando para aliviar un poco la tensión que se palpaba, continuó diciendo -...eres lo único con lo que contamos y como te dije anoche, es muy tarde para querer remediar lo que no hicimos en el pasado. Desgraciadamente, lamento admitir que en eso tu padre y yo sin proponérnoslo, cometimos un gran error y fallamos al no poder tener más descendientes...pero por favor, no pienses mal, fue algo inevitable...- se detuvo por un momento y desviando la mirada hacia el agua de la fuente al recordar todo lo sucedido, retomó la palabra para continuar diciendo -...creo que ha llegado el momento de que sepas toda la verdad. Verás, cuando nos casamos, tu abuela y yo intentamos varias veces el tener hijos pero simplemente no podíamos conseguirlo. Aunque consultamos varios doctores para poder hallar la causa, ninguno de ellos pudo decirnos exactamente que es lo que pasaba; así transcurrieron varios años y simplemente no pudimos traer chicos al mundo. Cuando ya nos habíamos dado por vencidos y contemplábamos la opción de adoptar, mi querida Ana por fin quedó embarazada y nació tu padre. Desgraciadamente, lo volvimos a intentar sin tener éxito y como resultado John fue nuestro vástago. Ahora bien, en el caso de tus padres la situación fue muy distinta y aún más complicada. Al poco tiempo de haberse casado, nos fue muy difícil para todos saber que Denise era muy delicada de salud y durante su primer embarazo, tuvo muchas complicaciones para traer a esa criatura al mundo...al punto que su propia vida estuvo varias veces en peligro. El riesgo fue tanto que casi los perdimos a los dos cuando el bebé estaba a punto de nacer, pero afortunadamente y gracias a los cielos, todo salió bien y tuvimos la dicha de tenerlo con nosotros...la felicidad llegó a esta casa cuando tú naciste. Fue entonces que los doctores les dieron a tus padres la terrible noticia de que ya no podían tener más hijos por el gran riesgo que un nuevo embarazo implicaba. De esta manera, Scott, fue que tú llegaste a ser la única esperanza y nuestro consuelo para el futuro.-<p>

Saber la triste verdad por parte de su abuelo, hizo que el interior del joven se estremeciera al punto que las lágrimas ya se asomaban en esos cielos...jamás aquel joven se hubiese imaginado todo lo que él representaba para los Lowell y lo preciado que era para cada uno de ellos. En ese preciso momento, se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que habían sido sus decisiones, unas que nunca tomaron en cuenta a quienes eran sus seres más queridos...incluyendo a sus padres y a su abuelo.

No obstante y adivinando por lo que el joven frente a él estaba atravesando, el anciano se acercó hasta él para colocar su mano sobre el firme hombro y agregar,  
>-Te he dicho esto no para que te sientas mal, sino para que entiendas un poco más la postura que ha asumido tu padre y al mismo tiempo, para que no lo condenes por lo que piensa y opina con respecto a ti.-<br>-...- Scott lo miraba anonadado sin saber qué decirle.  
>-Te hemos educado para que algún día lleves las riendas de esta familia y confío en que así lo harás...es por esa razón que he decidido apoyarte sin vacilar. Sin embargo, por el momento no debes preocuparte tanto por nosotros, lo que realmente importa ahora es que vayas a Chicago para saber de una vez por todas si eres correspondido o no- una gran sonrisa se dibujó entonces tras esa espesa barba.<br>-¿Eso quiere decir que...?- preguntó el joven no creyendo lo que significaban esas palabras.  
>-Así es, hijo. Tanto tu padre como yo hemos hablado al respecto y después de analizarlo bien, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que aceptamos tu decisión...así que por nuestra parte, puedes estar tranquilo.-<br>-...no puedo creerlo, lo lograste...- comentó emocionado al tiempo que dibujaba una gran sonrisa.  
>-Solamente quiero que tomes en cuenta algo más: tu padre aunque ha cedido, no está del todo convencido. Así que no esperes milagros de su parte...si para cuando traigas a la jovencita a la ciudad para conocerla, no les da la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos, no te enfades con él ni tampoco lo tomes a mal. No obstante, recuerda que aún sigue siendo tu padre y debes honrarlo... si John ha cedido es porque te quiere mucho, pero te recomiendo que no pidas demasiado de él- el rubio asintió con seriedad y dando unos golpes de cariño sobre el hombro, finalizó diciendo, -¡anda, muchacho!, no pierdas más tiempo y organiza tu viaje para que de una vez por todas sepas lo que esa chica siente por ti. Mi instinto me dice que todo resultará bien y ya sabes que casi nunca me equivoco...tráela cuanto antes, que ya quiero conocer a quien será pronto mi nieta...-<br>-Gracias, abuelo...¡partiré enseguida!- y ofuscado por la emoción, lo abrazó entonces con fuerza.

Después de apartarse, el joven rubio salió a toda prisa en dirección a la casa ante la mirada de satisfacción del patriarca que se quedó ahí, mirando cómo su querido muchacho literalmente corría hacia su destino...aunque por una parte, el anciano aún se cuestionaba si la decisión que se había tomado era la mejor para la familia, no le quedaba ninguna duda que el futuro de Scott estaba encaminado hacia la felicidad.

Mientras tanto, el joven llegaba a toda prisa hasta la terraza donde todavía se encontraba su madre y con sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que también ahí estaba su progenitor. Al verse ambos nuevamente cara a cara, se miraron con seriedad y fue entonces que el joven se acercó a él para decirle,  
>-Partiré esta misma tarde hacia Chicago.-<br>-...- John solamente lo miraba inmutable.  
>-¿Tienes que marcharte tan pronto?- preguntó Denise preocupada.<br>-Sí, es necesario que le confiese a Alison mis sentimientos...mamá, por favor, deséame suerte.-  
>-Sabes que cuentas conmigo- y volviéndose hacia su padre, también le preguntó,<br>-¿Y tú, papá?-  
>-Sabes bien que no apruebo esto, pero parece que llevarte la contraria solamente significaría perderte otra vez...¡haz lo que te plazca!- y sin decir nada más, se dio la media vuelta para desaparecer de nuevo por la puerta.<p>

Esta reacción no fue novedad para ninguno de los presentes y con resignación, la mujer se acercó a su hijo para decirle,  
>-Ya se le pasará...por favor, te pido que le des tiempo para digerir bien las cosas y también, que no olvides que todo esto ha sido muy difícil para él, confiemos en que pronto se le pasará. Scott, ahora que cuentas con su autorización, será mejor que hagas cuanto antes lo que tienes pensado.-<br>-Gracias, mamá...partiré sin demora y regresaré en cuanto pueda...-  
>-Sólo te pido una cosa...- el joven la miró atento -...antes de irte, despídete de John. Sé que tal vez ni siquiera te diga nada, pero hazlo porque le debes respeto...ante todo, él es tu padre.-<br>-...- el muchacho entonces se dio cuenta de toda la razón que estas palabras contenían.

Tal y como ella se lo estaba recordando, su progenitor merecía todo su respeto. Entendiendo que así como se lo explicaron su abuelo y madre, todo esto le resultaba muy difícil a John, sobre todo para que lo aceptara todo de buenas a primeras. Había que reconocer y darle cierto mérito por haber accedido a este punto y por lo menos, en esta ocasión no se estaba oponiendo como lo había hecho en el pasado, dando el paso libre para que ahora Scott hiciese su voluntad.

Así que sin pensarlo más, el joven asintió con un movimiento de cabeza a las palabras de su madre y luego de darle un suave beso en la mejilla, ingresó en la casa a toda prisa. Al verlo alejarse, Denise suspiró con resignación mientras meditaba en lo ocurrido, pero como en ese momento se acercaba el patriarca de la familia que lo había escuchado todo, con voz calmada llamó su atención,  
>-Parece que nuestro muchacho está más que decidido...-<br>-Me preocupa mucho- se volvió a decirle ella -Scott está tratando de madurar muy rápido al tomar ahora decisiones tan importantes...¡es aún muy joven!-  
>-Recuerda que ya no es un jovencito inexperto, sino todo un hombre.-<br>-Para mí, él siempre será mi pequeño- le comentó ella con una suave sonrisa de lado.  
>-No te preocupes tanto...recuerda que ante todo, es un Lowell. Toda su vida lo hemos educado para tomar decisiones y asumir responsabilidades...dejemos que por esta vez, nos demuestre todo lo que ha aprendido- y sin decir más, los dos se sumieron en un gran silencio mientras reflexionaban en todo esto.<p>

Al mismo tiempo, en el gran salón, el joven en cuestión subía a toda prisa por las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación y darse prisa para empacar una pequeña maleta. Luego de terminar y cuando estaba listo para partir, llamó al mayordomo para pedirle que avisara al chófer para que lo llevaran sin demora a la estación de trenes. Entonces, con la valija en la mano, Scott se dirigió con renuencia hasta la oficina de su padre...ya frente a la puerta, el muchacho fue presa de los nervios y sentía mucha ansiedad. No era fácil par él volver a encarar a su padre, pero dándose valor mientras pensaba en Alison y tomando un gran suspiro, decidió seguir adelante llamando a la puerta con suavidad. Al hacerlo, se le formó un nudo en su estómago que se intensificó cuando una voz desde el interior lo invitaba a pasar y tragando en seco, se dio valor para entrar e informarle a su padre que estaba por marcharse.

Al aventurarse al interior, cerró entonces la puerta tras de si y sintiéndose presa de los nervios, hizo aplomo de todas sus fuerzas para hablarle al hombre que estaba junto a la ventana de espaldas y con las manos cruzadas hacia atrás, al tiempo que se hallaba con la mirada perdida en el horizonte,  
>-Papá, vengo a despedirme...parto ahora mismo para Chicago,-<br>-...- no hubo respuesta y sintiendo como el sudor se formaba en su frente ante la incertidumbre, agregó diciendo,  
>-He venido a ti por petición de mamá y también porque...- tragó en seco antes de agregar lo siguiente -...quiero que sepas que tu opinión es muy importante para mí y aunque lo dudes, siempre la ha sido...solamente quise venir a decírtelo antes de irme- y diciendo esto, se dio la media vuelta para salir de la habitación a toda prisa. Al escucharse que la puerta se cerraba, John entonces se volvió lentamente para mirar al lugar que hasta hace poco ocupaba su hijo y suspirando, se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja,<br>-Buena suerte...hijo...- de esta manera Scott comenzaría su viaje hacia lo que sería el evento clave en su vida.

Ese día, el joven sargento tomó sin vacilar el tren que partió al atardecer y mientras realizaba el viaje con sus pensamientos llenos de lo que vislumbraba para su futuro, ansiaba que el trayecto terminara cuanto antes...Scott iba ilusionado con la idea que ese tren lo llevaría a los brazos de la chica que amaba.

Por su parte, la joven en cuestión continuaba ignorante de lo que estaba por ocurrir con su vida en el hospital. El trabajo de seguir ayudando a los soldados heridos ya se había convertido en una rutina para ella y habían sido pocos los cambios en el pabellón especial desde que Scott había desaparecido. Como habían transcurrido ya varios días desde entonces y a pesar de sentir el gran vacío que su ausencia le ocasionaba, Alison trataba de seguir adelante con sus tareas diarias. Afortunadamente para ella, la llegada continua de los heridos del frente la distraían de sus pesares y con toda la dedicación posible, se entregaba con esmero a su labor día a día.

Sin embargo, una tarde en especial recibió una agradable visita, se trataba de su amiga Candy. Tal y como se lo había prometido a su esposo, la rubia fue a visitar a la otra enfermera para sugerirle que se tomara la tarde libre y para que pudieran salir a comer. Los planes eran que luego ambas podrían caminar por el centro para ir de compras y después encontrarse con Archie para tomar algo. Al principio, Alison dudaba de su propuesta debido a que tenía mucho trabajo, pero justo en el momento en que meditaba en si acompañarla o no, se acercó hasta ellas el Dr. Taylor para saludarlas,  
>-Buen día-<br>-Dr. Taylor...no me esperaba verlo hoy- comentó ella con sorpresa -...permítame presentarle a mi amiga, la Sra. Candice Cornwell Ardley...-  
>-Mucho gusto, doctor- agregó la rubia sonriendo y con un leve gesto.<br>-El gusto es mío. Me parece que ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su esposo cuando tratamos un asunto privado concerniente a uno de nuestros pacientes.-  
>-Sí, mi esposo lo mencionó cuando vino, pero desconozco los detalles.-<br>-Pues déjenme decirles que es una gran coincidencia, ya que ese es precisamente el motivo de mi visita- y mirando a Alison agregó -esta mañana he recibido noticas de Scott...- al escuchar su nombre, la joven enfermera palideció -es un telegrama del sargento y al parecer se encuentra en Boston.-

Por un momento los tres se sumieron en un silencio que resultaba un tanto incómodo, pero lo fue más para Alison. Así que intuyendo que estas no eran buenas noticias por la reacción en el rostro de la otra chica, Candy quiso dejarlos a ambos para que hablaran en privado,  
>-Alison, si quieres puedo esperarte en los jardines y así puedas hablar tranquila con el doctor...- pero justo cuando estaba por marcharse, una voz la detuvo,<br>-No, Candy...no es necesario, esto no nos llevará mucho tiempo- y dirigiéndose al hombre le preguntó con cierto temor -por favor, respóndame doctor...¿ha regresado Scott con su familia?- con seriedad, el hombre le respondió asintiendo,  
>-Sí, así es. Me ha enviado un telegrama para agradecerme por todo y también decirme que se ha reconciliado con su familia y ahora se encuentra con los suyos.-<br>-Comprendo- fue todo lo que ella comentó.

Tal y como lo había temido, la joven enfermera ahora comprobaba lo que desde un principio sabía, pero que se había negado a reconocer: el muchacho había retornado con la aristocrática familia y eso solamente significaba una cosa...que lo había perdido para siempre.

Así que resignada con el giro de los eventos, Alison decidió que lo mejor sería tomarse la tarde libre y distraerse un poco...no estaba bien y en definitiva, no podría trabajar con su mente distraída pensando en el sargento. Además, estaba convencida que no le haría mal hablar con la esposa de su amigo, ya que en esos momentos era lo que más necesitaba al sentirse desolada. Sin demorarlo más, se disculpó con Candy y el doctor con el pretexto de ir a cambiarse para salir ella,  
>-Volveré en un momento para que podamos irnos...doctor, gracias por haberse molestado y venir a decirme lo que sucedió con el Sargento Stuart...creo que con esto, él nos está diciendo que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más por él- y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, se despidió por el momento ante el asombro de los otros y se encaminó lentamente hacia la oficina de las enfermeras.<p>

La joven sentía que el mundo a su alrededor se derrumbaba. Si Scott había retornado con su familia y le había enviado un mensaje al doctor, ¿porqué no se molestó en siquiera enviarle a ella unas líneas?...simplemente no lo entendía. Hasta donde ella entendió, ambos comenzaban a compartir una amistad especial y hasta creyó haberse ganado su confianza. Sin embargo, no hubo un mensaje y ni siquiera la mencionó en el telegrama...¡nada!...pareciera que simplemente él había decido retornar a su antigua vida, olvidándose de todo lo ocurrido en el hospital...y sobre todo, de ella.

Así que cabizbaja, se marchó a toda prisa para cambiarse y en cuanto estuvo lista, se dirigió al espejo para mirarse...quería controlar las incontenibles ganas de llorar para no preocupar a Candy y al doctor. Así que pasándose la mano por los ojos, se enjuagó esas lágrimas que ya se asomaban y respirando hondo, regresó hasta donde la otra chica la aguardaba.

Una vez que se sintió de nuevo bajo control, fue al encuentro de la rubia y una vez que estaban listas para marcharse, el doctor notando su triste estado de ánimo, llamó su atención diciéndole,  
>-Alison, antes de asumir y sacar conclusiones, será mejor que esperes un poco para ver lo que nuestro joven paciente tiene que decirnos. Estoy seguro que tendremos más noticias de él muy pronto...pero si no es así, debes recordar que nuestro trabajo termina cuando el paciente sana y sigue adelante en la vida por su cuenta.-<br>-...- la chica se detuvo por un momento y sin volverse a mirarlo, le respondió con un tono indiferente diciendo -...el sargento ha retornado a su familia y seguramente estará muy ocupado tratando de reincorporarse a su estilo de vida como para recordarnos; como bien dice, nuestro trabajo con él ya ha terminado...buenas tardes, doctor...- y diciendo esto, se encaminó hacia la salida a toda prisa ante el asombro de Candy quien solamente se despidió de un gesto del galeno y salió corriendo tras de su amiga.

Por su parte, el Dr. Taylor se quedó de pie mirando a las dos chicas partir y mientras meneaba la cabeza, se decía en voz baja,  
>-Espero que pronto pueda recuperarse de esta desilusión...es una buena chica y no se merece pasar por nada de esto...confío en que pronto estará bien- y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos, se dio la media vuelta para desaparecer también por el pasillo.<p>

A la entrada del hospital, Candy dio alcance a su amiga y colocando su mano sobre su hombro, le habló diciendo,  
>-Alison, espera...- la otra se dio la media vuelta y fue entonces que la rubia se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba a punto de las lágrimas -...por favor, tranquilízate un poco. Si quieres podemos ir a alguna parte para que podamos hablar...me gustaría poder ayudarte...-<br>-...- conmocionada y con un nudo en la garganta, la enfermera no supo que decirle.  
>-Te propongo algo, vayamos a comer algo y si quieres, mientras me cuentas lo que te sucede- ella entendía lo importante que es hablar con alguien en un momento de crisis como este y aunque no estaba segura de lo que pasaba, quería ser un hombro en el cual esta joven pudiera sostenerse.<p>

La atribulada de Alison solamente asintió y luego ambas se encaminaron hasta donde estaba el chófer esperándolas. Una vez dentro del auto, Candy le indicó al hombre que las llevara a un conocido restaurante en pleno centro de la ciudad.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar, Candy pidió que les asignaran una mesa que tuviera un poco de privacidad, y esto fue algo que Alison le agradeció en silencio. Así que para cuando el mesero se retiró para traer su orden, la rubia se animó a preguntarle,  
>-Ahora sí...¿quieres que hablemos sobre lo que te sucede?-<br>-...- escucharla decir esto hizo que por fin su fortaleza cediera y recargándose sobre la mesa, Alison se soltó a llorar desconsolada.

Impotente ante lo que veía, la otra chica solamente la tomó del brazo para que sintiera su apoyo y se quedó callada en espera de que su amiga pudiera recobrarse un poco. Al poco rato, Alison, sintiéndose un tanto mejor después de haberse desahogado, levantó la cabeza para enjugarse los ojos y mirar a su amiga que estaba atenta a ella. Pero como en esos momentos el hombre se acercaba con las bebidas, ambas permanecieron en silencio hasta que el mozo volvió a desaparecer del lugar. Entonces Alison fue la que rompió con el silencio disculpándose,  
>-Lo siento, Candy...no...no sé lo que me pasa...yo...-<br>-No te preocupes, sé perfectamente por lo que estás atravesando- interrumpió con una leve sonrisa.  
>-Jamás me había sentido tan miserable en toda mi vida...creí que él y yo éramos amigos, yo pensé que...- y se detuvo ante lo que estaba por decir.<br>-...pensaste que tú y él compartían algo especial, ¿no?- Candy completó la frase que la otra chica parecía no poder expresar y Alison solamente asintió.

Por supuesto que la rubia sabía perfectamente el dolor que una desilusión puede causar, ya que ella misma lo había vivido en carne propia no sólo una, sino varias veces. Precisamente por esa razón, Candy era muy consiente que de que tal vez compartiendo su experiencia, le pudiera servir de alguna manera a la joven frente a ella. Así que dándose valor, comenzó diciéndole,  
>-Como te dijo el doctor, lo mejor será esperar a ver si hay noticias del sargento para ti. Precipitarse y asumir conclusiones, tal vez no sea lo más conveniente en estos momentos... mírate, parece que todo esto te ha puesto muy mal.-<br>-¿Qué más hay que decir o esperar?...es obvio que Scott sólo quiso comunicarse con el doctor y no conmigo. Yo en verdad creí que era su...amiga...- pausó al darse cuenta de la realidad en la que estaba -...y ahora, en verdad que ya no sé ni qué pensar...- le respondió al tiempo que cerraba sus puños con coraje y desesperación.  
>-Tranquila- quiso calmarla al tiempo que colocaba su propia mano sobre los puños cerrados de la otra chica-...entiendo que no te es fácil, pero confiemos que todo saldrá bien y que muy pronto sabrás lo que en realidad ha sucedido con él. A veces sufrimos más por asumir cosas y situaciones que existen sólo en nuestra mente, y no de lo que en realidad sucede- le afirmó hablándole con mucha suavidad, pero siendo firme en sus palabras.<p>

Entonces, al encontrarse Alison con esos ojos verdes que la miraban con empatía, pudo comprender que no estaba sola en este asunto y que alguien estaba a su lado para escucharla y apoyarla...esto sí que fue un alivio para su pesar. Por lo que enjugándose los ojos, le respondió,  
>-Gracias, Candy...creo que...tienes mucha razón en lo que me dices...-<br>-Veo que en verdad te preocupa ese muchacho.-  
>-Mucho más de lo que te pudieras imaginar.-<br>-Discúlpame por preguntar, pero por lo que veo, sientes algo especial por él, ¿verdad?-  
>-...- con un asentimiento de cabeza, Alison le confesó a su amiga lo mucho que le interesaba el joven Lowell.<br>-Entiendo- respondió la otra pensativa y pausando por unos instantes, luego agregó -entonces lo mejor será que trates de centrarte, enfocándote bien en lo que quieres hacer para no perderte en la incertidumbre...-  
>-No entiendo.-<br>-Te explicaré. Cuando nuestros sentimientos están en juego, muchas veces nos cegamos a lo que está frente a nosotros...y eso incluye la verdad de las cosas. Ahora te sientes triste y desolada por algo que tal vez tenga una explicación lógica...darle tiempo a la situación para que tus emociones se enfríen, es lo mejor por hacer en estos casos. Esto te lo digo por experiencia y vaya que me ha costado entenderlo- en ese momento, Candy le dibujó una sonrisa de lado al recordar los muchos sinsabores por los que atravesó por su impulsiva reacción... sinsabores que ahora se identificaban perfectamente en la chica frente a ella.

Al momento en que se generaba esta conexión de amistad entre ellas, el ambiente se fue sintiendo un poco más relajado...Alison ya no se sentía tan mal por todo aquello que había estado guardado y que no había tenido la oportunidad de expresar...en sí, con la plática se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, pero sobre todo, le ayudó mucho a sentirse comprendida. Fue por esa razón que para cuando el mesero llegó con los platillos, la joven enfermera estaba un poco mejor de ánimo.

Después de traer la comida a la mesa, las jóvenes se dedicaron a hablar de otros temas...lo hicieron con la intención de no arruinar el momento y Alison se lo agradeció a su amiga. Así que para distraerse, estuvieron hablando sobre los varios proyectos en los que Candy estaba trabajando con la asociación de caridad y para cuando estaban disfrutando del postre, ambas charlaban animadas sobre otros temas...como cuáles habían sido los últimos avances en medicina.

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar, ambas anduvieron por el centro de la ciudad para ir de compras. Tal y como se lo había prometido a Archie, Candy quería distraer a su amiga con el pretexto de que necesitaba comprar un obsequio para la Tía Abuela, por lo que ambas caminaron por un par de horas buscando el susodicho regalo. Y para cuando les dieron las seis de la tarde, las dos se dirigieron con sus compras hasta un café en donde se verían con Archie para tomar algo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, se encontraron con la sorpresa de que el joven Cornwell ya aguardaba por ellas. Verlas llegar tan animosas y sonrientes fue un alivio para el joven Cornwell que estaba realmente muy preocupado por su joven amiga. Así que al ver a Alison charlando y comentando emocionada sobre cómo habían pasado el día, fue una agradable sorpresa para él. Entonces se dedicó a escuchar paciente con una sonrisa todo lo que las jóvenes tuvieran que decir, y en especial acerca de los detalles de cómo dieron con la preciosa y fina chalina de seda que compraron para festejar el onomástico de la querida Tía.

Al cabo de una hora de charla y risas, todos se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que era, por lo que sugiriéndole a su esposo, Candy propuso que él llevara a Alison a su casa en su auto mientras que ella regresaba a la mansión para avisar a la Tía Elroy que nos los esperara para cenar. Al escuchar esto, la joven enfermera de inmediato quiso protestar diciendo que no hacía falta, pero por insistencia de sus amigos, tuvo que ceder al final. Por lo que después de despedirse cariñosamente de Candy con un abrazo, Alison abordó el auto de Archie y los dos se dirigieron hasta el departamento de la chica al otro lado de la ciudad.

En el camino, los dos se dedicaron a hablar de lo lindo que habían pasado la velada; pero una vez que llegaron a la puerta del edificio donde ella vivía, el joven mientras detenía el auto, le dirigió una seria mirada al tiempo que le preguntaba sin rodeos,  
>-Discúlpame si me entrometo, pero me gustaría saber si tienes alguna novedad sobre Scott- él se encontraba un tanto preocupado por su reacción al ser esta la primera vez que la cuestionaba abiertamente de esta manera. Deseaba saber algo, ya que esa misma mañana había leído en el periódico sobre la noticia de que el joven Lowell que había retornado a su familia y también sobre sus hazañas heroicas en el frente...pero en sí, desconocía si Alison estaba enterada.<br>-...- por su parte, la jovencita ante el asombro de sus palabras que la tomaron por sorpresa, cambió su semblante por completo y al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro, le respondió también con seriedad -...parece que el sargento ha retornado con su familia...lo sé por el telegrama que el Dr. Taylor ha recibido esta mañana y en donde solamente a través de unas cuantas líneas, le decía eso y además le daba las gracias. Aparte de eso, desconozco si habrá mandado algo más.-

Decepcionado con la actitud tan indiferente que el sargento parecía haber tomado con aquellas personas que habían cuidado de él con tanto esmero durante su convalecencia, Archie, tomándose el mentón con la mano recargada en la ventanilla y dirigiendo su mirada hacia un lado para que su amiga no viera lo enojado que estaba, le comentó,  
>-Parece ser que al final decidió regresar con los suyos y olvidarse de todos los demás.-<br>-Así lo parece- agregó ella al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y jugaba nerviosa con sus manos.  
>-¿Sabías que ha recobrado la vista?- la cuestionó él.<br>-¿Cómo lo sabes?- se volvió ella para mirarlo sorprendida.  
>-Me enteré esta mañana por los periódicos. Al parecer, su regreso a la familia ha causado un revuelo y gran sensación en Boston y ahora, hasta se le considera un gran héroe de guerra por todas sus hazañas.-<br>-Comprendo- comentó ella desviando la mirada, ahora más que nunca supo que lo había perdido y eso la sumió en la desesperanza.  
>-...- al cabo de unos momentos en los que ambos se vieron envueltos por el silencio de la noche, Archie agregó para sorpresa de ella -...no te merece...- ella se volvió a mirarlo atónita ante su comentario -...un hombre que se olvida tan fácilmente de quienes cuidaron de él con tanto esmero cuando más lo necesitaba, no merece...- entonces se giró para verla de frente y terminar su frase -...no se merece tu cariño, Alison.-<p>

Esta era la primera vez que Archie le hablaba abiertamente y sin rodeos sobre algo que era más que obvio para ambos, pero que para no incomodarla, prefirió guardarse para sí todo ese tiempo. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y por primera vez, se estaban desafiando...uno para expresar que estaba en desacuerdo con lo que sucedía, mientras que los de la otra, trataban de alguna manera defenderse de la opinión que su querido amigo le presentaba.

Por unos instantes, el lado arrogante y orgulloso de Archibald se dejó ver y sentir por primera vez ante los ojos de la joven enfermera. En realidad, este joven era muy posesivo y protector con aquellos a los que quería...y para sorpresa de sí mismo, con toda esta situación que se había generado alrededor de Scott, descubrió que Alison se encontraba entre las personas que le eran en verdad especiales.

Por su parte, la chica sintió un gran hueco en su interior, al punto que se llevó la mano sobre el estómago para tratar de controlar sus nervios. Anonadada con la reacción de Archie, no supo a ciencia cierta qué decirle, pero fue él quien continuó diciendo,  
>-Será mejor que te olvides de él y de todo lo sucedido.-<br>-...- los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par quedándose muda, las palabras simplemente se encontraban atrapadas en su interior sin poder hallar un escape.  
>-Lamento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por todo esto...quiero decir...- se detuvo un momento mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el volante y miraba pensativo su argolla de matrimonio.<p>

Le resultaba muy difícil para el joven Cornwell pedirle a la chica que había en algún momento sentido algo especial por él, que se olvidara por completo del otro joven que también había llegado a su corazón...¿con qué derecho se lo pedía?...ese anillo que brillaba tenuemente en su mano, le recordaba a Archie que él era feliz en esos momentos junto a Candy, mientras que la joven a su lado aún estaba en busca de su propia felicidad. Sin embargo, como el buen paladín que era, también sentía que era su deber cuidar de la chica a su lado...de aquella que fue un gran apoyo para él mientras estuvo sumido en una gran incertidumbre en el pasado.

Por un momento quiso asegurarle que no importando lo que sucediera, él estaría ahí para cuidarla y protegerla no importando las circunstancias, pero fue ella la que finalmente rompió con el silencio,  
>-No es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mí, Archie- ante el asombro, él se volvió para mirarla atento mientras ella dirigía sus ojos al frente, al tiempo que dibujaba una leve sonrisa de lado -creo que...estaré bien. ¿Sabes?, no es la primera vez que me sucede...ya he pasado por la desilusión antes y he aprendido a superarlo.-<p>

En ese momento, ambas miradas se volvieron a encontrar para ver de frente la realidad que ambos habían pretendido disimular y que habían compartido ya por un tiempo. Curiosamente para Alison, confesarle esto resultó ser un alivio y no una carga como se hubiese pensado; es más, se sintió liberada con respecto a esa gran admiración que sintió por Archie en el pasado y que ahora, por fin la había dejado a un lado para continuar adelante...es más, en ese preciso instante fue enterrada para siempre en su memoria y quedaría ahí, olvidada en los recuerdos de aquellos días en que se conocieron.

Desconcertado, Archie tuvo que admitir que de alguna manera u otra, él también había sido parte de una gran desilusión para ella; pero muy al contrario de lo que él pensaba que acontecía con Scott, su proceder no fue para nada intencionado. No obstante y no importando cómo fue que se dieron las cosas, lo mejor que pudo haberles sucedido a ambos fue poder aclarar todo lo concerniente a ellos y de una vez por todas, olvidarse de ese asunto.

El joven Cornwell meditaba en esto cuando sus pensamientos fueron distraídos al escucharse la puerta del auto que se abría,  
>-Será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y Candy seguramente te estará esperando.-<br>-Sí, tienes razón- respondió y bajando rápidamente del auto, se dirigió hasta la otra puerta para ayudarla a bajar al tiempo que ella le dedicaba una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento,  
>-Te agradezco mucho el que te preocupes por mí- y le extendió la mano para despedirse.<br>-No hay nada que agradecer- agregó él mientras que tomándola, la acercaba a sus labios para depositar un gentil beso en su mano -tú sabes bien que eres una gran amiga para nosotros...en especial para mí, te debo mucho y sin ti no estaría donde estoy ahora, feliz al lado de la mujer que tanto amo...-

Estas palabras llegaron a lo más profundo de su ser y conmocionada, Alison solamente retiró la mano al tiempo que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa. Después, el joven quien también le sonreía, se daba la vuelta para luego abordar el auto y antes de arrancar, Archie levantó su mano para despedirse nuevamente y asegurarle que se verían pronto...luego desapareció por la calle a toda velocidad.

En cuanto lo vio partir, Alison soltó un gran suspiro de alivio mientras dibujaba una gran sonrisa; por fin todo se había aclarado entre ellos y esperaba que jamás nada de esto se volviera a mencionar. Sin embargo, antes de entrar en el edificio, una voz muy familiar la llamó por su nombre...se trataba de alguien que conocía bien y que la hizo detenerse en seco. Muy despacio y con el corazón latiéndole desenfrenado, se volvió nerviosa para mirar hacia donde esa persona la llamaba y para su sorpresa, una alta figura emergió entonces de entre las sombras,  
>-¡Scott!- fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar.<p>

El muchacho que estaba frente a ella, salió de la oscuridad para colocarse justo debajo de la luz que alumbraba la puerta del edificio. En cuanto Alison pudo divisar su rostro, se dio cuenta de que reflejaba una gran seriedad, pero lo que más le impactó fueron sus palabras,  
>-Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas...tienes algo que ver con ese Ardley y te estás viendo a solas con él...- sus puños se cerraban con tal furia que apretaba con fuerza la pequeña valija que sostenía.<br>-¿C-cómo dices?- preguntó entonces ella con asombro ante su actitud.  
>-¿Acaso crees que no los vi?...parece que he sido un verdadero tonto...me pasé toda la tarde y parte de la noche esperando por ti y todo para qué, ¿para ser testigo de lo que pasó? Si hubiera sabido de esto, yo...- del coraje no pudo continuar porque su voz se entrecortaba con el resoplido de su gran enojo.<p>

Solamente la miró con ojos muy penetrantes y duros por un instante antes de dar la vuelta, pero justo cuando amenazaba con irse, una mano lo detuvo del brazo,  
>-No...no es lo que te imaginas. Archie es solamente un amigo y yo...-<br>-¿Así es cómo lo llamas?- él giró un poco la cabeza para mirarla de lado con ojos fríos como el hielo -tal vez no estés al tanto y por eso quiero aclarártelo: he recuperado la vista y fue gracias a eso que me he dado cuenta de todo perfectamente. No estoy ciego Alison, pude ver lo que sucedió entre ustedes: desde que llegaron, el tiempo que se quedaron platicando en el auto, cómo se despidió de ti...¡todo!- y casi gritando esto, se soltó de ella para dar unos pasos e intentar alejarse.

Desesperada ante lo que parecía ser una gran malentendido, ella se adelantó hasta quedar frente a él, lo que hizo que el sargento se detuviera en seco,  
>-¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera, Scott?...¿acaso no confías en lo que te digo?-<br>-...- él la miraba atento con la quijada dura y casi sin parpadear.  
>-No entiendo qué es lo que te sucede, creo que has entendido todo mal...por favor, no es lo que parece...-<br>-...- él continuaba sin responderle y ante la desesperación de que él no le creía, sus nervios la empezaron a traicionar y sin saber qué más decirle, lo único que le quedaba por hacer fue desafiarlo al tiempo que bajó la mirada y cerraba los puños, mientras mantenía los ojos clavados en el piso,  
>-Realmente no sé qué es lo que te pasa, te desconozco. Primero desapareces del hospital sin decir nada y luego te presentas sin aviso en mi casa para acusarme de algo que no tiene fundamentos. No tienes derecho a venir aquí a reclamarme por algo que no es cierto... además, dime, ¿a qué has venido?- al decir esto, levantó su vista desafiante mientras temblaba por la ola de emociones que en ese momento la estaban dominando.<br>-Si quieres saberlo, te lo diré...- respondió entonces en un tono seco y sin apartar su mirada al frente -he viajado toda la noche desde Boston porque quería verte y hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante. Llegué a Chicago esta mañana y después de que fui al hospital para buscarte, el Dr. Taylor me dijo que ya habías salido y es por eso que le pedí tu dirección para venir a verte...he estado aquí por horas como un tonto esperando a tu regreso, porque tenía la ilusión de verte...desde que recobré la vista no he anhelado más que eso. Deseaba saber cómo eras, mirarte por primera vez a los ojos...- bajó entonces sus cielos para verla por unos instantes -...quería agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Por desgracia, lo primero que vi de ti, la primera imagen nítida tuya, fue junto a ese Ardley...la de ambos solos en el auto...de él besando tu mano...¡fui un verdadero estúpido!- cerró sus ojos evitando encontrarse con los de ella para agregar -...todo fue en balde, fui en contra de mi propia familia y todo, ¿para qué?...- suspiró hondo al tiempo que su voz se escuchaba muy seria y sin sentimiento alguno.  
>-Yo...yo no lo sabía...- lo interrumpió ella asombrada ante lo que escuchaba.<br>-Eso ya no importa, fui un verdadero idiota al creer que lograría lo que tanto deseaba...- y por unos segundos bajó su mirada para encontrarse nuevamente con los de Alison. Por un breve instante ambos sintieron una poderosa atracción que los hizo temblar sin control, en especial a la enfermera; no obstante, fue él quien rompió con el momento para agregar con voz dura -...será mejor que me vaya...- la rodeó para seguir adelante pero mientras se alejaba le decía -...tal vez no lo sepas, pero ese Ardley está casado y es muy probable que solamente esté jugando contigo...- sus palabras sonaron gélidas y sin emoción.

En ese preciso momento Alison creyó darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo con el joven sargento. Acaso se estaba mostrando...¿celoso?...pensando en esto y queriendo comprobar esta posibilidad, no quiso quedarse callada, por lo que haciendo uso de toda su fortaleza interior, se defendió argumentándole,  
>-No es lo que piensas y para tu información, estoy al tanto de que Archie está casado. Es más, su esposa y yo somos buenas amigas, y si él me ha traído esta noche a casa fue por petición de ella misma. Te aseguro que jamás he conocido a nadie como él, un hombre que se comporta como un verdadero caballero.-<br>-...- escuchar esto lo hizo detenerse por unos instantes, dándose cuenta de su posible error. Sin embargo, había algo más que las atenciones de Archie hacia Alison...y lo fue la manera tan particular que notó en la forma en que la chica nombraba a ese joven Ardley. Por sus mismas palabras, creyó haber comprobado la admiración que desde hace tiempo sospechaba tenía ella hacia el quien firmemente creía era su rival...eso fue lo que en realidad lo había herido tanto y que lo sacó de sus casillas, la manera en que ella insistía en defenderlo. Por lo que sin querer, parte de la ira que ya lo dominaba le hizo responder secamente aún dandole la espalda -...sí claro, y es por esa razón que ambos se quedaron por un buen rato hablando solos en el auto y a estas horas de la noche...-

Alison se quedó de una pieza. Estas palabras eran no sólo un insulto hacia ella sino a su integridad misma...ignorante de que solamente fueron dichas en un momento de arrebato y tal vez de despecho, se defendió respondiéndole,  
>-No sé que es lo que pretendes hablándome de esa manera...no eres nadie para juzgarme- lo dijo bajando la mirada y cerrando aún más los puños con coraje -nunca he hecho nada por lo que tenga que avergonzarme y para tu información, jamás lo haré. Si estuvimos charlando en el auto es porque me estaba hablando sobre las noticias de tu paradero que se publicaron en el periódico...tanto él como nosotros hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Tal vez no estés enterado, pero fue él mismo quien contrató a alguien para buscarte...pero parece ser que eso ya no importa, si insistes en pensar así de él adelante, no pienso detenerte. Sólo quiero que sepas y espero que te quede bien claro que ese coraje inexplicable que tienes contra Archie, no va a impedir que continúe mi amistad con él y con su familia. Tanto su esposa como ese joven me han estado apoyando en estos últimos días, en especial cuando me la he pasado angustiada preguntándome dónde estabas y si te encontrabas con bien... desde que te fuiste...yo...- y no pudo continuar sus palabras que se ahogaban en su garganta por la emoción y las lágrimas que ya se asomaban en sus orbes.<p>

Entonces Scott no pudo más que bajar la mirada, escucharla hablar así de vulnerable lo sacudió violentamente y lo hizo sentir muy mal; por supuesto que estaba arrepentido por haber sido tan duro con ella. En el fondo él solamente quería verla y hablarle con franqueza acerca de sus sentimientos, pero todo se vino abajo ante la aparición de Archibald...no pudo controlar sus celos y por consecuencia, al final expresó su ira y despecho, hiriéndola sin querer. Aunque no la veía de frente, el muchacho podía sentir la angustia que Alison experimentaba en esos momentos, por lo que se giró un poco para mirarla de lado y suavizando un poco su voz, agregó,  
>-No hay razón para que te preocupes más por mí, como puedes comprobar yo estoy bien. Lamento si te he ofendido...te pido que me disculpes- ella lo miraba anonadada sin saber qué decirle -...no quiero continuar con esto y seguir lastimándote con mi actitud, será mejor que me vaya. Por favor, entiende que yo solamente quería verte y decirte que...- no pudo continuar y por ende, esas últimas palabras fueron ahogadas en lo más profundo de su interior.<p>

Así que haciendo uso de sus fuerzas, se dio nuevamente la vuelta para alejarse de allí antes de que se arrepintiera. Mientras se alejaba con dejo de derrota, le susurró diciendo,  
>-Gracias por todo...cuídate y te deseo todo lo mejor, hermosa y dulce Alison...adiós...-<br>-Espera- trató ella de detenerlo porque no deseaba que se fuera -...por favor, no te vayas...- y viendo que él continuaba alejándose, la chica por fin abrió su corazón y dejó escapar el más profundo de sus sentimientos -...no quisiera despedirme así de ti...eres alguien muy especial y no quisiera perderte, no de esta manera...-

Scott volvió a detenerse asombrado ante la confesión y por un instante, creyó ver un rayo de esperanza para él. Sin embargo, sus celos una vez más lo dominaron, pero no evitaron que volviera la cabeza para poder mirarla una vez más. Ella lo contemplaba suplicante, aún fija en su lugar sin poder avanzar; había un invisible obstáculo a vencer que no la dejaba ir tras él...sus ojos brillaban asomando lágrimas de desesperación aunadas a la confusión que la envolvía. Con la angustia de perderlo, alegó diciendo,  
>-Me niego a aceptar que este es el adiós entre nosotros.-<br>-...- no hubo respuesta alguna y solamente se escuchaba el viento que silbaba alrededor de ellos con los sonidos nocturnos, en la tranquila noche mientras se contemplaban el uno al otro.

Viendo que tal vez esta era una lucha perdida, Alison no tuvo más fuerzas y ánimos para tratar de convencerlo de lo contrario y sobre algo que él insistía en creer, así que bajando nuevamente la mirada, dijo algo más...fue tan leve que en realidad parecía que se lo susurraba a sí misma,  
>-Quiero luchar por el hombre que me robó el corazón...si lo conoces, dile que no hay otra persona más importante que él en mi vida...- aunque era un tímido murmuro, fue parte de un grito desesperado que su interior no pudo contener más y que no tuvo más remedio que dejar escapar.<p>

Aún cuando éste fue un leve susurro, la más importante y trascendental confesión dicha por Alison se dio en un suave musitar y aunque pareciera lo contrario, él la había escuchado perfectamente. Sin embargo, Scott por alguna razón continuaba ahí, mirándola sin moverse o decir nada, todo debido a que en su mente había un remolino de emociones que no le permitían enfocarse propiamente en lo que ella recién le había confesado. Por lo que permaneció callado confundiendo aún más a la chica que se debatía entre continuar con sus argumentos o correr en dirección contraria para no seguir afrontando la ya dolorosa situación... y es que, Alison sabía que una vez que él se marchara, lo haría para siempre.

El lugar continuaba sumido en un incómodo silencio, en uno donde solamente la joven podía escuchar el acelerado ritmo de su corazón que la estaba ensordeciendo. Al mismo tiempo, su mirada ya se nublaba por las incontrolables lágrimas...todo era demasiado para la sensible chica. Exhausta por el silencio, ella le pidió quedamente que hiciera cualquier cosa pero que no callase más...había llegado ya a los límites de su fortaleza y en cualquier momento se soltaría a llorar.

Sin saberlo, estas palabras fueron como un hechizo que nubló entonces la mente de Scott, pero que a la vez, lo mantenía inmóvil y sin permitirle decir nada...se estaba debatiendo en una feroz lucha interna con su ego: entre dejarla ir o no. No obstante, ante su silencio, Alison sintió entonces las incontrolables ganas de llorar, pero lo que le quedaba de su dignidad se lo impidió. En sí, sólo deseaba salir del lugar y si tenía que hacerlo, se alejaría de su vida con su rostro en alto. No obstante y justo cuando reunía las fuerzas suficientes para darse vuelta con dejo de derrota e intentar dar unos pasos hacia el edificio, un abrazo que vino sorpresivo por detrás la tomó y luego girándola, la envolvió posesivamente. Ella se vio atrapada en él antes de siquiera darse cuenta...era Scott que la estaba abrazando con una ansiedad tal que pareciera que si no lo hacía, la perdería para siempre.

Permanecieron así por unos instantes y luego con el pasar de los minutos, se fueron separando poco a poco. Entonces Scott dirigió sus ojos hacia los de ella y se dedicó a mirarla con tanta intensidad que pareciera que estuviera descifrando y buscara algo en ellos; al mismo tiempo, ella simplemente se dejó envolver en sus brazos mientras temblaba ante lo que estaba experimentando. Por instantes que les parecieron una eternidad, Scott simplemente la afianzó con más fuerza por la cintura, atrayéndola posesivamente hacia él y sumergiéndose en aquellos ojos...en sí para él, era la primera vez que los veía de cerca y su único deseo era deleitarse y perderse en ellos.

Alison por su parte, temblaba sin poder controlarse...sentirse tan cerca de él la llenaba de temor, ya que desconocía sus intenciones. No obstante, al mirar tan de cerca esos cielos que la contemplaban casi sin parpadear, sintió un irresistible impulso de acariciarlo, de palpar su varonil rostro; por lo que lentamente fue levantando su mano hasta que sus dedos lo rozaron con suma ternura. Al momento en que él sintió la suave caricia, lo invadió una cálida emoción... era algo tan suave que estremeció los sentimientos de cordura del muchacho y por unos instantes se dejó llevar, cerrando los ojos al tiempo que se estaba entregando a la tibieza de esa nueva y suave sensación. Su mente le decía que la más hermosa y palpable de las realidades, por fin estaba cobrando vida.

Envueltos en aquel mágico momento, ambos comenzaron a sentir a flor de piel lo que sus corazones ocultaban con tanto recelo ya por un tiempo. Fue en ese preciso momento que comenzaron a darse cuenta de ese amor que tanto uno como el otro, habían estado guardando tan celosamente y que en cierta forma, se negaron aceptar en su oportunidad. Sin embargo y aún con emoción desbordada, Scott sintió que debía hacer algo muy importante antes de dar el siguiente paso, por lo que con suave voz le habló diciendo,  
>-Antes que nada, quiero que me disculpes...que perdones mi estúpida y celosa actitud- sus ojos la miraban con intensidad -no tengo excusa, lo sé...tú menos que nadie te mereces las duras palabras que dije. ¿Podrías perdonar a un tonto celoso como yo?, ¿sería mucho pedirte que me perdonaras y me dejaras pasar tiempo a tu lado?...deseo conocerte más a fondo, saber todo de ti. Aunque para ser sincero, creo que te conozco ya lo suficiente para expresarte lo que en realidad siento y que me quema por dentro- tomó entonces su mano para besarla sutilmente -...por favor, entiende que el sólo hecho de verte con alguien más, me sacó por completo de mis casillas y ante la idea de perderte, me cegó por completo...el sentimiento de derrota tomó control sobre mí y la ira fue poseyendo mi mente, nublando mi entendimiento sin que no pudiera hacer nada. Comprende que no soy de los que toman la derrota a la ligera, soy un soldado que ha luchado por sus ideales y he demostrado en más de una ocasión que ni la muerte misma me ha podido detener. Irónicamente, realmente llegue a pensar que ese joven me había derrotado, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que también estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, en especial porque no concibo compartir con nadie a quien se ha ganado mi corazón y con quien me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida... Alison, deseo que seas mía...sólo mía...-<p>

Los ojos de Alison se abrieron de par en par ante lo que escuchaba, pero no tuvo tiempo de siquiera responderle porque sin pensarlo más, él se dejó llevar por un insaciable impulso y acercándose al rostro que continuaba mirándolo atónita, elevó sus manos para entonces tomarla por la espalda y romper con la poca distancia que los separaba sellando suavemente los labios de Alison con los suyos. Al principio sus bocas se unieron con indecisión generada por la timidez inicial que los dos sentían y de que eran presa; pero luego ese sutil roce fue dando paso a uno con más seguridad, especialmente cuando se dieron cuenta que esto era algo que ambos querían. Sus movimientos eran lentos y suaves mientras exploraban esta nueva conexión, disfrutando plenamente del momento...se trataba de un regalo inesperado que la vida les estaba dando y ambos con toda la sutileza y lentitud posibles, lo fueron desenvolviendo.

Fue precisamente en ese momento que Scott comenzó a demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba y curiosamente lo estaba haciendo sin palabras...este era el contacto que ambos habían estado deseando, besos a los que él ya no se podía resistir más a dar y que ella simplemente, no deseaba rechazar. Momentos después del primer encuentro, se fueron separando y ahora solamente habían pequeños besos que Scott depositaba en la frente y cabeza de Alison, mientras que ella se acurrucaba en su pecho al tiempo que suspiraba feliz, recargando su cabeza en el varonil hombro.

Luego de esa pasión que se desencadenó con tan sólo unos roces, Scott le confesó algo más que había estado guardando celosamente en su interior...para esto, se separó un poco y tomando el rostro de su amada con suavidad entre sus manos, comenzó a acariciar sus suaves mejillas con los pulgares, al tiempo que limpiaba unas lágrimas de felicidad que sin querer se habían dejado escapar,  
>-Siempre había creído que abrirme a otros era una completa locura porque mis sentimientos siempre han sido sinceros, y lo han sido al punto que podrían dejarme vulnerable; pero contigo ha sido todo muy distinto al punto que no me ha importado hacerlo, ya que es la primera vez que me he entregado así...Alison, deseo continuar haciéndolo por el resto de mi vida, porque sé que puedo ser yo mismo ante ti...sin máscaras ni pretensiones, presentarme ante ti como lo que soy y ser simplemente yo...Scott... sin apellidos ni abolengo...nada más...-<br>-...- atónita ante esto, la mente de Alison divagaba ante lo que esto podía significar, pero al cabo de unos instante las dudas mismas acabaron por traicionarla, por lo que bajando la mirada y con timidez, le respondió -...pero... tú provienes de una familia de alcurnia...¿por qué yo?... quiero decir...- estaba en verdad confundida -...yo solamente soy una enfermera y tú...-  
>-Shhhhh...no digas nada...- la acalló acercándose peligrosamente a ella, aún aprisionándola con suavidad con ambas manos -no tienes que preocuparte por eso, déjamelo a mí...tan sólo demuéstrame que tú sientes lo mismo que yo, que no estoy soñando lo que estamos viviendo en estos momentos- y recargó entonces su frente con la de Alison, mientras sus agitados alientos se confundían.<p>

Luego con delicadeza, levantó el mentón de la chica que con timidez lo evadía, forzándola a mirarlo al tiempo que le dedicaba la más tierna de las sonrisas,  
>-Quiero que sepas que para mí no hay nadie más importante en el mundo que tú, confía en mí cuando te digo que no dejaré que nada ni nadie me aparten de tu lado...jamás...a menos... a menos que tú así lo que quieras...- estas palabras conmovieron a la jovencita al punto que se sintió tan emocionada que no le fue posible responderle, pero no fue necesario, ya que él deslizó ambas manos a su cuello para no darle oportunidad de alejarse y así, poder seguir con su despliegue de cariño. Y es que como los labios de Scott todavía saboreaban los de ella y su mirada continuaba fija en ellos sin poder resistirse a seguir acariciándolos, se dejó entonces llevar de nueva cuenta por sus impulsos. Así que mientras los dos se perdían en la intimidad que estaban compartiendo, el joven no pensaba más que en seguir expresándole lo mucho que la amaba al tiempo que su mente no cabía de alegría al darse cuenta de lo afortunado que era al ser correspondido. Con el transcurso de los minutos vinieron varias caricias más, seguidas de apasionados besos para finalmente escucharse un "te amo" que se negaba a ser demorado por el corazón mismo que lo guardaba y que gritaba con estruendo en el interior...para la sorpresa de ambos, se dejó escuchar en los masculinos labios.<p>

¿Cómo fue que sucedió? Ninguno de ellos lo sabía a ciencia cierta, sólo les importaba sentirse cerca y en unísono durante esos instantes...aunque estos momentos fueran efímeros, no les importaba lo que pudiera suceder después. Ahora que ambos conocían y aceptaban la verdad de sus sentimientos, solamente les quedaba profesarse el amor que compartían en un acto tan íntimo como era el unir tanto sus labios, como sus espíritus mismos.

Bajo aquella luz de luna menguante que se ocultaba tras las nubes y que apenas alumbraba la desierta calle, ambos podían sentirse libres de las circunstancias, sin obstáculos que los pudieran detener. Fue de esta manera que los dos comenzaron a conocerse, y lo hicieron en el instante mismo que se abrieron el uno al otro, tanto en su interior como en su mente. Llegado el momento, ambos tuvieron que alejarse por unos instantes para volver a sumergirse en la realidad de las cosas, mientras meditaban en lo profundo de sus mentes, el miedo que un futuro incierto producía en ellos...por un lado, el orgullo de una familia aristocrática y por otro, las posibles adversidades que sus propias mentes visualizaban en el horizonte y que llegado el momento, amenazarían con separarlos si no las afrontaban juntos.

Sin embargo, tanto uno como el otro, decidieron ignorarlo todo por esa noche y sin dejar de acariciarse se dejaron llevar de nueva cuenta por sus sentimientos para continuar disfrutando del ensueño del momento,  
>-Te amo- susurraba él sin dar tregua a su despliegue de pasión por ella.<br>-Y yo...- fueron las únicas dos palabras que ella alcanzó a pronunciar al dejarse envolver por ese profundo beso.

Scott jamás creyó que amaría a alguien con tal intensidad y ahora por fortuna para él, lo estaba haciendo como jamás lo imaginó. Aquel joven que en algún momento llegó a creer que abrirse a otros era una locura, ahora estaba frente a quien probó ser digna de su confianza. Este fue un impensable milagro ocurrido en un momento crucial de su vida, justo cuando todo era controlado por el odio y el resentimiento...aquel frío corazón, forjado por los horrores de la guerra, sucumbió ante la gran belleza interior de un noble y tibio corazón.

Mientras sus labios se perdían entre los innumerables y suaves besos, sus mentes divagaban, extraviándose en la neblina del ensueño mientras eran rodeados por los anhelos de un futuro promisorio. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que pasaría después, pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna, una promesa fue sellada en el instante mismo que reconocieron en silencio, que no deseaban separarse nunca más.

Esa noche por fin Scott pudo confesarle a la atónita jovencita el profundo amor que le tenía y sin perder la oportunidad, le propuso que fuera su novia y aunque deseaba hacerla su esposa cuanto antes, razonó en la idea de primero conocerse a fondo antes de dar el tan ansiado paso. Incrédula ante lo que escuchaba, Alison aceptó sin dudarlo y desde ese momento, oficialmente fueron ya una pareja. El siguiente paso se percibía como el más difícil y consistía en que la poderosa familia Lowell conociera a la ahora novia de su único heredero.

Al día siguiente, ambos acordaron que no era necesario demorar más el encuentro de la familia Lowell con Alison, por lo que después de hacer los debidos arreglos en el hospital, partieron enseguida. En cuanto llegaron a Boston, los dos jóvenes se toparon con dos puntos de vista muy diferentes en la familia: por un lado, Alison fue recibida con los brazos abiertos tanto por la madre como el abuelo del muchacho. Parecía que al juez le agradó en extremo la sencilla joven que se postulaba como la futura esposa de Scott, y no tardó en pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella para disfrutar de su compañía y llegar a conocerla bien. Con los días, el anciano descubrió con agrado que su querido nieto había elegido con sabiduría y esa encantadora chica se fue ganando irremediablemente con el tiempo, el corazón del honorable hombre.

Sin embargo, la felicidad de todos se vería empañada por un recibimiento un tanto frío pero sobre todo, desinteresado por parte del padre de Scott. Aunque no se mostró grosero con ella ni nada por el estilo, tampoco el prominente abogado disimuló su posición de desacuerdo. No obstante, todo cambiaría el día cuando Alison fue presentada públicamente y en especial al descubrir la manera en que la sociedad misma de Boston recibió a la chica; fue muy al contrario a lo que todos esperaban y esto fue contribuyendo a que paulatinamente, se fueran dando ciertos cambios en la opinión que John tenía hacia ella. Como muchas personas encontraron encantadora la sencilla naturaleza de la joven, no tardaron en abrirse para conocer de cerca a la recién llegada. Sin embargo, había que reconocer que todo se dio principalmente al gran apoyo que la joven pareja recibió del muy respetado y poderoso juez, quien en todo momento durante los variados eventos sociales a los que la pareja asistió, se colocaba al lado de la chica mientras que se dedicaba a presentarla para sorpresa de todos ya como su nieta.

Eventualmente ese rechazo inicial de John fue dando lentamente un giro inesperado y con el paso de los días, el hombre bajo su mirada crítica y analítica, descubriría con agrado que las mejores virtudes no sólo se encuentran donde uno supondría que estuvieran, sino que también pueden hallarse escondidas en lugares donde nadie siquiera pudiera imaginarse. Conforme la fueron tratando y conociendo, Alison les demostró en más de una ocasión que estaba a la altura de cualquiera de ellos y para beneplácito de todos, cuando llegó el día que Scott y su joven novia les dieron la noticia de que querían comprometerse y fijar la fecha de matrimonio, todos la recibieron con emoción.

Para esa ocasión en particular, John mismo quiso enmendarse y usar de pretexto el día de la fiesta de compromiso de su único hijo, para aclarar ante todos su cambio de opinión. Por lo que los sorprendió aclarando en su discurso frente a todos, que él ahora también apoyaba a la pareja al tiempo que les pedía que lo perdonaran por la reserva que había mostrado con ellos al inicio. Conmocionado hasta las lágrimas, finalmente Scott hizo las paces de una vez por todas con su padre, quien tuvo que reconocer que había prejuzgado sin fundamentos y duros prejuicios a quien ahora demostraba ser la pareja perfecta para su hijo...a quien por cierto, jamás había visto tan feliz en toda su vida.

Esta nueva manera de pensar en John se fue dando al mismo tiempo que se notaron otros sutiles e importantes cambios, no tan sólo en su hijo, sino en la familia misma. Por alguna razón, el ánimo de la mansión y sus ocupantes fueron lentamente cambiando para bien y la dicha se podía palpar en todos y cada uno de ellos. Fue tan importante el cambio que pareciera que los días sombríos nunca hubiesen existido en el lugar y la alegría presente se veía reflejada en todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta en el mismo John... era como si la luz de la felicidad hubiese llegado mágicamente con aquella joven. No importando la razón, el cambio fue gratamente bienvenido.

Meses después del compromiso, una gran y suntuosa boda se llevó a cabo en la majestuosa catedral de la ciudad y ante la presencia de familiares, amigos y conocidos, Alison y Scott enlazaron sus vidas en el altar. Para el agrado de la nueva pareja, tuvieron la fortuna de también contar con la presencia de dos de las personas que fueron claves en esta unión: nos referimos al Dr. Taylor y al mismísimo Archibald. Esto fue debido a que poco después de que Scott por fin reconociera su error con respecto a su opinión inicial que tenía de Archie, fuera él mismo quien invitara al joven Ardley a reunirse con él para tratar unos negocios y también de paso, arreglar algunos asuntos personales. Luego de una larga charla en la que ambos jóvenes aclararon ciertos puntos y limado las asperezas entre ellos, nacería una nueva amistad que fue más allá de lo que se hubiese pensado.

Como Scott Lowell con el tiempo asumió las riendas del despacho de su padre, llegó a ser un afamado y prestigioso abogado el cual, llevaría en sus manos los más importantes negocios y asuntos no sólo de los poderosos Ardley, sino también los de muchas otras importantes e influyentes familias de Norteamérica. Tanto él como Archie, bajo la dirección de Albert como el patriarca mismo de los Ardley que era, participarían en innumerables e importantes negocios demostrando que juntos hacían una exitosa mancuerna que fue difícilmente igualada. Ambos jóvenes eran brillantes en sus respectivos roles como empresarios y principalmente, como grandes visionarios.

Por otra parte, Alison eventualmente dejaría de trabajar en el hospital para unirse a Candy en sus diversos proyectos de caridad. Las dos chicas con sus conocimientos de enfermería, resultaron ser un invaluable apoyo en la ayuda que brindaron a los numerosos soldados que continuaban llegando del frente hasta el final del conflicto, y que después decidieron continuar cuando muchas familias quedaron desamparadas al sufrirse la fatal caída de la bolsa, a principios de los años treinta.

A pesar de las muchas responsabilidades que tanto Alison como Scott tenían a su cargo, la pareja jamás dio muestras de que su pasión y cariño se viera afectado con el pasar de los años. En sí, se afianzó aún más el día que vieron por primera vez el rostro de su pequeño hijo y también cuando tiempo después, nacieron sus pequeños mellizos. Esta era la primera vez en varias generaciones que los Lowell producían más de un heredero. Por este y muchos motivos más, la familia entera estaba más que feliz...el futuro de todos ellos, estaba por demás asegurado.

Alison también comprobaría con el tiempo que resultó ser el complemento perfecto para el arrebatado y temperamental Scott. Así con el paso de los años, aquel joven que solía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, aprendió a controlarlos a través del paciente y sereno carácter de su ahora esposa. Al ser ambos tan distintos pero a la vez un mutuo complemento, convivieron en completa armonía, tolerando las diferencias y aportándose el uno al otro a través de las diversas situaciones que se dieron con el paso del tiempo.

Tal y como se ha dicho con anterioridad, en la pareja más que completarse es complementarse, formando una unión que puede luchar ante las adversidades, enfrentándose a todo y todos, para primero protegerse así mismos y así evitar el separarse. Por otra parte, también hay que reconocer que es muy cierto que una persona puede llegar a sentirse sola, no importando si se encuentra rodeada por el cariño de muchos...ya que hay momentos en que sólo aquel que está destinado a ser nuestro idóneo, puede llenar esos profundos espacios internos de soledad.

En su caso particular, si Alison se hubiese dejado llevar por el efímero impulso que sintió al principio al sentirse deslumbrada por la presencia de Archibald e insistido en seguir un camino que no le correspondía, seguramente se hubiese perdido de la gran bendición que la vida le tenía deparada más adelante. Al mismo tiempo, su errada insistencia aunada a la soledad que entonces sentía con la confusión de sus sentimientos, pudieron terminar llevándola por la vía de la desilusión y amargura; especialmente cuando al final del camino terminara sabiéndose no correspondida. Afortunadamente para ella, las cosas se fueron dando para que la chica se diera cuenta a tiempo de este error y pudiera enfocarse debidamente cuando tuvo que hacerlo.

Todo en la vida tiene su tiempo y si sabemos esperar con paciencia, obtendremos lo que tanto hemos estado deseando. Ya que por encima de la fe y la esperanza, se encuentra el amor... uno que todo lo espera, todo lo soporta y sobre todas las cosas, todo lo anhela con fe y sin dudar en ningún momento.

Y con esta historia, una vez más se comprueba una gran verdad, aquella que dice que todo llega a su debido tiempo y que todo se cumple, para quien sabe esperar...

FIN DEL EPÍLOGO

* * *

><p>¡Hola a todos!<p>

Ante todo, una gran disculpa por haberme demorado tanto con el tan esperado final. Como saben, la historia fue plagiada y bueno, como que la inspiración se fue a pasear y me tomó semanas volver a sentarme a escribir. Después, como quise participar en la Guerra Florida, apenas y tuve tiempo de continuar. Al final, por trabajo y por otras cuestiones, demoré el publicar...ojalá que no hayan perdido el interés y que la espera haya valido la pena.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios...aunados a los que comentaron en la historia original, quiero agregar a quienes me hicieron llegar sus mensajes durante la publicación del epílogo:  
>Iris Adriana, Josie, Lis69, Angdl, Carolina Azul, Chicuelita, Renecia Contreras, Magnolia A, Sherezada, Yackieflores, Miriam, Raque, Trastuspies, Awita Andley, Maryel Tonks, Ross Malfoy, Luz, Bleidy Wilches, Melissa Reyes, Maria Isabel Reyes 7792, y tres personas que apá en como Guest...muchas, muchas GRACIAS!<p>

También quiero dedicar este capítulo final a una persona muy especial, se trata de Anna Maria Pruneda Llado quien me ha ayudado a corregir este Fic tan largo, para que todos ustedes puedan leerlo sin falta alguna de ortografía...Annita, te lo agradezco de todo corazón y espero que te guste la dedicación de este capítulo que me es muy especial y que cierra con broche de oro un proyecto más en mi vida...Gracias mil!

Sin más, espero publicar pronto otro Fic. Sin embargo, no sé cuándo tendré el tiempo y la inspiración pero por lo mientras, les invito a leer los Minifics que se publicaron y otros que subiré en estas semanas. Son aquellos que participaron en la Guerra Florida y que gustaron mucho. Son dos de Albert, uno de Terry y uno más de Anthony.

Les agradezco de nuevo y si así lo desean, pueden contactarme que yo con gusto les respondo.

Un abrazo enorme y hasta la próxima!  
>Adriana<p> 


End file.
